Secret Attraction
by Misery et Tinkerbell
Summary: Et si derrière la haine entre Drago et Hermione se cachaient des sentiments inavoués et trop longtemps refoulés? Et si tout cela éclatait au grand jour?Entre les lignes de JKR, entrez dans notre vision d'HP, et découvrez, à travers les yeux d'Hermione et de Drago, l'histoire d'amour que l'auteur nous a dissimulée, depuis la 6è et la 7è années à Poudlard, ainsi qu'à l'après guerre.
1. Tome 6 : Prologue

**Pairing** **:** _Hermione Granger &Drago Malefoy_

 ** _Genre : _**_Romance et fantaisie_

 **Rating :** T, pour rester le plus fidèlement possible à JKR

 **Disclamer : ** Tout appartient à JKR (certaines phrases sont reprises telles quelles dans le livre, toujours dans le but d'être plus fidèle à l'univers d'HP).

 **Note : ** Comme je l'ai mentionné dans la description de notre profil, notre fanfic se portera sur une Dramione, imaginée entre les lignes de JKR. Tout au long de l'aventure de Harry, nous avions cru qu'il existait un profond sentiment entre Ron et Hermione. Mais si cela n'était simplement que le fruit de l'imagination du jeune sorcier ? Après tout, durant les sept tomes, nous étions dans l'esprit de Harry. Que faisait Hermione durant tout ce temps ? Que pensait-elle ?

Pourtant, me diriez-vous, Ron et Hermione finissent ensemble à la fin, alors comment aurait-elle pu aimer Drago ? La réponse figure dans notre Fanfic qui j'espère, vous plaira.

A nouveau, je tiens à préciser qu'une grande partie de l'histoire est reprise du livre (copié/collé) afin de récréer le plus fidèlement possible l'univers de Harry Potter. Même la tournure des phrases, les dialogues ainsi que la description des personnages se rapprochent le plus possible du style d'écriture de JKR. C'est pourquoi, vous ne trouverez aucune grossièreté, ni erreur dans cette Fanfic de type (T).

Si comme moi, vous aimez que l'histoire soit la plus fidèle possible, vous n'allez pas être déçu(e) !

* * *

 **Six ans plus tôt…**

C'était son premier jour d'école, le quai débordait d'élèves et de leurs parents faisant leurs adieux à leurs enfants tandis que le Poudlard express crachait son épaisse fumée grise sous ses yeux. Le train était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé : majestueux et solennel. Drago se trouvait sur la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de son père et de sa mère. Jamais il n'avait été autant excité que ce jour où il entrait enfin à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis son enfance où ses parents lui racontaient les années enrichissantes passées à l'école. Pourtant il avait failli ne pas être présent aujourd'hui. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son père hésitait sérieusement à l'envoyer à l'école de Durmstrang dans le nord. Ses arguments étaient convaincants certes, il connaissait très bien le Directeur de l'école et approuvaient ses aspirations sélectives quant au choix des élèves admis à l'école. Mais sa mère n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'envoyer faire ses études si loin et préférait que son fils unique reste en Angleterre. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là aujourd'hui, le cœur bondissant d'excitation à l'idée d'apprendre la magie pour devenir un sorcier aussi important que son père. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé il travaillerait à sa sortie de l'école au Ministère de la magie – dans un département au placé- et épouserait une fille de bonne famille issue de sang pur. L'avenir lui souriait, pensa-t-il tandis que sa mère le serrait dans ses bras.

La locomotive siffla une dernière fois en guise de signal.

-Es-tu sûre de ne rien n'avoir oublié au Manoir ? Demanda Narcissa Malefoy, d'une voix brisée.

-Je pense que non, mère. J'ai vérifié ma malle plusieurs fois.

-De toute façon, intervint Lucius Malefoy, nous lui renverrons ses affaires par hiboux si tel est le cas.

Celle-ci n'ajouta rien d'autre et prit une nouvelle fois son fils dans ses bras. Elle se serra de toutes ses forces et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lissés. Il détestait quand sa mère le décoiffait, mais il ne protesta pas de peur de la vexer durant leurs adieux. Son père quant à lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux gris semblables à ceux de son père.

-Tout se passera très bien fils, fais honneur à la famille.

-Et si je ne suis pas chez les Serpentard père ?

\- Tu le seras très certainement, tu as toutes les qualités requises et puis tu es un _Malefoy_ , ne l'oublie jamais.

Il esquissa un sourire plein d'assurance et attrapa le manche de sa malle qu'il traîna jusqu'au train. Au loin, il vit Vincent Crabbe en compagnie de Gregory Goyle qui entrait dans un compartiment. Drago les connaissait très bien depuis plusieurs années, son père étant amis de longue date avec le leur. Il entra à son tour et les salua d'un air impétueux, comme à son habitude. Lorsque le train commença à démarrer, il se plaqua contre la vitre et salua ses parents dont la forme commençait à rétrécir pour s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent un point à l'horizon. Enfin, Drago s'installa confortablement sur la banquette face à ses deux nouveaux condisciples.

-Alors Drago, fit la voix doucereuse de Crabbe, on ne t'attendait pas à te voir ici, mon père m'a dit que tu envisageais de partir pour Durmstrang.

-Il a fini pas changé d'avis, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Même si les méthodes de Dumbledore l'agace du plus au point, il faut avouer que Poudlard reste une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie. Et me voici donc, fit-il d'un air parfaitement décontracté.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent par des grognements indistincts et Drago orienta le restant de la conversation vers les maisons de Poudlard. Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres. Vers midi, le chariot de friandises tenu par une vieille sorcière fit son apparition et Drago acheta quelques bonbons qu'il appréciait tant. Ils étaient en train de s'échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouilles lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer une jeune fille de première année. Drago détourna la tête en direction de cette nouvelle visiteuse et croisa son regard.

Ce n'était pas ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés impossibles à coiffer ni ses dents légèrement en avant qui le marquèrent lors de cette première rencontre, mais ses yeux marron incroyablement pétillants de malice.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis la jeune fille leur demanda d'une voix claire et distinguée :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville à perdu le sien.

Malefoy repris ses esprits embrumés par l'apparition de la jeune fille et interrogea du regard Crabbe et Goyle qui visible ne semblait n'avoir rien vu.

-Non, fit Drago d'une voix qu'il essayait de paraître parfaitement naturel. Qui s'encombrerait d'un crapaud, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois en regardant Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanèrent à leur tour.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et continua :

-C'est ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle. Je viens de faire tous les compartiments du train et aucune trace de cet animal. Au fait, étiez- vous au courant que Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ! Je viens de le croiser en compagnie d'un dénommé Ron Weasley dans le dernier wagon.

-Ça alors… voilà qui est intéressant, fit Drago en dévisageant ses deux amis.

-Ohh s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui fit sursauter le garçon, vous êtes en train de vous échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouilles ! J'avoue je ne suis pas très admiratrice de ce genre de passe-temps, mais je trouve l'idée de collectionner des personnages célèbres de l'histoire de la magie est fantastique ! Évidemment j'ai déjà lu plein de livres à leur sujet, j'ai particulièrement aimé l'ouvrage de Bathilda Tourdesac que j'ai dévoré en une journée ! En fait, je suis Hermione Granger, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers Drago.

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre souffle. Drago l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds avant de reprendre son sang-froid habituel et lui serra la main.

-Drago Malefoy, lui c'est Crabbe dit-il dans un mouvement de tête et l'autre Goyle. Granger, Granger… fit-il en réfléchissant, je ne connais aucune famille de sorciers portant ce nom.

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille semblait avoir perdu de son assurance et rougit.

-Je suis une née-moldue comme on dit chez vous.

Instinctivement, sans savoir pourquoi, Drago retira sa main comme s'il avait peur d'avoir été contaminé par un virus dangereux.

-Beurk, fit-il puérilement en s'essuyant la main, dire que je te trouvais _sympathique_ !

-Oh!

Celle-ci tourna la tête, une expression outrée dessinée sur son visage et s'en alla sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte du compartiment. Il ne savait pour quelle raison il eut honte de son attitude. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître devant Crabbe et Goyle et prit un air satisfait. Cependant, il y repensa durant tout le trajet.

-Que diriez-vous de saluer notre ami Harry Potter ?

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier wagon…

* * *

C'était la soirée d'Halloween. Alors qu'il se rendait au somptueux banquet pour rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle, il songeait d'un air satisfait aux merveilleuses friandises qui l'attendaient sur la grande table. Son père lui avait depuis longtemps raconté à quel point le banquet d'Halloween de Poudlard était pantagruélique et il était impatient de manger à pleines dents des pommes d'amour et autres friandises qu'il aimait tant quand il entendit des sanglots provenir des toilettes des filles. Il tendit l'oreille et compris qu'une fille était en train de pleurer. Malgré lui, il se laissa guider par sa curiosité et entra dans la pièce. Il trouva, assise dans un coin, Granger, l'intello de Gryffondor, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, la tête enfouie entre ses jambes.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il se laissa guider par son instinct et s'assis à côté d'elle pour lui demander d'une voix anormalement aimable, ce qui n'allait pas. Effrayée, la petite fille lui répondit entre deux sanglots qu'elle était triste que personne ne l'aime et qu'elle se sentait horriblement seule dans ce grand château. Sans réfléchir, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue avant de se ressaisir.

Tout d'un coup et il se leva et sortit des toilettes sans se retourner vers Granger, comme si de rien était.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

-Parce que je ne supporte pas voir une fille pleurer, même une fille comme toi, lança-t-il d'une voix froide et traînante.

Il l'entendit sangloter de plus belle avant de quitter les toilettes des filles, culpabilisant aussitôt de lui avoir lancé cette réplique cinglante. Tout au long de cette soirée, il repensa avec férocité à cet instant de faiblesse. Honteux, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que dirait son père en apprenant que son fils unique réconfortait les Sang-de-Bourbes. À partir de ce jour, il se promit d'oublier son geste et de ne plus y penser. Mais ce soir-là, son obsession pour la Gryffondor s'accentua de plus belle, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il passa le restant de l'année à l'épier entre les rangées de la bibliothèque, ou de l'observer durant les heures de cours qu'ils avaient en commun.

Avec rage, il constata qu'après l'incident d'Halloween, Granger semblait se lier d'amitié avec Potter et cet imbécile de Weasley qui la regardait bien trop souvent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient inséparables pour le plus grand mécontentement de Drago.

 **Cinq ans plus tôt…**

Il se trouvait dans la boutique de chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter ses nouveaux livres d'école. Une ambiance fébrile régnait dans la petite librairie du chemin de Traverse et une foule de sorciers et sorcières excités se précipitaient pour dédicacer leurs livres écrits par Gilderoy Lockhard en personne. Agacé, il monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les ouvrages les plus anciens de la librairie et contempla de haut la foule hystérique.

Soudain, il reconnut une tignasse brune accompagnée d'un rouquin et sans surprise, d'une troisième tête dont les cheveux étaient noirs et en bataille. Granger, se dit-il au moment où la jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui.

Pendant un cours instant, ils se regardèrent surpris de cette rencontre puis elle détourna les yeux vers Potter et Weasley. Suivant son impulsion, il dévala les marches de l'escalier et interpella Potter pour le provoquer. Il voulait montrer qu'il était bien là et que quoiqu'il arrive, leur chemin arriverait toujours à se croiser.

* * *

Accompagné de sa nouvelle équipe de Quidditch, Drago arborait fièrement son nouveau Nimbus 2001 que son père lui avait offert. Il avait hâte de voir la tête des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor – particulièrement celle de Potter- quand ils verraient leurs nouveaux balais. Ils commençaient à peine à s'entraîner sur le terrain quand une voix retentit à leurs oreilles :

-Flint ! Hurla Olivier Dubois le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levé à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant !

Malefoy adressa à ses coéquipiers un ricanement narquois et écouta son capitaine répondre avec une expression rusée inscrite sur son visage goguenard :

-Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor commençaient à rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé sur le terrain. A l'écart des autres, Drago observait la scène au loin derrière ses équipiers bien plus grands que lui.

-Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! Protesta Dubois écumant de rage. Je l'ai réservé !

-Ah bon ? Dit Flint. Pourtant j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regard : _Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur._

-Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur ? Dit Dubois d'un air effaré. Où ça ?

Drago sortit de sa cachette et jugea que le moment était arrivé pour faire son entrée en scène.

-C'est toi, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda un des jumeaux Weasley en le regardant avec dégoût.

-Tiens c'est drôle que tu parles du père de Drago, dit Flint tandis que le sourire des autres joueurs s'accentuait. Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Les sept joueurs exhibèrent alors leurs balais flambant neufs avec des manches en métal chromé étincelant sur lesquels était écrit en lettres d'or : Nimbus 2001.

-Le tout dernier modèle, il est sorti le mois dernier, dit Flint en chassant d'une pichenette un grain de poussière égaré sur son balai. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien meilleur que les vieux 2000. Quant aux Brossdur, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant à l'adresse des frères Weasley qui étaient tous deux équipés de Brossdur 5.

Pendant un bon moment, les Gryffondor restèrent silencieux. Quant à Malefoy, il arborait un sourire si large que ses yeux s'étaient réduit à deux petites fentes. Il jubilait comme jamais.-

-Oh, regardez, dit Flint, le terrain est envahi.

Drago regarda dans la direction et reconnut Granger accompagné une fois encore de Weasley se diriger vers eux. Une bouffée de colère commençait à monter en lui.

-Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? Demanda Weasley à Potter. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, Weasley répliqua Malefoy d'un ton hautain en se drapant dans sa robe. Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père a offerts à l'équipe.

Avec satisfaction, il vit que Weasley contempla bouche bée les sept superbes balais qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux. Granger, quant à elle, se contenta de garder une expression fermée, le nez en l'air.

-Pas mal, non ? Dit Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. Mais peut-être que l'équipe de Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

-Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, répliqua Granger sèchement. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.

Malefoy perdit soudain de sa superbe. Il n'admettait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, ni qu'on le ridiculise devant tout le monde. Cette Granger ne manquait pas de réplique, constata-t-il et une fois de plus, elle prenait la défense de Potter et Weasley. Avec une rage qui bouillonnait en lui, il cracha sans s'en rendre compte son venin :

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tout le monde laissa échapper une exclamation d'indignation. Flint dut s'interposer pour empêcher les frères Weasley de lui sauter dessus. Mais l'expression de Granger en valait la peine il avait frappé en plein cœur. Il éprouvait une satisfaction de méchanceté malsaine qui lui fit oublier pendant plusieurs secondes les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

-Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! Hurla Weasley en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de Malefoy.

Une détonation retentit alors dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière vert jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette, frappant le rouquin à l'estomac et le projetant à la renverse.

-Ron ! Ron ! Hurla Granger. Ça va ?

Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qui en sorti fut un énorme rot. Il se mit alors à vomir des limaces qui lui tombèrent sur les genoux.

Les Serpentard hurlèrent de rire. Drago n'avait jamais autant été amusé devant un tel spectacle et il tomba au sol à quatre pattes en hurlant de rire, le poing tapant le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda la bande de Gryffondor s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

* * *

La fin de l'année approchait et la nouvelle avait parcouru toute l'école entière : l'héritier de Serpentard avait à nouveau frappé. D'après la rumeur il s'agissait d'une double attaque qui avait eut lieue à proximité de la bibliothèque. Son cœur bondit de sa poitrine quand il entendit Pansy Parkinson dans la salle commune prononcer les paroles suivantes :

-Tout à fait ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont annulé le match ! S'exclama Parkinson à une de ses condisciples, les yeux pétillants de ragots.

-Comment Potter aurait-il pu commettre cette attaque ? Il était sur le terrain de Quidditch non ?

-Ce n'est pas lui, d'après les rumeurs, il s'agirait de la sang-de-bourbe Granger et de la préfète de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire.

Drago laissa échapper sa plume des mains et renversa son encrier sur son parchemin. Plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être assuré que personne ne lui suivait, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il voulait la voir de ses propres yeux. Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit situé au fond de la salle dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Le cœur serré, il vit le corps pétrifié d'Hermione étendue sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Son visage était raide et inexpressif. Il constata avec regret que son regard avait perdu toute la malice qui pétillait ses yeux marron.

Se laissant envahir par une envie irrésistible de la toucher, Drago lui caressa la paume de sa main aussi raide qu'une statue de cire. Si seulement elle avait compris son avertissement qu'il lui avait lancé quelques mois plus tôt ! Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait compris qu'il la mettait en garde…

La gorge nouée, il sursauta quand il entendit du bruit provenir du bureau de Madame Pomfresh et se pressa de quitter l'endroit. Les joues en feu, il ne cessait de revoir l'image de Granger étendue sur le lit. Pourquoi était-il venu ?! Pensa-t-il rageusement en se couchant dans les draps de son lit en baldaquin. Qu'espérait-il ? Pour quelle raison cette sang-de-bourbe l'obnubilait tant ?! Était-ce de l'amour, de l'amitié ou de la pitié ? Il ne pouvait le dire… Mais depuis la première fois où il l'avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard express, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Alors pour quelle raison se montrait-il aussi détestable ? La réponse lui vint aussitôt… car c'est plus facile. Refoulant avec acharnement ses sentiments, il se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

* * *

C'était le festin de fin d'année, l'ambiance était plus que jamais festive et les élèves accueillaient avec joie la fin de cette longue année obscure. Jamais il n'avait connu un festin semblable : Tout le monde était en pyjama et les réjouissances durèrent toute la nuit. Il trouvait l'idée ridicule, mais rien ne pouvait entraver son enthousiasme face aux mets délicieux qui ornait la table. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés !

Tout le monde applaudit avec joie le discours du Directeur annonçant avec un large sourire le succès des bons soins prodigués par Madame Pomfresh et Madame Chourave aux victimes qui s'étaient réveillés le matin même. Explosant de joie, les élèves hurlèrent dans la salle dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir à la volée. Il regarda le nouveau visiteur et vit Granger, le visage rayonnant de vie, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Il laissa esquiver un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand il la regarda courir vers Potter, ses cheveux ondulés se balançant derrière elle, le visage lumineux en criant à plein poumon :

-Tu l'as vaincu ! Tu l'as vaincu.

Elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il sentit sont cœur se décomposé. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à sa poignée de main qu'elle échangea timidement avec Weasley. A leur expression gênée, il comprit qu'il existait plus qu'un sentiment amical entre les deux élèves.

Tout d'un coup, il eut l'envie de quitter la grande salle, de quitter Poudlard et de rentrer chez lui pour oublier tout ces sentiments qui jaillissaient en lui à la manière d'un volcan : de la peine, de la jalousie, de la rage, tout se mélangeait en lui. La fête ne semblait plus l'enthousiasmer à présent…

Il passa le restant de l'été à maudire Weasley, à détester Granger de tout son être et à nourrir une haine profonde envers Potter. Comme ils les détestaient tant tous les trois…

 **Trois ans plus tôt…**

C'était la première semaine de cours qui entamait sa troisième année à Poudlard. Cette école tournait vraiment en ridicule, pensa-t-il dégoûté alors qu'il écoutait Lupin en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cette semaine avait été chargée en émotion pour lui et avec satisfaction, il pensa à la colère de son père quand le Directeur lui avait appris que son fils unique avait été blessé à son premier cours de soin et créature magique donné par l'ancien garde-chasse de l'école. Le bras en écharpe, Il se délectait de leurs regards foudroyants que lui lançaient Potter, Weasley et Granger à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, un sourire narquois dessinant ses lèvres.

Appuyé contre le mur de la salle des professeurs, il regarda cet imbécile de Londubat lancer un sort sur l'épouvantard qui sortait de la penderie en prenant l'apparence de Rogue. Tout le monde éclata de rire lorsque leur professeur de potion se retrouva vêtu des vêtements de la grand-mère de Londubat. Ridicule… pensa-t-il hargneusement.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appela alors:

-Parvati ! A vous !

Parvati s'approcha, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparut à sa place. La momie au visage aveugle s'avança lentement vers Parvati en traînant les pieds, elle leva ses bras raides et...

-Riddikulus ! s'exclama Parvati.

Une des bandelettes tomba alors par terre et la momie se prit les pieds dedans. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en avant et sa tête se détacha sous le choc en roulant par terre.

-Seamus, à vous ! lança le professeur Lupin. Seamus se précipita.

Avec horreur, Drago comprit que Lupin s'apprêtait à les faire, tous passer devant l'épouvantard. Avec affolement, Drago se demanda quelle forme prendrait l'épouvantard devant lui. Il est vrai qu'il éprouvait un certain mal aise lorsque qu'il se trouvait en présence de rats, mais était-ce sa plus grande crainte ? Non, réalisa-t-il. Il se trouvait effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre les sentiments qu'il avait nourris pour Granger dans le passé… et si l'épouvantard prenait sa forme devant tout le monde ? Drago commençait à sentir son estomac se nouer.

-Et toi Drago ? Lui demanda Pansy à voix basse tandis que Weasley tentait de garder son sang-froid face à une grosse araignée géante. Quelle est ta plus grande crainte ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il vaguement en regardant Granger qui se trouvait au bout de la file.

* * *

Il jubilait en ce dernier cours de soin et créature magique : le verdict venait de tomber, l'animal sera condamné à mort très bientôt. Rien ne pouvait le voir plus heureux que de savoir cette sale bête décapitée. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Potter, Weasley et Granger lorsque leur grand ami pleurnicherait la perte de son animal bien aimé. Il rentra au château après la fin du cours en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle et leur donna un coup de coude lorsqu'il s'aperçut derrière eux cet imbécile raccompagner les trois Gryffondor. Ils restèrent à la porte du château pour écouter le reste de leur conversation :

-… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de rendre Buck le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Je lui dois au moins ça...

Hagrid tourna les talons et se hâta de regagner sa cabane, le visage enfoui dans son mouchoir.

\- Regarde-le pleurnicher ! Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable, dit Malefoy. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !

Avec satisfaction il vit Potter et Weasley s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant, mais il ne remarqua pas Granger qui fut plus rapide.

CLAC !

De toutes ses forces, elle gifla Malefoy qui vacilla sous le choc. Stupéfaits, Potter, Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent Granger lever à nouveau la main.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme !

-Hermione ! dit Weasley à voix basse en essayant de lui attraper la main avant qu'elle ne gifle à nouveau Malefoy.

\- Laisse-moi, Ron !

Elle sortit sa baguette magique. Malefoy recula d'un pas tandis que Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient, décontenancés, attendant ses instructions.

-Venez, marmonna Malefoy.

Un instant plus tard, tous trois avaient disparu dans les sous-sols du château.

-Ne vous avisez de ne jamais raconter ça ! Ordonna Drago, les joues en feu à Crabbe et Goyle.

Déconcertés, ceux-ci approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et s'assirent sur les divans en cuir de leur salle commune. Drago passa le restant de la soirée seul dans le dortoir, honteux de s'être fait gifler de la sorte par une Sang-de-bourbe ! Que dirait son père ? Il aurait certainement eu honte de lui ! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé lui porté la main et encore moins une vermine pareille ! Une bouffée de haine monta en lui quand il revit l'image de la jeune fille le menaçant de sa baguette. Jamais il n'oubliera ça, se dit-il avec rage en caressant sa joue.

 **Deux ans plus tôt…**

Drago montait les marches de l'escalier menant à la loge officielle du premier ministre. Depuis toute sa vie, il attendait impatiemment cet événement. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, l'Angleterre allait à nouveau accueillir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Il se retourna et vit par-dessus son épaule son père en longue discussion avec des membres influents du Ministère tandis que sa mère se tenait à ses côtés. Il releva les yeux vers marches qui lui restait à grimper jusqu'à la loge quand il reconnut un visage familier croiser son regard : Granger.

Décidément, pensa-t-il pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient un long regard, leur chemin finissait toujours par se croiser… A ses côtés, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Potter et Weasley qui entrait pour sa plus grande consternation dans la loge présidentielle. Que faisaient-ils dedans ?! Se demanda-t-il avec colère. Il essaya de contrôler sa mauvaise humeur à l'idée de revoir ses trois meilleurs ennemis.

C'était le soir du bal de Noel et tous les élèves de l'école frémissaient d'excitation devant cet événement tant attendu. Vêtu d'une nouvelle soirée de tenue provenant de la boutique la plus huppée du chemin de Traverse, Drago attendait patiemment Pansy à qui il avait donné rendez-vous dans leur salle commune. Accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient pas réussi à se trouver de cavalières, Drago commençait à trouver le temps long lorsque Pansy arriva avec, pour son plus grand agacement, ses amies idiotes de Serpentard qui gloussaient constamment.

Il détestait quand elle agissait de cette manière, mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle était très élégante ce soir. Pourquoi avoir choisi Pansy plutôt qu'une autre de ces filles de Serpentard qui ne manquaient jamais de lui faire les yeux doux dans la salle commune ? Il n'en savait rien… Peut-être parce que depuis sa première année, il avait nourri des liens d'amitié assez ambigus avec elle ou encore parce que ses parents tarissaient assez souvent des éloges à son sujet. Bref, il avait demandé à Pansy de l'accompagner pour le bal de l'école et elle avait immédiatement accepté en sautillant de joie. Il lui tendit le bras pour la guider vers et arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall d'entrée quand il releva la tête vers le grand escalier de marbre du et la vit. Il en restait bouchée bée tant qu'il la trouvait magnifique.

Il aurait préféré mourir en cet instant plutôt que d'admettre que Granger lui coupait le souffle. A cet instant, il oublia la haine et le mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard depuis des années. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans la peau de ce petit garçon de onze ans qui l'avait réconfortée dans les toilettes…

-Drago, tu viens ? Lui fit la voix de Pansy au loin.

-Oui, oui j'arrive, répondit-il en détournant aussitôt les yeux et en reprenant ses esprits.

Il avait toujours ses pensées embrumées par l'apparition de Granger et essaya rageusement de chasser cette image de sa tête. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi faible ! Comment pouvait-il se laisser dominer par ses émotions de la sorte ?! Lui, un Malefoy ! Vraiment, cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'en valait pas la peine. Il essaya de reporter son attention sur Pansy qui jacassait sans cesse et s'extasiait sur la décoration grandiose de la grande salle. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvait s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Enfin, tout le monde salua l'arrivée des champions accompagnés de leur cavalières sous une salve d'applaudissements. Visiblement, Potter avait réussi à se trouver une cavalière de choix et il dû admettre en voyant la sœur Patil qu'il avait bon goût. Il applaudit poliment sans trop de conviction même s'il aurait préféré huer l'arrivée de Potter quand il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Accrochée au bras de Krum, il reconnut Granger, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Une bouffée de colère monta aussitôt en lui. Que faisait-il avec elle ?! S'exclama-t-il dégoûté. Vraiment, il pensait que ce Viktor Krum avait un peu plus de jugeote pour se pavaner en tenant le bras de la Sang-de-bourbe Granger ! Mais une autre voix dans sa tête lui susurra à l'oreille que sa colère provenait d'une tout autre raison… Ignorant ce sentiment de jalousie qui lui perçait le cœur, il regarda passer le couple sous un regard noir. Il passa malgré lui le restant de la soirée à les épier danser, en leur jetant des regards flamboyants. Avec une amertume qu'il n'arrivait pas facilement à dissimuler, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul ce soir à foudroyer du regard Granger et Krum…

 **Un an plus tôt….**

Au cours de sa cinquième année, il réussit véritablement à chasser Granger de son esprit. Plus que jamais il se montrait détestable avec la Sang-de-bourbe, Weasmoche et Potter, ce qui effaça les sentiments puérils qu'il ressentait depuis sa première année. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était que des moments de faiblesses passagères et lorsqu'il fut désigné membre de la Brigade inquisitoriale, il se délecta de son pouvoir et de l'emprise qu'il possédait sur les autres élèves de l'école. Mais plus encore, il pouvait avec impunité, enfin se venger de Potter… Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi digne d'être un Malefoy. Cette cinquième année lui souriait à pleines dents…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : La mission de Drago Malefoy**

Il empruntait le chemin de traverse en compagnie de sa mère pour rejoindre Gringotts. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière de lui fausser compagnie pendant leurs achats, mais celle-ci s'était montrée aussi accaparante qu'une lionne veillant sur ses petits. D'une humeur maussade, il fut contraint d'accepter sa compagnie tout le temps que durerait cette sortie ridicule.

Acheter ses fournitures scolaires, pensa-t-il dans un ricanement. Quelle comédie ! Comme s'il avait réellement besoin de perdre son temps aux cours cette année. Il lui faudra le plus de temps possible pour mener à bien cette mission. _Sa_ mission à lui, se dit-il. Avec un sentiment d'appréhension, il repensa à l'ultimatum que lui avait imposé le Seigneur des Ténèbres : tuer ou être tué. Telle était sa situation. Mais il ne devait pas supprimer n'importe qui, il devait le tuer _lui,_ celui que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre. Celui dont tous les imbéciles comme Potter définissaient comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, cet idiot amoureux des Moldus.

Cependant, il pensa étrangement à cette dernière remarque avec beaucoup moins de conviction qu'auparavant. Peut-être ce changement était-il dû aux événements auxquels il a été confronté cet été... Depuis juin, il était l'objet de railleries et d'humiliations auprès des autres Mangemorts qui le considéraient lui et sa mère comme des souillés. Chaque jour, il devait payer l'erreur de son père, le déshonneur qu'il leur avait infligé à sa famille depuis le fiasco du Ministère. Et aujourd'hui il devait le payer au prix fort, sa propre vie et celle de ses parents.

Le chemin de Traverse était désert, les boutiques étaient pour la plupart barricadées. Tout au long du chemin, des affiches du ministère de la Magie étaient collées sur les façades des boutiques. Hormis la brochure contenant les recommandations de sécurité, les autres affiches représentaient des photographies animées en noir et blanc de Mangemorts évadés. À la façade d'un apothicaire, Drago reconnut la photographie de sa tante qui les regardait passer avec un air dédaigneux.

Ces dernières semaines, il évitait le plus possible la compagnie de sa tante Bella. Furieuse d'être devenue la risée du clan, elle avait pour habitude d'amener des moldus au manoir et de les torturer sous le nez des autres, tels des insectes avec lesquels on s'amuse avant de les écraser. Il se souvint particulièrement d'un soir, alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre pour aller se désaltérer dans la cuisine, il entendit des voix s'élever dans le grand salon. Il s'arrêta aussitôt dans les escaliers, l'oreille tendue. D'après les gémissements et cris de la victime, il comprit que sa tante avait à nouveau enlevé quelqu'un, certainement une jeune fille, ses proies préférées.

Hésitant à voir cette scène, Drago resta plusieurs secondes paralysé d'effroi avant de s'avancer doucement en direction du salon. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas assister à ça, mais un sentiment de pitié le faisait avancer comme un somnambule. Quand il arriva dans la grande pièce, il vit la jeune victime à terre, tremblant de peur. Sa tante était debout à ses côtés, une sauvagerie dessinait chaque trait de son visage.

Elle se rendit compte de la présence de son neveu et lança d'un ton glacial :

-Surveille notre invitée, Drago. Je vais m'apprêter à sortir avec ta mère, nous avons une petite visite à rendre à ce cher Severus, cracha-t-elle.

Incapable de lui répondre, Drago resta debout à plusieurs mètres de la fille. Celui-ci n'osait pas la regarder, ni s'en approcher, comme s'il avait peur d'attraper une maladie contagieuse. Pendant que sa tante quittait la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre se changer, il resta là, incapable de bouger.

La jeune fille continuait de pleurer, des cordes lui enroulaient les poignets et les chevilles. Elle regardait Drago d'un œil suppliant :

-S'il vous plaît, implora-t-elle, aidez-moi.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Que dirait sa tante s'il envisageait de la libérer ? Elle n'était pas plus âgée que lui, mais son visage exprimait tellement de souffrance et de peur. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre…Sa présence semblait apaiser la jeune fille qui ne tremblait plus à présent. Elle regarda Drago de ses yeux brun marron, son regard lui évoquait vaguement quelqu'un de familier, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler qui. Il était en train de contempler le visage de l'inconnue qu'il trouva si belle. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur son visage humide et marqué de coups. La main tremblante, il dégagea ses mèches rebelles de son front et lui essuya ses larmes.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, dit-il d'un ton malheureux, je suis désolé...

-Non, ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici ni ce que cette folle me fait, continua-t-elle en pleurant à nouveau. J'ai si peur…

Drago sursauta, il entendait un bruit à l'étage et se releva aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tante entra à nouveau dans le salon. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de la jeune fille, ni que Drago se trouvait debout près d'elle.

-Je vais rejoindre ta mère à Londres, dit-elle. Nous allons certainement rentrer tard Drago, ne nous attends pas pour dîner.

Elle mit sa cape sur ses épaules et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le hall d'entrée majestueux quand elle se retourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

\- J'oubliais, rajouta-t-elle de sa voix menaçante, Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette en direction de l'inconnue, qui cessa aussitôt de gémir. C'était comme si un vent glacé lui avait parcouru le corps, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il vit le corps de la jeune fille étendue à terre, le regard inexpressif. C'était comme si un poids lourd s'effondrait en lui. Impuissant, il ne remarqua même pas que sa tante était déjà partie. Combien de temps était-il resté debout, à regarder avec horreur et honte le corps sans vie de cette moldue inconnue ? Il n'en savait rien.

Depuis, il était hanté chaque nuit par cette vision, cette jeune fille morte pour une seule et unique raison : elle n'était pas née comme eux. À plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il était pris d'insomnie, il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver et de la manière dont il traitait les autres sorciers qui étaient inférieurs à son rang. Les sang-de-bourbes…

Au fond, qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Son père avait passé sa vie à devenir quelqu'un de respectable dans le monde des sorciers, fier de son statut de sang pur et au final, ce dernier était enfermé à Azkaban tandis que Drago et sa mère étaient sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Désormais, Drago devait payer l'erreur de son père, pensa-t-il à nouveau, et continuer le rôle dans lequel il était piégé depuis toujours : être un Malefoy.

Sortant de ses souvenirs douloureux, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment qui surplombait le chemin de Traverse. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour arriver dans le coffre-fort familial, les gobelins ayant renforcé leurs systèmes de sécurité. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la banque que Drago se sentit à nouveau agacé, comment allait-il se débarrasser de sa mère ?!

-Il te faudrait de nouvelles plumes, commença Narcissa Malefoy en parcourant l'allée d'un regard hautain. Ce n'est pas prudent d'aller faire nos achats dans l'allée des embrumes en ce moment, je pense que nous devrions aller chez Madame Guipure pour de nouvelles robes de soirée et ensuite…

-Mère je peux faire tout ça moi-même ! Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher mes nouveaux livres chez Fleury & Bott le temps que j'aille…

-Non ! Coupa Narcissa, il n'en est pas question Drago nous allons rester ensemble !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de discuter les ordres de sa mère, sentant que la cause était perdue d'avance. Irrité, il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir se rendre dans la boutique de Barjow&Beurk sans éveiller ses soupçons sur la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Durant les jours qui suivirent la mort de cette jeune fille, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à un plan d'action pour sa mission. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus cette mission lui semblait impossible à réaliser. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? se demandait-il constamment.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, ses pensées s'emportèrent à nouveau sur le sort de la malheureuse jeune fille. Il se demanda ce que sa tante avait bien pu faire du corps. Il n'était certainement pas dans un cercueil… peut-être que ses ossements reposaient dans le grand jardin… Il essaya de chasser cette pensée morbide, mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Il avait en tête l'image d'un cercueil en bois. Mais ce cercueil était plus haut et large, comme une grande boîte. _Une armoire._

Il se releva de son lit et commença à faire les cents pas dans l'immense pièce. C'était _ça_ la solution ! Il se rappela aussitôt la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Montague à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il était prisonnier dans l'armoire à disparaître de l'école, celui-ci s'était retrouvé coincé dans un néant, entre Poudlard et la boutique de Barjow &Beurk. Quelques fois, il entendait les conversations qui survenaient du magasin et de l'école, comme s'il voyageait entre les deux. Mais il n'arrivait pas lui à se faire entendre, car l'armoire était cassée, lui avait-il dit.

Ce n'était seulement maintenant que Drago saisissait le sens de ces propos. _Il existe un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard_. Mais l'armoire doit absolument être réparée, et pour cela, il avait besoin de Barjow. Mais comment pouvait-il se rendre à sa boutique avec sa mère dans les pattes ? Renfrogné, il se dirigea vers la boutique de Madame Guipure, sa mère le suivant à la trace. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, Narcissa Malefoy donna sèchement ses instructions à la vieille femme.

\- Très bien Madame Malefoy, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si le jeune Mr Malefoy veut bien me suivre.

Elle lui désigna une place devant le miroir qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, avant de prendre ses mesures et choisir un tissu pour confectionner sa nouvelle robe de sorcier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'affaira à sa tâche, sous le regard hautain de Narcissa Malefoy. Agacé, Drago ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la charge :

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre ici, je ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats _seul._

Madame Guipure gloussa à la remarque de Drago, bien qu'il fût parfaitement sérieux.

\- Votre mère a tout à fait raison, mon petit, personne ne doit plus se promener seul, qu'on soit un enfant ou pas n'a rien à voir avec ça…

Il sentit qu'elle lui enfonça une épingle dans le bras.

-Faites attention où vous mettez cette épingle, s'il vous plaît !

Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir, irrité par l'insistance de sa mère et de Madame Guipure. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il n'aperçoive par-dessus son épaule le reflet de Potter, Weasley et Granger qui venaient d'entrer dans la boutique. Il plissa aussitôt ses yeux gris clair en direction du trio. À la vue de Potter, une bouffée de colère le submergea à nouveau. Il sentit aussitôt l'envie de le provoquer, de se battre avec lui pour se défouler de son irritation. Sur un ton de profond dégoût, il décida de s'en prendre à Granger, sa petite protégée :

-Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tenir ce genre de propos ! protesta Madame Guipure en sortant de derrière la rangée de vêtements, un mètre ruban et une baguette magique à la main. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se batte dans ma boutique ! se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter après avoir vu Potter et Weasley pointer leurs propres baguettes sur lui.

Granger, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, murmura :

-Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école, ricana Malefoy. Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un œil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ?

Mais en observant d'un peu plus près son œil au beurre noir, il comprit aussitôt que ce regard familier était celui de Granger. Il fut profondément troublé de cette ressemblance et il s'efforça de ne plus y penser…

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama Madame Guipure, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule en quête d'un soutien. Madame, s'il vous plaît…

Narcissa Malefoy apparut à son tour.

-Rangez ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial à Potter et Weasley. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous n'aurez jamais faite dans votre vie.

-Vraiment ? Répliqua Potter d'un ton assuré.

Il s'avança d'un pas et fixa le visage lisse et arrogant de Narcissa Malefoy.

-Vous avez l'intention d'aller chercher quelques-uns de vos amis Mangemorts pour en finir avec nous ?

Madame Guipure poussa un cri perçant et porta la main à son cœur.

\- Voyons, il ne faut pas accuser… c'est très dangereux de dire ça… rangez vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît !

Mais celui-ci continua de brandir la sienne. Narcissa Malefoy eut un sourire déplaisant.

-Je constate qu'être le chouchou de Dumbledore vous a donné l'illusion que vous étiez invincible, Harry Potter. Mais Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger.

Potter jeta un regard moqueur autour de la boutique.

-Tiens… vous avez vu… il n'est pas là pour l'instant ! C'est le moment de tenter votre chance, non ? Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu !

Malefoy, furieux, s'élança vers lui, mais il se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et trébucha. Weasley éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! Gronda Malefoy.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, Drago, dit Narcissa qui le retenait en posant ses doigts pâles et fins sur son épaule. Je pense que Potter ira rejoindre le cher Sirius avant que je ne retrouve Lucius.

Potter leva sa baguette un peu plus haut.

-Harry, non ! gémit Granger.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet en essayant de lui faire baisser le bras.

Il ne faut pas… Tu aurais trop d'ennuis…

Pendant un moment, Madame Guipure parut désemparée puis elle décida de se comporter comme si de rien n'était dans l'espoir que tout allait s'arranger. Elle se pencha vers Malefoy qui regardait toujours le balafré d'un air furieux.

-Je crois qu'on pourrait encore raccourcir un peu la manche gauche, ne bougez pas, mon petit, je vais…

Malefoy sursauta lorsqu'il comprit l'intention de Madame Guipure.

-Aïe ! s'écria Malefoy en lui écartant la main d'une tape. Faites attention où vous mettez vos aiguilles, femme ! Mère… je crois que je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement…

Il l'enleva en la passant par-dessus sa tête et la jeta, par terre, aux pieds de Madame Guipure.

-Tu as raison, Drago, approuva Narcissa qui lança à Granger un regard méprisant. Maintenant que je vois quel genre de racaille vient se fournir ici… On trouvera mieux chez Tissard et Brodette.

La mère et le fils sortirent alors de la boutique, Malefoy bousculant brutalement Weasley au passage. Ils passèrent devant ce gros balourd de Hagrid qui servait de garde du corps à Potter. Furieux contre ce dernier, Drago rumina sa colère tout au long du chemin jusque chez Tissard et Brodette.

Bien qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le regard de Granger l'avait fortement troublé et que la ressemblance physique entre les deux filles était frappante. Il ne savait si cette remarque y était pour quelque chose, mais il avait trouvé Granger _attirante_ dans la boutique. _Non_ , pensa-t-il aussitôt, ce n'était pas du tout de l'attirance, mais de la _pitié_ simplement ! Il avait été trop marqué par la mort de cette jeune fille devant lui…

Cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de se rappeler d'anciens sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier au cours de ses premières années d'étude par des railleries et des méchancetés à l'égard de Granger. Mais pouvait-on appeler ça des sentiments ?! Non, bien sûr ! Et puis il n'y avait plus pensé depuis plusieurs années, alors pourquoi ces souvenirs resurgissaient-ils dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière maintenant ?! Il n'éprouvait que de la haine et de la méprise pour elle… rien de plus !

Il fut écœuré par cet instant de faiblesse et préféra se concentrer sur la conversation tenue avec sa mère.

-Ces Weasley, fit-elle en passant devant la boutique de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ de ses deux imbéciles de jumeaux. Tous des traitres-à-leur-sang ! Cela n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Chut ! Ne parlez pas de ça ici mère ! S'indigna Malefoy.

-Tu as raison, Drago.

Pendant une heure, ils continuèrent leurs achats dans les quelques boutiques qui étaient encore ouvertes. Ils entrèrent ensuite chez Fleury & Bott, qui était leur dernière boutique sur la liste. La librairie était remplie de sorciers et sorcières pressés de terminer le plus rapidement possible leurs achats. Narcissa Malefoy se faufila dans la file pour atteindre l'arrière de la boutique. Profitant du brouhaha de la librairie, Drago lui cria qu'il montait à l'étage chercher d'autres livres. Il vit que sa mère n'était pas disposée à se séparer de son fils unique, mais elle était déjà emportée par la foule qui était déchaînée.

Rapidement, Drago sorti de la boutique puis remonta la rue en direction de chez Barjow & Beurk et passa à nouveau devant la boutique de Farces et attrapes de ces deux imbéciles de Weasley. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'immense affiche, de la même couleur violette que celles du ministère, mais sur laquelle scintillait en lettres jaunes :

 _Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

 _Craignez plutôt_

 _POUSSE-RIKIKI_

 _le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

Pathétique pensa Drago, avant de reprendre son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'allée des Embrumes, il jeta des coups d'œil rapide aux alentours avant de disparaître dans la rue déserte. La plupart des boutiques semblaient vides et abandonnées. Plus personne n'ose se balader ici, pensa Drago lorsqu'il vit au loin la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, la seule qui semblait encore en activité. Lorsqu'il entra dans la sinistre boutique, Barjow était accoudé à son comptoir, le dos voûté, ses cheveux huileux lui masquant son visage squelettique. Il releva la tête au son de la cloche de la porte d'entrée qui avait retenti.

-Mr Malefoy, dit-il de sa voix caresseuse, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Drago parcourut le magasin d'un regard hautain, cherchant l'armoire à disparaître qu'il convoitait tant. Parmi les rayons remplis de crânes et de vieux flacons, Drago aperçut un vieux collier d'opale dont son père lui avait déjà parlé. Il reconnut également la main de la Gloire qu'il avait déjà vue quelques années plus tôt. Au loin, il l'aperçut. La grande armoire noire à disparaître.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'objet pour l'analyser de plus près.

-Je viens au sujet de cette armoire, Barjow fit-il en revenant vers le vendeur. J'en ai besoin pour une mission de la plus haute importance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Devant son visage qui exprimait un curieux mélange de crainte et de ressentiment, Drago comprit que Barjow voyait parfaitement où celui-ci voulait en venir

-Je sais où se trouve la deuxième armoire, continua-t-il. Malheureusement, elle est cassée et ne peut fonctionner tant qu'elle ne sera pas réparée. Vous savez comment la réparer ?

-Peut-être, répondit Barjow sur un ton qui laissait deviner une certaine réticence à s'engager. Il faudra que je voie ça. Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Malefoy. Elle doit rester là où elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.

Barjow se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air préoccupé.

-Si je ne la vois pas, je dois dire que ce sera très difficile, peut-être même impossible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.

-Non ? Répliqua Malefoy, sur un ton méprisant. Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous.

Il se rapprocha de Barjow et releva la manche de sa veste. À la vue de la marque des Ténèbres qui se dessinait son avant-bras, le visage cireux de Barjow se crispa aussitôt de terreur.

-Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit menaça Malefoy, il y aura des représailles. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de ma famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

-Il est inutile de…

-J'en jugerai moi-même, coupa Malefoy. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre _celle-ci_ de côté, j'en aurai besoin, dit-il en désignant l'armoire de la boutique.

-Vous voulez peut-être l'emporter maintenant ?

-Certainement pas, petit homme stupide, de quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? Ne la vendez pas, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr que non… monsieur.

Barjow le salua en se penchant aussi bas que d'habitude.

-Pas un mot à quiconque, Barjow, y compris à ma mère, d'accord ?

-Naturellement, naturellement, murmura Barjow en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Un instant plus tard, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta avec force tandis que Malefoy sortait de la boutique, satisfait de son plan d'action. Lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique, il sentit un léger courant d'air lui parcourir le bras, alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent dans la rue. Ignorant ce sentiment, il partit rejoindre sa mère chez Fleury & Bott, en se disant, un sourire au coin des lèvres que la journée se terminait bien après tout.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : une rentrée tourmentée**

La dernière semaine de vacances pointait le bout de son nez au Terrier. Installée sur le lit aménagé dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione réfléchissait aux derniers événements survenus lors de leur escapade au chemin de Traverse et sur la nouvelle théorie d'Harry : Malefoy devenu mangemort. Ces derniers jours, Harry n'avait cessé de les harceler, Ron et elle à ce sujet. Bien qu'elle ait manifesté un désintérêt auprès de ses amis, elle restait quelque peu perplexe. À vrai dire, Harry l'avait intriguée sur certains points, en particulier ce mystérieux objet à réparer. Par expérience, elle préférait ne pas emballer son ami sur ce terrain car elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que celui-ci allait courir tous les risques possibles pour découvrir ce que préparait son meilleur ennemi. Mais l'idée que Malefoy soit désormais un partisan de Voldemort pour prendre la place de son père était tout de même exagérée… comme l'avait répété Ron, cela semble invraisemblable d'être un mangemort de dix-sept ans. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Hermione chérie tu n'as plus rien à laver avant ton départ ? Demanda Mrs Weasley à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Non merci Mrs Weasley, ma valise est presque prête, répondit celle-ci, le cœur encore battant d'avoir été interrompue brusquement.

\- Ah je suis contente de l'apprendre, je me demande où en sont Harry et Ron dans leur rangement. Ah ces deux là… j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore finir de ranger leurs valises le matin du départ, dit-elle plus à elle-même.

Le lendemain matin, les derniers préparatifs se déroulèrent dans le calme, tout le monde ayant bouclé sa valise la veille. Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross grâce à deux voitures fournies par le ministère, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent accueillis par deux Aurors pour passer la barrière. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Harry qui visiblement, n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ceux-ci. Ce fut à son tour de se diriger vers le portail qui ouvrait la voie 9/3 quart. Avec l'aide de Mr Weasley qui gardait une main serrée sur sa baguette à l'intérieure de sa veste, elle franchit la barrière invisible.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé sur le quai, Mrs Weasley les pria de monter au plus vite dans le train. Ron et Hermione tournaient les talons en direction du wagon des préfets lorsqu'Harry interpella Mr Weasley. Ceux-ci partirent à l'écart du groupe pour discuter, sous le regard sceptique d'Hermione. Elle en était sûre, Harry était en train de lui raconter ses soupçons vis-à-vis de Malefoy.

\- Bon alors, tu viens ? lui demanda Ron, intrigué lui aussi par la conversation entre Harry et son père.

\- Je te suis, répondit Hermione. Tu crois qu'il raconte la visite de Malefoy chez Barjow&Beurk à ton père ?

\- Je suppose que oui… tu connais Harry, il maintient toujours ses idées à ce sujet. Franchement tu y crois à sa théorie ? Demanda Ron d'un air songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas… Malefoy un Mangemort… c'est vrai qu'il ne paraît pas du tout son âge… mais tout de même il n'est pas encore majeur ! s'exclama Hermione. Et c'est quoi ce mystérieux objet à réparer… tout cela est assez louche !

\- Tout ce que fait Malefoy est louche, plaisanta Ron en ouvrant la porte du wagon réservé aux préfets. Après-toi, proposa ce dernier d'un geste galant, ce qui surprit Hermione.

À l'intérieur, tous les préfets étaient déjà présents dans le wagon. Ron et Hermione saluèrent chaleureusement Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot, les deux préfets de Poufsouffle ainsi qu'Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil de Serdaigle. Comme toujours, les deux préfets de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson restèrent dans leur coin à dévisager les autres d'un regard hautain.

Hermione étudia le jeune homme plus attentivement cette fois-ci. Elle avait déjà remarqué chez Madame Guipure qu'il avait grandit de quelques centimètres au cours de l'été. Sa carrure s'était également élargie et jamais, il n'avait été plus attirant et séduisant qu'aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds étaient plaqués en arrière, légèrement décoiffés par la fenêtre ouverte sur le côté. Avec ses yeux gris perçants, il regarda d'un œil intéressé Padma Patil pendant que Pansy lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Sentant le poids de son regard sur lui, il détourna les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Celle-ci reporta aussitôt son attention sur Ron, qui discutait avec Ernie de leurs anciennes séances de l'A.D. Honteuse de s'être faite si facilement démasquée, la jeune fille rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait le sentiment d'être toujours observée par le Serpentard.

\- Je me demande qui sera le nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal cette année, lança Ernie sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Hannah, mais il ou elle ne peut pas être pire que cette harpie d'Ombrage. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait dû prolonger son séjour à Ste Mangouste à cause de ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la forêt interdite, gloussa cette dernière.

\- C'est vrai que les centaures ne l'ont pas loupée, répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vu….

Mais elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui la poussa brusquement sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Malefoy se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, suivit de près par Pansy Parkinson.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à jouer les préfets, dit-il en baillant volontairement, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

\- Pansy gloussa telle une petite fouine derrière lui, tout en jetant un dernier regard hautain vers les autres préfets.

\- Hent, la brigade Inquisitoriale doit surement lui manquer, lança au passage Ernie tandis que la porte du compartiment se refermait derrière eux. Allons patrouiller dans les compartiments Hannah. À tout à l'heure vous autres, dit-il d'un signe de main.

\- Nous devrions faire pareil, décida Hermione, après on ira rejoindre Harry qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Bonne idée, répondit Ron, j'espère que le chariot ne va pas tarder à passer je meurs de faim !

\- Tu as englouti ton petit déjeuner i peine une heure Ron ! s'indigna Hermione devant un tel appétit.

Leur tour de ronde dans le train ne fut pas de tout repos, les deux amis étaient sans cesse harcelés par plusieurs de leurs condisciples qui tentaient de leur poser des questions sur Harry et les événements qui se sont produits au Ministère l'été dernier. Enfin, ils réussirent à s'échapper d'un groupe de filles particulièrement collantes et ils passèrent devant le wagon réservé aux Serpentard dans lequel Malefoy et sa bande d'amis riaient aux éclats. Lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut de la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, il leur adressa un signe grossier de la main. Les deux amis ignorèrent ce geste et partirent à la recherche du compartiment où se trouvait Harry.

Ils l'aperçurent par la fenêtre, en pleine discussion avec Neville et Luna lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte.

\- J'aimerais bien que le chariot du déjeuner se dépêche d'arriver, je meurs de faim, dit Ron avec convoitise.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry en se massant le ventre.

\- Salut Neville, salut Luna. Tu sais quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Malefoy ne remplit pas ses obligations de préfet, il reste assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. On l'a remarqué en passant.

Hermione observait Harry qui semblait intrigué par la nouvelle. En effet, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Malefoy de ne pas abuser de son pouvoir de préfet pour maltraiter quelques élèves de première année.

\- Comment a-t-il réagit quand il vous a vu ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit Ron, indifférent.

Il imita le geste grossier de la main que Malefoy leur avait adressé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Etonnant de sa part, non ? Enfin, pas ça, précisa-t-il en renouvelant son geste. On se demande pourquoi il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour brutaliser quelques élèves de première année.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, dit Harry d'un air pensif.

\- Il préférait peut-être la brigade inquisitoriale, suggéra Hermione, en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Ernie un peu plus tôt dans le wagon réservé aux préfets. Le travail de préfet doit lui sembler un peu insipide après ça.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Je pense qu'il est…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse développer sa théorie, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit et une fille de troisième année entra, hors d'haleine.

\- Je dois apporter ça à Neville Londubat et à Harry P… Potter, balbutia-t-elle en devenant écarlate lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry.

Elle avait à la main deux rouleaux de parchemin attachés avec des rubans violets. Perplexes, Harry et Neville prirent chacun le sien et la fille sortit à reculons du compartiment, d'un pas trébuchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron tandis qu'Harry déroulait son parchemin.

\- Une invitation, répondit-il.

 _Harry,_

 _Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment_

 _Cordialement, Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn._

\- Qui est le professeur Slughorn ? interrogea Neville en regardant sa propre invitation d'un air interdit.

\- Un nouvel enseignant, dit Harry. J'imagine qu'il faut y aller, non ?

\- Mais pourquoi veut-il que je vienne aussi ? s'inquiéta Neville, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui inflige une retenue.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Écoute, ajouta-t-il, on n'a qu'à mettre la cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, on pourra observer Malefoy au passage et voir ce qu'il fabrique.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, trouvant l'idée d'Harry téméraire, comme à son habitude. C'était ce genre d'initiative qui lui attirait généralement pas mal d'ennuis. Néanmoins, elle était tout aussi curieuse de connaître la raison de ce désintérêt chez Malefoy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser l'image dans sa tête du jeune Serpentard, en compagnie de ses condisciples, riant aux éclats dans le compartiment à côté de cette bourrique de Pansy Parkinson qui le regardait d'un œil admiratif.

Plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Pré-au-lard, elle sursauta quand Ron suggéra de se changer. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils hissèrent leurs bagages ainsi que la cage de Coquecigrue et le panier de voyage dans lequel voyageait Pattenrond hors du train. Ne voyant pas Harry revenir, Ron s'occupa de la valise d'Harry et de la cage d'Hedwige.

\- Bon sang où est-il passé ? se demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il devrait être revenu depuis quelques temps de cette réunion ! J'ai vu Neville il y a plus de dix minutes dans le couloir.

\- J'avoue que c'est inquiétant, répondit Hermione d'un regard perplexe. Peut-être qu'il a été retenu avec Slughorn ?

\- Non regarde il est là-bas.

Il désigna du doigt le professeur qui au loin, ressemblait à un morse qu'on aurait habillé d'une veste en velours. Tout deux se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, scrutant la foule d'élèves qui descendaient du train à la recherche de leur ami. Comme ceux-ci bloquaient le passage sur le quai, ils décidèrent de monter dans la diligence qui les amenait vers l'école. Tout au long du trajet, Hermione s'inquiéta de l'absence de son meilleur ami, et ne participa pas à la conversation entre Ginny, Neville et Ron. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Elle avait depuis le début du voyage un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. L'idée d'aller observer Malefoy dans son compartiment, même sous la cape d'invisibilité, lui avait parût déplaisante, voir même dangereuse.

Ils arrivèrent au pied du château, illuminé dans la nuit noire dans laquelle le parc était plongé. Ils furent tous accueillis par Rusard, le concierge, qui tenait à la main un Capteur de Dissimulation d'objets de magie noire. De ce fait, l'entrée au château prit plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans la foule, Ron et Hermione tentèrent d'apercevoir Harry, qui restait toujours introuvable. Hermione repéra Malefoy qui pour une raison inconnue, affichait un sourire narquois lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard. À présent, elle était persuadée que Malefoy était mêlé à l'étrange disparition d'Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rusard eut fini d'inspecter les deux amis, ceux-ci avancèrent en direction de la grande salle, déjà remplie d'élèves qui attendaient impatiemment la Répartition des quatre maisons. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se chercher une place à la table des Gryffondor lorsque le professeur McGonagall interpella Hermione :

\- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Perplexe, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers Ron qui paraissait tout aussi surpris et suivit le professeur jusqu'à la salle de cours de métamorphose. Comme à son habitude, la directrice de Gryffondor gardait un air sévère derrière ses lunettes carrées et son chignon bien serré. D'un geste de la main, elle invita Hermione à s'asseoir à une chaise qui se trouvait face à son bureau.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, je voulais simplement vous parlez des résultats que vous avez obtenus à vos BUSE, déclara le professeur McGonagall sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Loin d'être rassurée, Hermione s'inquiéta davantage de cette visite à sa directrice de maison. Les résultats de ses BUSE ? Se pouvait-il que ses notes soient erronées ? Que l'on se soit trompé sur ses résultats et qu'elle avait en réalité tout raté ? Horrifiée par cette idée, Hermione dégluti difficilement avant de demander horrifiée :

\- Y a-t-il un problème, professeur ?

\- Non, non, Miss Granger, bien au contraire. Chaque année, le Ministère de la magie garde un relevé des notes de chaque élève de l'école à l'issue du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Le but étant de sélectionner les meilleurs élèves pour un éventuel recrutement en vue d'une carrière ministérielle.

\- Oh…je ne…, balbutiait Hermione, je ne savais pas.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir maintenant Miss Granger, êtes-vous intéressée de prendre un rendez-vous auprès d'un membre du Ministère pour choisir une orientation ministérielle dès la fin de vos études ?

\- Et bien... je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'aimerai faire plus tard, répondit Hermione, gênée par ce manque de réflexion. Est-ce que je dois donner une réponse immédiate ?

\- Non bien évidemment, vous pouvez donner une réponse définitive l'année prochaine. Le Ministère préfère vous en informer dès le début de l'année pour que vous puissiez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, en fonction des options que vous avez choisies.

\- Je comprends, répondit Hermione. Je me pencherai plus attentivement sur la question.

\- Bien, vous pouvez dans ce cas retourner au banquet Miss Granger, termina le professeur McGonagall avec un léger sourire. Puis-je vous demander d'être discrète sur ce sujet ?

\- Bien sûr professeur, bonne soirée.

Hermione quitta la salle de cours en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle accéléra le pas afin de ne pas manquer la Répartition des quatre maisons, présidée cette année par le professeur Flitwick. Lorsqu'elle entra, le directeur de Serdaigle était en train de ranger le choixpeau et le tabouret à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. La Répartition venait certainement de se terminer pour laisser place à l'habituel banquet de bienvenue. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor auprès de Ron et de Ginny qui discutaient entre eux. À première vue, Harry était toujours absent, ce qui ne diminua pas son inquiétude.

\- Que te voulait McGonagall ? Demanda Ron avant qu'Hermione eu le temps de s'asseoir à leur table.

\- Oh rien d'intéressant, simplement pour me parler de mes options cette année… répondit vaguement Hermione. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry ?

\- Non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… je suppose qu'il…

Mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui se leva et annonça l'ouverture du banquet. À cet instant, de la nourriture apparut par magie sur les quatre longues tables qui représentaient les différentes maisons. Comme chaque année, le banquet était somptueux et les mets tout aussi délicieux. Ron se servit abondamment, mastiquant avec férocité sa cuisse de poulet. Hermione quant à elle, mangea très peu, toujours inquiète de l'absence de son ami.

\- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione, comment peux-tu manger autant alors que ton meilleur ami est introuvable !

\- Relaxe… toi… Hermiouune dit-il, entre deux bouchées de purée de pomme de terre. Il ne va pas tarder.

À peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Harry, dont le visage était couvert de tâches. Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard soulagé à la vue de leur meilleur ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers eux.

\- Où est-ce que tu… Ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure ? s'étonna Ron en le regardant les yeux écarquillés, comme tous ceux qui étaient assis à leurs côtés.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry en prenant une cuillère, les yeux plissés pour regarder son reflet déformé.

\- Tu es couvert de sang ! s'exclama Hermione. Viens là…

Elle leva sa baguette, prononça la formule : « _Tergeo ! »_ et fit disparaître le sang séché.

\- Merci, dit Harry en passant la main sur son visage propre. Et mon nez, ça va ?

\- Il est normal, répondit Hermione d'un ton anxieux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? On a eu une peur bleue !

\- Je vous raconterai plus tard, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

En effet, Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus s'étaient légèrement rapprochés de leur côté. Même Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, était venu flotter le long du banc pour surprendre la conversation.

\- Mais…, insista la jeune fille.

\- Pas maintenant, Hermione, coupa Harry, avec une gravité éloquente.

Il tendit le bras devant Ron pour attraper deux cuisses de poulet et une poignée de frites mais avant qu'il ait pu mettre la main dessus, elles avaient disparu, remplacées par des gâteaux.

\- Tu as raté la Répartition, en tout cas, dit Hermione tandis que Ron plongeait sur un gros gâteau au chocolat.

\- Le Choixpeau a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Harry en prenant un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

\- Toujours pareil… répondit Ron il nous a conseillé de rester unis face à l'ennemi, tu vois le genre.

\- Dumbledore a parlé de Voldemort ?

\- Pas encore, mais il réserve toujours son vrai discours pour la fin du festin. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

\- Rogue m'a dit que Hagrid était arrivé en retard…

\- Tu as vu Rogue ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Ron entre deux bouchées de gâteau qu'il avalait avec frénésie.

\- Je suis tombé sur lui, répondit Harry, évasif.

\- Hagrid n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, dit Hermione. Tiens, regarde, Harry, il te fait signe.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et sourit à Hagrid qui, en effet, lui adressait un geste de la main. Hagrid n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se comporter avec la dignité de sa voisine de table, le professeur McGonagall, dont la tête lui arrivait quelque part entre le coude et l'épaule et qui observait d'un regard désapprobateur cette façon un peu trop enthousiaste de saluer un élève.

Hermione suivit le regarde d'Harry qui se tourna en direction de la table des Serpentard. Elle observa Malefoy qui, sous les rires et applaudissements tapageurs de ses camarades, imita quelqu'un qui se fait fracasser le nez. Elle bouillonnait de rage, comprenant à l'instant le retard de son ami. Voyant qu'Harry était concentré sur la dégustation de sa tarte à la mélasse, elle préféra aborder un nouveau sujet :

\- Alors, que voulait le professeur Slughorn ? demanda Hermione.

\- Savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé au ministère, répondit Harry.

\- Il n'est pas le seul, lança Hermione avec dédain. On n'a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions là-dessus dans le train, n'est-ce pas, Ron ?

\- Oui, dit Ron. Ils veulent tous savoir si tu es vraiment l'Élu…

\- Même parmi les fantômes, il y a eu beaucoup de conversations à ce sujet, interrompit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Il inclina vers Harry sa tête à peine rattachée au reste de son corps en la faisant osciller dangereusement sur la fraise qu'il portait autour du cou.

\- Je suis considéré comme une sorte d'autorité quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il est de notoriété publique que nous entretenons des relations amicales. Mais j'ai assuré la communauté des esprits que je ne vous importunerais pas avec des questions. « _Harry Potter sait qu'il peut se confier à moi en toute tranquillité, leur ai-je dit, j'aimerais mieux mourir que de trahir sa confiance_. »

\- Ça ne vous engage pas beaucoup puisque vous êtes déjà mort, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Une fois de plus, vous manifestez à mon égard autant de sensibilité qu'une hache émoussée, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête d'un air offensé.

Puis il s'éleva dans les airs et retourna à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor au moment où Dumbledore se levait à celle des professeurs. Les conversations et les rires qui résonnaient dans la salle s'évanouirent presque aussitôt.

\- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras largement écartés comme s'il avait voulu étreindre tout le monde à la fois.

Comme l'ensemble des élèves présents, Hermione aperçut alors sa main droite qui était noircie et cadavérique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa main ? s'inquiéta Hermione en sursautant.

Rien d'inquiétant, assura-t-il d'un ton dégagé. À présent… je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend…

\- Sa main était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai vu cet été, murmura Harry à Hermione. Je pensais qu'elle serait guérie maintenant… ou que Madame Pomfresh aurait fait quelque chose.

\- On dirait qu'elle est morte, remarqua Hermione avec une expression dégoûtée. Il y a des blessures qu'on ne peut pas guérir… des anciennes malédictions… il existe aussi des poisons sans antidote…

\- … et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matches. Les candidats devront se signaler de la même manière. Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.

Slughorn se leva, son crâne chauve brillant à la lumière des chandelles, son gros ventre, dans son gilet, plongeant la table dans l'ombre.

Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

\- Des potions ?

 _\- Des potions ?_

Le mot se répéta en écho dans toute la salle, les élèves se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

\- Des potions ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en tournant vers Harry un regard ébahi. Mais tu avais dit…

\- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix pour couvrir la rumeur, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Non ! s'écria Harry si fort que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Harry, tu nous avais annoncé que Slughorn devait enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est ce que je pensais ! assura Harry.

Hermione jeta un œil en direction de Rogue, qui était assis à la droite de Dumbledore, ne se leva pas lorsque son nom fut prononcé. Avec une expression triomphale sur son visage, Il se contenta d'un geste nonchalant de la main pour remercier les élèves de Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient. Curieusement, Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de ces élèves, et préférait terminer son dessert. Elle continua de l'observer, intriguée par le changement de comportement du jeune homme, lorsqu'Harry intervient.

\- Au moins, une chose est sûre, déclara-t-il d'un ton féroce, c'est que Rogue sera parti à la fin de l'année.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.

\- Ce poste est maudit. Personne n'y est resté plus d'un an… Quirrell en est même mort. Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre…

\- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione, choquée.

\- Peut-être qu'il reprendra les cours de potions à la fin de l'année, dit Ron, plus raisonnablement. Ce Slughorn n'aura peut-être pas envie de faire ça longtemps. Maugrey, lui, n'est pas resté.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir réagi. Un brouhaha s'était élevé dans toute la salle à l'annonce que Rogue avait fini par voir réaliser son désir le plus cher. Apparemment indifférent à la sensation qu'il venait de provoquer en annonçant la nouvelle, Dumbledore n'ajouta rien sur les professeurs et attendit quelques secondes qu'un silence total soit revenu avant de poursuivre :

\- Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus.

Le silence devint tendu, pesant, à mesure qu'il parlait. Hermione jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui ne regardait pas Dumbledore mais faisait voler sa fourchette devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette magique, comme s'il trouvait les paroles du directeur indignes de son attention. Outrée par ce comportement volontairement désinvolte, Hermione reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été, nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection, mais nous devrons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celle des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent – en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.

Dumbledore balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis il sourit à nouveau.

\- Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !

Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs.

Hermione se précipita de sortir de la grande salle pour conduire les premières années au dortoir. Comme à son habitude, Ron manqua à ses devoirs de préfet et resta en arrière avec Harry qui lassait ses chaussures.

\- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait ! lança-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers de l'entrée lorsqu'une voix traînante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui lança :

\- Alors Granger, tu aimes le nouveau nez de ton pote Potty ?

Elle lança un regard féroce en direction de Malefoy qui la devançait de quelques marches.

\- Malefoy espèce de… si jamais tu t'approches à nouveau d'Harry je te jure que…

À présent, il était à sa hauteur et à sa grande surprise il se rapprocha de la jeune fille pour lui murmurer d'un ton narquois à l'oreille :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me faire ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air de défi dans la voix.

Il était si près à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir une odeur d'herbe fraîche qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Elle sursauta à cette approche inhabituelle, même s'il s'agissait à nouveau de narguer la Gryffondor. Rapidement, elle retrouva ses esprits pour répliquer à son tour d'un ton moqueur :

\- Je ne sais pas Malefoy, te donner une autre gifle par exemple. Cela fait quelques années que tu n'en as plus reçues de ma part et ça commence à me démanger.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri du Serpentard qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme dont le teint était devenu rouge vif à l'évocation de ce souvenir honteux.

Contente de sa réplique, elle savoura ce moment jusqu'à son arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui ouvrait le portail au dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta net, réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

\- Heu… dit-elle comme seule réponse, gênée devant le regard suspicieux de la Grosse dame.

\- Hermione ! lança la voix de Neville derrière elle, tout essoufflée. Je connais le mot de passe, c'est Mandragore.

\- En effet, répondit la Grosse Dame qui laissa entrer les élèves.

Les premières années s'avancèrent pour découvrir leur nouveau dortoir et Hermione expliqua aux élèves les dispositions à prendre pour leur installation. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle monta dans son nouveau dortoir réservé aux filles de sixième année. Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà en train de ranger leurs affaires tout en gloussant sur les derniers potins de la rentrée. Elles s'interrompirent lorsqu'Hermione entra dans le dortoir.

\- Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Demanda Parvati sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Très bien et vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Oui si on veut… répondit vaguement Parvati. Mais ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre mes parents de revenir à Poudlard cette année, dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Quoi ? Mais nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, bien plus que chez nous ! Dumbledore a mis en place des sortilèges de protection puissants.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai répondu à mes parents, c'est pourquoi je suis là cette année…

Elles rangèrent le reste de leurs affaires en silence jusqu'à ce que Lavande et Parvati discutent à nouveau de potins, puis comme à leur habitude de garçons. Généralement, Hermione évitait ce genre de discussion, les écoutants sans vraiment prêter attention. Mais à présent, Lavande invita Hermione à participer à leur conversation

\- Et toi Hermione, tu n'as personne en vue ? demanda Lavande, vivement intéressée. Pas même Ron Weasley ? Tu restes souvent avec lui il me semble…

Elle avait lancé cette phrase sur un ton quelque peu différent, comme pour se rassurer elle-même, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

\- Nous sommes simplement amis, répondit cette dernière d'un air méfiant.

\- Ah je croyais… et Drago Malefoy ?

Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de son nom, sans qu'elle en sache la raison. La surprise sans doute, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Malefoy ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Nous t'avons vue tout à l'heure en pleine discussion dans les escaliers avec, répondit Parvati les yeux pétillants de ragots. Vous aviez l'air proches quand vous parliez c'est pour ca…

Mais Hermione n'ajouta rien d'autre et alla se changer dans la salle de bain avant de se coucher. Elle se regarda dans la glace avant de se rincer le visage. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. À la vitesse de la lumière, l'image de Malefoy se penchant vers elle dans les escaliers pour lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Chassant ce sentiment de chaleur qui lui monta aux joues, elle s'habilla et sorti de la salle de bain pour se coucher dans son lit. À nouveau, elle repensa à cette odeur d'herbe fraîche, comme si elle s'endormait en pleine nature, sous le soleil d'une journée d'été.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'habilla de bonne heure pour cette première journée de cours qu'elle était impatiente de commencer. Rapidement, elle se regarda dans la glace pour ajuster ses cheveux ondulés qu'elle avait relevés au dessus de sa nuque. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait quelque peu changé depuis l'année dernière. En effet, ses joues se sont creusées, soulignant ses pommettes, et ses yeux noisette sont aujourd'hui plus pétillants que jamais. Même sa silhouette s'était affinée au cours de l'été, ce qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer à la manière dont Ron la regardait bien souvent.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le dortoir, Lavande et Parvati étaient en train de se réveiller. Elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle fut rejointe par Harry et Ron. À l'écart des autres, Harry lui expliqua sa périlleuse aventure de la veille.

-Il essayait de faire le malin pour impressionner Parkinson, tu ne crois pas ? intervint aussitôt Ron, avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bah, répondit-elle, l'air incertain, je ne sais pas… Ça ressemble bien à Malefoy de se prétendre plus important qu'il ne l'est… mais ce serait quand même un gros mensonge…

-Exactement, approuva Harry, mais il ne put développer ses arguments car trop de monde s'efforçait de les écouter, sans compter ceux qui le dévisageaient en chuchotant.

-C'est très mal élevé, lança sèchement Ron à l'adresse d'un élève de première année particulièrement minuscule, alors qu'ils prenaient la file pour sortir par le trou du portrait.

Le garçon, qui avait murmuré à l'un de ses amis quelque chose au sujet d'Harry en se cachant derrière sa main, devint écarlate et tomba du trou sous le coup de l'émotion. Ron ricana.

-Ça me plaît beaucoup d'être en sixième année. En plus, on va avoir du temps libre. Des heures entières pendant lesquelles on pourra rester là à se détendre.

-On aura besoin de ce temps-là pour étudier, Ron ! dit Hermione tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

-Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, on va vraiment se la couler douce.

-Attends un peu, toi ! s'écria Hermione en tendant le bras pour arrêter un élève de quatrième année qui l'avait poussée, un disque vert vif à la main. Les Frisbee à dents de serpent sont interdits, donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

L'air mécontent, le garçon lui tendit le Frisbee qu'on entendait gronder, se pencha pour passer sous le bras d'Hermione et courut rattraper ses amis. Ron attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour arracher le Frisbee des mains d'Hermione.

-Parfait, j'ai toujours eu envie d'en avoir un.

Les protestations d'Hermione furent couvertes par un gloussement sonore. Lavande Brown avait apparemment trouvé désopilante la remarque de Ron. Elle les dépassa en riant et jeta par-dessus son épaule un coup d'œil à Ron qui eut l'air très content de lui.

Hermione se rappela de sa conversation avec celle-ci la veille, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Ron… elle commençait à saisir le sens de sa question lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond était d'un bleu serein, parsemé de légers nuages effilés. Les trois amis se servirent leur petit déjeuner qui était composé de porridge et d'œufs au lard, quand Harry et Ron racontèrent à Hermione une conversation quelque peu embarrassante qu'ils avaient eue avec Hagrid, la veille au soir. Apparemment, ce dernier était persuadé qu'ils allaient revoir ses élèves préférés à son cours de soin et créature magique. Quelque peu gênée, Hermione s'exclama d'un air affolé

-Il ne peut quand même pas penser que nous allons continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! On n'a jamais manifesté… comment dire… d'enthousiasme…

-Et puis, ça suffit comme ça, non ? ajouta Ron en avalant un œuf entier. Nous étions les seuls dans la classe à faire vraiment des efforts par simple amitié pour Hagrid. Et lui, il a pensé que nous aimions cette stupide matière. Tu crois que quelqu'un va la prendre en option pour ses ASPIC ?

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne répondirent, c'était inutile. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'aucun élève de leur année ne continuerait les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Lorsque Hagrid quitta la table des professeurs dix minutes plus tard, ils évitèrent son regard et répondirent sans conviction au signe de main enjoué qu'il leur adressa.

Après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils restèrent à leur place en attendant que le professeur McGonagall quitte à son tour la table des enseignants. Cette année, la distribution des emplois du temps se révéla plus compliquée que d'habitude car le professeur McGonagall devait d'abord s'assurer que chacun avait obtenu des notes suffisantes aux BUSE pour pouvoir continuer les matières choisies au niveau des ASPIC. Hermione fut tout de suite autorisée à poursuivre l'étude des sortilèges, de la défense contre les forces du Mal, de la métamorphose, de la botanique, de l'arithmancie, des runes anciennes et des potions et fila aussitôt à un cours de runes de la première période.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle en direction de la salle de classe, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas avec elle son dictionnaire de traduction de runes anciennes. Se dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard, elle accéléra son allure et passa par le couloir du septième étage pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet en train d'essayer d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls quand soudain, elle percuta quelque chose de dur. Tombant sous le poids du choc, elle jura quelques mots indistincts avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de se cogner à… Malefoy.

-Tu ne sais pas regarder devant toi Granger ! Dit-il d'un ton désagréable.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Hermione, il semblait embarrassé d'avoir été dérangé à ce moment précis. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le couloir était désert, est-ce pour cette raison qu'il agissait ainsi ? Car il n'y avait aucun autre Serpentard pour la rabaisser et la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Heu merci… répondit-elle, encore sous le choc de cette initiative qui lui ressemblait si peu. Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

-Y'a pas de quoi… essaie de faire attention la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas toujours de bonne humeur… Et il lui tourna le dos, prenant la direction opposée.

Elle continua de le regarder marcher le long du couloir et elle vit, à l'angle du mur, qu'il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif, avant de détourner aussitôt le regard.

Elle était intriguée par ce comportement inhabituel chez le Serpentard. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy de se montrer aimable avec elle… si ce n'est cette fois-là, en première année. Elle fut surprise de repenser à ce souvenir après toutes ses années, mais elle avait été tellement touchée par le réconfort du garçon. Jamais elle n'avait oublié. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé. Elle avait jugé qu'il était inutile d'expliquer à Harry et Ron ce moment intime avec Malefoy. Après tout, il avait passé les cinq dernières années à l'insulter et la maltraiter. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses vieux souvenirs qui resurgissaient, Hermione se rappela quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle était venue chercher son dictionnaire. Dix minutes après, elle arriva à bout de souffle à son cours d'étude des runes anciennes.

Bien que ce cours soit le premier, elle trouva les traductions du professeur Babbling extrêmement complexes. De plus, son attention était retenue sur l'étrange comportement de Malefoy dans le couloir. Que faisait-il là bas alors qu'il était censé être en cours ou en fourche dans son dortoir… et pourquoi avoir agit de cette manière avec elle ? Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à Harry et Ron ? Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle voulait garder cet événement que pour elle seule…comme en première année. En plus, Harry allait à nouveau parler de sa théorie à propos de Malefoy-devenu-mangemort, ce dont elle doutait de plus en plus.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Elle se dépêcha de reprendre ses livres pour rejoindre son prochain cours, celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle attendit devant la salle de cours lorsqu'Harry et Ron apparurent enfin.

-On a plein de devoirs en runes, dit-elle d'un ton anxieux. Une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions et il faut encore que je lise tout ça d'ici mercredi !

-Pas drôle, marmonna Ron en bâillant.

-Attends un peu, lança-t-elle avec aigreur, je te parie que Rogue va nous surcharger de travail.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Rogue sortit dans le couloir, son visage cireux toujours encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et graisseux. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur la file d'élèves qui attendaient.

-Allez-y, dit-il.

En entrant dans la salle, les trois amis regardèrent autour d'eux. Rogue avait déjà imposé sa personnalité à la pièce. Elle était plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, à cause des rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres, et éclairée par des chandelles. De nouvelles images étaient accrochées aux murs : la plupart montraient des gens qui souffraient, exhibant d'horribles blessures ou des parties du corps étrangement déformées. Personne ne dit mot tandis qu'ils s'installaient en regardant ces monstrueuses représentations.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres, fit remarquer Rogue qui referma la porte et vint se placer derrière son bureau, face à la classe.

Hermione laissa aussitôt retomber son exemplaire d' _Affronter L'ennemi_ sans visage dans son sac qu'elle rangea sous sa chaise.

-J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention.

Ses yeux noirs se promenèrent sur les élèves tournés vers lui, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de plus sur Harry.

-Je crois que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours. Bien entendu, ces professeurs ont tous eu leurs propres méthodes et leurs sujets de prédilection. Étant donné la confusion qui en a résulté, je suis surpris que beaucoup d'entre vous aient réussi à décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surpris si vous parveniez tous à travailler suffisamment pour suivre le programme de l'ASPIC, qui sera beaucoup plus avancé.

Rogue quitta son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle, parlant maintenant d'une voix plus basse. Les élèves durent tendre le cou pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Les forces du Mal, poursuivit Rogue, sont nombreuses, diverses, toujours changeantes et éternelles. Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, une autre repousse, plus cruelle encore et plus rusée qu'avant. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible. Vos défenses, continua Rogue, d'une voix un peu plus sonore, doivent par conséquent être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces qu'il vous faut vaincre. Ces images (il en montra quelques-unes en passant devant) donnent une assez bonne idée de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on subit un sortilège Doloris, par exemple (il désigna d'un geste une sorcière qui hurlait de douleur), ou le baiser d'un Détraqueur (un sorcier recroquevillé, le regard vide, effondré contre un mur) ou l'agression d'un Inferius (une masse sanglante gisant sur le sol) ».

-Est-ce qu'on a vu un Inferius, récemment ? demanda Parvati Patil d'une petite voix aiguë. On est sûr qu'il s'en sert ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu recours à des Inferi dans le passé, répondit Rogue, vous seriez donc bien inspirés de supposer qu'il peut à nouveau en faire usage. À présent…

Il passa de l'autre côté de la salle pour revenir à son bureau et les élèves le suivirent des yeux, sa robe sombre virevoltant derrière lui.

-…. j'imagine que vous êtes de complets novices en matière de sortilèges informulés. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ?

La main d'Hermione jaillit aussitôt. Rogue prit son temps, regardant tous les autres pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'un ton sec, il dit alors :

-Très bien… Miss Granger ?

-Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser, répondit Hermione, ce qui vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui.

-Une réponse copiée presque mot pour mot dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ , _niveau 6_ , remarqua Rogue d'un air dédaigneux

Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer le ricanement de Malefoy face au commentaire de Rogue. Ainsi, le Serpentard reprenait les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle bouillonnait de rage et n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que Rogue expliquait à propose des sortilèges informulés.

-… Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains (son regard malveillant s'attarda à nouveau sur Harry) manquent singulièrement. Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipes de deux. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y.

Hermione fit équipe, comme bien souvent, avec Neville. Un nombre raisonnable de tricheries s'ensuivirent. Beaucoup d'élèves murmuraient simplement l'incantation au lieu de la lancer à voix haute. Ce n'est qu'à sa troisième tentative qu'Hermione réussit à repousser le maléfice de Jambencoton qu'avait marmonné Neville sans ouvrir la bouche. Rogue passa à côté d'eux, impassible à l'exploit réalisé par la Gryffondor. Il fit le tour de la classe, observant les différents groupes d'élèves. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et Ron pour observer leurs efforts.

Ron, qui devait ensorceler Harry, avait le teint violet et serrait étroitement les lèvres pour résister à la tentation de chuchoter l'incantation. Harry avait levé sa baguette et attendait, tous ses sens en éveil, de repousser un maléfice qui paraissait ne jamais devoir venir.

-Lamentable, Weasley, commenta Rogue au bout d'un moment. Tenez, je vais vous montrer…

Il pointa si vite sa baguette sur Harry que celui-ci réagit instinctivement. Oubliant toute idée de sortilège informulé, il s'écria :

-Protego!

Son Charme du Bouclier fut si puissant que Rogue perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur une table. Toute la classe se tourna vers lui et le regarda se redresser, l'air mécontent.

-Vous souvenez-vous que j'avais parlé de sortilèges informulés, Potter ?

-Oui, répondit Harry avec raideur.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler « monsieur », professeur.

Hermione ainsi que plusieurs élèves de la classe sursautèrent à la remarque d'Harry.

Mais derrière Rogue, Ron, Dean et Seamus eurent un sourire approbateur.

-Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau, dit Rogue. Je ne tolère d'impertinences de personne, Potter… pas même lorsqu'elles viennent de l'Élu.

-C'était magnifique, Harry ! s'exclama Ron en pouffant de rire lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la classe un peu plus tard pour aller en récréation.

-Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, déclara Hermione en regardant Ron les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Il a essayé de me jeter un maléfice au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! fulmina Harry. J'ai suffisamment subi ce genre de choses pendant les leçons d'occlumancie ! Pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas un autre cobaye pour changer ? On se demande à quoi joue Dumbledore en lui confiant les cours de défense ! Vous l'avez entendu parler des forces du Mal ? Il les adore ! Tous ces trucs qu'il a racontés sur ce qui est instable, indestructible…

-Eh bien moi, dit Hermione, j'ai pensé qu'il parlait un peu comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui, quand tu nous expliquais ce qu'on ressent face à Voldemort. Tu nous disais qu'il ne suffit pas de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges, qu'il n'y a plus que le cerveau et les tripes qui comptent, n'était-ce pas ce que Rogue disait aussi ? Que tout est dans le courage et la rapidité d'esprit ?

Harry ne répondit pas à remarque, et fut bientôt appelé par un élève du nom de Jack Sloper, qui était l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'année dernière. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Harry, un rouleau de parchemin à la main.

-Pour toi, dit Sloper, hors d'haleine. Écoute, j'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau capitaine. Quand est-ce que tu fais passer les essais ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry. Je te préviendrai.

-D'accord, j'espérais que ce serait pendant le week-end…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Laissant Sloper au milieu d'une phrase, il s'éloigna en hâte, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, et déroula le message.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je voudrais que nous commencions nos leçons particulières samedi prochain. Aie la gentillesse de venir à mon bureau à huit heures du soir. J'espère que tu es content de ton premier jour d'école._

 _Bien à toi._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. J'aime beaucoup les Suçacides_.

-Il aime les Suçacides ? s'étonna Ron qui avait lu le message par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et paraissait soudain perplexe.

-C'est le mot de passe pour la gargouille, à l'entrée de son bureau, répondit Harry à voix basse. Rogue ne va pas être content… Je ne pourrai pas faire sa retenue !

Les trois amis passèrent toute la récréation à imaginer sur ce que pourrait être la nature des séances avec le directeur. Ron penchait pour des maléfices et des mauvais sorts spectaculaires d'un genre que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ignoreraient. Hermione objecta que de telles pratiques étaient illégales et croyait plutôt que Dumbledore voulait apprendre à Harry des sortilèges défensifs de haut niveau.

Après la récréation, elle laissa ses deux amis pour partir à son cours d'Arithmancie donné par le professeur Vector. Elle marcha le long du couloir en direction de la salle de cours, tout en feuilletant son ouvrage de Numérologie et grammaire, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. En temps habituel, ce couloir est rarement emprunté car il amène tout droit à la salle de classe du professeur. Elle se retourna, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit de pas, mais le couloir était désert, hormis quelques armures mal astiquées qui servaient de décoration. Perplexe, elle continua son chemin en direction de la salle de classe.

Le cours donné fut l'un des plus passionnants auquel elle n'avait jamais assisté. La matière de cette année promettait d'être enrichissante, voire même captivante. Hermione buvait les paroles du professeur Vector lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune tout en travaillant sur le devoir donné par Rogue. Il était si complexe qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé ce travail pendant leur heure de fourche.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ce devoir ? s'exclama-t-elle alors que Ron n'avait seulement écrit que le titre et son nom sur le parchemin.

Elle se décida à motiver ses amis pour terminer le travail dans les temps. À peine eurent-ils fini que la cloche résonna à nouveau, annonçant leur double cours de potion. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers les cachots, cette salle de cours si familière qui avait longtemps appartenu à l'ancien maître des potions.

À leur arrivée dans le couloir, ils virent qu'une douzaine d'élèves seulement avaient été admis en classe d'ASPIC. Crabbe et Goyle avaient bien évidemment raté leurs BUSE mais quatre Serpentard avaient réussi à obtenir la note requise, y compris Malefoy. Il y avait aussi quatre Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan.

-Harry, dit Ernie d'un ton solennel en lui tendant la main, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te saluer ce matin, en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai trouvé le cours intéressant mais le charme du Bouclier, bien sûr, c'était un peu du réchauffé pour nous, les vieux briscards de l'A.D… Comment ca va, Ron ? Et toi, Hermione ?

À peine avaient-ils eu le temps de répondre « très bien » que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et l'énorme ventre de Slughorn le précéda dans le couloir. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle en file indienne, sa grosse moustache de morse se retroussa sur un sourire rayonnant et il accueillit Harry et un élève de Serpentard du nom de Zabini avec un enthousiasme tout particulier.

Contrairement à l'habitude, le cachot était déjà rempli de vapeurs et d'odeurs bizarres. Harry, Ron et Hermione reniflèrent d'un air intéressé en passant devant de grands chaudrons bouillonnants. Les quatre Serpentard s'assirent à une même table, imités par les quatre Serdaigle. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus qu'à partager une troisième table avec Ernie. Ils choisirent celle qui se trouvait tout près d'un chaudron dans lequel une substance d'une couleur dorée dégageait une odeur familière à Hermione. Elle lui rappelait une odeur de prairie à la rosée du matin, une odeur qu'elle avait humée il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça… Elle jeta un regard en biais à Harry et Ron qui s'échangèrent des sourires nonchalants. Avec une irrésistible envie d'éclater de rire, Hermione identifia rapidement la potion responsable de leur réaction.

-Voyons, voyons, voyons, commença Slughorn dont la silhouetté massive semblait trembloter derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire du Manuel avancé de préparation des potions…

-Monsieur ? dit Harry en levant la main.

-Harry, mon garçon ?

-Je n'ai ni livre, ni balance, ni rien – et Ron non plus… Nous n'avions pas prévu de pouvoir suivre vos cours en ASPIC…

-Ah oui, le professeur McGonagall m'en a parlé… ne vous faites pas de souci, mon garçon, pas de souci du tout. Aujourd'hui, vous utiliserez les ingrédients qui se trouvent dans l'armoire et nous pourrons sûrement vous prêter une balance. Nous avons également quelques vieux livres dont vous vous servirez en attendant de les commander chez Fleury et Bott…

Slughorn se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et fouilla un certain temps dans un placard d'où il finit par ressortir deux exemplaires très abîmés du Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, de Libatius Borage, qu'il donna à Harry et à Ron en même temps que deux balances en métal terni.

-Alors, maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn qui revint devant les élèves et gonfla son torse déjà proéminent, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-mêmes. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?

Il indiqua le chaudron situé près de la table des Serpentard. Hermione se releva pour identifier le chaudron qui contenait un liquide transparent. Aussitôt, elle leva sa main pour répondre au professeur. Slughorn lui fit signe de parler.

-C'est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité, répondit-elle.

-Très bien, très bien ! s'exclama Slughorn d'un ton réjoui. À présent, poursuivit-il, en montrant le chaudron proche de la table des Serdaigle, celle-ci est très connue… Elle est également citée dans certaines brochures récemment distribuées par le ministère… Qui peut…

La main d'Hermione fut à nouveau la plus rapide.

-C'est du Polynectar, monsieur, dit-elle.

-Excellent, excellent ! Maintenant, celle-ci… Oui ? dit Slughorn qui parut un peu étonné de voir la main d'Hermione se lever une nouvelle fois.

-C'est de l'Amortentia !

-En effet. Ça paraît presque idiot de poser la question, commenta Slughorn, apparemment très impressionné. Et j'imagine que vous connaissez ses effets ?

-C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde ! expliqua Hermione.

-Tout à fait exact ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?

-Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, ajouta Hermione avec enthousiasme. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et…

Ses joues rosirent un peu et elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom, chère amie ? demanda Slughorn sans prêter attention à la gêne d'Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, monsieur.

-Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malefoy se pencha vers Nott et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Tous deux ricanèrent mais Slughorn ne se montra nullement décontenancé. Au contraire, son visage s'illumina et son regard alla d'Hermione à Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle.

-Oho ! « L'une de mes plus proches amies a des parents moldus et c'est la meilleure élève de notre année ! » Je crois deviner que c'est de cette amie-là que vous parliez, Harry ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit-il.

-Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger, annonça Slughorn d'un ton cordial.

Malefoy faisait à peu près la même tête que le jour où Hermione lui avait donné une gifle. Ce qui lui rappela encore plus, avec satisfaction, la scène de la veille lorsqu'ils montaient l'escalier ensemble.

Hermione tourna vers Harry un visage radieux et murmura :

-Tu lui as vraiment dit que j'étais la meilleure élève ? Oh, Harry !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça ? murmura Ron qui, pour on ne savait quelle raison, paraissait agacé. C'est évident que tu es la meilleure – moi aussi, je l'aurais dit si on me l'avait demandé !

Hermione sourit mais elle leur fit signe de se taire pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce que disait Slughorn. Ron avait l'air un peu renfrogné.

-Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des potions qui se trouvent dans cette salle – eh, oui, ajouta Slughorn en hochant la tête d'un air grave vers Malefoy et Nott qui affichaient tous deux un sourire sceptique. Quand vous aurez autant que moi l'expérience de la vie, vous ne sous estimerez pas le pouvoir de l'amour obsessionnel…

Hermione observait à nouveau Malefoy, dont ses joues creuses étaient légèrement rosies à cause de la remarque lancée par Slughorn.

-Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.

-Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci, dit Ernie Macmillan qui montrait un petit chaudron noir posé sur le bureau de Slughorn.

La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde.

-Oho, répéta Slughorn. Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une très étrange petite potion qu'on appelle Felix Felicis.

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la potion.

-Je suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à Hermione, que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?

-C'est de la chance liquide, répondit Hermione, surexcitée. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !

Toute la classe sembla se redresser. Hermione ne voyait plus à présent de Malefoy que ses cheveux blonds et lisses sur sa nuque car il venait enfin d'accorder à Slughorn une attention pleine et entière.

-Parfaitement exact, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, Felix Felicis, poursuivit Slughorn. Horriblement difficile à préparer et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès… en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent.

-Pourquoi les gens n'en boivent-ils pas tout le temps, monsieur ? demanda Terry Boot, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Parce que si on en prend trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux, répondit Slughorn. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme vous le savez… et elle est hautement toxique en grande quantité. Mais consommée avec modération et très occasionnellement…

-Vous en avez déjà bu, monsieur ? demanda Michael Corner avec un grand intérêt.

-Deux fois, dit Slughorn. Une fois quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans, une autre fois quand j'en avais cinquante-sept. Deux cuillerées à soupe au petit déjeuner. Deux jours parfaits dans ma vie.

Son regard se perdit au loin. Hermione eu le sentiment que le professeur aimait particulièrement les situations théâtrales.

-Et c'est cela, reprit Slughorn, en revenant sur terre, que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin de ce cours.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on percevait chaque bouillonnement, chaque gargouillis, avec une intensité décuplée.

-Un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis, continua Slughorn en sortant de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de verre munie d'un bouchon, qu'il montra à tout le monde. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, une réussite totale dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que Felix Felicis est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées… les événements sportifs, par exemple, les examens ou les élections. Par conséquent, le gagnant ne devra en faire usage qu'un jour ordinaire… Et vous verrez que ce jour ordinaire se transformera en journée extraordinaire ! Comment s'y prendre pour gagner cette fabuleuse récompense ? poursuivit Slughorn, d'un ton soudain plus animé, eh bien, en allant à la page 10 du Manuel avancé de préparation des potions. Nous avons un peu plus d'une heure devant nous, ce qui devrait vous suffire pour tenter de réaliser à peu près convenablement un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je sais, c'est plus compliqué que tout ce que vous avez essayé jusqu'à présent et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait. Celui ou celle qui aura le mieux réussi, cependant, gagnera le flacon de Felix. Allez-y !

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser des poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances, mais personne ne prononça le moindre mot. La concentration dans la classe était telle qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Hermione ouvrit son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions à la page 10 pour suivre les instructions de préparation d'un philtre de Mort Vivante. À la première lecture, la potion lui paru très compliquée et minutieuse à préparer. Elle dût relire une deuxième fois attentivement avant de commencer la préparation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui tout comme elle, avaient l'air perplexe. Ron était toujours en train de feuilleter son livre tandis qu'Harry était penché dessus, en train de déchiffrer les notes laissées par l'ancien propriétaire du livre.

Elle commença à couper le plus vite possible des racines de valériane hachées en fines lamelles. Elle perdit du temps à découper la fève sopophorique qui gesticulait sans cesse à l'approche de son couteau. Après dix minutes, elle suivit le reste des instructions jusqu'à ce que sa potion atteigne un « liquide satiné, couleur cassis », décrit comme idéal lorsqu'on était à mi-chemin de la préparation.

-Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy ?

Sans relever la tête de sa potion, Hermione jeta un coup en direction de la table des Serpentard à laquelle Slughorn faisait un tour.

-Oui, répondit-il sans regarder Malefoy. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort, mais il fallait s'y attendre, la Dragoncelle à son âge… Et il s'éloigna vers la table des Serdaigle.

À cet instant précis, Malefoy croisa le regard d'Hermione, mais aucun des deux ne détournaient le regard, décidés à se défier l'un l'autre.

Bien que son chaudron dégageait une forte chaleur et que son front était déjà en sueur, Hermione ressentit une boule de chaleur à la poitrine face à l'intensité de ce regard gris pénétrant que lui lançait le Serpentard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je peux t'emprunter ton couteau d'argent ? lui demanda Harry.

Elle acquiesça d'un air impatient, se rapportant à sa potion qui avait une étrange couleur violet foncé alors que, d'après le livre, elle aurait dû prendre une légère teinte lilas à ce stade de la préparation.

De mauvaise humeur, le teint rouge et les cheveux ébouriffés, Hermione relut à nouveau les instructions pour chercher l'origine d'une éventuelle erreur de sa part.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut avec stupéfaction la potion d'Harry qui possédait une teinte lilas décrite par le manuel. Celui-ci était en train de tourner sa potion lorsqu'elle devint rose pâle.

-Comment es-tu arrivé à ça ? interrogea Hermione d'un ton impérieux.

Sa potion conservait résolument la même couleur violette.

-Fais un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre… lui répondit-il simplement.

-Non, non, le livre dit qu'il faut remuer dans l'autre sens, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son ami haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa tâche.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ron marmonnait des jurons à flot continu. Sa potion ressemblait à du réglisse liquide. Hermione se dépêcha de finir sa préparation, même si celle-ci ne correspondait pas vraiment à la description définie par le manuel. Furieuse de constater qu'Harry était beaucoup plus avancé qu'elle, elle sursauta lorsque le professeur Slughorn annonça :

-Et voilà, le temps est… écoulé ! déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

Il passa lentement entre les tables, examinant les chaudrons. Il s'abstenait de tout commentaire mais reniflait parfois une potion ou la remuait un peu. Enfin, il arriva à la table où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ernie étaient assis. Il eut un sourire navré devant la substance semblable à du goudron que contenait le chaudron de Ron. Il n'accorda aucune attention à la mixture bleu marine d'Ernie, mais salua d'un signe de tête approbateur la potion d'Hermione. Enfin, quand il vit celle de Harry, une expression de ravissement incrédule illumina son visage.

-Le vainqueur incontestable ! s'écria-t-il à la cantonade. Excellent, excellent, Harry ! Dieu du ciel, il est évident que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère, elle avait le don pour les potions, Lily, sans aucun doute ! Alors, le voilà, il est à vous – un flacon de Felix Felicis, comme promis, et faites en bon usage !

Harry glissa dans sa poche intérieure la minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide doré. Hermione resta bouche bée et regarda celui-ci d'un air déçu. Jamais elle n'avait été deuxième de classe ! C'était impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où provenait son erreur… Ron quant à lui, paraissait abasourdi. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard qui paraissaient furieux de cet exploit. Les trois amis quittèrent rapidement les cachots.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-il à Harry

-Un coup de chance, sans doute, répondit-il.

Hermione suivit le regard d'Harry qui se déposait sur Malefoy, un peu plus loin derrière eux. Elle savait qu'il ne donnerait pas plus d'explications tant que le Serpentard resterait à leur portée. Ce n'est qu'à leur du dîner, quand ils furent installés en toute tranquillité à la table des Gryffondors, qu'il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparemment l'ancien propriétaire de son manuel avait laissé des instructions autres que celle du livre. Harry avait préféré suivre ses notes laissés par l'élève, ce qui expliquait ses résultats obtenus. Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry expliquait son récit, Hermione s'indigna et durci son visage. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

-Tu crois sans doute que j'ai triché ? conclut-il, agacé par son expression.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat de ton propre travail, il me semble, répondit-elle avec raideur.

-Il a simplement suivi d'autres instructions que les nôtres, remarqua Ron. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien finir en catastrophe, non ? Mais il a pris le risque et ça a payé.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Slughorn aurait pu me donner ce livre-là à moi, mais non, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dans le mien. Apparemment, quelqu'un a vomi sur la page 52, c'est tout…

-Attends un peu, dit une voix toute proche, à la gauche de Harry.

Hermione se retourna et aperçut Ginny, qui s'était rapprochée de leur table.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as suivi les instructions de quelqu'un qui a écrit dans un livre, Harry ?

Elle paraissait inquiète et furieuse. Hermione se rappela instantanément ce que Ginny avait vécu en deuxième année, quand la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant en baissant la voix. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… heu… le journal intime de Jedusor. C'est simplement un vieux manuel dans lequel un élève a griffonné des notes.

-Mais tu as fait ce qu'il disait ?

-J'ai simplement essayé d'appliquer les conseils écrits dans les marges. Franchement, Ginny, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de louche…

-Ginny a raison, coupa Hermione, avec une vigueur nouvelle. Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de bizarre là-dedans. Qui sait ce qui peut se cacher derrière ces drôles d'instructions ?

Elle prit sans son sac le fameux exemplaire du Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, ignorant les protestations d'Harry. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça la formule en donnant de petits coups secs sur la couverture

-Specialis revelio ! dit-elle

Il ne se passa rien du tout. Le livre resta là où elle l'avait posé, toujours aussi usé, sale, ses pages cornées.

-Tu as fini ? demanda Harry, irrité. Ou tu veux attendre de voir s'il va faire des sauts périlleux ?

-Il paraît normal, déclara Hermione qui continuait de fixer le livre d'un air soupçonneux. On dirait vraiment un… un simple manuel.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je le reprends, dit Harry.

Il le saisit d'un geste brusque mais il lui échappa des mains et tomba ouvert sur le sol. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son geste, mais elle eu le temps d'apercevoir, en plissant les yeux, l'inscription qui figurait au bas de la dernière page de couverture. L'écriture était petite et fine, semblable à une écriture en patte de mouche. Mais elle pu lire clairement :

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : l'embuscade**

Irrité, Drago prit le chemin en direction des cachots. Tout au long du chemin, il fulminait contre Potter et cet imbécile de Slughorn. Comment avait-il pu réussir le filtre de Mort Vivant, lui qui avait toujours été lamentable en potion ?! Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'à présent il ne bénéficiait plus des avantages d'être le chouchou de la classe et de passer au second rang. Mais il était surtout énervé de n'avoir pu obtenir la potion de Felix Felicis. Elle aurait été la solution idéale pour sa mission, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit passé à côté d'une telle opportunité à cause de Potter ! Néanmoins, il était étonné d'avoir réussi si facilement à soustraire un flacon de Polynectar sous le nez de ce morse imbécile. Dissimulé sous sa veste, il marcha le plus vite possible vers son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit que le groupe d'élèves de sixième année occupait tous les canapés en cuir noirs de la pièce. D'un geste de main, il chassa Crabbe de son siège et s'installa en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Aussitôt, Pansy vint se coller contre lui, pour son plus grand agacement.

-Pas maintenant Pansy, fit-il irrité quand celle-ci commençait à se blottir contre lui.

-Tu m'as l'air énervé Drago chéri que se passe-t-il ?

Celui-ci fut dispensé de toute réponse par l'arrivée de Nott et Blaise qui revenaient du cours de potion. Ceux-ci s'installèrent également sur les autres fauteuils à côté de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Quel drôle de personnage ce Slughorn, lança Nott. Il a l'air complètement gâteau après Potter.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Pansy, avide d'en savoir plus comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Potter.

Nott l'a mis au courant du succès de Potter en cours de potion.

-Potter doué en potion ?! Ah ah ! Et comment Granger l'a pris d'être deuxième de classe ? Se délecta Pansy de la nouvelle.

-Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! C'était comme si elle avait avalé un strangulot, j'ai cru qu'elle allait trucider Potter, fit Nott en un sourire narquois. N'est-ce pas Drago ? Ca lui a fait une bonne leçon à cette sang-de-bourbe prétentieuse.

Drago n'n'écoutait pas, ses pensées étaient trop dirigées vers Potter et la potion de Felix Felicis qui aurait dû lui revenir.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que Potter ait réussi pour la première fois un filtre de Mort Vivante ? Interrogea Drago. Lui qui avait des résultats exécrables en potion, il y a quelque chose de suspect là-dessous.

-C'est certainement un coup de chance, intervint enfin Blaise.

-Ce Potter, fit Nott énervé comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait du Gryffondor. Il mériterait une bonne leçon pour ce qu'il a fait à nos parents ! Pour ce qu'il a fait à ton père Drago !

-C'est déjà fait, répondit l'intéressé. Il n'oubliera pas de si tôt son « _accident_ » dans le Poudlard express.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! S'exclama Nott en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il faut le toucher au point sensible !

-Où veux-tu en venir, Nott ? Demanda Blaise d'un air détaché.

-Il faut s'en prendre à un de ces amis, répondit Pansy en croisant le regard de Nott, personnellement je me pencherai sur Granger.

-Exactement !

Drago ne participait pas à la conversation. L'idée de s'en prendre à Granger ne le séduisait pas, il trouvait cela rabaissant de s'en prendre à elle pour atteindre Potter, même si ce dernier le méritait et qu'il le détestait profondément depuis leur première année.

-Potter a déjà eu son compte, insista Malefoy. C'est inutile de s'acharner sur ses autres larbins, ils n'en valent pas la peine, surtout Granger.

-Au contraire Drago chérie, c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Comment allons-nous s'y prendre Nott ?

-On la coincera après son cours d'étude de runes, quand elle sera seule. Tu en penses quoi Blaise ?

L'air hautain, Blaise resta distant comme à son habitude avant de se prononcer :

-Je ne participerais pas, répondit-il enfin, je suis au-dessus de ça.

-Très bien, comme tu le souhaites. Et vous, Crabbe et Goyle ?

Ceux-ci répondirent d'un signe de tête, un sourire benêt dessiné sur leur visage.

-Et toi Pansy ?

-Évidemment, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

Ecœuré, Drago se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie du cachot.

-Où vas-tu Drago chéri ?

-Je vous laisse à vos enfantillages, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça, vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul.

Il claqua la porte et sortit de la salle commune. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si énervé et dégoûté du plan de Nott, ni pour quelle raison il ne saisissait pas l'occasion de venger son père de Potter. Mais au fond de lui, l'image de la jeune fille séquestrée au manoir revint le hanter à nouveau tout au long du chemin vers la bibliothèque. Avec une ressemblance frappante, il imagina Granger au sol, torturée par Nott et Pansy. A nouveau, ses anciens sentiments ressurgissaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Non ! Se dit-il, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser guider par cette vieille faiblesse insensée !

Il arriva dans l'immense pièce remplie d'élèves de l'école qui entamaient déjà leurs devoirs en cette première semaine de rentrée. Il arpenta les nombreuses allées contenant de nombreux ouvrages de l'école, à la recherche d'un livre susceptible de l'aider dans la réparation de l'Armoire. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il trouva seulement deux ouvrages qui mentionnaient les propriétés d'objets magiques servant au transport de sorciers.

Il s'installa sur une table située au fond de la pièce, et commença à feuilleter les livres. Mais au bout d'un moment, il constata vainement que ces bouquins ne lui sont d'aucune utilité. Il referma violemment l'ouvrage volumineux et se massa énergiquement les tempes. De toute évidence, il devra chercher d'autres livres dans la réserve. Mais avant cela, il lui faudra une autorisation d'un professeur, de Rogue pensa-t-il, ce qui impliquait qu'il allait à nouveau le questionner sur l'avancement de sa mission. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchi à un plan : l'idée d'être obligé de rendre des comptes à Rogue lui donnait mal de crâne.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il crut voir une crinière brune passer dans l'allée principale de la bibliothèque. Il se leva aussitôt et se surprit à observer (à nouveau, car il ne savait pour quelle raison il l'avait suivie dans ce couloir) la jeune fille à travers les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il la vit insouciante en train de commencer son devoir avec sa plume sur un long parchemin, sans savoir qu'en ce moment même, un groupe acharné de Serpentard prévoyait de la coincer dans un couloir. Il eut soudain l'envie de la prévenir, de la mettre en garde que ses condisciples avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à elle.

Mais son comportement lui semblerait encore plus suspect, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait menacée de s'attaquer à Potter dans les escaliers, le soir de la rentrée. Il rougit de honte en repensant à la manière dont la Gryffondor s'était ouvertement moquée de lui en lui rappelant qu'elle l'avait giflé il y a quelques années de cela. Jamais une fille n'avait osé le traité de la sorte, encore moins une sang-de… enfin une fille comme ça, pensa-t-il. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle avait du cran et du répondant, ça le changeait de Pansy qui était tout aussi intéressante qu'un Boursouflet. Il continua à l'observer encore quelques minutes, puis partit de la bibliothèque pour retourner dans la salle commune avant le dîner.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec un sentiment de malaise qui perdura tout au long de la journée. Il espérait que Nott et Pansy laisseraient tomber leur intervention puérile, mais il constata au déjeuner que ce n'était pas le cas. Tandis qu'il se servait une bonne cuillère de purée, il entendit Pansy donner des instructions à Nott :

-Elle sera après le déjeuner au sixième étage, si on se dépêche, on pourra la coincer avant le début du cours, je sais qu'elle attend toujours impatiemment derrière la porte pour être la première à s'installer dans la classe.

Elle éclata d'un rire mesquin et se lança dans une imitation exagérée de Granger en train de lever la main en classe.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux, répliqua Drago exaspéré. Vous êtes ridicule avec vos plans puérils.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu aussi vivement Drago ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si Pansy et Nott s'en prennent à Granger ? Demanda Blaise, sceptique.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention de Potter sur moi, voilà tout. Et par ailleurs, j'ai déjà eu ma vengeance c'était assez satisfaisant. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, fit-il en bâillant ostensiblement.

-Ooooh oui, ta « missions » bien sûr, fit Zabini à moitié convaincu.

-Exactement, Blaise.

Il se leva et parti en direction du septième étage, tout en fulminant contre cet imbécile de Blaise. Cela l'irritait du plus haut point que le Serpentard ne prenne pas au sérieux la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se vanter dans le Poudlard express auprès des autres Serpentards, il avait été stupide de sous-estimer sa mission de la sorte. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mesuré toute l'ampleur de la situation, il se sentait beaucoup moins confiant. Il marcha en direction de la Salle sur Demande lorsque le bruit de la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Malgré lui, il pensa aussitôt à Pansy et Nott en train d'attendre Granger-la-proie, au coin d'un couloir.

Il était agacé de prendre à cœur cette histoire idiote, libre à eux de s'amuser et de s'attirer des ennuis avec Potter s'ils le désiraient vraiment. Il passa devant le mur lisse qui dissimulait la pièce magique et exigea trois fois que la salle va-et-vient apparaisse. Celle-ci se matérialisa quelques secondes plus tard sous les yeux de Drago qui saisissait la poignée de la porte, avant de se figer. En l'espace d'une seconde, il revit la jeune fille implorant son aide, au Manoir. Allait-il également tourner le dos à Granger, comme un lâche ? La situation était complètement différente lui souffla une voix à l'oreille, Granger ne risquait rien contrairement à cette pauvre fille. Tu perds la boule, il faut que tu te retires cette fille de ta tête, Malefoy… Mais il n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Il savait de quoi Nott était capable, il l'avait déjà entendu se vanter d'avoir maltraité des élèves de première année dans les toilettes.

Il relâcha aussitôt la poignée et fit demi-tour en direction du sixième étage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas de peur d'arriver trop tard pour contrôler Pansy et Nott. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, il aperçut la démarche voûtée de Granger tenant comme à son habitude, une pile de livres dans ses bras. Soudain, son sac se déchira et laissa tomber ses livres et une liasse de parchemin au sol. Celle-ci se baissa pour les ramasser au moment où Pansy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle l'encerclèrent tels des vautours sur un cadavre.

Drago se rapprocha et se tint en retrait au petit groupe qui s'était composé autour de la Gryffondor.

-Tiens, tiens qui voilà… Granger, fit Pansy d'une voix de fouine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Fit Hermione en se relevant de toute sa taille.

-Que tu remettes un bonjour à ton ami Potter, répliqua Nott. Nous n'avons pas du tout apprécié ce qu'il raconte sur nos familles depuis la fin de l'année passée, ça entache Nottre réputation vois-tu ?

Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers Granger qui soutenait son regard. Drago était stupéfait de voir qu'elle ne craignait pas le Serpentard, malgré son air menaçant qui se dessinait sur son visage. Ils sortirent simultanément leur baguette magique et la pointèrent sur Granger.

-Je ne te conseille pas de sortir la tienne, sale tignasse, nous sommes en nombre supérieur si tu as remarqué.

-Je sais compter merci, fit-elle entre ses dents. Contrairement à certains d'entre vous.

Elle regardait Crabbe et Goyle en lâchant sa réplique, ce qui fit ricaner Drago. Décidément, elle a vraiment du cran celle-là.

-Vas-y, Nott fais lui sa peau à cette prétentieuse.

-Pourquoi, Parkinson tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'en prendre à une fille désarmée ?

Le regard noir de Pansy lança des éclairs lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette vers Granger.

-Tu vas voir toi, espèce de…

Mais Nottt intervint plus rapidement et saisit Granger par sa tignasse, l'obligeant à s'abaisser à terre.

-Vas-y Pansy, défoule-toi je la tiens.

Hermione essaya de se débattre et d'attraper sa baguette, mais Nott la maintenait à présent par le bas pour la mobiliser. Pansy se rapprocha d'elle et pointa sa baguette droit sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était tombée dans l'embuscade, Drago fit les traits de Granger se décomposer et exprimer de la peur. Celle-ci détourna le regard et croisa celui de Drago. Il reconnut dans ses yeux marron le même regard suppliant que celui de la moldue à qui il avait tourné le dos.

Il ne supportait plus de se sentir lâche et faible, il devait intervenir :

-C'est bon comme ça, fit-il en essayant de garder un ton glacial. Je crois qu'elle a compris le message. Ne nous attirons pas d'ennuis.

Pansy semblait déçue, mais Drago savait qu'elle n'oserait pas contredire ses ordres. Nott lui c'était différent, il n'appartenait pas à son groupe d'ami et agissait la plupart du temps seul.

-Nott, insista Drago le ton pressant, le prof risque de débarquer en voyant que son élève préférée n'est toujours pas présente.

Sa remarque fit changer d'avis le Serpentard qui maintenait toujours fermement le bras d'Hermione.

-Tu as raison, vaut mieux qu'elle reste à sa juste place, c'est-à-dire à terre, sale sang-de-bourbe.

Il la rejeta violemment à terre tandis que le reste de la bande tournait déjà les talons. Granger resta agenouillée, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint rouge de honte et colère. Drago fit également demi-tour et rejoint le reste de la bande avant de jeter un dernier regard par derrière son épaule. Il avait honte de voir la jeune fille s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche, en ramassant ses livres à terre. Il aurait voulu l'aider, lui dire qu'il était désolé pour toutes ses idioties concernant les sang-de-bourbes, les sangs purs et les moldus. Qu'il regrettait de l'avoir traité de cette manière durant toutes ses années, trop aveuglées par ses stupides préjugés infligés par sa famille. Que depuis des années, il pensait à elle… Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de tourner le dos à Granger.

Durant le reste de la journée, Drago travailla dans la Salle sur Demande, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé par le souvenir de Granger au sol qui se transformait en la fille-moldue. Il ne supportait plus ces visions qui le hantaient, il aurait voulu enlever cet événement traumatisant de sa tête, oublier et revenir le Drago qu'il était. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait changé. Il avait enfin compris qui il était devenu et qui voulait véritablement être. Enfin, il n'essayait plus de se voiler la face. Seulement il se sentait piégé dans cette carapace, dans ce rôle que tout le monde attendait de lui : ses parents, ses amis et même ses ennemis… même Granger, pensa-t-il.

Non pas Granger, elle c'était différent, il le ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il n'y avait pas de haine, seulement de la compassion et peut-être même… de l'attirance. Depuis toutes ses années il avait ressenti une intensité qu'il ne savait expliquer lorsque leur regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ? Tandis qu'il analysait à quatre pattes les failles de l'Armoire, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la Gryffondor. Non, ce n'était certainement pas de l'attirance, se reprit-il, même s'il devait se l'avouer, elle devenait de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure que les années passaient… Cet été, plus que jamais elle n'avait été aussi séduisante, il avait remarqué cela quand il l'avait vue dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il se souvint en sortant de chez la couturière d'avoir ressenti un sentiment d'attirance qui l'avait tout de même écœuré.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à le penser se rendit-il compte, il avait déjà entendu Blaise la trouver « _pas mal à regarder quand elle s'arrange_ ». Et puis il y avait Weasmoche qui était toujours collé à ses basques et à prendre sa défense. Il en pinçait pour elle depuis leur première année, se souvint Drago avec une légère pointe de jalousie. Et très certainement que Granger aussi… Mais était-ce vraiment de la jalousie ? Se demanda-t-il, ou simplement l'injustice de voir Weasmoche et tous les autres mener une vie normale tandis que lui était ici à réparer cette fichue armoire ?

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit son estomac gargouillé et décida de descendre prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il arriva, les élèves étaient déjà en train de prendre leur dessert. Il s'installa entre Crabbe et Goyle pour éviter de parler à Pansy qui se trouvait au bout de table, mais malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci changea de place et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Où étais-tu passé Drago ? On ne t'a plus vu depuis qu'on a coincé Granger dans le couloir.

-J'étais occupé, répondit-il froidement en se servant un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

-En tout cas, tu as raté le dîner. Veux-tu que je descende dans les cuisines demander à ces stupides elfes de te préparer quelque chose de plus consistant.

-C'est bon Pansy.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, laisse-moi tranquille veux-tu ?!

Elle le lâcha enfin partie rejoindre Millicent, la mine grognon. Drago continua à manger son morceau de tarte tout en observant Granger de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle touchait à peine à son assiette et semblait pensive.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Drago se sentit honteux d'avoir laissé Pansy et Nott aller si loin tout à l'heure. Il aurait dû mettre un terme à cette humiliation bien plus tôt, mais au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté d'assister à la scène, comme toujours. L'estomac noué, il repoussa son assiette et décida de monter se coucher. En sortant de la grande salle, il vit que Granger le suivait des yeux, avant de détourner son regard vers Potter qui engageait la conversation.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : une rencontre inattendue**

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, les Serpentards laissèrent Hermione tranquille, et ne tentèrent plus la moindre embûche dans les parages, pour son plus grand soulagement. Harry quant à lui, continua de suivre les instructions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé chaque fois qu'elles différaient de celles de Libatius Borage. Le résultat fut qu'au bout de la quatrième leçon, Slughorn ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur les aptitudes de Harry, affirmant qu'il avait rarement eu un élève aussi doué. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de « tricher » à un cours, Hermione déclina l'offre que lui proposa Harry de partager le manuel, elle continua résolument de s'en tenir à ce qu'elle appelait les « instructions officielles », ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur, car elles donnaient de moins bons résultats que celles du Prince.

Ce livre devenait une obsession pour le jeune Gryffondor, qui à présent, ne s'en séparait jamais. Durant leurs heures libres, qui étaient rares désormais en raison de leur masse de devoir et travaux à rendre, il feuilletait l'ouvrage à la recherche d'indice sur le Prince de Sang-mêlé. C'était le samedi soir, tous les trois traînaient dans la salle commune. Harry montrait à Ron des sortilèges qui semblaient être inventés par le Prince lui-même.

\- Lui-même ou elle-même, dit Hermione d'un ton irrité, Il se peut très bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fille. Son écriture est plus féminine que masculine.

\- Il s'appelait le _Prince_ de Sang-Mêlé, objecta Harry. Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui sont princes ?

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle se renfrogna et reprit d'un geste brusque sa dissertation sur « Les principes de rematérialisation » que Ron essayait de lire à l'envers.

Harry consulta sa montre et rangea précipitamment dans son sac le vieil exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions._

-Il est huit heures moins cinq. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard chez Dumbledore.

-Ooooh ! s'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête. Bonne chance ! On va t'attendre, on veut savoir ce qu'il te donne comme cours !

-J'espère que ça se passera bien, dit Ron, et tous deux regardèrent Harry sortir par l'ouverture du portrait.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Hermione se frappa le front, accompagné d'un cri perçant qui fut sursauter Ron.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je viens de réaliser que je n'avais pas commencé ma dissertation pour mon cours de runes ! Et nous sommes déjà samedi ! C'est à rendre pour lundi !

Horrifiée, la jeune fille se leva aussitôt et prit quelques livres en main. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier une chose pareille !?

-Hermione, calme-toi, tu pourras commencer ton devoir demain, c'est dimanche !

-Tu ne comprends pas Ron, cela chamboule tout mon planning de devoir, répondit-elle sèchement. Il faut que j'aille absolument à la bibliothèque.

Elle ignora le ricanement de Ron et passa devant lui, tenant une pile de livres sous le bras. Elle devait se dépêcher, la bibliothèque fermait ses portes le samedi soir à neuf heures. Ce qui lui laisserait une petite heure pour terminer son devoir. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle s'étonna de constater que celle-ci était déserte, avant de se rappeler qu'il était presque huit heures du soir. La plupart des élèves de l'école préféraient passer la soirée à se détendre en compagnie de leurs amis. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, au contraire elle préférait étudier tranquillement dans cette bibliothèque déserte, loin des chuchotements et gloussements des élèves qui venaient y travailler la journée, ou le dimanche après-midi.

Elle s'installa à une table, non loin du comptoir qui servait de bureau à la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince. Elle étala la pile de livres qu'elle avait apportée avec elle sur cette table et se dirigea aussitôt vers les rangées destinées à l'étude de rune, qui se situait juste derrière. Elle était en train de sélectionner un ouvrage qui semblait répondre au sujet de sa dissertation lorsqu'elle entendit une voix traînante et familière. Avec un sursaut au cœur, elle observa à travers la rangée Drago Malefoy qui s'adressa à Mme Pince

-Le professeur Rogue m'a donné l'autorisation de consulter des livres qui se trouvent dans la réserve, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

La bibliothécaire analysa scrupuleusement le bout de parchemin, tel un vautour. Après quelques secondes, elle lui rendit le papier, et lui ouvrit la porte de la réserve, sous un regard suspicieux.

Hermione profita de l'absence du Serpentard pour retourner rapidement à sa place, et ranger ses livres autour d'elle, de façon à passer inaperçue. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être aperçue par ce dernier après l'embuscade que lui avait tendue son groupe de Serpentard hostile dans le couloir. Elle laissa un petit écart entre les piles pour observer discrètement le garçon sortir de la réserve. Que faisait-il seul à la bibliothèque un samedi soir ? Où étaient passés Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux acolytes ? Sûrement qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de la bibliothèque… Rigolant seule à sa plaisanterie, elle laissa échapper un gloussement qu'elle ne pu dissimuler. Avec horreur, elle remarqua que Malefoy était sorti de la réserve et s'était retourné au son de son rire.

La jeune fille paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce dernier se dirigea vers elle. Elle feignit de ne pas l'avoir vu, le nez plongé dans son livre, mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, celui-ci vint s'asseoir à la table voisine juste à côté. Elle maintenait sa tête baissée, faisant semblant d'écrire quelques mots, quand elle sentit le regard du garçon dans sa direction. Relevant la tête, ils se regardèrent furtivement, surpris de se retrouver là, à cette heure tardive.

Hermione détourna les yeux pour se replonger dans sa dissertation, tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Pour quelle raison ce dernier s'installait à cet endroit, alors que la bibliothèque était vide ?! Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il préparait à nouveau un mauvais coup…

Pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, ils gardèrent un silence tendu. N'osant regarder sur sa droite, Hermione gardait ostensiblement les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, bien qu'elle n'écrivait plus grand-chose. Son cerveau semblait être engourdi, incapable de formuler des phrases correctes sur le sujet de son étude. Elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits quand Malefoy ouvrit le premier la bouche.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te faisait rire tout à l'heure Granger ? demanda-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? Répondit sèchement Hermione. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre sous la main à humilier ?

-J'aurai aimé savoir pourquoi voilà tout… Et je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que Pansy ne t'a pas transformée en belette poilue.

Le ton de sa voix surprit la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas son ton habituel, froid et traînant. Sa voix semblait normale, ou plutôt anormalement polie, connaissant le Serpentard. Et pour couronner le tout, il reconnaissait avoir pris sa défense dans le couloir du sixième étage.

Prise au dépourvu par ce changement inhabituel, Hermione lui répondit :

-Oh… et bien, fit-elle timidement je me demandais simplement où étaient passés Crabbe et Goyle, avant de me souvenir qu'ils ne doivent sûrement pas connaître l'existence de la bibliothèque.

A sa grande surprise, Malefoy ricana à la plaisanterie de la Gryffondor, qui dû se pincer pour réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non seulement elle avait réussi à faire rire quelqu'un – ce qui était chose rare, car c'était toujours Ron qui lâchait des plaisanteries. Mais pas n'importe qui ! Drago Malefoy ! Réalisant la situation qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se joignit au Serpentard et éclata de rire.

-Tu as raison, je crois qu'en six ans, ils ne sont jamais aperçus qu'il existait une bibliothèque à Poudlard.

A nouveau, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince. Était-ce pas nervosité ou simplement à cause de la plaisanterie ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais la situation était tellement étrange, comme si elle rencontrait pour la première fois quelqu'un de nouveau chez le jeune homme. Ils reprirent petit à petit leur esprit, puis s'échangèrent un long regard muet. A nouveau, elle eut le flashback du garçon qui lui essuyait les larmes alors qu'elle pleurait seule dans les toilettes des filles à cause de Ron. Elle sentit une chaleur submergente lui monter aux joues qui devinrent rose vive. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle eut la certitude que Malefoy repensait également à ce souvenir, car elle remarqua que son teint pâle devint plus coloré. Aussitôt, ils détournèrent leur regard pour se plonger à nouveau dans leurs bouquins. Troublée par le comportement de son meilleur ennemi, et le malaise qui régnait entre les deux élèves, Hermione demanda d'une voix timide :

-qu'est-ce que tu fais un samedi soir à la bibliothèque ? Ca ne te ressemble pas…

-Oh, répond-il nerveusement, je suis venue terminer le devoir pour Rogue.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil en biais à sa pile de livres, dont les ouvrages semblaient ne pas correspondre aux sortilèges informulés. D'après l'intitulé de ces livres, Malefoy semblait s'intéresser au fonctionnement d'objets magiques divers, tel que _comment identifier les propriétés magiques d'objets ensorcelés_ ? Ou encore, _Ensorceler, améliorer ou réparer soi-même des objets hautement dangereux en matière de magie._

Perplexe, Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander si les livres étaient réellement destinés au devoir de Rogue, lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant passer Blaise Zabini, un autre élève de Serpentard. A la vue de son condisciple, Hermione remarqua que Malefoy essayait de ne pas être vu de celui-ci, et se cacha sous son livre.

Le jeune homme noir rendit son livre à Mme Pince, et fit demi-tour quand il aperçut les cheveux blond presque blanc de son ami. A la vue de Malefoy, il se dirigea vers sa table, sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hermione juste à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? Lui demanda Zabini, intrigué par la présence du jeune homme à une heure aussi tardive. Ca ne te ressemble pas de…

Il s'interrompit à la vue d'Hermione assise à la table à côté.

-Je suis venu terminer le devoir de Rogue, répondit Malefoy, sur un ton plein d'assurance. Et toi Blaise ?

-Je devais rendre un livre pour aujourd'hui… répondit-il vaguement en regardant Malefoy d'un œil soupçonneux. Tu veux qu'on retourne au dortoir ensemble ? Demanda le Serpentard pendant que Malefoy rangeait précipitamment ses livres.

-Volontiers, je commençais à ne plus supporter cette odeur nauséabonde de Sang-de-Bourbe, lança-t-il en direction d'Hermione, sur un ton méprisant.

Ce brusque retour à la réalité plongea Hermione dans une rage folle. Tremblante de colère, elle ferma son sac d'un mouvement brusque et le porta à son épaule, sous les ricanements de Blaise. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque précipitamment, refoulant des larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout au long du chemin, elle ne cessait de fulminer contre Malefoy si bien qu'en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié tous ses livres à la bibliothèque. Elle poussa un juron et se promit d'aller les chercher demain dès l'ouverture.

-Mandragore, dit-elle rageusement et le portrait s'ouvrit, la laissant entrer dans la salle commune.

Ron était assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, il somnolait la bouche grande ouverte. Il était à présent plus de dix heures et Harry n'était toujours pas rentré de sa séance avec Dumbledore. Elle s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil pour attendre le retour de son ami, et réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le cœur toujours battant, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'image de Malefoy, en train de rire de bon cœur à sa plaisanterie. Son comportement avait l'air si naturel, si spontané… tout comme le soir d'Halloween…elle ne comprenait pas son retournement de personnalité quand Blaise est arrivé. Peut-être conserve-t-il cet image de parfait petit Serpentard auprès de ses amis ? Elle regarda le feu crépiter, tout en éprouvant un pincement au cœur quand elle repensa à l'insulte qu'il avait lancée devant Zabini. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe par le Serpentard, et en temps habituel, elle n'y prenait plus attention. Alors pourquoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-il pris sa défense dans le couloir ? Pourquoi s'était-il assis près d'elle et entamer la conversation ? Toutes ses questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête…elle avait cru entrevoir un autre aspect de la personnalité de Malefoy… elle y avait cru un certain temps quand elle était enfant… mais les années ont passé et elle avait compris que c'était une illusion, que rien ne changera…pauvre idiote… pensa-t-elle au plus profond d'elle-même.

A ce moment précis, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry. Hermione réveilla Ron, non sans un certain manque de délicatesse et se releva du fauteuil.

-Alors ? demandèrent d'une voix Ron et Hermione à Harry, tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait à son tour sur le divan occupé quelques secondes plus tôt par Hermione.

-C'était différent de ce qu'on avait pensé… répondit Harry, encore sous le choc de sa découverte.

Celui-ci expliqua la nature de ses séances avec Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire retracer le parcours de Tom Jedusor au travers de souvenirs qu'ils visualisaient dans la pensine du Directeur. Il expliqua également à ses deux amis sa rencontre avec le grand-père, l'oncle, mais aussi la mère de Voldemort. Ron semblait déconcerté par les séances auxquelles Harry assistait, mais Hermione au contraire, trouva cette intention particulièrement intéressante.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque les trois amis montèrent se coucher, après avoir longuement discuté des attentes de Dumbledore à propos de ce souvenir. Après cette conversation, Hermione monta directement se coucher, les événements de la journée se bousculaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva en précipitation pour retourner à la bibliothèque chercher les livres qu'elle avait oubliés la vieille. La grande salle était vide, ce qui n'étonna pas Hermione vu l'heure matinale à laquelle la bibliothèque ouvre ses portes. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la table qu'elle occupait la vieille - celle à côté de Malefoy, pensa-t-elle- et constata que celle-ci était vide. Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le pupitre de Mme Pince qui était déjà en train d'inspecter à la loupe un livre d'école.

-Oui, fit-elle dans un coassement. Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Granger ?

-Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas aperçu une pile de livres que j'avais oublié hier soir ? Je suis venue les rechercher ce matin, mais ils ne sont plus sur la table où je les avais laissés…

-Votre ami est venu les reprendre après que vous soyez partie.

-Mon ami ?

-Oui votre ami blond, celui qui était assis à côté de vous.

Hermione fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et resta stupéfaite. Pour quelle raison Malefoy avait repris ses livres ?! Que préparait-il ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et imagina le Serpentard en train de brûler toutes les pages de ses bouquins, sous les rires de Parkinson et les autres élèves de Serpentard.

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était montré aussi aimable avec elle hier soir ? Pour la déstabiliser et lui faire une mauvaise blague en lui volant ses livres ? L'idée qu'on puisse imaginer un plan si tordu lui fit mal au cœur, elle qui pensait avoir entrevu une autre facette… elle se sentait complètement naïve.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner, bien qu'il fut assez tôt. Elle était énervée d'avoir oublié ses livres comme une idiote. Maintenant, elle ne les récupérerait jamais et elle devrait les commander chez Fleury et Bott. Le pas traînant, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de léger lancé sur sa tête. Elle se retourna et vit une petite boule de papier au sol. Elle la déplia et reconnu aussitôt une traduction en _rune_ de son propre livre ! Une bouffée de colère monta en elle lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy posté contre le mur, un air désinvolte dessiné sur son visage tandis qu'il tenait le livre d'Hermione.

Rouge de colère, celle-ci se précipita sur le Serpentard et lui cria :

-Rends-moi ça Malefoy !

-Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissante Granger, dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tu étais tellement énervée hier que tu avais laissé derrière toi tous tes précieux bouquins.

-La faute à qui ?! S'indigna Hermione. Tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique hier à la bibliothèque ! Et d'ailleurs, rends-moi mes livres ! Fit-elle en essayant d'attraper son dictionnaire de runes.

Mais Malefoy était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, celle-ci n'arrivait pas à attraper son livre qu'il levait au-dessus de sa tête. Il continuait à la narguer en éclatant de rire pendant que la Gryffondor essayait de récupérer son livre sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione.

-T'utiliserais pas ta baguette, Granger ? Ca serait plus efficace que tes sautillements.

Honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis que Malefoy lui rendait son livre.

-Merci, balbutia celle-ci. Mais tu aurais pu te retenir d'arracher une page !

-Quelle tragédie, répliqua Malefoy. Voilà qui va compromettre ton année scolaire.

-Très drôle, fit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Où sont mes autres livres ?

-Quels autres livres ?

-Ceux que j'avais oubliés hier à la bibliothèque !

-Ah oui ceux-là ! Ils sont dans mon dortoir je m'en sers comme papier quand j'ai un besoin pressant pendant la nuit…

L'air scandalisé d'Hermione fit à nouveau éclater de rire Malefoy tandis que la Gryffondor s'éloignait d'un pas énervé.

-Granger, attends !

-Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes Malefoy !

-Et tes livres ?!

-Je préfère les commander chez Fleury & Bott plutôt que de te supplier de me les rendre !

-T'as beaucoup trop de fierté Granger pour une…

-Une quoi ? Sang-de-Bourbe c'est ça ?! Et bien trouve-toi une autre Sang-de-Bourbe à harceler Malefoy, moi j'ai eu mon compte !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione laissa Malefoy en plan dans le couloir et descendit rejoindre la Grande Salle d'un pas précipité. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas du tout faim - sa rencontre avec Malefoy l'avait trop énervée pour avaler quoi que ce soit- elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondors qui étaient occupés par quelques élèves matinaux. Celle-ci commença à feuilleter son dictionnaire de runes anciennes pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre page ne manquait dans son livre. Fort heureusement, l'ouvrage était intact, hormis la page déchirée avec laquelle le Serpentard s'était servi pour lui lancer sur la tête. Mais elle était tout de même agacée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une page de traduction de rune importante, et que sans celle-ci, elle aura bien du mal à suivre le cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Harry et Ron qui prirent leur petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. Sans prêter attention aux protestations de Ron, ils se mirent d'accord de commencer les devoirs de leur première semaine de cours pour ne pas prendre de retard dès la deuxième semaine. Sous le soleil éclatant de cette belle journée annonçant l'arrivée de l'automne, ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner aux sortilèges informulés au bord du lac. Au bout de plusieurs essais, Harry parvint à désarmer Ron sans ouvrir la bouche. Pour ce dernier, les résultats étaient beaucoup plus médiocres, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur tout au long de l'après-midi.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron, fit Harry en se servant une cuisse de poulet au dîner. Il te faut un peu plus d'entraînement, voilà tout.

-Mouai… mais comment veux-tu que je m'entraîne, je n'ai toujours pas commencé le fichu devoir de Rogue, ni celui de McGonagall.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, dit Hermione d'un air satisfait, il serait grand temps que vous utilisiez à nouveau l'agenda parlant que je vous ai offert l'année passée.

Elle vit qu'Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard exaspéré sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

-Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble, mais ne venez pas pleurer quand vous serez débordés cette année.

Au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, un jeune garçon de Poufsouffle interrompit leur conversation.

-Heu… c'est toi Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On m'a demandé de te rendre ça.

Il tendit vers Hermione les deux gros bouquins que Malefoy s'obstinait à ne pas lui rendre.

-Ah heu… merci, balbutia-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, tandis que le garçon retournait à sa table.

-Quaish que chai ? Demanda Ron entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard réprobateur, elle détestait quand il lui parlait la bouche pleine.

-Des livres que j'avais oubliés à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle vaguement.

-C'est qui « on » ? Demanda Harry

-Madame Pince sûrement, mentit celle-ci.

Les deux amis se contentèrent de sa réponse et parlèrent à nouveau des sortilèges informulés de Ron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait menti délibérément à ses amis. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à dire la vérité à propos de sa rencontre avec Malefoy à la bibliothèque et de ses enfantillages avec ses livres scolaires. Mais au fond d'elle, elle repensa à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble avant l'arrivée de Zabini et de la manière dont ils avaient plaisanté. Tout comme sa première année, la jeune fille voulait garder pour elle ce moment où elle avait eu la stupidité de croire que Malefoy était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle imaginait déjà la réaction d'Harry et Ron si elle leur faisait part de ses impressions vis-à-vis du Serpentard : Ron ne manquerait pas de lui rire au nez tandis qu'Harry verrait là une occasion de le soupçonner à nouveau.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione feuilleta ses livres qui étaient, à son plus grand soulagement, intacts. Pour quelles raisons Malefoy avait pris la peine de lui rendre ses bouquins ? Elle aurait pensé qu'il se serait empressé de déchirer ou brûler chaque page par pur sadisme. Elle releva la tête et le chercha des yeux à la table des Serpentards. Celui-ci dînait seul en bout de table, le regard perdu dans son assiette. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, son comportement était très étrange…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : La main secourable d'Hermione**

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, les périodes de temps libre des sixièmes années n'avaient rien à voir avec les moments de bienheureuse détente que Ron avait imaginés mais devaient plutôt leur servir à venir à bout de l'imposante masse de devoirs qu'on leur donnait. Non seulement il leur fallait étudier comme s'ils avaient eu des examens chaque jour, mais les cours eux-mêmes exigeaient plus d'attention que jamais. Même Hermione avait demandé, durant le cours de métamorphose donné par le professeur McGonagall de répéter plusieurs fois les instructions.

Les sortilèges informulés étaient à présent exigés non seulement en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais également en classe de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Conséquence de cette énorme charge de travail et des heures frénétiques passées à pratiquer les sortilèges informulés, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller voir Hagrid. Il ne venait plus prendre ses repas à la table des professeurs, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, et les rares fois où ils l'avaient croisé dans un couloir ou dans le parc, il avait mystérieusement ignoré leur présence ou leurs saluts.

-Il faut qu'on aille s'expliquer, dit Hermione le samedi suivant en regardant l'immense chaise vide de Hagrid à la table des professeurs.

\- On a les essais de Quidditch, ce matin ! fit remarquer Ron. Et on est censés s'entraîner au sortilège de l'Aguamenti pour Flitwick ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ? Comment lui dire qu'on détestait sa stupide matière ?

-On ne la détestait pas ! protesta Hermione.

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Ron, la mine sombre. Je n'ai pas oublié les Scroutts. Et maintenant, je peux te le dire, on l'a échappé belle. Tu ne l'as pas entendu dans ses grands discours sur son crétin de frère – si on était restés à ses cours, on aurait fini par apprendre à Graup comment faire un noeud à ses lacets.

-Ça ne me plaît pas du tout d'être en froid avec Hagrid, dit Hermione, bouleversée.

-On ira le voir après le Quidditch, lui assura Harry. Mais les essais vont peut-être durer toute la matinée, étant donné le nombre de candidats. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'équipe a tant de succès tout d'un coup.

-Allons, Harry, dit Hermione, soudain agacée. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui a du succès, c'est toi ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant et, franchement, jamais aussi attirant.

Ron s'étrangla en avalant un gros morceau de hareng fumé. Hermione le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

-Ils savent tous désormais que tu disais la vérité, non ? Le monde de la sorcellerie tout entier a dû reconnaître que tu avais raison quand tu déclarais que Voldemort était de retour, que tu l'avais combattu à deux reprises au cours des deux dernières années et que tu avais réussi à lui échapper les deux fois. Désormais, ils t'appellent l'Élu – alors, tu comprends pourquoi tu fascines les gens ?

Hermione remarqua que les joues de son ami devinrent rouges à cette déclaration amicale, mais elle continua son plaidoyer.

 _-Et puis,_ il y a eu toute cette persécution du ministère qui essayait de te présenter comme un menteur et un instable. On voit toujours les marques, là où cette horrible bonne femme t'obligeait à écrire avec ton propre sang, mais tu n'as jamais dévié de ton récit pour autant…

-Sur moi aussi, on voit les marques, là où les cerveaux ont enroulé leurs tentacules, au ministère, dit Ron en secouant les bras pour remonter ses manches.

-Enfin, le fait que tu aies pris trente centimètres pendant l'été ne gâche rien, conclut Hermione sans prêter attention à Ron.

-Moi aussi, je suis grand, fit observer Ron, en passant.

Hermione ignora ostensiblement les remarques de Ron, agacée par son comportement enfantin. Les hiboux postaux arrivèrent, s'engouffrant par les fenêtres aux carreaux tachetés de pluie, éclaboussant tout le monde de gouttes d'eau.

Hedwige, la chouette blanche comme neige de Harry, décrit un grand cercle parmi les hulottes et les chouettes lapones pour atterrir devant son maître, un gros paquet rectangulaire accroché à la patte. Un instant plus tard, un paquet identique arriva devant Ron, porté par Coquecigrue, son hibou minuscule et épuisé, qui croulait sous le poids de sa charge.

-Ah ! dit Harry.

Il ouvrit son colis qui contenait un exemplaire tout neuf du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ , envoyé par Fleury et Bott. A la vue du colis, la jeune fille se rappela aussitôt qu'elle n'avait toujours pas commandé son nouveau dictionnaire de runes et se promit de le faire dès lundi.

-Très bien, se réjouit Hermione. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir rendre celui qui est couvert de graffiti.

-Tu es folle ? Protesta Harry. Je le garde ! Regarde, j'y avais pensé…

Il sortit de son sac son vieil exemplaire du manuel et tapota la couverture avec sa baguette en murmurant : « _Diffindo ! »_ La couverture se détacha aussitôt. Il répéta l'opération avec le livre neuf (ce qui scandalisa Hermione), puis intervertit les couvertures sur lesquelles il donna un nouveau coup de baguette en prononçant la formule : _« Reparo ! »_

L'exemplaire du Prince avait à présent l'apparence d'un livre neuf tandis que celui envoyé par Fleury et Bott semblait complètement défraîchi.

-Je rendrai le nouveau à Slughorn. Il ne pourra pas se plaindre, il m'a coûté neuf Gallions.

Hermione serra les lèvres, l'air courroucé et réprobateur, mais elle fut distraite par un troisième hibou qui se posa devant elle avec le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'elle se hâta de déplier pour en parcourir la première page.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ? demanda Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

Il posait la même question chaque fois qu'Hermione ouvrait son journal.

-Non, mais il y a eu de nouvelles attaques de Détraqueurs, répondit-elle. Et une arrestation.

-Parfait, qui ça ? dit Harry en pensant à Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Stan Rocade, dit Hermione.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry avec un haut-le-corps.

 _-« Stanley Rocade, contrôleur du Magicobus, ce moyen de transport très apprécié des sorciers, a été arrêté hier enfin de soirée. On le soupçonne d'avoir mené des activités de Mangemort. À la suite d'une descente de police à son domicile de Clapham, Mr Rocade, 21 ans, a été placé en garde à vue… »_

\- Stan Rocade, un Mangemort ? s'indigna Harry en se souvenant du jeune homme boutonneux qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois trois ans auparavant. Certainement pas !

-Peut-être qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium ? Suggéra Ron, avec bon sens. On ne peut jamais savoir.

-Apparemment pas, dit Hermione qui continuait de lire. L'article raconte qu'il a été arrêté parce qu'on l'avait entendu parler dans un pub des plans secrets des Mangemorts.

Elle releva la tête d'un air songeur.

-S'il avait subi le sortilège de l'Imperium, il ne serait pas allé bavarder de leurs projets dans un pub, j'imagine ?

-On dirait plutôt qu'il faisait semblant d'en savoir plus que les autres, remarqua Ron. Ce n'est pas ce type qui essayait de séduire une Vélane en prétendant qu'il allait devenir ministre de la Magie ?

-Oui, c'est lui, dit Harry. Je me demande à quoi ils jouent en prenant Stan au sérieux.

-Ils veulent sans doute donner l'impression qu'ils font quelque chose, répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Les gens sont terrifiés – vous êtes au courant que les parents des sœurs Patil veulent qu'elles reviennent à la maison ? Et Éloïse Midgen est déjà rentrée chez elle. Son père est venu la chercher hier soir.

-Quoi ! s'écria Ron qui regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Mais Poudlard est beaucoup plus sûr que leurs maisons, forcément ! Nous avons des Aurors et tout un tas de sortilèges de protection, et puis on a Dumbledore !

-Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait en permanence, dit Hermione à voix très basse en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, par-dessus _La Gazette._ Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Sa chaise est restée vide aussi souvent que celle de Hagrid la semaine dernière.

Harry et Ron regardèrent à leur tour. La chaise du directeur était vide, en effet.

-Je pense qu'il a quitté l'école pour travailler avec l'Ordre, reprit Hermione, toujours à voix basse. Il faut dire… ça paraît grave tout ça, non ?

Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas, mais Hermione savait qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Ils avaient été les témoins d'une terrible scène la veille, quand on était venu chercher Hannah Abbot au cours de botanique pour lui annoncer que sa mère avait été trouvée morte. Ils n'avaient plus revu Hannah depuis.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table de Gryffondor, cinq minutes plus tard, pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils passèrent devant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Les deux amies étaient en pleine discussion, chuchotant d'un air affligé. Hermione se rappela de leur conversation la veille de la rentrée, et ne fut pas surprise des attentions des parents des deux sœurs. Elle se rappela également de la remarque, lancée par Lavande au sujet de Malefoy. Une boule au ventre, elle se repassait une fois de plus l'image de Malefoy, à ses côtés, montant l'escalier.

Le trio arriva à la hauteur de Lavande et Parvati quand cette dernière donna un coup de coude à Lavande qui se retourna et adressa un large sourire à Ron. Celui-ci la regarda, cligna des yeux puis sourit à son tour, l'air incertain, sa démarche se transformant instantanément en un pas de parade. Hermione ne parut pas étonnée à ce changement de comportement en présence de Lavande, lui qui a toujours voulu être au centre de l'attention. A nouveau, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Malefoy et son comportement plus qu'anormal envers elle, particulièrement depuis sa rencontre à la bibliothèque. Renfrognée à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle partit chercher une place dans les tribunes sans ajouter un mot.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que les essais durent toute la matinée, vu le nombre d'élèves présents sur le terrain. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris de l'avance dans ses devoirs pour pouvoir profiter de ce dimanche qui s'annonçait pluvieux et gris. Elle observa Harry sur le terrain, en discussion avec cet élève de septième année aux cheveux drus et à la carrure massive dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Harry lui montra du doigt le bord du terrain, près de l'endroit où la jeune fille était assise. Le garçon se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Harry, et observa d'un regard noir la séance de sélection. Petit à petit, les tribunes commencèrent à se remplir d'élèves de différentes maisons, curieux d'observer l'Elu à son nouveau poste de capitaine. Hermione fut vite rejoint par Lavande et Parvati qui s'assirent un peu plus loin qu'elle.

-Tu crois qu'il sera sélectionné ? s'inquiéta Lavande. Il est tellement doué, s'extasia celle-ci à son amie, avant de glousser dans son écharpe.

Hermione fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et observa à nouveau Harry, qui répartissait les élèves en groupe de dix. Elle était en train de trouver le temps long à regarder le premier groupe d'élève (composé essentiellement de premières année, qui n'avaient semble-t-il jamais volé de leur vie) lorsqu'un avion en papier atterrit délicatement sur ses genoux.

Elle regarda d'où pouvait provenir ce morceau de parchemin dont personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Tous les occupants des tribunes étaient concentrés sur la séance de sélection. Hermione déplia le parchemin, les mains tremblantes par le froid, mais aussi par l'excitation de ce message mystérieux. Elle reconnu aussitôt la page arrachée de son dictionnaire des runes et vit au bas de la page, un mot écrit rapidement à la main :

 _Rejoins-moi au fond de la serre numéro trois. Viens seule._

 _D.M_

Elle ne connaissait pas cette écriture, légèrement penchée et claire, mais elle devina rapidement l'auteur de ce message. Son cœur sursauta, à un tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lu les initiales de ce destinataire. _D.M !_ Elle était sûre que c'était _lui_ : Drago Malefoy ! Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il bien être si pas lui ? Après tout, il s'agissait de la page qu'il avait arrachée pour lui lancer au visage.

A nouveau, elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne l'observait. Elle cherchait du regard les cheveux blonds du garçon, mais il n'était pas là. Devait-elle aller le rejoindre ? Elle hésitait à quitter les tribunes. Que dirait Ron ou Harry si ceux-ci s'apercevaient de son absence ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la raison de son escapade… Elle réfléchi, pris entre le désir de se rendre au rendez-vous, mais paralysée de peur à l'idée d'éveiller des soupçons ou pire, être suivie. Et si c'était un piège que lui tendait le Serpentard pour la ridiculiser ? Soudain, l'image de l'embuscade tendue dans le couloir par les Serpentards refit surface dans son esprit.

Et si c'était pareil aujourd'hui ? Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui rappela que Malefoy n'avait pas participé à l'attaque, au contraire c'était lui qui avait rappelé les autres à l'ordre. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce que tout cela signifiait…

Suivant son instinct, elle décida de se lever et passa devant Lavande et Parvati.

-Tu pars déjà Hermione ? Demanda Lavande les yeux pleins d'espoir ?

-Heu … non… je ... dois aller aux toilettes.

Lavande semblait déçue de sa réponse, et ne rajouta rien d'autre. Hermione se dépêcha de quitter les tribunes pour sortir du stade de Quidditch. Elle accéléra le pas, sentant son cœur bondir de plus en plus dans sa poitrine à l'approche de la serre numéro trois. Malgré la petite pluie fraîche et brumeuse qui surplombait la matinée, elle tenta d'ajuster ses cheveux légèrement humides sous son bonnet rouge et or. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des serres, elle le vit, au fond de l'allée, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Il semblait décontracté, les bras croisés, regardant la jeune Gryffondor arriver vers lui. Malgré le temps qui commençait à être un peu plus pluvieux, il portait une simple veste noire, au-dessus de son uniforme de Serpentard. Ses cheveux, légèrement décoiffés par le vent, n'étaient pas plaqués comme à son habitude, et retombait sur le côté de ses yeux gris. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer, tout en éprouvant un sentiment de colère pour le Serpentard. Que signifiait toute cette mise en scène ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il se redressa aussitôt.

-Granger, fit-il pour la saluer. Je vois que tu as reçu mon message.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un regard suspect. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Mon odeur ne semble plus te déranger quand tu es seul ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard sans sourciller, puis s'abaissa pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac de cours.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Hermione prit avec méfiance le gros paquet que lui tendait Malefoy et déchira le papier qui entourait l'objet. Un air ahuri se dessina sur son visage quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau dictionnaire de runes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Je ne voulais pas avoir l'échec de ton année scolaire sur la conscience.

-Sérieusement Malefoy ! Pourquoi tu as pris la peine de me rendre mes livres et puis de me commander celui-là, demanda-t-elle en levant son nouveau bouquin sous le nez du Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, enfin pas le genre à voler les livres d'école des autres élèves.

-Qui voudrait faire ça, fit Hermione en esquissant un sourire. Elle vit avec étonnement que le jeune homme laisse échapper un petit rire discret pas désagréable à entendre. Enfin…heu…Merci, balbutia-t-elle. Pour les livres, mais tu n'étais pas obligé, je comptais le commander moi-même, réussit-elle à articuler en reprenant ses esprits.

-C'est normal, je t'ai arraché la page.

-C'est vrai.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux élèves. Elle ne savait pour quelle raison, mais Hermione se sentait intimidée de se retrouver seule en présence du Serpentard. Malgré le temps pluvieux qui persistait depuis la matinée, la jeune fille sentit une bouffée de chaleur montée en elle.

-Bon, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je vais retourner au stade avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la Gryffondor lui tourner le dos pour repartir vers le parc, quand celui-ci l'interpella.

-Granger !

-Quoi ?

-C'est parce que… je voulais aussi, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, te dire que j'étais désolé de mon comportement à la bibliothèque et de l'autre jour aussi… tu sais dans le couloir, j'aurai dû intervenir plus tôt.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Drago Malefoy s'excuser devant une fille née moldue… devant une… une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas … j'ai bien le droit de changer non ? Fit le jeune homme sur la défensive.

Hermione inspecta plus attentivement le jeune homme qui se rapprochait d'elle. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait étonnement changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Même physiquement il semblait être beaucoup plus mûr, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant, avoua celle-ci honteusement.

-Oui bien sûr je comprends. Mais pourquoi avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai beaucoup changé depuis cet été… depuis l'arrestation de mon père.

Hermione ne dit rien, car elle se sentait responsable en partie son arrestation. Après tout, elle aussi était au Ministère lorsque celui-ci avait essayé de les tuer pour récupérer la prophétie. Malefoy semblait avoir deviné ses pensées :

-J'avais oublié, fit-il, tu étais là bas avec Potter ce soir-là.

-Exactement, et je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à recommencer s'il le fallait.

-Aux côtés de Potter et Weasley…

-Ils sont mes amis et ils avaient besoin de moi ! Ton père et ses amis Mangemorts nous menaçaient, je te rappelle ! Ta tante à tué Sirius ! S'exclama Hermione, les larmes commençants à lui monter aux yeux.

La jeune fille vit le teint de Malefoy devenir blafard lorsqu'elle évoqua cet événement. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, honteux des propos tenus par Hermione.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Non, tu as raison ! Je ne dois pas renier ce que ma famille a fait… je me rends compte maintenant des conséquences de leurs actes… et ce que cela implique d'appartenir à une famille de sang-pur. On t'impose sans cesse des croyances, des valeurs qui ne te correspondent pas, mais que tu es obligé de suivre par tradition.

-Pourquoi continuer à jouer à ce jeu alors ? Pourquoi ne pas… te rebelle ? Demanda Hermione en pensant à Sirius, qui était lui aussi prisonnier d'une telle famille.

-Tu crois que c'est si facile ? ricana-t-il d'un air lugubre. Je suis coincé dans cette image auprès de tout le monde, mes amis, ma famille et même mes ennemis, lança-t-il en dévisageant Hermione. Mais toi non, c'est différent je le sens, tu _es_ différente. N'est-ce pas ? Il s'était légèrement rapproché de la jeune fille en lui posant cette question. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours senti… à la bibliothèque ça semblait si naturel…et puis Blaise est arrivé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai eu peur je suis redevenu comme les gens veulent me voir.

Hermione restait stupéfaite de cette déclaration inattendue… même si au fond d'elle-même, elle avait ressenti la même chose vis-à-vis du Serpentard, quand il avait pris sa défense et même quand ils avaient plaisanté ensemble à la bibliothèque. Sans le vouloir, elle laissa le jeune homme s'approcher de plus en plus vers elle. C'était comme si ses membres étaient incapables de bouger, son cerveau était trop embrumé. Coincée contre la vitre de la serre, elle pouvait apercevoir des éclats argentés dans son regard pénétrant. A cet instant, elle se rappela, il y a six ans, de la même intensité de ce regard quand il était assis près d'elle à terre pour la consoler. Elle retrouvait les mêmes éclats gris perle qui clairsemaient ses yeux clairs. Leurs nez étaient sur le point de se toucher lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit provenant de la serre numéro quatre. Tous deux sursautèrent en reprenant leur esprit rapidement.

-Je dois y aller, répondit Hermione, qui partait précipitamment, avant d'être vue par quelqu'un. Merci pour le livre, lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir de l'allée pour rejoindre le parc.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers le stade, elle vit Malefoy sortir de l'allée qui menait à la serre numéro trois et quatre et accélérer le pas vers le château, sous la fine pluie qui continuait de tomber. Quelques secondes après, elle vit le professeur Chourave sortir également des serres. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis reprit le chemin vers le stade de Quidditch.

Le cœur battant, elle repensa tout au long du chemin au Serpentard et à l'intensité de son regard, si près du sien. Qu'était-il qui était en train de lui arriver ? Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas entendu le professeur Chourave dans la serre à côté ? Cette question lui tourmentait l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait quitté Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient failli...c'était impossible, comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? C'était comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, qu'elle ne se rappelait plus si ce souvenir était réel ou imaginé. Hermione ne cessait de se demander quelles étaient les raisons qui ont poussé Malefoy à changer. Il avait mentionné l'arrestation de son père l'été dernier, c'était sûrement une des causes de ce brusque changement. Néanmoins, pourquoi après toutes ses années se rappelait-il qu'il l'avait réconfortée dans les toilettes ? Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Malgré elle, elle repensa à la théorie d'Harry, ce pourrait-il que cela soit pour cette raison ?

Discrètement, elle reprit sa place initiale en déposant son sac de livres sur le sol. Elle surprit Lavande et Parvati, la regardant d'un œil suspect, ou était-ce l'effet de son imagination ? Elle ignora les deux amies et regarda à nouveau la séance de sélection. Harry avait déjà sélectionné ses trois poursuiveurs : Ginny, Katie Bell qui réintégrait l'équipe et une nouvelle du nom de Demelza Robins.

Apparemment, la séance de sélection des deux batteurs était sur le point de se terminer, car Harry discutait avec deux élèves, l'un étant petit, mais bien bâti, l'autre d'aspect plutôt maigrichon. Un peu plus bas, elle entendit le garçon de tout à l'heure, contester sans cesse les choix de Harry, tout en critiquant les joueurs de l'équipe. Quel caractère épouvantable ! D'après ce qu'Hermione compris, les essais pour la sélection des gardiens se déroulaient en dernier. Elle remarqua que les tribunes étaient jusqu'à présent remplies non seulement par les candidats refusés, mais aussi par de nombreux élèves venus assister à la séance après un long petit déjeuner. Chaque fois qu'un gardien prenait sa place devant les buts, les spectateurs l'acclamaient ou le conspuaient en proportions égales. Hermione jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Ron, dont le visage était livide sous l'effet du trac. Aucun des cinq premiers candidats ne parvint à bloquer plus de deux tirs chacun. Ce fut le tour du garçon aux cheveux drus, un dénommé MacLaggen comme elle crut comprendre. Celui-ci arrêta les quatre premiers penaltys. Il ne faut qu'il soit sélectionné avec ce caractère épouvantable. Jeta des regards autour d'elle, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et prononça dans sa tête le sortilège informulé :

 _-Confusio_ !

Celui-ci se précipita dans la mauvaise direction pour arrêter le vol, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale chez les spectateurs. Furieux, il descendit de son balai, serrant les dents.

Ron semblait près de s'évanouir, il enfourcha son Brossdur 11 lorsqu'une voix s'éleva à côté d'Hermione.

-Bonne chance ! s'écria Lavande avant de sa caché le visage dans les mains.

Hermione ne réagit pas à cette interruption, trop occupée à observer Ron, d'un regard inquiet, se placer devant les buts. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, cependant : Ron arrêta un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq penalties d'affilée. L'effet fut immédiat : la foule s'éleva et acclama Ron, qui descendait de son balai. Tout en acclamant le nouveau gardien, Hermione descendit des tribunes rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Tu as été brillant, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle remarqua Lavande, au loin, quitter le terrain bras dessus bras dessous avec Parvati, l'air plutôt grognon. Ron paraissait extrêmement content de lui et encore plus grand que d'habitude lorsqu'il adressa un sourire à toute l'équipe et à Hermione.

Harry se retourna vers les joueurs de son équipe afin de fixer la date de leur prochaine séance d'entraiment au jeudi suivant. Ils prirent ensuite congé des autres joueurs pour rendre visite à Hagrid dans sa cabane. A présent, un soleil humide tenta de percer les nuages, la bruine avait enfin cessé.

-J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à arrêter le quatrième penalty, disait Ron d'un ton joyeux. Le tir de Demelza était dur à bloquer, vous avez vu, elle a donné de l'effet…

-Oui, oui, tu as été magnifique, assura Hermione, amusée.

-De toute façon, j'étais meilleur que McLaggen, poursuivit Ron d'un ton avantageux. Vous l'avez vu foncer dans la mauvaise direction au cinquième tir ? On aurait dit qu'il avait subi un sortilège de Confusion…

Le visage d'Hermione prit une teinte légèrement rosée. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'Harry avait remarqué sa gêne qui s'inscrivait sur son visage. Ron quant à lui, ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à décrire amoureusement la façon dont il avait arrêté chacun des autres penalties. Buck, le grand hippogriffe aux ailes grises, était attaché à l'entrée de la cabane de Hagrid. En les voyant arriver, il fit claquer son bec tranchant comme un rasoir et tourna vers eux son énorme tête.

-Mon Dieu, dit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Il fait toujours un peu peur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Arrête, tu es montée sur lui, non ? lui rappela Ron.

Harry s'avança et s'inclina profondément devant l'hippogriffe sans le quitter des yeux et sans ciller. Quelques instants plus tard, Buck s'inclina à son tour. Harry lui marmonna quelque mot à l'oreille quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

-Hé ! dit-elle.

Hagrid venait d'apparaître à l'angle de sa cabane, portant un grand tablier à fleurs et un sac de pommes de terre. Crockdur, son énorme molosse, marchait à côté de lui. Crockdur lança un aboiement tonitruant et bondit en avant.

-Écartez-vous ! Il va vous mordre les doigts – ah, c'est vous.

Crockdur sauta autour de Ron et d'Hermione en essayant de leur lécher les oreilles. Hagrid s'arrêta et les regarda pendant une fraction de seconde, puis tourna les talons et rentra dans sa cabane en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Oh, non ! s'exclama Hermione, catastrophée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, la mine résolue.

Il s'approcha et cogna vigoureusement à la porte.

-Hagrid ! Ouvrez, nous voulons vous parler !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Si vous n'ouvrez pas, nous faisons sauter la porte ! s'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette.

-Harry ! protesta Hermione, choquée. Tu ne peux quand même pas…

-Si, je peux ! Reculez-vous…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hagrid apparut en lançant de toute sa hauteur un regard noir à Harry. Malgré son tablier à fleurs, il paraissait singulièrement impressionnant.

-Je suis professeur ! rugit-il. Professeur, Potter ! Comment osez-vous menacer de faire sauter ma porte ?

-Je suis désolé, _monsieur_ , répondit Harry, en insistant sur le dernier mot tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de sa robe.

Hagrid parut stupéfait.

-Depuis quand m'appelles-tu « monsieur » ?

-Depuis quand m'appelez-vous « Potter » et depuis quand me vouvoyez-vous ?

-Oh, très spirituel, grogna Hagrid, très amusant. C'est toi qui as le dernier mot, pas vrai ? Très bien, entrez donc, bande de petits ingrats…

Bougonnant d'un air sombre, il recula pour les laisser passer. Hermione, effrayée, se précipita derrière Harry.

-Alors ? dit Hagrid d'un ton grincheux lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione se furent assis autour de l'immense table de bois.

Crockdur posa aussitôt sa tête sur le genou de Harry et se mit à baver sur sa robe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous faites du souci pour moi ? Vous croyez que je me sens seul, peut-être ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua Harry. On voulait vous voir, tout simplement.

-Vous nous avez manqué, ajouta Hermione, tremblante.

-Je vous ai manqué, ah oui ? dit Hagrid dans un grognement. Tiens donc.

Il s'affaira, le pas lourd, préparant du thé dans son énorme bouilloire de cuivre sans cesser de marmonner. Enfin il posa violemment devant eux trois chopes de la taille d'un seau, remplies d'un thé couleur acajou, et une assiette de gâteaux en forme de rochers qu'il avait confectionnés lui-même.

Bien que son estomac lui criait famine, Hermione préféra attendre de manger quelque chose de plus convenable durant le dîner, craignant de se casser une dent.

-Hagrid, reprit timidement Hermione lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir avec eux.

Il se mit à éplucher des pommes de terre avec des gestes brutaux, comme si chacun des tubercules l'avait gravement offensé.

-Vous savez, on aurait bien voulu continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

À nouveau, Hagrid poussa un grognement en soufflant par le nez d'un air dédaigneux. Avec un certain dégoût, Hermione crut apercevoir quelque chose tomber du nez d'Hagrid et atterrir dans le plat de pomme de terre.

-C'est vrai ! affirma Hermione. Mais on n'arrivait pas à les faire tenir dans notre emploi du temps.

-Tiens donc, répéta Hagrid.

Il y eut alors un étrange bruit de succion et tous trois se retournèrent : Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri et Ron, bondissant de sa chaise, courut autour de la table pour s'éloigner le plus possible du grand tonneau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et qu'ils venaient tout juste de remarquer. Le tonneau était rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des vers de trente centimètres de long, visqueux, blanchâtres, grouillants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hagrid ? demanda Harry.

Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air intéressé plutôt que dégoûté, mais posa quand même son gâteau sur la table.

-Oh, simplement des asticots géants, répondit Hagrid.

-Et quand ils grandissent, ils se transforment en…, dit Ron avec appréhension.

-Ils se transforment en rien du tout. Ils me servent à nourrir Aragog.

Et tout à coup, il fondit en larmes.

-Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se leva d'un bond, se hâta de contourner la table en choisissant le côté le plus long pour éviter le tonneau d'asticots et passa un bras autour des épaules de Hagrid secoué de sanglots.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… lui…, balbutia Hagrid, ses yeux d'un noir de scarabée ruisselant de larmes tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec son tablier. C'est… Aragog… Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir… Il est tombé malade cet été et ça ne va pas mieux… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si… S'il… Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps…

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Hagrid en paraissant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute les créatures repoussantes auxquelles Hagrid étaient attachées, Aragog, la gigantesque araignée parlante, qui vivait au cœur de la Forêt interdite était de loin sa préférée.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Hermione sans prêter attention aux grimaces et aux hochements de tête frénétiques de Ron.

-Je ne crois pas, Hermione, sanglota Hagrid en essayant de contenir le flot de ses larmes. Tu sais, le reste de la tribu… la famille d'Aragog… ils deviennent un peu bizarres maintenant qu'il est malade… un peu agités…

-Oui, je crois qu'on avait déjà remarqué cet aspect de leur personnalité, dit Ron à mi-voix.

-Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi de s'approcher d'eux en ce moment, conclut Hagrid.

Il se moucha bruyamment dans son tablier et releva la tête.

-Mais merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé, Hermione… Ça me touche beaucoup…

L'atmosphère se détendit considérablement, car même si Harry et Ron n'avaient manifesté aucune envie d'apporter des asticots géants à une monstrueuse araignée sanguinaire, Hagrid semblait considérer comme allant de soi qu'ils auraient été ravis de le faire. Il redevint alors tel qu'il était d'habitude.

-Oh, j'ai toujours su que vous n'arriveriez pas à me glisser dans votre emploi du temps, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru en leur versant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Même si vous aviez demandé des Retourneurs de Temps.

-Ce n'aurait pas été possible, dit Hermione. Nous avons réduit en miettes tout le stock du ministère lorsque nous étions là-bas cet été. C'était même dans _La Gazette du sorcier._

-Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez jamais pu y arriver, déclara Hagrid. Je suis désolé d'avoir été… vous comprenez… Je m'inquiète pour Aragog… et je me suis demandé… si jamais c'était le professeur Gobe-Planche qui vous avait donné les cours…

Tous trois affirmèrent aussitôt, d'un ton catégorique et en toute mauvaise foi, que le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui avait remplacé Hagrid de temps à autre, était une épouvantable enseignante. Le résultat fut que Hagrid paraissait d'excellente humeur lorsqu'ils prirent congé de lui à la tombée du jour.

-Je suis affamé, dit Harry tandis qu'ils traversaient à la hâte le parc sombre et désert après que la porte de la cabane se fut refermée derrière eux. En plus, j'ai ma retenue avec Rogue, ce soir. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup le temps de dîner…

À leur retour dans le château, ils aperçurent Cormac McLaggen qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour passer les portes. À la première tentative, il s'était cogné et avait rebondi contre le chambranle. Ron éclata d'un grand rire réjoui et lui emboîta le pas, mais Harry retint Hermione par le bras.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione, sur la défensive.

-Si tu veux mon avis, dit Harry à voix basse, McLaggen a l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège de Confusion. Et il se trouvait juste en face de l'endroit où tu étais assise dans les tribunes.

Hermione rougit.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je lui ai jeté un sort, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de Ron et de Ginny ! Il a un caractère épouvantable, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a raté son coup. Tu n'aurais pas voulu de quelqu'un comme ça dans ton équipe.

-Non, reconnut Harry. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu malhonnête, Hermione ? Tu es préfète, non ?

-Oh, tais-toi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en voyant son sourire railleur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? demanda Ron qui était réapparu à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et les observait d'un air soupçonneux.

-Rien, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Et ils se hâtèrent de le suivre à l'intérieur. L'estomac d'Hermione bourdonnait lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de nourriture qui se dégageait de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train de dîner pendant que les trois amis se dirigèrent vers une place libre à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione jeta un regard discret en direction de la table des Serpentard. Malefoy n'était pas là. Crabbe et Goyle en revanche dévoraient leur rosbif avec acharnement. Elle continua d'avancer, tout en se demandant où pouvait être Malefoy, lorsque le professeur Slughorn surgit devant eux et leur barra le chemin.

-Harry, Harry, l'homme que je cherchais ! s'exclama-t-il avec cordialité.

Il tortilla les coins de sa moustache et gonfla son énorme ventre.

-J'espérais vous voir avant le dîner ! Que diriez-vous de venir plutôt souper dans mes appartements ? Je donne une petite soirée qui réunira quelques gloires montantes. McLaggen sera là, ainsi que Zabini, nous aurons aussi la charmante Melinda Bobbin – je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez ? Sa famille possède une vaste chaîne d'apothicaires – et, bien entendu, j'espère de tout cœur que Miss Granger m'honorera également de sa présence.

Slughorn s'inclina légèrement devant Hermione. C'était comme si Ron n'avait pas été là. Slughorn ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

-Je ne peux pas venir, professeur, répondit aussitôt Harry. J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

-Oh, quel dommage ! se désola Slughorn, les traits de son visage s'affaissant d'une manière comique. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je comptais sur vous, Harry ! Il va falloir que j'en dise un mot à Severus pour lui expliquer la situation. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à le convaincre de reporter votre retenue à un autre jour. Je vous verrai donc tous les deux un peu plus tard !

Et il repartit d'un air affairé.

-Il n'a aucune chance de faire changer Rogue d'avis, dit Harry dès que Slughorn se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre. Cette retenue a déjà été reportée une fois. Rogue l'a accepté pour Dumbledore mais il n'y consentira pour personne d'autre.

-J'aimerais bien que tu puisses venir, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule ! dit Hermione, anxieuse.

Elle redoutait de passer la soirée en compagnie de MacLaggen et de son caractère -vaniteux.

-Je ne crois pas que tu seras seule. Ginny aura sans doute été invitée, lança sèchement Ron qui ne semblait pas s'accommoder facilement d'avoir été ignoré par Slughorn.

A ce moment, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Malefoy en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux Serpentard qui cherchaient une place plus intime, loin de leurs condisciples.

Elle vit que le garçon parcourait la Grande Salle des yeux, écoutant à moitié le monologue de Pansy. Elle remarqua que son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que lorsqu'il s'était donné rendez-vous dans la matinée. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose…

Elle baissa rapidement la tête vers son assiette, évitant de croiser le regard du Serpentard. Touchant à peine le reste de son rosbif, elle écrasa rageusement avec sa fourchette les haricots qui accompagnaient sa viande, sans prendre part à la discussion entre Harry et Ron. Pour quelle raison était-elle énervée de le voir en compagnie de Parkinson ?!

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. La salle commune était bondée, la plupart des élèves ayant fini de dîner, mais ils parvinrent quand même à trouver une table libre où ils purent s'asseoir. Ron, qui était de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Slughorn, croisa les bras et regarda le plafond d'un air renfrogné. Hermione prit un numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ que quelqu'un avait abandonné sur un fauteuil.

-Il y a du nouveau ? demanda Harry.

-Pas vraiment…

Hermione avait ouvert le journal et parcourait les pages intérieures. Elle sursauta à la vue du nom de Malefoy dans le journal, et parcouru rapidement l'article en question.

-Oh, regarde, on parle de ton père, Ron – il va très bien ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Ron se tourner vers elle d'un air inquiet. Ils disent simplement qu'il est allé faire un tour dans la maison des Malefoy.

 _« Cette deuxième perquisition au domicile du Mangemort ne semble pas avoir_ _donné de résultat. Arthur Weasley, du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de_ _défense et objets de protection, a déclaré que son équipe avait agi sur la foi d'un renseignement fourni_ _par une source confidentielle. »_

-C'était moi, la source ! précisa Harry. À la gare de King's Cross, je lui ai parlé de Malefoy et de la chose qu'il a demandé à Barjow de réparer ! Si elle ne se trouve pas chez eux, il a dû l'apporter avec lui à Poudlard…

Inquiète par cette nouvelle théorie développée par Harry, elle réagit instinctivement :

-Mais comment aurait-il pu y parvenir, Harry ? s'étonna Hermione en reposant le journal. Nous avons tous été fouillés à notre arrivée, non ?

-Ah bon ? dit Harry, interloqué. Pas moi !

-Non, pas toi, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que tu étais arrivé en retard… En tout cas, Rusard nous a tous fait passer au Capteur de Dissimulation quand nous étions dans le hall d'entrée. Tout objet ayant un rapport quelconque avec la magie noire aurait été découvert. J'ai vu Crabbe se faire confisquer une tête réduite. Alors, tu vois, Malefoy ne pouvait rien apporter de dangereux !

-Quelqu'un a dû le lui envoyer par hibou, objectiva Harry. Sa mère ou je ne sais qui.

-Tous les hiboux sont également contrôlés, assura Hermione. Rusard nous l'a dit pendant qu'il nous enfonçait ses Capteurs de Dissimulation un peu partout.

À court d'arguments, cette fois, Harry fut incapable de répondre. Il chercha un soutien auprès de Ron, qui était toujours assis les bras croisés et fixait Lavande Brown.

-Tu ne vois pas comment Malefoy aurait pu…

-Oh, laisse tomber, Harry, dit-il.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas ma faute si Slughorn nous a invités, Hermione et moi, à sa stupide soirée ! On n'a pas envie d'y aller, ni l'un ni l'autre ! répliqua Harry, irrité.

-Eh bien, moi, puisque je ne suis convié à aucune soirée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça Ron en se levant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers la porte du dortoir des garçons, Harry et Hermione le suivant du regard.

-Harry ? dit alors Demelza Robins, la nouvelle poursuiveuse, qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. J'ai un message pour toi.

-Du professeur Slughorn ? demanda Harry en se redressant, plein d'espoir.

-Non… du professeur Rogue, répondit Demelza. Il dit que tu dois venir dans son bureau ce soir à huit heures et demie pour ta retenue… heu… quel que soit le nombre de soirées auxquelles tu seras invité. Et il te fait savoir que ton travail consistera à trier des Veracrasses. Tu devras enlever ceux qui sont pourris et garder les bons pour les cours de potions. Il a dit aussi qu'il était inutile d'apporter des gants de protection.

-Très bien, déclara Harry d'un air lugubre. Merci beaucoup, Demelza.

-Je monte me coucher, déclara Hermione. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Hermione… lui répondit distraitement Harry.

Elle monta au dortoir des filles qui étaient vide. Lavande et Parvati discutant dans la salle commune, elle en profita pour prendre une feuille, un parchemin et une plume, résolue à écrire un mot à Malefoy pour lui donner rendez-vous. Elle y avait réfléchi tout au long de la soirée. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'ils s'expliquent sur cette nouvelle situation, ce que cela signifiait vraiment pour lui… et pour elle. Pour quelle raison Malefoy lui faisait part de ses sentiments, de son désir de vouloir changer alors que celui-ci continuait à prendre ses petits repas en compagnie de Parkinson ?

Un sentiment de jalousie s'immisça en elle, l'image des deux Serpentard durant le dîner ensemble, lui revint à l'esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle refoula aussitôt ce sentiment inexplicable et écrivit rapidement les mots suivants :

 _Il faut qu'on parle… Peux-tu me rejoindre demain après les cours_ _derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage._

 _H.G_

Elle savait que l'endroit se situant au-dessus du passage secret menant chez Honeyduke était rarement emprunté par les élèves de l'école à cette heure de la journée. La jeune fille se demanda si Malefoy allait venir à ce rendez-vous, mais un pressentiment lui répondit que oui. Elle plia le parchemin et le rangea dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit. Avec un sentiment d'anxiété au creux de l'estomac, elle essaya de s'endormir.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : une situation délicate**

Elle se réveilla de bonne heure le lundi matin, pour se rendre à la volière porter le mot qu'elle avait écrit la veille.

Elle eut des difficultés à se concentrer sur ce que les professeurs expliquaient en classe, ses pensées étant trop orientée sur le rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à Malefoy après les cours. Ce fut encore plus difficile durant les cours qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serpentards. Ainsi, tout au long de la journée, elle fuyait résolument le regard de Malefoy, qu'elle sentait plusieurs fois dans sa direction.

Cependant, elle ne pu éviter ce dernier, lorsque le hibou de l'école se posa sur sa table du déjeuner, et lui tendit le mot de la Gryffondor. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant, puis lui fit signe de tête, confirmant leur rendez-vous.

La cloche sonna la fin de la journée de cours. Prétextant une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque, elle quitta en précipitation Harry et Ron qui partirent en direction de la Salle Commune. Elle se dépêcha de monter au troisième étage, et se blotti derrière la statue de la sorcière borne, guettant l'arrivée de Malefoy. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sa cravate verte et argent dénouée. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude, parfaitement coiffés.

Hermione lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre derrière la statue, qui se situait dans un renfoncement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-il quand il vit l'air anxieux de la jeune fille.

-Non, non… tout va bien, répondit-elle précipitamment en amenant le Serpentard dans le creux de la paroi.

L'espace qui séparait le mur et la statue était assez étroit, Hermione dû se plaquer contre le mur tandis que Malefoy était coincé par le dos de la statue. Serré l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas être vu, Hermione pouvait sentir la respiration de Malefoy s'accéléré contre sa poitrine. Elle essaya malgré elle de contrôler ses battements de cœur, mais ceux-ci s'intensifia quand le Serpentard plongea son regard dans le sien. Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait voir son reflet dans ses yeux gris perle. A nouveau, elle sentit cette odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée qui lui procura un sentiment printanier. Humant son parfum, elle sentit ses entrailles en feu. Une bouffée de chaleur commença à lui monter aux joues. La jeune fille essaya à nouveau de se maîtriser pour paraître naturelle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi un endroit plus espacé ?! Dans son souvenir, l'espace n'était pas si étroit !

-Je voulais simplement te parler, commença-t-elle, de ce qu'il s'était passé hier dans la serre… Je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela signifie….

Elle regarda fixement le jeune homme dans les yeux, désirant obtenir une explication. Malefoy semblait mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet, il détourna son regard lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Je l'ignore… dit-il, tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que je t'ai vue dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, j'ai été profondément troublé… je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais des sentiments qui étaient enfuis en moi ont aussitôt ressurgi…

-Des sentiments enfuis ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione la gorge sèche.

Le Serpentard semblait encore plus mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux.

-Je veux dire… je culpabilisais…répondit-il vaguement, je me suis rappelé toutes les insultes que je t'avais lancées… et depuis, continua-t-il les yeux toujours fuyants, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… je n'arrête pas de penser à notre première année, dans les toilettes des filles quand je t'ai…enfin tu vois…

Hermione sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que Malefoy se confiait. Son cœur battait à vive allure, si bien qu'elle le sentait exploser contre sa poitrine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Serpentard mentionne se souvenir, ni qu'il y repense depuis tout l'été ! Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé jusqu'à ce jour.

Comme hypnotisée, elle écouta Drago continuer :

-A toutes les fois où nos regards se sont croisés durant toutes ses années… et ces derniers temps, à notre rencontre à la bibliothèque… tu m'obsèdes, Granger…

Il s'était encore plus rapproché d'elle, à présent ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes lorsqu'il lui demanda dans un souffle :

-Pourrais-tu un jour me pardonner ces cinq années où je t'ai maltraitée ?

Jamais son cerveau n'avait été aussi engourdi que maintenant. Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Malefoy, s'excuser auprès d'elle ? Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle lâcha la seule chose qui depuis hier, lui passait par la tête.

-Et avec Pansy Parkinson ? Tu sors avec elle ?

-Non, ce n'est pas elle qui m'importe, lui répondit-il dans un murmure, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie d'embrasser, là, maintenant.

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui saisit délicatement la nuque, et déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine comme une explosion avant de lui rendre passionnément son baiser. Elle senti qu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui, que ses deux mains étaient à présent posés sur son visage. Elle eu l'envie irrésistible de lui saisir à son tour sa nuque, ce qu'elle fit en lui caressant ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point ils étaient si doux et soyeux. C'était comme s'ils attendaient ce moment depuis des années. Un baiser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait cru possible de se réaliser, mais qui pourtant était bien réel et qu'enfin, ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à cette envie dissimulé au fond d'eux.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils en train de s'embrasser ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se desserrèrent de leur étreinte. Ils se regardèrent, tout deux surpris que ce moment soit arrivé.

-Alors comme ça tu es jalouse ? lui demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas du tout, s'exclama Hermione, avec un petit rire gêné. Je voulais simplement savoir… insista-t-elle tout de même.

-Cette fille-là ne me connait pas, elle aime un autre Drago que je ne veux plus être. Depuis des années je me suis voilé la face…Et puis, je lui trouve un air de pékinois, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione se joignit à lui, trouvant elle aussi la ressemblance frappante. Reprenant son sérieux, elle fit :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que demain tu seras à nouveau Malefoy, le Serpentard prétentieux et détestable que j'ai toujours connu.

-Très belle image que tu avais de moi, Granger. Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir c'était presque ça.

Hermione lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et sceptique.

-Ok, ok c'était entièrement vrai. Et pour moi, tu redeviendrais Granger, l'intello de la classe qui exaspère tout le monde.

Vexée, Hermione lui donna une petite tape au bras qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Bon, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je vais devoir y aller.

-Très bien, moi aussi je vais retourner à ma salle commune.

Malefoy déposa rapidement un dernier baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, avant de quitter le renfoncement pour retourner vers les cachots. Tout au long du chemin, Hermione senti cette chaleur bouillonnante qui n'arrivait pas à la quitter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, réalisant seulement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle et Malefoy. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était plongée dans un devoir de métamorphose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir, le sourire aux lèvres quand elle se remémora l'étreinte du Serpentard. Elle passa tout le restant de la soirée sur le divan de la salle commune, à rêvasser le regard perdu sur le feu de la cheminée. L'image des lèvres de Malefoy se rapprochant des siennes était encore si présente dans sa tête, jamais elle ne s'était doutée que le Serpentard avait les lèvres si douces et fermes à la fois, jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière…

-Hermione ? Fit la voix éloignée d'Harry. A quoi penses-tu ?

-Pardon ?

Elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'Harry et Ron était venu la rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Tu sembles distante ce soir, reprit son ami. Tu n'entends pas quand on te parle avec Ron.

-Oh désolée Harry, j'étais seulement en train de penser à Hagrid, menti-t-elle. Il avait l'air si attristé à cause d'Aragog.

-Je sais Hermione, moi non plus je n'aime pas le voir si triste, mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui.

-Exactement ! Intervint Ron en s'emportant aussitôt. Et il est hors de question d'aller l'aider dans la forêt interdite à soigner cette monstrueuse bête velue avec plein… de pattes et des yeux partout ! Fit-il en frissonnant au souvenir de sa rencontre avec Aragog.

-Du calme Ron, rassura Harry en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Hagrid s'en sortira sans nous.

-J'espère, parce qu'il a toujours l'art de s'attirer des ennuis. Vous vous souvenez de Norbert ? Fit Hermione

Tous trois se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire au souvenir du petit Dragonneau. Hermione dû se serrer les côtes tellement qu'elle fut prise d'un fou rire en se rappelant Hagrid en train de materner la bête. La larme à l'œil, ils reprirent leur sérieux et discutèrent ensemble des souvenirs passés avec Hagrid. Les trois amis restèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à onze heure du soir, heureux de se remémorer tous les moments passées ensemble. Même si Hermione avait passé une soirée très plaisante, la jeune fille monta se coucher l'esprit préoccupé. Tout au long de la soirée, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Malefoy. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de cacher à Harry et Ron les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard. Que diraient ses amis si elle leur confessait que bien plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Malefoy l'avait embrassé et qu'elle avait _aimé_ ça.

Elle se coucha dans ses draps tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle s'embarquait dans une drôle d'histoire qui ne lui attirerait que des ennuies. Hermione ignora l'avertissement, se retourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Le lendemain matin, la Gryffondor constata que son mal aise ne s'était pas dissipé pendant la nuit, bien au contraire, elle se leva avec le sentiment qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur la veille.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuné en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Ceux-ci étaient déjà en train de manger lorsque la jeune fille s'assit à la table. Hermione commença à se beurrer un toast pendant que ses amis discutèrent des prochaines séances d'entrainement de Quidditch.

-Parfait, fit Ginny alors qu'ils venaient de convenir d'une date. Je vais prévenir Dean que je ne pourrai pas passer la soirée avec lui ce soir-là. A tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille s'éloigna sous le regard perdu de Harry. Au même moment, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Malefoy accompagné de Pansy Parkinson qui lui tenait le bras. Une bouffée de colère monta aussitôt chez Hermione qui laissa tomber brusquement son toast dans l'assiette.

-Regardez qui vient d'arriver, fit Ron. Malefoy et Parkinson, le couple de l'horreur. Vous imaginez les enfants, un mélange entre une fouine décolorée et un pékinois.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Hermione fit semblant de boire une gorgée de son jus de citrouille pour se dispenser de répondre à la plaisanterie. A nouveau, elle vit du coin de l'œil que Malefoy et Parkinson s'installa au fond de la table en tête à tête. Pour son plus grand agacement, Harry orienta à nouveau la conversation vers le Serpentard :

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il sèche de plus en plus les cours ? Il n'était pas au dernier cours de métamorphose, ni à celui de Rogue. Etrange vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu et fit semblant de lire son nouveau dictionnaire de runes. Ron aussi semblait adopter cette technique, car ce dernier laissa Harry seul dans ses réflexions.

-Très bien, fit celui-ci vexé. Si vous trouvez ça normal que Malefoy est souvent absent…

-Tu tires des conclusions hâtives, mon vieux. Ca ne signifie pas que Malefoy soit partisan de Tu-sais-qui parce qu'il décide de se relâcher dans les cours. Personnellement je me dispenserai bien du cours de Rog…

-Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que les ASPIC sont déjà dans un an !

-Du calme Hermione ! Tu devrais dire _les ASPIC sont seulement dans un an._

-Oui, et on verra qui sera encore dépassé par toutes les matières, comme pour les BUSES.

-Ca ne risquera pas d'arriver, car je compte encore sur le petit planning que tu nous concocteras à Harry et moi.

-Alors là, il n'en n'est pas question, s'emporta Hermione. Cette fois vous vous débrouillerez sans moi !

Elle vit avec agacement qu'Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Irritée, celle-ci feuilleta son nouveau dictionnaire de rune quand elle vit une petite inscription écrite à la main au bas de la page. Le cœur battant, elle reconnu aussitôt cette écriture légère et fine :

 _Pour Hermione Granger,_

 _En espérant que ton année ne soit pas compromise,_

 _D.M_

Hermione lut le mot et referma d'un coup sec son livre, de peur qu'Harry qui se trouvait à côté d'elle le voie. Elle releva la tête en direction de Malefoy qui semblait écouter Parkinson d'une oreille distraite lorsque celui-ci tourna son regard et croisa celui d'Hermione. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son assiette d'œuf brouillé et écouta la conversation entre Harry et Ron. Elle ne comprenait plus très bien à quel jeu jouait le Serpentard avec elle, ni à quoi allait la mener cette histoire avec ce dernier. Tout au long de la journée, Hermione sentit le regard insistant de Malefoy se poser à plusieurs reprises sur elle et préféra les ignorer.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe de DCLFM, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles au fond de la classe quand elle sentit qu'on la bousculait sur le côté.

-Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Granger ! Fit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

-C'est toi qui devrais ouvrir tes yeux de fouine, Malefoy. Intervint aussitôt Ron en prenant la défense d'Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on t'ait appelé Weasmoche, si c'était le cas, j'aurai été faire un tour du côté de la cabane hurlante pour te trouver.

Les oreilles rouges vives, celui-ci s'apprêtaient à sauter sur Malefoy avant qu'Hermione ne le retint.

-Non Ron ! Laisse tomber veux-tu ?!

-Je l'aurai, fit-il entre ses dents. Un jour je l'aurai.

-Weasley, Granger ! Surgit la voix de Rogue au fond de la classe. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir, sinon j'en retire dix de plus.

Malefoy lança à Ron un sourire narquois avant de s'installer à côté de Zabini. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit voler les devoirs de la semaine qui se déposèrent délicatement en une pile sur son bureau. Le professeur commença son cours qui se portait à nouveaux sur l'utilisation de sortilège informulés. Hermione se pencha discrètement pour prendre ses affaires dans son sac quand elle vit qu'il était déjà ouvert. A l'intérieure, elle trouva un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia discrètement sous le banc. Instantanément, elle reconnu l'écriture du message que Malefoy avait glissé dans son sac en la bousculant :

 _Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque après les cours._

Hermione rangea précipitamment le mot dans son sac et essaya de se concentré sur les diaporamas que faisait défiler Rogue sur le mur. Elle vit à nouveau du coin de l'œil que Malefoy la dévisageait, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Devait-t-elle se rendre au rendez-vous du Serpentard ? Elle voyait là une occasion de clarifier la situation qui lui semblait depuis le début brumeuse. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours de la journée retentit dans le couloir. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sac et quitta la classe de Rogue d'un pas précipité. Hermione suivit Harry et Ron jusqu'au hall d'entrée avant de s'éclipser vers la bibliothèque.

La salle commença à se remplir d'élèves de l'école quand la jeune fille arriva. Elle parcourra rapidement la pièce des yeux, sans voir aucune trace de Malefoy. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore arrivé. Elle décida de l'attendre sur le banc auquel ils étaient assis lors de leur première rencontre à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy lui faire signe de le suivre dans la réserve.

-Madame Pince n'est pas loin, articula-t-elle doucement en lui désignant la bibliothécaire en train de parcourir les allées comme un vautour.

Il était interdit de mettre un pied dans la réserve sans le consentement d'un professeur de l'école. Malefoy haussa les épaules et renouvela son signe de main. Le cœur battant, Hermione décida de le suivre tout en vérifiant soigneusement de ne pas être vue par Madame Pince. Celui-ci l'attendait dans la dernière allée de la pièce qui renfermait les livres les plus obscures que l'on puisse trouver en matière de magie à Poudlard.

-Malefoy, si Madame Pince nous surprend dans la réserve sans autorisation nous sommes cuits !

-Relax Granger, elle est en train de faire une ronde dans la bibliothèque. C'est fou ce que tu t'inquiètes pour un rien, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? T'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Ricana-t-il.

-Nous mettre en retenue par exemple. Qu'est-ce que je dirai dans ce cas-là à Harry et Ron ? Que Madame Pince m'a donnée une retenue parce que j'étais dans la réserve avec toi sans autorisation !

-Ca nous rappellera notre retenue en première année, répondit-il d'un sourire taquin.

-Si je me souviens bien, Malefoy tu étais mort de trousse.

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il faisait froid et sombre on n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer le sentier !

-C'est cela… et c'est parce que tu avais perdu ton chemin que tu t'étais enfoui en laissant Harry seul dans cette clairière ?

-Quirrell l'attaquait ! Je n'allais certainement pas risquer ma peau pour Potter ! En plus le chien d'Hagrid s'était enfoui, je devais le rattraper.

Hermione se rappela très bien de cette nuit-là, où Harry avait été sauvé de justesse par Firenze le centaure, qui avait chassé Quirrell en train de boire le sang de licorne pour Voldemort.

-Oui je m'en rappelle, fit-elle vaguement.

A ce moment, un bruit sourd retentit derrière eux. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir entre les rangées, un élève de septième année de Serdaigle quitter la réserve.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la journée ? Demanda le Serpentard vexé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Arrête Granger, tu baissais les yeux chaque fois que l'on se regardait.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise car elle savait au fond d'elle que le Serpentard avait raison.

-Ecoute Malefoy, commença-t-elle, décidée à être claire. Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Malefoy en se rapprochant doucement vers Hermione.

-Pour plein de raisons, déjà je n'aime pas du tout mentir à Harry et Ron ! C'est insupportable ils sont mes amis, je n'ai pas arrêté de culpabiliser depuis hier…

-Je comprends, c'est très mal de mentir.

Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de penser sincèrement que c'était mal de mentir. Dévorant Hermione des yeux, il continuait de s'avancer vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée par une rangée de livres poussiéreux et humides.

-Et puis, continua-t-elle la gorge sèche, où est-ce que cela va nous mener réellement ? Tu y as pensé Malefoy ?

-Pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas vivre l'instant présent, sans se poser sans cesse des questions ?

Il plongea son regard pénétrant dans le sien, rapprochant encore plus son visage. Hermione essaya de reprendre ses esprits, mais son regard était trop captivé par ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

-Par exemple, continua-t-il dans un murmure, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom et elle adorait ça. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent tandis que Malefoy avança ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé avec une telle ardeur, pensa-t-elle. Quand elle était sortie avec Krum, ils s'étaient embrassés une seule fois durant leur promenade dans le parc. Comme un vrai gentleman, ce dernier avait déposé légèrement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant de regagner son vaisseau. Depuis, elle n'avait plus embrassé qui que ce soit avant son dernier rendez-vous avec Malefoy derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Mais ici, leur étreinte était beaucoup plus passionnelle et ardente que la dernière fois. Entrelacé, leur respiration était saccadée tant leurs lèvres étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Hermione sentit les mains de Malefoy lui parcourir le corps et se déposer sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, elle comprit qu'elle s'était laissée trop emportée par la fougue du Serpentard.

-Attends, Malefoy. Non, arrête il ne faut pas !

Elle le repoussa et reprit ses esprits, sa respiration haletante.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû…

-Non, ce n'est pas _ça._ Simplement, je ne devrais pas te laisser croire que nous deux… je veux dire il n'y aura jamais rien ! Qu'espères-tu ? Se voir toute l'année en cachette pour s'embrasser dans des coins et faire semblant de rien le reste du temps ? Alors que je te verrais jouer le parfait petit Serpentard avec Parkinson et tout le reste ! Non, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je n'y arriverai pas !

-Hermione, c'est toi que je veux ! Je ne suis plus comme ça tu le sais non ?

-Alors pourquoi passes-tu tout ton temps avec _elle_ ?!

-Parce qu'elle me colle toute la journée et je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons si jamais je la remballe trop souvent !

-Les _soupçons_ de quoi ?!

-Sur rien, répondit-il précipitamment, mais tu sais très bien que je ne ressens rien !

-Oui, mais je n'arriverai pas à faire semblant. Ca ne nous mènera nulle part cette histoire, jamais on ne pourra sortir ensemble, il faut oublier tout ça, tu dois m'oublier !

Elle sorti précipitamment de la réserve, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux quand elle tomba sur Madame Pince.

-Dans la réserve, fit celle-ci d'une voix acariâtre, où est votre autorisation ?

-Je… en fait je l'ai…

-La voici, fit la voix de Drago derrière Hermione.

Il lui tendit le bout de parchemin qu'Hermione l'avait vu donné à la bibliothécaire l'autre jour. La vieille fille prit l'autorisation de Rogue avant de lui rendre d'un œil sceptique.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais une autorisation de Rogue dans ta poche ! Reprocha Hermione en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et laissa Hermione en plan dans le couloir. La mine boudeuse, la jeune fille monta rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Elle passa le restant de la soirée à ruminer ses pensées, cachée derrière son livre de sorts et enchantements niveau 6, tandis qu'Harry et Ron débutaient une partie d'échecs.

Durant les trois prochains jours, Hermione n'eut plus de nouvelles de Drago. Comme ne le manqua pas de le souligner une fois de plus Harry, le Serpentard venait de moins en moins au cours, ou prendre ses repas. Quand celui-ci était présent, il ne dédaignait pas de jeter un seul coup d'œil vers Hermione, même si celle-ci s'y risqua une ou deux fois. Il ne réagissait pas également lorsque Parkinson se moqua ouvertement d'Hermione en cours de DCLFM quand celle-ci fut discriminée par Rogue. Renfrognée, Hermione se rendit à son cours d'arithmancie le pas traînant. Son humeur ne diminua pas quand elle vit le couloir bondé d'élèves qui se rendaient à leurs cours. Irritée, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi un groupe de filles de Serdaigles en train de s'échanger leur tube de rouge à lèvres lorsqu'elle _le_ vit au loin.

Malefoy se tenait devant une fille de septième année, la main appuyée contre le mur tandis qu'il lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Une bouffée de rage traversa tout le corps d'Hermione à la vue des deux Serpentards en train de flirter. Elle sentit chacun de ses membres s'engourdir et trembler de colère. Une furieuse envie de gifler Malefoy s'empara d'elle. Comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir sortir avec elle, alors qu'il draguait d'autres filles dans les couloirs ?!

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Hermione resta plantée au milieu du couloir, bousculée par les élèves qui entraient dans les classes de salle de cours et observa la jeune fille déposer un baiser sur la joue de Malefoy avant de partir rejoindre ses amies de Serpentard. Malefoy tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle fut soudain prise par une envie irrésistible de le suivre, de lui expliquer qu'elle était choquée de son comportement macho et grossier vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais elle allait être en retard pour son cours, qu'allait dire le professeur Vector de son absence ? Elle se pinça les lèvres et décida malgré tout de le suivre.

Discrètement, elle enjamba le pas au Serpentard, se faufilant entre les élèves du couloir. Soudain, elle le vit tourner à droite du couloir puis ouvrir la porte des toilettes des garçons. Jamais Hermione n'était entrée dans les toilettes des garçons et se demanda après tout si c'était une bonne idée. Quelqu'un pouvait la voir puis se demander ce qu'elle ferait là. Elle hésita mais regarda tout de même si la voie était libre. Le couloir qui menait aux toilettes était désert. Poussée par une bouffée d'adrénaline, elle poussa la porte et entra. La pièce était grande et spacieuse, semblable aux toilettes de Mimi Geignard mais en bon état.

Elle inspectait la pièce lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy en train de se laver les mains au lavabo. Il gardait ses yeux baissés vers l'évier quand il dit :

-Ce sont les toilettes pour garçons, Granger. Tu n'as pas reconnu le petit pictogramme sur la porte ?

-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

-Tu n'es pas douée pour les filatures.

Hermione se garda bien de lui répliquer au visage que quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'avait suivit sans qu'il le sache sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais il faut dire, elle était sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

-Parce que toi tu l'es ?

-Tu n'en as pas idée, Granger. Je peux me faufiler et me tapir dans un coin comme un serpent, puis surgir sans que tu ne le voies.

-C'est une méthode très efficace pour surprendre les filles dans les couloirs !

-Tu fais sans doute allusion à notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef.

-Alors tu m'as vue ?!

-Tu es aussi discrète qu'un hyppogriffe chez un apothicaire.

-Très spirituel. Alors, il se passe quoi entre toi et elle ? Tu sors avec ?

Elle essaya de prendre malgré elle un ton dégagé, mais sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On n'a aucun compte à se rendre à ce que je sache, comme tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre dans la réserve.

-C'était pour savoir, tu as l'air de ne pas trop avoir eu du mal à t'en remettre dans le couloir !

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les voix commencèrent à résonner de plus en plus fort dans les toilettes.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Oui ça me regarde ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me sortir ton numéro de charme pour ensuite draguer les autres sous mon nez en me narguant !

-Mon numéro de charme ?! Tu t'entends parler Granger ?! Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avant ! Je t'ai montré que je voulais changer, te prouver que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, et toi, tu m'as repoussé ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX A LA FIN ?!

-TOI !

Un silence s'installa aussitôt lorsqu'Hermione prononça ce mot qui lui avait échappé des lèvres. Malefoy la regarda hébété, comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois.

-Quoi ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent feu, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de répéter cela.

-Enfin je veux dire… je crois que…

Mais Drago se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Elle lui rendit passionnément son baiser, ses lèvres lui avaient tant manquées. Ils se relâchèrent doucement, les yeux gris de Drago plongé dans les siens.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit Hermione dans un souffle

-Toi aussi, je ne pensais qu'à toi tous les…

Mais un bruit de porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un groupe de garçons bruyants. Drago poussa rapidement Hermione dans la première cabine et ferma la porte.

-Tiens, Malefoy.

Hermione tendit l'oreille et crût reconnaître cette voix vaniteuse.

-MacLaggen, fit la voix de Drago.

-On ne te voit plus sur le terrain de Quidditch cette année, ton équipe n'a pas l'air très entraînée.

-J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, vois-tu MacLaggen. En parlant de Quidditch, tu as l'air d'avoir bien supporté le fait que Potter ait choisi Weasley comme nouveau gardien.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son erreur, tu peux me croire.

-J'en doute.

-C'est rien, je me consolerai avec Granger. On dit que Weasley à un faible pour cette fille-là. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il a très bon goût n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Ceux-ci approuvèrent par des aboiements lamentables qui donnèrent la nausée à Hermione. Elle tendit encore plus l'oreille pour écouter la réaction de Malefoy.

-Granger ? Tu peux trouver mieux pour toi MacLaggen que cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Oh du calme Malefoy, à Gryffondor on n'accepte pas ce genre de propos.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup mieux. Personnellement j'essayerai Chang si tu veux te venger de Potter, il était sorti avec après tout.

-Ah Chang pourquoi pas… je te remercie du conseil Malefoy.

-De rien.

-Bon vous venez les gars.

Ils sortirent à nouveau sur un brouhaha enthousiasme à l'idée de « _se faire_ » Chang. Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa toilette.

-Je te remercie pour tes compliments.

-De rien, Granger. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je dise que je te trouve attirante et séduisante ? Et qu'en plus tu embrasses plutôt bien.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche et éclata de rire avec le Serpentard.

-Ok que tu embrasses merveilleusement bien, reprit-il amusé.

Elle trouvait cela si anormalement naturel. Comme s'il était en très bon terme depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours du mal à réalisé qu'elle se trouvait avec Drago Malefoy, son meilleur ennemi.

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Elle avait posé la question, sans trop vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir … rester discret, proposa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle n'était pas très séduite par l'idée, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était la solution la plus raisonnable à prendre. Drago semblait avoir deviné les pensées d'Hermione car celui-ci lui déposa un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Soupçons**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, ils se donnèrent fréquemment rendez-vous, le plus discrètement possible, via les Gallions qu'Hermione utilisait l'année précédente pour communiquer avec l'A.D. Chaque jour, elle pressait la pièce au creux de sa main, attendant un message de Drago.

Le plus souvent, ils se voyaient entre deux cours, dans des salles de classe vides ou encore à la fin de la journée. Ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps, craignant d'être vus ou suivis par quelqu'un. Ils s'embrassaient la plus grande partie du temps où ils étaient ensemble, profitant chaque seconde de cet instant qu'ils attendaient impatiemment toute la journée. Cela leur arrivait aussi de discuter, de tout et de rien, évitant d'aborder la situation délicate de leur relation.

Elle aurait voulu en parler. Lui expliquer que ces derniers temps, Harry et Ron s'étonnaient souvent de son absence répétée après les cours. Elle trouvait souvent des excuses, comme une irrésistible envie d'un détour par la bibliothèque, ou encore un besoin pressant. Mais elle devait être prudente et ne pas attirer leur attention.

Drago aussi avait des difficultés à échapper aux griffes de Pansy Parkinson, et aux autres filles de Serpentard qui le coinçaient souvent dans la Salle commune, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Ce fut la raison de leur première dispute. Ils étaient à la fin de leur dernière journée de cours. La date de leur première excursion à Pré-au-Lard avait été fixée pour le week-end qui arrivait.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux élèves étaient en train de s'embrasser dans une salle de classe vide qu'il avait coutume de rejoindre après leurs cours.

Drago était assis sur un banc, tenant Hermione par la taille tandis que celle-ci entourait ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard et caressant délicatement ses cheveux.

-J'adore tes cheveux, fit Hermione entre deux baisers. Ils sont si doux

-Moi aussi j'aime tellement les tiens.

-Tu rigoles, tu n'arrêtais pas d'insulter ma tignasse avant.

-Mais ça c'était avant, fit-il en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre vers son cou. Je ne savais pas à l'époque qu'ils sentaient si bon.

Hermione gloussa comme une collégienne en sentant les baisers de Drago lui fourmiller le cou.

-Tu veux me rejoindre demain à Pré-au-lard ? demanda-t-elle, je pourrais prétexter que j'ai oublié mon écharpe ?

Elle devenait experte en la matière pour s'éclipser discrètement.

-Je ne saurais pas venir, répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs. Je suis en retenue avec McGonagall. Je ne lui ai pas rendu mes deux derniers devoirs…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione indignée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Elle fixa Drago dans une expression sévère qu'il lui fit penser étrangement au professeur de métamorphose.

-Disons que ces temps-ci, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, répond-il avec un léger sourire, les yeux pleins de malice.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, lâcha sèchement Hermione.

Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Harry l'avait une fois de plus dépassé en potion et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être deuxième de classe. Malgré cela, elle était intriguée par ce que venait de lui dire Malefoy.

-Pourtant cette semaine tu m'as dit que tu allais travailler ton devoir à la bibliothèque… dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

-Oui je… c'est vrai… répondit-il l'air gêné pour elle ne savait quelle raison, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy cette semaine à la bibliothèque, pensant qu'il venait à une heure différente de la sienne. Était-il vraiment là-bas ? Elle eut la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Avec un sentiment de jalousie, elle pensa à Pansy Parkinson qui était toujours à ses côtés en classe, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres, comme si elle narguait Hermione.

-Pansy doit trouver les heures longues sans toi, lâcha-t-elle enfin le fond de ses pensées.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas Hermione ! C'était l'ancien Drago qui était ami avec, plus moi maintenant !

-Alors montre le vrai Drago, celui que tu veux être, répliqua Hermione la voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention…

-L'attention de quoi ? Pourquoi ce n'est _pas le bon moment_ ? Est-ce qu'il y aura un bon moment ?

-Arrête avec toutes tes questions, je ne peux pas t'expliquer…

Il évita le regard de la jeune fille lorsqu'il dit cette phrase. Furieuse, Hermione lança :

-Tu préfères donner une fausse image de toi aux Serpentards ?! A Pansy, Zabini et toutes ces filles qui t'attendent !

Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas les verser devant lui. Elle les refoula, attendant une réponse de Malefoy.

-Non, bien sûre que non… j'ai juste des choses à faire et ça me prend plus de temps que prévu ! C'est impossible de t'expliquer.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas davantage d'informations, elle prit son sac puis regarda Drago avant de partir.

-Très bien, dit-elle sèchement, je vais te laisser du temps alors pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi !

Et elle claqua la porte, alors qu'elle entendit Drago crier son nom. Elle se dirigea vers la Salle commune où elle trouva Ginny et Dean enlacés dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Avec une pointe au cœur, elle monta directement dans son dortoir qui était encore désert. Elle passa la soirée à feuilleter rageusement son _Manuel de préparation de potion,_ sans vraiment comprendre le sens des phrases, bien qu'elle fût décidée de l'étudier un peu plus pour dépasser Harry. Elle avait encore la conversation avec Drago en tête depuis tout à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle avait réagi excessivement, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qui lui cache des choses. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne cessait de penser à la théorie d'Harry et elle devait se l'avouer : son comportement était suspect.

Toute fois, elle se refusait d'en parler à son ami, car pour cela, elle devrait lui avouer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Drago depuis plus de trois semaines. Elle se coucha, l'esprit tourmenté par ses inquiétudes.

Le lendemain matin, elle se préparer pour sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Avec une pointe au cœur, elle enveloppa son écharpe autour d'elle. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond décrivait un temps sombre et venteux. Comme à son habitude, Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction des Serpentards. Drago n'était pas là. A quelle heure commençait-il sa retenue avec McGonagall ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée car elle ne lui avait même pas posé la question…

Elle fut vite rejointe par Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient déjà habillés pour leur sortie au village. Ils s'assirent à face d'elle pour lui faire part de leur aventure matinale. Ron expliqua comment Harry l'avait tiré du lit, les pieds en l'air, par un sortilège qu'il venait de découvrir.

-Alors, il y a eu un autre éclair et je suis retombé sur le lit ! dit-il d'un air ravi en prenant des saucisses.

L'anecdote n'avait pas arraché le moindre sourire à Hermione qui regardait à présent Harry avec une réprobation glaciale.

-Ce sortilège ne viendrait-il pas, par hasard, de ton livre de potions ? interrogea-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tu tires toujours des conclusions hâtives…

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, et alors ?

-Alors, tu as pris le risque d'essayer une incantation inconnue, écrite à la main, pour voir ce qui se passerait ?

-Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'elle soit écrite à la main ? demanda Harry qui préférait ne pas répondre au reste de la question.

-Parce qu'elle n'est sans doute pas approuvée par le ministère de la Magie, répondit Hermione. Et aussi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry et Ron lever les yeux au ciel, parce que je commence à penser que ce fameux Prince était un peu louche.

Harry et Ron se récrièrent aussitôt :

-On a bien rigolé ! protesta Ron, occupé à vider une bouteille de ketchup sur ses saucisses. Rigolé, Hermione, c'est tout !

-En suspendant les gens par une cheville ? dit Hermione. Qui peut bien consacrer son temps et son énergie à inventer des sortilèges comme ça ?

-Fred et George, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. C'est tout à fait leur genre. Et, heu…

-Mon père, dit Harry.

Il venait de s'en souvenir.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Mon père jetait ce sort, avoua Harry. Je… C'est Lupin qui me l'a dit.

-Peut-être que ton père l'utilisait, Harry, reprit Hermione, mais il n'est pas le seul. Nous avons vu toute une bande s'en servir, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Suspendre les gens dans le vide. Les promener dans les airs, quand ils sont endormis, sans défense.

Elle pensait bien évidemment aux événements de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lorsque des Mangemorts masqués avaient fait irruption pendant la nuit. Mais Ron vint au secours de son meilleur ami, répliquant :

-C'était différent, assura-t-il avec vigueur. Ils en faisaient un mauvais usage. Harry et son père voulaient simplement rire un bon coup. Tu n'aimes pas le Prince, ajouta-t-il en pointant une saucisse sur Hermione d'un air sévère, parce qu'il est meilleur que toi en potions.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua Hermione, les joues rougissantes. Je pense simplement qu'il est totalement irresponsable de se mettre à jeter des sorts sans même connaître leurs effets, et arrête de parler du Prince comme si c'était son titre. Il s'agit sûrement d'un stupide surnom et à mon avis, il ne devait pas être très fréquentable !

-Je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça, dit Harry avec fougue. S'il avait été un apprenti Mangemort, il ne se serait pas vanté d'être de sang-mêlé, tu ne crois pas ?

-Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas tous être des sang-pur, il ne reste pas assez de sorciers qui aient le sang pur, répliqua Hermione avec obstination. Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux sont des sang-mêlé qui se font passer pour purs. Ils ne haïssent que ceux qui viennent de familles moldues, ils seraient ravis que Ron et toi vous alliez les rejoindre.

-Ils ne m'accepteraient jamais comme Mangemort, s'indigna Ron.

Un morceau de saucisse planté au bout de la fourchette qu'il brandissait vers Hermione s'envola soudain et atterrit sur la tête d'Ernie Macmillan.

-Tous les membres de ma famille sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang ! Pour les Mangemorts, c'est aussi grave que d'être né chez les Moldus !

\- En revanche, ils seraient ravis de m'avoir parmi eux, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Nous pourrions être les meilleurs amis du monde s'ils n'essayaient pas tout le temps de m'assassiner.

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione elle-même consentit à sourire puis ils furent distraits par l'arrivée de Ginny.

-Hé, Harry, je dois te donner ça.

Il s'agissait d'un rouleau de parchemin portant le nom de Harry, tracé d'une écriture fine et penchée

-Merci, Ginny… C'est le prochain cours de Dumbledore ! annonça-t-il à Ron et à Hermione en déroulant le parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement. Lundi soir ! Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

-J'y vais avec Dean… On se verra peut-être là-bas, répondit-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna en leur adressant un signe de la main. Hermione remarqua le regard perdu de Harry, qui suivait Ginny des yeux.

Comme d'habitude, Rusard se tenait devant les portes de chêne de l'entrée, vérifiant les noms des élèves qui avaient l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. L'opération prit encore plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire car Rusard faisait passer tout le monde trois fois de suite au Capteur de Dissimulation.

-Quelle importance si on cache des objets interdits puisqu'on les emporte DEHORS ? demanda Ron qui regardait avec appréhension la forme longue et fine du capteur. C'est ce qu'on rapporte À L'INTÉRIEUR qu'il faut contrôler.

Son impertinence lui valut quelques coups de capteur supplémentaires et il grimaçait encore lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le vent et la neige fondue.

Le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ne fut pas très agréable. Sur la route qui menait au village, les élèves avançaient pliés en deux pour affronter le vent glacé. Hermione engouffra son visage dans son écharpe, ses cheveux lui fouettant son visage par ce vent glacial. Les trois amis arrivèrent péniblement devant le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko, condamné par des planches. Le village était désert, peu de gens n'osant sortir par ce temps si violent, ou peut-être était-ce pour le climat troublé qui régnait aujourd'hui dans le monde des sorciers. Peu de magasins étaient ouverts. Par chance, Harry désigna le magasin Honeydukes qui était toujours en activité.

Harry et Hermione, vacillant sous le vent, s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans le magasin bondé.

-Dieu merci, dit Ron qui frissonna tandis qu'une atmosphère chaude aux senteurs de caramel les enveloppait soudain. On n'a qu'à rester là tout l'après-midi.

-Harry, mon garçon ! s'exclama derrière eux une voix de stentor.

non -Oh, marmonna Harry.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Slughorn. Coiffé d'un énorme bonnet de fourrure, vêtu d'un pardessus au col de fourrure assorti, il serrait contre lui un grand sac d'ananas confits et occupait à lui seul un bon quart de la boutique.

-Harry, cela fait trois fois maintenant que vous manquez mes petits soupers ! dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la poitrine. Ça ne va pas du tout, mon garçon, je suis bien décidé à vous avoir à ma table ! Miss Granger adore mes soirées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, impuissante, elles sont vraiment…

-Alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas aussi ? Insista Slughorn.

-J'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch, professeur, dit Harry sur un ton de déception très peu convaincant. Hermione soupçonnait ce dernier d'arranger expressément ses séances d'entraînement, aux dates correspondantes aux dîners de Slughorn.

-Eh bien, j'espère que ce rude travail vous permettra de gagner votre premier match ! répondit Slughorn. Mais une petite récréation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Voyons, si on disait lundi soir ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous entraîner par ce temps…

-Je ne peux pas, professeur. J'ai… heu… un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, ce soir-là.

-Décidément, je joue de malchance ! s'écria Slughorn d'un ton théâtral. Ah, mais, vous ne pourrez pas toujours m'échapper, Harry !

Et avec un geste majestueux de la main, il sortit de la boutique de sa démarche chaloupée, sans accorder plus d'importance à Ron que s'il avait été un présentoir de Nids de cafards.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies de nouveau réussi à te défiler, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible, finalement… Parfois même, on s'amuse…

Mais elle savait que son ton n'était pas très convaincant… Si elle acceptait ses invitations, c'était uniquement pour rejoindre Drago le reste de la soirée, dans leur salle de cours préférée. Ainsi elle avait un excellent prétexte de rentrer plus tard rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Avec une boule au ventre, elle pensa à Drago et à leurs moments d'intimité qui lui semblait si loin depuis leur dispute de la veille. Retombant de ses pensées, elle surprit alors l'expression de Ron.

-Oh, regardez, ils ont des plumes en sucre Deluxe… Elles durent des heures, celles-là ! Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Comprenant sa tactique, Harry manifesta pour les nouvelles plumes en sucre modèle géant beaucoup plus d'intérêt qu'en temps normal, mais Ron continua d'afficher une mine maussade et se contenta de hausser les épaules lorsque Hermione lui demanda où il voulait aller ensuite.

-On n'a qu'à faire un tour aux Trois Balais, proposa Harry. On y sera au chaud.

Ils s'enroulèrent à nouveau dans leurs écharpes et quittèrent la confiserie. Après la tiédeur sucrée de Honeydukes, le vent glacé leur donnait l'impression de prendre des coups de couteau dans la figure. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue. Personne ne s'attardait pour bavarder, chacun marchant d'un pas pressé vers sa destination. Seuls deux hommes, un peu plus loin, traînaient devant Les Trois Balais. L'un était très grand et mince, il s'agissait du barman de La Tête de Sanglier, l'autre pub de Pré-au-Lard. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent, il serra plus étroitement sa cape autour de son cou et s'éloigna, abandonnant son compagnon, un homme de plus petite taille, qui tenait maladroitement quelque chose dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'Harry reconnut l'individu.

-Mondingus!

Le petit homme trapu aux jambes arquées et aux longs cheveux roux en bataille sursauta et laissa tomber une valise ancienne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, révélant un bric-à-brac suffisant pour remplir à lui seul toute la vitrine d'un magasin de brocante.

-Oh, bonjour, Harry, dit Mondingus Fletcher en tentant sans succès de prendre un air dégagé. Mais je ne veux pas te retenir.

Avec les gestes de quelqu'un visiblement pressé de partir, il entreprit de récupérer le contenu de sa valise répandu à terre.

-C'est à vendre, tout ça ? demanda Harry en regardant Mondingus ramasser un assortiment d'objets crasseux.

-Il faut bien essayer de survivre, répondit Mondingus. Donne-moi ça !

Ron s'était penché et avait pris une coupe en argent.

-Attendez, dit-il avec lenteur. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part…

-Merci ! l'interrompit Mondingus qui lui arracha la coupe des mains et la fourra dans la valise. Bon, alors, à un de ces jours… AÏE !

Harry avait saisi Mondingus à la gorge et le plaquait contre le mur du pub. Le tenant fermement d'une main, il attrapa sa baguette de l'autre.

-Harry ! couina Hermione.

\- Vous avez pris ça dans la maison de Sirius ! s'exclama Harry qui était presque nez à nez avec Mondingus. Cette coupe portait les armoiries des Black.

-Je… non… quoi ? Balbutia Mondingus dont le teint tournait peu à peu au violet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes retourné chez lui la nuit où il est mort et vous avez tout pillé ? gronda Harry.

-Je… non…

-Rendez-moi ça !

-Harry, il ne faut pas ! hurla Hermione alors que le teint de Mondingus devenait bleu foncé.

Il y eut un _bang_! et Harry sentit ses mains lâcher malgré lui la gorge de Mondingus. Hoquetant, crachotant, celui-ci saisit la valise tombée par terre puis – CRAC ! – il transplana.

Harry poussa un juron de toute la force de sa voix, tournant sur place pour voir où Mondingus était parti.

-REVENEZ, ESPÈCE DE VOLEUR !

-Ça ne sert à rien, Harry.

Hermione se retourna, au son de cette voix familière.

-Ça ne sert à rien, Harry. Dit Tonks qui venait de surgir de nulle part, ses cheveux couleur souris mouillée par la neige fondue. Mondingus doit sans doute être à Londres, maintenant. Inutile de crier.

\- Il a volé des choses qui appartenaient à Sirius ! Il les a volées !

-Oui, d'accord, dit Tonks que cette information laissait parfaitement indifférente, il n'empêche que tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce froid.

Et elle leur fit franchir la porte des Trois Balais. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Harry laissa exploser sa colère.

 _-Il a volé des objets qui étaient à Sirius !_

-Je sais, Harry, mais ne crie pas, s'il te plaît, les gens nous regardent, murmura Hermione. Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter à boire.

Harry fulminait toujours lorsque Hermione revint à leur table quelques minutes plus tard avec trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

-L'Ordre ne peut donc pas surveiller Mondingus ? Chuchota furieusement Harry aux deux autres. Ils ne peuvent pas au moins l'empêcher de voler tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main quand il est au quartier général ?

\- Chut ! dit désespérément Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Deux sorciers assis non loin d'eux regardaient Harry avec beaucoup d'intérêt et Zabini était nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier proche.

-Je te comprends, Harry, moi aussi, ça m'énerverait, je sais que ce qu'il a volé t'appartient…

-Oui, ça m'appartient ! dit-il. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été très content de me voir ! Je vais raconter à Dumbledore ce qui se passe, il est le seul qui fasse peur à Mondingus.

-Bonne idée, murmura Hermione, visiblement contente que Harry se calme enfin. Ron, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien, répondit-il en détournant aussitôt les yeux du bar.

Mais elle savait qu'il cherchait à croiser le regard de Mme Rosmerta. Ne pouvait-il se concentrer sur leur conversation _deux minutes_ ! Trouvant le comportement de Ron grossier, elle répliqua d'un ton irrité :

-J'imagine que « rien » est partie derrière chercher d'autres bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu ?

Ron ignora ses sarcasmes et sirota sa Bièraubeurre en s'enfermant dans ce qu'il considérait apparemment comme un silence plein de dignité. Hermione pianotait sur la table, évitant de regarder en direction de Zabini qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle préférait porter son attention sur Ron, et Mme Rosmerta qui n'avait pas quitté le bar. Elle eu la désagréable impression que Zabini l'observait. Était-il au courant de quelques choses ? Sûrement que non, Drago tenait formellement à ce que leur relation soit discrète. Cependant elle n'était pas rassurée, préférant quitter l'endroit maintenant. Elle attendit qu'Harry finisse sa bierraubeurre avant de demander :

-Et si on revenait à l'école dès maintenant ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Leur sortie n'avait pas été très amusante et le temps empirait. Une fois de plus, ils attachèrent étroitement leurs capes autour du cou, remirent leurs écharpes et enfilèrent leurs gants. Puis ils sortirent du pub derrière Katie Bell et une de ses amies et remontèrent la grand-rue. Tandis qu'ils pataugeaient dans la gadoue gelée qui recouvrait la route de Poudlard, Hermione pensa à Drago, en retenue avec McGonagall. Pense-t-il à elle en ce moment ? Elle marcha avec de plus en plus de difficulté, le vent ne cessant de crier à ses oreilles, lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix aiguës et perçantes se disputer devant elle.

Elle releva péniblement la tête, et s'aperçut que Katie et son amie, une dénommée Leanne selon elle, se disputaient à propos de quelque chose que Katie tenait à la main.

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, Leanne ! s'exclama Katie.

Elles suivirent la courbe que décrivait la route à cet endroit. Au moment où il leva sa main gantée pour les essuyer, Leanne fit un geste pour prendre l'objet que tenait Katie. Celle-ci résista en tirant dans l'autre sens et le paquet finit par tomber sur le sol.

Aussitôt, Katie s'éleva dans les airs, non pas à la façon de Ron, suspendu par la cheville dans une position burlesque, mais avec grâce, les bras tendus, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Quelque chose, cependant, paraissait bizarre, inquiétant… Ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de sa tête, fouettés par le vent féroce, mais elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage était vide de toute expression.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne s'étaient arrêtés net et la regardaient.

Puis, à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, Katie poussa un horrible hurlement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ce qu'elle voyait, ou ce qu'elle ressentait lui causait manifestement une terrible angoisse. Elle hurlait, hurlait sans cesse. Leanne se mit à hurler à son tour et agrippa les chevilles de Katie, essayant de la ramener à terre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais au moment où ils saisissaient à leur tour les jambes de Katie, elle retomba sur eux. Harry et Ron parvinrent à l'attraper, mais elle se tortillait tellement qu'ils avaient du mal à la maintenir. Ils l'allongèrent par terre où elle se débattit avec force en continuant de hurler, apparemment incapables de les reconnaître.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil de tous côtés. Les alentours semblaient déserts.

\- Restez ici ! cria-t-il aux autres, sa voix dominant à grand-peine le mugissement du vent. Je vais chercher du secours !

Il se mit à courir en direction de l'école.

Ron, Hermione et Leanne restaient tous les trois en retrait, auprès du corps de Katie qui se tortillait toujours par terre en hurlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revient en compagnie d'Hagrid

-Reculez-vous ! s'exclama Hagrid. Laissez-moi la voir !

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! sanglota Leanne. Je ne sais pas quoi…

Hagrid regarda Katie un instant puis, sans un mot, il se pencha, la prit dans ses bras et courut vers le château. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cris perçants de Katie s'étaient évanouis et on n'entendait plus que le rugissement du vent.

Hermione se précipita sur l'amie de Katie, gémissante, qu'elle prit par les épaules.

-Tu t'appelles Leanne, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ça s'est passé tout d'un coup ou bien…

-C'est arrivé quand ce paquet s'est ouvert, hoqueta Leanne en montrant sur le sol un papier kraft détrempé qui s'était déchiré, laissant apparaître un scintillement vert.

Ron se pencha, la main tendue, mais Harry lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière.

 _\- N'y touche pas !_

Il s'accroupit. Un collier d'opale ouvragé dépassait du papier.

-J'ai déjà vu ça, dit Harry, en observant la chose. Exposé chez Barjow et Beurk il y a très longtemps. L'étiquette disait que le collier était ensorcelé. Katie a dû y toucher.

Il leva la tête vers Leanne qui s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps.

\- Comment Katie l'a-t-elle eu ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait. Elle l'avait quand elle est sortie des toilettes, aux Trois Balais, elle a dit que c'était une surprise pour quelqu'un à Poudlard et qu'elle devait le remettre en mains propres. Elle paraissait bizarre quand elle m'a raconté ça… Oh, non, oh, non, je parie qu'on lui a jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

Leanne fut à nouveau secouée de sanglots et Hermione lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit qui le lui avait donné, Leanne ?

-Non… elle ne voulait pas… et moi, je lui ai répété qu'elle était idiote, qu'il ne fallait pas l'emporter à l'école, mais elle refusait de m'écouter… alors, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre des mains…et… et…

Leanne poussa une plainte désespérée.

-On ferait bien de revenir à l'école, suggéra Hermione, qui tenait toujours Leanne par l'épaule. Nous irons voir comment elle va. Viens…

Harry hésita un instant puis il ôta l'écharpe qui lui protégeait le visage et, sans tenir compte de l'exclamation de Ron, il en enveloppa le collier et le ramassa.

-Il faudra montrer ça à Madame Pomfresh, dit-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à l'entrée du parc lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche :

-Malefoy connaît l'existence de ce collier. Il était exposé dans une vitrine chez Barjow et Beurk il y a quatre ans. J'ai vu qu'il le regardait pendant que je me cachais de son père et de lui. _Voilà_ ce qu'il voulait acheter le jour où on l'a suivi ! Une opale ensorcelée ! Il s'en souvenait et il est retourné la chercher !

Hermione paniqua à cette nouvelle idée. Elle était mal à l'aise de ce qu'affirmait son ami. Mais c'était impossible, il était en retenue toute la matinée… Était-ce un mensonge ? Pouvait-il avoir donné le collier à Katy ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Les questions se bousculaient rapidement dans la tête d'Hermione, qui préférait garder le silence.

-Je… je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit Ron, hésitant. Il y a plein de gens qui vont chez Barjow et Beurk… et cette fille dit que Katie a trouvé le collier dans les toilettes.

-Elle a dit qu'elle en était sortie avec le collier, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle l'ait vraiment trouvé là…

-McGonagall! prévint Ron.

Hermione sursauta à la vue du professeur. Celle-ci descendait en hâte les marches de pierre, bravant les tourbillons de neige fondue pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Hagrid dit que vous avez vu tous les quatre ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell… Montez tout de suite dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ?

-L'objet qu'elle a touché, répondit Harry.

Grand Dieu ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, alarmée, en prenant le collier à Harry. Non, non, Rusard, ils sont avec moi ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors que le concierge traversait le hall d'entrée de son pas traînant, le regard avide, brandissant son Capteur de Dissimulation. Apportez tout de suite ce collier au professeur Rogue, mais n'y touchez surtout pas, gardez-le bien enveloppé dans l'écharpe !

Ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier puis dans son bureau. Les vitres criblées de neige fondue tremblaient dans leurs châssis et la pièce était froide malgré le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte et se précipita derrière son bureau, face à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne, qui continuait de sangloter.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

D'une voix hachée et en s'interrompant souvent pour essayer de contrôler ses larmes, Leanne raconta au professeur McGonagall que Katie était allée aux toilettes des Trois Balais et en était ressortie avec un paquet qui ne portait aucune marque ; elle lui avait alors paru un peu bizarre et elles s'étaient disputées sur l'opportunité d'accepter de livrer des objets inconnus, la dispute culminant lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui arracher des mains le paquet dont l'emballage s'était déchiré. À ce point de son récit, Leanne fut si bouleversée qu'il était impossible de lui tirer un mot de plus.

-Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, non sans douceur, montez à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît, Leanne, et demandez à Madame Pomfresh de vous donner quelque chose pour remédier à votre état de choc.

Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, le professeur McGonagall se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Que s'est-il passé quand Katie a touché le collier ?

-Elle s'est élevée dans les airs, répondit Harry avant que Ron et Hermione aient pu parler. Puis elle s'est mise à hurler et elle est retombée par terre. Professeur, est-ce que je peux aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ?

-Le directeur est absent jusqu'à lundi, Potter, l'informa le professeur McGonagall, l'air surpris.

-Absent ? répéta Harry avec colère.

-Oui, Potter, absent ! répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Mais je suis sûre que tout ce que vous avez à dire sur cette horrible affaire peut m'être confié !

Quelque peu hésitant, Harry exposa au professeur son hypothèse :

-Je pense que c'est Drago Malefoy qui a donné ce collier à Katie, professeur.

Ron se caressa le nez, apparemment gêné ; de son côté, Hermione changea de position, ses pieds glissant sur le sol, comme si elle tenait à mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et Harry. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître qu'elle adhérait à cette idée, s'inquiétant des répercussions que cela pourrait porter à Drago si Harry était pris au sérieux.

-C'est une accusation très grave, Potter ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall après un silence choqué. Avez-vous une preuve ?

-Non, admit Harry, mais…

Et il lui raconta la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Malefoy et Barjow.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur McGonagall parut un peu perdue.

-Malefoy a apporté un objet chez Barjow et Beurk pour le faire réparer ?

-Non, professeur, il n'avait pas l'objet avec lui, il voulait seulement que Barjow lui explique comment le réparer. Mais la question n'est pas là, l'important, c'est qu'il a acheté quelque chose en même temps et je pense qu'il s'agissait de cette opale…

-Vous avez vu Malefoy quitter la boutique avec un paquet semblable ?

-Non, professeur, il a dit à Barjow de le lui mettre de côté.

-Mais, Harry, l'interrompit Hermione qui tentait de trouver une faille à son récit, Barjow lui a demandé s'il voulait l'emporter avec lui et Malefoy a répondu non…

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas y toucher, de toute évidence ! répliqua Harry avec colère.

-Il a dit exactement : « De quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? » rappela Hermione.

\- Il aurait l'air d'un crétin avec un collier, remarqua Ron.

\- Ron, soupira Hermione d'un ton découragé, l'opale aurait été enveloppée pour qu'il ne la touche pas et très facile à cacher sous une cape ! Je crois plutôt que ce qu'il a commandé chez Barjow et Beurk était un objet bruyant ou encombrant, quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention s'il se promenait avec dans la rue. En tout cas, poursuivit-elle en élevant la voix avant que Harry ait pu l'interrompre, j'ai demandé si le collier était à vendre, tu te souviens ? Quand je suis entrée dans la boutique pour essayer de savoir ce que Malefoy voulait qu'il lui garde, je l'ai vu exposé. Et Barjow m'a indiqué le prix, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était déjà vendu…

-Tu n'as pas été très habile, il n'a pas dû mettre plus de cinq secondes pour deviner ce que tu avais derrière la tête et bien sûr, il n'allait pas t'avouer la vérité… De toute façon, Malefoy a très bien pu envoyer quelqu'un le chercher entre-temps…

-Ça suffit ! coupa le professeur McGonagall alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, la mine courroucée. Potter, je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté tout cela, mais nous ne pouvons accuser Malefoy simplement parce qu'il est entré dans la boutique où ce collier a peut-être été acheté. Des centaines d'autres personnes sont sans doute dans le même cas…

-C'est ce que je disais…, marmonna Ron.

-Et d'ailleurs, nous avons pris des mesures de sécurité très rigoureuses cette année, je ne pense pas que ce collier aurait pu être introduit dans l'école sans que nous le sachions…

-Mais…

-Par surcroît, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton affreusement catégorique, Malefoy ne se trouvait pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

Hermione aurait voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement, rassurée que Drago ait été honnête avec elle.

-Comment le savez-vous, professeur ?

-Parce qu'il était en retenue avec moi. Il a omis deux fois de suite de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose. Merci de m'avoir confié vos soupçons, Potter, dit-elle en passant devant eux, mais je dois maintenant me rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir comment va Katie Bell. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous les trois.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte du bureau et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir en file indienne sans ajouter un mot.

Hermione sentit qu'Harry était en colère de ne pas l'avoir encouragé auprès du professeur McGonagall. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de participer à la conversation entre Ron et Hermione sur ce qui venait de se passer.

-À qui Katie devait-elle donner le collier, d'après vous ? interrogea Ron tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à la salle commune.

-Dieu seul le sait, répondit Hermione. Mais qui que ce soit, il l'a échappé belle. Personne n'aurait pu ouvrir ce paquet sans toucher l'opale.

-Il pouvait être destiné à des tas de gens, dit Harry. À Dumbledore – les Mangemorts seraient ravis de se débarrasser de lui, il doit être une de leurs cibles prioritaires. Ou à Slughorn. Dumbledore pense que Voldemort le voulait vraiment avec lui et il ne doit pas être content qu'il se soit rangé dans l'autre camp. Ou à…

-Ou à toi, dit Hermione, inquiète.

-Impossible, affirma Harry, sinon Katie n'aurait eu qu'à se retourner pour me le donner quand on était sur la route. Je suis resté derrière elle depuis le moment où on a quitté Les Trois Balais. Il aurait été beaucoup plus logique de livrer le paquet en dehors de Poudlard, à cause de Rusard qui contrôle tout le monde. Je me demande pourquoi Malefoy lui a demandé de l'emporter au château.

Agacée par ses accusations, Hermione s'exclama en tapant du pied, exaspérée :

-Harry, Malefoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard !

-Alors, il avait sûrement un complice, répliqua Harry. Crabbe ou Goyle – ou, si on y réfléchit, peut-être un autre Mangemort. Il doit avoir des copains plus intelligents que Crabbe et Goyle maintenant qu'il a rejoint leurs rangs…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard signifiant clairement qu'il était décidément inutile de discuter avec lui.

-Potage royal, dit Hermione d'un ton assuré lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la grosse dame.

Le portrait pivota aussitôt pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et une odeur de vêtements mouillés flottait dans l'air. Nombre d'élèves avaient dû rentrer de Pré-au-Lard plus tôt que prévu à cause du mauvais temps. L'atmosphère n'était cependant ni à la peur, ni aux spéculations. Manifestement, personne ne savait encore ce qui était arrivé à Katie.

-En fait, l'attaque n'a pas été très bien menée, quand on y songe, dit Ron.

Il chassa négligemment un élève de première année installé dans le confortable fauteuil, auprès du feu, pour s'y asseoir à sa place.

\- Le sortilège n'a même pas pénétré dans le château. On ne peut pas dire que le plan était infaillible.

-Tu as raison, approuva Hermione, en donnant à Ron un petit coup de pied pour qu'il se lève du fauteuil qu'elle rendit à l'élève de première année. Ce n'était pas du tout bien pensé.

-Depuis quand Malefoy est-il un grand penseur ? demanda Harry.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne lui répondirent.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : escapade nocturne**

Katie fut transportée le lendemain à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Tout le monde dans l'école était alors au courant qu'elle avait été ensorcelée, mais les détails n'étaient pas très clairs et personne, en dehors de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne, ne semblait savoir que Katie n'était pas la cible désignée.

-Malefoy sait ce qui s'est passé, maintenant, dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione qui avaient adopté pour principe de feindre la surdité chaque fois qu'il avançait sa théorie sur Malefoy-devenu Mangemort.

Elle avait adopté cette stratégie afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez son ami. Malgré cela, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette situation. Bien qu'elle sut que Malefoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard, où était-il le reste du temps ? Pourquoi prétendre passer du temps à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y était pas. Pour quelles raisons était-il si occupé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à toutes ses questions. Peut- être devrait-elle lui envoyer un message, pour avoir une discussion en toute franchise avec lui. Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Elle le cherchait souvent du regard dans la Grande Salle, aux heures des repas, mais il n'était jamais présent. Crabbe et Goyle, en revanche, restaient toujours ensemble. Quelques fois, elle aperçut Pansy Parkinson, en compagnie de ses amies de Serpentard sans Malefoy, ce qui rassura Hermione.

Une nouvelle semaine pointa le bout de son nez. Toute la journée, elle appréhenda les cours en commun qu'elle devait suivre avec les Serpentards. Ne sachant quelle posture adoptée, elle préféra ignorer le jeune homme tout au long de la journée. Même si celle-ci était partagée entre le désire de lui envoyer un message à l'aide de leur faux Gallion, et l'envie de prendre quelques distances avec lui.

Lorsque la journée de cours fût terminée, elle prétexta, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, de faire à un tour à la bibliothèque. En réalité, elle préférait rentrer seule à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle emprunta le chemin du septième étage pour rejoindre la salle commune, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy, sorti de nulle part.

-Hermione, l'appela-t-il d'un ton suppliant, parle-moi…

Il avait le teint pâle et les yeux légèrement cernés, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago… mentit-elle, hésitant à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non… seulement j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout Drago.

-Je comprends, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus maintenant, mais peut-être que plus tard…

-Vraiment ? Fit-elle étonnée.

Elle commençait à perdre le fil de ses idées, voyant Drago s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle. À nouveau, son cerveau s'engourdit au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard s'avança. Elle essaya de reculer, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Elle était comme envoûtée par son regard si déterminé.

Il l'a coinça sur le tableau représentant Barnabas le Follet, et l'embrassa le plus fougueusement possible, ignorant les cris de protestation des Trolls qui dansaient la danse classique derrière eux.

Ce fut comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés après de longs mois d'absence. Dès cet instant, elle se rappela de la tendresse de ses lèvres, de son odeur envoûtante qui émanait de lui et de la douceur de ses mains quand il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle prit conscience qu'il lui avait incroyablement manqué au cours de ces derniers jours, ce qu'elle lui fit comprendre dans son étreinte.

Ils se relâchèrent tout doucement, sans se quitter des yeux.

-Ca signifie qu'on n'est plus fâché ? Plaisanta Drago.

-D'après toi ?

Elle déposa tendrement un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, comme pour confirmer leur réconciliation.

-Je suis désolé Hermione pour l'autre jour… je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Cela n'a plus d'importance Drago, j'ai réagi excessivement…. C'est parce que j'ignore où tout cela va nous mener, avoua-t-elle en fixant Malefoy droit dans ses yeux gris. J'ai… j'ai besoin de te parler, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions. Elle voulait lui faire confiance, mais un sentiment de doute s'était installé en elle, peut-être à cause de Harry et de son obsession pour le Serpentard.

-D'accord lui répondit Drago, viens me rejoindre à dix heures du soir devant ce tableau. Je t'attendrai, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

D'un air horrifié, Hermione s'exclama :

-Tu es fou ! Les professeurs font des tours de ronde dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ! On est préfet Drago, si on se fait prendre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger – elle adorait quand il l'appelait par son nom à présent- je connais les couloirs par cœur, dit-il d'un ton plein d'assurance. Allez, relaxe-toi un peu je connais un endroit très sûr.

Toujours perplexe, elle prit congé du Serpentard et s'éloigna jusqu'à l'angle du couloir. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir posé la question. Elle tourna les talons, décidée à lui demander plus d'explication. Mais Drago n'était déjà plus là. Il était sûrement parti par l'autre bout du couloir…

Ce soir-là Harry partit vers huit du soir à son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Lui souhaitant bon cours, Ron et Hermione restèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Elle avait réfléchi toute l'après-midi à un plan pour fausser compagnie à son ami. À l'évidence, la seule excuse plausible qu'elle trouva était de se rendre au dîner donné par Slughorn.

Découragée à l'idée de passer une fois de plus une soirée en compagnie des membres du Club de Slugh, Hermione monta dans la salle de bain du dortoir s'apprêter.

Elle laissa pendre négligemment ses cheveux ondulés sur son épaule droite, relevant quelques mèches de son côté gauche par une petite broche en argent offerte à son anniversaire par ses parents. Elle prit une robe de soirée noire qu'elle enfila rapidement et quitta son dortoir.

Ron était affalé sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. La mine grognon, il regarda d'un œil noir Hermione quitter la salle commune, sans lui souhaiter bon soir.

Le dîner organisé par Slughorn était le plus long auquel elle n'avait jamais assisté. Impatiente de retrouver Drago pour avoir une discussion avec ce dernier, elle écouta distraitement la conversation entre le professeur et MacLaggen. Comme à son habitude, le maître des potions s'enthousiasmait du nombre de personnalités importantes que côtoyaient Cormac et son père. À plusieurs reprises, elle croisa le regard pervers que lui lançait MacLaggen dans sa direction, avant de détourner rapidement la tête d'un air offusqué. Celle-ci se rappela la conversation avec Malefoy et le Gryffondor dans les toilettes, ce qui la répugnait davantage.

Le professeur leur présenta également Gwenog Jones, la capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, qui ne manqua pas d'expliquer en long et en large ses exploits sportifs.

Bientôt, la petite pendule d'or, posée sur le bureau de Slughorn annonça dix heures.

Hermione et les autres condisciples conviés à la soirée prirent congé du professeur. Celle-ci s'attarda un peu, laissant de l'avance aux élèves qui rejoignaient leur salle commune respective.

Elle n'avait pas peur de rencontrer un professeur sur le chemin, car elle répondrait tout simplement qu'elle revenait de la soirée donnée par Slughorn. C'était plutôt pour le chemin du retour qu'elle craignait d'être vue. Habituellement, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle de classe vide qui se trouvait juste en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais aujourd'hui, le rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Drago était beaucoup plus éloigné de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Elle arriva dans le couloir qui était toujours désert. Attendant l'arrivée du Serpentard, elle observa les Trolls qui effectuaient péniblement une pirouette de danse classique, lorsque quelqu'un lui prit la taille par derrière. Sursautant, elle sentit Drago lui embrasser le cou.

-Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu m'as fait peur, répondit-elle, rassurée par son étreinte. Il ne faut pas tarder ici, si un professeur arrivait on aurait de graves ennuies.

Avec une boule au ventre, elle imagina Harry revenir de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, empruntant le couloir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Ferme les yeux alors, dit simplement Malefoy, en lui cachant ses yeux avec les mains. Et compte jusqu'à trois.

Récitant la litanie dans sa tête, il retira ses mains trois secondes plus tard pour lui montrer une grande porte qui apparût instantanément.

-La Salle sur Demande, se rappela Hermione dans un murmure.

-Ca doit te rappeler des souvenirs, marmonna honteusement Drago.

-Si tu veux parler de la fois où tu es venu nous piéger l'année passée avec les membres de l'A.D, alors oui ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Ils s'échangèrent un léger sourire au ton sarcastique de la jeune fille.

-Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Salle sur Demanda, Hermione poussa une exclamation de stupéfaction.

Ce n'était plus la salle d'entraînement qu'elle avait connu durant sa cinquième année. La salle ressemblait à présent au parc de Poudlard. Le plafond, semblable à celui de la Grande Salle, reflétait un ciel étoilé. Hormis quelques nuages, le ciel était d'un bleu nuit perçant, illuminé par la pleine lune qui dominait la salle. Bien qu'elle avait lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond magique, elle eu l'impression de se retrouver dans le parc à la nuit tombée.

Ébahie par ce décor, elle entra dans la salle en regardant autour d'elle. Le sol était recouvert d'une pelouse, négligemment entretenue, comme celle du Terrier. Ils se seraient crus dans une prairie, campant à la belle étoile.

Drago était déjà installé sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, regardant pensivement le ciel. Hermione se joignit à lui, tout en regardant ce paysage magnifique. Ils restèrent un moment, sans parler en contemplant les étoiles. Après quelques minutes, Drago se retourna sur le côté, et regarda Hermione.

-Je viens quelques fois ici, pour réfléchir quand j'ai trop de pensées en tête.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, sa respiration si paisible dans ce lieu si serein. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant délicatement, tout en savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos. À présent, ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans l'herbe, Hermione caressant les cheveux blonds et lisses de Drago. Elle adorait sentir ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les serrant un peu plus lorsque le Serpentard lui mordillait délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la Salle, comme s'ils se trouvaient durant une chaude nuit d'été. Sa chemise, déboutonnée de quelques centimètres collait contre le torse de Drago. Hermione sentit la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, les mains de Malefoy lui caressaient doucement le bras puis remonta vers ses épaules. Il fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe, et lui embrassa le cou avec fougue, tout en descendant petit à petit sur son épaule.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Drago Malefoy puisse être aussi tendre et passionné de cette manière. Ses mains de baladaient le long de son corps à présent, parcourant ses courbes.

Se laissant gagner par une envie de lui caresser le torse, Hermione passa la main sur sa chemise, déboutonnant le reste de ses boutons, pour enfin toucher ses pectoraux parfaitement tracés.

À ce contact, Drago glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse, en remontant délicatement sous sa robe. Éprouvant un sentiment d'excitation soudaine, elle lui ôta rapidement sa chemise.

Mais Drago arrêta aussitôt son geste, remontant sur lui sa chemise. Il commença à la reboutonné, une expression de culpabilité s'inscrivant sur son visage. Hermione regarda le jeune homme, honteuse de s'être laissée entraîner dans cette éteinte un peu trop passionné.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-C'est rien, moi aussi j'étais un peu trop emportée dit-il, un petit sourire au coin de lèvres, ce qui avait le don de faire fondre le cœur de la Gryffondor. Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir ? Lui demanda Drago, d'un mouvement de tête en désignant une longue couverture et plusieurs coussins confortables qui semblaient être apparus à l'instant.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit Hermione en le suivant par la main.

Il installa galamment la jeune fille sur les coussins, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Venant aux choses sérieuses, elle lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèves :

-Tu es au courant de ce qu'il est arrivé à Katy Bell ?

Elle analysa l'expression du Serpentard à l'évocation de l'accident

-J'en ai entendu parler, répondit-il vaguement intéresser. Pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien… simplement pour parler. On pense que c'est quelqu'un qui l'a ensorcelée.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Il jouait avec sa baguette magique à faire tournoyer une fleur qui poussait dans l'herbe.

-Tu étais bien en retenue ce jour-là, non ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Malefoy perçut un ton accusateur dans sa question, et s'arrêta aussitôt son mouvement. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, rempli d'inquiétude.

-Tu penses que j'y suis pour quelques choses ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

L'ambiance semble s'être soudainement refroidie. Hermione frissonna quelque peu, avant que Drago lui passe sa veste qui était posée sur la couverture.

-Non, je sais que tu m'as dit la vérité, je te crois Drago. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… d'un ton hésitant, elle continua. J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui te soupçonnait d'y être mêlé.

-C'est Potter, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il irrité. Je suis sûre que c'est lui.

Horrifiée qu'il n'apprenne la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle décida d'être franche avec et lui avoua leur aventure sur le chemin de Traverse. Honteuse de l'avoir suivi, elle lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait entendu parler à Barjow. Bien sûr, elle ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle était accompagnée de Ron et Harry, mais celui-ci semblait l'avoir deviné puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ce jour-là chez Madame Guipure.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini son récit, elle continua de fixer Malefoy droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. En détournant la tête, il lui répondit :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis ! Comment as-tu pu me suivre ?!

Il semblait irrité par le récit d'Hermione. Tentant de calmer les choses, celle-ci s'excusa honteusement :

-C'était avant de réellement te connaître Drago… je cherchais à comprendre...balbutia-t-elle.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Hermione, coupa sèchement Malefoy. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ca !

-Mais à quoi Drago ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu prépares bien quelque chose alors ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce collier !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle le supplia de répondre. Ne pouvant en dire plus, Malefoy se leva, faisant les cents pas devant elle.

-Je ne peux rien te dire. La vie de trop de personnes en dépend… Pas seulement toi Hermione, dit-il en la regardant, mais aussi ma famille.

-Tu veux parler de tes parents ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, tu connais la situation de mon père, reprit Malefoy, je dois les protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait leur faire… ou à toi, s'il apprenait ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Je suis déjà en danger Drago, ils savent que je suis une amie de Harry et que je serais toujours là pour me battre près de lui.

D'habitude, ils évitèrent de parler de ses amis, préférant oublier qu'une barrière invisible les séparait à ce sujet-là. Mais maintenant, Hermione devait mettre les choses au clair, lui expliquer dans quel camp elle était. À son grand étonnement, la remarque que lui lança Malefoy n'était pas en rapport avec Harry.

-Je suppose que ça comprend aussi la présence de Weasley…

-Il est aussi le meilleur ami de Harry, répondit Hermione ne sachant pas trop où Malefoy voulait en venir. Et le mien.

-Il te regarde un peu trop souvent si tu veux mon avis…

-Nous sommes amis c'est tout ! Comme toi avec Pansy… que tu continues de jouer ton ancien rôle, soit dit en passant !

Consterné par cette réplique, il répondit sur la défensive :

-Tu connais les raisons qui m'obligent à continuer cette comédie. Je ne peux pas montrer que j'ai changé, on se demanderait pourquoi… Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi c'est tout.

-Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu prépares alors ? Se souvenant de la promesse du Serpentard.

-Non, conclut-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Mais tout à l'heure tu disais…

-J'ai changé d'avis. J'espère que tu comprends Granger, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Cette dernière phrase mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle avait senti le ton du jeune homme menaçant, bien qu'elle sut pertinemment qu'il disait cela pour la protéger. Il se coucha sur la couverture, reposant sa tête sur les coussins moelleux. Elle fit pareil, blottie dans ses bras, pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion à ce sujet était close.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Drago, déclara Hermione, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

-Moi non plus, Hermione. Tu es ce qu'il m'est jamais arrive de mieux de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'aurai pensé vivre de tels moments avec toi…

-Tu y avais déjà pensé avant ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

-Hermione, fit Drago en déglutinant, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Quelque chose que personne n'a jamais su… depuis toutes ses années, je t'ai toujours aimé… Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi…

Alors, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, ni comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette discussion, Drago lui raconta ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Comment depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le Poudlard express il était tombé sous son charme. Mais il s'était toujours efforcé de refouler ce sentiment même s'il avait dû se montrer méchant et quelques fois cruel, admit-il honteusement.

-Je suis venu te voir, avoua Drago. Quand tu avais été pétrifié… à l'infirmerie.

Hermione resta bouche bée, jamais elle ne s'était doutée de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Une larme coulant sur ses joues, elle écouta Drago poursuivre ses aveux.

-Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça… c'était comme si j'avais une double personnalité, une double vie dont personne ne pouvait supposer l'existence. J'étais tellement enfermé dans ce rôle qu'au fur et à mesure des années, je me suis moi-même persuadé que je te détestais.

Il lui expliqua également comme de toute sa vie, son père l'avait élevé dans une mentalité de mépris pour les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de leur statut social, ce qu'impliquait le poids d'une vieille famille dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il lui mentionna également le monde dans lequel il était enfermé et dont il ignorait comment y échapper.

-Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténébres est revenu, c'est impossible pour moi de faire marche arrière, dit-il, plus à lui-même. Alors je dois… continuer pour survivre.

-Mais vous pouvez lui échapper, vous ralliez à l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils vous protégeront ! Assura Hermione.

-Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu' _il_ peut faire, ou ma tante s'ils nous retrouvent. Je ne peux pas le concevoir. Je ne veux pas qu'on te torture…Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Drago, ça n'arrivera jamais !

La montre du jeune homme indiquait minuit passé. Horrifiée, Hermione se leva d'un bond.

-Il faut que nous y allions, il est tard !

-Tu as raison, répondit Drago en se relevant, je vais te ramener.

-Et toi comment tu vas faire pour repartir jusqu'au sous-sol ?

-Comment sais-tu où se trouve notre salle commune ?

-Oh je… balbutia-t-elle à cause de sa gaffe, j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

-Ah d'accord, lui répondit Drago, peu convaincu, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai l'habitude.

Ils sortirent de la Salle, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, lorsque Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard apparut à leurs pieds. Prise de panique, Hermione regarda aux extrémités du couloir.

-Rusard ne doit pas être loin !

Comme si elle avait compris cette dernière phrase, l'animal miaula, appelant son maître. Au loin, la lumière provenant d'une torche apparut accompagnée de pas claudicants.

-Vite, lui dit Malefoy, qui commençait à courir dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir emprunté à Harry la carte du Maraudeur ou sa cape d'invisibilité, Hermione couru à en perdre haleine à côté de Drago. Quand elle regarda derrière elle, elle vit que la lumière de Rusard courrait après eux.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher !

Par chance, il prit le tournant qui s'éloignait de la tour des Gryffondor.

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du tableau de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Éclatant de rire tous les deux, ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur sérieux, encore sous l'adrénaline de leur escapade nocturne. Drago lui donna un dernier baiser pour lui dire au revoir, puis parti à nouveau vers le septième étage pour rejoindre les cachots. Hermione réveilla la Grosse Dame qui ronchonnait dans son tableau en laissant passer la jeune fille.

Discrètement, elle emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir, en prenant le soin de ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati qui dormaient profondément.

Elle n'arriva pas à bien dormir cette nuit-là, les souvenirs de ce moment passé avec Drago étant encore trop présents dans son esprit. Inlassablement, elle repassa ses images dans sa tête de Drago et elle, couchés dans l'herbe. C'était comme si elle sentait à nouveau le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Avec cette dernière pensée, elle réussit seulement à s'endormir quelques heures plus tard.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Fraîcheur des pins**

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, Hermione fut rejointe par Ron et Harry au petit déjeuner. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu raconter à ses deux amis sa séance de la veille avec Dumbledore par peur d'être entendu, mais il les mit au courant au moment où ils traversaient le potager pour se rendre dans les serres. Le vent violent qui avait soufflé tout le week-end avait enfin cessé, mais l'étrange brume était revenue et il leur fallut plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour trouver la serre où le cours avait lieu.

-Wouao, il fait peur, le petit Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron à voix basse.

Ils prirent place autour de l'une des souches de Snargalouf aux branches noueuses qui constituaient leur sujet d'étude du trimestre et enfilèrent leurs gants de protection.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore te montre tout ça. D'accord, c'est intéressant, mais à quoi ça sert ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry en glissant dans sa bouche un protège-dents, mais il dit que c'est important et que ça va m'aider à survivre.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est fascinant, assura Hermione d'un air très sérieux. Il est parfaitement logique d'essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur Voldemort. Sinon, comment découvrir ses faiblesses ?

-Au fait, comment s'est passée la dernière soirée de Slughorn ? lui demanda Harry, l'articulation pâteuse à cause du protège-dents.

-Oh, on s'est bien amusés, répondit Hermione qui mettait à présent ses lunettes protectrices pour éviter de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Bien sûr, il radote un peu sur ses anciens élèves devenus célèbres et il se _prosterne_ littéralement devant McLaggen à cause des gens importants qu'il a dans sa famille, mais on mange très bien chez lui et il nous a présentés à Gwenog Jones.

-Gwenog Jones ? s'exclama Ron, en ouvrant des yeux ronds sous ses propres lunettes. _La_ Gwenog Jones ? La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead ?

-C'est ça, dit Hermione. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvée un peu imbue d'elle-même, mais…

-Ça suffit les bavardages, là-bas ! Lança vivement le professeur Chourave en se précipitant vers eux, la mine sévère. Vous êtes à la traîne, tous les autres ont commencé et Neville a déjà trouvé sa première gousse !

Ils se retournèrent et virent en effet Neville, la lèvre ensanglantée, un côté du visage sillonné de terribles estafilades, serrant entre ses mains une boule verte de la taille d'un pamplemousse qui palpitait désagréablement.

-D'accord, professeur, nous commençons tout de suite ! dit Ron qui ajouta à voix basse, dès qu'elle se fut éloignée : Tu aurais dû te servir de l'Assurdiato, Harry.

-Non, il n'aurait pas dû ! protesta Hermione, très en colère, comme chaque fois qu'on parlait du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et de ses sortilèges. Bon, allons-y… Il est temps de s'y mettre…

Elle jeta aux deux autres un regard d'appréhension. Tous trois prirent une profonde inspiration puis fondirent sur la souche noueuse posée entre eux. Celle-ci s'anima soudain. De longues tiges épineuses, semblables à des ronces, surgirent en claquant comme des fouets. L'une d'elles s'emmêla dans les cheveux d'Hermione et Ron la repoussa à l'aide d'un sécateur. Harry parvint à attraper deux autres tiges qu'il attacha ensemble. Une cavité s'ouvrit au milieu des tentacules et Hermione plongea courageusement le bras dans le trou qui se referma comme un piège autour de son coude.

Harry et Ron écartèrent les tiges et tirèrent dessus avec vigueur, forçant le trou à se rouvrir. Hermione put ainsi libérer son bras d'un coup sec, les doigts crispés autour d'une gousse identique à celle de Neville. Aussitôt, les tentacules hérissés d'épines se rétractèrent et disparurent à l'intérieur de la souche qui reprit l'aspect d'un innocent morceau de bois.

-Je crois que quand j'aurai ma propre maison, on ne verra pas ce genre de plante dans mon jardin, dit Ron qui avait remonté ses lunettes sur son front et épongeait la sueur de son visage.

-Passe-moi un bol, dit Hermione en tenant à bout de bras la gousse palpitante.

Harry lui en tendit un dans lequel elle la laissa tomber d'un air dégoûté.

-Allons, ne faites pas vos délicats, ouvrez-les, elles sont meilleures quand elles sont bien fraîches ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

\- De toute façon, dit Hermione, en poursuivant leur conversation comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par l'attaque du morceau de bois, Slughorn va organiser une fête à Noël et cette fois, plus question de te défiler, Harry, parce qu'il m'a demandé de vérifier quelles étaient tes soirées libres pour choisir une date où tu pourras venir.

Harry poussa un gémissement. Ron, qui s'était levé et essayait d'ouvrir la gousse en appuyant dessus à deux mains contre le fond du bol, lança d'un ton furieux :

-Ce sera encore une soirée pour les chouchous de Slughorn, bien sûr ?

-Oui, il n'y aura que les membres du club de Slug, répondit Hermione.

La gousse glissa brusquement sous les doigts de Ron, fut projetée contre la paroi de verre de la serre, rebondit et atterrit sur la tête du professeur Chourave dont elle fit tomber le vieux chapeau rapiécé. Harry alla la récupérer. Pendant ce temps, Hermione continua :

-Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le club de Slug…

\- Le club de Slug, répéta Ron avec un ricanement proche de ceux que produisait Malefoy. A la seule pensée du Serpentard, Hermione sentit ses joues rougir nerveusement. Elle écouta à moitié Ron, qui continuait de parler.

-… C'est pitoyable… On dirait un nom de limace… Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces…

A nouveau, Hermione repensa à la conversation de Malefoy et MacLaggen dans les toilettes des garçons. Pour quelle raison tout le monde était au courant que MacLaggen avait des vues sur elle ? Elle rougit en se rappelant du compliment que lui avait fait Drago : elle embrassait _merveilleusement_ bien.

\- On a le droit d'amener des invités, dit Hermione qui reprenait ses esprits. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi, mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine !

Harry revint avec la gousse en main, essayant à présent de l'ouvrir de la manière la plus bruyante qui soit. Irritée par ce bruit et le comportement de Ron à son égard, elle fut surprise du changement de ton de son ami lorsqu'il lui demanda, d'un air incrédule.

-Tu voulais m'inviter ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, furieuse d'être tournée en bourrique. Mais si tu préfères que j'essaye de _séduire McLaggen…_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry continua de frapper vigoureusement la gousse élastique avec un déplantoir.

-Non, j'aimerais mieux pas, murmura Ron à voix très basse.

Harry manqua son coup et abattit le déplantoir sur le bol qui se fracassa.

 _\- Reparo,_ dit-il aussitôt en tapotant les morceaux avec sa baguette magique et le bol se reconstitua.

Hermione, toujours énervée, se mit à feuilleter fébrilement son exemplaire des _Arbres carnivores du monde_ pour trouver de quelle façon il convenait d'extraire le jus de gousse de Snargalouf. Elle observa sur le coin de l'œil Ron qui de son côté, semblait penaud, mais également assez content de lui.

Elle trouva dans son livre la solution à ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Donne-moi ça, Harry, dit soudain Hermione. Il paraît qu'il faut les percer avec quelque chose de pointu…

Harry lui passa la gousse dans son bol puis Ron et lui remirent leurs lunettes devant leurs yeux et plongèrent à nouveau sur la souche.

Pendant qu'ils s'appliquaient à la tâche, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle se rappela des propos tenus par Drago la veille, au sujet de Ron. Cela expliquerait-il la réaction de ce dernier ? Elle espérait que non, Ron ayant toujours été son ami. Il est vrai que certains de ses comportements étaient étranges quelques fois… Elle se souvint de sa réaction lorsqu'elle sortait avec Krum. A cette époque, elle croyait qu'il l'accusait d'une déloyauté envers Harry et de « _copiner avec l'ennemi_ » pour reprendre l'expression qu'il lui avait lancée au visage. Mais se pouvait-il que cela soit pour une tout autre raison ?

\- Je l'ai eue ! s'exclama Ron en arrachant une deuxième gousse de la souche au moment même où Hermione parvenait à ouvrir la première, remplissant le bol de tubercules qui se tortillaient comme des asticots verdâtres.

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, il ne fut plus question de la soirée de Slughorn. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le comportement de Ron n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'elle remarqua qu'il était un peu plus courtois envers elle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le jeudi soir, Hermione profita de l'absence de Ron et Harry qui partirent pour leur séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, pour envoyer un message à Drago via son Gallion. Aussitôt, elle sentit la pièce se chauffer dans sa poche. Elle lut la réponse du Serpentard, qui déclina son rendez-vous. Surprise de cette attitude, elle sortit sa baguette et tapota sur la pièce un nouveau message, lui demandant une explication. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait en dire plus. Furieuse, elle décida de s'avancer dans ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante.

Où est-il ? Que faisait-il ? Telles étaient les habituelles questions qu'elle se posait sans cesse. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit ! Contente que la salle commune soit presque vide en raison de l'entraînement de Quidditch, elle monta discrètement dans le dortoir réservé aux garçons de sixième année. Elle toqua à la porte, craignant que Neville ou Seamus soit présent. Pas de réponse. Le dortoir était désert. Elle se dirigea vers la grosse valise d'Harry, rangée sous son lit et sortie la carte du Maraudeur. Dans un murmure, elle tapota la carte du bout de sa baguette et déclara :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, comme si elle trahissait son meilleur ami. Mais le besoin de savoir ce que mijotait Drago l'emporta aussitôt sur ses sentiments.

Elle chercha des yeux l'étiquette portant le nom de Drago Malefoy. Elle parcourra des yeux la salle commune des Serpentard, dans la Grande Salle ou encore la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas non plus dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle continua d'étudier la carte pendant plus de cinq minutes lorsqu'elle se résolut à abandonner. Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-elle, se pouvait-il qu'il soit… incartable ?! Ce fut comme si une lumière traversa son esprit. Elle comprit directement où Malefoy se situait… Que faisait-il dans la Salle sur Demande ?! Réfléchissant à cette nouvelle découverte, elle sursauta quand elle vit deux points se déplacer sur la carte, représentant Harry et Ron empruntant leur habituel raccourci vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle allait rapidement plier la carte lorsqu'elle aperçut deux autres points également présents : Ginny et Dean.

-Méfait accompli, dit-elle.

Elle se releva rapidement du lit de son ami, rangea la carte et quitta le dortoir des garçons pour rejoindre la Salle commune.

Elle était installée confortablement dans le divan, ses pensées divaguant sur les activités secrètes de Drago, quand Harry et Ron rentrèrent de leur séance d'entraînement. Ron passa devant elle, le visage rouge de colère, se dirigeant sans un mot vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Harry, visiblement incapable de lui expliquer le comportement de Ron, monta lui aussi directement à se coucher sans jeter un regard à Hermione.

Perplexe devant ce comportement, Hermione s'apprêtait également à les suivre lorsque la porte du portail s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Ginny et Dean. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main aux deux amies et monta lui aussi les escaliers.

-Mauvaise séance d'entraînement ? lui demanda Hermione. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil à côté de Ginny.

-Pire que ça, répondit la jeune fille, Ron m'a surprise en train d'embrasser Dean dans le couloir.

Elle lui expliqua les détails de leur rencontre accidentelle, ainsi que de la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Ron.

-C'est parce qu'il est protecteur envers toi Ginny, tenta timidement Hermione pour apaiser son amie. Il ne supporte pas de voir sa petite sœur sortir avec un garçon simplement.

-Ce n'est pas ça Hermione, je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de copine et que ça lui fait mal de voir que tout le monde grandi à part lui ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a faite quand je lui ai dit que tu avais embrassé Krum !

Hermione resta consternée par ce que Ginny lui racontait. Était-ce pour cette raison que Ron s'emportait de la sorte ? Ou à cause de son manque d'expérience comme le prétendait Ginny ? A l'évocation de ce mot, elle pensa à Drago, et leur étreinte passionnée dans l'herbe. Le regard vague, elle revoyait l'image du jeune homme, le torse en sueur sur elle.

-Hermione ? A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda la voix lointaine de Ginny.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione fut tentée de tout avouer à son amie. Elle avait besoin de parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. La réaction de Ron envers sa sœur était déjà excessive, elle n'osait imaginer comment réagirait son ami s'il apprenait qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Drago depuis la rentrée.

Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Ginny ? Elle mourait d'envie d'y croire, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse la juger ou la décevoir lui fit garder le silence.

-Oh je repensais à Ron… J'espère qu'il se calmera.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle, il lui faut une petite copine pour le faire grandir.

Elle lança à Hermione un clin d'œil complice qui la mit mal à l'aise.

Préférant changer de sujet, celle-ci lui demanda :

-Et avec Harry, vous semblez plus proche ces derniers temps non ?

Elle affichait malgré elle un sourire complice.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles lui, répondit la jeune Gryffondor en se levant du divan.

Toute fois, elle lui renvoya un grand sourire complice, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

-Je vais me coucher bonne nuit Hermione.

-A demain lui dit-elle avant de la suivre à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione constata que le comportement ombrageux et acariâtre de Ron ne s'était pas calmé durant la nuit. Au cours de la journée, il traitait avec une indifférence glacée, voire méprisante, une Hermione déconcertée et blessée par son attitude. Malgré les tentatives d'Harry pour maintenir la paix entre les deux amis, Ron se montrait de plus en plus désagréable et irritant envers la jeune fille. Finalement, Hermione monta se coucher d'un air offusqué et Ron se dirigea avec raideur vers le dortoir des garçons après avoir lancé des jurons furieux à quelques élèves de première année apeurés qui l'avaient regardé d'un peu trop près.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la nouvelle agressivité de Ron ne faiblit pas. Lassée de cette attitude inapaisable, Hermione prétendit partir travailler à la bibliothèque pendant que les garçons se rendaient à leur dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match du lendemain.

Elle retrouva Drago qui lui avait fixé rendez-vous dans la journée. Cachée derrière une pile de livres, elle rejoignit le Serpentard discrètement au fond de la bibliothèque, où il avait coutume de s'asseoir. L'avantage de cette place est qu'elle se situait assez loin du bureau de Mme Pince pour parler en toute tranquillité.

-Tu as pu te libérer plus tôt, lui murmura Drago.

-Oui, Harry et Ron avaient une séance d'entraînement avant demain…

Elle évitait de parler Quidditch quand elle était en compagnie de Malefoy, craignant créer des tensions. De plus, le premier match de la saison confrontait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, elle constata que ce sujet ne semblait nullement l'intéresser.

-Je ne pense pas participer au match de demain, lui lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Pourquoi ça ? L'idée lui était inconcevable, connaissant son côté compétiteur au Quidditch.

-Ca ne m'intéresse plus, j'ai d'autres choses à faire simplement.

Il lui faisait comprendre à son regard qu'il ne fallait pas insister davantage.

-Je vois, dit-elle froidement, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet de ses activités-secrètes-dans-la-Salle-sur-Demande. Décidément, je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous les garçons, et votre _jeu._ dit-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot. C'est comme Ron, depuis quelques jours, il est d'une humeur massacrante.

Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots son comportement envers elle.

-C'est parce qu'il t'aime voyons ! Tout le monde le sait chez les Serpentard depuis plusieurs années ! Je croyais même que c'était réciproque… il avait dit cette phrase en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais rien Malefoy.

Elle aussi utilisait de temps en temps son nom de famille et le jeune homme semblait aimer ça.

-Alors pourquoi réagit-il ainsi avec toi ?

Hésitante, Hermione lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle eut avec Ginny dans la Salle commune.

-Ah oui… Krum, se rappela jalousement Drago, avec une expression de défi sur son beau visage pointu. Je l'avais oublié celui-là...

-Oh ne t'y mets pas non plus, c'était en quatrième année ! Fit-elle, bien qu'elle aime le voir jaloux à son sujet. Il était encore plus séduisant que d'habitude, une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux gris à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse appartenir à un autre. Et puis d'ailleurs, je te signale que…

-Chut, L Drago interrompu.

Madame Pince venait de passer devant eux.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une excuse pour fuir sa compagnie à présent. Et justement je me disais, dit-elle timidement, en se rapprochant encore plus du jeune homme.

A présent, son nez touchait presque le bout du sien. Ses yeux gris allant de son regard à ses lèvres, ils résistèrent quelques secondes à l'envie de s'embrasser fougueusement là, maintenant, dans cette bibliothèque. Enfin dis-moi ce que tu en penses… dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre après le dîner, à la salle de bain des préfets ?

Il la regarda, intrigué par l'audace de ce rendez-vous. Elle vit directement que cette proposition lui déplût bien qu'elle en ignora la raison.

-Oh, si tu n'en as pas envie je comprendrais, c'est peut-être trop audacieux de ma part comme rendez-vous ? Enfin je me disais, continua Hermione rouge de honte, comme le vendredi soir il n'y a jamais personne, peut-être…

Malgré les explications d'Hermione, Drago restait de marbre.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione, et si quelqu'un nous voyait tout de même ? Tenta-t-il

-Aucun risque, je jetterai des sortilèges de protection sur la porte d'entrée. Allez Drago, relaxe-toi dit-elle en reprenant ses propres mots. Il se mordit ses lèvres fines, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire aussi.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit-il a court d'argument. Mais…mais tu auras quelque chose sur toi quand même ?! demanda-il en rougissant soudainement.

Une bouffée de chaleur monta également aux joues d'Hermione qui lui assura qu'elle portait toujours un maillot.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour l'heure du rendez-vous, et rangèrent en silence leurs affaires.

Hermione sortit la première de la bibliothèque, suivit par Malefoy de quelques secondes. Elle monta dans la salle commune ranger son sac, et sortit à l'avance ses affaires pour tout à l'heure. L'idée de passer un moment si intime avec le Serpentard lui procura un fourmillement à l'estomac qui persista jusqu'au dîner. Incapable de tenir en place, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la table de Serpentard, ce qui rendait Ron encore plus grincheux et acariâtre avec Hermione, malgré les encouragements de Harry.

Furieuse contre l'attitude de son ami, elle se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, pris ses affaires, et partit en direction de la salle de bain des préfets, au cinquième étage. Hermione passa devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, qui se trouvait à quelques portes de la salle de bain.

-Fraîcheur des pins, dit-elle et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la jeune fille dans une grande salle recouverte de marbre blanc, avec en son centre, une immense baignoire de la taille d'une piscine.

Elle remarqua que le tableau représentant la Sirène était vide aujourd'hui. Après avoir jeté quelques sorts de protections, elle se dépêcha d'aller enfiler son maillot de bain dans le vestiaire destiné aux filles. Elle releva ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches folles le long de son cou et enroula un essuie rouge et or autour de sa taille.

Elle décida d'attendre l'arrivée du Serpentard au bord de la piscine, ses pieds trempant dans l'eau chaude. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago, un sac à la main. Il lui fit signe, avant de partir se changer dans les vestiaires destinés aux garçons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans un maillot noir, en dessous d'un peignoir vert émeraude qui était ouvert, laissant apparaître son torse dévêtu.

Hermione se jeta à l'eau, invitant le jeune homme à venir la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit dans un moment d'hésitation. À peine eut-il le temps de déposer son peignoir sur une chaise longue, qu'Hermione poussa un cri d'exclamation.

-Qu'as-tu fais à ton bras ?

Il avait recouvert son avant-bras gauche d'un bandage.

-Oh ça, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulu dégagé, je me suis foulé le bras en me battant avec Goyle tout à l'heure.

Il se glissa dans l'eau, rejoignant la jeune fille. Ils s'amusèrent à ouvrir une grande partie des robinets, faisant couler de l'eau et des bulles de bains variées. Ils jouèrent ainsi, quelque temps, se lançant de l'eau au visage, Drago poursuivant Hermione dans l'eau aux quatre coins de la grande baignoire. Il réussit à l'attraper par la taille, lui chatouillant le ventre, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle lui agrippa le cou, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ses lèvres humides contre les siennes. Il lui rendit passionnément son baiser, en la soulevant contre lui, les jambes d'Hermione agrippant sa taille. Il leur semblait impossible de se détacher l'un de l'autre, savourant tout deux ce moment de passion intense.

Après quelques minutes, Drago la relâcha délicatement dans l'eau. Ils nagèrent ensemble sur plusieurs mètres, en discutant de tout et de rien. Il l'interrogea longuement sur la vie qu'elle menait auprès de ses parents, leurs voyages qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et bien d'autres choses.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que Drago Malefoy s'intéresserait au monde des moldus, gloussa-t-elle en lui lançant de la mousse au visage.

-Comme quoi, il n'y a que les Cracmols qui ne changent pas d'avis, Granger. Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, lui répondant par le même geste. Il la trouvait craquante, les cheveux pleins de mousse.

-Je ne vais pas tarder, je pense, lança la jeune fille, estimant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain depuis plus de deux heures. Harry et Ron vont se demander où je suis passée tout ce temps.

-D'accord, répondit-il en se dirigeant dans une nage parfaite vers le bord du bassin.

Il se releva au bord de la piscine, s'appuyant sur ses deux bras qui faisant apparaître les muscles tracé de ses biceps.

Elle fit de même, mais elle était intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comment Drago pouvait-il s'appuyer sur son bras gauche alors qu'il prétendait être foulé…

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, dit-elle en se couvrant l'essuie sur son dos, tu n'as absolument rien au bras ! Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, elle lui saisit l'avant-bras gauche, et enleva son bandage.

Poussant un cri suraigu, elle lâcha son bras, comme si celui-ci était brûlant. Avec une expression d'horreur inscrite sur le visage, elle regarda son bras, puis Malefoy qui la regardait, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

La marque des Ténèbres était tatouée sur le bras du jeune Serpentard. Noire, représentant la forme d'un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche, ce signe ramena Hermione dans une réalité qu'elle s'était forcée de nier.

Harry avait raison. Telle fut sa première pensée. Elle eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds, qu'elle venait de perdre le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis des semaines. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, elle s'éloigna de lui, comme si elle avait peur d'être contaminée par ce virus, tel un poison qui coule dans les veines.

-C'est impossible, réussit-elle à articuler. Je ne peux pas y croire, dit-elle en clignant des yeux, des larmes coulant à son tour. Comment as-tu pu faire _ça_?! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME CACHER CA ?! Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

-Hermione, répondit-il d'un ton suppliant, écoute-moi je t'en prie !

-Non… ce que tu as fait est… inacceptable pour moi… elle arrivait difficilement à arrêter ses larmes. Je ne pourrais pas…

-JE N AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX HERMIONE! cria Malefoy, sa voix raisonnant dans toute la salle. Il va tuer mes parents ! Il va _me_ tuer !

Lui aussi pleurait de plus en plus à présent, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux mouillés. Je t'en prie… ne me quitte pas…

Il lui lança un regard suppliant à travers les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux incroyablement gris. Hypnotisée par son regard, Hermione eut du mal à résister. Mais son cœur était trop blessé, comme s'il lui avait enfoncé une épée à l'intérieur.

-Je… je suis désolée Drago… il faut que je parte… il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça !

Drago essaya de se rapprocher de la Gryffondor, mais celle-ci recula aussitôt.

-Non ! Reste loin de moi, ne m'approche plus jamais !

Elle quitta en précipitation la salle de bain, ses habits lui collant au corps, car elle s'était rapidement habillée, fuyant Drago le plus loin possible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à son dortoir, qu'Hermione lâcha enfin toutes les larmes de son corps, la tête enfouie dans son coussin. Elle se sentait trahie, blessée, brisée et même _salie_ par lui. Comment avait-elle été aussi aveugle alors que depuis le début, c'était évident. Harry _lui,_ avait raison. Elle était dégoûtée à l'idée de lui avoir accordé sa confiance à la place de son ami.

Elle fit semblant de dormir dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Parvati et Lavande. Les heures lui semblèrent longues…

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner se déroula dans l'habituelle excitation des jours de match. Les Serpentards sifflèrent et conspuèrent à grand bruit l'équipe de Gryffondor à son entrée dans la Grande Salle dont le ciel bleu clair annonçait une belle journée ensoleillée. Épuisée, les yeux séchés, elle avançait en direction de ses amis qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Elle regarda rapidement la table des Serpentard, et ne fut pas surprise de constater que Drago n'était pas là.

-Comment vous vous sentez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle timidement, en fixant la nuque de Ron.

-Très bien, assura Harry, occupé à tendre à Ron un verre de jus de citrouille. Tiens, Ron, bois.

Celui-ci venait de porter le verre à ses lèvres lorsque Hermione lança brusquement :

\- Ne bois pas ça !

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? S'étonna Ron.

Hermione regardait à présent Harry comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre.

-Pardon ? dit Harry.

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite !

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Harry, glissant en hâte le flacon dans sa poche.

\- Ron, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça ! répéta Hermione, alarmée, mais Ron prit son verre et le vida d'un trait.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres, Hermione, dit-il.

Elle parut scandalisée. Se penchant vers Harry pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, elle chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, Harry !

-Écoutez-moi l'experte ! répondit-il dans un murmure. Tu n'as pas jeté d'autres sortilèges de Confusion ces temps derniers ?

D'un pas furieux, elle s'éloigna le long de la table et parti en direction du stade de Quidditch sans manger. Tout au long du chemin qui menait au stade, elle ne cessait de fulminer contre Ron et Harry… s'efforçant de ne plus penser à Drago, ni à l'image de la marque des Ténèbres dessinée sur son bras… cette image qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis la veille.

Elle trouva une place près de Neville et Luna, qui était coiffée de son habituel chapeau en forme de lion. Tous deux discutant joyeusement du match qui allait se dérouler dans quelques instants. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle sursauta au tumulte d'acclamations et de huées qui provenait de la foule, à la vue des joueurs de l'équipe. Elle aperçut Ron qui grimpait sur son balai pour se diriger vers les buts. Harry s'approcha de Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, qui se tenait prête à libérer les balles de leur boîte.

\- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, dit-elle, et Harry se fit écraser la sienne par Urquhart, le nouveau capitaine des Serpentard. Enfourchez vos balais. À mon coup de sifflet… trois… deux… un…

Le sifflet retentit. Harry et les autres joueurs décollèrent en flèche du sol gelé et s'élevèrent dans les airs. A ce moment, la voix de Zacharias Smith s'éleva dans le stade, commençant les commentaires du match.

\- Voilà, c'est parti, et je crois que nous sommes tous très surpris de voir l'équipe que Potter a constituée cette année. Étant donné les performances très inégales de Ronald Weasley à son poste de gardien l'année dernière, beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne ferait peut-être plus partie de l'équipe, mais bien sûr, des liens d'amitié très étroits avec le capitaine peuvent arranger bien des choses…

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des huées et des applaudissements du côté des Serpentard.

-Ah, et voici la première attaque de Serpentard, reprit-il c'est Urquhart qui fonce vers les buts et… Weasley bloque le tir. Il a parfois de la chance, j'imagine…

Se mordant les lèvres, Hermione pensa directement à la potion versée par Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?!

Après une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait par soixante points à zéro. Ron avait réalisé quelques arrêts spectaculaires, bloquant parfois le tir d'extrême justesse, du bout de ses gants, et Ginny avait marqué quatre des six buts de Gryffondor. Zacharias dut cesser de se demander à haute voix si les deux Weasley n'étaient là qu'en raison de leurs liens d'amitié avec Harry et il s'en prit plutôt à Peakes et à Coote :

-Bien sûr, Coote n'a pas vraiment la carrure qu'on attend d'un batteur, dit Zacharias d'un ton hautain, généralement, ils ont un peu plus de muscles…

Mais en réponse à ce commentaire, Coote envoya un coup de cognard à Harper, l'attrapeur des Serpentard, qui croisait Harry en sens inverse.

Les Gryffondor ne rataient jamais leur coup. Ils marquaient, marquaient inlassablement, et à l'autre bout du terrain, tout aussi inlassable, Ron arrêtait les tirs avec une apparente facilité. Il souriait à présent et quand la foule, après un blocage particulièrement remarquable, l'acclama en chantant le bon vieux refrain _Weasley est notre roi_ , il fit des gestes de chef d'orchestre, comme s'il dirigeait le chœur de là-haut. Hermione suivit Harry des yeux, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas encore aperçu le vif d'or. Les Gryffondor poussèrent un cri d'indignation lorsque leur capitaine de l'équipe fut poussé délibérément de son balai par Harper. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zacharias annonça :

-Je crois que Harper, de Serpentard, a repéré le Vif d'or, annonça Zacharias Smith dans son mégaphone. Oui, il a sûrement vu quelque chose qui a échappé à Potter !

Mais Harper n'avait pas foncé sur Harry par hasard, il avait aperçu le Vif d'or loin au-dessus d'eux, étincelant dans le ciel bleu et clair. Harry accéléra, mais Harper était toujours devant lui et Gryffondor ne menait que de cent points.

Si Harper se montrait plus rapide, Gryffondor perdait le match… À présent, Harper n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres du Vif d'or, la main tendue…

Harry arriva à sa hauteur, provocant un moment d'hésitation chez le joueur. Avec un large mouvement du bras, Harry parvint alors à saisir la minuscule balle qui volait devant lui.

-OUAIS ! hurla-t-il.

Il exécuta un demi-tour et redescendit en piqué, levant la main qui tenait le Vif d'or. Lorsque la foule comprit ce qui venait de se passer, une immense clameur s'éleva dans le stade, couvrant le bruit du sifflet qui signalait la fin du match.

Criant de joie, les supporteurs de Gryffondor sautillaient tous sur place, brandissant les drapeaux de leur maison. Sur le ton de la fête, Seamus annonça en criant :

-Soirée dans la Salle commune ce soir !

Décidant de descendre vers les vestiaires pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, Hermione se dégagea péniblement de la foule qui commençait à sortir du stade.

Ron et Harry étaient restés les derniers dans les vestiaires. Mal à l'aise, elle tortillait son écharpe de Gryffondor entre ses mains, déterminée à leur parler.

\- J'ai un mot à te dire, Harry.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, tu veux nous dénoncer ? demanda Ron.

\- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? S'étonna Harry qui se retourna à la fois pour accrocher sa robe et leur cacher son sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix perçante. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron une dose de Felix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

\- Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et Ron a arrêté tous les tirs !

-Je ne l'ai pas versée ! affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit de sa poche le minuscule flacon qu'Hermione l'avait vu tenir dans sa main le matin même. Il était rempli de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours solidement fixé par de la cire.

-Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre, j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais.

Il regarda Ron.

\- Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même.

Il remit la potion dans sa poche.

-Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille ? dit Ron, stupéfait. Mais le beau temps… Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer… Alors, vraiment, je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance ?

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête. Ron, bouche bée, le contempla un instant puis il se tourna vers Hermione et imita sa voix :

 _\- Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs !_ Tu vois, Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi, tu croyais avoir bu la potion !

Mais Ron était déjà passé devant elle et sortait des vestiaires son balai sur l'épaule.

\- Heu…, dit Harry dans un silence soudain.

Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son plan ait cet effet-là.

-On… on va à la fête ? proposa-t-il.

-Vas-y sans moi, répondit Hermione en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. J'en ai _assez_ de Ron pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…

Et à son tour, elle sortit en trombe des vestiaires.

Elle n'arrivait plus à en supporter davantage. Sa situation avec Malefoy, ce secret trop lourds à porter et maintenant le comportement de Ron à son égard. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et entra dans sa Salle commune dont la fête battait son plein. Elle chercha à éviter la foule, se faufilant entre les élèves qui fêtèrent la victoire de leur équipe. Elle vit Ginny, qui se promenait au loin avec Arnold le Boursouflet sur son épaule, et continua son chemin sans se faire voir.

Comme si elle avait reçu une claque au visage, Hermione aperçut Ron, à la vue de tous, enlacé Lavande Brown si étroitement qu'on n'arrivait plus très bien à distinguer leurs mains les unes des autres. Quelle hypocrisie… Révoltée, elle tourna les talons pour sortir de cette ambiance festive qui lui donnait mal au crâne.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête… elle était tellement déçue de son ami, de son comportement depuis ces derniers temps. Déçue de la trahison de Drago, déçue d'elle-même de lui avoir fait confiance… de l'aimer.

Elle entra précipitamment dans une salle de cours vide, celle où elle avait l'habitude de rejoindre Drago après les cours, pensa-t-elle le cœur serré.

Elle s'assit sur le même bureau du professeur, au fond de la classe, tout en fixant la porte d'entrée, comme si Drago allait arriver instantanément. Cette pièce débordait de souvenirs trop douloureux pour elle. Le silence qui y régnait était trop pensant. Elle prit sa baguette, et fit apparaître un petit cercle d'oiseaux jaunes qui volaient en gazouillant au-dessus de sa tête quand une voix l'appela. Drago ! pensa-t-elle directement. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

-Oh, c'est toi, Harry, dit-elle d'une petite voix crispée. J'étais justement en train de m'entraîner.

\- Ah, oui… Ils sont… heu… très beaux…, répondit Harry.

Hermione était touchée que son ami soit près d'elle, se souciant de ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Ron semble bien s'amuser, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë qui ne lui était pas naturelle.

-Heu… Ah bon ?

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas vu, répliqua Hermione. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ait vraiment cherché à se cacher, tu ne…

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ron entra dans la salle, hilare, et tenait Lavande par la main et l'entraînait avec lui.

\- Oh, dit-il, s'immobilisant devant Harry et Hermione.

\- Oups ! s'exclama Lavande qui sortit de la salle à reculons en pouffant de rire.

La porte se referma sur elle. Un terrible silence s'installa, enfla, s'épaissit. Hermione fixait Ron qui refusa de la regarder et lança à Harry dans un mélange de bravade et de maladresse :

-Salut, Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !

Hermione se laissa glisser du bureau. Les oiseaux d'un jaune doré continuaient de gazouiller en volant autour de sa tête, comme de petites boules de plumes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une étrange représentation du système solaire.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir, dit-elle à voix basse. Elle va se demander où tu es parti.

Hermione sentait la colère bouillonner au creux de son estomac, elle voulut lui crier à quel point il l'avait blessée ces derniers jours ! Qu'il ne réagissait pas comme un ami ! Elle pensa aussi à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se comportait de la sorte ?

Elle s'avança très lentement vers la porte, la tête bien droite. Tournant sur ses talons, elle brandit sa baguette sur Ron. Avec une expression de férocité sur son visage, elle se rappela tous ces moments où il l'avait blessée. Lui, son ami.

 _-Oppugno!_

L'incantation proférée d'une voix perçante avait retenti derrière Harry et Ron. Telle une grêle de projectiles dorés, les oiseaux foncèrent alors droit sur Ron qui laissa échapper un petit cri et se protégea le visage de ses mains ; mais les volatiles l'attaquèrent, piquant de leur bec et griffant de leurs pattes chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

-Enlèvmoiça ! hurla-t-il, mais avec un dernier regard de fureur vengeresse, Hermione ouvrit brutalement la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant échapper un sanglot.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : la soirée de Slug**

La neige tourbillonnait à nouveau contre les fenêtres couvertes de givre. Noël approchait rapidement. Hagrid avait déjà apporté à lui tout seul, les douze sapins de Noël destinés comme d'habitude à la Grande Salle. Des branches de houx en festons et des guirlandes argentées s'entrelaçaient autour des rampes d'escalier. Des chandelles éternelles éclairaient de l'intérieur les heaumes des armures et de grosses touffes de gui avaient été suspendues à intervalles réguliers le long des couloirs. L'inconvénient fut que la plupart des élèves convergeaient par groupes entiers pour se placer sous le gui, ce qui provoquait des encombrements dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'Hermione se rendait à son cours d'arithmancie du lundi, elle se hâta d'éviter une foule de filles hystériques qui attrapaient quiconque passait à proximité du gui, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui agrippa le bras. Elle se retourna en direction de l'individu, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Cormac MacLaggen, élevant une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Hé bien Granger, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'accorder un baiser ? C'est la tradition tu ne peux refuser.

Pour toutes réponses, elle lui donna un coup d'épaule pour se dégager de son emprise. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sa carrure trop lourde pour la jeune fille.

-Ne me dis pas que les garçons ne t'intéressent pas ? Nargua-t-il, toujours en tenant le bras d'Hermione

Au loin dans le couloir, elle aperçut Malefoy, le dos contre le mur et ses bras croisés en train d'observer la scène d'un œil noir. Involontairement, elle croisa son regard, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers MacLaggen.

-Tu veux venir avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn ? Lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

L'idée lui était venue subitement, partagée entre son désir d'oublier Malefoy, et de donner une bonne leçon à Ron. Surpris, le Gryffondor la regarda avec les yeux ronds avant de répondre déconcerté :

-Heu très bien, je t'attendrai dans le Hall d'entrée.

Il se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille, mais à l'instant même, il trébucha et tomba à terre sans trop savoir comment. Hermione regarda en direction de Malefoy qui rangea sa baguette dans sa veste avant de s'éloigner du couloir. Profitant de cet instant, elle prit congé de MacLaggen pour continuer son chemin, cherchant Drago des yeux. Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparût dans la foule d'élèves se rendant à leurs cours.

Elle était presque arrivée à la salle de classe du professeur Vector lorsque quelqu'un lui saisi la main, l'entraînant dans placard à balai qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Elle se retourna, et vit Drago fermer la petite porte. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, elle vit le visage du jeune homme, beaucoup plus creux qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux soulignés par des cernes.

-Je dois te parler, lui dit-il en réponse à son regard.

Le placard était assez étroit, les obligeant à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au contact de son torse contre sa poitrine. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne s'était plus retrouvée si près de lui. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé ensemble dans la salle de bain… pensa-t-elle. Malgré le souvenir douloureux de ce dernier rendez-vous, elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à ne pas fixer ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, réussit-elle à articuler en évitant son regard, ses yeux fixant un balai posé contre le mur du fond.

-S'il te plaît écoute-moi Hermione, le regard implorant. Je… je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi… Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre ! Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien avec cet abruti de MacLaggen ?

-Drago tu es ridicule, répliqua celle-ci, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle adorait le voir jaloux, ses entrailles prenaient feu tout d'un coup.

-Tu vas avec lui à la soirée de Slughorn finalement ? demanda-t-il, une déception s'entendait dans sa voix.

Ils avaient prévu depuis quelque temps qu'elle irait avec Ron. Malefoy n'étant pas invité, elle aurait faussé compagnie à son ami, prétextant un mal de tête, pour le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande. Les choses ayant changé, sa dispute avec Ron ainsi que sa rupture avec Drago, Hermione avait abandonné leur projet du vendredi soir.

-Oui répondit-elle, le regardant franchement dans les yeux. Il n'a pas la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras lui ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle avait frappé en plein cœur, elle le savait d'après l'expression de profonde tristesse que Drago affichait sur son beau visage froid.

-Pardonne-moi Hermione, je t'en prie lui, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le contact de sa main si douce, si virile pour son âge lui fit perdre le fil de ses idées. Se ressaisissant, elle lui répondit le cœur lourd :

-Je n'y arriverais pas… pas avec ça, dit-elle en désignant son avant bras gauche. Il y a trop de secrets entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais les choses ont été beaucoup trop loin… je suis désolée, les larmes coulant désormais sur son visage, c'était une erreur, on doit oublier ce qu'il s'est passé !

Elle dégagea délicatement sa main de sa joue, et sortie du placard. Hermione s'essuya les larmes avec la manche de sa robe, et partit suivre son cours d'arithmancie qu'elle était incapable de comprendre.

Cette semaine-là, ils s'évitèrent le plus possible dans l'école, ne se croisant uniquement qu'aux cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Il ne venait plus prendre ses repas à la Grande Salle, il ne se déplaçait presque plus dans les couloirs et par-dessus tout, manquaient à ses séances d'entraînement de Quidditch.

Quelques fois, quand elle était à la bibliothèque, qui était à présent son seul refuge – Ron étant constamment dans la Salle commune en compagnie de Lavande - elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'observer à travers les rangées de livres. Elle regardait autour d'elle fréquemment, n'apercevant personne.

L'emploi du temps d'Hermione était si chargé que Harry ne parvenait à lui parler que le jeudi soir, la rejoignant au fond de la bibliothèque où elle avait coutume de s'asseoir avec Drago. Harry détourna timidement la conversation pour parler de sa relation avec Ron.

-Il a parfaitement le droit d'embrasser qui il veut, dit Hermione pendant que la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, rôdait derrière eux, le long des étagères. Je m'en fiche complètement.

Elle leva sa plume et mit un point sur un i d'un geste si féroce qu'elle en perça le parchemin.

Cette situation lui tapait sur les nerfs. Comment peut-on être aussi puéril ? Elle pensait que leur amitié était clairement définie entre eux, comme avec Harry. Mais à l'évidence, Ron éprouvait plus que des sentiments amicaux envers elle. Alors à quoi joue-t-il avec Lavande ?

Harry ne répondait pas, plongé sur son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ et continuant de prendre des notes sur les élixirs éternels, s'arrêtant parfois pour déchiffrer les utiles ajouts du Prince au texte de Libatius Borage. Ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur massacrante d'Hermione.

-Je te signale en passant, reprit Hermione au bout d'un moment, que tu ferais bien d'être prudent.

-Pour la dernière fois, répliqua Harry qui parlait dans un murmure légèrement rauque après trois quarts d'heure de silence, je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre ce livre. J'ai appris beaucoup plus avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé que ce que Rogue ou Slughorn m'ont enseigné en…

-Je ne parle pas de ton idiot de soi-disant Prince, coupa Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais au livre, comme s'il avait été grossier avec elle, je parle de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je suis allée dans les toilettes, juste avant de venir ici, dit la Gryffondor sans préciser qu'elle s'y était rendue pour pleurer en silence. Et il y avait là une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane, qui cherchait un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour. Elles espèrent toutes que tu vas les emmener à la soirée de Slughorn. Apparemment, elles ont acheté des potions chez Fred et George, et j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient efficaces…

-Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas confisquées ? demanda Harry, surpris que la manie d'Hermione pour le respect du règlement l'ait abandonnée en un moment aussi crucial.

-Elles n'avaient pas emporté leurs philtres aux toilettes, mentit-elle d'un air dédaigneux. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas être surprise sortant des toilettes, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elles parlaient simplement de tactique. Comme je doute que le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ lui-même – elle lança à nouveau au livre un regard noir – ait pu imaginer un antidote à une douzaine de philtres d'amour différents, à ta place, j'inviterais tout de suite quelqu'un à m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn, comme ça les autres sauraient qu'elles n'ont plus aucune chance. Elle a lieu demain soir, alors elles sont prêtes à tout.

-Il n'y a personne que j'aie envie d'inviter, marmonna Harry sur un ton peu convaincant.

-Alors, fais simplement attention à ce que tu bois parce que Romilda Vane paraît vraiment décidée, dit Hermione d'un air sombre.

Elle remonta d'un cran le long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle rédigeait son devoir d'arithmancie et recommença à écrire dans un grattement de plume. Harry l'observa, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

-Attends un peu, dit-il lentement. Je croyais que Rusard avait interdit tous les produits en provenance des Farces pour sorciers facétieux ?

-Et qui a jamais tenu compte des interdictions de Rusard ? demanda Hermione, toujours concentrée sur son devoir.

-Mais je pensais que tous les hiboux étaient contrôlés ? Comment ces filles arrivent-elles à introduire des philtres d'amour à l'école ?

-Fred et George les envoient sous forme de parfums ou de potions contre la toux, répondit Hermione. Ça fait partie de leur service de vente par hibou.

\- Tu as l'air d'être très au courant.

Hermione lui jeta le même regard noir qu'à son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions._

-C'était écrit sur les flacons qu'ils nous ont montrés, à Ginny et à moi, quand on est allés les voir cet été, dit-elle avec froideur. Seulement, moi, je ne m'amuse pas à verser des potions dans les verres des gens… ou à faire semblant, ce qui est tout aussi déplorable…

-Oui, bon, mais peu importe, répliqua Harry, l'important, c'est que Rusard se laisse berner. Ces filles reçoivent des produits interdits déguisés en autre chose ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy n'aurait-il pas pu introduire le collier à l'école ?

Son cœur se serra subitement, comme si une main glacée l'avait empoigné. Harry n'avait pas abandonné son obsession pour Malefoy. Cherchant à éviter le plus possible le sujet, elle répondit :

-Oh, Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer…

-Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi ? Insista Harry.

-Écoute, soupira Hermione, les Capteurs de Dissimulation détectent les maléfices, les mauvais sorts et les charmes de camouflage, d'accord ? Ils permettent de découvrir tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. Ils auraient forcément repéré en quelques secondes un maléfice aussi puissant que celui du collier. En revanche, une potion qu'on met dans un autre flacon passerait inaperçue – d'ailleurs, les philtres d'amour n'appartiennent pas à la magie noire et ne sont pas dangereux.

-C'est toi qui le dis, marmonna Harry en pensant à Romilda Vane.

-Ce serait donc à Rusard de s'apercevoir par lui-même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une potion contre la toux et comme il n'est pas un très bon sorcier, je doute qu'il puisse distinguer une potion d'une…

Hermione s'interrompit. Harry avait entendu, lui aussi. Quelqu'un avait bougé derrière eux, dans l'ombre des étagères. Ils attendirent un instant et la silhouette de vautour de Madame Pince apparut à l'angle d'un rayon, ses joues creuses, sa peau parcheminée et son long nez busqué soulignés par l'éclairage peu flatteur de la lampe qu'elle tenait à la main.

-La bibliothèque ferme, dit-elle. Prenez soin de remettre ce que vous avez emprunté à la bonne… _Qu'avez-vous fait à ce livre, espèce de dépravé ?_

\- Il n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque, c'est le mien ! protesta Harry, saisissant son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ au moment où elle tendait une main en forme de griffes.

-Dégradé ! dit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Profané ! Souillé !

-Quelqu'un a simplement écrit dedans ! s'exclama Harry en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

Elle paraissait au bord de l'attaque. Hermione, qui s'était hâtée de ranger ses affaires, attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna de force.

\- Si tu n'es pas plus prudent, elle va t'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu apportes ce stupide livre ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est complètement cinglée. Peut-être qu'elle t'a entendue dire du mal de Rusard ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il pourrait bien y avoir quelque chose entre eux…

\- Oh, oh, ha, ha ...

Profitant de ce qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau parler normalement, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, le long des couloirs déserts éclairés par la flamme des lampes, en se demandant si oui ou non Rusard et Madame Pince étaient secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Babioles, dit Harry à la grosse dame, le nouveau mot de passe pour la période des fêtes.

\- Vous-même, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Et elle pivota pour les laisser entrer.

\- Salut, Harry ! lança Romilda Vane dès qu'il eut franchi l'ouverture. Tu veux un verre d'eau de giroflée ?

Hermione lui lança par-dessus son épaule un regard qui signifiait : « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? »

-Non merci, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

\- Alors, prends plutôt ça, je te l'offre, dit Romilda en lui mettant une boîte dans les mains.

Des chaudrons en chocolat avec du whisky Pur Feu à l'intérieur. C'est ma grand-mère qui me les a envoyés, mais je n'aime pas tellement.

-Ah, oui, merci beaucoup, répondit Harry qui ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Heu… je vais là-bas, avec…

Il se hâta derrière Hermione, sa voix s'évanouissant en un faible murmure.

-Je t'avais prévenu, commenta brièvement Hermione. Plus vite tu demanderas à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, plus vite elles te laisseront tranquilles et tu pourras…

Mais son visage se figea soudain. Elle venait d'apercevoir Ron et Lavande entrelacés dans le même fauteuil. N'ayant aucune envie de passer la soirée à contempler ce spectacle ridicule, Hermione prit congé de son ami.

-Eh bien, bonsoir, Harry, lança-t-elle, bien qu'il fût tout juste sept heures du soir. Et elle monta dans le dortoir des filles sans ajouter un mot.

Le matin de leur dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noel, Hermione s'habilla rapidement, avec un sentiment de nostalgie au creux de l'estomac. Le lendemain de la soirée de Slughorn, elle rentrerait chez ses parents, loin de Poudlard pendant deux semaines, loin de _lui_ , pensa-t-elle.

Comme à son habitude, elle emprunta le couloir du septième étage pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Passant devant la Salle sur Demande, elle avait le pressentiment que le Serpentard était à l'intérieur. Que faisait-il tout ce temps ?

Elle regarda furtivement des deux côtés du couloir, et posa délicatement sa main, à l'endroit où apparaissait habituellement la grande porte. Savoir que Drago se trouvait-là, juste derrière ce mur la rendait malheureuse.

-Drago… murmura-t-elle, comme si ce dernier pouvait l'entendre.

Elle eût soudain une idée. Se rappelant de l'entrée forcée de la brigade Inquisitoriale dans la salle l'année précédente, elle pensa de toutes ses forces dans sa tête la phrase suivante :

-« Je veux voir ce que Drago fabrique ici, je veux voir ce que Drago fabrique ici, je veux voir ce que Drago fabrique ici ».

Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya encore une fois :

-« Montre-moi la pièce qu'utilise Drago Malefoy » répéta-t-elle trois fois dans sa tête.

A nouveau, le mur resta intact. Elle dut se résoudre à admettre, comme elle l'avait pressenti, que la porte n'apparaîtrait pas. A l'évidence, elle n'arrivera jamais à y entrer, ne sachant pas en quoi la salle se transforme quand Drago s'y rend.

Déçue, elle se rendit seule au petit déjeuner. La matinée fût très difficile, particulièrement pendant le cours de métamorphose qu'elle du subir en compagnie de Ron et Lavande.

Ils venaient d'aborder le sujet extraordinairement complexe de la métamorphose humaine : travaillant face à des miroirs, ils étaient censés modifier la couleur de leurs sourcils. Hermione éclata d'un rire peu charitable en voyant la première tentative désastreuse de Ron qui s'arrangea pour se faire pousser une spectaculaire moustache en guidon de vélo. Ron répliqua par une imitation cruelle, mais fidèle d'Hermione sautant sur sa chaise chaque fois que le professeur McGonagall posait une question. Lavande et Parvati s'amusèrent beaucoup, mais Hermione était au bord des larmes. Dès que la cloche eut retenti, elle se rua hors de la salle en laissant derrière elle la moitié de ses affaires.

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers les filles à l'étage au-dessous, son refuge favori entre deux cours. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Luna, qui sortait à ce moment précis, l'esprit ailleurs comme un touriste durant une visite guidée d'un lieu particulièrement intéressant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? Lui demanda gentiment son amie.

-Ce…ce n'est rien Luna, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je me suis simplement disputée avec mon ami Ron Weasley… Elle fut prise d'un autre sanglot quand elle prononça son nom

Luna s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui tapota amicalement le dos, pour la consoler. Au moment où les deux filles sortaient des toilettes, Harry arriva à leur hauteur, les bras chargés des affaires qu'Hermione avait oubliées en cours.

\- Oh, bonjour, Harry, dit Luna. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as un sourcil jaune vif ?

-Salut, Luna. Hermione, tu as laissé ça sur ta table…

Il lui tendit ses livres.

-Ah oui, murmura Hermione d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Elle prit ses affaires et se tourna pour cacher qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux avec sa trousse de crayons.

\- Merci, Harry. Bon, il faut que j'y aille…

Et elle s'éloigna en hâte sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui offrir le moindre réconfort, bien qu'il n'eût sans doute rien trouvé à lui dire.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du dîner, Hermione apprit qu'apparemment, Harry avait invité Luna à l'accompagner pour la soirée de Slughorn qui aura lieu le soir même. Contente de retrouver des visages familiers, elle appréhendait beaucoup moins le déroulement de la soirée, même si elle sera accompagnée de MacLaggen, pensa-t-elle lugubrement en jouant avec son ragoût du bout de sa fourchette.

Au bout de la table, elle entendait Harry et Ron discuter au sujet de Luna.

-Tu aurais pu emmener _qui tu voulais_! s'exclama Ron, incrédule, au cours du dîner. _Qui tu voulais !_ Et tu as choisi Loufoca Lovegood ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Ron, lança sèchement Ginny qui s'était arrêtée derrière Harry en allant rejoindre des amis. Ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aies invitée, Harry, elle est tellement ravie.

Et elle s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Dean, sous le regard déçu d'Harry. Tout au long du repas, elle sentait Ron lui lancer des regards furtifs. Sans surprise, elle entendit Harry suggérer à Ron :

-Tu pourrais lui dire que tu es désolé.

\- C'est ça, et recommencer à me faire attaquer par une bande de canaris ? Marmonna Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'imiter ?

-Elle s'est moquée de ma moustache !

-Moi aussi, c'était la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais vue.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Lavande venait d'arriver avec Parvati. Se glissant entre eux, Lavande prit Ron par le cou.

\- Salut, Harry, dit Parvati qui, comme lui, paraissait un peu gênée et lassée de leur conduite.

-Salut, répondit Harry, comment ça va ? Finalement, tu restes à Poudlard ? J'ai entendu dire que tes parents voulaient que tu t'en ailles.

\- J'ai réussi à les en dissuader pour l'instant, dit Parvati. L'histoire de Katie les a mis dans tous leurs états, mais comme il ne s'est plus rien passé depuis… Ah, salut, Hermione !

Parvati eut un sourire radieux, se sentant coupable de s'être moquée d'Hermione au cours de métamorphose. Cette dernière garda la face, et lui rendit un sourire encore plus éclatant, si toutefois c'était possible.

\- Salut, Parvati, lança Hermione sans accorder la moindre attention à Ron et à Lavande. Tu vas à la fête de Slughorn, ce soir ?

-Je ne suis pas invitée, répondit Parvati d'un air mélancolique. Mais je serais enchantée d'y aller, ce sera sûrement très bien… Tu y vas, toi, non ?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac à huit heures et ensuite, on ira…

Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui d'une ventouse qu'on retire d'un évier bouché et Ron refit surface. Hermione sembla n'avoir rien vu ni entendu.

-… on ira à la soirée ensemble.

\- Cormac ? S'étonna Parvati. Tu veux dire Cormac McLaggen ?

\- Exactement, répondit Hermione d'une voix suave. Celui qui a _failli –_ elle appuya lourdement sur le mot – devenir le gardien de Gryffondor.

\- Tu sors avec lui ? demanda Parvati, les yeux ronds.

\- Oui… Tu ne savais pas ? dit Hermione avec un gloussement de rire qui n'avait rien d'hermionien.

\- Non ! s'exclama Parvati, surexcitée par cette confidence qui avait de quoi alimenter les ragots. Toi, au moins, on peut dire que tu aimes les joueurs de Quidditch ! D'abord Krum, maintenant McLaggen…

-J'aime les joueurs de Quidditch qui sont _vraiment bons,_ rectifia Hermione, toujours souriante. À plus tard… Il faut que je me prépare pour aller à la soirée…

Elle se leva et quitta la table. Lavande et Parvati penchèrent aussitôt la tête l'une vers l'autre pour commenter la nouvelle, récapitulant tout ce qu'elles avaient entendu dire sur McLaggen et tout ce qu'elles avaient deviné d'Hermione. Ron, le visage étrangement dénué d'expression, ne prononça pas un mot.

Vers sept heures trente, Hermione se prépara pour la soirée organisée par Slughorn. Elle choisit une robe bleu marine fluide, qui descendait gracieusement le long de ses courbes. Lâchant ses cheveux en une longue crinière brune, elle appliqua plus généreusement son maquillage. Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et jugea l'effet plutôt réussi.

Sans aucun enthousiasme, elle descendit rejoindre MacLaggen qui l'attendrait dans le Hall d'entrée. Ce dernier patientait au bas des marches, reluquant quelques jolies filles au passage, lorsqu'Hermione descendait le rejoindre. Se ressaisissant, il regarda avec les yeux ronds la jeune fille se diriger vers lui.

-Tu es ravissante, dit-il galamment en tendant son bras vers Hermione.

-Merci Cormac, heu... tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle timidement. Il était habillé d'une chemise gris perle, en dessous de son veston noir. Alors, où se passe la fête ?

-Dans le bureau de Slughorn, j'ai entendu dire que ses réceptions sont grandioses ! Cela ne m'étonne pas quand on connaît ce bon vieux Slug…

Ils prirent le couloir menant au bureau du professeur. Hermione ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ce chemin lui paraissait long. Elle écoutait à moitié MacLaggen énumérer le nom de chaque personnalité importante qu'ils fréquentaient, ce dont il se vantait déjà durant les soupers de Slughorn.

Ils approchaient enfin du bureau de Slughorn et la rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiait à chacun de leurs pas.

Qu'il ait été conçu ainsi ou aménagé par un procédé magique, le bureau de Slughorn était beaucoup plus grand que ceux des autres professeurs. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente.

La pièce, bondée, étouffante, baignait dans la lumière rouge que diffusait une lampe d'or ouvragée accrochée au milieu du plafond et dans laquelle voletaient de véritables fées, chacune formant un point de lumière étincelante. Dans le coin opposé, on chantait une chanson à tue-tête, accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à des mandolines. De la fumée de pipe flottait comme une brume au-dessus d'un groupe de vieux sorciers absorbés dans une grande conversation, et des elfes de maison se faufilaient en couinant entre les genoux des invités comme entre les arbres d'une forêt, cachés par de lourds plateaux d'argent portés à bout de bras, qui leur donnaient l'air de petites tables ambulantes.

Hermione cherchait Harry des yeux, ne sachant pas si ce dernier était déjà arrivé quand elle vit Slughorn, se diriger vers eux en poussant maladroitement quelques élèves sur le côté avec son énorme ventre.

-Cormac, Hermione ! Quel plaisir de vous voir à ma petite fête.

Slughorn portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur. Tous les deux le remercièrent poliment de son invitation, complimentant la décoration de la salle. Le professeur leur souhaita une bonne soirée, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil complice qui déplut fortement à Hermione. Elle attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Harry et de Luna. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Hermione écouta d'une oreille distraite les exploits de MacLaggen au Quidditch. Elle répondait de temps à autre par pure politesse, mais celui-ci prit ses réponses comme de l'intérêt de la part de la jeune fille.

A nouveau, Cormac profita de la présence d'une branche de gui pour tenter d'embrasser Hermione. Réussissant à s'enfuir en prétextant de devoir se rendre aux toilettes, elle passa entre deux filles qui ressemblaient à des membres de l'orchestre des Bizarr' Sisters lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ami l'appeler :

\- Hermione ! _Hermione !_

-Harry ! Tu es là, Dieu merci ! Salut, Luna !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Harry en voyant Hermione passablement échevelée, comme si elle venait de s'arracher à grand-peine d'un buisson de Filet du Diable.

\- Oh, je viens juste d'échapper à… je veux dire, je viens de quitter Cormac, répondit-elle. Sous la branche de gui, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

-Ça t'apprendra à venir avec lui, dit-il d'un ton grave.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il agacerait Ron plus que les autres, expliqua Hermione, la voix dénuée de toute passion. Pendant un moment, j'avais songé à Zacharias Smith mais tout bien considéré…

 _\- Tu as envisagé de sortir avec Smith ?_ s'exclama Harry, révolté.

\- Oui, et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir choisi. À côté de McLaggen, Graup a l'air d'un gentleman. Viens, allons par là, on pourra le voir venir, il est tellement grand…

Tous trois se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, prenant au passage des coupes d'hydromel et s'apercevant trop tard que le professeur Trelawney se trouvait là, toute seule.

-Bonsoir, lui dit poliment Luna.

-Bonsoir, ma chère, répondit le professeur Trelawney qui eut du mal à concentrer son regard sur elle, une odeur de xérès bon marché se dégageant du professeur. Je ne vous ai pas vue dans ma classe, dernièrement…

\- Non, cette année, j'ai Firenze, dit Luna.

-Ah, bien sûr, lança le professeur Trelawney avec un petit rire aviné et furieux. Dites plutôt Percheron, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. On aurait pu penser, n'est-ce pas, que maintenant que j'ai repris mes cours, le professeur Dumbledore se serait débarrassé du cheval ? Mais non… Nous nous partageons les classes… Franchement, c'est une insulte, une véritable insulte. Rendez-vous compte…

Le professeur Trelawney semblait trop éméché pour avoir reconnu Harry et Hermione. Pendant qu'elle disait pis que pendre de Firenze, celui-ci s'était approché de son amie et lui glissa :

\- Mettons les choses au net. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de raconter à Ron que tu es intervenue le jour des épreuves de sélection des gardiens ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à ce point ?

Harry la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

-Hermione, si tu es capable de sortir avec McLaggen…

\- Il y a une différence, répliqua Hermione avec dignité. Je ne dirai rien à Ron sur ce qui aurait pu se passer ou non le jour des essais.

\- Tant mieux, approuva Harry avec ferveur. Sinon, il s'effondrerait à nouveau et on perdrait le prochain match…

-Le Quidditch ! s'exclama Hermione, courroucée. C'est donc tout ce qui intéresse les garçons ? Cormac ne m'a pas posé une seule question sur moi, non, j'ai simplement eu droit au récit intégral des Cent-Plus-Grands-Arrêts-de-Tir-De-Cormac-McLaggen… oh, le voilà !

Elle fila aussi vite que si elle avait transplanté. En un instant, elle avait disparu, se glissant entre deux sorcières qui riaient bruyamment.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? demanda McLaggen une minute plus tard, après s'être frayé un chemin parmi la foule.

-Non, désolé, répondit Harry.

Et il se tourna vers Luna pour participer à sa conversation, oubliant pendant une fraction de seconde à qui elle était en train de parler.

Hermione essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Cormac. Elle continua à se faufiler discrètement entre les invités, se dirigeant vers la sortie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était sur le point de franchir la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Rusard qui tenait Drago Malefoy par l'oreille et le traînait vers Slughorn qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle.

Apeurée, elle croisa le regard de Drago, qu'elle fuyait depuis plusieurs jours. Ses yeux gris se posaient sur elle, comme s'il l'appelait silencieusement, avant de disparaître vers la foule.

Elle suivit de près Rusard et sa cacha derrière un pilier, recouvert d'un drapé de tentures émeraude pour observer la scène, d'un œil terrifié.

-Professeur Slughorn, dit Rusard de sa voix sifflante – ses bajoues frémissaient et le plaisir d'avoir surpris un élève en faute animait ses yeux globuleux d'une lueur démente, j'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?

Malefoy, furieux, se dégagea de la main de Rusard.

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! dit-il avec colère. J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ?

-Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! s'exclama Rusard, une affirmation contredite par la jubilation qu'exprimait son visage. Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a t-il pas bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ?

-Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, dit Slughorn en agitant la main. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois, passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester, Drago.

La déception indignée qu'on lisait sur le visage de Rusard était parfaitement prévisible, mais Drago gardait son mécontentement inscrit sur son visage, énervé de s'être laissé prendre bêtement. Cependant, la jeune fille observait l'expression de Rogue d'un peu plus près. Était-ce possible que le professeur regardait Malefoy avec de la colère, mais aussi _de la peur_ ?!

Rusard avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait en marmonnant, de sa démarche traînante. Malefoy s'était composé un sourire et remerciait Slughorn de sa générosité. Quant à Rogue, son visage était redevenu parfaitement lisse, impénétrable.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, assura Slughorn avec un geste de la main pour mettre un terme aux remerciements de Malefoy. Après tout, j'ai connu votre grand-père…

-Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, monsieur, répondit aussitôt Malefoy. Il répétait que vous étiez le meilleur spécialiste des potions qu'il n'ait jamais connu…

Hermione aperçut au loin Harry en train d'inspecta Malefoy d'un œil soupçonneux, elle était sûre qu'il se poserait des questions sur son aspect maladif que celui-ci affichait depuis plusieurs jours. Son le teint nettement grisâtre et les cernes sombres sous ses yeux était assez préoccupant…

-J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago, déclara soudain Rogue.

Hermione eu un sursaut au cœur, écoutant plus attentivement la voix de Rogue qui était très difficilement audible.

\- Allons, Severus, intervint Slughorn, la voix toujours hoquetante, c'est Noël, il faut être indulgent…

\- Je suis directeur de sa maison et je jugerai moi-même du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Suivez-moi, Drago.

Ils s'éloignèrent, Rogue marchant devant, Malefoy le visage amer. Harry resta là un moment, indécis, puis adressa quelques mots à Luna avant de sortir de la pièce en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité sans doute. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il allait suivre Malefoy et Rogue.

Elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir le suivre aussi, mais Harry se serait aperçu de sa présence. Qui plus est, ce dernier était sous la cape d'invisibilité et elle n'aurait pu le voir... Mais l'idée qu'Harry entende quelque chose de compromettant entre Rogue et Malefoy l'horrifiait. Une boule au ventre, elle se résolut à rentrer dans son dortoir après cette soirée désastreuse.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le serment Inviolable**

Le samedi matin, la majeure partie des élèves préparaient leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux passer les vacances de Noel.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle pensa à Harry et Ron qui passeraient les vacances ensemble au Terrier. Elle se sentait si seule ces derniers jours, sans personne à qui se confier. Tout en préparant sa valise, Hermione était impatiente de retrouver ses parents. L'idée de les revoir à nouveau lui procura un sentiment de chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis un très long moment. En effet, ces derniers temps, la jeune fille ne vivait plus que des moments de déception, passant d'une profonde tristesse à des sentiments irascibles. Ses moments de parfait bonheur avec Drago lui semblèrent tellement loin… Drago… pensa-t-elle tristement en plia sa robe noire de soirée.

Toute la nuit, elle s'était demandé si Rogue était mêlée à toute cette mystérieuse histoire. Pourquoi était-il effrayé du comportement de Malefoy durant la soirée de Slughorn ? Que craignait-il ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ? Harry avait-il entendu quelque chose ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

Sa valise enfin prête, Hermione descendit de son dortoir, et quitta la salle commune quand une voix l'appela discrètement.

-Pss… Hermione, par ici vite !

Elle se retourna et vit Drago passer sa tête entre l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant accès à la salle de cours vide. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, mais le regard insistant du Serpentard et la peur d'être vue par un Gryffondor sortant de la tour l'incitèrent à le rejoindre.

-Drago, je t'avais dit que l'on devait arrêter de se voir, dit-elle sèchement pendant que celui-ci fermait la porte derrière elle. Je n'ai rien à te dire…

-Je sais Hermione que tu ne veux plus que l'on se fréquente, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça… je devais te dire au revoir avant que tu ne prennes le Poudlard express.

-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? S'étonna la jeune fille intriguée.

Elle savait que chaque année, Malefoy rentrait chez lui fêter Noel au Manoir. La dernière fois qu'il était resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'hiver remontait à leur quatrième année, lorsque se déroulait le tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Non, je préfère rester tranquillement à Poudlard, répond-il vaguement, fuyant le regard perplexe d'Hermione. Je voulais t'offrir ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte verte, enroulé d'un ruban argenté. Pour que tu penses à moi le jour de Noel…

Elle ne savait quoi répondre, trop émue par le geste du jeune homme. Devait-elle accepter ce présent ? Son cœur en mourrait d'envie. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle-même savait que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée de lui donner de faux espoir. Malgré cela, elle prit la boîte et remercia timidement Malefoy.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû Drago, je n'ai rien pour toi, avoua-t-elle honteusement.

-Ce n'est rien lui, répondit le Serpentard en entrelaçant les doigts d'Hermione dans sa main. Je suis heureux que tu acceptes mon cadeau.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres sans qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça… tu rends les choses plus difficiles.

Elle sentit qu'une larme commençait à couler le long de sa joue avant que Drago l'essuyât du bout des doigts.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu hier ? A la soirée de Slughorn…

-Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses y aller avec MacLaggen ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je l'ai planté après que tu sois parti, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

Malefoy semblait satisfait de la réponse d'Hermione car celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer pas de dissimuler son grand sourire.

-Et toi avec Rogue, tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis ?

-Il m'a seulement réprimandé, rien de trop grave.

Mais Hermione sentait que Drago ne disait pas entièrement la vérité. Elle avait vu l'expression de Rogue la vieille. Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de l'inquiétude qui marquaient les traits de l'ancien maître des potions, ce qui était encore plus curieux sachant que ce dernier gardait toujours une expression impassible quoiqu'il arrive. Malefoy semblait deviner les préoccupations d'Hermione :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Granger.

D'un geste doux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui dégagea la nuque pour l'embrasser sensuellement comme il savait si bien le faire. Hermione ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle n'arrivait jamais à résister à cette marque d'affection. Elle essaya de résister, mais son cerveau refusait le moindre mouvement. Après quelques secondes, Drago se retira et chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione de passer de bonnes vacances de Noel avant de quitter la salle de cours.

Hermione resta sur place inerte, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle quitta nonchalamment la pièce, sans trop savoir quelle direction prendre. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle entra à nouveau dans la salle commune et retrouva Harry qui lui souhaitait un joyeux Noel. Derrière, Ron et Lavande échangeaient un très long au revoir qui se passait de mots.

-Tu m'écoutes Hermione ? Demanda Harry, impatient.

-Pardon, tu disais ? répondit-elle, sortant Drago de ses pensées.

-Je devrais t'expliquer quelque chose de très important à mon retour des vacances !

-Oh d'accord... répondit-elle vaguement.

Ce n'est que lorsque son ami quitta la salle commune en compagnie de Ron qu'elle réalisa l'importance de ses propos. Avait-il découvert quelque chose en suivant Rogue et Malefoy hier soir ? Elle était sûre que c'était le cas, même si Drago prétendait le contraire. Elle paniquait à l'idée que Harry ait compris la vérité au sujet du Serpentard.

En fin de matinée, la plupart des élèves de l'école se rendirent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, impatient de rejoindre leur famille pour les fêtes. Le Poudlard express était déjà rempli lorsqu'Hermione chercha un compartiment vide en compagnie de Ginny.

Harry et Ron étaient partis de leur côté, partageant leur compartiment avec Neuville et Seamus, Dean étant resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Après qu'Hermione eut fini de patrouiller dans les couloirs, celle-ci rejoint son amie qui l'attendait patiemment, jouant avec Arnold le boursoufflet et Pattenrond.

-Je suis épuisée, déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Les premières années sont infernales ! En plus, Ron ne m'a même pas accordé un seul regard quand on prenait nos instructions, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire la paix avec lui Hermione ?

-C'est à lui à venir s'excuser ! Tu as bien vu de quelle manière il se comporte depuis le mois dernier tout de même ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

-Oui tu as parfaitement raison, admit son amie, c'est parce que je pensais que si les choses s'amélioraient, vous auriez pu…

-Aurait pu quoi ? Insista Hermione sur un ton sceptique.

-Enfin quoi Hermione c'est évident non ? Sortir ensemble ! Vous êtes en froid depuis qu'il sort avec cette gourde de Lavande Brown ! lâcha Ginny.

Hermione resta stupéfaite, regardant Ginny avec les yeux ronds. Elle, sortir avec Ron ? Cela lui semblait insensé. Elle avait toujours considéré Harry et Ron comme des frères pour elle. L'idée lui paraissait bizarre, presque comique. Eclatant de rire, elle déclara :

-Tu te trompes complètement Ginny ! En plus, je te fais remarquer que nous sommes en dispute depuis qu'il t'a vu embrasser Dean ! Et ça c'était bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec Lavande.

Satisfaite, elle remarqua que son amie était gênée à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Désireuse d'en apprendre plus, Ginny lui demanda d'un regard perçant :

-Si ce n'est pas Ron que tu aimes, alors c'est _qui_ ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que… balbutia Hermione, les joues rougissant de plus en plus. Elle avait décidément bien des difficultés à dissimuler ses émotions.

-Je te connais Hermione, n'essaye pas de me le cacher, sourit Ginny, alors je le connais ?

La jeune fille affichait désormais un sourire assoiffé de ragots dont Hermione était peu habituée à voir chez elle. Devait-elle faire confiance à Ginny ? Elle voulait croire que oui, peut-être parce que le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, à une amie, se faisait ressentir encore plus ces derniers jours. Voyant l'expression d'Hermione devenir grave, le sourire de Ginny s'effaça aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète.

-Si je te dis la vérité Ginny, est-ce que tu me promets que tu n'en diras rien à personne ?

Hermione avait posé cette question le plus sérieusement possible, ce qui accentua l'inquiétude de son amie.

-Bien sûre que oui ! Répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Tu me promets, que quoiqu'il arrive, jamais tu ne….

-Enfin Hermione, s'impatienta Ginny, tu ne veux quand même pas faire un Serment Inviolable ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais devant la mine sérieuse de son amie, Ginny compris la gravité de la situation. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor s'exclama :

-Tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si tu veux savoir toute la vérité, Ginny, il faut que tu me promettes de ne JAMAIS rien dire à personne. Tu serais d'accord pour en faire le Serment ? Demanda la jeune fille, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aiguë.

-Hermione tu me fais peur, déclara Ginny. Je ne sais pas si… Mais l'envie de connaître la vérité, mais aussi d'aider son amie la poussa à changer d'avis. D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Tu connais l'incantation ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se leva et invita Ginny à faire de même. Elles se tenaient la main gauche, la main droite d'Hermione tenant sa baguette et prononçât les mots suivants :

-Ginevra Weasley, t'engages-tu à ne jamais révéler à quiconque le secret que je vais te révéler ?

Déglutinant difficilement, la jeune fille répondit en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux :

-Je m'y engage.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge. Lorsqu'elles relâchèrent leur main, Ginny s'assit sur la banquette, réalisant les conséquences de ses actes.

-Tu le regrettes ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Je te dirai ça quand tu m'auras tout raconté. Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Maintenant que les deux filles étaient liées par le secret, Hermione ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle décida que le moment était venu pour se jeter à l'eau.

-Depuis le début de l'année, je vois quelqu'un en cachette. On a préféré garder notre relation secrète parce que… voila parce que…

-Oui ? Insista Ginny, craignant le pire.

-Voilà, garde tes remarques pour toi, la prévint Hermione, mais c'est… Drago… Drago Malefoy.

Un silence lourd suivit la révélation d'Hermione. Ne pouvant se contenir, Ginny sursauta de sa banquette. Elle regarda Hermione comme si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie mortellement contagieuse. Enfin, celle-ci lui demanda d'une voix presque suppliante :

-Ce n'est pas possible Hermione... tu me fais marcher ! Tu es bien sûre de _ça,_ tenta-t-elle timidement, se raccrochant à l'idée que son amie fabule.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Elle commença à lui expliquer comment ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, comment il lui avait expliqué son mal-être et son désir d'être quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui, mais qu'il était coincé par son entourage. Avec un serrement au cœur, elle lui raconta tous les détails de leur rendez-vous secret et de leur complicité. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un. A cet instant, tout lui revint en tête comme si elle avait remonté le temps. Leur premier baiser derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, leur escapade nocturne dans la salle sur Demande, et enfin leur rendez-vous dans la salle de bain des préfets, là où tout à basculer. Une boule au ventre, elle lui parla également de la marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait sur le bras et des soupçons qu'elle portait désormais à l'égard du Serpentard.

Les larmes coulant sur sa joue, elle lui avoua qu'elle se sentait perdue, seule devant un Ron qui refusait de lui adresser la parole.

-Bien sûre, continua-t-elle, Harry me parle toujours, mais il est souvent avec Ron et je le comprends. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Ginny s'était assise à côté d'Hermione tout le temps qu'à duré son récit, regardant tristement son amie lui ouvrir son cœur.

-Ce matin, il m'a dit au revoir en me donnant ceci. Elle sorti de sa poche la petite boîte verte qu'elle avait gardée sur elle. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Je suis désolée Hermione, dit Ginny. Incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

-Harry à des soupçons sur lui, répondit Hermione en relâchant son étreinte. J'ai peur qu'il découvre quelque chose de grave ! Que dois-je faire ?

-Parle-en à Dumbledore ! lui suggéra son amie.

-Je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner s'il lui arrivait malheur…

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais continuer cette relation, c'est trop dangereux… s'inquiéta Ginny. Il a la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ! Tu dois bien prendre le temps de réfléchir et de choisir entre la raison ou tes sentiments, je pense. Je ne saurais pas te conseiller davantage, le choix doit venir de toi-même, Hermione.

Cette dernière savait que Ginny avait raison. Mais plusieurs fois, sa raison prenait le dessus sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise à nouveau son regard ou qu'il l'embrasse comme tout à l'heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à résister au pouvoir attracteur du Serpentard.

Voulant oublier temporairement Drago, Hermione aborda un autre sujet :

-Et avec Dean ? Comment ça se passe ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Mal, soupira Ginny, on se dispute de plus en plus ces derniers temps, lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Il n'arrête pas de me traiter comme une gamine je déteste ça !

-Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es la sœur de Ron non ?

-Je ne sais pas… et puis, dit Ginny, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Je crois que Harry commence à m'aimer. Tu vois, je sens qu'il me regarde différemment maintenant, il veut sans cesse me raccompagner après les séances d'entraînement et on rigole constamment ensemble ! Ce sont des signes non ?

-Je pense oui, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Tu sais maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai le sentiment que c'est enfin réciproque ! Tu vois, il fallait que tu restes toi-même pour qu'il t'apprécie tel que tu es.

-Merci Hermione pour tes conseils. Mais bon, je suis avec Dean, réalisa celle-ci et puis, comment Ron réagirait ?

Toutes deux savaient pertinemment que la situation n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Elles passèrent le reste du voyage à parler d'Harry, et de ses sentiments à l'égard de Ginny. Très vite, le train marqua son arrêt à la Gare de King's Cross et les élèves descendirent du train pour rejoindre leurs parents.

Hermione voulait partir au plus vite, évitant Harry et Ron. Elle enlaça Ginny, et la remercia de l'avoir écoutée durant tout le trajet. Tenant Pattenrond dans son sac de voyage et sa valise, Hermione franchit la barrière invisible pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Vacances de Noel**

Cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'Hermione était rentrée chez elle. Installée sur son lit douillet, la jeune fille était plongée dans la lecture de son _Manuel avancé de préparation de potion_ , décidée une bonne fois pour toutes à surpasser le Prince dès la reprise des cours. Pattenrond blotti au pied de son lit, elle étudia attentivement la troisième loi de Golpalott qui lui parût particulièrement complexe. Hermione dû relire à plusieurs reprises la définition de cette théorie sur la préparation d'antidote pour en comprendre le sens.

Lassée de lire l'ouvrage qu'elle étudiait depuis plusieurs jours, elle poussa un soupir d'ennuie et ferma le livre d'un coup sec. La tête posée sur son oreiller, elle regardait les yeux perdus dans le vide, les photographies accrochées sur son mur qui faisait face à son lit. Au-dessus de son bureau figuraient plusieurs clichés représentant le trio éclatant de rire et lui faisant signe de la main. Une bannière de Gryffondor décorait également le mur de sa chambre, rappelant avec fierté l'appartenance à sa maison. Avec un sentiment de nostalgie, Hermione pensa à Harry et Ron en train de s'amuser ensemble au Terrier.

Ne supportant plus la solitude de sa chambre, elle décida de descendre rejoindre ses parents qui commençaient les préparatifs pour le repas du réveillon de Noel. Mrs Granger était dans la cuisine, confectionnant quelques amuse-bouches pour l'apéritif. Mr Granger quant à lui, dressait la table pour accueillir dans quelques heures les grands-parents d'Hermione.

-Hermione, ma chérie ? Appela Mrs Granger, peux-tu m'apporter de l'aide pour le repas ? Tes grands-parents seront là dans quelques heures, et je n'ai toujours pas mis ma dinde au four ! Dit-elle en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa main, ses cheveux bruns ondulés semblables à ceux de sa fille tombant sur son front.

-Bien sûre maman, que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Hermione, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle n'était pas du genre expert en cuisine.

-Oh simplement éplucher, laver et couper les carottes en morceaux pour accompagner la dinde.

Hermione s'effectua rapidement à la tâche, tout en expliquant la difficulté des cours de cette année à sa mère qui préparait la grosse volaille. Elle lui raconta également l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec McGonagall au début de l'année.

-Mais c'est magnifique ma chérie ! S'exclama Mrs Granger, le teint radieux. Sais-tu déjà ce que tu comptes faire à la sortie de l'école ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… j'aimerai faire quelque chose d'utile, répondit Hermione pensivement. Par exemple améliorer mon association d'aide aux elfes de maison.

Hermione se rappela la réaction de ses deux amis chaque fois qu'elle évoquait la S.A.L.E. avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle commença à laver les carottes qu'elle venait de râper.

-Ma chérie, dit Mrs Granger en regardant sa fille, droit dans les yeux, tu dois faire ce que te dit ton cœur. Sinon toute ta vie tu regretteras de ne pas être allée au bout de ce que tu désires. N'oublie jamais ça, rajouta-t-elle en reprenant la préparation de sa dinde.

Pensivement, Hermione commença à couper ses légumes. À présent, elle ne pensait plus du tout à sa carrière après ses études, mais à Drago. Devait-elle écouter le discours de sa mère et suivre son cœur ? Ginny lui avait fait la même remarque, de choisir entre l'un ou l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mr Granger arriva de la gare en compagnie des grands-parents d'Hermione qui l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Le repas du réveillon fut simple et familial, mais Hermione ne pouvait rêver mieux que de revoir à nouveau toute sa famille réunie, après cette longue période scolaire qui fut difficile. Lorsque minuit sonna, tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noel dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Enfin, Mrs Granger offrit une tasse de lait de poule avant de monter se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva sous le sapin une pile de cadeaux qui n'attendait qu'à être ouvert. Elle ouvrit en premier lieu un gros paquet offert par ses parents. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation quand elle déballa une magnifique écharpe rose pâle en soie. Elle remercia ses parents en les embrassant chacun à leur tour puis déballa ses autres cadeaux. Ses grands-parents lui avaient acheté un gros pull en laine pour l'hiver, Harry une nouvelle plume de cours, car la sienne était encore une fois usée, Hagrid un paquet de biscuits dur comme un rocher qu'il avait confectionné lui-même et Ginny un livre intitulé _Comment mettre ses atouts de sorcière en valeur ?_ Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Hermione posa le paquet, puis constata tristement que c'était le dernier de la pile. Ron ne lui avait pas envoyé de cadeaux de Noel…

Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux en évitant de croiser le regard de ses parents. Elle éclata en sanglots dans son oreiller, avant de se souvenir qu'il lui restait un dernier cadeau. Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, et sortit la petite boîte verte enroulée d'un ruban argenté qu'elle défit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte, la jeune Gryffondor resta sans voix. D'une main tremblante, elle sortit un magnifique pendentif en argent orné d'une émeraude en forme de cœur. Hermione contempla le bijou quelques secondes entre ses mains avant de le porter autour du cou. Elle regarda dans son miroir l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Il était magnifique, pensa-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

La pierre était minutieusement taillée, soulignant le cœur avec éclat. Elle retourna le joyau dans tous les sens et observa de près les armoiries méticuleusement tracées au dos sur le bijou : les armoiries de la famille Malefoy, reconnut-elle aussitôt à la lettre M qui dominait l'écusson.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione compris l'importance de ce collier familial que Drago lui avait offert. Elle avait le souffle coupé, ne trouvant pas de mot pour exprimer à quel point elle était touchée par son geste. Jamais au cours de toute son existence on lui avait offert un présent si magnifique et précieux.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione réalisa pour la première fois, à quel point elle aimait profondément Drago. Plus que jamais, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, en cet instant. Elle voulut lui crier son amour à son tour, lui dire qu'à présent, elle savait quoi faire : elle choisissait son cœur. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il était à Poudlard et la rentrée ne devait avoir lieu que dans une semaine ! Son enthousiasme disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Déçue, elle s'assit sur son lit lorsqu'elle entendit un crépitement à sa fenêtre.

Hermione sursauta, et se précipita d'ouvrir à Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron. Celui-ci portait un colis qu'il portait péniblement au bec avant de le lâcher sur le lit d'Hermione. Heureuse de ce cadeau inattendu, elle ouvrit le paquet qui contenait des chaudrons au chocolat. Devait-elle considérer ce geste comme une invitation à enterrer la hache de guerre ? Elle ne savait quoi penser, car aucun mot d'excuse n'était présent.

Coquecigrue voletait à présent dans toute la pièce, Pattenrond le suivant des yeux. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Rapidement, elle s'installa à son bureau, pris une plume et une feuille de parchemin puis réfléchi avant d'écrire :

 _Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Je suis désolée de vous déranger durant vos vacances de Noel, mais pouvez-vous m'autoriser un retour immédiat à l'école, afin d'avancer dès maintenant dans l'étude de mes examens de fin d'année._

 _Merci de votre compréhension,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Hermione relu plusieurs fois la lettre avant de la passer à Coquecigrue qui échappait de justesse aux griffes de Pattenrond. Il était peu probable que McGonagall accepte son retour prématuré à Poudlard. Cependant, pensa-t-elle, elle était la meilleure élève de son année ce qui apporterait peut-être un certain avantage. Avec un mince espoir, elle regarda le minuscule hibou s'envoler pour ne plus devenir qu'un point à l'horizon.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se hâta de prendre son petit déjeuner pour ensuite attendre derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre une réponse du professeur. Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'une chouette hulotte appartenant à l'école vint cogner contre son carreau. La boule au ventre, Hermione prit du bec de la chouette une lettre portant le sceau de l'école ainsi qu'un petit colis qui était accroché à sa patte. La main tremblante, elle déplia l'enveloppe et lu la réponse du professeur McGonagall.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _J'accuse une bonne réception de votre requête, en vous signalant toute foi qu'il s'agit d'un cas exceptionnel, connaissant votre implication dans vos études. Pour cela, j'ai pris la liberté de raccorder votre réseau de cheminée à celle de l'école, avec l'autorisation du Ministère de la Magie. Vous trouverez ci-joint, un échantillon de poudre de cheminette._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe._

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Son plan avait fonctionné ! Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité en voyant l'implication du professeur pour organiser sa rentrée précipitée. Pour se rassurer, elle se promit de se rendre à la bibliothèque dès son retour à l'école. Après avoir revu Drago, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Revoir Drago… cette pensée, fit sourire la jeune fille. Le cœur plein d'allégresse à l'idée de lui avouer ses sentiments, elle prit le collier entre ses doigts et le passa à nouveau à son cou. À présent, elle sentait la force de son amour l'envahir de tout son être. Elle _savait,_ au plus profond d'elle-même, que leur amour était tellement intense et sincère qu'ils pourraient tout affronter ensemble.

Elle commença à faire sa valise quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents de son départ. Ce même sentiment de culpabilité survint à nouveau, car elle savait qu'ils allaient être déçus de la voir partir plus tôt que prévu. Heureusement, Mr et Mrs Granger étaient très compréhensif quand ils s'agissaient des études de leur fille unique. Le cœur serré, elle serra ses parents une dernière fois avant le mois de juin puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le feu qui devint vert et cria distinctement : « Poudlard ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut dans la cheminée qui se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, dit-elle sans lever les yeux des copies des élèves qu'elle corrigeait.

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Hermione en enlevant le reste de poudre de ses cheveux. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma demande, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je sais quelle importance vous accordez à vos études. Toutes fois, si vous pouvez éviter de raconter que vous aviez bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur de ma part, je vous en serais très reconnaissante, pria McGonagall, le ton cassant comme à son habitude.

-Je comprends, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger, je pense que vous avez du travail qui vous attend, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, pourriez-vous donner ce parchemin à Mr Potter dès son retour ? C'est un message du Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin semblable à ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu antérieurement.

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit Hermione, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Bien, conclut le professeur McGonagall. Le mot de passe pour votre salle commune est abstinence. Au revoir Miss Granger.

Hermione la salua également, traîna sa valise derrière elle et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle rangea rapidement la grosse malle sous son lit, dans le dortoir qui était vide et sorti en hâte rejoindre Drago. Mais où était-il ? Elle pensa spontanément à la Salle sur Demande. Sortant en trombe de la salle commune, elle courut en direction du couloir du septième étage. Arrivée devant le tableau de Barnabas le follet, elle cria à plein poumon :

-Drago ? Drago tu es là ? C'est moi ! Mais le mur resta intact.

Pouvait-il l'entendre ? Elle n'en savait rien…Ou bien était-il ailleurs ? Elle décida de descendre vers la Grande Salle voir si le Serpentard n'était pas en train de déjeuner quand elle l'aperçut enfin, au bout du couloir.

-Hermione ? Dit-il les yeux arrondi, incrédule de voir la jeune fille dans ce couloir.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le pendentif qui ornait le cou de la Gryffondor. Ils restèrent deux secondes à se regarder, avant qu'Hermione ne coure vers lui, ses cheveux bruns flottants derrière elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son pendentif qui se balançait de gauche à droite sur sa poitrine pour enfin se jeter dans les bras du Serpentard.

Drago l'attrapa et la souleva de toutes ses forces en la faisant tournoyer sur lui-même. Ses yeux gris plongés dans les siens, il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassée. Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui, tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Hermione regarda le visage du Serpentard à quelques centimètres du sien, tout deux essoufflés de leur étreinte passionnée.

-Je t'aime tellement Granger.

-Je t'aime aussi Malefoy, dit-elle en souriant, tandis qu'il caressait le pendentif.

Avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage, il déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le regard de Drago s'arrêta sur le collier qui ornait le cou d'Hermione, il l'effleura du bout des doigts et sourit instinctivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais que ce collier à une histoire?

-Il appartient à ta famille ? J'ai reconnu tes armoiries au dos.

-C'est exact. Ma mère me l'a donné il y a quelques années, en me disant que je devrais le donner à la femme que je veux voir devenir la prochaine Madame Malefoy.

Il marqua une pause, puis continua :

-C'est assez ironique quand on sait quelle fille mon cœur à choisi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais son silence voulait en dire bien plus que toutes les pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Elle posa une main sur celle de Drago, qui tenait toujours le collier.

-Oh Drago… fit la voix brisée d'Hermione… serais-je un jour acceptée dans ton monde ?

-Accrochons-nous à cela, répondit-il en désignant le pendentif. À cette symbolique. Je suis certain que nous pourrons vaincre cela, et que nous serons réunis quand tout sera fini.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. D'une certaine manière, ce geste venait de sceller leur union, la foi en un avenir meilleur ou ils ne seront jamais sépare, quels que soient les épreuves qu'ils devront affronter. Une promesse que rien ni personne ne briserait, un avenir commun qui les attendait.

-Viens, dit-il en lui tenant la main, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Intriguée, Hermione suivit l'allure de Drago qui accélérait de plus en plus le pas. Bientôt, elle trottinait derrière lui quand ils descendirent dans un couloir menant au sous-sol de l'école. Aussitôt, elle comprit où le Serpentard l'emmenait. Arrivé devant le mur d'entrée, Drago annonça le mot de passe :

-Salazar!

-Quel mot de passe difficile à deviner, commenta Hermione ironiquement avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, se défendit Drago lui rendant son sourire. Bienvenu dans la salle commune des Serpentard ! Savoure cet instant, Granger, je doute qu'aucun Gryffondor n'ait jamais mis les pieds ici.

-Qui sait… murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Mais Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, trop occupé à refermer la porte.

L'endroit était époustouflant. La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine, aux murs et au plafond en pierre brute, éclairé par des lampes verdâtres suspendues par des chaînes. Une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées dominait la pièce. En face se trouvaient quelques fauteuils en cuir noirs également travaillés. Des crânes et autres objets semblables décoraient la salle, ce qui apportait un aspect peu chaleureux. Mais Hermione ne contemplait pas la décoration morbide la pièce, elle était captivée par la vue qu'offrait la salle commune à travers la fenêtre. Situé sous le lac, le salon était baigné d'une lumière verte qui provenait du reflet de l'eau sur la grande baie vitrée.

Hypnotisée par ce spectacle, Hermione resta bouche bée. Drago vint rejoindre la jeune fille à ses côtés, lui aussi admirait les profondeurs sous-marines.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue, dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille. Regarde, quelques fois on peut apercevoir au loin le calamar géant.

Hermione se rapprocha de la vitre, suivant des yeux l'énorme bête qui agitait ses tentacules avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. La jeune Gryffondor se retourna et vit que Drago la regardait, les yeux dans le vague.

-À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Que peut-être je ne reverrai plus jamais cette vue magnifique…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! S'exclama Hermione indignée ! Elle lâcha aussitôt sa main.

-Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant. Je te fais visiter le reste ?

Hermione réfléchit deux secondes à ce que Drago voulait dire par « _le reste_ ». Mais sous le regard complice et malice de jeune homme, celle-ci agrandit ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Heu… je ne sais pas, dit-elle en rougissant. Et si quelqu'un arrivait ?

-Impossible, il n'y a seulement que deux élèves de Serpentard de deuxième année et moi-même qui restons à Poudlard. Et ils passent la majeure partie de leur journée sur le terrain de Quidditch, les imbéciles.

Toujours hésitante, la jeune fille suivit bien malgré elle Drago qui la dirigeait vers les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient au dortoir des Serpentard de sixièmes années. La pièce était semblable aux chambres dans lesquelles les Gryffondor dormaient, à l'exception des couleurs qui dominaient la chambre. À la place du rouge et or, les couvertures qui ornaient les lits en baldaquins étaient de couleur verte et argent. Hormis la malle de Drago, la pièce était déserte.

Ce dernier alla s'installer sur son lit, d'un air parfaitement naturel et décontracté. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, Hermione s'assit au pied du lit, regardant Malefoy s'allonger paisiblement.

-Tu as déjà fait venir une autre fille ici ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Je suis obligé de répondre à ta question ? Rétorqua le Serpentard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Outrée, Hermione détourna aussitôt son visage du jeune homme. La simple idée que d'autres filles se sont assisses – en espérant qu'elles n'étaient que simplement assisse- à la place où elle se trouvait en ce moment lui était indigeste ! Comme si Drago avait lu dans ses pensées, elle sentit le Serpentard l'étreindre délicatement par-derrière. L'amenant dans ses bras, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Parkinson ? Demanda froidement Hermione.

-Hmmm ...

Prenant cette réponse pour un oui, Hermione essaya rageusement de se dégager des bras de Drago. Mais celui-ci la serra encore plus fort, ce qui empêchait Hermione de s'extraire du lit. Apparemment, cette petite mise en scène l'amusait beaucoup et il se délectait de voir Hermione s'énerver. D'humeur taquine, Malefoy commença à chatouiller la jeune fille au ventre, puis aux côtes.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, Hermione essaya à son tour d'attraper Drago pour lui rendre la pareille. Mais à nouveau, celui-ci était plus fort qu'elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la retourna sur le lit, telle une prise de catch. Hermione se débattit, voulant à tout prix gagner la partie contre Malefoy qui la tenait fermement par les deux poignets.

-Alors Granger, dit-il d'un ton narquois, on s'avoue vaincue ?

-Jamais Malefoy, répondit Hermione en se débattant à nouveau.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle détourna son visage dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Invaincu, Drago enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou. Pendant quelques secondes, elle continua à se débattre. Mais le contact de ses lèvres, tendrement déposés sur sa peau semblait calmer Hermione dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps au fur et à mesure que les baisers du Serpentard devenaient fougueux. Tenant toujours fermement les poignets de la jeune fille, Drago remonta ses lèvres vers le visage d'Hermione quand celle-ci lui demanda en le fixant le plus sérieusement possible :

-Tu as déjà fait venir une fille dans ton lit alors ?

Drago savait que la question d'Hermione était légitime. Il la regarda tendrement, ses yeux gris pénétrants dans ses yeux marron. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

-Tu es la première fille que j'ai aimé Hermione Granger, la seule qui ait su ouvrir mon cœur et la seule qui soit venue ici, ajouta-t-il précipitamment sous le regard insistant de la jeune fille.

À nouveau ils se regardèrent, un sourire radieux aux lèvres avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils avaient toute l'après-midi devant eux...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Drago vivaient des moments de bonheur parfaits. Le château étant quasiment vide, ils n'éprouvaient plus le besoin de se cacher autant qu'avant. Ils passèrent la plupart de leur journée à explorer le château, trouvant des recoins secrets qui n'appartiendraient qu'à eux seuls. Le soir, ils passaient la nuit ensemble dans le dortoir du Serpentard qui resterait vide jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. A chaque fois qu'Hermione devait rentrer ou sortir, Drago passait devant en éclaireur, pour s'assurer que les deux autres résidents du cachot étaient bien partis vaquer à leur occupation. Chaque nuit, Hermione s'endormait dans les bras de Drago, sa peau collée contre la sienne et son odeur envoûtante comme seul parfum. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse, pensa-t-elle. Après leur étreinte, ils discutaient pendant des heures ensemble, apprenant à se connaître encore plus.

Pourtant, elle savait que ce bonheur dépendait essentiellement de son refoulement vis-à-vis de ses soupçons pour Drago. Mais depuis qu'ils passaient leur journée ensemble, il n'était plus question de missions dans la Salle sur Demande ou de marque des Ténèbres. Comme un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Hermione espérait faire changer les plans du Serpentard, quoiqu'ils fusent.

Le lendemain matin à la veille de la rentrée, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Drago dormir quelque instant. Il avait un air si paisible, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le visage. D'un geste léger, elle lui dégagea une mèche de ses yeux et lui caressa ses cheveux si soyeux. Aussitôt, Drago ouvrit ses paupières et regarda Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Toujours à tes côtés, répondit mielleusement Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sentit que Drago voulait reprendre leur étreinte du soir, mais elle l'arrêta aussitôt :

-On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner, l'informa Hermione.

-Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très intéressé par le petit déjeuner de la Grande Salle, rétorqua-t-il, dévorant Hermione des yeux. J'ai envie plutôt envie d'un autre petit déjeuné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Enlacée dans ses bras, Hermione éclata de rire devant l'audace de Drago. Ils traînèrent quelques minutes de plus avant qu'Hermione ne se décide de se lever enfin, malgré les supplications de Drago pour passer la matinée au lit.

Le dos appuyé contre son cousin, les bras derrière la tête, il lui lança un sourire complice, ce qui avait le don de faire fondre la Gryffondor. Hermione devait résister pour ne pas se jeter dans le lit à la vue de son torse nu musclé et parfaitement sculpté. Elle voyait que le Serpentard était satisfait de la manière dont elle admirait son corps, ce qui gênait Hermione la plupart du temps. Les joues rougissantes, son regard s'attarda malgré elle sur la Marque des ténèbres qu'il portait au bras. Suivant le regard de la jeune fille des yeux, Drago s'empressa de cacher son bras gauche et sorti du lit en passant son peignoir.

Face à se moment gênant, ils s'habillèrent en silence et descendirent séparément prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Durant les vacances scolaires, les quatre longues tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à une seule et unique table, vu le nombre restreint d'élèves qui restaient à l'école. Hermione s'assit près de Dean Thomas qui se trouvait à une distante un peu plus éloigné de Drago, assit en bout de table.

-Salut, dit-elle pendant que celui-ci mangeait son bol de céréales.

-Salut Hermione, répondit distraitement le Gryffondor.

Il se replongea dans la dégustation de son déjeuner pendant qu'Hermione se tartinait un toast. À ce moment, ils furent rejoints par Cormac MacLaggen qui passait également ses vacances de Noel à l'école, pour le plus grand agacement d'Hermione. Généralement, ils descendaient prendre leur repas un peu plus tôt que les autres élèves, afin d'éviter la rencontre certaines personnes indésirables – dont MacLaggen, particulièrement. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient descendus un peu plus tard que les autres jours, tombant à la même heure que les élèves de l'école.

Hermione ignora ostensiblement les salutations accentuées de MacLaggen, continuant à beurrer son toast qui était déjà bien garni. Il discuta un moment de Quidditch avec Dean, avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

-On ne te voit pas souvent dans notre salle commune Granger, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'Hermione.

Du coin des yeux, elle vit Drago regarder dans leur direction, jetant un regard noir à MacLaggen.

-Je préfère la compagnie des livres, répondit sèchement Hermione, sans regarder son compagnon de Gryffondor.

-Je vois, dit-il, mais tu ne dirais pas ça si tu voulais bien passer plus de temps avec moi ! Insista MacLaggen en passant non sans délicatesse, ses bras autour d'Hermione.

Celle-ci entendit un bruit de raclement de chaise, et vit Drago quitter en précipitation la Grande Salle, les poings serrés de rage. Hermione se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de MacLaggen, et enjamba rapidement le pas à Malefoy. Elle chercha des yeux le Serpentard dans le hall, qui n'était plus là. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons en direction des cachots quand MacLaggen lui attrapa le bras par-derrière.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de me filer entre les doigts comme un serpent ? Dit-il d'un air irrité, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée MacLaggen, va donc chauffer ton chaudron ailleurs !

Celui-ci s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque la mâchoire de MacLaggen se figea aussitôt. Les mains et pieds liés, il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol. Au loin, Hermione aperçut Drago derrière les sabliers géants, ranger sa baguette magique. Enjambant le corps du Gryffondor, Hermione courut vers Malefoy.

-Drago ! S'indigna Hermione ! Tu es fou ! souffla-t-elle terrorisée, on aurait pu te voir !

Elle scruta furtivement dans le Hall, mais le lieu était désert. Le Serpentard se tenait debout, regardant MacLaggen d'un œil noir, chacun de ses traits de visage exprimait de la colère.

-Il l'aura cherché celui-là ! Il apprendra à ne plus t'embêter maintenant.

-Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là ! Dit Hermione le ton anxieux. Si quelqu'un sort de la Grande Salle et le trouve à terre.

-Tu as raison, dit Malefoy qui reprenait ses esprits. Viens !

Mais il ne l'amena pas vers les cachots de la salle commune des Serpentard. Ils sortirent par la grande porte, et traversèrent rapidement le parc. Grelottant, Hermione suivit le jeune homme, se demandant où il voulait aller.

-Drago où est-ce que …

-Chut, tu vas voir, l'interrompit le Serpentard. Accio balai !

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis le balai _Nimbus 2001_ de Malefoy arriva devant eux.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas _voler_ par ce temps ?! S'exclama Hermione dont les dents claquaient par le froid.

-Excuse-moi j'avais oublié, Accio capes et bonnets !

Quelques instants plus tard, deux capes ainsi que des bonnets et des gants arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

Toujours hésitante à l'idée de monter sur un balai, Hermione regarda Drago enfourcher son Nimbus 2001.

-Allez Hermione, monte je vais te montrer un très bel endroit ! Insista le Serpentard.

À contrecœur, Hermione enfourcha le balai, et se tint à la taille de Drago.

-Tiens-toi bien on va démarrer, un, deux, trois.

Il tapa du pied à trois et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt, le froid leur glaçant le visage. Hermione s'accrocha un peu plus à Drago, ses yeux à demi-clos par le vent et la peur de l'altitude. Malefoy prenait un plaisir à effectuer des pirouettes dans l'air, ce qui provoquait des rires mêlés à des cris de terreur chez Hermione.

-Attention je descends en piqué, prévient Malefoy en criant malgré le vent.

-Noooooooon Cria ... Hermione, Dragooooo!

Mais celui-ci descendit en flèche vers le lac et redressa à quelques centimètres son balai. Estimant qu'il avait joué assez avec les nerfs de la Gryffondor, il remonta en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Ils franchirent les remparts crénelés de la tour et descendirent du balai de Drago. Hermione était toujours secouée du voyage, ses pieds tremblants au contact du sol. Le jeune homme aida Hermione à s'asseoir à terre avec un sourire attendrissant.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, lança Hermione en voyant le grand sourire du Serpentard.

Elle avait le teint rosi et ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir échappé à un filet du diable. Mais Drago la trouvait encore plus belle à cet instant. Il s'assit à terre derrière elle, le dos au mur et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé cette expérience tout de même ! Il lui avait posé la question sur un ton taquin. On recommence ? Plaisanta-t-il en éclatant de rire en voyant Hermione se retourner vers lui.

-Tu es fou ! S'offusqua la jeune fille, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Ils eurent du mal à arrêter leur fou rire. Ils avaient l'impression depuis ces derniers jours d'être seul au monde que le château tout entier leur appartenait. Installés dans la plus haute tour, ils restèrent un moment sans parler, admirant la vue paisible et sereine qu'offrait le parc. Poussant un profond soupir, Hermione resserra encore plus les bras de Drago autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait s'envelopper autour d'une couverture. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tous ces moments vécus ensemble ces derniers jours étaient sur le point de se terminer.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les vacances soient déjà finies… lança Hermione sur un ton nostalgique.

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione Granger soit déçue que les cours reprennent, plaisanta Drago.

-Oh oh très spirituel ! répliqua Hermione tandis que le Serpentard l'embrassait sur la joue. J'ai passé une semaine tellement merveilleuse…

-Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne se termine jamais…

Ils avaient l'impression d'être au mois de septembre, à la fin d'une longue journée d'été ensoleillée, celle qui généralement annonce l'arrivée de l'automne. Nonchalamment, Hermione entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Drago, puis lui caressa son avant-bras gauche. Instinctivement, Malefoy dégagea son bras, comme si le contact de la jeune fille l'avait brûlé.

-Ca te fait mal ? demanda timidement Hermione, qui reprit sa main.

-Non, répondit-il froidement, mais je déteste que tu me touches à cet endroit.

-Désolée, dit Hermione d'un ton malheureux. Tu sais Drago, tu peux arrêter tout ça… se lança-t-elle hésitante, tu peux retrouver une vie normale et mettre un terme à...à…

-A quoi ? Demanda hâtivement Drago sur la défensive.

Hermione s'était levée à présent. Elle regarda de haut Drago qui était toujours resté assis, l'air parfaitement décontracté.

-À cette mission ! Répliqua Hermione la voix plus aiguë. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Mais je n'aime pas _ça_ du tout !

À présent Malefoy s'était levé, il faisait les cent pas dans la tour, évitant de regarder Hermione.

-Arrête tout ça Drago je t'en prie, repentis-toi ! Dumbledore sera vous protéger toi et ta famille.

À l'entende de ce nom, Malefoy se retourna, pleurant silencieusement. Ses yeux gris clair étaient baignés de larmes. Son beau visage était blanc comme du marbre. Le voyant dans cet état de profonde détresse, Hermione s'approcha de lui, en le caressant doucement son visage qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

-Je...ne ... peux pas Hermione…. Répondit-il simplement, en maîtrisant sa voix. C'est impossible. Je me dégoûte de te faire subir ça, continua le Serpentard en voyant Hermione pleurer à présent. S'il te plaît, essaye de ne plus y penser, supplia Drago, pour nous.

Il caressa des doigts le pendentif qui était accroché au cou de la Gryffondor. Hermione se tu. Elle savait que si elle était revenue à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'elle avait choisi d'écouter son cœur, et non sa raison. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de son choix.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres légèrement humides contre les siennes.

-Je dois y aller, les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

En effet, c'était cet après-midi qu'une majeure partie des élèves, dont Harry et Ron, revenaient de leurs vacances. Ils enfourchèrent à nouveau le balai de Drago qui atterrit quelques minutes plus tard dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils remontèrent à pied jusqu'à la Grande porte où ils se séparèrent, le cœur lourd rempli de leurs souvenirs de vacances.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

 **un comportement irascible**

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le dortoir avant le retour de ses amis. Elle arriva à la fin du couleur qui menait à la porte d'entrée du dortoir quand elle aperçut Harry, Ron et Ginny devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Hermione se précipitait vers eux, le teint d'un rose soutenu par le froid, sa cape voletant derrière elle cape.

-Je suis revenue il y a deux heures, mentit-elle. J'étais allée voir Hagrid et Buck – ou plutôt Ventdebout, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment, hors d'haleine. Vous avez passé un bon Noël ?

-Ouais, répondit aussitôt Ron. Très mouvementé, Rufus Scrim…

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry, coupa Hermione sans regarder Ron et en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Oh, attends… le mot de passe, c'est _Abstinence._

\- Exact, dit la grosse dame d'une voix faible.

Et elle pivota pour dégager l'ouverture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry.

-Apparemment, elle a fait des excès à Noël, répondit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle entrait la première dans la salle commune bondée. Avec son amie Violette, elles ont bu tout le vin des moines ivres, dans ce tableau qu'on voit en allant au cours de sortilèges. Mais d'abord…

Elle fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qui portait l'écriture de Dumbledore.

-Parfait, dit Harry qui le déroula aussitôt pour découvrir que sa prochaine leçon avec Dumbledore aurait lieu le lendemain soir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter – et à toi aussi. Allons-nous asseoir…

Mais au même moment, une voix aiguë, retentissante, s'écria :

-Ron-Ron!

et Lavande Brown surgit de nulle part pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. Il y eut quelques ricanements autour d'eux. Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin et dit :

-Je vois une table libre, là-bas… Tu viens avec nous, Ginny ?

-Non, merci, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver, répondit-elle.

Elle partit rejoindre le Gryffondor quelques mètres plus loin, la mine renfrognée. Hermione se souvint de leur conversation dans le Poudlard express. Voyant Harry la regarder partir, Hermione en conclu que les sentiments de Ginny étaient bel et bien fondés.

Laissant Ron et Lavande enlacés dans une étreinte qui ressemblait à une prise de catch, Harry entraîna Hermione vers la table.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton Noël ?

\- Oh, très bien, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, d'un air vague. Rien de spécial. Comment c'était chez Ron-Ron ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt pour détourner la conversation.

\- Je te raconterai ça dans un instant, dit Harry. Mais d'abord, Hermione, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas…

-Non, je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Inutile de me le demander.

Elle y avait réfléchi durant les vacances, sa conduite était inqualifiable. Même si celui-ci avait consenti de lui envoyer un cadeau. Elle désirait des excuses valables de sa part.

-Je me disais que peut-être, après Noël…

-C'est la grosse dame qui a bu un tonneau de vin de cinq cents ans d'âge, Harry, pas moi. Alors, quelle était cette nouvelle importante que tu voulais m'annoncer ?

Harry lui fit part de son expérience durant la soirée de Slughorn. Alors qu'il les avait suivis sous sa cape d'invisibilité, celui-ci avait entendu une conversation très compromettante entre Malefoy et Rogue. Le cœur battant de plus en plus à chaque mot que prononçait Harry, Hermione s'efforça de garder une expression passible. Apparemment, Rogue tentait désespérément de connaître les plans de la mission de Malefoy, que son « maître » lui avait confiée.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hermione réfléchit un moment, avant de dire :

-Tu ne crois pas…

\- … qu'il faisait semblant de lui proposer de l'aide pour amener Malefoy à lui révéler ce qu'il préparait

\- Oui, c'est ça, approuva Hermione.

\- Le père de Ron et Lupin pensent la même chose, dit Harry à contrecœur. Mais ça prouve quand même que Malefoy mijote quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Non, en effet, répondit Hermione avec lenteur, ne pouvant désormais nier davantage.

-Et il agit sur ordre de Voldemort, comme je le disais.

\- Mmmm… Est-ce que l'un d'eux a clairement prononcé le nom de Voldemort ? Tenta Hermione, bien qu'elle partage son avis.

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler.

-Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Rogue a parlé de « votre maître », qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être son père ?

Elle regarda dans le vide, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées, sans même remarquer Lavande qui était en train de chatouiller Ron. Une fois de plus, Hermione se demandait quelle était la nature de cette fameuse mission. Elle doit être très importante, au point que Rogue soit tenu par un serment inviolable. Les soupçons de Harry étaient trop évidents à présent. Hermione savait que ce dernier n'allait rien lâcher de l'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il en apprenne davantage. Devait-elle prévenir Drago et trahir son meilleur ami ? Ou au contraire devrait-elle se montrer honnête avec Harry et lui avouer la vérité ?

Elle préférait ne plus trop y penser pour le moment. Changeant de sujet, elle lui demanda :

-Comment va Lupin ?

\- Pas très bien, répondit Harry.

Il lui raconta sa mission chez les loups-garous et les difficultés qu'il rencontrait.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Fenrir Greyback ?

-Oh, oui ! s'exclama Hermione, alarmée. Et toi aussi, Harry !

\- Quand ? En histoire de la magie ? Tu sais très bien que je n'écoute jamais…

-Non, non, pas en histoire de la magie. Malefoy a prononcé son nom pour en menacer Barjow ! Dans l'allée des Embrumes, tu te souviens ? Il a dit que Greyback était un vieil ami de la famille et qu'il viendrait vérifier si Barjow faisait bien son travail !

Harry la regarda bouche bée.

-J'avais oublié ! Mais c'est bien la _preuve_ que Malefoy est un Mangemort, sinon comment pourrait-il être en contact avec Greyback et lui donner des instructions ?

\- C'est assez louche, en effet, admit Hermione dans un souffle. À moins que…tenta-t-elle à nouveau, cherchant une excuse plausible.

-Allons, ça suffit, coupa Harry, exaspéré. Cette fois, tu ne peux plus trouver d'autre explication !

\- Il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soient des menaces en l'air, réussi-t-elle à trouver.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable, répliqua Harry en hochant la tête. Mais on verra bien qui avait raison… Tu seras obligée d'admettre que tu t'es trompée, Hermione, tout comme le ministre. Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit, je me suis aussi disputé avec Rufus Scrimgeour…

Et le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance amicale, tous deux fustigeant le ministre de la Magie car, tout comme Ron, Hermione pensait qu'après tout ce que le ministère avait fait subir à Harry l'année précédente, il avait du culot de lui demander son aide aujourd'hui.

Le nouveau trimestre commença le lendemain matin avec une bonne surprise pour les sixièmes années : un grand écriteau avait été placardé au cours de la nuit sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.

 _LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANAGE_

 _Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez suivre un stage de douze semaines consacré à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie._

 _Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

 _Coût : 12 Gallions._

Hermione sorti sa plume et inscrivit son nom, suivit de Ron lorsque Lavande s'approcha silencieusement de lui par-derrière, plaqua les mains sur ses yeux et dit d'une voix roucoulante :

-Devine qui c'est, Ron-Ron ?

Hermione tourna les talons, et s'éloigna avec raideur devant cette scène pathétique. N'ayant aucune envie de rester avec Ron et Lavande, elle fut vite rejointe par Harry et à sa grande surprise, peu après par Ron dès qu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir. Il avait les oreilles rouges et paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Sans un mot, Hermione accéléra le pas pour marcher à la hauteur de Neville.

\- Des leçons de transplanage, dit Ron d'un ton signifiant clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire allusion à ce qui venait de se passer. Ça devrait être rigolo, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. C'est peut-être mieux quand on le pratique soi-même, mais moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ça le jour où Dumbledore m'a emmené avec lui.

-J'avais oublié que tu l'avais déjà fait… J'espère que j'aurai mon permis du premier coup, dit Ron, anxieux. Fred et George ont eu le leur tout de suite.

-Charlie l'a raté, non ?

\- Oui, mais Charlie pèse plus lourd que moi, alors Fred et George n'ont pas fait trop de commentaires… pas en face de lui, en tout cas…

-Quand est-ce qu'on peut passer le permis ?

-Dès qu'on a dix-sept ans. Pour moi, ce sera seulement en mars !

-Oui, mais de toute façon, il te serait impossible de transplaner ici, dans le château…

\- Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Tout le monde saura quand même que je pourrais le faire si je le voulais.

Ron n'était pas le seul à être emballé par la perspective d'apprendre à transplaner. Tout au long de la journée, on parla beaucoup des futures leçons. L'idée de disparaître et de réapparaître ailleurs à volonté plaisait beaucoup à tout le monde.

Pour sa part, Hermione éprouvait une certaine curiosité à l'égard de ses leçons, sans toute fois y penser vraiment. Ses plongées étaient essentiellement dirigées vers la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Harry. Pour quelle raison Rogue aurait-il fait un serment inviolable ? Et quelle était la nature de ce serment ? Durant toute la première journée de cours, elle ne cessait de tourner en boucle ces questions dans sa tête.

Malgré elle, Hermione évita les regards de Drago toute la journée, particulièrement pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils avaient en commun.

Elle eut des difficultés à se concentrer sur les propos tenus par son professeur au sujet des Détraqueurs. Lorsque la sonnerie résonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, Hermione se précipita à ranger ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

Elle accéléra le pas dans le couloir en direction de la salle commune quand Drago lui saisit bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieure d'une classe vide.

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ? Exigea le Serpentard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… nia Hermione, le regard fuyant.

Mais Drago n'était pas dupe, il rapprocha son visage de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu des explications satisfaisantes. Se sentant piégée, elle se jeta à l'eau :

-Je suis au courant pour toi et Rogue, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je suis au courant qu'il a fait un serment Inviolable ! Dit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler un ton accusateur. Tu m'as menti, Malefoy !

C'était comme s'il avait reçu un gifle. Il la fixa quelques secondes d'un œil noir, ses yeux se remplissant de colère.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure glacial.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance…

Elle ne voulait surtout pas impliquer Harry dans cette histoire. La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, sentant la colère de Drago monter… mais son dos percuta le mur de la classe. Elle se sentait piégée, comme une souris devant un serpent particulièrement affamé. Il continua à avancer vers elle, plongeant son regard glacial et menaçant dans ses yeux apeurés.

-Je…te…le…dis… une… dernière…fois, articula Drago, appuyant chacun de ses mots avec une colère difficilement dissimulable. ARRETE DE TE MELER DE MES AFFAIRES! Hurla-t-il dans la salle de classe, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

Il écrasa son poing contre le mur, juste à côté du visage d'Hermione, ce qui fut sursauter la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, elle savait qu'elle avait franchi une limite invisible.

Fou de rage, Drago quitta la salle en claquant violemment la porte. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione se laissa glisser au sol, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce soir-là, elle ne descendit pas prendre son repas à la Grande Salle. Elle monta directement dans son dortoir, et se blottit dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient secs et bouffis, elle n'arrivait plus à verser la moindre larme désormais. Mais son cœur était déchiré devant la réaction violente et irascible de Drago.

Elle savait, en son for intérieur, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui en parler. Le fait que Rogue ait fait un serment Inviolable pour le protéger, l'aider dans sa mission ou tenter d'en savoir plus lui était complètement égal à présent. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir essayé de lui en parler, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Drago évitait tout sujet se rapportant à sa « mission ».

Elle détestait cette situation, elle avait l'impression d'être complice de quelque chose… quelque chose qui ne s'était pas encore passé, mais qui ne tarderait pas. Comme un témoin muet, elle préférait rester en dehors et espérer que Drago abandonne ses projets. Cette idée lui semblait de plus en plus insensée. Jamais il n'abandonnera, pensa-t-elle, même pas pour moi… Une pointe au cœur, elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son dortoir.

-Hermione ? Tu es là ? C'était la voix de Ginny.

-Oui Ginny, tu peux rentrer, lui répondit Hermione, la voix rauque à force d'être restée des heures sans parler.

Ginny entra, et s'assit au bord du lit de la jeune fille. Elle analysa son visage, et comprit aussitôt qu'Hermione était tourmentée.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'étais surprise de ne pas te voir au dîner… C'est Malefoy ? Insista la Gryffondor, voyant qu'Hermione gardait le silence.

Elle acquiesça tristement de la tête, lui expliquant ce que Harry avait entendu durant la soirée donnée par Slughorn. Elle lui raconta également son altercation avec le Serpentard dans la salle de classe.

-J'avais l'impression de ne plus voir Drago, mais plutôt…Malefoy le Mangemort… avoua Hermione, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il m'a menacée, Ginny. Tu te rends compte ?

-Hermione, Dumbledore doit savoir la vérité ! Ou Harry ? Peut-être qu'il le dira lui-même et tu ne seras pas obligée d'être mêlée à ça…

-NON ! S'exclama aussitôt Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver si on apprenait la vérité ? Il ira à Azkaban de ma faute… jamais je ne me le pardonnerais…

Hermione avait honte de sa lâcheté, mais elle n'arrivait pas à envisager de perdre Drago, ni d'être la cause de ce qui lui arriverait.

-Je comprends, continua Ginny. Mais si cette... « mission » était quelque chose de grave ? De quoi s'agit-il d'après toi ?

-Aucune idée, il refuse obstinément de m'en parler et tu as bien vu sa réaction si j'essaye d'en savoir plus… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il passe la plus grande partie de son temps dans la Salle sur Demande…

Ginny resta songeuse, réfléchissant à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Elles restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, réfléchissant à la nature de cette « mission ».

-Je pense, dit enfin Hermione, d'un ton lent, que sa mission ne se passe pas comme il le voudrait….

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Demanda Ginny surprise

-Parce que je l'ai senti beaucoup plus énervé, il a une mine de plus en plus épouvantable.

-Peut-être…mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, cette histoire se terminera mal Hermione. Tu devrais en parler tant qu'il est encore temps…

-Merci Ginny de ton soutien, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, dit Hermione pour couper court aux avertissements de son amie.

Elle la remercia par une étreinte amicale, qui lui remonta aussitôt le moral. Elle s'aperçut en regardant sa montre qu'il était passé 9h du soir.

-Tu n'avais pas un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Harry à reporté la séance, il avait un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié, avoua honteusement Hermione.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Ginny prit congé d'Hermione et alla se coucher dans son dortoir. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Lavande et Parvati entrèrent dans le dortoir, en discutant d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ron-Ron. Hermione se retourna en grognant, et s'endormit difficilement.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Un dilemme douloureux**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit de bonne heure prendre son petit déjeuner pour rester seule. Malgré qu'elle n'avait plus rien avalé depuis la veille, elle ne ressentait pas la faim, tant son estomac était noué. Elle mangea rapidement quelques toasts accompagnés de marmelade, avant de quitter la Grande Salle qui commençait tout doucement à se remplir.

Elle monta directement à l'étage où avait lieu son cours d'Arithmancie qui commençait seulement dans une heure. Elle s'assit à terre, attendant l'arrivée du professeur Vector et ouvrit son livre pour passer le temps. Après quelques minutes, elle le referma d'un coup sec, énervée par son manque de concentration. Le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Drago était encore trop présent dans sa tête. Inlassablement, elle se posa l'habituelle question : que faire à présent ?

Mettre un terme à toute cette histoire ou tenter d'apaiser la situation et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ? Encore une fois, son cœur ou sa raison ? Instinctivement, elle sortit le Gallion d'or de sa poche et tapota à l'aide de sa baguette un rendez-vous destiné à Drago. Lorsqu'elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche, elle enfouit aussitôt son visage dans ses mains, regrettant son geste. Depuis quelque temps, elle ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. Elle qui était si raisonnée, si réfléchie, comment pouvait-elle se laisser envahir par ses sentiments de cette manière ? Pour un garçon qui plus est. Pour _Malefoy,_ pensa-t-elle. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans la peau d'une autre fille.

Durant tout le cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione fouilla sans cesse sa poche, attendant une réponse de Drago. Mais la pièce restait intacte. La jeune fille en conclut que le Serpentard était toujours en colère après elle. Déprimée, elle quitta la classe de cours lorsque la cloche annonça l'heure de la récréation. Elle descendit rejoindre Harry dans la cour où ils avaient l'habitude de passer leur récréation ensemble.

Elle retrouva son ami dans la cour enneigée. Celui-ci lui raconta sa séance avec le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que le souvenir brumeux de Slughorn. Il lui fit part également de la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée.

-Il doit être décidé à cacher ce qui s'est vraiment passé si Dumbledore lui-même n'a rien pu tirer de lui, dit-elle à voix basse, Les Horcruxes… Les Horcruxes… je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

-Ah bon ? Dit Harry, visiblement déçu qu'Hermione n'apportât pas de réponse.

-Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de très avancé en matière de magie noire, sinon pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il posé des questions à ce sujet ? Je crois que tu auras du mal à obtenir l'information, Harry, tu devras te montrer très prudent dans ta façon d'approcher Slughorn, réfléchir à une stratégie…

-Ron pense que je devrais simplement attendre la fin du cours de potions, cet après-midi…

-Ah, très bien, si c'est ce que pense _Ron-Ron,_ il faut suivre ses conseils, répliqua-t-elle en s'enflammant aussitôt. Le jugement de _Ron-Ron_ a-t-il jamais été pris en défaut ?

-Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas…

 _\- Non !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Et elle s'éloigna en trombe, laissant Harry seul, dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. Quand comprendra-t-il enfin qu'elle attendait des excuses de la part de Ron, pensa-t-elle rageusement. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Neville en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Irritée, elle observait Malefoy du coin de l'œil qui s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Durant tout le cours, elle tenta de croiser son regard, mais le Serpentard regardait fixement devant lui. Blaise Zabini qui s'aperçut rapidement qu'Hermione jetait frénétiquement des regards dans leur direction murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Drago. Tous deux se retournèrent en regardant la Gryffondor avec un profond dégoût, avant de ricaner de leur manière habituelle. Furieuse, Hermione les ignora tout le reste du cours et quitta précipitamment la classe lorsque la cloche retentit.

Elle se dirigea vers son prochain cours de potion tout en fulminant contre Malefoy. Ainsi les choses reprenaient leur cours normale, pensa-t-elle irritée, très bien. Parfait. Elle arracha le collier que le Serpentard lui avait offert et le fourra violemment dans une poche de son sac de cours. Pour que Malefoy s'aperçoive de son geste, elle déboutonna sa chemise, dégageant ostensiblement sa poitrine.

Satisfaite de son idée bien qu'elle lui semblait plutôt puérile, avoua-t-elle, elle prit place dans la classe de cours, à la table qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Harry, Ron et Ernie. Irritée contre ses deux amis, elle déplaça son chaudron pour se rapprocher d'Ernie et ignora complètement Harry et Ron, une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage. Même à cette distance, elle réussit à entendre Ron murmurer à Harry :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, _toi ?_

Mais avant que Harry ait pu répondre, Slughorn, derrière son bureau, exigea le silence :

-Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Dépêchons-nous, nous avons beaucoup de travail cet après-midi ! La troisième loi de Golpalott… Qui peut me l'énoncer ?

Se rappelant la définition qu'elle avait lue durant les vacances de Noel, Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

-Miss Granger, bien sûr !

Hermione récita à toute vitesse :

-La-troisième-loi-de-Golpalott-établit-que-l'antidote-d'un-poison-composé-doit-être-égal-à-plus- que-la-somme-des-antidotes-de-chacun-de-ses-composants.

-Exactement ! approuva Slughorn, la mine réjouie. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, si l'on considère comme vraie la troisième loi de Golpalott…

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas si l'on pouvait considérer comme vraie la troisième loi, elle venait de remarquer que Malefoy s'était aperçu de l'absence de son collier. L'air satisfait devant sa mine furieuse, elle le défia du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

La journée semblait enfin s'améliorer, pensa la jeune fille. Non seulement elle avait réussi à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Malefoy, mais en plus Harry ne pourrait pas tricher à ce cours, pas cette fois-ci. Elle doutait que son _Prince_ puisse trouver l'antidote à une potion définie par Slughorn.

-… cela signifie, continua Slughorn, bien sûr, que, en admettant qu'on ait identifié correctement les ingrédients de la potion grâce au Révélasort de Scarpin, notre but principal sera non pas celui relativement simple de sélectionner les antidotes de chacun de ces ingrédients, mais de découvrir le composant supplémentaire qui permettra, par un processus quasiment alchimique, de transformer ces éléments disparates…

Ron, assis à côté de Harry, la bouche entrouverte, griffonnait d'un air absent sur son nouvel exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions._ Hermione savait que son ami ne pouvait plus compter sur elle à présent, ce qui accentua son sentiment d'euphorie.

\- … et donc, acheva Slughorn, je veux que chacun de vous prenne l'une des fioles qui sont sur mon bureau. Vous devrez mettre au point un antidote contre le poison qu'elles contiennent avant la fin du cours. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas vos gants de protection !

Hermione s'était déjà levée de son tabouret et se trouvait à mi-chemin du bureau de Slughorn avant que le reste de la classe se soit rendu compte qu'il était temps de bouger. Au moment où Harry, Ron et Ernie retournaient s'asseoir à leur table, elle avait déjà versé le contenu de sa fiole dans son chaudron et allumait un feu au-dessous.

-C'est bête que le Prince ne puisse pas t'aider aujourd'hui, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton allègre en se redressant. Cette fois, il va falloir que tu comprennes toi-même le principe de l'expérience. Pas de raccourcis, pas de tricherie !

Agacé, Harry déboucha le flacon de poison qu'il avait pris sur le bureau de Slughorn, un liquide d'un rose criard, le vida dans son chaudron et le mit à chauffer.

Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire par la suite.

Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui restait debout devant son propre chaudron, l'air pataud après avoir copié chacun des gestes de Harry.

-Tu es sûr que le Prince n'aurait pas un tuyau ? marmonna-t-il.

Harry sortit sa fidèle édition du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ et l'ouvrit au chapitre des antidotes.

-Rien du tout, dit sombrement Harry.

Hermione agitait à présent sa baguette d'un geste enthousiaste au-dessus de son chaudron. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à jeter des sortilèges informulés, agacée que Ron et Harry copiaient toujours sur elle. Mais aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle, les choses vont changer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait irrité et tournait frénétiquement les pages de son _Manuel_.

A sa droite, Ernie Macmillan, penché sur son propre chaudron, marmonnait : _« Specialis revelto ! »_ d'une manière si convaincante que Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Amusée, Hermione continua la préparation de son antidote.

Elle avait des difficultés à dissimuler son enthousiasme, particulièrement lorsque Slughorn fit un premier tour de classe entre les chaudrons, celui-ci avait plongé un regard plein d'espoir à l'intérieur du chaudron de Harry, prêt à pousser des cris de ravissement comme à son habitude, mais il avait très vite détourné la tête en toussant, suffoqué par l'odeur d'œuf pourri qui s'en dégageait.

Elle était en train de décanter les ingrédients mystérieusement séparés de son poison dans dix fioles de cristal différentes quand Harry décida de se replonger dans son manuel, espérant trouver une solution. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que celui-ci tourna brusquement les pages, énervé d'échouer à cette épreuve. Soudain, celui-ci s'arrêta d'un coup net. Visiblement, il venait de trouver une solution, pensa-t-elle. Mais il ne lui resterait pas assez de temps pour concocter son antidote, ce qui rassura la jeune fille. Elle décida de continuer dans sa préparation qui était loin d'être achevée.

Mais elle était troublée par l'attitude de son ami qui se dirigeait à présent dans l'armoire de Slughorn, fouillant rapidement l'intérieur des tiroirs.

-Plus que deux minutes ! Annonça le professeur.

Se ressaisissant, Hermione accéléra l'allure, ajoutant une mèche de ses propres cheveux. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy qui la regardait également pendant quelques secondes.

Distrait par la jeune fille, il renversa sa préparation qui ressemblait à des vomissures de chat. Furieux, celui-ci détourna aussitôt son regard.

-Le temps est… ÉCOULÉ ! lança Slughorn d'un ton cordial. Voyons un peu le résultat ! Blaise… qu'avez-vous à me montrer ?

Lentement, Slughorn fit le tour de la pièce, examinant les différents antidotes. Personne n'avait accompli la tâche jusqu'au bout, mais Hermione essaya d'ajouter quelques ingrédients dans son flacon avant que Slughorn n'arrive jusqu'à elle. Ron avait complètement abandonné et s'efforçait simplement de ne pas respirer les vapeurs putrides qui s'élevaient de son chaudron. Quant à Harry, il attendait devant son chaudron qui était à moitié vide. Que préparait-il se demanda Hermione affolée par le manque de temps qu'il lui restait.

Slughorn s'approcha de leur table en dernier. Il renifla la potion d'Ernie et passa à celle de Ron qui le fit grimacer. Il ne s'attarda pas devant son chaudron, reculant rapidement avec un léger haut-le-cœur. Hermione était impatiente de voir la réaction du professeur devant la préparation d'Harry. Celle-ci se redressa pour ne pas manquer une seconde de cet instant.

-Et vous, Harry, dit-il. Vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Harry tendit la main, montrant une petite pierre qu'il tenait fermement dans sa paume. Se penchant un peu plus, Hermione reconnut une pierre de bézoard.

Slughorn contempla la pierre pendant dix bonnes secondes puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire.

-Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, mon garçon ! s'exclama en prenant le bézoard qu'il leva devant lui pour que toute la classe puisse le voir. Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère… Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… Un bézoard pourrait sans nul doute servir d'antidote à toutes ces potions !

Hermione, le visage en sueur, de la suie au bout du nez, était folle de rage. Son antidote à moitié terminé, composé de cinquante-deux ingrédients dont une mèche de ses propres cheveux, bouillonnait paresseusement derrière Slughorn qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry.

-Et tu as pensé tout seul au bézoard, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

-Voilà l'esprit d'initiative personnelle dont un vrai préparateur de potions doit savoir faire preuve ! déclara Slughorn d'un ton ravi avant que Harry ait pu répondre. Exactement comme sa mère, elle avait la même façon intuitive d'aborder les potions, il tient cela de Lily, indiscutablement… Oui, Harry, en effet, si vous avez un bézoard sous la main, il vous tirera d'affaire… Mais comme ils ne sont pas efficaces à tous les coups et qu'on les trouve assez rarement, il vaut quand même mieux savoir mélanger les antidotes…

Hermione était sidérée d'un tel culot… comment a-t-il pu ?! pensa-t-elle rageusement. La cloche retentit, Slughorn invita tous les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

-Et je donne dix points de plus à Gryffondor pour récompenser ce pur et simple culot ! ajouta Slughorn.

Pouffant de rire, il rejoignit son bureau de sa démarche chaloupée, à l'autre bout du cachot. Harry s'attarda, prenant tout son temps pour ranger son sac. Hermione savait ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire à l'instant. Toujours d'une humeur irritable, celle-ci fourra rageusement son manuel dans son sac, et quitta précipitamment la salle d'une démarche raide, sans lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Elle accéléra le pas dans le couloir, dépassant Ron qui semblait également irrité du coup de maître de son ami. Elle continua de marcher en direction de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle vit une tête blonde la dépasser à sa droite. Accompagné de Zabini, Malefoy passa à côté d'elle, l'ignorant complètement. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus, un sentiment de colère mêlé à une profonde tristesse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était possible de ressentir autant d'émotion en une fois.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque, s'avançant dans ses devoirs. Travailler l'aidait à oublier toutes ses préoccupations à l'égard de ses amis et de Malefoy. Vers cinq heures du soir, la bibliothèque commençait à se vider tout doucement. La plupart des élèves rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner. Hermione quitta la bibliothèque et descendit prendre son repas à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à l'écart de Harry et Ron, qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole tout le long du dîner.

Quand Ron quitta la table en compagnie de Lavande, la mine grognon, Harry se rapprocha de son amie pour lui expliquer son entrevue désastreuse avec Slughorn à la fin du cours.

Toujours furieuse contre ce dernier, Hermione ne lui manifesta pas la moindre compassion à la fin de son récit. La mine dédaigneuse, elle prit congé de son ami et monta se coucher dans son dortoir, bien qu'il ne fût que sept heures du soir.

Le restant de la semaine, Hermione passa la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle avait bien réfléchi, et avait décidé de mettre de côté son animosité envers Harry, pour faire une recherche approfondie sur les Horcruxes, même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui pardonnait sa ruse du Bézoard, pensa-t-elle obstinément.

De toute façon, continua-t-elle, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et personne d'autre à qui parler. En effet, depuis le dernier cours de potion, Hermione n'adressait plus la parole à Harry, et encore moins à Ron qui refusait toujours de lui présenter la moindre excuse.

Quant à Drago, pensa-t-elle, le cœur serré, ils continuaient de s'éviter à chaque cours qu'ils avaient en commun, comme si la situation était redevenue semblable aux années précédentes. Toujours marquée par leur dernière dispute, Hermione préféra mettre une distance dans leur relation. Pour combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir calmement à cette histoire.

Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que le Serpentard était de plus en plus souvent absent au dîner, ou manquait à certains cours, prétextant une santé fragile. Elle avait entendu durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Pansy Parkinson s'inquiéter de son état à Zabini, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée à ce sujet.

Plongée dans ses pensées et sa recherche documentaire, Il était presque sept heures lorsqu'Hermione décida de refermer les livres de la réserve, et de quitter la bibliothèque. C'était le vendredi soir, les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune respective. Voyant MacLaggen arrivé dans sa direction, Hermione tourna aussitôt les talons vers le couloir du deuxième étage, se rendant rapidement aux toilettes.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago, dans l'entrebâillement. Voulant se faire discrète, Hermione ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour mieux voir le Serpentard. Il était de profil, les mains agrippant le lavabo, la tête contre le miroir et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

La jeune fille fut frappée par son teint blanchâtre, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il était tellement marqué par le désespoir, Hermione voulut le consoler, le tenir dans ses bras. Mais son instinct lui disait de se faire discrète.

Derrière lui, Mimi Geignarde volait dans toute la pièce, consolant vainement Drago.

-Il faut… que j'y arrive, suffoqua le Serpentard en se rinçant le visage.

Ses cheveux blonds humides retombaient sur ses yeux. Il fixait son reflet dans le miroir lorsque Mimi poussa un cri effrayé en remarquant Hermione qui observait la scène.

Instinctivement, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur Hermione. Celle-ci avait le souffle coupé, effrayée par la réaction du Serpentard.

Ses traits se crispèrent de rage en voyant la Gryffondor.

-Drago… je ne voulais pas, balbutia Hermione qui s'apprêtait à affronter la colère du Serpentard d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais il continua de l'observer d'un regard noir avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu étais encore en train de me suivre ?! S'indigna celui-ci, sa baguette commençant à faire des étincelles.

-Non, non pas du tout … je passais par là et…

Mais Hermione ne pu continuer davantage, Malefoy s'approchait d'elle, d'un air menaçant.

-Je t'aurai prévenu Hermione, dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, en insistant sur chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me suivre !

Sur le ton menaçant de Malefoy, Hermione recula vers la sortie.

-Je ne te suivais pas, je t'assure, couina Hermione.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Au contraire, l'insistance de la jeune fille l'énervait encore plus

Il lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de lui crier :

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! tu as compris ? TRANQUILLE ! Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot avant de lui claquer la porte au nez d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione se retrouva derrière la porte, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe, comme si elle craignait que le Serpentard la poursuive. Ce fut seulement quand elle arriva dans son dortoir qu'elle put reprendre son souffle, repensant à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Se retournant dans tous les sens, elle ne cessait de revoir Drago désespéré qui se tenait au lavabo. Elle voulait tellement lui venir en aide, mais elle savait que c'était une cause perdue et que jamais le jeune homme ne la laisserait faire.

Le samedi matin, elle eut des difficultés à se lever du lit. Fatiguée de sa nuit agitée, Hermione se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait une tête affreuse. Ses yeux cernés, son teint blanchâtre et par-dessus tout ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'y prendre pour arranger au mieux son apparence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny qui se trouvait en bout de table. Par habitude, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard. Drago n'était toujours pas présent, ce qui n'étonna pas la jeune fille.

-Tu as une mine épouvantable, lui lança Ginny en guise de bonjour

-Merci du compliment, répondit Hermione, insensible à la remarque de son amie.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout en beurrant son toast, Hermione lui raconta sa rencontre avec Drago dans les toilettes des filles.

-Vous n'êtes plus ensemble alors ? lui demanda Ginny lorsqu'Hermione finit son récit.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que l'on s'évite à présent. Je vais le laisser tranquille pour qu'il continue à faire... je ne sais quoi ! s'emporta Hermione, les larmes lui picotant les yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas que son amie le remarque et continua à beurrer son toast bien qu'elle n'eu plus du tout faim. Ginny continuait de la regarder d'un œil inquiet.

-Hermione, il faut que tu mettes un terme à tout ça avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave ! Tu es déjà trop impliquée…

-Je sais Ginny… c'est ça le problème… je suis déjà trop attachée.

Elle se leva brusquement, sans avoir touché à son toast et laissa son amie terminer son déjeuner seule. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées pour ne plus penser à tout cela, sortir Drago de sa tête. Hermione décida de retourner à la bibliothèque qui était généralement déserte le samedi matin.

Elle se dirigea par habitude vers la table qui se situait au fond de la bibliothèque, mais celle-ci était déjà occupée. Elle eut un sursaut au cœur quand elle vit une tête blonde dépasser d'un livre.

Devait-elle le rejoindre ou passer son chemin ? Elle resta quelques secondes debout, le pas hésitant. Mais soudain, elle se souvenait des derniers mots que lui avait criés Malefoy la veille, dans les toilettes. Décidée de suivre ses conseils, elle passa devant lui, l'ignorant complètement. Elle sentit son regard suivre ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installa sur la table qui faisait face à celle où Drago était installé.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle continua à l'ignorer, ce qui n'était pas facile, car les coups d'œil du Serpentard devenaient insistants. Quelques fois, elle crut l'entendre l'appeler, mais elle continua ostensiblement à feuilleter un livre qui pourrait l'aider dans sa recherche d'Horcruxes.

Elle était occupée à lire un sombre bouquin qui mentionnait vaguement l'utilisation des Horcruxes quand elle vit Drago se diriger vers elle et s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille, murmura sèchement la jeune fille. Tu m'expliques ?

-Ecoute… Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça hier… je suis à cran ces derniers temps…Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse, ajouta précipitamment le Serpentard voyant le regard outré de la Gryffondor. Mais je subis tellement de pression. Est-ce que tu peux me comprendre Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas Drago, répondit sincèrement Hermione, tu me demandes de ne pas me mêler de tes affaires, qui je suis sûre, sont dangereuses ! De te laisser mener ta _mission_ en toute tranquillité et de comprendre tes sautes d'humeur parce que tu as trop de pression c'est ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!

La voix de la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus aiguë, mais elle du se forcer à garder un ton bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Mme Pince qui commençait à rôder dans les alentours.

-Je sais que je te demande beaucoup…

-Oui c'est même trop pour moi ! Je ne sais même pas où cela va nous mener…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

De manière inévitable, Hermione sentit qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair. Elle poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

-Ecoute Drago, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter encore longtemps cette situation.

Elle le regardait droit dans ses yeux gris qui exprimaient une profonde inquiétude. Mais elle voyait dans son regard que celui-ci comprenait où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

-Je n'arriverai pas à te laisser faire, te regarder mener tes cachotteries sans ne pouvoir rien dire, continua Hermione. Et puis quoiqu'il arrive, tu continueras à jouer ton rôle auprès des Serpentard, de tes parents… de Voldemort.

Drago tressaillit en entendant son nom, mais il ne protesta pas, ce qui étonna Hermione. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Drago n'ajouta :

-Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que le choix était difficile, car ses sentiments envers Drago étaient trop présents. Mais elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Comme un bras de fer dans sa tête, elle ne savait quelle partie elle désirait voir gagner le combat. Enfin, elle se décida :

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution Drago. Pour chacun d'entre nous…

A présent, elle évitait le regard du Serpentard, comme si le simple fait de croiser à nouveau ses yeux gris allait la faire changer d'avis.

-Je comprends, déclara simplement le Serpentard. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire… mais sache que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et que tu es la seule fille qui ne…

Mais la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à ce moment précis. Se rappelant soudainement qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Harry à cette heure précise, Hermione sursauta sur sa chaise.

-C'est Harry ! Dit-elle au Serpentard, pars vite avant qu'il ne te voit !

Drago se leva rapidement, lui jeta un dernier regard et parti derrière le rayon de livres. À peine eut-il quitté son champ de vision qu'Harry rejoignit son amie à la table et s'assit sur la chaise qui était occupée par Drago quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Tu vas bien Hermione ? lui demanda son ami.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, les joues légèrement rosées par cette interruption soudaine.

A cet instant, elle vit Drago quitter discrètement la bibliothèque. Son cœur battit à tout rompre à l'idée qu'Harry l'aperçoive, mais celui-ci se pencha dans son sac pour sortir une fois de plus son _Manuel avancé de préparation de potion_ , pour le plus grand agacement d'Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Demanda sceptiquement Harry.

Oubliant sa mauvaise humeur, Hermione lui expliqua ses résultats infructueux concernant sa recherche sur les Horcruxes.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule explication sur les Horcruxes, lui dit-elle. Pas une seule ! J'ai fouillé partout dans la réserve et même dans les livres les plus _horribles,_ là où on t'explique comment préparer les plus _épouvantables_ potions… rien ! Tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher, c'est ça, dans l'introduction des _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie –_ écoute : « _De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique_ …» Dans ce cas, pourquoi le mentionner ? ajouta-t-elle, agacée.

D'un coup sec elle referma l'antique volume qui laissa échapper une plainte spectrale.

-Oh, silence, répliqua Hermione en le fourrant dans son sac.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à bibliothèque, cherchant la meilleure solution qui permettrait à Harry de se procurer le souvenir auprès de Slughorn.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : être sur ses gardes**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione et Drago s'évitèrent le plus possible. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se revoir, ni même de se regarder durant les cours.

Ainsi, février arriva péniblement pour Hermione, à l'image du temps maussade qui persistait dehors. Durant plusieurs jours, la neige fondit autour de l'école et laissa place à une humidité morne et glaciale. Des nuages bas d'un gris violacé s'étendaient au-dessus du château et une pluie froide, ininterrompue, rendait les pelouses boueuses et glissantes. Le résultat fut que la leçon de transplanage des sixièmes années, prévue le samedi matin pour ne pas perturber les horaires de cours, n'eut pas lieu dans le parc, mais dans la Grande Salle.

Quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent - Ron était descendu avec Lavande- , ils virent que les tables avaient disparu. La pluie fouettait les hautes fenêtres et le plafond enchanté tournoyait en volutes sombres au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient devant les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave – les directeurs des quatre maisons accompagnés d'un petit sorcier qui ne devait être que le moniteur de transplanage envoyé par le Ministère.

Il était étrangement incolore, avec des cils transparents, des cheveux fins et un air immatériel, comme s'il aurait suffi d'une simple rafale de vent pour l'emporter.

-Bonjour, dit le sorcier du ministère lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés et que les directeurs de maison les eurent incités au silence. Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période vous préparer à passer votre permis de transplanage…

-Malefoy, taisez-vous et écoutez ! Aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde se retourna. Le visage de Malefoy avait pris une teinte rose vif. L'air furieux, il s'écarta de Crabbe avec lequel il semblait s'être disputé à voix basse.

Hermione observait attentivement la scène au loin. Son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas lui qui s'obstinait à rester discret depuis le début de l'année. Anxieuse, elle vit qu'Harry le regardait également avec intérêt, son regard allant de Malefoy à Rogue qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

-Nombre d'entre vous pourront alors se présenter à l'examen, poursuivit Tycross comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est généralement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le directeur a toutefois suspendu cet enchantement pour une durée d'une heure et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner. Je dois insister sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas transplaner au-delà de cette salle et qu'il serait très imprudent d'essayer. À présent, je voudrais que vous vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante.

Il y eut une grande agitation, des bruits de pas précipités, des bousculades, tandis que les élèves se séparaient, se heurtaient, se lançaient des ordres pour écarter les autres de leur chemin. Les directeurs des maisons passaient parmi eux, les aidaient à se placer et mettaient fin aux disputes. Aussitôt, Harry quitta le rang et se dirigea vers Malefoy.

\- Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione anxieuse, espérant retenir le Gryffondor.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il hâta de traverser la foule, passa devant le professeur Flitwick qui tentait d'une petite voix aiguë de disposer en bon ordre quelques Serdaigle tous décidés à se rapprocher du premier rang, puis devant le professeur Chourave, occupée à aligner ses élèves de Poufsouffle.

Devait-elle se mêler une fois de plus et suivre son ami ? Ou rester en retraite comme elle-même l'avait suggéré à Drago. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour se décider. Au loin, elle aperçut Harry se placer derrière Malefoy, dans le fond de la salle. Enfin, elle se décida rapidement à agir lorsqu'elle vit Ron et Lavande se placer à quelques mètres d'elle. Discrètement, elle se faufila entre les élèves et se plaça à distance de Drago et Harry, mais suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

Apparemment, Drago et Crabbe profitaient du remue-ménage pour continuer leur dispute. Celui-ci, la mine rebelle se tenait à un mètre cinquante de lui.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d'accord ? lui lança Malefoy, ignorant que Harry et Hermione se trouvaient juste derrière lui. C'est plus long que je ne le pensais.

Crabbe ouvrit la bouche, mais Malefoy sembla deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Écoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet !

\- Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi, lança Harry juste assez fort pour que Malefoy puisse l'entendre.

Craignant d'être vue, Hermione de déplaça de quelques pas, profitant de la grande carrure d'Anthony Goldstein pour se cacher. Malefoy pivota sur ses talons, la main sur sa baguette magique, mais à ce moment précis, les quatre directeurs de maison s'écrièrent : « Taisez-vous » et le silence retomba. Malefoy se retourna lentement de l'autre côté.

\- Merci, dit Tycross. Bien… Maintenant…

Il agita sa baguette. Des cerceaux à l'ancienne mode apparurent aussitôt sur le sol, devant chaque élève.

\- La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D ! expliqua Tycross. Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Première étape : fixez résolument votre esprit sur la _destination_ souhaitée. Dans le cas présent, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Veuillez dès maintenant vous concentrer sur cet objectif.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour voir si les autres regardaient bien leur cerceau puis chacun se hâta d'obéir. Hermione observa le cercle poussiéreux délimité par son propre cerceau et s'efforça de ne penser à rien d'autre. Ce qui se révéla impossible, car ses pensées étaient trop orientées vers Drago. Elle ressentait une boule à l'estomac à l'idée qu'Harry se mêle à nouveau de la mission du Serpentard, ce qui était probablement le cas, pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui paraissait préoccupé.

\- Deuxième étape, poursuivit Tycross, concentrez votre _détermination_ sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande dans chaque atome de votre corps !

Hermione essaya de faire le vide en elle et de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur l'espace qu'occupait le cerceau. Mais son cœur battait trop vite, elle le sentait tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Harry et Drago de ses pensées.

\- Troisième étape, reprit Tycross, et seulement quand je vous en donnerai le signal… Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec _décision !_ À mon commandement, attention… un…

Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir transplaner si vite. Complètement paniquée, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la destination précise à l'intérieur du cerceau.

\- … deux…

 _Destination, Détermination, Décision_ , récita mentalement Hermione.

\- … TROIS !

Elle pivota maladroitement sur place, et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle parcourut la Grande salle du regard et constata avec humour que la plupart des élèves titubaient sur place. Neville était étendu sur le dos, non loin de Harry qui avait réussi à reprendre son équilibre.

Quant à Drago, celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur au fond de la Grande salle, comme s'il considérait cette séance d'entraînement comme une perte de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, dit sèchement Tycross qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à mieux. Remettez vos cerceaux en place, s'il vous plaît, et reprenez votre position de départ…

La deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus heureuse que la première. La troisième se révéla aussi lamentable. Ce fut seulement à la quatrième qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose. Il y eut un horrible cri de douleur et tout le monde se retourna, terrifié, pour voir Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, vaciller au milieu de son cerceau, sa jambe gauche restée à un mètre cinquante derrière elle, à l'endroit d'où elle était partie.

Les directeurs de maison se précipitèrent. Il y eut un grand _bang_ et un panache de fumée violette.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Susan avait retrouvé sa jambe, mais elle sanglotait, l'air horrifié.

\- Le désartibulement, ou séparation de certaines parties du corps, se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment _déterminé,_ expliqua Wilkie Tycross d'un ton calme. Vous devez vous concentrer continuellement sur votre _destination_ et vous mettre en mouvement sans hâte, mais avec _décision…_ Comme ceci.

Tycross fit un pas en avant, tourna sur lui-même avec grâce, les bras tendus, et disparut dans le tournoiement de sa robe, réapparaissant au fond de la salle.

\- Souvenez-vous des trois D, dit-il, et essayez à nouveau… Un… Deux… Trois…

Mais une heure plus tard, le désartibulement de Susan restait le seul événement notable qui se soit produit au cours de la séance. Tycross ne paraissait pas découragé pour autant. Attachant sa cape autour de son cou, il dit simplement :

\- Au revoir, tout le monde, à samedi prochain, et n'oubliez pas : _Destination, Détermination, Décision._

Il donna alors un coup de baguette qui fit disparaître les cerceaux et sortit de la salle en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Des conversations s'élevèrent de toutes parts tandis que les élèves sortaient dans le hall.

Hermione vit Drago sortir en précipitation de la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry, mais celui-ci fut rapidement rejoint par Ron. Voulant éviter ce dernier, elle se tenait en retraite derrière eux.

-Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi ? demanda Ron. J'ai l'impression d'avoir senti quelque chose à mon dernier essai. Une sorte de fourmillement dans les pieds.

\- Tes baskets doivent être trop petites, Ron-Ron, dit Hermione en passant devant lui, un sourire narquois dessinant ses lèvres.

-Moi, je n'ai rien senti du tout, dit Harry, indifférent à l'interruption. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup pour le moment…

Elle n'entendit pas la suite de leur conversation, car elle se pressait de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondor. Arrivée à la salle commune, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, et sorti de son sac une pelote de laine qu'elle avait gardée pour la confection d'un bonnet destiné à un pauvre petit elfe de maison.

Elle avait décidée de reprendre ses activités pour la S.A.L.E d'une part pour continuer sa lutte contre le mauvais traitement infligé aux elfes de maison, mais d'autre part afin de se changer les idées et ne plus penser à Drago.

Elle commençait à tricoter son bonnet quand Harry et Ron rentrèrent en trombe dans la salle commune et montèrent directement dans leur dortoir. Intriguée, Hermione eut de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer sur son bonnet qui était grossièrement tissé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux amis descendirent enfin du dortoir. Harry se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel Hermione était assisse, tandis que Ron tourna les talons pour rejoindre Lavande d'un air boudeur.

Hermione reprit son tricot, tout en discutant vivement de la séance de transplanage avec son ami. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent clôturé le sujet qu'Harry revint au comportement de Malefoy durant la séance :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafic, répéta-t-il une fois de plus, il utilise Crabbe et Goyle pour faire le guet ! Seulement je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et pour cela, je vais me servir de la carte du Maraudeur pour le prendre sur le fait !

Hermione sursauta et laissa tomber ses aiguilles à tricoter. Heureusement Harry était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour prêter attention à la jeune fille. Elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de Drago et l'idée de lui suivre avec la carte du Maraudeur lui semblait très dangereuse. Tôt au tard, celui-ci allait comprendre que Drago disparaissait de la carte pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elle se pinçait les lèvres à l'idée qu'Harry réussisse à le coincer.

-Oh Harry…dit-elle l'air exaspéré, ne me dit pas que tu es encore obsédé par ce que fait Malefoy ? Tu ne penses pas que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ?

-Comme quoi ? Pour une fois je suis à l'avance dans mes devoirs et les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch se passent très bien.

-Comme soutirer le souvenir à Slughorn par exemple.

Elle savait qu'elle avait frappé dans le mile, car l'expression satisfaite d'Harry changea instantanément. Ils ne discutèrent plus de Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décida d'aller se coucher. Elle espérait avoir fait changer les plans d'Harry concernant ses intentions envers le Serpentard. Mais elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Elle fit des rêves mouvementés cette nuit-là. Elle rêva qu'elle se trouvait sur la salle du Demande avec Drago, tous les deux enlacés sauvagement quand Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'en prit à Drago. Soudain, le décor changea et elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentard dont les murs étaient décorés de la marque des Ténèbres. Prise de panique, Hermione sentit une brûlure à son bras et releva sa manche pour découvrir le tatouage de la marque peinte en Noire sur son bras. Horrifiée, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son front dégoulinait de sueur et sa chemise de nuit lui collait au dos. Bien qu'elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vérifier son avant-bras. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel qu'elle poussa tout de même un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune marque n'était gravée sur sa peau. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage, puis retourna dans son lit, même si elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Les jours suivants, Hermione surprit à plusieurs reprises Harry qui étudiait attentivement la carte du Maraudeur. Elle avait décidé de ne plus contester les plans de son ami, de crainte d'attirer ses soupçons. Mais elle était horrifiée à l'idée que celui-ci découvre quelque chose de compromettant sur Drago.

Plusieurs fois, Hermione se demandait si elle devait prévenir Drago de se tenir sur ses gardes. Elle ne pensait pas lui révéler l'existence de la carte, mais simplement le prévenir qu'Harry le surveillait de près. Cependant, elle éprouvait un sentiment de trahison à l'égard de son ami quand elle envisageait d'avertir le Serpentard.

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'ils terminaient leur devoir dans la salle commune, Harry et Hermione discutaient encore du souvenir de Slughorn. À nouveau, Harry suggéra d'utiliser une potion ou un sortilège qui l'aiderait à soutirer le souvenir du professeur. Exaspérée, la Gryffondor lui rappela que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode à utiliser.

-Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort à ce sujet Harry, lui reprocha Hermione en terminant sa conclusion.

Elle venait d'achever ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante, alors qu'Harry peinait à terminer celui de Rogue pour lundi.

-Encore une fois Hermione, dit-il en entamant seulement sa conclusion, je laisse le temps à Slughorn de ne plus être sur ses gardes pour l'interroger à nouveau.

-Mais tu devrais réfléchir à une stratégie ! Insista Hermione, seulement tu es plus occupé à surveiller Malefoy sur la carte du Maraudeur !

-Pas du tout, je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher…

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Harry, s'emporta Hermione, je sais bien qu'entre deux cours tu observes la carte pour le retrouver !

-Je voudrai simplement savoir pourquoi il a besoin de Crabbe et Goyle pour faire le guet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut fabriquer ?! Et ne me dit pas qu'il ne trafique rien Hermione, même Rogue y est mêlé ! Dit-il en pointant sa plume vers son amie.

-Je sais Harry, c'est très suspect, mais ce n'est pas ta priorité ! Oublie cette histoire, oublie Malefoy ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-elle en reprenant les mots du Serpentard.

Elle rangea ses affaires pour mettre un terme à cette conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle détestait cacher la vérité à son ami. Elle aurait aimé se confier à lui, lui expliquer que pour elle aussi cette histoire lui semblait très suspecte, voire inquiétante...

-Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Harry. De toute façon, mes recherches ne mènent pas à grand-chose, je n'arrive jamais à le trouver ! À croire qu'il sort de la carte, ou qu'il emprunte un passage secret…

Elle voyait que son ami était en pleine réflexion, ce dont elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter.

-Ils sont tous surveillés, Dumbledore l'a annoncé au début de l'année.

-C'est vrai… mais alors où va-t-il ? Que fait-il ? Continua Harry, ignorant les conseils d'Hermione.

-Bon je monte me coucher, lança froidement Hermione, en voyant qu'Harry ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle prit son sac et monta dans le dortoir des filles qui était vide.

Le samedi matin, Hermione eut des difficultés pour se réveiller. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche, se demandant constamment si elle devait prévenir Drago oui ou non des intentions de son ami. Sa conversation de la veille avec ce dernier l'avait à nouveau fait réfléchir sur la situation. En se levant du lit, elle prit la pièce de Gallion qu'elle avait rangé dans sa commode et envoya un message au Serpentard pour un rendez-vous d'urgence. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Drago gardait précieusement la pièce près de lui. Son estomac se contracta à l'idée que celui-ci ait pu se débarrasser d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eu fini son petit déjeuné qu'elle sentit la pièce se chauffer dans sa poche :

 _Classe de sortilège, six heures ce soir_

Hermione lui confirma son rendez-vous et quitta la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron passaient toute leur après-midi à s'entraîner au Quidditch pour leur prochain match, tandis qu'Hermione resta toute la journée à la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle ait déjà fini tous ses devoirs.

Vers cinq heures trente du soir, elle monta dans la tour de Gryffondor ranger son sac et se recoiffer en vitesse, avant de se diriger vers le deuxième étage où Drago l'attendait dans la classe de sortilège. Tout au long du chemin, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Plusieurs fois, elle jetait des regards derrière son épaule, mais elle n'aperçut personne. Quand elle arriva devant la classe, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle de cours.

Drago était déjà là, couché sur le bureau de Flitwick. Il ne se releva pas lorsque la Gryffondor arriva près de lui, trop occupé à contempler le plafond de la classe.

-Salut, dit-elle pour marquer sa présence.

-Salut, lui répondit-il simplement, sans regarder la jeune fille. Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

-Oui j'aurai aimé te parler de quelque chose… de très important.

À présent, elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Son manque d'intérêt vis-à-vis d'elle commençait fortement à l'agacer. Voyant que le Serpentard ne réagissait pas, elle le poussa du bureau pour le faire tomber à terre. Celui-ci poussa un juron de surprise et lança un regard noir à Hermione :

-Par Salazar Serpentard qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Tu vas m'écouter oui ?! S'emporta Hermione. Je voulais te prévenir qu'Harry surveille le moindre de tes pas ces derniers temps ! Il veut te prendre sur le fait et découvrir ce que tu prépares Drago ! Tôt ou tard il va comprendre que tu manigances quelque chose dans la Salle sur Demande !

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, consentant enfin à l'écouter. Hermione voyait que le Serpentard commençait à bouillonner de rage.

-En quoi ça regarde Potter ?! Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Répondit vivement Hermione. Drago je te préviens pour que tu sois sur tes gardes pas pour que tu t'en prennes à Harry !

Elle commençait à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir envenimé la situation.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-il, perdu. C'est toi-même qui aies voulu qu'on arrête de se voir, continua-t-il, le ton montant de plus en plus, toi qui trouvait la situation se compliquer, devenir dangereuse, toi qui m'ai laissé TOMBER ! Hurla-t-il dans la classe.

Il s'assit à nouveau sur le bureau, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Hermione le regardait, consternée de le voir perdre son sang-froid de la sorte. Elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, car elle savait peut-être au fond d'elle-même que le Serpentard avait raison, elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Parce que malgré tout ça, je t'aime Drago, lui murmura Hermione.

-C'est si dur Hermione, je n'y arriverai pas…

Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts dans le sien. Son contact lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa peau était si douce.

-Depuis que je ne te vois plus, continua-t-il, je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil, ni d'appétit… je n'ai plus goût à rien. Rien ne se passe comme je le pensais.

Elle savait que cette dernière phrase ne lui était pas destinée. Comme elle l'avait supposé avec Ginny, sa mission, quoiqu'elle fût ne se déroulait pas selon ses plans.

-Fais attention à toi, Drago, le supplia Hermione, si Harry découvre quelque chose, il va en parler à Dumbledore, j'en suis sûre !

Il tressaillit à l'idée que Dumbledore soit prévenu de ses plans. Elle sentit qu'il lui serra la main un peu plus fort qu'à son habitude.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais faire attention, lui promit Drago. Il tourna la tête et plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione, respirant profondément son odeur.

Elle adorait quand il faisait ça. A chaque fois, elle ressentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Les yeux fermés, elle ne protesta pas quand le Serpentard commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, chacun de ses baisers la faisait tressaillir. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à résister à l'envie de le caresser, et même plus. À peine eut-elle cette pensée que Drago commençait à lui mordiller délicatement la peau.

Elle poussa un gémissement aigu, ce qui accentua l'ardeur de ses baisers qui cherchaient ses lèvres à présent. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfin, ce fut un moment d'extase comme jamais ils n'avaient encore connu de pareil. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément, Drago allongea Hermione sur le bureau, tout en repoussant les livres et plumes du professeur de sortilège.

Elle savait que continuer serait mal, contraire à tout ce qu'elle avait pensé ces dernières semaines, mais elle n'avait pas la force de résister au charme de Drago. Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience de l'emprise du Serpentard sur elle. Alors qu'il commençait fougueusement à la déshabiller, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas simplement attachée à Malefoy, mais qu'elle était _follement_ éprise de lui.

C'était comme s'il ne s'était pas quitté, comme si leur dernière nuit ensemble dans le dortoir des Serpentard remontait à hier. Elle se rappela instantanément sa peau, son odeur, ses caresses et par-dessus tout ses lèvres si tendres.

Leur corps entrelacé sur le bureau, ils savourèrent chaque instant de ces retrouvailles, et quittèrent la salle de classe une heure plus tard. Drago sorti le premier, prenant soin de regarder qu'aucun élève ne traînerait dans le couloir. Il fit un signe de la main à Hermione qui quitta la classe à son tour. Ils étaient sur le point de se dire au revoir lorsqu'Hermione posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle simplement à Drago qui saisissait le sens de sa question.

-On va continuer comme avant, c'est toi qui avais raison Hermione.

-Ca ne signifiait rien pour toi alors ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Si ! Tu le sais très bien, mais seulement c'était… une faiblesse de ma part, je ne devrais pas t'infliger tout ça… tu dois rester en dehors.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de contester sa décision. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était mieux ainsi. Après le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble dans la classe de Flitwick, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe au cœur, comme si une épée lui traversait la poitrine.

-D'accord, répondit-elle simplement, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. Je devrais y aller dans ce cas.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais Drago la retint une dernière fois pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Hermione savait ce que signifiait ce baiser pour eux deux, mais elle se retira rapidement de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

-Tu ne nous aides pas Drago, souffla-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et d'emprunter les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor.

Tout au long du trajet, elle eu à nouveau la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle commençait à accélérer l'allure quand elle sentit qu'on la plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son agresseur et découvrit Zabini, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Alors on passe du bon temps avec mon cher ami Drago ? Nargua-t-il doucement, de peur d'attirer l'attention dans le couloir qui était fréquemment emprunté le samedi soir.

-De quoi tu parles Zabini ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je viens de vous voir dans le couloir… ça explique tellement de choses maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Articula difficilement Hermione, Zabini lui tenait fermement les bras.

-Simplement m'amuser, il paraît que tu es très douée pour ça… Pour que Malefoy se consente à passer son temps si précieux avec toi dit-il, un regard plein de dégoût.

-Fiche-moi la paix ! S'écria Hermione, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se débattre de l'emprise de Zabini.

Il plongea ses yeux en amande dans ses yeux marron, l'obligeant à se calmer. Bien qu'elle se sentait pris au piège, elle arrêta de sa débattre, envoûtée par le pouvoir attracteur de ses yeux. Sa peau si mâte, ses traits fins et parfaits, elle se souvint aussitôt de la réputation nébuleuse de sa mère, qui s'était mariés sept fois, à de riches époux morts mystérieusement en lui laissant une grosse somme d'argent. Apparemment, son fils avait hérité du même don de séduction que sa mère, car Hermione commençait à avoir l'esprit embrouillé.

-Tu n'aimerais pas que tes amis Potter et Weasley soient au courant de tes petites escapades dans les classes tout de même, reprit-il sur le ton d'un chuchotement, savourant le regard terrifié d'Hermione.

Soudain, à l'évocation du nom de ses amis, elle reprit ses esprits. Les yeux effarés, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Ron ou Harry si ceux-ci apprenaient la vérité sur Drago et elle.

\- Je me demande ce que dirait toute l'école… reprit Blaise, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, la petite sang-de-bou…

Il fut coupé court dans la fin de sa phrase par Drago qui lui enfonça violemment un coup de point dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, Zabini tituba et tomba à terre, les mains sur son côté gauche.

Malefoy se tenait debout, regardant Zabini avec haine et dégoût. Hermione regardait la scène contre le mur, effrayée par cette soudaine interruption. Jamais elle n'avait vu le visage de Drago aussi irrité, ses yeux remplis de colère. À côté de cela, leur scène dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lui semblait insipide.

-Tu n'aurais pas du… nous menacer… Zabini, articula Malefoy, en pesant chacun de ses mots de son ton le plus glacial.

Zabini regardait le Serpentard effrayé, en essayant de se relever péniblement. Mais Drago se pencha vers lui, la manche de sa chemise relevée sur son bras gauche.

-Tu vois ca Zabini ?! Dit-il en lui montrant sa marque. Ca veut dire que tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne mon vieux. Tu connais Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un vieil ami de la famille… je suis sûre qu'il trouvera ta mère à son goût si jamais tu t'avises de parler à qui que ce soit de ce que tu sais…

-Du calme Drago, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Le Serpentard ne tentait plus de s'enfuir à présent, n'osant faire un geste, il était paralysé de terreur à la vision de la marque des Ténèbres sous ses yeux.

-Tu as saisi ? Lui demanda Drago, sa voix tremblante de colère.

-Oui… oui bien sûr tu peux me faire confiance, assura Zabini, les yeux toujours fixés sur le tatouage.

Bien qu'elle soit secouée, Hermione trouvait Drago terriblement irrésistible. Sa chemise relevée, dégageant son avant-bras tracé et dessiné de ce tatouage terrifiant.

-Je te laisse cinq secondes pour déguerpir maintenant, l'avertit Malefoy.

Il regarda d'un œil noir Zabini partir en courant, sans se retourner. Toujours contre le mur, Hermione reprenait son souffle.

-Oh Drago, dit-elle, anxieuse tu crois qu'il ne va rien dire ?

-Il sait à qui il a affaire maintenant et de quoi je suis capable, fais-moi confiance. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer dans ton dortoir, Hermione. Si Potter nous surprend.

Elle sursauta à l'évocation du nom de son ami et parti rejoindre son dortoir en courant. La salle commune était bondée, les élèves de Gryffondor fêtant le samedi soir, il régnait un brouhaha épouvantable, ce qui donnait un vertige à Hermione, encore secouée de sa mésaventure. Elle monta directement dans son dortoir et s'installa en boule dans son lit, tout en repensant à ses retrouvailles éphémères avec Drago.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : surprise d'anniversaire**

Février s'approcha de mars sans que le temps change, sauf que le vent s'ajouta à la pluie. Accueilli dans une indignation générale, un avis apparut sur les tableaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes pour annoncer que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, pensa Hermione, Katie n'étant toujours pas revenue de Ste Mangouste depuis son accident. À côté de l'annonce figurait une affiche rappelant une quatrième séance de leçon de transplanage. Hermione poussa un soupir à la perspective de cette prochaine leçon qu'elle trouvait ennuyeuse et frustrante. Elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver ce sentiment. Au bout de la troisième leçon, le transplanage se révéla aussi difficile qu'au début, même si quelques autres élèves avaient réussi à se désartibuler. Le mécontentement était général et on commençait à éprouver une certaine animosité à l'égard de Wilkie Tycross et de ses trois D, ce qui lui avait valu divers surnoms dont les plus aimables étaient Dent-de-gargouille et Demi-potion.

Lorsqu'elle vit la date affichée, elle se rappela que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron. Une boule au creux du ventre, Hermione se demanda si elle devait offrir un cadeau à son ami, en signe de paix. Estimant qu'elle avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir, elle prit ses affaires et partis à son prochain cours.

Le matin du premier mars, Hermione se hâta de se lever pour réceptionner le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à acheter pour Ron. Elle avait eu l'idée de lui offrir une nouvelle écharpe orange vive, représentant les couleurs de son équipe de Quidditch préféré, Les Canons de Chudley. Elle espérait que ce cadeau réveille son côté sensible qui semble profondément enfoui, et avec un peu de chance, elle obtiendrait quelques excuses de sa part.

Elle s'habilla rapidement pour ne pas manquer le hibou qui devait apporter l'écharpe le matin même. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir lorsqu'elle vit Lavande fondre en larme dans les bras de Parvati.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda froidement Hermione à Parvati.

-Ron l'a complètement rejetée alors qu'elle voulait lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Répondit Parvati sur un ton accusateur, comme si Hermione y était pour quelque chose.

Lavande sanglota de plus belle avant de reprendre la conversation :

-Il m'a dit qu'Harry allait le présenter à..à Ro..milda Vane ! Cria-t-elle d'un ton hystérique.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris ?

Les deux amis lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de sortir du dortoir. Indifférente à leur attitude, Hermione descendit déjeuner et rejoignit Ginny dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci mangeait seule, Dean discutant avec Seamus un peu plus loin.

-Tu ne déjeunes pas avec Dean ? lui demanda son amie, en prenant une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

-Non, il préfère la compagnie de son ami visiblement, répondit Ginny d'un ton glacial.

-Heu… tout va bien entre vous deux ?

-Pour être franche, je commence à en avoir marre, fit-elle. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Et puis… il y a…

-Il y a Harry, continua Hermione un sourire au coin des lèvres. En parlant d'Harry, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Lavande vient de me raconter !

Elle lui raconta les propos tenus par Lavande et Parvati dans la salle commune.

-Etrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle eu fini.

-Pourquoi Harry voudrait présenter Ron à Romilda Vane ?

-Aucune idée, mais tu aurais du voir la tête de Lav-Lav, ricana Hermione d'un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-On dirait que Malefoy déteint sur toi, observa Ginny.

Hermione s'arrêta de rire aussitôt, la mine maussade.

-Ca ne risque pas, on ne se voit plus du tout.

-Ah, et comment le prend-il ?

-Nous sommes tout les deux d'accord à ce sujet.

Instinctivement, elle regarda à la table des Serpentard. A son étonnement, il était en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson qui ne manquait pas de lui toucher le bras à plusieurs reprises, ce qui irrita Hermione. Ginny se retourna et remarqua la scène.

-Apparemment, tu n'arrives pas à décrocher, reprit Ginny devant l'air irrité de son amie.

Hermione s'abstient de répondre, un hibou provenant de la boutique de Quidditch venait d'atterrir sur la table de déjeuner, un paquet à la patte.

-C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron, dit-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Ginny.

-C'est gentil de ta part Hermione.

-J'espère que les choses…iront mieux. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque avant la leçon de transplanage. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle en se levant de la table.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte de la salle, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder la table des Serpentard. Mais au dernier moment, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Malefoy qui croisa son regard, avant de détourner la tête vers Pansy qui lui parlait.

Elle empruntait les escaliers du Hall d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall l'appelée :

-Miss Granger ! Il faut absolument que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie ! Il est arrivé un accident à Mr Weasley !

Elle affichait une mine grave, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt la Gryffondor.

-Que s'est-il passé professeur ?

-Mr Potter vous expliquera lui-même les détails, mais ne vous en faites pas Mr Weasley est hors de danger. Je tiens seulement à vous signaler qu'il a évité le pire.

Elle partit en direction de la Grande Salle, et disparut lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Hermione resta quelques secondes debout dans les escaliers, avant de courir vers l'infirmerie.

Elle trouva Harry à la porte de l'infirmerie, et exigea de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Une minute plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Ginny qui prit des nouvelles auprès de Harry. Celui-ci expliqua aux deux jeunes filles que Ron a été victime d'un empoisonnement dans le bureau de Slughorn. Apparemment, il avait gardé plusieurs bouteilles d'hydromel vieilli en fût qui était destiné à Dumbledore. L'une de ces bouteilles contenait du poison que Ron avait ingurgité involontairement. Il fut sauvé grâce à un Bézoard qu'Harry lui avait fait avaler tout de suite après.

Ils passèrent la journée à attendre devant les doubles portes, essayant de regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait.

Madame Pomfresh ne les avait laissés voir Ron qu'à huit heures du soir. Ils furent rejoints par Fred et George qui étaient arrivés un peu après vers dix heures.

Dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, les rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres, les lampes allumées. Le lit de Ron était le seul à être occupé, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George étaient assis à son chevet.

-Donc, tout bien considéré, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de Ron ? résuma Fred.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'on avait prévu de lui donner notre cadeau, dit George d'un air sombre.

Il posa un gros paquet sur la petite armoire, à la tête de son lit, et s'assit à côté de Ginny.

-Oui, quand on imaginait la scène, il était conscient, dit Fred.

-Nous pensions l'attendre à Pré-au-Lard pour lui faire la surprise… reprit George.

-Vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Ginny en levant la tête.

-On envisageait d'acheter la boutique de Zonko, expliqua Fred, d'un ton lugubre. Pour avoir une filiale à Pré-au-Lard, tu comprends, mais à quoi ça peut bien servir si on ne vous laisse plus sortir le week-end pour acheter notre marchandise… Enfin, peu importe, maintenant.

Il approcha une chaise de Harry et contempla le visage livide de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement, Harry ?

Harry répéta l'histoire tout comme il l'avait déjà racontée à Dumbledore, à McGonagall, à Madame Pomfresh, à Hermione et à Ginny.

-… alors, je lui ai enfoncé le bézoard dans la gorge et il a pu respirer un peu mieux, Slughorn est allé chercher du secours, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh sont arrivées et elles ont amené Ron ici. Elles pensent qu'il ira bientôt mieux. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il devra rester environ une semaine à l'infirmerie… en continuant à prendre de l'essence de Ruta…

-C'est une chance que tu aies pensé au bézoard, dit George à voix basse.

-Une chance qu'il y en ait eu un dans la pièce, remarqua Harry en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Hermione renifla presque imperceptiblement. Elle avait gardé un silence inhabituel tout au long de la journée. Durant des heures, elle n'avait cessé de se demander si l'incident était en rapport avec la mission secrète de Drago.

Du plus profond d'elle-même, elle espérait que non, mais elle éprouvait un horrible pressentiment qui lui disait le contraire. Elle trouvait les deux attentats similaires sur plusieurs points. Ce ne pouvait être que du même auteur, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, Drago était en retenue ce jour-là, lui souffla une petite voix timide au fond d'elle-même. Néanmoins, le Serpentard peut avoir des complices à Pré-au-lard, répondit aussitôt une voix semblable à celle de Harry.

Devait-elle parler de ses soupçons à Dumbledore, comme lui avait suggéré Ginny depuis des mois ? Qu'arriverait-il à Drago s'il était mêlé à toutes ces histoires ? Et que lui arriverait-il à _elle,_ si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle était au courant de sa mission depuis le premier trimestre ?

Elle avait la nausée en imaginant la réaction de ses amis si sa relation avec Drago éclatait au grand jour. Toute la journée, elle avait ruminé ces questions en elle, ne participant pas à la conversation entre Harry et Ginny qui se demandaient comment Ron avait bien pu être empoisonné. Elle s'était contentée de rester à côté d'eux, les dents serrées, l'air effaré, jusqu'à ce qu'on les autorise enfin à entrer.

-Est-ce que papa et maman sont au courant ? demanda Fred à Ginny.

-Ils l'ont déjà vu, ils sont arrivés il y a une heure. Pour le moment, ils sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais ils vont revenir bientôt.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils regardèrent Ron émettre un grognement dans son sommeil.

-Donc, le poison était dans son verre ? dit Fred à voix basse.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Slughorn l'avait rempli…

-Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu glisser quelque chose dans le verre sans que tu le voies ?

-Sans doute, admit Harry. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu empoisonner Ron ?

-Aucune idée, dit Fred, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu se tromper de verre ? En essayant de t'empoisonner toi ?

-Pourquoi Slughorn voudrait-il empoisonner Harry ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Fred, mais il doit y avoir plein de gens qui ont envie de l'empoisonner, non ? Avec cette histoire d'Élu et tout ça ?

-Alors, tu crois que Slughorn est un Mangemort ? demanda Ginny.

-Tout est possible, déclara Fred d'un air sinistre.

-Il a peut-être été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, suggéra George.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il est innocent, dit Ginny. Le poison pouvait très bien se trouver dans la bouteille, auquel cas, c'était Slughorn lui-même qui était visé.

-Qui aurait envie de le tuer ?

-Dumbledore pense que Voldemort voulait Slughorn dans son camp, expliqua Harry. Il s'est caché pendant un an avant de venir à Poudlard. Et…peut-être que Voldemort veut l'écarter de son chemin parce qu'il croit qu'il pourrait être utile à Dumbledore.

-Mais tu as dit que Slughorn avait l'intention d'offrir cette bouteille à Dumbledore pour Noël, lui rappela Ginny. Donc, l'empoisonneur pouvait tout aussi bien viser Dumbledore.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne connaissait pas très bien Slughorn, intervint Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui a attrapé un mauvais rhume.

-Quiconque connaît Slughorn aurait su qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose d'aussi délicieux.

\- Er-my-nie, dit brusquement Ron d'une voix gutturale.

Tout le monde se tut en le regardant d'un air anxieux, mais après avoir marmonné quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il se mit simplement à ronfler.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée en les faisant tous sursauter et Hagrid s'avança vers eux à grands pas, les cheveux tachetés de pluie, une arbalète à la main, son manteau en peau d'ours lui battant les jambes. Il laissait sur son passage des traces de boue de la taille d'un dauphin.

-Passé la journée dans la forêt ! dit-il d'une voix haletante. L'état d'Aragog empire, je lui ai fait la lecture. Je viens juste de rentrer dîner et le professeur Chourave m'a prévenu pour Ron. Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas mal, répondit Harry. Il devrait guérir bientôt.

-Pas plus de six visiteurs à la fois ! avertit Madame Pomfresh en surgissant de son bureau.

\- Avec Hagrid, on est tout juste six, fit remarquer George.

-Ah… Oui…, admit Madame Pomfresh.

Apparemment, la taille immense de Hagrid lui avait donné l'impression qu'il représentait plusieurs personnes à lui tout seul. Pour masquer sa confusion, elle se hâta de nettoyer les traces de boue à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, reprit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Il regardait Ron en hochant sa grosse tête hirsute.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire… Regardez-le, allongé là… Qui aurait envie de lui faire du mal ?

-C'est justement de ça qu'on parlait, dit Harry. On n'en sait rien.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une dent contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? interrogea Hagrid d'un ton angoissé. D'abord Katie, maintenant Ron…

-Je ne vois pas qui voudrait détruire une équipe de Quidditch, répondit George.

-Dubois aurait sûrement essayé avec celle de Serpentard s'il avait pu y arriver en toute impunité, assura Fred, dans un souci d'impartialité.

\- À mon avis, il ne s'agit pas de Quidditch, mais je crois qu'il existe un lien entre les deux attaques, dit Hermione à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça ? demanda Fred.

-Eh bien, d'abord, elles auraient dû être fatales dans les deux cas. Or, elles ne l'ont pas été, même si c'est par simple chance. Ensuite, ni le poison, ni le collier ne semblent avoir atteint la personne à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle d'un air grave, d'une certaine manière, ça rend le coupable encore plus dangereux car il ne paraît pas se soucier du nombre de gens qu'il risque d'abattre tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint sa victime désignée.

Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pensait à Malefoy en exposant sa théorie, mais elle pesait avec inquiétude chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir à cet inquiétant exposé, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la salle. Lors de leur visite précédente, ils s'étaient simplement assuré que Ron serait bientôt entièrement rétabli. Cette fois, Mrs Weasley prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.

-Dumbledore nous a raconté comment tu l'avais sauvé grâce au bézoard, sanglota-t-elle. Oh, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tu as sauvé Ginny… Tu as sauvé Arthur… Maintenant, tu sauves Ron…

-Oh, il ne faut pas… je n'ai…, marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Quand j'y pense, la moitié de notre famille te doit la vie, déclara Mr Weasley, la gorge serrée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on a eu de la chance le jour où Ron a décidé de s'asseoir pour la première fois dans ton compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry.

Ils furent interrompus de cette émouvante étreinte par Madame Pomfresh qui venait leur rappeler qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de six visiteurs autour du lit de Ron. Hermione et Harry se levèrent aussitôt pour partir et Hagrid décida de les accompagner, laissant Ron en famille.

\- C'est terrible, grommela Hagrid dans sa barbe tandis qu'ils retournaient vers l'escalier de marbre. Toutes ces nouvelles mesures de sécurité et les enfants qui sont quand même touchés… Dumbledore se fait un sang d'encre… Il ne dit pas grand-chose, mais je le sens bien…

\- Il n'a pas une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda désespérément Hermione, inquiète à l'idée que les soupçons de Dumbledore se portent sur Drago.

Des idées, il en a des centaines, j'imagine. Tu penses, un cerveau comme le sien ! répondit Hagrid avec une loyauté indéfectible. Mais il ne sait pas qui a envoyé ce collier ni qui a mis le poison dans cette bouteille, sinon, on aurait attrapé le coupable, non ? Ce qui m'inquiète, poursuivit-il à voix basse en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule c'est de savoir combien de temps Poudlard pourra rester ouvert si les élèves se font attaquer. Ça va recommencer comme avec la Chambre des Secrets. Ce sera la panique, de plus en plus de parents enlèveront leurs enfants de l'école, et ensuite, le conseil d'administration…

Hagrid s'interrompit lorsque le fantôme d'une femme à la longue chevelure les croisa, flottant dans le vide d'un air serein, puis il reprit dans un murmure rauque :

\- … le conseil d'administration voudra fermer l'école pour de bon.

\- Quand même pas ? dit Hermione, effarée.

\- Il faut se mettre à leur place, répondit Hagrid d'une voix accablée. C'est toujours un peu risqué d'envoyer un enfant à Poudlard, non ? On s'attend forcément à des accidents avec des centaines de jeunes sorciers enfermés ensemble, mais des tentatives de meurtre, c'est différent. Pas étonnant que Dumbledore soit en colère contre Ro…

Hagrid se figea sur place et une expression coupable qui leur était familière apparut sur ce que sa barbe noire et hirsute laissait voir de son visage.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Dumbledore est en colère contre Rogue ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Hagrid, trahi cependant par son air soudain paniqué. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est près de minuit, il faut que je…

-Hagrid, pourquoi Dumbledore est-il en colère contre Rogue ? interrogea Harry d'une voix forte.

\- Chut ! dit Hagrid, qui paraissait à la fois inquiet et courroucé. Ne crie pas ces choses-là, Harry, tu veux que je perde mon travail ? Remarque, ça vous serait égal, je suppose, puisque vous avez laissé tomber les cours de soins aux créa…

-N'essayez pas de nous donner mauvaise conscience, ça ne marchera pas ! protesta Harry d'un ton tranchant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû être au courant ! Je… Je revenais de la forêt l'autre soir et je les ai entendus parler – ou plutôt se disputer. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi et donc je suis resté dans l'ombre en essayant de ne pas écouter, mais c'était… une discussion animée et j'avais du mal à ne pas entendre.

-Alors ? le pressa Harry tandis que Hagrid dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Alors… j'ai simplement entendu Rogue dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à penser que tout allait de soi, mais que lui – Rogue – n'avait peut-être plus envie de le faire…

\- Faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Apparemment, Rogue trouvait qu'il avait trop de travail, c'est tout – et Dumbledore a répondu d'un ton très sec qu'il avait accepté et que c'était comme ça. Il a été assez dur avec lui. Et puis, il a aussi parlé à Rogue d'une enquête qu'il devrait mener dans sa maison, à Serpentard. Eh bien, quoi, ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! ajouta précipitamment Hagrid en voyant Harry et Hermione échanger des regards éloquents. Il a demandé à tous les directeurs de maison de chercher ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette histoire de collier…

-Oui, mais Dumbledore ne s'est pas disputé avec eux, fit remarquer Harry.

-Écoute…

Hagrid tritura son arbalète d'un air gêné. Il y eut alors un craquement sonore et elle se cassa en deux.

-Je sais ce que tu penses de Rogue, Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu ailles imaginer des choses.

\- Attention, dit Hermione d'un ton bref.

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir l'ombre d'Argus Rusard se dessiner sur le mur derrière eux, suivie de Rusard lui-même qui tourna le coin, le dos voûté, les bajoues frémissantes.

-Oho, lança-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Ça signifie une retenue !

-Non, pas de retenue, Rusard ! répondit sèchement Hagrid. Ils sont avec moi, non ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Rusard d'un ton odieux.

\- Ça change que je suis un enseignant, espèce de Cracmol sournois ! répliqua Hagrid, en s'enflammant aussitôt.

Rusard se gonfla de fureur et on entendit soudain un sifflement. Miss Teigne venait d'arriver en catimini. Elle se faufila, sinueuse, entre les chevilles décharnées de son maître.

-Allez-y, dit Hagrid du coin des lèvres

Ils ne le firent pas répéter deux fois, Harry et Hermione filèrent aussitôt, Hagrid et Rusard haussant le ton derrière eux, dans des éclats de voix qui résonnèrent tout au long du couloir. Ils croisèrent Peeves près du passage qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor mais il ne s'intéressa pas à eux et fila joyeusement vers la source du tumulte, caquetant et hurlant :

 _Quand il y a d'la bagarr' quand ça chauffe au château_

 _Appelez donc Peevy, il viendra illico !_

La grosse dame sommeillait et ne fut pas très contente d'être réveillée, mais elle consentit malgré tout à pivoter d'un air grincheux pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune vide et, fort heureusement, paisible. La nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé à Ron ne semblait pas encore connue. Évitant à tout prix une conversation sur Rogue et Malefoy, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Harry et monta se coucher, l'esprit troublé. Elle savait ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Et si c'était lui l'auteur de ces attentats, se demanda-t-elle inlassablement tout en se glissant dans ses draps. Dumbledore doit se douter de quelque chose, sinon pourquoi s'était-il disputé avec Rogue ?

A nouveau, elle ne réussit pas à ferme l'œil de la nuit. Alors qu'elle avait réussi enfin à s'endormir brièvement, elle eut un cauchemar dans lequel Ron l'accusait d'avoir versé du poison dans son jus de citrouille du matin. Elle pleurait en suppliant son ami que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais Ron qui était à présent accompagné de Ginny et Harry la pointait du doigt en la désignant de meurtrière. A nouveau, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Elle essaya vainement de se rendormir, mais trop de questions tourbillonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours une mine épouvantable, si pas pire. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux soulignés de cernes. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'arranger son aspect et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Harry était déjà au chevet de Ron, qui était toujours inconscient dans son lit.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Toujours dans le même état qu'Hier. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, peut-être cette après-midi.

Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu.

-Je sais que c'est Malefoy, Hermione. Tous les événements concordent ! Rogue doit être au courant, seulement Dumbledore ne veut pas l'admettre. Mais je suis sûre qu'il...

-Harry ! coupa Hermione, lassée de son insistance. Dumbledore fait à confiance en Rogue, nous devrions faire de même ! Il ne veut pas que tu t'occupes des affaires de Malefoy, il veut que tu te procures le souvenir de Slughorn !

Elle était dégoûtée par son attitude envers Harry, car à dire vrai, elle savait que les soupçons d'Harry étaient fondés, bien qu'il n'ait aucune preuve concrète. C'était à cette idée qu'Hermione se raccrochait pour continuer à croire en Drago. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sa confiance envers le Serpentard vacillait.

Malgré cela, elle tentait tout de même de dissuader son ami, pour le protéger lui et Drago. Elle regarda Ron, toujours inerte, un sentiment de culpabilité la submergea à nouveau. Et si Harry avait raison depuis le début ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se leva et tourna le dos à Harry pour lui cacher sa peine, feignant de regarder le parc.

-Je sais Hermione, répondit son ami, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-il.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures au chevet de Ron, attendant son réveil. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que leur ami remua enfin. Mais il restait encore très affaibli. En début de soirée, ils furent chassés par Madame Pomfresh qui exigea à Harry et Hermione d'aller manger un bout au dîner.

Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves de Gryffondor à leur table respective, s'attendant à être assiégés de question sur l'empoissonnement de Ron. Mais celle-ci ne causa pas la même sensation que l'agression contre Katie. On pensait généralement qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un accident, étant donné qu'il se trouvait à ce moment-là dans le bureau du maître des potions et que, ayant tout de suite absorbé un antidote, rien de grave ne s'était passé. En fait, les Gryffondor étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par le prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Nombre d'entre eux voulaient voir Zacharias Smith, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse, subir la défaite cuisante qu'il méritait pour son commentaire lors du match d'ouverture contre Serpentard.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point t'entamer leur dessert, Hermione aperçut MacLaggen qui se dirigeait vers elle. Affolée, elle laissa tomber sa fourchette pour se cacher sous la table quand elle vit le Gryffondor se tourner vers Harry.

-Potter, j'ai deux mots à te dire concernant nos prochaines séances d'entraînement.

Lassé, Harry lui prêta à peine attention quand il répondit :

-Je n'ai pas encore défini de date, MacLaggen.

Hermione se leva, évitant ainsi l'éternel sujet du moment : le Quidditch. Comme à son habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Drago n'était pas là. Crabbe et Goyle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle croisa le regard de Zabini qui reporta aussitôt ses yeux sur le pudding qu'il était en train de manger.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et s'apprêta à prendre les escaliers en direction de la tour de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle vit une tête blonde passer par la Grande porte, avant de disparaître dans le parc.

Que faisait Drago à cette heure tardive dans le parc ? Il était plus de cinq heures du soir, et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Intriguée, Hermione hésita à le suivre, se rappelant son altercation avec ce dernier dans les toilettes des filles. Mais la situation était différente à présent. Elle désirait surtout lui parler de l'empoissonnement de Ron.

Hermione sortit du château et traversa le parc sous une pluie battante qui couvrait le crépuscule. La Gryffondor se hâte d'emboîter le pas à Drago qui était à mi-chemin de la volière. Elle baissa la tête, le vent glacial lui fouettant le visage.

Pour quelle raison Drago se rendait à la volière à une heure si tardive, alors que tous les autres élèves dînaient à la Grande Salle ? D'habitude, il envoyait son courrier par l'intermédiaire de son hibou grand-duc. Alors, pourquoi emprunter un hibou de l'école ? Peut-être voulait-il être discret sur sa correspondance et ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres élèves…

Hermione était trempée de la tête au pied quand elle arriva à la volière. Elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand elle fut saisie violemment contre le mur du pavillon. Drago se tenait devant elle, lui tenant fermement la gorge, sa baguette levée à la main. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, elle vit dégouliner les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient de ses cheveux blonds sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, il baissa aussitôt sa baguette et lâcha son emprise, la mine déconcertée.

-Désolée Granger, balbutia-t-il, je croyais que c'était Po... enfin peut importe.

-Et comment aurais-tu réagi si c'était Harry ? demanda froidement Hermione.

-Il aurait compris qu'il devait arrêter de se mêler de mes affaires !

Quelques hiboux hululèrent en signe de protestation, mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se voir, fit-il en regardant Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

-Je voulais te parler de l'empoissonnement de Ron, dit Hermione sans détour.

-Et alors, en quoi Weasley me concerne ?

-J'ai l'impression que ta… mission n'est pas sans rapport avec ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

-C'est simplement… un pressentiment.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de tout ça Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des soupçons !

-Je sais, Potter me suis à la trace !

-Il n'y a pas que lui, Drago ! Dumbledore se méfie d'un élève chez les Serpentard, et je suis prête à parier que…

-Comment tu sais ça ? Dit-il, effrayé.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance … alors tu n'essayes même pas de nier que tu es responsable de son empoissonnement ! S'indigna Hermione, la voix aiguë.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Weasley à failli mourir ! Et puis, Potter l'a sauvé non ? Encore une chose à ajouter sur sa liste du parfait petit Élu ! Cracha Malefoy, le regard rempli de haine.

Hermione s'immobilisa devant Malefoy, elle crut reconnaître la même expression de supériorité et de dégoût sur son visage que celle qu'il affichait les années précédentes. Elle avait l'impression de revoir l'ancien Malefoy.

-Il aurait pu mourir, Malefoy ! Commença à crier Hermione, des larmes de rage lui montant aux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas mon affaire, un Weasley en plus ou en moins…

-Comment peux-tu dire ca ?! Ron est mon ami !

-Tiens, il est de nouveau ton ami maintenant…

-Oui, et je ne permettrais pas qu'on s'attaque à mes amis ! Répliqua Hermione en élevant la voix.

-VA LE REJOINDRE ALORS ! Lui cria Malefoy, cours au chevet de ton _sale petit traitre-à-son-san…_

Clac ! Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces, ce qui renversa la tête du Serpentard. Il porta sa main à sa joue qui commençait à rosir. Il regarda Hermione les yeux effarés, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses propos.

-Tu n'as pas changé Malefoy ! lui cria Hermione.

Les hiboux commençaient à voler dans toute la volière, effrayés par leurs cris qui retentissaient dans toute la pièce.

-Malgré tous tes beaux discours, tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu resteras toujours le même, un Malefoy ! Continua de crier Hermione, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher ! L'avertit Hermione alors que Drago s'avançait vers elle.

-Hermione, excuse-moi !

Mais la jeune fille se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la volière, et fit claquer la porte alors que Drago criait son nom.


	19. Chapitre18

**Chapitre 18 : un match désastreux**

Les jours suivants, Hermione et Harry se rendirent tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à Ron. Celle-ci était ravie d'avoir retrouvé sa complicité avec son ami. Après s'être présenté des excuses quelque peu embarrassées, ils avaient décidé de ne plus aborder leur longue période de dispute. Harry et Hermione étaient soulagés de constater que Ron avait retrouvé une forme pleine, bien que celui-ci commençait à trouver le temps long à l'infirmerie.

Cependant, ce n'était pas facile pour les deux amis de rester longtemps à ses côtés. Hermione était surchargée de travail, ce qui l'obligeait à rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture, tandis qu'Harry était occupé à tenir son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Entre les cours, les séances d'entraînement et sa détermination à piéger Malefoy, il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Sans compter qu'il était toujours traqué, partout où il allait, par Cormac McLaggen et Lavande Brown, pour le plus grand agacement d'Hermione.

Les deux amis n'arrivaient pas à décider lequel des deux était le plus exaspérant. McLaggen qui s'appliquait à laisser entendre à Harry qu'il serait bien meilleur que Ron comme gardien et que Harry ne tarderait pas à penser la même chose après l'avoir vu jouer régulièrement, ou Lavande qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de se glisser vers Harry pour lui parler de Ron.

Alors que la cloche annonçait la fin de leur cours de métamorphose, Hermione vit à nouveau Lavande se diriger vers Harry. Elle s'empressa de ranger ses livres dans son sac et fit mine d'attendre Neville en retrait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle harcela Harry de l'opinion de Ron sur ses nouvelles robes de soirée jusqu'à la question de savoir s'il considérait leur relation comme « sérieuse ». Agacé au plus haut point, celui-ci lui demande :

-Pourquoi ne pas demander tout cela directement à Ron ?

-Je voudrais bien, mais il dort toujours quand je vais le voir ! répondit Lavande, exaspérée.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, car il avait trouvé Ron parfaitement éveillé chaque fois qu'il le rejoignait à l'infirmerie.

Hermione tendit l'oreille pour ne pas rater la suite de leur conversation.

-Est-ce qu'il a toujours des visites d'Hermione Granger ? interrogea soudain Lavande.

-Oui, je crois. Ils sont amis, non ? dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Amis, ne me fais pas rire, répliqua Lavande avec mépris. Elle a cessé de lui parler pendant des semaines quand il a commencé à sortir avec moi ! Mais j'imagine qu'elle veut se réconcilier avec lui maintenant qu'il est devenu si _intéressant…_

Hermione serra la sangle de son sac un peu plus fort, insultant de tous les noms cette gourde de Lavande Brown.

-Tu trouves que c'est intéressant d'être empoisonné ? lui demanda Harry. Oh, désolé, il faut que j'y aille, McLaggen vient me voir pour me parler de Quidditch, ajouta-il précipitamment.

Fuyant la compagnie de Lavande, Harry se précipita hors de la classe en oubliant son amie qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Hébétée par cet oubli, Hermione marcha vers la salle des potions, le nez plongé dans son _Manuel de préparation de potion_. Elle arriva à la hauteur du cachot lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lointaine l'appelée. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Drago, qui était tapi dans l'ombre d'un recoin.

-Psss, viens vite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura Hermione paniquée. On pourrait nous voir, le cours commence dans quelques minutes !

Elle suivit rapidement le Serpentard dans le coin sombre, en jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir qui était faiblement éclairé par des torches.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit Drago, mais je devais absolument te parler.

À ce moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait du cachot. Il poussa Hermione contre le mur, et s'aplatit sur elle pour ne pas être vu. Elle sentait le cœur de Drago tambouriner contre sa poitrine, sa respiration haletante qui survenait à son oreille. Malgré elle, Hermione respira profondément son odeur. Comme sa chaleur lui manquait, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?!

À peine quelques secondes, Ernie Macmillan passa devant eux, le nez plongé dans son manuel, sans s'apercevoir de leur présence et se dirigea vers la classe du maître des potions.

-Il est parti, souffla Hermione.

Drago dégagea son éteinte de la jeune fille, et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Je suis désolé Hermione pour l'autre jour… Je sais, j'ai dépassé la limite !

-Légèrement, répliqua froidement la Gryffondor.

-Je me suis énervé car je sais que Weasley t'aime tout simplement !

-Arrête avec ça ! commença à s'impatienter Hermione. Une dernière fois, es-tu responsable de son empoissonnement ?

-Je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça, ignora Malefoy, je voulais simplement te présenter mes excuses.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle le regard inquiet. Elle craignait qu'un autre élève de la classe passe devant eux.

-Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu me vois comme un Malefoy ! Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ose être moi-même, Hermione. La seule qui me voit vraiment comme je suis, comme je veux être ! Mais je dois continuer mon rôle… Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Alors je voulais que tu saches que tous ces moments passés avec toi étaient sincères et que je ne les oublierai jamais.

La gorge nouée, Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le discours de Drago lui avait fait oublier son animosité et la méfiance qu'elle avait ses derniers temps à son égard. La perspective de ne plus le voir lui brisait le cœur, mais elle s'était depuis longtemps préparée à cette éventualité. Elle savait que la situation serait plus raisonnable comme cela.

-Moi non plus je n'oublierai jamais, Drago.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, prit son sac et parti rejoindre le cours de potion qui venait de commencer. Elle attendit quelques minutes, l'esprit encore embrouillé et fit de même.

Le matin du jour où le match contre Poufsouffle devait avoir lieu, il régnait dans la Grande salle une atmosphère fébrile chez les élèves qui attendaient impatiemment la rencontre. Hermione prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny et Harry, déjà en tenue de Quidditch. Harry mangea rapidement ses œufs brouillés et se rendit à l'infirmerie, apporter quelques saucisses à Ron avant de descendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione quitta la Grande salle en compagnie de son amie, sous l'acclamation des élèves de Gryffondor. Son balai sur l'épaule, Ginny ne souffla pas un mot jusqu'à ce que les deux amies sortent du château. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, les nuages étaient épars et de temps à autre, un soleil aveuglant se mettait à briller.

Malgré cette météo chaleureuse qui annonçait l'arrivée du printemps, Hermione sentit l'atmosphère se refroidir en compagnie de Ginny. Elle avait l'impression que son amie était distante envers elle depuis quelques jours.

-Heu … Ginny ? Appela maladroitement Hermione. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps… depuis l'empoissonnement de Ron… est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Consciente qu'Hermione la dévisageait, celle-ci répondit :

-Oui ca va… c'est juste que… enfin je ne te comprends pas Hermione ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je sais que tu soupçonnes Malefoy d'être à l'origine de tous ces accidents, alors pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Dumbledore ?! Ron à failli mourir ! Si c'est bien Malefoy…

-Ginny je n'ai aucune preuve que ça soit lui ! Ce ne sont que des soupçons…

-Mais si Harry aussi pense la même chose…

-Harry n'est pas objectif tu le sais très bien… il déteste Malefoy…

-Tu prends encore sa défense ?! s'offusqua Ginny ?

-Ecoute, je n'ai aucune preuve contre lui ! Et je lui en ai parlé… il dit qu'il n'y ait pour rien !

Hermione était écœurée par son attitude. À vrai dire, jamais le Serpentard n'avait nié être l'auteur de l'empoissonnement. Il avait simplement répliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute… Perplexe, Ginny continua :

-Je ne peux rien dire à cause de ce serment, mais si vraiment c'est Malefoy, il ne faut pas qu'Harry continue à se mêler de ses affaires, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se trouve lui aussi dans un lit à l'infirmerie… ou pire !

Arrivée près des vestiaires, Ginny planta Hermione d'un pas pressé. Dépitée, la Gryffondor partit se chercher une place dans les tribunes à côté de Neville et Seamus qui étaient déjà présents. Au loin, Hermione aperçut Lavande, la mine boudeuse. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se demanda si Ron feignait toujours de dormir en sa présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs des deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain, sous l'acclamation de la foule excitée. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent brièvement la main, puis décollèrent au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine.

-Et voilà que Smith de Poufsouffle prend le Souafle, annonça une voix rêveuse qu'on entendait résonner dans tout le stade. C'était lui qui était chargé du commentaire la dernière fois et Ginny Weasley lui a volé droit dessus en le heurtant de plein fouet. À mon avis, elle l'a sans doute fait exprès – on aurait dit, en tout cas. Smith avait été très désagréable avec Gryffondor je pense qu'il doit le regretter maintenant qu'il joue contre eux… Oh, regardez, il a perdu le Souafle, Ginny le lui a pris, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très sympathique…

Les yeux ronds, Hermione regarda en direction de l'estrade du commentateur, et aperçut Luna Lovegood, un collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre pendait négligemment à son cou. Assise à côté de Luna, le professeur McGonagall paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise comme si elle commençait à regretter ce choix. Éclatant d'un rire sonore, Hermione encouragea frénétiquement les joueurs de Gryffondor.

\- … mais maintenant, c'est ce gros joueur de Poufsouffle qui lui a repris le Souafle je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom, quelque chose dans le genre de Bibble… Non, Buggins…

\- Il s'appelle Cadwallader ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte.

La foule éclata à nouveau de rire, jamais ils n'avaient assisté à un match aussi hilarant. Quelques instants plus tard, Cadwallader marqua. McLaggen, trop occupé à critiquer Ginny à grands cris pour s'être fait prendre le Souafle, n'avait pas vu la grosse balle rouge lui passer à côté de l'oreille droite.

Hermione vit Harry se diriger rageusement vers McLaggen, lui criant des ordres sur son balai.

\- Et maintenant, Harry Potter se dispute avec son gardien, dit Luna d'un ton serein tandis que s'élevaient des tribunes des acclamations et des quolibets lancés par les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse l'aider à trouver le Vif d'or mais peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une ruse très habile…

Ginny et Demelza marquèrent chacune un but, donnant ainsi aux supporters rouge et or une occasion de hurler leur joie. Puis Cadwallader égalisa avec un nouveau but mais Luna ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle paraissait se désintéresser de choses aussi bassement matérielles que le score et s'efforçait plutôt d'attirer l'attention de la foule sur la forme particulière d'un nuage ou sur l'éventualité que Zacharias Smith, qui n'avait pas réussi jusqu'à présent à conserver le Souafle plus d'une minute, soit atteint d'une maladie appelée la « perdantinite ».

-Soixante-dix à quarante en faveur de Poufsouffle ! Aboya le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone de Luna.

-Ah bon, déjà ? dit Luna d'un ton rêveur. Oh, regardez, le gardien de Gryffondor a une batte à la main.

Aussitôt, les élèves de Gryffondor tournèrent la tête en direction des buts. Ils virent que McLaggen s'était emparé de la batte de Peakes et semblait lui montrer comment il convenait d'expédier un Cognard en direction de Cadwallader qui arrivait vers eux.

À nouveau, Harry se dirigea vers son gardien, la mine irrité. Il était en train de hurler des ordres à McLaggen juste au moment où celui-ci donnait un grand coup de batte au Cognard qu'il envoya dans la mauvaise direction.

Horrifiée, Hermione vit son ami recevoir le Cognard sur son crâne, avant de tomber de son balai. Tous les élèves de la tribune crièrent d'horreur, avant de voir Harry se faire rattraper en plein vol par Coote et Peakes. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle attrapa le vif d'or, ce qui mit fin au match, avec un score final de trois cent vingt à soixante.

Mais la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor n'y prêtaient pas attention, trop occupés à se bousculer dans la tribune pour descendre sur le terrain. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva au milieu du terrain, elle vit que McGonagall amena Harry à l'infirmerie, à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. MacLaggen quant à lui avait rapidement quitté le stade, craignant la colère des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui fulminaient contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Harry était déjà installé sur son lit, inconscient. À ses côtés, Ron discutait avec Ginny de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le match. La mine quelque peu réjouie, celui-ci écoutait sa sœur lui annoncer les résultats.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Fêlure du crâne, annonça Ginny. Madame Pomfresh dit que ce n'est pas bien grave, mais elle préfère le garder pour cette nuit.

Hermione resta debout, au pied du lit de son ami, sans dire un mot. D'un ton allègre, Ron commentait les propos tenus par Luna pendant le match. La mine renfrognée, Ginny lui jeta un regard noir qui l'interrompit aussitôt.

-Quel gâchis, soupira celle-ci, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Ron.

-Oh simplement qu'il était arrivé en retard avant le match.

Ginny jeta un regard en biais vers Hermione, lui signifiant que cela avait un rapport avec Malefoy. Harry l'avait-il à nouveau suivi ? L'estomac noué, Hermione n'osait pas regarder ses deux amis, et préféra fixer à nouveau le parc par la fenêtre.

-Bizarre, s'étonna Ron, il était pourtant parti de bonne heure tout à l'heure…

Harry remua quelque peu, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion. Hermione en profita pour se retirer, et monter en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ainsi, Harry avait une nouvelle fois suivi Malefoy, au détriment de son match de Quidditch. Avec horreur, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si son ami découvrait la vérité sur Malefoy. Il avertirait certainement Dumbledore, ce qui anéantirait sa « mission ». Ses chances de sauver ses parents et sa propre vie seraient alors détruites… Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes à l'idée qu'un tel scénario puisse se produire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle constata avec étonnement que celle-ci était presque vide. La jeune fille se souvint aussitôt que la plupart des élèves devaient dîner dans la Grande salle. Elle en profita pour monter dans le dortoir des garçons et sortit la carte du Maraudeur de la malle de son ami.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-elle en tapotant la carte avec sa baguette.

Le plan de Poudlard apparut sous ses yeux, des centaines de petites étiquettes étaient réunies dans la Grande Salle. Elle chercha Malefoy parmi les élèves de Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne figurait pas. Aussitôt, elle regarda dans le couloir du septième étage. Elle vit le nom de Crabbe et Goyle aux extrémités du couloir, les deux points immobiles. Le nom de Drago ne figurait pas sur la carte, ce qui confirma son hypothèse. Elle imagina le Serpentard, seul dans la salle, à remplir sa mission. Que faisait-il tout ce temps dedans, cela restait un véritable mystère. Mais à présent, elle ne désirait plus en savoir davantage… Elle devait tourner la page… Poussant un soupire, elle referma la carte en murmurant la voix rauque :

-Méfait accompli.

Avec un soupir, elle décida de descendre prendre son dîner avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : des elfes sur les talons**

Le lundi matin, Hermione se leva rapidement du lit et s'empressa de se préparer, excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses deux amis qui quittaient l'infirmerie de bonne heure. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle fut déjà rejointe par Harry et Ron dans la salle commune, qui venaient la chercher pour descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner tous les trois. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir du septième étage, Hermione les mit au courant des derniers événements du week-end.

-Ah oui, Ginny et Dean se sont disputés aussi… ce n'était pas un week-end joyeux on dirait…

Elle attendait impatiemment la réaction d'Harry à l'annonce de cette dernière nouvelle.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre désinvolte.

Ils étaient à présent engagés dans le couloir du septième étage, où se trouvait la salle sur Demande. Avec un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'elle empruntait ce couloir, Hermione se mit à penser à Drago… Était-il dans la salle en ce moment même ? Pensait-il à elle ? Ou était-il trop occupé à mener à bien sa mission… Savoir qu'un seul mur les séparait lui fendait le cœur…

L'endroit était désert, hormis une toute petite fille qui contemplait la tapisserie représentant les trolls en tutu. Elle sembla terrifiée en voyant approché des élèves de sixième année et laissa tomber la lourde balance de cuivre qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit gentiment Hermione qui s'avança aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider. Voilà… _Reparo,_ dit-elle en tapotant avec sa baguette la balance brisée.

La fille ne la remercia pas et resta plantée là à les regarder s'éloigner. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Ils les font de plus en plus petits, commenta-t-il.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, dit Harry, avec une légère impatience. Alors, Hermione, pourquoi Ginny et Dean se sont-ils disputés ?

\- Oh, Dean a rigolé à cause du Cognard que t'a envoyé McLaggen, répondit Hermione.

-Ça devait paraître drôle, estima raisonnablement Ron.

\- Ça ne paraissait pas drôle du tout ! protesta Hermione avec véhémence. C'était terrible et si Coote et Peakes n'avaient pas rattrapé Harry en plein vol, il aurait pu se faire très mal !

\- Il ne fallait quand même pas que Ginny et Dean se séparent pour autant, dit Harry qui s'efforçait toujours d'avoir un ton dégagé. Ils sont restés ensemble ou pas ?

-Oui… Mais pourquoi tu t'y intéresses tant ? demanda Hermione en observant Harry d'un regard aigu.

-Je ne veux pas avoir d'autres ennuis dans mon équipe de Quidditch ! répondit-il précipitamment.

Mais Hermione continuait de le fixer d'un air soupçonneux. Elle avait hâte de raconter à Ginny la réaction d'Harry, avant de se rappeler qu'elles étaient en froid. Qu'attendait-il pour se décider à se lancer ?! Ses sentiments étaient tellement flagrants, sauf pour Ron qui ne remarquait rien, comme à son habitude. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Luna qui appelait Harry.

-Ah, salut, Luna.

-Je suis allée te voir à l'infirmerie, dit Luna en fouillant dans son sac. Mais ils m'ont annoncé que tu étais sorti…

Elle mit dans les mains de Ron une sorte d'oignon vert, ainsi qu'un gros champignon tacheté et une quantité considérable d'une substance qui ressemblait à de la litière pour chat, puis trouva enfin un morceau de parchemin sale qu'elle tendit à Harry.

-On m'a dit de te donner ça.

Hermione se douta qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle invitation du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Ce soir, dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione lorsqu'il eut déroulé le parchemin.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire du dernier match ! dit Ron à Luna tandis qu'elle reprenait le champignon et la litière pour chat.

Luna eut un sourire vague.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle. Tout le monde a dit que c'était une horreur.

-Non, je suis sérieux ! assura Ron. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à écouter un commentaire de Quidditch ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ajouta-t-il en tenant à hauteur d'œil la chose en forme d'oignon.

-Oh, c'est une Ravegourde, répondit Luna qui fourra dans son sac le champignon et la litière pour chat. Tu peux la garder si tu veux, j'en ai plusieurs. Il n'y a rien de plus efficace contre les Boullus Goulus.

Et elle s'éloigna, Ron pouffant de rire derrière elle, sa Ravegourde à la main.

\- Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, Luna, dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. Je sais qu'elle est cinglée, mais c'est dans le bon…

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Lavande Brown l'attendait au pied de l'escalier de marbre, la mine furieuse.

-Salut, dit Ron, un peu nerveux.

-Viens, murmura Harry à Hermione, et tous deux s'empressèrent de filer.

Hermione eut cependant le temps d'entendre Lavande s'exclamer :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi est-ce _qu'elle_ était avec toi ?

Ron semblait à la fois boudeur et agacé lorsqu'il apparut une demi-heure plus tard à la table du petit déjeuner et bien qu'il fût assis à côté de Lavande, ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot tout le long du petit déjeuner. Ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur complicité, Hermione apprécia ce moment de retrouvailles si longtemps attendu. À plusieurs reprises, elle sourit au bonheur d'être enfin réuni tous les trois, même si Ron semblait boudeur à cause de cette cruche de Lavande. Mais les choses ne dureraient certainement pas, pensa-t-elle. Tout au long de la journée, ils restèrent ensemble pendant les cours et la récréation. Au soir, Hermione se consentit même à relire le devoir de botanique d'Harry, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des mois, car elle savait que Ron recopierait sur lui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Harry la remercia d'une tape dans le dos, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard chez Dumbledore…

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de barrer d'un air las quelques-unes des phrases les plus faibles de son devoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron tenta une approche pour que son amie relise également son devoir de botanique. Poussant un soupir, Hermione prit son parchemin, dissimulant difficilement un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de la Gryffondor, ce qui étonna celle-ci. D'ordinaire, Ron jouait à une partie de cartes explosives pendant qu'Hermione corrigeait ses devoirs, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Mais ici, il semblait être intéressé aux remarques qu'Hermione écrivait sur son devoir, lui posant même quelques questions à certains endroits. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il se rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle, ce qui la mis mal à l'aise. À cet instant, elle repensa aux propos qu'avait tenus Drago la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

Alors que leurs bras se touchaient à présent, le portail de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lavande et Parvati. Ron se redressa aussitôt, et se leva, la mine renfrognée, vers Lavande. Hermione continua de corriger le devoir de son ami, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation animée entre les deux élèves.

-Depuis tout à l'heure que je te cherche dans tout Poudlard, s'exclama Lavande énervée, et je te retrouve ici, avec _elle_ ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! Vos devoirs ?!

La plupart des élèves qui étaient présents dans la salle commune commencèrent à ricaner devant la scène de ménage de Lavande. Horriblement gênées, les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge vif, semblable à son pull que lui avait tricoté Mrs Weasley. Celui-ci bafouilla quelques mots et lui tourna le dos, pour se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Bien qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés sur le parchemin, Hermione sentait le regard de Lavande lui lancer des éclairs en sa direction.

-Tu dois être contente de toi… lui lança Lavande d'un ton glacial. Tu as réussi à semer la zizanie dans mon couple !

-Je n'ai rien semé du tout, répondit calmement Hermione en rangeant ses affaires, tu peux très bien le faire tout seule…

Hermione commençait à monter les marches en direction du dortoir pour filles lorsque Lavande lui cria à nouveau :

-Tu te crois supérieur à tout ça, mais je sais très bien qui tu es _vraiment_ Hermione Granger ! Et je suis sûre que tes amis seraient très surpris d'apprendre que tu te défiles comme un _serpent_ !

Hermione se retourna brusquement, et la regarda, les yeux remplis de méfiance. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le sous entendu de cette peste de Lavande. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une fouineuse et colporteuse de première.

-Mes amis me connaissent très bien, répliqua Hermione, tu n'arriveras jamais à conquérir le cœur de Ron avec ta langue de vipère.

Hermione se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

« défiles comme un _serpent_ , un _serpent_ ,…Drago… »

Les mots de Lavande résonnaient toujours dans sa tête lorsqu'elle prit sa douche. Que pouvait-elle savoir ? se demanda Hermione, elle avait toujours été parfaitement discrète sur sa relation avec Drago. Jamais cette gourde n'aurait pu supposer la moindre chose les concernant… mais une petite voix intérieure lui souffla que Blaise Zabini avait bien fini par les surprendre l'autre jour dans le couloir, pourquoi Lavande n'aurait-elle pas fait de même ? Non, elle s'en serait empressée de raconter la nouvelle à toute l'école, et tout le monde aurait déjà été au courant. Elle finit par admettre que la remarque de la jeune fille était simplement une coïncidence, et qu'elle devenait peut-être paranoïaque…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione retrouva Lavande et Parvati, déjà couchée dans leur lit. Sans leur accorder un seul regard, elle se dépêcha de se glisser dans ses draps, et s'endormit d'un sommeil quelque peu agité, comme toutes les autres nuits.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'empressa de leur raconter à elle et Ron, sa séance de la vieille avec le professeur Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs cours de DCFM, Harry exprima son embarras à l'échec de la mission que lui avait confiée le directeur.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, ne manqua pas de répondre Hermione, ce souvenir doit être primordial pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort – Ron je t'en prie, tu es ridicule ! - tu dois te consacrer entièrement sur ta mission Harry, et oublier ton obsession pour Malefoy et tout le reste !

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, laissant Hermione le sermonner comme à son habitude quand on abordait le sujet.

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Hermione remarqua que Harry se creusait de plus en plus la tête pour trouver un plan sur la manière d'obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn. Mais Hermione en déduit par son humeur maussade qu'aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pire encore, elle le surprit à plusieurs reprises, le nez plongé dans son fichu livre du _Prince_.

Dimanche, alors que la montre de Harry affichait onze heures du soir, celui-ci était à nouveau en train de feuilleter son manuel.

-Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans, lui dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

-Ne commence pas, Hermione, répliqua Harry. Sans le Prince, Ron ne serait pas assis avec nous en ce moment.

\- Oh si, il aurait suffi que tu écoutes Rogue en première année, assura Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry ne réagit pas, trop occupé à déchiffrer un gribouillage du Prince.

Ils étaient installés près du feu, dans la salle commune. Les seuls autres élèves encore debout étaient tous des sixièmes années. Il avait régné une certaine agitation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé sur le tableau d'affichage, au retour du dîner, un nouvel avis leur annonçant la date de l'examen du permis de transplanage. Ceux qui seraient âgés de dix-sept ans le 21 avril, ou avant, pouvaient s'inscrire pour prendre quelques leçons supplémentaires qui auraient lieu (sous un contrôle rigoureux) à Pré-au-Lard.

Ron avait été saisi de panique en lisant l'information. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à transplaner et craignait de ne pas être prêt le jour de l'examen. Hermione, qui était parvenue à transplaner deux fois, était un peu plus confiante. Harry, lui, devrait attendre encore quatre mois d'avoir dix-sept ans et ne pourrait donc pas se présenter, prêt ou pas.

Ayant perdu beaucoup de temps à s'inquiéter à haute voix des questions de transplanage, Ron s'efforçait à présent de terminer pour Rogue un devoir atrocement difficile que Harry et Hermione avaient déjà achevé.

\- Je te dis que cet imbécile de Prince ne peut pas t'aider pour ça, Harry ! Insista Hermione en haussant la voix. Le seul moyen de forcer quelqu'un à faire ce que tu veux, c'est le sortilège de l'Imperium, qui est illégal…

-Oui, je sais, merci, répondit Harry sans lever la tête de son livre. Voilà justement pourquoi je cherche autre chose. Dumbledore pense que le Veritaserum serait inefficace, mais il existe peut-être une potion ou un sortilège…

\- Tu prends la mauvaise voie, affirma Hermione. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses recueillir ce souvenir, a dit Dumbledore. Ça signifie sans doute que toi seul peux convaincre Slughorn. Il ne s'agit pas de lui verser une potion en douce, n'importe qui pourrait le faire…

\- Comment tu écris « belligérant » ? demanda Ron qui secouait vigoureusement sa plume, l'œil fixé sur son parchemin. Ça ne peut pas commencer par B-E-T-E…

\- Non, sûrement pas, répondit Hermione en lui prenant son devoir des mains. Et « augure » ne commence pas non plus par O-R-G. Qu'est-ce que tu utilises comme plume ?

\- Un de ces modèles à vérificateur d'orthographe qu'on trouve chez Fred et George… Mais je crois que le sortilège doit être usé…

-J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Hermione en montrant le titre du devoir, car la question était comment combattre les Détraqueurs et non pas les « Détartreurs » et, à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas changé ton nom en Roonil Wazlib.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Ron qui contempla son parchemin d'un air horrifié. Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir tout réécrire !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger ça, assura Hermione. Elle posa le devoir devant elle et tira sa baguette magique.

\- Je t'adore, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux d'un air las.

Hermione rosit légèrement au compliment de son ami, si peu habituée à avoir de la reconnaissance à son égard.

-Ne répète pas ça quand Lavande est dans les parages, dit-elle en pensant à la soirée de lundi soir.

\- Non, dit Ron, le visage dans les mains. Ou plutôt si… Comme ça, elle me laissera tomber…

\- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tomber toi-même si tu en as assez ? interrogea Harry.

\- Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber personne, toi ? Remarqua Ron. Avec Cho, vous avez simplement…

-… cessé de nous voir, oui, acheva Harry.

\- J'aimerais bien que ça se passe de la même façon entre Lavande et moi, marmonna Ron d'un air lugubre.

Il regardait Hermione tapoter en silence du bout de sa baguette chacun des mots mal orthographiés qui se corrigeaient d'eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure.

\- Mais plus j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je voudrais en finir, plus elle s'accroche. J'ai l'impression de sortir avec le calmar géant.

\- Et voilà, dit Hermione vingt minutes plus tard en rendant son devoir à Ron.

\- Merci mille fois, répondit Ron. Je peux t'emprunter ta plume pour la conclusion ?

À présent, ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la salle commune, Seamus étant monté se coucher quelques instants auparavant en maudissant Rogue et son devoir. On n'entendait que le crépitement du feu et le grattement de la plume d'Hermione avec laquelle Ron rédigeait le dernier paragraphe sur les Détraqueurs. Harry venait de refermer en bâillant le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé lorsque…

 _Crac !_

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri, Ron renversa de l'encre sur toute la surface de son devoir et Harry s'exclama :

\- Créateurs!

L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas et s'adressa à ses orteils noueux.

\- Le maître a dit qu'il voulait des comptes rendus réguliers sur les activités du jeune Malefoy, Kreattur est donc venu donner…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de saisir complètement l'information, aussitôt, un deuxième craque sonore retentissait dans la salle commune.

Dobby apparut à côté de Kreattur, son chapeau cache-théière de travers.

\- Dobby aussi a aidé, Harry Potter ! Couina-t-il en jetant à Kreattur un regard amer. Et Kreattur devrait dire à Dobby quand il vient voir Harry Potter pour qu'ils puissent faire leur rapport ensemble !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione, encore sous le choc de ces apparitions soudaines. Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

Elle était paniquée par les propos tenus par Kreattur, que signifiait « _comptes rendus réguliers sur les activités du jeune Malefoy_ » ?

\- Eh bien… ils ont suivi Malefoy pour moi, répondit-il.

Horrifiée, Hermione se retint de poussa un couinement de terreur. Elle essaya de garder un visage impassible, malgré la panique qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Nuit et jour, croassa Kreattur.

\- Dobby n'a pas dormi pendant une semaine, Harry Potter ! déclara fièrement Dobby en se balançant sur ses talons.

Un sentiment d'indignation se mêla également au sentiment d'angoisse qu'Hermione éprouvait.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, Dobby ? Voyons, Harry, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui lui as dit de ne pas…

-Bien sûr que non, affirma aussitôt Harry. Dobby, tu peux dormir, d'accord ? Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a découvert quelque chose ? S'empressa-t-il de demander avant qu'Hermione ait pu intervenir à nouveau.

Rapidement, elle s'empressa de réfléchir à la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée en contact avec Malefoy. Dobby et Kreattur devait le suivre depuis une semaine environ. Rassurée, elle se souvint qu'ils s'étaient parlé la semaine précédente devant le cachot du maître des potions.

\- Le jeune Malefoy marche avec la noblesse qui convient à son sang pur, dit Kreattur de sa voix rauque. Ses traits rappellent la finesse de ma maîtresse et ses manières sont celles de…

\- Drago Malefoy est un mauvais garçon ! Couina Dobby avec colère. Un mauvais garçon qui…qui

Le cœur battant, Hermione attendit que l'elfe de maison finisse sa phrase, mais celui -ci frissonna depuis le pompon de son cache-théière jusqu'au bout de ses chaussettes puis se précipita vers la cheminée comme s'il voulait plonger dans les flammes. Harry, qui s'était un peu attendu à une telle réaction, l'attrapa par la taille et le maintint fermement. Pendant quelques secondes, Dobby se débattit puis son corps s'affaissa.

-Merci, Harry Potter, haleta-t-il. Dobby n'arrive pas encore à dire du mal de ses anciens maîtres…

Harry le relâcha. Dobby redressa son cache-théière et lança à Kreattur sur un ton de défi :

\- Kreattur devrait savoir que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un bon maître pour un elfe de maison !

\- Oui, on n'a pas envie d'entendre parler de ton grand amour pour Malefoy, dit Harry à Kreattur. Passons directement à ce qu'il a fait pendant que tu le suivais.

Hermione sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. À présent, elle savait qu'Harry apprendrait ses activités dans la Salle sur Demande, ce qui le rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité.

Kreattur s'inclina, l'air furieux, puis répondit :

-Le jeune Malefoy prend ses repas dans la Grande Salle, il dort dans le dortoir des cachots, il suit des cours dans plusieurs…

\- Dobby, raconte-moi, coupa Harry. Est-ce que tu l'as vu aller dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être ?

-Harry Potter, monsieur, s'écria Dobby de sa petite voix aiguë, ses grands yeux globuleux brillant à la lueur des flammes, Malefoy n'a violé aucun règlement que Dobby connaisse, mais il tient beaucoup à ne pas être vu. Il s'est souvent rendu au septième étage avec divers autres élèves qui font le guet pour lui pendant qu'il se trouve dans…

\- La Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama Harry en se frappant le front avec son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions._

Voila, pensa Hermione, Harry venait enfin de comprendre….

\- Voilà où il se cache ! Voilà où il prépare… ce qu'il prépare ! Et je parie que c'est pour ça qu'il disparaît de la carte… Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu la Salle sur Demande représentée sur la carte du Maraudeur !

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait mis du temps à faire le lien entre la salle magique et la carte du Maraudeur.

-Les maraudeurs ignoraient peut-être son existence, fit observer Ron.

\- À mon avis, ce doit être une des propriétés magiques de la salle, dit Hermione. En cas de besoin, elle devient incartable.

\- Dobby, est-ce que tu as pu y entrer pour regarder ce que fabriquait Malefoy ? demanda avidement Harry.

-Non, Harry Potter, c'est impossible, répondit Dobby.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est possible, répliqua Harry. Malefoy a réussi à pénétrer dans le quartier général que nous y avions installé l'année dernière, j'arriverai donc moi aussi à y entrer et à l'espionner.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu y parviendras, Harry, dit lentement Hermione. Elle se rappela qu'elle-même avait déjà tentée l'expérience, sans succès. Malefoy savait déjà à quoi nous servait cette salle parce que cette stupide Marietta avait bavardé. Il lui suffisait de demander que la salle devienne le quartier général de l'A.D. pour qu'elle apparaisse. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient lorsque Malefoy s'y rend et donc tu ne sais pas en quoi il faut lui demander de se transformer.

\- Je trouverai la solution, assura Harry, balayant l'objection. Tu as été merveilleux, Dobby.

\- Kreattur aussi a bien travaillé, ajouta Hermione avec gentillesse.

Mais loin de paraître reconnaissant, Kreattur détourna ses énormes yeux injectés de sang et regarda le plafond en lançant de sa voix croassante :

\- La Sang-de-Bourbe parle à Kreattur, Kreattur va faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre…

\- File d'ici, lui ordonna sèchement Harry.

Kreattur s'inclina profondément une dernière fois et transplana.

-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Dobby.

\- Merci, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Couina Dobby d'un ton joyeux.

Et lui aussi disparut.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? s'écria Harry, enthousiaste, en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione dès que la salle fut débarrassée des deux elfes. Nous savons maintenant où va Malefoy ! On va pouvoir le coincer !

Hermione fit mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la nouvelle piste de son ami, bien qu'elle avait l'esprit embrouillé par la nouvelle.

\- Oui, fabuleux, commenta sombrement Ron.

Il essayait d'éponger la masse d'encre gluante qui avait été, quelques instants auparavant, un devoir presque achevé tandis qu'Hermione fit glisser vers elle le parchemin détrempé et entreprit de siphonner l'encre à l'aide de sa baguette.

Cependant, elle était intriguée par les paroles qu'avait tenues Dobby quelques secondes plus tôt :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire des « divers autres élèves » qui l'accompagnent là haut ? interrogea Hermione. Il a combien de personnes autour de lui ? Normalement, ils ne devraient pas être nombreux à être au courant de ses manigances…

Hermione sentit une pointe de trahison en imaginant Pansy Parkinson et d'autres élèves de Serpentard faire le guet pour lui, alors que ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de lui expliquer la moindre chose.

\- Oui, c'est bizarre, admit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je l'ai entendu dire à Crabbe que ce qu'il faisait ne le regardait pas… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il raconte à tous ces… tous ces…

La voix de Harry se perdit. Il contemplait le feu dans la cheminée.

\- Mon Dieu, ce que je peux être bête, dit-il à voix basse. C'est pourtant évident, non ? Il y en avait tout un chaudron dans le cachot… Il pouvait en voler à n'importe quel moment pendant le cours…

\- Voler quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Du Polynectar. Celui que Slughorn nous a montré à notre premier cours de potions… Il a dû en prendre un peu… Et donc, il n'y a pas « divers autres élèves » qui font le guet pour Malefoy… C'est simplement Crabbe et Goyle, comme d'habitude… Oui, tout se tient !

Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

\- Ils sont suffisamment bêtes pour lui obéir même s'il ne leur dit pas ce qu'il fabrique… mais il ne veut pas qu'on les voie rôder autour de la Salle sur Demande, alors il leur donne à boire du Polynectar pour qu'ils changent d'aspect… Ces deux filles avec lesquelles je l'ai vu quand il a raté le match de Quidditch… C'étaient Crabbe et Goyle !

\- Tu veux dire, murmura Hermione, que cette fille dont j'ai réparé la balance…

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait consulté la carte du Maraudeur et qu'elle avait vu le point de Crabbe et Goyle immobiles, représenté sur la carte. Elle n'en revenait pas… Malefoy ne reculait devant rien, et n'hésitait pas à manipuler les autres pour arriver à ses fins… l'avait-il manipulée elle aussi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'écria Harry en se tournant vers elle. C'est évident ! Malefoy devait être à l'intérieur de la salle à ce moment-là et donc elle a qu'est-ce que je raconte ? – _il a_ laissé tomber la balance pour le prévenir qu'il ne devait pas sortir parce qu'il y avait du monde dans le couloir ! Et aussi la fille qui a fait tomber les œufs de crapaud ! À chaque fois, nous sommes passés devant lui sans nous en rendre compte !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, consciente que son ami avait touché le point sensible du problème. À présent, Harry était déterminé à connaître les manigances de Malefoy dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle le sentait piégé, comme une souris dont un chat guettait le trou.

\- Il a obligé Crabbe et Goyle à se transformer en filles ? dit Ron en s'esclaffant. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas l'air très heureux, ces temps-ci… Je suis surpris qu'ils ne l'envoient pas promener…

\- Ils ne se le permettraient pas s'il leur a montré sa Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Hmmm… La Marque des Ténèbres, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle existe, intervint Hermione, espérant mettre le doute.

Elle roula le parchemin de Ron avant qu'il ne subisse d'autres dégâts et le lui rendit.

\- Nous verrons bien, dit Harry, d'un ton confiant.

-Oui, nous verrons, répéta Hermione sur un ton qu'elle espérait distant

Elle se leva et s'étira.

\- Mais, Harry, avant de t'emballer, je continue de penser que tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la Salle sur Demande sans savoir d'abord ce qu'elle contient. Et à mon avis, il ne faudrait pas oublier – elle hissa son sac sur son épaule et l'observa d'un air très sérieux – que tu es _censé_ te concentrer sur la façon d'obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn. Bonne nuit.

Elle espérait que ses dernières paroles ralentiraient Harry dans son élan. Mais dans son for intérieur, la Gryffondor savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il était trop près du but… À nouveau, le même dilemme venait de se reformer dans sa tête : devait-elle prévenir Drago et trahir son ami ? Ou ne pas s'impliquer et laisser les choses aller de soi ? Au risque que Drago se fasse prendre… Toute la nuit, ses questions tournaient en boucle.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : La salle sur Demande**

Le lendemain matin, les intentions d'Harry concernant son obstination à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande pour surprendre Malefoy n'avaient pas changé. Alors qu'elle venait de recevoir la _Gazette du sorcier_ par hibou postal, Harry lui fit part de son plan d'action qu'il avait décidé de mettre en place durant son heure de temps libre. La jeune fille se montra ostensiblement indifférente à ses projets, bien que son estomac soit noué depuis la veille.

-Écoute, dit-il à voix basse. Je n'ai pas oublié Slughorn, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment lui arracher ce souvenir, alors, en attendant d'avoir une idée géniale, pourquoi ne pas essayer de découvrir _ce que Malefoy_ _prépare ?_

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu dois _convaincre_ Slughorn, répondit Hermione. Il ne s'agit pas de le prendre au piège ou de l'ensorceler, sinon, Dumbledore aurait pu régler la question en une seconde. Au lieu de perdre ton temps à traîner devant la Salle sur Demande – d'un coup sec, elle reprit _La Gazette_ et la déplia pour regarder la une –, tu devrais plutôt aller voir Slughorn et essayer de faireappel à ses bons sentiments.

-Ils parlent de quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? demanda Ron pendant qu'Hermione parcourait les titres.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry et Ron avalèrent de travers.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas mort. C'est Mondingus, il a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban ! Il s'est fait passer pour un Inferius au cours d'une tentative de cambriolage… Il y a aussi un certain Octavius Pepper qui a disparu… Oh, ça, c'est horrible, un garçon de neuf ans a été arrêté pour avoir essayé de tuer ses grands-parents, on pense qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium…

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Tout de suite après, Hermione partit à son cours de runes anciennes, tandis qu'Harry et Ron se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle commune. Ron devait toujours achever la conclusion de son devoir sur les Détraqueurs et Harry se hâtait de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité avant de monter la garde dans le couloir du septième étage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours, Hermione vit un mot de son professeur annonçant que le cours était annulé pour cause de maladie. Tout en poussant un soupir de déception, la jeune fille eut alors une idée. C'était l'occasion de s'entretenir avec Drago pour le prévenir qu'Harry avait découvert sa cachette dans la salle sur Demande. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi durant sa nuit d'insomnie, et elle s'était décidée à prévenir Drago de se tenir encore plus sur ses gardes.

Rapidement, elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque neuf heures. Harry devait encore être en chemin vers la salle commune avec Ron… Aussitôt, elle sortit la grosse pièce en or de sa poche, et tapota dessus à l'aide de sa baguette, tout en espérant que Drago ait la pièce à portée de main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le Gallion lui chauffer dans le creux de sa paume :

 _Demande que la salle se transforme en bibliothèque._

En bibliothèque ? Pensa Hermione, ça ne ressemblait pas à Drago, mais l'idée séduisait Hermione. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle se mit à courir vers le couloir du septième étage, de crainte qu'Harry n'arrive avant elle. Elle arriva devant le tableau de Barnabas le follet, à bout de souffle, se tenant les côtés. Au bout du couloir, elle aperçut Crabbe ou Goyle déguisé en petite fille de onze ans, qui tournait le dos. Avant que celui-ci ne se retourne, Hermione pensa de toutes ses forces : « _J'ai besoin que tu te transformes en bibliothèque, j'ai besoin que tu te transformes en bibliothèque, j'ai besoin que tu te transformes en bibliothèque_ ».

Aussitôt, la porte apparut, laissant Hermione entrée dans la Salle sur Demande. Aujourd'hui, l'endroit était une petite pièce confinée semblable à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une vaste cheminée en pierre dominait le petit salon qui était entouré tout le long de ses murs par de grandes bibliothèques en bois bruts, remplies d'ouvrages aux couvertures dorées. Mais le regard d'Hermione n'était pas pose sur les centaines de livres qui parsemaient la pièce. Elle fixait Drago, nonchalamment étendu sur le fauteuil en cuir noir qui faisait face à la cheminée, un livre à la main. Il leva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille qui se tenait devant la porte.

-Pourquoi cet endroit ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Drago referma d'un coup sec son livre et le déposa sur la table basse. Le regard perdu sur les flammes de la cheminée, il répondit d'un ton distant :

-J'ai pensé que l'endroit te plairait… ça m'arrive de venir ici quand je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque de l'école ou que je ne trouve pas les livres que je recherche. Ici, je peux demander à la salle d'apporter tous ceux dont j'ai besoin. Tu sais, je maîtrise vraiment cette _pièce,_ dit-il en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, elle peut se transformer selon tous mes désirs… sauf la nourriture, ajouta-t-il en désignant des saucisses enveloppées dans des serviettes, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas, alors j'apporte avec moi quelques nourritures de la Grande Salle ou des cuisines.

-Hmm… réfléchit Hermione, je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec la loi de Gamp de Transfiguration élémentaire… tu sais, le fait que tu ne peux produire de la nourriture à partir de rien, expliqua Hermione. La salle sur Demande ne peut pas enfreindre les règles de la magie.

Drago regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis son arrivée.

-Tu as raison c'est certainement ça ! Mais la salle peut faire apparaître de la nourriture si c'est transposé d'un point à un autre non ? Un peu comme une… une connexion non ? Si j'envoyais une pomme par exemple, par l'intermédiaire d'un objet magique…

-Tu veux dire comme au Portoloin ?

-Oui à peu près ça…

-Et bien, je pense que dans ce cas, la nourriture ne sors pas du néant alors ça doit être possible… mais je ne pense pas qu'un Portoloin fonctionnerait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais en théorie cela me semble plausible.

-Ah… fit-il l'air pensif à nouveau.

Hermione observa le Serpentard plus attentivement. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cela tout d'un coup ? Était-ce une conversation purement théorique ou bien Drago avait-il une intention cachée derrière cette question ? Mal à l'aise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au souvenir de Slughorn, lorsque Jedusor avait interrogé le professeur au sujet des Horcruxes. Elle eut la désagréable impression de vivre exactement la même scène. Chassant cette idée de sa tête, elle se pencha et ramassa l'ouvrage que Drago était occupé à lire avant son arrivée.

 _-Transfiguration d'êtres vivants vertébrés et invertébrés : lois et propriétés magiques à travers l'historique de la métamorphose_ ? Lit Hermione à haute voix. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à tout ça ?

-Oh pour rien, répondit vaguement Drago, c'était pour me distraire avant ton arrivée.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe.

-C'est pour ta mission c'est ça ? Tu essayes d'apporter quelque chose à Poudlard ? Par l'intermédiaire de la salle sur Demande c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu restes des journées entières là dedans ! S'exclama la Gryffondor.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas exactement la nature de la mission de Drago, elle avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair, comme une lumière scintillant dans une pièce obscure.

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! Lui ordonna Malefoy, le ton glacial et menaçant. C'est un avertissement ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, lui cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond furieux du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Cria Hermione à son tour, en se redressa de toute sa taille pour lui faire face. Tu vas me menacer avec ta marque ?

Elle le fixa, sans sourciller malgré qu'elle sentait ses jambes tremblées. De colère ? De peur ? Peut-être les deux à la fois, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par le Serpentard. Ce dernier continua de la fixer de ses yeux gris perçants, le regard plein de reproches.

-Comment peux-tu penser que je ferai une chose pareille ? Souffla-t-il. Je fais tout ça uniquement pour te _protéger._ Tu n'imagines pas ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un apprenait que tu es mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Hermione sentit des larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux. Au fond, il avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Moins elle en savait mieux c'était. Pour lui… pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Mais également pour elle, si Harry ou Ron apprenait la nature de sa relation, jamais ses amis ne lui pardonneraient. Surtout Harry qui maintient ses idées qu'elle réfutait depuis le début de l'année.

-Harry ne tardera pas à découvrir ce que tu fais, il te suit, il est au courant pour la salle sur Demande ! Et tôt ou tard, il arrivera à te prendre sur le fait !

Elle vit ses pupilles se dilater d'effroi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la bibliothèque, Hermione vit Drago perdre le contrôle et s'effondrer sur le fauteuil, le visage entre les mains.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, dit-il en un sanglot. Et avec Potter sur le dos…

-Drago… prononça Hermione dans un murmure en le serrant contre elle. Je voudrai t'aider…

-Non tu ne peux pas, tu ne _dois_ pas !

Au même moment, ils entendirent une voix criant dans le couloir une injure. Ils sursautèrent en même temps du canapé, en se regardant dans les yeux.

-Mon dieu c'est Harry j'en suis sûre ! Il n'arrive pas à entrer dans la salle !

-Et il n'y arrivera pas je peux te l'assurer, dit-il dans un rictus.

-Il est persuadé du contraire. Il pense que si vous y êtes arrivés l'année passée, il y arrivera aussi. Il ne va pas arrêter d'essayer, tu peux me croire.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Drago l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle resta étonnée quelques secondes de ce baiser inattendu avant de lui répondre avec la même entraîne. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et tendres à la fois. Hermione se rendait compte à cet instant à quel point Drago lui manquait, à quel point elle ressentait un vide dans son cœur quand elle était loin de lui. Elle avait honte de se l'avouer, mais elle le désirait plus que tout. A ses côtés, elle se sentait _entièr_ e, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était comme si ces dernières années à se détester n'avaient jamais existé, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours aimés au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Drago l'allongea sur le divan tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains lui caressant le corps et s'installa sur elle. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour l'enlever, tandis qu'Hermione desserrait sa cravate.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils continuèrent leur étreinte enflammée avant de se ressaisirent.

-Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser, je sais que ça ne nous aide pas, fit Drago en reboutonnant sa chemise.

-Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il en caressant la joue de la Gryffondor.

-Je devrais y aller pour ne pas être en retard au cours, dit Hermione mal à l'aise, en se recoiffant les cheveux.

-Oui tu as raison, Rogue pourrait te mettre une retenue.

-Tu ne viens pas ? S'exclama Hermione indignée.

-Pour quoi faire à part perdre mon temps, fit Drago le ton désinvolte.

-Mais tu te fais déjà remarquer que tu ne viens plus à certains cours, ça paraît suspect ! Sans compter que tu prends un retard monstre dans tes devoirs ! Les ASPIC ne sont plus qu'à quelques mois…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces imbécillités d'ASPIC, fit-il sur un ton qui lui ressemblait bien.

-Très bien, comme tu veux lui, répondit Hermione en hissant son sac sur les épaules. Comment fait-on pour sortir d'ici sans passer par la porte de la salle ? Harry doit être encore dans le couloir.

Tout d'un coup, elle eut le sentiment de se sentir piégée comme une souris dans une boîte de laboratoire. Elle n'osait pas sortir pour pointer le bout de son nez et vérifier si la voie était libre. Harry était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Que dirait-il s'il voyait Hermione sortir de la salle ?!

-Je vais simplement demander à la salle qu'elle te trouve un passage secret, répondit Drago.

Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un passage secret apparût derrière une des bibliothèques.

-Ce passage te mènera au premier étage près de la classe.

-Très bien, fit Hermione avant d'enjamber le couloir étroit.

-Hé Granger !

-Oui ?

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Potter.

Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête et se plongea dans l'obscurité du couloir. Ce passage ne devait certainement pas exister sur la carte du Maraudeur car c'était une invention de la salle sur Demande, ce qui rassura Hermione. Elle serait même avant Harry au cours de DCLFM. Ni vu ni connu comme avait coutume de dire sa mère. Avec un pincement au cœur quand elle pensait à sa mère, elle descendit les étroits escaliers en pierre qui menaient au premier étage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du parcours, elle poussa une épaisse tapisserie poussiéreuse et se glissa entre l'ouverture. Le couloir était désert. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la classe de Rogue et se mêla à la foule d'élèves qui attendait le cours. Ron était déjà présent en compagnie de Seamus et Dean qui discutaient de l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ parût ce matin. Lavande, la mine boudeuse d'être ignorée de la sorte, se tenait juste derrière lui avec Parvati.

-Ah te voila enfin ! Fit Ron en voyant arriver Hermione

-J'étais en train de relire un devoir d'étude de runes, mentit Hermione.

-J'espère que le professeur Babbling se rétablira vite… intervint Parvati.

Ron eut l'air perplexe et regarda Hermione d'un air douteux. Mais celle-ci fut sauvée à temps par Rogue qui ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les élèves.

La Gryffondor se dirigea vers une place de libre et sorti son livre de cours quand Ron lui demanda :

-Babbling était malade ? Demanda Ron.

-Heu… oui il était indisposé à donner cours aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien…Où étais-tu alors si tu n'avais pas cours ?

-A la bibliothèque répondit instinctivement Hermione, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

Celui-ci parut satisfait de sa réponse et s'assit sur le banc. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Harry.

-Encore en retard, Potter, lança Rogue d'un ton glacé alors que Harry entrait en hâte dans la classe éclairée par des chandelles. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry regarda Rogue d'un air mauvais et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Ron. La moitié des élèves étaient encore debout, prenaient des livres, disposaient leurs affaires. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus en retard qu'eux.

-Avant de commencer, je vais ramasser vos devoirs sur les Détraqueurs, dit Rogue.

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant et vingt-cinq rouleaux de parchemin s'envolèrent pour venir atterrir sur son bureau en une pile bien nette.

\- Et j'espère pour vous qu'ils seront meilleurs que les détritus auxquels j'ai eu droit la dernière fois sur les moyens de résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien ouvrir vos livres à la page… Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Finnigan ?

-Monsieur, dit Seamus, je me demandais comment on peut distinguer un Inferius d'un fantôme ? Parce qu'ils ont parlé d'un Inferius dans _La Gazette…_

-Non, ils n'ont parlé de rien du tout, répliqua Rogue d'une voix lasse.

-Mais monsieur, j'ai entendu des gens raconter que…

-Si vous aviez véritablement lu l'article en question, Mr Finnigan, vous auriez su que le soi-disant Inferius n'était en fait qu'un petit chapardeur malodorant du nom de Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Je croyais que Rogue et Mondingus étaient dans le même camp ? murmura Harry à Ron et à Hermione. Normalement, l'arrestation de Mondingus devrait l'attrister…

\- Mais Potter semble avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet, poursuivit Rogue qui pointa soudain l'index vers le fond de la salle, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Harry. Demandons donc à Potter de nous expliquer la différence entre un Inferius et un fantôme.

Toute la classe se retourna vers Harry qui essaya de se rappeler ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit la nuit où ils étaient allés voir Slughorn.

-Heu… eh bien, les fantômes sont transparents…, répondit-il.

\- Oh, excellent, l'interrompit Rogue, avec une moue méprisante. Tout le monde pourra aisément constater que les six années, ou presque, pendant lesquelles on vous a enseigné la magie n'auront pas été une perte de temps, Potter. _Les fantômes sont transparents._

Pansy Parkinson laissa échapper un petit rire aigu. Plusieurs autres élèves ricanèrent. Harry respira profondément et poursuivit d'une voix calme, bien qu'Hermione le sentit bouillonner.

-Oui, les fantômes sont transparents, alors que les Inferi sont des cadavres, ils ont donc une consistance solide…

\- Un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu nous en dire autant, répliqua Rogue d'un ton moqueur. L'Inferius est un cadavre qui a été réanimé par les maléfices d'un mage noir. Il n'est pas vivant, c'est une simple marionnette qui obéit à la volonté du sorcier. Un fantôme, je pense que vous devez le savoir maintenant, est l'empreinte qu'un défunt a laissée sur la terre… et bien entendu, comme Potter nous l'a fait si judicieusement observer, il est transparent.

-Ce que Harry a dit est bien plus utile à savoir quand on essaye de les reconnaître ! fit remarquer Ron. Si on se retrouve face à l'un d'eux dans une allée obscure, il vaut mieux jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il a une consistance solide plutôt que de lui demander : « Pardon, monsieur, ne seriez-vous pas par hasard l'empreinte d'un défunt ? »

Il y eut une vague d'éclats de rire aussitôt étouffée par le regard que Rogue lança à la classe.

-Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-il. Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus raffiné de la part de Ronald Weasley, le garçon à la consistance si solide qu'il est incapable de transplaner de deux centimètres.

-Non ! chuchota Hermione en saisissant le bras de Harry qui ouvrait la bouche d'un air furieux. Ça ne sert à rien, tu vas encore finir avec une retenue, laisse tomber !

-À présent, ouvrez vos livres à la page 213, reprit Rogue, légèrement goguenard, et lisez les deux premiers paragraphes sur le sortilège Doloris…

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Ron paru très effacé. Lorsque la cloche retentit, à la fin de la classe, elle sortit en compagnie de ses deux amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Lavande les rattraper. Aussitôt, elle ralentit l'allure et prit un autre chemin.

Tout au long de la journée, elle ne cessait de repasser en boucle les images de Drago et elle, enlacés dans la salle sur Demande. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce mal aise qui persistait lorsqu'elle repensait à leur conversation. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle touchait presque au but, que bientôt, elle découvrirait ce qu'il fabrique réellement dans cette salle.

Mais souhaitait-elle véritablement le savoir ? Après tout, Drago avait raison, c'était trop dangereux pour elle comme pour lui, se dit Hermione alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Cependant, elle se trouvait trop impliquée, elle était trop attachée au Serpentard pour ne plus pouvoir s'en soucier.

-Hermione ? Fit la voix de Harry au loin, tu sembles soucieuse.

-Hein ? Oh heu… non je rêvassais sans plus… Bon je pense que je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Harry !

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il d'un air distrait.

Sans se retourner, elle monta les marches en colimaçons qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Elle se félicitait intérieurement que Harry n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à devenir un bon occlumens. Que dirait-il en lisant ses pensées ? Se demanda Hermione, ses joues commençant à rougir. Comment réagirait-il en voyant les images de Drago et elle qui tourbillonnaient en boucle dans sa tête ? Elle se sentait si honteuse… honteuse de lui mentir de la sorte, de lui cacher un tel mensonge, ce poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, elle vit que Lavande et Parvati interrompirent aussitôt leur conversation. Instinctivement, elle sut que ses condisciples parlaient sur elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Avec froideur, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et se glissa rapidement dans ses draps pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : L'examen**

Le week-end suivant, la date de leur cours particulier de transplanage se déroulant à Pré-au-lard était enfin arrivée. En compagnie de Ron, Hermione se rejoignit au reste des élèves de sixième année qui auraient dix-sept ans suffisamment tôt pour passer l'examen. C'était leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard depuis des moins, et la journée de ce dimanche matin de printemps était particulièrement belle, avec un ciel bleu comme ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Harry accompagna les deux amis dans le hall d'entrée et fit part à nouveau de son intention de s'introduire dans la salle sur Demande pendant son heure de temps libre.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller directement dans le bureau de Slughorn pour essayer d'obtenir son souvenir, lui conseilla Hermione, dans le hall d'entrée, après qu'il leur eut confié son projet.

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! répliqua Harry avec colère.

C'est vrai que durant toute la semaine, Harry avait adopté une stratégie qui consistait à s'attarder dans la classe pour s'entretenir en tête à tête avec le maître des potions. Mais ce dernier quittait le cachot rapidement, ignorant complètement la présence d'Harry

\- Il refuse de me parler, Hermione ! Il sait que je cherche à me trouver seul avec lui et il fait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

\- Eh bien, il faut insister, non ?

La file des élèves, peu nombreux, qui attendaient de sortir avança de quelques pas. Comme à son habitude, Rusard était occupé à inspecter chaque élève avec son Capteur de Dissimulation.

Harry souhaita bonne chance à se deux amis, puis remonta vers le grand escalier de marbre, en direction du septième étage, pensa Hermione, la boule au ventre.

Tout au long du chemin qui menait au village de Pré-au-lard, Hermione et Ron discutèrent de leur séance de transplanage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le petit groupe d'élèves de sixième année qui était accompagné de Tycross et de deux examinateurs.

-Bonjour, fit Tycross lorsque le groupe était au complet. Nous allons commencer cette première séance d'entraînement avant votre examen de transplanage. Je vous présente les deux examinateurs qui superviseront votre examen.

D'un air jovial, ils saluèrent d'un signe de main les élèves.

-Bien nous allons nous répartir en petit groupe, continua-t-il de sa voix terne. Pour chaque groupe, une destination sera attribuée pour votre transplanage qui sera ensuite évalué par un examinateur. Celui-ci jugera de la réussite ou non de votre transplanage. Bien, Il y a-t-il des questions ? Demanda-t-il en parcourant le groupe des yeux.

-Moi j'ai une question ! Fit la voix perçante de Pancy Parkinson. Que se passerait-il si nous transplanons trop loin ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore et des Aurors du Ministères ont sécurisé le champ de transplanage autour du village, répondit Tycross d'une voix monotone. Il sera impossible de franchir cette limite, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous ne transplanez pas au lieu dit, envoyé un signal rouge à l'aide de votre baguette et je viendrai vous chercher avec un transplanage d'escorte, expliqua Tycross. Bien s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions vous pouvez vous répartir en groupe de quatre élèves.

Ron et Hermione se joignirent à Padma et Parvati. Pour chacun d'entre eux, Tycross leur donna une destination précise pour transplaner.

\- Bien, pour votre groupe ça sera devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. N'oubliez pas, Destination… Détermination… Décision…, Allez-y !

Alignés les uns à côté des autres, ils effectuèrent à tour de rôle une pirouette avant de disparaître dans le vide. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se retrouva devant la petite maisonnette de Madame Pieddodu qui se trouvait dans la rue latérale à la grand-rue, non loin du magasin de plume Scribenpenne. L'examinateur présent fit un signe de pouce à Hermione et vérifia si la Gryffondor avait transplané entièrement. Après un signe de tête affirmatif, ils furent rejoints par Padma qui venait de transplaner à quelques centimètres d'Hermione. Au loin, Ron apparut devant la boutique de chez Scribenpenne, l'air maussade quand il comprit qu'il était trop loin. Parvati quant à elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sortant du salon de thé.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils discutèrent de technique de transplanage avec l'examinateur avant d'être libérés de leur dernière séance d'entraînement qui précédait leur examen.

-Je ne pensais pas que cette séance durerait si peu se, réjouit Ron. Mais je ne crois pas être prêt pour l'examen, continua-t-il l'air déçu. Tu te rends compte j'étais à quelques mètres !

-Au moins tu as bougé, le rassura Hermione. Et puis tu peux toujours le passer plus tard avec Harry.

-Oui tu as raison, fit-il la mine un peu plus joyeuse. Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais puisque nous avons le temps ?

Hermione ne savait pas si cette invitation était de nature amicale ou non. Subitement, les paroles de Ginny lui revenaient en tête. Chassant cette idée, elle accepta avec joie l'idée d'aller déguster une bierraubeurre avec son ami. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent en direction des trois balais, ils virent Madame Rosmerta sortir du magasin de Derviche et Bang, le spécialiste dans la vente et réparation des objets magiques. Le regard perdu, elle avança d'un ton décidé vers _Les Trois Balai_ s, tout en glissant quelque chose dans la poche de son tablier. Avec un regard plein d'espoir, Ron suivit ses pas et entra dans le pub en compagnie d'Hermione. Pendant que celui-ci alla commander les boissons, Hermione s'installa dans le fond près d'une table.

Elle avait la désagréable impression que le comportement de Madame Rosmerta n'était pas habituel. Elle qui d'ordinaire était chaleureuse, cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées tout en essuyant quelques verres vides.

Elle ignora complètement Ron qui tentait de la faire rire au sujet de sa plaisanterie stupide sur la harpie, le guérisseur et le _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._

Ron revint un instant plus tard avec deux bierraubeurres à la main, la mine boudeuse. À quelques tables d'eux, Tycross était plongé en pleine conversation avec les deux examinateurs. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, celui-ci ne manqua pas d'éloges sur son excellent transplanage, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'école pour être à l'heure à leur déjeuner.

La Grande salle était déjà remplie d'élèves lorsque Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Ils commencèrent leur repas lorsqu'Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

\- J'y suis arrivé… enfin presque ! annonça Ron d'un ton enthousiaste dès qu'il vit Harry. Je devais transplaner devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et je suis allé un peu trop loin, j'ai fini près de chez Scribenpenne, mais au moins, j'ai bougé !

-Bravo, dit Harry. Et toi, Hermione ?

-Oh, elle a été parfaite, bien sûr, répondit Ron avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Parfaite délibération, divination et déréliction ou je ne sais quoi… Après, on est allés boire un petit verre aux Trois Balais et tu aurais dû entendre ce que Tycross disait d'elle. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne la demande pas bientôt en mariage…

\- Et toi, alors ? interrogea Hermione sans prêter attention à Ron. Tu as passé tout ce temps-là à t'occuper de la Salle sur Demande ?

\- Ouais, répondit Harry. Et devine sur qui je suis tombé, là-haut ? Sur Tonks !

\- Tonks ? répétèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix surprise.

\- Oui, elle a dit qu'elle venait voir Dumbledore…

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Ron lorsque Harry leur eut rapporté sa conversation avec elle, elle devient un peu dingue. Ses nerfs craquent depuis ce qui s'est passé au ministère.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, remarqua Hermione inquiète qu'elle ait découvert quelque chose sur Malefoy. Elle est censée garder l'école, pourquoi abandonne-t-elle soudain son poste pour venir voir Dumbledore alors qu'il n'est même pas là ?

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, risqua Harry. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait pu être… disons… amoureuse de Sirius ?

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais elle pleurait presque quand j'ai prononcé son nom… et puis son Patronus est devenu une grande forme à quatre pattes… alors je me demandais si ce n'était pas… vous comprenez… lui.

\- Possible, dit lentement Hermione. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle débarquerait tout d'un coup au château pour aller voir Dumbledore, en admettant que ce soit la raison de sa présence…

Hermione se demanda si Tonks avait vu ou entendu quelque chose sur la mission de Malefoy. Après tout, il arrivait souvent à l'aurore de patrouiller dans les couloirs, peut-être qu'elle aurait surpris Drago entrer ou sortir de la Salle sur Demande… pire encore, si Dumbledore portait des soupçons sur le Serpentard et avait demandé à Tonks d'ouvrir l'œil…

\- On en revient à ce que je disais, commenta Ron, occupé à enfourner de la purée de pommes de terre, elle est devenue un peu cinglée. Ses nerfs lâchent. C'est ça, les femmes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, sur le ton de la sagesse. Elles se laissent facilement dominer par leurs émotions.

\- Pourtant, répliqua Hermione en sortant de sa rêverie, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver une seule _femme_ qui bouderait pendant une demi-heure parce que Madame Rosmerta n'a pas ri à son histoire drôle sur la harpie, le guérisseur et le _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._

Ron se renfrogna.

Lorsque le jour de l'examen arriva, les trois amis étaient assis dans un coin ensoleillé de la cour. C'était à nouveau une belle journée annonciatrice de l'été. Après leur déjeuner, ils avaient décidé de relire la brochure du Ministère intitulée : _Les Erreurs de transplanage les plus communes et comment les éviter. M_ ais la brochure n'avait guère apaisé leur trac.

Encore une fois, Harry manifesta son mécontentement concernant son échec vis-à-vis de Malefoy et Slughorn.

-Je te le répète, oublie l'histoire Malefoy, lui conseilla Hermione d'un ton ferme.

Elle trouvait cette conversation exaspérante. Comment avait-il encore le courage d'espionner Malefoy avec toutes ces tentatives ratées. Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir Drago depuis leur dernier rendez-vous dans la salle.

A vrai dire, plus personne ne semblait le rencontrer même dans l'enceinte du château. Il venait de plus en plus rarement aux cours, et encore moins à ses repas. Hermione le soupçonnait de se rendre directement aux cuisines et de prendre quelques provisions pour rester plus longtemps dans la salle sur Demande. L'autre jour, durant le cours de DCLFM, elle entendait Parkinson se plaindre de l'absence de son « Dragonichou » à Zabini. D'un air furieux, Hermione avait tourné si violemment la page de son livre de classe qu'elle s'en était coupé le doigt.

Tout d'un coup, Ron sursauta en voyant une fille tourner l'angle du mur et essaya de se cacher derrière Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas Lavande, le rassura Hermione d'un ton las.

-Ah, bon, dit Ron, plus calme.

\- Harry Potter ? demanda la fille. Je dois te donner ça.

\- Merci…

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il prit le petit rouleau de parchemin.

\- Dumbledore m'avait annoncé qu'il ne me donnerait pas d'autre leçon tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré le souvenir de Slughorn ! dit-il, dès que la messagère se fut suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Il veut peut-être savoir où tu en es ? suggéra Hermione tandis que Harry déroulait le parchemin. Mais au lieu de l'écriture longue, fine et penchée de Dumbledore, il vit un griffonnage désordonné, très difficile à lire en raison de grosses taches humides qui avaient fait baver l'encre en divers endroits.

\- Regardez ça, murmura Harry qui tendit le mot à Hermione.

 _Chers Harry, Ron et Hermione._

 _Aragog est mort la nuit dernière. Harry et Ron, vous l'aviez rencontré et vous savez que c'était un être hors du commun. Hermione, je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé le connaître. Je serais très touché si vous vouliez bien descendre ce soir pour assister à l'enterrement. Je voudrais qu'il ait lieu au crépuscule, c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas censés sortir si tard mais vous pourrez vous servir de la cape. Ça m'ennuie de vous le demander mais je n'aurai pas la force de rester seul_.

 _Hagrid_ .

-Oh non, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria-t-elle en parcourant rapidement le parchemin.

Elle le passa à Ron qui parut de plus en plus incrédule à mesure qu'il le lisait

\- C'est un _malade mental !_ S'exclama-t-il d'un ton furieux. Cette chose a dit à toute sa famille qu'ils pouvaient nous dévorer, Harry et moi ! Il les a invités à se servir ! Et maintenant, Hagrid voudrait qu'on aille pleurer sur son abominable cadavre velu !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Hermione. Il nous demande de quitter le château le soir en sachant que les mesures de sécurité sont mille fois plus strictes qu'avant et qu'on risque de gros ennuis si on se fait prendre.

\- On est déjà allés le voir le soir, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Oui, mais pas pour ce genre de raison, répliqua Hermione. Il nous est arrivé de prendre de grands risques pour aider Hagrid mais là… Aragog est mort, de toute façon. S'il s'agissait de lui sauver la vie…

\- J'irais encore moins, affirma Ron d'un ton résolu. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, Hermione. Crois-moi, il gagne à être mort.

Harry reprit la lettre et examina les taches d'encre qui la parsemaient. De toute évidence, de grosses larmes étaient tombées sur le parchemin…

\- Harry, tu ne _peux pas_ envisager d'y aller, dit Hermione. Ce serait trop bête d'avoir une retenue pour ça.

Harry soupira.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-il. Je pense que Hagrid devra enterrer Aragog sans nous.

\- Exactement, approuva Hermione, soulagée. Écoute, il n'y aura presque personne au cours de potions, cet après-midi, à cause de l'examen de transplanage… Alors, profites-en pour essayer d'amadouer un peu Slughorn !

\- Tu crois que j'aurai plus de chance à la cinquante-septième fois ? demanda Harry d'un ton amer.

-De la chance, répéta soudain Ron. Harry, voilà la solution… Arrange-toi pour avoir de la chance !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est simple : utilise ta potion !

\- Ron… voilà la bonne idée ! s'exclama Hermione qui était stupéfaite. Bien entendu ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Harry les regarda tous les deux.

\- _Felix Felicis ?_ dit-il. Je ne sais pas… Je la mettais de côté pour…

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que ce souvenir ? interrogea Hermione. Celui-ci semblait être plongé dans ses pensées et ne répondit pas. Harry ? Tu es toujours là ? demanda Hermione.

\- Que… quoi… ? Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Bon, d'accord… Si je n'arrive pas à parler à Slughorn cet après-midi, je prendrai un peu de Felix et je ferai une nouvelle tentative ce soir.

-Très bien, c'est décidé, conclut Hermione d'un ton énergique.

Elle se leva et exécuta une gracieuse pirouette.

-Destination… Détermination… Décision…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oh, arrête, la supplia Ron. J'ai suffisamment le trac comme ça… Vite, cache-moi !

-Ce n'est pas Lavande ! répliqua Hermione, agacée. Ron avait plongé derrière elle en voyant deux autres filles apparaître dans la cour.

-Tant mieux, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. En tout cas, elles n'ont pas l'air très heureuses…

\- Ce sont les sœurs Montgomery et je ne vois pas comment elles pourraient être heureuses. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qui est arrivé à leur petit frère ?

\- Pour être franc, il arrive tellement de choses aux familles de tout le monde que j'ai du mal à suivre, avoua Ron.

\- Eh bien, il a été attaqué par un loup-garou. Selon la rumeur, leur mère aurait refusé d'aider les Mangemorts. Le garçon n'avait que cinq ans et il est mort à Ste Mangouste. Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver.

\- Il est mort ? répéta Harry, choqué. Mais les loups-garous ne tuent pas, ils te transforment simplement en l'un d'entre eux.

-Parfois, ils tuent, dit Ron, avec une gravité inhabituelle. Il paraît que ça peut se produire quand le loup-garou se laisse emporter.

\- Comment s'appelait ce loup-garou ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

\- D'après les bruits qui courent, c'était Fenrir Greyback, répondit Hermione.

-J'en étais sûr… Ce fou qui veut s'en prendre aux enfants, celui dont Lupin m'a parlé ! s'écria Harry avec colère.

Hermione le regarda d'un œil sombre.

\- Harry, il faut absolument que tu te procures ce souvenir, dit-elle. Il peut aider à arrêter Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces choses atroces qui arrivent, c'est lui qui en est la cause…

Dans le château, la cloche sonna au-dessus de leur tête. Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un bond, terrifiés.

\- Vous y arriverez très bien, leur assura Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les autres candidats à l'examen de transplanage. Bonne chance.

\- À toi aussi ! lança Hermione avec un regard éloquent lorsque Harry prit le chemin des cachots.

À nouveau, ils rejoignirent Tycross au même endroit que la dernière fois. Les deux examinateurs étaient également présents. Tout comme leur première séance, Tycross leur donna une nouvelle destination pour le transplanage. À tour de rôle, les élèves effectuèrent une pirouette, sous le regard de leur moniteur.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Ron, Hermione remarqua le teint pâle de son ami.

-Très bien Mr Weasley, fit Tycross je vous donne rendez-vous devant la boutique de chez Honeydukes. Bonne chance !

Ron effectua une pirouette qu'il sut correctement effectuer et disparût.

-Aaah Miss Granger ! Fit le moniteur d'un grand sourire. Vous aurez la deuxième destination, devant la poste de Pré-au-lard. Bonne chance !

Hermione se concentra : Destination… Détermination… Décision…

Et apparu en quelques secondes, sous le regard étonné de centaines de hiboux perchés sur les étagères, derrière la vitre de la poste.

D'un air ravi, l'examinateur la félicita de son examen et l'invita à rejoindre Tycross. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut rejoins par Ron qui affichait une mine boudeuse.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda brusquement Ron.

-Oh heu… j'ai réussi, répondit timidement Hermione et toi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un coup de malchance, fit-il, l'examinateur à remarqué qu'il me manquait un demi-sourcil ! Tu te rends compte ?! S'indigna Ron.

Ils rentrèrent au château tout en fulminant contre l'examinateur de Ron et rejoignirent Harry dans la salle commune en fin d'après-midi.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se glissant à travers le trou du portrait. Harry, j'ai réussi !

-Bravo ! dit-il. Et Ron ?

\- Il… il a raté à peu de chose près, murmura Hermione tandis que Ron entrait à son tour dans la salle, l'air morose. Un coup de malchance, un tout petit détail, l'examinateur a remarqué qu'il avait laissé la moitié d'un sourcil derrière lui… Comment ça s'est passé, avec Slughorn ?

\- Ce n'est pas la joie, répondit Harry à l'instant où Ron les rejoignait. Pas de chance, vieux, mais tu réussiras la prochaine fois… On se présentera ensemble.

-Oui, sans doute, dit Ron, grognon. Mais quand même, _la moitié d'un sourcil !_ Comme si c'était grave !

\- Je te comprends, assura Hermione d'un ton apaisant, c'est vraiment dur…

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie du dîner à insulter à nouveau copieusement l'examinateur de transplanage et Ron semblait un peu plus joyeux lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. La conversation s'était orientée à présent sur l'habituelle question du souvenir de Slughorn.

\- Alors, quoi, Harry, tu vas te servir de Felix Felicis ou pas ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux, répondit Harry. Je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de tout le flacon. Douze heures, c'est trop, ça ne prendra quand même pas la nuit entière… J'en boirai simplement une gorgée. Deux ou trois heures devraient suffire.

\- C'est merveilleux, quand on avale ça, dit Ron, avec un sourire ému. On a l'impression qu'on ne peut rien rater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'esclaffa Hermione. Tu n'en as jamais pris !

\- Non, mais j'ai cru en prendre, répondit Ron, sur un ton d'évidence. C'est exactement la même chose…

Comme ils venaient de voir Slughorn entrer dans la Grande Salle et savaient qu'il aimait bien s'attarder à table, ils traînèrent un peu dans la salle commune, leur plan consistant à lui laisser le temps de remonter dans son bureau avant que Harry aille le voir. Dès que le soleil fut descendu au niveau de la cime des arbres de la Forêt interdite, ils estimèrent le moment venu. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié que Neville, Dean et Seamus se trouvaient dans la salle commune, ils montèrent discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons.

Harry prit les chaussettes roulées en boule au fond de sa grosse valise et en retira le minuscule flacon aux reflets dorés.

\- Bon j'y vais, dit-il.

Il porta le flacon à ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée, soigneusement mesurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Murmura Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et se leva avec un grand sourire. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, une sensation d'euphorie peignant son visage, comme s'il avait bu plusieurs verres de Whisky-pur-feu.

-Parfait, dit-il. Vraiment parfait. Bon… Je descends chez Hagrid.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione, effarés.

\- Non, Harry… tu dois aller voir Slughorn, tu te souviens ? lui rappela Hermione.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry d'un ton résolu. Je vais chez Hagrid, je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu sens que tu dois aller enterrer une araignée géante ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.

-Oui, assura Harry en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac. J'ai l'intuition que c'est là qu'il faut être ce soir, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Non, répondirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix. Tous deux étaient inquiets du comportement de leur ami.

\- C'est bien du Felix Felicis ? interrogea Hermione, anxieuse, en levant le flacon à la lumière. Tu n'aurais pas confondu avec une autre petite bouteille pleine de… je ne sais pas quoi…

\- D'essence de folie ? suggéra Ron tandis que Harry déployait sa cape sur ses épaules.

Il éclata de rire et Ron et Hermione parurent encore plus alarmés.

-Ayez confiance, dit-il, je sais ce que je fais… ou en tout cas… Felix le sait.

Il s'avança vers la porte d'un pas confiant, remonta sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et descendit l'escalier, Ron et Hermione se hâtant derrière lui.

Aux pieds des marches, ils se glissèrent par la porte ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-haut avec _elle ?_ s'écria Lavande Brown en regardant, à travers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui sortaient ensemble du dortoir des garçons.

-Heu… fit Hermione incapable de trouver une explication qui pourrait convenir à la situation.

Ron bredouilla quelques mots qui furent couverts par les cris de Lavande. Hermione se dépêcha de s'installer sur un fauteuil pour se réfugier derrière un livre lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny se disputer également avec Dean.

-Je ne t'ai pas touché Ginny, répondit Dean d'un ton furieux, tu fabules complètement !

-Ne me prend pas une cinglée, tu fais toujours _ça_ Dean et je commence à en avoir marre ! répliqua Ginny sèchement.

Ils cessèrent de se disputer lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Ron et Lavande qui prirent le relais. Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré au rouge vif car plusieurs élèves de la salle commune observaient la scène.

-COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA RON-RON ?! ET AVEC _ELLE_ ! ! Hurla Lavande d'une voix perçante, les larmes lui coulant les yeux.

Elle continua de vociférer sur Ron avant que Parvati intervienne pour la conduire dans les dortoirs des filles.

-Pfffff, s'essouffla Ron en rejoignant Hermione et Ginny sur les canapés. Ca aurait pu être pire…

Il avait toujours le teint rouge vif, mais semblait soulagé à la fois.

-Lâche, lui lança Ginny, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Depuis le temps que tu aurais dû t'en débarrasser !

-Ca n'a rien à voir, s'exclama Ron. C'est parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, voila tout.

-Et menteur en plus, répondit sa sœur.

-Tu peux parler ! Et toi avec Dean alors.

-Justement je vais le faire maintenant ! Fit Ginny sur le coup de l'impulsion.

Elle se leva soudainement et rejoignit Dean qui s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier d'un air boudeur vers le dortoir des garçons. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, Dean levant à plusieurs reprise les mains en l'air et monta l'air furieux les escaliers en colimaçons.

Ginny s'installa sur le canapé qu'elle occupait précédemment et regarda son frère, un air de défi lui dessinait le visage.

-Enfin, une bonne chose de fait ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Hermione ?

-Oh rien, je me disais que c'était une belle journée.

Elle échangea avec son amie un sourire amical qui se passait de mots.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : Jalousie**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit part de sa soirée à Ron et Hermione durant le cours de sortilège (après avoir pris la précaution de jeter le sort d'Assurdiato sur leurs voisins les plus proches). Ron et Hermione furent à la fois très impressionnés par la façon dont il avait réussi à arracher son souvenir à Slughorn et positivement effrayés par ses révélations sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort et la promesse de Dumbledore d'emmener Harry avec lui s'il en découvrait un nouveau.

-Wouaoh ! dit Ron lorsque Harry eut enfin terminé son récit.

Il agitait distraitement sa baguette en direction du plafond sans accorder la moindre attention à son geste.

-Wouaoh, répéta-t-il, tu vas vraiment accompagner Dumbledore… et essayer de détruire… wouaoh…

\- Ron, tu fais tomber de la neige, signala Hermione d'une voix patiente.

Elle lui saisit le poignet et détourna sa baguette du plafond d'où de gros flocons blancs avaient en effet commencé à tomber.

Au même instant, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui exceptionnellement, suivait le cours de sortilège.

Aussitôt, Hermione lâcha le bras de Ron et détourna son regard. Elle vit également Lavande Brown, les yeux très rouges, qui lançait à la table voisine des regards flamboyants à Hermione.

\- Ah, oui, tiens, remarqua Ron, vaguement surpris, en regardant ses épaules. Désolé… On dirait d'horribles pellicules…

Il enleva la fausse neige de l'épaule d'Hermione et Lavande fondit en larmes. À nouveau, Malefoy observa du coin de l'œil la scène, ce qui mit Hermione profondément mal à l'aise.

L'air infiniment coupable, Ron lui tourna le dos.

\- On a rompu, murmura-t-il à Harry du coin des lèvres. Hier soir. Quand elle m'a vu sortir du dortoir avec Hermione. Bien entendu, toi, elle ne pouvait pas te voir, elle a donc cru qu'on était seulement tous les deux.

\- Ah, répondit Harry. Bah, tu t'en fiches que ce soit fini, non ?

\- Oui, admit Ron. C'était assez pénible quand elle a commencé à crier, mais au moins ce n'est pas moi qui ai été obligé de la quitter.

\- Trouillard, lança Hermione, tout en paraissant amusée. D'une manière générale, la soirée n'a pas été très bonne pour les histoires d'amour. Ginny et Dean se sont séparés aussi, Harry.

Elle observa attentivement la réaction de son ami, dissimulant difficilement un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Comment ça se fait ?

\- Oh, une histoire vraiment bête… Elle a dit qu'il essayait toujours de l'aider à passer par le trou du portrait comme si elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule… Mais il y a longtemps qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Dean, assis à l'autre bout de la classe. En effet, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

\- Bien sûr, ça te met dans une situation un peu délicate, reprit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

-L'équipe de Quidditch, répondit Hermione. Si Ginny et Dean ne se parlent plus.

\- Ah… Ah oui.

\- Attention, voilà Flitwick, les prévint Ron.

Le minuscule maître des sortilèges se dirigeait vers eux d'une démarche sautillante. Hermione était la seule à avoir réussi à changer son vinaigre en vin. Sa flasque de verre était remplie d'un liquide rouge sombre tandis que celles de Harry et de Ron avaient toujours la même couleur terreuse.

\- Allons, allons, les garçons, dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée, le ton réprobateur. Si vous parliez un peu moins et si vous agissiez un peu plus… Montrez-moi donc ce que vous savez faire.

Tous deux levèrent leurs baguettes en se concentrant de toutes leurs forces et les pointèrent sur leurs flasques. Le vinaigre de Harry se changea en glace, celui de Ron explosa.

\- Bien… alors, comme devoirs…, reprit le professeur Flitwick qui sortit de sous la table en enlevant les éclats de verre plantés dans son chapeau, vous devrez _pratiquer cet exercice_.

Après le cours, ils disposaient d'une de leurs rares périodes communes de temps libre et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ron paraissait ravi d'avoir mis fin à sa liaison avec Lavande. Hermione quant à elle était ravie à l'idée que Ginny soit enfin libre, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry prenne les choses en main. Mais la Gryffondor savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle redoutait seulement la réaction de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le trou du portrait pour entrer dans la salle commune ensoleillée, Hermione remarqua un petit groupe d'élèves de septième année qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de…

\- Katie ! Tu es revenue ! Comment ça va ?

Katie Bell, qui paraissait en pleine forme entourée de ses amis ravis de la revoir.

\- Je vais très bien ! assura-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Ils m'ont laissée sortir de Ste Mangouste lundi, j'ai passé deux jours avec mes parents et je suis revenue ici ce matin. Leanne était en train de me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec McLaggen pendant le dernier match, Harry…

\- Eh oui, dit-il, mais maintenant, tu es de retour et Ron est guéri, nous avons donc une bonne chance d'écraser Serdaigle, ce qui signifie que nous pouvons encore nous battre pour la coupe. Écoute, Katie…Ce collier… tu te souviens, maintenant, qui te l'a donné ?

-Non, répondit Katie en hochant la tête avec tristesse. Tout le monde me le demande, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être entrée dans les toilettes des Trois Balais.

\- Alors, tu es vraiment allée aux toilettes ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Je sais en tout cas que j'ai poussé la porte, dit Katie, je pense donc que la personne qui m'a soumise à l'Imperium devait se trouver juste derrière. Après, mes seuls souvenirs remontent à quinze jours, quand j'étais à Ste Mangouste. Écoute, il faut que j'y aille. McGonagall est bien capable de me donner des lignes à copier même le jour de mon retour…

Elle prit son sac et ses livres et se dépêcha de suivre ses amis, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione, assis à une table près de la fenêtre, réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

\- C'est sûrement une fille, ou une femme, qui a donné le collier à Katie, fit remarquer Hermione, si ça s'est passé dans les toilettes des dames.

Elle ne savait toujours pas si Drago était directement lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cette histoire, mais une chose est sûre, elle voulait détourner les soupçons de Harry vers une éventuelle fausse piste.

-Ou quelqu'un qui avait l'apparence d'une fille ou d'une femme, ajouta Harry. N'oublie pas qu'il y avait un chaudron plein de Polynectar à l'école. On sait qu'une certaine quantité en a été volée…

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, se sentant coincée et préféra ne pas répondre à cela.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre une autre gorgée de Felix, dit Harry, et essayer encore une fois d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Ce serait gaspiller la potion, répliqua Hermione d'un ton catégorique en posant l'exemplaire du _Syllabaire Lunerousse_ qu'elle venait de prendre dans son sac. La chance a des limites, Harry. Avec Slughorn, la situation était différente, tu avais toujours la possibilité de le convaincre, il fallait simplement aider un peu les circonstances. Mais la chance ne suffirait pas à neutraliser un puissant enchantement. Ne perds pas le reste de ta potion ! Tu auras besoin de toute la chance dont tu peux disposer si Dumbledore t'emmène avec lui…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- On ne pourrait pas en fabriquer nous-mêmes ? demanda Ron à Harry, sans écouter Hermione. Ce serait formidable d'en avoir une provision… Regarde un peu dans le livre…

Harry prit dans son sac son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ et consulta le chapitre « Felix Felicis ».

\- Houlà, c'est très compliqué, dit-il en parcourant la liste des ingrédients. Et ça prend six mois… Il faut laisser mijoter…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Ron.

Les jours suivants, Harry, Ron et Ginny furent tellement occupés à leur séance d'entraînement de Quidditch qu'Hermione passa la plus grande partie de ses soirées à travailler sur ses devoirs. Comme tous les soirs depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle résista à la tentation de fixer un rendez-vous à Drago. Elle préféra de ne pas se lancer à nouveau dans une relation incertaine pour lui, mais pour elle également.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle ne supportait plus l'idée de tous ces mensonges et cachotteries. Mais malgré cela, tous les souvenirs de chaque moment passé avec lui refaisaient fréquemment surface dans sa tête, tout au long de la journée.

Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis le cours de sortilège où il avait croisé son regard, si bien qu'elle fût étonnée de sentir dans sa poche la pièce de faux Gallion lui chauffer la cuisse. Même si elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'ils ne se fixeraient plus de rendez-vous (excepté dans des situations importantes) elle gardait toujours la grosse pièce auprès d'elle.

« _Je suis dans la salle de cours près de ton dortoir, viens me rejoindre_ »

Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, Hermione essaya de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique, et _l'excitation._ Devait-il lui confier quelque chose de grave ? Harry avait-il découvert des informations ? Devait-elle le revoir, même si elle en mourait d'envie ? Suivant son instinct, elle décida de rejoindre le Serpentard. Après tout, réussit-elle à se convaincre pour se donner bonne conscience, il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'important…

Rapidement, elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et sorti par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Vérifiant que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de cours vide dans laquelle elle avait si souvent rejoint Drago.

Ce dernier l'attendait le dos tourné dans la classe, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Drago? fit Hermione l'air inquiète. Tu vas bien?

-Très bien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son intonation était froide et distance. De plus, le jeune homme continuait de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Reprit Drago en se retournant vers la Gryffondor. Tu crois que je suis aveugle Hermione ?! Ajouta-t-il en dissimulant difficilement sa colère.

La jeune fille observa le Serpentard d'un regard étonné. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-De la petite scène de couple avec Weasmoche en cours de sortilège ! Lâcha-t-il.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise en repensant à ce moment, car elle connaissait l'opinion de Drago à ce sujet. Encore une fois, les paroles de Ginny lui revenaient en tête.

-Drago ta réaction est ridicule ! Tu sais très bien que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour Ron, ce n'est que de l'amitié !

-ALORS POURQUOI LAVANDE BROWN RACONTE A QUI VEUT L ENTENDRE QUE WEASLEY L'A QUITTÉ POUR TOI ?! QUE CE N'EST PLUS QU'UNE QUESTION DE TEMPS AVANT QUE VOUS SORTIEZ ENSEMBLE ?! Hurla-t-il.

-Elle raconte n'importe quoi !

-D'après Pansy, elle raconte vous avoir vu sortir des dortoirs des garçons ensemble ! C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI CA AUSSI ?!

Hermione remarqua que les poings de Drago commençaient à trembler, ce qui était un très mauvais signe. Elle resta figée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Oui elle était bel et bien sortie du dortoir avec Ron, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Harry également était avec eux, mais elle n'avait pu le voir sous la cape. Et cela, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Drago. Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, le Serpentard la regarda avec dégoût.

-Alors c'est vrai ? murmura-t-il.

-Écoute Drago, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Ron dans le dortoir…

-Je n'en reviens pas, ignora-t-il, toi et Weasmoche !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est toi que j'aime tu le sais bien ! Pourquoi ferai-je tout ça sinon ? Pourquoi je te mettrais au courant quand Harry te suit ? C'est parce que c'est toi qui comptes !

-Je ne serais toujours pas là, dit-il. À la fin de l'année, je serais certainement loin de Poudlard… ou mort.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, d'un geste désespéré. Il s'assit sur un banc de la classe et continua :

-et là tu pourras enfin être heureuse avec Weasmoche, tu seras toute à lui.

Hermione se rapprocha du Serpentard, et le prit dans ses bras.

-Drago, ne dit pas ça…le supplia Hermione d'une voix brisée.

-Si, c'est la vérité !

Brusquement, il prit son sac et sortit en trombe de la salle de cours, la laissant seule.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 : Sectumsampra**

Malefoy claqua la porte de la salle de cours, et tourna les talons en direction de la salle sur Demande. Des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur ses joues. D'un geste brusque, il les essuya d'un revers de manche. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Hermione quand il arpenta le couloir qui menait à la salle. L'idée de l'imaginer avec cet imbécile de Weasmoche lui était insupportable. Il essaya de fermer son esprit pour ne plus penser qu'à sa mission désastreuse, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Bouillonnant de rage, d'injustice et de peur, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer une Hermione anéantie à la fin de l'année quand elle aura découvert la nature de sa mission, tandis que Weasley se tiendrait derrière elle pour la consoler. Petit à petit, il avait la conviction qu'il prendrait sa place dans son cœur, et peut-être même, arriverait-il à lui faire oublier leur histoire…

La porte apparût soudainement, alors que Drago eu à peine fini de penser trois fois pour entrer. Décidément, pensa-t-il, il maîtrisait _parfaitement_ cette salle.

Comme à son habitue à chaque fois qu'il venait travailler dans l'immense pièce semblable à une cathédrale, Drago s'enfonça dans l'une des nombreuses allées qui sillonnaient la salle. Il était tellement habitué à emprunter de chemin qu'il ne remarquait plus tous les trésors cachés par des générations d'élèves de Poudlard. Il tourna à droite, passa devant un énorme troll empaillé, marcha un peu plus loin et tourna à gauche vers l'Armoire à Disparaître cassée dans laquelle Montague s'était perdu l'année précédente.

Il ne supportait plus la vue de cette armoire qui ressemblait vaguement à un gouffre dans lequel il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer, sans pouvoir s'en dégager. Il avait passé des heures, des jours et trop souvent des nuits à travailler sur cet objet. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Beurk ne lui était d'aucuns secours - sauf en ce qui concerne le plan final de l'opération-. Il lui envoyait quelques fois des instructions codées par hiboux, mais il n'osait pas lui en demander davantage sur la réparation de l'armoire, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons sur le courrier qui était désormais contrôlé.

Il avait également soumis Rosmerta au sortilège de l'Impérium pour qu'elle puisse recueillir des informations à la boutique de chez Derviche et Bang, mais sa tentative était vaine. Personne ne savait exactement lui décrire de quelle manière réparer l'objet tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas sous les yeux pour l'examiner eux-mêmes. Et voila que le jeune homme était toujours au même point de départ, réalisa-t-il dans un soupir de profond désespoir.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'armoire, ouvrit la porte et marmonna ses habituelles formules destinées à réparer l'objet. A nouveau, une lumière rouge vive apparut quelques secondes, puis s'estompa et disparut. D'après la description de Barjow, cette lumière provenait du cœur de l'armoire, affaibli pour une raison inconnue et ouvrant une porte vers le néant d'où était coincé Mondingus. Si Drago réussissait à réparer cette faille, son plan tiendrait la route. Mais aujourd'hui, il en doutait fortement. A plusieurs reprises, il avait déposé une pomme au fond de l'armoire afin de l'envoyer à Barjow. Mais celle-ci était toujours présente lorsqu'il refermait la porte. Au début, il pensait que c'était en raison des propriétés magiques qui définissaient la salle, mais les explications d'Hermione lui avaient démontré le contraire.

Désespéré, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'arrachant quelques mèches blondes. Il passa le reste de la soirée et une partie de la nuit à tenter divers sortilèges qui seraient susceptibles de réparer l'armoire. Ce fut seulement lorsque la lumière du jour transperça les parois de la cathédrale que Drago s'endormit à terre, lové comme un chat. Il décida de sécher les cours de la matinée et de se reposer un peu avant une longue journée.

Quelques jours avant le match contre Serdaigle, il descendit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours prendre son petit déjeuner. Il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère fébrile à l'approche de la prochaine rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. La plupart des élèves ne pensèrent plus qu'au match qui allait définir la maison gagnante du tournoi.

Drago s'assit entre Crabbe et Goyle et se servit des œufs accompagnés de bacon dans son assiette. Quelques sièges plus loin, deux élèves de Serpentard de quatrième année discutaient de Quidditch.

-Si Gryffondor l'emporte sur Serdaigle avec trois cents points d'avance, dit le premier, Potter gagnera la coupe.

-Sauf s'ils gagnaient avec moins de trois cents points, ils arriveraient deuxièmes derrière Serdaigle, s'ils perdaient de cent points, ils seraient troisièmes derrière Poufsouffle et s'ils perdaient de plus de cent points, ils seraient quatrièmes, répondit son ami avec espoir.

-Ca serait beaucoup demandé, l'équipe de Potter est vachement entraînée. Ils occupent presque tous les soirs le terrain de Quidditch.

-À part ce Weasley, leur équipe est bien constituée… surtout avec sa sœur, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler si bien ! Dommage qu'elle soit traître-à-son-sang.

Drago tourna instinctivement son regard vers la table des Gryffondor et aperçut Hermione en pleine conversation avec la sœur Weasley. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il la contempla en train de rire à une plaisanterie avec cette dernière. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Potter et Weasmoche qui s'installèrent en face d'elles. Une boule de rage et d'injustice lui rongeait à nouveau son estomac. Ne pouvant plus avaler la moindre bouchée, il repoussa son assiette et se leva de table.

-N'oubliez pas vous deux, fit-il à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle, septièmes étages dans dix minutes.

Il partit avant que ses deux compagnons ne répondent, en jetant un dernier regard vers la table des Gryffondor.

Il aperçut cet imbécile de Weasley en train de servir une nouvelle assiette de porridge à Hermione qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire. Ce dernier parut satisfait de son geste et lui versa également un verre de jus de citrouille.

Fou de rage, Drago sortit en trombe de la grande salle et donna un violent coup de pied dans une armure qui ornait le majestueux hall d'entrée. Éprouvant une douleur à son tibia, Drago monta l'escalier en direction du septième étage, tout en fulminant contre Weasley.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans la salle sur Demande, à essayer de réparer l'Armoire. Plus il y consacrait du temps, plus il trouvait le projet désespérant, voire impossible. Peu avant l'heure du dîner, il ressentit un mal de crâne à s'en fracasser la tête contre le mur. Il fut pris de vertige lorsqu'il se leva et sortit de la salle en titubant. De l'air, pensa-t-il, il me faut de l'air. L'ambiance de cette salle l'oppressait, il se sentait étouffé et il eut du mal à respirer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir qu'il commençait seulement à reprendre ses esprits. La première idée qui lui passa par la tête était de se rendre au deuxième étage dans les toilettes des filles pour se rincer son visage qui commençait à ruisseler de sueur. Il allait prendre la direction des toilettes lorsqu'une voix l'appela :

-Drago, tu vas bien ?

Son cœur chavira lorsqu'il reconnut instantanément la voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Hermione. Il se retourna péniblement vers la jeune fille qui l'observait de manière inquiète.

-Ca va bien merci,… réussit-il à articuler entre deux étranglements.

-Mon dieu tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Attends je vais t'aider à te porter.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine… j'y arriverai.

Il se releva avec difficulté, pour lui montrer qu'il était encore capable de se ressaisir.

-Tu dois absolument aller à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Hermione, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça tu es si… pâle !

-Je vais très bien Hermione, je te le répète, ca va passer comme toujours. Tu ne devrais pas aller rejoindre Weasley au dîner ? Il ne raterait pas l'occasion de te couper ton rosbif en petits morceaux, lança Drago.

Il vit que la jeune fille rougit de colère à sa remarque. Brusquement, son visage se durcit à l'évocation de Ron. Peut-être se rappelait-elle de leur dernière dispute concernant le même sujet de désaccord.

-Tu es ridicule Drago ! Répliqua froidement Hermione en tournant les talons pour couper court à la conversation. Pour ton information, je vais voir le Professeur Vector !

-C'est ça, lança Drago en élevant la voix en direction de la Gryffondor qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, va rejoindre ton Weasmoche ! Sors avec, fais ta vie avec lui ! Marie- toi et ayez beaucoup d'enfants puisque vous pouvez vous le permettre !

Il vit au loin Hermione se retourner, le regard rempli de larmes de tristesse, avant de disparaître au fond du couloir. À peine eut-elle disparu que Drago s'en voulut de sa réaction. Elle était la seule qui lui apportait un soutien moral. C'était elle seule qui avait réussi à percer sa carapace et voir à travers lui, qui il était vraiment. C'était la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

Tel un noctambule, il se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, sentant à nouveau des nausées lui retourner l'estomac. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le fantôme de la Geignarde l'attendait, ravi de le revoir. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand elle vit son teint blanchâtre, aussi pâle que le sien.

\- Tu as mine horrible ! Gémi Mimi, que se passe-t-il ?

Il l'ignora et se précipita vers les lavabos pour se rincer le visage. Il sentit à nouveau des nausées, mais rien ne vint, car son estomac était vide depuis le matin. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Sa relation impossible avec Hermione, la crainte de la voir sortir avec un autre – avec Weasley- pensa-t-il. Et sa mission désastreuse qui l'enverrait ses parents et lui vers une mort certaine.

Il fut pris d'une crise d'angoisse en repensant à tous ces événements qui marquaient sa courte vie. A nouveau, il se rinça le visage et se regarda dans le miroir en cramponnant ses deux mains au lavabo, sa tête aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc penchée en avant.

\- Non, calme-toi, dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je peux t'aider…

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Malefoy, le corps tremblant. Je n'y arrive pas… C'est impossible… Ça ne marchera pas. Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait…

Des larmes lui coulaient à présent aux joues, son visage était encore plus livide qu'auparavant. Malefoy sanglota, renifla puis, parcouru d'un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus son épaule un visage le fixer. En une fraction de seconde, il reconnut la tête de Potter qui le regardait à travers le miroir.

Aussitôt, une bouffé de rage lui parcouru le corps. Instinctivement, il fit volte-face et sortant sa baguette, il lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qui le manqua et toucha une lampe accrochée au mur, juste à côté. Il vit que Potter s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort et le bloqua avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de formuler son sortilège. A nouveau, il leva la main pour lui jeter un maléfice…

\- Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! s'écria Mimi Geignarde, l'écho de sa voix résonnant avec force sur le carrelage. Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

Il y eut un _bang !_ retentissant et la corbeille à papiers derrière Potter explosa. Il tenta de lancer le sortilège du Bloque-jambes qui ricocha sur le mur, derrière l'oreille de Malefoy, et fit voler en éclats le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, juste au-dessous de Mimi Geignarde. L'eau déferla de tous côtés, ce qui fit glisser le balafré. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre au moment où Malefoy, le visage déformé par la haine, s'exclamait :

 _\- Endolo ..._

 _-SECTUMSEMPRA !_ hurla Potter tombé à terre, en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette.

Une douleur aiguë lui transperça le corps comme des lames de rasoir. Il vit du sang jaillir de son visage et de sa poitrine comme si une épée invisible l'avait tailladé. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol inondé d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte.

Il entendit la voix lointaine de Potter murmurer à côté :

\- Non…Non… je ne voulais pas…

La douleur était telle qu'il fut pris de convulsion, son corps tremblant dans une marre de sang. Il entendit au loin l'écho de Mimi Geignard :

\- AU MEURTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! AU MEURTRE !

Il avait des difficultés à entrouvrir les yeux. Le regard flou, il vit une masse de cheveux noirs se pencher vers lui. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Potter, mais il reconnut quelques secondes plus tard le nez crochu de son ancien maître des potions. A l'aide de sa baguette, il l'entendit marmonner une incantation qui ressemblait presque à une chanson. La douleur semblait disparaître, Le flot de sang parut s'assécher.

Rogue essuya le sang qui maculait le visage de Malefoy et répéta son enchantement. Les blessures se refermaient à présent.

Mimi Geignarde sanglotait, gémissait, au-dessus de leur tête. Lorsque Rogue eut exécuté pour la troisième fois son contre-maléfice, il souleva à moitié Malefoy pour le remettre debout. Il ressentait toujours une douleur aiguë, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il avait éprouvé quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie. Il restera peut-être des cicatrices, mais si vous prenez tout de suite du dictame, on peut l'éviter… venez…

Il le soutint pour l'aider à traverser les toilettes puis, arrivé devant la porte, lança avec une colère froide :

\- Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici.

Soutenu par Rogue, Drago marcha péniblement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin des toilettes, Rogue en profita pour l'interroger.

-Bon sang Drago, que faisiez-vous dans les toilettes des filles avec Potter ? !

Celui-ci garda le silence, il n'avait pas le courage d'engager une conversation moralisatrice avec Rogue. Il se sentait vidé, à bout de force par la perte de son sang. Rogue était intervenu à temps, mais il en avait perdu une quantité importante. Il sentit des picotements douloureux lui parcourir le corps.

-Aie, se plaignait-il à Rogue. Il vit au travers de sa manche que les cicatrices commençaient à s'ouvrir à nouveau. Quel est donc ce maléfice ?!

-De la magie noire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Potter connaîtrait un tel sortilège dans la matière.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Drago perçut de la crainte dans la voix de Rogue. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le professeur semblait préoccuper par le sortillège de Potter. Il essaya d'entrer dans son esprit, mais Rogue était un légimens hors pair. Il préféra économiser ses forces pour marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, il le laissait tranquille tout le long du chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Drago sentit à nouveau des spasmes lui parcourir le corps : la douleur commençait à revenir.

Rogue l'installa sur un lit de l'infirmerie et partit appeler Madame Pomfresh qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une petite bouteille de dixam à la main. Elle appliqua l'essence sur toutes les cicatrices de son corps et sentit une horrible odeur d'essence et une brulure insoutenable sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il eut à nouveau une crise de tremblements, puis sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Avant de s'évanouir, il eut une dernière vision des yeux marron d'Hermione.

-Herm…io…ne fit-il, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la salle d'infirmerie était plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il ne sentait plus que des picotements sur toute la surface de son corps, ce qui n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie la veille. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières, et aperçut une ombre noire qui se tenait à son chevet. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'idée absurde qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait lui rendre visite pour lui rappeler sa mission.

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent puis il reconnut le teint cireux et les cheveux noirs graisseux qui encadraient le visage de Severus Rogue.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Drago en se relevant péniblement.

-Restez allongé, lui répondit Rogue dans un murmure.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa en direction du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

-Nous pourrons parler tranquillement – ce dont Drago redoutait- maintenant, continua-t-il, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes des filles avec Potter, Drago.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Potter m'est tombé dessus et nous nous sommes battu en duel, c'est tout. Et à la place de me harceler, vous devriez interroger Potter pour savoir où il a appris ce sortilège et le renvoyer !

-Potter ne sera pas renvoyer, l'informa Rogue. Je lui ai imposé une retenue pour le restant de l'année.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Drago en se relevant. Une Retenue ! Vous plaisantez ?! Il a failli me tuer si vous n'étiez pas intervenu !

-Justement c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas renvoyé. Vous savez pertinemment Drago que c'est le chouchou de Dumbledore, cela n'a plus d'importance désormais, leurs jours à Poudlard sont comptés. Par ailleurs, fit Rogue en levant la main devant l'ai buté de Drago, là n'est pas l'objet de ma visite. Je suis venu à nouveau vous proposer mon aide, Drago.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Vous perdez votre temps ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié la mission à moi seul !

-Soyez raisonnable, insista Rogue. Vous êtes dans l'incapacité d'accomplir votre mission dans cet état, vous devrez sans nul doute rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Si vous m'expliquez quels sont vos plans, je pourrai peut-être…

-Non ! Personne ne doit savoir ce que je fais…

-Même Miss Granger ?

L'expression de Drago se figea aussitôt, comme si Rogue venait de mettre à jour toutes ses pensées les plus intimes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été espionné sous sa douche. Aussitôt, Drago ferma son esprit aux moments passés avec Hermione qui défilaient dans sa tête.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Balbutia Drago en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous avez encore des efforts à accomplir en occlumancie Drago, particulièrement lorsque l'on parle de Granger, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait…

-Je vous interdis d'entrer dans mon esprit ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

-Sauf si votre vie privée risque de compromettre votre mission. Méfiez-vous d'elle, Drago. C'est une fouineuse, je sais de quoi je parle. Depuis sa première année, elle passe son temps à se mêler des affaires qui ne la concernent pas avec Potter. Est-elle au courant de quoi que ce soit sur votre mission ?

-Non… enfin je ne pense pas… elle sait simplement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une tâche et que je passe beaucoup de temps à travailler dessus. Mais elle ignore tout de cela, reprit Drago.

-Si jamais elle découvrait quelque chose, continua Rogue, elle irait tout répéter à Potter ! Et ça serait désastreux !

-Non ! Hermione ne me trahirait pas !

Drago commençait à s'énerver. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, irrité par la conversation sur sa vie privée qu'il avait avec Rogue. Il avait toujours apprécié la relation qu'il entretenait avec son ancien maître des potions, mais cette année, sa présence était trop envahissante. Il savait que l'unique raison de son insistance était parce que sa mère avait fait un serment inviolable, mais il était également convaincu que si Rogue réussissait la mission à sa place, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Qui plus est, sa vie amoureuse ne regardait absolument pas Rogue. Que pouvait-il comprendre là dedans ? Il avait confiance en Hermione, il savait que jamais elle ne le dénoncerait à Potter.

-Réveillez-vous Drago ! Elle est à Gryffondor et vous à Serpentard, elle choisira Potter quoiqu'il arrive. Comment croyez-vous qu'elle réagira quand la fin de l'année arrivera, quand elle apprendra ce que vous avez fait ?! Elle ne vous le pardonnera jamais, tandis que Potter, lui sera là. Ca a toujours été ainsi, ajouta Rogue, le visage tourmenté.

Malefoy ne réagit pas et reposa sa tête sur le coussin douillet de l'infirmerie. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé par les paroles de Rogue, tel un poison qui coule dans ses veines jusqu'à son cerveau. Il du admettre que Rogue avait raison sur un point : lorsqu'il aura accompli sa mission, plus jamais Hermione n'acceptera de le voir, ni de lui parler. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, comme si le sortilège de Potter l'avait entaillé.

Voyant que Drago gardait le silence, Rogue se leva.

-Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire, il est encore temps d'accepter ma proposition.

-Merci, mais ma décision est prise.

-Comme vous voudrez Drago.

Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie. Malefoy se sentait épuisé de cette conversation. Il essaya de retrouver le sommeil, mais les paroles de Rogue tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il vit la petite fiole de sommeil posée sur la table de son chevet, et décida de la boire d'une traite. Aussitôt, son esprit s'embrouilla et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Dans la matinée, alors qu'il dormait profondément, il sentit des fourmillements sur sa peau. C'était une douce et tendre chaleur qui avait coutume de lui donner la chair de poule, comme lorsqu'Hermione le caressait. A ce souvenir, il sentit ce parfum qui lui rappelait une merveilleuse odeur de framboises, semblable à celles qu'il cueillait en été lorsqu'il accompagnait son père à la chasse au Licheur.

Il ne s'était plus rappelé de cette odeur depuis le tout premier cours de Slughorn, lorsqu'il avait respiré le parfum de l'Amortentia. Mais maintenant qu'il la sentait à nouveau, de si près, il se souvint de cette même odeur familière. A nouveau, l'image d'Hermione se forgea dans son esprit. Il essayait d'ouvrir ses paupières, mais elles lui semblèrent si lourdes. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir entre deux battements des yeux marron le regarder, avant de fermer ses yeux. Une voix doucereuse lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, puis il se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les paupières, plus facilement cette fois, quand il vit à nouveau des yeux marron le regarder. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il crut reconnaître la même couleur d'yeux qu'Hermione, mais il fut déçu de constater que ce regard-là était totalement différent et ressemblait davantage à celui d'une fouine. Un cri aigu perça ses oreilles, et confirma qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Pansy.

-Oh mon dieu Drago tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai vengé, j'ai répandu les pires rumeurs que l'on puisse entendre sur Potter dans toute l'école ! Et je n'ai pas été de main morte, je peux te l'assurer, tu me connais. D'ailleurs tu devrais entendre celle-là, j'ai insinué…

-Pansy, s'il te plaît boucle là, j'ai un mal de tête horrible.

Il commençait à ressentir des douleurs à sa tempe, furieux d'avoir imaginé qu'Hermione serait là à son chevet. Aussitôt, les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent en tête : « _elle choisira Potter quoiqu'il arrive…ça a toujours été ainsi…_ ». Il devait se faire une raison, Hermione ne viendra pas. Potter avait dû très certainement lui raconter qu'il avait tenté de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable.

Il serra les poings de rage et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller tout en fermant les yeux. Son mal de tête le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, sans compter que les jérémiades de Pansy l'exaspéraient du plus haut point.

Il resta à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain, puis partit de bonne heure pour retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. Durant les jours qu'il avait passés à l'infirmerie, ses doutes concernant Hermione se confirmèrent : elle ne viendrait plus.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 : confessions**

Hermione sortit de la classe du Professeur Vector, rassurée sur son devoir. Mais elle avait encore l'esprit préoccupé par sa rencontre avec Drago. Elle avait trouvé l'état du Serpentard très préoccupant. Elle tourna les talons et hésita, en l'espace d'une seconde, à passer devant la Salle sur Demande. Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, mais elle n'était pas certaine que le Serpentard y soit. Ignorant de quelle manière la salle se transformait quand Drago « travaillait sur sa mission », elle décida de terminer son devoir de métamorphose dans la salle commune.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione terminait d'écrire la conclusion de son devoir lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation inquiétante entre deux élèves de deuxième année.

-Ca se serait passé dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage,… on dit qu'il y avait du sang partout !

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda l'élève horrifiée.

-Je l'ai entendu quand je me rendais aux toilettes tout à l'heure, Mimi Geignard, tu sais ce fantôme qui passe tout son temps à pleurer ? Elle fait le tour des toilettes du château pour répandre la nouvelle.

Le cœur d'Hermione se retourna aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Drago. N'était-il pas dans les toilettes des filles en compagnie de Mimi Geignard lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris ? Que s'était-il passé ? Hermione ne rappela les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre « _on dit qu'il y a du sang partout…_ ». Elle se leva d'un bond, renversant son encrier sur le tapis. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais lorsqu'elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, la porte du portail s'ouvrit, lançant passer Harry… couvert de sang ! Sous les regards intrigués de ses condisciples, Harry se dirigea vers Hermione, suivi de près par Ron.

-Harry que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda Hermione inquiète. Pourquoi…

Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune. L'ambiance si tôt joyeuse se figea, personne n'osant faire le moindre bruit devant le visage sévère du Professeur. Chacun de traits exprimait une profonde colère comme jamais Hermione ne l'avait vue auparavant.

-Potter, aboya-t-elle, dans mon bureau.

Sans un mot, baissant les yeux, Harry suivit le professeur et sortit de la tour. Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Ginny.

-Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Demanda Ginny. Harry à vraiment attaqué Malefoy ?

C'était comme si une grosse pierre s'effondrait dans le ventre d'Hermione. Harry attaqué Drago ? Ce qui expliquait… _le sang_.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Tout le monde en parle dans l'école sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

-Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, intervint Ron. Il m'a demandé mon livre des potions, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais ça avait l'air grave.

Un mauvais pressentiment submergea aussitôt Hermione. Pour quelle raison Harry avait-il demandé à Ron son livre de potion ? Cette histoire aurait-elle un rapport avec _ce Prince_ ? Ils passèrent les prochaines minutes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé. Harry revint de son entrevue avec McGonagall peu de temps après, la mine complètement démoralisée. Il leur raconta enfin son altercation avec Malefoy dans les toilettes des filles, ainsi que la punition que lui avaient infligée Rogue et McGonagall. Il expliqua également – sous l'air horrifié d'Hermione- de quelle manière il avait caché son livre des potions dans lequel il avait appris la formule.

-Je ne te ferai pas le coup du Je-te-l'avais-bien-dit, déclara Hermione.

-Laisse tomber, Hermione, lança Ron avec colère.

-Je t'avais prévenu qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce Prince, dit Hermione, incapable de se retenir. J'avais raison, non ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Harry, obstiné.

-Harry, dit Hermione, comment peux-tu encore défendre ce livre alors que le maléfice…

\- Tu vas cesser de me harceler avec ce bouquin ? l'interrompit sèchement Harry. Le Prince a seulement copié la formule ! Il n'a jamais conseillé de l'utiliser ! Sans doute a-t-il simplement pris note de quelque chose dont on s'était servi contre lui !

\- Je n'y crois pas, reprit Hermione. En réalité, tu justifies…

-Je ne justifie pas ce que j'ai fait ! protesta Harry. Je regrette d'avoir jeté ce sort et pas seulement parce que ça me vaut une douzaine de retenues. Tu sais très bien que je n'utiliserais jamais un sortilège comme celui-là, même contre Malefoy, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir au Prince, il n'a jamais écrit : « Essayez donc ça, c'est très efficace ! » Il prenait des notes pour lui, rien de plus, et pour personne d'autre…

-Tu veux dire par là, insista Hermione, que tu vas retourner…

\- Et reprendre le livre ? Oui, exactement, répondit Harry avec vigueur. Écoute, sans le Prince, jamais je n'aurais gagné Felix Felicis, je n'aurais jamais pu sauver Ron de l'empoisonnement, je n'aurais jamais…

\- … acquis une réputation imméritée d'élève brillant en potions, acheva Hermione, féroce.

\- Fiche-lui un peu la paix, Hermione ! Intervint Ginny. Apparemment, Malefoy a essayé de jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable, alors tu peux être contente que Harry ait eu quelque chose dans sa manche pour se défendre !

\- Bien sûr, je suis contente qu'il ait échappé au maléfice ! répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif, mais il n'empêche que ce Sectumsampra n'est pas un sortilège acceptable, Ginny, regarde où ça l'a mené ! Et j'aurais pensé, étant donné les chances qui vous restent maintenant de gagner le match…

\- Je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu comprends quelque chose au Quidditch, coupa sèchement Ginny. Tu ne parviendrais qu'à te rendre ridicule.

La remarque irrita Hermione, car elle savait que l'excuse du Quidditch n'avait pas échappée à Ginny qui comprenait la véritable raison de sa colère. Il avait failli tuer _Drago_! Évidemment, Ginny défendait Harry, bien que son comportement soit tout à fait inqualifiable.

Énervée contre le manque de soutient de son amie, Hermione passa le restant de la soirée assisse, jetant des regards noirs dans la direction opposée de Ginny. Lorsque cette dernière monta se coucher, Hermione jugea qu'elle devait avoir une conversation en tête-à-tête avec son amie.

Elle poussa la porte du dortoir qui était vide, excepté Ginny qui rangeait ses vêtements dans sa malle. Elle interrompit son geste en remarquant la présence d'Hermione, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es complètement folle ! Lui lança Ginny, toujours irritée par leur récente dispute. Comment oses-tu encore défendre Malefoy après ce qu'il a voulu faire à Harry !?

-Je ne le défends pas Ginny, je suis simplement horrifiée du sort qu'à utilisé Harry sur lui ! C'est de la _magie noire_ , il aurait pu se faire renvoyer ! Il aurait pu le tuer !

Tout d'un coup, Hermione éclata en sanglots, réalisant pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'elle aurait pu le perdre. Pourtant elle devait se préparer à cette éventualité. A la fin de l'année, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Drago partira…

Ginny s'avança et prit son amie dans ses bras, tout en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

-Je sais Hermione qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, mais tu ne peux éternellement le protéger et lui trouver des excuses. Que se serait-il passé si Harry ne s'était pas défendu ? Il allait le torturer avec un sortilège impardonnable !

Hermione sanglota de plus belle, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle était à nouveau partagée entre les deux : son meilleur ami ou son amour ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Ginny continua :

-Hermione tu devrais mettre un terme à cette liaison… tout cela va très mal se terminer je le sens. Qu'espères-tu de cette histoire ? Même si Drago survit à sa… sa « mission », penses-tu réellement qu'il serait possible de _sortir_ avec ?

-Non… je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais… personne ne le tolérerait, ni sa famille, ni Harry et Ron…

En une fraction de seconde, elle imagina les réactions de ses amis en apprenant qu'elle entretenait depuis la rentrée scolaire une relation secrète avec leur meilleur ennemi.

-Je te le répète Hermione, s'il te plaît, parle-en à Dumbledore !

-J'irai le voir demain, lâcha Hermione, décidée.

Soulagée, Ginny fixa sans amie d'un regard rempli d'empathie. A nouveau, elles s'étreignirent amicalement.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, lança Ginny, je sais que tu vis une situation très difficile.

-Merci Ginny, moi non plus je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter de la sorte.

Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à son ami et quitta le dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione prit une importante décision. Elle irait s'entretenir avec le Directeur le soir même. Son estomac était retourné à l'idée de ce rendez-vous, mais Ginny avait raison. Elle ne pouvait garder ce secret plus longtemps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle en savait trop.

Mais avant, elle tenait à aller voir Drago à l'infirmerie, s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Elle décida de se lever de bonne heure, sans réveiller ses condisciples qui dormaient toujours profondément. Le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie était désert, à cause de l'heure matinale. Hermione ouvrit doucement la pièce, et trouva Drago allongé dans le lit au fond de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage qui dormait paisiblement. Sur sa petite table de chevet, une petite fiole de potion de sommeil était à moitié vide.

Sur tout son corps, Hermione remarqua ses plaies qui commençaient à se cicatriser. Horrifiée, la Gryffondor caressa le bras du Serpentard du bout de ses doigts. Il ne réagissait pas, trop plongé dans son sommeil. Se laissant guider par une envie irrésistible de lui caresser les cheveux, Hermione glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

A ce contact, Drago commençait à remuer dans son sommeil, ses yeux s'entrouvrant légèrement.

-Herm…ione, articula-t-il entre deux marmonnements.

-Chuuuut…rendors-toi Drago, fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches.

Drago cessa de remuer, et referma aussitôt ses yeux. A nouveau, il dormait profondément, croyant peut-être que la visite d'Hermione était un rêve. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Harry et Ron, sous les railleries et mécontentements des élèves de Serpentard.

-N'y fais pas attention Harry, lui dit Ron. Ils croient que Gryffondor va perdre le dernier match à cause de tes retenues.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, le Quidditch. C'est tout ce qu'ils leur importaient. Personne à part elle ne se préoccupait réellement de l'état de santé de Drago. Ignorant leur conversation qui s'orientait à nouveau sur le match de samedi, Hermione déplia l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier,_ apporté par le hibou.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un qu'on connait est mort ? Demanda Ron comme à son habitude.

-Non, il parle seulement de plusieurs attaques de Détraqueurs à Londres, à proximité du Chaudron Baveur.

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas tenter une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'horrifia Ron.

-Je ne pense pas, plusieurs Aurors patrouillent là-bas ces derniers temps, c'était écrit la semaine dernière dans la _Gazette_.

-Je me demande s'il y a eu des perquisitions dans le magasin de chez Barjow et Beurk, intervint Harry. Peut-être que l'objet en question aurait été confisqué.

-Harry, je t'en prie laisse tomber cette histoire ! S'énerva Hermione. Tu ne trouves pas déjà suffisant d'être privé de Quidditch ?! Tu as failli être renvoyé ! Tu aurais pu tuer Dra…go Malefoy ! Continua-t-elle précipitamment.

Hermione s'interrompit brusquement, craignant d'avoir commis une grave erreur. Harry et Ron perçurent son mal aise, et regardèrent leur amie d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes Hermione ! Crois-moi, je n'aurai jamais dû utiliser ce sortilège. Mais cela ne m'enlèvera pas l'idée que Malefoy prépare un sale coup. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les toilettes, sa mission ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu.

Harry se lança dans l'explication détaillée de sa rencontre avec Malefoy, et de la profonde détresse dans laquelle celui-ci était plongé. Hermione sentit son petit déjeuner lui retourner l'estomac en imaginant la scène. Elle se sentait coupable de s'être disputée avec le Serpentard, plus tôt dans cette journée.

-Hermione, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'il eut fini son récit.

-Je vais très bien, merci. C'est simplement le fait qu'un tel sortilège m'effraie. Harry, tu dois te débarrasser de ce livre ! Ce _Prince_ comme tu dis ne me plaît pas du tout. D'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle, je compte dès aujourd'hui entamer des recherches à la bibliothèque !

Elle se leva aussitôt et hissa son sac de cours sur ses épaules.

-C'est ça, lui lança Ron, bon amusement !

Hermione ignora sa remarque et quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regard noir que lui lança Pansy Parkinson à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards. Durant toute sa journée de cours, Hermione appréhenda son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. A plusieurs reprises, elle eut l'envie d'y renoncer, se persuadant que cette entrevue était une mauvaise idée. Mais sa raison – qui avait étrangement la voix de Ginny- lui prouvait le contraire.

Elle avait décidé de se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur après le Dîner. Durant tout le repas, Hermione resta silencieuse, touchant à peine son dîner et prétendit souffrir d'un mal de tête pour ne pas prendre part à la conversation avec ses deux amis. Lorsqu'elle fut incapable d'avaler un morceau de plus, Hermione quitta la table des Gryffondors. Le pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers le deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau du Directeur. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la gargouille en pierre, Hermione se demanda si Dumbledore était présent. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu au dîner. Peut-être le prenait-il son repas seul dans son bureau ?

Durant une fraction de seconde, Hermione hésita à tourner les talons et rentrer dans la salle commune. Mais la gargouille d'une extrême laideur commençait à s'impatienter.

-Heu, fit Hermione. Elle se souvint du mot de passe qu'avait écrit Dumbledore sur le parchemin destiné à Harry, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était toujours celui-là. Suçacides, tenta-t-elle timidement.

Avec étonnement, la gargouille laissa passer Hermione qui monta l'escalier en colimaçon mobile, menant à une grande porte en chêne. La boule à l'estomac s'accentua de plus belle lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte à l'aide d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon. La Gryffondor attendit derrière la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'invita à entrer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds à l'intérieur du bureau du Directeur. Pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia le motif de sa visite. L'air ébahi, Hermione observa l'immense pièce circulaire, rempli d'instruments en argent qui bourdonnaient étrangement. Un sentiment de curiosité jaillit aussitôt à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, devant tous ces objets magnifiques. Le long du mur, plusieurs portraits représentants les anciens directeurs de Poudlard somnolaient dans leur cadre dont celui de Phineas Nigellus Black, qui se trouvait également au 12 square Grimmeraud. Plus loin, installé sur un perchoir en or, Fumseck observait Hermione d'un œil soupçonneux. La jeune fille continua d'avancer vers le grand bureau aux pieds en forme de serres derrière lequel Dumbledore était assis, un livre volumineux posé devant lui.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur, fit timidement Hermione, la gorge sèche.

-Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore en relevant les yeux de son livre vers la jeune fille. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

D'un geste de main – celle qui n'était pas noircie- il invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur le siège situé face au bureau, celui sur lequel Harry s'asseyait durant leur rendez-vous, supposa-t-elle. Dumbledore se leva et rangea le livre dans une armoire située derrière le meuble. Hermione aperçut rapidement les premiers mots du titre du livre intitulé « _Secrets les plus som…_ ».

-Hé bien… en fait… reprit Hermione, le ton hésitant. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le Directeur, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière aborder la situation.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore intervint, le regard bienveillant :

-Je présume, Miss Granger que votre visite tardive à un rapport avec le malheureux incident qui est survenu entre Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy hier après-midi ?

Hermione sentit une chaleur lui monter subitement aux joues.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-En fait… je suis venue parce que… ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, Professeur.

-Miss Granger, vous avez ma parole que tout ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau ne sortira pas de ces murs. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, ajouta-t-il d'un air bienveillant.

Même si Hermione était toujours autant impressionnée par Dumbledore, celle-ci se sentait étrangement en confiance pour lui faire part de ses soupçons envers Malefoy. Elle savait, en son for intérieur, que Dumbledore ne la jugerait pas, qu'il la rassurerait et même qu'il lui conseillerait quoi faire…

-Depuis un certain temps, se lança Hermione, j'ai des raisons de penser que Drago Malefoy… prépare quelque chose… une mission que lui aurait confiée Voldemort.

Honteuse de son comportement, Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot qu'elle était incapable de retenir. La voix brisée, elle continua :

-Je suis venue vous en parler, car j'espérais... vous comprenez, reprit-elle en s'essuyant ses yeux humides, Voldemort l'a menacé de le tuer ainsi que ses parents s'il ne remplissait pas sa mission !

-Et d'après vous, quelle est cette tâche que Voldemort lui aurait confiée ?

-Je l'ignore… mais j'ai le sentiment que cela est lié avec l'agression de Katie Bell et l'empoissonnement de Ron… Il ne m'a jamais avoué que c'était lui l'auteur de ces agressions, mais il ne l'a jamais nié non plus…

-Il ne s'agit que de soupçons si je comprends bien ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre porte également ces soupçons vis-à-vis de Mr Malefoy ?

-Oui Monsieur. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry est persuadé que Drago manigance quelque chose… il ne sait pas quoi exactement, c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'espionne et le suit partout, il essaye de découvrir ce que prépare Drago… c'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans les toilettes des filles.

A nouveau, Hermione baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard bleu perçant du Directeur. Tout au long de sa confession, Dumbledore observait attentivement Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Celui-ci garda le silence avant de déclarer d'un ton rassurant :

-Merci de me faire part de vos inquiétudes concernant la mission de Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger. Soyez sans crainte, je veillerai personnellement sur sa sécurité de et je vous donne ma parole que je mets en place toutes les mesures nécessaires à sa protection.

-Merci Professeur, fit Hermione reconnaissante. Je ne savais pas réellement vers qui me tourner, je me sens si perdue et seule face à ce qui lui arrive…

A nouveau, Hermione n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue.

-Puis-je vous demander Miss Granger, de quelle nature est la relation que vous entretenez avec Mr Malefoy ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Dumbledore l'interrogerait à ce sujet, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'avouer à quelqu'un. Encore moins à Dumbledore qui l'intimidait par sa grandeur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione croisa le regard du Directeur par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune, puis les baissa à nouveau. Elle sentait ses joues prendre feu à l'idée d'évoquer sa relation avec Drago. Instantanément, elle revoyait défiler les images de tous les moments passés avec le Serpentard dans les classes de cours. Les mains moites, elle se tortilla les doigts avant de déclarer :

-Pour tout vous dire Professeur… nous nous aimons. Depuis le début de l'année nous nous voyons en secret, avoua-t-elle gênée.

-Cela semble surprenant quand on connaît Monsieur Malefoy, fit Dumbledore un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais Monsieur, mais voyez-vous, Drago a changé. Il ne veut plus être enfermé dans ce personnage que sa famille l'oblige à être, il veut devenir quelqu'un de meilleur ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a dit qu'avec moi les choses étaient différentes, que je suis la seule personne avec qui il ose être lui-même, car il sait que je le vois tel qu'il est vraiment… Seulement personne ne le comprendrait… C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit à Harry, ni à Ron.

Un silence gênant s'installa après les confessions d'Hermione. Le regard pétillant, Dumbledore sourit amicalement à Hermione.

-La peur d'avouer ses véritables sentiments et d'affronter le regard des êtres qui nous sont chers, Miss Granger est une épreuve difficile que beaucoup de personnes préfèrent taire, des fois à tout jamais, fit-il gravement. Certains le regrettent plus tard, d'autres trouvent que c'est mieux ainsi.

-Cette situation vous semble familière, Monsieur ? Remarqua Hermione.

-En effet, j'ai connu deux élèves appartenant également à la maison de Gryffondor et de Serpentard caché leurs sentiments aux autres, préférant la taire à tout jamais.

-Deux élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor peuvent-ils s'aimer au grand jour ? S'interrogea tristement Hermione. Il y a une telle différence entre nos valeurs… je suis une née-moldue ! Jamais on ne m'acceptera chez les Serpentards. Drago serait banni par sa famille alors qu'Harry et Ron penseront que je les ai trahis. Depuis le début Harry est au courant pour sa mission, il a toujours eu cette certitude. Mais moi, j'essaye de l'en dissuader pour protéger Drago, au lieu de le soutenir. Je ne suis pas digne d'être son amie ! Sanglota Hermione en se tenant le visage dans ses mains.

-Mr Potter vous considérera toujours comme sa meilleure amie, Miss Granger, soyez-en certaine. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Mr Malefoy à besoin de vous. L'épreuve qu'il traverse est terrible, un jeune homme de son âge qui vit chaque jour avec la menace de voir mourir ses parents est horrible. L'amour que vous lui apportez ne peut que l'aider à sa survie, si je peux vous donner un dernier conseil.

-Alors d'après vous, je devrais fermer les yeux sur mes soupçons et rester aux côtés de Drago ?

-Hélas, je ne peux décider pour vous. Beaucoup d'entre nous sous-estime le pouvoir d'aimer, mais c'est ce pouvoir qui peut faire changer bien des décisions. Il faut garder foi en cet amour, car ce sont nos sentiments qui détermineront nos actes, qui feront toute la différence entre le bien et la facilité.

-Je comprends Monsieur.

D'un geste de la main, il invita Hermione à se lever pour mettre un terme à leur entrevue.

-Je vous remercie Professeur de m'avoir écoutée.

-Vous avez mon entière confiance, répéta-t-il. Bonsoir Miss Granger.

-Bonsoir Monsieur.

Hermione quitta le bureau du Directeur, le cœur plus léger de sa confession. Elle avait l'esprit plus clair à présent. Elle avait foi en Dumbledore et ses convictions : elle serait là pour Drago, pour le guider et le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 : une soirée mouvementée**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle se hâta dans le couloir, impatiente à l'idée de surprendre Drago à son réveil. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle fût déçue de constater que son lit situé au fond de la pièce était vide. Frustrée, Hermione se rendit le pas traînant, jusqu'à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Les quatre grandes tables représentant chacune des maisons étaient presque vides à cette heure matinale de la journée. La jeune fille se dirigea au fond de la table des Gryffondors et s'assit sur la chaise lorsqu'elle sentit un petit objet au fond de sa poche : la pièce de faux Gallion. Elle sortit la pièce de sa poche et tapota discrètement avec sa baguette un message destiné à Drago.

Elle remit la pièce dans sa poche, s'apprêtant à la sentir chauffer d'un moment à l'autre, mais rien ne se passa. Tout le reste de la journée, elle vérifiait à plusieurs reprises si Malefoy avait répondu à son message, mais aucune réponse n'apparaissait. Il n'était pas non plus présent aux cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards, ni aux heures de repas. Hermione se demanda si Drago était à nouveau dans la salle sur Demande, travaillant sur sa mission. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à son message dans ce cas ? Peut-être s'était-il débarrassé de la pièce pensa-t-elle, tristement. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer. Elle sentait en elle un besoin irrépressible de le voir, de lui parler. Pour cela, elle devait le localiser à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur. Le seul souci était qu'Harry n'avait plus de séances d'entraînement à présent et ce dernier passait toutes les soirées dans la salle commune, à broyer du noir pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe s'entraînaient sur le terrain.

En fin d'après midi, elle mit au point un plan d'action pour mettre la main sur la carte du Maraudeur. Son idée était de monter dans le dortoir des garçons pendant que Harry et Ron prenaient leur dîner. Pour cela, elle devait absolument finir son repas avant tout le monde. Elle avait déjà trouvé une excuse justifiant son empressement : terminer un devoir à la bibliothèque. Ainsi, elle se hâta de finir son assiette, sous le regard exaspéré de Ron.

-Ne me dis pas que tu dois encore aller à cette fichue bibliothèque ? S'exclama son ami.

-J'ai du retard dans mon devoir d'arithmancie, répliqua froidement Hermione entre deux bouchées de rosbif.

-Mais la bibliothèque ferme à dix heures du soir !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui dissuada le Gryffondor de toute réponse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dîner, Hermione se leva et se précipita vers la tour de Gryffondor au septième étage. La salle commune était presque vide, à l'exception de deux élèves de septième année qui révisaient leurs ASPIC. Hermione monta l'escalier en colimaçon et entra dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Comme la dernière fois, elle fouilla la malle d'Harry et trouva aussitôt la carte du Maraudeur, entre deux piles de robes. Elle déplia la carte et déclara « Je _jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ». Aussitôt la carte de Poudlard se dessina sous ses yeux à l'encre noire. Des centaines de noms étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Elle chercha à la table des Serpentard, mais sans étonnement elle ne le trouva pas. Elle regarda également dans le cachot qui servait de salle commune aux Serpentard. Toujours rien. Elle chercha à nouveau dans toute l'école, supposant que Drago se trouvait certainement dans la salle sur Demande, lorsqu'elle vit deux points attirer son attention. Deux étiquettes se trouvaient dans la salle de bain des préfets. L'une portant le nom de Pansy Parkinson, l'autre de … Drago Malefoy.

Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine comme une lourde pierre. Un profond sentiment de trahison et de jalousie s'empara dans ses tripes. Non c'était impossible ! Pas avec _elle !_ Elle replia la carte rageusement en murmurant : « _méfait accompli !_ ». Hermione remit la carte dans la malle de son ami et sortie du dortoir. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à la vision de ces deux points sur la carte. Comment pouvait-il être avec cette harpie dans la salle de bain ?! Après tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle !

Des larmes de rages montaient à ses yeux en imaginant les deux Serpentard, seuls dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt une image de Drago embrassant Pansy Parkinson dans la baignoire se forma dans son esprit.

Non, pensa-t-elle, elle ne pouvait rester là à ne rien faire ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione se changea et prit ses affaires dans son dortoir puis quitta rapidement la tour de Gryffondor. Elle courut en direction du couloir du cinquième étage, animée par un sentiment intense de jalousie et de colère. La jeune fille ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas les laisser seuls une minute de plus. L'estomac contracté, Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les pires scénarios lorsqu'elle arriverait dans la salle de bain. Que ferait-elle si elle surprenait Drago en train d'embrasser Parkinson ? Ou de la serrer dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait avec elle…

Son estomac se contracta de plus belle lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte en bois de la salle. Elle donna le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Dès qu'Hermione entra, une odeur submergente de savon lui monta au nez. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, ses pas retentissaient sur le carrelage en marbre d'un blanc immaculé. Au loin, elle entendit plusieurs gloussements recouverts par le bruit de l'eau sortant des robinets. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête en direction des rires, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'extirper de son corps.

Dans la grande piscine rectangulaire, Pansy frottait tendrement le dos de Drago. Tout en gloussant, elle le massait délicatement, ravie d'avoir ce privilège. Une montée de colère explosa dans la poitrine d'Hermione à la vue de cette scène. Elle se sentait tellement idiote d'être venue. Qu'espérait-elle après tout ? Elle savait bien que cette peste de Pansy profiterait de la convalescence de Drago pour lui mettre la main dessus. Et voilà que maintenant elle jouait les infirmières personnelles ! Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de refouler ces larmes de colère et de déception qui montaient à ses yeux.

Ne voulant rester une minute de plus à contempler cette scène, Hermione tourna les talons, décidée de quitter discrètement la salle de bain lorsqu'elle ses pieds glissèrent sur une flaque d'eau du carrelage. Elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de justesse de tomber dans la baignoire. Alertés par le bruit de ses pas, Drago et Pansy se retournèrent vers Hermione. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci se releva maladroitement sous le regard noir de Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ? Tu ne vois pas que la salle de bain est occupée ! Fit-elle froidement.

Une grosse bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues d'Hermione. Ne sachant où se mettre, celle-ci balbutia :

-Je.. je ne savais pas, désolée.

Elle se trouvait désespérément ridicule d'être venue. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Drago, mais celui-ci montrait une totale indifférence à l'égard de la jeune fille. Elle tourna les talons pour quitter la salle lorsque Pansy lui lança :

-C'est ça, dégage ta tignasse d'ici Granger.

A nouveau, elle sentit cette même colère monter de plus en plus en elle. Elle ne supportait pas être ridiculisée de la sorte, surtout devant Drago. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique de son peignoir et la pointa vers la Serpentard.

-Répète un peu ça Parkinson ?!

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends sale sang de bour…

Dans un élan de rage, Hermione jeta sa baguette à terre, enleva son peignoir et sauta dans l'immense baignoire pour nager vers Pansy Parkinson. Effarée, celle-ci essaya de sortir de la piscine, mais Hermione était plus rapide. Elle se jeta de tout le poids de son corps sur la Serpentard pour la faire couler. Parkinson voulu appeler après Drago, mais Hermione enfonça sa tête dans l'eau, ce qui lui fit avaler une grosse gorgée d'eau moussante. La Gryffondor sentit une main lui saisir les chevilles, avant de l'emporter à son tour sous l'eau. Elle voulut remonter à la surface, mais la main de Parkinson lui maintenant fermement la tête, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se débattait sous l'eau, l'air manquant de plus en plus à ses poumons. La main de Pansy l'enfonçait plus profondément dans la baignoire lorsqu'elle sentit des mains plus fermes l'attraper par la taille et la ramener à la surface. Enfin ses poumons se remplirent à nouveau d'air. Suffocant et toussant de la mousse, Hermione s'appuya sur le bord de la piscine pour reprendre son souffle.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglées, leur lança Drago qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu sortie de l'eau ?! Lui reprocha Pansy. Ca aurait été une belle vengeance pour Potter, sa chère et tendre petite copine sang-de-bourbe flottant à la surface de la baignoire, dans la salle de bains des préfets.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses poumons crachaient encore de la mousse qu'elle avait avalée sous l'eau. Elle échangea un regard noir avec la Serpentard qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

-Je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis, répliqua froidement Drago. Laisse-là, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-C'est toi qui vois, Drago chéri. Elle s'éloigna et sortit de la baignoire en dévisageant Hermione d'un regard hautain. Tu viens Drago, fit Pansy en remettant son peignoir vert et argent. Cet endroit devient un peu trop nauséabond à mon goût.

Hermione maintient le regard que Pansy lui lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle sursauta de surprise lorsque Drago lui répondit :

-Vas-y devant, je te rejoins.

-Mais…, articula Pansy, prise de court par la réponse du Serpentard. Pourquoi restes-tu…

-Je t'ai dit de m'attendre au cachot.

-Comme tu voudras, lança Pansy le regard soupçonneux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un bruit sourd raisonnant dans toute la pièce. Mal à l'aise, Hermione se retrouva avec Drago qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être comportée d'une telle manière avec Parkinson. Un long silence commençait à s'installer entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? Demanda Drago, le dos toujours tourné.

-Je n'en avais aucune idée… mentit Hermione, je voulais prendre un bain et….

-NE ME MENS PAS HERMIONE ! Cria Drago en se retournant enfin.

Maintenant qu'il était plus prés, Hermione pouvait voir les cicatrices qui marquaient son corps. Elles étaient fines et noires sur sa peau blanchâtre. La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement, hypnotisée par le corps de Drago. Des cercles se formèrent autour d'Hermione au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Elle était soulagée de voir que Drago ne reculait pas, mais il gardait toujours une expression dure sur son visage.

-Je t'ai cherché dans toute l'école, avoua Hermione, ce qui était en partie vrai. Je croyais que tu étais dans la Salle sur Demande, mais je voulais vérifier dans la salle de bain avant.

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

-Je voulais te voir, Drago. Pour te dire que je voudrais être présente pour toi… que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi, même si tu ne me dis rien, je comprendrai.

-Ah bon, fit-il froidement. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas que tu aies été là quand j'étais à l'infirmerie à cause de Potter. Il n'y avait que Pansy pour prendre soin de moi. C'est marrant, continua-t-il, la voix de plus en plus brisée, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris quel camp tu avais choisi : celui de Potter.

-C'est faux Drago ! Je suis venue te voir dans la matinée, mais tu étais profondément endormi ! Je te le jure, s'écria Hermione

L'expression de Drago changea soudainement. Son visage de marbre fondit. Enfin, il regardait Hermione de ses yeux gris pétillants.

-Alors… je n'avais pas rêve, tu étais vraiment là ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Drago dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Drago ne fondit sur Hermione pour l'embrasser. Avec ses mains, il saisit tendrement le visage de la jeune fille et continua à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Hermione se laissait guider par l'ardeur de Drago, savourant chacun de ses mouvements de lèvres. Après quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent, la respiration haletante. Drago posa délicatement son front contre celui d'Hermione, et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Je ne supporte pas de vivre sans toi, lui déclara-t-il doucement. J'ai cru… tu sais…

-Je sais… moi aussi quand je t'ai vu avec Parkinson qui te frottait le dos !

-Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu te serais battue avec une fille pour moi, s'esclaffa Malefoy.

-Pourtant tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque de quoi je suis capable quand je me mets très en colère.

Ils éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de leur troisième année. Leur fou rire leur avait tellement manqué. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa à nouveau Drago.

-Ne me quitte plus, Granger.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Malefoy.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le torse du Serpentard et toucha ses cicatrices qui commençaient à disparaître.

-Tu as eu mal ? Lui demanda puérilement Hermione. Elle sentait des larmes qui commençaient à lui picoter les yeux en imaginant Drago agonisant sur le sol. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir l'idée qu'Harry lui avait infligé un tel sort.

-N'y pense pas, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue, je m'en suis bien sorti grâce à Rogue, c'est ce qui compte non ?

-Tu as raison. Mais j'ai eu si peur ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu sais, fit Drago dans un soupir.

Il s'interrompit brusquement devant l'air effaré d'Hermione.

-Désolé, fit-il précipitamment, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Pour briser le silence, Drago ajouta songeusement :

-Je me demande où Potter à appris ce sortilège…

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hermione en détournant les yeux. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'un tel acte !

Elle vit Drago se mordre les lèvres, s'empêchant de répondre une réplique cinglante sur Harry. Elle lui lança un regard de reproche taquin, signifiant qu'elle désirait mettre un terme à la conversation. Hermione lui lança timidement quelques gouttes d'eau sur le visage sérieux de Drago. Celui-ci garda une expression neutre, si ce n'est que les commissures de ses lèvres commencèrent à tressaillir.

Éclatant de rire, Drago attrapa Hermione et la jeta à l'eau. Ils jouèrent ensemble dans l'eau, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés, sans penser à autre chose que l'instant présent. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir vu Malefoy aussi heureux et insouciant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il semblait avoir retrouvé la forme d'un garçon de seize ans.

Il ramena Hermione vers lui, et la pris dans ses bras. Agrippant le tour de la taille de Drago avec ses jambes, elle posa ses mains sur la nuque humide de Malefoy et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, les mains de Drago parcourant de plus en plus le corps d'Hermione. Elle commençait à caresser son dos, saisissant plus violemment sa peau à chaque étreinte passionnée. La chaleur qui se dégageait du bain était de plus en plus étouffante, et bouillonnait au creux du ventre d'Hermione. Elle sentit que sa peau commençait à transpirer, et se coller au contact de celle de Drago qui était humide.

Leur étreinte s'enflammait de plus en plus lorsqu'un bruit sourd provenant de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter le couple. Elle échangea avec Drago un regard horrifié, avant que celui-ci l'entraîne rapidement à l'arrière d'un grand pilier qui se trouvait au fond du bassin. Cachés, ils entendirent les voix des nouveaux arrivants se rapprocher. Paniquée, Hermione reconnut aussitôt celle de Harry et Ron. Hermione plaqua la main sur sa bouche, terrorisée à l'idée d'être aperçue dans la salle de bain, en compagnie de Drago !

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard lui signifiant de garder le silence tandis qu'un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit dans la salle. Harry et Ron étaient entrés dans la baignoire.

Pendant un bon moment, ils parlèrent de Quidditch et de stratégie pour le prochain match qui déterminera le grand gagnant de la saison. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long lorsque son nom fut prononcé par Ron :

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione à un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps ?

-C'est sans doute à l'approche des examens, répondit simplement Harry.

-Oui… sans doute. J'avais peur qu'elle n'ait toujours pas digéré mon histoire avec Lavande.

Drago jeta un regard en biais à Hermione. Celle-ci sentit de plus en plus cette chaleur insoutenable de la vapeur du bain lui monter aux joues. Elle aurait souhaité que cette conversation gênante se termine, mais à son plus grand agacement, Ron poursuivait la discussion.

-Enfin Lavande ne signifiait rien pour moi, je croyais qu'Hermione le comprenait. Je culpabilise encore qu'elle ait été si mal à cause de cette histoire…

A nouveau, Hermione sentit le regard de Drago posé sur elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, vous vous êtes réconciliés c'est le principal. A mon avis, c'est plutôt moi qu'elle essaye de fuir. Depuis cette histoire avec Malefoy et le Prince.

-Sans doute.

Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Drago et perçut un air perplexe se dessiner sur son visage. Hermione priait pour qu'Harry n'en dise pas plus. Elle aurait voulu sortir de sa cachette et attirer leur attention, mais ses amis auraient trouvé suspect qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée plus tôt. Elle se sentait piégée derrière ce pilier bien trop mince pour dissimuler deux personnes. Blottie dans les bras de Drago, elle écouta attentivement le reste de leur conversation. Pour son plus grand soulagement, ils cessèrent de parler d'elle et reprirent leur conversation autour des séances d'entraînement.

Visiblement, Harry semblait agacer d'entendre Ron s'inquiéter du match auquel il n'assisterait pas. Ils décidèrent de quitter la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit Harry désigner quelque chose à Ron :

-Regarde là-bas.

Hermione vit avec horreur qu'Harry désignait son peignoir et sa baguette magique qu'elle avait laissée au fond de la salle. Elle se sentait complètement idiote d'avoir laissé traîner ses affaires. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de les déposer dans un placard des vestiaires des filles ?! Laissant échapper un petit cri, Drago plaqua à son tour sa main sur la bouche de la Gryffondor, et maintenait fermement Hermione dans ses bras pour la tenir tranquille.

-C'est la baguette d'Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

-Hermione ? Cria Harry dont la voix se prolongeait en un écho dans la salle de bain. Hermione, tu es là ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, Harry haussa les épaules, l'air songeur.

-Comment Hermione peut-elle avoir oublié sa baguette ici ? Se demanda Harry. Tu savais qu'elle fréquentait la salle de bain ?

-Non, fit Ron étonné. Je te l'ai dit, elle perd la boule c'est évident. Elle s'est sans doute rappelé d'une erreur de traduction dans son dernier devoir d'arithmancie ou quelque chose comme ça et à couru déranger cette pauvre professeur Vector, une fois de plus.

Hermione sentit les doigts de Drago lui serrer le bras, en entendant Ron se moquer ouvertement d'Hermione. Le souffle coupé, elle attendit désespérément qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais les deux amis semblaient décider à résoudre le mystère de la baguette oubliée.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à Hermione d'oublier toutes ses affaires, persista Harry. Elle ne devait pas être à la bibliothèque ce soir ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a eut fini plus tôt son devoir et qu'elle a voulu se détendre un peu.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison. Bon, on ferait mieux de remonter au dortoir et de lui rendre ses affaires tu ne crois pas ?

-Bonne idée, approuva Ron. Je commençais à avoir la peau toute fripée.

Ils enfilèrent leurs peignoirs et sortirent de la salle de bain en silence. A nouveau, le bruit sourd de la porte se refermant derrière eux retentit dans toute la pièce. Drago lâcha enfin Hermione, tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Malgré que ses deux amis soient partis, Hermione sentit son cœur battre encore à du cent à l'heure. Bien que la chaleur de la pièce fût de plus en plus étouffante, Hermione sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

-On l'a échappé belle, soupira Drago. Viens, on devrait quitter l'endroit si jamais ils reviennent.

-Mais je n'ai plus de peignoir ! Réalisa Hermione, horrifiée. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans la salle commune comme ça ! Ils vont se poser encore plus de questions, tu as bien vu ils trouvent déjà mon comportement suspect !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, anxieuse à l'idée qu'Harry et Ron lui posent des questions embarrassantes à son retour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te passerais mon peignoir jusqu'à la salle sur Demande. Et là, je demanderai à la salle qu'elle t'apporte des vêtements propres.

-Mais la salle est au septième étage !

-Je connais des passages secrets fais-moi confiance, assura Drago.

-Je te fais confiance Drago, mais c'est tellement risqué !

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt excitant, commenta le Serpentard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pas toi ?

-Tu es fou ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Fou de toi ! Répondit Drago en prenant Hermione par la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle éclata de rire et se débattit gentiment de son étreinte, soulagée d'avoir échappé à cette situation. Drago l'amena vers le bord de la piscine, et l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Il enfila un essuie autour de sa taille et couvrit les épaules d'Hermione avec son peignoir qui était resté dans les vestiaires. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, s'assurant que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Drago conduisit Hermione vers un passage secret situé derrière une tapisserie du cinquième étage. Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon et sortirent par l'arrière d'une seconde tapisserie. Drago vérifia que la voie était libre dans le couloir avant de faire signe à Hermione de le suivre. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils se dirigèrent furtivement vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte apparut sous les yeux d'Hermione. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la pièce qui était à présent un long dressing contenant plusieurs uniformes de l'école. Elle prit les nouveaux vêtements fraîchement pliés et commença à s'habiller lorsque Drago l'interrogea à propos de la conversation survenue entre Harry et Ron.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'a voulu dire Potter tout à l'heure quand il parlait d'un « Prince ». Qu'est-ce que ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

Hermione s'empressa de s'abaisser pour lacer ses chaussures, dissimulant son visage qui commençait à s'empourprer.

-Aucune idée, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

-Qui est ce Prince ? Insista Malefoy, et pourquoi fuirais-tu Potter à cause de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais je ne fuis pas Harry en tout cas. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas approuvé le sort qu'il t a infligé dans les toilettes, mais Harry est toujours mon ami.

-Est-ce que ce Prince à un rapport avec la magie noire ? Demanda Drago intéressé. Je n'arrête pas de me demander où Potter à appris ce sortilège.

-Je te le répète Drago, je ne sais rien de tout ça. D'ailleurs, il n'existe pas de Prince chez les sorciers…

-C'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être un titre ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ahhh, fit Hermione sur un ton de faux semblant, je crois qu'il nous avait demandé à Ron et moi de l'appeler _Prince,_ et j'avais refusé. Voila c'est ça, je m'en souviens à présent.

Drago ne douta pas un instant du mensonge d'Hermione tellement que celui-ci portait une haine pour son ami.

-Tu rigoles, demanda-t-il dans un ricanement Malefoynien. Potter qui veut se faire appeler Prince ?! Il commence à se laser de son titre d'élu ?

-Laisse tomber Drago.

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais Potter a un égo tellement surdimens…

-Drago! S'impatienta Hermione. Ca suffit, on arête de parler d'Harry, veux-tu ?

-D'accord. Tu es prête je vois.

-Oui, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre. Ils vont se demander où je suis passée et pourquoi j'ai laissé ma baguette dans la salle de bain des préfets.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une réponse cohérente à ça, assurant Drago en embrassant la joue d'Hermione. Cette soirée fut très mouvementée, mais je ne regrette pas un seul instant. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, près de moi Hermione.

-Moi aussi.

Elle embrassa tendrement le Serpentard et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre le dortoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle retrouva sans étonnement Harry et Ron assis sur le fauteuil. Ils se levèrent aussitôt quand ils aperçurent leur amie pénétrer dans le petit salon.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Harry. Où étais-tu ?

-C'est horrible, feint Hermione. Je ne retrouve plus ma baguette ! Je l'ai cherchée partout, à la bibliothèque, dans la grande salle…

-Nous l'avons retrouvée, intervint Ron. Tu l'avais oubliée dans la salle de bain des préfets, fit-il d'un air exaspéré.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Quelle idiote je fais ! J'étais tellement préoccupée par mon devoir d'arithmancie, dit-elle pour reprendre l'excuse de Ron, que je suis partie de la salle de bain en précipitation pour recommencer mes calculs ! Je suis si soulagée, merci.

-Un jour tu oublieras ta tête, ricana Ron qui n'y voyait que du feu.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien Hermione ? Insista Harry. Tu as l'air… je ne sais pas…préoccupée.

-Je vais très bien, merci Harry. Je suis simplement exténuée, je commence mes révisions pour les examens et j'ai l'impression qu'il me reste tant de matières à étudier !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et échangea un regard amusé avec Harry. Soulagée, Hermione s'assit en compagnie de ses amis dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée où ils discutèrent tout le restant de la soirée ensemble.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 : le match final**

Le matin du jour du math final opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle, il régnait une excitation insoutenable dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde n'avait que ce sujet à la bouche : qui serait le grand gagnant de la saison ? Il semblait à l'unanimité que toutes les autres maisons souhaitaient la victoire des Serdaigle. Depuis l'incident entre Drago et Harry dans les toilettes, tous les élèves manifestaient une animosité envers ce dernier. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant de la part des Serpentards qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui lancer des railleries quand ils l'apercevaient, mais les Poufsouffles avec qui les Gryffondors entretenaient une relation amicale semblaient être d'avis que l'utilisation de magie noire sur un élève de l'école était impardonnable. Par ailleurs, tout le monde murmurait que son statut d'élu l'avait sauvé d'un renvoi qui était à leurs yeux, justifié.

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Ginny. Celle-ci était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et n'avala à peine qu'un toast.

-Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour le match Ginny !

-Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir tout ce que j'avale.

-Ca va très bien se passer, assura Hermione.

-J'aurai préféré jouer au poste de poursuiveurs. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Harry en tant qu'attrapeur.

-Tu l'as prouvé l'année dernière, souviens-toi.

-C'est vrai, fit Ginny un peu plus convaincue. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui aussi tout ira bien. Enfin, changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle la voix plus basse.

Hermione s'assura que personne n'écoutait leur conversation et raconta à son amie l'entretien qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec le Directeur. Quand elle eut fini son récit, Ginny semblait avoir enfin repris des couleurs.

-Alors Dumbledore serait au courant de ce que prépare Malefoy ?

-Apparemment il le protège depuis le début de l'année.

-Et il ne t'a pas dit en quoi consistait sa mission ?

-Non, même Drago ne veut pas me le dire.

-Etrange… Tu ne crois pas que…

-Chut ! L'interrompit Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivent.

Les deux amis s'installèrent à côté d'elles. Comme à son habitude, Ron était encore plus pâle que Ginny et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Harry quant à lui semblait déprimé du plus haut point. La mine maussade, il toucha à peine à son assiette de porridge.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Super, comme toujours à l'idée de passer une matinée entière en retenue avec Rogue. Et jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Personne ne répondit, préférant garder le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de l'équipe se levèrent pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, sous l'acclamation de leurs supporters. Harry quitta également la table et se rendit le pas traînant vers le bureau de Rogue pour sa retenue.

Hermione se leva à son tour, et suivit Neville qui se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle était sur le point de sortir par la grande porte lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appelée. Elle se retourna et vit Drago caché derrière les immenses sabliers qui représentait les points de chaque maison. Il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, mais sa cachette était trop visible par les élèves qui sortaient de l'école en masse. Paniquée, Hermione désigna d'un coup de tête la porte d'entrée à Drago. Elle passa la grande porte et ralentis le pas pour fausser compagnie à Neville puis accéléra ensuite en direction des serres, Drago la suivant au loin. Elle s'arrêta entre les serres du professeur Chourave, exactement au même endroit où Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous des mois auparavant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard apparut enfin.

Hermione fut consternée par la mine préoccupée de Drago. Son visage était plus blanc que jamais, chaque trait était crispé et soucieux. Hermione ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme qu'elle avait retrouvé la vieille dans la salle de bain des préfets. Aujourd'hui, le poids de sa mission s'inscrivait sur son visage.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Drago ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, il se jeta dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans sa chevelure.

-Je n'y arriverais pas Hermione, sanglota-t-il. C'est trop… difficile. Il me tuera, je sais qu'il me tuera mes parents et moi.

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de caresser les cheveux de Drago pour le rassurer.

-Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça… continua-t-il. Mais, tu es mon seul espoir. Il faut… que tu m'aides.

-Drago, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je dois connaître le but de cette mission. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort t'as demandé de faire ?!

Elle sentit Drago tressaillir lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Voldemort. Il lui semblait fragile dans ses bras, si désespéré.

-Non, dit-il en se reprenant. Je ne peux rien te dire. C'est trop dangereux. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas te demander ton aide.

-Si ! Justement je veux t'aider Drago, je ne veux pas te voir mort, je ne le supporterai pas !

-C'est trop dangereux… si tu es impliquée.

-Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit, insista Hermione. On trouvera une solution ensemble.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas te dire maintenant…Mais tu peux m'aider en suivant simplement mes instructions non ?

Il échangea avec Hermione un regard suppliant. À contrecœur, elle accepta sa proposition. Elle entendit une voix au plus profond de son esprit lui souffler qu'elle était en train de commettre une grave erreur qu'elle regretterait certainement plus tard. Mais Drago avait besoin de son aide. Et puis, son entretien avec Dumbledore lui revint en tête, Dumbledore qui lui avait promis de veiller personnellement sur lui. Cette idée la réconforta, et elle suivit le Serpentard jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une salle immense, semblable à une grande cathédrale qui faisait office de vieux grenier. Elle oublia pendant quelques secondes le motif de sa présence ici. Intriguée, Hermione observait les immenses avenues remplies d'objet divers que plusieurs élèves de l'école semblaient avoir voulu dissimuler.

Elle suivit Drago jusqu'à une grande armoire qui devait, sans nul doute, être l'armoire à disparaître dans laquelle Montague s'était perdu l'année précédente. A terre, plusieurs objets marquaient la présence de Drago au cours des derniers mois passés dans la salle. Elle vit qu'une couverture et un cousin étaient installés au pied de l'armoire ainsi que plusieurs trognons de pommes qui reposaient au sol. Hermione reconnut également des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

-Voila, fit-il simplement. Depuis le début de l'année, j'essaye de réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître.

Hermione se rapprocha et analysa du bout des doigts l'objet magique. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un énorme trou noir semblable à un gouffre.

-Il y a une faille qui empêche l'armoire de se fermer et de s'ouvrir correctement, expliqua Drago. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est impossible de l'utiliser, tous les objets partent dans une espèce de dimension, entre ici et là.

-C'est ce qui est arrivé à Montague non ? L'année passée.

-Exactement. J'ai réussi à bloquer temporairement la faille, mais elle s'ouvre à nouveau dès que j'envoie un objet. Il arrive une fois sur deux dans la deuxième armoire.

-Où se trouve la deuxième armoire ? Demanda Hermione qui avait une idée très précise du lieu.

-Ca, répondit-il, je ne peux pas te le dire. Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores. Mais la deuxième armoire est en bon état. Le fil conducteur qui relie les deux est juste endommagé.

-C'est chez Barjow et Beurk ? Interrogea Hermione. C'est cet objet que tu voulais réparer et mettre de côté ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit Drago froidement.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu répares cette armoire ?

-Hermione, coupa Drago. Veux-tu m'aider oui ou non ? Parce que si c'est oui, tu ne dois pas poser de questions !

-D'accord, d'accord. Laisse-moi regarder à cela.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle inspecta soigneusement l'armoire. Elle essaya quelques sortilèges complexes, mais rien ne se produisit. A plusieurs reprises, la pomme restait là, ou partait vers le néant. Après une heure d'essais, elle dû admettre que la réparation de l'armoire était plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait. Pour cela, elle devait effectuer plusieurs recherches à la bibliothèque.

-Tu ne trouveras plus rien dans les livres, lui répondit Drago lorsqu'elle lui soumit l'idée. Pendant des mois j'ai lu et relu chaque livre de l'école traitant de ce sujet. Même la salle sur Demande m'a envoyé des livres qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la bibliothèque, aucun ne fonctionne.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas regardé de la bonne manière, Drago. Il doit exister des sortilèges qui peuvent être appliqués dans un autre cas similaire. Laisse-moi regarder.

-D'accord, fit-il, mais je t'en prie Hermione, dépêche-toi. La date approche et…

-La date ?!

-Oui, à la fin de l'année.

-Drago, murmura Hermione. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je t'en prie renonce-y ! Dumbledore saura vous protéger, j'en suis certaine !

-C'est trop tard. Tu devrais partir maintenant, si quelqu'un se rend compte de ton absence au match.

Hermione avait complètement oublié que de l'autre côté de l'école, plusieurs centaines d'élèves étaient réunis au stade pour assister au dernier match de la saison. Elle embrassa Drago, et sortit en courant jusqu'au stade. Elle arriva dans les tribunes à bout de souffle, un point de côté lui poignardait l'estomac, jamais elle n'avait couru de si longue distance sans s'arrêter.

Soulagée, elle constata que le match n'était toujours pas fini. Le score était de trois cents à cent trente en faveur de Gryffondor. Les supporters de sa maison étaient déchaînés à l'approche de la victoire. Lorsqu'Hermione se frayait une place dans la foule, Serdaigle venait de marquer dix points, sous la huée des Gryffondor. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny piqua en pente, suivit de près par Cho qui imitait sa manœuvre, mais Ginny était beaucoup plus agile et rapide.

Elle volait tel un rapace repérant sa proie qui tentait de s'échapper. Avec une dextérité remarquable, Ginny tendit le bras et referma sa main sur la petite sphère dorée.

La foule éclata de joie comme jamais. Tout le monde dans la tribune des Gryffondors hurlait et sautait, tout en brandissant les lanières de leur maison. Hermione hurla de plein poumon, oubliant pendant un moment Drago et sa promesse de l'aider pour réparer l'armoire. Pendant un instant, Hermione se lassa guider par ce moment d'euphorie générale. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe descendirent sur le terrain pour rejoindre le Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall qui brandissaient la coupe de Quidditch.

Dumbledore serra la main des membres de l'équipe et attribua la coupe à Ron, dont le teint avec viré au rouge vif. Hermione descendit rapidement des gradins pour rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-On a gagné ! Hurla Ron à Hermione. Tu as vu tous les buts que j'ai réussis à contrer !

-C'était super Ron ! Répondit Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tous les membres de l'équipe s'enlacèrent tout en se félicitant de cette belle victoire.

-Venez, fit Ron. Dépêchons-nous avant que Harry ne finisse sa retenue avec Rogue. On va le surprendre dans la salle commune.

Tous ensemble, ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondors, tout en savourant ce moment d'euphorie. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée dans la salle commune, la porte de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant entrer Harry, déconcerté. Des cris saluèrent son entrée, des mains le saisissaient de tous les côtés.

-On a gagné ! hurla Ron qui avait surgi devant lui en brandissant la coupe d'argent sous son nez. On a gagné ! Quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante ! On a gagné !

Harry tourna la tête et vit Ginny courir vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le visage résolu, le regard flamboyant. C'est à ce moment-là, contre toute attente, que Harry l'embrassa.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Un grand silence s'était installé autour d'eux. Puis des sifflets admiratifs retentirent et des gloussements de rire nerveux parcoururent la salle. Hermione rayonnait de voir ses deux amis enfin réuni. Elle vit Harry parcourir des yeux la salle, à la recherche de Ron. Tenant toujours la coupe contre-lui, avec l'air d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur le crâne. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils échangèrent un regard puis Ron eut un bref mouvement de tête qui signifiait : « Bah… s'il le faut vraiment…».

Il sourit à Ginny et, sans dire un mot, montra d'un geste le trou du portrait. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle commune, laissant la fête battre son plein.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda la voix étonnée de Ron derrière Hermione. Pour Harry et Ginny.

Hermione regarda son ami d'un air à moitié amusé et exaspéré à la fois.

-Voyons Ron, c'était tellemnt évident !

-Ah bon, par pour moi.

-Non pour toi bien sûr, rien ne l'est, taquina Hermione.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, Ron lui rendit son sourire avant d'être interpellé par Seamus :

-Viens Ron ! J'ai réussi à obtenir de la bierraubeurre auprès des elfes !

Il attrapa Ron par le bras et l'emmena vers lui, laissant Hermione seule parmi la foule d'élèves qui fêtaient la victoire de Gryffondor. Celle-ci profita de l'ambiance tumultueuse qui régnait dans le dortoir pour s'éclipser discrètement par le portail.

D'un pas précipité, elle se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande rejoindre Drago qui se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur.

-Drago ? Appela Hermione.

-Je suis là !

Elle se dirigea vers le Serpentard qu'elle retrouva au même endroit où elle l'avait quitté plus tôt dans la journée. Ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans l'Armoire à Disparaître quand Hermione arriva près de lui et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Je crois que j'ai découvert un moyen, si j'arrive à neutraliser cette lumière qui apparaît tout au fond peut-être que…

Malefoy s'enfonça encore plus dans l'ombre de l'Armoire et faillit disparaître entièrement avant qu'Hermione n'agrippe le pan de son pull.

-C'est trop dangereux ! S'horrifia Hermione. Tu risques de tomber dans la faille et de disparaître comme Montague !

-Lâche-moi, Hermione ! Je dois voir ce qu'il y a dans le fond c'est peut-être la solution !

-Certainement pas ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Comment vas-tu réparer cette Armoire si tu es coincé dedans ? Montague à failli y laisser sa peau l'année dernière, je ne le laisserai pas risquer la même chose !

L'inquiétude d'Hermione et la crainte de se retrouver coincé à l'intérieure dans une dimension inconnue décida Drago à sortir de l'Armoire.

-Comment vais-je m'y prendre ?! Se lamenta Drago en s'écroulant à terre, l'air dépité. J'ai essayé toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de réparer cette fichue Armoire !

-Il doit bien exister un moyen, Drago ! J'en suis certaine ! Fit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait déterminé. Elle s'assit à côté du Serpentard et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

-Il doit en avoir un !

Celle-ci prit un livre posé à terre et commença à feuilleter les pages frénétiquement, à la recherche d'une quelconque indication.

-Tu ne trouveras rien…

-Peut-être pas dans celui-là, fit Hermione en déposant le livre à terre, mais je continuerai ma recherche à la bibliothèque !

-Je me dégoûte de te mêler à ça… je ne devrai pas… mais tu es mon seul espoir.

Hermione garda le silence, préférant ne pas songer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne trouverait rien à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Que ferait Drago dans ce cas-là ? Comment arriverait-elle à vivre sans lui, sans avoir pu l'aider ni le sauver ?

La gorge nouée, Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Drago et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine tout en respirant profondément son odeur qui l'envoûtait toujours autant.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient et comprit à l'air tourmenté du Serpentard que ce dernier était toujours aussi anxieux.

-Tout ira bien, fit Hermione en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Drago. Je suis là.

Mais ses paroles ne semblaient toujours pas l'apaiser. Elle l'embrassa sur sa joue, puis rapprocha doucement ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce que Drago lui rende son baiser. Tout en l'embrassant, il déposa délicatement Hermione sur le coussin avant de plaquer son corps contre le sien. Bien qu'elle fût installée sur une couverture, Hermione sentit son dos endolori par le contact du sol dur et le poids de Malefoy sur elle. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant se laisser guider par la tendresse et le désir de Drago. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés de cette manière…

-Crois-tu que c'est réellement le ciel ? Demanda Hermione, ou qu'il s'agit à nouveau d'un plafond magique ?

-D'après moi, répondit Drago, la salle veut nous donner l'illusion que la lumière du ciel transperce les vitraux, comme si on se trouvait dans une cathédrale.

Ils étaient toujours couchés au sol, les mains derrière la nuque, ils observaient avec un sentiment de nostalgie les lumières colorées qui émanaient des vitraux de la salle. La pièce commençait à se plonger dans une obscurité crépusculaire qui annonçait l'arrivée de la nuit. Malgré ça, les deux élèves ne bougeaient pas et préféraient savourer chaque minute passée ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande. A nouveau, un silence s'installa avant d'être interrompu par un profond soupir que poussa Hermione. A l'évidence elle devra bientôt rentrer dans son dortoir.

-Passe la nuit avec moi, proposa Drago lorsqu'Hermione s'habilla pour repartir. Il doit certainement y avoir d'autres couvertures qui traînent…

Cette idée lui donnait tellement envie, elle n'avait plus dormi avec lui depuis les vacances de Noel, mais c'était si délicat. Que diraient Harry et Ron s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait découché de son dortoir… cette petite aventure risquerait de lui coûter cher… Hermione se pinça les lèvres, prise entre l'envie de passer une nuit avec Drago et la peur d'attirer les soupçons de ses amis.

Comme pour l'influencer dans sa décision, le Serpentard commença à déposer de furtifs petits baisers sur son épaule pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son cou et commença à mordiller son oreille. Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et elle constata avec agacement que son manège fonctionnait parfaitement.

-Très bien, fit-elle exaspérer.

Malefoy s'arrêta et lui rendit un grand sourire de vainqueur.

-Mais ne crois pas que cette technique fonctionnera à chaque fois !

-Oui bien, sûre, répondit-il d'un air faussement convaincu.

-Et si tu me faisais visiter ?

-Visiter ?

-Oui la salle ! Tu n'as jamais été curieux de connaître tous ces objets ?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça…

-Et bien il n'est jamais trop tard !

Ils se mirent à explorer l'immense labyrinthe surchargé d'objets cachés depuis des siècles. Les deux élèves s'amusèrent à trouver diverses choses tout aussi étonnantes que dangereux : ils trouvèrent plusieurs boîtes contenant des Bavboules ainsi qu'un vieux jeu de cartes de bataille explosive auxquelles ils jouèrent une partie avant que les cheveux d'Hermione ne faillirent s'enflammer. Ils passèrent à côté d'une vieille statue représentant le buste d'un sorcier hideux coiffé d'une tiare et trouvèrent dans une grande malle dorée, deux petits miroirs incrustés de grosses pierres bleues ainsi que plusieurs tissus excentriques qui leur firent penser à des robes appartenant à un sorcier africain. Un peu plus loin, dissimulé entre une pile de vieux livres fripés, un étrange échiquier en marbre représentant des animaux difformes était posé sur une table basse en bois massif. Encore une fois, Hermione se fit battre à une partie sous les railleries de Drago elle détestait vraiment se jeu pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'un des pions du Serpentard écrasait son animal qui ressemblait vaguement à un Pitiponk.

Les premières lueurs du jour transperçaient à travers les vitres dans la salle quand Hermione et Drago se reposèrent enfin, somnolant dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une longue nuit d'exploration. Ils avaient réussi à trouver d'autres vieux coussins poussiéreux qu'ils avaient installés sur leur couverture.

Hermione commençait seulement à s'assoupir quand Drago la réveilla.

-Hermione ?

-Mmoui, fit-elle à moitié endormie.

-Il faut se lever, tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

-Déjà ?!

Elle regarda la montre de Drago et vit qu'il était passé neuf heures et demie.

-Je suis exténuée, gémit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Moi aussi je suis épuisé, répondit Drago dans un bâillement. Mais cette nuit en valait largement la peine.

Il prit la main d'Hermione puis ils quittèrent la pièce en s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir qui, fort heureusement, était désert. Dans un coin en retrait, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée en se disposant de mots.

Rapidement, Hermione descendit prendre son déjeuner et retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny qui terminèrent leurs assiettes.

-On se demandait justement où tu étais passé, dit Ron alors qu'Hermione prit place à côté de lui.

-J'ai été de bonne heure à la bibliothèque pour commencer mes révisions, fit-elle d'un air dégagé en se servant des œufs brouillés. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Oh super des saucisses, je meurs de faim !

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Ginny la regardait d'un air suspicieux pendant qu'Harry et Ron reprenaient leur discussion sur le match d'hier.

-J'aurais tellement voulu y participer, si seulement je n'étais pas en retenue avec Rogue !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ? Demanda Hermione entre deux bouchées.

-Classer d'anciennes archives de Rusard.

-Ce n'est pas encore trop pénible, tenta de consoler Ron, tu aurais pu avoir pire mon vieux, imagine nettoyer ses vieux bocaux de potion.

-Sauf que la plupart sont des archives sur mon père, Lupin et… Sirius.

Un silence tomba aussitôt, interrompit la bruit que fit la fourchette d'Hermione en tombant.

-Oh Harry, je suis désolée… c'est horrible !

Elle s'abaissa et ramassa sa fourchette au même moment où Drago entrait dans la Grande Salle. Elle se redressa pendant que tout le monde fulminait contre Rogue et la retenue qu'il infligeait à Harry. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago déjeuner en compagnie de sa bande de Serpentard.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Ginny lorsqu'Harry et Ron se levèrent de table.

-On va un peu voler sur le terrain de Quidditch, fit Ron.

-Mais il vous reste encore plein de devoirs à terminer ! S'indigna Hermione

-C'est dimanche Hermione ! Harry a bien le droit de se détendre un peu non ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et leur jeta un regard noir avant de partir. Amusée, Ginny lança à son amie :

-C'est bon, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls.

-Ils vont surtout me demander de leur passer mon devoir !

Hermione but une dernière gorgée de son jus de citrouille avant de laisser échapper un long bâillement.

-Oula tu m'as l'air fatiguée, remarqua Ginny. Aurais-tu fait des folies cette nuit ?

-Tu n'en as pas idée, répondit Hermione en échangeant un sourire avec Ginny.

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à discuter avec son amie, profitant de ce dernier dimanche de repos avant l'arrivée des examens.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 : la victoire de Drago**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Hermione passa la majeure partie de son emploi du temps à la bibliothèque. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cherché dans tous les ouvrages possibles, un moyen de réparer la fissure qui se trouvait dans l'Armoire à disparaître, mais aucun livre ne fournissait la moindre explication à ce sujet. A l'évidence, Drago avait raison. Désespérée, elle s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'une piste lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être que dans les archives de l'école, on parlerait de cette armoire qui se trouvait jadis à Poudlard, avant qu'un élève ne la cache dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle feuilleta un gros ouvrage poussiéreux qui contenait plusieurs articles issus de _La Gazette du sorcier_ : compétition de Quidditch, service rendu à l'école, concours de Bavboules,… Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le livre, convaincue que ce livre ne lui apporterait aucune aide lorsqu'un nom attira son attention. Au-dessus d'une photographie jaunie représentant une jeune fille maigrichonne de quinze ans, une légende indiquait : _Eileen Prince, capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard_.

 _Prince,_ pensa Hermione. Est-ce possible que cette fille ait une quelconque relation avec ce fichu Prince de sang-mêlé ? Bien que ce ne fût pas la principale raison de sa recherche, Hermione prit l'article en question et se promit de montrer sa nouvelle découverte à Harry. Elle continua ses fouilles jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque où Madame Pince vint la chasser à coup de regard insistant. Ce n'est que le vendredi en fin d'après-midi qu'Hermione trouva enfin la solution au problème de Drago. Dans un livre qui traitait des Portoloins, Hermione découvrit un chapitre consacré à la création, l'utilisation et la réparation – le cœur d'Hermione bondit en lisant ce mot- de ces objets magiques. Le principe était exactement le même que l'Armoire à disparaître.

Dans les pages qui suivirent se trouvaient plusieurs incantations et formules destinées aux Portoloins défaillants. Il n'était pas question de fissure, mais les symptômes étaient similaires. Tout comme Montague, les sorciers qui utilisent un Portoloins défaillant ou cassé peuvent se retrouver dans un néant, entre ici et là-bas.

Son cœur battait à vive allure, elle réalisait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la solution au problème de Drago, peut-être même lui sauver la vie ! Elle ferma à coup sec le gros ouvrage, et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque, le livre sous la main. A l'aide de son faux Gallion, elle fixa rendez-vous d'urgence à Drago dans la salle sur Demande. Vingt minutes plus tard, celui-ci entra dans l'immense pièce qui servait de dépôts aux seuls élèves de Poudlard qui connaissaient l'existence de la salle. Il rejoignit Hermione qui était assise devant l'armoire, les jambes croisées, le livre ouvert à la bonne page.

-Que se passe-t-il? Ton message avait l'air très urgent. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Drago, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire, les joues roses d'excitation. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherches… je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de réparer l'armoire !

Drago regarda la jeune fille incrédule, réalisant à peine le sens de ses propos. Il était sauvé. Hurlant de joie, il prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva de toutes ses forces, en la faisant tourbillonner dans le vide.

Éclatant de rire, elle était si heureuse de voir enfin Drago libéré du poids de sa mission. Lorsqu'il aura réparé l'armoire, Drago et ses parents seront sauvés de Voldemort et ensuite… Ensuite quoi ? Se demanda aussitôt Hermione. Elle était tellement obsédée à l'idée de sauver Drago qu'elle ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il se passerait quand l'armoire serait réparée, ni à quoi elle servirait. Drago perçut l'air soucieux de la jeune fille et la reposa à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Que va-t-il se passer après ? Demanda Hermione anxieuse. Pour quelle raison cette armoire est si importante ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, Hermione.

-Drago ! Exigea Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je t'ai aidé à réparer cette armoire, tu me dois bien une explication !

-N'insiste pas s'il te plaît ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il faut d'abord que je réussisse à la réparer.

Hermione souhaitait poser d'autres questions, mais Drago avait déjà le nez plongé dans le livre. Se sentant inutile à présent, la jeune fille tourna les talons et sortit discrètement de la Salle sur Demande, l'estomac noué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Aurait-elle dû refuser d'aider Drago dans sa mission ? Cependant, l'idée de le perdre lui était inimaginable… Elle remonta jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor où elle trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny installé dans la salle commune, près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre les jambes de Harry, Ginny lisait les dernières nouvelles de _La Gazette du sorcier._

-On pourrait penser que les gens ont des sujets de conversation plus intéressants, dit Ginny. Trois attaques de Détraqueurs en une semaine et tout ce que Romilda Vane trouve à me demander, c'est s'il est vrai que tu as un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry les ignora.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Que c'était un Magyar à pointes, déclara Ginny en tournant négligemment une page du journal. Beaucoup plus macho.

-Je te remercie, lança Harry avec un sourire. Tu lui as dit que Ron aussi avait un tatouage ?

-Oui, un Boursouflet, mais je n'ai pas précisé où.

Ron se renfrogna tandis qu'Hermione était prise de fou rire.

-Attention ! prévint-il en pointant un index menaçant sur Harry et Ginny. Le fait d'avoir donné ma permission ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas la retirer…

 _\- Ta permission !_ S'esclaffa Ginny. Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ta permission pour faire quoi que ce soit ? De toute façon, tu as dit toi-même que tu préférais Harry à Michael ou à Dean.

\- C'est vrai, admit Ron à contrecœur. À condition que vous ne commenciez pas à vous embrasser en public…

\- Espèce de sale hypocrite ! Et quand toi et Lavande, on vous voyait partout enlacés comme des anguilles ? s'indigna Ginny.

Soudain, Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, entre Ron et lui, en affichant un air décidé.

-Je veux te parler, Harry.

Entre les recherches qu'elle avait entamées pour Drago, elle avait complètement oublié de parler à Harry de sa découverte d'Eileen Prince.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

La veille, déjà, elle lui avait vertement reproché de distraire Ginny au moment où elle aurait dû travailler plus que jamais pour préparer ses examens.

-Du soi-disant Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

\- Oh, non, pas encore, gémit-il. Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter un peu, s'il te plaît ?

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas avant que tu m'aies écoutée, dit fermement Hermione. J'ai essayé de découvrir un peu qui pouvait bien s'amuser à inventer des maléfices pour passer le temps…mentit Hermione.

-Il ne faisait pas ça pour s'amuser…

\- Il, il… comment sais-tu que c'est « il » ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, répliqua Harry avec colère. Le _Prince,_ Hermione, le _Prince !_

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

Les joues embrasées de taches rouges, elle sortit de sa poche la vieille coupure de journal qu'elle posa sur la table d'un geste sec, sous les yeux de Harry.

\- Regarde un peu ! Regarde cette photo !

Harry prit le morceau de papier craquelé et contempla la photo mouvante et jaunie qui y était imprimée. Ron se pencha à son tour pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Et alors ? demanda Harry en parcourant le bref article qui accompagnait la photo d'Eileen Prince.

\- Elle s'appelait Eileen Prince. _Prince,_ Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, éclata d'un grand rire.

\- Impossible.

-Quoi ?

\- Tu penses que c'était elle, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Allons…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Harry, il n'y a pas de véritables princes dans le monde des sorciers ! Ou bien c'est un surnom, un titre inventé que quelqu'un s'est donné, ou bien ce pourrait être un nom de famille. Écoute-moi ! Imaginons que son père soit un sorcier du nom de Prince et que sa mère soit une Moldue, ça ferait d'elle une Prince de Sang-Mêlé !

-Ouais, très ingénieux, Hermione…

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Peut-être qu'elle était fière d'être à moitié Prince !

\- Écoute, Hermione. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une fille, j'en suis certain.

-La vérité, c'est que pour toi, une fille ne pourrait pas être aussi intelligente, répliqua Hermione avec colère.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'après t'avoir fréquentée pendant cinq ans, je pourrais encore penser que les filles ne sont pas intelligentes ? Protesta Harry, piqué au vif. C'est simplement la façon dont il écrit qui me fait dire ça. Je sais que le Prince était un garçon, je le vois bien. Cette fille n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Et d'abord, tu l'as trouvée où, cette coupure ?

-À la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il y a toute une collection d'anciens numéros de _La Gazette,_ là-bas. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette Eileen Prince, si je peux.

\- Amuse-toi bien, dit Harry, agacé.

\- Compte sur moi. Et la première chose que je vais faire, lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant le trou du portrait, c'est consulter les listes des anciens élèves qui ont eu des prix en potions !

Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, déterminée à en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Maintenant que Drago était en train de terminer sa mission, elle pouvait se consacrer à la recherche de ce fameux _Prince_.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la bibliothèque, Hermione trouva, Madame Pince en train de chasser les derniers élèves qui traînaient dans la pièce. Poussant un soupir, elle décida de remonter dans la salle commune. Quand elle revint, il ne restait plus que Ron qui somnolait sur le divan, la bouche entrouverte. Elle s'assit à côté de lui non sans délicatesse, ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda Hermione, en espérant qu'il n'était pas à nouveau dans le couloir du septième étage.

-Hein, hmm, fit Ron en sortant de sa rêverie. Dumbledore lui a envoyé un message pour le voir le plus vite possible.

-Que lui voulait-il ?

-Aucune idée.

Hermione ne savait pour quelle raison, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Même un très mauvais. Était-ce une coïncidence si le Directeur voulait voir Harry le soir même où Drago finissait sa mission ? Décidément, elle devenait paranoïaque. De quelle manière Dumbledore serait-il au courant de cela ? Et pourquoi aurait-il demandé à Harry de venir aussi précipitamment ? Non vraiment, elle devait absolument arrêter de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours un pressentiment au fond d'elle-même.

-Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione avait complètement oublié la présence de son ami qui la regardait d'un œil inquiet.

-Oh oui, ca va très bien, j'étais en train de me demander ce que Dumbledore voulait simplement. C'est inquiétant tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Ron. Il a toujours été un peu cinglé.

-Ou peut-être qu'il a trouvé quelque chose sur les Horcruxes, dit Hermione à voix basse.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment sur l'éventualité que Dumbledore ait découvert ou non un Horcruxe lorsque Harry arriva en précipitation dans la salle commune. Il avait un air à la fois tourmenté, mais déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ? demanda aussitôt Hermione. Harry, ça va ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

\- Ça va très bien, répondit brièvement Harry en passant très vite devant eux.

Il se rua dans l'escalier puis descendit quelques secondes plus tard, dans la salle commune en dévalant les marches, s'arrêtant dans une glissade devant Ron et Hermione, abasourdis. Il tenait dans sa main la carte du Maraudeur, ainsi qu'une vieille chaussette roulée en boule.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il d'une voix haletante. Dumbledore pense que je suis venu chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Écoutez… Dumbledore m'emmène chercher un Horcruxe, il pense qu'on peut en trouver un à l'endroit où Jedusor était parti en vacances avec l'orphelinat.

-Mais comment est-ce que… Commença Ron.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer Ron ! Répondit Harry précipitamment. J'ai croisé Trelawney tout à l'heure dans le couloir, elle essayait de rentrer dans la salle sur Demande pour cacher ses bouteilles de Xérès, seulement Malefoy y était et il poussait des exclamations de joie !

Horrifiée, Hermione laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation.

\- Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Acheva Harry en parlant très vite. Dumbledore ne sera pas là cette nuit, donc Malefoy aura à nouveau le champ libre pour agir.

Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à interrompre Harry dans son élan, lorsque celui-ci s'exclama en colère :

 _-Non, écoutez-moi !_ Je sais que c'était Malefoy qui poussait des cris de joie dans la Salle sur Demande. Tiens – il fourra la carte du Maraudeur dans la main d'Hermione –, il faut le surveiller et surveiller Rogue, aussi. Prenez avec vous tous les membres de l'A.D. que vous pourrez rassembler. Hermione, tes faux Gallions qui servaient à se donner rendez-vous doivent toujours marcher, non ? Dumbledore dit qu'il a pris des mesures de protection supplémentaires, mais si Rogue est dans le coup, il les connaît et sait comment les déjouer – seulement, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous soyez tous en alerte.

\- Harry…, commença Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, les propos de Harry la terrifiaient, car elle savait pour quelle raison précise Drago hurlait de joie. Est-ce pour ce soir la phase finale de son plan comme le supposait Harry ? Horrifiée, Hermione se sentait complice d'avoir participé à la réparation de cette armoire, sans savoir en quoi consistait exactement le plan. Elle avait le sentiment de s'être fait manipuler par le Serpentard, même si elle doit admettre qu'elle avait consenti à l'aider

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Prends aussi ça – il mit les chaussettes dans la main de Ron.

-Merci, dit Ron. Heu… pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de chaussettes ?

-Tu auras besoin de ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est le Felix Felicis. Vous vous le partagerez, donnez-en aussi à Ginny. Dites-lui au revoir de ma part. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, Dumbledore m'attend…

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron, impressionné, sortait le petit flacon de potion dorée. Nous n'en voulons pas, garde-le, qui sait ce que tu devras affronter ?

-Je n'ai rien à craindre, je serai avec Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Je veux être sûr que ça se passe bien pour vous… Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Hermione. À plus tard…

Et il repartit, se glissant à travers le trou du portrait pour filer rejoindre Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ? Devaient-ils suivre les instructions de leur ami et prévenir les membres de l'AD ? Incapable de bouger, Hermione réfléchit au plus vite. Elle devait voir Drago, lui parler. Lui seul serait en mesure de lui expliquer ce qu'il se préparait cette nuit au château, si les soupçons d'Harry étaient fondés.

-Alors, demanda Ron, que faisons-nous ?

-Je vais chercher mes faux Gallions, répondit Hermione, les idées claires. J'enverrai ensuite un message à tous les membres de l'AD pour se réunir. Il faut espérer qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux ait gardé la pièce.

-Et après ?

-Il faudra se diviser. Nous patrouillerons dans les couloirs, l'un de nous deux surveillera Malefoy, et l'autre le bureau de Rogue. Si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient, je surveillerai moi-même Malefoy et…

-Non ! S'écria Ron, c'est trop dangereux ! On ne sait pas ce que ce fou furieux à préparé… on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable si c'est bien lui qui a commis tous ses attentats au cours de l'année. Non, écoute-moi Hermione, dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. Rogue agit peut-être de cette façon sur ordre de Dumbledore et il travaille pour l'ordre, tu seras plus en sécurité à surveiller son bureau.

Ne sachant pas de quelle manière elle allait s'en sortir, Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Comment allait-elle s'échapper pour parler au Serpentard ?

-Très bien, fit-elle. Je vais appeler les membres de l'AD. Attends-moi ici.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et entra dans son dortoir. Elle chercha dans sa malle la pièce qu'elle avait ensorcelée l'année précédente et envoya un message d'urgence aux membres de l'AD, leur donnant rendez-vous devant la salle sur Demande.

Hermione descendit ensuite rejoindre Ron, qui restait debout au milieu de la salle commune, l'air tourmenté.

-Voila, fit Hermione en arrivant. J'ai envoyé le message. Je vais aller attendre tout le monde devant la salle sur Demande, toi tu restes ici pour attendre Ginny.

-Non ! J'y vais moi, toi attends sagement ici.

-Il est hors de question que je reste en arrière ! S'indigna Hermione, les joues rouges.

Elle était en train de perdre du temps à discuter avec Ron. Elle devait voir Drago au plus vite, si les membres de l'AD avaient directement reçu son message, le temps lui était compté avant qu'elle puisse rentrer dans la salle pour discuter avec Drago.

-Écoute Ron, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je vais prendre avec moi la carte du Maraudeur. Et puis, continua-t-elle sans se soucier des exclamations de Ron, tu viendras nous rejoindre dès que Ginny sera là, ok ?

-D'accord, fit-il la mine boudeuse. Mais fais attention à toi, Hermione.

Maladroitement, il lui tapota le bras en signe d'encouragement. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor.

Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. C'était comme si ses jambes étaient devenues incontrôlables, telle une marionnette. Malgré son point de côté qui commençait à apparaître, elle continua sa course. Heureusement, le couloir se trouvait à proximité de son dortoir, et elle se retrouva devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet en quelques minutes. Elle tourna trois fois la phrase dans sa tête quand la porte apparût soudainement. Avant de rentrer, elle vérifia que la voie était libre, et poussa la porte.

Elle entendait des cris de joie qui résonnaient dans la salle. Hermione reconnu aussitôt la voix de Drago. Elle se dirigea le pas léger vers l'endroit où reposait l'Armoire à Disparaître fraîchement réparée.

Drago lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à savourer sa victoire. Inlassablement, il envoyait divers objets dans l'Armoire, pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Hermione l'appelé derrière lui.

-Hermione ? Fit-il. Que fais-tu là ?

-Drago ! Répondit Hermione précipitamment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Mais il faut que tu empêches ce que tu es en train de faire ! Harry est au courant, il sait que tu as fini ta mission et que… que… c'est pour ce soir.

-Quoi ?! Comment peut-il savoir ?

-Nous allons patrouiller dans le couloir, l'informa Hermione en ignorant sa question. Dumbledore à mis en place des mesures de sécurité supplémentaire ce soir. Quoique tu fasses Drago, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Abandonne ce projet, je t'en prie !

-Je ne peux plus reculer, Hermione ! C'est trop tard. _Il_ est au courant.

Horrifiée, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Drago, qu'as-tu fait ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Des larmes d'effarement commencèrent à monter aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle se sentait affreusement coupable et idiote de l'avoir aidé les yeux fermés, sans connaître les conséquences de sa mission.

-Tu verras bien assez tôt. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas te trouver dans ce couloir ! Promets-moi que tu resteras dans ta salle commune, Hermione !

Il se rapprocha et la saisit par les bras, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne vit pas de la peur dans le regard de Drago, à son grand étonnement, ses yeux d'un gris profond reflétaient de l'assurance. Comme s'il s'était préparé à ce jour depuis des années.

-Jamais ! J'ai promis à Harry qu'il pouvait compter sur moi ! Ma place est auprès de mes amis, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

-Hermione c'est trop dangereux ! Tu n'imagines pas les risques….

Tout d'un coup, l'Armoire à disparaître bougea, comme si quelque chose était coincé à l'intérieur.

-Tu dois partir ! Cours dans ta salle commune et restes-y !

-Non Drago ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! Répondit Hermione, la voix de plus en plus aiguë.

-Très bien.

Il relâcha les bras de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa tendrement. Était-ce parce qu'elle était effrayée, ou qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même que la mission de Drago marquerait la fin de leur histoire, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés de cette façon. Jamais elle n'oublierait la douceur et la tendresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentait des larmes humides couler de la joue de Drago, et se mêler aux siennes.

Elle aurait souhaité que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais ou que lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux, qu'ils soient loin de cette Salle sur Demande, loin de cette maudite Armoire et de cette mission. Avec un serrement au cœur, Drago éloigna ses lèvres et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas si je saurais… si j'en… aurai le courage.

-Tu as le choix, tu peux choisir d'arrêter tout ça et on restera ensemble !

-C'est impossible, fit-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago, Hermione perçut pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure de la peur. Plus que cela, il était terrorisé. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais.

-Je dois y aller.

-Fais attention à toi, Hermione je t'en prie, ne reste pas dans ce couloir !

-Je serais près du bureau de Rogue.

Une expression d'effarement traversa le visage de Drago.

-Ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

Le couloir était toujours désert. Elle sortit de sa poche la pièce de faux Gallion qui était restée intacte. Une boule au ventre, Hermione se demanda si les membres de l'AD répondraient à son appel. Combien d'entre eux auraient gardé la pièce auprès d'eux ? Même si certains l'avaient gardée, elle devait se trouver au fond d'une malle ou dans une vieille paire de chaussettes. Elle déplia la carte du Maraudeur et vit deux minuscules points se diriger vers elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville et Luna arrivèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Ron et Ginny qui couraient dans leur direction.

-Ron ! Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons reçu ton message, fit Neville en désignant la pièce de Gallion.

-Une nouvelle séance de l'AD est programmée ? Demanda Luna les yeux exorbités, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excursion nocturne.

Rapidement, Hermione et Ron expliquèrent la situation ainsi que les instructions laissées par Harry. Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Personne ne semblait effrayé, constata Hermione. Peut-être étaient-ils tous convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'une ronde, que rien de bien dangereux ne viendrait perturber la nuit.

Depuis le tout début de la soirée, cet horrible pressentiment ne quittait plus Hermione.

-Bien, fit-elle, nous allons nous séparer en groupe de deux. Ginny, Ron et Neville, vous allez surveiller le couloir. Assurez-vous que personne ne quitte cette salle, dit-elle en désignant le mur lisse et intact de la Salle sur Demande. Luna, tu viendras avec moi. Nous allons surveiller le bureau de Rogue.

Ron lui jeta un regard inquiet, signifiant de faire attention. Hermione détourna aussitôt les yeux.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, utilisez les Gallions pour communiquer.

-Très bien, approuva Neville.

-Passe-moi la carte Hermione, fit Ron. Malefoy ne nous échappera pas de cette manière.

À contrecœur, elle tendit la vieille carte de parchemin à son ami.

-Allons-y, Luna. Bon, faites très attention à vous.

Elle jeta derrière son épaule un regard inquiet à son groupe d'ami qui commençait déjà à patrouiller dans le couloir.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 : la tour frappée par la foudre**

Lorsqu'Hermione quitta la Salle sur Demande, Drago sentit un énorme vide lui parcourir le corps. Pour la première fois, il se sentait véritablement seul. Hermione ne reviendrait plus. Elle était partie patrouiller devant le bureau de Rogue tandis que les autres abrutis surveilleront le couloir du septième étage. Malgré cela, il ne se sentait nullement piégé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Au contraire, tout était prévu dans les moindres détails. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait planifié toutes les étapes de sa mission et grâce à Rogue, il connaissait toutes les mesures de sécurité mises en place par Dumbledore et de quelle manière il allait pouvoir les contrer.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Rosmerta lui avait envoyé un signal pour le prévenir que Dumbledore était parti boire un verre. Assis à terre, il attendait à présent celui de Barjow. La tête enfouie entre ses genoux, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, de ne pas penser que l'étape finale de sa mission pourrait être fatidique. Sa mission commençait réellement _maintenant,_ comprit-il enfin. Toute l'année, il avait espéré que ce moment arriverait, que cette Armoire serait enfin réparée. À présent, il redoutait plus que tout cet instant. Arriverait-il à aller jusqu'au bout ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, le sort de ses parents dépendait de lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une lumière rougeâtre apparut derrière la porte de l'Armoire. C'était le signal. Ils arrivent, pensa-t-il. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme massif au regard oblique, dont les traits étaient étrangement de travers. Ce dernier parcourra du regard l'immense salle avant de sortir de l'Armoire. Les uns à la suite des autres, plusieurs Mangemort rejoignirent bientôt Amycus Carrow qui commençait déjà à caresser la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche.

Tout le monde était présent dans la salle. Drago s'apprêtait à refermer l'Armoire à Disparaître lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte la pousser violemment. Le Serpentard perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, relevant les yeux vers le nouveau visiteur. Une puissante odeur de terre et de sang submergea les narines de Drago, annonçant l'arrivée de ce personnage indésirable. Le corps massif, les cheveux en bataille, Fenrir Greyback sortit de l'Armoire et sourit de toutes ses dents pointues aux autres Mangemorts.

-Que le festin commence, fit-il dans une sorte d'aboiement rauque.

Drago sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui parcourir le dos. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Greyback de se joindre à lui ce soir ! Pour quelle raison se trouvait-il ici ?

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda froidement Drago en se relevant. Je ne vous ai pas invité à venir il me semble !

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à jugé lui-même que je méritais bien une petite récréation à Poudlard, répondit-il en claquant les dents.

-Ce n'est pas l'objectif de ce soir ! Nous devons nous dépêcher pour être prêts quand Dumbledore reviendra. D'après Rosmerta, il est parti depuis plus d'une heure, Il ne tardera pas à revenir quand il verra la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de son école. Gibbon, continua Malefoy, tu t'occuperas de faire apparaître la marque sur la tour d'Astronomie. Et n'oublie pas de dresser la barrière magique qui empêchera les membres de l'Ordre de monter dans la tour. Vous autres, fit-il en désignant les autres Mangemorts, vous resterez dans le couloir pour vos occuper de tous ceux qui opposent une résistance. Compris ?

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, sans contester les instructions de Drago. Tout était enfin en place.

-Et attention, je ne veux pas de mort ! Désarmez-les simplement.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce point-là Malefoy, fit Amycus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a donné l'instruction de tuer le plus possible des membres de l'Ordre, sauf Potter, ajouta-t-il.

Drago tressaillit à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir des morts de sa faute.

-D'accord, fit-il la gorge serrée, ne pouvant contredire les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Passons à la phase finale, à qui Barjow a-t-il confié la Poudre et la Main de la Gloire ? Demanda Drago en scrutant les sept Mangemorts qui formaient une ligne.

-À moi, fit une voix de femme. Alecto Carrow, la sœur d'Amycus, s'avança et tendit à Drago une bourse contenant de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, ainsi qu'une vieille main desséchée : la main de la Gloire.

-Parfait, fit Drago.

Ils répétèrent une dernière fois de plus le plan, avant que Drago ne se décide d'avancer. Maintenant qu'il approchait si près du but, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, comme si un serpent se faufilait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. À travers un miroir qui se trouvait dans la salle, Drago contemplait son reflet cadavérique. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et préféra se concentrer sur sa mission. Mais son esprit était trop embrouillé, trop de pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Même s'il essayait de fermer son esprit contre des pensées parasites, il ne put s'empêcher de voir le visage d'Hermione. Que dira-t-elle lorsque sa mission sera finie ? Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse penser qu'elle ait été utilisée. Il savait qu'elle se sentirait coupable de l'avoir aidé, peut-être même qu'elle le détesterait à présent. Saurait-il vivre avec ce sentiment ? Savoir que jamais Hermione ne lui pardonnerait ses actes. Au moins, pensa-t-il, il serait vivant.

Drago ouvrit lentement la porte, et lança rapidement dans l'entrebâillement la Poudre d'Obscurité qui plongea le couloir dans le noir complet. Il reconnut la voix de Weasmoche à l'autre bout du couloir s'exclamer :

-Par merlin que se passe-t-il ?!

 _-Lumos_ , _Lumos_ ! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?! S'écria une deuxième voix féminine.

Drago referma la porte et fit signe aux autres Mangemorts de le suivre. Il serrait contre lui la main de la Gloire et sortit le premier de la salle sur Demande. Il commença à courir, frôlant au passage un des membres de l'AD. Illuminé par la main de la Gloire, Malefoy guida les Mangemorts qui suivaient ses pas, jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Tout au long du chemin, il dispersa de la Poudre d'Obscurité dans le couloir, au cas où si les membres de l'AD décideraient de le suivre. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lieu, ses réserves de poudre commençaient à diminuer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage inférieur de la tour, Drago constata que la petite bourse était presque vide à présent. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, ils étaient presque arrivés à destination quand soudain, il vit apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir la garde rapprochée de Dumbledore.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, surpris par le nombre inattendu des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago s'était préparé à ce que ceux-ci interviennent tôt ou tard au cours de sa mission, mais il ne s'imaginait pas si rapidement. Bien qu'ils aient l'avantage sur eux, Drago avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer le nombre de baguettes, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Parmi ceux-ci, il reconnut son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le loup-garou, un autre Weasley à en juger par ses cheveux roux et sa cousine que sa famille tout entière avait reniée. Il faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il aperçut derrière eux, les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. De tous ceux qui étaient censés le surveiller dans le couloir, il n'y avait que Weasmoche, sa sœur et cet empoté de Londubat. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi cela avait été si facile de sortir de la Salle sur Demande.

Au même moment, ils sortirent tous leur baguette en la pointant chacun sur le camp adverse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils se regardèrent avec un air de défi dans le regard, lorsque les Carrow crièrent :

-Allez-y !

Aussitôt, des étincelles rouges et vertes jaillirent de tous les côtés, frôlant Drago à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Il plongea pour éviter un sortilège de désarmement que lui avait lancé Tonks, et lança à son tour un sort de stupéfixion qui passa à côté d'elle. L'accès vers la tour d'astronomie était bloqué par l'Ordre à présent, il ne voyait plus de quelle manière il arriverait à monter les escaliers pour attirer Dumbledore dans la tour.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Greyback fonçait vers le groupe tandis que les autres Mangemorts commençaient à battre en retrait. Il devait absolument attirer l'Ordre loin de l'entrée qui menait à la tour.

-Dispersez-vous ! Hurla Drago à l'intention des Mangemorts.

Tous commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans les couloirs, tout en lançant des sortilèges de morts aux membres de l'AD qui poursuivaient les Mangemorts. Avec une chance inouïe, les lumières de couleurs vertes ne touchaient jamais leur cible, passant de justesse à côté d'eux. La diversion de Malefoy commençait à porter ses fruits : la garde de Dumbledore se dispersait dans le couloir, laissant un libre passage vers les escaliers. Malefoy se retourna, cherchant Gibbon des yeux pour lui donner le signal.

-Gibbon, fit-il à l'homme massif qui se trouvait derrière lui, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il lui fit un mouvement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris ses instructions, et s'enfonça dans le couloir pour passer par la porte qui menait aux escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Drago continua le combat et réussit à désarmer par derrière Londubat, puis se tapit contre le mur du couloir adjacent à celui où la bataille faisait rage. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il espérait qu'Hermione resterait en bas à surveiller le bureau de Rogue. Il n'avait pas prévenu son professeur que sa mission aurait lieu ce soir, pour le tenir à l'écart du combat, de _son_ combat, pensa-t-il. Il passa sa tête au coin du mur et vit Gibbon redescendre quelques minutes plus tard pour reprendre part au combat, mais le sortilège de Mort que lança Rowle vers Lupin le toucha en pleine poitrine, et il s'effondra. Le couloir était illuminé d'éclair de toutes les couleurs qui jaillissaient des baguettes, on ne distinguait plus qui visait qui, tant tout le monde esquivait les sortilèges lancés. Avec horreur, il vit Greyback allongé sur un corps, avant que Lupin ne lui lance un sortilège qui le fit voleter à plusieurs mètres. Il ne réussit pas à distinguer la malheureuse victime qui était à terre, car Lupin s'était aussitôt plongé sur lui, mais il pria qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des Weasmoche, sinon Hermione le haïrait.

Malefoy resta plusieurs minutes contre le mur, personne ne sachant qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres du combat. Il attendait patiemment, les minutes lui semblaient aussi longues que des heures. Des perles de sueurs commençaient à dégouliner de son front, terrorisé à l'idée que bientôt, il devrait accomplir sa mission, _tuer_ le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, lui, un adolescent de seize ans.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard furtif au combat, l'Ordre commençait à battre en retrait et à perdre face aux Mangemorts qui étaient acharnés. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, puis estima qu'il était temps d'agir. Malefoy fit le vide en lui, jeta les quelques miettes de Poudre qui restaient au fond de la bourse et se lança dans le couloir assombri, déterminé à venir à bout de cette mission qu'il portait sur son dos depuis le début de l'année. Sans prêter attention au reste du combat, il courut sans s'arrêter, enjambant le corps de la victime de Greyback.

Il monta enfin l'escalier et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son effet de surprise lui donna un avantage considérable : il pourra désarmer Dumbledore.

 _\- Expelliarmus!_

À la lueur de la Marque, il vit la baguette de Dumbledore s'envoler en décrivant un arc au-dessus des remparts. Debout contre les remparts, le visage livide, Dumbledore ne manifestait toujours aucun signe de panique ou de détresse. Il se contenta de regarder celui qui l'avait désarmé et lança :

-Bonsoir, Drago.

Malefoy s'avança, jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avec Dumbledore. Son regard tomba sur le deuxième balai.

-Qui est avec vous ?

-Une question que je pourrais te retourner. À moins que tu n'agisses seul ?

-Non, déclara-t-il. J'ai des renforts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école, ce soir.

\- Intéressant, dit Dumbledore, comme si Malefoy était en train de lui montrer un travail scolaire ambitieux. C'est très bien, vraiment. Tu as donc trouvé le moyen de les faire entrer ?

-Oui, répondit Malefoy, la respiration saccadée. Juste sous votre nez et sans que vous vous en rendiez compte !

-Ingénieux. Pourtant… pardonne-moi, mais… où sont-ils en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de renforts.

\- Ils ont dû affronter quelques membres de votre garde rapprochée. Ils se battent à l'étage inférieur. Ce ne sera plus très long… Je suis monté le premier. J'ai… j'ai un travail à accomplir.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, accomplis-le, mon garçon, conseilla Dumbledore à voix basse.

Il y eut un silence. Maintenant que Dumbledore se trouvait à sa merci, sa tâche serait très aisée. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression que la détermination qu'il avait ressentie en traversant le couloir s'était aussitôt estompée lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard bleu perçant du Directeur. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas de la pitié, ni de la peur, mais simplement de la _compréhension._

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Le Directeur lui souriait, comme s'il venait de retrouver un vieil ami depuis longtemps oublié.

\- Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur.

-Comment le savez-vous ? répliqua aussitôt Malefoy.

Il ressentit aussitôt une profonde gêne, comme si Dumbledore savait lire au fond de lui, et voir qu'il avait la capacité d'aimer et non tuer. Il sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues à l'idée que Dumbledore soit au courant de ses sentiments envers Hermione.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, reprit-il d'un ton plus résolu. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !

\- Oh, si, je le sais, assura Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Tu as désespérément essayé de me tuer moi-même tout au long de l'année. Pardonne-moi, Drago, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides… si timides, pour être franc, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tout ton cœur…

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Malefoy avec véhémence. J'y ai travaillé toute l'année et ce soir…

Le bruit d'un cri étouffé retentit en bas de l'escalier. Malefoy se raidit et jeta un regard en arrière.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de livrer un beau combat, commenta Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. Mais que disais-tu… Ah oui, tu as réussi à introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école, ce que j'estimais impossible je dois l'admettre… Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il écoutait toujours ce qui se passait au-dessous et semblait presque paralysé. Plus le temps passait, plus il craignait qu'Hermione prenne part au combat.

-Peut-être devrais-tu faire le travail tout seul, suggéra Dumbledore. Imagine que tes renforts soient repoussés par ma garde rapprochée ? Comme tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte, il y a aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce soir. Et finalement, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide… Je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre.

Malefoy se contenta de le regarder. Il devait agir vite, mais penser à Hermione l'empêchait d'accomplir son acte.

-Je comprends, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable en voyant qu'il restait immobile et silencieux. Tu as peur d'agir tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas rejoint.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Gronda Malefoy, sans faire cependant le moindre geste pour attaquer Dumbledore. C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne crois pas que tu vas me tuer, Drago. Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents… Dis-moi plutôt, pendant que nous attendons tes amis… Comment as-tu réussi à les faire entrer ici ? Il semble qu'il t'ait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir.

Malefoy semblait combattre une forte envie de hurler ou de vomir. Il déglutit et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, lançant des regards mauvais à Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée droit sur son cœur.

Puis, comme si c'était plus fort que lui, il dit :

\- J'ai dû réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître qui était cassée et dont personne ne s'était plus servi depuis des années. Celle dans laquelle Montague s'est perdu l'année dernière.

-Aaaah.

Dumbledore avait poussé un soupir qui était pour moitié un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

-C'était astucieux… Il y en avait deux, j'imagine ?

-L'autre est chez Barjow et Beurk, répondit Malefoy. Il existait une sorte de passage entre elles. Montague m'a dit que quand il s'est retrouvé coincé dans celle de Poudlard, il était prisonnier d'une sorte de vide, mais parfois, il entendait ce qui se passait dans l'école, et parfois ce qui se passait dans la boutique, comme si l'armoire voyageait entre les deux. Lui, cependant, n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre de qui que ce soit… Finalement, il a réussi à sortir en transplanant bien qu'il n'ait jamais passé son permis. Il a failli en mourir. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était une excellente histoire, mais j'ai été le seul à comprendre ce que cela signifiait – même Barjow ne le savait pas. Moi seul ai compris qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard grâce à ces deux armoires si j'arrivais à réparer celle qui était cassée.

-Très bien, murmura Dumbledore. Donc, les Mangemorts ont pu passer de chez Barjow et Beurk jusque dans l'école… un plan ingénieux, très ingénieux… Et, comme tu le disais, juste sous mon nez…

-Oui, répondit Malefoy qui, bizarrement, tirait courage et réconfort des éloges de Dumbledore. Oui, exactement !

-Mais il y a eu des moments, poursuivit Dumbledore, où tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réparer l'armoire ? Tu t'es donc rabattu sur d'autres méthodes plus grossières, moins bien imaginées, m'envoyer par exemple un collier ensorcelé qui ne pouvait atteindre qu'une mauvaise cible… ou empoisonner un hydromel que j'avais très peu de chance de jamais boire…

\- Il n'empêche que vous ne saviez pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça, ricana Malefoy.

Dumbledore glissa légèrement contre le rempart de la tour, ses jambes faiblissant.

\- Il se trouve que si, répondit Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché d'agir ? interrogea Malefoy.

-J'ai essayé, Drago. Le professeur Rogue, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi…

\- Pas sur _vos_ instructions, c'est à ma mère qu'il a promis…

\- Bien sûr, Drago, c'est ce qu'il te disait, mais…

\- C'est un agent double, espèce de vieillard stupide, il ne travaille pas pour vous, contrairement à ce que vous croyez !

Connaissant le passé de Rogue, Malefoy était consterné de voir à quel point Dumbledore lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Et pourtant, malgré les propos de Drago, celui-ci maintenait ses positions :

-Il faut admettre que nous différons sur ce point, Drago. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance dans le professeur Rogue…

\- Eh bien, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Railla Malefoy. Il m'a proposé son aide …il voulait toute la gloire pour lui… il voulait participer à l'action… « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? me disait-il. C'est vous, le coup du collier ? Voilà qui était stupide, cela aurait pu tout gâcher…» Mais je ne lui ai pas révélé ce que je préparais dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand il se réveillera demain, tout sera terminé et il ne sera plus le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne sera plus rien, comparé à moi !

Et enfin, pensa-t-il sa famille sera à nouveau honorée et libre de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses parents seront si fiers de lui…

\- Très flatteur, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Il est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié, bien sûr… mais tu as quand même dû avoir un complice… Quelqu'un à Préau-Lard qui a pu glisser à Katie le… le… aaaah…

Dumbledore ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et dodelina de la tête comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Bien sûr… Rosmerta, reprit-il. Depuis combien de temps est-elle soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium ?

-Vous avez enfin compris ? lança Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique.

Il y eut un autre cri au-dessous, un peu plus fort cette fois. Nerveux, il jeta encore un coup d'œil derrière lui, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore qui poursuivit :

-Donc, cette pauvre Rosmerta a été obligée de se cacher dans ses propres toilettes pour donner le collier à la première élève de Poudlard qui entrerait seule ? Et l'hydromel empoisonné… Bien entendu, Rosmerta pouvait y verser le poison à ta place avant d'envoyer la bouteille à Slughorn en croyant que ce serait mon cadeau de Noël… Oui, très habile… très habile… Ce malheureux Mr Rusard n'aurait jamais pensé, bien entendu, à vérifier une bouteille de chez Rosmerta… Dis-moi, comment t'y prenais-tu pour entrer en relation avec elle ? Je croyais que tous les moyens de communication entre l'école et l'extérieur étaient surveillés.

\- J'utilisais des pièces de monnaie ensorcelées, répondit Malefoy, tandis que sa main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette était agitée de tremblements. J'en avais une, elle avait l'autre, je pouvais ainsi lui envoyer des messages…

À nouveau, il ressentit un profond sentiment de dégoût quand il pensa que c'était par ce système qu'il communiquait aussi avec Hermione tout au long de l'année.

-N'est-ce pas le moyen de communication secret dont se servait l'année dernière le groupe qui s'était donné pour nom l'armée de Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore parlait d'une voix légère, sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui, c'est eux qui m'ont donné l'idée, dit Malefoy avec un sourire de travers. J'ai aussi eu l'idée d'empoisonner l'hydromel grâce à la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Je l'ai entendue dire à la bibliothèque que Rusard n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les potions…

Il essayait de tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout, il ne voulait rien laisser paraître lorsqu'il parlait d'Hermione, de peur que Dumbledore réussisse à cerner le moindre changement vis-à-vis d'elle. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait qu'Hermione soit soupçonnée de l'avoir aidé.

\- S'il te plaît, n'emploie pas ce mot offensant devant moi, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

Malefoy pris dans son rôle, éclata d'un rire grinçant.

-Ça vous ennuie que je dise Sang-de-Bourbe alors que je ne vais pas tarder à vous tuer ?

\- Oui, ça m'ennuie, répliqua Dumbledore, quant à me tuer, Drago, tu as eu de longues minutes pour le faire. Nous sommes seuls. Jamais tu n'aurais pu espérer me trouver si peu en état de me défendre et pourtant, tu n'as toujours pas agi…

La bouche de Malefoy se tordit involontairement comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de très amer.

-En ce qui concerne les événements de ce soir, continua Dumbledore, je suis un peu perplexe… Tu savais que j'avais quitté l'école ? Oui, bien sûr, se répondit-il à lui-même, Rosmerta m'a vu partir, elle t'a sûrement prévenu en utilisant tes pièces de monnaie…

\- Exactement, confirma Malefoy, mais elle m'a dit que vous vouliez simplement boire un verre, que vous alliez revenir…

-J'ai bu un verre, sans aucun doute… Et je suis revenu… tant bien que mal, marmonna Dumbledore. Tu avais donc décidé de me tendre un piège ?

\- Nous avons fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la tour en sachant que vous vous dépêcheriez de venir voir qui avait été tué, dit Malefoy. Et ça a marché !

-Plus ou moins…, répliqua Dumbledore. Dois-je en conclure que personne n'a été tué ?

\- Quelqu'un est mort, annonça Malefoy d'une voix qui sembla monter d'un octave. Un de vos alliés… Je ne sais pas qui, il faisait sombre… J'ai enjambé le corps… J'étais censé attendre ici votre retour, mais les gens du Phénix se sont mis en travers du chemin…

\- Oui, ils font souvent ça, remarqua Dumbledore.

Il y eut au-dessous une détonation et des cris plus sonores que jamais, comme si on se battait dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Drago.

-Mes options ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer…

\- Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre.

\- Je n'ai aucune option ! s'écria Malefoy qui était devenu brusquement aussi pâle que Dumbledore. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !

\- Je mesure la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si Lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais.

Malefoy eut une grimace en entendant prononcer le nom.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de la mission qu'il t'avait confiée et dont j'étais au courant, de peur qu'il se serve contre toi de la legilimancie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, au moins, nous pouvons dialoguer sans détour… Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu… Je peux t'aider, Drago.

-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répliqua Malefoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur…

Malefoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

\- Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci…

-Non, Drago, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Soudain, il repensa à cet instant, où il était avec Hermione ici même, dans cette tour. Ce moment lui semblait appartenir à un autre monde, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir lointain d'une vie antérieure, mais il se souvenait précisément de ce qu'elle lui avait dit : elle aussi lui avait fait cette même proposition, celle de rejoindre l'autre camp.

Qu'arriverait-il s'il acceptait l'option de Dumbledore ? Arriverait-il à mettre en sécurité ses parents face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourrait-il envisager un avenir avec Hermione… À cette pensée, il baissa légèrement sa baguette, lorsqu' un martèlement de pas retentit dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy fut violemment repoussé par quatre Mangemorts qui firent irruption au sommet de la tour. Apparemment, les Mangemorts avaient remporté le combat qui s'était déroulé au-dessous. Amycus pouffa de rire d'une voix sifflante.

-Dumbledore coincé ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Dumbledore sans baguette, Dumbledore seul ! Bravo, Drago, bien joué ! Fit sa sœur.

\- Bonsoir, Amycus, dit Dumbledore, très calme comme s'il recevait des amis à dîner. Tu es venu avec Alecto… C'est charmant…

La femme eut un petit rire courroucé.

-Tu crois que tes fines plaisanteries vont t'aider sur ton lit de mort ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Des plaisanteries ? Oh, non. C'est ce qu'on appelle les bonnes manières, répliqua Dumbledore.

\- Vas-y donc, dit Greyback en un rugissement

\- C'est toi, Fenrir ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- En effet, répondit-il de sa voix râpeuse. Ça te fait plaisir de me voir, Dumbledore ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

Fenrir Greyback sourit, montrant des dents pointues. Du sang coulait sur son menton et il se léchait lentement les babines, avec une expression obscène.

-Tu sais à quel point j'aime les enfants, Dumbledore.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'attends même plus la pleine lune pour attaquer, désormais ? C'est très inhabituel… Tu as donc un tel goût pour la chair humaine qu'il ne lui suffit plus d'être satisfait une fois par mois ?

\- Exactement, répondit Greyback. Ça te choque, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? Ça te fait peur ?

\- Je ne peux pas prétendre en tout cas que ça ne me dégoûte pas, répliqua Dumbledore. Et en effet, je suis un peu choqué que Drago t'ait amené dans cette école où habitent tous ses amis…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir, dit Malefoy dans un souffle.

Il ne regardait pas Greyback, ne voulait même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il serait ici…

-Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde une visite à Poudlard, Dumbledore, lança Greyback de sa voix rauque. Il y a ici tant de gorges à lacérer… Délicieux, délicieux…

Il leva un ongle jauni avec lequel il se cura les incisives, lorgnant Dumbledore.

\- Je pourrais m'occuper de toi en guise de dessert, Dumbledore…

-Non, dit sèchement Yaxley, le quatrième Mangemort. Nous avons des ordres. C'est Drago qui doit le faire. Vas-y, Drago, dépêche-toi.

Malefoy semblait moins résolu que jamais. Il avait l'air terrifié en regardant Dumbledore, dont le visage encore plus pâle n'était pas à la même hauteur que d'habitude, car il s'affaissait de plus en plus contre le rempart de la tour.

-En tout cas, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis ! Fit Amycus en provoquant le rire sifflant de sa soeur. Regardez-le. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dumby ?

\- Oh, une moindre résistance, des réflexes plus lents, Amycus, répondit Dumbledore. Bref, la vieillesse… Peut-être que ça t'arrivera aussi un jour… Si tu as la chance de parvenir jusque-là…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria le Mangemort, soudain violent. Toujours pareil, avec toi, pas vrai Dumby, tu causes et tu ne fais rien, rien de rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se donne la peine de te tuer ! Allez, Drago, vas-y !

Mais à cet instant, d'autres bruits de lutte retentirent un peu plus bas et une voix cria

 _\- Ils ont bloqué l'escalier ! Reducto ! REDUCTO !_

\- Vite, Drago, maintenant ! dit avec colère Yaxley.

Mais la main de Malefoy tremblait toujours tellement qu'il était incapable de viser.

\- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, gronda Greyback en s'avançant vers Dumbledore les bras tendus, les dents découvertes.

\- J'ai dit non !

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et le loup-garou fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta les remparts et vacilla, l'air furieux.

\- Drago, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous…, vociféra Alecto.

Mais au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Rogue apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et Malefoy. Le cœur de Drago se serra à la vue de Rogue. S'il était sorti de son bureau, où était Hermione dans ce cas ? Est-ce ces cris que l'on pouvait entendre dans le couloir ? Il était paralysé plus que jamais, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, d'une voix très faible.

\- Severus…

Pour la première fois depuis la soirée, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant.

Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé.

Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

-Severus… S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

\- Vite, filons d'ici, dit Rogue.

Il attrapa Malefoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres. Greyback, ainsi que les autres Mangemorts les suivirent, haletant d'excitation. Tenu par Rogue, Malefoy descendit dans le couloir faiblement éclairé qui était envahi de poussière. La moitié du plafond semblait s'être effondrée et un combat faisait rage un peu plus loin entre les autres Mangemorts et ce qu'il restait de la garde rapproché de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver Hermione du regard, Rogue s'écria :

-C'est fini, il faut partir, maintenant !

Ils traversèrent indemnes la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'eux, puis tournèrent à l'angle du mur où Malefoy s'était caché il y avait trente minutes de cela.

Ils devaient courir vite, les membres de l'Ordre étaient certainement à leurs trousses. Drago s'apprêtait à tourner en direction du septième étage lorsque Rogue l'attrapa violemment par la manche.

-Le couloir est surveillé, nous devons quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Poussé par une profonde bouffée d'adrénaline, Drago courra le plus vite possible. À chaque couloir, il chercha des yeux une tignasse brune, mais il ne vit personne. Il ne savait pas s'il était censé être rassuré ou inquiet, mais il devait avant tout quitter l'école. Ils devaient avoir une bonne longueur d'avance sur les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient dans le couloir en train de se débattre avec les Mangemorts restés au combat, ce qui rassura Drago.

Des cris commençaient à retentirent dans tout le château, signifiant que tous les élèves étaient réveillés à présents. Ils passèrent en courant devant un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle en pyjama, qui regardaient la scène d'un air effaré.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Hall d'entrée et descendirent en précipitation les marches en marbre de l'immense escalier. Parmi la foule d'élèves qui semblaient pris de panique, Drago continua de regarder autour de lui le moindre signe d'Hermione.

Enfin, il la vit, devant l'entrée du couloir qui menait au cachot de Rogue. Elle le regarda passer devant elle, avec un mélange d'horreur, de pitié, mais également de _honte_. Ce regard déchira le cœur de Drago – ce qu'il lui restait du moins- comme jamais. Il continua de la regarder, pour lui montrer qu'il était désolé de tout ce qu'il se passait, mais Hermione baissa les yeux, blessée de cette trahison.

Avec sa baguette, Rogue força l'ouverture de la grande porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils s'apprêtaient à repousser le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvaient devant la grande porte lorsqu'une lumière rouge jaillit derrière eux et vint heurter le sablier géant de Gryffondor qui se fracassa et rejeta tous les rubis qu'il contenait dans un ruissellement. Drago se retourna et vit Rowle les suivre de près, la baguette pointée vers le groupe d'élèves.

Ils sortirent enfin du château, l'air froid de la nuit lui déchira les poumons tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portail, au-delà duquel on pouvait transplaner…

Il continua de courir, insensible au point de côté qui commençait à lui brûler comme une flamme. Ils passèrent ensuite devant le gros balourd de Hagrid qui sortait de sa cabane en rugissant contre le Mangemort qui les suivait, croyant qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Drago regarda derrière son épaule, et vit Rowle lancer des maléfices en cascade sur le demi-géant. Au loin, il vit une forme noire couchée à terre se relever et continuer la poursuite.

-Nous y sommes presque Drago, l'encouragea Rogue en continuant à courir.

-Attention, nous sommes suivis !

Au moment où Rogue se retourna, il entendit une voix trop familière s'exclamer :

 _-Stupéfix_ !

Le jet de lumière manqua la tête de Rogue qui s'exclama :

 _-Courez, Drago !_ puis fit volte-face.

Drago continua de courir en direction du portail qui se rapprochait, mais il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le maître des potions qui s'arrêta pour affronter Potter.

 _-Endol…_ commença Potter

Mais Rogue para le maléfice, le projetant en arrière sans lui laisser le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ce dernier roula par terre puis se releva pendant que le gigantesque Mangemort hurlait derrière lui :

 _\- Feu!_

Une explosion retentit derrière lui et une lumière dansante aux teintes orangées se répandit sur eux : la cabane du demi-géant était en flammes.

-Crockdur est à l'intérieur, espèce d'abominable…, s'écria celui-ci.

 _\- Endol…_ , lança Potter pour la deuxième fois, visant la silhouette de Rogue illuminée par l'incendie, mais ce dernier para à nouveau le maléfice.

Drago continua de courir, prenant des distances sur la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres. À présent, il ne percevait plus aucun son, sauf les aboiements du chien qui provenait de la cabane en feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva enfin au portail. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue qui continuait à contrer les sortilèges de Potter. Avec une dernière vision du parc en pleine nuit, il tourna les talons sur lui-même et pensa : Au manoir !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il reconnut aussitôt la longue haie d'ifs impeccablement taillée qui longeait l'allée vers le manoir. Il se trouvait au pied du portail en fer forgé qui menait à l'entrée de sa maison, son foyer, pensa-t-il. Une boule au ventre, il appréhendait malgré tout de rentrer, même si sa mission était achevée, finie, réalisa-t-il avec un sentiment d'allégresse.

Même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Dumbledore, il avait réussi sa part du contrat. Un sentiment de rage s'empara aussitôt de lui. Rogue, pensa-t-il en bouillonnant, il lui a volé sa réussite ! Il était sur le point de tuer ce vieillard imbécile avant que Rogue n'arrive et n'accomplisse sa mission. Mais l'aurait-il fait ? Se demanda-t-il. Aurait-il été capable de jeter ce sort funeste ? Il se souvint de sa dernière pensée avant l'arrivée de Rogue : Hermione. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un avenir avec elle aurait été possible…mais à présent, c'était perdu d'avance. Le cœur brisé, il se souvint de son regard dans le hall d'entrée…

Il ne supportait plus d'être seul avec ses pensées. Il fit les cent pas devant le portail, guettant l'arrivée de Rogue. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa silhouette noire apparut enfin devant Drago. Alors que d'ordinaire il gardait toujours un air implacable, l'expression de Rogue était à présent troublée, ils l'avaient échappé belle.

-Venez Drago, ne perdons pas une minute, rentrons.

À nouveau, il prit Drago part la manche.

-Lâchez-moi, je ne suis plus un enfant !

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit attendre notre venue.

-Je ne me présenterai pas devant _lui_ avec vous ! Vous allez me ridiculiser !

-Cessez vos enfantillages, Drago ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Vous devriez m'être beaucoup plus reconnaissant…

-Vous plaisantez, vous avez sauvé votre peau comme toujours ! Sinon le Serment Inviolable de ma mère vous aurez tué ! Alors, vous avez veillé à m'aider et dans la même occasion, me voler ma gloire auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous sera reconnaissant à tous les deux, fit Rogue avec vénération. Il sera très impressionné par le travail acharné que vous avez mené tout au long de l'année pour avoir réussi à introduire des Mangemorts à Poudlard, soyez-en certain.

-Mais c'est moi qui devais le tuer ! Et s'il tue mes parents, car j'ai failli… vous…vous n'auriez pas dû intervenir ! Rugit à nouveau Drago. Vous m'avez empêché de… de…

-De devenir un assassin, acheva Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

-Ca change que vous n'auriez plus du tout eu d'espoir avec Hermione Granger.

Drago ne savait quoi répondre à cela, pris de court par cette réponse inattendue de son ancien maître des potions. Sa rage se transforma aussitôt en profonde tristesse.

-C'est déjà trop tard, fit Drago. Vous aviez raison, elle ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait ce soir.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, rien n'est perdu.

-Vous semblez avoir changé d'avis, fit remarquer Drago. Vous étiez moins optimiste quand j'étais à l'infirmerie.

Rogue se contenta de regarder Drago, comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois avant de lui répondre dans un murmure :

-Vous me rappeliez quelqu'un que j'ai connu et qui a préféré s'effacer plutôt que d'avouer ses sentiments… Je peux vous le dire Drago, vous y penserez chaque jour d'avoir baissé les bras.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, le laissant méditer sur ses paroles, puis envoya un Patronus pour signaler leur présence au manoir.

-À jamais, ajouta-t-il.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 : la lamentation du phœnix**

Hermione le vit descendre l'immense escalier de marbre en courant. Accompagné de Rogue, ils dégringolaient les marches, comme s'ils étaient poursuivit par le Diable en personne. La fuite de Drago ne présageait rien de bon, pensa Hermione horrifiée. Depuis que le professeur Flitwick avait débarqué en criant que des Mangemorts se trouvaient à Poudlard, il régnait dans l'école un climat de panique générale. Une partie des élèves s'étaient réunis dans le Hall, attiré par les cris du professeur de sortilège. Tous s'inquiétaient et se demandaient si des Mangemorts avaient réellement franchi l'enceinte de l'école.

Elle vit qu'il parcourait la foule d'élèves des yeux, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un, à sa recherche, pensa-t-elle. Elle su qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle croisa son regard d'un gris intense. Ils se fixèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux exprimant un profond regret, comme s'il lui implorait son pardon des événements de la soirée. Hermione ne put supporter plus longtemps ce regard. Elle se sentait profondément trahie et blessée, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle baissa les yeux et laissa échapper des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur sa joue.

A nouveau, des cris de terreur retentissaient dans la salle lorsqu'un grand Mangemort blond fracassa le sablier géant de Gryffondor, déversant les rubis dans un tintement sonore sur le carrelage. Une seconde plus tard, Rogue lança un sortilège en direction de la porte d'entrée et força le passage, en tenant fermement Drago par le bras pour qu'il le suive. Ils sortirent dans le parc qui était plongé dans la nuit noire, suivit de près par le gros Mangemort.

-Pour quelle raison Rogue essaye de s'enfuir… demanda Hermione à Luna qui était restée près d'elle.

-Il avait l'air d'être poursuivit par ce Mangemort qui lançait des sortilèges partout autour de lui, répondit Luna, pensive.

A peine eut-elle finie sa phrase qu'Harry débarqua à son tour et descendit les escaliers en courant, chaque trait de son visage exprimait une haine profonde.

-Harry! Cria Hermione. Harry, où vas-tu?

Mais son ami ne semblait pas avoir entendu ses appels qui étaient recouvert par les exclamations terrifiés des dizaines d'élèves réunit dans le Hall. Déterminé, Harry fonça en direction de la porte d'entrée, comme s'il poursuivait l'immense Mangemort ou Malefoy, pensa Hermione horrifiée. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Drago était avec Rogue ! Pour quelle raison Harry les poursuivrait-ils ? Un très mauvais pressentiment surgit aussitôt en elle. Elle voulait suivre Harry et Drago dans le parc, leur porter secours, mais une main lui saisit le bras.

-Non, Hermione laisse le faire, tu ne peux pas l'aider.

-Mais il le faut Luna ! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça !

Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle pensait à Harry ou Drago en disant cela, mais elle ne pouvait rester les bras croisés.

-Viens, insista Luna, nous devons rejoindre les autres pour leur venir en aide.

Les deux amies commencèrent à monter les marches de l'escalier lorsqu'elles aperçurent en haut des marches une silhouette rousse.

-Ron ! Cria Hermione en courant vers son ami qui semblait anéanti. Tu… tu vas bien ?

-C'est Bill, dit-il en déglutinant difficilement, il a été… attaqué.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par la nouvelle.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Est-ce qu'il est … ?

-Non… il est à l'infirmerie… tout le monde est là-bas à son chevet. J'étais venu te chercher Harry et toi, mais je ne sais pas où il l'est. Ginny l'a vu descendre de la tour d'astronomie et courir après Rogue et Malefoy, que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?!

-Nous venons de le voir sortir du château, l'informa Luna. Nous pensions qu'il poursuivait ce gros Mangemort qui était aux trousses de Rogue…

-Tout cela est tellement inquiétant, gémit Hermione. Et si Harry avait raison, si Rogue était bel et bien dans le camp de Voldemort ?

Ron et Luna tressaillirent, mais ne répondirent pas aux inquiétudes de la jeune fille, se contentant de se regarder l'air anxieux.

-Harry nous rejoindra à l'infirmerie, fit Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Ne nous inquiétons pas pour lui, il reviendra.

-Tu as raison, fit Hermione à moitié convaincue.

Elle prit amicalement la main de Ron pour le rassurer, et le guida passivement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Hermione vit Ginny, Tonks et Lupin rassemblés autour du lit que Drago occupait il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Sur le lit qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée, Neville semblait profondément endormi. Ron, Luna et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le lit occupé par Bill à présent.

-Hermione ! Luna ! S'exclama Ginny en se levant de sa chaise, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Oui… bien, balbutia Hermione, et Bill, comment va-t-il ?

Ni Lupin, ni Tonks ne répondirent, préférant garder le silence. Horrifiée, elle vit sur l'oreiller un visage méconnaissable, si terriblement lacéré, déchiré, qu'il en paraissait grotesque.

-Mon dieu… fit Hermione dans un murmure.

Elle sentit qu'elle fut prise d'un vertige violent à la vue du cœur mutilé de Bill. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler de plus en plus et elle dû s'agripper à Ron pour ne pas tomber. Tout cela était sa faute, pensa-t-elle. C'est elle qui avait aidé Malefoy à réparer cette maudite armoire, elle qui l'avait aidé à introduire les Mangemorts à Poudlard… Une culpabilité insoutenable la rongeait à l'intérieur.

-Assieds-toi, Hermione, fit Lupin en faisant apparaître une chaise. Madame Pomfresh réussira à le guérir, continua-t-il en regardant Ron et Hermione. Par chance, nous avons réussi à l'amener rapidement à l'infirmerie.

-Qui… demanda Hermione dans un souffle, qui à osé… faire ça ?!

-Greyback.

-Nooon!

A nouveau, Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment Drago pouvait-il avoir fait rentrer ce monstre au sein de l'école ?!

Hermione essaya de se ressaisir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, mais elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre le bruit des battements de son cœur qui accélérait de plus en plus.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fit Tonks la mine désemparée, comment ces Mangemorts ont-ils réussi…

-Harry pensait que Malefoy préparait quelque chose dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit Ron. Il pourra surement nous en dire davantage quand il reviendra…

-D'ailleurs où est-il ? Demanda aussitôt Ginny.

-Nous l'avons vu sortir de l'école, répondit Hermione qui fixait toujours Bill d'un œil vitreux. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais il avait l'air de poursuivre ce gros Mangemort, Rogue et Malefoy.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny, exprimant silencieusement son inquiétude. Celle-ci se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Où vas-tu, Ginny ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Je vais chercher Harry, bien sûre !

-Il en est hors de question ! Il fait nuit et le parc est plongé dans le noir, je ne veux pas qu'un de ces fous furieux s'en prenne à toi par derrière !

-Mais Harry a peut-être besoin d'aide ! Et je dois le prévenir pour Bill, fit-elle tristement en jetant un regard à son frère.

-Laissez-là partir Ron, intervint Lupin, les Mangemorts ont tous réussir à s'enfuir à l'heure qu'il est, je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés, mais ils ont réussi à partir par la même issue. Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air septique de Ron, toute l'école est alertée, ils ne tenteront plus rien.

Ron fit un signe de tête à Ginny et la laissa quitter l'infirmerie. Un long silence pensant s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à l'arrive de Madame Pomfresh. Elle tenait dans les mains un petit pot contenant un onguent vert à l'odeur âcre.

-Qu'allez-vous faire avec ça ? Demanda Ron d'un air dégouté.

-Je vais l'appliquer sur ses plaies pour cicatriser les blessures.

-Est-ce qu'il retrouvera une apparence normale ?

-Je l'ignore Mr Weasley, ce sont des blessures très sérieuses.

Elle commença à étaler la pommade sur les plaies de Bill lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ginny accompagnée d'Harry.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils levèrent tous la tête. Hermione courut vers Harry et le serra contre elle. Lupin s'avança également, l'air anxieux.

\- Ça va, Harry ?

\- Très bien… Et Bill ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et vit sur l'oreiller le visage méconnaissable de Bill, tandis que Madame Pomfresh continuait ses soins.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner avec un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh.

-Aucun sortilège ne peut agir sur de telles blessures, répondit-elle. J'ai essayé tout ce que je connais, mais il n'y a pas de remèdes contre les morsures de loup-garou.

\- Il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune, dit Ron qui fixait le visage de son frère comme s'il avait pu forcer ses plaies à se refermer par son simple regard. Greyback ne s'était pas métamorphosé, donc Bill ne deviendra sûrement pas un… un vrai…

Hésitant, il se tourna vers Lupin.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un vrai loup-garou, acheva Lupin. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas une certaine contamination. Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. Il y a peu de chances qu'elles guérissent jamais complètement et… et il se peut que Bill ait désormais certaines caractéristiques du loup.

-Peut-être que Dumbledore connaît un remède qui serait efficace ? dit Ron. Où est-il ? C'est sur son ordre que Bill s'est battu contre ces fous furieux. Dumbledore a une dette envers lui, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état…

\- Ron… Dumbledore est mort, annonça Ginny.

\- Non !

Lupin jeta un regard effaré à Ginny, puis à Harry comme s'il espérait que celui-ci démentirait la nouvelle mais voyant qu'il n'en était rien, il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté du lit de Bill, le visage dans les mains.

Non…C'était impossible ! Pensa Hermione en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, d'un geste désespéré. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort !

-Comment est-il mort ? murmura Tonks. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Rogue l'a tué, répondit Harry. J'étais là, je l'ai vu. En revenant, nous avons atterri au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, là où se trouvait la Marque… Dumbledore était malade, affaibli, mais je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était un piège quand on a entendu quelqu'un monter l'escalier en courant. Il m'a immobilisé, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité… À ce moment-là, Malefoy a poussé la porte et l'a désarmé…

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et Ron poussa un gémissement. Les lèvres de Luna tremblaient. C'était donc ça, comprit enfin Hermione, sa mission : tuer Dumbledore sur ordre de Voldemort. Et s'il y était arrivé, c'était uniquement de sa faute, pensa-t-elle. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve ?! Comment avait-elle pu l'aider si aveuglément…

\- D'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés… Et puis Rogue… C'est Rogue qui l'a tué. Avec l'Avada Kedavra.

Harry fut incapable de continuer. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Hermione, tandis que Madame Pomfresh fondit en larmes.

Personne ne lui prêta attention, sauf Ginny qui murmura :

-Chut ! Écoutez !

Dans un sanglot, Madame Pomfresh, les yeux écarquillés, pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Quelque part dans l'obscurité, un phénix lançait un chant qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais entendu : une lamentation déchirante d'une terrible beauté. Elle eut l'impression que la musique ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais qu'elle était en elle. C'était son propre chagrin et sa culpabilité se transformait par magie en une mélodie, qui s'élevait dans le parc et leur parvenait par les fenêtres du château. Hermione se laissa envoutée par cette musique, comme si elle plongeait dans un rêve. Pendant tout le temps qu'à duré la mélodie, elle oublia sa peine et la douleur qu'elle ressentait de cette profonde trahison. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, elle oublia Drago. Pendant combien de temps restèrent-ils à l'écouter, elle ne le savait pas, elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi entendre ainsi chanter leur chagrin paraissait soulager un peu leur douleur.

Il lui sembla en tout cas qu'il s'était écoulé un temps très long lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et que le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle. Comme les autres, elle portait les marques du combat : elle avait des estafilades sur le visage et sa robe était déchirée.

-Molly et Arthur arrivent, dit-elle.

Le sortilège de la musique fut rompu : ils s'éveillèrent comme s'ils sortaient d'une transe, se tournant à nouveau vers Bill, se frottant les yeux, hochant la tête.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? D'après Hagrid, vous étiez avec le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il… lorsque cela s'est produit. Il dit que le professeur Rogue est impliqué d'une certaine…

\- Rogue a tué Dumbledore, déclara Harry.

Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis vacilla dangereusement. Madame Pomfresh qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits se précipita, faisant apparaître une chaise qu'elle glissa sous le professeur McGonagall.

\- Rogue, répéta McGonagall d'une voix faible en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Nous nous demandions tous… Mais il a toujours… eu confiance… _Rogue…_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Rogue était un occlumens de très haut niveau, dit Lupin, avec une dureté qui ne lui était pas familière. Nous l'avons toujours su.

\- Mais Dumbledore jurait qu'il était de notre côté ! murmura Tonks. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il savait sur Rogue quelque chose que nous ignorions…

-Il laissait entendre qu'il avait une raison indiscutable de lui faire confiance, marmonna le professeur McGonagall qui tamponnait à présent le coin humide de ses paupières avec un mouchoir bordé de motifs écossais. Bien sûr… étant donné l'histoire de Rogue… il était inévitable qu'on se pose des questions… Mais Dumbledore m'a dit explicitement que le repentir de Rogue était absolument sincère… Il ne voulait pas entendre exprimer le moindre doute à ce sujet !

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Rogue a pu lui raconter pour le convaincre, se demanda Tonks.

\- Je le sais, répondit Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Rogue a donné à Voldemort l'information qui l'a lancé sur les traces de ma mère et de mon père. Il a dit ensuite à Dumbledore qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des conséquences de son acte, qu'il regrettait profondément de l'avoir fait, il regrettait que mes parents soient morts.

\- Et Dumbledore a cru ça ? S'étonna Lupin, incrédule. Dumbledore a cru que Rogue regrettait que James soit mort ? Rogue _haïssait_ James…

-Et il se fichait complètement de ma mère, ajouta Harry, parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue… Il la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe…

Personne ne demanda comment Harry savait cela. Tous semblaient abasourdis et terrifiés, essayant de digérer la monstrueuse nouvelle.

-Tout est de ma faute, déclara soudain le professeur McGonagall.

Elle paraissait désemparée, tordant entre ses mains son mouchoir humide.

\- Ma faute. J'ai envoyé Filius chercher Rogue, ce soir, je l'ai envoyé chercher pour qu'il vienne nous aider ! Si je n'avais pas averti Rogue de ce qui se passait, peut-être ne serait-il jamais venu prêter main-forte aux Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été au courant de leur présence avant que Filius ne le prévienne, il ne savait sans doute pas qu'ils devaient venir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, Minerva, assura Lupin d'un ton ferme. Nous voulions tous des renforts, nous étions contents que Rogue vienne nous rejoindre…

Hermione commençait à avoir des nausées, elle se dégoutait elle-même de garder le silence devant les aveux du Professeur McGonagall. Elle aurait voulu crier à tout le monde la vérité, qu'en réalité tout était de sa faute à _elle_ , que depuis le début elle était au courant de la mission de Drago, mais qu'elle avait préféré gardé le silence par amour pour le Serpentard. Mais de tels aveux étaient inconcevables pour elle, jamais on ne lui pardonnerait sa trahison. Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses souliers, sans dire un mot.

-Alors, quand il est arrivé pendant la bataille, il s'est rangé du côté des Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est produit, répondit le professeur McGonagall, égarée. Tout était si confus… Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il quitterait l'école pendant quelques heures et il nous a demandé de patrouiller dans les couloirs, au cas où… Remus, Bill et Nymphadora devaient se joindre à nous… Nous avons donc patrouillé. Tout paraissait tranquille. Les passages secrets communiquant avec l'extérieur étaient tous surveillés. Nous savions que personne ne pouvait arriver par la voie des airs. Chaque entrée du château était protégée par de puissants enchantements. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les Mangemorts ont fait pour entrer…

-Moi, je le sais.

Harry leur parla en quelques mots des deux Armoires à Disparaître et du chemin magique qui les reliait entre elles.

\- Ils sont donc arrivés par la Salle sur Demande.

Presque contre sa volonté, il lança un regard à Ron et à Hermione. Anéantie, Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux, ne supportant davantage les reproches silencieux de son ami.

\- J'ai tout fait de travers, avoua Ron d'un air sombre. On a suivi tes instructions : on a regardé la carte du Maraudeur et comme Malefoy n'y était pas, on a pensé qu'il devait se trouver dans la Salle sur Demande. Ginny, Neville et moi, on est allés la surveiller… mais Malefoy a réussi à nous échapper.

\- Il est sorti de la salle environ une heure après qu'on ait commencé la surveillance, dit Ginny. Il était seul et il serrait contre lui cette horrible main desséchée…

\- La Main de Gloire, précisa Ron. Elle permet à celui qui la tient d'avoir de la lumière quand les autres sont dans le noir, tu te souviens ?

-Il avait dû aller vérifier si la voie était libre avant de laisser sortir les Mangemorts, reprit Ginny. Dès qu'il nous a repérés, il a jeté quelque chose en l'air et tout est devenu d'un noir d'encre…

\- La poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, dit Ron avec amertume. On en trouve chez Fred et George. Je vais leur dire un mot sur la façon dont ils choisissent leurs clients.

-On a tout essayé, Lumos, Incendio, poursuivit Ginny. Pas moyen d'obtenir la moindre lueur. Tout ce qu'on a pu faire, c'est sortir du couloir à tâtons et pendant ce temps-là, on entendait des gens qui passaient en courant à côté de nous. Malefoy, lui, pouvait voir et les guider grâce à cette main mais on n'a pas osé lancer de maléfices pour ne pas risquer de se les envoyer les uns aux autres. Quand on a enfin réussi à atteindre un couloir éclairé, ils avaient disparu.

Avec un déchirement au cœur, Hermione imagina parfaitement la scène. Toute l'action se passait dans les couloirs, c'était pour cela que le Serpentard avait tant insisté pour qu'elle parte le plus loin possible. Il savait que des Mangemorts arriveraient…

\- Heureusement, dit Lupin d'une voix rauque, Ron, Ginny et Neville sont presque tout de suite tombés sur nous et ils nous ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, on a trouvé les Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie. De toute évidence, Malefoy ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait d'autres personnes en faction. En tout cas, il avait épuisé ses réserves de poudre d'Obscurité. Un combat s'est engagé, ils se sont dispersés et nous les avons poursuivis. L'un d'eux, Gibbon, a réussi à s'enfuir dans l'escalier de la tour…

\- Pour faire apparaître la Marque ? demanda Harry.

-Sans doute, oui. Ils avaient dû prévoir ça avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Mais je pense que Gibbon n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'attendre Dumbledore tout seul au sommet de la tour parce qu'il a très vite redescendu l'escalier pour se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille et il a été touché par un sortilège de mort qui m'a raté de peu.

\- Et toi, où étais-tu pendant que les autres surveillaient la Salle sur Demande ? interrogea Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Devant le bureau de Rogue, murmura Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes. Avec Luna. Nous sommes restées là une éternité et tout était calme… Nous ne savions pas du tout ce qui se passait là haut, Ron avait emporté la carte du Maraudeur… Il était presque minuit quand le professeur Flitwick a dévalé l'escalier des cachots. Il criait qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le château, je ne crois pas qu'il ait remarqué qu'on était là, Luna et moi, il est simplement entré en trombe dans le bureau de Rogue et on l'a entendu lui dire qu'il devait absolument venir les aider, ensuite, il y a eu un bruit de chute et Rogue est sorti en courant de son bureau, il nous a vues et… et…

-Quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton pressant.

-J'ai été tellement bête, Harry ! murmura Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë. Il nous a dit que le professeur Flitwick s'était évanoui et que nous devrions nous occuper de lui pendant que… pendant qu'il allait aider à combattre les Mangemorts…

Elle se couvrit le visage dans un geste de honte et continua de parler entre ses doigts, la voix étouffée :

-Nous sommes entrées dans son bureau pour voir si nous pouvions aider le professeur Flitwick et nous l'avons trouvé étendu par terre, inconscient… et… oh, c'est tellement évident, maintenant. Rogue a dû stupéfixer Flitwick, mais on ne s'en est pas rendu compte, Harry, on ne s'en est pas rendu compte, on a simplement laissé filer Rogue !

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, assura Lupin. Hermione, si vous n'aviez pas obéi à Rogue, si vous vous étiez mises en travers de son chemin, il vous aurait sans doute tuées, vous et Luna.

Elle laissa échappée un sanglot, honteuse que Lupin soit si rassurant envers elle, elle qui ne méritait aucune compassion.

-Il est donc monté dans les étages, dit Harry, et il a très vite découvert l'endroit où se déroulait le combat…

-Nous avions des difficultés, nous étions en train de perdre, expliqua Tonks à voix basse. Gibbon avait été tué mais les autres Mangemorts semblaient prêts à livrer un combat sans merci. Neville avait été blessé, Bill sauvagement attaqué par Greyback… Il faisait noir… les maléfices volaient en tous sens… Le jeune Malefoy avait disparu, il avait dû réussir à se faufiler et à monter dans la tour… Puis d'autres ont couru à sa suite et l'un d'eux a bloqué derrière lui l'accès à l'escalier, avec je ne sais quel sortilège… Neville a foncé droit dedans et il s'est retrouvé projeté en l'air…

-Aucun de nous n'a pu passer, dit Ron, et pendant ce temps-là, cet énorme Mangemort jetait des maléfices de tous les côtés, ils ricochaient sur les murs et nous manquaient de justesse…

\- Et puis Rogue est arrivé, poursuivit Tonks, et il a très vite disparu…

\- Je l'ai vu courir vers nous, reprit Ginny, mais à ce moment-là, un des sortilèges du gigantesque Mangemort m'a ratée de peu, je me suis baissée et je n'ai plus suivi ce qui se passait.

\- Il a foncé droit sur la barrière ensorcelée et l'a traversée comme si elle n'existait pas, raconta Lupin. J'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais j'ai été rejeté en arrière comme Neville…

\- Il devait connaître un antisort que nous ignorions, murmura McGonagall. Après tout, il était professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal… J'ai simplement cru qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite des Mangemorts qui s'échappaient dans l'escalier de la tour…

\- En effet, dit Harry, d'un ton féroce, mais c'était pour les aider, pas pour les arrêter… Et je vous parie qu'il fallait avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras pour traverser cette barrière invisible… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand il est redescendu ?

\- Le gros Mangemort venait de jeter un sort qui avait fait s'effondrer la moitié du plafond et avait également détruit le maléfice de la barrière invisible, expliqua Lupin. Nous nous sommes tous précipités dans l'escalier – ceux d'entre nous qui tenaient encore debout – puis Rogue et le jeune Malefoy ont émergé de la poussière et, bien entendu, nous n'avons pas songé à les attaquer…

-On les a laissés passer, dit Tonks d'une voix éteinte, on a pensé qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les Mangemorts… Un instant plus tard, les autres Mangemorts et Greyback étaient revenus se battre contre nous. Il me semble avoir entendu Rogue crier quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi…

\- Il a crié : « C'est fini », dit Harry. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

Tout le monde se tut. Au-dehors, la lamentation de Fumseck continuait de s'élever dans l'obscurité du parc. Tandis que l'écho de son chant résonnait dans les airs, les pensées d'Hermione se dirigèrent malgré elle vers Drago. Où était-il à présent ? Est-il en sécurité ? Voldemort l'a-t-il épargné lui et sa famille ? Pensait-il à elle… Elle se dégoutait de se poser encore ce genre de question après la trahison de ce dernier.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée en les faisant tous sursauter : Mr et Mrs Weasley traversaient la salle à grands pas, suivis de Fleur, son beau visage terrifié.

\- Molly… Arthur…, dit le professeur McGonagall qui s'était levée d'un bond et se précipitait pour les accueillir. Je suis vraiment navrée…

\- Bill, murmura Mrs Weasley qui passa très vite devant elle en voyant le visage ravagé de son fils. Oh, Bill !

Lupin et Tonks se levèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent pour que Mr et Mrs Weasley puissent s'approcher du lit. Mrs Weasley se pencha sur son fils et posa ses lèvres sur son front ensanglanté.

-Vous m'avez dit que c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué ? demanda Mr Weasley, effaré, au professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas métamorphosé ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bill ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore, répondit le professeur McGonagall en regardant Lupin d'un air désemparé.

-Il y aura sans doute une forme de contamination, Arthur, déclara Lupin. C'est un cas étrange, peut-être unique… Nous ne savons pas ce que sera son comportement quand il se réveillera…

Mrs Weasley prit des mains de Madame Pomfresh l'onguent malodorant et commença à l'étaler sur les plaies de Bill.

-Et Dumbledore…reprit Mr. Weasley. Minerva, est-il vrai qu'il est… Il est véritablement…

Tandis que le professeur McGonagall confirmait la nouvelle d'un signe de tête, Hermione essuya d'un revers de manches les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur sa joue. Elle se sentait responsable du malheur de Mme Weasley, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait.

-Dumbledore est mort, murmura Mr Weasley, mais Mrs Weasley ne s'intéressait qu'à son fils aîné. Elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes tombant sur le visage mutilé de Bill.

-Bien sûr, l'apparence physique ne compte pas beaucoup. Ça n'a pas t… tellement d'importance… Mais c'était un très beau petit g… garçon… il a toujours été très beau… et il… il devait se marier !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'exclama soudain Fleur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il _devait_ se marier ?

Mrs Weasley, interloquée, leva son visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Eh bien… maintenant…

\- Vous pensez que Bill ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ? demanda Fleur d'un ton impérieux. Vous pensez qu'à cause de ces morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que…

-Parce qu'il m'aimera toujours ! répliqua Fleur qui se redressa de toute sa taille et rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure d'un blond argenté. Il faudrait plus qu'un loup-garou pour empêcher Bill de m'aimer !

\- Certainement, j'en suis sûre, répondit Mr s Weasley mais je pensais que peut-être… étant donné… la façon dont il…

-Vous croyez que je ne voudrais plus me marier avec lui ? Ou c'est peut-être ce que vous espérez ? lança Fleur, les ailes du nez frémissantes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, son physique ? Je suis suffisamment belle pour deux, il me semble ! Ces cicatrices montrent simplement que mon mari est courageux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton féroce en écartant Mrs Weasley et en lui prenant l'onguent des mains.

Mrs Weasley tomba en arrière contre son mari et, avec une expression très étrange, regarda Fleur étaler l'onguent sur les blessures de Bill. Personne ne prononça un mot, attendant l'explosion de Mme Weasley.

-Notre grand-tante Muriel, dit Mrs Weasley après un long silence, possède un très beau diadème – fabriqué par des gobelins – et je suis sûre que je pourrais la convaincre de vous le prêter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup Bill, et ce diadème vous irait à merveille, avec vos cheveux.

-Merci, répondit Fleur avec raideur. Ce sera sûrement ravissant.

Un instant plus tard – ne sachant plus très bien comment les choses s'étaient passées- les deux femmes pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Complètement désorientée, se demandant si le monde n'était pas devenu fou, Hermione échangea avec Ginny un regard surpris, lorsqu'une voix crispée s'écria :

\- Tu as vu !

Tonks regardait Lupin d'un œil noir.

\- Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !

-C'est différent, répondit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très…

-Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! s'écria Tonks.

Elle attrapa Lupin par le devant de sa robe et le secoua.

\- Je te l'ai répété un million de fois…

Soudain, les suppositions d'Harry au sujet de Tonks s'éclaira dans la tête d'Hermione… ce n'était pas de Sirius que Tonks était tombée amoureuse…

\- Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…

-Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit Lupin avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément.

Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler, déclara Lupin, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré. Dumbledore est mort…

\- Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Avec un profond malaise, Hermione repensa à son entrevue avec Dumbledore, de ses paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes que le Directeur lui avait dites. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Hagrid à l'infirmerie.

La petite partie de son visage que sa barbe et ses cheveux laissaient voir était humide et bouffie.

Un grand mouchoir à pois à la main, il était secoué de sanglots.

\- Je… je l'ai fait, professeur, annonça-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je… j'ai transporté son corps. Le professeur Chourave a renvoyé les élèves se coucher. Le professeur Flitwick est allé s'allonger mais il pense qu'il sera très vite remis et le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que le ministère avait été informé.

-Merci, Hagrid, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Elle se leva aussitôt et se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Bill.

\- Il faudra que je voie les gens du ministère quand ils seront là. Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, dites aux directeurs de maison – Slughorn peut représenter Serpentard – que je veux tout de suite les rencontrer dans mon bureau. J'aimerais que vous soyez là aussi.

Hagrid acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pivota sur ses talons et ressortit d'un pas traînant. Le professeur McGonagall regarda alors Harry.

\- Avant cette réunion, je voudrais vous dire rapidement un mot, Harry. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi…

Harry se leva, murmura : « À tout à l'heure » à l'adresse de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny, et suivit le professeur McGonagall hors de la salle.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, on n'entendait plus que les sanglots de Mme Weasley qui brisait le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

-Nous allons vous laisser avec Bill, fit Lupin à l'intention de Mr et Mme Weasley.

Il se leva et fit un signe de tête à Tonks de le suivre. Hermione, Luna, Ron et Ginny se levèrent également.

-Merci Remus, répondit Monsieur Weasley tandis que sa femme pleurait à nouveaux à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Fleur. Merci pour tout…

Ils quittèrent tous ensemble l'infirmerie, tout en se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de Poudlard.

-Je doute que l'école reste ouverte, fit Lupin. Pas après que des Mangemorts se soient introduits dans l'école et la mort de Dumbledore. C'est une grande perte pour Poudlard…

-Mais où iront les élèves ? Se demanda Ginny. C'est encore plus dangereux de rester chez soi… à Poudlard les professeurs sont là pour veiller sur les élèves, et les membres de l'Ordre aussi !

-Je sais Ginny, répondit Tonks. Mais après l'échec de ce soir, les parents voudrons garder leurs enfants près d'eux, ce qui est normal en soit, ils penseront que l'Ordre n'a pas réussi à protéger le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps… ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Hermione était rongée par la culpabilité en entendant les propos de Tonks. Elle aurait voulu la réconforter, lui dire qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible et risquer leur vie pour protéger l'école, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et resta silencieuse.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Tonks ! Dumbledore serait fière de nous.

-Tu as raison Remus, nous devons garder la tête froide, surtout maintenant. La mort de Dumbledore va provoquer une vraie tempête au Ministère, nous devrions nous mettre en route le plus vite possible, Maugrey attend de mes nouvelles.

Sur ces paroles, Tonks et Lupins les saluèrent et quittèrent l'école. Il ne restait plus que Ron, Ginny et Hermione dans le Hall d'entrée, Luna étant restée au chevet de Neville. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'au septième étage, Hermione essayait de ne pas penser à Drago. Mais les images de celui-ci en train de s'enfuir dans le hall tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle essayait d'oublier le regard de regret qu'il lui avait lancé au loin, mais ses yeux gris la hantaient…

-Branchiflore, fit Ron à l'intention de la Grosse Dame.

-C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte, demanda-t-elle, Dumbledore serait…

Aucun ne lui répondit, tandis que le portail pivotait pour les laisser passer. Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle commune, un air affligé marqué sur tous les visages qui les regardaient passer.

-Ron, interpela Seamus. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout le monde prétend que Dumbledore serait…

-Oui, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Seamus se retourna vers Dean l'air encore plus assombri. Sans demander son reste, Ron monta directement vers le dortoir des garçons, laissant Ginny et Hermione seule.

-Viens, lui fit Ginny, montons dans mon dortoir tu as besoin de parler Hermione.

Elle acquiesça docilement et suivit son amie jusqu'au cinquième étage. Comme d'habitude, la pièce était vide. Seule la valise de Ginny marquait une présence dans la pièce. Elle invita son ami à s'asseoir au bord de son lit, et l'observa attentivement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione fixa le sol, sentant le regard de Ginny sur elle. Enfin, elle releva la tête et regarda son amie, droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis un monstre, Ginny.

-Ne dis pas une chose pareille Hermione ! Tu ne savais pas que sa mission consistait à tuer Dumbledore ! Qui aurait pu penser une chose pareille…

-Non, mais je l'ai aidé ! C'est moi qui lui aie montré comment réparer l'Armoire… avoua honteusement Hermione. C'est de ma faut si les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'introduire dans l'école, si Bill été blessé et si Dumbledore est… mort ! Hurla-t-elle en sanglotant. Comment arriverais-je à vivre avec ca ?!

Ginny ne répondait pas, réalisant les aveux qu'Hermione venait de lui faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage qui restait de marbre. Elle allait surement la détester, même la haïr… Hermione savait que Ginny ne pourrait en parler à personne, mais elle, arriverait-elle à garder le poids de sa culpabilité toute sa vie ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Cependant, si elle avouait sa part de responsabilité ainsi que sa relation avec Drago depuis le début de l'année, elle perdrait pour toujours tous ses amis, pire encore, elle serait appelée à comparaître à une audience devant le département de la Justice magique.

La jeune fille sanglota de plus belle entre ses mains, elle était incapable de regarder son amie après de telle aveux, elle serait même incapable de regarder qui que ce soit d'autre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut la folle idée de s'enfuir loin, de retourner près de ses parents et d'oublier le monde magique auquel elle appartenait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle senti une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

-Hermione, tu voulais aider Malefoy parce que tu l'aimais, Dumbledore ne t'aurai jamais reproché d'avoir agit par amour pour le sauver…

-C'est ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire, fit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes. Dumbledore, quand j'étais dans son bureau… il m'avait demandé de continuer à aimer Drago et à le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Il disait qu'il était au courant depuis le début de l'année de sa mission et qu'il… qu'il le protégeait.

-Il croyait en chacun de nous, il était le seul à voir la part de bonté même quand tout le monde pensait le contraire.

-Mais regarde où cela l'a mené, Ginny. Rogue l'a tué. Harry avait raison depuis le début et pourtant, je m'obstinais à nier pour protéger Drago.

-Tu dois tout lui avouer, Hermione. Harry et Ron sont tes amis ils doivent connaître la vérité.

-NON ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir Ginny. Surtout pas Ron, il me haïrait ! Et Harry… il est comme un frère pour moi, jamais il ne me pardonnerait…

-Mais…

-Non ! Personne ne doit être au courant ! C'est pour cela que j'ai fait un serment inviolable, ajouta Hermione en voyant que son amie s'apprêtait à répondre. Et puis d'ailleurs, Drago est loin, je ne le verrai sans doute plus jamais…

-Que va-t-il lui arriver d'après toi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… j'espère seulement qu'il va bien, que ses parents et lui sont en sécurité.

-Tu te doutes bien qu'ils sont surement sous l'emprise de Tu-sais-qui.

-Je sais, fit Hermione le regard perdu vers la fenêtre du dortoir. Il doit se débrouiller et survivre seul à présent. Je ne peux plus l'aider… tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier cette histoire… l'oublier, _lui_.

-Tu as raison, répondit Ginny. Cette histoire ne t'aurait emmenée nulle part… qu'espérais-tu tirer de votre relation ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne répondit pas. Qu'attendait-elle de son histoire avec Drago ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours espérer que le Serpentard abandonne sa mission et se range du côté de l'Ordre. Elle avait eu la sottise de penser que Drago et sa famille se battrait à leurs côtés pour vaincre Voldemort et qu'enfin ils puissent vivre leur histoire au grand jour. En une fraction de seconde, des images défilèrent dans sa tête : c'était elle et non Bill et Fleur qui se marierait. Elle se voyait coiffée d'une tiare tandis qu'il l'attendrait devant l'autel…

-Hermione ?

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie, culpabilisant d'imaginer un tel scénario alors que Drago l'avait trahie et manipulée.

-Rien du tout, conclu-t-elle d'un air déterminé. Au fond, je ne sais même pas s'il m'aimait vraiment… Peut être qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour cette Armoire… je me sens _utilisée,_ Ginny ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai.

-Oublie cette histoire, c'est du passé, désormais il faut te concentrer sur l'avenir, maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, les événements vont s'aggraver encore plus… fit Ginny sombrement.

-Tu as raison, je ne peux plus me mettre de m'apitoyer, Harry aura besoin de moi.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il prépare quelque chose, je ne sais pas depuis la mort de Dumbledore j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de déterminer dans son regard.

-Je suis sûre qu'il t'en parlera bientôt, fit Hermione pour couper court à la conversation, elle ne voulait pas mettre Ginny au courant des Horcruxes, c'était le devoir de Harry s'il le désirait.

-J'avais espéré que tu puisses m'en dire plus…

-Je suis désolée Ginny, mais la décision appartient à Harry.

-Je comprends. Bon je vais commencer à faire ma valise, fit Ginny.

Devant le désordre dans la malle ouverte de Ginny au pied de lit, Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était une impression étrange et merveilleuse à la fois que de sourire à nouveau, elle qui pensait ne plus jamais retrouver de joie.

-Oui, je vois que tu as du pain sur la planche, répondit Hermione en désignant les tenues de Quidditch de Ginny étalées à terre.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança au visage un rouleau usé de parchemin, avant d'éclater de rire avec Hermione.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 : Le lendemain**

Le lendemain matin, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans leur dortoir. Installés sur le lit en baldaquin, ils mirent au courant Hermione sur la découverte de Harry et Dumbledore la veille.

-Un faux Horcruxes ?! S'exclama Hermione après que Harry lui ait raconté de quelle manière Dumbledore et lui avait trouvé un médaillon qu'il croyait être le vrai Horcruxe.

Harry lui tendit le bout de papier qui était conservé dans le médaillon. Celle-ci lu à haute voix :

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

 _bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

 _mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

 _qui ai découvert votre secret._

 _J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

 _et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

 _que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

 _vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B._

-R.A.B, fit-elle l'air songeur. Ces initiales ne me rappellent aucun nom d'obscurs sorciers que j'ai pu lire dans toutes mes lectures…

-Ah, fit Harry déçu. J'aurai espéré que tu puisses m'en dire plus.

-Désolée Harry, répondit-elle en rendant le médaillon.

-Qui peut être R.A.B alors ? Demanda Ron

-Sais pas…

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione décida d'entamer des recherches à la bibliothèque afin de découvrir le moindre indice sur un sorcier dont les initiales seraient R.A.B. Durant plusieurs heures, elle feuilleta divers ouvrages d'anciens élèves de l'école – qui auraient fréquenté Tom Jedusor il y a cinquante ans d'ici- ainsi qu'une liste de sorciers célèbres commençant par la lettre R. Elle trouva deux sorciers dont les initiales correspondraient à l'auteur du message, mais elle douta que ceux-ci ait un lien quelconque avec Voldemort.

Hermione referma le livre poussiéreux et aperçut une forme massive se dessiner à travers le nuage de poussière. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, elle fut étonnée de reconnaître l'expression de gargouille de Crabbe, qui tendait la main vers elle. Elle suivit des yeux et vit qu'il tenait une lettre jaunie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douteuse.

-Une lettre, fit-il d'une voix douce. La Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais entendu parler, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait une voix pareil pour son gabarit. De _lui,_ ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné d'Hermione.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit la lettre sans le remercier et le regarda partir, ses longs bras se balançant lourdement de droite à gauche. Jamais elle n'avait senti son cœur battre aussi vite qu'à l'instant. Elle restait bouche bée devant l'enveloppe qui contenait sans nul doute, un message de Drago. Comment avait-il pu lui faire parvenir une lettre à Crabbe pour elle ? Cela signifiait-il que Drago était en sécurité, sain et sauf ? Que lui a-t-il adressé comme message ? Toutes ses questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle essayait de garder son sang-froid malgré son corps qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'enveloppe lorsque la voix de Ginny résonna dans sa tête : « _oublie cette histoire, Hermione… qu'espérais-tu tirer de votre relation ?_ ».

A nouveau, un profond sentiment de trahison et de tristesse submergea Hermione. Elle voulait l'oublier, ne plus penser à lui, ne pas lire cette lettre et ne jamais plus entendre parler de Drago Malefoy. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle resta plusieurs secondes à contempler cette lettre, indécise lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit sourd de la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer. Elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées et vit au coin des yeux Harry, suivit de Ron, se diriger vers elle. Aussitôt, elle se précipita à ouvrir son sac de cours et à y fourrer l'enveloppe au fond.

-On se doutait que tu serais ici, fit Ron en tirant vers lui la chaise vide à côté d'Hermione. Tu dois sûrement être la seule élève à fréquenter la bibliothèque même quand l'année est finie.

-Je commençais les recherches sur R.A.B, expliqua Hermione d'un air grave. Et pour te parler franchement Harry, reprit-elle en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche, j'ai de minces espoirs de trouver quoi que ce soit dans les livres de l'école.

-Mais il peut s'agir de n'importe qui ! S'emporta Harry, d'un ancien élève, professeur, … il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur lui !

Devant l'air découragé de Harry, Hermione tenta de le rassurer :

-Je vais continuer les recherches, je n'ai pas encore regardé dans les anciennes revues des journaux de l'école, ni dans les récompenses pour service rendu…

\- J'espère que tu trouveras le moindre indice sur ce R.A.B, fit Harry dans un soupir. Nous étions venus te chercher pour te proposer de rendre une visite à Hagrid, voir comment…il va.

-Bonne idée, répondit Hermione en rangeant les livres dans son sac. Elle sentit s'écraser dans le fond de son sac la lettre de Drago, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment. J'ignore si notre visite le réconfortera, mais au moins il ne se sentira pas seul…

Les trois amis se mirent en chemin vers la cabane de Hagrid, dont les rideaux étaient tirés, ce qui ne présentait d'ordinaire rien de bon. Arrivé au pied de la porte, Harry frappa délicatement contre la porte en bois et attendit plusieurs minutes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre enfin.

Hermione fut frappée par la mine décomposée de Hagrid. Ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillants étaient à présent si rouges et gonflés qu'on ne distinguait plus que deux petites fentes sur son visage bouffi. D'un geste de main, il invita Harry, Ron et Hermione à entrer tandis qu'il se mouchait dans un immense mouchoir semblable à une nappe. En silence, il servit d'une main tremblante trois grandes tasses de thé et s'assit enfin à table.

-Comment… allez-vous Hagrid ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix timide.

-Bien… fit-il d'une petite voix brisée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Dumbledore… un si grand homme… parti. J'ai l'impression de revivre la mort de mon vieux père.

A nouveau, il se moucha et essuya des larmes qui commençaient à couler aux coins des yeux.

-C'est horrible, fit Hermione qui sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Tout le monde va perdre espoir, continua Hagrid. Dumbledore était le seul que Vous-savez-qui craignait. A présent, la seule personne en qui les gens veulent croire c'est toi, Harry.

-On le battra Hagrid, fit Harry déterminé. Dumbledore n'est pas mort en vain, il continuera d'exister tant que l'on croira en lui et qu'on lui restera fidèle.

Hagrid semblait se ressaisir en entendant les mots réconfortants de Harry. Sous sa barbe hirsute, il lui adressa un mince sourire amical.

-Comment va ton frère Ron ? Est-ce que l'on sait déjà s'il y aura une sorte de… contamination ?

-Madame Pomfresh ne s'est pas encore prononcée. C'est un cas extrêmement rare, on ignore quelles seront les… séquelles, répondit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

-Des monstres, rugit Hagrid en tapant la table du point, ce qui fit renverser les tasses de thé sur la table. Comment le jeune Malefoy a-t-il pu faire entrer des monstres pareils dans l'enceinte de l'école ?! Et Rogue, ajouta-t-il brusquement. Rogue en qui Dumbledore avait le plus confiance ! Il jurait son innocence alors que tout le monde restait sceptique, mais toi Harry, tu n'as jamais été dupe. Tu t'es toujours méfié de Rogue, alors que depuis le début il était dans le camp adverse.

-Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Se demanda Harry. Encore ce soir-là j'avais prévenu Dumbledore, que Rogue attendrait qu'il quitte l'enceinte de l'école pour agir avec Malefoy… mais il s'obstinait à avoir confiance en lui…

Hermione gardait le silence tout en fixant sa tasse de thé. Elle aussi avait été trompée, tout comme Dumbledore, elle avait gardé foi en Drago malgré les innombrables indices qui lui prouvaient le contraire, elle avait préféré fermer les yeux et choisir son cœur. Aujourd'hui le résultat était que son cœur était brisé de chagrin, tandis que Dumbledore était mort. Elle ne supportait plus ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait intérieurement.

-Hermione ? Fit la voix douce d'Hagrid, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si… c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé…

Hagrid posa son énorme main aussi large qu'un couvercle de poubelle sur la main minuscule d'Hermione. Ce geste l'apaisa aussitôt et elle sentit pour la première fois depuis la vieille toute la culpabilité s'envolée. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée lorsque Ron demanda :

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont finir par retrouver Rogue ou Malefoy ?

-Ils ont autant de chance d'attraper Rogue que Voldemort, fit Harry révolté. Maintenant qu'il a abandonné son rôle d'espion, il se montrera au grand jour auprès de lui. Quant à Malefoy, reprit-il, je crois plutôt qu'il sera toujours sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer dans la tour…Dumbledore lui avait proposé de se ranger dans notre camp lui et ses parents. Puis il a abaissé sa baguette, mais les autres Mangemorts sont arrivés et Rogue l'a ensuite tué. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait accepté son offre s'il était resté seul…

Un grand fracas de tasse brisée retentit dans toute la pièce lorsqu'Hermione fit tomber sa tasse à terre.

-Désolée Hagrid, fit-elle précipitamment en ramassant les morceaux de tasses au sol. Je vais nettoyer ça : _Reparo_ !

Les morceaux de tasses se recomposèrent pour reprendre leur forme initiale.

-Hermione, fit Harry, tu es sûre que ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh, elle te donnera peut-être un sérum pour les nerfs.

-Non, non, Harry ca va très bien. Je pense que je vais rentrer je suis très fatiguée… tous ces événements m'ont profondément blessée.

-Je vais t'accompagner, proposa Ron en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ca va très bien Ron, insista-t-elle, je saurai rentrer seule. Désolée Hagrid pour tout ce désagrément.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Hermione, repose-toi bien.

La Gryffondor quitta la cabane d'un pas précipité, les paroles d'Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : puis _il a abaissé sa baguette… Je suis sûre qu'il aurait accepté son offre s'il était resté seul…_

Cette offre qu'Hermione lui avait suggérée désespérément à plusieurs reprises et qu'il avait toujours refusée. L'aurait-il accepté comme le présumait Harry si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas débarqué dans la tour ? Avait-il pensé à elle à ce moment précis ? Peut-être que toutes les réponses à ses questions figuraient dans la lettre qui lui avait écrite, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas encore prête à découvrir la vérité… Elle rentra dans son dortoir et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur son oreiller, juste avant de tomber profondément endormie.


	32. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilaaaaa déjà le dernier chapitre du sixième tome, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attendes :)**

 **Comme d'hab, je posterai la suite de l'histoire (le 7ème tome), mercredi donc jusque-là, patience ahah :p**

 **Je tenais particulièrement remercier, de la part de mon amie Tinkerbell et moi-même, tous ceux qui ont lu notre histoire, qui nous ont encouragés à chaque chapitre posté et laissé des revieuws ! Un grand merci pour tous vos compliments ! :D**

 **Voila n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis pour ce dernier chapitre et à partager notre Fanfic ;)**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes de Noel !**

 **Misery & Tinkerbell**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31** **: La d** **é** **cision d'Hermione**

Tous les cours furent suspendus et les examens repoussés à une date ultérieure. Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, des parents se dépêchèrent de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard – les sœurs Patil étaient parties avant le petit déjeuner, au lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, et Zacharias Smith quitta le château escorté par son père, un sorcier à l'air hautain. Seamus Finnigan, en revanche, refusa tout net de retourner chez lui avec sa mère. Il y eut un échange de cris dans le hall d'entrée et sa mère finit par accepter qu'il reste pour l'enterrement. Selon Harry et Ron qui le tenait de Seamus, elle eut du mal à trouver une chambre à Pré-au-Lard, car de nombreux sorciers et sorcières affluaient dans le village pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore.

Une certaine excitation se répandit parmi les élèves les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient encore jamais vu ce spectacle, lorsque, la veille de l'enterrement, un carrosse bleu pastel de la taille d'une maison, tiré par une douzaine de gigantesques chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, surgit dans le ciel à la fin de l'après-midi et atterrit à la lisière de la forêt. Une femme immense, d'une très grande beauté, les cheveux noirs et le teint olivâtre, descendit le marchepied du carrosse et se jeter dans les bras de Hagrid qui l'attendait.

Pendant ce temps, une délégation de membres du ministère, dont le ministre de la Magie lui-même, étaient reçus au château, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Harry. Ce dernier était certain que, tôt ou tard, on lui demanderait de révéler où était allé Dumbledore la dernière fois qu'il était parti de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne se quittaient pas, hormis quand Hermione se rendait à la bibliothèque pour se retrouver seule dans ses recherches sur R.A.B. Ils passèrent la plupart du temps dehors, sous un ciel magnifique, à profiter des derniers instants qu'ils le resteraient avant le départ du Poudlard express.

Ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie deux fois par jour : Neville en était sorti, mais Bill continuait de recevoir les soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi terribles. Il présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec Maugrey Fol OEil bien que, par bonheur, il eût encore deux bras et deux jambes, mais sa personnalité ne semblait pas avoir subi de changement.

La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait à présent un goût prononcé pour les steaks très saignants.

\- C'est une chance qu'il se marie avec moi, assura Fleur d'un ton joyeux en retapant les oreillers de Bill, parce que les British font trop cuire leur viande, je l'ai toujours dit.

\- Il faudra bien que j'accepte l'idée qu'il va vraiment l'épouser, soupira Ginny un peu plus tard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle étaient assis devant la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune de Gryffondor et contemplaient le parc à la lumière du soleil couchant.

-Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, dit Harry. Mais pas très jolie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Ginny hausser les sourcils.

À contrecœur, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

-J'imagine que si maman arrive à la supporter, j'y arriverai aussi.

Hermione était assise à terre, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier pour se distraire, s'était-elle convaincue, mais en réalité elle cherchait la moindre information concernant Drago et sa famille.

\- D'autres gens qu'on connaît sont morts ? demanda Ron.

La brutalité forcée de sa voix arracha une grimace à Hermione.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en repliant le journal. Ils continuent de rechercher Rogue, mais ils n'ont aucune piste.

-Bien sûr que non, répéta Harry qui se mettait en colère chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Ils ne trouveront pas Rogue tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé Voldemort et, comme ils n'y sont jamais parvenus depuis tout ce temps…

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça Ginny en bâillant. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi depuis… enfin… un peu de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal.

Elle embrassa Harry (Ron prit soin de regarder ailleurs), adressa un signe de la main aux autres et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Hermione se pencha vers Harry avec une expression très hermionesque sur le visage.

-Harry, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ce matin, à la bibliothèque…

\- R.A.B. ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Non, dit-elle avec tristesse, j'ai essayé, Harry, mais je n'ai rien découvert… Il existe deux sorciers relativement connus qui portent ces initiales : Rosalind Antigone Bungs et Rupert « À la Hache » Brookstanton… Mais ils ne semblent pas du tout correspondre. À en juger par ce mot, la personne qui a volé l'Horcruxe connaissait Voldemort et je n'ai pas pu découvrir la moindre preuve que Bungs ou « À la Hache » aient jamais eu affaire à lui… Non, en fait, ce que j'ai trouvé concerne… heu… Rogue.

Elle prononça ce nom d'un air inquiet, car Harry s'énervait toujours lorsqu'on abordait ce sujet.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry d'un ton accablé en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

\- Eh bien, finalement, j'avais quand même raison à propos de cette histoire de Prince de Sang- Mêlé, dit-elle timidement.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu insistes, Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez pénible pour moi ?

\- Non, non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répondit-elle aussitôt en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre. J'avais simplement raison au sujet de cette Eileen Prince qui aurait pu posséder le livre. Figure-toi que… c'était la mère de Rogue !

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas très belle, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione ne lui accorda aucune attention.

\- En lisant d'autres anciens numéros de _La Gazette_ , j'ai trouvé un minuscule faire-part annonçant le mariage d'Eileen Prince à un homme du nom de Tobias Rogue. Plus tard, une autre annonce disait qu'elle avait donné naissance à un…

-Assassin, lança sèchement Harry.

\- Heu… oui, approuva Hermione. Donc… j'avais raison, d'une certaine manière. Rogue devait être fier d'être « mêlé de Prince », tu comprends ? Tobias Rogue était un Moldu d'après _La Gazette._

\- Oui, ça se tient, admit Harry. Il a mis en avant la branche sang-pur de sa famille pour que Lucius Malefoy et les autres l'acceptent parmi eux… Il est exactement comme Voldemort. Une mère sang-pur, un père Moldu… honteux de ses origines, essayant de se faire craindre par la magie noire, se donnant un nouveau nom plus impressionnant – _Lord_ Voldemort, le _Prince_ de Sang-Mêlé. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu ne pas voir…

Il s'interrompit et regarda par la fenêtre l'air pensif. Hermione ne répondait pas à sa dernière remarque, car elle aussi avait fermé les yeux sur Drago.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas dénoncé pour t'être servi de ce livre, dit Ron. Il devait bien savoir d'où tu tenais tout ça.

-Il le savait, assura Harry avec amertume. Il l'a su quand j'ai lancé le Sectumsempra. Il n'avait même pas besoin de legilimancie… Peut-être même l'a-t-il su avant, quand Slughorn lui racontait à quel point j'étais brillant en cours de potions… Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son ancien livre au fond de ce placard.

-Mais je le répète, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas dénoncé ?

\- Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe à ce livre, répondit Hermione. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore aurait été très content s'il avait été au courant. Et même si Rogue avait prétendu que le manuel n'était pas le sien, Slughorn aurait immédiatement reconnu son écriture. En plus, le livre se trouvait dans l'ancienne classe de Rogue et je suis sûre que Dumbledore savait que sa mère s'appelait Prince.

-J'aurais dû l'apporter à Dumbledore, dit Harry. Pendant tout ce temps, il m'a montré le mal chez Voldemort, même quand il était à l'école, et moi, j'avais la preuve que Rogue était comme lui…

\- Le mot « mal » est un peu trop fort, répliqua Hermione à voix basse.

\- C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me répéter que ce livre était dangereux !

\- J'essaye de te faire comprendre, Harry, que tu exagères ta responsabilité. Je trouvais que le Prince avait un sens de l'humour détestable, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était un tueur en puissance…

-Aucun de nous n'aurait pu deviner que Rogue aurait… enfin, vous me comprenez…, dit Ron.

Ils se turent, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions. Elle pensa à la journée du lendemain où aurait lieu les obsèques de Dumbledore.

Hermione avait déjà assisté à des enterrements moldus dans sa famille, suite à la perte d'une vieille tante ou d'un cousin éloigné, mais jamais elle n'avait été à un enterrement chez les sorciers. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se leva de bonne heure pour commencer les préparatifs de sa valise. Lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua que l'humeur était à la retenue.

Tout le monde avait revêtu des robes de cérémonie et personne ne semblait avoir très faim. Le professeur McGonagall avait laissé vide le fauteuil en forme de trône, au milieu de la table des enseignants. La chaise de Hagrid était également désertée, celui-ci n'avait sans doute pas eu le courage de se joindre à la table des professeurs, pensa Hermione. La place de Rogue, en revanche, était occupée, sans cérémonie, par Rufus Scrimgeour qui balayait la salle des yeux à la recherche d'Harry. Un peu plus loin, Hermione reconnut les cheveux roux et les lunettes à monture d'écaille de Percy Weasley. Ron ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir remarqué la présence de Percy, mais il transperçait de sa fourchette des morceaux de hareng fumé avec une hargne inaccoutumée.

À la table des Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Avec un déchirement au cœur, Hermione imaginait voir surgir la haute silhouette pâle de Drago entre ses deux acolytes. Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Crabbe qui lui souriait dans un rictus. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette expression se dessiner sur son visage, car elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il la narguait sur quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être avait-il lu la lettre… Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir et l'avait laissée au fond de son sac de cours.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée et la morne rumeur qui résonnait dans la salle s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- L'heure est presque arrivée, dit-elle. Veuillez suivre s'il vous plaît vos directeurs de maison dans le parc. Les Gryffondor, regroupez-vous derrière moi.

Dans un silence presque total, ils se levèrent de leurs bancs et sortirent en file indienne. Hermione aperçut Slughorn à la tête des Serpentard, vêtu d'une somptueuse robe vert émeraude brodée d'argent.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle, aussi impeccable. Son chapeau ne comportait pas le moindre rapiéçage. À leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Madame Pince était debout à côté de Rusard. Elle s'était enveloppée d'un épais voile noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux ; il portait, pour sa part, un antique costume et une cravate également noirs qui sentaient la naphtaline.

Lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny franchirent la porte et s'avancèrent sur les marches de pierre, ils virent que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le lac. La chaleur du soleil caressa le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'ils suivaient en silence le professeur McGonagall vers l'endroit où des centaines de chaises avaient été alignées. Elles étaient séparées par une allée au bout de laquelle se dressait une table de marbre. C'était une magnifique journée d'été.

Une assistance d'une extraordinaire diversité s'était déjà installée sur la moitié des chaises : des tenues misérables côtoyaient les mises élégantes, les jeunes se mêlaient aux vieux. Hermione reconnut plusieurs personnes présentes dans l'assemblée : certaines d'entre elles, notamment des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey Fol OEil, Tonks, ses cheveux ayant miraculeusement retrouvé une teinte rose vif, Remus Lupin, dont elle tenait la main,

Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill soutenu par Fleur et suivi de Fred et de George qui portaient des vestes noires en peau de dragon. Il y avait aussi Madame Maxime, qui occupait deux chaises et demie à elle toute seule, Tom, le patron du _Chaudron Baveur_ , la bassiste chevelue du groupe des Bizarr' Sisters, Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur du Magicobus et Madame Guipure, la couturière du Chemin de Traverse. Instantanément, Hermione se remémora sa rencontre avec Drago dans la boutique au début de l'année. À ce moment, elle ignorait tout de lui… elle le prenait toujours pour cet élève hautain et vaniteux de Serpentard. Que ce moment lui semblait loin…

Les fantômes du château étaient également présents, à peine visibles dans la clarté du soleil. On ne les discernait que lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans l'atmosphère illuminée, tel un miroitement immatériel. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir au bout d'une rangée, près du lac. Autour d'eux, des chuchotements bruissaient comme des herbes sous la brise, mais le chant des oiseaux dominait les murmures. La foule continuait de grandir. Au loin, Hermione aperçut Neville s'asseoir, aidé par Luna. Ils avaient été les deux seuls membres de l'A.D. à avoir répondu à son appel la nuit où Dumbledore était mort. C'était sans doute les seuls qui regardaient régulièrement leurs fausses pièces de monnaie dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait une nouvelle réunion…Cornélius Fudge passa à côté d'eux, en direction des premiers rangs, la mine affligée, tortillant, comme à l'ordinaire, son chapeau melon vert entre ses mains.

Une bouffée de colère monta chez Hermione quand elle vit Rita Skeeter serrant un bloc-notes dans sa main aux ongles rouges, pointus comme des serres. Puis, avec un sursaut de colère encore plus vif, elle aperçut Dolores Ombrage, une expression de chagrin très peu convaincante sur son visage de crapaud, un noeud de velours noir sur ses cheveux aux boucles gris fer. À la vue du centaure Firenze qui se tenait comme une sentinelle au bord de l'eau, elle eut un haut-le-corps et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à bonne distance.

Les professeurs prirent enfin place. Une musique étrange s'éleva alors, comme venue d'un autre monde. De nombreuses têtes se tournaient, un peu inquiètes, en direction du lac. Dans l'eau claire et verte, étincelante de soleil, à quelques centimètres sous la surface, un chœur d'êtres de l'eau chantait dans une langue insolite qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, des vaguelettes ondulant sur leurs visages blafards, leurs chevelures violacées flottant autour d'eux.

Le chant n'était pas désagréable pour autant. De toute évidence, il évoquait le deuil et le désespoir. À l'écoute de ce chant, contre toute attente, Ron lui prit délicatement la main en signe de réconfort. Ce geste paru si naturel pour Hermione, à aucun moment elle ne se sentit mal à l'aise, même si elle doutait toujours des sentiments amicaux de Ron à son égard. Au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui et lui caressa du bout de doigt le dos de sa main. Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'allée, puis Hermione se retourna. Hagrid remontait lentement l'allée qui séparait les chaises. Il pleurait en silence, le visage luisant de larmes. Dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, il portait le corps de Dumbledore.

À cette vision, Hermione réalisa encore plus la gravité de ses actes, de sa naïveté et de la trahison de Drago. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue et sur ses genoux. Ron était blême et bouleversé, mais celui-ci tenta tout de même de consoler Hermione en resserra son étreinte sur sa main. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir distinctement ce qui se passait devant eux. Hagrid semblait avoir déposé avec précaution le corps sur la table de marbre.

Il repartait à présent le long de l'allée, se mouchant avec des bruits de trompette qui lui attirèrent quelques regards scandalisés de Dolores Ombrage… Il rejoignit Graup, son frère géant qui était assis au fond, sa grosse tête repoussante en forme de rocher inclinée, docile, presque humaine. Ce dernier tapota gentiment la tête de Hagrid avec une telle force que les pieds de la chaise s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

Le chant se tut et un petit homme, les cheveux en épi, vêtu d'une simple robe noire, s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant le corps de Dumbledore. Ils étaient trop loin pour arriver à entendre quoique ce soit du discours du prêtre, mais Hermione réussit à distinguer quelques mots comme « Noblesse d'esprit… Contribution intellectuelle… Grandeur d'âme…».

Il y eut à sa gauche un léger bruit d'éclaboussures et elle vit les êtres de l'eau émerger à la surface du lac pour écouter eux aussi le discours. Le petit homme en noir poursuivait son discours d'une voix monotone, tandis qu'un mouvement parmi les arbres se fit entendre. Les centaures étaient venus eux aussi rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Ils ne s'avancèrent pas à découvert, ceux-ci restaient immobiles, à moitié cachés dans l'ombre, observant les sorciers, leurs arcs en bandoulière. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit homme en noir avait enfin cessé de parler et était retourné s'asseoir. Personne d'autre ne prit la parole. Des cris retentirent alors dans l'assistance. Des flammes blanches, éclatantes, avaient jailli autour du corps de Dumbledore : elles s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut, masquant la dépouille. Une volute de fumée blanche tournoya en dessinant d'étranges formes, ce qui impressionna Hermione. Celle-ci crut voir soudain un phénix s'envoler joyeusement dans le bleu du ciel, mais, un instant plus tard, le feu s'était éteint. À la place, une tombe de marbre blanc renfermait le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait.

Il y eut d'autres cris lorsqu'une pluie de flèches apparut dans les airs, mais elles retombèrent bien loin de la foule. C'était le dernier hommage des centaures, avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent à la lisière de la forêt. À nouveau, les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Hermione tandis que Ron l'amena vers lui dans ses bras. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son visage qui était crispé comme s'il avait le soleil dans l'œil. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leur regard suffisait à eux seuls. À sa droite, Hermione vit Harry discuter avec Ginny, son visage semblait grave et déterminé.

Elle savait à présent qu'Harry se mettrait à la recherche des Horcruxe, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là… il devait achever sa tâche pour détruire Voldemort. Autour d'elle, la rumeur des conversations reprenait alors que les gens commençaient à se lever.

-Nous devrions nous lever, proposa Ron en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione. Tout le monde commence à partir.

Hermione se relâcha de l'étreinte de Ron et essuya ses larmes séchées sur sa joue. Elle vit que lui aussi avait pleuré.

-Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

Elle chercha Harry des yeux et vit que celui-ci était parti en direction du château avant d'être interpellé par le Ministre de la magie.

-Je suppose qu'il faudra rester souder et continuer à sa battre...

-Ron, demanda Hermione pour se rassurer, on sera toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive ? Elle avait si peur de perdre son amitié.

-Bien sûr, Hermione pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

-Pour rien.

Soudain, Ron prit Hermione par la main et l'invita galamment à le suivre. Ils accoururent vers Harry, croisant Scrimgeour qui revenait en sens inverse. Ils le rattrapèrent à l'ombre d'un hêtre sous lequel ils étaient venus s'asseoir en des temps plus heureux.

-Que voulait Scrimgeour ? murmura Hermione.

-La même chose qu'à Noël, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Que je lui donne des informations confidentielles sur Dumbledore et que je fasse la publicité du ministère.

Pendant un instant, Ron sembla lutter contre lui-même puis il dit à Hermione d'une voix forte :

\- Laisse-moi mettre mon poing dans la figure de Percy !

-Non, répliqua-t-elle fermement en lui saisissant le bras.

-Je me sentirai mieux !

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione elle-même esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle regarda le château.

\- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons peut-être plus jamais ici, se désola-telle. Comment pourrait-on fermer Poudlard ?

-Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas. Nous ne courons pas de plus grands dangers ici que chez nous, fit remarquer Ron. C'est partout pareil, maintenant. Je dirais même que Poudlard est plus sûr, il y a davantage de sorciers, ici, pour nous défendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

\- Je ne reviendrai pas, même si l'école rouvre, répondit-il. Ron le regarda bouche bée tandis qu'Hermione soupirait avec tristesse :

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais retourner chez les Dursley parce que Dumbledore le voulait, déclara Harry. Mais je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Après, je partirai pour de bon.

\- Où iras-tu si tu ne reviens pas à l'école ?

-Je pensais retourner à Godric's Hollow, marmonna Harry. Pour moi, tout a commencé là-bas. J'ai l'impression que je dois y revenir. Et j'aimerais bien me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Ron.

-Ensuite, il faut que je retrouve les autres Horcruxes, répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore qui se reflétait dans l'eau, de l'autre côté du lac. C'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a tout révélé. Si Dumbledore avait raison – ce qui est le cas, j'en suis sûr –, il y en a encore quatre. Je dois les retrouver et les détruire, après je partirai en quête du septième morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, la partie qui est toujours dans son corps. Et je serai celui qui le tuera. Si en chemin je rencontre Severus Rogue, ajouta-t-il, tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui.

Il y eut un long silence. La foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée, les retardataires restant à bonne distance de Graup qui essayait de consoler Hagrid dont les longues plaintes retentissaient toujours à la surface de l'eau.

\- On viendra te retrouver, Harry, promit Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera, où que tu ailles.

-Non, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

-Tu nous as dit un jour, rappela Hermione à voix basse, qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions. Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, non ?

-Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, assura Ron. Mais avant toute autre chose, avant même d'aller à Godric's Hollow, tu devras d'abord revenir à la maison, chez ma mère et mon père.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, tu te souviens ?

Harry le regarda, surpris

\- Oui, nous ne devons pas rater ça, dit-il enfin.

Ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur le faux Horcruxe. En silence, ils partirent se poser au bord du lac, profitant d'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée à trois.

Le lendemain matin de cette longue journée, Hermione rangea ses dernières affaires dans sa valise. Le cœur lourd, elle réalisa que plus jamais elle ne mettrait les pieds dans ce dortoir, ni qu'elle ne dormirait dans ce lit douillet qui avait été le sien durant toutes ses années. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les refoula. Elle vida sur le lit, son sac de cours qui contenait quelques livres, une plume séchée et la lettre ébouriffée de Drago. Le bruit sourd d'un petit objet lourd tombant sur le sol retentit.

Hermione se pencha sous son lit en baldaquin et aperçut la petite pierre verte attachée à une fine chaîne en argent. Elle avait complètement oublié le pendentif qui était resté tout ce temps dans la pochette de son sac. Elle prit l'objet entre ses mains et le contempla plusieurs minutes.

Elle se rappela comme si c'était hier de ce moment où elle avait ouvert son cadeau de Noel pour découvrir ce présent magnifique. Au dos, elle caressa la lettre « M » représentant les armoiries des Malefoy. C'était en découvrant cet écusson qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait.

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus si elle ressentait encore de l'amour. Oui ses sentiments envers Drago étaient toujours très présents, mais elle se sentait tellement blessée et trahie qu'elle ne se pensait plus être capable d'aimer et de faire confiance désormais.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle tenait toujours fermement le pendentif en forme de cœur, l'émeraude commençait au chauffer au creux de sa paume. Elle ne savait pas si c'est le fait d'avoir retrouvé ce collier, ni les souvenirs de ses vacances de Noel qui remontaient à la surface, mais elle se sentait prête à lire la lettre à présent.

D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe chiffonnée et déplia le papier. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture soignée et fine de Drago.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lit son message :

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie ou enfuis, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu auras compris quelles étaient les intentions de ma mission…_

 _J'ignore si Dumbledore sera mort, mais il faut que tu saches que ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour sauver mes parents. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que les événements se déroulent de cette manière, tout ce que j'aurai aimé, c'était avoir une vie normale et être libre de mes choix. À présent je comprends les conséquences et les implications liées aux forces du mal… c'est le camp que ma famille a choisi depuis des générations, c'est le camp que je suis forcé de suivre…_

 _Je sais qu'au moment où tu liras ces lignes, tu ne voudras plus entendre parler de moi et oublier tous nos moments que nous avons passés ensemble, mais moi jamais je ne les oublierai... Je veux que tu saches, Hermione que si j'avais eu le choix, ma vie aurait été auprès de toi._

 _J'ai le cœur déchiré à l'idée que cela n'arrivera pas, que jamais plus je ne te verrais et que tu garderas cette image de moi : celle d'un Mangemort. J'espère qu'au fond de toi, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner un jour et surtout, de ne pas culpabiliser d'avoir gardé notre secret, car je ne veux pas que tu te sentes impliquée._

 _Sois heureuse, vis ta vie même si c'est aux côtés de Weasley ou un autre… savoir que tu sois épanouie est ma seule priorité._

 _Bonne chance Granger, jamais je ne t'oublierai._

 _PS : Brûle aussitôt cette lettre après l'avoir lue, et fais attention à toi. Rogue est au courant pour nous, il pourrait s'en servir contre moi et nous dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en lui, j'ignore quel jeu il joue... Fais-toi oublier, je t'en prie et assure-toi que toi et tes parents quittiez l'Angleterre. Vous serez en danger._

 _Drago Malefoy_

Hermione relis une deuxième fois la lettre que Drago lui avait adressée, sans retenir ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle se sentait vidée, comme si elle était incapable de ressentir d'autres sentiments que le chagrin. Au fond, elle savait que ce vide était lié au départ de Drago et à sa lettre d'adieu, que jamais plus ils ne s'embrasseraient, ni se reverrait…

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et s'assit sur son lit, la lettre toujours entre ses mains. Elle était perdue, ne sachant plus très bien quoi penser : elle était partagée entre le désir de le pardonner, car elle comprenait les raisons de son acte, mais elle était toujours anéantie à l'idée d'avoir été manipulée et impliquée dans cette histoire, même si Drago affirmait le contraire. Pour elle, jamais cette culpabilité ne partira, elle devra apprendre à vivre avec.

Elle relut à nouveau le post-scriptum. Son sentiment de tristesse fit aussitôt place à un sensation de panique. Comment Rogue aurait-il pu être au courant de leur relation ? Par l'occlumancie ? Celle-ci savait que Rogue était un occlumens hors pair. Et si celui-ci prévenait Voldemort ? Il enverrait des Mangemorts la tuer elle et ses parents pour punir Drago si ce dernier refusait de lui obéir à nouveau… Elle devait trouver une solution…: « _Fais-toi oublier, je t'en prie et assure-toi que toi et tes parents quittiez l'Angleterre »._

C'est la seule solution, pensa-t-elle tristement. Cependant, ses parents devront partir sans leur fille, car elle avait pris la décision de suivre Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes. Déterminée, Hermione brûla la lettre du bout de sa baguette magique et regarda les cendres se décomposer au sol. Elle prit ensuite le médaillon qu'elle avait déposé sur sa table de chevet et le contempla une dernière fois. Résolue à l'idée d'effacer toutes les preuves de l'existence de sa relation avec Drago, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit un grand élan et s'apprêta à lancer le pendentif par la fenêtre quand elle arrêta son geste.

Elle ne pouvait jeter le collier qui avait appartenu si longtemps à la famille de Drago… Il était, à présent, le seul lien qui se rattachait au Serpentard… Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, se rappelant des paroles qu'avait prononcées Drago en lui offrant pendant les vacances de Noel : « _je devrais le donner à la femme que je veux voir devenir la prochaine Madame Malefoy_ »

Jamais cela ne se produira pensa tristement Hermione en serrant le pendentif au creux de sa main… Devait-elle lui renvoyer son collier ? Peut-être trouvera-t-il plus tard l'occasion de l'offrir à une autre femme… une sorcière qui faisait parti de son milieu… Le cœur serré à l'idée que Drago puisse un jour en aimé une autre lui était insupportable…mais elle devait tourner la page à présent. Elle décida de ne pas se préoccuper du collier pour le moment et le rangea dans sa malle.

Le cœur lourd, elle poussa un soupir et boucla enfin sa valise. Elle se sentait si seule dans ce grand dortoir vide. Les sœur Patil étaient parties la vieille et cette bourrique de Lavande avait déjà fini ses valises, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et contempla une dernière fois la pièce circulaire. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour revenir en arrière, à sa première année d'étude. Cette époque lui semblait si loin tout d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne retrouverait cette insouciance que l'on ressentait autrefois, quand on était enfant. À présent, elle se sentait si vidée, comme si jamais plus elle ne pourra retrouver le bonheur et cette envie d'aimer, de faire à nouveau confiance. À cette pensée, elle se rappela Dumbledore. Que lui aurait-il dit dans ce cas-là ? Sûrement un discours prônant l'amour inconditionnel et le pardon. Elle aurait tellement aimé s'entretenir avec lui une toute dernière fois, même si elle avait été fortement intimidée de s'être retrouvée en tête à tête avec le Directeur dans son bureau pour parler de ses sentiments et inquiétudes envers Drago.

Subitement, l'image du Dumbledore assis à son bureau lui revint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus pensé depuis des mois l'intriguait. Le livre que Dumbledore lisait lors de son entretien et l'inscription qu'elle avait eut le temps d'apercevoir au dos. Que disait-elle déjà ? Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène puis se souvint : « _Secrets les plus som…_ ». Que pouvait bien signifier le « som… » ? Sommaire, somptueux, sombre… Sombre ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle en était certaine, ce gros livre obscur ne pouvait être qu'un livre de magie noire. Mais que ferait Dumbledore d'un livre pareil, si ce n'était que pour…

Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquilla, comprenant enfin où Dumbledore avait caché les livres concernant les Horcruxes. Et si depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient simplement dans l'armoire du Directeur, celle qui se situait derrière son bureau ?

Elle leva sa baguette, un sentiment d'excitation comme elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps monta aussitôt dans sa poitrine et elle articula distinctement : - _Accio livres sur les Horcruxes_ !

Elle attendit, le stress commençant à monter de plus en plus. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes sans que rien ne passe. Enfin, elle entendit des petits bruits de martèlement qui résonnaient contre la vitre lorsque les livres s'engouffraient à sa fenêtre.

Elle attrapa les livres au vol et reconnus parmi ceux-ci le gros livre noir volumineux intitulé « _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du mal_ ». Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement les pages qui contenaient des incantations horribles et formules magiques compliquées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son dortoir. Elle sursauta et cacha rapidement les livres derrière sa malle.

-Hermione ? Fit la voix de Ginny derrière la porte. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, oui Ginny j'arrive. Je range encore deux bouquins et je descends.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione ouvrit à nouveau sa malle et rangea les livres sous une pile de robes. La jeune fille referma sa valise et sortit pour la dernière fois du dortoir, en route pour le Poudlard express qui la ramènerait chez elle.


	33. Tome 7 : Prologue

**Bonjouuuur à tous !**

 **Tinkerbell et moi-même vous souhaitons une très bonne année 2017 remplie de joie, d'amour et de... bonne lecture bien sûre !**

 **Désolée de ne rien avoir posté mercredi, j'ai été assez occupée avec les fêtes ^^ Mais je me rattrape ici avec le prologue du septième tome, comme promis :p**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la suite de notre aventure vous accrochera toujours autant :D**

 **Encore un grand merci pour votre fidélité, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires bien sûre !**

 **Sur ce, très bonne lecture et bonnes vacanceeees de fin d'année !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **1 mois plus tard…**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Drago était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de sortir ni même pour se nourrir ou s'hydrater. Fort heureusement, il disposait pour lui seul des commodités qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre, mais en dehors de cela, il refusait catégoriquement de remettre les pieds dans son salon de peur de croiser à nouveau sa tante et les autres Mangemorts qui avaient élu domicile au Manoir. Dans _son Manoir,_ pensa-t-il rageusement en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant que de voir sa maison assiégée de la sorte, de ne pouvoir faire ce qu' _il_ voulait chez _lui_ et de se sentir obligé de rester confiner dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

D'un air las, il contempla par la fenêtre la vue de l'immense jardin qui s'étendait jusqu'à la forêt où son père et lui avaient coutume de partir à la chasse quand il était plus petit. Ce temps lui semblait si lointain et révolu… Ignorant les gargouillements de son ventre qui protestaient de n'avoir plus rien avalé depuis la vielle, Drago se jeta dans son lit, bien que l'après-midi touchait à peine à sa fin… A nouveau, il ressenti son estomac se creuser, mais il ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment, il appellerait plus tard son elfe de maison pour lui demander d'apporter un repas.

Il pensa soudainement à Mr Ollivander, tenu prisonnier dans sa propre cave depuis presque un an. Le pauvre vieil homme, se dit Drago, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait enlever dans sa propre boutique, il connaissait chaque jour la famine, la douleur et la crainte d'être à nouveau torturé. Pour quelle raison le Seigneur des Ténèbres le gardait-il prisonnier ? Il n'en savait rien… Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui à la fin de l'année, Drago était quelques fois chargé de lui apporter à manger. La première fois qu'il descendit dans sa cave pour le nourrir, il fut frappé par son visage émacié dont sa peau fripée par la vieillesse et la peur collait contre ses os faciaux. D'une main tremblante, Drago avait déposé son bol de soupe froide à ses pieds, comme lorsque l'on nourrit un animal particulièrement dangereux. Il n'osait pas s'approcher du vieillard, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il le remercia de sa voix rauque et fatiguée, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard bleu perçant.

-La soupe est glaciale, se plaignit-elle en trempant ses lèvres dedans, ne pourriez-vous pas… s'il vous plaît ?

Drago acquiesça et reprit le bol pour le chauffer du bout de sa baguette. Il lui rendit la soupe et Ollivander l'avala d'une traite. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa manche sale et remercia à nouveau Drago.

-Je… je vous en pris, répondit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la cave.

-Non, attendez ! Implora le fabricant de baguettes. Mr Malefoy, quand quitterais-je ces lieux ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

Drago se retourna et le vit agenouillé, les mais jointes dans un signe d'imploration. Voir ce vieillard lui fendait le cœur.

-Je… je suis désolé Mr Ollivander, dit-il d'un ton tremblant, cela… cela ne dépend pas de moi…

-Il me torture ! Il exige des informations… des informations que je ne peux lui fournir !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, nous sommes tous sous son emprise.

Il quitta la pièce. Le jour suivant, il fut à nouveau chargé de lui apporter une gamelle d'eau sale. Dégouté de son geste, il vida l'eau dans l'évier de la cuisine et dissimula sous sa veste une miche de pain frais ainsi qu'un grand bol de soupe. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Drago s'arrangeait pour lui apporter, quand il le pouvait, des provisions qu'il volait à l'insu de ses parents.

Le regard perdu sur le plafond de sa chambre dont les moulures représentaient les armoiries des Malefoy, le jeune homme restait allongé sur son grand lit en baldaquin. Les journées lui semblèrent si longues dans cette grande pièce presque vide, à l'exception de sa malle - que Crabbe et Goyle lui avait fait ramené de Poudlard à la fin de l'année- qui était encore grande ouverte. Il avait essayé de lire ses vieux manuels scolaires pour passer le temps, mais cette activité lui rappelait trop Hermione pour qu'il ait le cœur à continuer ses lectures. Il aurait également pu entretenir son Nimbus 2001 qui reposait dans un coin de sa chambre, mais à quoi bon, pensa-t-il, il n'en aura peut-être plus jamais besoin… peut-être que jamais plus il ne retrouvera goût au Quidditch. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus goût à rien et il passa la plupart du temps à dormir dans son lit, ou boire du Whisky Pur feu apporté par son elfe, ce qui lui empêchait de penser à sa situation.

Et quelle situation, se dit-il…Sa mère était traitée comme une domestique au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui considérait son Manoir comme son quartier général tandis que son père – fraîchement revu d'Azkaban lors de l'évasion massive de la semaine dernière- se contentait de fermer les yeux et de se taire. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de son père, celui qui était censé les protéger sa mère et lui !

Au lieu de cela, il était obligé de subir les railleries des autres Mangemorts ainsi que les nombreuses crises de colère de sa tante qui se défoulaient sur des né-moldus capturés par les Rafleurs. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne supportait plus d'entendre depuis sa chambre, les cris et les supplications qui provenaient du salon. Durant ses longues nuits d'insomnie, ces cris résonnaient dans sa tête, le souvenir de la jeune fille moldue revenait sans cesse le hanter, avant de se transformer en l'image d'Hermione allongée à terre, morte sur le plancher du salon. Hermione, pensa-t-il le cœur serré.

Il était malade de son absence, malade de ne plus voir son visage ni de pouvoir la toucher… néanmoins ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'elle puisse le haïr à présent. Il savait grâce à Crabbe qu'elle avait bien reçu sa lettre d'adieu, mais il ignorait si cette dernière l'avait lue… il était fort probable qu'elle l'ait directement déchirée après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, ce dont il comprenait.

Resté allongé était insoutenable à présent, il ne savait sur quels pieds dansé et se mit à arpenter la pièce frénétiquement en pensant à Hermione. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer anéantie, trahie et seule. Entièrement seule, à la merci du premier imbécile venu… de _Weasley_! Aussitôt l'image du rouquin en train de poser ses mains sur Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit… malgré lui, il vit dans sa tête un Weasmoche déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille…

Une bouffée de colère contenant toute sa frustration et son irascibilité qu'il ressentait depuis le mois de juin monta en lui et explosa quand il saisit rageusement sa lampe de chevet pour la lancer de toutes ses forces contre la porte de sa chambre. Dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée, l'objet se fracassa en mille morceaux avant de retomber sur le sol. Il poussa un rugissement de désespoir avant de s'effondrer à terre en s'arrachant les cheveux, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte :

-Drago ? Fit la voix de mère apeurée, Drago ouvre-moi !

Il se ressaisit et s'essuya d'un revers de manche ses larmes avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que… fit sa mère en voyant les débris de la lampe de chevet au sol

-Oh ce n'est rien, _Reparo_ !

La lampe de chevet se reconstitua et se posa délicatement sur la table de chevet qu'elle occupait précédemment.

-Drago, assieds-toi, imposa sa mère en lui désignant son lit.

-Maman s'il te plaît ! Épargne-moi une discussion mère-fils, par pitié.

-Non, il faut qu'on parle.

Son ton était sec et cassant, comme à son habitude, mais ses traits exprimaient un profond tourment. Pour elle aussi la situation était particulièrement difficile. Tout comme son fils, Narcissa Malefoy avait perdu quelques kilos et paraissait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. À contrecœur, Drago se consenti de s'installer sur son lit et écouta attentivement sa mère.

-Je m'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet, Drago.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Elle leva sa main longue et fine dont les vernis commençaient à s'écailler sur ses ongles pour imposer le silence à son fils.

-Ne me prends surtout pas pour une idiote, mon fils ! Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas…Tu restes tout le temps enfermé dans ta chambre, tu ne descends plus prendre tes repas, ni même pour venir me parler… que se passe-t-il Drago ?

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe mère ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation, être en permanence humilié et soumis dans ma propre maison ! Je n'en peux plus d'entendre ces cris et ces hurlements des nés-moldus que ramène tante Bella ! Toutes les nuits je les entends dans ma tête…

Il vit le teint de sa mère se décomposer et devenir pâle quand il eut fini de lui faire part de son mal-être. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. Il se senti rassuré par se geste et posa maladroitement sa tête sur son épaule… et puis pensa-t-il, il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'Hermione. Il n'en vivait plus… c'était comme si la jeune fille avait emporté son cœur et que jamais plus, il ne pourrait mettre la main dessus. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de tout raconter à sa mère. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle garderait le secret, mais il ignorait comment elle allait accepter la nouvelle : son fils éperdument amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, et pas n'importe laquelle, la meilleure amie de Potter. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait le lui dire. Par ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait s'en servir contre lui s'il le voyait dans l'esprit de sa mère.

-Drago, fit la voix éloignée de sa mère qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Tout finira par s'arranger, _ils_ ne resteront pas définitivement au Manoir, ce n'est que temporaire… le temps que… que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au pouvoir.

-Je sais maman, seulement je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement ce que je veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda sa mère les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne veux plus que le monde des sorciers sorte de la clandestinité et qu'enfin, les moldus et tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe soient à leur juste place ?! Rugit Narcissa Malefoy en se redressant de tout son corps.

-Et d'après toi, mère, c'est la meilleure façon d'y parvenir ? En torturant et tuant des personnes innocentes ?!

-Drago que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus…

-J'ai ouvert les yeux ! J'ai enfin compris ce qu'il était juste de faire !

Celui-ci se redressa également et plongea son regard dans les yeux effrayés de sa mère.

-Tu devrais en faire autant ! Est-ce la vie que tu désires mener ? Être oppressée et asservie pour le restant de tes jours par le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Tais-toi Drago ! Exigea Narcissa en secouant son fils par les épaules. Ne pense plus jamais une chose pareille tu m'entends ?! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voit dans ton esprit, nous sommes tous morts !

-Je sais, mais…

-NON ! Tu dois être fort et prendre sur toi ! Je sais que c'est très dur, mais je ne veux pas te voir mort ou torturé…

Drago culpabilisa en voyant les yeux bleu clair de sa mère se remplir de larmes. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde lui faire de la peine ou la voir souffrir de sa faute, alors il se tut, contraint d'accepter sa situation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je… je ne penserais plus ça.

-Très bien, fit Narcissa Malefoy d'un air rassuré. Maintenant il faut que tu descendes avec moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a tous convoqués.

-Quoi ?! Non, maman je ne peux pas… je n'y arriverais pas !

-Drago il faut que tu viennes ! Tu risquerais d'attirer les soupçons sur nous !

Narcissa ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de répondre et tourna les talons vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes pour descendre, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, le jeune homme sentit son estomac se contracté à l'angoisse d'affronter une fois de plus le regard reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fut pris aussitôt de nausées et se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se rincer le visage au lavabo. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir situé au-dessus de l'évier avant de se décider une bonne fois pour toutes de descendre rejoindre sa mère au salon.

Terrifié à l'idée d'assisté à cette petite réunion imprévue, il descendit lentement les marches de l'immense escalier en marbre et s'arrêta, hésitant, devant la lourde porte de bois qui menait au salon. La main tremblante, il tourna la poignée de bronze et pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de réunion.

Le salon était rempli de visiteurs silencieux, assis autour d'une longue table ouvragée. Les meubles qui décoraient habituellement les lieux avaient été repoussés en désordre contre les murs. La pièce était éclairée par un feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, sous un splendide manteau de marbre surmonté d'un miroir au cadre doré. Tandis que Drago cherchait des yeux son père et sa mère, il vit une étrange silhouette, apparemment inconsciente, suspendue au-dessus de la table, la tête en bas, et tournait lentement sur elle-même, comme si elle avait été accrochée par les pieds à une corde invisible, son image se reflétant dans le miroir et à la surface nue de la table vernie. Aucune des personnes assises autour de cette vision singulière n'y prêtait attention, tous murmuraient, attendant impatiemment que le siège qui trônait au bout se table soit occupé. Terrorisé, Drago baissa la tête, ignorant le plus possible le corps de la femme suspendue au-dessus de la table et vint se placer à la droite de son père.

Aussitôt, les murmures des conversations s'interrompirent brusquement à la vue du personnage qui entrait dans le salon. Grand, mince, le visage au crâne chauve, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec ses deux fentes en guise de narines et ses yeux rouges, luisants, aux pupilles verticales, tel apparaissait Lord Voldemort. Lentement, en prenant le temps de scruter chaque visage de ses fidèles Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa sur le siège juste devant la cheminée. Son teint était si pâle qu'il semblait scintiller d'une lueur nacrée et qu'il était difficile de distinguer ses traits. Les yeux baissés, Drago n'osait regarder dans sa direction et préféra fixer ses mains en essayant de vider son esprit de toutes pensées.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce avec comme seul bruit de fond, les crépitements du feu de la cheminé. Personne n'osait parler, attendant le moindre signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui manifestement, attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à en juger par le siège vide à sa droite. Les minutes se prolongèrent et Drago sentit de plus en plus de difficulté à maintenir son calme pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Enfin, la porte de du salon s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Rogue et Yaxley, le mangemort.

-Ah, Yaxley et Rogue, dit la voix claire au timbre aigu de Lord Voldemort. Vous avez failli être très en retard.

\- Severus, ici, dit Voldemort en indiquant un siège juste à sa droite. Yaxley… à côté de Dolohov.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient désignées. La plupart des regards suivirent Rogue et ce fut à lui que Voldemort s'adressa le premier :

-Alors ?

\- Maître, l'Ordre du Phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sûreté samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour.

Cette déclaration suscita un intérêt manifeste autour de la table : certains se raidirent, d'autres s'agitèrent, tous observant Rogue et Voldemort. Drago essaya de rester impassible devant la déclaration de Rogue, mais comme à chaque fois que l'on prononçait le nom de Potter, l'image d'Hermione apparaissait furtivement dans son esprit.

\- Samedi… à la tombée du jour, répéta Voldemort.

Ses iris d'un rouge flamboyant fixèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue avec une telle intensité que plusieurs personnes détournèrent la tête, craignant apparemment la brûlure de ce regard féroce. Rogue, en revanche, dévisagea Voldemort avec le plus grand calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, la bouche sans lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étira en une sorte de sourire.

-Bien, très bien. Et cette information vient…

\- De la source dont nous avons parlé, dit Rogue.

\- Maître.

Yaxley s'était penché en avant pour mieux voir Voldemort et Rogue, à l'autre bout de la longue table. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Maître, j'ai eu des informations différentes.

Yaxley attendit, mais comme Voldemort restait silencieux, il poursuivit :

\- Dawlish, l'Auror, a laissé entendre que Potter ne serait pas transféré avant le 30, la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Rogue souriait.

\- Selon ma source, il était question de nous lancer sur une fausse piste. Ce doit être celle-ci.

Dawlish a dû subir sans aucun doute un sortilège de Confusion. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il est connu pour être influençable.

\- Je vous assure, Maître, que Dawlish était certain de ce qu'il avançait, répondit Yaxley.

\- Bien sûr qu'il en était certain, s'il a été ensorcelé, dit Rogue. Je puis t'assurer à toi, Yaxley, que le Bureau des Aurors ne jouera plus aucun rôle dans la protection de Harry Potter. L'Ordre pense que nous avons infiltré le ministère.

\- Pour une fois, l'Ordre a raison, pas vrai ? dit un petit homme replet assis non loin de Yaxley. Il eut un petit rire essoufflé qui suscita quelques échos le long de la table.

Voldemort, pour sa part, ne riait pas. Son regard s'était levé vers le corps qui tournait lentement au-dessus d'eux et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Maître, continua Yaxley, Dawlish pense que tout un détachement d'Aurors sera envoyé pour escorter ce garçon…

Drago releva aussitôt la tête : Hermione ferait-elle partie de cette escorte ? Il doutait que l'Ordre laisse courir d'aussi gros risque à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, mais il connaissait que trop bien la Gryffondor et était prêt à parier qu'elle se porterait volontaire pour escorter Potter. Il essaya de prêter attention à la conversation qui se poursuivait entre Rogue et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant les gouttes de sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos.

-… Où vont-ils le cacher ?

\- Chez l'un des membres de l'Ordre, répondit Rogue. D'après ma source, l'endroit bénéficie de toutes les protections que peuvent fournir ensemble l'Ordre et le ministère. Je pense, Maître, que nous n'aurons guère de chances de nous emparer de lui une fois qu'il sera là-bas. À moins, bien sûr, que le ministère ne soit tombé avant samedi, ce qui nous permettrait de découvrir et d'annuler suffisamment d'enchantements pour qu'il nous soit facile de détruire ceux qui restent.

\- Eh bien, Yaxley ? lança Voldemort au bout de la table, le feu de la cheminée scintillant étrangement dans ses yeux rouges. Le ministère sera-t-il tombé samedi prochain ?

À nouveau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Yaxley redressa les épaules.

\- Maître, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à ce sujet. J'ai réussi – avec bien des difficultés et après de grands efforts – à soumettre Pius Thicknesse au sortilège de l'Imperium.

L'annonce fit grande impression parmi ceux qui étaient assis autour de lui. Dolohov, son voisin, un homme au long visage tordu, lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-C'est un début, dit Voldemort. Mais Thicknesse n'est qu'un individu isolé. Pour que je puisse agir, il faut que Scrimgeour soit entouré de gens qui nous sont acquis. Si nous échouons dans notre tentative d'éliminer le ministre, je serai ramené loin en arrière.

\- Oui, Maître, c'est vrai, mais comme vous le savez, en tant que directeur du Département de la justice magique, Thicknesse a de fréquents contacts non seulement avec le ministre lui-même mais aussi avec les directeurs de tous les autres départements du ministère. Maintenant que nous exerçons notre contrôle sur un officiel de haut rang, je pense qu'il nous sera facile de soumettre les autres. Ils pourront ainsi travailler ensemble à précipiter la chute de Scrimgeour.

\- À condition que notre ami Thicknesse ne soit pas démasqué avant que nous ayons converti les autres, dit Voldemort. En tout cas, il me semble peu probable que le ministère tombe en mon pouvoir avant samedi prochain. Si le garçon reste intouchable lorsqu'il sera parvenu à destination, nous devrons nous occuper de lui pendant son voyage.

\- Nous disposons d'un avantage, Maître, déclara Yaxley qui semblait décidé à recevoir sa part d'approbation. Nous avons à présent plusieurs personnes implantées au Département des transports magiques. Si Potter transplane ou utilise le réseau des cheminées, nous en serons immédiatement avertis.

\- Il ne fera ni l'un ni l'autre, répliqua Rogue. L'Ordre évite tout moyen de transport contrôlé ou organisé par le ministère. Ils se méfient de tout ce qui est lié à cet endroit.

\- Tant mieux, reprit Voldemort. Il sera donc obligé de se déplacer à l'air libre. Beaucoup plus facile pour nous, de très loin.

Voldemort regarda une nouvelle fois le corps qui tournait lentement sur lui-même tout en poursuivant :

\- Je m'occuperai du garçon moi-même. Trop d'erreurs ont été commises au sujet de Harry Potter. Je suis responsable de certaines d'entre elles. Le fait que Potter soit toujours en vie est dû beaucoup plus à mes erreurs qu'à ses triomphes.

Autour de la table, tout le monde observait Voldemort avec appréhension, l'expression de chacun – et de chacune – trahissant la crainte de se voir reprocher l'existence trop longue de Harry Potter. Voldemort, cependant, semblait parler plus à, lui-même qu'à aucun d'entre eux, le visage toujours levé vers le corps inconscient qui tournait au-dessus de lui.

\- J'ai fait preuve de négligence et c'est pourquoi le hasard et la mauvaise fortune, qui s'acharnent à détruire tout projet insuffisamment préparé, ont fini par me mettre en échec. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris, à présent. Je comprends aujourd'hui des choses qui m'échappaient auparavant. Je dois être celui qui tuera Harry Potter et je le serai.

Comme pour répondre aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, une plainte soudaine retentit, un cri terrible, prolongé, de douleur et de désespoir. Nombre de ceux qui étaient assis autour de la table baissèrent les yeux, surpris, car le son semblait provenir de sous leurs pieds.

\- Queudver, dit Voldemort, de la même voix calme et pensive, sans détacher les yeux du corps suspendu, ne t'ai-je pas recommandé de faire taire notre prisonnier ?

\- Si, M… Maître, balbutia, vers le milieu de la table, un petit homme assis tellement bas que sa chaise, à première vue, paraissait vide.

Il se leva précipitamment et fila hors de la pièce, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'un étrange éclat argenté.

\- Comme je le disais, poursuivit Voldemort, qui posa à nouveau son regard sur ses fidèles visiblement crispés, je comprends mieux les choses, maintenant. Par exemple, il me faudra emprunter la baguette de l'un d'entre vous pour tuer Potter.

Une expression d'effarement apparut sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien leur annoncer qu'il voulait leur emprunter un bras.

\- Pas de volontaires ? demanda Voldemort. Voyons… Lucius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais encore besoin d'une baguette magique.

Drago se raidit sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son père dont le teint semblait jaunâtre, cireux, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites plongés dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était rauque.

\- Maître ?

-Ta baguette, Lucius. J'exige que tu me donnes ta baguette.

-Je…

Lucius Malefoy jeta un regard de côté à sa femme. Les yeux fixés devant elle, elle était aussi pâle que lui, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant le long de son dos mais, sous la table, ses doigts minces se refermèrent brièvement sur le poignet de son mari. En sentant sa pression, Malefoy glissa la main dans sa robe de sorcier, en retira sa baguette et la fit passer à Voldemort qui l'examina attentivement en la tenant devant ses yeux rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'orme, Maître, murmura Malefoy.

\- Et à l'intérieur ?

\- Du dragon… du ventricule de dragon.

-Très bien, dit Voldemort.

Il sortit sa propre baguette et compara leurs tailles respectives. Lucius Malefoy fit un imperceptible mouvement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla s'attendre à recevoir la baguette magique de Voldemort en échange de la sienne. Le geste n'échappa pas à Voldemort dont les yeux s'agrandirent avec une expression mauvaise.

\- Te donner ma baguette, Lucius ? Ma baguette ?

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

-Je t'ai accordé ta liberté, Lucius. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Mais j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ta famille ne paraissez pas très heureux, ces temps-ci… Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te déplaît dans ma présence chez toi ?

-Non, rien… Rien du tout, Maître !

\- Quel mensonge, Lucius…

Drago Malefoy essaya à nouveau de fermer son esprit, de crainte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lise ses pensées, mais les lamentations de l'invitée qui flottait au-dessus de la table l'empêchèrent de se concentrer. Parmi ces gémissements, il entendit également un petit bruit de sifflements s'accentuer. Quelque chose de lourd glissait par terre, sous la table. L'énorme serpent apparut et se hissa lentement sur le fauteuil de Voldemort. Il s'éleva, apparemment interminable, et s'installa sur les épaules de son maître. Son cou avait l'épaisseur d'une cuisse humaine, ses yeux, avec leur fente verticale en guise de pupille, ne cillaient pas. D'un air absent, Voldemort caressa la créature de ses longs doigts fins, sans cesser de fixer Lucius Malefoy.

-Pourquoi les Malefoy paraissent-ils si malheureux de leur sort ? Mon retour, mon ascension au pouvoir ne sont-ils pas ce qu'ils prétendaient désirer depuis de si longues années ?

\- Bien sûr, Maître, répondit Lucius Malefoy. D'une main tremblante, il essuya la sueur qui perlait au-dessus de sa lèvre.

\- Nous le désirions… Nous le désirons.

À la gauche de Malefoy, sa femme hocha la tête avec une étrange raideur, sans regarder Voldemort et son serpent.

Drago se rappela les paroles prononcées par sa mère une heure plus tôt, il ne devait rien laisser paraître, il devait absolument rester impassible. Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Voldemort puis détourna à nouveau la tête, terrifié à l'idée que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Maître, dit sa tante Bellatrix, assise vers le milieu de la table, la voix serrée par l'émotion, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de famille. Pour nous, il ne pourrait y avoir de plus grand plaisir.

Elle avait pris place à côté de sa sœur, aussi différente qu'elle dans son apparence, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses paupières lourdes, que dans son maintien et son comportement. Alors que Narcissa restait rigide et impassible, Bellatrix se penchait vers Voldemort, car les mots seuls ne suffisaient pas à exprimer son désir de proximité.

-Pas de plus grand plaisir, répéta Voldemort, la tête légèrement inclinée de côté tandis qu'il la regardait. Venant de ta part, cela signifie beaucoup, Bellatrix.

Le visage de cette dernière s'empourpra, des larmes de ravissement lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Mon Maître sait que je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité !

-Pas de plus grand plaisir… même comparé à l'heureux événement qui, ai-je appris, s'est produit cette semaine dans la famille ?

Elle le fixa, les lèvres entrouvertes, visiblement déconcertée.

-J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître.

-Je parle de ta nièce, Bellatrix. Et de la vôtre aussi, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle vient de se marier avec Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Vous devez être très fiers.

Il y eut dans toute l'assemblée une explosion de rires sarcastiques. Certains, les plus nombreux, se penchèrent en avant pour échanger des regards réjouis, d'autres martelèrent la table de leurs poings. Drago ne supportait pas être ridiculisé de la sorte, mais il était trop terrifié pour oser répondre quoi que ce soit. Tout comme ses parents, il préféra garder le silence et fixer le corps inerte suspendu au-dessus de la table. L'énorme serpent, dérangé par le tumulte, ouvrit grand sa gueule et siffla avec colère, mais les Mangemorts ne l'entendirent pas, tout à leur joie de voir humiliés Bellatrix et les Malefoy. Le visage de Bellatrix, qui avait exprimé tant de bonheur quelques instants auparavant, s'était couvert de vilaines plaques rouges.

\- Ce n'est pas notre nièce, Maître, s'écria-t-elle au milieu du déferlement d'hilarité. Narcissa et moi n'avons plus jamais accordé un regard à notre sœur depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec le Sang-de- Bourbe. Cette sale gamine n'a rien à voir avec nous, pas plus que la bête qu'elle a épousée.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Drago ? demanda Voldemort dont les paroles, bien qu'il parlât à voix basse, résonnèrent clairement parmi les sifflets et les railleries. Accepterais-tu de garder leurs louveteaux ?

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent. Drago Malefoy lança un coup d'oeil terrifié à son père qui contemplait ses genoux, puis croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle eut un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, signifiant qu'il devait gardé la tête froide et se rappeler de leur conversation, avant de fixer à nouveau d'un air impassible le mur qui lui faisait face.

\- Ça suffit, dit Voldemort en caressant le serpent furieux. Ça suffit.

Et les rires s'évanouirent aussitôt.

\- De nombreux arbres généalogiques, parmi ceux de nos plus anciennes familles, sont atteints de maladie avec le temps, dit-il, tandis que Bellatrix, haletante, posait sur lui un regard implorant. Il faudrait élaguer le vôtre pour le maintenir en bonne forme, ne croyez-vous pas ? Couper les branches qui menacent la santé des autres.

\- Oui, Maître, murmura Bellatrix, les yeux à nouveau baignés par des larmes de gratitude. À la première occasion !

\- Cette occasion vous sera donnée, assura Voldemort. Dans votre famille, comme partout dans le monde… nous arracherons le chancre qui nous infecte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le sang authentique…

Voldemort leva la baguette magique de Lucius Malefoy, la pointa droit sur la silhouette suspendue qui tournait lentement au-dessus de la table et lui imprima un minuscule mouvement. La silhouette s'anima en poussant un gémissement et commença à se débattre contre ses liens invisibles.

\- Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ? demanda Voldemort.

Rogue leva les yeux vers le visage qui lui apparaissait en sens inverse. Tous les Mangemorts regardaient à présent la prisonnière, comme si la permission leur avait été donnée de manifester leur curiosité. Tournant sur elle-même vers la lumière que projetait le feu de la cheminée, la femme dit d'une voix brisée, terrorisée :

\- Severus ! Aide-moi !

\- Oui, je la reconnais, répondit Rogue, et la prisonnière continua de pivoter lentement.

-Et toi, Drago ? interrogea Voldemort, qui caressait de sa main libre la tête du serpent.

Drago fit non d'un hochement de tête saccadé. Maintenant que la femme avait repris conscience, il semblait incapable de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Tu n'aurais pas choisi sa classe, dit Voldemort. Car pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Charity Burbage qui, jusqu'à une date récente, était professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Des murmures d'assentiment s'élevèrent autour de la table. Une femme aux épaules larges, le dos voûté, les dents pointues, lança d'une petite voix caquetante :

\- Oui… Le professeur Burbage enseignait aux enfants de sorciers et de sorcières tout ce qu'il faut savoir des Moldus… en leur expliquant qu'ils ne sont pas très différents de nous…

L'un des Mangemorts cracha par terre. Charity Burbage pivota une nouvelle fois vers Rogue.

\- Severus… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît.

\- Silence, coupa Voldemort.

Il remua à nouveau d'un petit coup sec la baguette de Malefoy et Charity se tut comme si on l'avait bâillonnée :

\- Non contente de polluer et de corrompre l'esprit des jeunes sorciers, le professeur Burbage a publié la semaine dernière dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ une défense passionnée des Sang-de- Bourbe. Les sorciers, affirme-t-elle, doivent accepter ces voleurs de leur savoir et de leurs pouvoirs magiques. La diminution du nombre des Sang-Pur est une tendance qu'elle estime souhaitable… Elle voudrait nous marier tous à des Moldus… ou, sans doute, à des loups-garous.

Cette fois, personne ne rit : il n'y avait aucune équivoque dans la colère et le mépris qu'exprimait la voix de Voldemort. Pour la troisième fois, Charity Burbage pivota vers Rogue. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux et coulaient dans ses cheveux. Rogue l'observa, imperturbable, tandis qu'elle continuait de tourner sur elle-même.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

L'éclair de lumière verte illumina les moindres recoins de la pièce. Dans un fracas retentissant, Charity s'effondra sur la table qui trembla et craqua sous le choc. Assis sur leurs chaises, plusieurs Mangemorts eurent un mouvement de recul. Drago glissa de la sienne et tomba par terre.

\- Le dîner est servi, Nagini, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Le grand serpent se dressa alors en oscillant puis glissa des épaules de son maître vers la table de bois verni.

Tremblant de sueur, Drago se réveillait en sursaut pendant la nuit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour s'empêchait d'hurler. Il revoyait dans son rêve ce spectacle horrible auquel il avait assisté quelques heures plutôt dans son propre salon, la manière dont cet horrible serpent avait englouti cette pauvre femme…sauf que dans son rêve, ce n'était pas le professeur de Poudlard qui était suspendue au-dessus de la grande table, c'était Hermione qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était enchaîné à sur sa chaise par des lianes qui se tortillaient à la manière de serpents. Il regarda ses pieds et vit Nagini qui le contemplait de ses grands yeux jaunes terrifiants avant de se glisser entre ses jambes et de remonter sur la table vers Hermione. Celle-ci hurla de terreur et supplia Drago de lui venir en aide… l'immense serpent ouvrit la gueule vers Hermione dont le visage se transforma en celui de la jeune fille moldue… il entendit un dernier cri résonner dans sa tête avant de se réveiller de son cauchemar.

A présent, il tremblait comme une feuille dans son grand lit et essaya en vain de reprendre son calme. La respiration saccadée, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image d'Hermione et de ce gros serpent qui s'apprêtait à… Il se leva aussitôt de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre : de l'air, il avait besoin d'air. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et respira profondément l'air frais de l'été. C'était une soirée calme et étoilée, idéale pour un cours d'astronomie. Quand il était petit, se souvint-il, il adorait observer les étoiles avec le télescope que lui avait offert son grand-père Abraxas à Noel. L'atmosphère paisible lui calma les nerfs et il contempla pendant plusieurs minutes la lune qui éclairait son grand jardin si parfaitement entretenu. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour enfourcher son Nimbus 2001 et s'enfuir loin de cette prison qu'était devenue sa maison… si seulement il n'était pas si effrayé de laisser ses parents seuls, il savait que sa mère serait anéantie de son départ précipité… _Un départ précipité_ , pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Instantanément, il se souvint du départ de Potter qu'avait annoncé Rogue au cours de la réunion. Selon une source secrète de Rogue, il serait escorté samedi prochain par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Drago ignorait qui exactement ferait partie de cette opération, mais une chose était sûre, il ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser Hermione s'embarquer dans cette aventure périlleuse.

Il devait absolument la prévenir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été dupe sur la fausse rumeur lancée par l'Ordre, la mettre en garde qu'en ce moment même, Voldemort tendait une embuscade destinée à capturer Potter et tuer tous ceux qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin…

Cependant, il ignorait de quelle manière il allait s'y prendre pour la prévenir, et encore moins si elle acceptait de l'écouter… Mais il devait tout de même essayer ! Les idées claires, il se mit à fouiller sa malle frénétiquement, jetant à terre ses robes de sorciers usées et ses vieux flacons de potions qui se fracassèrent au sol. Il fureta les moindres recoins de sa grosse valise et trouva enfin la minuscule pièce d'or avec laquelle ils communiquaient l'année dernière. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce faux Gallion qui était son unique espoir d'entrer en contact avec Hermione – à condition qu'elle n'est pas jetée la pièce- se dit-il, l'estomac contracté.

La main tremblante, il prit sa baguette magique et tapota sur la pièce les mots suivants :

 _Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est urgent._

 _D.G_

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine quand il vit la minuscule inscription s'effacer sur la pièce, à l'endroit même où figure habituellement, le numéro de frappe du gobelin ayant forgé la pièce. Il serra la pièce au creux de sa main avant de se remettre au lit. Étrangement, le contact de l'objet l'apaisait et lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit aussitôt.


	34. Chapitre1

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au Terrier**

Après plusieurs jours à ranger ses affaires qu'elle avait accumulés au terme de ses six années d'études, Hermione vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de sa malle afin d'être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Elle avait décidé d'amener avec elle tous les livres scolaires qu'elle avait lus ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses vêtements. Plus tôt au cours de l'été, elle avait également retiré de son compte en banque suffisamment d'argent moldu pour survenir à leurs besoins. Elle fouilla à nouveau sa malle, vérifiant que son portefeuille était bien rangé quand elle le vit, rangé soigneusement dans sa petite boîte : le médaillon que lui avait offert Drago. La main tremblante, elle retira l'objet de son couvercle et le contempla d'un regard triste, rempli de nostalgie.

-Drago… murmura-t-elle…

Elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue à lui restituer son collier, car elle savait que ce geste lui briserait le cœur. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait hypocrite de le garder près d'elle…

La jeune fille ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du Serpentard : par moment, elle était partagée entre un profond sentiment de peine et de chagrin quand elle imaginait Drago, sous l'emprise de Voldemort puis ce sentiment se changea en profond dégoût et rancœur quand elle repensait à sa trahison. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner, se disait-elle dans ces instants de colère. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser tous les moments passés avec Malefoy l'année dernière, avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son lit.

Chaque soir avant de s'endormir, elle revivait sa dernière nuit passée avec Drago à explorer la salle sur Demande, si seulement elle s'était doutée à ce moment-là quelle était véritablement le but de sa mission… A nouveau, ce même sentiment de culpabilité jaillit en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione repensait au rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la réparation de l'Armoire… Dumbledore… mort. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, même si depuis le début de l'été elle avait passé son temps à lire les divers articles nécrologiques de _La Gazette du sorcier_ dédié au plus grand sorcier du monde. Elle avait particulièrement été émue par celui rédigé par Elphias Doge, un grand ami de Dumbledore.

Hermione boucla enfin sa valise, prête pour partir au Terrier dans quelques heures.

Elle redoutait particulièrement son départ, mais elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait repoussé ses adieux avec sas parents, à présent elle ne pouvait échapper à cette éventualité : elle devait faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur. La jeune fille repensa une fois de plus à l'avertissement que Drago lui avait donné dans sa lettre : « _Fais-toi oublier, je t'en prie et assure-toi que toi et tes parents quittiez l'Angleterre »._

Oui, elle allait s'en assurer, mais en ce qui la concernait, _elle_ , sa place était auprès d'Harry et pour rien au monde elle ne l'abandonnerait dans sa quête sur les Horcruxes. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne, et encore moins à Drago Malefoy.

Bien qu'elle ait brûlé la lettre dès l'instant où elle l'avait lue dans son dortoir, les phrases écrites par Drago n'avaient cessé de tourbillonner en boucle dans son esprit, à tel point qu'elle en connaissait presque par cœur le contenu.

À présent que ses valises étaient terminées, Hermione comprit que le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé. Elle avait suivi le conseil de Drago, elle modifierait les souvenirs de ses parents pour que ceux-ci croient que leur plus grande ambition était de partir vivre en Australie, loin de l'Angleterre… Le cœur lourd, elle hissa sa valise et descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre ses parents dans le petit salon où elle retrouva Mr et Mrs Granger, occupés à compléter des mots croisés.

Ceux-ci ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence de leur fille au pied de l'escalier et n'entendirent pas Hermione sortir sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer d'une main tremblante vers ses parents.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne leur ferait pas d'adieu, car elle n'avait pas la force de leur dire au revoir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement, la vie de ses parents dépendait entièrement de son courage. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes lorsqu'elle murmura l'incantation du sortilège de Faux-souvenirs.

Le regard de Mr et Mrs Granger se perdit dans le vide tandis que le souvenir de leur fille unique s'effaçait de leur mémoire. Au même moment, toutes les photographies d'Hermione qui se trouvaient dans le salon disparurent, laissant place à un décor vide. Sur la pointe des pieds, la Gryffondor quitta la petite maison qu'était son foyer, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione transplana et se retrouva instantanément sur une grande plaine mal entretenue sur laquelle s'élevait au loin, une grande maison biscornue qui semblait tenir debout par magie. Le Terrier, pensa Hermione, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à l'idée de retrouver Ron, Ginny et bientôt Harry. Le cœur plus léger, Hermione enjamba le pas vers la maison et frappa délicatement à la petite porte située à l'arrière de la cour qui donnait accès à la cuisine.

-Qui est-ce ? Fit la voix tendue de Mrs. Weasley derrière la petite fenêtre.

-C'est Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione Granger.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître la mère de son ami qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Un sourire illumina son visage anxieux quand elle fit rentrer la jeune fille à l'intérieure de la cuisine.

-Hermione ! Ron ne m'avait pas annoncé ton départ avant ce soir !

-Oui je suis désolée Mrs. Weasley, mais je suis partie plus tôt que prévu.

-Oh bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème ! Tu as déjà déjeuné Hermione ? J'étais sur le point d'appeler Ron et Ginny pour se mettre à table, ils sont tous les deux très occupés à nettoyer leur chambre pour accueillir tout le monde. Par Merlin, il y a tellement de choses à faire avant que tous les invités n'arrivent, continua Mrs. Weasley en s'épongent le front d'un revers de main.

-Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ?

-Oh c'est gentil ma chérie, mais ne t'en fait pas il y aura du travail pour tout le monde !

Mrs. Weasley tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Hermione et retourna à son ragoût qu'elle était occupée à servir dans les bols à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Hermione fit léviter sa grosse malle dans les escaliers, ce qui demandait une grande habileté en raison de l'étroit passage et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Ron. Elle frappa doucement, puis entra quand elle entendit la voix de Ron.

-Oui, maman j'ai presque fini de tout ranger…Ah c'est toi, Hermione, fit Ron en voyant manifestement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mrs. Weasley. Je pensais que c'était ma mère.

-Elle est en bas en train de servir le déjeuner.

-Tant mieux, elle n'arrête pas d'être sur mon dos pour que tout soit impeccable avant le mariage. C'est assez pénible… enfin, je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?

-Si je te dérange je peux repartir et revenir, s'indigna Hermione.

-Non, non, bien sûr…je ne veux pas dire que tu me déranges… au contraire, enfin… je suis content que tu sois là, Hermione.

Elle remarqua que les oreilles de son ami virèrent au rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait mal à l'aise. Étrangement, elle trouvait son comportement touchant, car elle savait que Ron était sincèrement content de la voir et elle aussi, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, elle était heureuse de retrouver un visage amical.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être revenue… je me sentais si accablée depuis le mois de juin…

Hermione rejoint son ami assis sur le bord de son lit dont le couvre-lit était d'une couleur orange vive. Elle remarqua accroché à son mur l'écharpe de la même couleur qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire.

-Je sais, tout le monde est abattu depuis que Dumbledore est mort… Les gens pensent que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, il n'y a plus d'espoir face à Tu-sais-Qui.

-C'est si horrible, fit Hermione le cœur serré. Et toi, que crois-tu ?

Ron rapprocha maladroitement sa main près de celle de la jeune fille, puis posa ses doigts sur les siens.

-Je pense que tout se passera bien, répondit-il d'un ton assurant en se rapprochant d'Hermione près du lit. Nous devons faire confiance au plan de Harry.

-Tu as raison, Ron. J'ai déjà fait quelques recherches là-dessus, mais je préfère en parler quand Harry sera là.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, elle se sentait si rassurée avec Ron, comme si tout allait s'arranger. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée ce qui fit sursauter les deux amis. Hermione remit aussitôt sa main sur sa jambe tandis que Ron se leva brusquement.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper Ginny ?! S'indigna celui-ci.

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'Hermione était déjà arrivée.

-Salut Ginny, fit Hermione les joues légèrement rosées. Heu, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle pour briser l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la chambre.

-Très bien merci. Maman m'envoie vous dire que le ragoût est en train de se refroidir en bas, si ça ne vous dérange pas descendre déjeuner.

-Très bien, on arrive.

Les deux amis suivirent Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine où Mrs. Weasley était en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Tonks -dont les cheveux courts étaient d'un rose vif- qui venait d'arriver quelques instants plus tôt. Cette dernière se leva en renversant sa chaise au sol pour accueillir chaleureusement Hermione. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de la saluer que Tonks arbora sous le nez de la jeune fille un joli anneau à son annuaire.

-Remus et moi nous nous sommes mariés !

-C'est super, fit Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres, félicitations !

-Merci Hermione ! C'était un petit mariage tranquille vu les circonstances actuelles.

Hermione se joignit aux autres et entama le ragoût que Mrs. Weasley venait de faire réchauffer.

-Ron, Ginny, avez-vous fini de nettoyer votre chambre pour accueillir vos amis ?

-Maman ! Harry n'est pas encore arrivé, j'ai le temps pour astiquer le sol de ma chambre !

-Ronald Weasley, s'indigna Mrs Weasley, tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer cette porcherie, même un boursoufflet ne retrouverait pas ses jeunes !

Celui-ci s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Hermione préféra couper court à la discussion :

-Quand Harry arrive-t-il ?

-Nous devons attendre Fol Œil pour organiser un plan d'escorte, répondit Tonks en dégustant son ragoût. Il veut que nous soyons tous réunis la semaine prochaine pour nous en informer, apparemment il aurait une idée de diversion, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus…

-Est-ce que ça sera dangereux ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Il y a toujours un risque, dit Tonks d'un air sérieux. Nous avons fait courir le bruit au Ministère qu'Harry serait transféré la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire, ce qui nous donne un avantage, mais nous devons toujours nous montrer très prudent.

-Qui fera parti de l'escorte ? Demanda Ginny.

-Les membres de l'Ordre bien sûr ! Répondit vivement Mrs Weasley.

-Évidement, je ne sais pas encore qui précisément, il faudra attendre Fol Œil. Merci Molly pour le ragoût c'était très bon, fit l'Aurore en repoussant son bol.

-Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne prends pas un moreau de tarte à la rhubarbe avant de partir ?

\- Non merci Molly, je suis passée en coup de vent, Remus m'attend à la maison.

D'un coup de baguette, Mrs Weasley débarrassa la vaisselle qui alla se poser délicatement sur le bord de l'évier pour se laver toute seule. Tonks salua tout le monde de la main et sortit par la porte de la cuisine. Ginny, Ron et Hermione discutèrent ensemble des dernières nouvelles de l'été jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley ne les interrompe.

-Ginny chérie, peux-tu vérifier si toutes tes robes de soirée sont bien lavées ? Je ne voudrai pas refaire des lessives quand nous serons submergés par les préparatifs du mariage.

Ginny fit la moue et se leva, le pas traînant vers les escaliers tandis que Mrs Weasley profita de la chaise vide de sa fille pour s'asseoir face à Ron et Hermione. Sans détour, celle-ci déclara d'un air anxieux :

-Je suis très inquiète Hermione, Ron laisse sous-entendre que vous ne rentreriez pas à Poudlard finir vos études au mois de septembre. Je t'avoue, je suis très surprise de ta part d'un tel détachement, je pensais que tu accorderais de l'importance aux ASPICS plus que quiconque Hermione.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre devant un tel détournement de situation. Elle échangea un bref regard à Ron qui levait les yeux au ciel.

-Maman, tu m'en as déjà parlé et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas t'en dire plus !

-Je sais Ron, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir que vous laissez tomber vos études ! Je sais que je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi Hermione, mais je serais curieuse de savoir comment tes parents ont appris la nouvelle.

L'estomac noué, Hermione s'abstint d'avouer à Mrs Weasley que pas moins d'une heure plus tôt, elle avait jeté sur ses parents un sortilège de Faux-souvenirs. Préférant ne pas s'orienter sur ce sujet, Hermione décida d'ignorer sa remarque.

-Mrs Weasley, je peux vous assurer que nous avons longuement réfléchi à la question, mais nous avons donné notre parole à Harry que nous le suivrons quoiqu'il arrive.

-Mais peut-être qu'Harry n'a pas besoin de partir, il peut très bien poursuivre sa dernière année avec vous !

-Dumbledore lui a confié une mission, maman !

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi vous aurait-il confié une mission alors qu'il avait tous les membres de l'Ordre à sa disposition ?

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard gêné. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression de passer devant un interrogatoire de la justice magique.

-Ecoutez Mrs Weasley, nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus…

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas davantage d'information, Mrs Weasley capitula malgré elle.

-Très bien, fit-elle contrarier en se levant brusquement. Si vous ne voulez pas en dire plus alors que je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour vous trois, libre à vous d'en décider…

Ron fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour monter dans sa chambre avant que Mrs Weasley s'exclama :

-Pas question de traîner en haut pendant les vacances ! Ron, le jardin doit absolument être désherbé et dégnomé le plus vite possible. Hermione, ma chérie j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide pour astiquer le service en porcelaine de ma grand-mère, il est dans un état épouvantable ! Je compte bien sûr sur votre aide pour rendre cette maison présentable pour le mariage.

-Bien sûre, assurèrent Ron et Hermione en prenant soin de ne pas contrarier Mrs Weasley.

Au même moment, Ginny descendit les escaliers, une pile de robes sous le bras.

-Voila maman, il m'en restait trois.

-Parfait, tu vas pouvoir aider Ron à nettoyer le jardin à présent.

Ginny poussa à voix basse un ronchonnement qui ressemblait vaguement à un miaulement de chat. Elle quitta la cuisine en compagnie de son frère, laissant Hermione seule dans la cuisine avec une Mrs Weasley prête à passer à nouveau à l'attaque.

-Heu… fit Hermione pour éviter à nouveau le sujet. Où est le service à astiquer ?

-Dans la verrière du salon, répondit froidement Mrs Weasley. Hermione, reprit-elle maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, j'ose espérer que tu vas réfléchir à notre conversation. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très raisonnable.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise de la dernière remarque de Mrs Weasley car elle avait prouvé au cours de l'année dernière qu'elle avait été tout, sauf raisonnable et qu'à présent, elle vivait constamment avec cette culpabilité au creux du ventre. Non, personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment, pensa-t-elle. Elle devait payer sa dette de la mort de Dumbledore et aidé Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes.

-Et bien… heu oui, d'accord je vais y réfléchir, répondit la jeune fille sans réellement le penser.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Hermione astiqua la vieille vaisselle de famille appartenant à Mrs Weasley à l'aide de sa baguette magique, mais celle-ci avait sans cesse l'impression que les assiettes et soucoupes se multipliaient. Quand elle eut enfin fini, Mrs Weasley lui trouva encore d'autres tâches ménagères à effectués si bien qu'Hermione eut la désagréable impression que Mrs Weasley essayait délibérément de l'éloigner de Ron. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille eut enfin terminé de dépoussiérer les vieux tapis du salon pour rejoindre Ron et Ginny d'un pas discret, avant que Mrs Weasley ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Elle retrouva ses amis dans le grand jardin délabré du Terrier. Ceux-ci s'abonnaient à leur activité favorite lorsque l'été arrivait : le lancé de gnomes.

Comme des petites pommes de terre courtes sur pattes, Hermione vit les gnomes de jardin vaciller et perdre l'équilibre dans le champ voisin où Ron et Ginny lancèrent les bonhommes.

Sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione, il s'abaissa et saisi le gnome par les bras puis le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de le lancé par-dessus la clôture.

-Septante mètres au moins ! S'exclama Ron en lançant le gnome par-dessus la parcelle. Je viens d'écraser ton petit score de cinquante mètre Ginny.

Voyant Hermione le foudroyer du regard, celui-ci ajouta :

-C'est bon, Hermione, ils ne sentent presque rien ! Et ça les amuse regarde ils reviennent ! Dit-il en désignant du doigt un petit groupe de gnomes qui se dandinaient vers le jardin.

-Mais regarde-les, ils sont complètement déboussolés ! Répliqua la jeune fille tandis que deux gnomes se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, sous le rire de Ginny.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne créerais-tu pas une autre association, du genre la Lutte Contre le Dégnomage de Jardin, quelque chose dans ce style-là.

-Ah ah…très drôle !

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à désherber le jardin, ce qui fut une tâche difficile, car les gnomes ne cessaient de revenir pour les renverser à terre. A présent, Hermione ne trouvait plus à redire lorsque Ron les stupéfixait pour les lancer de l'autre côté du jardin. Enfin, lorsque le crépuscule commençait à tomber, Mrs Weasley vint les appeler pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt à être servi.

Les trois amis s'installèrent à table en compagnie de Fred, George, Bill et Fleur.

Tout au long du repas, Fleur continuait de parler sans relâche des préparatifs du mariage ainsi que du peu de temps qu'il restait pour tout organiser.

-Olala, fit-elle en donnant une bouchée de rosbif bien saignante à Bill, c'est fou tout ce qu'il reste encore à prévoir ! Je n'ai toujours pas choisi de robe de mariée et toutes celles que j'ai essayées sont juste _horribles._ Il n'y a donc pas une seule boutique convenable à Londres ? Ce n'est pas comme à Paris où il n'a que l'embarras du choix, voyez-vous là-bas…

Fort heureusement, Mrs Weasley mit fin au monologue de Fleur sur les boutiques de Paris :

-Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle en regardant pour la dixième fois depuis le début du repas son horloge magique, dont les aiguilles étaient toutes fixées vers « En danger de mort ». Arthur devrait être rentré depuis longtemps !

Elle se leva à nouveau et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine, prête à voir son mari surgir d'un moment à l'autre dans la cour du jardin.

-Tu sais bien qu'ils ont beaucoup de travail au Ministère en ce moment, fit Bill en débarrassant la table d'un coup de baguette.

Mrs Weasley leur servir leur désert quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entré Mr Weasley l'air parfaitement exténué :

-C'est la folie au Ministère, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Fred. Il y a encore eu une attaque de Détraqueurs dans un quartier moldus… les pauvres gens ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer, le premier ministre moldu essaye tant bien que mal d'étouffer l'affaire, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer les événements.

C'est dans une ambiance moins joyeuse que se termina la première soirée au Terrier. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, Hermione monta les escaliers en compagnie de Ginny jusqu'à la chambre de Fred et George qu'elle occupait pour le moment. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que Mrs Weasley avait fait monter sa malle près de son lit. Hermione alluma la lampe de chevet qui baignait la pièce d'une agréable lueur dorée. Un grand vase de fleurs vide était posé devant la petite fenêtre. A son étonnement, l'odeur de poudre à canon qui persistait dans la pièce avait disparue, tout comme les d'innombrables boîtes en carton fermées qui occupaient une grande partie du plancher l'année passée, laissant supposer que Fred et George avait repris leurs affaires laissées au Terrier. Hermione se dirigea vers sa malle et commença à défaire ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Hermione ? Fit la voix de Ginny derrière la porte, je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûre !

Elle était occupée à déplier une chemise de nuit quand son amie vient s'asseoir au pied du lit appartenant à Fred ou George, l'un des deux.

-Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler aujourd'hui… comment te sens-tu depuis… enfin depuis le mois de juin.

Hermione comprit que Ginny voulait aborder le chapitre «Malefoy » ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité sur le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la mort de Dumbledore.

-Ca va très bien, répondit précipitamment Hermione, ignorant les nouements qu'elle ressentait à son estomac chaque fois qu'elle pensait au Serpentard. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec mes parents, je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda timidement Ginny.

-Oui, oui… ne t'en fait pas Ginny, c'est derrière moi maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais son amie continua de l'observer attentivement d'un œil sceptique.

-Hermione, je sais qu'il a beaucoup compté pour toi… je comprendrai que tu sois encore bouleversée, tu peux me le dire.

La main tremblante, Hermione fit tomber le jean qu'elle était en train de déplier, sans se rendre compte qu'au même moment, la pièce de faux Gallion qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière, roula au sol pour se poser sous le lit. Les yeux embrumés de larmes, Hermione se pencha en évitant de regarder son ami pour ramasser son pantalon.

-J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu et je ne veux même pas le savoir, Ginny. Je t'assure, je suis beaucoup mieux sans lui.

-Je te comprends, c'est la meilleure solution…

Voyant que son amie gardait le silence, Ginny tenta à nouveau de la réconforter :

-Il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, Hermione. Tu as fait ce que Dumbledore t'avait demandé, tu as continué à l'aimer !

-Je devais le soutenir et non l'aider à devenir un… un assassin !

-Il n'a tué personne, c'est Rogue l'assassin.

-Mais c'est comme si je l'avais aidé… je lui ai dit comment réparer cette armoire, s'écria Hermione en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Hermione. Dumbledore connaissait les risques, il ne voulait pas que tu le laisses tomber ! Il voulait que ton amour le sauve et c'est ce que tu as fait.

Hermione s'essuya ses yeux humides et regarda longuement Ginny, se souvenant d'un détail que Harry lui avait appris au mois de juin.

-Il a abaissé sa baguette… cette nuit-là. Il était sur le point de se repentir lorsque les Mangemorts sont arrivés.

Elle vit le visage de Ginny se déconcerter avant qu'elle ne déclare sagement :

-le pouvoir de l'amour.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle songeait à Drago, si seulement il avait accepté plus tôt sa proposition lorsqu'ils passaient les vacances de Noel ensemble. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce quand Ginny lui demanda d'un ton taquin pour rompre le silence.

-Et avec Ron ? Vous sembliez plutôt proches tout à l'heure quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre.

Malgré elle, Hermione laissa esquiver un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ginny ne perdait jamais l'espoir de la voir devenir sa future belle-sœur.

-Ron est mon meilleur ami, je me sens tellement en sécurité avec lui mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus.

-Ah bon. Je pensais que peut-être, comme tu as tourné la page avec Malefoy.

-J'ai besoin de temps, Ginny. Et puis d'ailleurs, Ron est simplement un _ami_ , rappela-t-elle d'un ton appuyé.

-Très bien, je n'insisterai plus, répondit Ginny, toujours avec ce petit air malicieux.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de reproches. Elle était incorrigible, pensa-t-elle.

-Et toi avec Harry ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Je suppose que oui… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, fit Ginny en essayant vainement de sourire. Pour quand est prévu son départ ?

-Nous pensons partir après le mariage, si Harry est toujours décidé à attendre ce jour-là.

-Alors vous partirez vraiment avec lui ?

-Oui, Ron et moi sommes décidés à le suivre, répondit Hermione déterminée.

-Je veux venir avec vous !

-Non, Ginny ! Tu dois rester en sécurité à Poudlard ! Ca sera très dangereux ! Harry ne le permettrait pas de toute manière, même pour nous il est réticent…

-Vous l'accompagnerez quand même ?

-Bien sûr ! Affirma Hermione, je ne peux plus reculer désormais, j'ai… j'ai dû prendre mes dispositions.

Les larmes coulant sur sa joue à présent, Hermione raconta à son amie le sortilège qu'elle avait infligé à ses parents.

-Je suppose qu'ils vont partir en Australie dans les prochains jours… ils croient que c'est la plus grande ambition de leur vie…

-Oh Hermione ! Je suis désolée, fit Ginny en tapotant le dos de son ami. Tu pourras toujours lever le sortilège à ton retour…

-Je l'espère…

Ginny continua de la rassurer avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. La jeune fille se changea puis se glissa dans les draps propres que Mrs Weasley avait changés pour elle. La tête lourde, Hermione se reposa sur l'oreiller, sans arriver à fermer les yeux. La dernière image de ses parents refaisait sans cesse surface dans son esprit. Si seulement elle avait appris l'occlumancie, pensa-t-elle, elle arriverait enfin à oublier toutes ses pensées sur ses parents, Harry, les Horcruxes… Drago. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui picoter comme à chaque fois que le nom du Serpentard remontait à la surface. Se retournant de l'autre côté, Hermione se mit à penser à toutes les affaires qu'elle commencerait à préparer pour leur voyage dès demain, si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes, la jeune fille s'endormit enfin. Au même moment, une lueur rouge jaillit de la pièce de faux Gallion qui reposait sous le lit d'Hermione, avant de s'estomper.


	35. Chapitre2

**Helloooo tout le monde !**

 **Voila alors comme j'ai pu le remarquer dans plusieurs Fanfictions il est coutume de laisser un petit message avant et après le chapitre posté ^^**

 **Etant novice dans le domaine je n'avais pas pensé à leur faire pour le tome 6 alors je me suis dit : " C'est l'occasion de le faire pour cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire" :p**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose ? :)**

 **Mon amie Tinkerbell et moi souhaitons remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire notre histoire et de donner leur avis dans les revieuws :D ça nous touche énormément et nous motive à poster la suite des chapitre donc... MERCI !**

 **Nous remercions aussi les revieuws anonymes et nous nous excusons de répondre seulement maintenant (comme je ne savais pas qu'on répondait généralement dans cette petite introduction ^^)**

 **Donc voilaaaaa j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : l'avertissement**

Les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée d'Hermione au Terrier filèrent à une vitesse indécente, si bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec Ron. Ils ne se voyaient qu'aux heures de repas, ou quelques minutes entre deux tâches ménagères que leur imposaient Mrs Weasley. Ron et Hermione étaient parfaitement conscients qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une stratégie pour les séparer, mais les deux amis étaient pour autant, toujours déterminés à suivre Harry.

Ils trouvèrent cependant l'occasion de se parler une après-midi où Mrs Weasley était partie accompagner Fleur et Bill sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione était occupée à trier les affaires qu'elle jugeait utiles pour le voyage lorsque Ron entra dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione étalait sur le lit une dizaine de livres de cours.

-C'est évident non ? Je commence à préparer nos affaires pour le voyage.

-Est-ce qu'on aura réellement besoin de ça ? Dit-il en montrant de livre de _En maraude avec les monstres_ de Gilderoy Lockhard.

-On ne sait quelle créature on devra affronter, répondit Hermione sérieusement.

-Et c'est grâce au livre de cet imbécile qu'on arrivera à s'en débarrasser ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et continua à trier le reste de ses affaires.

-Maman a encore essayé de me coincer avant de partir pour le chemin de traverse, fit Ron. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que nous ne terminerons pas notre année à Poudlard.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai dû mal à y croire…

-D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je mette mon plan à exécution.

-Ton plan ?

Ron lui fit part de son idée concernant la goule de maison qui vivait dans le grenier :

-Comme ça, si les Mangemorts passaient voir à la maison, ils croiront que je suis atteint d'éclabouille, alors qu'en réalité, il s'agirait de la vieille goule déguisée en moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ron, tu es brillant !

-Vraiment ? Fit celui-ci les yeux écarquillés. Bien sûr, maman voudra s'y opposer, je demanderai l'aide de Fred et George quand ils passeront à la maison.

Ils discutèrent le reste de l'après-midi du plan de Ron et de la manière dont ils allaient s'y prendre, lorsque Ginny vint frapper à la porte.

-Je me doutais bien que je vous retrouverais ici, Fol Œil est arrivé, il veut que tout le monde soit réuni dans la cuisine d'ici cinq minutes.

Ils avaient déjà oublié qu'il était plus de sept heures du soir et que l'Ordre avait prévu une réunion pour organiser l'escorte de Harry. Quand ils descendirent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix assis à table, des rouleaux de parchemin éparpillés sur tout le long de la table éclairé par quelques bougies.

-Ah ! Les voila, fit Mr Weasley en accueillant Ron et Hermione, Fol Œil tu peux commencer la réunion.

Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Kingsley au bout de la table, vérifiant sans cesse les liasses de parchemins qui se trouvaient devant eux. À leurs côtés, Bill, Lupin et Tonks discutèrent à voix basse d'un air grave tandis que Mondingus somnolait la tête enfouie dans son écharpe rapiécée, une habituelle odeur de tabac bon marché planant autour de lui. Lorsque Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de Fleur, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Fred et George.

-On dirait bien que nous arrivons juste à temps pour les choses sérieuses, fit Fred en prenant une chaise.

-Enfin l'Ordre s'est rendu compte de notre potentiel intellectuel, vieux frère. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de nous réquisitionner pour une mission sauvetage.

-Fred ! George ! fit Mrs Weasley indignée, ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanteries !

-Votre mère à raison, reprit Mr Weasley, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les risques que cela comporte, même si le plan est minutieusement préparé.

Les jumeaux firent une moue et attendirent que la réunion commence.

-Bien, grommela Fol Œil, tout d'abord je vous ai convié ici car vous vous êtes tous porté volontaire pour assurer la sécurité de Potter durant son escorte. Si personne n'y voit d'objection, je vais poursuivre…

-Moi aussi je veux être volontaire ! Je veux participer, rugit Ginny en se levant.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Ginny, nous en avons déjà parlé il est hors de question que tu participes à quoi que ce soit ! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu n'es pas majeure !

-Je serai majeure l'année prochaine !

-Mais tu ne l'es pas encore !

-Je veux aller chercher Harry ! Vous ne m'en empêcherais pas ! Je suis beaucoup plus âgée que lorsque je l'ai accompagné au Ministère, fit-elle en regardant d'un air suppliant Ron et Hermione.

-Ginny,… je… maman à raison, c'est trop dangereux.

-C'est ce que tu penses aussi ? Demanda Ginny en tournant les yeux vers Hermione.

-Désolée, mais Harry ne voudrait pas que l'on te laisse courir un tel risque.

La jeune fille s'assit, les yeux remplis de dégoût et croisa les bras sans ajouter de mots.

-Bien, repris Fol Œil comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'interruption, grâce au sortilège de confusion lancé par Kingsley – celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui fit balancer son anneau accroché à l'oreille- Dawlish fait courir le bruit que le transfert de Potter ne se fera avant la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire, ce qui nous donne un bon avantage pour agir samedi prochain. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que la date soit si rapidement changée.

Tout le monde écoutait Fol Œil d'une oreille attentive. Il régnait dans la petite cuisine du Terrier une atmosphère tendue qui changeait de l'habituelle chaleur familiale qui caractérisait la pièce. Excepté Mondingus qui continuait à somnoler, tout le monde fixait Fol Œil, attendant les directives du plan.

-Bien, premièrement nous avons un gros problème : Pius Thicknesse à, semblerait-il, changé de camp, nous pensons qu'il est à présent sous l'emprise de Vous-savez-qui.

-D'après nos rapports, intervint Kingsley d'une voix lente et grave, il a interdit toutes sortes de transport pour sécuriser le transfert d'Harry. Réseau de cheminé, Portoloin, transplanage, tout est contrôlé, sous peine d'un aller simple à Azkaban.

-Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? Demanda George.

-Par la voie des airs, simplement, répondit Lupin.

-Mais… fit Hermione prise au dépourvu, ne pensez-vous pas que tout un groupe de sorcier volant sur des balais sera assez discret pour passer sous le nez des Mangemorts et du Ministère ?

-C'est ça le plan, grommela Maugrey, grâce à Mondingus, ce qui est des plus surprenant je dois l'admettre, nous avons une idée infaillible en cas de mauvaise rencontre.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils discutèrent du plan de Maugrey, organisant et supervisant les moindres détails pour sécuriser le transfert d'Harry de chez la maison de sa tante et son oncle jusqu'au Terrier. Il fut plus de minuit lorsque Fol Œil réexpliqua – pour la cinquième fois- le déroulement du plan. Une fois l'assemblée finie, tout le monde se leva en se souhaitant bonne nuit dans un long bâillement à en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour monter se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit Maugrey discuter dans le coin de la cuisine avec Mrs Weasley :

-J'ai laissé dans la réserve un chaudron rempli de Polynectar, suffisant pour l'opération, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient, Molly.

-Bien sûr, Alastor je le surveillerai.

Hermione sentit l'œil magique de Fol Œil se diriger sur elle et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Tout _un chaudron de Polynectar_ , pensa Hermione, voila qui leur serait très utile pendant pour leur recherche des Horcruxes… mais l'idée de subtiliser une potion à Fol Œil sous le nez de Mrs Weasley ne la séduisait pas beaucoup… elle se promit d'en parler à Ron le lendemain matin quand elle entra dans la chambre pour se mettre en pyjama avant de se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit d'un sommeil agité. Elle fit un rêve des plus étranges dans lequel elle volait dans la nuit noire, assise en amazone sur un hippogriffe. À sa droite, elle vit Hagrid, lui aussi était assis sur l'animal qui, bizarrement semblait supporter le poids du demi-géant. À sa gauche, un troisième hyppogriffe servait de transport à Ron et Ginny, habillés tous deux d'un uniforme de l'école. Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, la hauteur lui faisait peur. Elle s'accrocha au cou de l'animal qui gardait le cap avant de descendre en piqué. Hermione essayait de crier aux autres qu'ils se trompaient de direction, qu'ils devaient se rendre à Prive Drive pour chercher Harry, mais personne ne l'entendait, les hippogriffes continuaient de descendre vers Poudlard. Bientôt, elle reconnut la tour d'astronomie où l'animal la déposa sur le sol ferme de la tour. Hagrid, Ron et Ginny n'étaient plus là. La tour semblait déserte, à l'exception d'un corps étendu à terre. Hermione se pencha et reconnut Drago. Il n'y avait pas de sang, ni de trace de blessure, il semblait profondément endormi.

Ravie? Drago?

-Il ne se réveillera pas, fit une voix derrière elle. Il est mort.

Elle se retourna et vit Harry, sa baguette magique pendant à sa main. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Drago, du sang et des entailles étaient apparus sur tout son corps.

-Tu l'as tué ! Rugit-elle en se dirigeant vers Harry. Tu l'as TUE !

Harry restait impassible, le visage durci.

-Je sais _tout_ , Hermione. Tu nous as menti… C'est toi qui l'as tué, dit-il en désignant la rambarde de la tour.

-Non…non, je l'aime !

Elle se dirigea vers la rampe pour regarder par-dessus, un corps était étendu à terre au pied de la tour. Dumbledore. Elle se pencha un peu plus et perdit l'équilibre. Elle sentit qu'elle faisait une longue chute dans le vide, avant que son corps ne touche fermement le sol. Elle ressentit une vive douleur au dos, puis se réveilla, se rendant compte qu'elle était tombée du lit. Le cœur battant, sa respiration saccadée, elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits de cet horrible cauchemar.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'expression de Harry dans la tour, ni le corps étendu de Drago…était-il mort ? Elle s'essuya le front du revers de la main, puis se redressa, sans prêter attention à son dos endolori quand elle vit un petit objet en or sous le lit, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui transperçait par la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et ramassa le Gallion d'or laissé par Fred et George. Elle s'apprêtait à le ranger sur la table de nuit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la pièce était légèrement plus grosse qu'un Gallion ordinaire. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille pièces.

Comment _sa_ pièce était-elle arrivée sous le lit ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais lorsqu'elle la retourna entre ses doigts, elle vit, avec un sursaut au cœur, que le numéro de frappe du gobelin qui avait conçu la pièce avait disparu. À la place se trouvait un mot :

 _Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est urgent._

 _D.G_

La main tremblante, Hermione poussa un couinement aigu et lâcha aussitôt la pièce, comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Celle-ci roula sur le plancher, puis chancela avant de retomber sur le sol. C'était impossible…non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle espérait pendant quelques folles secondes être encore en train de dormir et de se réveiller en sursaut comme elle venait de le faire. Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait pertinemment que ce message était bien réel. De quand datait-il ? Se demanda-t-elle. Certainement après le mois de juin… la dernière fois qu'elle avait eue la pièce entre les mains, c'était le soir où Dumbledore est…

Elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui. Hermione repensa aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcées devant Ginny quelques heures plus tôt : « _J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu et je ne veux même pas le savoir, Ginny. Je t'assure, je suis beaucoup mieux sans lui_ ». À présent, elle le pensait véritablement, elle ne voulait plus être mêlée à Malefoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la petite commode et enfuit rageusement la pièce à l'intérieur. La jeune fille essaya de se rendormir, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regarda danser l'ombre des branches d'arbres qui se dessinait sur le plafond de la pièce, l'esprit préoccupé par le message de Drago. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'Hermione réussit enfin à s'endormir à nouveau.

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas de tout repos pour les deux amis. Sous les cris de protestation de Mrs Weasley, Ron réussit à convaincre son père de l'aider à déguiser la goule de maison. À l'aide de Fred et George, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le grenier à essayer de transformer la goule afin qu'elle ressemble le plus possible à Ron. Mais le plus difficile était de soustraire une partie de Polynectar du stock de Fol Œil, sous le nez de Mrs Weasley qui passait la majeure partie de la journée dans la cuisine.

Grâce à la diversion tendue par Ron, Hermione pu se faufiler dans la réserve de Mrs Weasley où Fol Œil avait stocké son chaudron de Polynectar, pour en prélever une grosse fiole. Fort heureusement, la mère de Ron était revenue à la charge pour le questionner sur sa septième année et ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione sortait sur la pointe des pieds, de la réserve qui se situait à l'arrière de la cuisine.

-Elle est incorrigible, se plaignit Ron en fermant la porte de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard. Elle n'arrête pas de me coincer pour me dissuader de suivre Harry l'année prochaine.

-Je sais, soupira Hermione, elle a encore essayé avec moi ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me poser des questions, expliqua Hermione, Ginny descendait prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Mrs Weasley ne laisserait pas tomber de si tôt. Le matin même, Lupin et Mr Weasley les avaient également interrogés, mais quand ils leur ont répondu que Dumbledore avait recommandé de ne rien dire à personne en dehors d'eux trois, ils avaient laissé tomber. Avec Mrs Weasley, c'était différent : elle insistait. La jeune fille continuait de trier les chaussettes de Ron sur son lit.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin que fais-tu avec les miennes ?!

-Je te l'ai dit, Ron, je commence à préparer nos affaires !

-D'ailleurs, tu l'as pris ? Le Polynectar ?

Hermione lui montra la fiole posée sur son lit, rempli d'un liquide verdâtre et boueux.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'on aura assez avec une seule fiole, dit-elle. Il faudra réessayer demain, sans en prendre trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Fol Œil.

-D'accord, consentit Ron, mais il est hors de question que je lui détourne l'attention, il m'a fallu dix minutes pour m'échapper de ses griffes !

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à élaborer une autre stratégie pour le lendemain. Le soir, après un repas convivial, Hermione monta se coucher, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par le message du Serpentard. Toute la journée, elle n'avait cessé de se demander quelle était l'urgence de Malefoy. Sans doute voulait-il lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au mois de juin dernier. Malgré elle, elle sortit la pièce du tiroir et remarqua avec stupéfaction un autre message :

 _Il faut que je te parle de Potter, c'est important_

À la lecture du message, elle ressentit une pointe de désillusion. C'était pour lui parler de Harry. Mais aussitôt, sa déception fit place à un sentiment d'anxiété. Pour quelle raison voulait-il lui parler de son ami ? Avait-il entendu quelque chose d'important à son sujet ? Après tout, il passait son temps avec des Mangemorts et certainement, Voldemort. Elle fut prise d'un sentiment de panique intense, hésitante entre son envie d'en savoir davantage, mais inquiète à l'idée d'être à nouveau en contact avec Malefoy. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle devait aider son ami… le message de Drago était certainement un avertissement très important pour que celui-ci se consente à lui envoyer un message.

Les mains moites, elle prit sa baguette et répondit en tapotant :

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Presque aussitôt, Malefoy lui répondit

 _Il faut se voir, trop dangereux par message…_

Se voir ?! Hermione était paniquée à l'idée d'une rencontre, elle qui avait passé la plus grande partie des vacances à essayer de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à ce sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui la rongeait chaque jour. Mais Harry était en danger, elle devait en savoir plus :

 _Quand ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, des nouvelles lettres se formèrent sur la pièce :

 _Maintenant._

Son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure. Maintenant ? S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Il était plus de onze heures du soir et toute la maison dormait. Que dirait-on si on s'apercevait de son absence ou si quelqu'un la voyait s'enfuir par la fenêtre ?

Bien malgré elle, Hermione ressentit ce sentiment d'excitation familier monté au creux de son estomac. Cette situation lui rappelait les escapades nocturnes qu'elle avait vécues l'année dernière avec Drago… reprenant ses esprits, Hermione réfléchit à un endroit sur pour se voir.

Elle ne pouvait lui fixer rendez-vous au Terrier, elle n'était pas le gardien des secrets de la maison, il fallait donc trouver un autre endroit à proximité. La jeune fille se souvint alors de la vieille ferme abandonnée au flanc de la colline. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais elle se rappelait les anecdotes de Ron lorsqu'ils allaient s'y promener avec ses frères quand il était plus petit.

D'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris, cette petite ferme se situait en plein milieu d'un champ abandonné, entre le Terrier et le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

La main toujours tremblante, elle fixa rendez-vous à Drago. Il lui répondit aussitôt par l'affirmatif. Angoissée à l'idée de le revoir, Hermione sentit son estomac se crisper à un tel point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait remettre son repas. Elle s'assit sur son lit, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de garder son calme. Elle respira profondément avant de s'habiller en vitesse et de sortir silencieusement de la maison pour rejoindre le portail où il était possible de transplaner, au-delà des limites du Terrier.

* * *

 **Alooooors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Pensez-vous qu' Hermione a eut raison de répondre au message de Drago ? D'après vous, comment elle va réagir en le voyant ?**

 **Ahaha j'espère que vous avez hâte de lire la suite et de savoir comment se déroulera leur petit rendez-vous nocturne :p**

 **La suite, demain (comme le chapitre n'était pas très long ^^) !**

 **En attendant n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis avec une petite revieuw :D**

 **Bon w-e!**

 **M &T**


	36. Chapitre3

**Hellooooo tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? :) Alors voila le prochain chapitre sur le rendez-vous tant attendu entre Hermione & Drago :p **

**Bon j'avoue le chapitre n'est pas très long non plus :/ mais on espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **On se retrouve plus loin pour en discuter ? ;)**

 **Bonne lectuuure !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le rendez-vous**

Lorsque ses pieds atterrirent sur le sol de la prairie, Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui submerger le corps. La nuit était particulièrement chaude en cette belle soirée d'été. Le ciel était d'un bleu encre parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, idéal pour un cours d'astronomie, pensa Hermione. Les hautes herbes sèches de la plaine étaient baignées par la lumière qui se projetait de la pleine lune. C'était une nuit calme dont seul le chant des grillons et le coassement des grenouilles d'un étang à proximité plongeait le paysage dans une atmosphère paisible, ce qui calma instantanément les nerfs d'Hermione.

Au flanc de la colline balayée par une fine brise estivale se tenait une fermette en bois qui servait, d'après son aspect détérioré, de refuge aux animaux des champs.

Malgré la sérénité du lieu, la petite maisonnette avait un l'air lugubre en pleine nuit, si bien qu'Hermione se demanda, d'un pas hésitant en se dirigeant vers la porte, si l'idée de se rejoindre ici était finalement une bonne chose. En entrant dans la pièce, la jeune fille eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans la cabane hurlante. Le peu de mobiliers qu'il y avait étaient vieux et abandonnés, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Dans un coin de la pièce servant de chambre à coucher, se trouvait un vieux lit de camp dont la couverture rapiécée et sale était couverte de poil d'animaux.

A terre, Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur du plancher malgré la lumière de la lune qui transperçait à travers les vitres sales de l'unique fenêtre. La jeune fille continuait d'inspecter la pièce qui semblait avoir été inhabitée depuis des décennies quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte en bois derrière elle. Elle se retourna aussitôt et le vit, aux pieds de la porte.

Après plusieurs semaines à avoir essayé de l'oublier, _il_ se tenait devant elle. Grand, mince, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, Drago Malefoy semblait encore avoir mûri au cours des premières semaines de l'été, comme si les derniers événements qu'il avait dû subir récemment l'avaient fait vieillir plus prématurément que les autres garçons de son âge.

-Hermione, fit celui-ci dans un souffle.

Au son de sa voix, Hermione cru que son cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la vieille. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle s'était forcée d'oublier au cours de l'été ressurgirent aussitôt dans sa tête. Le cerveau embrouillé, la jeune fille était incapable de bouger, ni même de dire quoi que ce soit. Son esprit était trop perturbé par des sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir : de la colère, de la rancune, de l'amour, de la pitié ou tout à la fois ? Elle n'en savait rien, tout s'accumulait dans son esprit, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas le regarder davantage, comme si le simple fait qu'il sorte de son champ de vision effacerait son image. Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à jeter des sortilèges de protection tout autour de la cabane :

 _Mal -Salveo, PROTEGO totalum_ ...

-Hermione, fit la voix de Malefoy derrière elle, regarde-moi !

Mais Hermione continua de lui tourner le dos, récitant ses incantations d'une voix aiguë.

 _-Repello Moldum_ ...

 _-Hermione réponds-moi !_

La jeune fille se retourna tout doucement, faisant enfin face à Drago qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle sursauta de le voir si proche à présent. Ils ne s'étaient plus vu d'aussi près depuis cette sinistre nuit à la fin de l'année, quand ils étaient fait leurs adieux dans la Salle sur Demande…

A quelques centimètres d'elle, Hermione vit son beau visage pointu beaucoup plus creux qu'à l'ordinaire ainsi que des cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Malgré son aspect maladif, Hermione remarqua que ses yeux gris n'avaient rien perdu de leur intensité, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

Le cœur déchiré, la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Drago posait ses mains sur ses épaules. D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

-Ne me touche pas, Drago !

-Ecoute, Hermione, je sais que ce j'ai fait est impardonnable, je suis désolé…

-Tu es _désolé_ ? Rugit-elle, la colère et la rancune qu'elle portait commençaient à jaillir pour exploser en elle. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

-Je sais… balbutia-t-il, le teint pâle. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé ma lettre…

-Oui ! Une lettre ! Fit-elle énervée. Comme si une simple lettre allait tout effacer, me faire tout oublier !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention…je voulais te dire au revoir…

-Non, Drago, tu m'as abandonné avec ce sentiment de trahison et de culpabilité ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Explosa Hermione, des larmes de rages montant à ses yeux. TU AVAIS DIT QUE TU M AIMAIS !

-JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX HERMIONE ! TU LE SAVAIS TRES BIEN ! C'EST TOI QUI N'A PAS ARRETE DE ME HARCELER POUR CONNAITRE MA MISSION !

-TU M'AS DEMANDE MON AIDE JE TE RAPPELLE !

-TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ACCEPTER DANS CE CAS !

-ET TE LAISSER MOURIR SANS RIEN FAIRE ?!

-ET ALORS ?! DE TOUTE MANIÈRE MA VIE N'A PLUS AUCUN SENS SANS TOI !

Hermione se tut, la respiration haletante d'avoir crié de la sorte. Même si elle était toujours enragée contre Drago, elle aussi devait admettre que depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle ressentait un énorme vide en elle. Depuis le mois de juin, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arrachée son cœur pour y laisser un trou béant qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à combler. Drago vit le regard désemparé d'Hermione et décida de calmer la situation.

-Ecoute, fit-il calmement, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour nous deux et que jamais tu ne me pardonneras ce que j'ai fait… je ne cherche pas non plus à me justifier, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione qui était sur le point de protester, mais il faut absolument que je te mette en garde : _Il_ est au courant pour Potter et son transfert.

-Quoi ?!

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'a pas été dupe de la fausse rumeur que vous avez lancée au Ministère, il sait que Potter sera transféré demain !

-Comment l'a-t-il…

-Par une source que Rogue connaît d'après ce que j'ai entendu. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais c'est quelqu'un de fiable d'après lui.

-C'est impossible, fit Hermione incrédule, seuls les membres de l'Ordre sont au courant…je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un aurait trahi Harry !

-Je n'en sais pas plus… mais tu dois faire attention !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Hermione prise de panique. Tout est organisé pour demain, je ne peux par demander à l'Ordre de tout annuler parce que Voldemort – Oh Drago je t'en prie- est au courant ! Ils vont me demander comment j'ai appris cette information et je ne peux pas leur dire que c'est de toi que je la tiens !

-Oui c'est extrêmement délicat…

-Que vais-je faire ? Se demanda Hermione en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je ne peux pas avouer notre relation… Harry et Ron me tueraient de leur avoir caché ça… je devrais leur avouer que je t'ai… je t'ai aidé pour l'armoire…

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot en imaginant la réaction de ses amis si elle faisait de tels aveux. Elle sentit la main de Drago sur son épaule, mais elle ne se dégagea plus à présent.

-Je suis tellement désolé Hermione de t'avoir infligé ça… nous deux…ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer.

-Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais _plus !_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Fit-elle entre deux sanglots. La vie de mon meilleur ami est entre mes mains et je ne peux pas le sauver ! Je ne peux rien dire, ni rien faire !

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas tout de même y aller ?! S'exclama Drago, horrifié.

-Bien sûr ! Maintenant que je sais que les Mangemorts nous attendront, je serais préparée.

-Hermione tu es folle ! C'est trop dangereux, n'y vas pas !

-Ca ne te regarde plus Drago ! Répliqua Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu me le dois bien ! Je viens de te prévenir pour Potter, tu as une dette envers moi !

-Tu l'as fait uniquement pour ne pas que je participe à son transfert demain, pas pour Harry ! Tu n'en as strictement rien à faire de lui !

-C'est vrai, je ne le nie pas… je devais te prévenir pour ne pas que tu y ailles, c'est trop risqué !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je dois faire ! Harry est mon meilleur ami j'irai le chercher s'il le faut ! Je ne resterai pas en retrait sachant que Voldemort l'attend.

Drago tressaillit à nouveau en entendant le nom de Voldemort et son teint était plus pâle que jamais.

-Mais les Mangemorts vont vous tomber dessus, Hermione ! Insista-t-il.

-J'ai confiance aux membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, je sais que tout se passera bien.

-Je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis…

-Exactement, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

\- Très bien, fit-il déterminé, dans ce cas je serais là aussi !

-Quoi ?! Fit Hermione déconcertée, non il est hors de question, reste en dehors de tout ça Drago !

-Alors que tu seras dehors, poursuivie par une horde de Mangemorts enragés ?! Jamais !

Hermione était touchée des inquiétudes de Drago, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Non seulement il s'agissait d'une opération dangereuse et délicate, mais aussi elle ne voulait plus qu'il la _protège_. Ce n'était plus de son ressort, ils n'étaient plus ensemble à présent !

-Drago, fit Hermione d'un ton suppliant, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, je t'en prie ! Tu dois m'oublier désormais ! Tu ne dois plus voler à mon secours ni m'empêcher de faire ce qui me semble juste ! Tu comprends ?

Les paroles d'Hermione semblaient atteindre le jeune homme qui se ressaisit.

-Je sais, Hermione, tu as entièrement raison, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. C'est juste que je ne survivrais pas si jamais… il t'arrivait… quelque chose…

Il avait prononcé ses trois derniers mots en rapprochant son visage près du sien. Son regard plongé dans celui d'Hermione, elle arrivait à voir son reflet dans ses yeux gris clair. Elle mourait d'envie de rapprocher ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du Serpentard et elle ne protesta pas quand elle sentit le bout du nez de Drago toucher le sien, ni quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Hermione sentit sa respiration saccadée avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement.

Elle crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tellement que ses sentiments explosaient en elle. La jeune fille sentit une bouffée de chaleur fourmiller au creux de son ventre pour ensuite monter en elle à une vitesse folle. Les joues en feu, elle poussa un gémissement lorsque Drago déposa délicatement ses mains sur son visage pour ensuite les descendre derrière sa nuque. Elle avait oublié à quel point le Serpentard était doux dans ses gestes.

Leur étreinte commençait à s'enflammer de plus en plus, Hermione n'arrivait plus à arrêter Drago qui commençait à mordiller passionnément son cou. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans un rêve éveiller. Son cerveau lui criait d'arrêter, mais son corps tout entier refusait de bouger. Ce fut seulement quand elle sentit les mains du Serpentard lui caresser la peau sous sa blouse qu'elle sortit soudainement de sa rêverie.

-Non… Drago, attends, fit-elle en repoussant le jeune homme. Désolée, je ne peux _pas !_

A nouveau, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne pût les retenir plus longtemps.

-Pardonne-moi Hermione… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser faire, c'est ma faute… je suis tellement _faible_!

-Non ne dis pas ça…lui dit-il en séchant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur sa joue.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle revit cette même scène en première année, quand Drago l'avait réconfortée. Elle chassa ce souvenir et se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

-Ca a été une erreur de te revoir, fit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Ca ne se reproduira plus, Drago.

-Je comprends… mais je devais t'avertir pour Potter ! Promets-moi que tu resteras en dehors de ça, Hermione, je t'en prie !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ma décision est prise ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Ce dernier bouscula Hermione au passage avant de sortir en trombe de la maisonnette.

-Drago ! Attends ! Appela Hermione, mais celui-ci effectuait déjà la pirouette pour transplaner et disparût sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille resta seule, il n'y avait plus que le chant des grillons et le hululement des chouettes pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle se sentait si vide, si brisée qu'elle ne put retenir davantage ses larmes. La jeune fille avait tellement eu de peine à repousser Drago, lui dire qu'ils devaient oublier leurs sentiments et se promettre de ne plus le revoir… mais elle savait en son for intérieur que c'était la meilleure solution pour tous les deux. Cependant, un sentiment de panique commença à jaillir en elle. Que voulait-il dire par « _tu ne me laisses pas le choix_ » ? Allait-il tout de même se joindre aux autres Mangemorts demain soir ? Elle était sûre que oui… Cependant elle ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, c'était elle, qui avait demandé de ne plus s'occuper des affaires de l'autre. Reprenant ses esprits, l'estomac noué, Hermione se releva et transplana au Terrier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se jeta tout habillée dans le lit. Elle passa le restant de la nuit à appréhender la soirée du lendemain, tout en se demandant si elle devait prévenir quelqu'un, Ginny, Ron ou un membre de l'Ordre que Voldemort était au courant de leur intention. Mais elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle détenait l'information de Malefoy. Cependant, elle devrait expliquer comment elle était au courant, ce qui rendait la situation compliquée : comment serait-elle au courant si ce n'est qu'elle était en contact avec _quelqu'un_?

Elle se trouvait dans une immense impasse, le genre de situation qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre depuis l'année dernière. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de Drago, ne plus avoir de contact avec lui… à chaque fois, elle plongeait dans les ennuis à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à vivre sans lui. Elle s'était efforcée depuis la fin de l'année scolaire à ne plus penser à lui et à refouler les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son sujet, mais ils étaient revenus si vite à la surface quand elle l'avait vu dans la maisonnette… Il avait une telle emprise sur elle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait été si éprise d'un garçon de la sorte, de _Drago Malefoy_.

Tourmentée dans ses pensées, Hermione s'endormit seulement lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil transperçaient la petite fenêtre de la chambre, prête à affronter la journée du lendemain.

* * *

 **Aloooooors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles?** **  
Bon c'était pas très joyeux forcement Hermione était très très déçue après le mois de juin, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner facilement quand même : /**

 **Vous pensez qu 'Hermione a eut raison de réagir comme ça ?**

 **Elle a tout de même eut un petit instant de faiblesse :p Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment plus intime ? :p**

 **Plus sérieusement, maintenant : qu'est-ce qu'Hermione va faire d'après vous? En parler à quelqu'un ou ne rien dire ? C'était beaucoup plus délicat maintenant :/**

 **Et Drago? Que voulait-il dire d'après vous?**  
 **Ahaha suspense! La suite au prochain chapitre! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, ça nous ferait énormément plaisir !**  
 **En attendant, on vous souhaite un bon w-e ! :D**


	37. Chapitre4

**Hellooooo cher Potterhead!**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien :p alors je m'excuuuuse d'avoir oublié de poster le chapitre mercredi :o je suis impardonnable ! Je m'en suis rendue compte hier soir et après une dernière relecture j'ai modifié quelques trucs donc voilaaa je le poste aujourd'hui pour débuter le w-e ^^**

 **J'espère en tout cas que la suite de notre histoire vous plaira :D Le chapitre est long donc j'espère qu'il compensera votre attente :p**

 **Tinkerbell et moi-même vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

 **Encore merciiiiii pour votre fidélité !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les sept Potter**

L'heure du départ approchait. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine du Terrier (excepté Hagrid qui part sa taille imposante était resté dans la cour du jardin), et écoutaient une dernière fois les instructions de Fol Œil.

-C'est bon Fol Œil, fit Fred tandis que celui-ci résumait une fois encore la liste des maisons qui serviraient de refuge.

-Vigilance constante Weasley ! Rugis Maugrey de sa grosse voix. Il tourna son œil bleu électrique sur le jumeau qui cessait aussitôt de plaisanter. Bien, continua-t-il comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, je crois que tout est prêt. Et n'oubliez pas, quoiqu'il arrive, ne perdez pas le cap ! Ne vous retournez pas, continuez à avancer, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça sans oser dire un mot. Hermione parcourra rapidement des yeux l'assemblée qui se composait de Ron, dont le teint était d'une extrême pâleur, Ginny qui se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée de ne pouvoir participer à l'escorte. Mrs Weasley se tenait à côté de son époux, le visage tourmenté à l'idée que son mari et ses enfants s'en aillent dans une mission qu'elle savait périlleuse. Grand, l'air majestueux, Kingsley aidaient Maugrey à vérifier si tout était enfin prêt avant le départ tandis que Bill et Fleur se réconfortaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, Tonks et Lupin discutèrent ensemble à voix basse, la mine sérieuse et grave. Seuls Fred et George paraissaient de bonne humeur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une escapade nocturne pour rendre visite à un vieil ami. Dehors, Hagrid s'occupait des Sombrals qui étaient attelés dans la petite cour des Weasley, à côté de l'ancienne moto de Sirius.

-Bien, fit Mr Weasley, Mondingus devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique encore celui-là…

A l'instant, ils entendirent un craquement sonore dans le jardin et virent arriver Mondingus dont les yeux étaient plus que jamais injectés de sang.

\- Crétin de Mondingus, rugit Maugrey ! On avait dit sept heures du soir dans la cuisine !

-Suis désolé Fol Œil, répondit-il de sa voix endormie, mais ne pouvais pas manquer une bonne affaire.

-Mon poing dans ton œil ça sera une bonne affaire aussi Dingus, répliqua Maugrey. Bon assez perdu de temps ! En route.

Mrs Weasley dit au revoir à sa famille dans une étreinte serrée et attrapa Hermione en dernier lieu.

-Fais attention à toi ma chérie, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Heu… oui Mrs Weasley, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle desserra Hermione de son étreinte maternelle et lui tapota gentiment la joue avant de la libérer. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et n'osait pas regarder Mrs Weasley. Comment aurait-elle pu affronter le regard de cette femme, et des autres alors qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que les Mangemorts les attendaient… Depuis le début de la soirée, elle sentit à nouveau son ventre se contracter, comme si elle était prise de nausée. Toute la journée, elle n'avait cessé de repenser à l'avertissement de Drago : qu'était-elle censée faire ?! Elle ne pouvait avouer qu'elle fréquentait depuis des mois le Serpentard et qu'il jouait auprès d'elle un rôle d'agent double. D'un autre côté, Hermione se résignait à rester les bras croisés sans rien faire.

Qu'arriverait-il si un de ses compagnons mourait ? Serait-ce à nouveau de sa faute parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé réagir…comme la mort de Dumbledore. Tout le monde sortit de la petite cuisine, Maugrey le dernier. Dans un élan de courage, Hermione interpella son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier se retourna, son œil magique posé sur elle ce qui avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Granger ? Demanda Maugrey dans un grognement.

\- Mr Maugrey, commença Hermione, hésitante à présent. Il… il faut absolument que je vous parle.

\- Je t'écoute.

Son œil valide fixait Hermione tandis que son œil électrique s'était mis à tourbillonner dans son orbite comme s'il surveillait les autres à l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'il l'écoutait, elle ne savait plus très bien par où commencer. Le temps pressait et d'un moment à l'autre, ils décolleront tous vers le Terrier. Elle devait absolument prévenir Fol œil.

\- Je ne peux vous dire comment je dispose d'une telle information, mais…

\- Continue, Granger.

\- Il… il faut annuler l'opération de ce soir c'est trop risqué !

Maugrey continua de la fixer, d'un air intrigué. Cette fois son œil magique se reporta sur elle.

\- Est-ce que vous me promettez de garder le secret ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Granger ?

\- Promettez-moi de ne répéter à personne ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, s'il vous plaît !

Hermione jeta rapidement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, craignant que leur conversation soit interrompue. Heureusement, tout le monde discutait dans la petite cour des Weasley. Hermione devait se dépêcher, les autres ne tarderaient pas à s'impatienter voyant qu'ils traînaient dans la cuisine.

\- Promis, juré, craché, fit Maugrey en feignant de cracher à terre.

\- Les Mangemorts sont au courant pour le plan de ce soir ! Ils n'ont pas été dupes de cette fausse rumeur lancée au Ministère, ajouta Hermione, beaucoup plus sûr d'elle à présent. Ils savent que c'est ce soir !

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça, Granger ? Grommela Maugrey à voix basse.

Hermione sentit ses joues lui brûler, elle savait que Maugrey l'interrogerait à propos de Drago. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, les battements de son cœur diminuant quelque peu.

\- Je… je connais quelqu'un, une source _anonyme_.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit.

Elle tourna la tête dans un signe de négation.

\- Non, c'est impossible… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas y aller, c'est trop risqué ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant, c'est trop tard.

\- Non… non ce n'est pas trop tard, il est encore temps !

\- Le plan est mis en place Granger, personne ne peut plus reculer.

\- alors… vous n'allez rien dire à Harry et risquer la vie des membres de l'Ordre ?! S'offusqua Hermione.

\- Potter ne doit rien savoir, sinon il ne voudra plus partir de chez lui. Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix désormais, si réellement ils sont au courant, ils scruteront les environs jusqu'à ce que Potter pointe le bout de son nez le jour de son anniversaire car ils savent qu'il ne restera pas un jour de plus chez les moldus.

\- Mais…Vous ne semblez ne pas comprendre, les Mangemorts vont nous tomber dessus, c'est trop risquer il faut tout annuler !

\- Tu oublies une chose : ils ne savent pas quel Harry Potter sera le bon.

Il lui fit ce qui semblait être un clin d'œil pour la rassurer, mais Hermione ne le fut pas pour autant. Oui, elle avait foi au plan de Fol Œil, mais était-ce suffisant ? Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il arriverait à ses amis, peur que Drago ne vienne ce soir… Sa gorge se noua et elle sentit ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes qu'elle essaya de retenir, mais en vain.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Granger, ajouta Fol OEil en déposant sa grosse main noueuse remplie des cicatrices de ses anciens combats. Tout se passera bien, grâce à toi j'ouvrirai encore plus l'œil. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Vi…vigilance constance ? Murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

\- Exactement.

\- Alors, vous venez ? Fit la voix impatiente de Gorge, sinon on décolle sans vous !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait – du moins le vrai Maugrey- il lui lança un sourire crispé. Hermione suivit ses pas et ils sortirent rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

Avant de transplaner, Fol Œil leur jetèrent un sortilège de désillusion qui leur donnèrent la sensation d'un œuf écrasé sur leur tête. Aussitôt, il ne resta plus que la forme de leur corps qui se distinguait du mur de la maison, de la même manière qu'un caméléon. A l'avertissement de Maugrey, ils décolèrent en se tenant fermement à leurs balais ou Sombrals. Seul Hagrid était à califourchon sur l'énorme moto à laquelle était attaché un side-car noir.

Ils atterrirent une demi-heure plus tard sur la pelouse impeccablement tondue de Prive Drive. À peine étaient-ils arrivés que la porte de derrière la maison des Dursley s'ouvrit à volée, laissant apparaître Harry qui se précipitait sur eux.

A la vue de son ami, Hermione poussa un cri suraigu et courut se jeter dans ses bras tandis que Ron lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.

-Ça va, Harry ? dit Hagrid. Prêt à prendre le large ?

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit-il en les regardant tous d'un air rayonnant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux.

\- Changement de programme, grogna Fol OEil.

Il tenait dans ses mains deux énormes sacs rebondis, son oeil magique tournoyant entre le ciel assombri, la maison, le jardin, avec une rapidité qui donnait le vertige.

\- Mettons-nous à l'abri avant qu'on ne t'explique.

Harry les amena dans la cuisine où, riant et bavardant, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises, s'assirent sur les plans de travail étincelants de la tante de Pétunia, s'adossèrent contre ses appareils électroménagers aux surfaces immaculées.

\- Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le Premier Ministre ? lança Harry.

\- Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit, répondit-il. Tu es plus important.

\- Harry, devine un peu, dit Tonks, perchée sur la machine à laver.

Tout comme le jour de son arrivée au Terrier, elle agita la main vers lui : un anneau brillait à son doigt.

-Vous vous êtes mariés ? s'écria Harry, son regard passant de Lupin à elle.

\- Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas pu être là. C'était très tranquille.

\- C'est merveilleux, mes félici…

\- Ça va, ça va, on aura du temps plus tard pour les derniers potins ! grogna Maugrey, sa voix dominant le brouhaha.

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la cuisine. Fol Œil laissa tomber les sacs à ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Dedalus te l'a sans doute déjà dit, nous avons dû abandonner le premier plan prévu. Pius Thicknesse a changé de camp, ce qui nous pose un gros problème. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, pour éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse t'atteindre. Totalement inutile étant donné que le sortilège de ta mère te met déjà à l'abri. Son véritable but était de t'empêcher de partir d'ici en toute sécurité. Deuxième problème : tu n'es pas majeur, ce qui signifie que tu as toujours la Trace sur toi.

\- Je ne…

\- La Trace, la Trace ! répéta Fol OEil avec impatience. Le sortilège qui détecte l'activité magique autour des sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans, c'est de cette façon que le ministère repère la magie illégale chez les jeunes ! Si un sort est jeté par toi ou par quelqu'un dans ton entourage, Thicknesse le saura et les Mangemorts aussi. Nous ne pouvons attendre que la Trace soit levée, car, dès que tu auras atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, tu perdras entièrement la protection que ta mère t'a donnée. En bref : Pius Thicknesse pense qu'il t'a bel et bien pris au piège.

Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et essaya de cacher sa gêne en regardant par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Même si elle avait foi au plan de Fol Œil, elle redoutait la confrontation avec les Mangemorts. Elle avait espéré être plus rassurée après sa conversation avec l'Auror, mais en vain. Son estomac était toujours autant noué depuis.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Harry, visiblement inquiet.

-Nous allons utiliser le dernier moyen de transport qui nous reste, le seul que la Trace ne puisse détecter, car nous n'avons pas besoin de jeter de sort pour nous en servir : les balais, les Sombrals et la moto de Hagrid. Le sortilège protecteur de ta mère ne prendra fin qu'à deux conditions : quand tu deviendras majeur, ou – Maugrey désigna d'un geste large la cuisine aussi impeccable qu'au premier jour – lorsque tu cesseras de considérer cette maison comme la tienne. Ce soir, tu vas te séparer de ton oncle et de ta tante d'une manière définitive, c'est à- dire que tu n'habiteras plus jamais avec eux, d'accord ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Par conséquent, cette fois-ci, quand tu partiras, il n'y aura plus de retour possible et le sortilège sera levé dès l'instant où tu auras quitté son champ d'action. Nous avons donc pensé qu'il valait mieux le lever plus tôt, sinon la seule autre possibilité serait d'attendre que Tu-Sais-Qui vienne te chercher au moment où tu atteindras tes dix-sept ans. L'avantage dont nous bénéficions, c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui ignore que nous partons ce soir, mentit Fol Œil. Nous avons organisé une fausse fuite au ministère : ils pensent que tu ne quitteras pas la maison avant le trente.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes jusqu'aux toilettes, mais son comportement aurait l'air suspect, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Jamais ils ne devront savoir la vérité sur Drago et elle. Alors, elle se tut et écouta Maugrey continuer…

-…. Il aura sans doute envoyé deux Mangemorts patrouiller dans le ciel des environs, au cas où. C'est pourquoi nous avons sélectionné une douzaine d'autres maisons que nous avons entourées de toutes les protections possibles. Chacune d'elles peut apparaître comme l'endroit prévu pour te cacher, elles sont toutes liées à l'Ordre. Il y a ma maison, celle de Kingsley, celle de Muriel, la tante de Molly… bref, tu vois l'idée générale.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, sans être entièrement convaincu

-Tu vas aller chez les parents de Tonks. Quand tu seras à l'abri derrière les sortilèges que nous avons jetés sur leur maison, tu pourras utiliser un Portoloin pour rejoindre le Terrier. Des questions ?

\- Heu… oui, dit Harry. Peut-être qu'au début, ils ne sauront pas quel est celui des douze endroits protégés où je dois me rendre, mais quand ils verront – il fit un rapide calcul mental – quatorze personnes voler vers la maison des parents de Tonks, ma destination deviendra évidente.

\- Ah, reprit Maugrey, j'ai oublié de te parler du point essentiel. Les quatorze personnes ne vont pas toutes aller chez les parents de Tonks. Ce soir, il y aura sept Harry Potter dans le ciel, chacun avec un compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigeant vers une maison différente.

Maugrey sortit alors de sous sa cape un flacon rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à de la boue. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot. Harry comprit aussitôt le reste du plan.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la cuisine. Pas question !

\- Je les avais prévenus que tu réagirais comme ça, dit Hermione en prenant un petit air supérieur, se rappelant de leur soirée lorsque Maugrey leur avait expliqué le plan.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais laisser six personnes risquer leur vie…

\- Comme si c'était une nouveauté pour nous, lança Ron.

\- Prendre mon apparence, c'est très différent…

\- Oh, tu sais, Harry, personne ici n'en a très envie, dit Fred avec sérieux. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que nous soyons tous condamnés à rester à jamais des petits imbéciles binoclards et maigrichons.

Harry n'eut pas le moindre sourire.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver si je ne coopère pas. Il faudrait que je vous donne des cheveux.

\- En effet, voilà qui démolit complètement notre plan, dit George. Il est bien évident qu'il nous sera impossible de te prendre des cheveux si tu ne coopères pas.

\- Ah oui, à treize contre un, et en plus quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, nous n'avons aucune chance, remarqua Fred.

-Très drôle, répliqua Harry. Vraiment très amusant.

\- S'il faut recourir à la force, nous le ferons, grogna Maugrey.

Son oeil magique trembla légèrement dans son orbite tandis qu'il fixait Harry d'un air menaçant.

\- Tout le monde ici est un sorcier à part entière, Potter, et nous sommes tous prêts à prendre le risque.

Mondingus haussa les épaules et fit une grimace. L'oeil magique de Maugrey pivota sur le côté de sa tête et lui lança un regard féroce.

\- Arrêtons de discuter. Le temps passe. Il me faut quelques-uns de tes cheveux, mon garçon, et tout de suite.

\- Mais c'est de la folie, il est inutile de…

\- Inutile ! gronda Maugrey. Alors que Tu-Sais- Qui est à l'affût avec la moitié du ministère à ses côtés ? Potter, si nous avons de la chance, il aura gobé notre fausse piste et préparera une embuscade pour le 30, mais il serait fou s'il n'avait pas posté un ou deux Mangemorts en observation. Moi, c'est ce que je ferais. Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas s'approcher de toi ou de cette maison tant que le sortilège de ta mère reste actif, mais il ne va pas tarder à prendre fin et ils savent en gros dans quel périmètre te trouver. Notre seule chance, c'est d'utiliser des leurres. Même Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas se séparer en sept.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et ils détournèrent aussitôt les yeux.

\- Alors, Potter… tu me les donnes, ces cheveux, s'il te plaît ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron. Celui-ci lui adressa une grimace qui signifiait : « Fais-le et c'est tout. »

\- Tout de suite ! aboya Maugrey.

Les regards des autres rivés sur lui, Harry leva la main, attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et tira.

\- Bien, dit Maugrey.

Il s'avança vers lui de son pas claudicant et déboucha le flacon de potion.

\- Mets-les là-dedans, si tu veux bien.

Harry laissa tomber ses cheveux dans le liquide boueux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa surface, la potion se mit à mousser et à fumer puis, tout à coup, elle prit une couleur dorée, claire et brillante.

\- Oh, Harry, tu as l'air d'avoir bien meilleur goût que Crabbe et Goyle, dit Hermione en inspectant le liquide.

Puis elle vit Ron hausser les sourcils et ajouta en rougissant légèrement :

\- Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. La potion de Goyle ressemblait à de la morve.

\- Bon, alors, les faux Potter en file indienne, s'il vous plaît, dit Maugrey.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Fleur s'alignèrent devant l'évier scintillant de la tante

Pétunia.

\- Il en manque un, remarqua Lupin.

\- Ici, lança Hagrid d'un ton brusque.

Il souleva Mondingus par la peau du cou et le reposa à côté de Fleur qui fronça le nez d'un air éloquent et changea de place pour se mettre entre Fred et George.

\- J'vouzavédit que j'aurais préféré être garde du corps, grommela Mondingus.

\- Ferme-la, grogna Maugrey. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, misérable petit mollusque, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, ils chercheront à capturer Potter, pas à le tuer. Dumbledore a toujours répété que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait en finir lui-même avec Potter. Ce sont les gardes du corps qui ont le plus à s'inquiéter, les Mangemorts essaieront sûrement de les tuer.

Mondingus ne parut pas particulièrement rassuré, mais Maugrey sortait déjà de sous sa cape une demi-douzaine de verres de la taille d'un coquetier qu'il distribua avant de verser un peu de Polynectar dans chacun d'eux.

\- Maintenant, tous ensemble…

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur et Mondingus burent leur verre d'un coup. Ils eurent tous un haut-le-coeur accompagné d'une grimace lorsque la potion leur descendit dans la gorge. C'était un goût amer semblable à de l'eau salée. Aussitôt, la peau de leur visage se couvrit de cloques et leurs traits commencèrent à se déformer comme de la cire chaude. Hermione et Mondingus grandirent brusquement ; Ron, Fred et George se ratatinèrent ; leurs cheveux s'assombrirent, ceux d'Hermione et de Fleur se rétractant dans leur crâne.

Indifférent à ces transformations, Maugrey était occupé à dénouer les cordons des deux sacs qu'il avait apportés : lorsqu'il se redressa, une demi-douzaine de Harry Potter étaient alignés devant lui, hoquetant et haletant. Fred et George se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

\- Ça alors… On est exactement pareils !

-À la réflexion, je ne sais pas, reprit Fred qui examinait son reflet dans la bouilloire. Je crois que c'est toujours moi le plus beau.

\- Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Fleur en se contemplant dans la porte du micro-ondes, Bill, ne me regarde pas, c'est fou ce que je peux être horrible !

\- Pour ceux dont les vêtements sont un peu amples, j'en ai de plus petits, annonça Maugrey en indiquant le premier sac, et vice versa. N'oubliez pas les lunettes, il y en a six paires dans la poche latérale. Quand vous serez habillés, vous trouverez des bagages dans l'autre sac.

Sous le regard incrédule d'Harry, les six doubles se mirent à fouiller dans les sacs, en sortir des vêtements, mettre des lunettes, ranger leurs propres affaires. Lorsqu'ils se déshabillèrent en toute impudeur, beaucoup plus à l'aise en dévoilant le corps de Harry qu'ils ne l'auraient été en montrant le leur.

\- Je savais que Ginny mentait à propos de ce tatouage, dit Ron en regardant sa poitrine nue.

\- Harry, tu as une vue vraiment épouvantable, commenta Hermione en mettant des lunettes sur sa vue brouillée.

Une fois habillés, les faux Harry prirent dans le deuxième sac des sacs à dos et des cages à hibou dont chacune contenait une chouette des neiges empaillée.

-Bien, dit Maugrey lorsqu'il se trouva devant sept Harry vêtus à l'identique, portant lunettes et chargés de bagages. Vous partirez deux par deux dans l'ordre suivant : Mondingus voyagera avec moi sur un balai…

\- Pourquoi avec toi ? Ronchonna le Harry qui se tenait près de la porte de derrière.

\- Parce que tu es celui qu'il faut surveiller, grogna Maugrey, et son oeil magique ne trembla pas lorsqu'il fixa Mondingus. Arthur et Fred…, poursuivit-il.

-Moi, c'est George, rectifia celui des jumeaux que désignait Maugrey. Tu n'es même pas capable de nous distinguer l'un de l'autre quand nous sommes Harry ?

-Désolé, George…

-Je me payais ta baguette, en fait, je suis Fred…

-Ça suffit, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! gronda Maugrey. L'autre… George ou Fred, ou je ne sais qui, tu es avec Remus. Miss Delacour…

\- Je prends Fleur avec moi sur un Sombral, coupa Bill. Elle n'aime pas trop les balais. Fleur vint se placer à côté de lui et lui adressa un regard mièvre et soumis.

\- Miss Granger avec Kingsley, également sur un Sombral…

Hermione était rassurée de ne pas être sur un balai, se rappelant soudainement que la dernière fois qu'elle était montée dessus, c'était avec Drago pendant leurs vacances de Noel…

\- Ce qui te laisse avec moi, Ron ! dit Tonks d'un ton joyeux en lui adressant un signe de la main qui renversa au passage un arbre à tasses.

\- Et toi, tu viens avec moi, Harry. Ça te va ? Lança Hagrid qui paraissait un peu anxieux. Nous prendrons la moto, je suis trop lourd pour les balais et les Sombrals, tu comprends ? Et comme il n'y aura pas beaucoup de place sur la selle une fois que je serai dessus, tu voyageras dans le side-car.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Harry, sans être vraiment sincère.

\- Nous pensons que les Mangemorts s'attendent à te voir sur un balai expliqua

Maugrey, qui semblait deviner les pensées de Harry. Rogue a eu le temps de leur raconter tout ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à ton sujet et donc, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, il y a fort à parier qu'ils choisiront l'un des Potter qui paraissent le plus à l'aise sur un balai.

Il referma le sac qui contenait les vêtements des faux-Potter et s'avança le premier vers la porte de derrière.

-Bien, à présent, j'estime que nous pourrons partir dans trois minutes, poursuivit-il. Pas besoin de verrouiller la porte, ça n'empêcherait pas les Mangemorts d'entrer quand ils viendront voir ici… Allons-y…

Ils sortirent de la cuisine pour rejoindre la petite cour, chacun se dirigeant vers son moyen de transport attribué. De tous côtés des balais sautaient dans les mains de leurs propriétaires. Avec le secours de Kingsley, Hermione grimpa sur un grand Sombral noir et Bill aidait Fleur à monter sur l'autre.

Hagrid, debout à côté de la moto, avait mis ses lunettes de motard et se tenait prêt. -C'est celle-ci ? La moto de Sirius ?

-Elle-même, répondit Hagrid, rayonnant, en baissant les yeux vers Harry. Et la dernière fois que tu es monté dessus, Harry, tu tenais dans le creux de ma main !

Alors qu'Harry s'installa tant bien que mal dans le petit side-car, Kingsley tentait de rassurer Hermione de sa voix lente et grave, mais celle-ci ne savait répondre tant sa gorge était nouée. Le moment se rapprochait. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que les Mangemorts croisent leur route, horrifiée de savoir que ses compagnons risquaient un grand danger et qu'elle ne pouvait les prévenir… Elle pensa à Drago, elle se demanda s'il serait aux côtés des Mangemorts, à risquer sa vie pour la protéger. Mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé du plan de Maugrey et des sept Potter, de peur que Voldemort le voie dans son esprit. Comment allait-il la reconnaître sous ce déguisement ? Elle se dit qu'après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

\- Bon, alors, dit enfin Maugrey, préparez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je veux que nous partions tous exactement au même moment, sinon la diversion ne servira à rien.

Tout le monde enfourcha son balai.

\- Tiens-toi bien, Ron, dit Tonks.

Hermione vit Ron jeter furtivement un regard coupable en direction de Lupin avant de prendre Tonks par la taille. Elle résista pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux. Plus que jamais elle se sentait inquiète de ce départ.

-Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environ. Attention, à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS.

Avant décoller, Hermione et Fol Œil s'échangèrent un bref regard. Leur récente conversation dans la cuisine ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione : « _Fais-moi confiance, Granger. Tout se passera bien, grâce à toi j'ouvrirai encore plus l'œil_ ».

Hermione pria de tout son cœur que ça soit le cas, qu'ils soient tous ensemble, sain et sauf au Terrier, heureux qu'Harry soit parmi eux. Kingsley donna un petit coup au Sombral qui décollait en déployant ses ailes squelettiques, d'après ce qu'Hermione imaginait. Elle s'élevait très vite dans les airs, ses yeux s'humectant légèrement. Autour d'eux, les balais prenaient également de l'altitude. La jeune fille n'osait pas regarder la distance qui la séparait du sol qui devrait être à plusieurs mètres en dessous d'eux à présent. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et serrer la robe longue de sorcier de Kingsley tandis que les maisons du quartier commençaient à ressembler à de minuscules damiers. Ils commencèrent à monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel… quand soudain, surgissant de rien et de nulle part, une trentaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées, suspendues dans les airs, les cernèrent entièrement, formant un vaste cercle au milieu duquel les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient élancés, inconscients du danger…

Des cris, des éclats de lumière verte de tous côtés : Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Kingsley sortir sa baguette magique pour rétorquer l'attaque lancée par un Mangemort quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci réussit à l'éviter de justesse et continua à voler vers eux. Prise de panique, Hermione sortit également sa baguette et visa le Mangemort qui voyant le combat perdu d'avance, changea de direction. Ils continuèrent à voler tandis que les autres Mangemorts resserrèrent leur cercle autour des autres. Heureusement, Kingsley et Hermione étaient derrière le groupe et pouvaient, à leur distance, viser les autres Mangemorts.

-On va les prendre par surprise, fit Kingsley à Hermione.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupée à parcourir des yeux le ciel à la recherche d'Harry, Ron… et Drago. Mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'eux, ils commençaient à s'éloigner des autres qui partaient en direction des maisons respectives. Alors que Kingsley braquait vers la gauche, deux autres Mangemort resurgissent sur leur côté. Un éclair de lumière verte siffla à leur oreille, tandis que l'Auror lançait un sortilège de stupéfixion qui les rata également. Au même moment, un autre éclair rouge provenant de derrière toucha un des deux Mangemorts en plein vol qui tombèrent à la renverse avant de se rattraper de justesse sur son balai et de rejoindre son compagnon qui s'enfuyait. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait le sortilège quand un troisième Mangemort encapuchonné arriva presque à leur hauteur. Celle-ci leva aussitôt sa baguette, prête à lancer un sortilège quand elle le reconnut, sous sa cape noire : Drago. Aussitôt elle baissa sa main, la mine effrayée. Par son geste, Drago comprit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille et continua à voler à une distance plus éloignée. Au loin, d'autres Mangemorts volaient vers le groupe de l'Ordre qu'ils rattrapaient de quelques mètres. Soudain, parmi ceux-ci, Hermione _le_ vit. Le souffle coupé, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière, il arrivait à voler sans balai, ni Sombral, sa longue robe noire flottant derrière lui comme un nuage. Il regarda quelques secondes dans leur direction pour se diriger vers eux, puis détourna la tête avant de changer aussitôt de cap. La jeune fille arrivait à sentir les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient le long de son dos.

-Mon dieu… fit-elle dans un souffle.

-Comment arrive-t-il… se demanda, l'Auror.

Les sortant de leur stupéfaction, des éclats de lumière rouge passèrent de justesse à côté d'eux. Ils lancèrent quelques sortilèges, mais à chaque fois ils manquaient leur cible, car ceux-ci volaient avec une dextérité frappante. Drago continuait à voler au loin, se tenant à l'écart pour envoyer discrètement quelques sortilèges de stupéfixion vers les Mangemorts lorsque Kingsley le vit. Cependant, ce dernier crut qu'il visait les membres de l'Ordre et lui lança du bout de sa baguette un sortilège de désarmement si puissant qu'il fit perdre l'équilibre au Serpentard. Drago fut pris de court et tomba à la renverse de son balai où il bascula dans le vide.

-NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Cria Hermione à plein poumon.

Elle ne pouvait en croire c'est yeux. Drago, tomber. Drago, mort. À cause d'elle ! Non, c'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas…

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, fit la voix lointaine de Kingsley, on est hors de danger, nous allons bientôt arriver.

Hermione ne répondit pas, les larmes coulant à flot sur sa joue dont le vent frais lui transperçait son visage humide. C'était comme si son cœur aussi était tombé avec Drago dans le vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter cette douleur tandis que le Sombral perdait de l'altitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison en brique qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin au sol, Kingsley descendit premier puis aida Hermione à descendre du Sombral. La jeune fille faillit tomber à terre tant ses jambes étaient engourdies du voyage ou du choc d'avoir vu Drago chuter dans le vide, peut-être les deux à la fois… Ne voulant montrer ses yeux rouges à l'Auror, Hermione détourna le regard et analysa la petite maison.

-C'est la maison de Maugrey, fit Kingsley derrière Hermione. Nous avons pensé que ça aurait été trop flagrant si le Portoloin était chez moi.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit. L'Auror se dirigea vers une poubelle qui se trouvait sur le trottoir de la maison et fouilla l'intérieur pour en ressortir un vieux cintre tordu.

-Notre Portoloin., fit-il en désignant l'objet usé. Nous devons nous dépêcher, nous sommes déjà en retard. Heureusement, nous arrivons justes à temps pour le Portoloin.

Hermione se rapprocha et toucha le cintre tandis qu'il commençait à s'illuminer. Aussitôt, elle ressentit une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si un crochet invisible la tirait en avant, et elle tomba dans le néant, tournant sur elle-même dans un mouvement incontrôlable. Pour la première fois depuis que Drago était mort, elle ne pensait plus à lui. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que ce tourbillon ne s'arrête jamais, qu'elle soit pour toujours enfermée dans ce néant, comme son cœur l'était à présent. Mais sitôt que ses pieds touchaient le sol, ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers le Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Harry courir vers elle. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagée de voir son meilleur ami en forme qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Au loin, elle entendit Kingsley s'adresser à Lupin :

\- Les derniers mots qu'Albus Dumbledore nous ait dits à tous les deux ?

\- « _Harry est le meilleur espoir que nous ayons. Faites-lui confiance_ », répondit Lupin d'un ton calme.

Kingsley tourna ensuite sa baguette vers Harry, mais Lupin l'arrêta aussitôt :

\- C'est bien lui, j'ai vérifié !

-D'accord, d'accord ! admit Kingsley en rangeant sa baguette sous sa cape. Mais quelqu'un nous a trahis ! Ils savaient, ils savaient que c'était ce soir !

\- C'est ce qu'il semble, approuva Lupin, mais apparemment, ils ignoraient qu'il y aurait sept Harry.

\- Tu parles d'une consolation ! gronda Kingsley. Qui d'autre est revenu ?

\- Seulement Harry, Hagrid, George et moi.

Hermione étouffa un gémissement derrière sa main. Ron n'était toujours pas rentré ! Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle n'en supportait pas davantage…. Si jamais elle perdait également son meilleur ami…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous ? demanda Lupin à Kingsley.

\- Poursuivis par cinq Mangemorts, on en a blessé deux, peut-être tué un, débita Kingsley d'un ton monocorde, en parlant de Drago, et on a également vu Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a rejoint les autres à mi-chemin, mais il a disparu peu après. Remus, il arrive à…

-Voler, acheva Harry. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, il nous a attaqués, Hagrid et moi.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'il est parti. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé à changer de cible ?

\- Harry s'est conduit un peu trop gentiment avec Stan Rocade, expliqua Lupin.

\- Stan ? répéta Hermione. Je croyais qu'il était à Azkaban ?

Kingsley laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Hermione, il y a eu de toute évidence une évasion massive dont le ministère a interdit de parler. J'ai reconnu Travers dont le capuchon a glissé lorsque je lui ai jeté un maléfice. Or, il est censé être derrière les barreaux, lui aussi. Mais toi, Remus, que t'est-il arrivé ? Où est George ?

\- Il a perdu une oreille, répondit Lupin.

\- Perdu une…, répéta Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

\- L'oeuvre de Rogue, précisa Lupin.

\- _Rogue_ s'écria Harry. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que… ?

\- Son capuchon est tombé pendant la poursuite. _Sectumsempra_ a toujours été une de ses spécialités. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je lui ai rendu la pareille, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était maintenir George sur le balai après la blessure qu'il avait reçue. Il perdait tellement de sang…

Un grand silence tomba tandis que tous les quatre levaient les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mouvement, seules les étoiles leur rendaient leurs regards, impassibles, indifférents, jamais obscurcis par les ombres volantes de leurs amis. Où était Ron ? Où étaient Fred et Mr Weasley ? Où étaient Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Fol œil et Mondingus ?

-Harry, viens nous aider ! cria Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Il était à nouveau coincé dans la porte. Harry vint l'aider puis entra dans la maison où il rejoignit Ginny et Mrs Weasley qui étaient à l'intérieur. Hermione resta dehors, en compagnie de Lupin, Kingsley et Hagrid qui continuaient à scruter le ciel, à la recherche d'un moindre signe des autres.

-Tonks devrait bientôt être rentrée, la maison de la tante Muriel n'est pas très loin d'ici, fit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

-Ne vous en faites pas Remus, rassura Hagrid, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Hermione restait à côté d'eux dans la cour, sans ajouter un mot. Elle ne voulait participer à aucune conversation, désirant plus que tout que Ron rentre. Elle essaya d'oublier la douleur qui perça son cœur quand elle pensait à Drago. Elle n'arriva pas à oublier l'image du jeune homme tombant dans le vide, son balai vacillant à côté de lui…

Harry revint en compagnie de Ginny, tous deux inquiet de ne pas voir revenir leurs amis et famille. Kingsley marchait de long en large et regardait vers le ciel à chaque demi-tour.

Les minutes s'étiraient interminablement, semblables à des heures. Le moindre souffle de vent les faisait sursauter et se tourner vers le buisson ou l'arbre qui bruissait, dans l'espoir que des membres de l'Ordre encore absents allaient surgir indemnes d'entre leurs feuilles. Soudain, un balai se matérialisa juste au-dessus de leur tête et piqua vers le sol.

\- C'est eux ! s'écria Hermione.

Tonks s'arrêta en une longue glissade qui projeta en tous sens des mottes de terre et des cailloux.

\- Remus ! s'écria Tonks.

Elle descendit de son balai d'un pas titubant et se jeta dans les bras de Lupin dont le visage était blanc et figé : il paraissait incapable de parler. Trébuchant, l'air hébété, Ron s'avança vers Harry et Hermione.

\- Tu n'as rien, marmonna-t-il, avant qu'Hermione se précipite sur lui et le serre contre elle.

\- J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

-Vais très bien, dit Ron en lui tapotant le dos. Suis en pleine forme.

\- Ron a été extraordinaire, déclara Tonks avec chaleur.

Elle relâcha Lupin.

\- Absolument merveilleux. Il a stupéfixé l'un des Mangemorts en l'atteignant en pleine tête et quand on vise une cible mouvante depuis un balai volant…

\- C'est vrai ? dit Hermione.

Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux, les bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, répliqua-t- il d'un ton un peu grognon.

Il se libéra de son étreinte.

-Nous sommes les derniers revenus ?

\- Non, répondit Ginny, on attend toujours Bill et Fleur, et Fol OEil avec Mondingus. Je vais aller dire à maman et à papa que tu es sain et sauf…

Elle rentra dans la maison en courant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lupin qui paraissait presque en colère contre Tonks.

-Bellatrix, répliqua Tonks. Elle veut ma peau presque autant que celle de Harry et elle s'est acharnée à essayer de me tuer. Dommage que je n'aie pas réussi à l'avoir moi-même, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. En tout cas, nous avons blessé Rodolphus… Ensuite nous sommes allés chez Muriel, la tante de Ron, mais nous avons raté notre Portoloin et elle a fait toute une histoire…

Un muscle tressaillait sur la mâchoire de Lupin. Il hocha la tête, mais sembla incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Tonks en se tournant vers Harry,

Ils racontèrent leurs propres voyages, mais pendant tout le temps que dura leur récit, l'absence de Bill, Fleur, Fol OEil et Mondingus semblaient les glacer à la manière d'un givre dont il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer la morsure.

\- Il faut que je retourne à Downing Street. Je devrais être là-bas depuis une heure, dit enfin Kingsley après avoir observé le ciel une dernière fois. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'ils seront revenus. Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête. Kingsley salua les autres d'un geste de la main et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, en direction du portail.

Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la cour, Ginny sur leurs talons. Ses parents étreignirent Ron avant de se tourner vers Tonks et Lupin.

\- Merci, dit Mrs Weasley, pour nos fils.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Molly, répliqua Tonks.

\- Comment va George ? demanda Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Il a perdu une…

Mais la fin de la phrase de Mrs Weasley fut noyée dans une explosion de cris : un Sombral venait de surgir dans les airs et atterrit à quelques mètres du groupe. Bill et Fleur en descendirent, se laissant glisser du dos de la créature, échevelés, mais vivants.

\- Bill ! Merci, mon Dieu !

Mrs Weasley courut vers son fils, mais l'étreinte de Bill resta très formelle. Regardant son père dans les yeux, il annonça :

\- Fol OEil est mort.

Personne ne parla, personne ne bougea. Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser : Fol Œil, mort. Non… pas lui… pas encore…

\- Nous l'avons vu, poursuivit Bill.

Fleur hocha la tête, des traces de larmes luisant sur ses joues à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Ça s'est passé alors que nous venions de forcer le cercle des Mangemorts. Fol OEil et Ding étaient près de nous, ils allaient vers le nord, eux aussi. Voldemort – il arrive à voler, maintenant – a foncé droit sur eux. Ding a paniqué, je l'ai entendu crier, Fol OEil a essayé de l'arrêter, mais il a réussi à transplaner. Le maléfice de Voldemort a atteint Fol OEil en pleine tête. Il a été projeté en arrière et il est tombé de son balai… Nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien, nous avions une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts à nos trousses.

La voix de Bill se brisa.

\- Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez rien faire, dit Lupin.

Ils restèrent tous immobiles, échangeant des regards. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la nouvelle, lui qui était si coriace…. Si confiant… A nouveau, cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité jaillit en elle, comme lors de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle aurait dû avertir les autres…tout leur avouer… Si seulement Fol Œil l'avait écoutée. Elle aurait voulu crier, s'enfuir à toutes jambes sans jamais s'arrêter, combien de fois allait-elle supporter la mort des personnes qu'elle aimait : Dumbledore, Maugrey… Drago…

Enfin, bien que personne ne l'ait dit, chacun comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps dans la cour. Suivant en silence Mr et Mrs Weasley, ils retournèrent dans la maison, puis dans le salon où Fred et George riaient ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred en scrutant leurs visages lorsqu'ils furent entrés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est…

\- Fol OEil, répondit Mr Weasley. Mort.

Le choc de la nouvelle transforma les sourires des jumeaux en grimaces. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Tonks pleurait silencieusement dans un mouchoir. Ils étaient si proches, se rappela Hermione. Hagrid, qui s'était assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce un peu plus spacieux, se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe.

Bill alla prendre dans le buffet une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et des verres.

\- Tenez, dit-il.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya douze verres pleins à travers la pièce, en direction de chacun d'eux et leva le treizième.

\- À Fol OEil.

\- À Fol OEil, répétèrent-ils en choeur avant de boire leurs verres.

\- À Fol OEil, lança à son tour Hagrid, un peu en retard, et avec un hoquet.

Le whisky Pur Feu brûla la gorge de Hermione qui n'en avait jamais goûté. Elle se rappela une fois, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit du Serpentard durant leurs vacances de Noel, celui-ci lui avait expliqué comment le jour de son anniversaire, Mr Malefoy avait fait goûté à son fils le meilleur Whisky Pur Feu vieilli en salle. Il lui avait promis qu'un jour il lui en ferait goûter…

\- Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ? dit Lupin qui avait vidé son verre d'un trait.

L'atmosphère changea aussitôt. Tout le monde sembla tendu, les yeux fixés sur Lupin.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, répondit Bill, et moi aussi, je me suis posé la question en revenant ici. On aurait dit qu'ils nous attendaient, non ? Mais Mondingus ne peut pas nous avoir trahis. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'il y aurait sept Harry, ils ont été pris au dépourvu en nous voyant apparaître et, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est Mondingus lui-même qui a suggéré ce petit stratagème. Pourquoi alors ne leur aurait-il pas révélé ce point essentiel ? Je crois plutôt que Ding a paniqué, c'est aussi simple que cela. Dès le début, il ne voulait pas venir avec nous, mais Fol OEil l'y a obligé et Vous-Savez-Qui a foncé droit sur eux : il y a de quoi provoquer la panique chez n'importe qui.

-Vous-Savez-Qui a agi exactement comme l'avait prévu Fol OEil, remarqua Tonks en reniflant. Fol OEil avait dit qu'il penserait que le vrai Harry se trouverait avec l'Auror le plus coriace, le plus habile. Il a donc poursuivi Fol OEil en premier et quand Mondingus s'est trahi, il s'est reporté sur Kingsley.

La jeune fille se rappela aussitôt l'image du mage noire, se dirigeant vers eux avant de changer brusquement de direction. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Hermione se demanda qui était la source dont parlait Drago. D'après ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme, il s'agissait d'un contact de Rogue…

-Oui, eh bien, c'est très gentil, tout ça, coupa Fleur, mais ça n'explique pas comment ils ont su qu'on transférait Arry cette nuit, non ? Il y a sûrement eu une négligence. Quelqu'un a laissé échapper la date prévue en présence d'un tiers. C'est la seule façon d'expliquer qu'ils aient été au courant de la date, mais pas des détails du plan.

Son beau visage toujours marqué par des traces de larmes, elle leur jeta à tous un regard noir, les mettant silencieusement au défi de la contredire.

Personne ne s'y risqua. Seuls les hoquets de Hagrid, caché par son mouchoir, troublaient le silence.

-Non, s'écria Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris : le whisky Pur Feu semblait avoir amplifié sa voix.

\- Je veux dire… Si quelqu'un a commis une erreur et a laissé échapper quelque chose, ce n'était pas volontaire, poursuivit-il d'une voix toujours plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m'aurait vendu à Voldemort.

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles. Tout le monde le regardait.

\- Bien dit, Harry, déclara Fred, inopinément.

\- Il faut toujours lui prêter une oreille attentive, ajouta George avec un petit clin d'oeil à Fred dont le coin de la bouche tressaillit.

Lupin observait Harry avec une étrange expression : c'était presque de la pitié.

-Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile ? demanda Harry avec force.

\- Non, je pense que tu es comme James, répondit Lupin. James aurait considéré la méfiance à l'égard de ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur.

Hermione vit qu'Harry aurait voulu discuter avec Lupin, mais ce dernier s'était détourné de lui. Il avait posé son verre sur une petite table et s'adressa à Bill :

\- Il y a un travail à faire, je peux demander à Kingsley si…

\- Non, l'interrompit Bill. Je m'en occupe. Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Où allez-vous ? interrogèrent Tonks et Fleur d'une même voix.

\- Le corps de Fol OEil, répondit Lupin. Nous devons le retrouver.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… ? Commença Mrs Weasley en jetant à Bill un regard implorant.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Bill. Tu préfères que ce soient les Mangemorts qui s'en emparent ?

Personne ne prononça un mot. Lupin et Bill prirent congé et partirent ensemble.

Les autres se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises ou dans des fauteuils, à part Harry qui resta debout.

\- Il faut que j'y aille aussi, dit-il. Une dizaine de regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, répliqua Mrs Weasley. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester, dit-il en se frottant sa cicatrice d'un air douloureux. Vous êtes tous en danger tant que je suis ici. Je ne veux pas…

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! protesta Mrs Weasley. L'objectif, ce soir, était de t'amener dans cette maison sain et sauf, et Dieu merci, ça a marché. Fleur a même accepté de se marier ici plutôt qu'en France, nous avons tout organisé pour pouvoir rester ensemble et veiller sur toi…

-Si Voldemort découvre où je suis…

\- Comment le découvrirait-il ? interrogea Mrs Weasley.

\- Il y a une douzaine d'endroits où tu pourrais te trouver en ce moment, Harry, intervint Mr Weasley. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle maison tu es.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Nous le savons, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton calme. Mais tous les efforts que nous avons faits ce soir n'auraient plus beaucoup de sens si tu partais.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, grogna Hagrid. Et puis quoi, encore, après tout ce qu'on a subi pour t'amener ici ?

\- Ouais, pense un peu à mon oreille, lança George en se redressant sur ses coussins.

\- Je sais que…

-Fol OEil n'aurait pas voulu…

\- JE LE SAIS ! hurla Harry.

Hermione regarda son ami d'un œil inquiet, le sentant piégé autour de tout le monde. Elle aurait aimé le rassurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Où est Hedwige, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton conciliant. Nous pourrions la mettre avec Coquecigrue et lui donner quelque chose à manger.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et but à nouveau une gorgée du Whisky Pur Feu.

-Attends un peu qu'on sache que tu y es arrivé encore une fois, lança Hagrid. Que tu lui as échappé, que tu as réussi à le battre alors qu'il était à tes trousses !

\- Ce n'était pas moi, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique. C'était ma baguette. Ma baguette a agi toute seule

Hermione était intriguée par les révélations d'Harry. C'était impossible, comment sa baguette aurait-elle pu…

-C'est impossible, Harry. Tu veux sans doute dire que tu as lancé un sortilège sans t'en rendre compte, que tu as réagi instinctivement.

\- Non, répliqua Harry. La moto tombait, j'aurais été incapable de savoir où était Voldemort. Mais ma baguette a tourné d'elle-même dans ma main, elle l'a trouvé toute seule et lui a jeté un sort. Ce n'était même pas un sort que je connaissais. Je n'avais encore jamais fait jaillir des flammes dorées.

\- Souvent, dit Mr Weasley, quand on est soumis à une pression intense, on arrive à produire des phénomènes magiques dont on ne se serait jamais douté. Les petits enfants le découvrent parfois avant d'avoir rien appris…

\- Ce n'était pas cela, coupa Harry, les dents serrées.

Plus personne ne parlait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry tourna les talons et sortit dans la petite cour. Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Sans ouvrir la bouche, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Aucun des deux ne croyait vraiment les dires d'Harry concernant sa baguette. Hermione était persuadé que son ami avait agit instinctivement contre Voldemort, mais elle n'osait pas en parler davantage devant l'air buté d'Harry. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment le cœur à en débattre et préférait laisser son ami seul dans la cour. Alors que les autres commençaient à reprendre leur conversation, Ron fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour rejoindre Harry. Ils le retrouvèrent cramponné à la porte du jardin, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Harry, appela Hermione inquiète, Harry ?

Celui-ci réalisa au bout de plusieurs secondes que ses amis étaient à ses côtés.

\- Harry, viens, rentre, murmura Hermione. Tu ne penses plus à partir, j'espère ?

\- Il faut que tu restes, mon vieux, dit Ron en lui donnant une grande tape sur le dos.

\- Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione, suffisamment proche à présent pour voir son visage. Tu as une mine épouvantable !

-En tout cas, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante, j'ai sûrement meilleure mine qu'Ollivander…

Lorsqu'il leur raconta sa vision qu'il venait d'avoir de Voldemort, torturant Ollivander pour avoir des informations sur la connexion entre leurs deux baguettes.

Terrifiée, Hermione lui dit :

\- Pourtant, en principe, c'était fini ! Ta cicatrice… Elle ne devait plus te faire mal ! Tu ne dois pas laisser ce contact se rétablir… Dumbledore voulait que tu fermes ton esprit !

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui saisit le bras.

\- Harry, il est en train de s'emparer du ministère, des journaux et de la moitié du monde des sorciers ! Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête, en plus !

Après cette horrible soirée, Hermione monta dans la chambre de Ginny (Fred et George restaient au Terrier jusqu'au mariage). Son amie était en bas, auprès de sa famille et Hermione en profita pour se jeter de tout son corps dans le lit de camp aménagé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas croire en la mort de Drago. Le cœur déchiré, elle se rappela leur dernier rendez-vous et les paroles dures qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'il était là pour la protéger.

Sans réfléchir, elle chercha au fond de sa malle le médaillon qui était resté soigneusement caché. Les larmes continuant de couler le long de sa joue, elle le retira de sa boîte et le passa autour de son cou… Ce collier représentait tellement de souvenirs trop douloureux pour elle, réalisa Hermione en le contempla de ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elle fouilla à nouveau sa malle et y trouva la pièce de faux galion qu'elle serra férocement au creux de sa main.

Plus jamais elle ne recevrait de message du Serpentard, réalisa-t-elle sombrement. C'était impossible… ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela, elle devait en être certaine pour accepter cette dure réalité ! Hermione prit sa baguette et tapota un message à Malefoy. Elle attendit que la pièce chauffe entre ses mains, mais celle-ci resta intacte. Elle attendit encore et encore, sans que rien ne se produise. Ce fut comme si un poignard lui transperçait à nouveau le cœur. Elle réalisa une seconde fois que tout était fini, à jamais. Elle pleura à nouveau à chaudes larmes, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce que Ginny monte enfin se coucher. La jeune fille fit semblant de dormir, et continua à pleurer silencieusement toute la nuit, serrant toujours la pièce contre elle.

* * *

 **Alooooors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Avouez vous ne vous y attendiez pas Drago qui tombe de son balai ? AHAHA**

 **En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire la partie du combat aérien du point de vue d'Hermione, avec Drago caché sous son capuchon ^^ Comment avez-vous trouvé ce passage?**

 **En ce qui concerne notre héroïne favorite, pensez- vous** **qu'elle a eut raison d'en avoir parlé à Fol Oeil ?**

 **Je vous avoue, j'ai longuement hésité sur ce point, au début j'avais écrit que Hermione n'en parlait à personne et culpabilisait par la suite de ne rien avoir dit... après je me suis dit c'est quand même "lâche" de la part d'une Gryffondor de ne rien faire... et voila qu'elle s'est tout de même confiée à Fol Oeil... Pourquoi lui ? Evidemment parce qu'il allait mourir et emporter le secret dans la tombe LOL ... Ohhh quel humour noir... XD**

 **Evidemment, j'étais assez coincée à ce niveau-là car si Hermione et Maugrey avaient averti les autres, ça se serait su dans la version original :/ Donc ce point devait absolument rester secret et nous tenions à ce que Drago joue un rôle d'espion dans petite histoire...**

 **Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis :D**

 **En attendant, rdv mercredi prochain (oui, oui je vous promets de ne pas oublier de le poster ! ) pour connaître la suite des événements !**

 **Bon w-eeeeeeee !**


	38. Chapitre5

**Bonjour les PotterHead !**

 **Tinkerbell et moi, espérons que vous vous portez bien ;) DESOLEE DESOLEE et encore DESOLEE pour le retard :o je suis très surchargée en ce moment avec le boulot mais ne vous tracassez pas, je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **J'essayerais de continuer à poster un chapitre 2x semaine si j'y pense, sinon ça sera essentiellement le w-e ^^**

 **Alooooors, voila la suite de l'histoire de nos tourtereaux préféré ! Ah faut dire que je vous ai laissé avec un petit suspense :p**

 **Bon on sait bien que Drago n'est pas mort (puisque je suis la trame de l'histoire ^^) mais que s'est-il passé pour lui cette fameuse nuit ? AHAH vous aimeriez bien le savoir ! Alors justement la suite, TADAAAM ! C'est un chapitre sur Drago, bien sûre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît le fait que plus de chapitres se portent sur Drago ? :p j'avoue j'adore écrire sur lui, ça change vraiment d'Hermione ! En plus j'ai trouvé que c'était plus intéressant de découvrir sa vie au Manoir (qui n'est vraiment pas facile pour lui le pauvreeeee :/)**

 **Voilaaaa bonne lecture :D**

 **Ah oui, le chapitre commence avec un petit retour en arrière, juste après son entretien avec Hermione ;)**

* * *

Il vit apparaître sa chambre devant ses yeux quelques secondes après avoir transplaner de son rendez-vous désastreux avec Hermione. Non seulement la jeune fille l'avait repoussé et bien fait comprendre que tout était fini entre eux, mais en plus il savait à présent qu'elle sera au côté de Potter demain. Furieux, il donna un violent coup de pied dans sa malle qui se renversa à terre. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment et préféra fulminer dans sa chambre en tournant en rond dans toute la pièce. Il devait agir, il devait participer à l'embuscade pour la protéger, même si Hermione avait protesté, il ne pouvait rester dans sa chambre les bras croisés sachant qu'une bande de Mangemorts poursuivrait la Gryffondor.

Cependant, ça ne sera pas facile de convaincre ses parents et encore moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un frisson lui parcourra le corps à l'idée de revoir ses yeux rouges semblables à ceux d'un serpent. Mais il devra les affronter, pour elle, il le fera. Il passa le restant de la nuit allongé dans son lit, à se remémorer chaque seconde où ils s'étaient furtivement embrassés.

Quelques heures avant le départ de Potter, ils furent à nouveau tous convoqués par Seigneur des Ténèbres autour de la grande table du salon. Comme à son habitude _, il_ trônait en bout de table, le dos face à la cheminée qui crépitait derrière lui. Celui-ci caressait du bout de ses longs doigts blanchâtres la tête de Nagini qui se tortillait sous le siège. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde attentait dans une atmosphère tendue que Lord Voldemort ouvre la réunion. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut assez d'entendre les couinements apeurés de Queudver, il jugea que le moment était venu de prendre la parole :

-Mes chers Mangemorts, fit-il de sa voix aiguë et glaciale, vous savez tous que le moment de capturer Harry Potter est arrivé. Ce soir, le garçon sera notre hôte, il dînera peut-être même en notre compagnie autour de cette table, qu'en dis-tu Nagini ?

Drago se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête, se rappelant l'horrible scène de la semaine dernière, sur cette même table, dans son propre salon. Mais il essaya de rester impassible, gardant son esprit clos. Il devait à tout prit maîtriser ses émotions comme sa tante Bella le lui avait appris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait absolument pas voir dans son esprit les réelles intentions qui le poussaient à prendre part à la mission de ce soir. Il écouta à moitié les explications de Voldemort sur le plan de l'embuscade, trop occupé à fermer son esprit. Enfin, celui-ci sursauta lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur posa une question :

-Alors, demanda-t-il, qui parmi mes plus fidèles Mangemorts m'aidera à capturer Harry Potter ce soir ? Qui sera digne de la reconnaissance et l'indulgence de Lord Voldemort ?

Plusieurs Mangemorts se regardèrent effrayés, avant de lever timidement la main, excepté pour Bellatrix qui sautillait sur sa chaise dans une imitation frappante d'Hermione lorsqu'elle voulait répondre à une question d'un professeur.

-Maître… supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Bien sûre Bella, tu ne manquerais pour rien au monde une petite visite à ta très chère cousine et son mari le loup-garou.

Celle-ci se ressaisit aussitôt et resta assise au fond de sa chaise, la mine renfrognée.

-Travers, fit-il en s'adressant à un mangemort aux cheveux gris, je pensais que ta récente liberté te donnerait l'envie de te rendre utile, mais je me trompais d'après ta mine peu convaincante…

-Non, maître, bien sûre que non…

-C'est ce que nous verrons ce soir, répliqua sèchement Voldemort en se détournant de lui. Lucius, je suis désolé mais tu ne peux malheureusement nous accompagner sans baguette, tu devras rester en retrait avec ta femme jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Drago jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers son père qui était livide, ses yeux exprimant un profond déshonneur de ne plus posséder de baguette.

C'était l'instant, pensa le jeune homme, il devait agir vite avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reprenne la parole :

-Je… je suis volontaire, balbutiai Drago.

Il vit toutes les têtes se retourner vers lui, tandis que sa mère lui serra les poignets sous la table.

-Pardon, Drago, que dis-tu ? Demanda Voldemort dans un sourire qui lui donna la chair de poule.

-Je suis volontaire à la place de mon père, fit-il plus convaincu, je veux servir l'honneur de ma famille ce soir, à vos côtés !

Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarder par-dessus la table, droit dans les yeux. Même si celui-ci se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, il avait l'impression de sentir son souffle glacial lui parcourir le corps tandis que ses yeux rouges étaient plongés profondément dans ses yeux gris. Il ferma son esprit, ne pensant plus qu'à ses parents. Ils voulaient les aider, qu'ils soient fiers de lui pour rehausser l'honneur des Malefoy sans cesse bafouer, se força-t-il de penser férocement. Après quelques secondes de silence qui lui parurent interminables, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers ses parents.

-Hmmm… intéressant Drago… Cependant, même si tu es majeur, demandons l'avis de tes parents, les principaux intéressés.

-Il en est hors de question ! Rugit Narcissa les yeux tournés vers son fils. C'est trop dangereux, tu es encore trop jeune ! Lucius dit quelque chose !

Mais celui-ci garda la tête baissée, prit entre l'honneur de sa famille et le désir de protéger son fils. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers sa femme et répondit, d'une voix tremblante, dans un son si inaudible que seuls Drago et Narcissa pouvaient entendre :

-Ta mère à raison, fils, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais Drago ne voulait pas, il le fallait ! Il devait le faire !

-Je suis majeur, je suis en âge d'assumer mes choix ! Je suis prêt à me battre ! S'exclama Drago d'une voix forte, ce qui le surprit, car il n'était plus du tout effrayé à présent, il était déterminé à sauver Hermione quoiqu'il arrive et à ne plus l'abandonner une nouvelle fois.

Il parcourra la table des yeux, prêt à croiser le regard de sa tante pour un soutien familiale, mais celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir prendre part au débat et préféra approuver d'un hochement de tête. Enfin, il vit le regard de Rogue et comprit à la manière dont son ancien maître ses potions le regardait qu'il pouvait voir au plus profond de lui-même, sans recours à la légimencie, pourquoi Drago se portait volontaire.

-Rogue, s'il vous plaît !

Après un long silence, Rogue répondit d'une voix lente :

-Si vous le désirez, je me porte garant de Drago. Il a gagné le droit de prendre part à nos activités, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Voldemort, je sais que Drago nous a démontré qu'il était digne de rejoindre nos rangs.

-Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, fit Voldemort après quelques secondes de réflexion, bienvenu Drago, je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous ce soir !

Les autres Mangemorts félicitèrent Drago d'une même voix tandis que le jeune homme se rassit en évitant le regard de ses parents. Ils savaient que ceux-ci n'approuveraient pas son choix et qu'il aurait à subir les supplications de sa mère pour l'en dissuader, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Seule Hermione comptait. Au même moment, Lord Voldemort leur donna rendez-vous dans deux heures dans le hall tandis que les autres Mangemorts se levèrent sous le raclement des chaises contre le sol du salon.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Drago, lui siffla Narcissa Malefoy à voix basse, pourquoi as-tu fait _ça_ ? Tu es fou !

-Silence, mère ! On pourrait nous entendre.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne supportais plus cette situation et maintenant tu prends part à leur activité ! Explique-moi, je t'en prie, fit-elle d'un œil suppliant en lui tenant fermement le bras.

-Je ne peux pas !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et monta rapidement les escaliers pendant que tout le monde sortait de la pièce. Le cœur battant, il ferma brusquement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui de peur que sa mère revienne à la charge. Il avait réussi, réalisa-t-il enfin. Il pourrait être près d'elle à nouveau, la protéger. Mais il devrait être très discret pour ne pas que Potter ou un des Weasley le reconnaisse. Aussitôt, il attrapa son Nimbus 2001 et s'installa sur son lit pour le remettre en état après six années d'utilisation. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait cela plus tôt ?! Se demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il vit avec agacement plusieurs brindilles rebelles.

Il fouilla alors dans sa malle à la recherche de son nécessaire à entretien de balai qui se trouvait au fond. Dans sa recherche, il trouva également les deux petits miroirs incrustés de topaze qu'il avait trouvés avec Hermione dans la salle sur Demande. Il avait compris lors de leur découverte qu'il s'agissait de miroir à Double sens et il se dit, avec un déchirement au cœur en contemplant les deux objets, qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir eu l'occasion d'en donner un à Hermione. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, lui rappela une voix dans sa tête, car il savait que la jeune fille aurait brisé le miroir en mille morceaux après qu'il aurait tué le vieillard en juin dernier…

Il reposa le miroir dans la malle puis se mit à entretenir son balai lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il poussa un juron, et se leva de son lit, prêt à affronter une longue discussion avec sa mère quand il ouvrit la porte, et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait non pas de Narcissa Malefoy, mais Rogue.

-Bonsoir Drago, puis-je entrer ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer son ancien professeur.

-Votre mère m'envoie vous parler pour vous raisonner, fit-il dans son murmure habituel.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Elle s'inquiète pour vous, elle ne comprend pas votre comportement de ce soir.

-Je veux sauver l'honneur de mon père, simplement.

-La vraie raison, Drago, exigea Rogue.

-Alors, demanda Drago en fixant le visage jaunâtre de Rogue, vous me comprenez ?

-En effet, je sais ce que vous avez derrière la tête, Drago et je ne peux que vivement vous conseillé d'y renoncer, c'est une mission très périlleuse dont vous ignorez les risques !

-Je connais les risques merci !

-C'est de la folie, risquer votre vie pour cette Granger !

-Chut, parlez plus bas ! S'exclama Drago, horrifié à l'idée que sa mère puisse écouter derrière la porte.

Rogue ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et continua :

-Prendre autant de risque pour cette fille alors qu'elle est avec Potter maintenant !

-Je croyais que vous me _compreniez !_ Vous m'aviez dit que je ne devais pas perdre espoir avec elle !

-Pas pour vous envoyer dans la gueule du loup !

-Je le ferai pour elle ! Je l'aime, laissa-t-il échapper.

-Et elle, est-ce le cas ?

-Oui… enfin non, balbutia-t-il, je ne sais plus…je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait… mais je ne supporterai pas qu'elle soit morte, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

Rogue observa le jeune homme attentivement, le visage crispé et tourmenté, ce qui était rare chez lui.

-Je comprends, fit-il en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Dans ce cas, soyez prêt dans trente minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déteste les retardataires.

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Drago debout au milieu de la pièce, son Nimbus 2001 en main. Une heure plus tard, ils décolèrent en direction de Little Whinging où habitaient la tante et l'oncle moldu de Potter. Alors qu'il venait de survoler le quartier résidentiel, il les vit au loin, un groupe de sept sorciers qui volaient en cercle sur des balais et des Sombrals. Malgré la distance qui le séparait des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Drago eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose louchait. Très vite, le cercle de Mangemorts se rapprochait de leur cible et commença à leur envoyer des éclairs de lumière verte dans leur direction. Tandis que Drago esquivait sur son balai les sortilèges de l'Ordre, le Serpentard s'éloigna du groupe sur la gauche pour essayer de trouver Hermione. Le cœur battant à vive allure, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Potter au loin et de sa maudite chouette blanche, accompagnée de sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks qui était bannie de sa famille. Avant que celui-ci ne le voie, il changea de direction et vira à droite pour rattraper le duo qui volait au loin sur un Sombral.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rapprocha du couple qu'il comprit enfin ce qui le tourmentait depuis le début : il vit à nouveau Potter, tenant une autre cage à la main, mais accompagné cette fois d'un Weasley dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Pris au dépourvu, Drago ralentit l'allure et diminua son altitude, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un plan. Comment allait-il reconnaître Hermione sous leur déguisement ?! Elle avait certainement pris du Polynectar pour jouer les diversions de Potter. C'était très risqué de se montrer au grand jour, mais de toute manière, pensa-t-il en continuant de voler loin des autres, il n'avait plus à cacher son appartenance aujourd'hui…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un autre Sombral voler plus loin. Le Serpentard arriva quelques secondes plus tard à leur hauteur et évita de justesse un sortilège lancé au loin par un autre Mangemort qui visait le Sombral. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette et visa son compagnon qui tomba à la renverse avant de se rattraper sur son balai puis partit rejoindre un Mangemort plus loin. Drago arriva ensuite à la hauteur du duo et reconnu, sans étonnement, un troisième Potter accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le mage africain qui travaillait au ministère. Au même moment, l'autre Potter pointa sur lui sa baguette avant de l'abaisser, une expression de surprise dessinée sur le visage du binoclard. Aussitôt, il sut que c'était Hermione déguisée en Potter.

Drago freina légèrement pour prendre de la distance avec la jeune fille, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Au loin, il vit un autre groupe de Mangemort se rapprocher dangereusement des membres de l'Ordre, des jets de lumières rouges et vertes jaillissant de partout. Parmi eux, il reconnut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, volant comme un rapace dans le ciel noir étoilé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Drago remarqua qu'il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement du Sombral d'Hermione avant de bifurquer brusquement de direction pour partir dans le sens opposé. À peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de cette frayeur qu'un jet de lumière rouge passa de justesse à côté d'Hermione. Sans se rendre compte, il accéléra l'allure et envoya également d'autres sortilèges de stupéfixion sur le Mangemort d'en face, tout en essayant de laisser croire qu'ils visaient le Sombral, si bien qu'en arrivant à la hauteur d'Hermione, il ne vît pas le sortilège de désarmement que lui avait lancé Shacklebolt.

Le puissant sortilège de l'Auror réussit à le désarmer et le faire vaciller de son balai. Drago perdit alors l'équilibre et essaya de se cramponner à la manche de son Nimbus 2001, mais sans succès. Il sentit qu'il tombait dans le vide tandis qu'un cri perçant retentissait à ses oreilles : le cri d'Hermione.

Il tomba dans la nuit noire, croyant que tout était fini, quand il vit à ses côtés son Nimbus tomber en tourbillonnant dans le ciel. Il essaya le plus possible de tendre son bras vers le manche, mais celui-ci tombait plus vite que lui. De justesse, il saisit du bout des doigts les brindilles défectueuses de son balai et l'enjamba aussitôt pour se remettre dessus. Il descendit en piqué jusqu'à ras du sol – qui n'était plus bien loin remarqua-t-il avec horreur- et atterrit en trombe dans un vieux parc sinistre. À peine ses pieds eurent touché le sol qu'il s'effondra dans l'herbe sèche, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à cause de l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait le corps. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'air frai de cette soirée d'été, savourant chaque instant où il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et parcourra le parc à la recherche de sa baguette qui devait se trouver à proximité. Il l'aperçut enfin plus loin, au pied d'un grand saule. Drago l'a pris puis l'enfonça dans sa poche quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. La pièce de faux Gallion qu'il avait gardée précieusement au fond de sa poche n'était plus là. Furieux, il poussa de toute sa voix un juron dont l'écho se propageait dans le petit parc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu son seul moyen de communiquer avec Hermione, même s'il n'avait plus l'intention de le faire, car la Gryffondor avait été bien claire à ce sujet. Cependant cette petite pièce représentait tellement pour lui, elle lui rappelait leur rendez-vous qu'ils se fixaient l'année dernière à Poudlard… À l'aide de sa baguette faiblement éclairée, il scruta chaque recoin du parc à la recherche de son faux Gallion, mais en vain. Même son sortilège d'attraction ne fonctionna pas.

Après plus d'une heure de fouille, il dut admettre que la pièce était tombée beaucoup trop loin et qu'il ne la retrouverait pas. Contrarié, il se mit à penser à nouveau à Hermione et espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu cette fichue pièce, pensa-t-il rageusement en enfourchant son balai. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas transplaner pour arriver plus tôt que les autres et préféra voler jusqu'au manoir, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaa!**

 **Des fois c'est une bonne chose de reporter à plus tard nos petites besognes ahah en tout cas pour Drago ça lui a sauvé la mise XD**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous remarqué le petit clin d'oeil à Hunger Games (autre saga que j'adoreeeeee !) et oui la scène ou Katniss se porte volontaire me laisse toujours des frissons j'avais trop envie de l'inclure ahah ça vous a plu ?**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de sa mésaventure aérienne ? Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous maintenant qu'il a perdu la pièce :o**

 **chaud chaud les marrons quand même :/**

 **Merciiiiiii encore de votre fidélité et des revieuws que nous nous laissés ! Ca nous fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **On vous fait un gros betchhh' et rdv ce w-e pour la suite des événements dramoniens :D**


	39. Chapitre6

**Chapitre 6 : La maisonnette abandonnée**

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur séjour au Terrier, le choc provoqué par la mort de Fol OEil hantait la maison. Tout le monde s'attendait toujours à le voir franchir la porte de derrière de son pas claudicant, comme les autres membres de l'Ordre qui entraient et sortaient pour apporter les nouvelles. Hermione n'arrivait pas à supporter cette perte qui la marquait à nouveau, se sentant inexplicablement responsable de la disparition de Maugrey et Drago. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde, mais dès que Mrs Weasley lui donnait du travail pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill, elle versait les larmes qu'elle retenait tout au long de la journée. A plusieurs reprises, elle vit que Ginny la regardait d'un air empathique, comme si son amie ressentait le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

Mais les moments les plus difficiles à affronter étaient incontestablement les nuits blanches qu'Hermione passait. Les heures lui paraissaient interminables, allongée sur le lit de camp à côté de Ginny, la jeune fille pleurait en silence pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son amie. Quand elle arrivait enfin à trouver le sommeil tard dans la nuit, Hermione revoyait sans cesse Fol Œil qui se transformaient en Drago avant de tomber sur son balai. A plusieurs reprises, elle se réveillait en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur et essaya de se rendormir. Cette nuit là encore, elle fut à nouveau tirée de son sommeil par la vision de Drago qui basculait dans le vide de la nuit noire. Le cœur battant, elle se redressa sur le lit dont les draps lui collaient contre sa peau humide. De l'air, pensa aussitôt Hermione en se dégageant du lit, il lui fallait absolument de l'air.

C'était une nuit chaude et l'atmosphère était étouffante dans la petite chambre de Ginny. Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione enfila une robe légère et sortit en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière elle. La maison était calme, hormis les bruits incessants de tuyauteries qui provenaient du grenier où habitait la goule de maison. La jeune fille sortit dans la petite cour et respira à plein poumon l'air qui s'émanait du Terrier.

Elle adorait ce parfait de praire qui lui rappelait tant l'odeur de Drago… Drago, pensa-t-elle anéantie, elle n'arrivait pas à vivre avec cette horrible douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur, cette idée qu'il ne faisait plus parti de ce monde…

Soudain, elle fut prise de vertige. La respiration saccadée, elle tenta de calmer les sanglots qui lui faisaient tressaillir tout son corps, mais en vain. Plus elle pensait à Drago, plus l'air manquait dans ses poumons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione compris ce que signifiait réellement une crise d'angoisse. Sa respiration se bloquait tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler à flots le long de sa joue. Elle sentit qu'elle commença à perdre l'équilibre sur ses jambes tremblotantes et se raccrocha de justesse à un vieux chaudron en étain qui se trouvait sur la petite cour de la maison.

Hermione essaya de respirer profondément une bouffée d'air pur et senti que le calme commençait à la reprendre.

Au loin, elle vit la colline qui dominait le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et se rappela aussitôt son dernier rendez-vous avec le Serpentard dans la maisonnette abandonnée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le besoin de ressentir une dernière fois la présence de Drago ou l'atmosphère pesante de solitude qui régnait dans la maison, mais elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de retourner à cet endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés avant leur adieu. Hermione savait que cette idée n'était pas raisonnable, qu'elle souffrirait peut-être encore plus de son absence, mais elle ressentait ce _besoin,_ comme si elle devait affronter la réalité pour l'accepter enfin.

D'un pas précipité, elle traversa le jardin jusqu'au portail et transplana. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle reconnut la vieille ferme abandonnée et se dirigea en courant à l'intérieur. Pendant une folle seconde, elle espéra que Drago s'y trouverait, l'attendant contre le mur où ils s'étaient fougueusement embrassés, mais elle réalisa rapidement que la pièce était vide et sombre. L'endroit lui parut soudainement plus lugubre que la première fois. Le cœur déchiré, Hermione s'effondra au sol et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle s'était forcée de retenir depuis ses derniers jours. Plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent avant que la jeune fille se ressaisisse et se leva pour rentrer. Elle ouvrit la vieille porte en bois tout en s'essuyant ses joues quand elle vit une ombre dans le champ.

Effrayée, elle plissa les yeux pour reconnaître la forme de ce visiteur. Plus l'ombre s'approchait, plus sa respiration s'accélérait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut le visage du visiteur sous la lumière de la lune : Drago ! C'était impossible ! Se dit-elle, comment pouvait-il être là, devant ses yeux !

Drago ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë à en percer les tympans.

Elle courut vers lui, sa robe voletant derrière elle tandis que son pendentif se balançait sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue, elle les essuya d'un revers de main et se jeta de tout son poids dans les bras de Drago, ce qui les fit tomber dans les hautes herbes.

Ils se regardèrent, une expression de stupéfaction se dessinant sur leur visage avant de s'embrasser fougueusement au sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ni à y croire : Drago était là, devant elle, vivant !

-Comment… c'est impossible que tu sois en vie ?! Fit-elle dans un souffle lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres des siennes. Je t'ai vu tomber !

-Remercie mes longues années de Quidditch, je me suis rattrapé à mon balai dans ma chute, ajouta-t-il voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille.

-J'adore ce sport ! S'exclama Hermione en se jetant à nouveau sur lui, tous deux éclatant de rire.

Il la serra de toutes ses forces, l'embrassa dans le cou comme elle aimait tant et toucha le pendentif qui ornait le cou d'Hermione.

-Tu l'as gardé ? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés. J'avais si peur que tu ne t'en débarrasses…

-J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, répondit Hermione son regard plongé dans celui de Drago, et encore plus maintenant !

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans les bras du Serpentard, serrant de toutes ses forces leur étreinte.

-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon message ? Je te croyais mort ! Fit-elle sur un ton de reproche en le relâchant.

-Tu m'avais envoyé un message ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Les joues rosies, Hermione ne répondit pas et attendit une réponse du Serpentard.

-J'ai perdu ma pièce cette nuit-là, je l'ai cherchée partout, mais je n'ai pas su la retrouver. J'étais perdu sans elle, je ne savais pas si tu étais en vie ou blessée, je devenais fou ! Alors je suis venu ici, toutes les nuits dans l'espoir de te retrouver, mais je n'y croyais pas trop, car je savais que si tu avais survécu, tu aurais pensé que j'étais mort…surtout que je n'avais plus la pièce pour te prévenir désormais…et puis je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir…ajouta-t-il. Mais tu étais là ce soir ! Tu es venue ! Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais…balbutia Hermione de plus en plus gênée, elle ne savait pour quelle raison elle se sentait intimidée par le regard intense du Serpentard dont les yeux gris clair reflétait l'éclat de la lune. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire…je ne voulais pas…alors je suis venue ici, pour me souvenir de la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu et puis tu es arrivé…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, puis Drago s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement.

Lentement, il colla son corps contre celui d'Hermione et la coucha au sol dont les hautes herbes étaient aplaties sous leurs poids. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se caressant fébrilement le corps. Hermione sentit les brindilles des hautes herbes séchées lui fourmiller le dos, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, tant elle était envoûtée par les lèvres du Serpentard et la tendresse de ses gestes. Sensuellement, Drago commença à l'embrasser dans le cou pour descendre lentement sur ses épaules tout en abaissant les bretelles de sa robe. Sous cette nuit chaude d'été, leur ardeur s'accélérait, tous deux s'assouvissant de cette envie qu'ils ressentaient dans leur étreinte enflammée.

Une heure s'écoula avant que les deux amoureux se reposèrent dans l'herbe, paisiblement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver, si _entière_ quand elle était à ses côtés. Pendant un long moment, ils ne parlaient pas, tout deux préférant regarder les étoiles dans le ciel qui scintillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme si le monde leur appartenait et que rien ne les séparait à jamais.

-Alors, fit enfin Drago en brisant le silence, que s'était-il passé pour toi ce soir-là ?

Hermione raconta à Drago la poursuite des Mangemorts après que celui-ci soit tombé de son balai et lui fit part également de la mort de Fol Œil.

-J'étais au courant… je suis désolé, Hermione, répondit Drago lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, c'était un grand sorcier, et un des meilleurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui, je t'assure.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… c'est une grande perte pour l'Ordre…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient plus puissant chaque jour, bientôt le Ministère tombera, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Hermione se redressa et regarda le Serpentard d'un œil inquiet.

-C'est ce que tu as entendu ?

-Oui.

-Qu'as-tu entendu d'autre ? Comment étaient-ils au courant de la date du transfert de Harry ? Qui est la source de Rogue ?

-Hermione…c'est dangereux tu poses trop de questions !

\- Ne recommence pas comme l'année dernière Drago ! Dis-moi la vérité !

-Je ne peux pas ! J'ignore qui est cette source, je n'ai rien entendu c'est entre Rogue et Tu-sais-qui, moi tout ce que je sais c'est ce que j'entends dans les réunions auxquelles je suis obligé d'assister !

Hermione ne répondit pas, car elle voyait l'air tourmenté se dessiner sur les traits de Malefoy. A la manière dont il en avait parlé, elle se doutait bien que ces réunions devaient être horribles et terrifiantes pour lui… La jeune fille lui rappela qu'elle était la pour lui et qu'il pouvait se confier à elle. C'est ce qu'il fit. Drago lui raconta toutes les épreuves qu'il était obligé de subir chez lui, dans sa propre maison. Avec des frissons, il revécut le moment – sous les exclamations effrayées d'Hermione- où l'ancien professeur de l'étude des moldus de Poudlard mourut sous ses yeux pour finir – Hermione le pria de ne pas lui expliquer les détails- englouti par Nagini.

-C'est horrible, Drago, fit Hermione dans un souffle, alors que le jeune homme eut fini se confier à elle.

-Je n'arrive plus à vivre là bas…je voudrai partir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte pas de lettre de démission…il s'en prendrait à mes parents et à toi, s'il le découvrait…

-Je suis déjà recherchée, ils savent que Harry est mon meilleur ami, Rogue a dû leur raconter plein de détails sur notre amitié.

-Rogue… fit Malefoy songeur, il ne parait pas ce qu'il laisse croire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'exclama Hermione.

-C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu participer à la mission l'autre jour, il a pris ma défense et s'est porté garant de moi.

-Pour quelle raison a-t-il fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… quelques fois j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend.

-Je ne sais pas Drago… c'est Rogue ! Il a tué Dumbledore, il a trahi l'Ordre et il a toujours détesté Harry !

-Je sais Hermione, je le savais depuis toujours qu'il était resté du côté des forces du mal, même après son repenti. Je pensais qu'il faisait bonne figure comme mon père. Mais quand il est revenu après le retour de Tu-sais-Qui, j'ai su à qui appartenait sa vraie allégeance.

-Il a très bien joué son rôle… sauf pour Harry, il l'a toujours su au fond de lui.

-Potter est très perspicace.

-Ca ressemble à un compliment, fit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

-On dirait bien, répliqua Drago un léger sourire aux lèvres. On dit que Potter ne retournera pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, est-ce que c'est ton intention ?

Hermione fut prise aux dépourvues, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune homme aborde ce sujet. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis jugea que le moment était venu de lui dire la vérité.

-Et bien, en réalité… c'est le cas. Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard, je vais rester aux côtés d'Harry.

-Où ça ? Demanda Drago en se levant.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Les rôles sont inversés, répliqua Drago sèchement.

-En effet.

-Et je suppose que Weasmoche sera de la partie.

-Oui… écoute Drago, je sais que c'est mystérieux, mais j'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir quoiqu'il arrive. Il faut que tu le comprennes.

-Je comprends, fit Drago en plongeant son regard droit dans ses yeux marron, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que Weasley soit avec toi !

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop touchée par la jalousie du Serpentard. A chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Ron, elle croyait voir l'étincelle d'une flemme se dessiner dans le gris de ses yeux. Ce regard flamboyant lui faisait frissonner son corps tout entier.

-Il n'y a rien avec Ron, je t'assure.

Mais elle eut la désagréable impression que Drago essayait d'entrer dans son esprit.

-Arrête, fit-elle énervée.

 _-Arrêter_ quoi ?

 _-Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire !_

-Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin de légimencie pour voir à quel point tu tiens à lui, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Drago…

-Ok, je n'insiste pas ! Et pour quand est prévue votre petite année sabbatique ?

-Harry voudrait partir après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, la semaine prochaine.

Hermione vit l'air effaré de Drago, visiblement il se s'attendait pas à ce que la date soit si proche.

-Est-ce qu'on continuera à se voir ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas, Drago, fit Hermione en se pinçant les lèvres, ça sera très dangereux de continuer à se voir… si quelqu'un s'en apercevait. Et puis d'ailleurs, nous n'avons plus de moyen de communication maintenant que tu as perdu la pièce.

Soudain, les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent comme si une idée lui était venue en tête.

-Je sais, fit-il excité, j'ai trouvé un moyen ! Mais je t'expliquerai demain !

-Drago, je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir demain, je risque d'éveiller les soupçons si quelqu'un…Elle poussa un cri aigu qui fit sursauter le Serpentard. Ginny ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ca fait plus d'une heure que je ne suis plus dans mon lit ! Si jamais elle s'aperçoit de mon absence, elle va se demander où je suis partie !

-Du calme, Granger, tu n'auras qu'à inventer quelque chose dans le style, j'ai été prise de nausée ou mon estomac était gargouillé, dit-il dans une imitation exagérée d'Hermione.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire devant son air moqueur.

-Allez, rejoins-moi demain à la même heure et je te montrerai c'est quoi.

-C'est bon, ok je viendrai !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

Il se releva, prit Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva du sol en la faisant tournoyer dans le vide.

-Très bien, fit Hermione en riant, maintenant que tu m'as déposée je dois absolument rentrer au Terrier !

-D'accord, fit-il en l'embrassant, je t'attendrai demain !

Celui-ci tourna sur lui-même et transplana dans un léger craquement sonore. Hermione fit de même et atterrit dans le jardin des Weasley. Elle jeta un œil en direction de la fenêtre de Ginny dont la lumière était toujours éteinte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite chambre, elle vit que son amie était toujours profondément endormie. Soulagée, Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son lit de camp et se coucha dans les draps. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle repensa à son étreinte dans l'herbe avec Drago avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les premières lumières des rayons de soleil transperçaient la petite fenêtre de la chambre, Mrs Weasley vint réveiller Hermione et Ginny qui eurent du mal à se lever. La jeune fille se frottait les yeux dans un long bâillement. Elle essaya de se lever, mais son corps refusait de bouger du lit. Elle était toujours fatiguée de sa longue nuit et resta un moment allongée. Quelques minutes après elle, Ginny se réveilla à son tour.

-Salut, fit-elle les yeux entrouverts, bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprises à cause de la chaleur.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et s'habillèrent en silence avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron à la table du petit déjeuner. Ils passèrent la matinée à arracher le restant des mauvaises herbes du jardin, mais la tâche ménagère se transforma en grande partie par un lancer de gnomes entre Fred, George, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Seule Hermione préféra ne pas se lancer à cette animation qu'elle jugeait offusquant pour les petits bonshommes. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand il vit le gnome de George courir après celui de Fred avant que Mrs Weasley n'emmène Harry à l'écart des autres en lui demandant de l'aider à identifier une chaussette solitaire qui, d'après elle, était peut-être tombée de son sac à dos. Ce dernier jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Ron et Hermione avant de disparaître avec elle. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard signifiant clairement que l'interrogatoire de Harry venait de commencer.

À présent que le Terrier était devenu le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre, plusieurs membres allaient et venaient tout au long de la journée dans la maison, si bien qu'aux heures de repas, la petite cuisine était généralement bondée. Après le dîner, les membres de l'Ordre avaient coutume de rester jusqu'à une heure très tardive pour discuter des rapports tenus par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Minuit passa quand Mr et Mrs Weasley allèrent enfin se coucher. Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione sortit de la maison et transplana pour rejoindre Drago.

Celui-ci l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur, assis sur le lit de camp qu'il avait récuré et se releva aussitôt quand il vit Hermione arriver.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! S'impatienta Drago.

-C'est difficile de sortir en douce si tout le monde est encore debout, répliqua Hermione en fermant la porte.

Elle rejoignit le jeune homme sur le lit où elle s'assit à côté, les jambes croisées.

-Alors, fit Hermione en parcourant des yeux la pièce, que devais-tu me montrer ?

-Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il.

Elle sentit qu'il lui prit sa main et déposa entre ses doigts un objet lourd. Quand il lui demanda de rouvrir ses yeux, elle découvrit un petit miroir ovale incrusté de pierres bleues parfaitement taillées. Mais à la place de son propre reflet, elle vit le visage de Drago la fixer.

-Attends un peu… fit lentement Hermione dans un murmure, ce miroir me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce sont les deux miroirs à Double vue qu'on avait trouvés dans cette étrange malle dans la salle sur Demande !

Tout d'un coup, Hermione revit l'image de cette nuit d'exploration et la grosse malle où ils avaient trouvé les deux miroirs parmi de longues robes de sorciers africains. Ils avaient un nouveau moyen de communiquer, réalisa-t-elle soudain ! Mais son excitation disparue aussitôt… était-ce une bonne idée ?

Devant l'air tourmenté de la Gryffondor, Malefoy lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas l'air très réjouie ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si je vais très bien… mentit Hermione en posant le miroir sur le lit de camp. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? Insista Drago.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée.

Drago la fixa un long moment d'un air étonné puis ajouta d'une voix lente :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione…

-Je ne sais pas où je serais cette année Drago, ça sera sûrement des endroits très dangereux dont il vaut mieux, pour toi et moi, que tu n'apprennes rien.

-Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit, tu ne peux pas me dire où se déroulera votre petit voyage, mais comment vais-je tenir sans nouvelle de toi ? Non, écoute, fit Drago en voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, tu ne seras pas obligé de m'indiquer l'endroit où tu te trouveras, ni de me faire visiter la région ! Mais nous pourrions toujours communiquer ensemble… je pourrai m'endormir le soir sachant que tu seras en sécurité, ajouta-t-il en caressant lentement la joue d'Hermione.

-Oh Drago, je ne sais pas… c'est tellement risqué, si Harry et Ron…

-Nous avons réussi à leur cacher notre relation pendant une année entière.

-C'était différent ! Nous étions à Poudlard !

Mais Drago ne semblait plus l'écouter et commença à dégager les cheveux ondulés d'Hermione derrière son oreille pour ensuite lui mordiller son lobe délicatement. La Gryffondor se laissa faire, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres qui descendait sensuellement sur le long de son cou avant de remonter vers sa bouche. Dans un souffle, il lui murmura en effleurant ses lèvres :

-réfléchis-y Granger, tu me donneras ta réponse demain.

-Demain ? Fit Hermione les yeux écarquillés tandis que Drago continuait à l'embrasser furtivement puis leurs lèvres se caressant de plus en plus fougueusement. C'est risqué, je ne sais pas si…

-Chuuuut, fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible en commençant à coucher la jeune fille sur le lit de camp, ne pense pas qu'une seule nuit puisse m'assouvir de toi…

Hermione ne protesta pas et sa laissa guider par Malefoy qui commençait à parcourir son corps de baisers. A présent, elle ne pensait plus à ces miroirs à Double face, ni si l'idée de rester en contact avec Drago était une bonne chose ou non. Rien ne comptait plus que ce moment passé avec le jeune homme dans la vieille maison abandonnée

.allongés dans le petit lit, ils étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs corps fébrilement serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la chaleur qui émanait dans la petite cabane. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus fougueux tandis que leurs caresses ne cessaient de se parcourir le corps, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Quand se reverraient-ils ? Ils l'ignoraient et préféraient ne pas y penser pour le moment. Désormais, seul l'instant présent comptait pour eux.

Tout en poussant un dernier gémissement, Drago reposa sa tête contre la poitrine dénudée d'Hermione et essaya de reprendre le souffle de sa respiration saccadée. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine au même rythme que le sien. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, se passant de mot pour réaliser tous deux que c'était peut-être leur dernière nuit ensemble. Hermione n'avait toujours pas pris de décision concernant le miroir. Elle y penserait demain matin, se dit-elle tandis que ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir. A présent, Drago était blotti dans ses bras et semblait si paisible, si serein. La vue du jeune homme en train de s'endormir sur elle lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve, pour la première fois depuis le mois de juin.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez quand Hermione réalisa avec sursaut qu'elle avait découché du Terrier. Elle se dégagea non sans douceur des bras de Drago et se leva aussitôt du lit de camp inconfortable. Elle ressentait seulement maintenant son dos se crisper d'avoir dormi dans une position pliée.

-Drago ! Fit-elle tandis que le Serpentard s'étendait dans le lit, il faut se lever ! On s'est endormi !

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en un bâillement.

-Aucune idée, je n'ai pas de montre ! S'exclama Hermione qui commençait à paniquer. A en juger par la lumière du jour, je dirais six heures du matin.

Le jeune homme ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

-Je dois absolument rentrer, tout le monde va bientôt partir travailler au Ministère !

D'un pas précipité, ils s'habillèrent et quittèrent la petite cabane sous les premières lueurs du jour. Mais avant de se quitter, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui déclarer :

-J'ai passé une nuit magnifique.

-Moi aussi, tu m'avais tellement manqué.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et Hermione sentait déjà ses joues prendre feu.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas garder le miroir à Double face près de toi ?

-Je ne sais pas Drago… je dois y réfléchir…

Il lui lâcha aussitôt la main et lui lança avant de transplaner :

-J'attendrai ta réponse pendant trois jours, si je n'ai aucune nouvelle je briserai le miroir.

-Non, attends Drago !

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans un craquement sonore. Hermione se dépêcha de transplaner à son tour, souhaitant de tout son cœur que tout le monde ne soit pas déjà levé. Mais lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent le sol du Terrier, elle constata avec soulagement que la maison semblait encore être endormie, car les petits rideaux de la cuisine tricotés par Mrs Weasley étaient encore fermés. Discrètement, Hermione regagna son lit et se leva une petite heure plus tard, comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	40. Chapitre7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous passez un bon w-e ) hééé oui on l'attend tellement arriver celui-là surtout pour lire des Fanfic aha :p**

 **Je n'avais pas eu le temps de laisser de message la dernière fois, alors je le fais maintenant :**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier chapitre posté ? Vous a-t-il plu ? D'après vous, Hermione va-t-elle finalement accepter de rester en contact avec Drago ? C'est vrai qu'il faut toujours qu'elle réfléchisse à tout notre Gryffondor préférée lool mais bon Hermione ne serait pas Hermione sinon ^^**

 **Encore merci pour continuer à suivre la notre, ça nous touche énormément ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser aujourd'hui et je vous laisse découvrir la suite :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme:**

 **Mama : merciiiii pour ton commentaire, ça nous fait très plaisir que tu apprécies notre histoire :p A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'indécision d'Hermione**

Deux jours après son dernier rendez-vous avec Drago, Hermione n'avait toujours pas pris de décision concernant le miroir à Double face du Serpentard. Mrs Weasley donna tant de travail à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage qu'elle n'avait presque plus le temps de réfléchir à ça. L'explication la plus indulgente qu'on pouvait trouver était que Mrs Weasley s'efforçait de détourner leurs pensées de Fol OEil et des terreurs qu'ils avaient endurées au cours de leur récent voyage. Mais, après deux jours entiers passés à astiquer les couverts, harmoniser les couleurs des faveurs, des rubans et des fleurs, dégnomer le jardin et à aider Mrs Weasley à préparer d'immenses plats de petits fours, les trois amis soupçonnèrent d'avoir en tête un motif bien différent. Toutes les tâches qu'elle leur confiait semblaient avoir pour but d'éloigner Harry, Ron et Hermione si bien qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé depuis le soir de l'arrivée de Harry. La jeune fille fit part de son agacement à Ginny alors que les deux amies étaient en train de changer les draps de Mr et Mrs Delacour.

-J'avais remarqué, fit Ginny, elle pense certainement qu'en vous empêchant de vous parler elle retardera, votre départ…

-Elle devrait comprendre que rien ne changera la décision de Harry.

Elle vit le visage de son amie se décomposer pendant qu'elle repliait le drap.

-J'ai peur Hermione, lâcha Ginny la voix tremblante après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai… j'ai peur de ce que vous préparez.

-Je suis désolée, Ginny mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, puis demanda d'une voix ferme.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu découches le soir ?

Surprise, Hermione arrêta son geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Hermione ! Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit l'autre nuit. Où étais-tu ?

-Je… je ne peux pas te le dire, fit Hermione dont les joues virèrent au rouge.

-C'est par rapport à Harry ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devait-elle mentir à son amie à qui tout au long de l'année dernière elle s'était confiée ? Sa seule amie qui l'avait toujours soutenue et réconfortée quand elle était au plus mal avec Drago. Elle avait envie de tout lui avouer, mais elle savait que Ginny ne la comprendrait pas et même, qu'elle serait très déçue.

-Hé bien… heu…oui c'est ça… mentit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Alors qu'elle pliait les taies d'oreiller, Hermione sentit le poids du regard sceptique de Ginny se déposer vers elle.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité ! Je le vois quand tu mens, Hermione c'est tellement évident.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout je ne vois pas…

-C'est avec _lui_ ?!

Hermione n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de son amie et baissa la tête sans répondre. Ginny prit son silence comme une affirmation et s'exclama en s'écriant :

-Tu le revois ?!

\- Oui si tu veux tout savoir nous nous revoyons !

-Mais enfin, Hermione ! Je ne te comprends pas, comment peux-tu lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

-Ecoute Ginny, ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

-Non Hermione ! Je t'ai écoutée toute l'année, je t'ai consolée quand il est parti, j'ai fait un serment inviolable pour toi, et maintenant tu me dis que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ?! Je suis désolée, mais tu es mon amie ! Je suis tenue par ce serment, j'avais le droit de savoir que tu revoyais Drago Mal…

-CHUT ! Fit Hermione effrayée de peur que quelqu'un n'entende Ginny derrière la porte.

-Qui plus est, tu es sous la responsabilité de mes parents ! C'est très dangereux ce que tu fais, tu mets en danger toute ma famille !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé la limite. Ginny avait raison, elle avait trahi la confiance de l'unique amie qu'elle avait. Elle vit dans les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor des larmes de colère et de déception. D'un geste brusque, Ginny déposa le reste des draps sur le lit et sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule avec ses remords. Elle resta plusieurs minutes plantée debout au milieu de la chambre, ses larmes commençaient à couler le long de sa joue.

En son for intérieur, elle savait que son amie avait raison. Elle avait non seulement trahie la confiance de Ginny, mais également celle de Mr et Mrs Weasley… sans oublier Harry et Ron à qui elle mentait depuis presque un an. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à _l'oublier,_ pensa-t-elle. C'était impossible. Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager sa vie sans lui…

A nouveau, elle repensa au miroir à Double face que lui avait donné le Serpentard.

Que devait-elle faire ? Son cœur lui disait de le garder précieusement à ses côtés pour communiquer avec Drago, mais sa raison – dont la voix ressemblait de manière frappante à celle de Ginny- lui soufflait que l'idée était trop dangereuse et irraisonnable. Tourmentée, Hermione quitta la pièce et passa le restant de la soirée seule dans un coin du salon, ne prenant pas part aux discussions.

Le lendemain au soir, alors que Ginny était en bas pour préparer la table du souper, Hermione profita de se retrouver seule dans la chambre pour réfléchir. Elle prit dans sa main le petit miroir et contempla son propre reflet.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer son changement physique depuis le mois de juin dernier. Ses joues s'étaient davantage creusées et ses yeux si pétillants à l'ordinaire semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat.

Elle souhaitait tellement voir apparaître Drago de l'autre côté du miroir… pour cela elle devait simplement prononcer son nom… c'était si facile, mais était-ce la meilleure solution ? Si elle se laissait guider par son envie, cela impliquerait qu'elle garderait contact avec lui pendant l'année, ce qui était très dangereux pour elle, pour lui, mais aussi pour Harry et Ron ! Elle ne pouvait laisser courir un tel risque ! Avec un pincement au cœur, elle repensa aux dernières paroles de son amie la vieille. Mettrait-elle en danger la vie de ses amis par amour ?

D'un autre côté, l'idée que Drago détruise la seule chance qu'ils aient de communiquer entre eux et de ne plus se revoir lui était insupportable… Hermione savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle serait chaque jour tourmentée et inquiète de son sort, particulièrement après que ce dernier lui ai expliqué la vie qu'il menait chaque jour chez lui…

Indécise, la jeune fille reposa le miroir dans sa malle et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer à chaude larme. Elle se sentait tellement perdue…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Mrs Weasley l'appeler en bas de l'escalier pour descendre dîner.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans la cuisine, ce soir-là, qu'on avait du mal à manœuvrer son couteau et sa fourchette. Hermione était assise entre Ron et Ginny. L'ambiance avec son amie était toujours tendue et elle n'osait lui parler. Gardant le silence, Hermione mangea sans faim son assiette de poulet et écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations de la table.

-Pas de nouvelles pour Fol OEil ? demanda Harry à Bill.

-Non, rien, répondit celui-ci.

Aucune cérémonie funèbre en hommage à Maugrey n'avait pu avoir lieu, car Bill et Lupin n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver son corps. Il était difficile de savoir où il était tombé, compte tenu de l'obscurité et de la confusion qui avait régné pendant la bataille.

 _-La Gazette du sorcier_ n'a pas dit un mot de sa mort, ou de la recherche de son corps, poursuivit Bill. Mais cela ne signifie pas grand-chose. Il y a beaucoup de sujets qui sont passés sous silence, ces temps-ci.

-Le ministère n'a toujours pas prévu d'audience contre moi ? Lança Harry à

Mr Weasley, assis de l'autre côté de la table. Mr Weasley hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Pourtant, je n'étais toujours pas majeur quand j'ai utilisé la magie contre les Mangemorts. Est-ce parce qu'ils savent que je n'avais pas le choix ou parce qu'ils préfèrent ne pas m'entendre annoncer au monde entier que Voldemort m'a attaqué ?

\- C'est plutôt la deuxième raison, me semble-t-il. Scrimgeour ne veut pas admettre que Tu-Sais- Qui est devenu aussi puissant que lui, ni qu'il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi dire la vérité au public ? Ironisa Harry.

\- Il n'y a donc personne au ministère qui soit prêt à se dresser contre lui ? interrogea Ron avec colère.

\- Bien sûr que si, Ron, mais les gens sont terrifiés, répondit Mr Weasley. Terrifiés à l'idée d'être les prochains à disparaître, ou de voir leurs enfants attaqués ! De terribles rumeurs circulent. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que le professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard ait démissionné. On ne l'a plus vue depuis des semaines…

L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta et elle lâcha brusquement ses couverts dans son assiette. Heureusement, personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

Il y eut un silence que Mrs Weasley mit à profit pour débarrasser par magie les assiettes vides et servir la tarte aux pommes.

\- Il faut décider comment on va te déguiser, Arry, dit Fleur lorsque tout le monde eut mangé son dessert. Pour le mariage, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur. Oh, bien sûr, il n'y aura aucun Mangemort parmi nos invités, mais nous ne pouvons pas garantir que personne ne laissera échapper quelque chose à ton sujet après avoir bu du champagne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, lança Mrs Weasley, du bout de la table où elle était assise.

Ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, elle examinait une immense liste de tâches à accomplir qu'elle avait griffonnée sur un très long morceau de parchemin.

\- Ron, as-tu rangé ta chambre ?

\- _Pourquoi ?_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il jeta bruyamment sa cuillère sur la table et regarda sa mère d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il que je range ma chambre ? Elle nous convient très bien telle qu'elle est, à Harry et à moi !

\- Dans quelques jours, nous allons célébrer ici le mariage de ton frère, jeune homme…

\- Et ils vont se marier dans ma chambre ? Lança Ron avec fureur. Non ! Alors pourquoi, par les glandes de Merlin…

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! trancha Mr Weasley d'un ton ferme. Et fais ce qu'on te dit.

Ron regarda ses parents d'un air renfrogné puis il reprit sa cuillère et s'attaqua au petit morceau de tarte qui restait dans son assiette.

\- Je peux t'aider, il y a une partie du désordre qui est à moi, dit Harry à Ron, mais Mrs Weasley l'interrompit.

\- Non, Harry, mon chéri, je préférerais que tu aides Arthur à nettoyer le poulailler et toi, Hermione, tu me rendrais un grand service si tu voulais bien changer les draps pour Monsieur et Madame Delacour, ils arrivent demain matin à onze heures.

La jeune fille se garda bien de rappeler à Mrs Weasley que depuis hier soir, les draps étaient changés et rangés. Elle échangea avec Ron un bref regard lui signifiant qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Celui-ci acquiesça discrètement la tête tandis qu'Harry se leva pour aider Mr Weasley à nettoyer le poulailler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione rejoignit Ron allongé sur son lit.

-Tu n'es pas censé ranger ta chambre ? Lui rappela Hermione en fermant la porte.

-Et toi changer les draps ?

-C'est fait depuis hier, lui expliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire. J'ai préféré ne pas le rappeler à ta mère.

-Hermione tu es merveilleuse !

-N'exagérons rien, fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans le coin opposé.

Pattenrond, son chat orange au poil touffu vint se blottir à ses pieds tandis qu'elle commençait à répartir en deux énormes piles des livres d'école.

-C'est étrange que l'on n'ait toujours pas retrouvé le corps de Fol Œil tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pas vraiment, d'après Bill, il est difficile de dire à quel endroit précis il est tombé, répondit Hermione en continuant de trier ses livres.

-Tu ne crois pas que…

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'il serait en vie, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Perplexe, elle songea à Drago qui lui aussi était tombé. Mais ce dernier avait réussi à se raccrocher dans sa chute à son balai, ce qui était différent de Fol Œil dont le corps avait été projeté.

-Je ne sais pas, Ron, répondit enfin Hermione. Tu ne penses pas que s'il était vivant il aurait déjà contacté l'Ordre ?

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte. L'air affolé, celui-ci se leva aussitôt de son lit :

-Oui, oui, ça y est, je suis en train de ranger ! Ah, c'est toi, dit Ron, soulagé en voyant entrer Harry.

Ron se rallongea sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter.

-Salut, Harry, dit Hermione, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit de camp.

-Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ?

-La mère de Ron avait oublié qu'elle m'avait déjà demandé de changer les draps hier avec Ginny, répondit-elle avec un pincement au coeur.

Elle jeta _Numérologie et grammaire_ sur l'un des tas et _Grandeur et décadence de la magie_ _noire_ sur l'autre.

-On parlait de Fol OEil, dit Ron à Harry. Je pense qu'il a peut-être survécu.

\- Bill a vu le sortilège de Mort le frapper, objecta Harry.

\- Oui, mais Bill était attaqué lui aussi. Comment peut-il être sûr de ce qu'il a vu ?

-Même si le sortilège l'a manqué, Fol OEil est quand même tombé d'une hauteur d'au moins trois cents mètres, dit Hermione qui soupesait à présent dans sa main _Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande._

 _-_ Il a peut-être utilisé le charme du Bouclier…

\- Fleur dit que sa baguette lui a sauté des mains, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Très bien, si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'il soit mort…, grommela Ron avec mauvaise humeur en frappant son oreiller d'un coup de poing pour lui donner une forme plus confortable.

\- Bien sûr que non, on ne tient pas à ce qu'il soit mort ! protesta Hermione, choquée. C'est horrible qu'il soit mort ! Mais nous sommes réalistes !

\- Les Mangemorts ont sans doute fait le ménage derrière eux, c'est pour ça que personne n'a retrouvé son corps, conclut Ron avec sagesse.

-Ouais, dit Harry, comme Barty Croupton transformé en os et enterré dans le jardin de Hagrid. Ils ont sans doute métamorphosé Maugrey et l'ont empaillé…

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! couina Hermione, fondant en larmes sur son syllabaire Lunerousse.

Horrifiée, elle se rappela la dernière conversation – et la seule qu'elle eut vraiment eue- avecMaugrey..

-Oh, non, s'exclama Harry en se débattant pour se relever de son vieux lit de camp. Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

Mais, dans un grincement sonore de vieux ressorts rouilles, Ron avait bondi du lit et arriva avant Harry auprès d'Hermione. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules, puis plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un mouchoir répugnant qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt pour nettoyer le four. Tirant hâtivement sa baguette magique, il la pointa sur le chiffon et prononça la formule :

 _-Tergeo._

La baguette aspira la plus grande partie de la graisse qui imbibait le tissu. L'air plutôt content de lui, Ron tendit à Hermione le mouchoir qui fumait légèrement.

\- Oh… merci, Ron… Je suis désolée…

Elle se moucha et eut un hoquet. Elle se sentait si triste. La mort de Fol Œil, sa dispute avec Ginny et la peur de perdre Drago…

\- C'est tellement af… freux. Juste après Dumbledore… Je… n'a… n'avais jamais… i… imaginé que Fol OEil puisse mourir. Il paraissait si solide ! Fit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais, soupira Ron qui la serra contre lui. Mais tu sais bien ce qu'il dirait s'il était là ?

\- Vi… Vigilance constante, répondit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Exactement, approuva Ron avec un hochement de tête. Il nous dirait de tirer les leçons de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et la leçon que j'ai tirée c'est de ne jamais faire confiance à ce lamentable petit trouillard de Mondingus.

Hermione fut secouée d'un éclat de rire et se pencha en avant pour prendre deux autres livres. Un instant plus tard, Ron lui lâcha brusquement l'épaule. Elle lui avait laissé tomber sur le pied _Le_ _Monstrueux Livre des monstres._ L'ouvrage se libéra de la ceinture qui le maintenait fermé et fit claquer férocement les bords de sa reliure, telles des mâchoires, en les refermant sur la cheville de Ron.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! s'écria Hermione tandis que Harry arrachait le livre de la jambe de Ron et l'attachait à nouveau.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tous ces livres ? interrogea Ron qui retournait vers son lit d'un pas claudicant.

\- J'essaye de décider quels sont ceux que je vais emporter, répondit Hermione. Quand nous serons partis à la recherche des Horcruxes.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Ron, en se frappant le front du plat de la main. J'avais oublié que nous devions traquer Voldemort dans une librairie ambulante.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, répliqua Hermione.

Elle examina le syllabaire Lunerousse.

\- Je me demande… Aurons-nous besoin de traduire des runes… Peut-être… Je pense que nous devrions le prendre, pour être plus sûrs.

Elle laissa tomber le syllabaire sur le plus haut des deux tas et prit L'Histoire _de Poudlard._

 _\- Écoutez_ , dit Harry.

Il s'était redressé, assis sur son lit. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec le même mélange de résignation et de défi.

\- Je sais bien qu'après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez venir avec moi, commença Harry.

\- Et ça y est, c'est parti, lança Ron à Hermione, les yeux au ciel.

\- On savait qu'on y aurait droit, soupira Hermione en se tournant à nouveau vers les livres. Je pense que je vais prendre L'Histoire _de Poudlard._ Même si nous n'y retournons pas, je ne me sentirais pas à mon aise si je ne l'avais pas avec…

\- Écoutez ! répéta Harry.

\- Non, Harry, c'est toi qui vas nous écouter, l'interrompit Hermione. On vient avec toi. La décision a été prise il y a des mois – des années, en fait.

\- Mais…

\- Silence, lui conseilla Ron.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez bien réfléchi ? Insista Harry.

\- Voyons, reprit Hermione, en jetant avec un regard féroce _Randonnées avec les trolls_ sur la pile des livres à ne pas emporter. Depuis plusieurs jours, je prépare les bagages pour que nous soyons prêts à partir à tout moment, ce qui a nécessité, je te le signale pour ton information, des manipulations magiques passablement difficiles. Sans parler du stock de Polynectar préparé par Fol OEil, que j'ai réussi à détourner sous le nez de la mère de Ron.

« J'ai aussi modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour les convaincre qu'ils s'appellent en réalité Wendell et Monica Wilkins et que la grande ambition de leur vie est d'aller s'installer en Australie, ce qu'ils ont fait, à l'heure qu'il est. Tout cela pour rendre la tâche de Voldemort plus difficile s'il veut les retrouver et les interroger à mon sujet – ou au tien, car, malheureusement, je leur ai raconté pas mal de choses sur toi. « En admettant que je survive à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'irai rejoindre papa et maman pour lever le sortilège. Sinon… je crois que j'ai utilisé un charme suffisamment puissant pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et en toute sécurité. Wendell et Monica Wilkins ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille, tu comprends ?

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient à nouveau embués de larmes. Ron se releva de son lit, la prit encore une fois par les épaules et regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour lui reprocher son manque de tact.

\- Je… Hermione, je suis désolé… Je ne m'étais…

\- Pas rendu compte que Ron et moi savons parfaitement ce que nous risquons en t'accompagnant ? Eh bien, oui, nous le savons. Ron, montre à Harry ce que tu as fait.

-Non, il vient de manger, répondit Ron.

-Vas-y, il faut qu'il sache !

-Bon, d'accord. Viens, Harry.

Pour la deuxième fois, il ôta son bras des épaules d'Hermione et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

\- Allez, viens.

-Où ? demanda Harry en suivant Ron dans le minuscule couloir.

Hermione continua de trier ses livres d'écoles quand les deux garçons revirent dans la chambre.

\- Quand nous serons partis, la goule viendra habiter dans ma chambre, dit Ron. Je crois qu'elle en a très envie. Il est difficile d'en être sûr parce qu'elle ne sait que gémir et baver, mais elle hoche frénétiquement la tête chaque fois que j'en parle. En tout cas, elle est censée être moi, atteint d'éclabouille. Bon plan, non ?

Harry ne put qu'afficher sa perplexité.

\- Très bon plan ! insista Ron, manifestement contrarié que Harry n'ait pas saisi la brillante intelligence du stratagème. Réfléchis, quand on s'apercevra que nous ne revenons pas à Poudlard, tout le monde pensera que nous sommes restés avec toi, Hermione et moi, d'accord ? Ce qui signifie que les Mangemorts iront directement voir nos familles pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où tu te trouves.

\- Si tout se passe bien, ils croiront que je suis partie avec mes parents, dit Hermione. En ce moment, on entend beaucoup de sorciers nés moldus qui parlent d'aller se cacher quelque part.

\- Il est impossible de cacher toute ma famille, ça paraîtrait trop louche, reprit Ron, et d'ailleurs ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur travail. On va donc faire courir le bruit que je suis atteint d'une éclabouille grave et que je ne peux pas retourner à l'école. Si quelqu'un passe vérifier, maman ou papa montrera la goule couverte de pustules dans mon lit. L'éclabouille est très contagieuse, personne ne se risquera à approcher. Et peu importe que la goule soit incapable de dire un mot parce que, de toute façon, on ne peut plus parler quand le champignon se répand jusqu'à la luette.

\- Tes parents sont d'accord avec ce plan ? demanda Harry.

-Papa, oui. Il a aidé Fred et George à transformer la goule. Maman… tu la connais. Elle n'acceptera jamais l'idée qu'on s'en aille, tant qu'on ne sera pas vraiment partis.

Il y eut un long silence, brisé seulement par le léger bruit mat que produisaient en tombant les livres qu'Hermione continuait de jeter sur une pile ou sur l'autre. Ron resta assis à l'observer, tandis que Harry les regardait tour à tour, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Dans le silence leur parvinrent les clameurs étouffées de Mrs Weasley qui criait, quatre étages plus bas.

-Ginny a sans doute oublié un grain de poussière sur un rond de serviette à trois sous, dit Ron. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut absolument que les Delacour arrivent deux jours avant le mariage.

\- La soeur de Fleur sera demoiselle d'honneur, elle doit être là pour la répétition et elle est trop jeune pour venir toute seule, répondit Hermione qui examinait d'un air indécis _Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort_.

-Avoir des invités n'aidera pas maman à calmer son stress, remarqua Ron.

Sans hésiter, Hermione jeta à la corbeille _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique,_ mais conserva _Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en_ _Europe_.

-Ce que nous devons vraiment décider, dit-elle, c'est notre destination quand nous partirons d'ici. Je sais que tu voulais d'abord aller à Godric's Hollow, Harry, et je comprends pourquoi, mais… enfin, bon… est-ce que notre priorité ne devrait pas être les Horcruxes ?

-Je serais d'accord avec toi si nous savions où en trouver un, répondit Harry.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et réfléchit. Elle ne voyait pas quel autre endroit pourrait abriter des Horcruxes, mais elle était certaine que Godric's Hollow n'était pas un lieu sûr.

-Ne crois-tu pas que Voldemort pourrait surveiller Godric's Hollow ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Il s'attend peut-être à ce que tu y retournes pour voir la tombe de tes parents, maintenant que tu peux aller où tu veux.

Visiblement, Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de trouver un argument à lui opposer, Ron parla à son tour, réfléchissant manifestement à haute voix :

-La personne qui a signé R.A.B., dit-il, tu sais, celui qui a volé le médaillon.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Dans le mot qu'il a laissé, il a écrit qu'il allait le détruire, c'est bien ça ?

Harry tira vers lui son sac à dos et en sortit le faux Horcruxe qui contenait toujours le message de R.A.B.

\- « J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai », lut Harry à haute voix.

\- Et s'il avait _vraiment_ réussi à le détruire ? demanda Ron.

\- Il ou elle, précisa Hermione.

\- Peu importe, dit Ron. Ça en ferait un de moins pour nous !

\- Oui, mais il faudra quand même que nous tentions de retrouver le vrai médaillon, non ? objecta Hermione. Pour savoir si oui ou non il a été détruit.

\- Et une fois qu'on aura mis la main dessus, on s'y prend comment pour détruire un Horcruxe ?

\- Justement, répondit Hermione, j'ai fait des recherches à ce sujet.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de livres sur les Horcruxes à la bibliothèque ?

-En effet, il n'y en a pas, admit Hermione dont les joues avaient rosi. Dumbledore les a tous enlevés, mais il… il ne les a pas détruits.

Elle sentait que le moment était arrivé d'avouer à ses amis l'expérience qu'elle avait tentée au mois de juin alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son dortoir après la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Drago.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, comment as-tu fait pour dénicher des livres sur les Horcruxes ? Demanda Ron en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas du vol ! assura Hermione en regardant successivement Harry et Ron d'un air éperdu. Ils appartenaient toujours à la bibliothèque, même si Dumbledore les avait enlevés des étagères. Et d'ailleurs, s'il avait _vraiment_ voulu que personne ne puisse les consulter, je suis sûre qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de…

-Viens-en au fait ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Eh bien… c'était facile, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. J'ai simplement utilisé un sortilège d'Attraction. Vous savez… _Accio_ … Et… ils sont aussitôt sortis par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore en filant droit vers le dortoir des filles.

\- Quand as-tu fait ça ? demanda Harry, qui fixait Hermione avec un mélange d'admiration et d'incrédulité.

\- Juste après son enterrement – l'enterrement de Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione d'une voix encore plus fluette en repensant à ce jour. Juste après avoir pris la décision de quitter l'école pour retrouver les Horcruxes. Quand je suis remontée chercher mes affaires, je… j'ai pensé que plus on en saurait à ce sujet, mieux ça vaudrait… J'étais seule là-haut… alors, j'ai essayé… et ça a marché. Les livres se sont engouffrés par la fenêtre ouverte et je… je les ai mis dans ma valise.

Elle déglutit puis ajouta d'un air suppliant :

\- Je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne m'en aurait pas voulu, ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions nous en servir pour fabriquer des Horcruxes, non ?

\- Est-ce qu'on s'est plaints de quelque chose ? répliqua Ron. Où sont ces livres ?

Hermione fouilla quelques instants puis retira de la pile un gros volume à la reliure de cuir noir usée. L'air un peu dégoûté, elle le manipula avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature morte récemment.

\- Voici celui qui donne des instructions explicites sur la façon de créer un Horcruxe. _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ … C'est un livre abominable, vraiment affreux, rempli de magie maléfique. Je me demande quand Dumbledore l'a retiré de la bibliothèque… S'il ne l'a pas fait avant d'être directeur, je suis prête à parier que Voldemort y a trouvé tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il demandé à Slughorn comment fabriquer un Horcruxe, s'il avait déjà lu tout ça ? interrogea Ron.

-Il a seulement demandé à Slughorn ce qui se passerait si on séparait son âme en sept parties, répondit Harry. Dumbledore était certain que Jedusor savait déjà comment faire un Horcruxe lorsqu'il a posé la question à Slughorn. Je crois que tu as raison, Hermione, il aurait très bien pu tirer ses informations de ce livre.

-Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, reprit Hermione, plus je trouvais cela horrible, et moins j'arrivais à croire qu'il en ait véritablement créé six. Le livre explique que lorsqu'on en arrache une partie, l'âme devient très instable, même quand on ne fabrique qu'un seul Horcruxe !

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de reconstituer son âme en rassemblant les morceaux ? demanda Ron.

\- Si, répondit Hermione avec un pâle sourire, mais ce serait atrocement douloureux.

-Pourquoi ? Comment y parvient-on ? interrogea Harry.

-Par le remords, répondit Hermione. Il faut ressentir profondément le mal qu'on a fait. Et il y a un détail annexe. Apparemment, la douleur éprouvée est telle qu'elle peut te détruire. J'imagine mal Voldemort tentant l'expérience, et vous ?

\- Moi aussi, dit Ron avant que Harry ait pu parler. Mais est-ce qu'on explique comment détruire les Horcruxes ; dans ce livre ?

\- Oui, déclara Hermione qui tournait à présent les pages fragiles de l'ouvrage comme si elle examinait des entrailles en décomposition. Les sorciers sont avertis qu'ils doivent les entourer d'enchantements très puissants. D'après tout ce que j'ai lu, ce que Harry a fait au journal de Jedusor est un des rares moyens efficaces d'anéantir un Horcruxe.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire le transpercer avec un crochet de Basilic ? s'étonna Harry.

-Quelle chance ! On a justement tout un stock de crochets de Basilic à notre disposition, lança Ron. Je me demandais comment on allait les utiliser.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit un crochet de Basilic, reprit Hermione d'un ton patient. Il faut quelque chose de tellement destructeur que l'Horcruxe ne puisse pas se réparer de lui-même. Le venin de Basilic n'a qu'un seul antidote qui est extrêmement rare…

\- Les larmes de phénix, acheva Harry avec un hochement de tête.

-Exactement, approuva Hermione. L'ennui, c'est qu'il existe très peu de substances aussi destructrices que le venin de Basilic et elles sont toutes très dangereuses à transporter. Mais il faudra bien que nous trouvions une solution, car briser, frapper, écraser un Horcruxe n'a aucun effet. On doit l'endommager au point qu'aucune magie ne puisse le réparer.

\- Mais même si nous détruisons la chose dans laquelle il vit, pourquoi le fragment d'âme ne pourrait-il pas aller s'abriter dans un autre objet ? dit Ron.

\- Parce qu'un Horcruxe est l'exact opposé d'un être humain.

Devant l'air décontenancé de Harry et de Ron, Hermione se hâta de poursuivre :

-Si je prenais brusquement une épée et que je te la passe au travers du corps, Ron, je n'infligerais aucun dommage à ton âme.

\- Ce qui serait pour moi une grande consolation, assura Ron.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- J'espère bien ! Mais ce que je veux démontrer c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive à ton corps, ton âme reste intacte, continua Hermione. Avec un Horcruxe, en revanche, c'est l'inverse. La survie du fragment d'âme qui y est enfermé dépend de son contenant, de cette espèce de corps ensorcelé. Le morceau d'âme ne peut plus exister sans lui.

-Ce journal a eu l'air de mourir quand j'y ai enfoncé le crochet du Basilic, confirma Harry en se souvenant de l'encre qui ruisselait comme du sang sur les pages transpercées et des hurlements poussés par le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort avant de disparaître.

\- Une fois le journal véritablement détruit, le morceau d'âme qui y était enfermé ne pouvait survivre. Avant toi, Ginny a essayé de se débarrasser du journal en le jetant dans les toilettes, mais il est réapparu comme neuf.

-Attends un peu, coupa Ron, les sourcils froncés. Le morceau d'âme contenu dans ce journal avait pourtant possédé Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Comment cela peut-il arriver ?

\- Tant que l'Horcruxe est intact, le fragment d'âme qu'il contient peut pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une personne et en sortir à sa guise si cette personne s'approche trop près de l'objet. Je ne veux pas dire le toucher longtemps, ce n'est pas une question de contact physique, ajouta-t-elle avant que Ron ait pu intervenir. Je veux plutôt parler d'une proximité émotionnelle. Ginny a ouvert son coeur à ce journal, elle s'est rendue incroyablement vulnérable. On a de gros ennuis quand on s'attache trop à un Horcruxe, ou qu'on en devient dépendant.

\- Je me demande comment Dumbledore s'y est pris pour détruire l'anneau, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas posé la question ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment…

Sa voix se perdit. Harry resta songeur avant que le silence fût brutalement brisé par le fracas de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée en heurtant le mur avec tant de force qu'il en trembla. Hermione poussa un cri aigu et laissa tomber les _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal._ Pattenrond fila sous le lit en crachant avec indignation. Ron se leva d'un bond, glissa sur un vieil emballage Chocogrenouille, et se cogna la tête contre le mur d'en face. Harry, d'un geste instinctif, se précipita sur sa baguette avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait face à Mrs Weasley, échevelée, le visage déformé par la rage.

\- Je suis désolée de troubler cette petite réunion intime, dit-elle, la voix frémissante. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez bien besoin de repos… mais figurez-vous qu'il y a dans ma chambre un tas de cadeaux de mariage qui ne demandent qu'à être triés. Or, il m'a semblé que vous étiez d'accord pour donner un coup de main.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, s'exclama Hermione, qui se leva aussitôt, l'air terrifié, envoyant des livres voler en tous sens. Nous allons… Nous sommes désolés…

Elle lança un regard anxieux à Harry et à Ron, puis sortit de la pièce derrière Mrs Weasley. Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à trier la pile de cadeaux de mariage qui trônait dans la chambre de Mrs Weasley.

Le troisième jour de délai que lui avait laissé Drago arriva à son terme. Avec tous les préparatifs du mariage laissés par Mrs Weasley, Hermione n'avait toujours pris de décision. Elle redoutait que Drago ne tienne sa promesse et brise le miroir, mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être préférable… les paroles de Ginny tournèrent sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Les Delacour arrivèrent le lendemain matin à onze heures. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny éprouvaient une franche animosité à l'égard de la famille de Fleur, et ce fut avec mauvaise grâce que Ron remonta dans sa chambre pour mettre des chaussettes identiques et que Harry s'efforça d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille. Lorsque Mrs Weasley estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment présentables, ils se rassemblèrent dans la cour ensoleillée, à l'arrière de la maison, pour y attendre les invités. Jamais l'endroit n'avait été aussi impeccable. Le chaudron rouillé et les vieilles bottes qui encombraient habituellement les marches avaient disparu, remplacés par deux nouvelles plantes à Pipaillon qui se dressaient dans de grands pots disposés de chaque côté de la porte. Bien qu'il n'y eût aucune brise, les feuilles se balançaient paresseusement, dans un élégant mouvement d'ondulation. Les poulets avaient été enfermés, la cour balayée, et la végétation du jardin contigu soigneusement taillée, élaguée, remodelée dans son ensemble.

En raison des nombreux sortilèges de protection déployé par l'Ordre, mais également par le Ministère, il n'était plus possible de transplaner directement au Terrier. Aussi, Mr Weasley était allé attendre les Delacour au sommet d'une colline voisine où ils devaient arriver par Portoloin. Leur approche fut signalée par un rire étrangement aigu qui se révéla être celui de Mr Weasley. Quelques instants plus tard, il apparut à la porte, chargé de bagages et montrant le chemin à une très belle femme blonde, vêtue d'une longue robe vert foncé, qui ne pouvait être que la mère de Fleur.

\- Maman ! s'écria Fleur en se précipitant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Papa !

Monsieur Delacour était loin d'avoir le charme de son épouse. Il avait une tête de moins qu'elle, une silhouette très enveloppée et une barbichette noire et pointue, mais il semblait d'une bonne nature. Chaussé de bottes à talons hauts, il s'avança d'un pas bondissant vers Mrs Weasley et l'embrassa deux fois sur chaque joue, la laissant dans un état de grande confusion.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Fleur nous a expliqué que vous avez eu un gros travail. Beaucoup de « ardoueurk », comme on dit chez vous.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! roucoula Mrs Weasley. Nous ne nous sommes donné aucun mal, c'était un plaisir.

Ron se défoula en décochant un coup de pied à un gnome qui avait passé la tête derrière l'une des plantes à Pipaillon.

-Chère Milady ! s'exclama d'un air rayonnant

Monsieur Delacour, qui tenait toujours la main de Mrs Weasley entre ses doigts potelés. Croyez bien que l'union entre nos deux familles qui s'avance à grands pas sera pour nous un honneur considérable ! Permettez que je vous présente mon épouse Apolline. Madame Delacour s'approcha avec grâce et se pencha vers Mrs Weasley pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Enchantée, dit-elle. Votre mari nous a conté des histoires d'une exquise drôlerie !

Mr Weasley eut un petit rire nerveux. Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard qui le fit taire aussitôt et le visage de Mr Weasley prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui rendrait visite à un ami proche sur son lit de mort.

\- Bien entendu, vous connaissez déjà Gabrielle, ma fille cadette ! poursuivit Monsieur Delacour.

Gabrielle ressemblait à Fleur en miniature. Elle avait onze ans et une longue chevelure d'un blond pur, argenté, qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille. Elle adressa à Mrs Weasley un sourire éclatant et ta serra dans ses bras, puis lança à Harry un regard de braise en battant des cils. Ginny s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Eh bien, venez, entrez ! dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton joyeux.

Et elle emmena les Delacour à l'intérieur de la maison à grand renfort de : « Allez-y, s'il vous plaît ! », « Après vous, je vous en prie ! », « je n'en ferai rien ! »

Les Delacour se révélèrent des hôtes plaisants et serviables. Ils étaient contents de tout et ravis d'aider aux préparatifs du mariage. Monsieur Delacour qualifiait tout ce qu'on lui montrait de « _Charming,_ comme on dit chez vous », depuis le plan de table jusqu'aux chaussures des demoiselles d'honneur. Madame Delacour était une virtuose des sortilèges ménagers et nettoya impeccablement le four en un tournemain. Gabrielle ne quittait pas sa soeur aînée, essayant d'apporter son aide de toutes les manières possibles, parlant sans cesse dans un français trop rapide pour qu'on puisse la comprendre.

Le Terrier n'était malheureusement pas conçu pour héberger tant de monde. Mr et Mrs Weasley dormaient à présent dans le salon après avoir insisté pour que Monsieur et Madame Delacour occupent leur chambre en faisant taire à grands cris leurs protestations. Gabrielle dormait avec Fleur dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy et Bill partagerait la sienne avec Charlie, son garçon d'honneur, lorsque celui-ci arriverait de Roumanie. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pratiquement plus d'occasions de se retrouver ensemble pour établir leurs plans et en désespoir de cause, ils se portèrent volontaires pour aller nourrir les poulets, dans le seul but d'échapper à la maison surpeuplée.

\- Elle ne veut _toujours_ pas nous laisser seuls ! gronda Ron lorsque leur deuxième tentative de réunion dans la cour fut contrariée par l'apparition de Mrs Weasley, un grand panier de lessive sous le bras.

\- Ah, très bien, vous avez donné à manger aux poulets, lança-t-elle en venant vers eux. On ferait bien de les enfermer de nouveau avant l'arrivée des ouvriers, demain… Ils doivent monter le chapiteau, expliqua-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre le mur du poulailler. Elle paraissait épuisée.

\- Les chapiteaux magiques Millamant… Ce sont les meilleurs. Bill va les escorter. Tu ferais bien de rester à l'intérieur pendant qu'ils seront là, Harry. Je dois dire que ça complique un peu les choses d'organiser un mariage avec tous ces sortilèges de Protection autour de nous.

\- Je suis désolé, dit humblement Harry.

-Allons, ne sois pas stupide, mon chéri ! répliqua Mrs Weasley. Je ne voulais pas dire… Tu sais bien que ta sécurité passe avant tout ! Au fait, Harry, je voulais te demander comment tu voulais fêter ton anniversaire. Le jour de tes dix-sept ans, c'est important…

\- Je voudrais quelque chose de tranquille, dit précipitamment Harry. Sincèrement, Mrs Weasley, un simple dîner serait parfait… C'est la veille du mariage…

-Très bien, si tu es sûr que cela te convient. Je pourrais peut-être inviter Remus et Tonks, qu'en penses-tu ? Et Hagrid ?

\- Ce serait formidable, répondit Harry. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ne vous donnez pas trop de mal.

\- Pas du tout, pas du tout… Ce sera un plaisir. Elle le regarda, d'un long regard pénétrant, puis elle eut un petit sourire triste, se redressa et s'éloigna.

Hermione passa le restant de la soirée seule dans la petite chambre de Ginny. Elle avait prétendu un mal de tête pour filer en douce bouclé les bagages. Mais une fois les derniers préparatifs terminés, la jeune fille resta allongée sur son lit de camp, réfléchissant à sa situation. Elle ne savait quelle décision prendre…Était-il trop tard ? Drago avait-il véritablement détruit le miroir comme il avait prétendu le faire ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de regret…

Une heure plus tard, Ginny monta également se coucher et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Refoulant ses larmes, Hermione se retourna et essaya de trouver le sommeil, en vain.

* * *

 **Fiiiiin!**

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'avoue, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Dramione… j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu…:/**

 **mais bon certains passages doivent être vus comme nous suivons la trame du livre ^^ et puis ça permettra de mieux apprécier les moments Dramione plus tard :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite revieuw ! :p**

 **Sur ce, Bon w-e**

 **M &T**


	41. Chapitre8

**Bonjouuuur très chers lecteurs !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voila je vous annonce que je ne posterai plus qu'un seul chapitre par semaine, par manque de temps mais aussi de peur d'arriver trop rapidement au dernier chapitre cloturé (ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore une belle marge !)**

 **En effet, ces derniers temps je n'ai plus eu l'occasion d'écrire beaucoup et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre une éternité, ni écrire dans la précipitation et bâcler le travail pour dire de le poster ! Je tiens vraiment à ce que l'histoire garde le même style d'écriture et pour ça nous relisons énormément les chapitres, ce qui prend beaucoup de temps comme vous le savez )**

 **Encore une dernière chose, je tiens chaleureusement à remercier nos fidèles lecteurs (anonyme ou pas) qui comme toujours, nous laisse de superbes revieuws ! MERCI !**

 **Pour les visiteurs fantômes, s'il vous plaît, manifestez-vous au moins une fois pour nous donner votre avis ! De plus en plus de personnes se plaignent de ne pas avoir beaucoup de revieuws (ce n'est pas un concours, je le conçois bien) mais comme c'est motivant de voir que notre travail est reconnu (en bien ou en mal du moment que ça soit** **constructif** **!)**

 **Un petit message… un avis… un encouragement, ça ne prend que deux minutes et ça nous donne envie de continuer surtout ! Voila je vous remercie, chers lecteurs, de l'attention que vous porterez sur ce petit message - qui n'est pas un coup de gueule- mais simplement un ressenti de la part de Tinkerbell et moi-même** **J**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **revieuw anonyme**

Mama : ouiiii surtout qu'ils n'ont plus la pièce :o mais tu connais Hermione il faut toujours qu'elle se prenne la tête car elle voit le danger partout AHAHA

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : le testament d'Albus Dumbledore**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva pour réceptionner à temps le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry qu'elle avait commandé une semaine plus tôt. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ginny en train de s'habiller en silence dans la chambre.

-Salut, fit Hermione d'une voix timide.

Son amie la salua également de manière indistincte en lui tournant le dos.

-Ecoute, Ginny, commença Hermione d'une voix suppliante. Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, je voulais t'en parler ! Mais j'avais peur de te décevoir…

-Je vois… seulement je n'arrive pas à comprendre, comment peux-tu le revoir avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione baissa la tête, n'osant regarder son amie dans les yeux avant de lui déclarer :

-Je l'aime Ginny… je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui ! Je sais c'est horrible tout ce que je fais, mentir à tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas, fit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains, j'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai besoin de _lui._ Est-ce que tu peux me comprendre ?

Ginny s'assit aux côtés de son amie sur le lit de camp et fixa Hermione d'un regard inquiet.

-Oui, je crois que je le peux. Je ressens la même chose pour Harry, seulement j'ignore ce qu'il va lui arriver, c'est tellement insoutenable de devoir accepter la réalité sans ne pouvoir rien faire…

-Je suis tellement désolée Ginny…

-On ne peut pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas…au fond je l'ai toujours su.

Préférant changer de sujet, Ginny lui demanda :

-Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour son anniversaire…

-Harry ne s'en formalisera pas !

-Je sais… mais j'aurais tellement aimé lui offrir quelque chose…pour qu'il se souvienne de moi.

Hermione se tut, repensant au collier que Drago lui avait offert. Machinalement, elle porta la main au pendentif qu'elle dissimulait sous son t-shirt. Les deux amies continuèrent de se réconforter mutuellement avant qu'Hermione ne descende prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle retrouva dans la cuisine Harry, Ron ainsi que Bill et Monsieur Delacour qui finissaient leur petit déjeuner tandis que Mrs Weasley nettoyait du lard qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! lança Hermione qui fit irruption dans la cuisine et ajouta son propre cadeau au sommet de la pile de présents qui se trouvait sur la table. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? demanda-t-elle à Ron, qui sembla ne pas l'avoir entendue.

\- Vas-y, ouvre le cadeau d'Hermione ! dit-il.

Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau Scrutoscope. Les autres paquets contenaient un rasoir enchanté offert par Bill et Fleur (« Alors, là, vous n'aurez jamais eu la peau aussi douce quand vous vous serez rasé avec ça, lui assura Monsieur Delacour.

Mais attention, il faut lui demander clairement ce que vous voulez… Sinon, hou, là, là, vous vous retrouverez avec un peu moins de cheveux que prévu…»). Il y avait aussi des chocolats apportés par les Delacour et une énorme boîte des derniers articles en provenance des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, envoyée par Fred et George. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne restèrent pas longtemps à table, car avec l'arrivée de Madame Delacour, de Fleur et de Gabrielle, il y eut un peu trop de monde dans la cuisine pour qu'ils s'y sentent à l'aise.

\- Je vais les mettre dans ton sac pour toi, dit Hermione d'un ton léger en prenant les cadeaux des bras de Harry tandis qu'ils remontaient tous trois l'escalier. J'ai presque fini les bagages, j'attends simplement que le reste de tes caleçons soient lavés, Ron.

Les balbutiements de Ron furent interrompus par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait au premier étage.

\- Harry, tu veux bien venir un instant ?

C'était Ginny. Ron s'immobilisa brusquement, mais Hermione le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle en haut des marches. Un peu inquiet, Harry suivit Ginny dans sa chambre. Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione pour détourner l'attention de Ron vers un autre sujet de conversation, celui-ci garda une mine renfrognée et réussit malgré les protestations d'Hermione à lui fausser compagnie pour faire irruption dans la chambre de Ginny.

\- Oh, dit Ron, fort à propos. Désolé.

\- Ron!

Hermione était juste derrière lui, légèrement essoufflée. Il y eut un silence tendu puis, d'une petite voix, Ginny lança.

\- En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Ron avait les oreilles écarlates. Hermione était mal à l'aise devant l'air glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Même si elle le connaissait depuis des années, elle n'arrivait pas à croire d'un tel comportement grossier chez son ami. Elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Ginny dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

\- À tout à l'heure, dit-il et il suivit les deux autres dans le couloir.

Ron descendit les escaliers d'un air décidé, traversa la cuisine toujours bondée et sortit dans la cour. Harry lui avait emboîté le pas, Hermione trottinant derrière eux, effrayée de la réaction de Ron. Elle le sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'espace désert de la pelouse fraîchement tondue, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu l'as laissée tomber. Pourquoi tu t'amuses avec elle, maintenant ?

-Je ne m'amuse pas avec elle, protesta Harry, alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait.

\- Ron ...

Mais Ron leva la main pour la faire taire.

\- Elle avait le moral à zéro quand tu as rompu…

\- Moi aussi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai rompu. Ce n'était pas parce que j'en avais envie.

-Oui, mais maintenant, tu vas dans sa chambre pour la bécoter et elle va de nouveau s'imaginer des choses…

\- Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait que c'est impossible, elle ne s'attend pas à… à ce qu'on finisse mariés, ou… Il s'interrompit, l'air pensif.

\- Si tu commences à la tripoter à la première occasion…

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, coupa Harry d'un ton brusque.

Le ciel était sans nuages, mais ils avaient l'impression que le soleil avait disparu.

\- OK ? ajouta-t-il.

Ron paraissait moitié indigné, moitié penaud. Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons puis répondit :

\- Bon, alors, c'est… ouais, d'accord.

Ce jour-là, Ginny ne chercha plus à se retrouver en tête à tête avec Harry. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'engager une conversation avec son amie, mais elle comprit rapidement que Ginny préférait ne plus aborder ce sujet. Laissant Ginny seule, elle préféra orienter ses pensées, tout au long de la journée, vers le miroir à Double face qui reposait au fond de sa malle. Bien que le délai imposé par Drago fût dépassé d'un jour, la jeune fille était trop tentée de l'appeler, simplement pour vérifier que le miroir n'était pas détruit, se persuada-t-elle de penser, mais au fond, Hermione savait que si elle entrait à nouveau en contact avec le garçon, elle ne saurait plus faire marche arrière. Le cœur serré, elle se dit que c'était la meilleure solution à prendre, même si elle n'en était pas entièrement convaincue…

Comme le dîner d'anniversaire de Harry aurait rempli à craquer la cuisine du Terrier, même avant l'arrivée de Charlie, Lupin, Tonks et Hagrid, des tables furent disposées bout à bout dans le jardin. Fred et George ensorcelèrent des lanternes violettes, toutes marquées du chiffre dix-sept, pour qu'elles restent suspendues d'elles-mêmes dans les airs, au-dessus des invités. Grâce aux bons soins de Mrs Weasley, la blessure de George était nette et propre, même si c'était toujours inhabituel de voir un trou sombre sur le côté de sa tête, malgré les nombreuses plaisanteries des jumeaux à ce sujet. Hermione fit jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette des serpentins dorés et violets qui vinrent s'enrouler comme une véritable oeuvre d'art autour des arbres et des buissons.

\- Très beau, dit Ron tandis que, d'un dernier mouvement de sa baguette, Hermione colorait d'or les feuilles du pommier sauvage. Tu as vraiment l'oeil pour ces choses-là.

\- Merci, Ron ! répondit Hermione, à la fois ravie et un peu perplexe.

Ces derniers temps, elle trouvait son ami particulièrement galant et attentionné à son égard. Évidemment, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux soupçons que portait Drago envers Ron, ce qui accentua son malaise.

\- Attention devant, attention devant ! lança Mrs Weasley d'une voix chantante.

Elle franchit la porte du jardin, précédée d'un objet semblable à un Vif d'or géant, de la taille d'un ballon de plage, qui flottait devant elle. Un instant plus tard, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son gâteau d'anniversaire que Mrs Weasley préférait transporter par la voie des airs, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, plutôt que de prendre le risque de le porter elle-même sur ce sol inégal.

Quand le gâteau eut enfin atterri au milieu de la longue table, Harry s'exclama :

-Ça a l'air absolument magnifique, Mrs Weasley.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, mon chéri, répondit-elle d'un ton affectueux.

Vers sept heures du soir, tous les invités étaient arrivés, sous la conduite de Fred et de George qui les avaient attendus au bout de la route. Pour l'occasion, Hagrid portait son plus beau – et horrible – costume marron et pelucheux. Lupin et Tonks arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Bien que Tonks affiche un sourire radieux, Hermione constata avec étonnement que son mari ne partageait pas la même joie. Un sourire forcé se marquait sur son visage fatigué.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, dit Tonks, et elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Alors, ça y est, tu as dix-sept ans ? Lança Hagrid en prenant le verre de vin de la taille d'un seau que lui tendait Fred. Ça fait six ans qu'on s'est vus pour la première fois, Harry, tu te souviens ?

\- Vaguement, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. C'était le jour où vous avez défoncé la porte, où vous avez fait pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley et où vous m'avez annoncé que j'étais un sorcier ?

\- J'ai oublié les détails, gloussa Hagrid. Ça va, Ron, Hermione ?

\- Très bien, assura Hermione. Et vous ?

\- Oh, pas mal. Beaucoup de travail, on a eu des bébés licornes, je vous les montrerai quand vous reviendrez.

Hermione essaya de croiser le regard de Harry pendant que Hagrid fouillait dans sa poche.

-Tiens, Harry, reprit Hagrid. Savais pas quoi t'offrir, mais je me suis rappelé que j'avais ça.

Il sortit une petite bourse à l'aspect légèrement duveteux, dotée d'un long cordon destiné de toute évidence à être passé autour du cou.

\- De la peau de Moke. On peut cacher ce qu'on veut, là-dedans et seul son propriétaire peut récupérer ce qu'il y a mis. Rares, ces trucs-là.

\- Merci, Hagrid !

\- Oh, c'est rien, dit-il en agitant une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Et voilà Charlie ! Je l'ai toujours bien aimé, celui-là… Hé ! Charlie !

Charlie s'approcha, passant les doigts d'un air un peu triste sur ses cheveux brutalement raccourcis par Mrs Weasley. Il était plus petit que Ron, trapu, et ses bras musculeux portaient de nombreuses traces de coups de griffes et de brûlures.

\- Salut, Hagrid, comment ça va ?

\- Ça fait une éternité que je voulais t'écrire. Comment va Norbert ?

\- Norbert ? s'esclaffa Charlie. Le Norvégien à crête ? On l'appelle Norberta, maintenant.

\- Qu… Norbert, une fille ?

-Eh oui, dit Charlie.

-Comment peut-on le savoir ? interrogea Hermione, intéressée.

\- Elles sont beaucoup plus féroces, répondit Charlie.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et baissa la voix.

\- Je voudrais bien que papa se dépêche de revenir. Maman commence à s'inquiéter.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Mrs Weasley. Elle essayait de bavarder avec Madame Delacour en jetant des coups d'oeil répétés vers le portail.

\- Je crois que nous devrions commencer sans attendre Arthur, annonça-t-elle à la cantonade. Il a dû être retenu… Oh !

Ils la virent tous en même temps : une traînée de lumière qui vola à travers la cour et atterrit sur la table où elle se transforma en une belette d'une éclatante couleur argentée. Se dressant sur ses pattes de derrière, elle parla avec la voix de

Mr Weasley :

\- Le ministre de la Magie va venir avec moi.

Puis le Patronus se dissipa dans les airs, alors que la famille de Fleur continuait de regarder bouche bée l'endroit d'où il venait de se volatiliser.

\- Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, dit aussitôt Lupin. Harry, je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard…

Il saisit Tonks par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la clôture, l'enjambèrent puis disparurent. Mrs Weasley sembla déconcertée.

\- Le ministre _?_ Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Une seconde plus tard, Mr Weasley se matérialisa devant le portail, accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, immédiatement reconnaissable à sa crinière de cheveux grisonnants.

D'un pas énergique, les deux nouveaux venus traversèrent la cour en direction du jardin et de la table éclairée par les lanternes, autour de laquelle tout le monde était assis en silence, les regardant s'approcher. Lorsque Scrimgeour s'avança dans la lumière, Hermione remarqua qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il avait l'air décharné, la mine sinistre. avait l'air décharné, la mine sinistre.

\- Désolé de cette intrusion, s'excusa Scrimgeour en marchant jusqu'à la table d'un pas boitillant. D'autant plus que je tombe en pleine fête, à ce que je vois.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le gâteau en forme de Vif d'or géant.

-Tous mes voeux.

\- Merci, répondit Harry.

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en particulier, poursuivit Scrimgeour. Ainsi qu'avec Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger.

\- Nous ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi nous ?

\- Je vous expliquerai tout cela lorsque nous serons dans un lieu plus discret, dit le ministre. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer un tel endroit ? demanda t- il à Mr Weasley.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit ce dernier, mal à l'aise. Le., heu… le salon. Pourquoi ne pas vous installer là-bas ?

\- Montrez-nous donc le chemin, dit Scrimgeour à Ron. Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous accompagner, Arthur.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent de table, sous le regard inquiet de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Tandis qu'ils ouvraient la marche en silence, l'estomac d'Hermione commençait à se crisper. Était-il possible que Scrimgeour soit au courant de leur intention de quitter Poudlard ? Scrimgeour ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'ils traversèrent la cuisine en désordre pour se rendre dans le salon du Terrier. La tombée du jour baignait encore le jardin d'une lumière douce et dorée, la maison, en revanche était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité. En entrant, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette vers les lampes à huile qui illuminèrent aussitôt la pièce un peu défraîchie, mais confortable. Scrimgeour s'assit dans le fauteuil défoncé que Mr Weasley occupait ordinairement, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione se serrer sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Scrimgeour prit la parole :

\- J'ai des questions à poser à chacun d'entre vous et je pense qu'il vaudra mieux que je le fasse seul à seul. Si vous voulez bien attendre en haut, tous les deux – il montra Harry et Hermione –, je commencerai par Ronald.

\- Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, répliqua Harry, approuvé par Hermione qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Vous nous parlerez à tous les trois ensemble ou pas du tout.

Scrimgeour jaugea Harry d'un regard froid.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, restons ensemble, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer :

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- Apparemment, il s'agit d'une surprise ! Vous ignoriez donc que Dumbledore vous avait légué quelque chose ?

\- À… À tous les trois ? demanda Ron. À Hermione et à moi aussi ?

\- Oui, à tous les trois…

Hermione resta stupéfaite et écouta Harry interrompre Ron :

-Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d'un mois. Pourquoi faut-il si longtemps pour nous donner cet héritage ?

\- C'est évident, non ? intervint Hermione avant que Scrimgeour ait pu répondre. Ils voulaient examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ça ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

-J'avais tous les droits, répliqua Scrimgeour avec dédain. Le décret sur les Confiscations légitimes donne au ministère le pouvoir de confisquer le contenu d'un testament…

\- Cette loi a été créée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des instruments de magie noire, objecta Hermione, et le ministère doit d'abord posséder des preuves que les objets en possession du défunt sont illégaux avant de les saisir ! Vous voulez insinuer que Dumbledore a essayé de nous transmettre quelque chose de maléfique ?

\- Avez-vous l'intention de faire carrière dans la justice magique, Miss Granger ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

\- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Hermione. J'espère plutôt pouvoir faire un peu de bien dans le monde !

Ron éclata de rire. Scrimgeour tourna un rapide regard vers lui puis fixa à nouveau Harry lorsque celui-ci parla :

\- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous décidé maintenant que nous pouvions recevoir ce qui nous revient ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de prétexte pour le garder ?

\- Non, c'est simplement parce que le délai de trente et un jours est écoulé, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas conserver les objets plus longtemps à moins d'avoir pu prouver qu'ils étaient dangereux. C'est bien ça ?

-Diriez-vous que vous étiez proche de Dumbledore, Ronald ? demanda Scrimgeour, sans prêter attention à Hermione.

Ron parut surpris.

\- Moi ? Non… pas vraiment… C'était toujours Harry qui…

Ron se tourna vers les deux autres et vit Hermione lui lancer un regard qui signifiait :

« Tais-toi, maintenant ! » Mais le mal était déjà fait. Scrimgeour semblait avoir entendu exactement la réponse qu'il attendait et qu'il souhaitait entendre. Il fondit sur Ron comme un rapace sur sa proie.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas très proche de Dumbledore, comment expliquez-vous qu'il se soit souvenu de vous dans son testament ? Le nombre de legs personnels qu'il contient est exceptionnellement réduit. La quasi-totalité de ce qu'il possédait – sa bibliothèque privée, ses instruments magiques et autres effets personnels – revient à Poudlard. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il vous ait ainsi distingué ?

\- Je… ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Je… Quand je disais que nous n'étions pas très proches… Je crois quand même qu'il m'aimait bien…

\- Tu es trop modeste, Ron, déclara Hermione. Dumbledore avait une très grande affection pour toi.

Évidemment, la remarque d'Hermione était exagérée, jamais Ron et Dumbledore ne s'étaient jamais trouvés seuls en tête à tête et le nombre de contacts directs qu'ils avaient eus était négligeable. Mais, de toute façon, Scrimgeour ne semblait pas écouter. Il plongea une main sous sa cape et en sortit une bourse à cordon beaucoup plus grande que celle offerte à Harry par Hagrid. Il prit à l'intérieur un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula et lut à haute voix :

\- « Dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…» Voyons… Ah, voilà… « À Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon Déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il s'en servira. »

Scrimgeour prit dans le sac un objet que Harry avait déjà vu auparavant : on aurait dit un petit briquet d'argent, mais il savait qu'il était doté du pouvoir d'éteindre ou de rallumer, grâce à un simple geste du doigt, toute source de lumière proche. Scrimgeour se pencha et donna le Déluminateur à Ron qui le retourna entre ses mains, l'air stupéfait.

\- C'est un objet de grande valeur, commenta

Scrimgeour en observant Ron. Peut-être même est-il unique. En tout cas, il est certain que Dumbledore l'a conçu lui-même. Pourquoi, à votre avis, vous a-t-il légué un instrument si rare ? Ron hocha la tête d'un air perplexe.

\- Dumbledore a dû avoir des milliers d'élèves, insista Scrimgeour. Pourtant vous êtes tous les trois les seuls dont il se souvienne dans son testament. Pour quelles raisons ? Quel usage pensait-il que vous feriez de ce Déluminateur, Mr Weasley ?

\- Il pensait que j'éteindrais les lumières, j'imagine, grommela Ron. À quoi ça peut servir d'autre ?

De toute évidence, Scrimgeour n'avait pas d'autre idée à proposer. Après avoir fixé Ron de ses yeux plissés pendant quelques instants, il se pencha à nouveau sur le testament de Dumbledore.

\- « À Miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s'instruire. »

Scrimgeour sortit alors du sac un petit livre qui avait l'air aussi ancien que le volume des _Secrets_ _les plus sombres des forces du Mal,_ resté dans la chambre du haut. Sa reliure était maculée et se décollait par endroits.

Sans un mot, Hermione le prit des mains de Scrimgeour. Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et le contempla. Elle vit que le titre était écrit en rune et reconnut quelques mots. Elle était tellement touchée que Dumbledore lui ait accordé sa confiance, elle qui ne la méritait pas… Une larme commença à couler le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle repensa à la conversation dans le bureau du Directeur… quand elle lui avait avoué les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago….

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que Dumbledore vous a laissé cet ouvrage, Miss Granger ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

\- Il… Il savait que j'aimais les livres, répondit Hermione d'une voix sourde en se tamponnant les yeux avec sa manche.

-Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dû penser qu'il me plairait.

-Avez-vous jamais parlé avec Dumbledore de codes ou d'autres moyens de transmettre des messages secrets ?

\- Non, jamais, répondit Hermione qui continuait de s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche. Et si en trente et un jours le ministère n'a découvert aucun code caché dans ce livre, je doute que j'y arrive moi-même.

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Ils étaient si étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres que

Ron eut du mal à extraire un bras pour le passer autour des épaules d'Hermione. Scrimgeour poursuivit sa lecture du testament :

\- « À Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits. »

Lorsque Scrimgeour sortit la minuscule balle d'or de la taille d'une noix, les ailes dont elle était pourvue battirent faiblement. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit une pointe de déception se dessiner sur le visage de son ami.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait don de ce Vif d'or ? demanda Scrimgeour.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Pour les raisons que vous venez de lire, je suppose… Pour me rappeler ce qu'on peut obtenir quand on… persévère… enfin, ce qu'il a écrit…

\- Alors, vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un simple symbole ?

\- J'imagine, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit d'autre ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, déclara Scrimgeour en rapprochant un peu son fauteuil du canapé.

Au-dehors, c'était vraiment le crépuscule. Par les fenêtres, on apercevait les contours du chapiteau qui se dressait comme un fantôme blanc au-dessus de la haie.

-J'ai remarqué que votre gâteau d'anniversaire avait la forme d'un Vif d'or, dit Scrimgeour à Harry. Pour quelle raison ?

Hermione eut un rire moqueur.

\- Ça ne peut certainement pas être une allusion au fait que Harry est un remarquable attrapeur, ce serait trop évident, lança-t-elle. Il doit sûrement y avoir un message secret de Dumbledore caché dans la crème Chantilly.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit caché dans la crème, répliqua Scrimgeour, mais un Vif d'or serait certainement une bonne cachette pour dissimuler un petit objet. Vous savez sûrement pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

-Parce que les Vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Tous deux avaient toujours considéré comme négligeables les connaissances d'Hermione en matière de Quidditch.

-Exact, répondit Scrimgeour. Avant d'être lâché, un Vif d'or n'est jamais touché à mains nues, pas même par le fabricant, qui porte toujours des gants. Il est doté d'un enchantement lui permettant d'identifier le premier humain qui pose la main sur lui, au cas où sa capture donnerait lieu à contestation. Ce Vif d'or – il leva devant lui la petite balle dorée – se souviendra de votre toucher, Potter. L'idée m'est venue que Dumbledore, qui possédait des dons magiques prodigieux quels qu'aient été par ailleurs ses défauts, a peut-être ensorcelé ce Vif afin qu'il ne puisse s'ouvrir que pour vous.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans la poitrine. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore ait laissé un message secret à l'intérieur du vif d'or ? Mais comment éviter de prendre le Vif d'or à mains nues devant le ministre ?

\- Vous restez silencieux, remarqua Scrimgeour. Peut-être savez-vous déjà ce que contient ce Vif ?

\- Non, affirma Harry

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir communiquer avec Harry, l'avertir que le vif d'or risquerait de s'ouvrir sous les yeux du premier Ministre, mais comment l'en empêcher ? Scrimgeour trouverait leur comportement suspect. Pris au piège, elle pinça les lèvres quand Scrimgeour exigea :

\- Prenez-le, dit Scrimgeour à voix basse.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque Harry tendit la main. Scrimgeour se pencha à nouveau et posa le Vif d'or, lentement, délibérément, dans la paume de Harry.

Rien ne se produisit. Lorsque Harry referma les doigts sur le Vif, ses ailes fatiguées battirent un instant puis s'immobilisèrent. Scrimgeour, Ron et Hermione observaient avec des yeux avides la petite balle à moitié cachée, comme s'ils espéraient qu'elle allait se transformer en quelque chose d'autre.

-Voilà qui est spectaculaire, dit froidement Harry.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est tout, maintenant ? demanda Hermione, soulagée qui esquissa un geste pour s'arracher du canapé.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Scrimgeour, avec un air de mauvaise humeur. Dumbledore vous a légué autre chose, Potter.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Harry, son excitation ravivée.

Cette fois, Scrimgeour ne prit plus la peine de lire le testament.

\- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, dit-il.

Hermione et Ron se raidirent. Ils attendirent que le Ministre sortît l'épée de cuir, qui, d'ailleurs, ne paraissait pas assez grand pour la contenir.

-Alors, où est-elle ? demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Malheureusement, répondit Scrimgeour, il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore de faire don de cette épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor est un objet d'une grande importance historique et, en tant que tel, elle appartient à…

\- Elle appartient à Harry ! s'enflamma Hermione. L'épée l'a choisi, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée, elle est sortie du Choixpeau magique pour venir à lui…

\- Selon des sources historiques dignes de foi, l'épée se présente parfois à tout élève de Gryffondor qui s'en montre digne, expliqua Scrimgeour. Cela n'en fait pas la propriété exclusive de Mr Potter, quelle que soit la décision de Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour gratta sa joue mal rasée en scrutant le visage de Harry.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que…

\- Dumbledore ait voulu me donner l'épée ? acheva Harry, qui s'efforçait de rester calme. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle irait bien sur le mur de mon salon ?

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Potter ! grogna Scrimgeour. Était-ce parce que Dumbledore croyait que seule l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard ? Souhaitait-il vous la confier parce qu'il était convaincu, comme beaucoup d'autres, que vous êtes destiné à anéantir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

\- Intéressante théorie, commenta Harry. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté de passer une épée au travers du corps de Voldemort ? Le ministère devrait peut-être envoyer quelques-uns de ses employés étudier la question plutôt que de leur faire perdre leur temps à démonter des Déluminateurs ou à cacher au public les évasions d'Azkaban. C'est donc ainsi que vous occupez vos journées, monsieur le ministre, enfermé dans votre bureau à essayer d'ouvrir un Vif d'or ? Des gens meurent, c'est ce qui a failli m'arriver, Voldemort m'a poursuivi à travers trois comtés, il a tué Maugrey Fol OEil, mais le ministère n'en a pas dit un mot, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous pensez toujours que nous allons coopérer avec vous ?

\- Vous allez trop loin ! s'écria Scrimgeour en se levant.

D'un bond, Harry se leva à son tour. Scrimgeour s'avança vers lui d'un pas claudicant et lui enfonça brutalement dans la poitrine le bout de sa baguette magique. Elle perça un trou dans le Tshirt de Harry à la manière d'une brûlure de cigarette.

-Holà ! s'exclama Ron qui avait bondi, sa baguette levée. Mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Non ! lança-t-il. Tu veux lui donner un prétexte pour nous arrêter ?

\- Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas retourné à l'école, reprit Scrimgeour, en respirant bruyamment à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. Je vous rappelle aussi que je ne suis pas Dumbledore, qui pardonnait votre insolence et votre insubordination. Vous portez peut-être cette cicatrice comme une couronne, Potter, mais il n'appartient pas à un garçon de dix-sept ans de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !

\- Il serait temps que vous le méritiez, répliqua Harry.

Le sol vibra. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités puis la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent en courant.

\- Nous… nous avons cru entendre…, commença Mr Weasley, l'air très inquiet en voyant

Harry et le ministre pratiquement nez à nez.

\- … des éclats de voix, acheva Mrs Weasley, haletante.

Scrimgeour recula de deux pas et jeta un coup d'oeil au trou qu'il avait fait dans le T-shirt de Harry. Il semblait regretter d'avoir perdu son calme.

\- Ce… ce n'était rien, grogna-t-il. Je… je regrette votre attitude, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Vous avez l'air de penser que le ministère ne désire pas la même chose que vous – que Dumbledore. Nous devrions travailler ensemble.

\- Je n'aime pas vos méthodes, monsieur le ministre, répondit Harry. Vous vous souvenez ?

Il leva son poing droit et montra les cicatrices blanchâtres qu'avaient laissées sur le dos de sa main les mots : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Les traits de Scrimgeour se durcirent. Il se tourna sans ajouter un mot et sortit de la pièce en boitant. Mrs Weasley se hâta derrière lui. Harry l'entendit s'arrêter à la porte de derrière. Une minute plus tard, elle leur cria :

\- Il est parti !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda

Mr Weasley. Il regarda tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hermione, tandis que Mrs Weasley revenait précipitamment dans le salon.

\- Nous donner l'héritage que Dumbledore nous a laissé, répondit Harry. Ils viennent seulement d'autoriser à sortir du ministère ce qu'il nous léguait dans son testament.

Dehors, dans le jardin, les trois objets que Scrimgeour leur avait apportés passèrent de main en main autour des tables. Tout le monde admira à grands cris le Déluminateur et _Les Contes de_ _Beedle le Barde,_ en déplorant que Scrimgeour ait refusé de donner l'épée de Gryffondor, mais personne ne sut expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore avait légué à Harry un vieux Vif d'or. Pendant que Mr Weasley examinait le Déluminateur pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, Mrs Weasley dit à

Harry d'une voix timide :

\- Harry, mon chéri, nous avons tous horriblement faim, nous ne voulions pas commencer sans toi… Je peux servir à dîner, maintenant ?

Les invités mangèrent assez vite et, après qu'ils eurent précipitamment chanté en choeur « Joyeux anniversaire ! » et englouti de grandes parts de gâteau, la fête prit fin. Hagrid, qui était invité au mariage le lendemain, mais dont la corpulence lui interdisait de dormir dans le Terrier surpeuplé, partit se dresser une tente dans un champ voisin.

\- Viens nous retrouver là-haut, murmura Harry à Hermione tandis qu'ils aidaient Mrs Weasley à remettre le jardin dans son état habituel. Quand tout le monde sera couché.

Hermione acquiesça sans dire un mot. Elle pensait passer la soirée à réfléchir sur le dilemme que lui avait imposé Drago. Elle gardait le mince espoir que le Serpentard avait toujours conservé le miroir, même si au fond d'elle, la jeune fille restait hésitante sur son choix. Cependant, Harry besoin d'elle… et elle devait répondre à son appel. Après tout, c'est Harry qu'elle avait décidé de suivre.

Tard dans la soirée, Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ron et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

\- _Assurdiato,_ murmura-t-elle, sa baguette pointée vers l'escalier.

\- Je croyais que tu n'approuvais pas ce sortilège ? dit Ron.

\- Les temps changent, répondit Hermione. Montre-nous un peu le Déluminateur.

Ron ne se fit pas prier. Il l'actionna en le tenant devant lui et l'unique lampe qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit aussitôt.

\- En fait, chuchota Hermione dans l'obscurité, on aurait pu obtenir le même résultat avec la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, dit-elle en repensant à Drago.

Il y eut un petit clic et la boule de lumière de la lampe remonta au plafond, les éclairant à nouveau.

\- C'est quand même plus cool, répliqua Ron, un peu sur la défensive. Et d'après ce qu'ils disent, Dumbledore l'a inventé lui-même !

\- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait couché dans son testament simplement pour nous aider à éteindre la lumière !

\- Tu crois qu'il savait que le ministère confisquerait pour analyse tous les objets qu'il nous a légués ? demanda Harry.

\- Certainement, répondit Hermione. Il ne pouvait nous indiquer dans son testament pourquoi il nous les laissait, mais cela n'explique toujours pas…

\- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas donné un indice quand il était encore vivant ? acheva Ron.

\- Exactement, approuva Hermione qui feuilletait à présent _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde._ Si ces choses-là sont suffisamment importantes pour passer sous le nez du ministère, on pourrait penser qu'il nous aurait révélé pourquoi… à moins qu'à ses yeux, ce n'ait été évident ?

\- Et dans ce cas, il avait tort, fit remarquer Ron. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était fou. Brillant et tout ce qu'on voudra, mais cinglé. Léguer à Harry un vieux Vif d'or… À quoi ça rime ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Hermione.

Quand Scrimgeour t'a obligé à le prendre, j'étais sûre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose !

\- Ouais, dit Harry. Mais je n'allais pas trop essayer devant Scrimgeour, non ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Le Vif que j'ai attrapé dans mon tout premier match de Quidditch. Tu te souviens ?

Hermione ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir, mais Ron en revanche, le souffle coupé, montra frénétiquement du doigt Harry puis le Vif d'or, puis Harry à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

\- Celui que tu as failli avaler ?

-Exactement, répondit Harry.

Sous le regard excité de Ron et Hermione, il colla le Vif d'or contre sa bouche. Mais rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'il ôta la petite sphère d'or de sa bouche, cependant, Hermione vit une inscription et s'écria :

-Des lettres ! Quelque chose est écrit dessus, vite, regarde ! Gravés à la surface lisse de l'or, là où quelques secondes auparavant il n'y avait strictement rien, cinq mots étaient tracés d'une fine écriture penchée, celle de Dumbledore.

« Je m'ouvre au terme. »

À peine Harry avait-il eu le temps de la lire que l'inscription disparut.

\- _Je m'ouvre au terme…_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, déconcertés.

\- Je m'ouvre au terme… au _terme…_ Je m'ouvre au terme…

Mais ils eurent beau se répéter ces mots sur tous les tons possibles, ils furent incapables d'en tirer la moindre signification.

-Et l'épée ? dit enfin Ron, lorsqu'ils eurent renoncé à toute tentative de comprendre le sens de l'inscription. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que Harry reçoive l'épée ?

\- Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'en parler, tout simplement ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Elle était _là,_ à côté de lui, dans une vitrine de son bureau, pendant tout le temps qu'ont duré nos conversations l'année dernière ! S'il voulait que ce soit moi qui l'aie, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donnée à ce moment-là ?

Un silence régna dans la pièce.

\- Et ce livre, dit Hermione, _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ … Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

\- Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_? s'exclama Ron, incrédule. Tu plaisantes, ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout ! répondit Hermione, surprise. Tu les connais, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Que Ron ait lu un livre inconnu d'Hermione constituait une situation sans précédent. Ron, cependant, n'en revenait pas de les voir si étonnés.

\- Allons, voyons ! Toutes les histoires pour enfants viennent du livre de Beedle, non ? _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune… Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse… Lapina la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait…_

-Pardon ? dit Hermione avec un petit rire. C'était quoi, le dernier ?

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Ron en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione d'un air stupéfait. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de Lapina la Babille…

\- Ron, tu sais parfaitement que Harry et moi avons été élevés par des Moldus ! répliqua Hermione. Nous n'avons pas connu ce genre d'histoires quand nous étions petits. Nous, on nous racontait _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_ ou _Cendrillon…_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, une maladie ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Il s'agit donc de contes pour enfants ? reprit Hermione en se penchant à nouveau sur les runes.

-Ouais, répliqua Ron d'un air incertain. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on nous dit, que toutes ces vieilles histoires viennent de Beedle. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent dans leur version originale.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore voulait me les faire lire ?

Il y eut un craquement au bas de l'escalier.

-C'est sans doute Charlie qui va se faire repousser les cheveux en douce, maintenant que maman dort, dit Ron, un peu nerveux.

-On devrait quand même aller se coucher, murmura Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se lève trop tard demain matin.

-Tu as raison, approuva Ron. Un triple meurtre sanglant par la mère du marié jetterait un froid sur les noces. Je m'occupe d'éteindre.

Et il actionna à nouveau son Déluminateur tandis qu'Hermione quittait la chambre.

* * *

 **Voila, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Alors à nouveau il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Dramione mais ne vous en faites pas, ça viendraaaa :D**

 **Bon w-e à tous et à la prochaine !**


	42. Chapitre9

**Bon w-e très chers lecteurs !**

 **Enfin la suite de nos aventures :p vous avez hâte ? Certain(e)s s'impatientaient pour connaître la décision de Drago quant au miroir, va-t-il le détruire ou au contraire, le conserver ? Voila enfin votre réponse !**

 **Je tenais aussi à remercier comme toujours, les lecteurs qui nous laissent leur avis, vraiment ça nous touche énormément ! Personnellement, suite au message que nous avions laissés la dernière fois, nous nous attendions à avoir tout de même plus de revieuws, mais bon tant pis ! Le principale c'est que nous postons notre beau projet, quels que soient le nombre de commentaires !**

 **En tout cas, nous tenons à remercier très chaleureusement Cilou pour son magnifique commentaire, franchement nous étions bouche bée avec Tinkerbell ! :o MERCI pour tous ces compliments ! Merci de t'être manifestée pour nous donner ton avis sur notre histoire ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne continuation et on se revoit plus loin pour un débriefing ? ;p**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes**

 **Cilou** : encore une fois, un énorme merciiii pour ta revieuw, wouaaaah franchement nous sommes restées sans voix car en effet, c'était vraiment pas évident de laisser passer ce message, surtout à travers les oeuvres de JKR et quand on voit que le challenge est réussi, bha ça nous fait énormément PLAISIR :D ! Sinon concernant l'épilogue, nous le gardons (donc il y aura bien une finalité où dans notre vision, tout éclatera au grand jour) mais seulement il faudra encore patienter XD car j'écris, j'écris, nous développons, et au final les chapitres s'allongent ahah MERCI de ta fidélité, nous espérons que l'histoire continuera de te plaire ! :) A bientôt !

 **Mama** : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité surtout ! Ahah tu le découvriras juste après pour le miroir :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : la chute du Ministère

Le troisième jour tirait à sa fin et Drago n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Sa décision était prise : elle ne souhaitait plus garder contact avec lui… Désespéré, il renversa d'un geste violent la chaise de son pupitre contre le mur qui se fracassa au sol. Le garçon enjamba les débris et se mit à arpenter furieusement la pièce. Il avait prévenu Hermione qu'il détruirait le miroir s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle au bout de trois jours. Maintenant que le moment était arrivé, il ne savait pas s'il aurait véritablement le courage de briser le seul objet qui le reliait à la jeune fille, même si manifestement, elle ne souhaite plus le revoir.

Déçu, il jeta un bref regard vers le miroir qui reposait depuis trois jours sur la table de son chevet. Hésitant, Drago le prit en main et regarda son propre reflet. Il espérait tellement, de tout son cœur, que l'image d'Hermione apparaisse. D'un ton suppliant, il prononça son nom, presque dans un murmure. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il se leva et reposa l'objet sur sa table de nuit. D'un geste incertain, Drago sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le miroir, prêt à le briser. Mais était-il vraiment prêt ? Voulait-il réellement détruire ce miroir ? Son cœur lui hurlait que non, mais sa raison le ramenait à cette triste réalité : Hermione avait choisi son camp, il était temps qu'il choisisse le sien. Sa main commençait à trembler de plus en plus alors que sa baguette était toujours pointée vers l'objet.

Il vit des étincelles qui commençaient à jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Les lèvres tremblantes, il n'arrivait pas à formuler l'incantation, il ne voulait pas ! Il sentit le poids de ses jambes vaciller avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le garçon passa d'un geste tourmenté ses mains dans ses cheveux, des larmes commençant à embuer ses yeux gris lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il se redressa aussitôt et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Drago, c'est moi ! Fit la voix de sa mère. Ouvre-moi la porte, je t'en prie.

Le Serpentard hésita à ouvrir, mais le ton suppliant de sa mère le fit changer d'avis. Après tout, cela faisait trois jours que sa mère tambourinait à sa porte, sans succès. Ce dernier était tellement plongé dans un état de léthargie en attendant des nouvelles d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui ouvrir. Mais à présent, il se rendit compte du désarroi dans lequel sa mère était plongée de sa faute.

Drago se leva et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il vit le visage de sa mère s'éclairer avant que celle-ci se jetât dans ses bras. Le garçon serra sa mère dans son étreinte et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

-Oh Drago ! Fit-elle entre deux sanglots, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Tu ne réponds plus depuis trois jours…

-Je suis désolé, mère, répondit son fils en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu as tellement changé…

-Mère… j'ai…besoin de t'avouer quelque chose…

Ces mots lui avaient échappé. Le besoin de se confier, d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était trop présent. Il n'arrivait plus à garder tout cela pour lui seul. Mais sa mère comprendrait-elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… la crainte qu'elle le rejette où en parle à son père le dissuada aussitôt de se confier à elle.

-Je t'écoute, fit Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton encourageant.

-Et bien… en fait… je…meurs de faim, acheva-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

Sa mère le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. Il ferma son esprit, car il savait qu'elle essaierait d'y pénétrer. Son père avait souvent vanté ses compétences en légimencie pour oser lui mentir délibérément.

-Très bien, fit-elle enfin d'une voix à moitié convaincue. Le dîner sera bientôt servi. Ton père sera heureux de te voir enfin à table à nos côtés.

-Qui sera présent ? demanda Drago inquiet.

L'idée de dîner en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Ca sera un dîner en toute intimité, en famille, fit Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton rassurant, en caressant les cheveux blonds de son fils.

-Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit ses parents à table pour le dîner. À son grand soulagement, ils n'étaient que trois ce soir-là. La table était copieusement garnie par les elfes de maison qui comme à leur habitude, cuisinait des mets exquis.

Drago sentit pour la première fois depuis des jours son estomac gargouillé. Ses lèvres esquivèrent un sourire quand il croisa le regard bienveillant de sa mère et l'expression reconnaissante de son père.

-Nous sommes heureux que tu sois parmi nous ce soir, fils.

Sous son air maladif et émacié, Lucius Malefoy fit un signe de tête à Drago avant de commencer son repas. Ils n'avaient de mots pour exprimer le bonheur familial qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Non sans modération, Drago dévorait ses cuisses de poulet quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement. Avec un sursaut, les trois Malefoy se tournèrent vers Bellatrix dont les traits exprimaient plus que jamais, une folie assassine. Sans prêter attention au repas, elle annonça d'un ton jubilatoire :

-Le Ministère va tomber, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra le pouvoir demain !

Narcissa Malefoy laissa tomber ses couverts tandis que son mari se leva en regardant fixement sa belle-sœur.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-À l'instant, je reviens de chez Rogue ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure avant que Scrimgeour ne tombe ! _Il_ le détient prisonnier !

Drago jeta un regard apeuré vers ses parents dont leurs teints étaient devenus livides. Il échangea avec eux un bref coup d'œil avant que sa tante ne les prévienne :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige une réunion d'urgence dans dix minutes. Dépêchez-vous !

D'un ton impérieux, Lucius Malefoy exigea aux elfes de maison de venir débarrasser la table en vitesse et invita Bella à s'asseoir. Le repas et les assiettes volèrent dans tous les sens, sous le regard attristé de Drago. Il aurait tellement voulu passer une soirée comme avant en compagnie de ses parents… pendant un instant, il avait complètement oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait… Pour son plus grand agacement, sa tante Bella s'installa en face de lui et jubilait sur place.

-Nous ne serons plus dans la clandestinité à présent, fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera enfin présenté au grand jour et toute notre loyauté envers lui sera récompensée. Tu entends ça Lucius ? Nos fautes seront pardonnées, j'en suis certaine !

-La seule chose qui effacera nos dettes, ma chère Bella, fit Lucius Malefoy dans un murmure, serait la capture de Potter.

-Bientôt ! S'extasia Bellatrix. Demain, Harry Potter sera l'ennemi public numéro un, tout le monde sera à sa recherche et tous ceux qui s'opposeront à sa capture mourront dans de terribles souffrances ! J'ai si hâte que le nouveau régime commence enfin !

Sur ces paroles, Drago repoussa brusquement sa longue chaise qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. D'un pas précipité, il quitta la pièce en ignorant les appels de sa mère. Les paroles de sa tante résonnèrent dans sa tête : « _tous ceux qui s'opposeront à sa capture mourront dans de terribles souffrances_ ». Hermione ! Il ne pouvait la protéger alors qu'elle courait un danger de mort en accompagnant Potter ! Il devait l'en dissuader, il devait la convaincre de s'enfuir loin ! Pendant une folle seconde, Drago envisageait même de s'enfuir avec elle, de construire une nouvelle vie loin de l'Angleterre.

Dans un geste de désespoir, Drago prit le miroir et cria le nom d'Hermione. Mais rien ne se passa, la jeune fille n'avait pas le miroir à ses côtés. De plus belle, il hurla à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il eut l'envie de tout détruire, de s'acharner sur le moindre objet qui lui tombait sous la main quand il entendit à nouveau frapper à sa porte.

-Qui est là ?

-Fils, ouvre cette porte !

-NON ! LAISSE-MOI !

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Ouvre-moi tout de suite ! Exigea Lucius Malefoy de sa voix tonitruante.

-NON ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS SORTIR DE CETTE CHAMBRE !

-Drago, écoute-moi…

-JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE PÈRE ! TU NOUS A DESHONORE !

Malefoy ne répondit plus pendant un instant. Drago crut que son père était parti lorsqu'il entendit sa voix tremblante derrière la porte :

-Comme tu voudras… je te préviens seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive.

Aussitôt, il culpabilisa. Il n'aurait pas dû traiter son père de cette manière, mais les mots lui avaient échappé sous toute la colère, la rancune et la peur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. Après quelques minutes, le garçon reprit son calme. Il sentait les battements de son cœur diminué. Il se mit à réfléchir sur ce que sa tante Bellatrix avait annoncé au dîner. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au pouvoir du Ministère demain et la tête de Potter sera mise à prix. Après un moment de réflexion, Drago se demanda s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'assister à la réunion dans son salon. Après tout, il pourrait apprendre des informations importantes pour protéger Hermione, ce qui constituait un précieux avantage. L'estomac noué, il posa sa main légèrement moite sur la poignée de la porte avant de respirer profondément une dernière bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit le grand escalier de marbre et garda l'oreille tendue. D'où il se tenait, Drago pouvait entendre des bribes de conversation résonner dans le hall majestueux. Il reconnut la voix rauque de Yaxley :

-…Thicknesse est entière…notre emprise, maître. Au plus tard…soirée, il sera le prem…de la magie.

-Très bien, Yaxsley…fit la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort, plus terrifiante que jamais. Mais je ne…pas à ce que Thicknesse remplisse entièrement sa nouvelle fonction.

Quelques rires discrets résonnèrent dans la pièce. Drago essaya de rester attentif, se souciant peu des tremblements de terreur qui lui parcouraient le corps. À nouveau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole dans un murmure inaudible et Drago dû descendre de quelques marches supplémentaires pour ne pas rater le reste de la conversation.

-…Tombera sous mon emprise… ce qui veut dire que toutes les mesures de protection contre Harry Potter seront entièrement à ma merci. Le garçon ne pourra plus se cacher nulle part.

-Il est très certainement hébergé par l'un des membres de l'Ordre, fit la voix douçâtre de Rogue. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit des Weasley, il passe tous ses étés là-bas depuis sa deuxième année. Il sera très certainement au mariage du fils Weasley qui doit avoir lieu demain, d'après les rumeurs.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Drago se serra. Hermione aussi devait assister à ce mariage ! Allaient-ils tenter une attaque chez Weasmoche ?!

-Parfait…répondit Voldemort, comme toujours Severus nous aura été d'une très grande aide.

-Je vous en prie, maître, je ne fais que mon humble devoir pour vous servir.

-Et je t'en félicite, Lord Voldemort sait être reconnaissant envers ceux qui le servent correctement. Ta patience sera très bientôt récompensée, à la rentrée scolaire pour être plus précis. Maintenant que je détiens le Ministère, Poudlard sera entre mes mains !

Même à distance, Drago pouvait sentir le ton surexcité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lequel il avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Jamais il n'avait eu le souvenir de l'avoir entendu aussi jubilant qu'en ce moment.

-Nous enlèverons les sortilèges de protection dans l'après-midi. Dès qu'ils seront levés, il serait plus poli de présenter tous nos vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés, qu'en dis-tu Bellatrix ?

-Absolument maître ! Tous ces traître-à-leur-sang doivent comprendre vers qui est leur véritable allégeance !

Drago n'en écouta pas plus. L'esprit préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se leva péniblement de ses jambes tremblantes et courut quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour remonter dans sa chambre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il prit son miroir et appela Hermione à plusieurs reprises, mais la jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas.

Toute la nuit, il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une solution. Comment allait-il avertir Hermione du danger qu'elle courait en assistant au mariage du frère Weasley ? Les heures défilèrent, sans qu'il puisse trouver une idée pour la joindre. Au fur et à mesure que les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissaient, Drago désespérait…

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Alors à nouveau, pas beaucoup de Dramione :/ vous allez finir par nous détester ahah non mais nous voulons vraiment développer cette histoire à fond (car c'est notre première et unique Fanfic) et bon voila, on préfère entrer complètement dans les détails de nos personnages et cet univers parallèle aux livres pour un meilleur résultat, même s'il y aura quelques fois moins de Dramione ^^ vous êtes déçu(e)s ou au contraire vous pensez que c'est une meilleure chose ? Faites le nous savoir !**

 **Sinon concernant le miroir, évidemment qu'il ne pouvait le détruire :p c'était la seule chose qui le rattache à Hermione, Drago n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Même s'il a le coeur déchiré en voyant qu'Hermione préfère ne pas poursuivre leur relation à cause de cette quête. Alors que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Donnez-vous votre avis sur la question !**

 **Je suppose que vous avez également été déçu(e)s par la longueur du chapitre ? C'est vrai qu'habituellement, je poste de plus long chapitre mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est surtout un chapitre transitoire.**

 **Allez je posterai peut-être la suite demain pour nous faire pardonner, évidemment si je vois que nous avons assez de revieuw (ouuuuh le chantage) mais il paraît que ça fonction bien LOL**

 **Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité et passez un agréable w-e !**

 **M &T**


	43. Chapitre10

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **Prêt(e) pour la suite des événements ? Un chapitre plus long que le précédent, et avec... plus de Dramione ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous faire parvenir vos remarques, votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! particulièrement un passage mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous spoil ;p**

 **Pas beaucoup de bla bla, on se retrouve plus bas pour en discuter !**

 **Bonne lectuuuure !**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes**

 **Mama** : nous sommes ravies que notre Fanfic te captive toujours autant :D Oui je suis sûre que Drago n'aurait jamais pu le casser, il va quand même bien leur servir :p Sinon pour le collier tu verras, mais il jouera un rôle important, nous aimons que les détails comptent AHA Merci à toi pour tes compliments et surtout ta fidélité !

 **Invité** : j'avoue ce n'est vraiment pas évident pour lui... j'aime le torturer et la suite promet encore plus aha merci pour ta revieuw !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le mariage**

Le jour des noces, en fin de matinée, Hermione termina enfin les valises qu'elle préparait depuis plusieurs jours pour leur voyage. Après des heures de réflexion, Hermione s'était décidée à emporter avec elle tous les objets qu'elle avait jugés important d'emmener avec eux. Ainsi, grâce à un puissant sortilège d'Extension indétectable, elle avait su ranger dans son petit sac en perle une dizaine de livres, plusieurs vêtements de rechanges, divers potions de soins en cas de blessures et la vieille tente de Perkins, le collègue de Mr Weasley. Le reste de l'après-midi, Hermione commença à se préparer pour le mariage, ce qui lui prit plusieurs heures pour lisser ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle était vêtue pour l'occasion, d'une robe fluide couleur lilas et portait des chaussures à talons hauts assorties. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Ginny et Mrs Weasley au premier étage où Fleur terminait de se préparer. Quand elle entra dans la petite chambre, elle trouva également la vieille tante Muriel de Ron, prête à donner sous un regard méfiant, la tiare à Fleur dont un halo de lumière semblait émanée d'elle. Quand elles s'aperçurent de la présence d'Hermione, tout le monde lui fit un léger sourire à l'exception de la tante Muriel qui s'exclama sans aucune discrétion :

-Oh, mon Dieu, c'est celle qui est née moldue ?

Toutes trois lui jetèrent un regard scandalisé tandis qu'elle continuait à analyser Hermione des pieds à la tête.

-Mauvais maintien et chevilles trop maigres, humf.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre et l'attention générale se porta à nouveau sur Fleur qui contemplait l'effet de la tiare dans le miroir. Emue, Mrs Weasley se moucha à plusieurs reprises dans un petit mouchoir qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis le début de la matinée. Fort heureusement, la tante Muriel pris congé d'eux quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant vouloir garder sa place de cérémonie.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle descendit dans le jardin rejoindre Harry et Ron. Elle les vit au loin, à l'entrée du grand chapiteau, prêt à accueillir les invités jusqu'à leur siège respective. En plein discussion avec Harry – déguisé en un cousin éloigné de la famille Weasley- ils ne virent pas arriver Hermione à grand pas vers eux.

-… au rythme où ça va… Waow, ajouta-t-il avec des battements de paupières précipités. Tu es superbe !

-Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, répliqua Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ta grand-tante Muriel n'est pas d'accord avec toi ; je l'ai rencontrée là-haut pendant qu'elle donnait sa tiare à Fleur. Elle a dit : « Oh, mon Dieu, c'est celle qui est née moldue ? » et tout de suite après : « Mauvais maintien et chevilles trop maigres. »

\- Ne le prends pas mal, elle est odieuse avec tout le monde, répondit Ron.

\- Vous parlez de Muriel ? demanda George qui émergeait du chapiteau en compagnie de Fred. Elle vient de me faire remarquer que mes oreilles ne sont pas symétriques. Quelle vieille toupie ! En revanche, j'aurais bien voulu que l'oncle Bilius soit encore parmi nous. On rigolait bien, avec lui, aux mariages.

-Ce ne serait pas celui qui est mort vingt-quatre heures après avoir vu un Sinistros ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui, il faut dire qu'il était un peu bizarre, vers la fin, admit George.

\- Mais avant qu'il devienne dingue, c'était un vrai boute-en-train, dit Fred. Il vidait toute une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu puis se précipitait sur la piste de danse, soulevait sa robe et faisait sortir des bouquets de fleurs de son…

\- Un vrai charmeur, coupa Hermione tandis que Harry éclatait d'un grand rire.

\- Il ne s'est jamais marié, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ajouta Ron.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Hermione.

Ils riaient tellement qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua le dernier arrivé, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avec un grand nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il tende son invitation à Ron et dise à Hermione, les yeux fixés sur elle :

\- Tu es merrrveilleuse.

\- Viktor ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Elle lâcha son petit sac en perles qui tomba sur le sol avec un grand bruit sourd disproportionné à sa taille. Les joues en feu, elle se précipita pour le ramasser.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu…, balbutia-t-elle. Mon Dieu… C'est formidable de te voir… Comment vas-tu ?

Une fois de plus, les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues rouge vif. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'invitation de Krum comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qui y était écrit, il lança d'une voix beaucoup trop forte :

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

\- Fleurrr m'a invité, répondit-il, les sourcils levés.

Harry, qui n'avait rien contre Krum, lui serra la main. Puis, sentant qu'il valait mieux l'éloigner de Ron, il lui proposa de le conduire à sa place.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner sous la tente, les joues en feu. Revoir Krum, de manière si inattendue l'avait troublée, même si cela remontait à longtemps déjà. Après tout, il avait été son premier petit copain. Mais à présent, de longues années étaient passées depuis son premier baiser avec Krum. Une pointe au cœur, elle repensa à tous ses moments intimes avec Drago… comme il lui manquait tellement… elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant les marmonnements de Ron qui visiblement, n'était pas tout à fait heureux de revoir son ancien joueur de Quidditch préféré.

Accompagné de Ron, Fred et George, ils accoururent dans l'allée centrale rejoindre Harry.

-Il est temps de s'asseoir, dit Fred à Harry. Si on reste dans le chemin, on va se faire écraser par la mariée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent prendre leurs places au deuxième rang, derrière Fred et George. Hermione avait le teint d'un rose soutenu et les oreilles de Ron étaient toujours écarlates. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha vers Harry et marmonna :

\- Tu as vu cette stupide petite barbe qu'il s'est fait pousser ?

Hermione entendit Harry répondre d'un grognement neutre, et lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle était irritée de son comportement enfantin qui au fond, la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Une atmosphère d'attente fébrile se répandait dans la chaleur du chapiteau, le brouhaha des conversations interrompu de temps à autre par des éclats de rire surexcités. Mr et Mrs Weasley remontèrent l'allée centrale d'un pas tranquille, souriant et adressant des signes de la main à des membres de la famille. Mrs Weasley portait une robe toute neuve, couleur d'améthyste, et un chapeau assorti.

Un instant plus tard, Bill et Charlie se levèrent, à l'avant du chapiteau, tous deux vêtus de robes de cérémonie, de grandes roses blanches à la boutonnière. Fred siffla comme s'il avait vu passer une jolie fille et des gloussements retentirent parmi les cousines Vélanes. Puis l'assistance devint silencieuse lorsqu'une musique s'éleva, provenant apparemment des ballons dorés.

\- Ooooh ! s'exclama Hermione en pivotant sur sa chaise pour regarder l'entrée du chapiteau.

Un immense soupir collectif monta de la foule des sorcières et des sorciers quand Monsieur Delacour et Fleur s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale, Fleur d'un pas aérien, Monsieur Delacour d'une démarche bondissante, le visage rayonnant. Fleur portait une robe blanche très simple et semblait émettre autour d'elle un puissant halo de lumière argentée. Alors qu'habituellement, son éclat éclipsait tous les autres, aujourd'hui en revanche, il embellissait quiconque s'en approchait. Ginny et Gabrielle, toutes deux vêtues de robes dorées, paraissaient encore plus belles qu'à l'ordinaire et lorsque Fleur fut arrivée à sa hauteur, Bill semblait n'avoir jamais rencontré Fenrir Greyback sur son chemin.

-Mesdames et messieurs, dit une voix légèrement chantante.

Hermione reconnut aussitôt le même petit sorcier aux cheveux en épis qui avait présidé aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Il se tenait à présent devant Bill et Fleur.

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles…, poursuivit-il.

\- Ma tiare fait très joliment ressortir l'ensemble, remarqua la tante Muriel, dans un murmure très audible. Mais je dois dire que la robe de Ginevra est beaucoup trop décolletée.

Ginny se retourna en souriant, adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry puis regarda à nouveau devant elle.

Avec un sentiment de nostalgie, Hermione regarda d'un œil ému Bill et Fleur se contempler devant l'autel. Ils semblaient si amoureux, si heureux de pouvoir montrer au monde entier leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Avec une pointe au cœur, elle pensa à Drago… jamais ça n'arrivera… jamais ils ne pourront afficher leurs sentiments au grand jour. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer elle, en robe de mariée, s'avançant vers Drago qui l'attendait au pied de l'autel. Elle serait Mrs Hermione Malefoy…

Elle sortit aussitôt de ses rêveries et porta son attention sur la cérémonie :

-William Arthur, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle…

Au premier rang, Mrs Weasley et Madame Delacour sanglotaient en silence dans de petits mouchoirs de dentelle. Des bruits de trompette, au fond du chapiteau, indiquèrent que Hagrid avait également sorti l'un de ses propres mouchoirs, de la taille d'une nappe. Les yeux baignés de larmes, Hermione tourna vers Harry un visage rayonnant.

\- Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie.

Le sorcier aux cheveux en épis leva haut sa baguette au-dessus des têtes de Bill et de Fleur et une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tomba sur eux, tournoyant autour de leurs silhouettes à présent enlacées. Fred et George entraînèrent les invités dans une salve d'applaudissements, en même temps que les ballons dorés éclataient au-dessus d'eux. Des oiseaux de paradis et de minuscules cloches d'or en jaillirent et se mirent à voleter ou à flotter dans les airs, ajoutant leurs chants et leurs carillons au vacarme des acclamations.

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! s'écria le sorcier aux cheveux en épis. Si vous voulez bien vous lever !

Tout le monde s'exécuta, la tante Muriel ronchonnant à haute voix, et le sorcier agita sa baguette. Les chaises sur lesquelles les invités s'étaient assis s'envolèrent avec grâce tandis que les parois de toile du chapiteau disparaissaient. Ils se retrouvèrent sous un dais soutenu par des colonnes dorées, avec une vue magnifique sur le verger et la campagne environnante, illuminés de soleil. Puis un bassin d'or fondu se répandit au centre de la tente pour former une piste de danse à la surface scintillante. Les chaises suspendues en l'air se regroupèrent devant de petites tables aux nappes blanches qui retombèrent sur le sol avec la même grâce en se disposant d'elles-mêmes autour de la piste. Les musiciens vêtus de vestes dorées se dirigèrent alors vers un podium.

\- Belle réussite, dit Ron d'un ton approbateur, pendant que des serveurs surgissaient de tous côtés, certains portant des plateaux d'argent chargés de jus de citrouille, de Bièraubeurre et de whisky Pur Feu, d'autres tenant en équilibre des piles vacillantes de tartelettes et de sandwiches.

\- Nous devrions aller les féliciter ! proposa Hermione, dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l'endroit où Bill et Fleur disparaissaient au centre d'une foule de gens qui leur adressaient des voeux de bonheur.

\- On aura bien le temps plus tard, répondit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il prit trois Bièraubeurres sur un plateau qui passait et en tendit une à Harry.

\- Tiens, Hermione, attrape. On va se trouver une table… Pas là ! Le plus loin possible de Muriel…

Suivi d'Hermione et de Harry, Ron traversa la piste de danse vide en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Hermione était certaine qu'il cherchait Krum des yeux pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et le suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés de l'autre côté, la plupart des tables étaient prises. Celle où il y avait le moins de monde était occupée par Luna, assise seule.

\- On peut se mettre à côté de toi ? demanda Ron.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Papa est allé donner notre cadeau à Bill et à Fleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une provision à vie de Ravegourdes ? dit Ron.

Hermione voulut lui lancer un coup de pied sous la table mais elle atteignit Harry à sa place.

L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Fleur s'avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements. Au bout d'un moment, Mr Weasley entraîna Madame Delacour, suivi par Mrs Weasley et le père de Fleur.

-J'aime cette chanson, dit Luna en se balançant au rythme d'un air de valse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva et, d'un pas léger, se rendit sur la piste où elle tourna sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras.

\- Elle est formidable, non ? commenta Ron avec admiration. Toujours aussi drôle.

Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt : Viktor Krum venait de se laisser tomber sur la chaise vide de Luna. Malgré elle, Hermione se trémoussa d'un air ravi à l'approche du joueur de Quidditch mais cette fois, Krum n'était pas venu lui adresser des compliments. Le visage renfrogné, il demanda :

\- Qui est cet homme en jaune ?

\- C'est Xenophilius Lovegood, le père d'une de nos amies, répondit Ron.

Son ton belliqueux laissait clairement entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à se moquer de Xenophilius, en dépit de cette provocation délibérée.

-Viens danser, lança-t-il à Hermione d'un ton brusque.

Prise au dépourvu, mais finalement contente de danser, elle se leva et ils disparurent tous deux au milieu de la foule grandissante des danseurs.

Durant leur danse, Hermione fut agacée de voir Ron jeter systématiquement des regards en direction de Krum, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le bulgare vienne les rejoindre. Ils dansèrent plusieurs minutes ensemble, Ron se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle. Elle essaya à de nombreuses reprises de s'éloigner de son ami, mais la piste de danse était trop encombrée. A leur côté, Ginny dansait en compagnie de Lee Jordan, l'ami de Fred et George Weasley. Son amie lui lançait quelques regards complices qui la mirent une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

Alors que Ron la faisait tournoyer sur elle-même, elle se laissa aller et échappa un rire réjouis sur le son de la musique de l'orchestre quand elle vit une étrange forme tapie contre le mur du grand chapiteau. En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua des traits se dessiner, comme une forme humaine. Elle regarda plusieurs fois dans cette direction avant que la forme ne disparaisse dans la foule.

Intriguée, Hermione continua de danser avant que Ron ne lui propose d'aller chercher une coupe de champagne qui passait toute seule parmi la foule. Hermione parcourra le chapiteau du regard à la recherche de Harry, mais elle ne vit aucun signe du cousin Barny. Elle décida de s'asseoir plus loin sur une chaise, attendant le retour de Ron lorsqu'à son plus grand étonnement, Krum vint s'installer à ses côtés. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, une bouffée de chaleur monta en elle lorsque celui-ci lui demanda si Hermione voulait lui accorder une danse. Quelque peu hésitante, elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendit. Tout en dansant, Ils s'échangèrent quelques nouvelles anodines, puis se parlèrent de leur ancienne correspondance qu'ils avaient coutume de s'envoyer avant que leurs lettres ne commencent à s'espacer de plusieurs mois, avant de se perdre de vue.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vrrraiment oubliée Herrrmioone. Je suis sorrrti avec plusieurrrs filles, mais aucune n'était comme toi, tu sais.

Contre toute attente, il prit la main de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser furtif mais tendre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ressentit des fourmillements au creux de son ventre qu'elle n'éprouvait généralement qu'en présence de Drago. Après tout, Krum avait été son premier amour, même s'il fut bref. Elle était tombé sous le charme du bulgare qui malgré son aspect bourrue, cachait une personnalité douce et attendrissante, tout comme Drago, réalisa-t-elle.

-J'en suis si flattée Viktor, j'ai souvent pensé aux moments passés ensemble cette année-là. Je suis désolée que nous n'avions plus continué nos correspondances, mais je sais que tu as une vie très chargée, ta carrière… et je le comprends.

-Je me suis dit la même chose, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu avais tes études et tes amis, que tu ne pensais plus à moi…

-J'ai… été très occupée l'année dernière, avoua honteusement Hermione. A toi je peux te le dire Viktor, je suis tombée amoureuse.

-De ton ami Ron ? Son cousin m'a dit que vous étiez plus ou moins enseeemble.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fit Hermione prise au dépourvu ! Non, pas du tout Ron est seulement un ami !

-Pourrrtant il se montrrrait forrrt hostile avec moi quand on sorrtait ensemble…

-Je sais, il a un comportement parfois assez… emporté je dirais. Non, il ne s'agit pas de Ron. C'est un garçon dans une autre maison, tu ne le connais pas, mentit-elle.

-Et tu sorrrrs toujourrrs avec ?

-Non, enfin… pas vraiment…fit Hermione attristé, nous n'appartenons pas au même monde… compte tenu du contexte actuel, c'est assez compliqué… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il est chez les Serrrrpentarrrd c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Je te comprrrrends, je n'ai jamais trrrouvé ma place à Durmstrang, j'étais bien dans votre château. Peut-êtrrre que ton ami est comme moi, qu'il ne trrrouve pas sa place dans sa maison.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela… nous ne pouvons plus nous voir… il est prisonnier dans l'autre camp maintenant.

A son regard écarquillé, Hermione compris que Viktor voyait où elle voulait en venir. Pensif, celui-ci prit à nouveau la main de la jeune fille, mais elle ne ressentait plus de fourmillement à présent. Ce geste purement amical l'apaisait et même la rassurait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix lente et grave:

-Est-ce que vous vous aimez ?

-Plus que tout, répondit-elle aussitôt dans un souffle.

-Alorrrrrs dans ce cas, ne vous empêcher pas de vous aimer !

Sur ses paroles pleines de sagesse, il lui fit un baisemain et lança avant de partir :

-Ce fut un plaisirrrr de te revoirrr Herrrmiooneu.

Il laissa la jeune fille seule sur la piste, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Les derniers mots de Krum ne cessaient de se répéter, comme un écho. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si tout s'éclairait dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Un élan de lumière, comme l'apparition du soleil après une journée nuageuse venait de surgir en elle. Elle se leva, et chercha Ron du regard. Fort heureusement, celui-ci peinait à s'échapper des griffes de sa tante Muriel qui ne cessait de le réprimander sur ses pieds qu'elle jugeait trop grand.

Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le Terrier quand elle vit à nouveau cette forme contre le mur. Elle eut la désagréable impression d'avoir été épié. Elle plissa les yeux mais la forme disparut à nouveau. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, elle marcha d'un pas précipité vers la maison et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la chambre de Ginny et trouva l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher au fond de sa malle. La jeune fille redescendit quelques minutes plus tard puis trouva Ron, la mine renfrognée, tenant deux coupes de champagne à la main. Tout au long de l'après-midi, elle eut à nouveau ce sentiment d'observation pesée sur elle.

À mesure que le soir tombait et que les papillons de nuit commençaient à s'engouffrer sous le dais, éclairé à présent par des lanternes flottantes, les réjouissances devenaient de plus en plus débridées. Fred et George avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans l'obscurité en compagnie de deux cousines de Fleur. Charlie, Hagrid et un petit sorcier trapu coiffé d'un canotier violet chantaient _Odo le héros_ dans un coin.

Oubliant que ses talons commençaient à lui faire mal aux pieds, Hermione accepta à nouveau l'invitation de Ron à danser. L'ambiance était plus tumultueuse que jamais et elle commençait à étouffer sous le chapiteau. Elle prétexta à son ami devoir se rendre aux toilettes et sortit du chapiteau, respirant une grosse bouffée d'air. Elle repensa une fois de plus aux paroles de Viktor et porta machinalement sa main sur son sac lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière murmurer à son oreille :

-Rejoins-moi vite près de l'abri de jardin.

Hermione sursauta de surprise et regarda autour d'elle. A ses côtés, se tenait la forme d'un homme caché par un sortilège de dissimulation. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille et s'étonna de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt dans la journée de qui il s'agissait :

-Drago ! Souffla-t-elle, tu es fou d'être venu ici !

-Chut ! Suis-moi et vite !

Hermione jeta rapidement un regard furtif vers le chapiteau, mais les invités ne semblaient pas se préoccupé de son absence, le champagne y était certainement pour quelque chose. Intriguée, elle suivit les pas du Serpentard qui s'engouffrait à présent dans la nuit, vers l'abri de jardin des Weasley. La porte du placard s'ouvrit et il laissa entrer Hermione dans la petite remise surchargée de vieux balais pendant qu'il se jetait le contre sort le faisant apparaître enfin.

-Alors c'était toi depuis tout à l'heure ! S'écria Hermione, on aurait pu te voir ! Le chapiteau était remplie des membres de l'Ordre tu te rends compte ?!

-C'est bon, Hermione j'ai été prudent ! Je suis resté caché ici la plupart de l'après-midi. J'ai essayé de venir te parler, mais tu étais toujours en train de danser avec Weasmoche ! Fit-il en élevant les mains au plafond. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Krum ! On peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps sans moi…

Hermione resta outrée de la remarque cinglante de Drago et lui lança un regard assassin.

-Je ne faisais rien de mal, Drago !

-A bon, il t'a pourtant fait un baisemain !

-C'était simplement amical !

-Et c'était _simplement_ amical également quand Weasley se collait à toi pour danser ?!

-Tu es ridicule !

-Non je ne suis pas ridicule ! Je suis malade à l'idée de savoir que tout le monde te tourne autour et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu ne sais pas quel cauchemar je vis d'être loin de toi Hermione ! Mais toi tu sembles pourtant bien t'amusée…

-C'est faux, je pense sans arrêt à toi ! Je te jure que je…

-C'est pour cette raison que tu ne me répondais pas à mes appels ? Coupa-t-il. Tu t'es débarrassé du miroir alors ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on garde contact ?

-Non !

-Alors tu veux quoi Hermione ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté pendant les trois jours ?

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Il était si près d'elle, l'intensité de son regard pénétrant la troublait.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas le contacter pendant les trois jours de délais qu'il lui avait laissé, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent : Viktor lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle détourna son regard du jeune homme et se mit à fouiller dans son petit sac de perle qu'elle tenait à la main pour en sortir le miroir incrusté de pierres.

-Je l'ai pris avec moi tout à l'heure, dit-elle simplement. C'est vrai, Drago, je pensais que c'était trop risqué de rester en contact ensemble. Je ne voulais pas courir de risque et je m'apprêtais à le détruire avant mon départ. Puis j'ai réalisé grâce à un vieil ami que rien n'est plus important que toi, que nous deux, alors j'ai été le chercher…

-Qui est ce vieil ami ? Demanda Drago, les yeux enflammés.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle…

-Krum ? Tu lui as dit pour nous deux ?!

-Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'il l'a peut-être compris… Je lui ai avoué à quel point je tenais à toi, avoua Hermione, ses joues commençant à virer au rouge.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, se lèvres effleuraient à peine les siennes. Elle sentit son souffle tandis qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je t'aime tellement…

-Oh Drago… fit-elle dans un souffle, moi aussi je t'aime…

Avec une délicatesse qui la faisait frémir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout en savourant l'intensité de son baiser, Hermione caressa sa nuque et enfuie ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle sentit ses mains caresser ses épaules, puis descendre doucement vers sa taille. Délicatement, Drago plaque Hermione contre la paroi étroite de l'abri de jardin ce qui fit tomber les vieux balais qui reposait sur le mur. Elle se prit les pieds dans les manches de balai et perdit l'équilibre avant que Drago ne la rattrape. Ils se regardèrent surpris puis éclatèrent de rire. C'était si bon de se retrouver, pensa-t-elle, même si c'était probablement pour la dernière fois avant une longue période.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies gardé le miroir, fit-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Il faudra être très prudent ! Tu ne dois pas savoir où je suis, ni ce que je fais ! C'est très important !

-Je sais déjà tout cela, mais il faut que tu partes maintenant, fit-il le ton grave.

Hermione le regarda horrifiée, que voulait-il dire par maintenant ? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Était-ce la raison de sa visite ?

-Le Ministère va tomber d'une minute à l'autre, l'informa Drago la mine grave. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu n'avais pas le miroir à Double face, alors je suis venu pour te dire de fuir le plus vite possible ! Bientôt, tu seras la née-moldue la plus recherchée d'Angleterre et Potter l'indésirable numéro un !

-Mais c'est impossible… Voldemort ne peut pas avoir pris si tôt le Ministère, s'horrifia-t-elle.

-Si…. Hermione, ils vont bientôt arriver ici, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Assimilant l'information, Hermione posa aussitôt la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais Drago la retint.

-Non ! Fit-il en lui saisissant le bras, tu ne dois rien laissé paraître ! Sinon Potter se demandera comment tu le sais !

-Mais je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-Si, il le faut !

Nice to meet ...

-Je t'en prie Hermione ! Promets-le-moi !

Il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens.

-Fuis dès qu'ils arrivent, cache-toi et ne reviens pas !

Elle déglutit difficilement et répondit docilement à son baiser.

-Où vais-je aller ?

-Quelque part où ils n'auront pas l'idée de vous trouver… dans le monde moldu ?

-Je ne sais pas… fit Hermione en réfléchissant à un endroit sûre.

Soudain, elle repensa aux moments passés avec ses parents. Son père les amenait souvent au théâtre avec sa mère le soir. Elle se souvint particulièrement de cette pièce de Macbeth qu'elle avait adoré quand elle était petite…

-Tottenham Court Road, souffla Hermione.

-Pardon?

-J'irai là-bas, répondit Hermione déterminée. C'est un endroit sûr.

-Pourquoi cette ville ?

-J'y ai plein de souvenirs, ça a beaucoup compté pour moi.

Drago la fixa quelques minutes, perplexe.

-Fais attention à toi… dit-il en dégageant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Comme son contact la faisait frissonner…

-Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas aussi ? Lui demanda Hermione tandis que Drago s'apprêtait à sortir de la remise.

-Pour protéger mes parents, ils ont besoin de moi. Il les torturera si je m'enfuis, ou pire… et si Rogue lui raconte pour nous deux… je n'ose imaginer.

-Drago ! Fit Hermione une dernière fois, prends soin de toi.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de lui lancer :

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais tu es magnifique.

Puis il referma la porte, laissant Hermione seule dans l'abri de jardin. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot puis se précipita dans la maison vide du Terrier. Le moment était venu, pensa-t-elle en courant dans la chambre de Ron. Rapidement, elle ouvrit la malle de Harry et fourra dans son petit sac en perle la cape d'invisibilité ainsi que le sac à dos de son ami. Elle prit également d'autres vêtements supplémentaires et sortit de la pièce pour retourner à nouveau sous le chapiteau. La fête battait son plein et elle retrouva Ron qui lui informa qu'il partait chercher des bierraubeurres. Elle vit au loin Harry sur une chaise et se joignit à lui avant de croiser Viktor, l'air furieux, quitter le père de Luna. Etonnée, elle sortit de la foule de danseurs, se dirigea vers son ami et tira une chaise à coté de lui.

\- Je n'en peux plus de danser, Mentit-elle d'une voix haletante.

Elle ôta une de ses chaussures et se massa la plante du pied.

\- Ron est allé chercher d'autres Bièraubeurres. C'est bizarre, je viens de voir Viktor quitter le père de Luna d'un air furieux. On dirait qu'ils se sont disputés.

Elle observa Harry et baissa la voix :

-Harry, tu te sens bien ?

Son ami avait un air préoccupé, comme s'il était au courant des événements de la soirée. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand au même instant, une longue forme argentée tomba à travers le dais, au-dessus de la piste. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui se figeaient en plein mouvement, dans une pose absurde. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte, profonde, de Kingsley Shacklebolt :

 _-Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !_

* * *

 **Suiiiiiiite, samedi prochain !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ces petites retrouvailles dans l'abri de jardin des Weasley ? J'adore écrire un Drago jaloux et possessif, après tout Hermione est** ** _sa Granger_** **! Ce passage vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Sinon j'ai adoré écrire la conversation entre Hermione et Krum, je trouve leur relation amicale assez intéressante à exploiter, je vois bien le personnage de Krum dans le rôle de l'ami qui intervient de temps en temps dans l'histoire pour laisser parler le coeur d'Hermione (oui, vous aurez l'occasion de le revoir en temps voulu :p )**

 **Sinon laissez-nous votre avis sur le chapitre !**

 **A bientôt chers lecteurs ! Merci pour vos revieuws, merci de continuer à nous suivre et bienvenu aux nouveaux arrivants qui découvrent notre travail quotidien !**


	44. Chapitre11

**Bonjour les Potterheads !**

 **Voila avec un petit jour d'avance, je poste le chapitre suivant :p est-ce que cela vous fait plaisir ? J'aurai un w-e assez chargé, j'ai préféré le poster plus tôt, au risquer d'oublier de le faire… allez, en remerciement, laissez-nous une revieuw :p**

 **En suivant la trame de l'histoire, ce chapitre est quasi repris du livre, donc pas vraiment de Dramione non plus :/ mais bon, il faut bien continuer la suite logique des événements !**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un endroit où se cacher**

Tout sembla flou, lent. Harry et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond et tirèrent leurs baguettes. Le moment était arrivé, pensa Hermione. Ils devaient trouver Ron à tout prix et partir sur le champ, comme elle l'avait promis à Drago. De nombreux invités commençaient tout juste à comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Des têtes étaient encore tournées vers le félin argenté lorsqu'il disparut. Le silence se répandit comme une onde glacée, prenant sa source à l'endroit où le Patronus avait atterri. Puis quelqu'un cria.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent dans la foule saisie de panique. Des invités couraient en tous sens. Beaucoup transplanaient.

-Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Ron, où es-tu ?

Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la piste de danse, Hermione vit des silhouettes enveloppées de capes, le visage masqué, apparaître dans la cohue. Puis Lupin et Tonks apparurent, leurs baguettes brandies, et s'exclamèrent tous les deux :

 _\- Protego!_

Le cri fut repris en écho de tous côtés.

\- Ron ! Ron ! appela Hermione, sanglotant à moitié.

Elle ne voyait encore aucune trace de son ami. Harry et elle, furent violemment bousculés par des invités terrifiés. Au moment où Harry lui saisissait la main pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés, un trait de lumière siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes. S'agissait-il d'un sortilège de Protection ou d'un signal plus sinistre, ils l'ignoraient…

Ron apparut alors. Il attrapa le bras libre d'Hermione et ils pivotèrent sur place. Les images et les bruits s'évanouirent, effacés par l'obscurité qui s'abattait sur lui. Elle serra de toutes ses forces la main de Harry tandis qu'il était aspiré dans l'espace et le temps, loin du Terrier, loin des Mangemorts qui surgissaient de partout, loin, peut-être, de Voldemort lui-même… loin de Drago…

Elle pensa à Tottenham Court Road, quand elle se rendait au théâtre avec ses parents. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent sur le trottoir parmi une foule de noctambule.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la voix de Ron.

-Tottenham Court Road, à Londres, répondit Hermione d'une voix essoufflée. Marchez, marchez droit devant vous, il faut trouver un endroit où se changer.

Ils marchèrent, courant à moitié, le long de la large rue sombre, grouillante de noctambules, bordée de magasins fermés, sous un ciel scintillant d'étoiles. Un bus à impériale passa près d'eux dans un grondement de moteur et un groupe de joyeux fêtards qui faisaient la tournée des pubs les contemplèrent avec des yeux ronds : Harry et Ron portaient toujours leurs robes de soirée.

\- Hermione, nous n'avons rien pour nous changer, lui répondit Ron alors qu'une jeune femme éclatait d'un rire éraillé en le voyant.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas emporté la cape d'invisibilité ? se lamenta Harry, L'année dernière, je ne m'en séparais jamais et…

\- Je l'ai, la cape, j'ai aussi des vêtements pour vous, annonça Hermione. Essayez simplement d'avoir l'air naturel jusqu'à ce que… Ici, ça ira.

Elle les entraîna dans une rue adjacente puis à l'abri d'une ruelle plongée dans la pénombre.

-Quand tu dis que tu as la cape et des vêtements…, commença Harry, en regardant Hermione les sourcils froncés.

Elle ne portait rien dans les mains à part son petit sac en perles dans lequel elle s'était mise à fouiller.

\- Ils sont là-dedans, répondit-elle.

À la grande stupéfaction de Harry et de Ron, elle sortit de son sac un jean, un sweat-shirt, des chaussettes violettes et enfin la cape argentée.

-Comment as-tu fait pour…

-Un sortilège d'Extension indétectable, expliqua Hermione. Difficile, mais je crois que je l'ai réussi. En tout cas, j'ai pu y mettre tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

Elle secoua un peu le petit sac d'apparence fragile et l'écho d'objets pesants qui roulaient les uns sur les autres résonna à l'intérieur comme dans la cale d'un navire.

\- Ah, mince, ce sont les livres, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le sac. C'est bête, je les avais classés par sujets… Tant pis… Harry, prends la cape d'invisibilité. Ron, dépêche-toi de te changer…

\- Quand as-tu fait tout ça ? s'étonna Harry pendant que Ron se débarrassait de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je vous l'ai dit au Terrier, j'avais préparé les bagages depuis des jours, au cas où nous aurions à partir précipitamment. J'ai rempli ton sac à dos ce matin, Harry, une fois que tu t'étais changé, et je l'ai mis là-dedans… j'avais une intuition… mentit Hermione, en repensant à l'avertissement de Drago.

\- Tu es vraiment étonnante, toi, dit Ron en lui tendant sa robe roulée en boule.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione.

Elle parvint à esquisser un sourire, pour dissimuler sa gêne et fourra la robe dans le sac

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, mets cette cape !

Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et la remonta sur sa tête, disparaissant à la vue.

\- Les autres… les invités du mariage…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en soucier pour l'instant, murmura Hermione. C'est toi qu'ils cherchent, Harry, et nous mettrions tout le monde encore plus en danger si nous retournions là-bas.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Ron, qui n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Harry pour savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à discuter. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, ils s'occuperont des autres.

-Ouais… fit la voix de Harry à moitié convaincue.

-Venez, il faut que nous partions d'ici, dit Hermione.

Ils reprirent la rue adjacente en sens inverse et revinrent dans la grande artère où un groupe d'hommes, sur le trottoir opposé, chantaient en titubant.

\- Par simple curiosité, pourquoi as-tu choisi Tottenham Court Road ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

-Aucune idée, mentit Hermione, ça m'est venu en tête mais je suis sûre que nous sommes en sécurité dans le monde des Moldus, ce n'est pas là qu'ils penseront à nous chercher, dit-elle en reprenant les paroles de Drago.

\- Exact, admit Ron en regardant autour de lui. Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu… exposée ?

-Sinon, où aller ? dit Hermione avec un mouvement de recul en entendant le groupe des fêtards, de l'autre côté de la rue, lui lancer des sifflets appréciateurs. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas louer des chambres au _Chaudron Baveur_? Et la maison du square Grimmaurd est exclue si Rogue peut y entrer… J'imagine qu'on pourrait essayer la maison de mes parents, mais il y a un risque que les Mangemorts aillent y faire un tour… Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient se taire, ceux-là !

\- Ça va, chérie ? criait le plus ivre des fêtards sur le trottoir d'en face. Je t'offre un verre ? Laisse tomber le rouquin et viens boire une pinte de bière avec moi !

-Allons- nous asseoir quelque part, dit précipitamment Hermione, alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Regardez, là-bas, ça devrait nous convenir.

C'était un petit café miteux ouvert toute la nuit. Une mince couche de graisse recouvrait les tables en Formica, mais au moins l'endroit était vide.

Harry se glissa le premier dans un box et Ron s'assit à côté de lui, face à Hermione qui tournait le dos à l'entrée et n'aimait pas ça : elle jetait si souvent des regards derrière elle qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir un tic. Elle s'apprêtait à voir surgir de la porte des Mangemorts qui les auraient suivit et préféra être sur ses gardes. Elle se demanda si Drago était rentré chez lui, s'il était en sécurité dans sa chambre, loin… Elle aurait voulu sortir son miroir de son sac et le lui demander, mais il faudrait attendre qu'elle se retrouve seule.

-Vous savez qu'on n'est pas loin du _Chaudron Baveur_ , ici, fit remarquer Ron, une minute plus tard. Il suffit d'aller à Charing Cross…

\- Ron, on ne peut pas ! l'interrompit Hermione.

\- Pas pour y rester, simplement pour savoir ce qui se passe !

\- Nous savons très bien ce qui se passe ! Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir d'autre ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, c'était simplement une idée en l'air !

Ils retombèrent dans un silence crispé. La serveuse, qui mâchait du chewing-gum, s'avança d'un pas traînant et Hermione demanda deux cappuccinos : Harry étant invisible, il aurait semblé étrange de lui en commander un également. Deux ouvriers à la silhouette massive entrèrent dans le café et se glissèrent dans le box voisin.

Hermione baissa la voix dans un murmure.

\- Je propose qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille pour transplaner et qu'on aille quelque part à la campagne. De là, on pourra envoyer un message à l'Ordre.

\- Tu sais faire le coup du Patronus qui parle ? demanda Ron.

-Je me suis entraînée et je crois que oui, répondit Hermione.

Elle avait essayé à quelques reprises dans sa chambre, avant son départ pour le Terrier. Son premier essais était peu concluant, mais le deuxième avait réussit tout de même à délivrer un message un peu plus audible.

\- Très bien, du moment que ça ne leur attire pas d'ennuis, mais ils ont peut-être été arrêtés à l'heure qu'il est. Beurk, ce truc est dégoûtant, ajouta Ron, après avoir avalé une gorgée de café grisâtre et mousseux.

La serveuse l'avait entendu. Elle le fusilla du regard en traînant les pieds pour aller prendre la commande des nouveaux clients.

-Bon, allons-y, je ne veux pas boire cette boue, dit Ron. Hermione, tu as de l'argent moldu pour payer ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais sur mon compte d'épargne logement avant de partir pour le Terrier. Je parie que la monnaie doit se trouver tout au fond, soupira-t-elle, la main tendue vers son sac en perles.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les deux ouvriers firent simultanément le même geste dans leur direction : Harry tira en même temps sa baguette magique. Ron mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait puis plongea pardessus la table et poussa Hermione de côté sur la banquette. La puissance des sortilèges lancés par les Mangemorts fracassa le mur recouvert de carreaux, là où la tête de Ron s'était trouvée un instant auparavant. Au même moment, Harry s'écria :

\- _Stupéfix !_

Le grand Mangemort blond fut frappé en pleine tête par un jet de lumière rouge et s'affaissa sur le côté, inconscient. Son compagnon, incapable de voir qui avait jeté le sort, en lança un autre à Ron : des cordelettes noires et brillantes s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et ligotèrent Ron de la tête aux pieds. La serveuse poussa un hurlement et se rua vers la porte. Harry envoya un nouveau sortilège de Stupéfixion, visant le Mangemort au visage tordu qui avait ligoté Ron, mais il rata son coup et le maléfice, après avoir ricoché sur une fenêtre, frappa la serveuse qui s'effondra devant la porte.

 _-Expulso !_ s'écria le Mangemort.

La table derrière laquelle se trouvait Harry explosa.

Hermione profita qu'elle soit hors de vue des deux Mangemort et s'écria :

\- _Petrificus totale!_

Le Mangemort tomba en avant comme une statue et atterrit dans un bruit de verre brisé sur l'amas de tasses cassées, de débris de table, et de café. Tremblante, Hermione sortit en rampant de sous la banquette, secouant la tête pour débarrasser ses cheveux des éclats d'un cendrier fracassé.

\- D… _Diffindo,_ dit-elle, sa baguette pointée sur Ron qui poussa un rugissement de douleur lorsque le sortilège déchira la toile de son jean et lui entailla profondément le genou. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron, j'ai la main qui tremble ! _Diffindo !_

Les cordes tranchées tombèrent sur le sol et Ron se releva, secouant ses bras engourdis pour rétablir la circulation. Harry ramassa sa baguette, enjamba le tas de ruines, et s'approcha du grand Mangemort blond étalé en travers de la banquette.

\- J'aurais dû le reconnaître tout de suite, il était là le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, dit-il.

Il retourna du pied l'autre Mangemort, qui avait les cheveux plus foncés. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, l'homme regarda successivement Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Celui-là, c'est Dolohov, dit Ron. Je le reconnais, sa tête était mise à prix sur de vieilles affiches. Je pense que le grand type doit être Thorfinn Rowle.

\- Peu importe leurs noms ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix un peu hystérique. Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Elle commençait à être prise de panique. Comment étaient-ils au courant de leur destination ? Seul Drago savait… Avec horreur, elle se demanda si Voldemort avait réussit à lire ses souvenir… ou pire le torturer ! Elle essaya de rester calme, mais l'image de Drago torturé sous le rire aigue de Voldemort transperçait son esprit.

D'une certaine manière, son accès de panique sembla éclaircir les idées de Harry.

\- Ferme la porte à clé, lui dit-il, et toi, Ron, éteins les lumières.

Ron exécuta l'ordre de Harry tandis qu'Hermione ferma les portes et les volets des fenêtres. Au loin les fêtards qui avaient sifflé sur le passage d'Hermione lancer des plaisanteries à une autre fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? murmura Ron dans le noir.

Puis, plus bas encore, il ajouta :

\- Les tuer ? Eux aussi nous auraient tués. Ils viennent d'essayer.

Hermione frémit et fit un pas en arrière. Harry hocha la tête.

\- Il faut simplement effacer leurs souvenirs, dit-il. C'est mieux. Comme ça ils perdront notre piste. Si nous les tuons, il deviendra évident que nous étions ici.

\- C'est toi qui commandes, répondit Ron qui avait l'air profondément soulagé. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué de sortilège d'Amnésie.

\- Moi non plus, fit Hermione en pensant à ses parents dont elle avait simplement modifié leurs souvenirs. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir un sortilège pour les effacer. Elle respira profondément pour retrouver son calme puis pointa sa baguette sur le front de Dolohov et prononça la formule :

 _-Oubliettes._

Aussitôt, le regard de Dolohov se fit vague et rêveur.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama Harry en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Occupe-toi de l'autre Mangemort et de la serveuse pendant que Ron et moi, on fait le ménage.

\- Le ménage ? dit Ron, qui jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle partiellement détruite. Pourquoi ?

 _-_ Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se demander ce qui s'est passé s'ils se réveillent dans un endroit où on dirait qu'une bombe vient d'exploser ?

\- Ah oui, d'accord…

Ron mit un bon moment avant de réussir à extraire sa baguette de sa poche.

-Pas étonnant que je n'arrive pas à la sortir, Hermione, tu as emporté mon vieux jean, il est trop étroit.

-Oh, crois bien que j'en suis désolée, persifla Hermione en tirant la serveuse à l'écart de la vitrine, avant d'ajouter en marmonnant qu'il pouvait enfoncer sa baguette dans un endroit peu approprié.

Lorsque le café eut retrouvé son état initial, ils soulevèrent les Mangemorts et les remirent dans leur box en les asseyant face à face.

\- Mais comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? demanda à nouveau Hermione qui regardait alternativement les deux hommes inertes. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où nous étions ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait toujours la Trace ? Elle espérait tellement s'accrocher à cette idée… plutôt que de penser à Drago…

\- Tu… Tu ne penses pas avoir toujours la Trace sur toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- C'est impossible, répondit Ron. La Trace est levée à dix-sept ans, c'est la loi des sorciers, on ne peut pas la mettre sur un adulte.

\- Pour autant que tu le saches, répliqua Hermione. Et si les Mangemorts avaient trouvé le moyen de la maintenir sur un sorcier de dix-sept ans ?

-Mais Harry ne s'est pas approché d'un Mangemort dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Qui aurait pu rétablir sa Trace ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Si je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, ni vous quand vous êtes près de moi, sans révéler l'endroit où nous sommes…, commença-t-il.

\- Pas question que nous nous séparions ! l'interrompit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr où nous cacher, dit Ron. Pour nous donner le temps de réfléchir.

\- Le square Grimmaurd, suggéra Harry.

Les deux autres en restèrent bouche bée. Hermione trouvait cette idée trop téméraire :

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, Rogue peut y aller quand il veut !

-Le père de Ron a dit qu'ils y avaient jeté des maléfices contre lui. Et même s'ils n'ont pas marché, insista-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione voulait discuter, quelle importance ? Je te jure que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me retrouver devant Rogue !

-Mais…

\- Hermione, où veux-tu aller, autrement ? C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons. Rogue est tout seul, alors que si la Trace est toujours sur moi, nous aurons une foule de Mangemorts à nos trousses, où que nous allions.

Elle n'avait aucun argument à objecter, malgré son désir d'en trouver un. Elle se pinça les lèvres, contrainte d'accepter la proposition. Elle déverrouilla la porte du café et Ron rétablit la lumière en actionnant le Déluminateur. Puis, lorsque Harry eut compté jusqu'à trois, ils annulèrent les maléfices lancés sur leurs victimes.

À peine la serveuse et les Mangemorts avaient-ils eu le temps d'émerger de leur sommeil que Ron, Hermione et Harry pivotaient une fois de plus sur eux-mêmes et disparaissaient dans des ténèbres qui les comprimaient de toutes parts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent au beau milieu d'une petite place sinistre et familière, entourée de hautes maisons délabrées. Le numéro 12 était visible à leurs yeux car ils avaient été informés de son existence par Dumbledore, son Gardien du Secret. Ils se précipitèrent, vérifiant tous les dix mètres que personne ne les suivait ou ne les épiait, et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de pierre du perron.


	45. Chapitre12

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Nous revoila avec un nouveau (petit) chapitre transitoire ! Petite exception, nous postons la suite car le chapitre précédent était assez court et surtout entièrement repris du livre, donc rien de nouveau !**

 **Ici nous retrouvons (avec plaisir héhé) Drago juste après son avertissement au mariage de Bill & Fleur. **

**Voila ce chapitre sera assez court, ne soyez pas trop déçu(e)s**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Endoloris**

Il revint dans sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard après avoir transplané de chez Weasmoche. L'estomac noué, il ne cessait de se demander si Hermione était saine et sauve, en sécurité dans le monde des moldus.

À peine eut-il atterri sur le parquet de sa chambre qu'il se dirigea vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit le miroir à Double face. Il serra l'objet de toutes ses forces au creux de sa main et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Les minutes défilèrent, les heures arrivèrent et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. L'attende devenait interminable.

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et ses jambes vacillèrent sous son poids. Il eut tout juste le temps de se coucher dans son lit et de fermer ses yeux. Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était plus noire que jamais. Combien de temps s'était-il assoupi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il devait être très tard, pensa-t-il, quand il fut réveillé par un hurlement à glacer le sang. Les cheveux de sa nuque se hissèrent tant la colère de Lord Voldemort retentissait dans toutes les pièces du Manoir. Il se releva aussitôt de son lit, des perles de sueurs dégoulinaient de son dos et prêta une oreille attentive au cri qui s'estompait de plus en plus… Soudain des pas retentirent derrière sa porte. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Travers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Fit la voix hautaine de Drago, surpris de cette intrusion.

-Le maître vous demande, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, ce qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

Drago savait qu'il ne servait à rien de protester. Il déglutit difficilement, se demandant pour quelle raison le Seigneur des Ténèbres le réclamait et enjamba le pas au Mangemort. Il le suivit jusqu'au grand salon dont la grande pièce était simplement éclairée par le feu de la cheminée qui crépitait derrière Lord Voldemort. A ses pieds, Rowle, le grand mangemort blond implorait son pardon.

-Comment ? Lord Voldemort te pardonner ta misérable erreur Rowle ? Celui-ci éclaté d'un rire aigue sans joie.

-Ma…maître, balbutia Rowle… ils étaient trois… Potter était caché sous la ca…cape, nous ne l'avions pas vu venir…

Hermione, pensa-t-il aussitôt ! Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir ! Il se sentit tout d'un coup soulagé à l'idée qu'elle soit hors de danger. Mais où est-elle à présent ?

-Trois adolescents face à deux de mes Mangemorts, Rowle. J'avoue que je suis très déçu… A quoi bon bannir mon nom si vous êtes incapable de capturer les membres de l'Ordre ?!

Ses traits crispés sous la colère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur Rowle qui se mit à hurler et à se tordre à terre. Drago n'arrivait plus à supporter cette scène d'horreur. Il en avait assez d'entendre des hurlements. L'image de la fille moldue revint aussitôt hanter ses pensées… il essaya de fermer son esprit, mais c'était impossible de se concentrer avec ces hurlements qui retentissaient à ses oreilles. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta son geste, il s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Drago derrière lui.

-Drago, fit-il dans un sourire mauvais, approche, allez viens-là, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant ses grands bras squelettiques. Le moment est venu de faire à nouveau tes preuves parmi nous.

Le garçon s'approcha lentement de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et fut pris de nausées quand il lui toucha le bras.

-Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Rowle, murmura-t-il à son oreille de sa voix glaciale. Vois-tu, cet incapable que voici, n'a pas réussi à attraper ton vieil ami Harry Potter et tes deux anciens camarades de classe.

Il plongea ses yeux rouge vif dans ceux de Drago. Il essaya de rester impassible face à l'intensité et l'horreur que lui procurait ce regard, mais il savait déjà au fond de lui que Lord Voldemort avait plongé par plaisir dans ses pensées les plus enfouies de son esprit. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il demandait à Drago de torturer celui qui avait failli capturer Hermione, réalisa-t-il, _il le savait_. Il le savait et prenait un plaisir malsain à jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Je voudrai que tu lui montres la colère de Lord Voldemort, fit-il les yeux enflammés. Montre-lui ce qu'il se passe quand on désobéit aux ordres !

Machinalement, Drago sortit d'une main tremblante sa baguette et la pointa sur Rowle qui se tortillait toujours à terre. On n'entendait plus dans la pièce que le crépitement du feu ainsi que les gémissements du Mangemort. Le teint pâle, Drago sentait ses entrailles se tordre, comme s'il était sur le point de remettre tout ce qu'il lui restant dans son estomac. Il fixa Rowle à terre, prêt à subir un deuxième châtiment.

-Vas-y ! Fit la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière son épaule. Fais le Drago !

La baguette toujours pointée sur lui, il n'y arrivait pas ! Il essaya de se persuader qu'il devait se venger de lui, pour avoir essayé de capturer Hermione. Mais cette pensée le dégoûtait encore plus. Il savait qu'Hermione voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un de meilleur et non un tortionnaire. Cependant, la voix de Voldemort se fit plus pressante et il prononça d'une voix tremblante :

-En… endoloris…

Le grand Mangemort blond se mit à hurler à nouveau au sol. Drago le regarda, les yeux à moitié clos. Il se dégoûtait, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'horreur. D'une voix aiguë, glacée, impitoyable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à nouveau :

\- Tu en veux davantage, Rowle, ou bien on en reste là et on te donne à manger à Nagini ? Lord Voldemort n'est pas sûr de pardonner, cette fois… Tu m'as rappelée pour ça, pour m'annoncer que Harry Potter s'était à nouveau échappé ? Drago, fais sentir encore une fois à Rowle l'intensité de notre déplaisir… Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère !

D'une main encore plus tremblante, Drago jeta à nouveau le sortilège impardonnable… A présent, il était entièrement sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Il se sentait piégé, comme son père, sans aucune échappatoire.

Une heure plus tard, il était recroquevillé sur son lit, essayant d'oublier les événements de la soirée. En vain. Tremblant de tout son corps, Drago serra le miroir dans sa main et contempla son reflet, espérant de tout son être voir apparaître l'image du visage d'Hermione.

-Hermione… murmura-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues… réponds-moi, je t'en prie…

Mais le miroir restait intact. Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle. Était-elle blessée ? Était-elle en sûreté ? Weasley était-il à ses côtés pour la rassurer… ? Cette pensée lui brisait le cœur… mais savoir que la jeune fille n'était pas seule lui procurait un sentiment de réconfort… elle n'était pas comme lui, seul au monde dans cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne.

Il était exténué, le choc de cette soirée commençait à le quitter. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir quand il entendit son nom dans un murmure :

Nice to meet ...?

Aussitôt il rouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux marron d'Hermione le regarder à travers le miroir.


	46. Chapitre13

**Bonsoir les Potterhead !**

 **Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps tout à l'heure pour vous laisser un petit message, alors j'ai préféré poster d'abord le chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce soir ! Nous espérons que vous vous portez bien et que votre w-e était agréable :)**

 **Voila la suite, avec une grosse partie reprise du livre ( merci JK 3 )**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ;)**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme :**

 **Mama : Oui au moins il sert ce miroir :p merci pour ta revieuw ! à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le récit de Kreattur**

La pièce du petit salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd était plongée dans la pénombre. Installés au sol dans des sacs de couchage, les trois amis passèrent la nuit dans cette sombre et inquiétante maison vide. Après l'insistance de Ron, Hermione dormait sur les coussins du canapé du salon, si bien que sa silhouette était un peu surélevée par rapport à lui.

Après plus d'une heure d'attende, ses deux amis s'étaient finalement endormis. Elle avait attendu que les ronflements de Ron soient plus réguliers, pour être sûre de pouvoir se lever en toute discrétion. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la pièce tout en fouillant dans son petit sac en perles le petit miroir qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher au fond. Elle arriva enfin dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur le sol de marbre noir, le dos appuyé contre la baignoire dont les pieds représentaient des queues de serpent en argent. Dans un murmure à peine audible, Hermione appela Drago :

-Drago ...?

Aussitôt, le visage du Serpentard apparut. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça dès l'instant où elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux cernés et rougis marquaient un contraste frappant avec son teint blafard. Hermione poussa une exclama horrifiée avant de lui demandé d'un ton inquiet :

-Par Merlin que s'est-il passé Drago ?

-Rien du tout ! Répondit-il précipitamment d'une voix rauque.

-Dis-moi la vérité !

Il baissa les yeux et raconta honteusement la torture qu'il avait dû faire subir à Rowle, pour ne pas subir lui-même la colère de Voldemort.

-C'est… si horrible, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante quand Drago eut fini son récit. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Tu n'y es pour rien… c'est ma situation, je dois l'accepter.

-Mais pour combien de temps encore ! Drago il faut que vous partiez toi et tes parents !

-Et le laissé seul au Manoir ? Dans notre foyer ! Non Hermione, fit Drago, l'expression déterminée. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est toi… que tu sois en sécurité !

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi ! S'exclama Hermione à voix basse. Je ne veux pas qu' _il_ te détruise !

-Ca n'arrivera pas ! Je te l'assure !

-Je sais Drago…

Elle caressa du bout des doigts son reflet dans le miroir.

-Tu me manques tellement, fit-elle dans un soupir.

-Toi aussi…. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, répondit-il les yeux baignés de larmes. Es-tu en sûreté ? Il paraît que vous avez réussi à vous échapper, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je pense que oui… fit Hermione hésitante, avant de lui raconter sa mésaventure à Tottenham Court Road.

-Le nom de Tu-sais-qui a été banni, expliqua Drago quand elle eut fini son récit. Tous ceux qui oseront prononcer son nom seront aussitôt localisés et arrêtés…

Hermione plaqua la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

-Mon dieu, c'est épouvantable ! Comment vais-je prévenir Harry de ne plus prononcer son nom !

-Je n'en sais rien, mais assure-toi que Potter arrête de jouer les intrépides !

-Je vais essayer, répondit Hermione dans un soupir… mais tu le connais, il est aussi têtu qu'une mule !

-Pardon ? Ce ne serait pas une expression de moldu ça ? Fit Drago, un sourire taquin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Vas-y moque toi Malefoy ! Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à mes expressions de née-moldue !

-C'est pas gagné, répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à l'obscurité, tu ne pourrais pas faire apparaître un peu de lumière ?

-Désolée, je préfère rester dans le noir, c'est plus sûr.

-Mais je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre ! Où es-tu ?

-Drago, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire ! C'est notre accord…

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit… fit-il d'une voix impatiente.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes avant que Drago ne demande enfin :

-Potter et Weasley sont avec toi alors ?

-Évidemment, répondit sèchement Hermione, où veux-tu qu'ils soient ? Ils dorment… je ne pourrai pas rester trop longtemps.

Elle vit une pointe de déception se dessiner sur le visage de Drago.

-Très bien, je vais te laisser…

-Attends, Drago !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il tendrement avant de disparaître du miroir.

Hermione poussa un soupir et resta assise quelques minutes de plus au sol, seule dans ses pensées.

Elle comprenait que Drago supportait mal cette situation. Après tout, il est seul et replié sur lui-même chez lui à longueur de journée tandis qu'elle se trouvait avec Harry et Ron pour un long voyage dont elle n'avait aucune idée du temps que ça prendrait… Mais le voir ce soir l'avait tellement réconfortée… Un sourire aux lèvres, elle repensa à leur dernier baiser dans l'abri de jardin des Weasley. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour se rappeler de son contact sur les siennes. Comme elle aimerait le revoir, pensa-t-elle.

Le cœur serré, elle se leva et rejoignit son lit aménagé dans le salon en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller ses amis. À peine s'installa-t-elle à nouveau sur les cousins disposés à terre qu'elle entendit Ron remué.

-Herm…ione ? Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chuttt rendors-toi Ron, ce n'est rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Son ami se redressa et regarda Hermione dont le corps était un peu plus surélevé que le sien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes en sécurité ici… il ne t'arrivera rien.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il lui prit galamment la main et caressa sa paume du bout des doigts. La jeune fille ne protesta pas, son contact l'apaisait même si elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité en songeant à Drago. Que dirait-il s'il assistait à cette scène ? Sûrement qu'il se jetterait de tout le poids de son corps sur Ron pour lui arracher la tête, pensa-t-elle.

Elle adorait tellement le voir jaloux et possessif vis-à-vis d'elle. Tout en pensant à Drago, elle s'endormit aussitôt, sa main toujours tenue par celle de Ron.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par la lumière matinale qui transperçait les vieux rideaux noirs et poussiéreux de la pièce. Elle se releva péniblement en s'étirant, la nuit était longue et bien qu'elle ait dormi sur les coussins du canapé rapiécé, la position n'était pas très confortable. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond obscur auquel un grand lustre recouvert de toiles d'araignée était suspendu. Cette maison lui donnait la chair de poule.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit le sac de couchage de Harry vide.

-Harry ? Fit Hermione dans un murmure.

Pas de réponse. Hermione réveilla aussitôt Ron en le secouant.

-Ron ! Ron, réveille-toi !

-Hmmm… quis pass ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Harry n'est plus là !

-Quoi ?!

Il se releva immédiatement et les deux amis se mirent à chercher Harry dans l'immense maison vide, ne cessant de l'appeler. Étrangement, chaque pièce était en désordre, comme si quelqu'un était passé avant eux pour chercher quelque chose en particulier… Ce capharnaüm mettait Hermione mal à l'aise et un sentiment de panique commençait à monter en elle au fur et à mesure où elle trouvait les pièces vides… Enfin, une réponse leur parvint à l'étage supérieur.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Harry ?

\- Je suis là, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le maudissant, Hermione se précipita dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius où elle trouva Harry debout, en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- On s'est réveillés et on ne savait pas où tu étais ! Dit-elle, le souffle court.

Elle se retourna et cria par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ron ! Je l'ai trouvé !

La voix irritée de Ron résonna au loin, quelques étages plus bas :

\- Très bien. Dis-lui de ma part que c'est un crétin !

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, ne disparaît pas comme ça, on a eu une peur bleue ! Et d'abord, pourquoi es-tu monté ici ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce sens dessus dessous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

\- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver.

Il lui donna une vieille lettre froissée et écrite à la main. Hermione parcourra rapidement le manuscrit sous le regard de Harry. :

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Merci, merci, pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était content, je te joins une photo pour que tu le voies toi-même. Comme tu le sais, le balai ne vole qu'à soixante centimètres de hauteur, mais Harry a failli tuer le chat et il a pulvérisé un horrible vase que Pétunia m'avait offert pour Noël (ce dont je ne me plains pas). Bien entendu, James a trouvé ça très drôle, il a dit qu'il deviendrait sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots et nous le surveillons de près chaque fois qu'il fait un tour avec._

 _Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui a toujours été charmante avec nous et qui adore Harry. Nous étions désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir, mais l'Ordre passe avant tout le reste et d'ailleurs, Harry n'est même pas assez grand pour savoir que c'est son anniversaire ! James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaye de ne pas le_ montrer, _mais je le vois bien. De plus, Dumbledore a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, toute escapade lui est donc interdite. Si tu pouvais venir nous voir, il serait ravi. Le petit Queudver était là le week-end dernier, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'était sans doute à cause de ce qui est arrivé aux McKinnon._

 _J'ai pleuré toute la soirée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle._

 _Bathilda vient nous voir presque tous les jours, cette petite vieille est fascinante, elle raconte des histoires absolument extraordinaires sur Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en serait ravi s'il le savait ! J'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dans tout cela, car il semble incroyable que Dumbledore…_

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bas de la page, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oh, Harry…

\- Et il y a ça, aussi.

Il lui tendit la photo déchirée et Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle vit un bébé avec les cheveux d'un noir jais sortir de l'image puis y entrer à nouveau en filant sur son balai-jouet.

-J'ai cherché la suite de la lettre, expliqua Harry, mais elle n'est pas là.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

\- C'est toi qui as tout mis dans cet état ou bien c'était déjà comme ça quand tu es arrivé ?

\- Quelqu'un est venu fouiller avant moi, répondit Harry.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Toutes les pièces dans lesquelles je t'ai cherché sont en désordre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient, à ton avis ?

\- Des informations sur l'Ordre, si c'était Rogue.

-On pourrait penser qu'il a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut. Lui-même en était membre, non ?

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Harry, ils voulaient peut-être des informations sur Dumbledore ? La deuxième page de cette lettre, par exemple. Cette Bathilda dont parle ma mère, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Qui ?

-Bathilda Tourdesac, l'auteur de…

\- _Histoire de la magie,_ coupa Hermione, intéressée. Tes parents la connaissaient ? C'était une extraordinaire historienne de la magie.

-Et elle vit toujours, dit Harry. Elle habite Godric's Hollow. Muriel, la tante de Ron, en parlait au mariage. Elle connaissait aussi la famille de Dumbledore. Ce serait assez intéressant d'aller la voir, non ?

Hermione trouvait cette idée bien téméraire, comme souvent chez son ami. Elle préféra lui répondre par un sourire un peu trop appuyé. Il reprit la lettre et la photo puis les fourra dans la bourse accrochée à son cou. Voyant l'air vexé de son ami, Hermione ajouta :

\- Je comprends que tu aies très envie de lui parler de ta mère et de ton père – et aussi de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione. Mais ça ne nous aiderait pas vraiment à trouver les Horcruxes, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry demeura silencieux. Elle pensait subitement aux avertissements de Drago et elle entendit à nouveau sa voix dans sa tête lorsqu'il lui avait dit : _« assure-toi que Potter arrête de jouer les intrépides !_ ». Elle poursuivit :

-Harry, je sais que tu veux absolument aller à Godric's Hollow, mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur quand je vois avec quelle facilité ces Mangemorts nous ont retrouvés, hier. Je sens plus que jamais que nous devrions éviter l'endroit où tes parents sont enterrés. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu te rendes là-bas, j'en suis sûre.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, assura Harry, qui évitait toujours de la regarder. Muriel a raconté des choses sur Dumbledore, au mariage. Je veux connaître la vérité…

Il lui raconta les propos tenus par la vieille tante Muriel sur Dumbledore ainsi que les événements troublants auxquels Rita Skeeter faisait allusion dans son prochain livre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hermione dit :

\- Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé…

\- Je ne suis pas bouleversé, mentit Harry. Je dois simplement savoir si c'est vrai ou pas…

\- Harry, tu penses vraiment obtenir la vérité d'une vieille femme méchante comme Muriel, ou de Rita Skeeter ? Comment peux-tu les croire ? Tu connaissais Dumbledore !

-Je croyais le connaître, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de vrai dans tout ce que Rita Skeeter a écrit sur toi ! Doge a raison, comment peux-tu laisser ces gens-là ternir les souvenirs que tu gardes de Dumbledore ? Si on descendait à la cuisine ? Suggéra Hermione au bout d'un moment, voyant que son ami restait silencieux. Pour trouver de quoi faire un petit déjeuner ?

Il acquiesça, et sortit derrière elle. Ils passèrent devant la deuxième porte du palier. Hermione commençait déjà à descendre quelques marches quand la voix d'Harry l'interpella :

\- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix anormalement calme, Viens voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit-elle surprise.

-R.A.B. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation et remonta l'escalier.

\- Dans la lettre de ta mère ? Mais je n'ai pas vu…

Harry l'interrompit d'un hochement de tête et lui montra la plaque qui se trouvait accrochée à la porte. C'était une plaque prétentieuse, écrite à la main en lettres soigneusement tracées

DÉFENSE D'ENTRER

SANS L'AUTORISATION EXPRESSE

DE REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK

Elle la lut, puis serra si fort le bras de Harry qu'il fit une grimace.

\- Le frère de Sirius ? murmura-t-elle.

-C'était un Mangemort, dit Harry. Sirius m'a raconté son histoire. Il est devenu un Mangemort quand il était très jeune, ensuite il a eu peur et a essayé de les quitter… Alors, ils l'ont tué.

\- Tout concorde ! s'exclama Hermione. Si c'était un Mangemort, il pouvait approcher leur chef et s'il a été déçu, il a dû vouloir abattre Voldemort !

Elle relâcha le bras de Harry, se pencha par-dessus la rampe et cria :

\- Ron ! RON ! Viens ici, vite !

Une minute plus tard, Ron apparu, essoufflé, sa baguette à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'il y a encore des araignées géantes, je veux d'abord un petit déjeuner avant de…

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sur la porte de Regulus l'écriteau qu'Hermione lui montrait.

-Quoi ? C'était le frère de Sirius, non ? Regulus Arcturus… Regulus… R.A.B. ! Le médaillon… Tu crois que…

\- On va essayer de le savoir, dit Harry.

Il poussa la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et prononça la formule :

\- _Alohomora._

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils franchirent le seuil ensemble, jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'eux. La pièce était spécieuse et émanait une atmosphère de grandeur passée. Au premier coup d'œil, on devinait que Regulus était très attaché à la maison des Serpentard. Avec une pointe au cœur, Hermione se serait cru à nouveau dans le dortoir de Drago. Les couleurs vert émeraude et argent de Serpentard étaient partout, drapant le lit, les murs et les fenêtres. Les armoiries des Black avaient été peintes avec soin au-dessus du lit, avec leur devise, « Toujours pur ». Au-dessous, des coupures de journaux jaunies étaient fixées au mur, en un collage hétéroclite. Hermione traversa la pièce pour les examiner de plus près.

-Elles parlent toutes de Voldemort, dit-elle. Il semble que Regulus ait été un de ses admirateurs plusieurs années avant de s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts…

Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva du couvre-lit lorsqu'elle s'assit pour lire les coupures. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait remarqué une autre photo. Les joueurs d'une équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard souriaient en agitant la main.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un ton vague tandis qu'elle était toujours plongée dans la lecture des articles de presse. Elle eut l'impression que Harry lui parlait.

-Il est assis au milieu du premier rang, c'est là que l'attrapeur… peu importe, répondit Harry, s'apercevant que personne ne l'écoutait.

Ron, à quatre pattes, fouillait sous l'armoire. Harry regarda autour de la pièce, à la recherche de possibles cachettes et s'avança vers le bureau. Là encore, quelqu'un était passé avant lui. Dans les tiroirs, tout avait été retourné récemment, la poussière remuée, mais il n'y avait aucun objet de valeur : de vieilles plumes, des manuels scolaires dépassés qui, là encore, avaient été traités sans ménagement, une bouteille d'encre fracassée, dont le résidu gluant avait coulé sur le contenu du tiroir.

\- Il y a un meilleur moyen, dit Hermione tandis que Harry essuyait sur son jean ses doigts tachés d'encre.

Elle leva sa baguette et lança :

 _\- Accio médaillon !_

Rien ne se produisit. Ron, qui fouillait à présent les plis des rideaux délavés, sembla déçu.

\- Alors, c'est fini ? Il n'est pas là ?

\- Oh, si, il pourrait y être, répondit Hermione, mais protégé par des contre-sorts. Des enchantements qui empêchent de le faire venir par magie.

\- Comme ceux que Voldemort a jetés sur le bassin de la caverne, dit Harry

-Alors, comment allons-nous le retrouver ? interrogea Ron.

-On va le chercher à la main, répliqua Hermione.

\- Très bonne idée, dit Ron, les yeux au ciel, en examinant à nouveau les rideaux.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils passèrent la pièce au peigne fin, mais finalement, ils durent admettre que le médaillon n'était pas là. Le soleil s'était élevé dans le ciel, à présent, et ils furent éblouis par son éclat, même à travers les fenêtres crasseuses du palier.

-Il pourrait être quelque part ailleurs dans la maison, dit Hermione d'un ton optimiste, alors qu'ils redescendaient l'escalier.

Harry et Ron s'étaient laissé gagner par le découragement, mais elle paraissait plus décidée que jamais.

-Qu'il ait ou non réussi à le détruire, il aurait voulu, de toute façon, le cacher à Voldemort, non ? Vous vous souvenez de toutes les horreurs dont nous nous sommes débarrassés, la dernière fois que nous étions ici ? Cette horloge qui jetait des boulons sur tout le monde et ces vieilles robes qui avaient essayé d'étrangler Ron. Regulus les avait peut-être placées là pour protéger l'endroit où il cachait le médaillon, même si on ne s'en est pas rendu compte sur le… sur le…

soudain elle se souvint. Un horrible sentiment s'immisça en elle…

Harry et Ron la regardèrent. Debout sur un pied, l'autre suspendu en l'air, elle avait l'expression hébétée de quelqu'un qui vient de subir un sortilège d'Amnésie. Ses yeux étaient même devenus vitreux.

\- … sur le moment, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Il y avait un médaillon.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

\- Dans l'armoire vitrée du salon. Personne n'arrivait à l'ouvrir. Et nous… nous…

Elle eut l'impression qu'une grosse pierre tombait dans l'estomac. Oui il y avait bien un médaillon au cours de cet été. Ils avaient fini par le jeter dans un sac de vieilleries, avec la tabatière pleine de poudre à Verrue et la boîte à musique qui avait failli endormir tout le monde…

\- Kreattur a récupéré plein de choses derrière notre dos, dit Harry.

C'était la seule chance, le seul petit espoir qui leur restait.

\- Il avait gardé tout un tas d'objets dans son placard de la cuisine. Venez.

Il dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre, les deux autres se précipitant à sa suite dans un martèlement de pas semblable à un tonnerre. Ils firent tant de bruit qu'ils réveillèrent le portrait de la mère de Sirius quand ils traversèrent le hall.

 _-Vermine ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! Souillures !_ hurla-t-elle tandis qu'ils se ruaient au sous-sol en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Harry traversa la cuisine au pas de course et s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la porte du placard qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il y avait toujours le nid de vieilles couvertures crasseuses dans lequel Kreattur dormait autrefois, mais on ne voyait plus briller les bibelots que l'elfe de maison avait récupérés dans les poubelles. Il restait simplement un exemplaire de _Nobles par nature : une_ _généalogie des sorciers._

Harry arracha les couvertures et les secoua. Une souris morte en tomba et roula sur le sol dans une vision d'horreur. Ron poussa un grognement en se jetant sur une chaise et Hermione ferma les paupières.

-Ce n'est pas fini, dit Harry.

Il éleva la voix et appela :

\- _Créateurs!_

Il y eut un clac ! sonore et l'elfe de maison que Harry avait, bien malgré lui, hérité de Sirius surgit de nulle part, devant la cheminée vide et froide. Minuscule, d'une taille de moitié inférieure à celle d'un être humain, il avait une peau blanchâtre, dont les plis pendaient de toutes parts, et des poils blancs qui sortaient en grosses touffes de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris. Il portait toujours le chiffon crasseux dans lequel ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois et le regard méprisant qu'il posa sur Harry montrait que son attitude à l'égard de son nouveau maître n'avait pas plus changé que sa façon de s'habiller.

\- Maître, coassa-t-il de sa voix de crapaud.

Il s'inclina et marmonna, comme s'il s'adressait à ses genoux :

\- De retour dans l'ancienne maison de ma maîtresse avec Weasley, le traître à son sang, et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Je t'interdis de traiter quiconque de traître à son sang ou de Sang-de-Bourbe, grogna Harry. J'ai une question à te poser. Et je t'ordonne de répondre la vérité. Compris ?

\- Oui, maître, répliqua Kreattur en s'inclinant profondément une fois de plus. ses lèvres remuèrent sans bruit, formant sans aucun doute les insultes qu'il n'avait plus le droit de proférer.

\- Il y a deux ans, reprit Harry, il y avait un gros médaillon en or dans le salon du premier étage. Nous l'avons jeté. Est-ce que tu l'as récupéré ?

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Kreattur se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour regarder Harry en face. Hermione retint sa respiration. Puis il répondit :

-Oui.

\- Où est-il, maintenant ? demanda Harry sur un ton de jubilation, tandis que Ron et Hermione affichaient une expression réjouie.

Kreattur ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de voir leur réaction au prochain mot qu'il prononcerait.

\- Disparu.

\- Disparu ? Répéta Harry comme en écho. Que veux-tu dire par « disparu » ?

L'elfe frissonna. Il vacilla sur place.

-Kreattur, reprit Harry d'un ton féroce, je t'ordonne…

\- Mondingus Fletcher, coassa l'elfe, les yeux toujours fermés. Mondingus Fletcher a tout volé : les photos de Miss Bella et de Miss Cissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, les coupes gravées aux armoiries de la famille, et, et…

Kreattur haletait, cherchant son souffle. Sa poitrine creuse enflait et se dégonflait rapidement, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang :

 _\- … et le médaillon, le médaillon de monsieur Regulus, Kreattur a mal fait, Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres !_

Harry réagit instinctivement : lorsque Kreattur se précipita sur le tisonnier posé contre la grille du foyer, il se jeta sur l'elfe, l'aplatissant au sol. Le cri d'Hermione se mêla à celui de Kreattur mais Harry hurla plus fort qu'eux :

-Kreattur, je t'ordonne de rester tranquille !

Il sentit l'elfe s'immobiliser et le relâcha. Kreattur resta étendu sur le sol de pierre glacé, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux aux paupières tombantes.

\- Harry, laisse-le se relever ! murmura Hermione.

\- Pour qu'il puisse se donner des coups de tisonnier ? Ricana Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de l'elfe. Sûrement pas. Maintenant, Kreattur, je veux la vérité : comment sais-tu que Mondingus Fletcher a volé le médaillon ?

\- Kreattur l'a vu ! s'étrangla l'elfe, des larmes coulant sur son groin et sa bouche aux dents grises. Kreattur l'a vu sortir du placard de Kreattur, les mains pleines des trésors de Kreattur. Kreattur a dit au voleur d'arrêter, mais Mondingus Fletcher a ri et s'est en… enfui…

-Tu as déclaré que le médaillon était celui de M. Regulus, reprit Harry. Pourquoi ? D'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait à voir avec ça ? Kreattur, redresse-toi et raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon, et tout ce que Regulus avait à faire avec cet objet !

L'elfe, assis par terre, se pelotonna en boule, appuya son visage plein de larmes contre ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était étouffée, mais on l'entendait distinctement dans la cuisine silencieuse où ses paroles résonnaient en écho :

\- M. Sirius est parti de la maison, bon débarras, car c'était un méchant garçon qui a brisé le coeur de ma maîtresse avec ses manières de voyou. Mais M. Regulus, lui, avait le sens de l'honneur. Il savait ce qui était dû au nom des Black et à la dignité de son sang pur. Pendant des années, il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait sortir les sorciers de la clandestinité pour qu'ils règnent sur les Moldus et les nés-Moldus…

Quand il a eu seize ans, M. Regulus a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir… « Et un jour, un an après, M. Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. M. Regulus a toujours aimé Kreattur. Et

M. Regulus a dit… il a dit…

Le vieil elfe se balança de plus en plus vite.

-… il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe.

-Voldemort avait besoin d'un _elfe_? Répéta Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione, aussi stupéfaits que lui.

\- Oh, oui, gémit Kreattur. Et M. Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur, disait M. Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à bien obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et ensuite revenir à la maison.

Kreattur se balança encore plus vite, sa respiration se transformant en sanglots.

\- Alors, Kreattur s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte à côté de la mer. Et tout au fond de la grotte, il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne un grand lac noir… … il y avait aussi un bateau… Sur l'île, il y avait un b… bassin rempli de potion. Le S… Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion à Kreattur…

L'elfe trembla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Kreattur a bu et, en buvant, il a vu des choses terribles… Les entrailles de Kreattur étaient en feu… Kreattur a pleuré, supplié pour que M. Regulus vienne le sauver, il a supplié sa maîtresse, Mrs Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a éclaté de rire… Il a obligé Kreattur à boire toute la potion… Ensuite, il a laissé tomber un médaillon dans le bassin vide… Et il l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur sur l'île…

Hermione était horrifiée par le récit de l'elfe. Comment pouvait-on traiter ces êtres de cette manière…

\- Kreattur avait besoin d'eau, il a rampé jusqu'au bord de l'île et il a bu dans le lac noir… mais des mains, des mains mortes, sont sorties de l'eau et ont entraîné Kreattur au fond…

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de là ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Kreattur releva sa tête repoussante et regarda Harry de ses grands yeux injectés de sang.

\- M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, répondit-il.

-Je sais, mais comment as-tu échappé aux Inferi ?

Kreattur ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, répéta-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Enfin, quoi, Harry, c'est évident, non ? Intervint Ron. Il a transplané !

\- Mais… le transplanage était impossible dans cette caverne, objecta Harry, sinon Dumbledore…

\- La magie des elfes n'est pas la même que celle des humains, fit remarquer Ron. Par exemple, ils peuvent entrer à Poudlard ou en sortir en transplanant alors que nous ne le pouvons pas.

Hermione parla à son tour, d'une voix glaciale :

\- Bien entendu, Voldemort a toujours considéré la vie des elfes de maison indigne de son attention, à la manière des Sang-Pur qui les traitent comme des animaux… Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent posséder des pouvoirs magiques dont il ne disposait pas lui-même.

\- Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que les ordres de son maître, récita Kreattur. Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de rentrer à la maison, Kreattur est donc rentré à la maison…

-Dans ce cas, tu as fait ce qu'on te disait, n'est-ce pas ? Conclut Hermione avec douceur. Tu n'as donc pas désobéi aux ordres !

Kreattur hocha la tête, se balançant plus vite que jamais.

-Et que s'est-il passé quand tu es revenu ? demanda Harry. Comment a réagi Regulus quand tu lui as raconté ce qui était arrivé ?

\- M. Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet, coassa Kreattur. M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison. Et ensuite… quelque temps plus tard… M. Regulus est venu une nuit chercher Kreattur dans son placard. M. Regulus était étrange, pas comme d'habitude, Kreattur voyait qu'il avait l'esprit troublé… Et il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne, la caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Il t'a fait boire la potion ? interrogea Harry, dégoûté.

Kreattur fit non de la tête et fondit en larmes.

Hermione plaqua soudain ses mains contre sa bouche : Regulus avait bu la potion, comprit-elle. Oh… pauvre Kreattur se dit-elle les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- M… M. Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kreattur, des larmes ruisselant de chaque côté de son nez en forme de groin. Et il a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de le prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide…

Les sanglots de Kreattur se transformèrent en grincements rauques.

-Et il a dit… à Kreattur de partir… sans lui… de rentrer à la maison… et de ne jamais raconter à la maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… mais de détruire… le premier médaillon. Ensuite, il a bu… toute la potion… et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons… et il a regardé… quand M. Regulus… a été entraîné sous l'eau… et…

\- Oh, Kreattur ! gémit Hermione qui pleurait à présent.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de l'elfe et essaya de le serrer contre elle. Mais il se releva aussitôt avec un mouvement de recul, visiblement dégoûté.

\- La Sang-de-Bourbe a touché Kreattur, il ne le permettra pas, que dirait sa maîtresse ?

\- Je t'ai interdit de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe ! gronda Harry.

Mais l'elfe était déjà en train de se punir : il s'était jeté par terre et se frappait le front contre le sol.

-Arrête-le… Arrête-le ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vois maintenant comme c'est affreux, la façon dont ils sont obligés d'obéir ?

\- Kreattur… Arrête, arrête ! cria Harry.

L'elfe resta allongé, tremblant, pantelant, un mucus verdâtre luisant autour de son groin, un hématome s'épanouissant déjà sur son front blafard, là où il s'était cogné la tête, les yeux gonflés, rouges et baignés de larmes.

\- Tu as donc rapporté le médaillon à la maison, reprit-il. Et tu as essayé de le détruire ?

\- Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer, gémit l'elfe. Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien, rien ne marchait… Il était protégé par des maléfices si puissants que Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur, mais il refusait de s'ouvrir… Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé de nouveau, il s'est de nouveau puni, il a encore essayé. Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres, Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon ! Et sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin, car M. Regulus avait disparu et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé, oh non, parce que M. Regulus avait in… int… interdit de raconter à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans la ca… caverne…

Kreattur se mit à sangloter si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler de paroles cohérentes. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait l'elfe, mais elle n'osa pas le toucher à nouveau. Même Ron, qui n'était pas un grand admirateur de Kreattur, paraissait troublé.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Kreattur, dit-il enfin. Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, Regulus est mort en voulant faire tomber Voldemort, mais toi, tu étais très content de trahir Sirius au profit de Voldemort. Tu étais très content d'aller voir Narcissa et Bellatrix et de leur confier des informations pour qu'elles les transmettent à Voldemort…

-Harry, Kreattur ne pense pas de cette manière, expliqua Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main. C'est un esclave. Les elfes de maison sont habitués à être maltraités, brutalisés, même. Ce que Voldemort a fait à Kreattur n'était pas si différent de ce qu'ils subissent ordinairement. Qu'est-ce que les guerres entre sorciers peuvent bien signifier pour un elfe comme Kreattur ? Il est loyal envers des gens qui sont gentils avec lui, Mrs Black l'était sans doute, et Regulus sûrement, il les servait donc volontiers et singeait leur façon de penser. Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre, poursuivit-elle en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à protester, tu vas me dire que Regulus avait changé d'avis… mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir expliqué à Kreattur. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. Kreattur et la famille de Regulus étaient beaucoup plus en sécurité s'ils restaient fidèles à leur ancienne lignée au sang pur. Regulus essayait de les protéger tous.

\- Sirius ...

\- Sirius était odieux avec Kreattur, Harry, et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Kreattur avait longtemps vécu seul avant que Sirius ne vienne habiter ici et il avait sans doute grand besoin d'un peu d'affection. Je suis sûre que « Miss Cissy » et « Miss Bella » ont été absolument adorables avec Kreattur quand il est revenu les voir, il leur a donc rendu service en leur révélant tout ce qu'elles voulaient connaître. J'ai toujours affirmé que les sorciers payeraient un jour la façon dont ils traitent les elfes de maison. Eh bien, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort… Et aussi à Sirius.

Harry ne répliqua rien.

-Kreattur, fit-il au bout d'un moment, quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu voudras bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ?

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'elfe parvienne à étouffer ses hoquets et retrouve le silence. Il se redressa à nouveau, se frottant les yeux de ses poings, à la manière d'un enfant.

-Kreattur, je vais te demander quelque chose, reprit Harry.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione pour solliciter son aide. Son changement de ton, cependant, semblait lui avoir gagné l'approbation d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- Kreattur, je voudrais, s'il te plaît, que tu ailles chercher Mondingus Fletcher. Nous devons absolument savoir où se trouve le médaillon – le médaillon de M. Regulus. C'est très important. Nous voulons terminer le travail entrepris par M. Regulus, nous voulons… heu… faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain.

Kreattur laissa tomber ses poings et leva les yeux vers Harry.

\- Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ? coassa-t-il.

-Et l'amener ici, square Grimmaurd, ajouta Harry. Tu crois que tu pourrais t'en charger ?

Lorsque Kreattur se releva en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Harry sortit la bourse de Hagrid le faux Horcruxe, le médaillon de substitution dans lequel Regulus avait placé le mot à destination de Voldemort.

-Kreattur, je… heu… voudrais te donner ceci, dit-il en glissant le médaillon dans la main de l'elfe. Il appartenait à Regulus et je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu te le léguer en signe de gratitude pour ce que tu…

Hermione trouva ce geste tellement loyal, mais il fut interrompu par la remarque de Ron :

-Tu en fais trop, mon vieux, coupa Ron.

L'elfe avait pris le médaillon. Il laissa alors échapper un hurlement qui exprimait à la fois la stupéfaction et la détresse, puis se jeta à nouveau par terre.

Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour calmer l'elfe, si bouleversé de recevoir pour lui seul un héritage de la famille Black que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir. Quand il fut enfin capable de faire quelques pas en vacillant, ils l'accompagnèrent tous les trois jusqu'à son placard, le regardèrent ranger soigneusement son médaillon dans ses couvertures crasseuses et lui assurèrent qu'ils n'auraient d'autre priorité que de protéger le précieux objet pendant son absence. Il s'inclina alors profondément devant Harry et Ron puis alla même jusqu'à esquisser en direction d'Hermione un drôle de petit mouvement, semblable à un spasme, qui aurait pu passer pour une tentative de salut respectueux. Enfin, il transplana, accompagné du crac ! habituel.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? :)**

 **Concernant certaines revieuws, je tiens à préciser :**

 **une bonne partie du chapitre a été reprise du livre, donc lorsqu'ils prononcent le nom, ce n'est pas une erreur ou incohérence de JK (jamais voyons ! ) ou de notre part.**

 **Je me suis renseignée, et la raison est que la maison est protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas.**

 **C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se permettent de prononcer le nom sans être poursuivi :) Evidemment, notre Gryffondor préférée l'a tout de suite compris, elle craint seulement que Harry ne continue à prononcer son nom à l'extérieur, ça ne sera pas évident pour elle de lui faire perdre cette sale manie ahaaaa**

 **Voila, nous espérons que cette explication vous satisfera plus, n'hésite pas à nous faire parvenir vos questions, réactions, etc...**

 **Bonne fin de w-e à touuus, et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	47. Chapitre14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Prêt(e) pour un nouveau chapitre ? Nous espérons que oui !**

 **Alors nous nous retrouvons au 12 Square G., un long chapitre qui reprend une bonne partie du livre ( ahh oui continuons de suivre la trame de JKR) et du Dramione (pour votre plus grand plaisir) !**

 **Retrouvons-nous plus bas pour un débriefing, en attendant nous vous laissons découvrir la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, cher lecteur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **La rafle des nés-Moldus**

Si Kreattur avait pu échapper à un lac rempli d'Inferi, les trois amis ne doutaient pas que la capture de Mondingus ne lui prendrait que quelques heures. Cependant il ne revint pas ce matin-là, ni même l'après-midi.

Harry passa toute la matinée à rôder dans la maison dans un état d'extrême impatience. Vers le soir, ils dînèrent dans la cuisine une espèce de pain moisi qu'Hermione avait soumis sans succès à diverses tentatives de métamorphose. Kreattur ne revint pas non plus le lendemain, ni le jour suivant. En revanche, deux hommes vêtus de capes étaient apparus au-dehors, devant le numéro 12, et restèrent là jusqu'à la nuit, les yeux fixés en direction de la maison qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

-Des Mangemorts, sans aucun doute, dit Ron, tandis que Harry, Hermione et lui regardaient par la fenêtre du salon. J'imagine qu'ils doivent savoir qu'on est là.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle fut effrayée, ou alors, ils auraient envoyé Rogue nous chercher, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Tu crois qu'il est venu ici et qu'il n'a pas pu parler à cause du sortilège de Langue de Plomb jeté par Maugrey ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, sinon, il aurait expliqué à ces deux-là comment faire pour entrer. Ils doivent simplement surveiller pour voir si on va venir. Après tout, ils savent que la maison appartient à Harry.

\- Comment ont-ils pu… ? Commença Harry.

\- Les testaments des sorciers sont examinés par le ministère, tu te souviens ? Ils savent donc que tu es le propriétaire des lieux.

Durant les jours où ils guettèrent le retour de Kreattur, Hermione réussit à contacter Drago quelques fois. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps, de crainte qu'Harry ou Ron ne s'aperçoivent de son absence ou l'entendent discuter toute seule. Ils s'appelaient essentiellement le soir, tard dans la nuit quand elle était sûre que ses amis dormaient, mais le risque que l'un des deux se réveille pour un besoin pressant s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit étrange retentir dans la maison. Cependant le bonheur de voir Drago et de pouvoir discuter avec, lui faisait oublier toutes ses appréhensions. A chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leurs visages se refléter dans le miroir, ils oubliaient enfin tous leurs soucis. Ils n'étaient plus que eux deux, seuls au monde. Plus rien ne comptait.

La présence des Mangemorts au-dehors rendait l'atmosphère de la maison plus menaçante encore. Ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre nouvelle de l'extérieur depuis le Patronus de Mr Weasley et la tension commençait à se faire sentir. Agité et irritable, Ron avait contracté une manie agaçante qui consistait à jouer dans sa poche avec le Déluminateur. Hermione en était particulièrement exaspérée, car, pour passer le temps en attendant le retour de Kreattur, elle étudiait _Les Contes de_ _Beedle le Barde_ et n'appréciait guère que les lumières ne cessent de s'éteindre et de se rallumer.

-Tu vas arrêter ça, oui s'écria-t-elle.

C'était la troisième soirée d'absence de Kreattur et les lumières venaient à nouveau de s'éteindre dans le salon.

\- Désolé, désolé ! répondit Ron en actionnant le Déluminateur pour rallumer les lampes. Je le fais sans y penser.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose de plus utile pour t'occuper ?

\- Quoi, par exemple ? Lire des contes pour les mômes ?

\- Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre, Ron…

-Et moi, il m'a légué le Déluminateur. C'était peut-être pour que je m'en serve !

Visiblement exaspéré par leur querelle, Harry sortit de la pièce. Irritée, elle eut l'envie de quitter la pièce à son tour pour monter dans la vieille chambre d'amis dans laquelle elle dormait et discuter avec Drago lorsqu' ils entendirent des bruits provenant de l'entrée. L'oreille tendue, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, une expression de peur s'inscrivant sur le visage.

-Tu as entendu ? Fit-il, pris de panique.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Soudain, la voix de Mrs Black se fit entendre jusque dans le salon :

\- _Sang-de-Bourbe et vermine qui déshonorez ma maison…_

Ron et Hermione dévalèrent l'escalier à grands pas et arrivèrent derrière Harry, leurs baguettes pointées, comme la sienne, vers l'inconnu qui se tenait à présent dans le hall, les mains levées.

\- Ne tirez pas, c'est moi, Remus !

\- Oh, Dieu merci, dit Hermione d'une voix faible, en dirigeant sa baguette vers Mrs Black.

Les rideaux se refermèrent avec un grand bang ! et le silence tomba. Ron abaissa lui aussi sa baguette, mais pas Harry.

\- Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Lupin s'avança à la lumière, les mains toujours levées en signe de reddition.

\- Je suis Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, connu parfois sous le nom de Lunard, l'un des quatre créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur, marié à Nymphadora, qu'on appelle généralement Tonks et je t'ai appris, Harry, comment produire un Patronus qui prend la forme d'un cerf.

-Bon, d'accord, dit Harry en détournant sa baguette, mais il fallait bien que je vérifie, non ?

\- Ayant été ton professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Ron, Hermione, vous ne devriez pas baisser vos défenses si rapidement.

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu de la remarque de Lupin. Descendant quatre à quatre les dernières marches, ils coururent vers lui. Enveloppé d'une épaisse cape de voyage, il paraissait épuisé, mais content de les voir.

-Alors, pas de signe de Severus ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, assura Lupin, mais vous êtes tous surveillés. Il y a deux Mangemorts sur la place, dehors.

-On sait…

-Il a fallu que je transplane sur la marche supérieure du perron, juste devant la porte pour être sûr qu'ils ne me voient pas. Ils ne savent sûrement pas que vous êtes là, sinon ils seraient venus en plus grand nombre. Ils vérifient tous les endroits qui ont un rapport avec toi, Harry. Descendons au sous-sol, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé après votre départ du Terrier.

Ils l'accompagnèrent dans la cuisine où Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la grille du foyer. Des flammes jaillirent aussitôt, qui se reflétèrent le long de la table de bois et donnèrent aux murs de pierre nue l'illusion d'une atmosphère douillette.

Lupin sortit quelques Bièraubeurres de sous sa cape et ils s'assirent.

-J'aurais pu être là il y a trois jours, mais il a d'abord fallu que je me débarrasse des Mangemorts qui me suivaient, expliqua Lupin. Et vous, vous êtes venus directement ici après le mariage ?

\- Non, répondit Harry, nous sommes d'abord tombés sur deux Mangemorts dans un café de Tottenham Court Road.

Lupin renversa sur lui une bonne partie de sa Bièraubeurre.

\- _Quoi ?_

Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Lupin paraissait atterré.

\- Mais comment vous ont-ils trouvés si vite ? On ne peut pas suivre quelqu'un qui transplane à moins de s'accrocher à lui quand il disparaît !

\- Et il est peu probable qu'ils se soient simplement promenés dans Tottenham Court Road juste à ce moment-là, non ? ajouta Harry.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et ne dit rien, comme Drago le lui avait demandé.

\- Nous nous sommes demandé, risqua Hermione, si Harry n'avait pas toujours la Trace sur lui.

Elle essaya de garder ses positions.

\- Impossible, répliqua Lupin.

Ron eut un petit air satisfait et Harry éprouva un immense soulagement.

\- Pour commencer, si Harry avait toujours la Trace sur lui, ils sauraient qu'il est ici. Mais je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu vous suivre dans Tottenham Court Road, c'est inquiétant, très inquiétant.

Il paraissait troublé.

\- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé après notre départ, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis que le père de Ron nous a fait savoir que la famille était en sécurité.

-Eh bien, Kingsley nous a sauvés, répondit Lupin. Grâce à son avertissement, la plupart des invités ont pu transplaner avant l'arrivée des autres.

\- Étaient-ce des Mangemorts ou des gens du ministère ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Un mélange des deux. En fait, c'est la même chose, maintenant, affirma Lupin. Ils étaient environ une douzaine, mais ils ignoraient que tu étais là, Harry. Arthur a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient torturé Scrimgeour pour essayer de lui faire dire où tu te trouvais avant de le tuer. Si c'est vrai, il ne t'a pas trahi.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Leur expression reflétait l'effarement mêlé de gratitude qu'il ressentait.

\- Les Mangemorts ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble, poursuivit Lupin. Ils ont trouvé la goule mais n'ont pas voulu trop s'en approcher. Ensuite, ils ont interrogé pendant des heures ceux d'entre nous qui étaient restés. Ils essayaient d'obtenir des informations sur toi, Harry, mais bien sûr, personne, en dehors des membres de l'Ordre, ne savait que tu t'étais trouvé là. « En même temps qu'ils fichaient le mariage en l'air, d'autres Mangemorts entraient de force dans toutes les maisons du pays liées à des membres de l'Ordre. Aucune perte à déplorer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, anticipant la question, mais ils ont commis des violences. Ils ont entièrement brûlé la maison de Dedalus Diggle, qui n'était pas là, comme tu le sais, et ils ont fait usage du sortilège Doloris contre la famille Tonks. Cette fois encore, ils essayaient de savoir où tu étais parti après les avoir quittés. Les Tonks s'en sont bien remis, ils ont été secoués, bien sûr, mais sinon, ça va.

\- Les Mangemorts ont réussi à franchir tous ces sortilèges de Protection ? s'étonna Harry

\- Ce dont tu dois te rendre compte, Harry, c'est que les Mangemorts bénéficient à présent de toute la puissance du ministère, reprit Lupin. Ils ont le pouvoir d'utiliser des maléfices violents sans avoir peur d'être identifiés ou envoyés en prison. Ils ont réussi à forcer tous les sortilèges de Défense que nous avions jetés contre eux et, une fois entrés dans les maisons, ils ne cachaient pas les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus.

\- Est-ce qu'ils donnent des excuses pour essayer d'arracher par la torture des informations sur Harry ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton tranchant.

\- Eh bien, justement, répondit Lupin.

Il hésita un instant puis sortit un exemplaire plié de _La Gazette du sorcier._

 _-_ Regarde, dit-il en glissant le journal vers Harry. De toute façon, tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre. C'est le prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé pour te traquer.

Harry déplia le journal. Une immense photo de lui s'étalait à la une. Ils lurent la manchette qui figurait au-dessus :

RECHERCHÉ POUR INTERROGATOIRE

DANS L'ENQUÊTE SUR

LA MORT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Ron et Hermione poussèrent des cris scandalisés. Harry, lui, ne dit rien et écarta le journal.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Lupin.

-Alors, les Mangemorts se sont aussi emparés de _La Gazette du sorcier_? demanda Hermione avec fureur.

Lupin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Mais les gens doivent bien s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe, non ?

\- Le coup de force s'est déroulé en douceur et quasiment en silence, répondit Lupin. La version officielle du meurtre de Scrimgeour, c'est qu'il a démissionné. Il a été remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, qui est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

-Pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est-il pas proclamé lui-même ministre de la Magie ? interrogea Ron.

Lupin éclata de rire.

\- Il n'en a pas besoin. En réalité, c'est lui le ministre, mais pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'aller s'asseoir derrière un bureau ? Thicknesse, sa marionnette, s'occupe des affaires courantes et laisse à Voldemort toute liberté d'étendre son pouvoir bien au-delà du ministère. « Évidemment, beaucoup en ont tiré des conclusions. Il y a eu un changement spectaculaire dans la politique du ministère, ces derniers jours, et ils sont nombreux à murmurer que Voldemort doit être derrière tout ça. Mais justement, c'est bien là le point essentiel : ils murmurent. Ils n'osent pas se parler les uns aux autres, car ils ne savent pas en qui ils peuvent avoir confiance. Ils ont peur de dire les choses à voix haute, au cas où leurs soupçons seraient fondés, et qu'on s'en prenne à leurs familles. Voldemort joue un jeu très habile. Se déclarer officiellement aurait pu provoquer une rébellion ouverte. En restant masqué, il entretient la confusion, l'incertitude et la peur.

\- Et ce changement spectaculaire dans la politique du ministère, dit Harry, consiste aussi à mettre en garde le monde des sorciers contre moi et non pas contre Voldemort ?

\- Ça fait partie de l'ensemble, sans aucun doute, répondit Lupin. Et c'est un coup de maître. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, on pouvait être certain que tu serais, toi le survivant, le symbole et le point de ralliement de toute résistance à Voldemort. Mais en laissant entendre que tu as eu une responsabilité dans la mort du vieux héros, Voldemort n'a pas seulement mis ta tête à prix, il a aussi insinué le doute et la crainte parmi ceux qui étaient prêts à te défendre. Dans le même temps, le ministère a commencé à prendre des mesures contre les sorciers nés moldus.

Lupin montra _La Gazette._

 _-_ Regarde en page 2.

Hermione tourna les pages du journal avec la même expression de dégoût que lorsqu'elle avait eu entre les mains les _Secrets les plus sombres des_ _forces du Mal._ - _« Fichier des nés-Moldus,_ lut-elle à haute voix _._

 _Le ministère de la Magie entreprend une enquête sur ceux qu'on appelle communément les « nés-Moldus », ce qui permettra de mieux comprendre comment ces derniers en sont arrivés à posséder des secrets magiques. De récentes recherches menées par le Département des mystères a révélé que la magie ne peut être transmise que d'individu à individu lorsque les sorciers se reproduisent. En conséquence, quand il n'existe aucune ascendance magique, il est probable que ceux qu'on appelle les nés-Moldus ont acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol ou la force. Le ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces usurpateurs de la puissance magique et invite donc à cette fin tous ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés-Moldus à se présenter pour un entretien devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, récemment nommée. »_

Il n y avait pas de mot pour décrire le dégout et l'effroi quelle ressentait à la lecture de cet article. C'était…pensa-t-elle… c'était révoltant ! Comment Drago ne l'avait-il pas mise au courant ?! Il devait le savoir lui qui recevait _La Gazette_ dans son manoir ! Un sentiment de colère et d'indignation jaillit aussitôt en elle…

 _-_ Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, les gens ne les laisseront pas faire, dit Ron.

\- Ça se passe comme ça, Ron, répondit Lupin. À l'heure où nous parlons, il y a des rafles de nés- Moldus.

-Mais comment sont-ils censés avoir « volé » de la magie ? s'étonna Ron. C'est complètement dingue. Si on pouvait voler de la magie, il n'y aurait plus de Cracmols, non ?

\- Je sais, dit Lupin. Il n'empêche que quiconque ne peut prouver qu'il a au moins un sorcier parmi ses proches parents est considéré comme ayant obtenu ses pouvoirs magiques illégalement et doit en subir le châtiment.

Ron jeta un regard à Hermione puis demanda :

\- Et si des Sang-Pur ou des Sang-Mêlé jurent qu'un né Moldu appartient à leur famille ? Je n'ai qu'à raconter à tout le monde qu'Hermione est ma cousine…

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Ron et la serra. Elle était touchée par son geste.

\- Merci, Ron, mais je ne peux pas te laisser…

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, répliqua Ron d'un ton féroce en lui prenant la main à son tour. Je vais t'apprendre l'arbre généalogique de ma famille pour que tu puisses répondre aux questions.

Hermione eut un petit rire tremblant.

-Ron, étant donné que nous sommes en fuite en compagnie de la personne la plus recherchée dans le pays, je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose. Si je retournais à l'école, ce serait différent. Quelles sont les intentions de Voldemort au sujet de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle à Lupin.

-Tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont désormais obligés de s'y inscrire, répondit-il. L'annonce en a été faite hier. Il s'agit d'un changement, puisque ce n'était pas obligatoire auparavant. Bien sûr, presque tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ont fait leurs études à Poudlard, mais leurs parents avaient le droit d'assurer leur éducation eux-mêmes ou de les envoyer dans une école à l'étranger, s'ils le jugeaient bon. Avec la nouvelle loi, Voldemort pourra surveiller toute la population des sorciers dès leur enfance. C'est aussi un autre moyen de se débarrasser des nés-Moldus car, pour avoir le droit d'assister aux cours, les élèves devront recevoir un Statut du sang – signifiant que la preuve a été apportée au ministère qu'ils étaient bien issus d'une lignée de sorciers.

\- C'est… c'est…, marmonna Harry, essayant de trouver des mots assez forts pour exprimer l'horreur qu'il éprouvait.

Mais Lupin l'interrompit :

\- Je sais, dit-il à voix basse.

Il hésita.

-Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me le confirmer, Harry, mais l'Ordre a l'impression que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Harry. Ron et Hermione sont au courant et ils vont venir avec moi.

\- Peux-tu me confier en quoi consiste cette mission ?

Hermione observa Harry du coin de l'œil. Elle ne pensait pas que mêler Lupin à leur quête soit une bonne idée…

-C'est impossible, Remus, je suis désolé. Si Dumbledore ne vous en a pas parlé, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire à sa place.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça, soupira Lupin, l'air déçu. Mais peut-être pourrais-je quand même me rendre utile ? Tu sais qui je suis et ce que je sais faire, je pourrais t'accompagner pour te fournir une protection. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me révéler exactement ce que tu fais.

Hermione, cependant, était perplexe. Pour quelle raison Lupin insistait-il autant pour les accompagner ? Allait-il abandonner Tonks pour les suivre ?

\- Et Tonks, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi, Tonks ? s'étonna Lupin.

\- Eh bien, reprit Hermione, les sourcils froncés, vous êtes mariés ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait si vous partiez avec nous ?

\- Tonks sera en parfaite sécurité, assura Lupin. Elle habitera dans la maison de ses parents.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Elle était presque froide. L'idée que Tonks aille se cacher dans la maison de ses parents paraissait également bizarre. Après tout, elle était membre de l'Ordre et, elle voudrait sûrement être au coeur de l'action. Elle eut la sensation que Lupin cherchait à fuir Tonks…

\- Remus, risqua Hermione d'une voix timide. Est-ce que tout va bien… je veux dire… entre vous et…

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, merci, répondit Lupin d'un ton clair et net.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rose. Il y eut un nouveau silence, gênant, embarrassé, puis Lupin ajouta, comme s'il se forçait à faire un aveu déplaisant :

\- Tonks va avoir un bébé.

-Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! lança Ron, enthousiaste.

\- Félicitations, dit Harry.

Lupin eut un sourire artificiel qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace, puis reprit :

\- Alors… vous acceptez ma proposition ? Vous voulez bien être quatre au lieu de trois _._ Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore aurait été contre, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Et je suis convaincu, je dois vous le dire, qu'il nous faudra affronter une forme de magie que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont jamais connue ou même imaginée.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent tous deux vers Harry.

-Soyons… soyons clairs, dit-il. Vous voulez laisser Tonks chez ses parents et venir avec nous ?

\- Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité là-bas, ils s'occuperont d'elle, répondit Lupin.

Il avait un ton péremptoire, proche de l'indifférence.

\- Harry, je suis sûr que James aurait voulu que je reste auprès de toi.

\- Eh bien, moi, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, répliqua Harry avec lenteur. Je pense que mon père aurait voulu savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rester auprès de votre enfant.

Le visage de Lupin perdit toute couleur. On aurait dit que la température de la cuisine venait de tomber de dix degrés. Ron regarda autour de la pièce comme s'il s'était promis d'en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire tandis que les yeux d'Hermione se posaient alternativement sur Lupin et sur Harry. Qu'était-il en train de se passer tout d'un coup ? Hermione sentait une étrange atmosphère glaciale envahir la pièce.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit enfin Lupin.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi, rétorqua Harry.

Lupin déglutit.

-J'ai… j'ai fait une grave erreur en épousant Tonks. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et je l'ai souvent regretté depuis.

-Je vois, dit Harry. Vous allez donc l'abandonner avec son enfant et vous enfuir avec nous ?

Lupin se leva d'un bond. Sa chaise tomba en arrière et il lança un regard si féroce à Harry que, pour la première fois, du loup s'inscrivait sur son visage d'homme.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai fait à ma femme et à mon enfant à naître ? Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Tonks, j'ai fait d'elle une réprouvée !

Lupin donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qu'il avait renversée.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu qu'au sein de l'Ordre, ou sous la protection de Dumbledore, à Poudlard ! Tu ne sais pas comment la plupart des sorciers considèrent les créatures telles que moi ! Quand ils apprennent mon infortune, c'est tout juste s'ils acceptent encore de me parler ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que j'ai fait ? Même à sa propre famille, notre mariage n'inspire que du dégoût, quels parents voudraient voir leur fille unique épouser un loup-garou ? Et l'enfant… l'enfant…

Lupin s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux ; il paraissait en proie à une crise de folie.

-Habituellement, les gens de mon espèce évitent de se reproduire ! Cet enfant sera comme moi, j'en suis convaincu… Comment pourrais-je jamais me pardonner d'avoir en toute connaissance de cause pris le risque de transmettre mon propre mal à un être innocent ? Et si, par un quelconque miracle, il n'est pas comme moi, il sera alors beaucoup mieux, cent fois mieux, sans la présence de son père dont il devrait à tout jamais avoir honte !

\- Remus ! murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Ne dites pas cela… Comment un enfant pourrait-il avoir honte de vous ?

\- Oh, qui sait, Hermione, lança Harry la voix rempli de colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Moi, j'aurais honte de lui. Si le nouveau régime pense que les sorciers nés moldus sont condamnables, poursuivit Harry, que penseront-ils d'un demi-loup-garou dont le père est membre de l'Ordre ? Mon propre père est mort en essayant de protéger ma mère et moi-même et vous vous imaginez qu'il vous recommanderait d'abandonner votre enfant pour partir à l'aventure avec nous ?

\- Comment… comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Lupin. Il ne s'agit pas pour moi de rechercher… le danger ou une gloire personnelle… Comment oses-tu laisser entendre quelque chose d'aussi… ?

\- Je crois que vous vous sentez une vocation de tête brûlée, répliqua Harry. Vous aimeriez bien suivre les traces de Sirius…

\- Harry, non ! le supplia Hermione, mais il continua de fixer d'un regard flamboyant le visage furieux de Lupin.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru cela, reprit Harry. L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre les Détraqueurs… un lâche.

Lupin sortit sa baguette si vite que Harry eut à peine le temps de faire un geste pour saisir la sienne. Une forte détonation retentit et il se sentit projeté en arrière, comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing. Tandis qu'il s'écrasait contre le mur de la cuisine et glissait sur le sol, il aperçut un pan de la cape de Lupin qui disparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Remus, Remus, revenez ! s'écria Hermione, mais Lupin ne répondit pas.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent claquer la porte d'entrée.

-Harry ! se lamenta Hermione. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- C'était facile, répliqua Harry.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-il sèchement à Hermione.

-Ne commence pas à t'en prendre à elle ! gronda Ron.

\- Non… non… nous ne devons pas nous disputer ! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant entre eux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses-là à Lupin, fit remarquer Ron à Harry.

\- Il l'a cherché, répondit Harry. Les parents, dit Harry, ne devraient jamais quitter leurs enfants, à moins… à moins qu'ils ne puissent faire autrement.

\- Harry…, commença Hermione.

Elle pouvait deviner ce que son ami ressentait… la peine de ne plus avoir ses parents… elle aussi comprenait ce sentiment d'abandon, après tout ses propres parents ne se souvenaient plus d'elle… Elle tendit vers lui une main consolante, mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et s'éloigna, les yeux fixés sur le feu qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Ni Ron, ni elle, ne prononçaient un mot, mais ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets du comportement de leur ami. Harry fit soudain volte-face et ils détournèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre.

\- Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû le traiter de lâche.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit aussitôt Ron.

\- Mais il se conduit comme s'il l'était.

\- Quand même…, soupira Hermione.

\- Je sais, admit Harry. Mais si cela le fait revenir auprès de Tonks, ça en valait la peine, non ?

Sa voix avait un ton d'excuse qu'il n'était pas parvenu à effacer. Hermione paraissait compatissante, Ron incertain. Harry baissa les yeux, culpabilisant de son attitude.

La cuisine silencieuse semblait vibrer des échos de la scène qui s'y était déroulée et des reproches muets de Ron et d'Hermione. _La Gazette du_ _sorcier_ apportée par Lupin se trouvait toujours sur la table, le visage de Harry à la une fixant le plafond. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, ouvrit le journal au hasard et fit semblant de le lire.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent à nouveau, s'échangeant silencieusement des mots d'inquiétude. La jeune fille l'observa plusieurs secondes en train de lire un article concernant la famille de Dumbledore à en croire le gros titre qui indiquait :

EN EXCLUSIVITÉ UN EXTRAIT

DE LA BIOGRAPHIE

D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

À PARAÎTRE PROCHAINEMENT

 _par Rita Skeeter_

En dessous, figurait sur la page du journal une photo représentant une famille unie, heureuse de se retrouver tous ensemble et qui agitait la main. Elle observa plus attentivement l'image, quand un crac ! assourdissant résonna dans la cuisine.

Un enchevêtrement de membres gesticulants était apparu juste à côté de Harry. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond tandis que Kreattur se dégageait puis s'inclinait très bas devant Harry en annonçant de sa voix rauque :

-Kreattur est revenu avec le voleur Mondingus Fletcher, maître.

Mondingus se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette. Mais Hermione fut trop rapide pour lui.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Mondingus fut projetée dans les airs et Hermione la rattrapa. Le regard fou, il se rua vers l'escalier.

Ron le plaqua comme au rugby et Mondingus s'abattit sur le sol de pierre dans un craquement étouffé.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer de la prise de Ron. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lancer sur moi un maudit elfe de maison, à quoi vous jouez, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi ou alors…

\- Vous n'êtes pas tellement en position de proférer des menaces, répliqua Harry.

Il jeta le journal sur la table, traversa la cuisine en quelques enjambées et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Mondingus qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre, l'air terrifié. Ron se releva, le souffle court, et regarda Harry pointer délibérément sa baguette sur le nez de Mondingus. Il empestait la vieille sueur et la fumée de tabac. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa robe tachée.

\- Kreattur présente ses excuses pour avoir tardé à ramener le voleur, maître, coassa l'elfe. Fletcher s'y connaît pour échapper à la capture, il dispose de nombreuses cachettes et de beaucoup de complices. Mais Kreattur a fini par le coincer.

-Tu as fait un très bon travail, Kreattur, répondit Harry et l'elfe s'inclina à nouveau. On a quelques questions à vous poser, reprit-il à l'adresse de Mondingus.

\- J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? s'écria celui-ci. Depuis le début, je ne voulais pas venir. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon bonhomme, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mourir pour toi et tout d'un coup, voilà que j'avais ce maudit Tu-Sais-Qui aux trousses, n'importe qui aurait fichu le camp à ma place, j'avais toujours dit que je ne voulais pas y aller…

\- Pour votre information, répliqua Hermione dégoutée, sachez que personne d'autre parmi nous n'a transplané.

\- Eh bien, vous faites une jolie bande de héros, mais moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais prêt à me faire tuer…

\- La raison pour laquelle vous avez abandonné Fol OEil ne nous intéresse pas, coupa Harry qui approcha sa baguette un peu plus près des yeux cernés et injectés de sang de Mondingus. Nous savions déjà que vous étiez une petite canaille indigne de confiance.

\- Alors pourquoi tu envoies des elfes à mes basques ? C'est encore à cause de cette histoire de coupes ? Il ne m'en reste plus une seule, sinon, tu aurais pu les avoir…

\- Il ne s'agit pas non plus des coupes, mais vous chauffez, répondit Harry. Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. La baguette de Harry était si près de l'arête de son nez que Mondingus s'était mis à loucher pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

\- Lorsque vous avez vidé cette maison de tous ses objets de valeur…, commença Harry. Mais Mondingus l'interrompit à nouveau :

\- Sirius se fichait bien de toute cette camelote…

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, un éclat de cuivre étincelant, un clang ! retentissant et un hurlement de douleur : Kreattur s'était rué sur Mondingus et lui avait abattu une casserole sur la tête.

\- Empêche-le, empêche-le, il faudrait l'enfermer, celui-là ! s'écria Mondingus en se recroquevillant lorsqu'il vit Kreattur lever à nouveau la lourde casserole.

\- Créateurs, non! Lança Harry.

Les bras frêles de l'elfe tremblaient sous le poids de la casserole qu'il tenait toujours en l'air.

\- Peut-être encore une fois, maître Harry, pour porter bonheur ?

Ron éclata de rire.

\- Il faut qu'il reste conscient, Kreattur, mais si nous avons besoin d'arguments frappants, c'est toi qui lui en feras l'honneur, répondit Harry.

\- Merci beaucoup, maître, dit Kreattur.

Il salua et recula légèrement, fixant avec dégoût ses grands yeux pâles sur Mondingus.

-Lorsque vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous les objets de valeur que vous pouviez y trouver, reprit Harry, vous avez pris un tas de choses dans le placard de la cuisine. Il y avait notamment un médaillon.

La tension mêlée d'excitation des trois amis était si palpable dans la cuisine qu'Hermione pouvait la sentir vibrer.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de ce médaillon ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mondingus. Il vaut cher ?

\- Vous l'avez toujours ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Non, il ne l'a plus, dit Ron, perspicace. Il se demande simplement s'il n'aurait pas pu en tirer plus d'argent.

\- Plus d'argent ? répliqua Mondingus. Ça, ce n'aurait pas été difficile… Je l'ai laissé pour rien, figurez-vous. Pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je vendais des choses sur le Chemin de Traverse et là-dessus, elle est arrivée en me demandant si j'avais une licence pour le commerce des objets magiques. Fichue fouineuse. Elle allait me coller une amende, mais le médaillon lui a tapé dans l'oeil et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le prendre, qu'elle me laisserait tranquille pour cette fois, et que je pouvais m'estimer heureux.

-Qui était cette femme ? interrogea Harry.

-Sais pas, une quelconque harpie du ministère.

Mondingus réfléchit un instant, le front plissé.

\- Une petite bonne femme avec un noeud sur la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Elle avait l'air d'un crapaud.

Harry abaissa sa baguette. Elle heurta au passage le nez de Mondingus et projeta des étincelles rouges sur ses sourcils qui prirent feu.

 _\- Aguamenti !_ s'écria Hermione.

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette, inondant Mondingus qui se mit à tousser et à crachoter.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron et Hermione. C'est elle, pensa Hermione, horrifiée.

Tard le soir même, alors qu'ils avaient congédié Mondingus en aillant pris soin de modifier ses souvenirs, les trois amis discutèrent dans le salon faiblement éclairé. A nouveau, Ron ne cessait de jouer avec son Déluminateur, pour le plus grand agacement de Harry et Hermione.

-Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter avec ça et te concentrer avec nous ! Répliqua sèchement Harry après que la pièce se soit à nouveau retrouvée dans le noir.

-Désolé, répondit précipitamment Ron en rallumant les lumières. Réfléchir à _quoi_ ? Comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne pour reprendre le médaillon à cette vieille bourrique ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit Harry en poussant un soupir.

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de réfléchir, son regard perdu dans le vide. À vrai dire, elle ne pensait rien d'autre qu'à Drago. Elle ressentait à l'égard du garçon un profond sentiment de trahison, lui qui la prévenait toujours des dangers qu'elle courait, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir avertie qu'en ce moment même, le Ministère traquait les nés-Moldus et que ceux-ci étaient convoqués devant une audience ?! Son nom figurait-il parmi les centaines d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas issues d'une famille de sorcier ? Aussitôt, l'image de jeunes enfants se rendant à comparaître au Ministère s'immisça dans son esprit…. Ministère, pensa-t-elle aussitôt comme une révélation…

-Hermione ? Fit la voix lointaine de Ron, tu nous entends ?

-Je crois… fit-elle d'une voix aiguë, l'excitation commençait à monter en elle, que j'ai une idée.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

-Il faut récupérer le médaillon au Ministère.

Elle leur accorda enfin un regard et vit qu'ils la fixaient tous deux, les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée par les paroles qu'Hermione venait de lâcher. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Ron se lança enfin :

-Tu… tu es _folle !_

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Elle fixait Harry, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Toi aussi tu me trouves folle ?

-Non, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Je pense seulement que c'est… risqué.

-Il faudra bien s'organiser voila tout, répondit Hermione déterminée.

Elle se leva du canapé, regardant ses amis fixement :

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça sera très dangereux…

-C'est même suicidaire, ajouta Ron les yeux écarquillés, tu es une née-moldue je te rappelle, sans oublier que Harry est le sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre !

-Si on se prépare suffisamment à l'avance il n'y aura aucun problème, continua Hermione sans prêter attention à l'interruption de Ron. Nous avons notre réserve de Polynectar je vous rappelle !

Mais les deux amis ne semblaient toujours pas convaincus.

\- Écoute Harry, reprit-elle, prends le temps d'y réfléchir, la nuit porte conseil. Si demain on ne trouve pas un autre plan moins dangereux, on pourrait simplement envisager celui-ci.

Son ami acquiesça sans prononcer un mot. Hermione voyait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa proposition, son côté téméraire et l'idée de passé à l'action pour récupérer l'Horcruxe quels que soit les risques le séduisait. Ron, quant à lui, était consterné de l'audace d'Hermione. Sans ajouter d'autres mots, les trois amis montèrent se coucher, l'esprit troublé par l'idée dangereuse qu'elle venait de leur soumettre.

Ce soir-là, Hermione dormait à nouveau dans la vieille chambre d'ami qu'elle avait partagée avec Ginny l'été de sa cinquième année. Maintenant qu'ils s' étaient habitués à nouveau à la maison, chacun dormait dans sa propre chambre. Grande, froide et sombre, la pièce n'avait rien perdu de son charme antique, pensa Hermione avec sarcasme en mettant sa chemise de nuit. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment, elle voulait à tout prix parler à Drago !

Les yeux rivés sur le petit miroir, elle appela à voix basse Drago. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt, comme tous les soirs où ils se parlaient. Ils échangèrent quelques minutes des banalités avant que Drago ne voie le visage fermé d'Hermione.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas, d'après toi Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione l'expression dure.

-De quoi tu parles Granger ?

-De ça ! Fit-elle en brandissant devant le miroir l'article apporté par Lupin.

Le visage de Drago se blêmit à la lecture du titre de l'article.

-Je…je ne savais pas ! Fit-il alarmé.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'exclama Hermione, surprise.

-Non ! Évidemment, sinon je t'aurai aussitôt prévenu ! Ca doit être encore Queudver, ce sale petit rat sournois s'introduit dans notre réserve pour nous dévaliser le garde-manger et maintenant, il nous vole notre Gazette ! Rugit Drago, hors de lui.

\- Queudver est chez toi ? Souffla Hermione.

-Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres garde précieusement son fidèle serviteur auprès de lui… il est répugnant, il me dégoûte, si tu savais !

-Oui, je sais…

-J'avais oublié, désolé. Lis-moi l'article, lui demanda Drago dont son visage se crispait de plus en plus d'inquiétude.

Hermione déplia _La Gazette_ et lu dans un murmure l'article en question. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le lire, Drago s'exclama :

-Par Serpentard, Hermione, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?!

-Que je suis sur la liste, oui.

Drago écarquilla son regard, considérant longuement la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation, c'est plus grave que tu ne le crois !

-Drago, j'en suis parfaitement consciente ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Hermione précipitamment. Je suis une fugitive ! Je suis la complice de Harry Potter ! Sang-de-bourbe ou non, je suis déjà condamnée.

-Enfuis-toi !

-Non, cela ne dépend pas que de moi, je ne peux pas abandonner Harry et Ron !

A nouveau, cette flamme de jalousie se matérialisa dans les yeux de Drago.

-Ah oui, fit Drago les traits crispés, encore et toujours Potter et Weasley !

\- Drago ...

-Très bien, très bien ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut tout de même se voir ? Tenta-t-il.

-Oh… je ne sais pas c'est si risqué ! Et si Voldemort le voit dans ton esprit ?

Le visage de Drago s'alarma aussitôt.

\- Chuuuttttt le nom est banni !

-Pas avec le sortilège de Fidelitas, expliqua Hermione d'un ton rassurant.

Drago sembla se décrisper.

-Tu devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude… alors ce rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en revenant à la charge.

-Je ne sais pas… répéta Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

-Allez Granger, ça ne serait pas la première fois ! À moins que Potter et Weasley ne te surveillent dans ton sommeil ? fit-il d'un ton ironique qu'il essayait de prendre.

-Et où veux-tu qu'on se voit ? Demanda Hermione, son estomac commençait à fourmiller d'excitation.

-J'avais pensé dans la petite cabane, c'était sûr là bas…

-J'aimerai tellement Drago… mais je ne sais pas…

\- Je t'attendrai demain là-bas ! La coupa-t-il d'un ton décidé avant de se retirer du miroir.

Nice to meet ...

Mais le Serpentard était déjà parti. Elle avait horreur quand il lui forçait la main. Poussant un soupir, Hermione se glissa dans les draps humides du grand lit et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de retrouver Drago.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

 **Je tiens à rappeler que le passage de Lupin et Mondingus revient à JKR :)**

 **Sinon donnez-nous votre avis sur les passages de Dramione ? :) Pensez-vous que Hermione a raison de le revoir malgré tout les risques que cela comportent ? En même temps, comment y résister aha !**

 **Concernant le comportement de Queudver, cette petite allusion sera expliquée plus tard... je ne vous en dit pas plus pour conserver le suspense :p mais d'après vous, que croyez-vous que ce soit ? ^^**

 **Allez, donnez-nous votre avis ! Lecteur fantôme, manifeste-toi ! Ca nous serait tellement agréable d'avoir un peu plus que 3 revieuws par chapitre pour le nombre de lecteur qui suivent notre histoire...**

 **Sinon, nous vous remercions comme toujours pour votre fidélité et nous espérons sincèrement que vous continuerez à apprécier notre Fanfic :)**

 **Sur ce, bon w-e et à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

 **Misery & Tinkerbell **


	48. Chapitre15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce début de w-e ? :)**

 **Voila la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre transitoire (du JK et Dramione, que demander de mieux ? :p ). Voila il ne se passe pas énormément beaucoup de choses mais nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !**

 **Allez, encouragez-nous à continuer, nous espérons atteindre un peu plus que nos 4 revieuws par chapitre lol !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme :**

 **Mama : merci pour tes encouragements, comme toujours tes revieuws nous font énormément plaisir :D**

 **Cilou : de rien pour l'explication, nous sommes contentes de savoir que c'est beaucoup plus clair à présent :p ahah nous te promettons encore plein d'autres rendez-vous, surtout un en particulier qui sera... magique ! Bonne lecture, et encore merci de ta fidélité !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : un plan périlleux**

Le lendemain soir, Hermione se leva de son lit sur la pointe des pieds et s'habilla rapidement. Harry et Ron dormaient depuis plusieurs heures. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de la journée dans la cuisine faiblement éclairée, à mettre au point le plan proposé par Hermione. Pour leur plus grand étonnement, Kreattur s'était montré tout au long de la journée aimable et même attentionné envers eux. Bien sûr, il n'acceptait toujours pas d'adresser la parole à Hermione, mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisait pas. Il lui faudra plus de temps pour se défaire de ses vieilles convictions que lui avait infligées la famille Black à son égard, pensa-t-elle avec optimisme.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Le cœur battant, elle passa devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius dont les rideaux étaient tirés et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois qu'elle se trouvait devant la poignée de la porte, Hermione respira profondément, se demandant si après tout elle devait se rendre au rendez-vous de Drago. Mais l'envie et l'excitation de le revoir, de partager à nouveau un moment d'intimité loin de tout le reste s'immisça en elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle avait besoin de le voir !

Des fourmillements commençaient à jaillir au creux de son ventre quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Au loin, elle reconnut les deux Mangemorts endormis sur un banc de la petite place se trouvant devant la maison. Elle posa rapidement le pied sur la seconde marche du perron, puis transplana rapidement. Une seconde après, elle se retrouva dans l'immense champ où au loin, la petite cabane au pied de la colline reposait. A nouveau, Hermione ressentit ce sentiment de bonheur familier qu'il lui montait au cœur chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver Drago. Elle accéléra le pas et courra vers la petite cabane à l'abandon. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et retrouva Drago, assit sur le lit de camp aménagé au fond de l'unique pièce. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue d'Hermione qui se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

À mesure qu'avançait le mois d'août, la pelouse en friche, au milieu du square

Grimmaurd s'était desséchée sous le soleil pour n'être plus qu'un carré d'herbe roussie et craquante. Dans les maisons environnantes, personne n'avait jamais aperçu les habitants du numéro 12. Les Moldus qui habitaient l'endroit s'étaient depuis longtemps accoutumés à l'amusante erreur de numérotation qui avait placé le numéro 11 à côté du 13.

À présent, cependant, le square Grimmaurd attirait des visiteurs qui semblaient très intrigués par cette anomalie. Il se passait rarement une journée sans qu'une ou deux personnes arrivent sur la place en n'ayant d'autre but, apparemment tout au moins, que de s'appuyer contre les grilles situées devant les numéros 11 et 13 pour contempler la jointure entre les deux maisons. Ces observateurs n'étaient jamais les mêmes deux jours de suite, mais tous avaient l'air d'éprouver la même aversion pour les vêtements normaux. La plupart des Londoniens qui les croisaient étaient habitués aux tenues excentriques et n'y prêtaient guère attention, mais parfois, l'un d'eux jetait un regard en arrière en se demandant qui donc pouvait bien porter d'aussi longues capes par une chaleur pareille.

Ces visiteurs ne paraissaient pas tirer grande satisfaction de leurs longues attentes. Il arrivait que l'un d'eux fasse un pas en avant d'un air surexcité, comme s'il avait enfin vu quelque chose d'intéressant, mais il laissait aussitôt retomber son élan, visiblement dépité. Le premier jour de septembre, les curieux vinrent plus nombreux que jamais. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes vêtus de longues capes se tenaient là, silencieux et attentifs, le regard toujours fixé sur les maisons des numéros 11 et 13, mais ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher continuait apparemment de leur échapper.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, chacun d'entre eux effectuait des repérages au Ministère sous la cape d'invisibilité afin de récolter le plus d'informations possible sur les activités d'Ombrage. Grâce à cela, il avait réussi à mettre en place un plan d'action précis et minutieusement préparé. Ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Harry de se faufiler en douce au Ministère. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine devenue méconnaissable grâce aux bons soins de Kreattur. À présent, la moindre petite surface brillait de tous ses feux : les marmites et les casseroles de cuivre avaient été astiquées et luisaient d'une teinte rosée, la table de bois miroitait, les coupes et les assiettes déjà disposées pour le dîner étincelaient à la lumière du feu qui ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée et sur lequel bouillonnait un chaudron.

Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute celui de l'elfe de maison qui se précipitait maintenant vers Harry, vêtu d'une serviette d'un blanc de neige, les poils de ses oreilles aussi propres et duveteux que du coton hydrophile, le médaillon de Regulus sautillant sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai des nouvelles et elles ne vont pas vous plaire, annonça Harry à son arrivée. -Voulez-vous enlever vos chaussures, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Harry, et vous laver les mains avant le dîner ? Coassa Kreattur.

Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et alla la suspendre à un crochet fixé au mur, à côté de robes démodées, fraîchement nettoyées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron avec appréhension.

Hermione et lui étaient occupés à examiner une liasse de feuilles griffonnées et de cartes tracées à la main, étalées à un bout de la table. Levant les yeux, ils regardèrent Harry s'avancer à grands pas et jeter le journal sur leur tas de parchemins. Sur la première page, un homme au visage familier, le nez crochu, les cheveux noirs, les regardait sous une manchette annonçant :

SEVERUS ROGUE CONFIRMÉ

COMME DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD

-Non ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

Hermione fut la plus rapide. Elle s'empara du journal et commença à lire à haute voix l'article qui accompagnait la photo :

 _-Severus Rogue, depuis longtemps maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a été promu aujourd'hui au rang de directeur. Cette nomination constitue le changement le plus important parmi ceux intervenus dans la réorganisation du personnel de l'antique établissement. À la suite de la démission de l'ancien professeur d'étude des Moldus, ce poste sera désormais confié à Alecto Carrow, tandis qu'Amycus, le frère de cette dernière, sera chargé de la défense contre les forces du Mal._

 _« Je me réjouis que l'occasion me soit donnée de maintenir et de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie…»_

-Comme de commettre des meurtres ou de couper les oreilles des gens, par exemple ! Rogue, directeur ! Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore

– par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama soudain Hermione d'une voix perçante qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron.

Elle bondit de sa chaise et se rua hors de la cuisine en criant :

-Je reviens dans une minute !

Elle se rua à toute vitesse dans la chambre qu'occupaient Harry et Ron. Elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'elle avait omis un détail important et très dangereux à présent : le tableau de Phineas Nigellus. L'image peinte de l'ancien Directeur avait la faculté de passer de son portrait du square Grimmaurd à celui qui était accroché dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle décrocha le grand tableau encadré et descendit à nouveau dans la cuisine.

\- Ça m'arrive tout le temps… fit la voix de Ron. Ah, la voilà, ajouta-t-il en se dévissant le cou pour voir Hermione revenir dans la cuisine. Et maintenant, par tous les caleçons les plus avachis de Merlin, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je me suis souvenue de ça, haleta Hermione.

Elle avait à la main le grand tableau qu'elle posa par terre avant de prendre sur le buffet son petit sac en perles. Elle l'ouvrit et entreprit de faire entrer le tableau à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il fût manifestement trop grand pour tenir dans le sac minuscule, il disparut en quelques secondes dans ses vastes profondeurs, comme toutes les autres choses qui y étaient rangées.

\- Phineas Nigellus, expliqua Hermione en jetant sur la table le petit sac qui produisit à nouveau un bruit sonore d'objets entrechoqués.

\- Pardon ? dit Ron.

Mais Harry, lui, avait compris.

\- Rogue aurait pu envoyer Phineas Nigellus regarder ce qui se passe ici, expliqua Hermione à Ron tandis qu'elle se rasseyait à la table. Mais maintenant, s'il essaye, tout ce que Phineas verra, c'est l'intérieur de mon sac.

-Bien pensé ! s'exclama Ron, impressionné.

-Merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire en prenant son bol de soupe. Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre, aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, répondit-il. J'ai surveillé l'entrée du ministère pendant sept heures de suite. Pas la moindre trace d'elle. Mais j'ai vu ton père, Ron. Il paraît en bonne forme.

Ron hocha la tête, satisfait d'entendre la nouvelle. D'un commun accord, ils avaient estimé trop dangereux de tenter d'entrer en contact avec Mr Weasley quand il entrait dans le ministère ou en sortait, car il était sans cesse entouré de collègues. L'apercevoir de temps en temps était cependant rassurant, même s'il semblait très tendu et anxieux.

\- Papa nous a toujours dit que la plupart des gens qui travaillent au ministère utilisent le réseau des cheminées pour se rendre au bureau, expliqua Ron. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas vu Ombrage, elle ne se déplace jamais à pied, elle pense qu'elle est trop importante pour ça.

\- Et cette drôle de vieille sorcière avec ce petit sorcier en robe bleu marine ? demanda Hermione.

-Ah oui, le type de la maintenance magique, répondit Ron.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est à la maintenance ? interrogea Hermione, sa cuillère suspendue en l'air.

\- D'après papa, tous les gens du Service de la maintenance magique portent des robes bleu marine.

\- Tu ne nous avais jamais raconté ça ! Hermione laissa tomber sa cuillère et fit glisser vers elle la liasse de papiers et de cartes qu'elle étudiait avec Ron lorsque Harry était entré dans la cuisine.

\- Il n'y a rien sur des robes bleu marine, là-dedans, rien ! s'écria-t-elle en feuilletant fébrilement les pages.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ça change tout, Ron ! Si nous voulons pénétrer dans le ministère sans être démasqués alors qu'ils recherchent _forcément_ d'éventuels intrus, chaque petit détail compte ! Nous en avons parlé longuement. À quoi peuvent bien servir tous ces voyages de reconnaissance si tu ne prends même pas la peine de nous informer…

\- Enfin quoi, Hermione, j'ai simplement oublié une petite chose…

-J'espère que tu t'en rends compte : pour nous, il n'y a sans doute pas d'endroit plus dangereux au monde que le ministère de la…

\- Je crois que nous devrions agir dès demain, l'interrompit Harry.

Hermione s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Ron faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa soupe.

\- Demain ? Répéta Hermione. Tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry ?

\- Si, répliqua-t-il. Je pense que même si nous passions encore un mois à rôder autour du ministère, nous ne serions pas mieux préparés que maintenant. Plus on retarde l'opération, plus le médaillon s'éloigne de nous. Il y a déjà de grands risques qu'Ombrage l'ait jeté. Il est impossible de l'ouvrir.

\- À moins, dit Ron, qu'elle y soit parvenue et qu'elle soit maintenant possédée.

-Dans son cas, ça ne changerait rien, elle a toujours été maléfique, fit observer Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione se mordait la lèvre, plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Étaient-ils suffisamment préparés ? Elle jugeait que non… elle pensait qu'il était préférable d'approfondir leurs repérages, contrer le moindre risque possible… même s'il est vrai que depuis plus de quatre semaines, les trois amis travaillaient sans relâche jusqu'aux heures tardives pour mettre au point chaque détail de leur plan. Ils avaient endossé à tour de rôle la cape d'invisibilité pour aller espionner l'entrée officielle du ministère que Ron, grâce à Mr Weasley, connaissait depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient suivi des employés qui se rendaient au travail, écouté leurs conversations et appris, en les observant attentivement, quels étaient ceux dont on pouvait être sûr qu'ils apparaîtraient seuls, chaque jour à la même heure.

Parfois, l'occasion leur était offerte de subtiliser _La Gazette du sorcier_ dans l'attaché-case de l'un d'eux. Peu à peu, ils avaient accumulé les cartes rapidement esquissées et les notes qui s'entassaient à présent devant Hermione.

A cela, ajouter comme conséquence que ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec Drago s'espaçaient de plus et plus et qu'ils parlaient la plupart du temps en coup de vent le soir avant de s'endormir.

\- Nous savons tout ce qu'il est important de savoir, poursuivit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Nous savons qu'ils ont interrompu tout transplanage, pour entrer dans le ministère ou pour en sortir. Nous savons que seuls les fonctionnaires de haut rang sont autorisés à connecter leur maison au réseau des cheminées car Ron a entendu deux Langues-de-Plomb s'en plaindre. Et nous savons à peu près où se trouve le bureau d'Ombrage puisque toi-même, tu as entendu ce que le barbu disait à son copain…

\- « Je monte au niveau un, Dolores veut me voir », récita aussitôt Hermione.

-Exactement, dit Harry. Et on sait que pour entrer, il faut une de ces drôles de pièces, ou de jetons, ou je ne sais quoi, parce que j'ai vu une sorcière qui en empruntait un à une amie…

\- Mais on n'en a pas !

\- Si le plan marche, on en aura, assura Harry, très calme.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais pas… Il y a tant de choses qui pourraient aller mal, c'est vraiment une question de chance…

\- Ce sera toujours vrai même si on passe trois mois de plus à préparer notre coup, répliqua Harry. Il est temps d'agir.

-Très bien, dit lentement Ron. Admettons qu'on fasse ça demain… Je pense que nous devrions y aller tous les deux, Harry et moi.

\- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira Hermione. Je croyais qu'on avait réglé la question.

\- Se poster sous la cape à l'entrée du ministère est une chose, Hermione, mais là, c'est différent.

Ron tapota du doigt un numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ daté de dix jours auparavant.

\- Tu es sur la liste des nés-Moldus qui ne se sont pas présentés à l'entretien obligatoire !

\- Et toi, tu es censé être en train de mourir d'éclabouille au Terrier ! Si quelqu'un devait ne pas y aller, ce serait Harry. Sa tête est mise à prix dix mille Gallions.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je resterai ici, répliqua Harry. Si jamais vous arrivez à vaincre Voldemort, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir, d'accord ?

Tandis que Ron et Hermione éclataient de rire. Cependant, elle fut l'expression de Harry se figer et celui-ci dégagea négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il ressentait à nouveau une douleur à sa cicatrice…

\- Très bien, mais si nous y allons tous les trois, nous devrons transplaner séparément, reprit Ron. Nous ne pouvons plus tenir à trois sous la cape.

A l'instant Harry se leva. Kreattur se précipita aussitôt.

-Monsieur n'a pas fini sa soupe, Monsieur aimerait-il mieux un savoureux ragoût, ou bien une de ces tartes à la mélasse qui plaisent tant à Monsieur ?

\- Merci, Kreattur, je reviens dans une minute… heu… toilettes.

Hermione continua de regarder son ami d'un œil suspicieux et suivit des yeux ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la pièce. Ron se tourna vers elle, et haussa les épaules, l'air surpris quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

-Je vais le suivre, fit-elle en se levant à moitié.

-C'est bon Hermione, laisse-le respirer un peu.

-Tu n'as pas vu son expression sur son visage ! Je suis sûre quelque chose ne va pas !

Sans prêter attention au soupir de Ron, elle quitta la cuisine et monta l'escalier qui menait vers la salle de bain quand elle entendit crier. Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette et dévalisa les marches. Derrière la porte, les cris de Harry se fit de plus en plus fort. Paniquée, elle commença à marteler la porte en appelant son ami d'une voix effrayée :

-Harry ! HARRY !

Pas de réponse. Ron vint enfin la rejoindre.

\- Harry, ouvre !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui déséquilibra Hermione qui se tenait contre le panneau. Ron, qui se tenait juste derrière, pointa sa baguette d'un air affolé dans tous les coins de la salle de bains glacée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? demanda Hermione, sévère.

-À ton avis ? répondit-il d'un ton bravache qui manquait d'assurance.

\- Tu criais à t'en faire exploser la tête ! dit Ron.

\- Ah oui… j'ai dû m'endormir ou alors…

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, coupa Hermione en respirant profondément. On sait que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal quand tu étais dans la cuisine et maintenant, tu es blanc comme un linge.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- D'accord. Je viens de voir Voldemort tuer une femme. Au moment où je te parle, il a sans doute tué toute sa famille. Et ça ne lui était pas nécessaire. C'était comme si je revoyais le meurtre de Cedric, ils étaient juste _là…_

 _-_ Harry, tu ne dois plus laisser des choses pareilles se reproduire ! s'écria Hermione, l'écho de sa voix résonnant dans la salle de bains. Dumbledore voulait que tu utilises l'occlumancie ! Il pensait que cette connexion était dangereuse.

\- Voldemort peut _s'en servir,_ Harry ! À quoi ça t'avance de le regarder tuer ou torturer, en quoi cela peut-il t'aider ?

\- Ça signifie que je sais ce qu'il fait, répondit-il.

\- Alors, tu ne vas même pas _tenter_ de le faire sortir de ta tête ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Tu sais bien que je suis très mauvais en occlumancie, je n'ai jamais réussi à assimiler la technique.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé ! s'emporta-telle. Je ne comprends pas, Harry ça te plaît d'avoir cette connexion, ou relation ou… ou je ne sais quoi…

Le regard qu'il lui lança en se levant la fit balbutier.

\- Si ça me plaît ? dit-il à mi-voix. Et _toi,_ ça te plairait ?

\- Je… non… je suis désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça me rend malade, je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse entrer en moi, que je sois obligé de l'observer quand il est le plus dangereux. Mais je compte m'en servir.

\- Dumbledore…

\- Oublie Dumbledore. C'est moi qui décide, personne d'autre. Je veux savoir pourquoi il cherche Gregorovitch.

\- Qui ?

-Un fabricant de baguettes étranger. C'est lui qui a fabriqué la baguette de Krum et Krum pense qu'il est exceptionnel.

\- Mais d'après toi, Voldemort a enfermé Ollivander quelque part, fit remarquer Ron. S'il a déjà un fabricant de baguettes, pourquoi lui en faudrait-il un autre ?

-Peut-être qu'il est d'accord avec Krum, peut-être qu'il pense que Gregorovitch est le meilleur… ou alors il espère que Gregorovitch saura lui expliquer ce que ma baguette a fait d'elle-même quand il me poursuivait, parce qu'Ollivander, lui, l'ignore.

Comme cette nuit au Terrier, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard sceptique que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer à travers le miroir poussiéreux et craquelé.

\- Harry, tu parles toujours de ce que ta baguette a fait d'elle-même, dit Hermione, mais c'est _toi_ qui as agi ! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'assumer ton propre pouvoir ?

\- Parce que je sais bien que ce n'était pas moi ! Et Voldemort le sait aussi, Hermione ! Nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'est vraiment passé !

Ils échangèrent un regard noir : Hermione voulut discuter, lui faire comprendre qu'un tel sortilège n'existait pas et que Harry avait manifestement eu l'impression que sa baguette agissait seule. Mais à son plus grand agacement, Ron intervint :

-Laisse tomber, conseilla-t-il à Hermione. C'est à lui de décider. Et si on veut aller au ministère demain, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait plutôt mettre notre plan au point ?

Hermione abandonna la partie, mais les deux autres voyaient bien que c'était à contrecœur. En attendant, ils redescendirent dans la cuisine où Kreattur leur servit du ragoût et de la tarte à la mélasse. Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent tard après avoir passé de longues heures à répéter leur plan jusqu'à ce que chacun puisse le réciter au mot près.

Hermione se retrouva enfin seule dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha dans le grand lit en baldaquin et prit le miroir qu'elle cachait dans la commode.

Ravie? Drago?

L'image de Drago apparut enfin. Celui-ci était ensommeillé, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc légèrement décoiffés.

-Il est tard, fit-il en un bâillement je me suis endormi !

-Je suis désolée, j'ai été très occupée…

-A faire quoi ?! Demanda-t-il pour la centième fois depuis des semaines. A présent il paraissait parfaitement éveillé.

-Je te le répète, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus !

-Alors, réponds simplement à ma question : est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

-Oui.

Son visage se figea.

-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Tu-sais-qui ?

-Drago, je ne peux rien te dire de plus !

-Très bien… fit-il d'un air buté.

Un malaise s'installa entre eux. Hermione devait lui avouer qu'elle passerait à l'action demain et qu'elle ignorait s'ils se reverraient… Elle appréhenda pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée le plan de demain.

-Il faut que je te dise… ça se passera demain.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda la voix effrayée de Drago.

-Ce que nous sommes en train de préparer… nous mettrons notre plan à exécution demain, Drago. Je ne te cache pas que ça sera très dangereux et si les choses tournent mal, j'ignore si je saurai à nouveau te parler… et…

celle-ci déglutit difficilement, attendant une réponse de Drago. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sans qu'elle sache si c'était la peur, l'adrénaline ou la réaction du garçon.

-Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te persuader d'y renoncer …

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer ! Ron aussi n'arrête pas d'insister pour que je reste en retrait !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Weasmoche ! S'il juge que c'est trop dangereux pour toi tu ne devrais pas le faire !

-Je t'en prie Drago, j'ai déjà affronté d'autres dangers… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance

-tiens on croirait entendre Potter et ses exploits.

Hermione lui lança un regard rempli de reproches qui fit tressaillir les commissures de lèvres de Drago.

-C'est étrange de ne pas être dans le Poudlard Express, fit Hermione d'une voix remplie de nostalgie, pour changer de sujet.

-J'y ai pensé ce matin… ça fait bizarre de penser qu'à l'heure où on se parle, plusieurs élèves dorment dans leur dortoir.

Hermione poussa un soupir, les souvenirs de ses six années passées à Poudlard jaillissaient en elle.

-J'ai lu dans La Gazette que Rogue était devenu Directeur !

-La récompense pour ses loyaux services… répondit sombrement Drago.

-C'est… c'est révoltant ! Qu'il soit dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors que…

Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt devant le visage décomposé de Drago.

-Oh Drago je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire…

-C'est rien, coupa ce dernier. Mais tu as raison, Poudlard est entre les mains de Tu-sais-qui maintenant, il pourra utiliser Rogue comme une marionnette et contrôler l'éducation des jeunes sorciers.

-C'est horrible… que vont devenir les élèves et les professeurs ?!

Hermione pensa à Ginny, Neuville, Luna et tous les autres élèves qu'elle côtoyait à Poudlard.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, dit Drago d'un ton rassurant, ils sauront se débrouiller ce sont des battants, tu le sais.

-Tu as raison, répondit Hermione d'une voix brisée.

Ils discutèrent ensemble durant dix minutes avant que Hermione ne prit de congé de Drago.

-Hermione… fit-il avant qu'elle ne remette le miroir dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Je t'en prie fais attention à toi… tu sais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment…

-Ne dis pas ça, Drago tout ira bien, je te le promets !

-Quand aurais-je de tes nouvelles ?

-Si tout se passe bien demain soir.

-Je t'attendrai. Je t'aime Granger, ajouta-t-il tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi Malefoy.


	49. Chapitre16

**Bonjour cher lecteur !**

 **Nous sommes heureuses de vous retrouver pour un tout nouveau chapitre, cette fois sur Drago aha**

 **Il n'est pas très long, mais nous espérons vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Pas de long bla bla, on se retrouve à la fin pour un débriefing ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme :**

 **Amanda : wouaaah en 48h ! Ca nous fait énormément plaisir ! Merci et bienvenue à toi :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : La Gazette du sorcier**

La montre en argent de Drago affichait minuit passé, et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle d'Hermione. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure que défilaient les heures. A plusieurs reprises, il l'appela par le miroir, mais celui-ci resta intact ce qui ne pouvait qu'accentuer son angoisse et sa frustration. Une heure, deux heures… il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand Drago s'endormit affalé sur son lit, sa main droite tenant fermement le miroir à Double sens.

Il fit un rêve étrange dans lequel il courrait dans une immense pièce semblable à un grand hall ouvert. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'Hermione le suivait également, une expression effrayée s'inscrivait sur son visage. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pour quelle raison elle paraissait si apeurée, ni pourquoi ils couraient en se tenant la main comme si le diable en personne était à leur trousse, mais Drago continuait de courir tandis qu'Hermione criait son nom derrière lui. Tout était flou, le décor défilait sous ses yeux quand il entendit le cri aigu d'Hermione lui briser les tympans. Il se retourna et vit sa tante Bellatrix attraper la jeune fille par le bras pour l'amener vers elle. Il essaya de ne pas lâcher sa main, mais elle fut arrachée avec une telle force que ses doigts glissèrent entre les siens. Tel un vampire, Bellatrix se jeta sur le corps d'Hermione à terre et la mordit au cou, du sang commençant à couler sur le carrelage noir immaculé. A nouveau, un horrible cri strident résonna dans ses oreilles, comme celui que poussait cette fille moldue ce soir-là…

Il ne supportait plus d'entendre ce cri horrible et détourna la tête au même moment où il croisa le regard suppliant d'Hermione. Mais à la place de ses yeux marron, il vit avec horreur que ses yeux étaient devenus d'un blanc vitreux tandis que des larmes de sang coulaient le long de sa joue. Il cria à plein poumon et se réveilla en sursaut, le dos trempé de sueur. La respiration haletante, il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour se remettre de cet affreux cauchemar. Un sentiment de panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer demeura en lui : comment être certain qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cauchemar et non un rêve prémonitoire ?

Ca ne serait pas la première fois, pensa-t-il en se levant de son lit avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Il se souvint quand il était enfant, quelques jours avant la mort de son grand-père Abraxas Malefoy, il avait fait un rêve étrange dans lequel ce dernier était venu le voir dans sa chambre pour lui emprunter son balai d'enfant. Il se rappela dans son souvenir d'avoir insisté pour partir avec son grand-père sur son balai, mais celui-ci refusait que Drago le suive là où il devait partir. Ce n'est que lorsque son père lui avait annoncé sa mort trois jours plus tard qu'il comprit seulement la signification de ce rêve anormal.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus fait de rêve prémonitoire - pour son plus grand soulagement - mais il ne pouvait ignorer un certain don dans la matière, ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de ne jamais révéler. Il s'en était aperçu au cours de sa troisième année lorsqu'il avait appris à lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et avait manifesté ouvertement de la méprise voire même de la moquerie à l'égard du cours de Trelawney mais en réalité, il avait été fasciné par les feuilles de thé dessinant une croix qui s'étaient formées au fond de la tasse de Goyle. Était-ce un hasard si ce symbole représentait – d'après l'ouvrage Lever le voile du future- une épreuve de malchance et que deux jours plus tard, Goyle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie pour s'être pris les pieds dans un seau d'eau que Rusard avait oublié de ranger, ce qui l'avait fait dégringolé de deux étages ? Il n'en était pas certain… mais une chose était sûre, il croyait en ce don et le rêve qu'il venait de faire ne présageait rien de bon…

A nouveau il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, jetant frénétiquement des coups d'œil sur le miroir qu'il tenait toujours au creux de sa main. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Une fine rosée ruisselait sur l'herbe du parc fraîchement entretenu. Le regard perdu, il essaya de rassembler ses idées et de ne plus penser à son rêve. Mais l'image d'Hermione s'inscrivait aussi clairement dans son esprit que si elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle courrait un danger, réalisa-t-il avec effarement ! Ou pire, était-elle en ce moment même blessée ?! Comment le savoir… elle ne répondait pas à ses appels depuis hier soir, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon en plus de son rêve…

Ne supportant plus cette angoisse qui le pesait, il quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte et descendit l'escalier en marbre afin de se diriger dans la grande et somptueuse cuisine, à la recherche de la nouvelle édition de _La Gazette_. Si Hermione s'était fait attraper par le Ministère, pensa-t-il en scrutant la pièce des yeux, Potter serait certainement avec elle et cette nouvelle ferait la une du journal… Il continua de chercher frénétiquement dans toute la pièce puis se souvint des étranges agissements de Queudver ces derniers temps. Ce répugnant petit rat ne cessait de fouiner et fureter tel un cafard, dans les recoins de manoir, dissimulant sous sa robe de sorcier de la nourriture du garde-manger.

D'un pas discret, Drago se dirigea vers le cagibi qui lui servait de chambre à coucher, de plus en plus certain que la Gazette du sorcier se trouverait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Queudver et poussa un cri d'exclamation lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce.

Petite, sombre et malodorante, il n'y avait qu'un petit lit de paille dans le coin de la pièce. À côté du lit, une vieille caisse en bois faisait office d'armoire dans laquelle le sorcier rangeait ses vêtements sales et usés. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Drago, c'était la pile de journaux qui se trouvait au pied du lit ainsi que les photographies de Potter affichées au mur.

La chambre était vide. Drago s'avança, intrigué par cette étrange découverte. Pour quelle raison conservait-il ces articles de presse ? Il se rapprocha du mur, le visage de Potter à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se sentait gêné de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un, même un sorcier comme Queudver. Il trouvait ce comportement malsain… il désirait quitter cette pièce, à présent. Il détourna rapidement les talons avant que Queudver ne décide de revenir dans sa chambre. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose est certaine, il ne désirait pas subir une confrontation avec le rat… pas après avoir découvert son secret.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la pile de journaux et vit en gros titre le dernier exemplaire, datant d'une semaine au moins. À reculons, il quitta la pièce et referma derrière lui la porte. Le cœur battant, il revint vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau, essayant de reprendre ses idées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère ensommeillée l'appeler :

-Drago ? Fit-elle étonnée, que fais-tu ici à cette heure matinale ?

Elle portait un long peignoir satiné gris perle et avait entouré sa taille fine grâce à sa ceinture d'un noir jais. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et décoiffés. Ses yeux étaient cernés de fatigue tandis qu'elle regardait son fils d'un œil suspicieux dans la cuisine faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil.

-Je cherche le nouvel exemplaire de _La Gazette_ , répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

-A cette heure-ci ?!

-N'arrive-t-elle pas en matinée ?

-Voyons Drago, quel Billywig t'as piqué ! _La Gazette du sorcier_ n'arrive jamais si tôt !

-Ah bon…

Drago se sentait dépitée, incapable d'attendre une heure de plus l'arrivée du hibou. Il était conscient que sa mère le fixait d'un œil suspect en ce moment. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et regarda ostensiblement dans la direction opposée. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps le regard pesant de Narcissa Malefoy, ni sa main qu'elle posa affectueusement sur son épaule. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle et culpabilisa quand il vit ses yeux bleus se baigner de larmes.

-Drago, demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il se leva, et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre en toute franchise :

-J'ai grandi, mère.

Il quitta la cuisine d'un pas précipité et se rendit dans sa chambre. Drago s'allongea sur son lit et attendit que les heures passent. Il essaya à nouveau d'appeler Hermione mais sans grande surprise elle ne répondait pas. Il passa donc le restant de la matinée à guetter le hibou qui apportait quotidiennement _La Gazette du sorcier_ au Manoir. Vers dix heures du matin, alors que Drago commençait à s'assoupir dans son lit, il entendit un crépitement à sa fenêtre, il sursauta croyant dans un moment de folie qu'Hermione se trouvait derrière la vitre quand il vit avec étonnement un hibou grand Duc qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Intrigué, il se précipita à la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le volatile qui se posa sur son bureau, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient quand il prit la lettre pour la déplier, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse d'Hermione. Il fut vite déçu puis agréablement étonné quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait, non pas de son écriture fine et soignée, mais celle de son ancien compagnon de Serpentard : Blaise. Il parcourra rapidement la lettre des yeux :

 _Drago,_

 _J'imagine que tu dois être plutôt surpris de recevoir cette lettre après une si longue absence. Il est vrai que depuis ce soir-là dans le couloir à Poudlard notre amitié s'est quelque peu brisée, mais je tenais à te faire part de mes excuses que je n'avais pas osé te présenter l'année dernière…_

 _Je ne cherche pas à justifier mes actes, mais à ce moment-là j'ignorais tout de ta relation avec Granger et je croyais sincèrement que tu t'amusais avec comme tu le faisais avec toutes les autres dans la salle commune. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu ta colère dans tes yeux que j'ai compris. A nouveau, je m'excuse du mal que j'ai pu te causer. Sache que notre amitié était très importante pour moi car tu étais le seul Serpentard que je respectais profondément, même après les événements du mois de juin. Je dois également t'avouer que depuis ce jour, je regrette de t'avoir sous-estimé, croyant que tes allusions à Tu-sais-qui n'étaient que sottise et vanterie._

 _C'est donc sans étonnement que je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, à bord du Poudlard express… ni Granger, Potter et Weasley par la même occasion. Beaucoup de gens manquaient à la rentrée, Poudlard ne semble plus être le château convivial dans lequel nous avions grandi… les temps changent, mais malgré cela, j'espère que nous pourrons redevenir ami._

 _Prends bien soin de toi, Drago._

 _Avec toute mon affection, Blaise_

Drago termina la lecture de la lettre et fut profondément touché par le message de Blaise. Après tout, ils se sont toujours parfaitement entendus jusqu'à ce qu'il menace Hermione dans le couloir. A l'inverse de Crabbe et Goyle qu'il avait toujours considérés comme des acolytes, Blaise était réellement cultivé et ils leur arrivaient d'avoir de longue conversation dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Ce temps lui semblait tellement révolu à présent. Mais l'idée d'être à nouveau en contact avec quelqu'un, une personne qu'il avait longtemps considérée comme un ami lui mettait du baume au cœur. Aussitôt, il s'installa sur son bureau, pris une plume et un morceau de parchemin qui traînaient au fond de sa malle et rédigea une réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa dans le bec du hibou sa lettre et le regarda s'envoler, avec un sentiment de nostalgie, vers Poudlard.

De nouveau, il se sentit seul dans cette grande pièce qu'il ne quittait plus de toute la journée. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, l'estomac noué d'attendre une quelconque nouvelle qu'il appréhendait. Il repensa aussitôt à son rêve et son sentiment de mal aise qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer depuis la vielle s'accentua de plus belle. Incapable de rester une minute de plus dans l'attente, il appela son elfe de maison :

-Minuscule ! Minuscule !

Crac ! Et le petit elfe à l'aspect juvénile apparut en plein milieu de sa chambre. De ses grands yeux bleus globuleux, il regarda Drago avec étonnement.

-Le jeune Mr Malefoy à fait venir Tiny ? Le jeune maître veut-il que Tiny lui prépare un de ses délicieux plateaux-repas ?

-Non merci Tiny, j'ai une question à te poser. Avons-nous reçu _La Gazette du sorcier_ ce matin ?

Drago attendit avec angoisse la réponse du petit elfe de maison.

-Oui, Monsieur. Elle vient d'arriver à l'instant. Voulez-vous que j'aille jusqu'à la volière réceptionner _La Gazette_ comme Tiny le fait tous les matins ?

-Ca ira Tiny je vais la chercher moi-même ! A l'avenir, veille à ce que cet infâme Queudver ne s'approche plus d'un seul exemplaire, compris ?

-Bien monsieur Malefoy.

En pensant à Hermione et ses convictions sur la maltraitance des elfes de maison il ajouta : tu es un bon elfe Tiny.

Le visage enfantin de Tiny s'illumina et il s'inclina profondément, son petit nez en forme de carotte toucha le plancher.

-Monsieur est trop bon, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Avec un léger sourire, il se demanda ce que Hermione penserait de son attitude. Sans doute serait-elle fière de lui, se dit-il avant de se rappeler que le hibou était arrivé certainement arrivé. Aussitôt, il courut en direction de la volière qui se situait au fond du parc. Il traversa la pelouse sous un petit vent frais qui marquait l'arrivée du mois de septembre. Il arriva dans la petite volière familière, la respiration saccadée tant qu'il avait couru à en perdre haleine. Il inspecta la pièce des yeux et vit le journal tenu fermement dans le bec du hibou qui semblait s'impatienter. Drago se précipita vers l'animal et prit _La Gazette_ d'une main tremblante, gagné par l'angoisse de lire les gros titres. Mécontent d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, le hibou mordilla son doigt avec son bec pointu et s'envola dans un battement d'ailes majestueux. Drago n'n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir le journal pour voir ses doutes se confirmer. A la première page, la manchette affichait :

POTTER APERCUT

AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. C'était donc ça, le plan périlleux qu'Hermione se gardait bien de lui révéler. Incrédule, il poursuivit rapidement la lecture de l'article.

 _C'est au lendemain de la rentrée scolaire à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard que Harry Potter, l'individu le plus recherche d'Angleterre, s'est introduit par effraction dans la matinée, au sein même du Ministère de la magie. D'après plusieurs témoins ayant assisté à la scène qui se serait déroulée dans l'atrium, Potter et ses acolytes (dont l'identité n'a pu être dévoilée, mais que l'on peut soupçonner selon des sources sûres) seraient passés inaperçus parmi les employés du ministère grâce à une potion de Polynectar avec laquelle il a scrupuleusement usurpé l'identité d'un respectable employé du Ministère._

 _« On ignore encore quelles étaient les réelles intentions de Potter, souligne le nouveau Ministre de la magie, Pius Thicknesse_ _,_ _mais nous pensons que Potter essayait de s'emparer de documents classés top secret par le Ministère concernant l'assassinant d'Albus Dumbledore dans lequel il est appelé à comparaître. »_

 _Pour rappel, Harry Potter est recherché par la justice magique pour l'interrogatoire dans l'enquête concernant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore qui eu lieue dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Selon plusieurs témoins qui garderont l'anonymat, ce dernier aurait été la dernière personne à avoir vu le Directeur en vie._

 _Rappelons que la récompense promise pour sa capture s'élève aujourd'hui à dix mille Gallions. Toutes informations le concernant seront généreusement récompensées._

Drago déplia le journal, son cerveau toujours embrouillé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment avait-elle pu prendre un tel risque. ?! S'introduire au Ministère avec Potter ! Faut-il être complètement fou… et pour quelle raison ? Il réfléchit, cherchant à trouver des réponses à ses questions. L'esprit plus clair, il sentit une immense bouffée de soulagement : ils avaient réussi à s'échapper… de justesse, certes, mais Hermione était en vie, saine et sauve. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire à présent. Ce soir, pensa-t-il le cœur plein d'espoir, il attendrait Hermione dans la maisonnette, certain que la jeune fille finirait par le rejoindre.

Sauf qu'elle ne vint pas ce soir-là, ni le soir suivant. Enfin le troisième soir, il reçut une réponse d'Hermione.

* * *

 **Alors, les avis :**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit don que possède Drago ? C'est une touche personnelle de la part de Tinkerbell et moi-même, vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **\- Et sur le retour de Blaise ? J'avais déjà expliqué, en message privé, que je souhaitais le faire revenir pour un rôle plus important (déjà en tant qu'ami qui soutient Drago car le pauvre il est un peu seul :/ ) et que je regrettait un peu de lui avoir attribué un mauvais rôle dans la première partie de l'histoire aha qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **\- Et maintenant sur Queudver... donnez-moi votre avis sur son étrange comportement ! D'après-vous, pourquoi ce passage ? Quel rapport avec la suite de l'histoire ? ^^**

 **Voila pas mal de débat pour ce court chapitre, la suite le w-e prochain !**

 **Misery & Tinkerbell **


	50. Chapitre17

**Bonjour les Potterhead !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Je poste un peu plus tôt le prochain chapitre car je serai très occupée ce w-e et je préfère ne pas vous délaisser :)**

 **Alors, un peu de bla bla avant d'entamer la suite de nos aventures :**

 **Concernant Drago, comme nous l'avons expliqué en réponse à une revieuw, nous avons préféré ne pas le faire retourner à Poudlard car ses rendez-vous avec Hermione auraient été assez difficile et nous ne voulions pas nous contenter d'une relation épistolaire, surtout pour la suite des événements que nous avions prévu ( aha suspense ! ). Donc voila, comme Drago bénéficie d'un certain privilège grâce à son statut mais aussi du fait que son père est ami avec Rogue, il restera chez lui. Il y aura quelques précisions sur ce fait dans la suite des chapitres ;)**

 **Enfin, je vous avais laissé avec un petit mystère : l'étrange chambre de Queudver. Bravo à DJHistory pour sa bonne déduction ! Rappelons-nous, Quedver (oui nous le détestons tous !) meurt car il ne peut tuer Harry à cause de sa dette envers lui. Nous avons pensé que sa chambre reflète cette culpabilité qui au fond de lui, le ronge. C'est pourquoi il vole les exemplaires de la Gazette... voila c'était juste un petit détail, histoire d'apporter un petit plus sur le personnage et sur notre Fanfic. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet ajout ? Merci de nous faire parvenir votre avis !**

 **Sinon, nous vous laissons découvrir tranquillement la suite de notre histoire :p Nous retrouvons Hermione, dans un chapitre transitoire, avec des moments Dramione :p Attention, petit passage K (pour les âmes sensibles LOL).**

 **Nous vous souhaitons déjà une bonne lecture !**

 **Et surtout, laissez-nous des revieuws ! MERCI**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : rendez-vous nocturnes**

Il était plus de minuit quand Harry vint la réveiller pour son tour de garde. Les yeux ensommeillés, elle quitta à contrecœur sa couchette qui se trouvait dans la plus petite chambre et s'assit dehors, à l'entrée de la tente appartenant à Perkins, sa baguette serrée entre les mains. La nuit était calme et étoilée, aucun bruit inquiétant ne venait perturber l'atmosphère paisible de la campagne dont la brise effleurait à peine les hautes herbes séchées.

Dans le ciel, une dizaine de chauves-souris voletaient en cercle à proximité de la vieille ferme où Hermione s'était procurée la vieille, des œufs et du pain. Elle se sentait si seule dans ce paysage calme qui lui rappelait horriblement leur petite maisonnette abandonnée.

Drago… pensa-t-elle dans un soupir, elle ne pouvait plus supporter son absence qui lui déchirait le cœur. Mais ce qui la peinait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'avait pu le prévenir qu'elle était saine et sauve. Elle savait qu'en ce moment même, Drago était mort d'inquiétude à son sujet. Si seulement elle n'avait pas laissé le miroir au Square Grimmeraud ! Se lamenta-t-elle. Après leur intrusion au Ministère, ils avaient été contraints de quitter précipitamment la maison. Au moment où ils avaient transplané, Yaxley s'était accroché au bras d'Hermione et avait atterri malgré eux devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de leur destination, le Mangemort avait relâché sa prise et les trois amis avaient enfin pu transplaner dans l'ancien camping où avait eu lieu la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce départ précipité les avait obligés à laisser leurs affaires derrière eux, excepté leur bagage le plus important : le petit sac en perle d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci avait laissé le miroir dans le tiroir de la petite commode de sa chambre et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus contacter Drago.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ses larmes commençaient à lui picoter les yeux. Elle battit des cils et les refoula pour essayer de rester attentive à son tour de garde, repensant aux événements survenus ces derniers jours.

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps sur le camping de l'ancienne coupe du monde, de peur que les Mangemorts les retrouvent à nouveau comme le soir du mariage. Hermione ne pouvant préciser à ses amis que le nom était désormais tabou, ce qui permettait au Mangemort de repérer les membres de l'Ordre. Heureusement ils avaient pris l'habitude avec Harry de ne plus prononcer le nom de Voldemort pour ne plus contrarier Ron dont le comportement devenait de plus en plus acariâtre et irascible à chaque fois que c'était son tour de porter le médaillon qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Et pour ne pas améliorer leur humeur, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment détruire l'unique Horcruxe qu'ils avaient ni où trouver les autres. La veille, ils avaient encore eu une discussion à ce sujet :

« Où va-t-on, maintenant ? » était devenu le refrain habituel de Ron. Lui-même ne semblait pas avoir d'idées, il attendait simplement que Harry et Hermione proposent quelque chose pendant qu'il restait assis à se morfondre devant l'insuffisance de leurs provisions. De leur côté, Harry et Hermione passaient des heures stériles à essayer de déterminer les endroits où ils pourraient trouver les autres Horcruxes et à chercher un moyen de détruire celui qu'ils possédaient déjà, leurs conversations devenant de plus en plus répétitives, en l'absence d'informations nouvelles.

Comme Dumbledore avait dit à Harry Voldemort avait caché les Horcruxes dans des endroits importants pour lui. Ils ne cessaient, en une sorte de terrible litanie, de réciter la liste des lieux où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vécu ou qu'il avait visités. L'orphelinat dans lequel il était né et avait été élevé, Poudlard où il avait fait ses études, Barjow et Beurk où il avait travaillé à sa sortie de l'école, puis l'Albanie où il avait passé ses années d'exil : ces divers éléments formaient la base de leurs spéculations.

\- C'est ça, on n'a qu'à aller en Albanie. Il ne nous faudra pas plus d'un après-midi pour fouiller le pays, lança Ron, sarcastique.

\- Il ne peut rien y avoir là-bas. Il avait déjà fabriqué ses Horcruxes avant de s'exiler et Dumbledore était certain que le serpent est le sixième, répondit Hermione. Or, nous savons que le serpent ne se trouve pas en Albanie, il quitte rarement Vol…

\- Ne t'ai-je pas _demandé de ne plus prononcer ce nom ?_

Hermione s'arrêta net, elle avait failli prononcer son nom, réalisa-t-elle horrifiée.

\- D'accord ! Le serpent quitte rarement Tu- Sais-Qui… Tu es content comme ça ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Je ne le vois pas cacher quoi que ce soit chez Barjow et Beurk, reprit Harry.

Il avait souvent souligné ce point, mais il se répéta une fois de plus pour briser le silence déplaisant qui s'était installé.

\- Barjow et Beurk étaient experts en objets de magie noire, ils auraient tout de suite reconnu un Horcruxe.

Ron bâilla volontairement.

\- Je crois toujours qu'il aurait pu cacher quelque chose à Poudlard.

Hermione soupira.

\- Dumbledore l'aurait trouvé, Harry !

\- Dumbledore a dit devant moi qu'il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard. Je vous le répète, s'il y a un endroit que Vol…

\- Hé !

-TU-SAIS-QUI, d'accord ! s'écria Harry, excédé. S'il y avait un endroit important pour Tu- Sais-Qui, c'était bien Poudlard !

\- Arrête, répliqua Ron d'un ton moqueur. Son _école ?_

 _-_ Ouais, son école ! Elle a été sa première maison, l'endroit qui a fait de lui un être à part, elle signifiait tout, à ses yeux, et même après l'avoir quittée…

\- C'est bien de Tu-Sais-Qui qu'on parle ? Pas de toi ? interrogea Ron.

Il tirait la chaîne de l'Horcruxe passée autour de son cou et Hermione éprouva l'envie de lui enlever aussitôt.

\- Tu nous as raconté que Tu-Sais-Qui avait demandé à Dumbledore de lui confier un poste d'enseignant après son départ, dit Hermione.

\- Exact, confirma Harry.

\- Et Dumbledore pensait qu'il voulait revenir simplement pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, sans doute un autre objet ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs, afin de le transformer en Horcruxe ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il n'a pas obtenu ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Hermione. Il n'a donc jamais eu l'occasion de s'emparer d'un tel objet et de le cacher dans l'école !

-Très bien, d'accord, admit Harry. Tu as gagné. Oublions Poudlard.

Sans autre piste à suivre, ils se rendirent à Londres et, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, cherchèrent l'orphelinat dans lequel Voldemort avait été élevé. Hermione se faufila dans une bibliothèque et découvrit dans les archives que l'endroit avait été démoli de nombreuses années auparavant. Quand ils allèrent sur place, ils se retrouvèrent devant une tour de bureaux.

\- On pourrait peut-être essayer de creuser dans les fondations ? suggéra Hermione sans grande conviction.

\- Ce n'est pas là qu'il aurait caché un Horcruxe, répondit Harry.

Ils étaient retournés le soir à proximité de la ferme pour prendre quelques provisions avant de se déplacer à nouveau le lendemain matin… la rendant chaque jour plus éloignée de Drago… si seulement elle pouvait le prévenir qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'elle l'aimait plus que jamais et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle. Soudain, elle releva la tête, une lumière jaillissant dans son esprit : le Patronus ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?! Elle se releva, le cœur battant, et pointa sa baguette droit devant elle, pensant de toutes ses forces à un souvenir agréable passé à côté de Drago.

Aussitôt, une fumée blanche formant son Patronus en forme de loutre sortit de sa baguette et se tortilla autour d'elle. Hermione se sentit subitement moins seule et sourit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours quand l'animal vint se frotter contre son visage. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Patronus. La gueule de la loutre s'ouvrit et bougea au même moment où elle prononça les mots suivants :

-Je suis saine et sauve Drago, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'aime

Elle baissa sa baguette et regarda tristement la loutre s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait transplaner comme son Patronus et rejoindre Drago… Avec ses sortilèges de protection, elle ne pourrait plus retrouver ses amis si elle quittait les lieux… Elle se sentait coincée, pris et piège. Elle n'était plus certaine de rien à présent. Reverrait-elle un jour Drago ? Pourraient-ils s'aimer au grand jour ou bien seraient-ils à jamais séparés ? Cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura chaudement en silence jusqu'au petit matin.

Même dépourvus de nouvelles idées concernant leur recherche sur les Horcruxes, ils continuèrent de parcourir la campagne, plantant la tente dans un endroit différent chaque soir pour des raisons de sécurité. Au matin, ils s'assuraient de ne laisser derrière eux aucun indice pouvant trahir leur présence, puis partaient en quête d'un autre lieu retiré et solitaire, transplanant vers des forêts, des crevasses obscures au flanc des falaises, des landes pourpres, des montagnes aux pentes couvertes d'ajoncs et même, un jour, la plage de galets d'une crique abritée. Toutes les douze heures environ, ils se passaient l'Horcruxe, comme dans une version dénaturée, au ralenti, d'un jeu de furet où ils redoutaient que la chanson s'arrête, car le prix à payer s'élevait à douze heures d'angoisse et de peur.

Quand vint le tour à Hermione de porter le médaillon, des sombres pensées se formaient dans son esprit. Elle gardait des silences appuyés et ne participait presque jamais aux conversations entre Harry et Ron. Plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne supportait plus la présence de Ron qui ronchonnait à longueur de journée, ni les doutes de Harry sur leur quête. De plus en plus elle se questionnait sur ce voyage entrepris. Mais elle essayait de garder la tête froide et elle continuait son chemin. Quand son tour était enfin passé et qu'elle se délivrait du poids du collier, Hermione sentait enfin la chaleur et l'espoir lui revenir en elle, comme lorsqu'elle faisait apparaître son Patronus.

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils transplanèrent en prenant soin de lever toutes traces de leur présence et arpentèrent la campagne à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit sûre pour s'installer quelques jours. Toute la journée de marche, Hermione ne cessait de penser à Drago avait-il bien reçu son Patronus ? Était-il rassuré ? Pensait-il à elle… Le garçon lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne supportait plus de garder pour elle seule le poids de son absence. Qui plus est, la mauvaise humeur de Ron l'insupportait de plus en plus, particulièrement lorsque vint son tour de porter le médaillon. Plus d'une fois, Harry et elle durent se retenir pour ne pas l'étrangler avec la chaîne.

Elle avait besoin de parler à Drago, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle était à nouveau plongée dans un profond silence depuis des heures, elle avait besoin de _le voir_ ! De l'embrasser, d'être réconfortée… Mais comment ? Se demanda-t-elle, le cœur serré. Elle se sentait prise au piège, encerclée par les sortilèges de protection qu'elle installait à chaque fois autour de leur campement.

Si elle les franchissait, jamais elle ne retrouverait la trace d'Harry et Ron. Sauf si… Non, pensa-t-elle aussitôt, refoulant cette idée déraisonnable. Elle ne pouvait faire ça ! Ca serait trahir ses amis et les exposés à n'importe quel danger pendant leur sommeil alors qu'ils étaient sous _sa responsabilité_ ! Cependant la perspective de revoir Drago l'emportait sur sa raison. Serait-elle capable de choisir l'homme qu'elle aime au détriment de la sécurité de ses amis ? Aurait-elle le courage de lever les sortilèges de protection uniquement pour lui ? Non, lui souffla aussitôt la voix de sa raison qui avait généralement la même intonation que celle de Ginny. Ce serait trop dangereux si l'un des deux se réveillait en pleine nuit ! D'un autre côté lui susurra une deuxième voix beaucoup plus espiègle, celle qui lui faisait penser à la voix de Drago, elle ne partirait qu'une petite heure, juste le temps de le voir et de lui parler, s'assurer qu'il aille bien…

Elle passa à nouveau tout le restant de la soirée silencieuse, insensible aux critiques sanglantes lancées par Ron après leur modeste repas qui se composait encore une fois de champignon qu'Hermione avait tentés de transformer pour le dîner. Elle remarqua sans surprise que c'était le tour de Ron de porter le collier.

Installée sur le fauteuil rapiécé de la tente, faignant de lire son livre de conte posé sur ses genoux, elle réfléchit tantôt indécise puis résolue avant de changer d'avis. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle accueillit avec joie son premier tour de garde de la tente tandis que ses amis allèrent se coucher. Alors que tout le monde était endormi, une atmosphère calme et paisible rassura Hermione dans cette campagne où ils avaient planté leur tente. Tout en contemplant le ciel partiellement étoilé, elle songea à son désir de revoir Drago. Cette solitude lui pesait de plus en plus… Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus, ni parlé et cette distance lui déchirait le cœur. Décidée une bonne fois pour toutes, la respiration haletante, Hermione brandit sa baguette et leva les sortilèges de protection qui entourait la tente. Un sentiment de trahison s'immisça soudainement en elle, mais la perspective de le retrouver chassa aussitôt cette pensée et lui arracha un sourire aux lèvres avant de tournoyer sur elle-même et de plonger dans les ténèbres. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, elle su que le garçon l'attendrait à leur lieu de rendez-vous où ils avaient coutume de se retrouver. Elle en avait l'intime conviction et se mit à accélérer le pas en direction de la vieille maisonnette qui se trouvait au pied de la colline. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et sans surprise, retrouva Drago allongé sur le vieux lit de camp.

-HERMIONE ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant aussitôt pour l'enlacer et la soulever du sol.

\- OH DRAGO ! Répondit-elle entre les baisers qu'il lui couvrait sur les lèvres. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru…

-Ne dis pas ça, je suis saine et sauve !

-Mon cœur saignait tellement de ton absence… Je devenais fou, j'imaginais le pire, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi jusqu'à ce que _La Gazette du sorcier_ parle de vous !

-Quoi ?! _La Gazette_ ?!

Drago lui désigna le journal posé sur la table en bois vétuste. Hermione poussa une exclamation horrifiée en lisant l'article, ses yeux s'agrandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Tu… tu crois qu'ils savent pour Ron et moi ?

-Rogue en a certainement parlé à Tu-sais-qui, il sait que vous êtes inséparable tous les trois et que vous accompagnez certainement Potter, même s'il n'en a pas la preuve.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Ron fait croire qu'il souffre d'éclabouille au Terrier et moi je suis censée être en fuite !

-J'ignore s'ils sont tombés dans le piège, fit gravement Drago, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas dupe… ils vous traqueront Hermione, ils ne vous laisseront jamais de répit et arpenteront toute l'Angleterre pour retrouver Potter. Vous devez vous enfuir !

-Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! S'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

L'expression fermée, Drago n'ajouta rien d'autre et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Hermione puisse se blottir contre lui. Son contact lui avait tellement manqué, réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle entendait le rythme de son cœur battre contre le sien. Enfin, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qu'elle s'était forcée de refouler depuis plusieurs jours. Drago lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et la serra plus fort contre lui

.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, vous vous êtes réellement introduit au Ministère de la magie ?

Sa voix était mêlée d'un sentiment de consternation et d'admiration à la fois. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit sans détour :

-Oui.

-C'est de la folie ! Qu'avez-vous été faire là bas ?! Tout le Ministère est à votre recherche ! Tu es sur la liste des nés-moldus qui ne se sont pas présentés à l'audience, je te rappelle ! Rugit-il en se relevant du lit.

-Je sais Drago, je te remercie de me le rappeler, mais il fallait que j'y aille ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu le sais très bien…

-Je sais, grogna-t-il, tu as promis de ne rien dire, mais comment Potter et Weasley t'ont-ils laissé courir un tel risque ?!

-C'était mon idée, Malefoy.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il incrédule en regardant Hermione fixement.

-Exactement et mon plan à parfaitement fonctionné, enfin à quelques détails près.

Elle lui expliqua leur mésaventure pour quitter le Ministère ainsi que la poursuite de Yaxley qui les avait contraints de quitter en précipitation leur première cachette pour changer constamment d'endroits depuis ce jour. Le cœur lourd, elle lui raconta également qu'elle avait laissé le miroir derrière elle et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pu lui parler plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Drago lui jeta un regard plein d'empathie et lui lâcha le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Hermione s'offusqua et lui donna une tape sur le bras. Celui-ci s'esclaffa et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Hermione éclata de rire. Comme cela lui faisait du bien, s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-L'ambiance est tellement pensante, raconta-t-elle à Drago. Ron est d'une humeur massacrante quand il a le ventre vide ! Et Harry… elle s'interrompit aussitôt, ne pouvant exprimer plus ses craintes sur son ami.

-Quoi, Potter ?

-Non rien… c'est juste que je commence à douter de plus en plus de ce voyage….

-Laisse-les tomber ! Enfuis-toi avec moi !

-Quoi ? Tu es fou ! Et tes parents ?

-C'est vrai… tu as raison…

Ils poussèrent tout deux un soupir et il emmena à nouveau Hermione dans ses bras. À contrecœur, elle lui dit :

-Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, Drago.

-Déjà ?! Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais, seulement Harry et Ron dorment, je ne peux courir le risque qu'un des deux se réveille et s'aperçoive de mon absence !

-Je t'en prie, ne pars pas maintenant ! Fit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione qui se relevait déjà du lit pour partir.

Il plongea ses yeux gris perle dans ceux d'Hermione et elle dut résister de tout son être à son envie de passer la nuit à ses côtés.

-S'il te plait Granger, reste près de moi !

-Drago, je t'en prie c'est impossible, je dois rentrer.

-Alors reviens-moi demain soir ! Même heure, même endroit ?

Hermione se serra les lèvres, prise entre l'envie de retrouver Drago mais la crainte de laisser encore une fois Harry et Ron dans la nature, sans aucun enchantement pour les protéger. Encore une fois, ses sentiments prirent le pas sur sa raison quand elle lâcha :

-Très bien ! Tu as gagné, dit-elle à contrecœur malgré son sourire naissant aux coins des lèvres.

Satisfait, Drago se leva à son tour et embrassa affectueusement Hermione tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle se laissa guider par la tendresse de ses baisers et lui agrippa sa nuque, resserrant leur étreinte qui commençait à devenir plus enflammée. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Drago la plaqua contre le mur de la cabane et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement, dans le cou tout en arracha, son chemisier. Celle-ci laissa échapper un couinement de stupéfaction tandis qu'il couvrait son corps dénudé de baiser. Une bouffée de chaleur commençait à monter en elle alors que l'envie du Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans ses gestes.

-Tu me fais perdre la tête Granger, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille dans un souffle.

-Qui aurait pu croire cela un jour ? Fit-elle à voix basse au moment où Drago pénétra enfin en elle.

Dans les nuits qui suivirent, Hermione rejoignit Drago dans la maisonnette aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. C'était généralement après minuit, lorsque vint son tour de garde. Malgré les protestations de Drago, elle ne restait qu'une heure tout au plus, craignant que ses amis se réveillent en plein milieu de la nuit. Un soir, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps filer à toute allure, Hermione revint de justesse de son rendez-vous avec Drago. Au moment où la jeune fille transplana derrière la tente, Harry sortit pour son tour de garde et s'étonna de son absence :

-Bon dieu Hermione où étais-tu ? S'était-il exclama à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Ron.

-Désolée Harry, je… j'étais dans les bois j'avais cru entendre un bruit étrange…

Son ami la pria de rentrer se coucher tandis qu'il prenait la relève. Soulagée, Hermione alla se coucher tout en culpabilisant de lui mentir alors qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. La nuit suivante, Hermione fit part de son sentiment de mal aise à Drago.

-Que veux-tu y faire ? Lui dit-il en boutonnant sa chemise. On ne peut rien leur dire, ça serait la fin du monde s'ils apprenaient la vérité à notre sujet… surtout Weasmoche ! Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-Arrête tes idioties Malefoy.

-Pitié Granger, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué !

Hermione préféra se taire et s'habilla en silence. Elle était épuisée. Ses journées étaient longues et fatigantes à arpenter tous les jours de nouveaux horizons. Chaque jour, ils marchèrent des kilomètres à la recherche d'endroits isolés où personne ne viendrait les trouver. Quant à leurs recherches sur les Horcruxes, celles-ci étaient de moins en moins fructueuses et les mêmes conversations revenaient sans cesse. À présent, ils n'avaient plus aucune idée des autres endroits où Voldemort aurait pu avoir caché les autres Horcruxes, ni de la manière dont on s'y prenait pour les détruire.

Drago continuait de la regarder et insista :

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Je me trompe ?

-Non… enfin, je ne sais pas peut-être ! C'est vrai que quelquefois Ron agit de manière excessive…

-Excessive ?! Tu rigoles ! Il t'en voulait à mort quand il a appris que tu avais embrassé Krum en quatrième, c'est suspect de la part d'un _vrai ami_ , dit-il en soulignant bien le dernier mot.

-En tout cas, répliqua Hermione froidement, moi je n'ai jamais laissé croire à de quelconques sentiments !

-Si tu parles de Pansy… fit Drago un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait s'amuser à présent devant la jalousie d'Hermione. Elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie.

-Peut-être, mais tu lui laissais penser le contraire !

-Nous avions une amitié toute à fait platonique.

\- Ohoh, très spirituel, souligna Hermione d'un regard noir.

Drago éclata de rire et ramena Hermione vers lui dans le lit pour la couvrir de baisers. À nouveau, Hermione revint de justesse pour la relève de sa garde.


	51. Chapitre 18

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Désolée du retard, w-e chargé avec les fêtes de Pâques mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublie pas ! Voila un petit chapitre assez court, passage et complicité Dramione au rendez-vous :p nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Pas de débriefing à la fin, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et à bientôt ;)**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme :**

 **Mama : Merci pour tes encouragements :D oui 50 chapitres déjà ! Ici en comptant depuis le début j'en ai écrit 100 :) donc encore une belle marge ;) Encore merci pour ta fidélité ! A bientôt !**

 **Chapitre 18 : Le Patronus**

À mesure que les jours s'étiraient en semaines, l'ambiance pesait de plus en plus entre les trois amis. Pour ne rien changer, Ron se montrait toujours aussi désagréable lorsqu'il s'agissait des repas médiocres que préparait Hermione et Harry continuait sans cesse de parler de cet étrange voleur qu'il avait aperçu dans son rêve. Irrités, Ron et Hermione feignaient de ne pas l'entendre, mais son insistance à ce sujet devenait agaçante. Une après-midi, alors qu'Harry était parti à la recherche de champignons et autres aliments qui pourraient être comestibles, Ron aborda pour la première fois une crainte qu'Hermione s'était résolue de garder pour elle-même.

-Tu ne penses pas, tenta Ron timidement en tripotant son Déluminateur, qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où il faut se rendre ensuite ?

Hermione poussa un soupir et releva ses yeux de son livre qu'elle lisait pour se distraire.

-Hélas si, c'est ce que je crains.

-A l'évidence, Dumbledore ne lui en a pas dit plus.

-Ron, il nous a raconté tout ce que Dumbledore lui a dit !

Soudain, Ron s'approcha d'elle. Elle faillit échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit que se visage se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec un sentiment de honte, elle pensa à Drago. L'expression grave, Ron lui murmura d'une voix précipitée, comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry n'arrive :

-Je sais Hermione, c'est jusque que je pensais déjà qu'on se serait débarrassé de ce truc.

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna le médaillon qui pendait au-dessus des vêtements d'Hermione.

-Ecoute Ron, je…

Ils s'interrompirent brusquement en voyant Harry entrer dans la tente, les mains chargées de petites baies.

-Super Harry ! Fit Hermione d'une voix légèrement plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Je vais pouvoir la transformer en gelée pour le petit déjeuner !

Harry la regarda d'un œil méfiant, comprenant certainement qu'ils parlaient de lui quelques secondes auparavant. Les joues rosies, Hermione quitta ses deux amis et partit d'un pas précipité vers la cuisine.

Durant toute la soirée, Hermione ne cessait de tourner en boucle sa conversation avec Ron. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que son ami éprouve les mêmes doutes qu'elle avait envers Harry. Ils devaient rester soudés, croire en chacun d'eux. Mais avec un sentiment de mal aise, elle ne pouvait ignorer que Ron avait raison : ils n'avaient aucun autre plan. Vers minuit et demi, elle entendit avec joies les ronflements de Ron et la respiration profonde de Harry. Après avoir levé les sortilèges, Hermione s'engouffra dans les ténèbres du transplanage et s'avança, comme à son habitude vers leur refuge, à Drago et elle. Cependant, le Serpentard ne l'attendait pas comme chaque soir. Un sentiment de peur jaillit aussitôt au creux de son estomac à la vue du lit de camp vide où Drago l'attendait d'ordinaire. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Se demanda-t-elle, était-il dans l'incapacité de venir ? Toutes sortes de questions se formaient dans son esprit, s'imaginaient les pires scénarios possibles… Elle l'attendait, mais il ne vint pas. Deux heures plus tard, elle fut contrainte de rentrée, l'estomac noué. Elle ne dormit pas ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, Hermione était exténuée de sa nuit blanche et appréhenda l'arrivée du soir. La crainte de découvrir le lit de camp à nouveau vide lui noua la gorge. Que ferait-elle si Drago n'était toujours pas revenu ? Elle l'attendrait chaque soir se dit-elle déterminée, tout comme lui l'avait attendue dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Ainsi, à peine son tour de garde eu commencé qu'elle transplana. Pour son plus grand soulagement, elle retrouva le Serpentard assis dans un coin de la cabane. Devant son teint livide et son expression d'horreur, elle comprit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-Drago ! Fit Hermione en se jetant à terre à ses côtés. Mon dieu que t'arrive-t-il ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

Mais il ne répondit pas et continua de trembler de tout son être. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, ce qui semblait le rassurer et le calmer. Ses yeux gris étaient remplis d'effroi et de crainte.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda à nouveau Hermione, la voix légèrement aiguë.

-Des… des Détraqueurs, dit-il entre deux sanglots. Il… il y en avait partout au Manoir, je n'ai pas pu… transplaner hier.

-Oh Drago…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'était horrible, fit-il en sanglotant, je te voyais morte tout le temps dans ma tête, dans mes rêves….

-Je suis là Drago, fit Hermione d'une voix rassurante.

-Il… il les a appelés au Manoir, ils se baladent partout dans la maison… ma chambre est si froide…

A nouveau, il fut pris de tremblements et resserra plus fort l'étreinte d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de Patronus ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'y suis pas arrivé… je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Il te faut un peu d'entraînement c'est tout !

-Je ne pense pas, Hermione. Aucun Mangemort ne peut produire de Patronus…

-Drago, tu n'es pas un Mangemort ! Tu le sais très bien !

-Vraiment ? Fit-il en relevant la manche de son chemisier, révélant ainsi sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, Hermione prit son bras et caressa son tatouage. Pour la première fois, il ne protesta pas à son contact. Les yeux plongés dans son regard elle lui répondit.

-Je vais te le prouver !

Ils s'entraînèrent tout le restant de la nuit avant qu'Hermione ne parte. Malefoy n'avait réussi qu'à produire une espèce de fumé argenté dispensé de forme. Le lendemain soir, ils recommencèrent leur séance, mais sans succès. Hermione lui montra une fois de plus l'exemple et sa loutre argentée jaillit de sa baguette pour venir se frotter contre Drago. Il essaya à nouveau, mais en vain, sa baguette tremblante à la main.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Pourquoi pas, Malefoy ?

-Tu as dit que j'avais besoin d'un souvenir heureux pour produire un Patronus. Je n'en ai pas un.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses lèvres effleuraient presque les siennes à présent quand elle murmura :

-Si tu n'as pas de souvenirs heureux Drago, pense à moi… pense à ceci, dit-elle en désignant le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert à Noel.

Drago passa la main sur son cou et contempla du bout des doigts la chaîne qui ornait le cou d'Hermione. A présent, il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointant droit devant lui et d'un air parfaitement concentré, il s'écria distinctement :

-J'espère Patrnum!

La forme d'un animal semblable à une belette se forma. Mais ce n'était pas une belette constata Hermione en l'observant de plus près, c'était un animal plus petit et agile dans ses mouvements :

-Une hermine, murmura Hermione.

-Est-ce un hasard si mon Patronus fait partie de la même famille que le tien ? Demanda Drago en caressant l'animal qui venait se frotter.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix aigue, ton Patronus prend généralement une forme familière, quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui a beaucoup compté pour toi. Le Patronus de Tonks, par exemple à pu changer de forme et prendre celle d'un loup-garou pour Lupin, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago semblait être particulièrement intéressé par les explications d'Hermione et lui posa plusieurs questions sur les Patronus pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à regarder les deux animaux s'enlacer dans le vide.

-Et maintenant, fit Hermione en se relevant, il faut que tu apprennes « _le coup du Patronus qui parle_ » dit-elle avec enthousiasme en reprenant l'expression de Ron.

A nouveau, Drago se concentra et au bout du deuxième essai seulement, parvint à envoyer un message à son Patronus.

-Grâce cela, on pourra s'envoyer des messages en cas d'urgence.

-Merci Granger, tu ferais un très bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, souligna Drago.

-Pas aussi bon que Harry, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris au sujet des Patronus.

-J'avais oublié qu'il sait en produire depuis sa troisième année.

-C'est vrai, c'est Lupin qui lui a enseigné quand les Détraqueurs surveillaient Poudlard à la recherche de Sirius.

Hermione s'interrompit, penser à Sirius lui faisait mal au cœur. Drago semblait deviner ses penses et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Je suis désolé de ce que ma tante à fait…

-Tu n'y es pour rien…

-Je sais… seulement je ne peux ignorer ses actes horribles… tous ces crimes… ! Plus que jamais j'envie mon cousin éloigné… il a su tenir tête à sa famille et se rebeller face à toutes ses idioties de sang pur !

-La situation était différente Drago, à ce moment il n'avait pas la menace de perdre sa propre famille…

-Je sais, mais j'aurai dû m'enfuir comme lui avant que tout cela n'arrive. Peut-être aurais-je été moi aussi chez les Gryffondor.

Hermione éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir même devant l'expression sérieuse de Drago. Celui-ci la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Aha excuse-moi Drago, mais c'est tellement inimaginable ! Le vert te va si bien au teint, dit-elle en s'essuyant la petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais été tentée d'être chez les Serpentard ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Je préférerais encore être à Poufsouffle !

Cette fois c'est Drago qui s'esclaffa devant la remarque d'Hermione.

-A Poufsouffle ! Mon dieu Granger tu me déçois ! Pourtant tu avais l'air de trouver notre salle commune et les dortoirs des Serpentard à ton goût si ma mémoire est bonne.

Hermione rougit à ce souvenir, même après tout ce temps. Elle porta machinalement à sa main au pendentif en forme de cœur et esquiva un léger sourire.

-M'aurais-tu aimée si j'étais chez les Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione, où m'aurais-tu vue comme une conquête en plus à ton tableau de chasse ?

-D'où te vient cette image ? Demanda Drago en éclatant de rire. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait de flirter quelques fois dans les couloirs, mais je n'ai jamais eu de tableau de chasse !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit taire aussitôt le Serpentard.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dans le dortoir des filles, Lavande et Parvati en ont déjà discuté…

-Ces filles sont des idiotes, surtout Lavande pour être sortie avec Weasmoche.

-Malefoy, ne l'appelle pas ainsi !

-Comme tu voudras Granger. Mais si tu avais été à Serpentard, nous n'aurions peut-être pas perdu autant d'années à nous détester.

-Pourquoi me détestais-tu ?

-Je suppose parce que tu étais l'amie de Potter… j'étais jaloux de lui, de sa célébrité et aussi…

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione son visage penché vers celui de Drago.

-Parce que je n'étais qu'un Malefoy à tes yeux… tu ne voyais que par Potter. Je le remarquais à ta façon de le regarder.

-Drago, il n'y a jamais eu que de l'amitié entre Harry et moi.

-Je le sais, mais je voulais que tu me regardes aussi de la même manière…

-Comment ? Tu me traitais de Sang-de-bourbe à chaque coin de couloir !

Drago baissa les yeux, n'osant regarder Hermione plus longtemps :

-J'étais stupide et prétentieux, je refusais d'admettre que tu m'obnubilais…

-Oh Drago ! Quel idiot tu étais ! S'exclama Hermione avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Ils discutèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée des souvenirs des années passées ensemble à Poudlard, quand ils étaient meilleurs ennemis.


	52. Chapitre19

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors voila LE CHAPITRE dont vraiment, c'est full full Dramione là ! Franchement, nous sommes assez fière de nous et nous espérons vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est le premier avec tout un chapitre entièrement sur Hermione et Drago (ahah) attention, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a un passage très K (notre premier d'ailleurs) donc soyez indulgent et âme sensible s'abstenir ^^**

 **Voila alors pour ce chapitre on attend vraiment un GRAND retour des revieuws ! Sinon pas de suite ahah je plaisante évidemment ;) mais dites-nous tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Allez, je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps, très bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme :**

 **Mama : Aaaah si, si nous suivons le livre jusqu'au bout ! Mais tu verras bien, car évidemment nous avons tourné ça à notre sauce ;) sinon les 100 chapitres sont finis, ils doivent être relus ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité !**

 **Guest: Nous sommes super contentes que tu apprécies toujours autant notre Fanfic :D merci en tout cas pour tes beaux compliments ! NON NON pas de ROMIONE, interdit ici ahaha mais en effet on garde le baiser car on veut vraiment que ça suive la trame de l'histoire, seulement nous l'avons interprêté à notre manière en continuant la Dramione donc pas de panique :p seulement ce passage n'est pas encore pour maintenant :) Merci en tout cas de ta superbe revieuw !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Tottenham court road**

Les jours s'écoulèrent et le mois de septembre touchait presque à sa fin. Les bras de Ron était à présent guéris, si bien que celui-ci insista pour prendre les tours de garde d'Hermione. Elle refusait délibérément sa proposition afin de continuer ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec Drago, mais Harry persista à son tour pour que son amie se repose la nuit. À contrecœur, elle accepta et fut donc contrainte pendant plusieurs jours de la semaine à rester cloîtrer sous la tente, frustrée de ne pouvoir revoir Drago qui devait très certainement fulminer contre eux.

Un soir, après un repas peu copieux composé de reste que Hermione avait pu trouver à l'arrière d'un supermarché, Ron bailla ostensiblement et se plaignit d'être fatigué à passer ses journées à attendre de nouveaux indices. Hermione vit le visage de Harry se crisper et intervint à temps avant que celui-ci ne réplique sèchement.

-Veux-tu que je prenne ton tour de garde ? J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit et je n'ai pas très sommeil.

Ronchon, Ron accepta avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se diriger vers sa couchette. Vers minuit, Harry alla également se coucher sans ajouter de mot, la mine soucieuse. Enfin, Hermione en profita pour envoyer un Patronus à Drago avant de transplaner pour le rejoindre, un grand sourire dessiner sur ses lèvres. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, il l'étreignit de toutes se forces et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Fit-il en plaquant ses mains sur le visage d'Hermione, tout en continuant de la couvrir de baisers.

-J'ai cru que jamais plus ils ne me laisseront faire de garde ! S'exclama Hermione entre deux baisers.

Celui-ci l'amena vers le lit de camp où ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, soulagé de s'être enfin retrouvé après de longs jours d'absence. Ils se desserrèrent enfin, et Drago lui lança un regard complice.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieuse devant son expression enjouée.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Lui dit-il impatient.

-Une surprise ?! S'exclama Hermione. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Ferme les yeux et ouvre la main !

Elle s'exécuta et attendit impatiemment que Drago lui prît la main et y déposa un petit objet en verre léger.

-Vas-y ouvre !

Hermione regarda la petite fiole posée au creux de sa main et lit la petite étiquette écrite en italique qui indiquait…

-Une fiole de sommeil ? Fit Hermione étonnée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes…

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, Granger ! C'est pour Potter et Weasley !

Elle croisa son regard et agrandit les yeux quand elle comprit où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

-Je l'ai volé à ma mère, expliqua-t-il, ses derniers temps elle n'arrive plus très bien à s'endormir… Avec quelques gouttes, tu peux dormir deux ou trois petites heures, mais avec tout un flacon, tu tombes dans un sommeil profond jusqu'au lendemain. Je me suis dit, se lança-t-il timidement en murmurant à l'oreille d'Hermione, ça serait l'occasion de se retrouver toute une nuit, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oh Drago, répondit Hermione, touchée par sa proposition, j'en rêverai ! Mais je ne sais pas… ajouta-t-elle hésitante, je ne me sens pas capable de faire une chose pareille à Harry et Ron, ce serait les trahir !

-Au point où nous en sommes, un mensonge de plus ou de moins… répliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Mais sa remarque n'atténua pas la culpabilité d'Hermione, bien au contraire. Même si l'idée d'endormir Ron pour qu'enfin il se taise la réjouissait, elle s'en voulait d'envisager l'idée de droguer Harry. Et si cette potion était dangereuse. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Drago ajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, il n'y a aucun risque. Écoute, dit-il en voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, garde la fiole près de toi, mais penses-y d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse dans l'immédiat.

-Merci, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Durant toute la journée du lendemain, Hermione n'avait cessé de passer entre ses doigts la petite fiole qu'elle tenait hors de vue de ses deux amis. Devait-elle les trahir et les droguer à leur insu ? Ce serait déloyal et dangereux… Mais la petite voix de Drago retentit à nouveau dans sa tête _« Un mensonge de plus ou de moins…_ » Il est vrai qu'à présent, cela ne changerait plus grand-chose… Après tout, elle le fréquentait en cachette depuis presque un an et ni Harry ou Ron n'avait jamais été éveillé par le moindre soupçon. Elle fit semblant de partir cueillir des champignons pour le dîner et s'éloigna de la tente pour confirmer à Drago leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Excitée à la perspective de passer toute une nuit à ses côtés, elle cueillit quelques fruits des bois, un grand sourire s'élargissant sur ses lèvres.

Le soir même, elle servit à ses amis un innocent verre d'eau dans lequel elle avait pris soin de verser l'entièreté du petit flacon de sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron se plaignirent d'une fatigue soudaine et Hermione proposa soucieusement de prendre la garde du soir. Ron s'endormit sur le divan et Harry eut tout juste le temps de se traîner jusqu'à sa couchette.

-Es-tu prête à passer une soirée inoubliable Granger ? Lui demanda Drago lorsqu'elle arriva dans la maisonnette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Malefoy ?

-Je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que je découvre ton univers.

Hermione le regarda, hébétée ne sachant pas si le Serpentard était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. C'était comme si les mots qu'il venait de prononcer n'arrivaient pas à atteindre son cerveau.

-Pardon ? Balbutia-t-elle, incrédule. Qu'… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tottenham court road, répondit-il simplement. Tu m'as dit que cet endroit avait beaucoup d'importance pour toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda Drago, les yeux pétillants. Elle était tellement émue qu'il s'en souvienne. Oui cet endroit avait beaucoup compté pour elle… particulièrement maintenant que ses parents étaient si loin, ignorants que leur fille unique pensait constamment à eux. Elle sentit ses yeux qui commençaient à picoter et battit des paupières pour refouler ses larmes.

-Tu veux aller là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle la voix aiguë.

-Pourquoi pas ? On ne risque rien dans le monde des moldus, qui aurait idée de nous trouver à cet endroit ?

Elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

-Mais avant, dit-il sortant une petite malle cachée sous le lit de camp, prend ça.

Intriguée, Hermione l'ouvrit et en sortit une longue robe noire.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-elle en contemplant la tenue.

-C'est une robe de soirée de ma mère, j'ai pensé qu'elle t'irait pour ce soir.

Il lui jeta un regard complice et Hermione accepta l'idée. Elle s'habilla rapidement et jugea que la robe lui tombait plutôt bien, quoique la taille des hanches fût légèrement plus large pour Narcissa Malefoy.

-Tu es magnifique ! Lui dit Drago en la contempla sous toutes les coutures, je savais qu'elle t'irait bien.

-Je suis intimidée à l'idée de porter une des robes de ta mère ! Fit Hermione d'une voix anxieuse. Que dirait-elle ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne la met plus depuis des années, elle ne remarquera rien.

Il lui lança un petit sourire rassurant puis lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de soirée animée leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et reconnu l'endroit où elle avait atterri quelques mois plus tôt en compagnie de Harry et Ron. L'ambiance des restaurants, bars et pubs de la ville était au rendez-vous et Hermione comprit que c'était le week-end en voyant une foule de gens habillés déambuler le long de la rue.

Sur sa droite, elle reconnu au loin l'enseigne d'un grand théâtre où ils avaient coutume de venir le samedi soir avec ses parents. Ce souvenir lui paraissait si lointain… D'un geste rassurant, Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le quartier animé. Ils se pavanèrent entre les boutiques et pubs bondés de moldus qui fêtaient joyeusement la fin de semaine, insouciants à la menace qui planait dans le monde des sorciers.

C'était comme s'ils avaient décidé de mettre leur vie entre parenthèses pour s'accorder une soirée loin des soucis et de la peur qu'ils ressentaient chaque jour. Drago découvrait un nouvel univers, son univers, se dit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux sur les nombreuses vitrines des magasins. Elle se rappela avec amusement sa première visite sur le chemin de Traverse avec ses parents. Il fut fasciné sur les boutiques d'électroménagers et demanda même à Hermione plusieurs explications sur le fonctionnement des téléviseurs qui diffusaient un match de rugby. Avec amusement, ils assistèrent à un spectacle de magie de rue où le prestidigitateur – ou plutôt l'arnaqueur- se produisait avec un jeu de cartes truqué. Drago était tenté de mettre le feu à son jeu, mais Hermione l'en dissuada rapidement et le tira vers une boutique de souvenir londonienne. Éclatant de rire, ils se coiffèrent de toutes sortes de chapeaux et accessoires ridicules que portaient les touristes, sous l'œil réprobateur du vendeur. Plus loin, Drago lui montrait du doigt la façade d'un restaurant français huppé dans lequel un couple de moldu venait d'entrer.

-Un petit dîner qu'en penses-tu ? Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un restaurant moldu !

-Heu… fit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas emporté d'argent moldu et elle doutait que Drago en ait. Comment allons-nous payer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-Par Merlin, Granger ce que tu peux te prendre la tête pour un rien !

Il l'entraîna de force vers la porte d'entrée vitrée tenue par deux portiers en uniforme londonien. À leur arrivée, ceux-ci inclinèrent leurs têtes pour les saluer et ouvrirent la grande porte vitrée dans un mouvement solennel. Drago laissa passer Hermione et elle découvrit, la bouche bée, une magnifique salle de restaurant faiblement éclairé par un lustre en perle ainsi que par des bougies posée aux centres de chaque petite table ronde disposés dans toute la salle. Au fond, un piano à queue séparait la salle de restaurant de la piste de danse où un orchestre jouait pompeusement une musique d'ambiance. Jamais Hermione n'avait mis les pieds dans un établissement aussi sophistiqué. À l'entrée, le maître d'hôtel les accueillit en toute réserve et leur demanda d'une voix impétueuse :

-Avez-vous réservé une table, Monsieur… ?

-Malefoy, répondit Drago d'un air parfaitement confiant. Je crains que non, hélas, vous reste-t-il une table de deux qui soit libre ?

La majordome fit mine de regarder dans son carnet, mais à l'évidence, les réservations semblaient être de rigueur dans le restaurant.

-Malheureusement, fit-il, toutes nos places sont réservées, Monsieur.

-En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Demanda Drago en se penchant vers le moldu.

Mais au même moment, elle vit que Drago sortit discrètement sa baguette magique de sa poche et l'expression du maître d'hôtel changea aussitôt et devint vague.

-Ah oui, répondit-il déconcerté, il nous reste une place de libre, si Monsieur et Madame voulaient bien me suivre.

Lui lançant un regard taquin, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils se faufilèrent entre les tables du restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel les installa et leur donna une carte. Ils le remercièrent et se plongèrent dans l'étude du menu. Les plats avaient l'air tout aussi succulents les uns que les autres, mais Hermione écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les tarifs. Jamais ils ne pourraient se permettre de s'offrir un tel repas !

-Drago, fit Hermione à voix basse, cet endroit est hors de prix ! Je te repose la question : comment allons-nous régler l'addition ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas, Granger ! Je contrôle la situation, répondit Drago d'un air parfaitement confiant.

-Comment ?

Il lui désigna sa baguette cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste sous l'air indignée d'Hermione.

-Drago ! C'est du vol ! Il en est hors de question !

-Détends-toi Granger, profite de la soirée ! C'est fou ce que tu peux te soucier de tout !

-J'ai des principes vois-tu. Oh je sais que chez les Serpentard ce n'est pas une vertu très répondue, répliqua Hermione d'un ton piquant.

-Touché, fit-il en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire au moment où le serveur vint leur proposer des boissons et prendre leur commande.

-Alors Malefoy, fit Hermione en attendant l'arrivée du repas, que penses-tu du monde des moldus ?

-C'est moins pire que je ne le pensais, plaisanta-t-il. Je vous croyais encore à l'âge de pierre !

-Très drôle ! Et je te rappelle que j'appartiens à votre monde !

-C'est vrai, mais tu es aussi une née-moldue, lui rappela-t-il en souriant.

-Drago Malefoy ! S'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as dit née-moldue !

-C'est vrai ! Réalisa-t-il, alors portons un toast à tous les nés-moldu, dit Drago en levant son verre.

-Ainsi qu'à tous les sorciers et sorcières quel que soit leur sang ! Ajouta Hermione en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

Ils burent une gorgée d'un vin rouge que Drago semblait visiblement apprécier.

-Ce vin est délicieux, commenta-t-il, de quelle famille d'elfe provient-il ?

-Le vin n'est pas produit par les elfes chez les moldus ! Répondit Hermione en éclatant de rire. Celui-ci a été mis en bouteille à Bordeaux, en France, l'informa-t-elle en lisant l'étiquette.

Elle raconta à Drago les vacances qu'elle avait passé en France avec ses parents quelques années plus tôt jusqu'à ce que le serveur apporte les entrées servies dans de grandes assiettes en porcelaine entourée de dorures soigneusement tracées au bord. Ils avaient tous deux commandé un carpaccio de Saint Jacques cru aux truffes dont la présentation gastronomique leur coupait le souffle. Jamais Hermione n'avait mangé de plat si succulent et délicieux. Les produits travaillés étaient si frais qu'ils fondaient en bouche et les saveurs donnaient l'illusion d'un voyage dans le sud de la France. Un sourire aux lèvres, ils dégustèrent avec goût leur entrée, tout en discutant de gastronomie anglaise. Avec nostalgie, ils se remémoraient les somptueux repas de Poudlard. Comme un accord tacite, ils ne mentionnaient pas les moments troublés de l'école, seulement cette époque heureuse et insouciante dans laquelle ils avaient grandi.

Enfin, le serveur vint leur apporter le plat principal de leur menu typiquement français et déposa devant eux une assiette de Suprême de Volaille de Bresse au vin jaune et aux morilles. À nouveau, l'assiette était un chef d'œuvre gastronomique. Lorsqu'il avait commandé ce plat, ils n'avaient eu aucune idée de ce qu'était un « suprême de volaille » ou bien des « morilles ». Mais ils ne regrettèrent pas leur choix à leur première dégustation. Le mélange exquis des saveurs et cette cuisson parfaitement maîtrisée rendaient les papilles d'Hermione en en éveil. Ils savourèrent chaque bouchée de ce plat et ils furent bien rassasiés quand ils vinrent à bout de leur dernier morceau.

Lorsque le serveur vint reprendre leurs assiettes complètement vidées, l'orchestre se mit à jouer et à inviter sur la piste de danse tous les couples de la soirée.

-M'accorderais-tu une danse, Granger ? Demanda galamment Drago en lui tendant la main.

Les joues en feu, elle accepta son invitation et se laissa guider jusqu'à la piste de danse. L'orchestre jouait d'un air endiablé un morceau de Glenn Miller, In the Mood et la foule se mit à danser au milieu de la piste de danse.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par le rythme déchaîné du saxophone et des violons des musiciens. Drago serra la main d'Hermione et d'un geste confiant, commença à la faire tournoyer sur elle-même avant de la ramener vers lui d'un mouvement agile parfaitement maîtrisé. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bon danseur.

-Notre première danse ensemble Granger, fit-il en ramenant Hermione si près de lui que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-Ma parole, Malefoy on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il la faisait à nouveau tournoyer au milieu de la piste.

-C'est l'avantage des soirées mondaines des vieilles familles. Quand ton père est constamment invité par des sorciers haut placés du Ministère, tu apprends rapidement ce genre de chose.

Ils continuèrent de danser sur le rythme de la musique de l'orchestre qui passait en boucle ces vieilles musiques d'après-guerre : Armstrong, Billy Paul et bien d'autres… Drago n'en connaissait aucune, mais n'en maîtrisait pas moins les pas de danse. Ils commençaient à s'essouffler sur la piste, mais ils restèrent jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'une nouvelle chanson démarra de plus belle, Hermione revint à l'attaque :

-Et maintenant Drago, tu vas enfin me dire comment nous allons payer cette magnifique soirée ?!

Il éclata de rire devant la mine sérieuse d'Hermione.

-Allez Granger, vit un peu et cesse de te poser des questions !

Mais Hermione ne réagit pas et lui lança un regard noir.

-Très bien, je comptais leur laisser ma montre en échange. Elle vaut plus de cent Gallions, je pense qu'ils seront largement dédommagés.

Hermione fut rassurée, ce qui semblait amuser davantage Drago. La musique endiablée commençait à s'estompée et l'orchestre changea doucement de morceaux. D'un air solennellement, ils débutèrent une reprise de la musique Stand by me, de Ben E. King, tandis que Drago commençait à conduire la danse. À présent, leurs corps étaient serré l'un contre l'autre, son regard gris plongé dans ses yeux tandis que les paroles du refrain effleuraient leurs oreilles,

 _Alors, ma chérie, ma chérie. Stand by me, me soutenir ..._

-Je n'ai jamais oublié notre première rencontre, Granger, lâcha Drago dans un murmure. Dans le Poudlard express, quand nos regards se sont croisés. Tu avais les yeux les plus brillants que je n'avais jamais vus…

-Serait-ce une déclaration Malefoy ? Répondit Hermione en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Tout à fait, dit-il aussitôt. Je peux enfin te l'avouer, je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis ce jour !

-Pourquoi étions-nous ennemis tout ce temps, Drago ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer… j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre que j'aimais une fille comme toi devant mes parents, mes amis… J'étais jaloux de Potter, de Weasley et de sa façon de te regarder…

-Depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Hermione en retenant son souffle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Depuis toujours, Granger, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément en plein milieu de la piste de danse.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se laissant emporter par la musique de l'orchestre. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que sa quête avec Harry et Ron appartenait à une autre vie et que seul l'instant présent comptait. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent enfin l'une de l'autre. Puis Drago lui lâcha, sans réfléchir :

-Hermione, enfuis-toi avec moi ce soir !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, non Drago je ne peux pas…

-Je t'en prie ! On partirait loin, dans un autre pays le temps que la guerre se finisse. Je sais que ça à l'air dingue, mais on arriverait à survivre, j'en suis sûre ! Et puis, on sera toujours nous deux sans besoin de nous cacher !

-Mais… quand la guerre se finira-t-elle ? Si je laisse tomber Harry et Ron, elle ne se terminera jamais !

Elle sentit l'étreinte de Drago se relâcher subitement tandis qu'il la regardait d'un œil effaré. Son teint s'était blanchi d'un seul coup.

-C'est ce que vous faites ? Avec Potter ? Vous chercher à vous débarrasser de Tu-sais-qui !

Il fixa Hermione, attendant manifestement une réponse.

-Écoute… ce n'est pas le bon moment d'en parler…

-Si ! Je veux savoir tout de suite !

-Je ne peux pas Drago, j'ai promis de ne rien dire ! Commença Hermione en s'énervant.

-Je t'en prie Hermione tu peux me faire confiance ! J'ai besoin de savoir, supplia-t-il, la mine préoccupée.

-Toi non plus tu ne voulais rien me dire l'année passée si je me souviens !

Drago lui lança un regard rempli de reproches, mais ne réussit pas à la faire culpabiliser. Ils passaient un moment si inoubliable, pourquoi parler de cela maintenant ? Elle commençait à sentir son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus.

-Très bien ! Dit-elle d'une voix énervée, alors oui ! Dumbledore a confié une mission à Harry, tu es content !

-Et cette mission c'est tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda-t-il le souffle coupé.

\- Exactement.

-Par Serpentard, c'est du suicide ! Comment Potter pourrait-il le vaincre alors que même Dumbledore a échoué ?

-Ca c'est son affaire, Drago, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle, ne me le demande pas !

-Et Potter veut que tu l'accompagnes dans cette mission suicide ?! Hermione il en est hors de question, je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de _lui_ !

La voix de Drago commençait à se faire entendre sur la piste et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent. Hermione se sentit horriblement gênée et ses joues commencèrent devenir roses.

-Allons nous asseoir, proposa-t-elle.

Mais à peine furent-ils assis que Drago revenait à la charge.

-Alors ? Fit-il pour reprendre leur conversation, tu vas tout de même rester auprès de Potter ?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit oui ! Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, Harry a besoin de moi !

-Tu mourrais pour lui ?! S'exclama Drago, ses yeux s'enflammant plus que jamais.

-Je suis prête à prendre ce risque pour défendre la liberté de droit de tous les sorciers et sorcières de cette horrible ségrégation envers les nés-moldus ! Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et oui, je mourrais pour protéger ceux que j'aime ! Cria-t-elle en se levant de table.

Mais Drago la retint par la main au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir.

-Je t'en prie Hermione, ne fais pas ça !

-Si, je le dois Drago, nous seuls pouvons arriver à vaincre Vol…

-NON !

-…demort, continua Hermione avant d'échanger un regard horrifié avec Drago. Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main devant la bouche, comprenant son erreur fatale.

Aussitôt, Drago la poussa à terre pour se cacher derrière la table au moment même où deux individus portant des capes entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils virent que le maître d'hôtel qui les avait accueillis quelques heures plus tôt se dirigeait vers eux :

-Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, mais nous avons fermé nos cuisines pour la soirée.

L'un des deux Mangemorts sortit sa baguette sans prendre la peine d'être discret et la pointa sur le maître d'hôtel qui retourna docilement vers son pupitre. D'un regard menaçant, ils parcoururent la salle de restaurant des yeux, plusieurs moldus se tournant vers les nouveaux visiteurs d'un air inquiet.

-Comment allons-nous nous enfuir ? Se lamenta Hermione. La porte d'entrée est à l'autre bout de la pièce !

Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention à ses propos ! Drago analysa la grande salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une porte plus proche par laquelle ils pourraient passer. Pendant ce temps, les deux Mangemorts parcouraient le restaurant, leur baguette pointée tout en bousculant les clients.

-La porte de derrière, souffla Drago à voix basse. Si nous courions rapidement jusqu'à cette porte, nous pourrions nous enfuir par les cuisines !

-C'est risqué qu'ils nous voient ! Fit Hermione effrayée.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, plus ils perdaient du temps à discuter, plus les deux Mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur côté. Enfin, ils se tournèrent vers l'orchestre et Drago saisit l'occasion de sortir de leur cachette.

-Viens ! Fit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Ils se mirent à courir rapidement vers la petite porte située au fond du restaurant quand ils entendirent crier : « _Là-bas, ils s'enfuient_ ! ». Un bruit de brisement de vase retentit au moment où ils entrèrent dans la grande cuisine du restaurant. Les cuisiniers étaient en train de nettoyer leur plan de travail et tournèrent la tête, surpris de voir Drago et Hermione arriver en courant. Ils essayaient de reprendre un air parfaitement naturel, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Demanda un cuisinier sur leur gauche.

-Dépêchons-nous ! Fit Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione pour se remettre à courir.

-Monsieur ! Tenta la voix d'un serveur du restaurant, cet endroit est interdit à la clientèle !

Mais ils passèrent en courant sans se retourner, indifférents aux cris de protestation. Hermione regarda derrière son épaule et vit que les deux Mangemorts étaient déjà à leur trousse. De justesse, elle s'abaissa et évita un jet de lumière rouge.

-Drago ! Vite, la sortie !

Il la dirigea vers la petite porte de secours et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ils se trouvèrent dans une ruelle située à l'arrière du restaurant.

-Dépêchons-nous de transplaner ! Dit Hermione en regardant de droite à gauche de la ruelle.

-Non ! Dit Drago, ils m'ont reconnu… suis-moi !

-Mais où ?

-Là, regarde !

Il lui montra du doigt une grosse benne à ordure derrière laquelle ils se cachèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Mangemorts apparurent dans l'allée et scrutèrent les horizons d'un air penaud.

-Ils ont dû certainement transplané à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je me demande ce que le jeune Malefoy faisait ici…

-Es-tu sûre que c'était lui, Travers.

-Pour sûre, répondit-il, je reconnaîtrais le fils de Lucius Malefoy entre mille.

-Dans un quartier moldu ?

Hermione échangea avec Drago un regard inquiet, mais celui-ci sortit silencieusement sa baguette et la pointa vers eux. Hermione acquiesça et fit de même.

-Stupéfix ! Lança Drago.

Total des -Petrificus!

Les deux corps tombèrent de tout leur poids sur les pavés humides et s'effondrèrent à terre dans un bruit sourd. Ils se rapprochèrent d'eux, leur baguette toujours pointée.

-Il faut effacer leur souvenir où ils risquent de tout raconter !

-M'ont-ils reconnue d'après toi ?

-Je ne pense pas… On l'a échappé belle, Granger ! Si seulement tu n'avais pas cette même manie que Potter ! Répliqua-t-il en la grondant.

-Bon, dit Hermione en ignorant sa remarque. On ferait bien de se dépêcher !

-Ok à trois : un, deux et trois… Oubliette !

Le regard des deux Mangemorts se fit vague et ils décampèrent aussitôt de la ruelle. Les rues étaient désertes à présent, seuls quelques pubs étaient encore ouverts et on entendait chantonner des fêtards.

-Drago ! S'exclama Hermione horrifiée, ce qui fut sursauter le garçon. Nous n'avons pas payé notre repas ! C'est horrible !

-Hermione, nous venons d'échapper de justesse à deux Mangemorts dangereux !

Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire, soulagés d'avoir échappé au pire. Ils eurent du mal à arrêter leur fou rire si bien qu'ils durent se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber au sol. Hermione essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

-J'ai passé une soirée si merveilleuse ! Je voudrai qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais !

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle soit finie ?

-Aurais-tu prévu quelque chose d'autre au programme ?

-Le dessert, Granger, répondit-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres, en la serrant contre lui.

Ils trouvèrent deux rues plus loin un petit hôtel de quartier encore ouvert à cette heure tardive. L'endroit semblait être assez modeste et légèrement vétuste d'après le mobilier, mais suffisant pour passer la nuit. Le réceptionniste de nuit ronchonna lorsque Drago et Hermione le réveillèrent et leur attribua les clés de la chambre numéro quatre. Au moment de régler la note, Drago sortit de sa poche une vieille bague en or qu'il tendit vers le réceptionniste. Cette fois, il n'eut aucune utilité de jeter un sortilège de confusion, car le moldu accepta aussitôt la bague qu'il mit autour de son doigt avant de désigner les escaliers menant au premier étage.

-Quelle était cette étrange bague ? Interrogea Hermione en montant les marches de l'escalier.

-Une bague sans aucune importance, qui avait appartenu à un cousin éloigné de la famille de ma mère. Bizarrement, cette bague avait perdu toute sa valeur quand ma famille a appris que ce cousin en question s'était marié à une née-moldue.

Il parlait d'un ton désinvolte, mais Hermione ne réussit pas aussi bien que lui à encaisser l'anecdote. Toute la famille de Drago n'acceptait que des sorciers issus de famille de sang pur, comment Mr et Mrs Malefoy réagiront-ils quand ils apprendront que leur fils unique est épris d'une sorcière comme elle ? Renieront-ils eux aussi leur fils comme ce cousin ou devraient-ils vivre toute leur vie dans la clandestinité ? Hermione essaya de chasser ses appréhensions qui la mirent mal à l'aise…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite chambre située au fond d'un couloir mal éclairé et poussiéreux. La pièce était petite et le lit double occupait la majeure partie de la chambre. Le mobilier se composait uniquement d'un vieux meuble usé en bois qui faisait office d'armoire. La décoration était assez semblable à celle proposée au Chaudron baveur et Hermione retrouva avec nostalgie ce sentiment familier lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans son véritable monde, celui de la magie. Il est vrai qu'elle était née-moldue, qu'elle possédait cette double identité, se dit-elle en regardant pensivement par l'unique petite fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur une cour à l'arrière de l'hôtel, mais elle se sentait entièrement chez elle dans le monde des sorciers et se fichait d'être une née-moldue.

-A quoi penses-tu Granger ? Demanda la voix de Drago derrière elle, tu sembles plongée dans tes pensées.

-Drago, lui demanda-t-elle sans détour, crois-tu qu'il y aura un jour où nous ne serions plus obligés de nous cacher pour s'aimer ?

-Pourquoi demandes-tu cela maintenant ?

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que toute ta famille avait renié ce cousin, car il s'était marié à une née-moldue… Et je sais que ta mère à renié sa propre sœur, car elle s'était mariée avec le père de Tonks ! Et toi, te renieront-ils quand ils apprendront pour nous deux ? Demanda Hermione les yeux commençant à se baigner de larmes, parce que tu sors avec une… une sang-de-bourbe ?!

Elle avait dit tout cela sans reprendre son souffle, sa respiration commençait à se saccader.

-Hermione, fit Drago en lui prenant la main, j'ignore ce qu'il se passera… Oui je serais très certainement banni ou rejeté… mon père me déshonorera… mais une chose est certaine, c'est que je suis prêt à tout renoncer pour toi ! Je ne veux plus appartenir à ces valeurs-là ! Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est toi, dit-il en caressant le pendentif d'Hermione, nous...

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ses pensées s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient apparues dans son esprit.

-Je t'aime, Drago.

-Sang-de-bourbe ou non, tu resteras toujours ma Granger.

Tout en caressant la peau d'Hermione, il fit descendre le long de ses bras la bretelle de sa robe de soirée qui effleura ses courbes avant de tomber délicatement au sol. Il serra doucement contre lui son corps dénudé qu'il couvrit de baisers tendrement déposés. Au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, Hermione commença à frissonner de plaisir. Tout son être _le_ désirait. Docilement, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au lit où Drago la déposa avant de coucher sur elle. Il continua de parcourir son corps avec ses lèvres, explorant chaque centimètre de sa peau puis il revint vers elle. À chaque baiser, Hermione sentit la température monter de plus en plus. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de sensations qu'en ce moment. D'une main tremblante d'excitation, elle ôta la chemise de Drago et savoura le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Leur corps enlacé l'un contre l'autre devenait de plus en plus fébrile tant leur ardeur s'accentuait dans leurs caresses.

Ils poussèrent un gémissement au moment où leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un, désirant pleinement cet instant. Chaque mouvement leur procura un plaisir intense. Hermione se cabra tandis qu'il saisissait fermement ses jambes, se laissant emporter par une impulsion soudaine. Aucun des deux n'avait le dessus. Chacun se laissait guider par ses ardeurs. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi en phase, réalisa-t-elle, alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement au même rythme que leur étreinte qui commençaient à s'accélérer de plus en plus. À plusieurs reprises, elle du lui mordiller la peau pour s'empêcher d'hurler son nom.

La chaleur dans la petite chambre commençait à monter et les draps collèrent contre leur peau dénudée qui dégoulinait de sueur. Ils étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre, leur corps n'arrivant plus à se détacher tandis que Drago accélérait de plus en plus le mouvement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il explosa de plaisir, Drago se desserra du corps d'Hermione et jeta à ses côtés dans le lit, poussant tous deux un soupir de satisfaction. À bout de souffle, leurs corps perlant de sueur ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur respiration. Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, elle ressentit un sentiment étrange dans le bas du ventre. Machinalement, elle se caressa la peau et les fourmillements cessèrent. Drago lui ouvrit les bras et l'invita à se blottir contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur contre le sien qui continuait de s'accélérer, puis commençait à reprendre un battement régulier.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans ouvrir la bouche, plongés dans un silence où seul le bruit de quelques voitures se faisait entendre. Elle commençait à sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes… elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Drago l'appela :

-Hermione ? Fit-il à voix basse.

-Hmmm ? Répondit-elle d'une voix presque endormie.

-J'ai… j'ai si peur ! Je ne veux pas te voir partir et vivre à nouveau avec cette crainte de ne plus te revoir… qu'il te soit arrivé…

Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je suis avec Harry et Ron, nous réussissons toujours par nous en sortir, fais-moi confiance.

Il ne répondit pas, une expression soucieuse s'inscrivait sur son visage.

-Drago, que se passe-t-il ?

-Crois-tu aux rêves prémonitoires ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en se rappelant des quelques mois de cours qu'elle avait suivi avec le professeur Trelawney. L'art de la Divination est une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie, pour ma part, je pense qu'il s'agit principalement de devinette, rien de plus. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Il semblait mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet, surtout après qu'Hermione lui ait donné son avis sur la matière.

-Je n'ai jamais cru aux fabulations de Trelawney, j'ai toujours pensé que cette femme n'était qu'une comédienne. Mais je crois en l'art de voir plus loin derrière l'esprit, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il lui raconta les rêves qu'il avait faits quand il était enfant. Mais Hermione ne put cacher son scepticisme.

-Drago, ce ne sont que des rêves…

-Des rêves qui se sont réalisés ! Des prémonitions, Hermione !

-Écoute, je ne veux pas discuter de ce sujet, tu connais très bien mon opinion.

-Je sais, mais je m'inquiète ! Depuis plusieurs nuits je rêve de toi, je te vois torturée, il y a du sang qui coule sur le sol ! Hermione ce n'est pas du tout bon signe !

-Drago, dit-elle en lui caressant le visage pour l'apaiser. Elle sentit que son corps commençait à frissonner. Je serais très prudente, mais je ne peux pas reculer… tu le sais très bien.

-Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

-N'y pense pas, ne pense plus à tout cela… nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le jeune homme semblait être plus rassuré et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, exténués de cette longue soirée qui touchait presque à sa fin. Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil les réveillèrent. Elle battit des yeux et reconnu le visage de Drago en train de la regarder.

-Depuis quand me regardes-tu dormir ? Lui demanda-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je dirais à peu près cinq minutes, je comptais te réveiller, il est bientôt l'heure.

-Je veux rester au lit près de toi toute la journée ! Gémis Hermione.

Drago esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement avant de se faire leur adieu :

-Cette nuit était si magique, Drago, dit Hermione en l'embrassant. Quand pourrons-nous se revoir ?

-Très bientôt ?

-Je l'espère tellement !

Il lui prit la main et déposa sur sa paume un baiser.

-À un de ces jours, Granger.

-À la prochaine, Malefoy répondit-elle avant de transplaner.

Elle vit une dernière fois son beau visage pointu avant d'être emportée par le tourbillon noir du transplanage. Elle atterrit à proximité de la tente et s'introduit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer. Avec soulagement, elle constata que ses amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Sans prendre la peine d'être délicate, Hermione les réveilla, comme si de rien n'était.


	53. Chapitre20

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce long w-e et que vous êtes prêt(e)s à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre sur Drago, après son escapades mouvementée :p**

 **Merci pour vos réactions, votre ressenti concernant le chapitre précédent ! Ca nous aide beaucoup pour nous améliorer et nous remettre en question ;)**

 **Allez sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! Et laissez-nous des revieuws :D**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes**

 **Mama2209 : Merciiiii pour ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'es plu :D sinon non, elle ne sera pas sous l'imperium aha suspense !**

 **Invité : ça arrive, ça arrive :p merci pour ta revieuw !**

 **Amymarielem** : **bienvenue à toi sur notre Fanfic, nous sommes ravies qu'elle te plaise :D un grand merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Nous te disons donc à bientot :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : réprimandes**

Lorsque Drago atterrit sur le sol de sa chambre après cette merveilleuse nuit passée avec Hermione, il sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Il comprit en voyant les parchemins de son bureau retournés, les tiroirs ouverts et leur contenu déversé à terre que quelqu'un était venu fouiller sa chambre. Qui avait osé violer son intimité ?! se demanda-t-il, une bouffée de colère commençant à monter en lui. Que cherchait-on dans ses affaires personnelles ? Cette chambre était l'unique pièce où il se sentait encore chez lui dans ce manoir hostile, et voila que l'on s'était permis d'entrer pendant son absence ! Sous l'emprise de la colère, il saisit la poignée de sa porte, prêt à sortir pour demander qui était l'auteur de cette intrusion lorsqu'il se ressaisit. Quelqu'un s'était aperçut de son absence cette nuit, réalisa-t-il. Le cœur battant à toute allure, il espérait que ce n'était pas ses parents quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le fit tomber à terre.

-Drago ! Cria la voix stridente de sa mère. Par Salazar Serpentard, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu passé ? Lucius ! Severus, cria-t-elle au-dessus de son épaule, il est revenu !

Drago se relevant en poussant un juron indistinct. Il se trouvait dans de sales draps, se dit-il tandis que son père et Rogue débarquaient en trombe dans sa chambre.

-Bon sang, fils où étais-tu ? Rugis Lucius Malefoy, les traits plissés par la colère. Ta mère et moi nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre quand nous avons vu que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre !

-Alors c'était vous ! S'exclama Drago avec colère pour ignorer leur question, vous êtes venus fouiller dans ma chambre !

-Ta mère était tellement désespérée, elle cherchait un mot pour savoir où tu étais parti !

Drago observa sa mère plus attentivement et vit ses yeux rouges et bouffis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, croyant que son fils unique avait fugué de la maison. Un sentiment de culpabilité jaillit en lui, il détestait faire pleurer sa mère. Il aurait voulu s'excuser de lui avoir infligé une telle peur, mais il n'y arriva pas et garda le silence, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Drago, fit la voix brisée de ta mère, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Je…

Il réfléchit à toute allure, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas préparé à devoir rendre des comptes. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha le seul nom qui lui passait par la tête :

-J'étais chez… Blaise.

-Blaise ? Fit la voix sceptique de son père, Blaise est à Poudlard !

-En réalité, Lucius, non, répondit la voix doucereuse de Rogue qui intervenait enfin. Blaise à été ramené chez lui car il était très souffrant. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que Drago soit parti lui rendre visite.

-En pleine nuit ? Persista Lucius Malefoy.

-Je suis parti en début de soirée père, Blaise n'était pas très bien et..

-Sans nous demander de permission ?! Ou même nous prévenir Drago ! Ce comportement irresponsable ne te ressemble pas ! Commença à s'énerver Mr Malefoy. Tu n'imagines pas l'angoisse qu'à ressentie ta pauvre mère quand elle a découvert que ta chambre était vide ! Nous avons passé toute la nuit avec Severus à te chercher dans tout Londres !

Drago se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il aurait aimé s'enfuir à toutes jambes plutôt que d'affronter le regard de ses parents. Rogue en revanche restait en retrait, regardant Drago d'un œil impassible.

-Je suis désolé, père ! J'aurai dû vous prévenir de mon absence, mais j'ai… oublié.

-Oublié ! S'indigna Narcissa Malefoy, comment peux-tu oublié une telle chose ! J'étais venu te chercher en fin de soirée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait une réunion d'urgence dans le salon et tu n'étais pas là !

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très mécontent Drago ! Il pensait que tu avais fui ! Nous avons dû le supplier pour partir à ta recherche.

Drago sentit ressurgir une bouffée de colère, se mélangeant également à un sentiment de peur. Ainsi, c'était pour cette raison que son père s'était tant soucié de lui, uniquement parce qu'il avait suscité le mécontentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'était-il inquiété qu'il lui soit véritablement arrivé un malheur ou qu'il soit quelque part blessé ? Il n'en était pas certain…

-Est-ce la raison de ta véritable colère père ? Fit Drago en essayant de garder une voix calme, parce que j'ai froissé la réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille fils ?! S'indigna Lucius en se redressant de sa taille imposante, ma seule priorité est ta sécurité !

-ALORS C'EST POUR MA SECURITE QUE TU AS MIS EN DANGER MA PROPRE VIE L ANNEE DERNIERE !?

-Drago ! Lui cria sa mère, ne dis pas des choses pareilles à ton père !

-IL NOUS A DESHONNORE ! IL NOUS FAIT SUBIR TOUT CA DANS NOTRE PROPRE MAISON ! COMMENT PEUX-TU PRENDRE SA DEFENSE MERE ?!

Clac ! Sa mère le gifla pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sentit contre sa joue les picotements qui commençaient à lui brûler.

-Tu resteras enfermer dans cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas repris tes esprits, lui ordonna son père dans un murmure.

Drago n'osait protester et resta planter debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles qui avaient explosé malgré lui de sa bouche. Mais il ne supportait pas de lire de la déception dans le regard de ses parents. Ils quittèrent sa chambre, mais Rogue ne bougea pas.

-Severus ? Demanda Mr Malefoy.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes Lucius, j'ai besoin de parler à Drago.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ferma la porte en chêne.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me réprimander comme un enfant, dit Drago d'une voix lugubre, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui…

Rogue leva sa longue main jaunâtre pour l'interrompre.

-Drago, vos parents s'inquiètent beaucoup à votre sujet, ils commencent à se douter que vous leur cachez quelque chose.

-Vous leur avez pourtant dit que j'étais chez Blaise…objectiva Drago.

-Votre mère est loin d'être idiote ! C'est une occlumente très avancée et elle peut voir quand vous lui cachez des choses, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de Miss Granger.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Siffla Drago, effrayé à l'idée que ses parents soient derrière la porte. Ma mère ne doit pas savoir, personne ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit !

-Alors soyez plus prudent à l'avenir lorsque vous vous offrirez une escapade nocturne la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous couvrir, Drago. C'était très idiot de votre part de vous enfuir sans prévenir !

-Aurais-je dû leur dire la vérité ? Fit Drago ironiquement.

-Certainement pas, votre père mourrait d'apprendre que son fils unique est épris d'une sang-de-bourbe.

-Ne la traitez pas de sang-de-bourbe ! Rugis Drago, les poings serrés.

Rogue ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter un regard rempli de pitié.

-Je vous plains de tout mon cœur, Drago. Elle vous a tellement changé que vous en devenez méconnaissable.

-Non, répondit-il aussitôt, elle est la seule à voir qui je suis véritablement.

-Pourtant elle a choisi de suivre Potter…

Rogue avait frappé en plein cœur. Oui elle avait choisi Potter, elle avait préféré le suivre lui, à sa place. Mais il savait que la loyauté d'Hermione était sans égale, elle était à Gryffondor après tout. C'est ce qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Rogue se tourna vers la porte et il lui lança avant qu'il ne quitter la pièce :

-Merci… pour tout, balbutia Drago. Vous m'avez encore une fois sauvé la mise.

-Je ne saurais pas toujours présent, Drago. Soyez prudent à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Les jours passèrent et s'allongèrent en semaine. À l'image de son moral, le temps devenait de plus en plus maussade et venteux. Les feuilles commençaient à faner avant de se détacher des branches d'arbres qui ornaient le parc du manoir. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé. Installé contre le fauteuil de sa chambre qu'il avait placé au bord de la fenêtre, Drago passa la majeure partie ses journées à contempler d'un œil vitreux le jardin qui s'étendait jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus revu Hermione… depuis leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. Ce vide lui était insupportable… Il vivait chaque jour comme un spectre, traînant son corps de son lit jusqu'à la fenêtre, passant ses journées à contempler le parc ou s'assoupir sur son fauteuil. Ils passaient des nuits agitées, ne trouvant le sommeil ou faisant sans cesse cet habituel cauchemar dans lequel Hermione se faisait torturer sous ses yeux… Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, il sentait cette prémonition se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, il ressentait ce sentiment de crainte à l'idée que son rêve puisse un jour se réaliser.

Enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, sa maison était devenue une vraie prison. Depuis les réprimandes de ses parents, son père avait pris soin de jeter chaque soir, des sortilèges de protection autour du manoir, rendant impossible toute chance de s'échapper à nouveau.

À contrecœur, il avait prévenu Hermione par Patronus que leur rendez-vous devait s'arrêter pour quelque temps. Le soir, lorsque Potter et Wesley furent couchés, ils s'envoyaient quelques Patronus simplement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient sains et sauf. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, songea sombrement Drago à chaque fois que la loutre d'Hermione se volatilisait sous yeux, il ne pouvait la voir, ni la toucher… s'embrasser. Leur discussion se limitait de peur que Potter ou Weasley ne se réveillent ou sortent de leur couche.

Exaspéré, il devait subir les intrusions soudaines de sa mère dans sa chambre, pour diverses raisons futiles dont il savait pertinemment que ce n'était que des excuses afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas enfui. Les journées passaient, devenant de plus en plus longues et interminables. À plusieurs reprises, il fut tenté de s'enfuir sur son balai, loin de cette prison dorée. Mais il devait tenir bon, pour ses parents, pour Hermione.

Il se sentait tellement seul, pensa-t-il dans un soupir alors qu'il commençait à sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes. Une lumière crépusculaire assombrissait bientôt la pièce de sa chambre. Incapable de supporter davantage cette solitude, Drago se leva jusqu'à son bureau, prit une longue plume de paon et écrivit à la seule personne avec qui il était resté en contact : Blaise.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, ils s'écrivaient régulièrement pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Blaise lui racontait sa vie à Poudlard qui n'était plus la même école qu'ils avaient connue autrefois. D'une certaine manière, Drago se sentait moins seul et il gardait toujours un contact avec l'école. Il lui était facile de parler avec Blaise, il lui suffisait simplement de laisser les mots s'écrire seul sur le parchemin :

 _Mon cher Blaise,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes jours passés à Poudlard sont plus favorables que lors de ta dernière lettre. Je pense beaucoup à toi ces derniers temps et je suis tellement heureux que nous ayons retrouvé notre ancienne amitié. Tu es la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner sans me cacher, Blaise. À toi j'ose le dire… mon morale vacille de plus en plus sans elle. Cela fait plus de trois semaines que je ne l'ai plus revue…. Loin du sien, mon cœur ne bat plus. Je me morfonds chaque jour dans ma chambre à me laisser dépérir de son absence. Je ne mange presque plus, je dors d'un sommeil agité…_

 _J'ignore où elle se trouve, si elle est en sécurité… se reverra-t-on un jour ? Je suis brisé à l'idée que ce ne sera peut-être plus jamais le cas… Comme je voudrai redevenir comme avant, cet ancien garçon qui ne se souciait de personne d'autre sauf de lui-même, celui que tu as connu durant de longues années. Au moins, je ne souffrirai pas autant. Mais jamais plus je ne deviendrais cette personne, maintenant qu'elle est dans mon cœur._

 _Comme c'est étrange qu'un sentiment d'amour si fort puisse autant faire souffrir à la fois. Comprends-tu de quoi je parle, Blaise ? Je l'ignore, mais je te souhaite un jour de connaître une histoire aussi intense. Peut-être avec Daphné, je l'espère pour toi mon vieux._

 _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie : être à Poudlard, dans notre salle commune à discuter avec les autres élèves. Comment vont Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et les autres ? Sont-ils satisfaits du nouveau régime ? Je me doute que chez les Serpentard l'idée est plutôt bien accueillie. Il fut un temps où cela aurait été mon cas aussi. Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant, tout à changé… elle m'a changé. Elle a vu en moi, qui je suis véritablement. Je sais que c'est également ton cas, mon ami. C'est pour cette raison que notre amitié est devenue si précieuse pour moi._

 _Prends bien soin de toi, Blaise. Amicalement, D.M_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Oui un peu court, je l'avoue ^^ mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Evidemment, sortir en douce ça implique des conséquences assez fâcheuses aha**

 **Comment nos tourtereaux vont-ils s'en sortir à présent ? :o**

 **Laissez-nous vos remarques, idées pour la suite :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **M &T **


	54. Chapitre21

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Suite, suite de nos aventures où nous avons laissé Drago, seul chez lui après s'être fait réprimander (AIE AIE AIE)**

 **J'espère que vous avez hâte de découvrir la suite, voici un chapitre que j'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire :p**

 **Un GRAAAND merci pour vos revieuws, vos compliments, encouragements et même quelques "critiques" qui nous aide vraiment à nous améliorer dans cette aventure donc continuezzzzz :D**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons plus bas :p**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes**

 **Mama2209 : oui ça casse un peu de toujours avoir le point de vue d'Hermione comme dans le 6ème tome ^^ dans le 7ème il y a beaucoup de parties sur les horcruxes et leur quête (normal dans un sens :p) mais ici avec Drago on se détache un peu de ça pour se concentrer plus sur le côté Dramione :) il se confie beaucoup à lui, même si c'est surprenant car il se sent très seul et ça le soulage quand même, comme n'importe quel être humain :) MERCI de ta fidélité et de toujours nous laisser des revieuws ! A bientôt :)**

 **Lilais: Bienvenue parmi nous :D nous sommes heureuses d'apprendre que tu apprécies notre Fanfic :D ahaha ce passage là n'était pas du tout évident, on a essayé de le tourner à notre sauce, on espère que ça sera crédible dans l'histoire mais ça sera pour bientôt :) sinon concernant les "fourmillement" tu vas le savoir très très rapidement :p voila je te laisse découvrir la suite ! A bientôt !**

 **Cilou : Oui ils aiment prendre des risques nos deux tourtereaux, que ne font-ils pas par amour pour se voir et profiter ensemble même si c'est très risqué ^^ je pense que c'est surtout ce côté téméraire qu'il y a en elle qui resurgit quand elle est avec Drago même si c'est vrai qu'elle prend un gros risque en laissant ses amis seuls ! Ahaha pas de quoi, beaucoup de personne on cette crainte de la voir finir avec Ron (normal ils ne vont pas du tout ensembleeeee !). Merci pour ta revieuw, à bientôt :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : le test**

L'automne s'installait dans la campagne qu'ils ne cessaient de parcourir, préparant bientôt l'arrivée de l'hiver. Ils montaient à présent leur tente sur des couches de feuilles mortes et des brumes naturelles s'ajoutaient à celles répandues par les Détraqueurs. La pluie, le vent et le froid aggravaient leurs soucis. Le fait qu'Hermione ait appris à mieux identifier les champignons comestibles ne pouvait suffire à compenser leur isolement continu, le manque de compagnie ou leur totale ignorance de ce qui se passait dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Qui plus est, cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'Hermione n'avait plus revu Drago. Le lendemain de leur dernière nuit ensemble, le garçon lui avait envoyé un Patronus pour la prévenir que désormais, il ne pourrait plus quitter le Manoir. Depuis, elle n'avait plus de contact hormis les quelques messages qu'ils s'envoyaient la nuit. Chaque jour quand elle se levait, ses pensées se tournaient vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme le soir : quand se reverraient-ils ? Pensait-il à elle ? La guerre se finira-t-elle un jour… Le cœur déchiré au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle essaya de concentrer toute son énergie sur la recherche des Horcruxes. Mais leur quête était aussi stérile que le sol des forêts sur lesquelles ils campaient. Ils n'avaient plus la moindre idée de l'endroit où chercher des Horcruxes et ils ressassaient sans cesse les mêmes conversations.

Un soir, alors qu'un silence pensant s'était à nouveau installé entre les trois amis, Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées tout en caressant du bout des doigts le médaillon qu'elle portait. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle sentait son estomac se relever à chaque fin de repas, lui provoquant quelques sensations nauséeuses.

La jeune fille pensait souffrir de maux de ventre dû à leur manque fréquent d'alimentations, mais ses nausées persistèrent, même après qu'ils eurent mangé un bon repas préparé avec les courses qu'ils avaient achetées dans un petit supermarché des environs. Étrangement, ses maux s'intensifiaient quand elle portait le médaillon. Et ce soir-là, elle résista à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant pour remettre son modeste repas dans les toilettes.

Elle avait fouillé dans sa trousse de secours, mais aucune potion ne pouvait la soulager. La veille, alors qu'elle se trouvait sous la cape d'invisibilité dans la supérette moldue, elle avait réussi à se procurer quelques morceaux de gingembre qu'elle avait ensuite fait infuser dans une bouilloire. Rien de tel pour soigner les nausées matinales, lui avait expliqué sa mère.

C'est à ce souvenir qu'Hermione commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle aurait tellement voulu parler à sa mère, qu'elle la réconforte et lui dise que ses craintes étaient infondées. Mais elle en doutait de plus en plus… elle devait absolument avoir une réponse précise ! Décidée, elle brisa le silence et déclara d'une voix qu'elle essayait de prendre d'un ton assurant :

-Je devrais prendre la cape d'invisibilité demain pour faire quelques courses, nous commençons à manquer de provisions.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et sursauta.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il hésitant, c'est très risqué de retourner dans le monde moldu, les Détraqueurs rôdent sans cesse dans les rues.

\- J'en suis consciente, mais je saurais les chasser avec mon Patronus.

-Très bien, si tu es sûre de toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, soulagée qu'Harry n'insiste pas davantage. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait à la recherche de provisions sous la cape. Sauf que cette fois, Hermione ne se dirigea pas vers la petite épicerie où elle s'était déjà rendue plusieurs fois, mais vers la pharmacie située au coin de la rue. L'atmosphère de la petite rue moldue était sombre et lugubre. Tous les passants exprimaient un air misérable et méfiant. Personne ne parlait, personne ne s'arrêtait. Tous se dépêchaient de marcher d'un pas pressé pour rentrer chez eux. Un froid glacial envahit chaque membre du corps d'Hermione et elle comprit à l'instant pourquoi : au loin, deux Détraqueurs survolaient le sol entre les rues. Sous la cape, Hermione pointa sa baguette, pensant de toutes ses forces à Drago et murmura :

 _-spers patron!_

Sa loutre s'enfuit vers les Détraqueurs qu'elle chassa aussitôt. Elle attendit à l'entrée de la pharmacie plusieurs minutes avant qu'un moldu en sorte. Elle se faufila rapidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et entra à l'intérieur. La pharmacie était semblable à celle dans laquelle elle se rendait avec ses parents. Longue et étroite, éclairée par des spots au plafond qui éblouissaient les allées contenant toutes sortes de médicaments, Hermione se faufila entre les rangées à la recherche de ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Le cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus, elle le trouva enfin au fond de l'allée de la pharmacie : une boîte de test de grossesse. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, Hermione hésita. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Elle n'en était plus aussi certaine… que se passerait-il si jamais le test s'avérait positif ? Ses yeux commençaient à se baigner de larmes, ses jambes chancelaient et elle sentait tout le poids de son corps vaciller. Elle du se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Les minutes passèrent. Elle devait se décider, Harry et Ron s'inquiéteraient de son absence si elle restait trop longtemps. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit la petite boîte rose et la dissimula sous sa veste. Elle laissa à l'endroit où elle avait pris la boîte un billet de vingt livre et sorti d'un pas précipité de la pharmacie, sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'un moldu n'entre ou ne sorte au même moment. Les joues en feu, elle transplana au bout de la rue pour rejoindre le campement.

Le soir, elle attendit allongée sur son lit qu'Harry et Ron s'endorment pour utiliser son test. Enfin, lorsque les ronflements de Ron brisèrent le silence profond de la nuit, Hermione se rendit à la salle de bain, sortit la boîte en carton rangée soigneusement dans son petit sac de perles qu'elle gardait précieusement contre elle et ferma la porte. Son cœur palpitait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son estomac était noué comme jamais et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour contrôler les tremblements de sa main lorsqu'elle sortit le test de sa boîte. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables. Que se passerait-il si le test indiquait positif… Seule dans la petite salle de bain humide et froide, la panique commençait à gagner tout son corps. Comme elle aurait souhaité que Drago soit là avec elle… Enfin, les dix minutes d'attende s'écoulèrent… À nouveau elle était prise de nausée, des perles de sueurs commençaient à dégouliner de son front et ses pensées n'étaient orientées que par ce test de grossesse qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

D'un geste tremblant, elle retourna le test et vit le petit symbole positif qui s'affichait sur le cadran : elle était enceinte, réalisa-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire ! C'était impossible ! Qu'allait-t-elle devenir ?! Désespérée, Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains, s'arrachant quelques mèches de cheveux à ses tempes et craqua. Seule, assisse à terre, elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps, tremblante des pieds à la tête de panique et d'effroi. Elle continua de pleurer silencieusement dans cette petite salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoupisse aux aurores, contre la baignoire de la salle de bain.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, et Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficulté à dissimuler son ventre rond. Grâce à un sortilège d'extension, elle avait réussi à agrandir les pulls qu'elle portait. Mais elle ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps ce terrible secret à ses amis. Elle était à son sixième mois de grossesse et tôt où tard, le bébé arriverait. Comment expliquera-t-elle son accouchement à ses amis ? Mettrait-elle au monde son bébé dans cette tente au milieu de nulle part, sans soin médical ? Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle savait que le moment approchait où elle devrait dévoiler la vérité à Harry et Ron. Quant à Drago, pensa-t-elle tristement, elle n'avait plus su entrer en contact avec lui depuis le mois de septembre. Ce dernier ignorait qu'en ce moment même, Hermione portait son enfant. Elle avait pensé lui écrire une lettre, prendre ce risque une fois seulement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Pour l'instant, elle préféra garder le silence et se consacrer sur la recherche d'Horcruxe qui n'avait pas avancé d'un indice depuis le médaillon. Un soir similaire à tous les autres soirs, Hermione était assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement. Le médaillon entre ses mains, elle n'osait plus le porter sur elle, de peur que l'objet n'atteigne son bébé. À nouveau, les trois amis discutèrent d'une idée pour se débarrasser du médaillon, mais ils épuisèrent rapidement leur conversation.

Elle regardait l'objet d'un regard noir, comme si il était prêt à s'ouvrir pour l'attaquer quand elle ressentit une douleur violente au ventre.

-Aie ! s'écria-t-elle horrifié en se tenant le ventre.

C'était une douleur affreuse qui la transperça comme la lame d'un couteau. Elle avait déjà senti quelques contractions, mais celles-ci étaient inhabituelles. Harry et Ron tournèrent aussitôt leur tête vers Hermione et se levèrent vers elle.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, pris de panique en la voyant tomber du fauteuil pour se tortiller au sol. Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Aie… j'ai une douleur horrible au ventre ! C''est le médaillon.

Ron aida Hermione à se relever tandis que Harry enleva le collier des mains d'Hermione. Elle tenait fermement ses mains sur son ventre, s'assurant que ses amis ne s'aperçoivent pas de ses rondeurs.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

-Non, non ca va, Ron. C'était simplement une douleur foudroyante.

-Tu es sûre ? Fit Harry.

-Oui j'en suis sûre, dit Hermione en s'asseyant doucement dans le fauteuil.

-Je vais regarder ! Dit Ron en dirigeant sa main vers elle.

-NON RON JE TE DIS QUE CA VA !

Mais son ami ne l'écouta pas et posa sa main sur son ventre. Devant le regard effaré qu'il lui jeta, Hermione comprit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ron!

Hermione se leva aussitôt et regarda son ami avec pitié pour qu'il ne dise rien. Cependant Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda ce dernier.

-Rien du tout ! Répondit aussitôt Hermione avant que Ron n'ouvre la bouche.

Mais devant l'expression décomposée de Ron, Harry ne la crut pas un seul instant.

-Comment…. Comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia Ron, incrédule.

-Quoi ? Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à se baigner de larmes. Elle caressa son ventre, et baissa les yeux. Elle n'osait plus regarder ses amis qui se tenaient devant elle.

-Elle… elle est… enceinte ?! S'écria Ron en pointant vers elle un doigt tremblant.

-QUOI ? C'est impossible ! Hermione dit quelque chose !

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue à présent et tombèrent sur son pull.

-Comment ?! Lui demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Elle déglutit difficilement, elle savait qu'elle devrait donner des explications, que c'était le moment de vérité.

-C'était… fit Hermione en pleurant, sa voix aiguë lui transperçait les oreilles, au mois de septembre. Je… je suis partie une nuit pendant que vous dormiez. J'ai… rejoint quelqu'un à Londres…

-QUI ?! Rugis Ron, furieux.

Elle releva la tête, jamais elle n'avait vu son ami avec une telle expression de rage sur chacun de ses traits. Harry, quant à lui, se contenta d'afficher un air de profonde déception. Elle ne savait lequel des deux lui faisait le plus de mal.

-Je… ne peux pas le dire.

-Hermione ! Cria Harry, tu nous as assez menti à Ron et moi ! Tu nous dois la vérité nous sommes tes amis !

-C'est impossible ! S'écria Hermione en pleurant, son visage enfui entre ses mains, vous me détesteriez encore plus ! Je ne peux pas vous le dire !

Ron perdit son sang froid et prit Hermione par les poignets pour la secouer.

-Dis-nous qui est cet infâme … !

-RON, NON !

Cria Harry en retenant son ami. Hermione n'osait plus le regarder. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir de la pièce à toutes jambes, sans jamais se retourner. Rejoindre ses parents en Australie et élever son bébé… avec Drago, pensa-t-elle le cœur brisé.

-C'est… Drago, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Drago Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry cessa aussitôt de retenir Ron. Ce dernier arrêta de se débattre. La scène semblait s'être figée, comme une image en pause. Tous les deux regardèrent Hermione, les yeux ronds. Un silence pensant s'était installé après la révélation d'Hermione.

-Drago… Malefoy ?! Demanda Harry dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux baissés au sol. Elle n'osait pas les regarder, elle ne voulait pas voir le regard rempli de haine de ses amis.

-C'est impossible, fit la voix de Ron. C'est… c'est lui le père ? S'écria-t-il, la voix montante de plus en plus. C'EST LUI QUE TU VOIS EN CACHETTE DEPUIS LE MOIS DE SEPTEMBRE DANS NOTRE DOS ?! C'EST AVEC LUI QUE TU AS COUCHÉ !?

-Ron… fit Hermione d'un ton suppliant en se rapprochant de lui.

-COMMENT AS-TU PUT ?! Cracha-t-il le regard rempli de dégoût.

-Je… je n'aurai pas dû vous le cacher, je regrette de vous avoir menti depuis tout ce temps, dit Hermione en sanglotant.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Harry froidement.

Elle croisa son regard. Elle n'y voyait plus que de la froideur dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude.

-L'année passée… on s'est rapproché au début de l'année et depuis… elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Et tu as continué à le voir ?! S'exclama Harry d'une voix tremblante de colère, avec ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore ?! Tu le savais Hermione ?!

-Non ! J'ignorais tout jusqu'au mois de juin, je te le jure Harry !

-Comment as-tu pu… alors que je n'arrêtais pas tout au long de l'année à…

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il comprit.

-C'EST POUR CA ! Hurla-t-il, QUE TU PRENAIS SANS CESSE SA DÉFENSE !

-Harry… je suis désolée… je l'aime ! Il n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il était obligé ! Tu l'as dit toi-même il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore !

-MAIS IL A INTRODUIT LES MANGEMORTS A L ÉCOLE ! TU ES AUSSI COMPLICE QUE LUI ! TU AS TUE DUMBLEDORE PAR TON SILENCE !

-NOOOOON, NON… ce n'est pas ça ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

-Tu nous as trahis, Hermione, dit Harry.

-Comment as-tu pu, avec lui… ajouta Ron, son visage rouge de colère.

-Il n'est pas celui que vous croyez…

Ils encerclèrent Hermione qui s'était effondrée à terre. Les douleurs à son ventre s'étaient arrêtées, elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que cette profonde déchirure au cœur, comme un trou béant.

-Je vous en prie, implora-t-elle, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu…

-Pourtant c'est lui que tu as choisi…

-Je n'ai choisi personne !

-Tu es une traîtresse, lui lança Ron plein de dégoût.

Ils sortirent en même temps leur baguette et la pointèrent sur elle. Le souffle coupé, elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux : ses propres amis, la menacer.

-Harry… Ron…

-Nous sommes désolés Hermione, dit Harry d'une voix méconnaissable, mais tu ne peux plus rester parmi nous, pars maintenant et ne reviens jamais ! Prends ton bébé et rejoins son traître de père !

-Harry je t'en prie.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit derrière elle :

-Hermione !

Elle se retourna et vit Drago à l'entrée de la tente. Comment était-ce possible ? Se demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds. Elle se releva et se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Oh Drago, comment es-tu ici ?! C'est impossible !

Il ne répondit pas et soutint le regard haineux de Harry et Ron.

-Que fais-tu ici Malefoy !? Demanda Harry en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

-Je suis venu chercher Hermione et le bébé !

-Comment sais-tu ? Lui demanda Hermione étonnée.

Il posa sa main délicatement sur son ventre rond, son contact la soulagea aussitôt.

-Parce que je l'ai rêvé.

-Quoi ?

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Hermione !

-Oui ?

-Hermione… Hermione…

Elle entendit des coups tambouriner contre une porte et la voix de Harry se fit plus forte :

-Hermione, Hermione ! Tu es là ? Ouvre la porte !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie dans la salle de bain. Il devait faire jour à présent. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et elle se releva péniblement, chacun de ses membres engourdis. Elle regarda aussitôt son ventre et vit avec soulagement qu'il était plat. À terre se trouvait son test de grossesse.

-Oui, oui Harry une seconde ! Cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

Elle se débarrassa d'un coup de baguette du test de grossesse :

 _-Evanesco_ !

Et se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine épouvantable et ce cauchemar était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'elle ait l'air naturel. Enfin elle ouvrit la porte à son ami.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! S'étonna Harry.

-Désolée, Harry, balbutia Hermione sans oser le regarder.

Bien que ce fût impossible, elle craignait qu'Harry ne voie dans son esprit et découvre le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Toute la journée, ces images la hantaient. Comme Drago lui manquait…

Le soir, elle ne répondit pas aux messages de Drago… elle n'en avait pas la force. L'esprit préoccupé, Hermione accepta avec joie de monter de la tente pour la nuit. Après tout, elle n'aurait certainement pas réussi à s'endormir… Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de faire le point. Devait-elle l'avertir ? Bien sûre que oui, lui souffla sa raison, mais pas maintenant. Elle savait que Drago deviendrait fou de ne pouvoir la voir après l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Hermione ne voulait pas risquer que le Serpentard se lance dans une action irréfléchie et téméraire.

Désespérée, les pensées d'Hermione se bousculèrent, n'arrivant pas à réaliser pleinement qu'elle portait l'enfant de Drago. Enfin, les lumières de l'aube apparurent et elle se leva pour réveiller Harry. Épuisée, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et tomba comme une masse sur le matelas où elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve pour son plus grand soulagement.

* * *

 **Débriefing :**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Ahaha je me suis trop amusée à écrire ce passage où la vérité "éclatait" ! Etes-vous tombé(e)s dans le piège ou au contraire, vous vous en doutiez ? :p Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'en effet, ces petits fourmillements au ventre n'étaient pas un petit détail sans importance !**

 **En tout cas elle est dans un sacré pétrin notre Hermione :o que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? Laissez-nous des revieuws avec votre point de vue, vos idées, vos ressentis sur ce chapitre !**

 **Merciiii à vous, cher lecteur et passez un agréable w-e :D**

 **M &T **


	55. Chapitre22

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Miiiilleeeeeeee excuses pour ce retard ! D'habitude je suis assez ponctuelle pour poster les chapitres mais j'ai été énooormément occupée ce w-e puis ce début de semaine... Je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon w-e ? :)**

 **Voilaaa retrouvons nos personnages après qu'Hermione ait découvert sa grossesse :o Evidemment, certaines s'en doutait j'avais laissé un petit indice dans le chapitre de leur escapade et ne sont pas tombée dans le panneau du rêve :p bien joué !**

 **Ici, nous retrouvons un chapitre qui reprend une grosse partie du livre (Merci JKR !), j'ai préféré la laissée car j'ai trouvé que c'etait une continuité importante pour l'histoire et en plus, ce passage-là me marque toujours autant ! Vous l'avez p-t deviné, c'est le départ de Ron ahaaa !**

 **Evidemment, nous nous le sommes appropriées donc dites-nous ce que cette version détournée en Dramione vous plaît :)**

 **Voila, voila nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et à ce w-e (oui, oui je m'y tiendrais cette fois :p )**

 **M &T 3**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes :**

 **Cilou :** merci Cilou de ton commentaire ! Ahaha oui bien vu, ces indices-là montre que ce n'était pas possible, surtout au niveau de la trame de l'histoire (6 mois plus tard) ^^ on voit que tu t'y connais très bien :p sinon que veux-tu dire dans "le problème de cohérence et crédibilité" avec l'histoire et les personnages ? S'il s'agit de leur comportement, c'est vrai que ça ne colle pas entièrement avec leur caractère dans HP mais de là à ce que l'histoire soit incohérente et peu crédible me semble fort tout de même :o après tout c'est un côté caché qu'on ne connait pas d'Hermione (même si j'avoue qu'elle prend beaucoup de risque ^^) après tout, c'est surtout pour lui permettre de le voir sinon il ne se passerait pas grand chose non plus... enfin j'espère que ces explications te satisferont et que tu apprécies tjs la Fanfic :) sinon ta prédiction avec Bellatrix... peut-être, tu verras la suite pour ne pas spoil l'intrigue :p merci encore de ta revieuw ! A bientôt :)

 **MB01** : Bienvenue à toi sur notre Fanfic :D ça nous fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécies notre histoire en tout cas :) tu verras en ce qui concerne l'idée du bébé Malefoy-Granger :p peut-être que... sans vouloir gâcher l'intrigue :) Sinon pour la réaction d'Harry, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un rêve... donc p-t que dans la réalité :) Merci pour tes reviuews, nous espérons que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Lilais : Ahaha c'était le but rechercher, faire tomber dans le panneau :p Aaaah peut-être, tu le sauras bien assez tôt :) Merci pour ta revieuws, à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : La revanche du gobelin**

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans la tente sur la berge d'une rivière galloise, Harry et Hermione durent à nouveau subir l'humeur ronchonne de Ron concernant leur modeste repas du soir. Il n'était pas prudent de se rendre régulièrement dans le monde des moldus, même sous la cape d'invisibilité et quand les ressources étaient épuisées, ils devaient cuisiner ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les environs. Étrangement, les champignons trouvés dans les lisières des forêts semblaient adoucir les maux de ventre d'Hermione car de toute la journée, elle n'avait senti aucune nausée, même le matin à son réveil.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris la veille sa grossesse, Hermione était restée cloitrée dans un silence profond et ne répondait que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner en boucle des questions dans sa tête : qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Que se passera-t-il quand son ventre commencera à grossir ? Harry et Ron allaient-ils le découvrir comme dans le rêve de cette nuit… réagiraient-ils aussi violemment ? Étaient-ils capables de la jeter dehors, seule, dans ce monde hostile ? Arriverait-elle à en parler à Drago… elle devait le prévenir… Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglots en plein milieu du repas et reporta son attention sur les jérémiades de Ron. Comme il pouvait l'agacer, se dit-elle. Ces temps-ci, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ses sautes d'humeur… ce n'est que depuis la veille qu'elle avait compris pour quelle raison…

-Ma mère, dit Ron est capable de faire surgir dans les airs de délicieux petits plats.

L'air morose, il piqua sa fourchette dans les morceaux de poisson grisâtres et carbonisés rassemblés dans son assiette. Hermione jeta machinalement un regard en direction de son cou et vit briller, comme il s'y était attendu, la chaîne d'or de l'Horcruxe.

-Ta mère ne peut pas faire surgir de la nourriture du néant, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Personne ne le peut. La nourriture est la première des exceptions principales à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire…

Elle repensa à la même conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago l'année dernière à ce sujet dans la salle sur Demande. L'estomac noué à ce souvenir, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette peu appétissante.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler normalement ? l'interrompit Ron en arrachant une arête d'entre ses dents.

\- Il est impossible de faire apparaître de bons petits plats à partir de rien ! On peut utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction si on sait où ils se trouvent, on peut les modifier, on peut en accroître la quantité si on en a déjà…

-Surtout, ne te donne pas la peine d'accroître la quantité de ce truc-là, c'est dégoûtant, coupa Ron.

\- Harry a péché le poisson et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le préparer ! Je constate que c'est toujours moi qui finis par m'occuper de la cuisine. Sans doute parce que je suis une fille !

\- Non, c'est parce que tu es censée être la meilleure en magie ! rétorqua Ron.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et des morceaux de brochet rôtis glissèrent de son assiette en étain, tombant sur le sol. Elle devait faire un considérable effort pour ne pas exploser.

-Demain, c'est _toi_ qui t'occuperas de la cuisine, Ron, c'est _toi_ qui te procureras les ingrédients et c'est _toi_ qui trouveras les formules magiques pour les transformer en quelque chose de mangeable. S'énerva-t-elle. Moi, je resterai assise à ronchonner en faisant des grimaces et tu verras comment tu…

\- Silence ! trancha Harry, en se levant à son tour, les deux mains tendues devant lui. Plus un mot !

Hermione fut scandalisé qu'Harry prenne la défense de Ron. Les images de son rêve lui revirent aussitôt en tête.

\- Comment peux-tu prendre son parti, il ne fait pratiquement jamais la cuisine…

\- Hermione, tais-toi, j'entends quelqu'un.

Il tendit l'oreille, les mains toujours levées pour les empêcher de parler. Mêlées au bruit de la rivière dont les eaux sombres bouillonnaient et clapotaient à côté d'eux, Hermione entendit des voix. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au Scrutoscope. Il ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu as jeté l' _Assurdiato_? murmura-t-il à Hermione.

-J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait, chuchota-t-elle. _Assurdiato,_ Repousse-Moldu et sortilèges de Désillusion, tout. Quels qu'ils soient, ils ne devraient ni nous entendre ni nous voir.

Des grattements, des raclements, auxquels s'ajoutaient des bruits de pierres ou de branchages remués, leur indiquèrent que plusieurs personnes descendaient la pente boisée et escarpée qui menait vers la berge étroite où ils avaient planté leur tente. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, attendant. Les sortilèges qu'ils avaient jetés autour d'eux auraient dû suffire, dans l'obscurité quasi totale, à les dissimuler aux yeux de Moldus ou de sorciers normaux. Mais s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, leurs défenses allaient peut-être subir pour la première fois l'épreuve de la magie noire.

À mesure que les nouveaux venus avançaient vers la rive, leurs voix devenaient plus sonores, mais pas plus intelligibles. Le groupe devait être à cinq ou six mètres, mais avec le bruit de cascade de la rivière, il était impossible d'en être sûr. Hermione attrapa le sac en perles et fouilla dedans à la recherche des Oreilles à rallonge qu'elle avait emportées. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle en retira trois Oreilles à rallonge et en jeta deux à Harry et à Ron qui enfoncèrent aussitôt dans leurs propres oreilles l'extrémité de la ficelle couleur chair, dont ils déroulèrent l'autre bout à l'entrée de la tente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent une voix d'homme au ton las :

\- Il devrait y avoir des saumons, ici, ou tu crois que c'est trop tôt dans la saison ! _Accio saumon !_

Il y eut des clapotements caractéristiques puis les claquements d'un poisson qui se débattait entre les mains de l'homme. Quelqu'un poussa un grognement appréciateur. Par-dessus le murmure de la rivière, elle percevait d'autres voix, mais elles ne parlaient pas anglais ni aucune autre langue humaine. C'était un langage rude, dissonant, une suite de sons gutturaux, grinçants. Apparemment, il y avait deux personnes qui s'exprimaient ainsi dont l'une avait une voix plus basse, plus lente que l'autre.

Des flammes jaillirent et dansèrent de l'autre côté de la toile. De grandes ombres passaient entre le feu et la tente. Un délicieux fumet de saumon braisé flotta jusqu'à eux, tentateur. Puis ils entendirent des cliquetis de couverts et d'assiettes et le premier homme parla à nouveau :

\- Tenez, Gripsec, Gornuk.

« Des gobelins » dit Hermione en formant silencieusement le mot sur ses lèvres.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Merci, répondirent ensemble les deux gobelins, en anglais.

\- Alors, il y a combien de temps que vous êtes en fuite, tous les trois ? demanda une nouvelle voix, mélodieuse et agréable à l'oreille.

\- Six semaines… Sept peut-être… j'ai oublié, répondit l'homme au ton las. J'ai rencontré Gripsec au bout de deux jours et Gornuk s'est joint à nous quelque temps plus tard. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle on les entendit racler leurs couteaux contre les assiettes, puis prendre et reposer des chopes d'étain.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à partir, Ted ? reprit l'homme.

-Je savais qu'ils venaient me chercher, répondit la voix mélodieuse du dénommé Ted. La semaine dernière, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le coin et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux m'enfuir. J'avais refusé de me faire enregistrer comme né-Moldu, par principe, tu comprends ? Je savais donc que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Finalement, j'aurais été obligé de partir. Ma femme ne devrait pas avoir de problème, elle est de sang pur. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Dean… c'était quand, fiston ? Il y a quelques jours, non ?

-Oui, répondit une autre voix.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais ils avaient du mal à contenir leur fébrilité, car ils étaient sûrs d'avoir reconnu la voix de Dean Thomas, leur condisciple de Gryffondor.

-Tu es né moldu, hein ? demanda le premier homme.

\- Pas sûr, répliqua Dean. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve que c'était un sorcier.

Pendant un moment, le silence ne fut troublé que par des bruits de mastication, puis Ted parla à nouveau :

\- Je dois dire, Dirk, que je suis surpris de tomber sur toi. Content, mais surpris. La rumeur courait que tu avais été arrêté.

-C'est vrai, répondit Dirk. Mais à mi-chemin d'Azkaban, je me suis enfui, j'ai stupéfixé Dawlish et je lui ai volé son balai. C'était plus facile qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Je crois qu'il n'est pas en très bonne forme, ces temps-ci. Il a peut-être subi un sortilège de Confusion. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien serrer la main du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui lui a jeté le sort, ça m'a sans doute sauvé la vie. Il y eut une nouvelle pause. Le feu crépitait, l'eau de la rivière bouillonnait. Enfin, Ted reprit :

\- Et vous deux, comment vous vous situez ? Je… heu… j'avais l'impression que dans l'ensemble, les gobelins étaient partisans de Vous- Savez-Qui.

-C'était une fausse impression, répliqua le gobelin à la voix plus aiguë que l'autre. Nous ne prenons pas parti. C'est une guerre entre sorciers.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?

-J'ai estimé que c'était plus prudent, répondit le gobelin à la voix grave. Ayant refusé de me soumettre à une exigence que je jugeais impudente, je voyais bien que ma sécurité personnelle était menacée.

\- Que vous ont-ils demandé ? interrogea Ted.

\- D'accomplir des tâches incompatibles avec la dignité de mon espèce, répondit le gobelin, la voix plus rude et moins humaine. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison.

-Et vous, Gripsec ?

\- Mêmes raisons, dit le gobelin à la voix aiguë. Gringotts n'est plus sous le seul contrôle de mes semblables. Et je ne reconnais aucun maître parmi les sorciers.

Dans un murmure, il ajouta quelque chose en Gobelbabil et Gornuk éclata de rire.

\- C'était quoi, la blague ? demanda Dean.

\- Il a dit, expliqua Dirk, qu'il y a aussi des choses que les sorciers ne reconnaissent pas.

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'astuce, avoua Dean.

\- J'ai eu ma petite revanche avant de partir, reprit Gripsec en anglais.

\- Bravo, bonhomme…, approuva Ted. Bongobelin, devrais-je dire, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Vous n'avez quand même pas réussi à enfermer un Mangemort dans l'une de vos vieilles chambres fortes inviolables ?

-Si c'était le cas, l'épée ne l'aurait pas aidé à forcer la porte, répondit Gripsec.

Gornuk s'esclaffa à nouveau et Dirk lui-même eut un petit rire sec.

\- Encore quelque chose qui nous a échappé, à Dean et à moi, dit Ted.

\- Il y a aussi quelque chose qui a échappé à Severus Rogue, mais il ne le sait pas encore, reprit Gripsec.

Les deux gobelins éclatèrent d'un grand rire féroce. À l'intérieur de la tente, l'excitation était palpable et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Hermione ne pensait plus à sa grossesse. Ils se regardèrent avec Harry, tendant l'oreille pour ne pas perdre le moindre mot.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ça, Ted ? demanda Dirk. Les mômes qui ont essayé de voler l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue, à Poudlard ?

Figée sur place, Hermione eut l'impression que chaque nerf de son corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique.

\- Jamais rien su, dit Ted. Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans _La Gazette ?_

 _-_ Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Dirk en gloussant de rire. C'est Gripsec qui me l'a raconté. Il l'a entendu dire par Bill Weasley qui travaille pour la banque. L'un des mômes qui ont essayé de voler l'épée était la jeune soeur de Bill.

Hermione et Ron s'accrochaient à leurs Oreilles à rallonge comme s'il s'était agi d'un filin de sécurité.

-Elle et deux autres amis se sont introduits dans le bureau de Rogue et ont fracassé la vitrine dans laquelle il gardait l'épée. Rogue les a surpris au moment où ils essayaient de s'enfuir dans l'escalier.

\- Dieu les bénisse, dit Ted. Pensaient-ils pouvoir se servir de l'épée contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ou contre Rogue lui-même :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête, mais, en tout cas, Rogue a estimé que l'épée n'était plus en sécurité là où elle était, poursuivit Dirk. Deux jours plus tard, sur l'ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui, j'imagine, il a envoyé l'épée à Londres pour qu'elle soit conservée à Gringotts.

Les gobelins recommencèrent à rire.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, remarqua Ted.

\- C'est un faux, répondit Gripsec d'une voix râpeuse.

\- L'épée de Gryffondor !

\- Oui. C'est une copie – une excellente copie, il est vrai –, mais fabriquée par des sorciers. La vraie a été forgée il y a des siècles par des gobelins et elle était dotée de certaines propriétés que seules les armes produites par les gobelins possèdent. J'ignore où se trouve la véritable épée de Gryffondor, mais ce n'est certainement pas dans un coffre de Gringotts.

\- Je comprends, dit Ted. Et bien entendu, vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine d'en informer les Mangemorts ?

\- Je ne voyais aucune raison de les importuner avec ce genre de détails, répondit Gripsec d'un ton suffisant.

Cette fois, Ted et Dean joignirent leurs éclats de rire à ceux de Gornuk et de Dirk.

Sous la tente, la respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un pose la question de savoir comme se porte Ginny. Se fut Dean qui le demanda et Hermione se rappela que Ginny avait été sa petite copine avant Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny et aux autres ? Ceux qui ont essayé de voler l'épée ?

-Oh, ils ont été punis, et cruellement, répondit Gripsec d'un ton indifférent.

\- Ce n'est pas trop sérieux, j'espère ? demanda précipitamment Ted. Les Weasley n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre de leurs enfants soit blessé.

\- Autant que je le sache, ils n'ont rien subi de grave, assura Gripsec.

\- Une chance pour eux, remarqua Ted. Avec les antécédents de Rogue, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'ils soient toujours vivants.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu crois cette histoire, Ted ? interrogea Dirk. Tu penses que Rogue a tué Dumbledore ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua Ted. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'affirmer tranquillement que Potter a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

\- On ne sait plus que croire, ces temps-ci, marmonna Dirk.

-Je connais Harry Potter, intervint Dean. Et à mon avis, il mérite sa réputation… c'est bien lui l'Élu, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne.

\- Ouais, il y a plein de gens qui aimeraient bien en être persuadés, fiston, répliqua Dirk. Moi y compris. Mais où est-il ? Apparemment, il a pris la fuite. S'il savait quelque chose qu'on ignore, ou s'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, on pourrait penser qu'il serait là à se battre, à organiser la résistance, au lieu de se cacher. Et tu sais, _La Gazette_ a publié des articles assez convaincants contre lui…

\- _La Gazette_? l'interrompit Ted avec mépris. Tu mérites bien qu'on te raconte des mensonges si tu continues à lire cette flaque de boue, Dirk. Si tu veux les faits, essaye _Le Chicaneur._

Il y eut une soudaine explosion de toux et de hoquets, suivie de grands coups sourds. Apparemment, Dirk avait avalé une arête. Il parvint enfin à balbutier :

\- _Le Chicaneur_? Le torchon délirant de Xeno Lovegood ?

\- Il n'est pas si délirant que ça, ces temps-ci, dit Ted. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil. Xeno publie tout ce que _La Gazette_ passe sous silence, il ne parle pas une seule fois du Ronflak Cornu dans le dernier numéro. Combien de temps le laisseront-ils faire, je n'en sais rien. Mais Xeno affirme à la une de chaque numéro que tous les sorciers opposés à Vous-Savez-Qui devraient avoir pour priorité d'apporter leur aide à Harry Potter.

\- Pas facile d'aider quelqu'un qui a disparu de la surface de la terre, fit remarquer Dirk.

\- Écoute, le simple fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore réussi à le capturer est déjà un sacré exploit, poursuivit Ted. J'aimerais bien en prendre de la graine. C'est ce qu'on cherche tous à faire, rester libres, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sur ce point, tu as raison, reconnut Dirk d'un ton lourd. Avec le ministère et tous ses informateurs à ses trousses, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en prison, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais finalement, qui peut assurer qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà arrêté et exécuté sans l'avoir annoncé ?

\- Ah, ne dis pas ça, Dirk, murmura Ted.

Pendant la longue pause qui suivit, on entendit de nouveaux bruits de couverts entrechoqués. Lorsque la conversation reprit, ce fut pour décider s'ils feraient mieux de dormir sur la berge ou de remonter le flanc boisé de la colline. Estimant que les arbres leur offriraient un meilleur abri, ils éteignirent leur feu et gravirent la pente, leurs voix s'évanouissant au loin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione enroulèrent les Oreilles à rallonge.

\- Ginny… L'épée… fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Si seulement il avait un moyen de connaître ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue ! Se dit Hermione, si seulement… mais une idée illumina soudain son esprit !

-Je sais ! s'exclama Hermione excitée.

Elle se rua sur le sac en perles et y plongea cette fois le bras tout entier.

\- Ça y est… le… voilà…, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle tira quelque chose qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs. Lentement, le coin d'un cadre ouvragé apparut. Harry se précipita pour l'aider.

Tout en hissant hors du sac le portrait vide de Phineas Nigellus, Hermione gardait sa baguette pointée dessus, prête à jeter un sort à tout instant.

\- Si quelqu'un a échangé la véritable épée contre sa copie pendant qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, tandis qu'ils posaient le tableau debout contre la toile de la tente, Phineas Nigellus l'aurait vu, il était accroché juste à côté de la vitrine !

\- À moins qu'il n'ait été endormi, objecta Harry.

Mais il retint quand même son souffle lorsque Hermione s'agenouilla devant la toile vide, sa baguette dirigée en son centre, et dit, après s'être éclairci la gorge :

\- Phineas ... Vous? Phineas Nigellus?

Il ne se passa rien.

\- Phineas Nigellus ? répéta Hermione. Professeur Black ? Pourrions-nous vous parler ? S'il vous plaît ?

\- « S'il vous plaît » est toujours utile, répondit une voix froide et narquoise.

Phineas Nigellus se glissa alors dans son tableau. Hermione s'écria aussitôt :

\- _Shady!_

Un bandeau noir apparut soudain sur les yeux sombres et vifs de Phineas Nigellus qui se cogna contre le bord du cadre et poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Que… Comment osez-vous… ? Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur Black, s'excusa Hermione, mais c'est une précaution indispensable !

\- Ôtez immédiatement cet ajout détestable ! Otez-le, vous dis-je ! Vous êtes en train de détruire une grande oeuvre d'art ! Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Peu importe où nous sommes, répondit Harry.

Phineas Nigellus s'immobilisa, abandonnant toute tentative d'effacer le bandeau peint.

-Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse de la voix de l'insaisissable Mr Potter ?

-Peut-être bien, admit Harry, sachant qu'il éveillerait ainsi l'intérêt de Phineas Nigellus. Nous avons deux ou trois questions à vous poser… au sujet de l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Ah, dit Phineas qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour s'efforcer d'apercevoir Harry. Oui, cette petite sotte a agi d'une manière bien imprudente…

\- Ne parlez pas comme ça de ma soeur, s'insurgea Ron d'un ton abrupt.

Phineas Nigellus haussa des sourcils dédaigneux.

\- Qui d'autre se trouve ici ? demanda-t-il, tournant à nouveau la tête de tous côtés. Votre ton me déplaît ! Cette jeune fille et ses amis se sont conduits avec une extrême témérité. Voler le directeur !

\- Ils ne volaient pas, répliqua Harry. L'épée n'appartient pas à Rogue.

\- Elle appartient à l'école du professeur Rogue, déclara Phineas Nigellus. Pourriez-vous me dire exactement quel droit cette fille Weasley peut avoir sur cet objet ? Elle a mérité sa punition, ainsi que cet idiot de Londubat et cette grotesque petite Lovegood !

\- Neville n'est pas un idiot et Luna n'est pas grotesque ! protesta Hermione.

\- Où suis-je ? répéta Phineas Nigellus qui recommençait à se débattre avec son bandeau. Où m'avez-vous amené ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé de la maison de mes ancêtres ?

\- Peu importe ! Quelle punition Rogue a-t-il infligée à Ginny, Neville et Luna ? demanda Harry d'un ton pressant.

\- Le professeur Rogue les a envoyés dans la Forêt interdite accomplir quelques tâches pour ce gros balourd de Hagrid.

\- Hagrid n'est pas un gros balourd ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

\- Rogue a peut-être pensé que c'était une punition, dit Harry, mais Ginny, Neville et Luna ont dû bien s'amuser avec Hagrid. La Forêt interdite… Ils ont vu pire ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose !

Hermione se sentit soulagée. Elle avait imaginé des horreurs, le sortilège Doloris, au minimum.

\- Ce que nous voulons vraiment savoir, professeur Black, c'est si quelqu'un d'autre a un jour… heu… pris l'épée ? Peut-être pour la nettoyer ou… ou autre chose ?

Phineas interrompit à nouveau ses efforts pour se débarrasser du bandeau et ricana.

\- Ah, les _nés-Moldus_! répliqua-t-il. Les armes et armures fabriquées par les gobelins n'ont pas besoin d'être nettoyées, petite simplette. L'argent des gobelins repousse la vulgaire saleté et n'absorbe que ce qui le renforce.

\- Ne traitez pas Hermione de simplette, protesta Harry.

\- Je commence à me lasser d'être sans cesse contredit, déclara Phineas Nigellus. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de retourner dans le bureau du directeur ?

Les yeux toujours bandés, il tâtonna le bord de son cadre, essayant de sortir du tableau et de revenir dans celui de Poudlard à l'aveuglette. Harry eut une inspiration soudaine.

\- Dumbledore ! Vous pouvez faire venir Dumbledore ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Phineas Nigellus.

\- Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore… Ne pourriez-vous pas l'amener dans le vôtre ?

Phineas tourna la tête dans la direction d'où lui parvenait la voix de Harry.

\- De toute évidence, il n'y a pas que les nés- Moldus qui sont ignorants, Potter. Les portraits de Poudlard peuvent aller d'un tableau à l'autre, mais il leur est impossible de voyager hors du château sauf pour se rendre dans une autre peinture qui les représente ailleurs. Dumbledore ne peut pas venir ici avec moi et après le traitement que j'ai dû subir entre vos mains, je puis vous assurer que je ne renouvellerai pas ma visite !

\- Professeur Black, reprit Hermione, ne pourriez-vous simplement nous préciser, _s'il vous plaît,_ à quel moment l'épée a quitté sa vitrine pour la dernière fois ? Je veux dire, avant que Ginny la prenne ?

Phineas eut un petit grognement impatient.

\- Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'épée de Gryffondor sortir de sa vitrine, c'est quand le professeur Dumbledore s'en est servi pour fendre une bague.

Hermione se retourna soudain vers Harry. Ils ne voulaient pas en dire plus devant Phineas Nigellus qui avait enfin réussi à trouver la sortie.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, lança-t-il, d'un ton un peu aigre.

À nouveau, il commença à disparaître. On ne voyait plus que le bord de son chapeau lorsque Harry poussa un cri soudain.

-Attendez ! Avez-vous raconté à Rogue ce que vous aviez vu ?

Le visage aux yeux bandés de Phineas réapparut à l'intérieur du cadre.

\- Le professeur Rogue a bien d'autres soucis en tête que les nombreuses excentricités d'Albus Dumbledore. Adieu, Potter !

Cette fois, il s'effaça complètement, ne laissant derrière lui que la toile de fond d'un brun terreux.

\- Harry ! s'écria Hermione.

-Je sais ! s'exclama Harry.

Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines entières à être resté dans l'obscurité, ils comprirent ! Incapable de se dominer, Harry donna un coup de poing dans le vide et commença à faire les cents pas d'un air excité. Hermione fourra à nouveau le portrait de Phineas Nigellus dans le sac en perles. Lorsqu'elle l'eut refermé, elle le jeta un peu plus loin et leva vers Harry un visage rayonnant.

\- L'épée peut détruire les Horcruxes ! Les lames fabriquées par les gobelins n'absorbent que ce qui les renforce. Harry, cette épée est imprégnée de venin de Basilic !

\- Et Dumbledore ne me l'a pas donnée lui-même parce qu'il en avait encore besoin, il voulait l'utiliser pour le médaillon…

\- Et il a dû prévoir qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas la prendre s'il te la léguait par testament…

-Il en a donc fait faire une copie…

\- Et a mis la fausse épée dans la vitrine…

\- En laissant la vraie… Où ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout s'estompa : où l'épée pouvait-elle bien être ?!

\- Réfléchis ! murmura Hermione. Réfléchis ! Où aurait-il pu la cacher ?

\- Pas à Poudlard, répondit Harry en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Quelque part à Pré-au-Lard ? suggéra Hermione.

\- La Cabane hurlante, peut-être ? Personne n'y va jamais.

\- Mais Rogue sait comment y entrer, tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu risqué ?

\- Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue, lui rappela Harry.

\- Pas suffisamment pour lui révéler qu'il avait échangé les deux épées, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison !

\- Dans ce cas, aurait-il caché l'épée loin de Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? Ron ?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Pendant un instant d'incrédulité, elle crut que Ron était peut-être sorti de la tente puis s'aperçut qu'il était simplement allongé dans l'ombre d'un des lits superposés, le visage immobile.

-Ah tiens, vous vous êtes souvenus de mon existence ? dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

Ron laissa échapper un petit ricanement, les yeux fixés sur le lit supérieur, au-dessus de sa tête.

-Continuez tous les deux, je ne veux surtout pas jouer les rabat-joie.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry et vit qu'il paraissait tout aussi perplexe qu'elle. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Mal à l'aise, elle avait une impression de déjà vu… l'ambiance tantôt fébrile et excitante était soudainement froide, comme dans son rêve.

-C'est quoi, le problème ? demanda Harry.

\- Le problème ? Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Ron, refusant toujours de regarder Harry. Selon toi, en tout cas.

Ils entendirent plusieurs ploc ! sur la toile, audessus de leurs têtes. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

\- Toi, en revanche, on voit que tu en as un, reprit Harry. Alors, vas-y, raconte.

Ron balança ses longues jambes hors du lit et se redressa en position assise. Il avait un air méchant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- D'accord, je vais raconter. Ne compte pas sur moi pour marcher de long en large dans cette tente en me demandant où peut bien se trouver un de ces fichus objets qu'il faudrait se procurer. Tu n'as qu'à l'ajouter à la liste de tout ce que tu ne sais pas.

\- Que je ne sais pas ? répéta Harry. Que je ne sais pas ?

 _Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !_ La pluie tombait plus fort et plus dru. Elle tambourinait autour d'eux sur la berge recouverte de feuilles mortes et sur l'eau de la rivière qui murmurait dans l'obscurité. Ron était en train de dire exactement tout ce qu'ils se disaient à voix base ses derniers temps ! Hermione sentit la situation s'envenimer. Son ventre commençait à lui faire mal, elle ne savait si c'était le bébé ou l'angoisse de voir ses deux amis se disputer.

-Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, ici, croyez-le bien, poursuivit Ron, avec mon bras estropié et rien à manger, à me geler les fesses toutes les nuits. J'avais simplement espéré qu'après avoir passé des semaines à courir partout, on aurait fini par obtenir un résultat.

\- Ron, dit Hermione, mais à voix si basse qu'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue avec le martèlement de la pluie sur la tente.

\- Je croyais que tu savais à quoi tu t'étais engagé, lança Harry.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je le croyais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? interrogea Harry, la colère commençant à monter dans le ton de sa voix. Tu pensais que nous allions descendre dans des hôtels cinq étoiles ? Que nous trouverions un Horcruxe tous les deux jours ? Tu croyais pouvoir revenir chez maman pour Noël ?

-On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! s'exclama Ron en se levant.

Son cœur se serra. Non, se dit-elle, Ron ne pouvait pas dire ça ! Mais elle comprit, elle vit le médaillon pendre à son cou.

-On croyait que Dumbledore t'avait expliqué comment t'y prendre, on croyait que tu avais un véritable plan !

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

Cette fois, sa voix était parfaitement audible malgré le fracas de la pluie sur le toit de la tente, mais il ne lui prêtait toujours pas la moindre attention.

\- Eh bien, désolé de t'avoir déçu, répondit Harry d'un ton très calme, J'ai été franc avec toi dès le début, je t'ai répété tout ce que Dumbledore m'avait révélé. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe…

\- Oui, et on est aussi près de s'en débarrasser que de retrouver les autres… C'est-à-dire fichtrement loin.

\- Enlève le médaillon, Ron, le pressa Hermione, la voix étrangement aiguë. S'il te plaît, enlève-le. Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas porté toute la journée.

\- Oh, si, il dirait exactement la même chose, assura Harry qui ne voulait pas trouver d'excuses à Ron. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué vos messes basses derrière mon dos ? Vous croyez que j'ignorais ce que vous aviez dans la tête, tous les deux ?

\- Harry, nous n'étions pas… fit Hermione d'une voix suppliante. Elle culpabilisa de son comportement, elle aurait dû parler à Harry de ses craintes…

-Ne mens pas ! lui lança Ron. Toi aussi, tu m'as avoué que tu étais déçue, toi aussi, tu pensais qu'il en savait un peu plus que…

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça… Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'écria-t-elle.

La pluie continuait de marteler la tente, des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Hermione et l'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie quelques minutes auparavant s'était évanouie, tel un bref feu d'artifice dont l'éclat se serait trop vite éteint, ne laissant autour d'eux que l'obscurité, l'humidité et le froid. L'épée de Gryffondor était cachée quelque part, ils ne savaient pas où, et pour l'instant, ils n'étaient plus que trois adolescents dans une tente, avec pour seul résultat à leur actif le fait de ne pas être encore morts.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ? demanda Harry à Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répliqua celui-ci.

\- Rentre chez toi, dans ce cas, suggéra Harry.

\- Ouais, c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire !

Il s'avança en direction de Harry qui ne recula pas.

-Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit au sujet de ma soeur ? Mais bien sûr, tu t'en fiches comme d'un pet de rat, on l'a seulement envoyée dans la Forêt interdite. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vu- Pire, ne se soucie pas de ce qui a pu lui arriver, eh bien, moi, figure-toi, je me soucie des araignées géantes et de tous ces trucs de dingues…

\- Je disais seulement… elle était avec les autres, ils étaient avec Hagrid…

\- Ouais, c'est bien ça, tu t'en fiches ! Et le reste de ma famille ? « Les Weasley n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre de leurs enfants soit blessé », tu l'as entendu ?

-Oui, je…

\- Mais tu ne t'es pas inquiété de savoir ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, hein ?

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, se glissant entre eux de force. Je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que nous ignorons. Réfléchis, Ron, Bill a eu le visage tailladé, plein de gens, à l'heure qu'il est, ont dû voir que George avait perdu une oreille et tu es censé être sur ton lit de mort, terrassé par l'éclabouille, je suis sûre que c'est la seule chose qu'il voulait dire…

\- Ah, tu es sûre ? Très bien, alors, je ne vais plus me faire de souci pour eux. Tout va bien pour vous deux, vos parents sont en sécurité…

-Mes parents sont morts ! beugla Harry.

\- Et il pourrait arriver la même chose aux miens ! hurla Ron.

\- Alors, VA-T'EN ! rugit Harry. Va les retrouver, fais semblant d'avoir guéri de ton éclabouille, comme ça, maman pourra te préparer à manger et…

Ron fit un mouvement brusque. Harry réagit, mais, avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de tirer sa baguette de sa poche, Hermione brandissait déjà la sienne.

\- _Protego !_ s'écria-t-elle, et un bouclier invisible se déploya, Harry et elle d'un côté, Ron de l'autre.

Sous la force du sortilège, tous trois furent projetés en arrière de quelques pas et Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air féroce, de part et d'autre de la barrière transparente, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient distinctement.

\- Laisse l'Horcruxe, dit Harry.

Ron enleva la chaîne de son cou en la passant par-dessus sa tête d'un geste brusque et jeta le médaillon sur un fauteuil proche. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu restes ou quoi ?

\- Je…

Elle parut angoissée. C'était tellement plus facile de rejoindre Ron. Elle partirait avec lui au Terrier, elle pourrait peut-être revoir Drago et puis partir loin pour élever ensemble leur bébé en cachette. Oh oui, comme ils seraient heureux ensemble. Peut-être rejoindraient-ils ses parents en Australie. En l'instant d'une seconde, toutes ses idées passèrent dans sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait fait une promesse à Harry. Elle avait choisi son camp et elle devait payer sa dette envers Dumbledore. Même si la première option semblait plus facile, plus séduisante, elle ne pouvait laisser Harry seul, face à son destin… face à Voldemort.

\- Oui… oui, je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, nous avions dit que nous l'aiderions…

\- Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis.

\- Ron, non… s'il te plaît… reviens, reviens !

Son propre charme du Bouclier l'empêcha de passer. Lorsqu'elle l'eut annulé, Ron avait déjà filé dans la nuit. Elle sortit de la tente, la pluie coulant sur ses cheveux.

-RON ! Cria-t-elle dans la nuit, RON, REVIENS !

Elle le chercha des yeux dans la pénombre, mais il était déjà parti. Elle ressentit une douleur au ventre, comme si une lame la transperçait lentement et éclata en sanglot. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Ron était parti… elle était seule et enceinte… Drago était loin….

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la tente, ses cheveux ruisselants collés contre son visage.

-Il… Il est p… parti ! Il a transplané !

Elle se jeta dans un fauteuil, se recroquevilla et fondit en larmes. La douleur était trop horrible, elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Harry se pencha, prit l'Horcruxe et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Puis il arracha les couvertures du lit de Ron et les étala sur Hermione.


	56. Chapitre23

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comme promos, la suite suite suite ! Petit chapitre transitoire qui nous situe dans le contexte "après le départ de Ron". Vous l'avez compris, dans le livre, Hermione est très abattue par son abandon. Dans notre version, c'est aussi parce qu'elle se retrouve enceinte de Drago ^^ J'espère que cette version vous plait :p**

 **Voila, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos revieuws ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23: Godric's Hollow**

Hermione passa toute la nuit, pelotonnée dans le fauteuil, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait si trahie, abandonnée et perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter le départ de Ron… il les avait abandonnés. Plus que jamais, ils étaient seuls, sans savoir où aller. A la manière dont Harry avait mis Ron dehors, elle ne doutait plus une seule seconde qu'il ferait de même avec elle quand il apprendrait qu'elle portait l'enfant de Drago. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Les images de son rêve lui apparurent encore plus réelles.

Elle devait se lever, pensa-t-elle. Ne rien faire lui faisait trop penser à sa situation. Ses nausées commençaient à revenir et elle se hâta de se préparer une tasse de thé pour soulager ses maux. Elle était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine quand Harry se leva. Il ne lui dit pas bonjour et elle détourna vivement la tête lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et laissa à nouveau Hermione seule, avec pour seule compagnie que ses angoisses. Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, la mine grave et ils prirent leur déjeuner en silence.

Que devait-elle faire ? Se demanda-t-elle, sans cesse. A plusieurs reprises, elle voulut en parler à Harry. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Son altercation avec Ron était trop récente. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner puis commencèrent à faire leur bagage pour trouver un autre endroit. Hermione traîna à rassembler ses affaires, réfléchissant à sa situation. Quelle solution lui restait-il ? Aucune, se dit-elle désespérée. Elle pouvait cacher sa grossesse à Harry les premiers mois, mais il ne tarderait pas à vite découvrir son secret. A cette pensée, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Le cœur brisé, elle repensa à cette dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Drago… cette nuit où leur bébé avait été conçu. Devait-elle lui dire ? Sa raison lui soufflait qu'il a le droit de savoir. Cependant elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui annoncer une telle nouvelle… pour le moment. Hormis les Patronus, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer ensemble et Drago était coincé au Manoir.

Le moment était enfin venu de quitter le bord de la rivière. A plusieurs reprises, elle jeta des coups d'œil fébrile dans les alentours, espérant revoir une tête rousse surgir entre les arbres. Mais personne n'arriva. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'ils transplaneraient, Ron ne reviendrait plus… Elle voyait dans le regard de Harry qu'il pensait la même chose, mais aucun des deux n'osait formuler leurs pensées.

La rivière boueuse, à côté d'eux, montait rapidement et bientôt, ses eaux déborderaient. Ils avaient déjà dépassé d'une bonne heure le moment où ils quittaient habituellement leur campement. Enfin, après avoir vidé et rempli trois fois de suite le sac en perles, Hermione ne sembla plus trouver aucune raison de s'attarder davantage. Harry et elle se prirent alors par la main et transplanèrent, réapparaissant au flanc d'une colline couverte de bruyère et battue par le vent.

À l'instant même où ils arrivèrent, Hermione lâcha la main de Harry et s'éloigna de lui. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un gros rocher, le front sur les genoux, secouée de sanglots. Ron était définitivement parti. Elle sanglota de plus belle…leur ami les avait abandonnés… Drago était loin, elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait…

Tout s'entremêlait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur ce rocher et ne plus bouger de là. Elle était consciente qu'Harry la regardait. Certainement qu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Il se mit à jeter autour d'elle les sortilèges de protection qu'elle se chargeait habituellement de jeter autour d'eux pour assurer leur protection.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de Ron. D'ailleurs, ils parlaient de presque plus grand-chose. Hermione était enfermé dans un silence de plomb, ne pensant plus rien d'autre qu'à Drago et son bébé. Elle devait être à plus de six semaines, calcula-t-elle. A quel moment son ventre commencerait-il à grossir ? Elle n'en savait rien… elle n'avait jamais discuté de ces choses-là avec sa mère. La nuit, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes après toutes les personnes qui lui manquaient : ses parents, loin quelque part en Australie, Ron, partit définitivement et Drago dont elle ignorait quand il se reverrait… A plusieurs reprises, elle était tentée de lui envoyer un Patronus, simplement pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Cependant elle craignait que le garçon essaye à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec elle et qu'il se mette en danger de sa faute.

Ils consacraient leurs journées à tenter de déterminer où pouvait bien se trouver l'épée de Gryffondor, mais plus ils évoquaient les endroits où Dumbledore aurait pu la cacher, plus leurs spéculations devenaient excessives, désespérées. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir que Dumbledore ait jamais mentionné un lieu quelconque dans lequel il aurait eu l'idée de dissimuler quelque chose. Les paroles de Ron revenaient fréquemment hanter l'esprit d'Hermione : « _On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais… On croyait que Dumbledore t'avait expliqué comment t'y prendre, on croyait que tu avais un véritable plan_! » Oui, elle aussi l'avait cru. Il est vrai qu'elle en avait parlé avec Ron plusieurs fois à voix basse. Mais à l'inverse de son ami, elle avait foi en Harry. Même si ces derniers temps cette confiance vacillait de plus en plus, elle resterait auprès de lui.

Ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées dans un silence presque total et Hermione avait maintenant pris l'habitude de sortir le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qu'elle posait debout sur une chaise, comme s'il pouvait remplir en partie le vide laissé par le départ de Ron.

En dépit de son affirmation qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais les voir, Phineas Nigellus n'avait pas pu résister au désir d'en savoir plus sur ce que Harry préparait et il consentait ainsi à réapparaître de temps à autre, son bandeau sur les yeux. En quelque sorte, Phineas Nigellus comblait les vides de leurs soirées. Au fond d'elle, Hermione espérait qu'il laisserait échapper quelques nouvelles sur la famille Malefoy dont il était un arrière-arrière-cousin éloigné. Mais elle n'osait lui poser des questions devant Harry. Par ailleurs, elle ignorait si un cadre du directeur se trouvait au Manoir …

Quand ils en avaient l'opportunité, ils se délectaient des nouvelles en provenance de

Poudlard, bien que Phineas Nigellus ne fût pas l'informateur idéal. Il vénérait Rogue, le premier directeur issu de Serpentard depuis que lui-même avait dirigé l'école, et ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas le critiquer, ou à ne pas poser de questions impertinentes à son sujet, sinon Phineas quittait instantanément son tableau.

Parfois, cependant, il laissait échapper quelques bribes d'information. Rogue devait apparemment faire face à une mutinerie constante qui venait de la base et était menée par un noyau dur d'élèves. Ginny n'avait plus le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Rogue avait par ailleurs remis en vigueur l'ancien décret d'Ombrage interdisant les rassemblements de trois élèves ou plus, ainsi que toute association non officielle.

Ils en avaient déduit que Ginny, et sans doute avec elle, Neville et Luna, avaient fait de leur mieux pour perpétuer l'armée de Dumbledore.

A plusieurs reprises, Phineas Nigellus essaya de poser quelques questions pièges pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'endroit où Harry et Hermione se trouvaient. À chaque fois qu'il agissait ainsi, Hermione le remettait aussitôt dans son sac en perles et Phineas Nigellus refusait invariablement de réapparaître pendant plusieurs jours, vexé d'avoir été congédié avec une telle brusquerie.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Harry et Hermione n'osaient pas rester trop longtemps dans la même région et plutôt que de s'attarder dans le sud de l'Angleterre, où ils n'avaient pas de plus grave souci que la dureté du sol gelé, ils continuèrent à vagabonder dans tout le pays, bravant la neige fondue qui martela leur tente au flanc d'une montagne, un vaste marécage qui les inonda d'eau glacée, et une île minuscule au centre d'un loch écossais où ils furent à moitié ensevelis sous la neige au cours de la nuit.

Déjà, ils avaient vu briller les premiers arbres de Noël aux fenêtres des maisons lorsque Harry résolut un soir de suggérer à nouveau ce qui lui semblait la seule piste encore inexplorée. Ils venaient de terminer un repas exceptionnellement savoureux : Hermione s'était rendue dans un supermarché sous la cape d'invisibilité (en partant, elle avait scrupuleusement jeté l'argent dans le tiroir ouvert d'une caisse enregistreuse). Profitant de l'occasion, elle s'était également procuré quelques soins destinés aux femmes enceintes ainsi que des vitamines pour le bébé.

Par précaution, Harry avait proposé qu'ils cessent pendant quelques heures de porter l'Horcruxe, et l'avait accroché au-dessus du lit, à côté de lui. Après le repas qu'elle avait dévoré avec acharnement, elle s'était pelotonnée dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés, plongée dans _Les Contes de Beedle le_ _Barde._ Elle ne pensait pas trouver un nouvel indice après la cinquantième lecture du livre, mais avec étonnement, un point attira son attention. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle remarqua que le petit symbole qui figurait en haut d'une page à côté du titre de l'histoire était tracé à la main ! Aussitôt, elle prit son syllabaire Lunerousse et le posa sur le bras du fauteuil.

Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son livre, à la recherche de ce même symbole représentant une sorte d'oeil triangulaire, la pupille barrée par un trait vertical. Au début, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un œil, mais à présent elle n'en était plus certaine. Ce symbole lui semblait vaguement familier, mais elle ne savait dire où elle l'avait vu. Pour son plus grand agacement, le symbole ne figurait pas dans son syllabaire. Elle continua sa lecture quand Harry l'appela :

-Hermione, j'ai réfléchi et…

\- Harry, l'interrompit Hermione sans l'écouter, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Elle se pencha en avant et lui tendit _Les Contes de Beedle_ _le Barde_.

 _-_ Regarde ce symbole, dit-elle en montrant le haut d'une page.

-Je n'ai jamais étudié les runes anciennes, Hermione.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une rune et ce symbole ne figure pas dans le syllabaire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il représentait un oeil, mais finalement je crois que ce n'est pas ça ! Il a été tracé à l'encre, regarde, quelqu'un l'a dessiné là, ça ne fait pas partie du livre. Réfléchis, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Non… non… attends…

Harry regarda plus attentivement.

-Ce ne serait pas le même signe que le père de Luna portait autour du cou ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais !

\- Alors, c'est la marque de Grindelwald.

Elle le regarda bouche bée.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Krum m'a dit que ce symbole était celui de Grindelwald et qu'il l'avait gravé sur un mur à Durmstrang quand il était élève là-bas. Apparemment, certains élèves recopieraient ce signe pour se donner un air cool, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas de Xénophilius Lovegood.

Hermione était abasourdie par ses révélations.

\- La marque de _Grindelwald !_

Elle regarda alternativement Harry et l'étrange symbole.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Grindelwald avait une marque. On n'en parle nulle part dans tout ce que j'ai lu sur lui.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Krum affirme que ce symbole était gravé sur un mur à Durmstrang et pense que c'est Grindelwald qui l'avait mis là.

Hermione se laissa retomber au fond du vieux fauteuil, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vraiment bizarre. S'il s'agit d'un symbole de magie noire, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un recueil de contes pour enfants ?

\- Bizarre, en effet, admit Harry. Et on pourrait penser que Scrimgeour l'aurait reconnu. En tant que ministre, il aurait dû être expert en matière de magie noire.

\- Je sais… Peut-être a-t-il pensé comme moi que c'était tout simplement un oeil. Toutes les autres histoires ont des petits dessins au-dessus du titre.

Elle se tut et continua de contempler l'étrange marque. Drago connaissait-il cette histoire, lui qui devait étudier à Durmstrang ? Penser à Drago lui faisait mal…

\- Hermione ?

\- Hmm?

\- J'ai réfléchi. Je… je veux aller à Godric's Hollow.

Elle leva la tête, mais elle avait le regard vague. L'image de Drago s'estompa dans sa tête et elle réfléchit à la proposition de son ami.

-Oui, dit-elle. Oui, moi aussi, je me suis posé la question. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut y aller.

-Tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? insista Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux aller à Godric's Hollow et je suis d'accord avec toi. De toute façon, je ne vois pas dans quel autre endroit elle pourrait se trouver. Ce sera dangereux, mais plus j'y pense, plus il me semble probable qu'elle soit là-bas.

\- Heu… que _quoi_ soit là-bas ? s'étonna Harry.

Hermione parut aussi déconcertée que lui.

\- Voyons, Harry, l'épée ! Dumbledore devait savoir que tu voudrais y retourner et en plus, Godric's Hollow est le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ? Gryffondor était originaire de Godric's Hollow ?

-Harry, t'est-il jamais arrivé d'ouvrir _Histoire de la magie_?

-Heu…, dit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils se sourirent. C'était une sensation étrange de sentir ses muscles faciaux se desserrer.

\- J'ai dû y jeter un coup d'oeil quand je l'ai acheté… Ce jour-là, c'est tout…

\- On a donné son nom au village, je pensais donc que tu aurais fait le rapprochement, répliqua

Hermione d'un ton qui se rapprochait plus de sa véritable personnalité.

\- Il y a un passage sur le village dans _Histoire de la magie_ , attends…

Elle ouvrit le sac en perles et y fouilla un certain temps. Enfin, elle en sortit un exemplaire de leur vieux manuel scolaire, intitulé _Histoire de la_ _magie_ , par Bathilda Tourdesac, et le feuilleta pour trouver la page qu'elle cherchait.

Après _la signature du Code international du secret magique en 1689, les sorciers se cachèrent définitivement. Il était sans doute naturel qu'ils forment alors leurs petites communautés au sein de la grande. De nombreux villages et hameaux attirèrent ainsi des familles magiques qui s'associèrent pour assurer leur protection et s'apporter une aide mutuelle. Les villages de Tinworth en Comouailles, Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire et Loutry Ste Chaspoule sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre, devinrent les lieux de résidence bien connus de familles de sorciers qui_ vivaient parmi _des Moldus_ tolérants – et _parfois soumis_ à _des sortilèges de Confusion._ Le _plus fameux de ces endroits_ semi- _magiques est sans doute Godric's Hollow, un village du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, lieu de naissance du grand sorcier Godric Gryffondor, et où Bowman Wright, l'ensorceleur de métaux, forgea le premier Vif d'or. Le cimetière est rempli de noms d'antiques familles de sorciers et c'est sans doute là qu'il faut voir_ l'origine _des histoires de fantômes attachées pendant des siècles à la petite église locale._

 _-_ Tes parents et toi, vous n'êtes pas cités, dit Hermione en refermant le livre, parce que la période étudiée par le professeur Tourdesac ne dépasse pas la fin du XIXe siècle. Mais tu vois ? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffondor, l'épée de Gryffondor… Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que tu fasses le rapport ?

-Ah, oui, bien sûr…

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Harry manifestait le désir de se rendre à Godric's Hollow et Hermione soupçonnait que c'était pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

-Tu te souviens de ce que Muriel a dit ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu sais bien, répondit-il, hésitant. La grand-tante de Ginny. Au mariage. Celle qui trouvait que tu avais les chevilles trop maigres.

\- Ah oui, se rappela Hermione.

Ce fut un moment délicat car le nom de Ron flottait dans l'air. Il se hâta de poursuivre :

\- Elle a dit que Bathilda Tourdesac habite toujours Godric's Hollow.

\- Bathilda Tourdesac, murmura Hermione en caressant de l'index le nom gravé sur la couverture d' _Histoire de la magie_. J'imagine…

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit ! Et si depuis tout ce temps… elle eut un haut-le-corps si violent que Harry sursauta et tira sa baguette puis se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente, prêt à voir surgir un Mangemort.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, moitié en colère, moitié soulagé.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'ai cru que tu avais vu un

Mangemort ...

-Harry, _et si c'était Bathilda qui avait l'épée ?_ Si Dumbledore la lui avait confiée ?

Harry réfléchit à son idée :

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé ! Alors, on part pour Godric's Hollow ?

\- Oui, mais il faut qu'on se prépare très soigneusement, Harry.

Elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil, à présent, et la perspective de mettre en place un nouveau plan lui remontait le moral. Une lumière flamboyante éclairait ses yeux. Enfin elle ne pensait plus à rien, ni à son bébé, ni à Drago ou la trahison de Ron.

-Pour commencer, nous devons nous entraîner à transplaner ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité, ensuite, des sortilèges de Désillusion nous seraient peut-être utiles, à moins que tu ne veuilles jouer le grand jeu et recourir au Polynectar ? Dans ce cas, nous aurons besoin des cheveux de quelqu'un. En fait, je crois que ce serait la bonne solution, Harry, plus notre déguisement sera impénétrable, mieux cela vaudra…

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de leur prochaine destination, mettant au point chaque détail de leur plan.


	57. Chapitre24

**Chapitre 24 : La veille de Noel**

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Allongé sur son lit, sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, Drago se laissait dépérir. Longues, interminables, insoutenables… telles étaient les heures passées, avec pour seule compagnie ce sentiment angoissant de rester sans nouvelle d'elle. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à ses messages ? Lui était-il arrivé _quelque chose_ ?! Il vivait chaque jour, chaque seconde avec ce même sentiment angoissant de ne savoir ce qu'elle devenait…

Il avait cessé de compter les jours qui le séparaient de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Un mois, peut-être deux ? Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps… Ce n'est que le matin même, lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de Blaise l'informant qu'il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances de Noel qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus revu Hermione depuis plus de deux mois et demi.

Le cœur déchiré, il se mit à repenser aux souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec Hermione l'année dernière. Ils faisaient défiler dans sa tête tous les moments passés avec elle dans les salles de cours, dans son dortoir, dans la salle de bain des préfets… Il donnerait tout l'or de son coffre-fort pour revivre ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de ces moments-là… Il repensa à la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un brouhaha de voix indistincte qui résonnait dans toute la maison. Intrigué, Drago se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit l'escalier de marbre et observa la scène au loin, entre la rampe de l'escalier. Il aperçut une jeune fille dont le visage était dissimulé par un sac posé sur sa tête, retenue par deux Mangemorts. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir que ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un blond presque sale. Il eut la vague impression de la connaître, mais il n'arrivait plus à retrouver son nom. Avec horreur, il entrevit entre les rampes la silhouette de sa tante se diriger vers la prisonnière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cracha-t-elle à l'intention des deux Mangemorts.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a chargés de la kidnapper dans le Poudlard Express, l'informa le premier dont Drago ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

-Pourquoi elle ? Demanda Bellatrix en regardant la jeune fille comme une proie particulièrement savoureuse.

-Son père soutient Potter dans son saleté de journal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut lui envoyer un message.

Soudain, Drago se souvint d'elle. C'était la folle de Loufoca Lovegood, une amie à Hermione. Les mains moites, il serra un peu plus la rampe et se rapprocha. Bellatrix continuait d'analyser Luna de près, comme une araignée devant un moucheron particulièrement appétissant, avant de lui enlever son sac de sa tête. Il ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais il vit avec étonnement que la Serdaigle ne bougea pas à l'approche de sa tante. Elle continua de scruter chaque centimètre de son visage avant d'ordonner aux Mangemorts :

-Mettez-là dans la cave avec le vieillard !

Les deux Mangemorts s'exécutèrent et il entendit les protestations de Luna retentirent dans le hall.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de brutes !

Drago resta figé dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que sa voix disparaisse. Avant que sa tante ne l'aperçoive entre les marches, il se hâta de remonter vers sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il passa le restant de la soirée seul, allongé sur son lit. L'image de Loufoca terrorisée dans la cave ne cessait de le hanter. Il essaya de se rassurer, de se dire qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'Ollivander lui tiendrait compagnie. Cependant il ne réussit pas à refouler ce sentiment de culpabilité qui traversait ses pensées.

En plein milieu de la nuit, il se leva, se dirigea d'un pas discret vers la cuisine et il déroba les restes du dîner préparés par les elfes. Puis, il descendit dans la cave humide qui était plongée dans le noir.

- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il.

Il vit du bout de sa baguette une petite forme recroquevillée contre le mur au fond de la cave. C'était elle. D'un pas hésitant, Drago se dirigea vers la jeune fille puis s'arrêta net à quelques mètres d'elle. En voyant la lumière arrivée, Luna releva ses yeux ronds étonnés vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il déposa au sol l'assiette de restes avant de se relever pour sortir de la cave. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la silhouette d'Ollivander endormie dans le coin de la pièce.

-Merci, répondit simplement Luna, comme si Drago venait lui annoncer la météo.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : quitter ce sous-sol humide et froid. La jeune Lovegood le perturbait, c'était comme si son grand regard étonné arrivait à lire en lui, comme une autre forme d'occlumancie. Il tournait les talons lorsque Luna lui lança :

-Tu es différent, Drago Malefoy.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es différent de ce que les gens voient.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi serais-tu venu apporter de la nourriture pendant la nuit dans ce cas ?

Drago se contenta de la regarder. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Seule Hermione voyait véritablement qui il était et cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ces choses-là avec Loufoca Lovegood. Il se rappela des moqueries de Pansy à son sujet.

-Pourquoi t'ont-ils enlevée ? Demanda Drago pour changer de sujet.

-À cause de ce que mon père écrit dans son journal, nous soutenons Harry Potter, fit Luna avec fierté. Il écrit tout ce que la Gazette des sorciers dissimule aux lecteurs !

-Mais continuera-t-il maintenant que tu es prisonnière ici ? Demanda Drago avec perspicacité.

\- Évidemment que oui !

-Tu m'as l'air très sûre de toi…

-En tout cas moi, j'ose affirmer ma vraie allégeance ! Répliqua Luna d'un ton à moitié amusée.

Drago éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Envers qui ? Potter ?

-Exactement.

-Et où est-il en ce moment l'Élu ?

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Demande Luna d'un air méfiant.

-Tu as raison, tu n'as aucune raison de me le dire… as-tu des nouvelles de lui ? De Weasley et comment c'était encore son nom… ah oui Granger ! Demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il essayait de paraître normal.

Mais il eut à nouveau cette étrange impression que les yeux de Luna arrivèrent à lire en lui. Ce sentiment le mis profondément mal à l'aise. Pourquoi restait-il à parler avec elle ? Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler… parce qu'il savait qu'elle était l'amie d'Hermione et que d'une certaine manière il se sentait un peu plus proche d'elle.

-Tu sembles soucieux de leur sort… observa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non ! Rugit-il en essayant de prendre son habituel ton dédaigneux. Pourquoi me préoccuperais-je d'un traître à son sang et d'une Sang-de-bourbe ?!

Luna continua de le regarder de ses grands yeux ronds avant de lui répondre :

-Oh, je vois… tu es en train de prétendre que tu ne l'aimes pas…

-Que racontes-tu ?

-C'est tellement évident ! Tu l'aimes !

-Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Drago avant de quitter précipitamment la cave, laissant Luna seule dans le noir.

Comment avait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione ? Se demanda-t-il sans cesse en se jetant sur son lit. C'était insensé ! Cette fille était insensée… ne disait-on pas qu'elle était complètement maboule ? Il passa la semaine suivante à éviter de descendre à la cave nourrir les prisonniers.

Le soir de la veille de Noel, Drago se prépara pour l'habituel repas du réveillon. Il appréhendait particulièrement ce dîner qui d'ordinaire, réunissait toute la famille au Manoir. Mais cette année, l'ambiance festive de la famille Malefoy avait laissé place à la crainte et la terreur de passer les fêtes de Noel en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seule sa tante Bellatrix était sincèrement ravie de cet honneur.

-Drago ? Fit la voix de sa mère derrière la porte. Le repas est presque servi.

-Oui, très bien j'arrive !

Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet sur le miroir de sa commode, serra sa cravate et sortit de sa chambre. Sa mère se tenait toujours derrière sa porte, comme pour s'assurer que son fils sortirait bel et bien. Elle portait une longue robe noire parsemée d'étoile vert émeraude, ses cheveux élégamment relevés au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle admira son fils des pieds à la tête et ajusta sa cravate.

-Tu es magnifique, mon fils. Un vrai homme à présent.

-Merci mère, répondit-il, la gorge sèche. Tu es très belle aussi.

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Il se sentait trop effrayé de passer cette nuit de réveillon. Sa mère le comprit à la manière dont elle le dévisagea.

-Drago, tout va bien se passer.

Il acquiesça difficilement et suivit sa mère dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Cette année, ses parents n'avaient pas ordonné aux elfes de parer le manoir des habituelles décorations de Noel et le contraste avec la longue table généreusement décoré de mets somptueux était frappant, voire déconcertant.

Malgré cela, Drago ne ressentait nullement cette chaleur qui se dégageait du festin. Était-ce au fait qu'une vingtaine de Mangemorts se tenaient autour de cette table, festoyant comme s'ils habitaient ici ou que le Seigneur des Ténèbres présidait à la table, le feu de la cheminée flamboyant derrière lui. A l'arrivée de Narcissa et Drago, Voldemort se leva et ouvrit ses bras pour les accueillir.

-Voila, la maîtresse de maison, fit-il d'une voix aiguë et glaciale, nous ne pouvions commencer ce repas sans vous. Asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant les chaises vides.

Drago et sa mère s'assirent à leur place habituelle, à côté de Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde cessa de parler et toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers le bout de la table. Voldemort s'était levé, ses longs doigts blanchâtres portant une coupe en or.

-Mes très chers fidèles Mangemorts, comme je suis heureux de partager ce très bon repas ensemble, dit-il dans un sourire à en donner la chair de poule. Je remercie chaleureusement nos hôtes qui nous ont si généreusement ouvert les portes de leur maison.

Il effectua un signe de tête en direction de Mr et Mrs Malefoy qui restaient de marbre.

-Maître, fit Bellatrix d'un ton servile, c'est un si grand honneur pour notre famille que de vous accueillir dans notre foyer !

-Tes mots me vont droit au cœur ma chère Bellatrix, mais est-ce le cas de tous les membres de la famille Malefoy ?

Tous les trois approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Drago gardait son regard fixe sur la grosse dinde qui ornait la table, n'osant regarder dans la direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Maître, je puis vous assurer que rien ne nous fait plus plaisir…

-C'est bon Lucius, il serait dommage de se chamailler avant un si bon repas.

-Merci maître, répondit Lucius.

Chacun commença à se servir, dévorant à pleines dents les mets raffinés préparés par les elfes de maison. Drago prit une cuisse de dinde, mais y toucha à peine tant son estomac était noué par la peur.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui chuchotait en bout de table avec Rogue. De quoi parlaient-ils à voix basse ? Pour quelle raison Rogue paraissait-il soucieux ? Soudain, Rogue détourna la tête et il croisa le regard gris de Drago. A la manière dont il le regardait, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre davantage et le garçon reporta son attention vers son assiette quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva brusquement. Aussitôt, le bruit des conversations cessa et l'atmosphère se figea entièrement. Un froid glacial parcourra la pièce. Toute l'attention se portait sur Voldemort dont l'expression trahissait un sentiment fébrile d'excitation.

-Potter, dit-il dans un murmure à glacer le sang. Il est tombé dans le piège.

Cette simple phrase donna la chair de poule à Drago dont les cheveux se redressèrent derrière sa nuque.

-Maître ? Fit Rogue d'une voix calme et mesurée, que voulez-vous dire ?

Tout le monde retenait son souffle autour de la table, seul le son du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée brisait ce silence pesant.

-Le garçon, répondit Voldemort plus à lui-même qu'aux autres, il sera à moi ce soir !

Jamais Drago n'avait vu une telle lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent. D'un pas précipité, il quitta la table, tenant fermement sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres.

-S'il vous plaît, maître, implora Bellatrix, laissez-moi vous aider à attraper le garçon !

-Non Bella ! Siffla Voldemort sèchement, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Harry Potter est à moi ! Ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui.

La porte d'entrée du manoir claqua dans un bruit sourd et la salle à manger fut à nouveau plongée dans un silence total. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, même après le départ de Voldemort. Certains se jetaient des regards intrigués, d'autres comme Bellatrix un sentiment d'excitation.

Drago, lui, n'éprouvait que de la crainte. Un sentiment d'angoisse terrible s'emparait de lui jusqu'à ses tripes à l'idée qu'Hermione soit avec Potter au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriverait. A cet instant, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il soit déjà à leur trousse, pire encore, face à face… Que pouvait-il faire pour la sauver ? La prévenir par Patronus ? Il était déjà trop tard…

C'était insoutenable, Drago commençait à vaciller sur sa chaise comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer sous la table.

-Drago, s'inquiéta sa mère en lui tenant le bras, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait remettre son modeste repas s'il ouvrait la bouche. Dans un effort surhumain, il répondit :

-Non… j'ai… besoin… d'air.

Sa mère continua de l'observer d'un œil inquiet quand Rogue intervint :

-Laissez-moi faire Narcissa, je vais accompagner Drago jusqu'au jardin.

Sa mère ne protesta pas et regarda son fils tenu par Rogue s'éloigner vers la porte donnant sur le parc. Dès qu'il fut dehors, Drago respira une grosse bouffée d'air frais. La nuit était noire et froide. Un immense manteau de neige recouvrait l'entièreté du parc. Ses esprits étaient plus clairs à présent, mais il ressentait toujours cet effroyable sentiment d'horreur. Hermione, se dit-il, elle était en danger, peut-être pire. Il se sentait chavirer, mais il se retient contre le mur et se retourna vers Rogue.

-Il faut la sauver ! Lui dit-il d'un regard implorant, je vous en prie faite quelque chose !

-Drago, gardez votre sang-froid ! Vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien pour eux…

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Rugit-il de colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à leur trousse ! Il va très certainement capturer Potter et tuer tous ceux qui… qui… Elle est certainement avec lui !

-Rien n'est sûr, tenta Rogue pour le rassurer, il est probable que Potter se soit fait prendre seul, vous savez quelle tête de mule il peut être.

Drago ne répondit pas, espérant de tout cœur que cela soit le cas, bien qu'il n'en fût pas certain. Il connaissait que trop bien Hermione, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à rester en retrait.

-Drago, fit Rogue en posant sa main sur son épaule, oubliez là ! Il n'y a pas d'avenir possible entre vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! S'emporta-t-il. Que connaissez-vous de l'amour ?!

-Qu'il ne vous apporte plus de souffrance que de moment de bonheur, répondit-il simplement, une expression indéchiffrable inscrite sur son visage.

-Mais peut-on vivre sans ? Demanda Drago, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers le ciel. Ils restèrent dehors, en silence, contemplant les étoiles qui scintillaient dans la nuit noire. Drago commençait à faire les cent pas dans la neige, insensible au froid qui perçait ses chaussures. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à Hermione. Il priait de tout son être pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler pour rompre ce silence pesant, cette attente insoutenable. A plusieurs reprises, Rogue essayait de le rassurer, mais ses paroles sonnaient creux, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion.

Après plusieurs minutes horriblement longues, le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée retentit jusqu'à eux. Ils sursautèrent et entrèrent en trombe dans la maison. Avec effroi, ils virent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, les traits de son visage déformé par une haine profonde.

-HARRY POTTERRRR, hurla-t-il.

Son cri à glacer le sang retentit dans toute la maison. Au même moment, il leva sa baguette et fit exploser la table de la salle à manger en mille morceaux. Le repas de réveillon de Noel vola en mille éclats dans toute la pièce. Narcissa poussa un cri d'exclamation et Lucius Malefoy lui prit la main pour la faire taire. Personne n'osait bouger, les Mangemorts étaient collés contre le mur, regardant Voldemort avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

-Maître… fit Travers.

-Tais-toi, Travers ! _Endoloris_ !

Le Mangemort se tortilla au sol, hurlant de douleur. Drago ne détourna pas les yeux, il était habitué à ce genre de scène désormais. Une seule pensée traversait son esprit tandis que Travers se relevait péniblement : Hermione lui avait échappée.

Était-elle blessée ? Il n'en savait rien, mais si Potter avait réussi une fois de plus à se faufiler entre les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était possible qu'elle aussi. Cet ultime espoir n'arrêtait pas de lui traverser l'esprit, mais il se retint d'y penser de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'introduise dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, chacun retenant sa respiration tandis que Lord Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans toute la pièce, Nagini à ses côtés. Il lui parla en fourchelangue, ses yeux continuaient de flamboyer de colère et… de fébrilité ?! Constata Drago avec intrigue. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'il sortait de sa robe une vieille photographie avant de la ranger à nouveau dans sa poche.

-Je m'en vais, lâche Lord Voldemort d'une voix aiguë. Je pars pour quelques jours.

Tout le monde sursauta et suivit du regard ses pas qui quittèrent la salle à manger. Dès que la porte d'entrée claqua dans un bruit sourd, Drago se hâta de remonter dans sa chambre, sans se retourner derrière la scène de carnage qu'était leur repas de réveillon. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il essaya de contrôler sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine. Hermione lui avait échappé, se répéta-t-il inlassablement. Mais était-elle en sûreté ? Était-elle saine et sauve ? Il devait le savoir ! Il ne pouvait rester une minute de plus dans l'ignorance ! Alors sans se soucier du risque que Potter et Weasley voient son Patronus, il pointa sa baguette devant lui et lui envoya un message.


	58. Chapitre25

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Comme promis la suite en temps et en heure :p**

 **Je préfère le poster maintenant avant d'oublier de le faire du w-e ahah ^^**

 **Voici la suite où Voldemort s'était lancé aux trousses de Harry et Hermione à Godric's Hollow. A présent, le point de vue d'Hermione, mêlant Dramione et une bonne partie du livre :) nous espérons que le mélange vous plaira !**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires et à JKR pour son magnifique univers *.***

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes :**

 **Guest : voilaaaaa la suite que tu attends tant :p n'hésite pas à nous donner ton avis et merci de ta fidélité :)**

 **Lilais : ça nous fait énormément plaisir que notre Fanfic figure parmi tes favoris :D merci à toi ! A la semaine prochaine :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 **Vie et mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore**

-Harry ? Appela Hermione en voyant le corps de son ami se tortiller au sol. Harry ?!

Elle le secoua, mais rien ne fit pour arrêter ses cris. Ce n'était pas des cris de douleurs, mais des gémissements et des paroles indistinctes comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Hermione essaya de le porter jusqu'à la tente, mais il était trop lourd. À l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, elle le déposa délicatement sur la couchette inférieure de l'un des lits superposés et déposa sur lui une pile de couvertures. Il était trempé de sueur. Hermione toucha son front brûlant, comme s'il avait de la fièvre particulièrement violente. Elle se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain pour trouver un tissé humide qui épongerait le front de son ami.

Rapidement, elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit son teint cadavérique. Des ombres violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux marron. Elle venait d'échapper de justesse à une mort imminente. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le coup quand ils s'étaient échappé par la fenêtre de Bathilda Tourdesac où l'attendait le serpent, mais cette aventure à Godric's Hollow à bien faillit leur coûter très cher. Ils n'auraient jamais dû y mettre les pieds… elle revint aussitôt vers Harry et lui passa sur le visage le chiffon mouillé. Celui-ci continuait de gémir dans son sommeil :

-Va-t-en …. Non, c'est lui…

-Chuuut… Harry, fit Hermione dans un petit gémissement, tout va bien, c'est moi, Hermione…

Mais il continuait de remuer comme un diable dans sa couverture, une expression de profonde douleur s'inscrivait sur son visage. Elle vit sur son avant-bras deux traces de crochet, à l'endroit où le serpent l'avait mordu. D'une main tremblante, elle sortit la petite bouteille de dictame du sac en perle et commença à l'appliquer sur ses plaies qui commencèrent à se cicatriser instantanément. Avec une pointe au cœur, Hermione repensa à Ron, quand elle l'avait soigné de son désartibulement. Où était-il en ce moment ? Au terrier ? À Poudlard en faignant d'être guéri de son écrabouille ? Elle essaya de ne plus penser à lui et de s'occuper de Harry dont la température monterait de plus en plus.

Hermione vit qu'il serrait fermement dans sa main sa baguette qui était… cassée en deux morceaux.

-Non ! Oh non… pas ça !

Elle réussit à lui enlever les deux morceaux de bois qui ne tenaient plus que par un fragile filament de plume. C'était _sa faute,_ pensa-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains, des larmes coulant entre ses doigts. C'était elle, qui avait lancé ce sortilège d'explosion qui avait retenti dans toute la pièce. Elle sanglota de plus belle avant de se ressaisir. Elle devait s'occuper de son ami, ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer !

Elle essaya de calmer Harry, de le tenir fermement pour ne pas qu'il tombe de la couchette, mais il continuait de se débattre comme s'il était pris de spasmes. Elle essaya de lui ôter son pull pour qu'il sache mieux respirer. Elle vit sur son t-shirt de grande tâche de sueur et en dessous, le médaillon. C'était cette chose, pensa-t-elle, elle l'atteignait plus que quiconque. Elle devait lui enlever ! Peut-être irait-il mieux après… Elle passa sa main derrière son cou, mais rien n'y fit ! Le médaillon collait contre la peau de son torse. Elle essaya à nouveau, commençant à sentir la panique lui monter. Il ne restait plus que cette solution… Hermione tendit le bout de sa baguette vers Harry, sa main tremblait plus que jamais. Elle essaya de maintenir son geste, de viser correctement quand elle s'écria d'une voix terrifiée :

\- _Cracbadaboum_ !

Sa peau se déchira et elle put enfin enlever cet horrible médaillon qu'elle regarda d'un air dégoûté. Plus que jamais elle sentait que le collier était _vivant_. Effrayée, elle le rangea aussitôt dans son sac en perle, préférant ne pas le porter pour le moment. Elle continua de soigner Harry jusqu'à ce que sa crise se calme enfin.

De l'air, pensa-t-elle, il lui fallait de l'air pour reprendre ses esprits. Hermione sortit de la tente et commença à vaciller. Elle se jeta au sol à l'entrée de la tente et explosa à nouveau en sanglots.

La nuit était noire et glaciale. Seuls les bruits de quelques oiseaux nocturnes venaient perturber le calme de la vallée. Au loin se tenait une colline scintillante de neige. Il devait être plus de minuit à présent. Elle essayait de savourer cet instant où elle se sentait pleinement en vie, elle et son bébé. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'image du serpent qui les attaquait dans la vieille pièce était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Elle se sentait si seule et vulnérable dehors, sans aucune présence pour la rassurer… ou la prendre dans ses bras.

-Drago… murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée avant de s'effondrer en larme.

Au même moment, une lumière scintillante se forma devant elle et le Patronus de Drago apparût. Elle se releva en sursaut, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Drago lui envoyait un message ! Aussitôt, son hermine ouvrit la gueule et les mots suivants retentissent d'une voix inquiète :

-Hermione, dis-moi que tu n'es pas blessée. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

Le simple son de sa voix fit pleurer de plus belle Hermione. Il lui manquait terriblement. Machinalement, elle porta la main sur son ventre. Elle devait le voir, elle devait lui parler… À son tour, elle lui envoya un message par Patronus pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille leva le sortilège de protection et attendit, assisse dans la neige. Pour se réchauffer, elle avait enfermé dans un bocal une flemme comme elle savait tant bien le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit au loin un crac sonore. Elle se releva puis courut à toute vitesse vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

-DRAGO ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Par Merlin, Hermione j'ai eu si peur ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie dépendait de cette étreinte.

Elle enfouit son visage contre sa nuque et respira profondément son parfum, celle qui lui rappelait cette douce odeur d'Amortentia. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce jour… Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

-J'ai… j'ai eu si peur, Hermione ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…il

-Je sais, lui coupa-t-elle. Mais nous avons réussi à nous échapper de justesse… Drago je vais bien.

Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été très convaincante. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… sa quête désespérément stérile, la trahison de Ron, ses parents loin d'elle, Drago… et leur bébé…

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue qui picotait à cause du froid glacial. Drago lui essuya délicatement ses yeux humides et attendit une réponse.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça Drago, c'est tellement _dur_! Et puis… Harry risque de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, tu ne dois pas rester !

-Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Exigea-t-il. Je ne partirais pas avant que tu m'expliques !

-Oh Drago, je suis…

Mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt, un cri provenant de la tente venait de les faire sursauter. Harry commençait à se réveiller !

-Drago, tu dois partir ! Vite !

-Non, dis-moi avant…

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop long ! Je t'en prie Drago… pars !

-Quand est-ce qu'on…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle précipitamment, je t'enverrai moi-même un Patronus !

Il la regarda d'un air vexé avant de transplaner. Rapidement, Hermione jeta les sortilèges de protection et retourna dans la tente. Harry continuait de s'agiter dans son sommeil, criant des mots plus insensés les uns que les autres. Elle resta à son chevet plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne commença à gémir de nouveau :

-Non… continuait-il de crier, des perles de sueurs coulaient sur son front, Non …

\- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

 _-_ Non… Je l'ai laissée tomber… Je l'ai laissée tomber…

\- Harry, tout va bien, réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

Elle était inquiète de le voir dans cet état, que lui arrivait-il ? Que devait-elle faire ? Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Harry, murmura Hermione. Tu te sens… bien ?

\- Oui, dit-il mais son air laissait présagé le contraire.

\- On a réussi à s'échapper ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se relever de la couchette.

-Oui, dit Hermione. J'ai dû utiliser un sortilège de Lévitation pour te mettre au lit, je n'arrivais pas à te soulever… Tu as été… tu as été très… Tu as été malade, acheva-t-elle, sa main tenant toujours son éponge. Très malade.

\- Il y a combien de temps que nous nous sommes enfuis ?

\- Des heures. C'est presque le matin.

-Et j'ai été… quoi ? Inconscient ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit Hermione, gênée. Tu criais, tu gémissais… des choses, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui, visiblement, mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à t'enlever l'Horcruxe, ajouta Hermione pour changer de sujet. Il était collé, collé à ta poitrine. Il a laissé une marque. Je suis désolée, j'ai été obligée de jeter un sortilège de Découpe pour le détacher. Le serpent t'a mordu aussi mais j'ai nettoyé la plaie et j'y ai mis du dictame…

Il remonta son T-shirt humide de sueur et regarda. Il y avait à l'endroit de son coeur un ovale écarlate, là où le médaillon l'avait brûlé. Il vit aussi les traces de crochets à moitié guéries sur son avant-bras.

-Où as-tu mis l'Horcruxe ?

\- Dans mon sac. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne plus le porter pendant un certain temps.

Il retomba sur ses oreillers et observa le visage grisâtre, aux traits tirés, d'Hermione.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à Godric's Hollow. C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute, Hermione, je suis désolé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi aussi, je voulais y aller. Je pensais vraiment que Dumbledore avait pu laisser l'épée là-bas pour que tu viennes la chercher.

\- Oui, eh bien… Nous nous sommes trompés…

\- Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Que s'est-il passé quand elle t'a emmené en haut ? Est-ce que le serpent se cachait quelque part ? Il l'a tuée et t'a attaqué ensuite ?

\- Non, répondit-il. C'était elle le serpent… ou le serpent était elle… depuis le début.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Bathilda avait sans doute dû mourir depuis un certain temps. Le serpent était… était en elle. Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait placé là, à Godric's Hollow, pour qu'il m'attende. Tu avais raison. Il savait que je reviendrais.

\- Le serpent était _en_ elle ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dégoûté… elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une forme de magie si sombre…

\- Lupin nous a dit que nous aurions à affronter une forme de magie impossible à imaginer, reprit Harry. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant toi parce qu'elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang, uniquement en Fourchelang, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment mais moi, bien sûr, je pouvais la comprendre. Une fois que nous sommes montés dans la chambre, le serpent a envoyé un message à Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai tout entendu dans ma tête, je l'ai senti surexcité, il lui a ordonné de m'attraper… et ensuite… Elle s'est transformée, elle s'est transformée en serpent et elle a attaqué.

Il regarda les traces de morsure.

\- Ce n'était pas pour me tuer, simplement pour me garder là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il se redressa et rejeta les couvertures.

\- Harry, non, il faut absolument que tu te reposes !

\- C'est toi qui as besoin de dormir. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as une mine épouvantable. Moi, je vais très bien. Je vais monter la garde. Où est ma baguette ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder.

\- Où est ma baguette, Hermione ?

Elle se mordait la lèvre et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Harry…

\- Où est _ma baguette ?_

Elle tendit la main par terre, près du lit, et la lui donna. Harry prit la baguette entre ses mains comme s'il s'était agi d'un être vivant qui aurait subi une terrible blessure.

Il tendit la baguette à Hermione.

\- Répare-la, s'il te plaît.

\- Harry, je ne pense pas que, cassée comme ça…

\- S'il te plaît, Hermione, essaie !

\- _R ... réparation._

Le morceau pendant de la baguette se rattacha à l'autre partie. Harry la leva.

\- Lumos!

La baguette produisit quelques faibles étincelles, puis s'éteignit. Harry la pointa sur Hermione.

\- Expelliarmus.

Une petite secousse fit remuer la baguette magique d'Hermione mais elle resta dans sa main. Cette modeste tentative représentait un effort trop grand pour la baguette de Harry, qui se cassa à nouveau en deux. Il la contempla, effaré, incapable d'admettre ce qu'il voyait…

Hermione se sentit horriblement coupable, elle ne savait plus quoi dire…

\- Harry, murmura Hermione à voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine. Je suis vraiment navrée. Je crois que c'est à cause de moi. Quand nous avons fui, le serpent nous attaquait et j'ai jeté un maléfice Explosif qui a rebondi dans tous les sens… Il a dû… il a dû atteindre…

\- C'était un accident, dit machinalement Harry. On… On trouvera un moyen de la réparer.

\- Harry, je crois que ce sera impossible, répondit Hermione, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Tu te souviens… tu te souviens de Ron ? Quand il a cassé sa baguette, le jour où la voiture s'est écrasée contre l'arbre ? Elle n'a plus jamais été comme avant, il a dû en prendre une nouvelle.

-Eh bien, dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché, je vais t'emprunter la tienne. Pendant que je monterai la garde.

Le visage luisant de larmes, Hermione lui tendit sa propre baguette et il la laissa assise à côté du lit, avec cet horriblement sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se leva et alla se coucher sur son propre lit, essayant de dormir. Malgré cette fatigue exténuante qu'elle ressentait depuis la veille, elle ne parvint à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ses brèves retrouvailles avec Drago. Elle avait le cœur déchiré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, combien son absence était insoutenable… le temps de lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui dans son ventre. La perspective de devoir bientôt lui annoncer lui donna mal au ventre. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios…

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle décida de se lever et de préparer une tasse de thé tout en feuilletant l'ouvrage de Rita Skitter qu'elle avait volé chez Bathilda Tourdesac. En parcourant l'image du livre, elle reconnu la photographie du jeune voleur que lui avait montré Harry. Voila qui intéresserait certainement ce dernier.

Hermione regarda rapidement à l'entrée de la tente et vit son ombre qui montait toujours la garde. Bien qu'il lui ait certifié qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle sentait que son ami lui en voulait d'avoir brisé sa baguette en deux. Elle tenta une approche timide et lui apporta une tasse, le livre volumineux coincé sous le bras.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant l'une des tasses.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je te parle ?

\- Non, répondit-il, soucieux de ne pas la blesser.

\- Harry… Tu voulais savoir qui était l'homme sur la photo. Eh bien… j'ai le livre.

Timidement, elle lui posa sur les genoux un exemplaire flambant neuf de Vie et mensonges _d'Albus Dumbledore._

-Où… comment… ?

\- Il était dans le salon de Bathilda, sur un meuble… Il y avait ce mot qui dépassait de la couverture.

Hermione lut à haute voix les quelques lignes tracées d'une écriture pointue, d'un vert acide :

\- « Chère Batty, merci de votre aide. Voici un exemplaire du livre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout ce que j'ai cité, vous l'avez dit, même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Rita. » Je pense qu'il a dû arriver pendant que la vraie Bathilda était encore vivante, mais peut-être n'était-elle pas en état de le lire ?

\- Non, sans doute pas.

\- Tu es toujours très en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en observant le visage fermé de son ami.

Il leva la tête et vit de nouvelles larmes couler de ses yeux.

\- Non, répondit-il à voix basse. Non, Hermione, je sais que c'était un accident. Tu essayais de nous sortir de là vivants et tu as été extraordinaire. Sans ton aide, je serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire larmoyant, puis reporta son attention sur le livre. Le dos de sa couverture était raide. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais été ouvert. Harry feuilleta les pages, cherchant les photos. Presque tout de suite, il trouva celle qui l'intéressait, le jeune Dumbledore et son séduisant compagnon, riant de bon coeur à une plaisanterie depuis longtemps oubliée. Harry lut la légende.

« Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère, en compagnie de son ami Gellert Grindelwald. »

À la lecture du dernier mot, ils restèrent bouche bée. Grindelwald. Son ami.

Grindelwald. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et virent tout deux leur stupéfaction.

 _\- Grindelwald ?_

Ignorant les autres photos, Harry chercha dans les pages voisines les endroits où le nom fatal réapparaissait. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il finit par se retrouver au début d'un chapitre intitulé « Le plus grand bien ». Hermione et lui lurent ensemble :

 _Approchant maintenant de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Dumbledore quitta Poudlard auréolé de gloire : préfet, préfet en chef, lauréat du prix Bamabus Finkley d'aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges, représentant de la Jeunesse britannique auprès du Magenmagot, médaille d'or pour contribution fondamentale à la Conférence internationale d'alchimie du Caire._

 _Dumbledore avait ensuite l'intention d'entreprendre un tour du monde en compagnie d'Elphias Doge, surnommé Haleine de Chien, le comparse sot mais dévoué qu'il s'était choisi à l'école._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres, se préparant à partir pour la Grèce le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un hibou apporta un message qui annonçait la mort de la mère de Dumbledore. Doge, dit Haleine de Chien, qui a refusé d'être interviewé pour ce livre, a livré au public sa propre version, très sentimentale, de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il présente la mort de Kendra comme un coup tragique et la décision de Dumbledore d'abandonner son expédition comme un noble sacrifice._

 _Il est vrai que Dumbledore retourna aussitôt à Godric's Hollow, prétendument pour « prendre soin » de ses jeunes frère et soeur. Mais quels « soins » leur prodigua-t-il véritablement ?_

 _« C'était un cinglé, cet Abelforth, déclare Enid Smeeh, dont la famille habitait à l'époque un peu en dehors de Godric's Hollow. Il était déchaîné. Bien sûr, avec son père et sa mère qui n'étaient plus là, on aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui mais il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des crottes de chèvre à la figure._

 _Je ne crois pas qu'Albus s'occupait beaucoup de lui, d'ailleurs, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble. »_

 _Alors, que faisait Dumbledore s'il n'essayait pas de réconforter son jeune frère dissipé ? La réponse, semble-t-il, c'est qu'il veillait à maintenir sa soeur séquestrée. Car, bien que sa première geôlière fût morte, il n'y eut aucun changement dans la situation pitoyable d'Ariana Dumbledore. Son existence même continuait de n'être connue, en dehors de la famille, que de quelques personnes qui, comme Doge, alias Haleine de Chien, croyaient volontiers à l'histoire de la « santé fragile »._

 _Une autre amie tout aussi satisfaite de cette_ version _des faits était Bathilda Tourdesac, la célèbre historienne de la magie qui habite depuis de nombreuses années à Godric's Hollow. Kendra, bien sûr, avait rabroué Bathilda lorsque celle-ci avait essayé de souhaiter la bienvenue à la famille. Quelques années plus tard, cependant, le célèbre auteur envoya à Poudlard un hibou destiné à Abus, car elle avait été favorablement impressionnée par son article sur la transformation inter-espèces, publié dans_ LeMensuel de la métamorphose. _Ce premier contact l'amena à faire connaissance avec la famille Dumbledore dans son entier. Au moment de la mort de Kendra, Bathilda était la seule habitante de Godric's_ Hollow à _qui la mère de Dumbledore adressait la parole._

 _Malheureusement, la brillante intelligence que Bathilda a manifestée au cours de sa vie se trouve à présent quelque peu diminuée. « Le feu est allumé, mais le chaudron est vide »,_ comme me _l'a confié Ivor Dilhnsby ou, dans les termes plus terre à terre d'Enid Smeek : « Elle n'a pas plus de tête qu'une crotte d'écureuil. » Néanmoins, une longue expérience et une technique éprouvée du reportage m'ont permis d'extraire, telles des pépites, suffisamment de faits réels pour reconstituer toute cette scandaleuse histoire._

 _Comme tout le monde dans les milieux de la sorcellerie, Bathilda attribue la mort prématurée de Kendra à un « sortilège qui se serait retourné contre elle », une version qu'Albus et Abelforth répétèrent par la suite. Bathilda se fait également l'écho de l'affirmation de la famille selon laquelle Ariana aurait été « fragile » et « délicate ». Sur un point, cependant, Bathilda m'a récompensée des efforts que j'ai déployés pour me procurer du Veritaserum, car elle, et elle seule, connaît toute l'histoire du secret le mieux gardé de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Révélé aujourd'hui pour la première fois, il remet en cause tout ce que ses admirateurs croyaient à son sujet : sa haine supposée de la magie noire, son opposition à l'oppression des Moldus, et même son dévouement envers sa propre famille._

 _L'été même où Dumbledore rentrait à Godric's Hollow, désormais orphelin et chef de famille, Bathilda Tourdesac acceptait d'héberger chez elle son petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald. Le nom de Grindelwald est à juste titre célèbre : sur la liste des plus dangereux sorciers de tous les temps, il aurait mérité de figurer à la première place si, une génération plus tard, Vous-Savez-Qui n'était venu le détrôner. Mais comme Grindelwald n'a jamais étendu sa terreur jusqu'à la Grande-Bretagne, les détails de son accession au pouvoir ne sont pas très connus dans notre pays._

 _Élève de Durmstrang, où il était déjà réputé pour sa regrettable tolérance de la magie noire, Grindelwald se montra aussi précocement_ brillant _que Dumbledore. Mais au lieu de mettre_ à _profit ses_ talents _pour obtenir prix et récompenses, Gellert Grindelwald se consacra à d'autres ambitions. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de seize ans, les autorités de Durmstrang elles-mêmes estimèrent qu'elles ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux sur ses expériences douteuses et il fut renvoyé de l'école._

 _Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que l'on savait de ce que Grindelwald avait fait par la suite, c'était qu'il avait voyagé à l'étranger pendant quelques mois. On peut aujourd'hui révéler que Grindelwald avait décidé de se rendre chez sa grand-tante à Godric's Hollow et que, une fois là-bas, si choquant que cela puisse paraître à certains, il noua une amitié étroite avec Abus Dumbledore._

 _« Il me semblait un charmant garçon, bredouille Bathilda, quoi qu'il ait fait par la suite._ Bien entendu, je l' _ai présenté à ce pauvre Albus qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge. Les deux garçons ont tout de suite sympathisé. »_

 _On ne saurait en douter. Bathilda me montre en effet une lettre qu'elle a gardée, envoyée par Albus Dumbledore à Gellert Grindelwald en plein milieu de la nuit._

 _« Oui, après qu'ils eurent passé toute la journée à discuter – vous pensez, deux jeunes gens si brillants, ils s'entendaient comme chaudrons en foire –, j'entendais parfois un hibou tapoter à la fenêtre de la chambre de Gellert pour lui apporter une lettre_ d'Albus. Il venait _d'avoir une idée et voulait en faire part immédiatement à_

 _Gellert. »_

 _Et quelles idées ! Si choquantes qu'elles puissent paraître aux fans d'Albus Dumbledore, voici les pensées qu'avait leur héros à dix-sept ans, telles qu'il les exposait à son meilleur ami de fraîche date (une reproduction de la lettre originale se trouve en page 463) :_

 _«Gellert,_

 _« Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce_ POUR LE PROPRE BIENDES MOLDUS – _voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions._

 _Nous pre_ nons _le pouvoir_ POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. _Il en découle que lorsque nous nous_ _heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser_ _que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton_ _erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains_ _pas, car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne_ _nous serions jamais rencontrés.)_

 _« Albus »_

 _Quelles que soient la stupéfaction, la consternation qu'elle puisse provoquer chez ses nombreux admirateurs, cette lettre n'en apporte pas moins la preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore a autrefois rêvé de mettre à bas le Code du secret magique et d'établir la domination des sorciers sur les Moldus. Quel coup pour ceux qui ont toujours présenté Dumbledore comme le plus grand défenseur des nés-Moldus ! Combien creux nous semblent à présent tous ces discours sur les droits des Moldus, à la lumière de ce document accablant ! Combien méprisable nous apparaît Albus Dumbledore, occupé à manigancer son accession au pouvoir alors qu'il aurait dû pleurer la mort de sa mère et prendre soin de sa petite soeur !_

 _Ceux qui sont décidés à maintenir Dumbledore sur son piédestal branlant glapiront sans aucun doute que, après tout, il n'a jamais mis ses projets à exécution, qu'il a dû changer de conviction, qu'il est revenu à la raison. Mais la vérité semble encore plus scandaleuse._

 _Leur nouvelle et grande amitié avait commencé depuis à peine deux mois lorsque_

 _Dumbledore et Grindelwald se séparèrent. Ils ne devaient plus se revoir jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent pour leur duel légendaire (pour plus de détails, voir chapitre vingt-deux). Quelle a été la cause de cette rupture brutale ? Dumbledore était-il revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ? Avait-il dit à Grindelwald qu'il ne voulait plus avoir aucune part dans ses projets ? Hélas, non._

 _« Je crois que c'est la mort de la petite Ariana qui a tout déclenché, déclare Bathilda. Ce fut un horrible choc. Gellert se trouvait dans leur_ maison _quand c'est arrivé, et il est revenu chez moi dans tous ses états, il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir dès le lendemain. Il était affreusement éprouvé, vous savez. Alors, je lui ai arrangé un départ par Portoloin et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._

 _« Albus a été bouleversé par la mort d'Ariana. C'était tellement affreux pour les deux frères. Ils avaient perdu toute, leur famille, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu les nerfs à vif. Abelforth rejetait la responsabilité sur Albus, comprenez-vous, comme c'est_ souvent _le cas en d'aussi terribles circonstances. Mais Abelforth disait toujours des choses un peu folles, le pauvre garçon. Enfin, quand même, casser le nez d'Albus pendant l'enterrement, ce n'était pas très convenable. Kendra aurait été anéantie si elle avait vu ses deux fils se battre comme ça, sur le corps de sa fille. Dommage que Gellert n'ait pas pu rester pour l'enterrement… Au moins, cela aurait été un réconfort pour Albus…»_

 _L'horrible bagarre à côté du cercueil, connue_ seulement des rares personnes _qui assistaient aux funérailles d'Ariana Dumbledore, soulève plusieurs questions. Pourquoi exactement Abelforth Dumbledore tenait-il Albus pour responsable de la mort de sa soeur ? Était-ce, comme le prétend Batty, un simple débordement de chagrin ? Ou bien sa fureur pouvait-elle avoir une autre raison plus concrète ?_ Grindelwald, _renvoyé de Durmstrang pour avoir failli provoquer la mort de camarades de classe qu'il avait attaqués, a fui le pays quelques heures après la mort de la jeune fille et Albus (par peur ou par honte ?) ne l'a jamais revu, jusqu'au jour où il y fut contraint à la demande instante du monde de la sorcellerie._

Ni _Dumbledore ni Grindelwald ne semblent avoir jamais évoqué par la suite cette brève amitié de jeunesse. Il ne fait cependant aucun doute que Dumbledore a attendu cinq années de troubles, de morts, de disparitions, avant de se décider enfin à attaquer Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Était-ce un reste d'affection pour l'homme luimême, ou la crainte de voir révéler leur ancienne amitié, qui a fait hésiter Dumbledore ? Est-ce à contrecoeur que Dumbledore a résolu de capturer l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois si enchanté de rencontrer !_

 _Et comment la mystérieuse Ariana est-elle morte ? A-t-elle été la victime accidentelle d'un quelconque rituel de magie noire ? A-t-elle surpris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, à un moment où les deux hommes étaient occupés à s'entraîner pour tenter d'atteindre la gloire et la domination ? Est-il possible qu'Ariana ait été la_

 _première_ personne à mourir _« pour le plus grand bien » ?_

Le chapitre s'arrêtait là. Elle vit que Harry continuait sa lecture avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Elle lui prit le livre des mains, l'air un peu alarmée devant l'expression de son visage, et le referma sans le regarder, comme si elle s'empressait de cacher quelque chose d'indécent. Sans le regarder davantage, elle savait qu'il croirait ces horribles histoires écrites par Skeeter.

\- Harry…

Mais il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Harry, continua-t-elle. Écoute-moi. Ce… ce n'est pas une lecture très agréable…

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

\- Mais n'oublie pas, Harry, que le livre a été écrit par Rita Skeeter.

\- Tu as lu la lettre à Grindelwald, non ?

\- Oui, je… je l'ai lue.

Elle hésita, la mine bouleversée, la tasse de thé au creux de ses mains froides.

Elle comprenait qu'il soit perturbé par ses révélations, mais ils devaient à tout prix garder foi en Dumbledore.

\- Je crois que c'est le pire passage. Je sais que pour Bathilda, il ne s'agissait que de conversations entre deux amis, mais « Pour le plus grand bien » est devenu le slogan de Grindelwald, sa justification de toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises par la suite. Et… d'après ce qui est écrit là, il semble que ce soit Dumbledore qui lui ait donné l'idée. On dit que « Pour le plus grand bien » était même gravé à l'entrée de Nurmengard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Nurmengard ?

\- La prison que Grindelwald a fait construire pour enfermer ses opposants. Il y a fini lui-même, quand Dumbledore l'a capturé. En tout cas, c'est… c'est terrible de penser que les idées de Dumbledore ont pu aider Grindelwald à arriver au pouvoir. Mais d'un autre côté, même Rita ne peut prétendre qu'ils se soient connus plus de quelques mois, au cours d'un été où ils étaient tous les deux vraiment jeunes, et…

\- Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, l'interrompit

Harry d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder calme.

\- Je pensais bien que tu dirais : « Ils étaient jeunes. » Mais ils avaient le même âge que nous aujourd'hui. Et nous, nous sommes là à risquer nos vies pour combattre les forces du Mal alors que lui passait ses journées avec son meilleur ami à comploter leur prise de pouvoir sur les Moldus.

Harry ne parviendrait pas à contrôler sa fureur plus longtemps. Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, s'efforçant de se défouler physiquement.

\- Je n'essaye pas de défendre ce que Dumbledore a écrit, assura Hermione. Toutes ces idioties sur le « droit de gouverner », c'est la même chose que « La magie est puissance ». Mais, Harry, il faut comprendre que sa mère venait de mourir, il était coincé tout seul chez lui…

\- Tout seul ? Il n'était pas tout seul. Il était avec son frère et sa soeur, sa Cracmolle de sœur qu'il gardait enfermée…

\- Je n'y crois pas, dit Hermione, déterminée.

Elle se leva à son tour.

-J'ignore ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais je ne crois pas que c'était une Cracmolle. Le Dumbledore que nous connaissions n'aurait jamais, jamais permis…

\- Le Dumbledore que nous pensions connaître n'aurait jamais voulu vaincre les Moldus par la force ! hurla Harry, sa voix résonnant au sommet désert de la colline.

Des merles s'envolèrent, lançant des cris et tournoyant dans le ciel d'un gris nacré.

\- Il a changé, Harry, il a changé ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Peut-être qu'il croyait à ces choses-là quand il avait dix-sept ans mais il a consacré tout le reste de sa vie à combattre les forces du Mal ! Dumbledore a été celui qui a arrêté Grindelwald, celui qui a toujours voté pour la protection des Moldus et pour les droits des sorciers nés-moldus, celui qui s'est battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui depuis le début et qui est mort en essayant de le terrasser !

Le livre de Rita était posé entre eux, sur le sol, et ils voyaient Dumbledore leur sourire avec tristesse.

\- Harry, je suis désolée, mais je crois que la véritable raison de ta colère contre Dumbledore, c'est qu'il ne t'a jamais rien raconté de tout cela lui-même.

\- Peut-être ! s'écria Harry.

Il leva les bras et les croisa au-dessus de sa tête, ne sachant pas très bien s'il essayait de contenir sa colère ou de se protéger contre le poids de ses propres désillusions.

\- Tu vois bien ce qu'il m'a demandé, Hermione ! Risque ta vie, Harry ! Encore ! Et encore ! Et n'attends pas de moi que je te donne toutes les explications, contente-toi d'avoir en moi une confiance aveugle, sois persuadé que je sais ce que je fais, aie confiance en moi, même si moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Jamais la vérité tout entière ! Jamais !

La tension brisa sa voix et ils restèrent debout face à face, à se regarder dans le vaste espace vide et blanc.

-Il t'aimait beaucoup, murmura Hermione. Je sais qu'il t'aimait beaucoup.

Harry laissa retomber ses bras.

\- J'ignore qui il aimait, Hermione, mais sûrement pas moi. Le gâchis dans lequel il m'a abandonné, on ne peut pas appeler ça de l'amour. Il a partagé ses véritables pensées avec Gellert Grindelwald infiniment plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi.

Harry ramassa la baguette d'Hermione qu'il avait laissée tomber dans la neige et revint s'asseoir à l'entrée de la tente.

\- Merci pour le thé. Je vais finir mon tour de garde. Retourne te mettre au chaud.

Elle hésita mais comprit qu'il lui donnait congé. Elle reprit le livre et revint dans la tente. En passant devant lui, elle lui effleura les cheveux d'un geste léger de la main.

Elle retourna dans la tente et sortit de son sac son vieux livre d'Histoire de la magie. Au moins, elle ne penserait plus à rien d'autre…


	59. Chapitre26

**Bonsoir les Potterhead !**

 **Nous espérons que vous avez passé un très bon w-e :) Comme chaque semaine, la suite !**

 **Vu le titre du chapitre, on se doute qui revient... hé oui, Weasmo... heu Ron je voulais dire aha**

 **C'est un chapitre mi-Dramione, mi-JK comme on aime bien mélanger :) Il y aura aussi une grande décision qui sera prise mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Estelle : Bienvenue sur notre Fanfic, nous sommes toujours ravies d'avoir de nouvelles adhérentes :p et ben franchement ça me fait trop plaisir que nous avons réussi à rendre le personnage de Drago attachant ! Wouah quel défi relevé :p moi aussi j'étais comme toi au début et maintenant je suis fan ahah tu seras bientôt fixée sur la tournure que prendra les événements concernant la grossesse d'Hermione :) patience :p merci pour tous tes compliments et nous espérons que la suite de plaira toujours autant!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Le retour de Ron**

Il neigeait lorsqu'Hermione prit son tour de garde à minuit. Elle avait insisté pour que Harry aille se reposer après une longue journée à garder la tente et celui-ci avait seulement accepté après avoir laissé échapper un long bâillement. Emmitouflée dans son épais pyjama à l'entrée de la tente, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et décida de continuer sa lecture de l'histoire de Poudlard pour passer le temps. Elle espérait au fond d'elle attendre que son ami soit endormi pour fixer rendez-vous à Drago dans la petite maison abandonnée. Elle s'était décidée à lui avouer la vérité au sujet du bébé… il devait savoir, s'était-elle convaincue.

Elle attendait impatiemment que le calme de la nuit survienne, mais à plusieurs reprises elle entendit Harry remuer sur sa couchette. De plus, elle crut entendre des bruits de mouvement à l'extérieur. Elle passa quelques fois sa tête par la fente de la tente, prête à voir des gens surgir de nulle part, mais elle ne vit rien. Son imagination sans doute, se dit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur de la tente. Il serait trop risqué de s'enfuir cette nuit, admit-elle. Enfin, une heure plus tard, Harry vint la rejointe et lui proposer de partir tôt pour aller ailleurs.

\- Nous choisirons un endroit plus abrité, approuva-t-elle.

Frissonnante, elle mit un sweat-shirt par-dessus son pyjama.

-Je croyais sans cesse entendre des gens bouger dehors. Il m'a même semblé voir quelqu'un, une ou deux fois.

Harry, qui était lui aussi en train de passer un pull, interrompit son geste et jeta un coup d'oeil au Scrutoscope immobile et silencieux posé sur la table.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était mon imagination, continua Hermione, apparemment nerveuse, la neige dans le noir, ça donne l'illusion de voir des choses… Mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux transplaner sous la cape d'invisibilité, par simple précaution ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, la tente repliée, Harry portant l'Horcruxe autour du cou, Hermione serrant contre elle son sac en perles, ils transplanèrent. L'habituelle sensation d'étouffement les engloutit. Les pieds de Hermione décollèrent du sol neigeux puis retombèrent lourdement sur ce qui semblait être une surface de terre gelée, couverte de feuilles. La forêt de Dean, se dit Hermione lorsqu'ils atterrirent. L'endroit ne lui semblait plus aussi chaleureux que lorsqu'elle venait camper avec ses parents.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, contemplant une nouvelle étendue d'arbres tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait le sac en perles et commençait à en sortir les piquets de la tente.

\- C'est la forêt de Dean, répondit-elle. Je suis venue y camper, un jour, avec mes parents.

Ici aussi, les feuillages étaient enveloppés de neige et il faisait un froid glacial, mais au moins, ils étaient protégés du vent. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée sous la tente, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, devant les flammes d'un bleu éclatant qu'Hermione savait si bien faire apparaître et que l'on pouvait conserver et transporter dans un bocal. Dans l'après-midi, de nouveaux flocons tombèrent sur eux, et même leur clairière abritée fut bientôt recouverte d'une poudre de neige fraîche.

Les nuits étaient glaciales si bien qu'ils arrivaient à peine à fermer l'œil, ou pour quelques heures seulement. De ce fait, Hermione n'avait osé contacter Drago et découcher de la tente, de peur qu'Harry n'entende ses pas pendant la nuit. Qui plus est, il ne lui avait plus envoyé de message par Patronus, ce qui était plus prudent.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle sentait peser le poids de son secret.

En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la petite forme ronde que prenait son ventre. Elle se sentait si terrifiée à l'idée que bientôt, les gros pulls et sweatshirts qu'elle enfilait n'arriveraient plus à dissimuler ses rondeurs. Deux nuits passèrent où ils campaient dans la forêt de Dean. Combien de temps resteraient-ils dans cet endroit lugubre et inquiétant ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais Hermione savait que tant qu'ils ne seront pas dans un endroit plus chaud, Harry resterait éveiller la nuit. Elle essayait toujours de prendre la garde du soir, mais galamment Harry refusait sa proposition. Dépitée, elle fut contrainte de rejoindre sa couchette, ses pensées tournées vers Drago. Comment allait-elle le lui dire ? Se demanda-t-elle en se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Un Patronus ? Non c'était tellement impersonnel d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle… Au même moment, elle entendit distinctement le hululement d'une chouette qui retentissait dans la nuit. Une lettre… se dit aussitôt Hermione en se relevant du lit.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle ôta de son petit sac en perle un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un petit encrier. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Harry qui était en train de somnoler à l'entrée de la tente avant de s'installer à nouveau dans son lit, le parchemin étalé devant ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer en contact avec Drago, elle ne savait plus quoi écrire. Comment lui annoncer une nouvelle si importante, une nouvelle qui changerait entièrement le cours de leur vie ? D'une main hésitante, elle commença par le commencement :

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis nos dernières retrouvailles l'autre jour. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes à mes côtés, pour toujours… Te voir partir et ne savoir quand on se verra me brise littéralement le cœur. Quand te reverrais-je ? Je ne cesse de me poser cette question dès l'instant où je me lève, jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme le soir._

 _J'ai le cœur tellement serré de t'avoir vu partir si vite la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu… de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur… comment trouver les mots pour t'annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Comment t'expliquer que notre dernière nuit passée ensemble était si exceptionnelle, si magique que cette nuit là, je suis tombée enceinte._

 _Je suis tellement désolée de te l'annoncer dans une simple lettre, j'aurai souhaité te le dire de vive voix dans un monde où on serait enfin ensemble pour élever notre bébé. J'ignore quand on se verra... J'ai si peur que ce jour n'arrive jamais… j'ai peur de ce qu'il arrivera quand on s'apercevra que je porte ton bébé… j'ai peur d'être bannie et rejeter de mes amis. Mon meilleur ami ne me le pardonnera jamais, il me demandera de partir tout comme il l'a fait avec notre deuxième ami au teint tacheté ! Je ne peux t'expliquer davantage dans cette lettre au cas où elle serait interceptée._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et le bébé. N'essaye pas de me contacter par Patronus, c'est trop risqué ! Je t'en prie, attends mon appel. Dès que je le pourrai, je te rejoindrai._

Ta bien-aimée.

Hermione relut la lettre tandis qu'une larme se déversa sur le parchemin. Personne ne pourrait deviner leur identité à la lecture de cette lettre, ni de l'endroit où elle se cachait. Elle espérait que Drago comprenne son allusion à la trahison de Ron, même si elle ne s'était pas plus étendue sur le sujet. Le simple fait de mentionner son départ lui avait délivré ce petit poids que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se confie, tout comme elle l'avait fait l'année dernière avec Ginny. L'estomac noué, elle enroula le parchemin. Comme allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Serait-il effondré ? En colère ? Heureux ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle espérait qu'il ne chercherait pas à la retrouver.

Elle s'apprêtait à se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité pour sortir en douce à la recherche d'une chouette quand elle vit que Harry avait déserté son tour de garde. Intriguée, elle déposa la cape sur le petit fauteuil.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Harry ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'étrange certitude qu'il était sorti dehors. Mais pour quelle raison serait-il sorti par ce froid et cette heure tardive ? Elle enfila rapidement son manteau et sortit de la tente. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois de la forêt, sa baguette pointée devant elle pour l'éclairer. Elle ne voyait pas le moindre signe de la présence de Harry, ce qui commençait fortement à l'inquiété.

-Harry ? murmura-t-elle, tu es là ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle n'entendait plus dans la nuit que le bruissement de ses pas dans la neige et le hululement d'une chouette aux alentours. Elle leva les yeux et la vit, une chouette hulotte qui la regardait du haut de sa branche.

-Viens, là, fit Hermione à voix basse. Pssss, allez viens.

Elle agita sa baguette vers le volatil, mais elle ne bougea pas et regarda la jeune fille d'un air pincé. Hermione baissa alors sa baguette vers le sol, à la recherche d'un mulot pour l'attirer. Mais par ce froid, aucun rongeur ne passait dans les parages. A l'aide de son pied, elle fouilla le sol gelé et trouva une poignée d'insectes enfuis sous un amas de feuilles mortes. Elle tendit à nouveau sa main vers la chouette, serrant fermement le parchemin de sa deuxième main.

-Regarde, dit-elle en un murmure, c'est pour toi, viens.

La chouette analysa de ses yeux ronds la main d'Hermione avant de s'envoler vers elle. L'animal se posa sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait et commença à manger les insectes au creux de sa main. Quand elle eut enfin fini, Hermione lui donna le parchemin.

-Alors, heu… fit-elle timidement, ignorant si la chouette la comprendrait, manoir des Malefoy, la chambre de Drago. Tu as compris ?

Comme pour lui certifier que oui, la chouette hulotte lui mordit délicatement le doigt avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la tente avant que Harry ne la voie dehors. Elle était sur le point d'entrée quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Rapidement, elle rejeta son manteau et sa paire de botte, puis se jeta dans son lit avant de faire semblant de dormir. Elle entendit des pas entrer dans la tente et la voix de Harry l'appeler. Elle feignit de ne rien entendre avant de se retourner, prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de dormir profondément.

\- _Hermione !_

Elle se retourna, puis se redressa brusquement, dégageant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Tout va très bien. Mieux que bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Nous avons de la visite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui…

Elle vit Ron qui se tenait devant elle, l'épée à la main, ses vêtements ruisselant sur le tapis usé tandis que Harry reculait dans un coin sombre pour se faire oublier. Hermione sortit de son lit et s'avança comme une somnambule en direction de Ron, le regard fixé sur son visage blafard. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Comment avait-il osé revenir vers eux après sa trahison ! Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. Ron lui adressa un pâle sourire plein d'espoir et leva à demi les bras, comme s'il croyait qu'elle allait aussi facilement lui pardonner et se jeter dans ses bras ! Soudain, une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Elle se précipita sur lui, et martela à coups de poing chaque centimètre carré de son corps, partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Aïe… Ouille… Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que… Hermione… Ouille !

-Ronald… Weasley… Espèce de… parfait… _crétin !_ Elle ponctua chaque mot d'un nouveau coup. Ron battit en retraite, se protégeant le visage, alors qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer sur lui.

\- Tu… reviens… ici… en douce… après… des semaines… et… des semaines… Oh, où est _ma baguette ?_

Elle s'apprêtait à l'arracher de force des mains de Harry, mais celui-ci réagit instinctivement.

\- _Protego_ !

Le bouclier invisible se dressa entre Ron et Hermione et sa force la projeta à terre. Recrachant des cheveux qui étaient entrés dans sa bouche, elle se releva d'un bond.

\- Hermione, dit Harry. Calme-t…

\- Je ne me calmerai pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle rage envers quelqu'un. C'était comme si chaque partie de son corps désirait lui faire mal, le voir souffrir pour sa lâcheté. Elle était quasi en proie à une crise de démence, n'arrivant pas à calmer cette colère qui s'emparait d'elle à la vue de Ron.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette ! _Rends-la-moi !_

 _-_ Hermione, s'il te plaît…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Ne t'en avise surtout pas ! Rends-la-moi immédiatement ! Et TOI !

Elle pointa sur Ron un doigt accusateur : c'était comme une malédiction et elle fut satisfaite de voir que Ron reculait de quelques pas.

\- J'ai couru après toi ! Je t'ai appelé ! Je t'ai supplié de revenir :

\- Je sais, dit Ron. Hermione, je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis…

-Ah, tu es désolé !

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire aigu, incontrôlable. Ron se tourna vers Harry en quête de secours, mais celui-ci lui répondit par une grimace impuissante.

\- Tu reviens après des semaines… des semaines… et tu penses qu'il te suffira de dire « désolé » pour que tout s'arrange ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? s'écria Ron.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ! vociféra Hermione avec une ironie redoutable. Creuse-toi la cervelle, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux ou trois secondes…

\- Hermione, intervint Harry, il vient de me sauver la…

\- Je m'en fiche ! hurla-t-elle. Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait ! Des semaines et des semaines, on aurait pu tout aussi bien _mourir…_

Elle laissa échapper toute la colère, la frustration qu'elle ressentait de ne plus voir Drago depuis des mois, hormis les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

 _-_ Je savais que vous n'étiez pas morts ! beugla Ron, en dominant pour la première fois la voix d'Hermione.

Il s'approcha aussi près que le lui permettait le bouclier dressé entre eux.

\- On ne parle que de Harry dans _La Gazette_ et à la radio, ils vous cherchent partout, avec toutes les rumeurs et les histoires de fous qui circulent, je l'aurais su tout de suite si vous étiez morts, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour _toi ?_

Sa voix était devenue si aiguë que, bientôt, seules les chauves-souris pourraient encore l'entendre, mais elle avait atteint un tel degré d'indignation qu'elle fut momentanément incapable de parler et Ron saisit l'occasion :

-J'ai voulu revenir dès l'instant où j'ai transplané, mais je suis tombé en plein sur un gang de Rafleurs, Hermione, et je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part !

\- Un gang de quoi ? demanda Harry, tandis qu'Hermione se jetait dans un fauteuil, bras et jambes si étroitement croisés qu'on se demandait si elle ne mettrait pas plusieurs années à les déplier.

\- Des Rafleurs, répondit Ron. Il y en a partout. Ce sont des gangs qui essayent de gagner de l'or en arrêtant les nés-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Le ministère offre une récompense pour chaque capture. J'étais tout seul et on voit bien que je suis en âge d'aller à l'école, ils se sont donc excités en pensant que j'étais peut-être un né-Moldu en fuite. Il a fallu que je trouve très vite quelque chose à leur répondre pour éviter qu'ils me traînent au ministère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Que j'étais Stan Rocade. C'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé.

-Et ils t'ont cru ?

\- Ils n'étaient pas très malins. L'un d'eux était à moitié troll, d'après l'odeur…

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, espérant que cette petite note d'humour aurait un effet apaisant, mais son visage resta de marbre, ses bras et ses jambes toujours serrés comme dans un noeud.

\- En tout cas, ils se sont disputés pour savoir si oui ou non, j'étais Stan. Ma ruse était assez pitoyable, je dois le reconnaître, mais j'étais seul contre cinq et ils m'avaient pris ma baguette. Puis, deux d'entre eux se sont mis à se battre et j'ai profité de la distraction des autres pour donner un coup dans le ventre de celui qui me tenait. J'ai pu lui arracher sa baguette, j'ai jeté un sortilège de Désarmement au type qui m'avait pris la mienne et j'ai aussitôt transplané. Mais ce n'était pas très réussi et je me suis encore désartibulé.

Ron leva sa main droite pour montrer deux doigts sans ongles. Hermione haussa les sourcils d'un air glacial.

\- Je suis arrivé à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où nous avions campé… mais vous étiez déjà partis.

\- Quelle histoire palpitante, lança Hermione du ton dédaigneux qu'elle adoptait quand elle voulait blesser quelqu'un. Tu as dû être tout simplement terrifié. Nous, pendant ce temps-là, nous sommes allés à Godric's Hollow et, voyons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, déjà, Harry ? Ah oui, je me souviens, le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui nous attendait, il a failli nous tuer tous les deux, ensuite, Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même est arrivé et nous avons réussi à lui échapper à une seconde près.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, en les regardant bouche bée.

Mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention.

\- Tu imagines, Harry, perdre deux ongles ! Voilà qui relativise tout ce que nous avons subi, non ?

\- Hermione, dit Harry à voix basse, Ron vient de me sauver la vie.

Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et continua :

\- Il y a quand même une chose que je voudrais savoir, reprit-elle, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire situé à trente centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Ron. Comment t'y es-tu pris exactement pour nous retrouver ce soir ? C'est important. Quand nous le saurons, nous pourrons faire ce qu'il faut pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables.

Ron lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit de la poche de son jean un petit objet en argent.

\- J'ai utilisé ceci.

Hermione dut tourner les yeux vers lui pour voir ce qu'il leur montrait.

\- Le Déluminateur ? s'étonna-t-elle, si surprise qu'elle en oublia de paraître glaciale et féroce.

\- Il ne se contente pas d'allumer et d'éteindre les lumières, poursuivit Ron. Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé à ce moment-là et pas à un autre, puisque de toute façon, depuis que j'étais parti, j'avais envie de revenir. En tout cas, j'étais en train d'écouter la radio, le matin de Noël, de très bonne heure et tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu… ta voix. Il regardait Hermione.

\- Tu m'as entendue à la radio ? demanda-telle, incrédule.

\- Non, je t'ai entendue dans ma poche. Ta voix venait de là.

Il montra à nouveau le Déluminateur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je disais, exactement ? interrogea Hermione d'un ton qui hésitait entre le scepticisme et la curiosité.

\- Mon nom. Ron. Et tu as ajouté quelque chose… à propos d'une baguette…

Hermione se souvint, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient prononcé à haute voix le nom de Ron depuis son départ. Elle fut troublée de voir la manière dont Ron la regardait en racontant son récit. Elle repensa aussitôt à la jalousie de Drago lorsqu'ils parlaient des sentiments de Ron à son égard. La jeune fille sentit que ses joues commençaient à rougir aux souvenirs de ses yeux gris flamboyant lorsqu'elle parlait de Ron.

\- Alors, je l'ai sorti de ma poche, continua Ron en contemplant le Déluminateur. Il était comme d'habitude, mais j'étais sûr de t'avoir entendue. Je l'ai actionné et la lumière s'est éteinte dans ma chambre, mais une autre s'est allumée juste devant la fenêtre.

Ron leva son autre main et pointa le doigt devant lui, le regard concentré sur quelque chose que ni Harry ni Hermione ne pouvaient voir.

\- C'était une boule lumineuse, bleuâtre, qui semblait vibrer, comme la lumière autour d'un Portoloin, vous voyez ?

\- Oui, répondirent machinalement Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

-J'ai tout de suite su que c'était ce que je cherchais, reprit Ron. J'ai ramassé mes affaires, j'ai tout emballé dans mon sac à dos et je suis descendu dans le jardin.

« La boule de lumière flottait en l'air. Elle m'attendait et, quand je suis sorti, elle s'est éloignée par petits bonds. Je l'ai suivie derrière la cabane à outils et là, elle… elle est entrée en moi.

\- Pardon ? dit Harry

-Elle a flotté vers moi, expliqua Ron en décrivant le mouvement de la boule d'un geste de l'index, droit sur ma poitrine et ensuite… elle est entrée en moi. Elle était ici.

Il montra un point proche de son coeur.

\- Je la sentais, elle était chaude. Et une fois qu'elle était en moi, j'ai su ce que je devais faire, j'ai su qu'elle m'emmènerait là où je voulais aller. Alors, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé au flanc d'une colline. Il y avait de la neige partout…

\- C'était là que nous étions, dit Harry. Nous y avons passé deux nuits et la deuxième nuit, j'ai eu sans cesse l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un bouger et appeler dans l'obscurité !

\- C'était moi, mais vos sortilèges de Protection ont bien fonctionné, je n'arrivais pas à vous voir ni à vous entendre. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que vous n'étiez pas loin. J'ai fini par m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage et j'ai attendu que vous apparaissiez. Je pensais que vous seriez bien obligés de vous montrer quand vous démonteriez la tente.

\- En fait, non, dit Hermione. Par précaution, on a transplané sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et on est partis de très bonne heure parce que, comme te l'a expliqué Harry, nous avions entendu quelqu'un bouger dans les environs.

-En tout cas, je suis resté toute la journée sur cette colline, reprit Ron. J'espérais toujours vous voir apparaître. Mais la nuit est tombée et j'ai compris que j'avais dû vous rater. J'ai actionné à nouveau le Déluminateur, la lumière bleue a jailli, elle est entrée en moi, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé ici, dans cette forêt. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à vous retrouver et je suis resté là en espérant que l'un de vous finirait par mettre le nez dehors… C'est ce que Harry a fait. Bien sûr, j'ai d'abord aperçu la biche.

\- Tu as aperçu quoi ? l'interrompit brusquement Hermione.

Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et à mesure qu'ils racontaient l'histoire de la biche argentée et de l'épée dans la mare, Hermione les regardait alternativement, les sourcils froncés, l'esprit si concentré qu'elle en oublia de serrer bras et jambes contre elle.

\- C'était sûrement un Patronus ! s'exclama-telle. Vous n'avez pas vu qui l'avait créé ? Il n'y avait personne ? Et le Patronus t'a amené jusqu'à l'épée ! J'ai du mal à y croire ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?

Ron lui raconta comment il avait vu Harry sauter dans l'eau et avait attendu qu'il remonte à la surface. S'apercevant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il avait plongé pour le sauver avant de retourner prendre l'épée. Parvenu au moment de l'ouverture du médaillon, il hésita, et ce fut Harry qui poursuivit son récit :

\- Quand il a été ouvert, Ron l'a transpercé à coups d'épée.

\- Et… il a été détruit ? Simplement comme ça ? murmura Hermione.

\- Oh, il… il a crié, dit Harry en jetant un vague coup d'oeil à Ron. Tiens.

Il lança le médaillon sur les genoux d'Hermione qui le prit avec des gestes précautionneux et examina les ovales de verre fracassés. Estimant qu'il pouvait à présent le faire sans danger, Harry annula le charme du Bouclier en agitant la baguette d'Hermione et se tourna vers Ron.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais échappé aux Rafleurs en emportant une de leurs baguettes ?

\- Quoi ? répondit Ron qui n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione pendant qu'elle étudiait le médaillon. Ah, oui, oui.

Il détacha une boucle de son sac à dos et sortit d'une poche latérale une petite baguette de bois sombre.

\- La voilà. Je me suis dit que c'était toujours utile d'en avoir une en réserve.

\- Et tu avais raison, assura Harry en tendant la main. La mienne est cassée.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Ron, mais au même moment, Hermione se leva et il parut à nouveau inquiet.

Elle rangea l'Horcruxe terrassé dans le sac en perles puis remonta dans la couchette supérieure d'une paire de lits superposés et s'allongea sans ajouter un mot.

De qui provenait ce mystérieux Patronus ? La seule personne avec qui ils seraient susceptibles d'être en contact n'était autre que Drago. Cependant son Patronus était une hermine et non une biche. De plus, il ignorait où ils se trouvaient, ce ne pouvait donc être lui. Elle essaya de réfléchir à cette mystérieuse énigme, mais la voix de Harry et Ron lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui l'irrita davantage.

-Finalement, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, tu ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, murmura Harry.

-C'est vrai, répondit Ron. Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu te souviens quand elle m'a jeté des oiseaux à la tête ?

\- Il n'est pas totalement exclu que je recommence, répliqua la voix étouffée d'Hermione, sous ses couvertures.


	60. Chapitre27

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Avec un petit jour de retard, voici enfiiiiiin la réaction de Drago ! A votre avis, comment va-t-il le prendre? Petit chapitre de son point de vue :p**

 **Allez, je vous ai assez fait patienter, découvrez vite la suite ! Nous vous souhaitons une trèèèès bonne lectue !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **M &T **

* * *

**Pauline : Wouaaah en 2 j ! Ahah ça me fait penser à HP2 quand Ron explique à Harry qu'il existe un livre maudit dont on n'arrive plus à se détacher :p en tout cas c'est très gentil à toi de nous laisser une revieuw et merci pour ces beaux encouragements ! Sinon, tu verras pour la réaction de Drago (bien assez tôt) :p et pour Ron oui il se pointe comme un cheveux sur la soupe mais ça c est de JK je ne peux rien changé bouhhh enfin j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et merci encore pour ta revieuw :D à très bientôt !**

 **Mama2209 : Ahaha merci pour le compliment même si juste avant tu nous menaçais :p plus sérieusement je ne veux pas te gâcher l'intrigue si c est une happy end ou pas mais petit rappel : on continue à l'après-guerre donc ça ne s'arrêtera pas à la fin du 7ème :) voila je n'en dit pas pluuuuus ! bonne lecture !**

 **Guest : Merciiii pour ta revieuw ! Ca nous fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu attends avec impatience nos chapitres :) (même si ces derniers temps je suis occupée donc parfois je poste avec qql jours de retard). Sinon oui pas mal non plus ton hypothèse ! J'espère que notre version avec la fameuse scène au manoir te plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Une lettre**

Drago se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, tenant d'une main tremblante la lettre d'Hermione tandis que la chouette hulotte s'envolait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire, comme si les mots écrits par la jeune fille n'atteignaient pas son cerveau. Cela ne pouvait être possible, se dit-il, incrédule… non, elle ne pouvait pas être… enceinte !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, une larme coulait le long de ses joues. Un bébé… Il ne pouvait réaliser l'étendue de la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Il se sentait sonné, comme si quelqu'un l'avait assommé par-derrière avec un objet particulièrement lourd. Les jambes tremblantes, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Les idées étaient plus claires à présent. Il devait avant tout brûler cette lettre, ne laisser aucune trace au cas où sa mère fouillerait à nouveau sa chambre.

À l'aide de sa baguette, il fit brûler le parchemin et le regarda se décomposer au sol. Que faire à présent ? S'il suivait son instinct, il enverrait directement un Patronus à Hermione. Ils devaient se voir ! Il devait lui parler ! Il ne pouvait rester ici, enfermé dans sa chambre, sachant qu'elle portait son bébé ! Non seulement il s'inquiétait en permanence du sort de la jeune fille, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, son angoisse s'intensifia de plus belle. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble ! L'idée lui paraissait la plus raisonnable. Comme elle le stipulait dans sa lettre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Potter ne s'aperçoive de sa grossesse. Quant à Weasley, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se serait disputé avec Potter. D'une certaine manière, il ressentait un sentiment de soulagement à ne plus le savoir dans les pieds d'Hermione.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Incapable de tenir debout, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Devait-il attendre des nouvelles d'Hermione pour la revoir ? C'était incontestablement le plus raisonnable à faire. Cependant il n'était pas certain de pouvoir attendre son appel. Que devait-il faire ?! Ne cessa-t-il de se demander.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa échapper un sanglot. Il se sentait complètement perdu, seul au monde. Il voulait tellement la voir, lui parler ! La toucher, sentir son ventre, son bébé… Il s'effondra sur son lit en baldaquin, les larmes continuant de couler lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur retentir en bas, dans le salon. Il releva aussitôt la tête, se demandant qui était la nouvelle victime. Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quand il quitta sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le palier, tendit l'oreille quand il reconnut la voix glaciale et aigue de Lord Voldemort s'écrier :

-Vous l'avez laissé s'échapper de chez cet imbécile !

-M…m… maître, pitié, fit la voix terrorisée de Travers.

-Deux Mangemorts contre deux adolescents, je dois dire que je suis très déçu…

-Maître, fit la voix d'un Mangemort que Drago ne reconnaissait pas, nous n'avons pas cru Lovegood, on croyait que c'était un piège !

-Pourtant vous détenez sa fille, alors pour quelle raison aurait-il pris le risque de vous appelez inutilement ? Demanda froidement Voldemort.

-Je… je… on croyait, maître…

-Vous _croyiez_ ?! Et que croyais-tu, toi, Travers ?

-Il était trop tard, Maître, Potter et cette fille, la née-moldue Granger, ont transplané au moment où la maison de Lovegood explosait et…

-Ca suffit ! S'écria Voldemort, tu me déçois beaucoup ces derniers temps, Travers, je me demande encore quelle utilité tu as pour Lord Voldemort.

-Non ! M…maître, je vous en prie, lpardonnez-moi !

-Vois-tu, Travers, je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser passer une telle erreur sans rien faire ! _Endoloris_ !

Les cris de Travers résonnèrent dans tout le manoir, sous le rire aigu et démoniaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et toi, Selwyn, ne crois pas que tu échapperas à ma colère. _Endoloris_ !

À son tour, Selwyn hurlait à la mort, mêlant ses cris de torture à ceux de Travers. Drago essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la peur qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apercevait de sa présence.

Dès l'instant où il formula cette pensée, il vit la silhouette de Lord Voldemort quitter le salon et apparaître dans le hall. Drago recula d'un pas titubant, se tapissant dans un coin sombre du palier. Il plissa les yeux, son cœur tambourinant de plus en plus et vit que le mage noir s'apprêtait à sortir par la majestueuse porte d'entrée quand il se retourna et leva ses yeux rouges vers Drago, comme s'il avait reniflé sa présence. Sa respiration se coupa aussitôt, chaque membre de son corps était engourdit et paralysé d'horreur.

-Drago, sois gentil, tu devrais aller t'occuper de nos invités dans la cave, il ne faudrait pas oublier les bonnes manières.

-Oui… parvint-il à articuler, bien sûr… tel un somnambule, il avança vers la rampe d'escalier. Voldemort resta debout devant l'entrée de la porte et observa Drago descendre lentement les marches

-Je mise beaucoup d'espoir en toi, Drago. Tu représentes cette nouvelle génération de sorcier au sang pur qui prendra le pouvoir sur ces infâmes moldus, j'espère que tu ne décevras pas ton maître n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… non, je vous assure…m…maître, ajouta-t-il.

-Parfait, dit-il en élargissant sa bouche de serpent, Drago fut surpris de ne pas voir deux crochets à la place de ses dents. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un malheur aux gens que tu aimes, à ta famille, ou tes _amis_ , dit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Drago fit un signe de négation et n'ajouta rien d'autre à cette menace. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'accentuation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À quels amis faisait-il allusion ? Blaise ? Ou une sorte d'ami _en particulier_? De toutes ses forces, il essaya de ne pas formuler le nom d'Hermione de son esprit et refoula avec acharnement les images de la jeune fille qui essayait de s'immiscer en lui. Mais il savait pertinemment que sa capacité d'occlumancie n'était rien comparée à celle de Lord Voldemort. Il était certain qu'en ce moment même, il venait de dévoiler tous ses secrets les plus intimes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de l'observer, une expression de délectation s'inscrivait sur son visage quand il prit congé du garçon. La porte claqua et il laissa Drago seul, avec cette sensation de froideur qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Il le sait, il sait _tout !_ Réalisa Drago avec effroi. Cependant, la véritable question était de savoir s'il répéterait son secret à ses parents. Il frissonna à l'idée que son père et sa mère apprennent sa relation avec Hermione et qu'elle attendait un bébé de lui. Il sera banni définitivement de chez lui. Étrangement, il réalisa que cette idée ne l'effrayait plus à présent. Au contraire, s'enfuir avec Hermione était ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment même.

Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à apaiser ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait menacé. D'une certaine manière, il le tenait prisonnier par ce secret.

-Drago ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda la voix de sa tante Bella.

Il sursauta, sortant de ses pensées et se retourna vers elle. Il était toujours debout, droit comme un piquet devant la porte d'entrée.

-Tu ne cherches plus à t'enfuir, j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant. Ta mère m'a prévenue que tu avais tendance à sortir en douce ces derniers temps.

-C'était il y a plus de trois mois ! S'indigna Drago, j'étais simplement chez un ami…

-Bien sûre, dit-elle en s'esclaffant d'un rire moqueur. Le tout petit bébé Drago à oser partir en douce de chez lui pendant la nuit pour rejoindre son ami.

-Arrête ! Commença à s'énerver Drago, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Et toi aussi, que viens-tu faire ici à traîner en bas ?

-J'habite ici, je te rappelle. Évidemment tu aurais du mal à t'en souvenir vu que tu passes toutes tes journées enfermé dans ta chambre. J'avais cru entendre des hurlements alors j'ai n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir voir avec qui je pourrai m'amuser.

Drago déglutit difficilement devant l'air si détaché de sa tante. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi tordue et appartenir à la même famille que lui.

-Et toi, demanda-t-elle à nouveau, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas aller te coucher à cette heure tardive ?

-Je… le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de nourrir les prisonniers.

Elle l'observa d'un œil méfiant puis lui lâche :

-Je me demande pour quelle raison le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'encombre-t-il de ces gens dans notre cave !

-Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de contester les décisions de notre maître, ma tante, répondit-il dans une imitation frappante de Bellatrix.

-Tu as raison, Drago, vaut mieux ne pas contrarier ses ordres, surtout en ce moment où…

Mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt, préférant n'ajouter rien d'autre. Elle donna une tape sur son bras et continua son chemin vers le salon. Une minute plus tard, Drago entendit à nouveau les hurlements de Travers. Il se hâta de se rendre vers la cuisine puis de descendre à la cave sous le plancher du grand salon, les hurlements provenant du petit salon cessant enfin.

Dès l'instant où il ouvrit la porte, il alluma à l'aide de sa baguette les lumières de la cave qui s'éclairèrent aussitôt. Il n'était plus revenu depuis la dernière fois où il avait parlé à cette Loufoca Lovegood. Mal à l'aise, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec cette dernière, à la manière dont elle avait vu en lui les véritables sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Hermione. D'un pas incertain, Drago avançait vers le fond de la cave. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser, juste apporter la nourriture aux prisonniers puis partir. Il parcourra des yeux le sous-sol, cherchant les prisonniers qui se trouvaient habituellement dans le fond de la cave. D'un geste de tête, il salua Ollivander et déposa au sol deux bols de soupe, une miche de pain ainsi que deux bouteilles de bierraubeurre qu'il avait subtilisées de leur armoire.

-Merci Mr Malefoy, fit le vieillard en accueillant avec joie son modeste souper. Je n'ai plus eu le plaisir de vous revoir ces derniers temps, dit-il en mordant avec acharnement dans le pain, malgré le peu de dents qu'il lui restait.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je n'ose pas descendre trop souvent de peur d'attirer leur attention.

-Je comprends mon cher ami, c'est déjà bien gentil de nous apporter quelques provisions supplémentaires.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Luna Lovegood arriva, avec un habituel air étonné.

-Oh, le dîner est servi, je vois, dit-elle comme si elle se trouvait à l'hôtel.

Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées au sol et prit un bol de soupe qu'elle dégusta avec modération. À plusieurs reprises, Drago la vit agiter les bras, comme si elle chassait une mouche particulièrement ennuyeuse.

-Cet endroit est infecté de Joncheruines, vous ne les sentez pas ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Mr Ollivander qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper des fabulations de Lovegood et continuait de manger son repas.

-C'est quoi ça des Joncheruines ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hautain.

-Ce sont des créatures invisibles, répondit-elle, les yeux exorbités soulignés de cernes, ce qui lui donnait un aspect encore plus folle, ils entrent dans l'esprit des gens et embrouillent leur cerveau. C'est peut-être un Joncheruine que tu as attrapé l'autre jour.

-L'autre jour ? Balbutia Drago.

-Oui, quand je te disais que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Mr Ollivander déposa brusquement son bol de soupe à terre, prêtant pour la première fois attention à leur conversation.

-Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il incrédule ? Ohhh, je vois, ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est faux ! Elle fabule complètement ! Comment pourrais-je être épris d'une sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha-t-il. Je préférerai me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

-Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi dans ce cas ? Persista Luna.

-Parce que l'idée est ridicule ! Grotesque je dirais !

-Pourtant, intervint Mr Ollivander, vous nous avez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres, vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, Drago.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le vieillard dans les yeux. Il pensa à Hermione, elle lui avait dit les mêmes paroles quelques mois plus tôt. Penser à elle lui brisait le cœur… L'image de la jeune fille, le ventre légèrement arrondi lui traversa l'esprit. Ne donnerait-il pas tout pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui, toucher son ventre et sentir les premiers coups du bébé… il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée qu'il ne sentirait peut-être jamais cette sensation.

-Vous… vous trompez à mon sujet ! Tous les deux ! S'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la cave.

Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il s'effondra à terre, serrant ses cheveux entre ses mains. Il sentit qu'une main se posait délicatement sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux et vit Luna qui se tenait près de lui, il y avait une certaine empathie dans son regard, ce qui le réconfortait quelque peu. Mal à l'aise, Mr Ollivander se leva, préférant les laisser seul. Au fond de lui, Drago lui en était reconnaissant.

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues quand il avoua à Luna dans un murmure :

-Je l'aime… je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un… je… je souffre tellement de son absence, je ne vis plus sans elle !

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la rejoindre ? Demanda docilement Luna.

-Je ne peux pas… personne ne sait, personne ne doit savoir ! Dit-il en plongeant un regard féroce dans celui de Luna. Tu comprends ?!

-Tu peux me faire confiance, assura-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de se relever.

-Attends ! L'interpella Luna, quand pourrais-je retourner chez moi ?

-Je… je suis désole, mais je l'ignore.

-Et mon père ? As-tu des nouvelles de lui ?

Drago déglutit difficilement, il n'osait pas lui avouer que son père adoré avait trahi Potter et Hermione en appelant les Mangemorts chez lui. L'ancien Drago aurait prit plaisir de voir l'expression d'effarement se dessiner sur son visage. Mais à présent, il était devenu un autre homme et il se souciait de cette jeune fille enfermée dans sa cave.

-Je crois qu'il va bien… mentit-il, mais je n'entends pas beaucoup de nouvelles de lui.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, rétorqua Luna.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je te mens ?

-Je le vois sur ton visage, tes yeux semblent plus fuyants. Tu devrais t'entraîner plus souvent à mentir si tu veux un conseil.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Lovegood !

-Tu devrais pourtant.

-Très bien, répondit Drago agacé par la Serdaigle, alors ton père a très vite retourné sa veste et voulu dénoncer Hermione et Potter pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui !

Il vit l'air effaré de Luna et il s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte.

-Désolé, dit-il précipitamment, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, coupa Luna, je ne t'en veux pas de me dire la vérité cette fois.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Drago jugea que le moment était venu de prendre congé.

-J'essayerai de revenir le plus tôt possible, dit-il à l'intention de Luna et de Mr Ollivander qui revenait près d'eux.

Comme toutes les autres nuits, Drago s'endormit sur le fauteuil placé devant sa fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée d'une éventuelle chouette, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas réellement. Cette fois encore, les images d'Hermione torturée au sol venaient perturber ses rêves, devenant de plus en plus nettes et précises. Mais cette nuit-là, Luna Lovegood était apparue dans son rêve, d'étranges petits animaux ailés volant près de sa tête. Dans son rêve, la jeune fille avait une voix mystique et lui soufflait de ne pas bouger, tandis que le cri d'Hermione retentissait à ses oreilles. Il essaya de se dégager pour lui venir en aide, mais ces petites créatures l'attaquaient au visage. Il essaya de les chasser, mais les bestioles continuaient, devenant de plus en plus nombreuses. Un dernier cri retentissait à ses oreilles quand il se réveilla en sursaut, ses vêtements trempés de sueur collant contre le dos de son fauteuil.

Drago mis du temps à reprendre ses esprits, encore perturbé par l'étrange apparition de Luna dans son rêve. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que l'aube commençait à tomber. Le dos engourdi, il s'apprêtait à se coucher dans son lit quand une fumée blanchâtre apparut dans sa chambre. Il se releva aussitôt, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique : Hermione ! Le Patronus en forme de loutre se forma et parla avec sa voix avant de disparaître.

-Demain soir, rejoins-moi à l'endroit habituel.

Le cœur battant, il regarda la vapeur de fumée s'évaporer. Hermione, se dit-il, un élan d'espoir s'emparant de lui comme s'il revivait à nouveau. Le cœur léger, il se coucha et dormi profondément d'un sommeil sans rêves, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

 **Voilaaa la réaction de Drago !**

 **Y'a de quoi devenir fou, j'avoue mais on va mettre ça sur notre petit côté sadique ahah sinon on peut se douter que le prochain chapitre se portera sur la confrontation Hermione/Drago ! Comment pensez-vous que cela va se passer ?**

 **Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Il y'a un peu de tout entre l'annonce de cette grosse nouvelle, puis la vie au Manoir...**

 **Voila nous espérons sincèrement que ce chapitre vous ait plus et je vous dit à trèèès bientôt pour la suite !**

 **M &T**

 **Ps: Allezzz on poste des revieuuuuws ! :p**


	61. Chapitre28

**Suuuurprise!**

 **Eeeet oui d'habitude je poste vers la fin du w-e (ou même plus tard quand je suis occupée ^^) mais aujourd'hui je décide de prendre le temps de le poster beaucoup plus tôt ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir :p**

 **Récapitulons, Harry, Ron et Hermione reviennent de chez Lovegood et ils viennent de connaître la véritable histoire des reliques de la mort. Dans notre version, Drago vient de découvrir sa paternité après avoir reçu la lettre d'Hermione. En effet, pour ce chapitre, je ne me suis pas beaucoup étalée sur sa réaction mais ici, elle sera beaucoup plus approfondie car sans vouloir spoil, comme vous vous doutez, il y aura... LA CONFRONTATION !**

 **A votre avis, quelle sera sa réaction ? Allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite mais avant cela, nous vous remercions très chaleureusement pour vos revieuws ! Franchement un grand merci de nous encourager comme vous le faites !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 **Cilou : Merciii pour ces beaux compliments ! Franchement quand nous lisons ce genre de revue, notre défi est vraiment réussi et ça nous fait énormément plaisir :D nous espérons que la suite continuera de te plaire autant ! Bonne lecture :D**

 **Guest : J'avoue, j'avoue nous sommes sadiques AHAHA n'est-ce pas un peu le charme de notre fanfic ? :p Sinon je peux comprendre que sa réaction t'es parue bizarre car en effet, je ne me suis pas vraiment éternisée dessus sauf pour montrer que Drago était vraiment sonné par cette nouvelle, sans te spoil, dans ce chapitre on verra beaucoup plus ce qu'il ressent sur la grossesse d'Hermione :) ahaha oui c'est surprenant mais à part Rogue, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde au manoir à qui se confier :p à nouveau, sans spoil, qql d'autre sera bientôt au courant aussi mais chuuuut suprise ! Oui déjà 60 chapitres je me rends compte que c'est vraiment énorme :o ici je serais bientôt en vacances nous reprendrons bientôt la suite du 7ème ( 15 chapitres déjà écrit) donc ne t'en fait pas, il y a encore pas mal à lire :p merci en tout cas pour cette revue et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28: le prénom**

Avec une détermination féroce, Hermione mis un point final à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Harry et Ron. Elle prit le premier tour de garde et s'installa devant la tente, sa conversation avec Harry était encore trop présente dans sa tête. Les reliques de la mort ! Quelle sottise ! Quelle perte de temps ! Comment Harry pouvait-il accorder la moindre importance à ces fables pour enfant ? Elle trouvait qu'il avait une certaine tendance à vouloir concorder les événements, comme si Dumbledore voulait laisser croire que tout était tracé, tel un jeu de piste. Mais comment ces reliques de la mort pouvaient-elles exister ? Il est vrai que la cape d'invisibilité devait très certainement être réelle, après tout elle avait eu pendant plus de six ans l'occasion d'en toucher une. D'après les fabulations de Harry, sa cape pourrait même s'agir d'une des trois reliques de la mort, si toute fois elles existaient bien.

La baguette de Sureau, elle aussi, devait se trouver quelque part, perdue et oubliée sous les différentes nominations qu'on lui avait attribuées à travers les siècles. Voldemort était-il véritablement à sa recherche comme le prétendait Harry ? Croyait-il également aux reliques de la mort ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'un mage noir si puissant s'intéresserait aux histoires d'enfant, d'un mythe aussi… insensé ! Et la pierre de résurrection ?! Se demanda Hermione, c'était impossible. Aucune pierre ne pouvait ressusciter les morts, ça serait…. Contre nature ! Elle frissonna à cette idée macabre. Elle était habituée à voir des centaines de fantômes à Poudlard se balader, voletant dans la grande salle ou les couloirs de l'école, mais elle les avait toujours considérés comme faisant parti du décor et du charme du château. L'idée de ressusciter des morts la mettait profondément mal à l'aise, c'était de la magie si obscure.

Il était plus de minuit quand Ron vint prendre la relève de son tour de garde. Elle accueillit avec joie l'idée d'aller se glisser dans ses draps et s'endormie aussitôt.

Les lumières de l'aube commençaient à percer la toile de la tente quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur fulgurante au bas du ventre. Elle se releva, saisissant son petit ventre rond d'où la douleur transperçait. Elle s'efforça de ne pas crier, de supporter les crampes mais quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas naturelle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. Que lui arrivait-il ? Si seulement sa mère était près d'elle, pensa Hermione, les larmes commençant à lui couler sur la joue. Elle se sentait si seule, elle voulait que Drago soit à ses côtés pour la rassurer, lui dire que ces douleurs étaient tout à fait naturelles et qu'elles passeront.

A nouveau, elle fut prise d'une douleur foudroyante qui l'obligea à se tordre en deux. Ce n'est que lorsque la crise fut passée qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de connaître ses premières contractions. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle murmura dans son oreiller :

-Drago ...

Hermione ne supportait plus son absence, cette solitude lui pesait trop. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller et dans un instant de faiblesse, envoya un Patronus à Drago. Dès l'instant où sa loutre se volatilisa, elle sentit un sentiment de soulagement s'emparer d'elle. Ils allaient _se_ revoir ! Dans quelques heures, elle pourrait enfin le voir, lui parler… l'embrasser. Mais au souvenir de ces retrouvailles, Hermione tressaillit. Comment allait réagir Drago depuis sa dernière lettre ? Serait-il en colère contre elle ? Et si cette histoire le dépassait ? Tout d'un coup elle se demanda si c'était réellement une si bonne idée d'avoir envoyé cette missive pour se voir… Ces pensées commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête et elle décida de se lever dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Cependant son sentiment d'appréhension s'intensifia à mesure que les heures passaient.

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils rapiécés du salon, Hermione décida de reprendre leur conversation sur la recherche des Horcruxes qu'ils avaient laissée en suspension depuis leur visite chez Mr Lovegood.

-Bon Harry, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Harry sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Il devait très certainement penser à nouveau aux reliques de la mort, se dit Hermione, irritée.

-Qu… quoi ? Ah oui, les Horcruxes.

Ron intervint :

-On pourrait toujours tenter chez Barjow et Beurk.

-Ron, Beurk aurait reconnu directement un Horcruxe s'il y en avait véritablement sous son nez ! Répliqua sèchement Hermione

-Pas s'il était caché quelque part !

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre une réplique cinglante mais Harry l'interrompit.

-C'est bon, Hermione, laisse tomber.

-Voyons Harry, tu crois vraiment que Tu-sais-qui aurait pris le risque de laisser un Horcruxe chez Barjow et Beurk et qu'il soit vendu ?!

Harry ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, son regard était toujours vague et perdu. Elle échangea un regard soupçonneux avec Ron, tout deux pensaient à la même chose : Harry commençait à se délaisser de leur quête sur les Horcruxes. Elle était certaine, qu'en ce moment même, il pensait aux reliques. Agacée, elle se leva et s'installa sur le petit fauteuil plus loin, le livre de Rita Skeeter ouvert sur ses genoux.

Au soir, alors qu'Harry allait se coucher d'un pas nonchalant, elle proposa à Ron de prendre la relève de la garde toute la nuit. Celui-ci refusa galamment, mais Hermione lui certifia qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Emmitouflée sous sa couche de gros pull, elle s'installa devant la tente et attendit que ses deux amis s'endorment. Derrière elle, elle prit le soin de jeter des protections magiques autour d'eux avant de transplaner. La nuit était froide et les hautes herbes qui voletaient négligemment sous la brise de l'été étaient à présent gelées. Même la maisonnette paraissait plus que jamais abandonnée sous son léger chapeau de neige qui persista sur le toit. L'estomac contracté, Hermione s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Drago n'était pas encore là. Saurait-il venir ? Avait-il bien reçu son Patronus ? Le cœur serré, elle se demanda s'il _désirait_ la voir ou ne plus entendre parler d'elle… Non, jamais ! Se dit-elle alors qu'elle commença à récurer la cabane dont les semaines passées sans visiteurs l'avait à nouveau rendu sale.

Au moment où elle enfermait une flemme dans un bocal, comme elle savait si bien le faire, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Drago. Elle se retourna en sursaut et s'écria d'une voix aigue :

Ravie!

-Hermione !

Elle s'avança vers lui, mais ce dernier resta sur place, comme cloué au plancher.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que ça soit moi ?

-heu…

En vérité, elle n'avait plus du tout pensé à ces recommandations de sécurité. Elle n'y pensait jamais quand elle se trouvait avec lui, s'avoua-t-elle honteusement.

Patronus -mon?

-Une loutre, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent en savourant ce contact si particulier. Lentement, ils se relâchèrent puis Drago baissa les yeux vers son ventre dissimulé sous sa couche de vêtements.

-Alors… demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, c'est… c'est vrai ?

Sans dire un mot, elle acquiesça. Elle appréhendait sa réaction.

-Oui…. Murmura-t-elle, je… je suis désolée Drago.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée, continua Hermione entre deux sanglots, de te l'avoir annoncé dans une lettre ! J'aurai dû attendre de te le dire en face, mais je ne savais pas… je n'arrivais plus à garder ça pour moi…

-Hermione, dit-il en lui posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en lui caressant les cheveux… tout ce qui compte à présent c'est que l'on soit ensemble, avec notre bébé…

Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur le lit, et lui tint la main. Elle s'arrêta de sangloter, la présence de Drago la rassurait. A ses côtés, elle se sentait si entière, elle savait que tout finirait par s'arranger.

-Alors… depuis combien de temps es-tu… ?

-Je pense que cela doit faire un peu plus de quatre mois, depuis notre nuit à Londres.

Ils se regardèrent, chacun des instants de cette soirée leur revenait en mémoire.

-Très bien, fit Drago après un bref moment de silence, il vaut mieux se dépêcher, ça sera plus facile pour nous de partir pendant la nuit. Rejoignons-nous ici dans vingt minutes environs, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il avait parlé sans s'arrêter, Hermione pouvait même percevoir ce sentiment d'excitation qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Mal à l'aise, elle n'osait l'interrompre dans son élan. Cependant, elle ne pouvait le laisser divaguer plus longtemps et se rendit compte qu'elle devait éclaircir rapidement leur situation.

Drago ...

Le sortilège est levé, ce qui veut dire que ma mère ne se doutera de rien, ajouta-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Evidemment je lui laisserai un mot, tu devras faire de même avec Potter…

Je suis heureux!

Il se tourna vers elle et se stoppa, la considérant enfin.

Je… je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

Son expression se décomposa en un instant, ses traits se déformant de mécontentement.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Granger ?

Mal à l'aise, Hermione sentit la température de la pièce chuter subitement.

Je... ne pense pas partir avec toi, répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue. En vérité, je resterai auprès de Harry jusqu'à l'accouchement.

QUOI ? Cria-t-il à pleine voix.

Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à répéter, souffla précipitamment Hermione, tu m'as très bien entendue.

J'ai très bien entendu, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris, reprit-il sa voix continuant de monter de plus en plus. Il avait à présent cet habituel rictus digne de Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard. Tu voudrais continuer d'aider Potter dans sa mission suicide contre Tu-sais-qui en portant MON bébé ?!

C'est aussi le mien ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Je suis le père !

Et moi, sa mère ! Rien, rien ne m'empêchera de déshonorer ma promesse… Drago, je… je n'ai pas le choix ! Le monde des sorciers à besoin de nous ! Comment pourrait-on élever notre bébé avec Tu-sais-qui au pouvoir !

Nous y arriverions ! Assura Drago en s'approchant d'elle, je t'assure ! Nous pourrions partir très loin !

En passant notre vie dans la clandestinité, loin de l'Angleterre, de nos amis… de notre famille… je suis désolée Drago, je ne veux pas d'une telle vie !

Hermione… lui fit-il d'un ton suppliant, ne fais pas _ça !_

Harry n'y arrivera pas seul.

Il est l'élu ! Il ne craint rien… ronchonna-t-il.

Nous sommes trois maintenant que Ron est revenu. … nous avons toujours été à trois dans nos aventures…

Drago baissa la tête et colla son front contre celui d'Hermione. Elle vit une larme couler lentement long de sa joue pour finir s'écraser contre le parquet poussiéreux. Son cœur se brisa à l'idée de lui enlever son bébé mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Seriez-vous toujours à trois lorsqu'ils apprendront ta grossesse ? Lorsque tu leur avoueras qui est le père de l'enfant que tu portes ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et se mordit les lèvres, incapable de trouver les mots.

J'ai peur, Drago… j'ai si peur.

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer.

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de partir… mais réfléchis-y je t'en prie ! Comment vais-je vivre sachant que chaque jour… tu risques ta vie et celle de notre bébé !

Aies confiance en moi, il ne nous arrivera rien.

Dans un soupir, ils s'étreignirent puis Drago l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit de camp. A son expression, Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement rassuré bien qu'elle douta qu'il le soit un jour. Un silence s'installa entre eux. La tête posée sur son épaule, Hermione savoura cet instant où elle sentait pleinement les battements de son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Elle respira profondément son odeur et elle sentit à cette chaleur que dégageait son corps toutes ses craintes s'envoler. A ses côtés, elle pourrait tout affronter. Pour lui. Pour leur bébé à présent.

-Et sinon, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle ignorait si ses hormones lui jouaient des tours, mais Hermione explosa d'un rire incontrôlable sous le regard étonné de Drago.

-Qu…quoi ?

Son air déstabilisé lui fit exploser de plus belle qu'elle dû se cramponner à lui pour ne pas basculer du lit. Elle s'essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et se ressaisit tout doucement.

-C'est ta manière de demander ça, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son fou rire… je vais très bien, à part le fait que je suis enceinte jusqu'au cou, ajouta-t-elle, sinon tout roule parfaitement pour moi.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'exploser de rire, ce qui lui fit reprendre son fou rire de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réussir enfin à se reprendre. Elle n'avait plus décompressé de la sorte depuis une éternité, pensa-t-elle en sentant une pointe au ventre.

-je voulais dire, reprit Drago comme si de rien n'était, as-tu des nausées ou quelque choses de ce genre ?

-J'en ai eu pas mal au tout début, heureusement c'est passé à présent. C'était ce matin le pire.

Elle lui raconta les contractions qu'elle avait ressenties au ventre ce matin ainsi que cette horrible douleur foudroyante.

-Je pense que je devrais m'habituer à ces douleurs, ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle ressentait souvent des contractions quand elle était enceinte.

-Comme cela doit être étrange, porter un être dans son ventre.

-Tu veux toucher ? Lui murmura Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis souleva sa couche de pulls, laissant découvrir son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir de plus en plus. D'un geste maladroit, Drago avança sa main tremblante vers le ventre d'Hermione. Elle le guida et déposa sa main dessus.

Dès l'instant où sa main toucha sa peau, elle sentit un coup inhabituel retentir contre son utérus. Aussitôt, Drago retira sa main, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! S'exclama-t-il, pris de panique.

-Drago ! s'écria Hermione, moitié abasourdie et émerveillée à la fois, le bébé donne des coups ! Il donne des coups !

-Par Merlin, c'est merveilleux ! S'écria-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il déposa encore une fois sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione et éclata de rire lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau un petit coup de pieds du bébé.

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux baignés de larmes. Comme cet étrange petit contact était si extraordinaire, c'était le plus beau geste qu'ils n'avaient jamais senti de toute leur vie.

-Hermione, je t'aime tellement ! Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras et ils restèrent quelques minutes sans prononcer un mot, savourant cet instant de bonheur qui n'appartenait plus qu'à eux seuls. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter, pensa Hermione, qu'ils vivraient heureux dans cette petite maison, ils élèveraient leur bébé, loin de la guerre… loin du monde entier ! Il n'existerait plus qu'eux.

-Crois-tu que c'est un garçon ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione sortit de ses rêveries.

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être, le voudrais-tu ?

-Oh oui, répondit-il aussitôt, comme je voudrai avoir un fils ! Continuer la noble lignée des Malefoy.

-Il sera aussi un Granger je te signale !

-Oui bien sûre, mais c'est mon nom qu'il portera, répliqua-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ne porterait-il pas le mien non plus ?

-Voyons Granger ça serait complètement ridicule ! Malefoy-Granger, j'imagine déjà la tête de mon père !

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, même si Hermione ne trouvait pas la situation particulièrement hilarante.

-De toute manière, il n'appréciera tout de même pas notre union, même si le bébé porte uniquement ton nom, fit Hermione d'un ton lugubre.

-Je me fous de ce qu'il pense !

-C'est vrai, Drago ? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand le bébé naîtra ? Comment… vais-je ?

Même si elle s'était déjà tourné toutes ces questions en boucle, Hermione réalisa véritablement l'ampleur de sa grossesse… le bébé, les pleurs et l'accouchement. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Drago lui prit la main et la rassura :

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons ensemble à Ste Mangouste. Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

-Et Harry ? Ron ?

-Tu leur annonceras au moment venu… sauf si tu décides de t'enfuir avec moi… il n'est pas trop tard.

Hermione se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. Elle ressentait toujours cette petite pointe de tentation.

-Je devrais tout leur dire…

-Ils ne comprendront jamais.

-Je ne peux plus reculer ! J'ai fait ce choix, je dois l'assumer à présent quel qu'en soit le prix.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et respira à nouveau profondément son odeur qui avait toujours le don de la calmer quand elle commençait à s'angoisser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa docilement la tête.

-J'espérait tellement élever notre garçon ensemble, loin d'ici.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

-Alors tant pis, je suppose que je l'aimerais quand même, taquina Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Malefoy ! Arrête ton sexisme ! Moi je voudrai avoir une fille !

-Ah bon ? Et comment l'appellerais-tu ?

Hermione réfléchit, elle n'avait pas encore songé à un prénom. L'idée d'en parler avec Drago lui paraissait tellement surréaliste.

-Je ne sais pas encore… j'aimerai un nom de fleur, comme Iris, Lila ou encore Rose… et toi ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée pour un prénom de fille, mais si c'était un garçon je l'appellerai… il prit un air de réflexion avant de lâcher : Hypérion, c'est un signe de grandeur, de sublimité !

Hermione éclata de rire sans arriver à se retenir, sous l'œil réprobateur de Drago.

-Mon dieu Drago, pourquoi détestes-tu déjà notre enfant ?

-Très bien, dit-il d'un air renfrogné et toi si c'était un garçon ? Ne me dis pas Harry en l'honneur de Potter !

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Tu l'admires tellement, on croirait que tu vois Merlin en personne chaque fois que tu es avec lui !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne pense pas qu'il serait particulièrement enchanté que je donne son nom à notre bébé.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Drago de ricaner, mais il eut l'air plutôt satisfait de la remarque d'Hermione. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à essayer de se mettre d'accord sur un prénom pour le bébé, sans grand succès. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'y réfléchir sérieusement chacun de leur côté, réalisant qu'après tout, ce ne sera pas une tâche facile. Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand ils se quittèrent.

-Envoie-moi un Patronus quand tu seras libre, je passe toutes mes journées dans ma chambre, il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un le voit, contrairement à toi.

-Et tes parents ? Te surveillent-ils toujours ?

-Ils ont interdit le transplanage dans le manoir, mais le portail se trouve à l'entrée de la résidence. Ne t'en fais pas ma mère à relâché sa garde, elle raconte à tout le monde que je suis à Poudlard pour ne pas « attirer l'attention ».

-Elle ne risque pas de te voir t'enfuir pendant la nuit ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Aucun risque, je sors par la fenêtre de ma chambre grâce à mon balai, lui expliqua Drago. Tout est organisé soigneusement.

Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de la relâcher. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent l'unes de l'autre, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Drago se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la cabane, prêt à sortir. Comme à chaque fois, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer. Quand se reverraient-ils ? Se demanda-t-elle sans cesse. Au regard qu'il lui lançait, Drago semblait penser la même chose.

-Je ne pourrai pas venir trop souvent, c'est trop risqué Drago, dit Hermione d'une voix nouée.

-Je sais.

-Bientôt, je te le promets !

Rassuré, il tourna les talons puis disparût dans la pénombre de la nuit. Hermione entendit un Crac ! Et décida de suivre ses pas pour retourner reprendre son tour de garde.

Au matin, ils démontèrent la tente et repartirent sous une épouvantable averse. La pluie les poursuivit sur la côte, où ils établirent leur campement ce soir-là, et persista pendant toute la semaine, dans les paysages détrempés, mornes et déprimants. Durant toute la journée, Hermione ne put retenir ses bâillements de fatigue. Hormis le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien dormir à cause de son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rond, sa dernière rencontre avec Drago l'avait trop éveillée pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir dès l'instant où elle était revenue. Leur conversation sur les prénoms du bébé était trop présente dans sa tête. Inlassablement, elle repassait chacun de leurs moments si bien qu'elle s'endormit seulement aux premières lueurs du soleil.

A plusieurs reprises, elle dû refuser poliment les propositions de Harry et Ron pour prendre son tour de garde afin qu'elle se repose la nuit. Au fil des jours qui passèrent, Hermione constata avec agacement le manque d'intérêt de Harry dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Elle croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et réalise que son désir de trouver les reliques de la mort n'était qu'une perte de temps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un soir, alors que Ron évoquait à nouveau l'idée de se rendre à Londres pour vérifier - « sait-on jamais » était devenu sa devise-, le Chaudron Baveur, Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Harry était à nouveau distant et ne participait quasi pas à leur conversation.

-Harry, l'interpela Hermione sèchement, n'es-tu pas intéressé de nous donner ton opinion sur la question ? Penses-tu que ça serait une bonne idée de se rendre au chemin de Traverse ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il vaguement, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve.

-Les Horcruxes Harry ! Intervint Ron.

-Sommes-nous obligés de parler constamment des Horcruxes ? C'est votre _obsession_ on dirait !

Hermione s'offusqua des propos tenus par son ami :

-Notre obsession ? dit Hermione d'une voix basse, féroce. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes obsédés, Harry ! Nous, on essaye de faire ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'on fasse !

Mais il resta imperméable à cette critique voilée. Il était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées et Hermione ne mettait sa main à couper, il pensait aux reliques.

\- « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort…», cita Harry d'un ton calme.

-Je croyais que c'était Tu-Sais-Qui qu'on était censés combattre ? répliqua Hermione.

Harry renonça à discuter davantage. Il se leva et d'un pas nonchalant, alla se coucher, laissant Ron et Hermione en plan. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard muet.

-Heu… dit enfin Ron pour briser le silence, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on mette au point un plan pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Non ça ne sert à rien, coupa Hermione, sans Harry en tout cas. Il faut que nous soyons tous les trois concernés !

-Tu vois bien qu'il se délaisse de la quête, objecta Ron.

-Alors nous devons le ramener sur le bon chemin.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas… soupira Hermione. Bon je vais me coucher.

-Très bien, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. Veux-tu que je réveille Harry pour prendre la relève ?

-Non, réveille-moi, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, dit Hermione en pensant à envoyer un message à Drago.

Ron l'observa d'un œil réprobateur.

-Hermione ! Tu dois te reposer, tu n'as pas besoin de veiller autant la nuit, nous pouvons nous répartir les tours de garde !

-Merci Ron, c'est gentil de te soucier de moi.

Elle fit un mouvement qu'elle regretta aussitôt par la suite, elle se pencha et embrassa Ron sur la joue. Celui-ci garda une expression ébahie et resta planter au milieu quand Hermione prit congé de lui. Elle culpabilisa de lui avoir donné ce baiser. Les remarques de Drago lui revenaient en tête et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que le Serpentard avait raison. Lui avait-elle donné de faux espoir ? Pensait-il que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Exténuée, elle se hâta d'envoyer un Patronus à Drago puis s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de _le_ revoir dans quelques heures à peine.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Avez-vous aimé la confrontation Drago/Hermione ? Et leur discussion? Perso je trouve ce passage trop chou, on voit vraiment bien leur complicité, même s'ils sont dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou :o**

 **Voila, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des événements ! Je vous préviens déjà, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre transitoire repris du livre mais essentiel mais la suite des événements ^^**

 **Passez un bon w-e !**

 **M &T**


	62. Chapitre29

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, désolééééeeee de poster seulement maintenant ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'occupations du w-e en ce début des vacances ^^ faut bien profiter un peu :p**

 **Voila on continue la suite de nos aventures avec un chapitre, pas très long :/, repris de JKR :)**

 **On a préféré laisser ce chapitre car il ne figure pas dans le film, donc ci certains/certaines ne se souviennent plus de ce passage là (très important selon nous), ça vous rafraîchira un peu la mémoire :p**

 **Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, c'est un chapitre transitoire pour la suite :o**

 **Voila, voila, nous vous retrouvons plus bas pour un petit commentaire :p**

* * *

 **Réponses revieuw anonyme**

 **Lilais : Pas de soucis pour le retard, j'avoue pas évident de trouver du temps pour lire quelques fois :/ Sinon, pour Voldemort ce qui n'est pas préciser c'est que Drago est tout de même un bon occlumens. Rappelons-nous, dans le 5ème tome Rogue essaye de "lire" en lui mais Drago le bloque ce qui est tout même un bon niveau d'occlumencie ^^ et c'est sa tante (fêlée mais douée) qui lui a appris ! Donc dans notre version Voldemort ne voit pas qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, son visage est brouillé un genre ainsi (dans notre conception). De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort sous-estime complètement le pouvoir de l'amour et à mon avis il est tellement focalisé sur Harry et la quête de la baguette de Sureau qu'il n'y voit pas en quoi ça peut lui être utile... enfin j'espère que ces explications t'éclair un peu plus :) peut-être devrions-nous le préciser dans nos chapitres si d'autres lecteurs/lectrices ne comprennent pas non plus cet aspect là :) merci à toi de le faire souligner !**

 **Pour la grossesse d'Hermione, ça aussi nous pouvons t'expliquer notre conception :) Tout d'abord, nous ne voulions pas d'un débat pour ou contre l'avortement. Dans notre optique, JK n'aborde jamais cette question dans son livre donc on préfère faire de même. De plus, il existe plusieurs situations semblables dans d'autres histoires ou séries où les personnages décident de garder leurs bébés malgré la situation de guerre. Déjà, les parents de Harry. Ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre, c'était la première guerre et pourtant Lily garde Harry. De même que la série Walking Dead (si tu l'as vue). Sans spoil, un des personnages garde son enfant alors que c'est aussi la merdouille avec tout ces zombis ahaha**

 **Sinon merci pour tes remarques très constructives ! Nous essayerons d'être quelques fois plus clairs pour expliquer notre vision :p Ca nous fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu apprécies notre Fanfic, nous espérons que la suite continuera de te plaire :D A bientot !**

 **Chapitre 29 : Potterveille**

À mesure que passaient les semaines, Hermione ne put manquer d'observer que Ron prenait apparemment les choses en main. Peut-être parce qu'il était décidé à se rattraper après les avoir abandonnés, peut-être aussi parce que la langueur dans laquelle Harry s'enfonçait stimulait les qualités de chef qui sommeillaient en lui, Ron était maintenant celui qui encourageait et exhortait les deux autres à agir.

\- Il reste trois Horcruxes, ne cessait-il de répéter. Il nous faut un plan d'action, réfléchissons un peu ! Quels sont les endroits où nous ne sommes pas encore allés ? Revoyons la liste.

L'orphelinat… Le Chemin de Traverse, Poudlard, la maison des Jedusor, Barjow et Beurk, l'Albanie, tous les lieux où ils savaient que Tom Jedusor avait vécu, travaillé, séjourné ou tué, Ron et Hermione les passèrent en revue, Harry se joignant à eux seulement pour qu'Hermione cesse de le harceler.

Ron insistait pour se rendre dans des endroits de plus en plus improbables simplement pour rester toujours en mouvement. « On ne sait jamais » était devenu son refrain constant.

-Flagley-le-Haut est un village de sorciers, peut-être qu'il y a vécu. Allons y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Ces fréquentes incursions dans les territoires de la sorcellerie les amenèrent parfois à portée de vue de Rafleurs.

\- Certains ont la réputation d'être aussi redoutables que les Mangemorts, dit Ron. Ceux à qui j'ai eu affaire étaient plutôt minables mais d'après Bill, il y en a de très dangereux. Ils ont expliqué à _Potterveille…_

 _-_ À quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- _Potterveille,_ je ne vous avais pas dit que ça s'appelait comme ça ? L'émission que j'essayais de capter à la radio, la seule qui révèle la vérité sur ce qui se passe ! Toutes les autres suivent la ligne de Tu-Sais-Qui, toutes sauf _Potterveille._ Je voudrais vraiment que vous l'entendiez, mais il est très difficile de la recevoir…

Ron passait des soirées à tapoter la radio avec sa baguette magique, sur des rythmes divers, faisant tourner le cadran des longueurs d'onde. De temps à autre, ils entendaient des bribes de conseils sur la façon de traiter la Dragoncelle et ils eurent même droit un jour à quelques mesures d' _Un chaudron plein de passion_. En même temps qu'il agitait sa baguette, Ron essayait de trouver le mot de passe, marmonnant une suite de mots choisis au hasard.

\- Normalement, les mots de passe ont quelque chose à voir avec l'Ordre, leur expliqua-t-il. Bill est très doué pour les deviner. Je finirai bien par en trouver un…

Mais ce ne fut pas avant le mois de mars que la chance sourit enfin à Ron. Harry était assis à l'entrée de la tente, pour son tour de garde, tandis qu'Hermione était assisse par terre, à ses côtés, ses pensées tournées vers les éventuels prénoms du bébé tout en astiquant l'épée de Gryffondor. Ron continua de lancer des mots à tout hasard quand il trouva enfin le mot de passe :

\- Ça y est, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Le mot de passe, c'était Albus ! Viens vite, Harry !

Une voix familière venait de retentir de l'appareil quand Harry arriva. Elle resta bouche bée… cette voix, c'était…

\- … nos excuses pour avoir été momentanément absents des ondes en raison des visites que nous ont rendues quelques charmants Mangemorts.

\- Mais c'est Lee Jordan ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je le sais bien ! dit Ron avec un sourire rayonnant. Super, non ?

\- … avons maintenant trouvé un endroit sûr, expliquait Lee, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux de nos collaborateurs réguliers se sont joints à moi, ce soir. Bonsoir, les amis !

\- Salut.

\- Bonsoir, Rivière.

\- Rivière, c'est Lee, précisa Ron. Ils ont tous un surnom, mais généralement, on sait…

\- Chut ! l'interrompit Hermione.

\- Cependant, avant d'écouter Royal et Romulus, poursuivit Lee, nous allons consacrer quelques instants à vous parler des morts que _Sorcellerie-Info_ et _La Gazette du sorcier_ n'ont pas jugées suffisamment importantes pour les mentionner. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous informons nos auditeurs des meurtres de Ted Tonks et de Dirk Cresswell.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire ! ils échangèrent des regards horrifiés.

-Un gobelin du nom de Gornuk a également été tué. On pense que le né-Moldu Dean Thomas et un deuxième gobelin, qui semblaient tous deux voyager avec Tonks, Cresswell et Gornuk, ont pu s'échapper. Si Dean nous écoute, ou si quelqu'un sait où il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et ses soeurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles.

Pauvre Dean ! Se dit Hermione, inquiète. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, Lee continuait son speech.

-« Dans le même temps, à Gaddley, cinq Moldus de la même famille ont été trouvés morts à leur domicile. Les autorités moldues attribuent ces décès à une fuite de gaz mais des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix nous font savoir qu'ils ont en fait succombé à un sortilège de Mort – une preuve de plus, s'il était nécessaire, que le massacre de Moldus est devenu une sorte de loisir sportif sous le nouveau régime.

« Enfin, nous avons le regret d'annoncer à nos auditeurs que les restes de Bathilda Tourdesac ont été découverts à Godric's Hollow. Les premières constatations laissent penser que sa mort remonte à plusieurs mois. L'Ordre du Phénix nous informe que son corps portait des marques caractéristiques de blessures infligées par la magie noire.

« Je voudrais maintenant demander à tous nos auditeurs de se joindre à nous pour observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de Ted Tonks, de Dirk Cresswell, de Bathilda Tourdesac, de Gornuk et des Moldus dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom mais dont nous regrettons profondément le meurtre par des Mangemorts.

Le silence tomba et Harry, Ron et Hermione se turent. Hermione sentit ses yeux picoter, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser couler ses larmes. Elle appréhenda la suite des nouvelles qu'allaient annoncer Lee, mais elle ressenti malgré elle un sentiment d'excitation à l'idée d'être à nouveau connecté au monde de la magie. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé avec Drago de ne pas se tenir informer, au cas où Hermione laisserait échapper une information qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître. Qui plus est, Voldemort était pour la plupart du temps absent, ce qui soulagea Drago d'assister à ces horribles réunions.

\- Merci, reprit la voix de Lee. Maintenant, nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, un habitué de notre émission, qui va nous apporter les dernières informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre de la sorcellerie a entraînées pour le monde des Moldus.

) Merci, Rivière, dit une voix grave, mesurée, rassurante, qu'on ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autre.

\- Kingsley ! s'exclama Ron.

\- On sait, coupa Hermione en le faisant taire.

\- Les Moldus ne connaissent toujours pas l'origine de leurs malheurs mais ils continuent de subir de lourdes pertes, déclara Kingsley. Nous entendons toujours, cependant, des histoires exemplaires sur des sorcières et des sorciers qui risquent leur propre vie pour protéger des amis ou des voisins moldus, souvent à l'insu de ces derniers. Je voudrais lancer un appel à nos auditeurs pour qu'ils les imitent, par exemple en jetant un sortilège de Protection sur toutes les maisons de Moldus situées dans leur rue. De nombreuses vies pourraient être sauvées en prenant quelques mesures aussi simples.

\- Et que répondriez-vous, Royal, à ceux de nos auditeurs qui nous disent qu'en cette époque périlleuse, on devrait penser aux sorciers d'abord ? demanda Lee.

\- Je leur répondrais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre « les sorciers d'abord » et « les Sang-Pur d'abord ». Ensuite, on passe directement aux Mangemorts, répondit Kingsley. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque vie humaine a la même valeur et vaut la peine d'être sauvée.

\- Voilà qui est bien dit et je voterai pour vous comme ministre de la Magie si nous sortons un jour de ce gâchis, assura Lee. Maintenant, je passe la parole à Romulus pour notre rubrique très populaire : « Les Copains de Potter ».

\- Merci, Rivière, répondit une autre voix familière.

Ron voulut parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit en murmurant :

 _-On sait que c'est Lupin !_

 _-_ Romulus, continuez-vous d'affirmer comme chaque fois que vous avez participé à notre émission que Harry Potter est toujours vivant ?

\- Je l'affirme, dit Lupin d'un ton ferme. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait, serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts, car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s'opposent au nouveau régime. Le Survivant reste le symbole de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien, le pouvoir de l'innocence, le besoin de résister.

-Et quel message voudriez-vous transmettre à Harry si vous étiez sûr qu'il nous écoute, Romulus ?

-Je voudrais lui assurer que nous sommes de tout coeur avec lui, répondit Lupin.

Il hésita légèrement puis ajouta :

\- Je lui conseillerais aussi de suivre son instinct, qui est excellent et qui lui indique presque toujours la bonne voie.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie aussitôt devant le discours de Lupin. Elle était tellement soulagée que son ancien professeur ait mis de côté son animosité envers Harry, qu'à nouveau, il lui faisait confiance. Elle sentit à nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Harry se tourna vers elle.

\- Presque toujours la bonne voie, répéta-t-elle.

\- Au fait, je ne vous l'avais pas annoncé ? lança Ron, surpris de son propre oubli. Bill m'a raconté que Lupin est retourné vivre avec Tonks ! Et apparemment, elle a un tour de taille de plus en plus imposant.

\- … à présent nos dernières nouvelles sur les amis de Harry Potter qui ont eu à souffrir de leur loyauté, disait Lee.

\- Eh bien, comme le savent déjà nos plus fidèles auditeurs, plusieurs partisans déclarés de Harry Potter ont été emprisonnés, notamment Xenophilius Lovegood, ancien directeur du magazine _Le Chicaneur…_ , répondit Lupin.

\- Au moins, il est toujours vivant, marmonna Ron.

\- Nous avons également entendu dire au cours de ces dernières heures que Rubeus Hagrid – tous trois faillirent s'étrangler et manquèrent presque le reste de la phrase –, garde-chasse bien connu de Poudlard, a échappé de peu à une arrestation sur le territoire même de l'école où, selon la rumeur, il aurait organisé dans sa maison une fête sur le thème : Soutien à Harry Potter. Hagrid n'a cependant pas été capturé et serait, croit-on, en fuite.

\- Quand on veut échapper aux Mangemorts, j'imagine que ça doit aider d'avoir un demi-frère de cinq mètres de hauteur ? fit remarquer Lee.

\- En effet, ça donne un certain avantage, admit Lupin d'un ton grave. Puis-je simplement ajouter que bien que nous approuvions tous, ici, à _Potterveille,_ l'état d'esprit de Hagrid, nous conseillons malgré tout aux partisans les plus fervents de Harry Potter de ne pas imiter son exemple. Dans le climat actuel, donner une fête pour un soutien à Harry Potter n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus sage.

\- Vous avez raison, Romulus, reprit Lee, nous vous suggérons donc de manifester votre ferveur envers l'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair en écoutant plutôt _Potterveille_! Et maintenant, passons aux nouvelles concernant l'autre sorcier aussi insaisissable que Harry Potter. Nous avons coutume de l'appeler le Chef Mangemort et voici, pour nous donner son point de vue sur les rumeurs les plus démentes qui circulent au sujet de ce personnage, un nouvel invité que je suis heureux de vous présenter : Rongeur.

\- Rongeur ? répéta une autre voix familière.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'écrièrent tous ensemble :

\- Fred !

\- Ce ne serait pas George, plutôt ?

\- Je crois que c'est Fred, confirma Ron en se penchant vers la radio d'où s'élevait la voix de l'un des jumeaux.

\- Je refuse d'être Rongeur, il n'en est pas question, je vous ai dit que je voulais être appelé Rapière !

\- Très bien. Alors, Rapière, pouvez-vous nous donner votre sentiment sur les diverses histoires qu'on entend circuler à propos du Chef Mangemort ?

\- Oui, Rivière, je le peux, répondit Fred. Comme tous nos auditeurs le savent sûrement, à moins qu'ils ne soient cachés dans une mare au fond de leur jardin ou dans un endroit semblable, la stratégie de Vous-Savez-Qui, consistant à rester dans l'ombre, crée un agréable petit climat de panique. Si tous les témoins qui affirment l'avoir vu quelque part disaient vrai, nous aurions au moins dix-neuf Vous-Savez-Qui en train de se promener un peu partout.

\- Ce qui est bien pratique pour lui, bien sûr, fit remarquer Kingsley. En laissant planer le mystère, il répand une plus grande terreur que s'il se montrait au grand jour.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Fred. Alors, essayons de retrouver un peu notre calme. La situation est suffisamment détestable pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'ajouter de nouvelles inventions. Par exemple, l'idée que Vous-Savez- Qui serait désormais capable de tuer quelqu'un d'un simple coup d'oeil. Rappelons aux auditeurs que ce sont les _Basilics_ qui possèdent ce pouvoir. Voici un test très simple : vérifiez si la chose qui vous observe est pourvue de jambes. Si oui, vous pouvez la regarder dans les yeux. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la dernière chose que vous aurez l'occasion de faire dans votre vie.

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione s'autorisa même d'esquiver un léger sourire.

\- Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles on le verrait souvent à l'étranger ? demanda Lee.

\- Qui ne souhaiterait pas partir un peu en vacances après avoir accompli un si dur travail ? répliqua Fred. Mais ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est ne pas se laisser bercer par une fausse sensation de sécurité sous prétexte qu'il aurait quitté le pays. Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand il le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampooing, alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loin qu'il faut vous croire à l'abri, si vous avez l'intention de prendre des risques. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour une chose pareille, mais la sécurité d'abord !

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces paroles de grande sagesse, Rapière, conclut Lee. Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin d'une nouvelle émission de _Potterveille._ Nous ne savons pas quand il nous sera possible d'émettre à nouveau mais vous pouvez être sûrs que nous reviendrons. Continuez à chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Fol OEil. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance. Bonne nuit.

Le cadran de la radio tourna tout seul et la lumière qui éclairait les longueurs d'onde s'éteignit. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient toujours un sourire radieux. Entendre des voix familières, amicales, constituait un extraordinaire stimulant.

\- Pas mal, hein ? dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

\- Formidable, répondit Harry.

\- C'est tellement courageux de leur part, soupira Hermione avec admiration. S'ils étaient découverts…

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, fit remarquer Ron. Comme nous.

\- Tu as entendu ce que disait Fred ? demanda Harry, d'un ton fébrile.

À présent que l'émission était terminée, ses pensées se recentraient sur son obsession dévorante des reliques.

\- Il est à l'étranger ! Il continue à chercher la baguette, je le savais !

-Harry…fit Hermione qui voyait parfaitement où Harry voulait en venir.

\- Enfin, quoi, Hermione, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? Vol…

\- HARRY, NON !

\- … demort cherche la Baguette de Sureau !

\- Le nom est tabou ! beugla Ron qui se leva d'un bond, alors qu'un crac ! sonore retentissait à l'extérieur de la tente. Je te l'avais dit, Harry, je te l'avais dit, on ne peut plus le prononcer… Il faut renouveler les sortilèges de Protection autour de nous… vite… c'est comme ça qu'ils trouvent…

Mais Ron s'interrompit. Le Scrutoscope posé sur la table s'était allumé et avait commencé à tourner. Ils entendaient des voix s'approcher : des voix grossières, surexcitées. Ron sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche et l'actionna : les lampes s'éteignirent.

\- Sortez, les mains en l'air ! lança dans l'obscurité une voix rauque. Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans ! Il y a une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur vous et peu importe sur qui tomberont nos maléfices !

* * *

 **Voilaaaa vous l'avez deviné,**

 **la suite sera enfin le fameux chapitre tant attendu : la scène du manoir !**

 **Je vous donne un petit indice, il sera écrit du point de vue de Drago :p**

 **J'essayerai de le poster ce w-e car je pars en vacances dimanche soir ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne semaine et portez-vous bien :)**

 **Encore une fois (et après je vous laisse ahaha) un grand grand merci pour vos revieuws, ou de nous avoir enregistrées dans vos favoris !**


	63. Chapitre30

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Vite, vite avant mon départ, je poste le FAMEUX chapitre du manoir :o**

 **Grosse pression pour ce chapitre car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendaient avec impatience ^^**

 **Je vous avoue, ce n'était pas du tout évident de l'écrire tout en respectant la trame :/ beaucoup de contraintes de JKR qui ne nous a pas facilité la tâche aha**

 **Voila soyez indulgent(e)s avec nous stp :p**

 **Nous espérons en tout cas qu'il ne vous décevra pas et que vous garderez toujours du plaisir à lire notre histoire :)**

 **Je vous laiiiiisse découvrir ça ! A très bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : le rêve prémonitoire**

Installé sur un fauteuil en velours bordeaux, face à la cheminée de marbre sculpté qui dominait le salon, Drago attendait impatiemment que ses parents finissent leur leçon de morale. Comme à leur habitude, il était question que leur fils passait la majeure partie de ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre et ne prenait plus ses repas dans la salle à manger. Drago écoutait d'une oreille distraite ces réprimandes, sa mère lui faisant suffisamment la remarque depuis quelque temps quand son père prononça le nom de Poudlard :

-Plaît-il, père ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris Drago, dès que les vacances de Pâques seront finies, tu partiras pour Poudlard.

-Lucius… fit la voix hésitante de Narcissa, l'année scolaire touche presque à sa fin, est-il raisonnable de l'envoyer là bas ?

-Il sera beaucoup plus utile à Poudlard qu'ici, que fait-il toute la journée dans sa chambre ?! Commença à s'énerver Lucius Malefoy.

-J'étudie par correspondance, mentit Drago. Je… je lis tous mes livres scolaires de cette année, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises de cours de sortilèges ou de Défense contre les forces du mal !

-Ces cours n'existent plus désormais, Drago. Toute l'école est sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis la rentrée ! Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher ! La comédie à assez durée, certains contacts que nous avons gardés au Ministère se posent des questions et se demandent si tu es véritablement à Poudlard cette année.

-En quoi cela les regarde ?! S'emporta Drago, je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ! Pour deux mois de cours qui plus est !

Il se rendait compte que si son père avait réellement l'intention de l'amener à l'école, il ne pourrait plus voir Hermione jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ni lui parler.

-Mère ! Supplia-t-il, dis-lui que cette idée n'a aucun sens !

Narcissa Malefoy s'apprêta à répondre quand on entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Les trois Malefoy se regardèrent, intrigués par cette visite nocturne.

-Je ferai bien de voir qui est ce visiteur tardif.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Narcissa en se levant, je vais y aller, rappelle-toi, Lucius, tu es un fugitif !

Elle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. On n'entendait que des murmures indistincts qui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago.

-Ecoute, Drago, commença son père, nous sommes très inquiets à ton sujet avec ta mère, nous ne comprenons pas…

-Père, l'interrompit-il, je vais très bien ! J'ai juste besoin… d'être seul.

Drago vit l'air effaré se dessiner sur le visage de son père, déjà très émacié par son année passée à Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy semblait avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années. Drago ne voyait plus aucune trace de ce sorcier respectable qu'il avait si souvent vénéré.

-Pourtant, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, avant.

-C'était… avant.

Ils se regardèrent, n'osant plus prononcer de mots. Un bruit sourd retentit et la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer sa mère qui était accompagnée de Fenrir Greyback, un Rafleur dont Drago ne connaissait pas le nom et d'autres personnes cachées derrière eux. Il se leva aussitôt en même temps que son père pour mieux voir ces visiteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la voix traînante de Lucius.

\- Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens là.

La phrase de sa mère résonnait dans ses oreilles : « _Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter_ ». Une douche froide semblait s'écouler le long de son dos tandis que les mots continuaient retentir dans sa tête comme un écho.

Au même moment, le Rafleur fit avancer les prisonniers et il la vit : Hermione. Non ! Non… non… ça ne se pouvait pas, c'était impossible, Hermione ! Il était paralysé de peur, n'osant rien laisser paraître.

Mais comment garder son sang-froid alors qu'en ce moment même, son cœur tombait dans un fossé sans fond, comme si le plancher du salon s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha lentement de sa mère qui le dirigeait vers Potter dont le visage était déformé.

Greyback força à nouveau les prisonniers à se tourner pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire directement Harry.

\- Alors, mon garçon ? dit le loup-garou de sa voix âpre.

Il se sentait piégé. Dans tous les cas la situation était désespérée : s'il niait reconnaître Potter, il y avait de fortes chances que les autres Mangemorts se débarrassent des prisonniers encombrants, mais s'il admettait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tuerait tous les trois de leurs propres mains. Il essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse, son cerveau était engourdi par la tension, la peur et l'effroi qu'il ressentait tout à la fois.

-Eh bien, Drago ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.

Il semblait avide de savoir.

\- C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

\- Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Drago.

Il se tenait à bonne distance de Greyback et il n'osait pas poser les yeux sur lui, de peur de se trahir. Que devait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il sauver Hermione dans cette situation si désespérée ? Il sentait tous les regards posés sur lui, mais il n'osait lever les yeux vers les autres et encore moins en direction d'Hermione.

\- Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! Dit Lucius Malefoy avec une fébrilité qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

\- Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo…

\- Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malefoy ? l'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant.

\- Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lucius, agacé.

Il s'avança lui-même vers Harry et ajouta :

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Lucius à Greyback. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans cet état ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous.

\- À mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant, dit Lucius.

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur le front de Harry.

\- Il y a quelque chose, là, murmura-t-il. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Drago se tint à côté de son père et approcha son visage si près de celui de Potter qu'il pouvait voir tous les détails de sa figure déformée : Son visage était devenu énorme, rose et luisant, chacun de ses traits déformés par le maléfice. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et une ombre entourait sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l'observait.

\- Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, lança- t- elle à son mari de sa voix claire et glacée. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajouta-t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander… Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et à Dolohov ?

\- Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ? grogna Greyback

A nouveau, le cœur de Drago chavira et s'arrêta de battre aussitôt. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre, mais il était parfaitement conscient que son visage blafard laissait présager le contraire. Il risqua un bref coup d'œil dans la direction d'Hermione lorsqu'il vit les Rafleurs en train de forcer les prisonniers à pivoter à nouveau pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire Hermione, cette fois.

\- Attendez, dit brusquement Narcissa. Oui… Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans _La Gazette_! Regarde, Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

A nouveau, il eut cette sensation de douche froide qui se déversait sur son corps en entier. Sa mère l'avait reconnue… il était trop tard. Il réfléchissait à toute allure un moyen d'éviter la question de sa mère, mais il se sentait piégé comme un animal apeuré comprenant que son prédateur s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour ne faire qu'une seule bouchée de sa chair.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils s'échangèrent un message silencieux : c'est trop tard, disait son regard, un regard de désespoir… Il était parfaitement conscient qu'en ce moment, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, attendant manifestement une réponse. Que pouvait-il faire se demandait Drago désespérément tandis qu'Hermione détournait le regard. Gagner du temps ?

S'il niait, les autres les tueraient sur-le-champ, mais s'il reconnaissait qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter, ils attendraient l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'il leur laisserait le temps d'agir… d'agir ? Mais de quelle manière ? Ses pensées fusèrent tout en se bousculant dans sa tête… Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme s'il se trouvait piégé dans une tempête de sable. Il eut l'impression que cet instant durait une éternité. Qu'espérait-il qu'il se passe ? Alors que le regard des autres se fit plus pesant, Drago répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- Je… peut-être… oui.

\- Dans ce cas, celui-là est le jeune Weasley ! s'écria Lucius en contournant les prisonniers pour voir Ron en face. Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

\- Oui, répéta Drago, le dos tourné aux prisonniers. C'est possible.

C'était trop tard, ses parents avaient également reconnu Weasley. Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. Il était sur le point de se retourner quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'il reconnut avec horreur la voix de sa tante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ?

Bellatrix Lestrange tourna lentement autour des prisonniers et s'arrêta à la droite de Harry, dévisageant Hermione sous ses lourdes paupières.

\- Ma parole, dit-elle à mi-voix, c'est la Sang-de- Bourbe ? C'est Granger ?

Son sang se glaça en un instant. Il sentait cette fébrilité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle capturait des jeunes filles pour les torturer sous son nez. Avec un sentiment d'horreur, il repensa à son rêve… à cette impression que bientôt son rêve prémonitoire se réaliserait… Il se sentait vaciller, mais il essaya de tout son être, de toutes ses forces de rester debout.

-Oui, oui, c'est Granger ! s'exclama Lucius. Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter ! Potter et ses amis, enfin capturés !

\- Potter ? s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix perçante.

Elle recula d'un pas pour mieux examiner Potter.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé !

Elle remonta sa manche gauche : Drago vit la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras et il sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher, à faire venir auprès d'elle son maître bien-aimé… à tuer Hermione.

\- J'étais sur le point de l'appeler ! s'exclama Lucius.

Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Bellatrix, l'empêchant de toucher la Marque.

\- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, Bella, Potter a été amené dans ma maison, il est donc placé sous mon autorité…

-Ton autorité ! répliqua-t-elle avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras. Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ? Lâche-moi !

\- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as capturé…

-Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malefoy, intervint Greyback, mais c'est nous qui avons attrapé Potter et c'est nous qui allons réclamer l'or…

\- L'or ! s'esclaffa Bellatrix qui s'efforçait toujours de libérer son poignet, sa main libre tâtonnant dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Prends donc ton or, immonde charognard, qu'ai-je à faire d'un peu d'or ? Je ne cherche que l'honneur de sa… de…

Elle cessa de se débattre, son regard sombre fixé sur une épée tenue par un Rafleur. Ravi de la voir capituler, Lucius lui lâcha la main et remonta brutalement sa propre manche…

\- ARRÊTE ! hurla Bellatrix. N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant !

Lucius se figea, l'index suspendu au-dessus de sa propre Marque.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle.

\- Une épée, grogna un Rafleur

\- Donnez-la-moi.

\- C'est pas à vous, m'dame, c'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.

Bellatrix le stupéfixa aussitôt. Ses camarades poussèrent un rugissement de fureur. Scabior tira sa baguette.

\- À quoi vous jouez, ma petite dame ?

 _\- Stupéfix !_ hurla-t-elle. _Stupéfix !_

Ils n'étaient pas de taille à lui résister, même à quatre contre une : Drago était bien placé pour savoir que sa tante était une sorcière aux dons prodigieux et complètement dépourvue de conscience.

Les Rafleurs étaient tombés, tous sauf Greyback, forcé à se mettre à genoux, les bras tendus.

Bellatrix s'avancer d'un pas menaçant sur le loup-garou. Le visage cireux, elle tenait fermement dans sa main l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Où as-tu pris cette épée ? murmura-t-elle à Greyback en lui arrachant sa baguette sans qu'il puisse opposer de résistance.

-Comment osez-vous ? gronda-t-il, sa bouche restant la seule partie de son corps encore mobile.

Sa position agenouillée l'obligeait à lever les yeux vers elle. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues.

\- Relâchez-moi, ma petite dame !

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? répéta-t-elle en la brandissant sous son nez. Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts !

\- Elle était dans leur tente, répliqua Greyback de sa voix râpeuse. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher !

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et le loup-garou se releva d'un bond, mais il semblait trop méfiant pour s'approcher d'elle. Il alla se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, ses ongles crasseux et recourbés s'enfonçant dans le dossier.

\- Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors, lança Bellatrix en indiquant les compagnons inconscients de Greyback. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.

\- Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce…, protesta Narcissa, furieuse. Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit :

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle. La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !

Haletant légèrement, elle resta debout à contempler l'épée, examinant sa poignée. Puis elle se tourna vers les prisonniers silencieux.

\- Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasser lui-même… Mais s'il découvre… Il faut… Il faut que je sache…

Elle regarda à nouveau sa soeur.

\- Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir !

\- Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordres adonner dans ma…

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons ! hurla Bellatrix.

Elle était effrayante, comme folle. Un mince jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et brûla le tapis en y laissant un trou. Narcissa hésita un instant, puis s'adressa au loup-garou :

\- Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback.

\- Attends, coupa sèchement Bellatrix. Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Noooonnnnnnn…. S'écria Drago dans sa tête alors que son cœur se serra comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à Hermione qui détournait la tête. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire ! Il devait intervenir ! Il devait la sauver ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais son corps était paralysé de peur, comme dans son rêve, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Sa raison – dont le son de la voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lovegood- lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, qu'au contraire, il empirerait la situation.

\- Non ! s'écria Weasley d'un ton chevaleresque qui donnait la nausée à Drago. Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !

Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage. Le coup résonna dans la pièce.

\- Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après, dit-elle. Sur ma liste, les traîtres à leur sang viennent juste après les Sang-de-Bourbe. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback, et enferme-les bien, mais ne leur fais rien d'autre… pas encore.

Elle jeta sa baguette à Greyback et sortit de sous sa robe un petit poignard d'argent. Elle détacha Hermione des autres prisonniers puis la tira par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce pendant que Greyback obligeait les autres à franchir d'un pas traînant une deuxième porte qui ouvrait sur un couloir obscur. Sa baguette tendue devant lui projetait une force invisible et irrésistible.

Bellatrix s'approcha d'Hermione, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Dans un murmure, elle lui demanda :

-Où as-tu volé cette épée ?

Drago vit les larmes d'Hermione couler le long de sa joue, terrorisée, elle répondit :

-Nous… nous ne l'avons pas volée…

-MENTEUSE ! Cria Bella.

D'une force surhumaine, elle plaqua Hermione au sol en la tirant par les cheveux, sortit son couteau en argent et commença à lui écorcher le bras. Elle poussa un hurlement horrible qui résonnait dans la tête de Drago. Il revivait son cauchemar… il revivait cette horrible scène de la fille moldue qui venait hanter ses nuits. L'image de cette jeune fille venait s'entremêler à la vision d'Hermione, torturée sur le sol.

-Je répète ma question, continua Bella, où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? Comment avez-vous pénétré dans ma chambre forte ?! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pitié… non, nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre… pleurnicha Hermione.

-NE ME MENS PAS SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

A nouveau, elle se pencha sur son bras et le cri d'Hermione retentit, pire encore que le premier cri qu'elle avait poussé. Drago se tourna vers sa mère, lui lança un regard terrifié et suppliant à la fois.

\- Mère, arrête ça ! Lui supplia-t-il à voix basse.

-Reste en dehors de ça, Drago ! Exigea sa mère d'une voix ferme.

Il déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant supporter la vision d'Hermione, torturée par sa tante.

-Je… ne peux pas, réussit-il à articuler avec difficulté.

Mais sa mère l'exigea de se tenir tranquille. Il essaya de rester maître de ses émotions, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il sentait ses larmes qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue. Il ne pouvait réagir, il ne pouvait l'aider. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tuerait tous sur le champ, quoiqu'il arrive. Enfin, le cri d'Hermione cessa. En bas, on entendait le cri de Weasley appeler après Hermione.

-Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?

\- Nous l'avons trouvée… nous l'avons trouvée… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! hurla Hermione.

Bellatrix lui donna un violent coup de pied au ventre, ce qui fit hurler Hermione. Instinctivement, Drago s'avança vers elle : le bébé ! NON ! Pensa-t-il. Mais sa mère le retint par le bras.

-Drago, murmura-t-elle, ne t'en mêle pas !

-Mère ! Il le faut ! Par pitié, pleura-t-il en la regardant d'un air suppliant.

-Ta tante et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésiteront pas à te tuer si tu interviens !

A nouveau, le cri d'Hermione l'interrompit. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle. Du sang commençait à couler sur le carrelage immaculé du salon.

\- Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, _dis-moi la vérité !_

Nouveau cri terrible…

\- HERMIONE ! Fit la voix de Weasley

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard !

Les pleurs d'Hermione se mêlaient à ses cris. C'était comme des coups de poignard qui transperçaient son cœur. Hermione… Hermione… répéta-t-il inlassablement.

\- Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! ENDOLORIS !

Ses cris étaient de plus en plus déchirants,

\- HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !

\- Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? s'exclama Bellatrix. Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?

\- On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! sanglota Hermione. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte… Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !

\- Une copie ? hurla Bellatrix d'un ton perçant. Comme c'est vraisemblable !

\- Il est facile de le savoir ! intervint la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour se remettre de cette scène. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du corps d'Hermione étendue à terre, un long filet de sang ruisselant de son bras. Il fut étonné de constater que son corps bougea, qu'il n'était pas paralysé au sol. Avant de descendre vers la cave, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir le même regard de pitié que celui de cette moldue. Ce même regard d'aide… mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle… pour la protéger, il devait se taire.

S'il prenait sa défense, il devrait tout avouer. Jamais ça ne devait arriver. Sa tante les tuerait sur le champ. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amuserait à la torturer encore plus, comme un animal dégustant sa proie. Il se sentait perdu, piégé… mais le pire de tout cela, c'était qu'il pouvait lire de la déception dans le regard d'Hermione car elle comprenait à cet instant que Drago n'interviendrait pas…

Malgré lui, il descendit, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, dans la cave obscure où se trouvaient les prisonniers dont le nombre ne cessait de s'agrandir depuis l'arrivée de son ancien condisciple de Poudlard, le Gryffondor Dean Thomas.

Un instant plus tard, la voix tremblante de Drago s'éleva derrière la porte :

\- Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue !

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Même s'il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage. La cave était plongée dans une profonde obscurité. La baguette tendue devant lui, il s'approcha des prisonniers, attrapa le petit gobelin par le bras et sortit à reculons, entraînant Gripsec avec lui.

Dégoûté de son geste, il amena le gobelin au salon et s'éloigna le plus possible de sa tante. Il ne savait pour quelle raison, sa mère était penchée au-dessus du corps d'Hermione puis se releva d'un air effaré et s'éloigna rejoindre son mari, laissant la jeune fille étendue à terre aux pieds de Bellatrix, comme un animal de chasse.

Sur son bras, le mot « sang-de-bourbe » était gravé, ensanglanté par le couteau en argent de sa tante. Il n'osait plus la regarder. Son cœur saignait de ne pouvoir intervenir. Il avait l'impression d'entendre ses cris résonner à nouveau dans sa tête. C'était trop insupportable.

-Gobelin, susurra Bellatrix, dis-moi si cette épée est bien une fausse comme le prétend la sang-de-bourbe.

Elle tendit l'épée incrustée de rubis au gobelin qui la prit entre ses doigts longs et pointus. Sans rien dire, il n'analysa l'épée de ses yeux froids et cupides quand un craquement retentit dans la cave.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Lucius Malefoy. Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit dans la cave ?

Tout le monde se regardait d'un air effaré. Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Hermione qui bougeait à peine aux pieds de Bellatrix.

\- Drago… Non, appelle Queudver ! Envoie-le vérifier ce qui se passe !

Drago sortit du salon à la recherche de Queudver qui passait la plupart du temps dans la réserve de la cuisine. Il était tenté de s'enfuir, sortir à toute jambe de cette maison qu'il détestait tant à présent. Mais il ne pouvait partir, se dit-il, la gorge nouée. Même s'il ne pouvait rien pour Hermione, il devait rester auprès d'elle. Il laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il ravala aussitôt lorsqu'il tomba sur Queudver en train de voler du fromage.

-Vous êtes demandé au salon, fit Drago d'une voix rempli de dégoût. Vous devez surveiller les prisonniers de la cave.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons sans attendre une réponde du traître et retourna au salon, Queudver suivant ses pas avant de disparaître dans la cave. Le salon était plongé dans un profond silence, tout le monde tendant l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit provenant du cachot. Cela faisait plus d'une minute que Queudver était descendu et Lucius Malefoy commençait à soupçonner que quelque chose se manigançait.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Queudver ? lança Lucius Malefoy

-Rien ! répondit la voix sifflante de Queudver, tout va bien !

Lucius Malefoy semblait plus confiant et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le gobelin qui analysait toujours l'épée. Bellatrix tournait autour de lui, tel un vautour en train de guetter sa proie avant de foncer en piquer dessus. La respiration saccadée, Drago attendait le verdict du gobelin. S'il s'agissait véritablement de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, alors sa tante n'oserait jamais appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais que ferait-elle d'Hermione dans ce cas ? Il préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'il arriverait même si c'est inévitable…

\- Alors ? dit Bellatrix à Gripsec. Cette épée est-elle la vraie ?

Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans le salon, on n'entendait plus que le bruit du crépitement du feu de la cheminée.

-Non, répondit Gripsec. C'est un faux.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Bellatrix, le souffle court. Vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui, affirma le gobelin.

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Bellatrix, ses traits se détendirent.

\- Très bien, dit-elle.

D'un petit mouvement de baguette négligent, elle fit apparaître une nouvelle et profonde entaille sur le visage du gobelin qui s'effondra devant elle en poussant un cri. Elle l'écarta d'un coup de pied.

\- Maintenant, annonça-t-elle d'une voix aux accents triomphants, nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle remonta sa manche et toucha la Marque de son index.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre. Il avait à nouveau cette impression que tout était sur le point de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il sentit une brûlure foudroyante lui parcourir son avant-bras gauche : il était _prévenu. Il allait arriver._

-Je pense, dit la voix de Bellatrix, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux.

Drago tourna aussitôt la tête et fit un mouvement vers Hermione, s'apprêtant à s'interposer devant lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Weasley hurler :

\- NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Il avait fait irruption dans le salon. Bellatrix se retourna, stupéfaite. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui…

\- _Expelliarmus !_ rugit-il.

La baguette de Bellatrix lui sauta des mains et fut rattrapée au vol par Potter qui s'était précipité derrière Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et Greyback firent volte-face. Potter s'écria : _« Stupéfix ! »_ et Lucius Malefoy s'effondra devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, Drago se mit à lancer des sortilèges en direction de Potter, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.

Des jets de lumière jaillirent des baguettes de Drago, Narcissa et Greyback. Potter plongea par terre, roulant derrière un canapé pour les éviter. Il cherchait sa tante des yeux et il l'aperçut enfin, les cheveux de sa nuque de dressèrent devant cette vision : Bellatrix soutenait Hermione, apparemment évanouie, et lui appuyait sur la gorge la lame de son petit poignard d'argent.

\- ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT ! Lâchez vos baguettes, murmura-t-elle. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sang est immonde !

Weasley s'était figé, les doigts serrés sur la baguette qu'il tenait. Drago plissa les yeux et reconnut celle de Queudver. Potter se releva, tenant toujours celle de Bellatrix.

\- J'ai dit : lâchez-les ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Elle enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la gorge d'Hermione et Drago vit le sang perler. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se forcer à ne pas hurler de la lâcher.

-D'accord ! cria Potter.

Il laissa tomber la baguette de Bellatrix à ses pieds et Weasley fit de même avec celle de Queudver. Tous deux levèrent les mains à hauteur de leurs épaules.

\- Très bien, lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais. Drago, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche !

Il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'aller ramasser les baguettes. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Hermione qui était terrorisée. Elle retenait son souffle tandis que le couteau s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa gorge.

\- Maintenant, Cissy, dit Bellatrix d'une voix douce, tandis que Drago se hâtait de rapporter les baguettes, je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petits héros, pendant que Greyback s'occupe de Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te disputera pas la fille, Greyback, après ce que tu as accompli ce soir.

Au moment où elle prononçait le dernier mot, quelque chose grinça au-dessus d'eux. Tout le monde leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir trembler le lustre de cristal. Dans un craquement et un cliquetis menaçants, il commença à se détacher du plafond. Bellatrix se trouvait juste au-dessous. Elle lâcha Hermione et se jeta de côté en poussant un cri. Le lustre s'écrasa alors par terre dans une explosion de cristal et de chaînes, tombant sur Hermione et le gobelin qui tenait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor serrée entre ses mains. Des éclats de cristal étincelants volèrent en tous sens. Drago se plia en deux, couvrant de ses mains son visage ensanglanté.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Weasley se précipiter vers Hermione pour l'aider à sortir de sous les décombres. Un sentiment de jalousie intense s'empara de lui et il ne vit pas Potter se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les baguettes magiques qu'il tenait en main. Ce dernier les pointa toutes les trois vers Greyback et s'écria :

\- _Stupéfix !_

Sous la force du triple sortilège, le loup-garou fut projeté en l'air, catapulté jusqu'au plafond, puis retomba sur le sol. Narcissa entraîna Drago à l'abri et Bellatrix se releva d'un bond, ses cheveux voletant autour de sa tête, son poignard d'argent brandi. Mais Narcissa avait dirigé sa baguette vers la porte.

\- Dobby ! hurla-t-elle.

Bellatrix elle-même s'immobilisa.

-Toi ! C'est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre ! s'exclama Narcissa.

L'elfe minuscule s'avança dans la pièce en trottinant, un doigt tremblant tendu vers son ancienne maîtresse.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à Harry Potter ! couina-t-il.

\- Tue-le, Cissy ! s'écria Bellatrix.

Mais il y eut un nouveau crac ! sonore et la baguette de Narcissa vola à son tour dans les airs, atterrissant à l'autre bout du salon.

\- Espèce de sale petit singe ! brailla Bellatrix. Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ?

\- Dobby n'a pas de maître ! répliqua l'elfe d'une voix aiguë. Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis !

\- Ron, attrape… et FILE ! cria Potter en lui jetant l'une des baguettes.

Il se pencha pour dégager Gripsec du lustre écrasé. Hissant sur son épaule le gobelin qui gémissait, toujours accroché à l'épée, Potter saisit la main de Dobby et tourna sur place pour transplaner tous ensemble.

Ils étaient sauvés ! Réalisa Drago. Elle allait s'enfuir, elle était saine et sauve ! Mais au moment où il savourait pleinement cette sensation étrange de soulagement, Bellatrix lança son poignard vers l'endroit d'où ils disparaissaient, son couteau emporter dans leur tourbillon. Puis se fut le silence total.


	64. Chapitre31

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous espérons que vos vacances (pour certains d'entre vous) se passent bien :)**

 **Tout d'abord, avant de découvrir la suite de notre fanfic, nous tenons à vous remercier pour vos revieuws, encouragements et impressions sur le chapitre précédent (la fameuse scène du manoir). Nous appréhendions beaucoup ce passage car évidement, il n'était pas facile à adapter mais voila, c'est chose faite à présent! Donc MERCIII encore !**

 **Bien sûre, la situation se complique beaucoup pour nos deux protagonistes... :/ sans vous faire plus attendre, nous vous laissons découvrir la suite, qui reprend une bonne partie le livre ^^**

 **Très bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes**

 **Lilais** : un très très grand merci pour ta revieuw :D nous sommes vraiment heureuses de constater que ce chapitre t'es plu, car en effet, pas facile du tout ! Il a fallut relire très attentivement entre les lignes pour que tout corresponde, adapter la situation tout en restant dans la trame de l'histoire ^^ enfin, nous sommes vraiment motivées à continuer notre travail lorsque nous lisons ce genre de revieuws :D merci à toi !

 **Cilou** : Oui, c'est la particularité de notre histoire : notre Dramione est cachée entre les lignes de JK donc forcément, ça doit correspondre au livre ^^ Désolée de te décevoir, pas d'élément de surprise... de plus je ne pense pas qu'un tel sortilège existe vraiment :/ et puis Narcissa, Bella et Lucius l'aurait vu donc ça n'aurait pas été discret :/ donc oui, comme tu dis leur relation est très mal partie là :o ca ne va pas être facile ni pour Hermione ou Drago, je peux déjà te le dire (sans spoil ^^) mais bon ne perds pas espoir quand meme, tu verras :p merci de prendre le temps de nous laisser une revieuw :D à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : la décision de Harry**

Ils touchèrent la terre ferme, une odeur d'air salé parcourant les narines d'Hermione. Elle tenait toujours fermement la main de Ron et ne la lâcha pas, même quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Hermione scruta l'obscurité. Il semblait y avoir un cottage, un peu plus loin, sous le vaste ciel étoilé. Pendant un fol instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de la maisonnette abandonnée et que Drago sortirait par la porte pour venir la rejoindre, l'aider à marcher. Mais les événements de cette nuit lui avaient appris une chose : Drago ne viendrait jamais la sauver. Elle releva péniblement les yeux vers Ron qui la regardait d'un air bienveillant :

-Tout va bien Hermione, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressa la main, tout est fini maintenant.

Il la souleva, entoura son bras par-dessus son épaule et l'emmena vers le cottage qui se trouvait au bord de la mer.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, la voix brisée.

Sa douleur au bras persistait, mais elle ne sentait plus que des picotements. Ce n'était rien comparer à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis que Bellatrix lui avait donné ce violent coup de pied. Le bébé… pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se retrouver seule pour vérifier que son ventre était toujours aussi rond, que son bébé était toujours là…

-A la chaumière aux coquillages, chez Bill et Fleur.

Au moment où ils atteignirent le portail de la maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Bill suivit de Fleur, vêtue d'un grand tablier blanc.

-Ron ! S'écria Bill, par Merlin que se passe-t-il ?

-Vite, aide-moi à porter Hermione jusqu'au salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Plus tard… je t'expliquerai plus tard. Harry devrait bientôt arriver.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit vestibule du cottage, Bill aida Ron à porter Hermione jusqu'à un canapé du petit living-room. La pièce était jolie, avec des couleurs claires, et des flammes vives brûlaient dans la cheminée. Dean et Luna étaient déjà présents et se tenaient debout derrière le fauteuil.

Ils installèrent Hermione docilement sur le canapé, Fleur déposant derrière son dos un coussin moelleux. La douleur continuait de la faire souffrir. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sentit ses yeux s'alourdirent. Comme elle aimerait tellement s'endormir, oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Est-elle… blessée ? Demanda Fleur d'une voix inquiète.

-Au… au bras, répondit Ron en soulevant délicatement la manche de son pull, révélant son bras mutilé.

Bill et Fleur poussèrent une exclamation de dégoût.

-C'est… horrible ! S'écria-t-elle. Je… je vais chercher de quoi la soigner.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine, à la recherche d'un remède. Manifestement, Ron préférait rester au chevet d'Hermione car il lui prit la main, ne voulant pas la laisser seule.

-Je… vais bien Ron…

Parler lui demandait trop d'effort. Elle ressentait toujours cette douleur vive au ventre.

-Chuutt, je vais rester près de toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je veillerai sur elle, fit la voix de Fleur qui revenait avec une petite bouteille en main.

Bill continuait de scruter les environs par la petite fenêtre du vestibule, attendant l'arrivée de Harry et Dobby. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écria :

-Ron ! Harry est là !

Hermione essaya de se relever du divan, mais Ron l'en empêcha.

-Non, reste allongée, je vais rester près de toi !

Elle n'avait pas la force de résister et elle se coucha à nouveau dans le divan. Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers Ron. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Suivi de Fleur, Dean et Luna, Bill sortit en précipitation du cottage pour rejoindre Harry.

-Ron… fit la voix affaiblie d'Hermione, merci…

-Ne parle pas, lui répondit-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux humide de son front, repose-toi.

Une minute plus tard, Dean entra dans le cottage, portant le Gobelin dans les bras, Fleur le suivant de près.

-Où sont Harry et Dobby ? Demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

Fleur ignora sa question, son beau visage était tourmenté.

-Dean, c'est ça ? Porte le Gobelin…

-Gripsec, coupa l'intéressé.

-… Gripsec dans la petite chambre en haut, à côté de celle de Mr Ollivander.

Dean acquiesça et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Fleur se tourna vers Hermione, la petite bouteille de dictame en main.

-Attention, la prévint Fleur, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais elle reconnut cette insupportable odeur de dictame. Elle serra les lèvres quand Fleur appliqua la potion sur ses plaies. Elle sentait cette même douleur aiguë qu'elle avait ressentie quand Bellatrix l'avait tailladée. Une minute plus tard, la douleur était déjà partie. Ses plaies se guérissaient d'elles-mêmes, mais les marques étaient toujours présentes, comme un mauvais sort qu'on ne pouvait effacer.

-Tu… tu vas mieux ? Demanda Fleur.

-Oui… ca va… merci.

-Je vais te passer une robe de chambre que je dois avoir en haut.

Au même moment, Dean descendait les escaliers et les rejoignit. Bill et Luna étaient revenus. Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever de cette longue nuit interminable.

-Le Gobelin… Gripsec, il se plaint de douleur aux jambes.

-Très bien, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire, répliqua sèchement Fleur.

-Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce que fiche Harry, bon sang, pourquoi reste-t-il dehors ?!

-Ron… commença Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Cet elfe, Dobby… il est mort.

C'était comme si une lourde pierre venait de tomber dans sa poitrine. Non, pensa Hermione, pas Dobby !

-Noooon, s'écria Ron en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux pieds d'Hermione. Comment ?!

-Je crois que c'est cette folle, cette Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui a lancé un poignard.

C'était comme si la douleur lui était revenue à l'évocation de ce mot. Comme si elle sentait à nouveau la froideur de l'acier lui transpercer la peau tandis que des frissons lui parcourraient tout le corps. Soudain elle avait froid, très froid, et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, Hermione fut prise de tremblements. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle éprouvait trop de peine pour ce petit elfe de maison qui avait perdu la vie pour les sauver…

-Je vais aller voir Harry, décida Ron en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi ! Répondit aussitôt Hermione en essayant de se redresser.

-Non, tu restes ici ! Fleur va s'occuper de toi.

Hermione fit la moue et se reposa.

-Je vais t'accompagner, fit Dean.

Et ils sortirent ensemble du cottage, laissant Fleur, Hermione et Luna seules. Personne ne prononçait de mots. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence pesant. Hermione sentit à nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les refouler et les laissa couler le long de sa joue. Dobby… pauvre Dobby… elle imaginait Harry, se tenant près du petit elfe dont le corps frêle était transpercé par cet horrible poignard… ce poignard… elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les événements survenus au manoir étaient encore trop récents. Elle ne cessait de revoir cette scène… de voir Drago qui la regardait se faire torturer au sol… sans réagir… sans l'aider. A nouveau, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante au bas du ventre. Elle se releva, poussant un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu as mal, Hermione ? Demanda Luna qui s'était approchée d'elle.

-Ca va aller… c'est juste… le choc.

-Je suis désolée. Pour toi et…

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Fleur qui portait une robe de chambre dans ses bras et une bouteille de poussos dans une poche de son tablier.

-Voila, mets ça autour de toi, tu auras beaucoup moins froid.

-Merci Fleur, dit Hermione qui prit la robe de chambre pour s'engouffrer dedans.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je voudrai aller voir Harry, dit-elle en se relevant, et… Dobby.

Fleur la regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme pour juger si elle était capable de marcher jusque-là. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle consentit que la jeune fille puisse se lever et insista pour l'accompagner. Toutes trois sortirent du cottage et retrouvèrent Bill, muni d'une cape de voyage qui sortait de l'abri de jardin, des pelles en main. Les pelles pour creuser la tombe de Dobby, se douta Hermione. Ensemble, Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite butte où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Dean. Le cœur serré, Hermione vit le petit corps de Dobby reposé à terre, à côté d'un petit fossé grossièrement creusé. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que jamais plus, ils ne le reverraient leur ami…

Le petit elfe était emmitouflé dans le blouson de Harry. A ses pieds, elle vit que l'elfe était chaussé des chaussettes qui appartenaient à Ron. Ce geste était si touchant et significatif à la fois. Elle se rappela avec un serrement au cœur à quel point l'elfe adorait les chaussettes. Aussitôt, le souvenir de leur quatrième année, lorsqu'ils avaient été à Pré-au-lard acheter les chaussettes les plus horribles qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour Dobby surgit dans son esprit. Sur sa tête, l'elfe était coiffé d'un bonnet de laine recouvrant ses oreilles de chauve-souris.

\- Il faudrait lui fermer les yeux, proposa Luna.

Harry se retourna, il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. Lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha de lui, Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Luna, emmitouflée dans un manteau de Fleur, s'accroupit et posa tendrement les doigts sur les paupières de l'elfe qu'elle abaissa sur son regard vitreux.

-Voilà, dit-elle avec douceur. Maintenant, c'est comme s'il dormait.

Harry allongea l'elfe dans la tombe, disposa ses membres minuscules de façon à donner l'impression qu'il se reposait, puis ressortit de la fosse et regarda le petit corps pour la dernière fois.

-Je crois que nous devrions prononcer quelques mots, suggéra Luna. Je vais commencer, d'accord ?

Sous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, elle s'adressa à l'elfe mort, au fond de sa tombe :

\- Merci, Dobby, de m'avoir arrachée de cette cave. Il est tellement injuste que tu aies dû mourir alors que tu étais si bon, si courageux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que tu as fait pour nous. J'espère que tu es heureux, à présent.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, attendant qu'il parle à son tour. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Ouais… Merci, Dobby.

\- Merci, marmonna Dean.

\- Adieu, Dobby, murmura Harry.

Hermione garda le silence, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots. Luna avait déjà tout dit. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler, encore trop affaiblie.

Bill brandit sa baguette et le tas de terre accumulé au bord de la tombe s'éleva dans les airs puis retomba dans la fosse, se transformant en un petit tertre rougeâtre.

\- Ça ne vous ennuie pas que je reste ici un petit moment ? demanda Harry aux autres.

Ils murmurèrent des paroles de compréhension et partirent en direction du cottage. Hermione lui tapota docilement le dos puis, à l'aide de Ron, rentra dans la maisonnette.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le petit living-room. L'ambiance était tendue, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées de cette soirée mouvementée. Enfin Bill leur demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé Ron ? D'où venez-vous ?

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard signifiant qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop divulguer d'informations.

-Et bien, nous nous sommes faits prisonniers… commença Ron, d'un ton hésitant.

Fleur laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Bill se contenta de regarder son plus jeune frère et attendit qu'il finisse son récit.

-Puis Dobby est venu nous sauver… et vous connaissez la suite.

-Où étiez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ? Insista Bill.

-Je regrette, Bill, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Très bien… A présent, reprit Bill, ils savent que tu n'es pas atteint d'éclabouille. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fouille entièrement le Terrier… une chance que Ginny soit en vacances. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, ils auraient pu venir la prendre avant que nous ayons eu le temps d'intervenir. Maintenant, nous sommes sûrs qu'elle aussi est en sécurité.

Bill se retourna et vit Harry, debout à l'entrée du living-room.

\- Je les ai tous sortis du Terrier, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont installés chez Muriel. Maintenant que les Mangemorts savent que Ron est avec toi, ils vont sûrement s'en prendre à la famille… non, non, ne t'excuse pas, ajouta Bill en voyant l'expression de Harry. Depuis des mois, papa disait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes la plus nombreuse famille de traîtres à leur sang qui existe.

\- Comment sont-ils protégés ? demanda Harry.

\- Par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Papa est le Gardien du Secret. Nous avons fait la même chose avec le cottage. Ici, c'est moi, le gardien. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut retourner travailler, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Quand Ollivander et Gripsec iront mieux, nous les enverrons également chez Muriel. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, ici, mais chez elle, c'est très grand. Les jambes de Gripsec sont en train de guérir. Fleur lui a donné du Poussoss. On devrait pouvoir les déplacer tous les deux dans une heure ou…

-Non, l'interrompit Harry.

Bill parut interloqué.

-J'ai besoin qu'ils restent ici tous les deux. Je dois leur parler. C'est important, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Tout le monde le regardait, l'air déconcerté.

\- Je vais me laver, dit-il à Bill en regardant ses mains toujours couvertes de boue et du sang de Dobby. Après, il faudra que je les voie. Tout de suite.

Il pénétra dans la petite cuisine et Hermione entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet. A nouveau, elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron. Qu'avait-il en tête se demandèrent-ils ? Les autres semblaient se poser la même question, d'après leur expression abasourdie. Fleur et Bill se levèrent du canapé, la jeune femme entraîna son mari au pied de l'escalier.

-Il ne va tout de même pas rester _ici_ ? S'indigna Fleur à voix basse.

-Fleur, si Harry décide de lui parler, alors il doit rester.

-Mais… il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour tout le monde enfin, c'est insensé !

-Ce n'est que temporaire, répondit son mari dans un murmure.

Il s'interrompit. Harry venait de sortir de la cuisine.

\- Il faut que je parle à Gripsec et à Ollivander, dit Harry.

\- Non, non, Arry, répondit Fleur. Pas maintenant. Ils sont malades et fatigués…

-Désolé, répliqua-t-il, sans s'énerver, mais je ne peux pas attendre. Il faut que je leur parle tout de suite. En privé… et séparément. C'est urgent.

\- Enfin, Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bill. Tu arrives ici avec un elfe mort et un gobelin à moitié assommé, Hermione a l'air d'avoir été torturée et Ron vient de refuser de me dire quoi que ce soit…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te révéler ce que nous faisons, déclara Harry d'un ton catégorique. Tu es membre de l'Ordre, Bill, tu sais que Dumbledore nous a confié une mission. Nous ne sommes pas censés en parler à quiconque d'autre.

Fleur laissa échapper une exclamation irritée, mais Bill ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il fixait Harry. L'expression de son visage profondément tailladé était difficile à interpréter. Enfin, il lui dit :

-Très bien. À qui veux-tu parler en premier ?

Harry hésita un moment.

-Gripsec, répondit Harry. Je vais parler à Gripsec en premier.

\- Alors, montons là-haut, dit Bill en passant devant lui.

Harry gravit plusieurs marches puis il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de vous, lança-t-il à Ron et à Hermione qui s'étaient approchés silencieusement de la porte du living-room, à moitié cachés dans l'ombre.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans la lumière, Hermione était soulagée de faire quelque chose et de ne plus rester enfermée dans ses sombres pensées.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry à Hermione. Tu as été extraordinaire… Réussir à inventer cette histoire malgré tout ce qu'elle te faisait subir…

Hermione eut un faible sourire et Ron la serra contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous verrez. Venez.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent Bill dans l'escalier aux marches raides et ils arrivèrent à un petit palier sur lequel donnaient trois portes.

-Là, dit Bill, ouvrant la porte de la chambre où ils dormaient, Fleur et lui.

Cette pièce-là faisait face à la mer, dont la surface était parsemée à présent des reflets dorés du soleil levant. Hermione s'installa à côté de la coiffeuse et Ron s'assit sur l'un des bras du fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

Bill réapparut, portant le petit gobelin qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur le lit. Gripsec marmonna un « merci » et Bill sortit, refermant la porte sur eux.

\- Je suis désolé de vous sortir du lit, dit Harry. Comment vont vos jambes ?

\- Douloureusement, répondit le gobelin. Mais elles se remettent.

Il tenait toujours serrée contre lui l'épée de Gryffondor et affichait une étrange expression, mi-intriguée, mi-agressive. Fleur lui avait enlevé ses chaussures : ses longs pieds étaient sales. Il était plus grand qu'un elfe de maison, mais pas de beaucoup. Sa tête bombée était en revanche beaucoup plus volumineuse que celle d'un humain.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas…, commença Harry.

\- Que je suis le gobelin qui vous a amené dans votre chambre forte, lors de votre première visite à Gringotts ? acheva Gripsec. Si, je me souviens, Harry Potter. Même chez les gobelins, vous êtes très célèbre.

Harry et Gripsec s'observèrent, se jaugeant du regard. le gobelin rompit le silence :

-Vous avez enterré l'elfe, dit-il.

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une rancœur inattendue.

\- Je vous ai vu depuis la fenêtre de la chambre voisine.

-En effet, répondit Harry.

Gripsec le regarda du coin de ses yeux noirs et bridés.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier inhabituel, Potter.

\- En quel sens ? demanda Harry qui massait sa cicatrice d'un air absent.

\- Vous avez vous-même creusé la tombe.

\- Et alors ?

Gripsec ne répondit pas.

\- Gripsec, il faut que je vous demande…

\- Vous avez également secouru un gobelin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez amené ici. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- J'imagine que vous ne le regrettez pas, répliqua Harry avec un certain agacement.

\- Non, Harry Potter, Assura Gripsec.

D'un doigt, il tortilla la fine barbe noire qu'il portait au menton.

-Mais vous êtes un sorcier très bizarre.

\- Admettons, dit Harry. En tout cas, j'ai besoin d'aide, Gripsec, et cette aide, vous pouvez me l'apporter.

Le gobelin ne lui donna aucun signe d'encouragement. Il continuait à regarder Harry en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de semblable.

-J'ai besoin de pénétrer par effraction dans une chambre forte de Gringotts.

Hermione faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise, mais elle se retint. Sa première pensée fut que Harry perdait la tête :

-Harry…, dit Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par Gripsec.

\- Pénétrer par effraction dans une chambre forte de Gringotts, répéta le gobelin qui grimaça légèrement en changeant de position sur le lit. C'est impossible.

\- Non, pas du tout, objecta Ron. Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Le jour même où je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, Gripsec. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a sept ans.

\- La chambre forte en question était vide, à l'époque, répliqua sèchement le gobelin. Sa protection était minimale.

\- La chambre forte dans laquelle nous devons entrer n'est pas vide et je devine que ses protections doivent être très puissantes, reprit Harry. Elle appartient aux Lestrange.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Tous deux pensant la même chose : Harry devenait fou ! Par quel moyen arriverait-il à pénétrer dans la chambre forte de cette… folle ! L'idée lui donna la chair de poule et elle sentit à nouveau des picotements lui parcourir le bras. Pour quelle raison Harry désirait-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Pensait-il qu'il y aurait… c'était probable…

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance, déclara le gobelin d'un ton catégorique. Pas la moindre. « Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien…»

\- « Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse », acheva Harry. Oui, je sais, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne veux pas essayer de m'emparer d'un trésor, je ne veux pas prendre quelque chose pour mon bénéfice personnel. Pouvez-vous croire cela ?

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- S'il existait un sorcier dont je puisse penser qu'il ne cherche pas un bénéfice personnel, dit enfin Gripsec, ce serait vous, Harry Potter. Les gobelins et les elfes ne sont guère accoutumés à la solidarité ou au respect que vous avez manifestés cette nuit. Pas de la part des porteurs de baguettes.

\- Les porteurs de baguettes ? répéta Harry.

\- Le droit de porter une baguette, poursuivit le gobelin à mi-voix, a longtemps été un sujet de controverse entre sorciers et gobelins.

\- Les gobelins peuvent pratiquer la magie sans baguettes, fit observer Ron.

\- La question n'est pas là ! Les sorciers refusent de partager les secrets de la fabrication des baguettes avec les autres êtres magiques, ils nous dénient la possibilité d'étendre nos pouvoirs :

\- Les gobelins ne partagent pas non plus leur magie, rétorqua Ron. Vous ne nous avez jamais appris à fabriquer des épées et des armures telles que vous savez les faire. Les gobelins parviennent à travailler le métal d'une façon que les sorciers n'ont jamais…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance ! l'interrompit Harry en remarquant les couleurs qui montaient aux joues de Gripsec. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des conflits entre les sorciers et les gobelins, ou toute autre créature magique…

Gripsec eut un rire mauvais.

\- Mais si, justement, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ! Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient toujours plus puissant, votre espèce prend un ascendant de plus en plus grand sur la mienne ! Gringotts est soumis à la loi des sorciers, les elfes de maison sont massacrés, et qui, parmi les porteurs de baguettes, proteste contre cette situation ?

\- Nous ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant son fauteuil, le regard brillant.

\- Nous protestons ! Et je suis tout autant opprimée qu'un gobelin ou un elfe, Gripsec ! Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant les mots utilisés par Drago depuis des années.

\- Ne t'appelle pas…, marmonna Ron.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? coupa Hermione. Je suis Sang-de-Bourbe et fière de l'être ! Depuis le nouvel ordre des choses, je n'ai pas un rang supérieur au vôtre, Gripsec ! C'est moi qu'ils ont choisi de torturer chez les Malefoy !

Elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure, les événements de la soirée faisant resurgir toute l'indignation qui reposait en elle. Elle écarta le col de sa robe de chambre pour montrer la fine entaille que Bellatrix lui avait faite et dont la couleur écarlate ressortait sur son cou.

\- Saviez-vous que c'est grâce à Harry que Dobby est devenu libre ? demanda-t-elle au gobelin. Saviez-vous que depuis des années nous exigeons la libération des elfes ? (Ron se trémoussa d'un air gêné sur le bras du fauteuil d'Hermione.) Vous ne pouvez souhaiter plus que nous la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, Gripsec !

Le gobelin observa Hermione avec la même curiosité qu'il avait manifestée envers Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ? interrogea-t-il brusquement. L'épée qui s'y trouve est un faux. La vraie est celle-ci.

Il les regarda tous les trois successivement.

-Je crois que vous le savez déjà. Vous m'avez demandé de mentir pour vous quand nous étions là-bas.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que la fausse épée dans cette chambre forte ? Peut-être y avez-vous vu d'autres choses ? demanda Harry.

Le gobelin recommença à tortiller sa barbe autour de son doigt.

\- Il est contraire à notre code de parler des secrets de Gringotts. Nous sommes les gardiens de trésors fabuleux. Nous avons des devoirs envers les objets que l'on nous confie et qui, bien souvent, ont été façonnés par nos mains.

Le gobelin caressa l'épée et ses yeux noirs se posèrent tour à tour sur Harry, Hermione et Ron, puis revinrent vers Harry. *

\- Si jeunes, dit-il enfin, pour combattre tant d'ennemis.

-Acceptez-vous de nous aider ? interrogea Harry. Nous ne pouvons espérer pénétrer là-bas sans l'aide d'un gobelin. Vous êtes notre seule chance.

\- Je vais… y réfléchir, répondit Gripsec, avec une lenteur exaspérante.

\- Mais…, commença Ron, énervé.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il était préférable de ne pas insister, se dit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit Harry.

Le gobelin inclina sa tête bombée en guise de salut puis replia ses jambes courtes.

-Je crois, dit-il en s'installant ostensiblement sur le lit de Fleur et de Bill, que le Poussoss a fait son oeuvre. Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir dormir. Pardonnez-moi…

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Avant de quitter la pièce, cependant, il se pencha et prit l'épée de Gryffondor, à côté du gobelin. Gripsec ne protesta pas, mais Hermione crut voir une lueur de ressentiment dans son regard lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas un très bon pressentiment.

\- Ce petit crétin, murmura Ron. Ça l'amuse de nous faire lanterner.

-Harry, chuchota Hermione en les entraînant tous les deux à l'écart de la porte, jusqu'au milieu du palier encore plongé dans l'obscurité, est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que je crois que tu penses ? Qu'il y a un Horcruxe dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ?

\- Oui, assura Harry. Bellatrix était terrifiée quand elle a cru que nous y avions pénétré. Elle était dans tous ses états. Pourquoi ? Qu'aurions-nous pu voir d'autre, que pensait-elle que nous ayons pu emporter ? Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée que Vous-Savez-Qui vienne à l'apprendre.

\- Mais je pensais que nous cherchions des endroits où Vous-Savez-Qui était allé, où il avait fait quelque chose d'important ? dit Ron, déconcerté. Est-ce qu'il a jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre forte des Lestrange ?

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il est jamais entré chez Gringotts, répondit Harry. Il n'avait pas d'or là-bas quand il était plus jeune parce que personne ne lui avait rien légué. Mais il a sûrement vu la banque de l'extérieur, dès la première fois où il s'est rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je crois qu'il aurait envié quiconque avait une clé donnant accès à une chambre forte de Gringotts. Je pense qu'il aurait considéré cela comme un symbole d'appartenance au monde des sorciers. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il avait confiance en Bellatrix et en son mari. Ils étaient ses plus dévoués serviteurs avant sa chute et ils l'ont cherché après sa disparition. Il l'a dit le soir où il est revenu, je l'ai entendu. Harry frotta sa cicatrice.

\- Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait révélé à Bellatrix qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe. Il n'avait pas non plus dit la vérité à Lucius Malefoy au sujet du journal intime. Sans doute a-t-il expliqué à Bellatrix que c'était un objet qu'il chérissait et il lui a demandé de le conserver dans sa chambre forte. L'endroit le plus sûr du monde quand on veut cacher quelque chose, m'a dit Hagrid… à part Poudlard.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Ron hocha la tête.

\- Tu le comprends vraiment bien.

\- En partie, répondit Harry. Par bribes… J'aimerais avoir compris autant de choses sur Dumbledore. Mais on verra bien. Venez… On passe à Ollivander, maintenant.

Hermione était perplexe du raisonnement de Harry, même si elle devait admettre qu'il devait dire vrai. Après tout, ses leçons passées avec Dumbledore lui avait été très utiles. Lorsqu'ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte d'en face à laquelle il frappa. Un faible« Entrez ! » leur répondit. Le fabricant de baguettes magiques était allongé sur le lit jumeau le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. Il avait été enfermé dans la cave pendant plus d'un an. Il était émacié, les os de son visage ressortant nettement sous sa peau jaunâtre. Ses grands yeux argentés semblaient immenses dans leurs orbites creuses. Les mains qui reposaient sur la couverture auraient pu être celles d'un squelette. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur l'autre lit jumeau. D'ici, on ne voyait pas le soleil se lever. La pièce donnait sur le jardin, au sommet de la falaise, et sur la tombe fraîchement creusée.

\- Mr Ollivander, je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit Harry.

\- Mon cher ami.

La voix d'Ollivander était faible.

\- Vous nous avez sauvés. Je croyais que nous allions mourir dans cet endroit. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier… _jamais._

Étrangement, son regard se porta pendant une fraction de seconde sur Hermione, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle se sentit intimidée par l'intensité de son regard bleu pénétrant. A quoi pensait-il en la regardant de la sorte?

 _-_ Nous avons été heureux de le faire.

Le vieil homme reporta son attention vers Harry et l'observa fouiller dans la bourse accrochée à son cou pour en sortir les deux morceaux de sa baguette brisée.

\- Mr Ollivander, j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit le fabricant de baguettes d'une voix faible.

-Pouvez-vous réparer ceci ? Est-ce possible ?

Ollivander tendit une main tremblante et Harry déposa dans sa paume les deux moitiés de baguette encore reliées par un mince filament.

\- Bois de houx et plume de phénix, dit Ollivander d'une voix chevrotante. Vingt-sept Centimètres et demi. Facile à manier, très souple.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Pouvez-vous…

\- Non, murmura Ollivander. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, mais je ne connais aucun moyen de réparer une baguette qui a subi de tels dégâts.

Déçu, Il reprit les deux morceaux de bois et les remit dans la bourse qu'il portait au cou. Ollivander contempla l'endroit où la baguette brisée venait de disparaître et ne détourna les yeux qu'au moment où Harry sortit de sa poche les deux autres baguettes qu'il avait emportées de chez les Malefoy.

\- Pouvez-vous les identifier ? demanda Harry. Ollivander prit la première baguette et l'approcha tout près de ses yeux usés. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts noueux, la plia légèrement.

\- Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon, dit-il. Trente et un centimètres huit. Rigide. Cette baguette appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Et celle-ci ?

Ollivander l'examina également. Hermione la reconnu tout de suite : c'était celle de Drago.

\- Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne. Vingt-cinq centimètres exactement. Relativement souple. C'était la baguette de Drago Malefoy.

-C'était ? répéta Harry. Elle ne l'est plus ?

\- Peut-être que non. Si vous l'avez prise…

\- En effet…

-Alors, elle est sans doute à vous. Bien sûr, la manière de s'en emparer a une certaine importance. Beaucoup de choses dépendent également de la baguette elle-même. En général, cependant, quand une baguette a été conquise, elle change d'allégeance.

Il y eut un silence qui ne laissa plus entendre que le son lointain des vagues s'écrasant contre le rivage.

\- Vous parlez des baguettes comme si elles avaient des sentiments, remarqua Harry, comme si elles pouvaient penser par elles-mêmes.

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, répondit Ollivander. Voilà au moins une notion indiscutable pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont étudié l'art des baguettes magiques.

-Mais on peut quand même utiliser une baguette qui ne vous a pas choisi, non ? fit observer Harry.

\- Oh oui, si vous êtes un vrai sorcier, vous pourrez toujours canaliser votre énergie à travers presque tous les instruments. Mais les meilleurs résultats sont toujours obtenus lorsqu'il existe une forte affinité entre le sorcier et sa baguette. Ces connexions sont complexes. Une attirance de départ, puis la recherche mutuelle d'une certaine expérience, la baguette apprenant du sorcier tout comme le sorcier apprend de la baguette.

On entendait le flux et le reflux de la mer, dans un bruit régulier, mélancolique.

\- J'ai pris cette baguette à Drago Malefoy par la force, expliqua Harry. Puis-je l'utiliser en toute sécurité ?

\- Je pense, oui. La possession des baguettes est gouvernée par des lois subtiles, mais la baguette qui a été conquise se plie généralement à la volonté de son nouveau maître.

\- C'est donc de celle-ci que je devrais me servir ? dit Ron en sortant de sa poche la baguette de Queudver qu'il tendit à Ollivander.

\- Bois de châtaignier et ventricule de dragon. Vingt-trois centimètres. Cassante. J'ai été obligé de la faire pour Peter Pettigrow, peu après mon enlèvement. Oui, en effet, si vous l'avez gagnée au combat, elle est plus susceptible qu'une autre de vous obéir, et de vous obéir docilement.

\- C'est valable pour toutes les baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Il me semble, oui, répondit Ollivander, ses yeux protubérants fixés sur Harry. Vous posez des questions profondes, Mr Potter. L'art des baguettes constitue un domaine complexe et mystérieux de la magie.

\- Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de tuer son ancien propriétaire pour prendre pleinement possession d'une baguette ? interrogea Harry.

Ollivander déglutit.

\- Nécessaire ? Non, je ne dirais pas qu'il est nécessaire de tuer.

\- Il existe pourtant des légendes, reprit Harry. Des légendes à propos d'une baguette ou de plusieurs baguettes qui sont passées de main en main à la suite d'un meurtre.

Ollivander pâlit. Son visage avait pris une teinte gris clair sur son oreiller d'une blancheur de neige et ses yeux étaient devenus énormes, injectés de sang, écarquillés par la peur.

\- Il n'existe qu'une seule baguette de cette nature, murmura-t-il.

\- Et Vous-Savez-Qui s'y intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Je… Comment ? murmura Ollivander d'une voix éraillée en jetant à Ron et à Hermione un regard suppliant, comme un appel au secours. D'où tenez-vous cela ?

\- Il voulait que vous lui expliquiez comment surmonter la connexion qui lie nos deux baguettes, dit Harry.

Ollivander parut terrifié.

\- Il m'a torturé, il faut me comprendre ! Le sortilège Doloris, je… je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire ce que je savais, ce que je devinais !

\- Je comprends, répondit Harry. Vous lui avez parlé des plumes de phénix jumelles ? Vous lui avez dit qu'il devrait emprunter la baguette d'un autre sorcier ?

Ollivander sembla horrifié, pétrifié, par l'étendue de ce que Harry savait. Il acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, poursuivit Harry. Ma baguette l'a emporté sur celle qu'on lui avait prêtée. Vous en connaissez la raison ?

Avec la même lenteur, Ollivander hocha à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, cette fois.

\- Je n'avais… jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Cette nuit-là, votre baguette a agi d'une manière unique. La connexion entre les coeurs semblables de deux baguettes magiques est extraordinairement rare, mais la raison pour laquelle la vôtre a brisé celle qu'il avait empruntée, je ne la connais pas…

\- Nous parlions de l'autre baguette, celle qui change de main par le meurtre de son propriétaire. Quand Vous-Savez-Qui s'est rendu compte que ma baguette avait eu un effet étrange, il est revenu vous voir et vous a posé des questions au sujet de cette autre baguette, c'est bien cela ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Oui, murmura Ollivander. Il voulait savoir tout ce que je pouvais lui dire sur la baguette qu'on désigne sous les divers noms de Bâton de la Mort, Baguette de la Destinée, ou Baguette de Sureau.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Hermione. Elle était abasourdie. Elle se sentait honteuse de n'avoir pas fait confiance son ami.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Ollivander d'une voix étouffée, apeurée, a toujours été satisfait de la baguette que j'avais faite pour lui – bois d'if et plume de phénix, 33,75 centimètres – jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la connexion entre les deux coeurs jumeaux. Maintenant, il en cherche une autre, plus puissante, qui sera le seul moyen de vaincre la vôtre.

\- Mais il saura bientôt, si ce n'est déjà fait, que ma baguette est cassée et irréparable, dit Harry à mi-voix.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione, effrayée. Il ne peut pas le savoir, Harry, comment pourrait-il…

\- _Priori Incantatum,_ l'interrompit Harry. Nous avons laissé chez les Malefoy ta baguette et la baguette de prunellier, Hermione. S'ils les examinent avec attention en reproduisant les sortilèges qu'elles ont jetés récemment, ils verront que la tienne a brisé la mienne, ils verront que tu as essayé en vain de la réparer et ils s'apercevront que, depuis ce moment, je me suis servi de la baguette de prunellier.

Le peu de couleurs qu'Hermione avait retrouvées depuis leur arrivée dans la maison avaient quitté son visage. Elle culpabilisa de plus belle. Elle se sentait si honteuse, tout était de sa faute, pensa-t-elle. Ron lança à Harry un regard de reproche et dit :

\- Ne nous inquiétons pas de ça maintenant.

Mais Mr Ollivander intervint :

-Ce n'est plus seulement pour vous détruire, Mr Potter, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche la Baguette de Sureau. Il est décidé à la posséder parce qu'il croit qu'elle le rendra véritablement invulnérable.

\- Et ce sera le cas ?

\- Le possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau doit toujours craindre d'être attaqué, répondit Ollivander, mais l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse disposer du Bâton de la Mort est, je dois l'avouer… redoutable.

\- Vous… vous pensez vraiment que cette baguette existe, Mr Ollivander ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh, oui, répondit-il. Oui, il est parfaitement possible de reconstituer le parcours de la baguette à travers l'histoire. Il y a, bien sûr, des périodes – et elles sont parfois longues – pendant lesquelles elle disparaît, temporairement perdue ou cachée. Mais elle revient toujours à la surface. Elle possède certaines caractéristiques que savent identifier ceux qui connaissent bien les baguettes magiques. Il existe des relations écrites, certaines obscures, que moi-même et d'autres fabricants de baguettes nous faisons un devoir d'étudier. Elles ont un accent d'authenticité.

\- Donc, vous… vous ne pensez pas que ce soit un conte de fées, ou un mythe ? demanda Hermione avec espoir. Elle essaya de se rattacher à cette idée, bien qu'elle en doutait fortement à présent.

-Non, répliqua Ollivander. Que le meurtre soit ou non nécessaire pour qu'elle passe d'un propriétaire à un autre, je n'en sais rien. Son histoire est sanglante, mais cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'agit d'un objet infiniment désirable, qui soulève des passions chez les sorciers. D'une puissance considérable, dangereuse en de mauvaises mains, elle représente un objet d'extraordinaire fascination pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui étudient le pouvoir des baguettes magiques.

\- Mr Ollivander, reprit Harry, vous avez dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que Gregorovitch était en possession de la Baguette de Sureau, n'est-ce pas ?

Ollivander devint, si c'était possible, encore plus pâle. On aurait cru un fantôme. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Mais comment… comment avez-vous… ?

\- Peu importe comment je le sais, répliqua Harry. Vous avez dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que Gregorovitch possédait la baguette ?

-C'était une rumeur, murmura Ollivander. Une rumeur qui circulait il y a des années et des années, bien avant votre naissance ! Je crois que c'est Gregorovitch lui-même qui a commencé à la répandre. Vous comprenez combien il pouvait être bénéfique pour ses affaires de laisser entendre qu'il étudiait et reproduisait les qualités de la Baguette de Sureau !

\- Oui, je comprends, dit Harry.

Il se leva.

\- Mr Ollivander, encore une dernière chose, ensuite nous vous laisserons vous reposer. Que savez-vous des Reliques de la Mort ?

\- Les… Les quoi ? s'étonna le fabricant de baguettes, visiblement décontenancé.

-Les Reliques de la Mort.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui a un rapport avec les baguettes magiques ?

Apparemment, le vieillard semblait véritablement ne rien savoir, ce qui était encourageant.

\- Merci, dit Harry. Merci beaucoup. Nous vous laissons tranquille, maintenant. Ollivander avait l'air accablé.

\- Il me torturait ! haleta-t-il. Le sortilège Doloris… Vous n'avez aucune idée…

\- Si, répliqua Harry. Je sais très bien. Reposez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit.

Il descendit l'escalier, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione. Bill, Fleur, Luna et Dean étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, devant des tasses de thé. Tous levèrent les yeux vers Harry lorsqu'il passa devant l'encadrement de la porte, mais il leur adressa à peine un signe de tête et poursuivit son chemin dans le jardin, Ron et Hermione toujours sur ses talons. Le tertre rougeâtre qui recouvrait le corps de Dobby se trouvait un peu plus loin et Harry retourna devant la tombe. Il ne prononça pas un mot, la mine préoccupé, comme s'il devait faire un considérable effort pour parler. Inquiet, Ron et Hermione attendirent les explications de leur ami.

\- Gregorovitch possédait la Baguette de Sureau il y a très longtemps, dit-il. J'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui essayer de le retrouver. Lorsqu'il y est parvenu, il s'est aperçu que Gregorovitch ne l'avait plus : elle lui avait été volée par Grindelwald. Comment Grindelwald avait-il découvert qu'elle était chez lui, je n'en sais rien – mais si Gregorovitch a été assez stupide pour en répandre la rumeur, ça n'a pas dû être si difficile. Grindelwald s'est servi de la Baguette de Sureau pour accéder à la puissance. Et quand il est parvenu au sommet du pouvoir, Dumbledore a compris que lui seul avait la force de l'arrêter. Il s'est alors battu en duel contre Grindelwald, il l'a vaincu, et il a pris lui-même la Baguette de Sureau.

-C'était Dumbledore qui avait la Baguette de Sureau ? s'étonna Ron. Mais alors… où est-elle, maintenant ?

\- À Poudlard, répondit Harry — Dans ce cas, allons-y ! dit Ron d'un ton pressant. Harry, allons-y et prenons-la avant lui !

\- Trop tard, répliqua Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête entre les mains, comme s'il souffrait.

\- Il sait où elle est. Il y est en ce moment même.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ron avec fureur. Depuis quand sais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi avons-nous perdu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Gripsec en premier ? On aurait pu aller… On peut toujours aller…

\- Non, coupa Harry.

Il s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe.

\- Hermione a raison. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que la baguette me revienne. Il ne voulait pas que je la prenne. Il voulait que je retrouve les Horcruxes.

\- Enfin, quoi, la baguette invincible, Harry ! gémit Ron.

-Je ne suis pas censé m'en occuper… Je suis censé m'occuper des Horcruxes…

Tous trois se turent, chacun plongé dans leurs propres pensées.

* * *

 **Fiiiin !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre qui est plus un chapitre intermédiaire ^^ Bien sûre, il ne faut pas négliger dans l'histoire la quête des horcruxes !**

 **Mais bon on voit assez bien l'état d'esprit d'Hermione qui est très secouée et surtout, qui souffre au ventre ! Beaucoup d'entre vous, se posaient la question quant à sa grossesse, vous serez réellement fixés dans 2 chapitres ;)**

 **Petite info, le prochain chapitre se portera sur un nouveau personnage :p ! A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?**

 **Voila, sur ce, à bientôt :D**

 **M &T**


	65. Chapitre32

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Nous revoila pour un tout nouveau chapitre HéHé :D pardonnez mon retard, j'étais partie quelques jours en vacances ;)**

 **Comme promis, ce chapitre ce portera sur un personnage autre que Drago ou Hermione ^^**

 **très rapidement, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit et nous nous retrouvons plus loin pour un petit débrief' :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lilais : Un tout grand merci pour ces beaux compliments :D Ah oui Drago ça ne sera pas la grande forme comme tu peux te douter :/ tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre suivant concernant le bébé :) J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire en tout cas ! Bonne lecture et merci pour cette revieuw !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Narcissa Malefoy**

Il était plus de minuit. Narcissa Malefoy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Les derniers événements survenus la veille hantaient son esprit. Inlassablement, l'image de Lucius torturé par le Seigneur des ténèbres quand il fut arrivé au Manoir pour découvrir que Harry Potter s'était une nouvelle fois échappé, sous leur nez, revenait en boucle. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu entrer dans une colère si enragée. C'était comme si un ouragan particulièrement violant était venu s'abattre sur leur domaine pour saccager leur maison tout entière. Cette fois, elle avait véritablement cru qu'il tuerait Lucius, ou pire, Drago. Heureusement, une fois qu'il s'était rassasié d'avoir reporté sa colère sur son époux, il changea de cible et s'en pris à Bellatrix et au loup-garou. Depuis, pour son plus grand soulagement, ils ne l'avaient plus revus et avaient reçu l'ordre de ne plus le déranger sous aucun prétexte, au risque, cette fois, de leur propre vie à tous.

A ses côtés, Lucius remuait. Comme chaque nuit, il était pris de ses horribles cauchemars. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et il poussa ses habituels gémissements effrayés. D'ordinaire, ses cauchemars ne duraient que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Mais cette nuit-ci, ses lamentations se transformaient en cri et son mari remuait de plus en plus dans leur grand lit conjugal en baldaquin.

-Lucius ! Chuchota Narcissa en le secouant. Lucius ! Réveille-toi !

Le son de la voix de sa femme semblait le calmer et il cessa de bouger pour se rendormir profondément. Narcissa caressa docilement ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient et se mélangeait à la sueur qui perlait le long de son front. Pauvre Lucius, se dit-elle, lui qui était si respecté, si beau et plein d'assurance durant leurs années de mariage. Elle avait toujours été envoutée par le charisme que dégageait son mari ainsi que le statut social que représentait l'appartenance à la famille Malefoy. A présent, il avait vieilli de dix ans, au moins. Son visage était devenu maigre, émacié, ses yeux gris soulignés de cernes violacées. A la vue de ce changement physique si frappant, Narcissa Malefoy ressentait un profond sentiment d'indignation, et de colère. Drago avait raison : ils étaient bafoués, leur nom trainé dans la boue, considérés comme une farce à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Incapable de tenir une minute de plus seule dans ses pensées, allongée dans ce grand lit, Narcissa décida de se lever pour chercher un flacon de sa potion de sommeil qu'elle avait coutume de prendre le soir. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta sa grande chambre à coucher et se dirigea vers les escaliers en marbre. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus su mettre la main sur le dernier flacon de sommeil qu'elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir acheté chez l'apothicaire, Narcissa avait pris soin de cacher ses fioles dans une petite armoire secrète situé au fond de leur réserve. A présent, elle comprenait pour quelle raison ce flacon avait disparu… depuis hier, tout s'éclairait dans son esprit…

Elle passa devant la chambre de son fils. Était-il en train de dormir ? Elle en doutait. Elle n'avait plus revu Drago depuis la nuit dernière… Elle s'arrêta derrière sa porte et tendit l'oreille. Tout était silencieux. Son instinct de mère lui souffla qu'elle devrait peut-être frapper à sa porte, voir si tout allait bien. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que son fils devait se trouver dans un état de profond désespoir depuis hier… Le cœur déchiré, elle décida de passer son chemin et de descendre les escaliers, sa robe de chambre argentée voletant légèrement derrière elle, pour se diriger vers la petite réserve. Au moins, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairé, elle n'aurait plus à rencontrer cet ignoble rat des champs qu'était Queudver. Ce dernier avait pris cette horrible habitude de venir fureter la nuit dans la réserve, grignotant sans aucune gêne leur propre nourriture ! Elle repensa sans aucun chagrin, à la découverte de son corps grassouillet dans leur cave juste après que les prisonniers se soient enfuis sous leurs yeux.

Rapidement, elle prit le flacon et avala une petite gorgé avant de le remettre en place. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle ferma l'armoire et remonta d'un pas silencieux vers sa chambre. Une fois glissée dans ses draps en soie émeraude, elle s'endormit aussi vite, la potion faisant enfin son effet. Au moins, se dit-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle ne penserait plus à rien pendant quelques heures.

Le lendemain matin, la lumière des rayons du soleil perçait les tentures en velours de sa chambre. Narcissa bâtit des paupières et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se retourna vers son mari, mais son côté était vide et les draps tirés. Elle en conclut que Lucius était déjà descendu. Difficilement, elle se leva du lit, l'esprit embrumé par les effets de sa potion de sommeil qui était encore présent et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle se hâta de se préparer.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle descendit les escaliers et aperçut par l'entrebâillement de la grande porte donnant sur le salon, Lucius en compagnie de Severus Rogue. Ceux-ci étaient en plein discussion quand Narcissa les interrompit.

-Severus ? L'appela Narcissa surprise de le voir à une heure si matinale.

-Narcissa, répondit-il d'un hochement de tête, je suis passé en coup de vent voir comment se portait Lucius depuis… hier.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son mari avant de reporter son attention vers Rogue.

-Alors, tu es au courant.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a informé de la… situation. Il m'a également recommandé de le prévenir si la jeune Weasley revenait à Poudlard, ce dont je doute fortement.

-Ils sont très certainement en fuite à l'heure qu'il est, murmura Lucius.

-Certainement.

-Mais nous devons tout de même nous en assurer, reprit Lucius, je vais dès maintenant partir vérifier dans cette porcherie qui sert de maison à ces traître-à-leur-sang.

-Lucius ! S'indigna Narcissa, n'y va pas ! Si l'Ordre se trouve là-bas…

-Ne t'en fait pas chérie, je n'irai pas seul. Rogue, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

-Ne doute pas que cela m'aurait fait plaisir de voir la maison de ces Weasley bruler sous mes yeux, affirma Rogue, mais j'ai des affaires importantes à régler à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

Lucius acquiesça avant de tourner les talons.

-Je serais de retour à l'heure du déjeuner, l'informa-t-il en quittant le salon. Rogue, merci d'être venu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd de la majestueuse porte d'entrée se fit attendre. Rogue remit sa cape sur ses épaules et s'appétait également à partir quand Narcissa le retint.

-Attends, Severus, j'ai… j'ai besoin de te parler.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air surpris, puis repris son air impassible comme à son habitude.

-Que se passe-t-il Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il. C'est au sujet de Lucius ?

Celle-ci fit un signe de négation de la tête. Elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper.

-De Drago ?

-Oui… répondit-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, son teint d'ordinaire jaunâtre était devenu blanc.

-J'ai appris… quelque chose, Severus ! C'est horrible !

Rogue pris la main de Narcissa et la serrer affectueusement avant de plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'écouta attentivement.

-Hier… quand cette fille…

-Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer son nom.

-Quand elle était au Manoir… Je me suis penchée vers elle… elle était si vulnérable, si terrifié… quand j'ai cherché dans ses souvenirs pour voir si elle mentait… j'ai vu… Drago, Severus

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Narcissa fit une pause, scrutant l'expression de Severus. Comme à son habitude, il restait de marbre et écouta attentivement Narcissa.

-J'ai vu leurs souvenirs, continua-t-elle, j'ai vu combien mon fils était heureux avec elle… j'ai tellement senti à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre… Par Serpentard, Severus… enfin je comprends Drago.

-Lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Rogue dans un murmure.

-Non ! Drago ne doit pas savoir !

-Pourquoi, Narcissa ?

Ses yeux commençaient à se baigner de larmes, elle sentait que ses mains commençaient à trembler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

-Parce qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais… Drago… s'il apprenait que j'étais au courant de tout et que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher Bella… mais je ne _pouvais pas_ Severus, il était trop tard pour elle, Potter était entre nos mains !

-Je te comprends…

-Severus… aide-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Implora-t-elle tandis que Rogue se leva pour faire les cents pas, je veux les aider !

-Il s'agit de mon fils, reprit Narcissa, mon fils unique !

-Que voudrais-tu faire ? La raisonna Rogue, Granger est en fuite avec Potter. Je suis certain que même Drago ignore où elle se trouve. Par ailleurs, crois-tu réellement qu'elle va l'accueillir à bras ouvert alors qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un cil quand ta chère sœur la torturait ?

Narcissa laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

-C'est horrible, Severus… que puis-je faire pour le soutenir ? Drago… il doit être anéanti…

-Strictement rien. Tu te comporteras comme à ton habitude. Il ne faut pas que Drago se doute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas être averti de votre… situation !

-Il y a autre chose… ajouta Narcissa, la gorge serrée, quelque chose que j'ai vu, que j'ai senti… en elle.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Rogue, soucieux.

-Un bébé… elle est enceinte de mon fils.

Ils se regardèrent sans prononcer d'autres mots.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre sur Narcissa ?**

 **Cela vous a-t-il plu de changer de personnage? J'avoue j'ai apprécié d'écrire sur elle en tout cas ! Dans notre vision des choses, elle tient plus que tout à Drago et elle est même prête à l'aider avec Hermione. Surtout depuis qu'ils sont oppressés par Voldemort, sa vision des choses commencent aussi à changer...**

 **Voila, petit chapitre transitoire qui se révélera bien plus tard important :)**

 **Merci de nous laisser vos avis !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :p**

 **M &T **


	66. Chapitre33

**Bon dimanche tout le monde !**

 **Dans les temps, je poste la suite des événements qui surviennent après leur capture au Manoir :)**

 **Nous sommes ravies des commentaires sur le chapitre sur Narcissa, elle reviendra ultérieurement ;p**

 **Ici, chapitre très important car on va enfin connaître la réponse à la question : Hermione a-t-elle gardé son bébé :o**

 **Un petit indice aussi : qql va être au courant de l'existence du bébé... à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?**

 **Allez je vous laisse découvrir tout ça avec un chapitre plus long que le précédent, mêlant JK et notre fiction :)**

 **PS: UN grand merci pour vos revieuws, continuez à nous donner vos impressions ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : la chaumière aux coquillages**

Le cottage de Bill et de Fleur se dressait seul sur une falaise qui dominait la mer, ses murs incrustés de coquillages et blanchis à la chaux. C'était un endroit magnifique et solitaire. Où que l'on puisse se trouver, à l'intérieur de la petite maison ou dans le jardin, on pouvait entendre le flux et le reflux constants de la mer, telle la respiration d'une gigantesque créature assoupie. Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla paisiblement avec le son des vagues qui venaient se briser sur les rochers. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'elle rêvait et que d'un instant à l'autre, elle se réveillerait dans la vieille tente de Perkins qui sentait toujours une arrière odeur de moisi. Mais elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la petite chambre d'ami chez Bill et Fleur, qu'elle partageait avec Luna.

Elle regarda à sa gauche, le lit de son amie était vide. Il devait être plus de dix heures du matin. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb grâce à la potion que lui avait administré Fleur, la veille.

Elle se redressa sur le lit, sa douleur au bras avait disparu, mais les marques étaient toujours profondément inscrites sur son bras : « Sang-de-bourbe ». Elle se sentait écœurée… la vue de cette inscription la dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas l'insulte, ni la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque la lame transperçait sa peau qui la révoltait, c'était que Drago ait laissé faire… cette folle ! Il n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait pas tenté de la sauver.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix, qu'ils étaient perdus d'avance…Mais elle avait tout de même espéré qu'il interviendrait pour la sauver… qu'il s'interposerait entre elle et sa tante ! Non, repensa-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur sa joue, il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de regarder, et même de se battre contre eux quand ils tentaient de s'échapper ! Jamais elle n'oubliera… jamais elle ne lui pardonnera. Il n'avait même pas crié lorsque sa psychopathe de tante lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre… quand elle a tué leur bébé.

D'une main tremblante, elle retira la couverture en laine du lit et souleva sa robe de chambre.

Avec horreur, Hermione vit les marques de coups que lui avait donnés Bellatrix. Le bas de son ventre était toujours gonflé, mais elle savait que bientôt il redeviendrait comme avant… quand elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle enfuit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota. Son bébé, pensa-t-elle, son petit bébé… Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle douleur. C'était comme si cette folle avait piétiné, déchiqueté, lacéré, écrasé son cœur. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots assez forts pour exprimer sa douleur. Elle sanglota de plus belle au souvenir de cette nuit passée avec Drago lorsqu'ils cherchaient un prénom pour leur enfant qui jamais ne naîtra… Elle fut prise d'une crise de larmes quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Ermioone ? Fit la voix claironnante de Fleur. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui… répondit Hermione précipitamment en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main, vas-y.

Fleur entra, resplendissante comme toujours. Aujourd'hui, elle était munie d'un tablier rose pâle et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval.

-Je suis venue te prévenir que le petit déjeuner est servi, mais si tu préfères je peux te le monter au lit pour que tu gardes tes forces ? Ermioone est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Fleur en scrutant son visage dont ses yeux bruns étaient petits et gonflés.

-Oui…oui, merci Fleur, répondit Hermione d'une voix aiguë, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je vais me lever et descendre saluer tout le monde.

Hermione se leva du lit d'un pas titubant quand elle entendit Fleur pousser une exclamation horrifiée.

-Par Nicolas Flamel ! Ermione… tu saignes ?!

Hermione se retourna aussitôt et vit sur les draps du lit une mare de sang. De _son sang_ ! Celui du bébé, se dit-elle. Sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Elle sentait une véritable douleur lui déchirer son cœur. À côté de cela, les entailles faites par Bellatrix à son bras lui semblaient si insipides !

Fleur la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Hermione n'osait pas lever les yeux, elle n'arriverait pas à affronter ses grands yeux bleus.

-Ermione, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe enfin !

-R…r..rien, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre ses sanglots.

-Voyons, j'ai le droit de savoir la vérité ! Tu es chez moi ici et tu es _blessée_ ! Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Fleur s'interrompit. Elle venait d'apercevoir le petit ventre rond d'Hermione qui se dessinait en dessous de sa robe de chambre. Aussitôt, elle cacha la forme entre ses mains, mais c'était trop tard. Fleur venait de comprendre. Son regard passa du ventre vers le lit tacheté de sang puis un air d'effroi se dessinait sur son beau visage quand elle comprit.

-Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle. Ermione !

Elle n'osait pas répondre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les larmes continuant de couler à flot sur sa joue.

-Comment… ? Commença Fleur.

-Tu ne dois rien dire ! Exigea Hermione qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Fleur, je t'en prie ! Personne ne doit savoir pour…

-Mais, enfin Ermioone, c'est insensé ! Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi !

-Il le faut ! Harry et Ron ne sont pas au courant !

-Tu veux dire que… balbutia Fleur… est-ce que c'est Ron qui est… ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Fleur soupçonne Ron d'être le père. Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile de la laisser croire que Ron l'était. Elle ne devait pas savoir pour Drago ! Hermione devait à tout pris l'égarée de cette piste. Si elle était honnête avec elle, Fleur poserait des questions trop dangereuses. Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, Fleur poussa une exclamation de surprise et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oh Ermioone ! Fit-elle. Ron doit savoir ! Il faut que tu lui dises !

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Je t'en supplie Fleur ne lui dit rien ! C'était un accident… il ne doit pas savoir ! Jure-le-moi que tu ne diras rien à qui que ce soit !

Fleur se mordit les lèvres, apparemment prise entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant pour appeler Ron ou de ne rien dire du tout. Les yeux brillant de larmes, Hermione soutenait le regard de Fleur.

-Pitié… Fleur. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas véritablement amies. Nous n'avons jamais eu de conversation ensemble, mais j'ai besoin que tu gardes le secret ! Je t'en prie ! Si Harry et Ron sont au courant, ils ne me le pardonneraient jamais de leur avoir caché… notre mission que nous a laissée Dumbledore serait compromise…

Elle continuait de regarder Fleur, espérant de tout son être que son petit plaidoyer réussisse à la convaincre. Enfin, elle remua les lèvres :

-Très bien, je ne dirai rien… tu peux compter sur moi.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci Fleur, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Mais, enfin, Ermioone… je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi Ron n'est pas au courant que tu portes…

-Portais, rectifia Hermione, la gorge serrée.

-Tu veux dire… que le _sang_?!

-Oui… fit Hermione d'une voix brisée… à nouveau elle pleura.

Fleur la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle fit un geste qui l'étonna, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Hermione lui en était si reconnaissante, elle n'avait plus été consolée par une amie depuis tellement longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'elle vivrait un moment si intime avec Fleur. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle percevait un autre aspect de sa personnalité, comme le jour où Bill s'était fait attaquer.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix compatissante après l'avoir relâchée.

-Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fleur fit un « ooooh » qu'elle comprenait mieux à présent.

-C'était elle qui…

-Oui.

-Oh, Ermione, je suis tellement _désolée_ ! Je ne peux que comprendre ta douleur… moi aussi j'ai perdu mon petit bébé il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela.

-Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu étais enceinte ?! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, répondit-elle tristement en s'asseyant sur le lit. Depuis quelques temps, Bill et moi essayons d'avoir un bébé. Je sais, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment compte tenu du climat actuel, mais nous voulons réellement répandre de l'amour et des instants de bonheur dans ce monde qui ne connaît plus que le malheur ! Alors je suis tombée enceinte, un mois après notre mariage. Bill était si heureux, olala c'est fou, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état !

Hermione déglutina. Drago et elle aussi avaient été heureux… il espérait tellement que le bébé soit un petit garçon… Fleur continua :

-Nous avons préféré ne rien dire tant que nous n'étions pas tout à fait sûrs, et nous avions eu raison. Un mois et demi plus tard, je perdais le bébé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Les guérisseurs m'ont simplement dit que j'avais fait une fausse couche, le bébé ne s'était pas bien formé, expliqua Fleur d'une voix brisée. Bill était si triste… mais nous n'avons pas perdu espoir, nous continuons. Plus que jamais nous sommes déterminés à avoir notre enfant.

-Oh Fleur ! J'espère tellement pour vous ! Vous méritez ce bonheur, toi et Bill plus que quiconque après tout ce que vous avez traversé.

-C'est si gentil Emioone de dire ces choses-là !

Elle se leva du lit et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-La vie est si courte, chaque instant d'amour passé avec la personne que tu aimes est important ! Ron et toi, vous vous aimez !

-Fleur…

-Je le vois à la manière dont il te regarde, c'est si évident enfin !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait honte de dissimuler la vérité de la sorte à Fleur, lui laisser croire que l'enfant était de Ron. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

-Je sais… mais c'est compliqué…

-A cause de Harry ?

-Quoi… Harry ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Ah je ne sais pas… répondit Fleur qui commençait à laisser son imagination vagabondée, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une sorte de triangle qui…

-Non ! La coupa Hermione en rigolant à moitié tellement l'idée lui paraissait absurde, Harry et moi sommes seulement ami, il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté à ce sujet !

-Ah bon… tant mieux alors.

Il eut un silence gênant qu'Hermione interrompit :

-Je te remercie Fleur… pour ta discrétion et ton soutien. Je me sentais si seule…

-J'espère prendre la bonne décision de cacher ton secret à Ron. Je vais te donner une pommade que m'ont recommandée les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste quand j'ai perdu le bébé.

-Merci Fleur, merci pour tout.

Fleur fit un signe de tête puis quitta la petite chambre. Hermione se sentait si vide. Elle était épuisée de toutes ces émotions qu'elle ressentait. Machinalement, elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la petite salle de bain et se prépara pour le petit déjeuner où elle retrouva tout le monde installé à la table.

Dans les jours qu'ils passaient au cottage, Hermione n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Harry passait la majeure partie de son temps isolé. Il passa les quelques jours suivants à chercher des excuses pour s'échapper du cottage surpeuplé, pour s'asseoir des heures en haut de la falaise, à contempler l'immensité de la mer qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Une après-midi, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Harry, assis au loin sur le haut de la falaise. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait lire la détresse de son ami. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper du manoir des Malefoy, elle savait qu'Harry se demandait sans cesse s'il a eu raison de laisser Voldemort prendre la baguette de Sureau. Un doute que Ron ne cessait de souligner pour son plus grand agacement :

-Et si Dumbledore avait voulu qu'on comprenne le symbole à temps pour pouvoir retrouver la baguette ? Et si le fait de découvrir la signification du symbole te rendait « digne » de conquérir les reliques ? Harry, s'il s'agit vraiment de la Baguette de Sureau, comment diable pourrons-nous en finir avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Pour sa part, l'idée d'ouvrir la tombe de Dumbledore et de le dépouiller de sa baguette lui était répugnante !

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille, Harry, répétait-elle sans cesse quand ils abordaient le sujet. Tu n'aurais pas pu forcer la tombe de Dumbledore.

-Mais est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort ? demanda Ron, trois jours après leur arrivée au cottage.

Ils se trouvaient près muret qui séparait le jardin du bord de la falaise, lorsque

Ron et Hermione étaient venus retrouver Harry qui s'isolait à nouveau.

-Oui, Ron, il est mort, _s'il te plaît,_ ne recommence pas !

-Regarde les faits, Hermione, répliqua Ron. La biche argentée. L'épée. L'oeil que Harry a vu dans le miroir…

-Harry reconnaît que cet oeil était peut-être un effet de son imagination ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-C'est possible, répondit Harry sans la regarder.

-Mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment ? ajouta Ron.

-Non, je ne le pense pas vraiment, dit Harry.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama aussitôt Ron, avant qu'Hermione ait pu reprendre la parole. Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore, explique-moi comment Dobby a pu savoir que nous étions dans cette cave, Hermione ?

-Je l'ignore… Mais peux-tu m'expliquer comment Dumbledore nous l'aurait envoyé s'il repose dans une tombe à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était peut-être son fantôme !

-Dumbledore ne reviendrait pas sous la forme d'un fantôme, assura Harry. Il aurait continué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « continué » ? interrogea Ron.

L'idée qu'il y aura une continuité « après », effraya Hermione. Elle attendit que son ami en dise plus, mais une voix derrière eux l'interrompit :

-Arry?

Fleur était sortie du cottage, ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté volant sous la brise.

-Arry, Gripsec voudrait te parler. Il est dans la plus petite des chambres. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'entende.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le gobelin l'envoie transmettre son message. Elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle retourna vers la maison. Gripsec les attendait, comme Fleur l'avait dit, dans la plus minuscule des trois chambres du cottage, là où dormaient Hermione et Luna. Il avait tiré les rideaux de coton rouge contre le ciel brillant, parsemé de nuages, baignant la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante qui contrastait avec le reste du cottage, où tout était clair, aéré.

-J'ai pris ma décision, Harry Potter, annonça le gobelin, assis les jambes croisées, ses doigts grêles pianotant sur les bras de son fauteuil. Les gobelins de Gringotts verront là une vile trahison, mais j'ai décidé de vous aider…

-Formidable ! s'exclama Harry, Merci, Gripsec, nous sommes vraiment…

-En échange d'autre chose, coupa le gobelin d'une voix ferme, d'un paiement.

Légèrement interloqué, Harry hésita.

-Combien voulez-vous ? J'ai de l'or.

-Pas d'or, répliqua Gripsec. De l'or, j'en ai aussi.

Son regard noir scintilla. Ses yeux étaient dépourvus de blanc.

-Je veux l'épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

L'enthousiasme de Harry retomba.

-C'est impossible, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

-Dans ce cas, reprit le gobelin d'une voix douce, nous allons avoir un problème.

-Nous pouvons vous donner autre chose, s'empressa de proposer Ron. J'imagine que la chambre forte des Lestrange doit être bien garnie. Quand nous y serons entrés, vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir.

C'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Gripsec rougit de colère.

-Je ne suis pas un voleur, mon garçon ! Je n'essaye pas de m'emparer de trésors sur lesquels je n'ai aucun droit !

-L'épée nous appartient…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua le gobelin.

-Nous sommes des élèves de Gryffondor et cette épée était celle de Godric Gryffondor…

-Et avant d'être à Gryffondor, à qui appartenait-elle ? demanda d'un ton impérieux le gobelin qui s'était redressé dans son fauteuil.

-À personne, répondit Ron. Elle a été fabriquée pour lui, non ?

-Pas du tout ! s'écria le gobelin, hérissé de fureur, un long doigt pointé sur Ron. L'arrogance des sorciers, une fois de plus ! Cette épée était celle de Ragnuk Ier et elle lui a été prise par Godric Gryffondor ! C'est un trésor perdu, un chef d'œuvre de l'art des gobelins ! Il appartient aux gobelins ! L'épée sera le prix à payer pour mon aide, à prendre ou à laisser !

Gripsec leur adressa un regard noir. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres et dit :

-Il faut que nous en parlions, Gripsec, pour voir si nous sommes d'accord avec votre proposition. Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques minutes ?

Le gobelin, la mine revêche, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry en bas, dans le living-room vide.

-Il se fiche de nous, lança Ron. On ne va pas lui laisser cette épée.

-Est-ce vrai ? demanda Harry à Hermione. Est-ce que l'épée a été volée par Gryffondor ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, désespérée. L'histoire telle que la présentent les sorciers glisse souvent sur ce qu'ils ont fait à d'autres espèces magiques, mais je n'ai jamais rien lu qui dise que Gryffondor ait volé l'épée.

-Ça doit encore être une de ces histoires de gobelins qui prétendent que les sorciers essayent toujours de prendre l'avantage sur eux, affirma Ron. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il ne nous ait pas réclamé une de nos baguettes.

-Les gobelins ont de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer les sorciers, Ron, rétorqua Hermione. Ils ont été maltraités dans le passé.

-Les gobelins ne sont pas vraiment de mignons petits lapins, fit remarquer Ron. Ils ont tué beaucoup d'entre nous. Ils nous ont combattus sans pitié.

-Mais discuter avec Gripsec pour essayer de savoir laquelle des deux espèces est la plus fourbe et la plus violente ne l'incitera pas à nous aider davantage, tu ne crois pas ?

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de contourner le problème.

-Bon, écoutez-moi, reprit Ron, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui.

-On explique à Gripsec qu'on a besoin de l'épée jusqu'à ce qu'on soit entrés dans la chambre forte et qu'ensuite, il pourra l'avoir. Il y en a une copie là-bas, non ? On n'a qu'à échanger les deux et lui donner la fausse.

-Ron, il verrait la différence mieux que nous ! répliqua Hermione. Il est le seul à s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un échange !

-Oui, mais on pourrait filer en douce avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive…

Ron se recroquevilla sous le regard qu'Hermione lui lança.

-Ça, dit-elle à voix basse, c'est méprisable. Lui demander de l'aide et ensuite le trahir ? Après, tu t'étonneras que les gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ?

Les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates.

-Très bien, très bien ! C'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit ! Quelle est ta solution alors ?

-Il faut que nous lui offrions quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ait autant de valeur.

-Brillante idée. Je vais aller chercher une autre épée ancienne fabriquée par des gobelins et tu lui feras un emballage cadeau.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Leur situation était compromise : L'épée était cependant leur arme unique et indispensable contre les Horcruxes.

-Peut-être que Gripsec ment, suggéra Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Peut-être que Gryffondor n'a pas pris l'épée. Comment peut-on être sûr que la version des gobelins est la bonne ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Hermione.

-Pour quelle raison Harry insistait autant au sujet de l'histoire de cette épée ?!

-Ça change la façon dont je ressens les choses, répondit Harry. Nous allons lui dire que nous lui donnerons l'épée quand il nous aura aidés à pénétrer dans la chambre forte… mais nous prendrons la précaution de ne pas lui préciser à quel moment exactement il pourra la récupérer.

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement séduite par ce plan. En réalité, elle le trouvait quelque peu malhonnête vis-à-vis de Gripsec. Ron, en revanche, affichait un grand sourire.

-Harry, nous n'allons pas…

-Il l'aura, poursuivit Harry, après que nous nous en serons servis contre tous les Horcruxes. À ce moment-là, je la lui laisserai. Je tiendrai ma parole.

-Mais ça prendra peut-être des années ! s'exclama Hermione.

J-e sais, mais _lui_ n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne lui mentirai pas… pas vraiment.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione avec un mélange de défi et de honte.

-Je n'aime pas ça, dit Hermione qui repensait à sa propre discussion avec Fleur.

-Moi non plus, pas beaucoup, admit Harry.

-Moi, je trouve que c'est génial, approuva Ron en se levant. Allons lui annoncer ça.

De retour dans la petite chambre, Harry présenta la proposition au gobelin en évitant soigneusement de donner une date définitive pour la remise de l'épée. Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione contemplait le plancher, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'osait pas regarder le Gobelin, ses yeux perçants l'intimidaient et Hermione était certaine qu'il verrait que les trois amis lui cachent quelque chose. Heureusement le gobelin ne regardait personne d'autre que Harry.

-J'ai donc votre parole, Harry Potter, que vous me donnerez l'épée de Gryffondor si je vous apporte mon aide ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Alors, serrons-nous la main, dit le gobelin en tendant la sienne.

Harry la prit et la serra. Gripsec le lâcha puis frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et dit :

-Alors, allons-y.

C'était comme s'ils avaient préparé une nouvelle expédition au ministère. Ils se mirent au travail dans la petite chambre qui resta plongée, pour respecter les préférences de Gripsec, dans une semi-obscurité.

-Je n'ai vu la chambre forte des Lestrange qu'une seule fois, leur précisa Gripsec, le jour où on m'a demandé d'y placer la fausse épée. C'est l'une des plus anciennes. Les très vieilles familles de sorciers entreposent leurs trésors au dernier sous-sol, là où les chambres fortes sont les plus grandes et les mieux protégées…

Ils s'enfermaient pendant des heures entières dans la pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard, jusqu'à ce que Fleur vienne les appeler pour le dîner.

Le soir même, alors que Ron, Harry et Gripsec étaient sortis de la chambre pour aller se coucher dans leur chambre respective que Fleur avait aménagée pour eux, Hermione commençait à se déshabiller quand une lueur apparût dans la pièce. Surprise, elle interrompit son geste et vit se matérialiser au milieu de la chambre le Patronus de Drago en forme d'Hermine. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ne voulait pas entendre son message, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir ! Elle voulait l'oublier, lui et toute sa famille qui l'avait torturée… sa tante qui avait tué leur bébé !

-Hermione, fit la voix suppliante de Drago à travers le Patronus, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi !

Puis le Patronus disparut, replongeant la pièce dans un profond silence que seul le bruit des vagues venait perturber. Elle continua de fixer le sol d'où s'était élevé le Patronus, comme si elle pensait avoir rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, Drago l'attendait, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Trop tard, pensa Hermione, il était trop tard… elle avait trop été blessée. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé souffrir de la sorte.

Ses pensées commençaient à s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Elle se sentait chanceler, ses jambes étaient aussi molles que du coton humide et elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour ne pas tomber à terre. Hermione n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée, comme s'il elle était enfermée dans un espace trop confiné. De l'air, pensa-t-elle, elle devait sortir de cette petite chambre, sentir l'air marin pour l'apaiser et ne plus penser à rien ! Cette idée lui donna la force de se lever et de s'habiller pour sortir dehors. D'un pas discret, elle traversa la maison sans être vue par Fleur, Bill, Luna et Dean qui buvait une tasse de thé dans la petite cuisine.

La nuit était venteuse et les épais nuages gris cachaient à moitié la lune qui était à son premier quartier. Resserrant son blouson à son cou, Hermione s'avança contre le vent et avança machinalement vers le haut de la falaise, là où la vue était la plus spectaculaire. Le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers atténuait déjà la crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait eue dans la petite chambre. Elle respira profondément une bouffée d'air marin. Instantanément, Hermione se sentit mieux, comme si le vent avait emporté avec lui tous ses problèmes… ses souvenirs avec Drago. Elle arriva à hauteur de la tombe de Dobby. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione lit les entailles que Harry avait gravées sur la tombe

CI-GÎT DOBBY, ELFE LIBRE

Dobby… pensa Hermione… Oh, Dobby ! L'elfe avait donné sa vie pour les sauver, pour sauver Harry. Drago aurait-il fait de même pour elle ? Non, se dit-elle aussitôt, jamais ! Il était à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondor ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi _aveugle_?! Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots devant la tombe. Le visage enfui dans ses mains, ses larmes coulaient à flot entre ses doigts quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit avec étonnement, Luna qui se tenait derrière elle.

-Ne pleure pas Hermione, lui dit-elle, ses cheveux d'un blond sale voletant au rythme du vent, tout finira par s'arranger.

-C…co…comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-Je le sais c'est tout, parce que c'est toujours comme ça non ? Je suppose qu'il faut passer par des instants de malheur pour connaître enfin le bonheur.

Hermione regarda Luna d'un air étonné, ses grands yeux bleus globuleux ne lui donnaient plus cet air de folie qui s'affichait habituellement sur son jeune visage. Pour une fois, Luna disait quelque chose de censé.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, répondit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

Hermione arrêta son geste et regarda Luna. Par pitié, qu'on arrête de lui parler de l'amour inconditionnel de Ron, se dit-elle.

-Je sais Luna, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, mais nous ne serons jamais plus qu'ami !

-Pourtant vous n'étiez pas ami avant, souligna Luna. Il n'a jamais été très gentil avec toi, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il t'aimait.

Hermione n'était plus très sûre de comprendre où Luna voulait en venir.

-Heu… Luna de quoi parles-tu ? Ron a toujours été gentil, même avec son épouvantable caractère je dois l'admettre…

-Je ne parle pas de Ron mais de ce garçon ! Drago Malefoy, bien sûre !

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à l'évocation de son nom.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que… voyons, Luna que racontes-tu ?! S'exclama Hermione en feignant d'avoir l'air surpris.

-J'étais enfermée dans sa cave depuis Noel, en fait, il était très gentil. Il venait quelques fois nous apporter de la nourriture en cachette, pendant la nuit. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qui il était véritablement et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ton égard.

Hermione avait le souffle coupé. Jamais il ne lui en avait parlé ! À vrai dire, il ne lui parlait plus de ce qu'il se passait chez lui et elle comprenait pourquoi.

-Écoute Luna…

-Oh, ça ne sert à rien de me le cacher ! Je le vois très bien sur ton visage.

-Tu as raison, avoua Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle n'avait plus la force de nier ou de le cacher. Après tout, Luna était au courant et elle savait que la jeune fille n'en démordrait pas.

-Je l'aimais, Luna. Je l'aimais comme je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un de cette façon, un jour.

-Et maintenant, tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, à nouveau les larmes coulaient sur sa joue. Elle releva la manche de son blouson et montra à son amie les cicatrices sur son bras : « Sang-de-bourbe ».

-A chaque fois que je regarde cette inscription, je ne vois pas Bellatrix Lestrange, ni ses insultes sur mon sang ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je vois Drago qui l'a laissé faire !

Son regard brun baigné de larmes soutenait celui de Luna. Il n'exprimait pas de la pitié, ni de la peine, simplement de la compréhension.

-Papa aussi, il vous a vendu. C'est Drago qui me l'a dit. Il a appelé les Mangemorts pour qu'ils vous capturent et me libère de cette cave.

-Luna, ça n'a rien à voir…

-Si ! Au contraire, s'exclama-t-elle, papa à fait ça parce qu'il tenait à moi plus qu'à quiconque. Il n'a plus que moi au monde depuis que maman est partie ! Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait ça…

-Mais Drago…

-Drago ne pouvait rien dire, que te serait-il arrivé s'il avait avoué qu'il t'aimait ?

Hermione réfléchit à la question. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit est que sa chère tante « Bella » n'aurait pas du tout été contente… l'aurait-elle tué sur le champ ? Elle en était parfaitement capable. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, Bellatrix ne voudrait pas d'une mauvaise herbe au sein de sa précieuse famille et aurait préféré coupé les mauvaises feuilles avant qu'elles ne poussent.

-Elle m'aurait tuée, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

-Exactement, et ni Drago, ni sa mère n'aurait pu empêcher ça ! Il a essayé de gagner du temps avant que Tu-sais-qui n'arrive ! N'a-t-il pas eu raison ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Nous sommes en sécurité à présent, nous sommes tous… sains et saufs, dit Hermione d'une voix à moitié convaincue.

-Non, ils n'étaient pas tous sains et saufs. Dobby n'était plus là. Son bébé ne vivait plus en elle. Et ce n'était pas grâce à Drago qu'ils étaient en vie.

-Luna, c'est Dobby qui nous a sauvés, pas Drago. Lui, il ne faisait rien !

Hermione tourna les talons, elle ne voulait plus en discuter davantage. D'un pas pressé, elle retourna au cottage, le vent soufflant de plus en plus sur elle. Elle monta précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit. Cette rencontre inattendue avec Luna lui avait embrouillé encore plus les esprits. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Ses yeux étaient trop secs, comme si elle avait vidé tout le contenu de ses larmes depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Manoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit. A chaque fois que Drago mentionnait sa grande maison, Hermione imaginait un manoir chaleureux, majestueux et accueillant. Quelques fois, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enlacés après avoir consommé leur amour, dans ces fous instants, elle imaginait que Drago l'emmènerait dans sa maison, qu'il lui ferait visiter les pièces et qu'il l'inviterait dans sa chambre… Mais à présent, elle ne voyait plus de cet endroit comme un lieu de torture, froid et effrayant. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans un tel foyer ?! Se demanda-t-elle écœurée.

Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte et comprit que Luna venait se coucher à son tour. Aussitôt elle fit semblant de dormir et attendit que la jeune fille s'endorme. Épuisée, Hermione somnola quelques instants plus tard, son habituel cauchemar de Bellatrix venait à nouveau la hanter, comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était arrivée au cottage.

Lentement, les jours s'étirèrent en semaines. Il fallait résoudre une succession de problèmes dont le moindre n'était pas la diminution considérable de leurs réserves de Polynectar.

-Il n'en reste plus qu'une seule dose, dit Hermione en penchant à la lumière de la lampe le flacon qui contenait l'épaisse potion couleur de boue.

-Ce sera suffisant, assura Harry qui examinait le plan des passages souterrains les plus profonds de Gringotts que Gripsec leur avait dessiné.

Les autres habitants de la Chaumière aux Coquillages pouvaient difficilement ignorer que quelque chose se préparait, car Harry, Ron et Hermione n'apparaissaient plus qu'aux heures des repas.

Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'aiment pas beaucoup Gripsec. Ce dernier se montrait étonnamment sanguinaire, s'esclaffait à l'idée que des créatures de moindre importance puissent souffrir et semblait ravi lorsqu'on envisageait l'éventuelle nécessité de malmener d'autres sorciers pour accéder à la chambre forte des Lestrange. Le gobelin ne prenait ses repas avec eux qu'à contrecoeur. Même après que ses jambes furent guéries, il avait exigé qu'on lui apporte à manger dans sa chambre, comme on le faisait pour Ollivander qui, lui, était encore très faible.

Jusqu'au jour où Bill (à la suite d'un accès de colère de Fleur) était monté lui annoncer que cet arrangement ne pouvait plus durer. À partir de ce moment-là, Gripsec s'était joint à leur table, trop petite pour tant de convives, mais refusait de manger les mêmes plats qu'eux, insistant pour qu'on lui serve des morceaux de viande crue, des racines et divers champignons.

L'organisation du cottage s'organisait difficilement car le petit cottage n'avait pas suffisamment d'espace pour accueillir tout le monde. Heureusement, l'état de Mr Ollivander s'améliorait de jour en jour et il put bientôt partir chez la Tante Muriel pour se rétablir entièrement. Un soir, tandis que Ron et Hermione mettaient la table pour le souper, Bill apparut dans l'escalier, aidant Mr Ollivander à descendre les marches. Le fabricant de baguettes paraissait toujours terriblement affaibli et se cramponnait au bras de Bill qui le soutenait, une grande valise dans l'autre main.

-Vous allez me manquer, Mr Ollivander, dit Luna en s'approchant du vieil homme.

-Vous aussi, chère amie, vous me manquerez, répondit Ollivander.

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

-Vous m'avez apporté un indicible réconfort dans cette horrible cave.

-Alors, _goudebaille,_ Mr Ollivander, dit Fleur en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Et je voulais vous demander si vous pourriez me rendre le service d'apporter un paquet à la tante Muriel ? Je ne lui ai jamais rendu sa tiare.

-Ce sera un honneur pour moi, assura Ollivander en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre généreuse hospitalité.

Fleur sortit un coffret de velours usé qu'elle ouvrit pour en montrer le contenu au fabricant de baguettes. La tiare reposait à l'intérieur, scintillante, étincelante à la lumière des deux lampes basses suspendues au plafond.

-Pierres de lune et diamants, dit Gripsec qui était entré furtivement dans la pièce sans qu'on le remarque. Fabriquée par des gobelins, je pense.

-Et payée par des sorciers, ajouta Bill d'une voix douce.

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard à la fois sournois et provocateur. Un vent fort soufflait en rafales contre les vitres du cottage lorsque Bill et Ollivander s'éloignèrent dans la nuit. Les autres se serrèrent autour de la table, coude à coude, et commencèrent à manger en ayant à peine la place de remuer les bras. À côté d'eux, le feu ronflait et craquait dans la cheminée. Fleur ne mangeait pas grand-chose. Elle lançait de fréquents regards vers la fenêtre, mais Bill revint avant qu'ils n'aient terminé leurs entrées, ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le vent.

-Tout va bien, annonça-t-il à Fleur, Ollivander est installé, maman et papa vous disent bonjour. Ginny vous envoie toute son affection. Fred et George rendent Muriel folle de rage. Ils continuent de faire marcher leur service de vente par hibou dans la chambre du fond. Elle a quand même été contente de retrouver sa tiare. Elle croyait que nous l'avions volée, m'a-t-elle dit.

-Ah, ça, elle est vraiment _charming,_ ta tante, répliqua Fleur avec colère.

Elle leva sa baguette et les assiettes sales décollèrent de la table pour s'empiler toutes seules dans les airs. Fleur les attrapa au vol et les emporta dans la cuisine d'un pas énergique.

-Papa aussi a fabriqué une tiare, intervint Luna. En fait, c'est plutôt une couronne.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire tandis que Ron croisa le regard de Harry et sourit. Tous trois se rappelaient de cette coiffe ridicule qu'ils avaient vue chez Xenophilius.

-Il a essayé de reconstituer le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Il pense avoir identifié la plupart de ses éléments. Ajouter des ailes de Billywig l'a beaucoup amélioré…

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Fleur sortit en courant de la cuisine, l'air apeurée. Bill se leva d'un bond, sa baguette pointée sur la porte. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent. Silencieux, Gripsec se glissa sous la table pour se mettre hors de vue.

-Qui est là ? demanda Bill.

-C'est moi, Remus John Lupin ! lança une voix qui dominait le hurlement du vent.

Hermione ressentit une soudaine frayeur. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Je suis un loup-garou, marié à Nymphadora Tonks, et c'est toi, le Gardien du Secret de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, qui m'as donné l'adresse en me demandant de venir en cas d'urgence !

-Lupin, murmura Bill.

Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Lupin trébucha sur le seuil. Enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, il avait le visage blafard. Il se redressa, regarda dans la pièce pour voir qui était là, puis s'écria :

-C'est un garçon ! Nous l'avons appelé Ted, comme le père de Dora !

Hermione poussa un cri perçant.

-Que… Tonks ? Tonks a eu son bébé ?

-Oui, oui, elle a eu son bébé ! hurla Lupin.

Des exclamations de joie et des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. Hermione et Fleur lancèrent d'une petite voix aiguë : « Félicitations ! » et Ron ajouta : « Nom d'une gargouille, un bébé ! » comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. C'était tellement formidable pour Lupin ! Elle sentait que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Quel instant de bonheur ! Cependant, malgré la joie qu'elle partageait avec tout le monde, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une pointe au cœur. Elle croisa le regard de Fleur et comprit qu'elle pensait toutes deux à la même chose, à leur bébé qu'elles n'avaient plus.

-Oui… Oui… un garçon, répéta Lupin qui semblait ébloui par son propre bonheur.

Il contourna la table à grands pas et serra Harry dans ses bras. On aurait dit que la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le sous-sol du square Grimmaurd n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Tu veux bien être le parrain ? lui demanda-til en relâchant son étreinte.

-M… Moi ? balbutia Harry.

-Oui, toi, bien sûr, Dora est tout à fait d'accord, on ne peut pas trouver mieux.

-Je… oui… ça, alors…

Harry semblait submergé, abasourdi, ravi. Bill se hâta d'aller chercher du vin et Fleur essaya de convaincre Lupin de boire un verre avec eux.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que j'y retourne, répondit-il en leur adressant à tous un sourire rayonnant. – il n'avait jamais autant paru si jeune. Merci, merci, Bill.

Bill eut bientôt rempli toutes les coupes. Ils se levèrent et portèrent un toast.

-À Teddy Remus Lupin, dit Lupin. Un futur grand sorcier !

-À qui ressemble-t-il ? demanda Fleur.

-À Dora, je crois ; mais elle, elle pense plutôt qu'il me ressemble. Il n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux. Ils semblaient bruns quand il est né, mais je vous jure qu'ils sont devenus roux une heure plus tard. Ils seront sans doute blonds quand je reviendrai. Andromeda dit que les cheveux de Tonks ont commencé à changer de couleur le jour même de sa naissance.

Il vida sa coupe.

-Bon, d'accord, encore un, ajouta-t-il, radieux, tandis que Bill la remplissait à nouveau.

Le vent secouait le petit cottage et le feu aux flammes bondissantes craquait dans la cheminée. Bientôt, Bill ouvrit une autre bouteille de vin. La nouvelle apportée par Lupin les avait rendus fous de joie, les avait arrachés provisoirement à leur état de siège : l'annonce d'une vie nouvelle avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Seul Gripsec paraissait indifférent à la soudaine atmosphère de fête et au bout d'un moment, il retourna furtivement dans la chambre qu'il n'était plus obligé de partager, à présent.

-Non… Non… Cette fois, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit enfin Lupin en refusant une nouvelle coupe de vin.

Il se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa cape de voyage.

-Au revoir, au revoir, j'essaierai de vous apporter des photos dans quelques jours… Ils seront tous ravis de savoir que je vous ai vus…

Il attacha sa cape et fit ses adieux, embrassant les femmes, serrant chaleureusement la main des hommes puis, le sourire toujours aussi rayonnant, il replongea dans la nuit agitée par la tempête.

-Tu vas être parrain, Harry ! s'exclama Bill.

Les autres continuaient de célébrer l'annonce de cette nouvelle dans le petit living-room tandis que Harry aidait Bill à débarrasser la cuisine.

-C'est… tellement formidable ! S'exclamait Ron, wouah un bébé je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Oui, c'est tellement merveilleux.

Soudain, Hermione fondit en larmes.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Fleur observer la scène avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine et de revenir aussitôt, comme si Bill l'avait congédié.

-C'est parce que, fit Hermione d'une voix aiguë, je suis tellement heureuse pour Lupin et Tonks !

Ron éclata de rire.

-Hermione, tu es trop sensible ! Dit-il pour la taquiner

-Ca doit te paraître bien étrange, toi qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère !

En s'essuyant du coin de l'œil ses larmes, ils rirent ensemble, Luna et Dean se joignant à eux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du vin, mais elle passait si vite du rire aux larmes. Des larmes de joie, de bonheur, mais aussi de tristesse à l'idée que jamais elle ne saura si son bébé était une fille ou un garçon, que jamais elle n'annoncera à Drago la nouvelle…

Hermione sortit de ses pensées par le retour de Harry dans le living-room. Étrangement, il avait l'air préoccupé, se dit Hermione en l'observant. Elle fit un signe de tête à Ron en désignant Harry et tous deux prirent congé de Luna et Dean.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda Ron à voix basse.

-Pas ici, dit-il, Fleur risque d'entendre. Venez.

Discrètement, ils s'esquivèrent jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Harry leur expliqua la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bill dans la cuisine.

-Harry… commença Hermione horrifiée, je te l'avais dit que c'était très risqué !

-Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? Lui demanda-t-il. Nous avons besoin de l'épée pour détruire l'Horcruxe !

-Alors, tu vas tout de même faire _ça_ ?! Après l'avertissement de Bill !

-Relaxe-toi Hermione, intervint Ron, Harry sait très bien ce qu'il fait, fais-lui confiance !

-J'ai confiance en Harry, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle énervée, c'est de Gripsec dont je me méfie, tu as entendu ce que Bill a dit : _il croit que l'épée lui est due_ !

-Et Harry lui donnera quand on en aura plus besoin ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

-On tiendra notre promesse, dit-il d'un air déterminé, nous n'arriverons pas à détruire les Horcruxes sans elle… je sais que tu n'approuves pas ce plan, Hermione. Mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle devait bien admettre qu'ils étaient coincés.

-Très bien, consentit-elle à contrecœur, si c'est le seul moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Bon, je vais me coucher !

Elle montait les marches d'un pas précipité sous les chuchotements de Harry et Ron. Elle était parfaitement consciente que ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas son point de vue- particulièrement Ron- mais elle n'arrivait pas à effacer ce sentiment de mal-être vis-à-vis de Gripsec. Bill avait raison, il vaut mieux se méfier lorsque l'on a affaire à des gobelins. Seulement quel autre choix leur restait-il ? Perplexe, Hermione entra dans la petite chambre et s'appétait à enfiler sa robe de chambre quand une autre lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Drago avait à nouveau envoyé son Patronus. Cette fois, l'animal parla d'une voix brisée, marquée par un profond désespoir :

-Hermione… pitié… réponds-moi je t'en supplie ! Je t'attendrai, tous les soirs tu sais, où… il faut que l'on parle !

Le Patronus se volatilisa aussitôt. La voix si brisée de Drago retentissait dans sa tête. Elle imaginait très bien le Serpentard, complètement anéanti dans sa chambre en train de lui envoyer le Patronus. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à en faire… elle qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Maintenant, quand elle y repensait, elle n'en était plus certaine. Les scènes du Manoir tourbillonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'était trop insoutenable pour elle. Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à le voir, ni à lui parler. En réalité elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Instinctivement, elle releva la manche de son pull et caressa du bout des doigts sa cicatrice. Jamais elle n'oubliera. Elle sera marquée à vie.

D'un geste déterminé, elle posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, se changea puis se glissa dans les draps de son lit. De longues journées avant leur intrusion dans Gringotts les attendaient.

* * *

 **Alors, vous vous doutiez qu'il s'agissait de Fleur ?**

 **Étonnant** **car elle n'a pas de très grand rôle ^^ mais malgré leurs préjugés l'une envers l'autre, on découvre vraiment leur sensibilité et surtout, elles se réconfortent sur la perte de leurs bébés :/ avez-vous aimé ce passage ?**

 **Petit moment intime aussi avec Luna, qu'avez-vous pensé de leur discussion? Va-t-elle faire entendre raison à Hermione avec ce pauvre Drago qui désespère :( alalala ça ne sera pas facile !**

 **Voila, je vous laisse nous donner vos impressions, remarques sur ce dernier chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaineeeeeeee !**


	67. Chapitre34

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Nous revoila avec un tout nouveau chapitre :) non, non, nous n'arrêtions pas notre Fanfic (pas après tous les efforts que nous avons fournis!)**

 **Je m'excuse pour cet important retard mais je devais absolument me concentrer sur mes examens de passage ^^ maintenant que cette période angoissante est enfin terminée (youhouuuuu) je peux à nouveau me tourner vers vous :p**

 **Donc voila, nous reprenons l'histoire avec Drago, complètement dévasté après les événements du Manoir :/**

 **Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps :p**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Guest: c'était juste une petite pause ne t'en fait pas :p la fin du septième est déjà écrite donc dans tous les cas il y a encore 10 chapitres :)**

 **LaroussePotter : merci de ta revieuw :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : retour à Poudlard**

La chaise en bois éclata en mille morceaux contre le mur de sa chambre. La respiration saccadée comme s'il avait couru des dizaines de kilomètres, Drago contempla d'un air désespéré les débris de bois qui s'étaient entassés sur le sol. Son cœur était brisé, pensa-t-il, déchiré, écrasé, tout comme cette chaise qu'il venait de fracasser contre le mur dans un excès de profond désespoir.

Sa poitrine s'accélérait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à canaliser la douleur et la culpabilité qui le rongeait comme un poison dans ses veines. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione s'était fait torturer sous ses yeux au Manoir. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette scène horrible à laquelle il avait été contraint d'assister. L'image d'Hermione, suppliant sa tante d'arrêter sa torture le hantait chaque seconde de son existence. Il ne se passait pas une seule nuit sans qu'il n'ait continuellement ce même cauchemar dans lequel Hermione se transformait en cette fille moldue. Sauf que cette fois, c'était Hermione qui mourrait d'un sortilège de mort que lançait sa tante et non la moldue. Chaque nuit, il enfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller, étouffant les cris d'horreur qui le submergeait lorsqu'il voyait le regard vide d'Hermione, morte devant lui.

Mais le pire, pensa-t-il en saisissant ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, d'un geste désespéré, c'était qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis ce jour. Pire, elle ne répondait pas à ses appels ! Cependant Drago ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait pour qu'elle raison : elle le tenait pour responsable ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas être intervenu pour la sauver des griffes de sa tante… mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?! S'exclama-t-il en s'effondrant au sol. Il ne pouvait pas tout avouer ! Sa tante l'aurait immédiatement tuée pour l'empêcher qu'elle ne « contamine » la famille. Cette femme est tellement démoniaque, qui sait de quoi elle est capable.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de ne pas être intervenu… particulièrement lorsque Bellatrix avait donné un violent coup de pied dans son ventre… au bébé. Le bébé, se dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il devait savoir comment se portait son bébé ! Était-il toujours… en vie ?

Il n'arrivait pas à supporter d'être tenu de la sorte dans l'ignorance ! Il avait à plusieurs reprises envoyé un Patronus à Hermione en la suppliant de lui répondre, de lui dire comment se portait le bébé. Mais elle n'avait pas daigné une seule fois de lui répondre. Il en avait donc conclu qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler… ni le voir.

Chaque soir, il s'éclipsait dans la petite maison abandonnée où il lui avait donné rendez-vous, espérant apercevoir sa tignasse brune entre l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Mais elle n'était jamais venue. Depuis quelques jours, il avait cessé de s'y rendre, ne se faisant plus d'illusion, désormais. C'était fini… réalisa-t-il entre deux sanglots. Hermione ne le pardonnerait pas, cette fois. A nouveau, il fut pris d'une crise de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Il du résisté à l'envie de fracasser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main contre le mur. Mais en vain : il prit ses oreillers qu'il envoya voler à l'autre bout de la chambre de toutes ses forces. Drago ramassa des vieilles fioles de potions qui traînaient à terre et les lança contre sa fenêtre. Il ne contrôlait plus sa rage, cette colère, cette frustration qui l'envahissait. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douleur, comme s'il s'était lui-même transpercé le cœur à coup d'épée… cette maudite épée que sa tante chérissait tant.

Même si détruire tous ces objets insignifiants n'arrangeait rien à sa situation, Drago éprouva une sorte de satisfaction qui soulageait sa colère. Au moins, pensa-t-il en reprenant sa respiration, il ne pensait plus à Hermione. Dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, l'image de la jeune fille surgit à nouveau. Drago était sur le point de s'attaquer au bureau lorsqu'il vit les lettres que Blaise lui avait envoyées ces dernières semaines.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, il s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche et pris les lettres d'une main tremblante. Il arrivait à peine à les relire, tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et son cerveau embrouillé par les émotions qui le submergeaient. Dès l'instant où reconnu l'écriture de son ami, Drago s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Après tout, il était la seule personne qui se souciait réellement de lui, avec qui il pouvait parler librement des sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Hermione.

Tout d'un coup, il eut l'envie de le voir, d'être réconforté par un ami. Il se sentait si seul dans sa grande chambre vide et dévastée. Ces derniers jours plus que jamais…Pour la première fois depuis l'année dernière, Drago éprouva l'envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, revoir ses amis, même étudier ses leçons des cours futiles ! Oublier Hermione… De toute manière, se dit-il en rangeant les lettres dans son tiroir de son bureau, il ne la verrait plus. A quoi bon rester ici, seul dans cet horrible Manoir qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Soudain, la perspective de pouvoir s'échapper, retrouver des visages familiers et amicaux lui mit du baume au cœur. C'était une sensation étrange, presque inconnue, comme s'il pensait ne plus jamais être capable de la ressentir. Ses lèvres tressaillir et il laissa s'esquiver un sourire. Drago savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, mais y arriverait-il ? Sa chère mère consentirait-elle à l'envoyer à l'école à peine deux mois avant la fin de l'année ?

Son enthousiasme se refroidit aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Il savait que sa mère ne le laisserait pas retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, particulièrement pour si peu de temps. Son père contrairement à elle avait tout de même suggéré l'idée quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était encourageant ! Il devait la persuader que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre pour lui. D'un pas décidé, il quitta sa chambre et descendit les rejoindre dans la salle à manger où ils prenaient leur repas en compagnie – il s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la pièce – de sa tante ! Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis ce jour. Les images qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier revinrent subitement à la surface. A la vue de sa tante qui mangeait paisiblement son dîner, sans se soucier du mal qu'elle avait commis autour d'elle, Drago sentit ses mains trembler de colère.

Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui faire du mal, l'attraper par ses cheveux bruns et lui cogner la tête contre la table de la salle à manger. Il ne ressentait plus que de la rage, voire du dégoût d'appartenir à cette même famille, que le même sang puisse couler dans ses veines.

-Drago ! S'écria sa mère en se relevant de sa chaise, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu descendes dîner ! Drago ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il fit un effort considérable pour reporter son attention vers sa mère.

-Oui… dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de contrôler. Je vais bien… je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à vous ?

Le visage de Narcissa Malefoy s'illumina aussitôt : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et devinrent plus brillant qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bien sûr mon chéri, assieds-toi ! Je vais demander à Tiny de t'apporter une assiette ! Bon sang, où est passé cet elfe ?! Tiny ! Tiny !

Un crac sonore retentit dans la pièce et le petit elfe apparût près de la porte.

-Madame Malefoy a appelé Tiny ? Couina le petit elfe.

-Bien sûre, répondit-elle d'un air hautain, pourquoi serais-tu ici sinon ? Apporte tout de suite une assiette pour Monsieur Malefoy, vite !

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu vers les cuisines d'un pas léger. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec une assiette de soupe bien trop grande pour lui qu'il déposa devant Drago.

-Mange mon chéri, tu dois être tellement affamé !

L'estomac noué, Drago remua dans sa soupe et fit mine de manger. Face à lui, sa tante ne semblait pas se préoccuper de sa présence et continua de siroter sa soupe. Enfin, elle releva la tête vers son neveu et le fixa de ses yeux sombres soulignés de lourdes paupières.

-Alors, fit-elle d'une voix fluette, le petit Drago daigne de se joindre à notre famille ce soir !

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il sentait que sa main qui tenait sa cuillère recommençait à trembler, mais il essaya de contrôler la colère qui commençait à bouillonner en lui.

-Laisse le tranquille Bella, intervint Narcissa, pour une fois qu'il dîne avec nous !

-Justement Cissy, c'est pour son bien ! Drago doit être plus respectueux envers sa famille et montrer plus d'allégeance à son Maître !

-Qu'insinues-tu ? S'énerva Lucius Malefoy à l'autre bout de la table, que nous avons mal éduqué notre fils ?!

Bellatrix maintenait son regard hautain à l'autre bout de la table.

-Je dis simplement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de se poser des questions ! Si Drago était mon fils, je l'obligerais à….

-Drago n'est pas ton fils ! La coupa Narcissa. Nous sommes ses parents, Lucius et moi, nous seuls jugeons de ce qui est bien pour lui !

-Peut-être devriez-vous revoir votre jugement !

-Tu n'as pas de leçon de morale à nous donner Bella, intervint Lucius en se relevant de sa chaise, tu es chez moi, je te rappelle !

Bellatrix laissa échapper un ricanement qui scandalisa Mr et Mrs Malefoy. Drago, quant à lui, continuait de baisser les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas participer à cette querelle.

-Tu n'es plus chez toi, Lucius ! Nous sommes chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres désormais et nous devrions être fières, plus qu'honorées de ce privilège !

-Comment… fit Narcissa dans un souffle, comment peux-tu encore dire _ça_ après ce qu'il t'a fait subir l'autre jour ?!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Drago. Bellatrix ne perdait en rien de son assurance et de sa servilité.

-J'ai entièrement mérité la punition de mon Maître, répondit-elle, je l'ai tellement déçu, nous n'avons pas réussi à lui livrer Potter ! Si au moins nous avions pu garder Weasley en guise d'amusement… ou cette sang-de-bourbe Granger ! Au moins, dit-elle en ricanant, elle gardera une trace de moi sur son bras immonde !

Drago se releva en sursaut, sa chaise tombant lourdement à terre.

-Drago ! S'écria Narcissa.

-Est-il possible de manger calmement sans parler de tout ça ?! Cria-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Ses parents le regardaient d'un air alarmé. Seule Bellatrix semblait se délecter.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Le petit Drago ne supporte plus de voir ses petits camarades torturés par sa méchante tatieeeee ?

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il en quittant la pièce, je m'en vais !

-Non, Drago ! Le supplia sa mère, reste !

Il monta d'un pas précipité dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un coup brusque.

Ses pensées étaient embrumées de colère, de rage. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, il devait s'enfuir, partir loin, partir pour Poudlard. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire que ses parents soient d'accord ou non. Il aurait le temps de s'arranger avec Rogue. Au fond, Drago savait qu'il le comprendrait. Il l'a toujours compris, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue… Rogue était son seul allié. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires dans sa malle lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Drago, implora la voix de sa mère en pleurs, je t'en prie ouvre-moi !

Elle continua de tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui ouvrir. Aussitôt, il lui tourna le dos et continua à préparer sa valise d'un geste rageur.

-Je t'en supplie, Drago, dis-moi que tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de partir ?! Drago ! L'appela-t-elle à nouveau voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, réponds-moi !

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux mère ! Je m'en vais, je retourne à Poudlard !

-Mais… mais c'est ridicule, il ne reste que deux mois de cours à peine !

-C'est justement le temps qu'il me faut pour prendre du recul ! Père avait raison, je dois retourner à l'école, déclara-t-il en pliant une robe de l'école.

-Enfin Drago, soit raisonnable ! Que vont dire tes professeurs ?! Ils savent que tu es impliqué dans la mort de Dumbledore ! C'est pour cette raison que tu n'y es pas retourné…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Poudlard est différent à présent, Rogue est le Directeur, ces imbéciles n'oseront rien dire !

-Ecoute-moi, fit-elle en levant la main pour qu'il se taise, je sais que nous avons fait croire tout au long de l'année à ta scolarité auprès de tout le monde, mais c'était pour ton bien ! Tu es plus en sécurité ici qu'à Poudlard !

-Je n'en ai cure de ma sécurité ! Là bas ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici, dit-il en bouclant sa valise, mettant un terme à leur discussion.

Sa mère le regarda passer devant elle d'un air ahuri avant d'éclater en sanglots en lui agrippant le bras.

-Ne pars pas Drago, je t'en supplie ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton implorant. Je sais, j'ai été une mère horrible, je n'ai pas su être là pour tout ce que tu traversais. Je… je ne t'ai jamais compris, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent ! Je peux écouter ce que tu as à me dire ! Je suis prête à tout entendre !

Drago la fixa, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Que voulait lui dire sa mère ? Pourquoi était-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Il eut la désagréable impression que sa mère était au courant de quelque chose…

-Que… que veux-tu dire ?

A présent, Drago ne songeait plus à s'en aller.

-Drago, je suis ta mère, tu es mon fils unique ! Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter ! Jamais je ne te jugerai, tu peux tout me dire !

-Je… je n'ai rien à te dire, mère. Si ce n'est que je n'arrive plus à vivre ici… c'est trop insupportable…

-C'est depuis que Potter est venu c'est ça ? Potter, ce Weasley et cette… Granger.

Comme à chaque fois, l'évocation du nom d'Hermione lui fit l'impression d'une pierre qui tombait dans son estomac.

-Non, réussit-il à articuler d'un air naturel, il ne s'agit pas d' _eux_. Simplement… j'ai besoin de recul, être loin de tout ça… retrouver mes amis. Je t'en prie mère, laisse-moi retourner à l'école. Je rattraperai mon retard ! J'étudierai sans relâche ! Je te le jure !

Narcissa considéra longuement son fils. Si seulement il pouvait entrer dans son esprit et voir ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment. Mais il ressentait trop d'émotions pour arriver à vider son esprit. Enfin, elle prit une décision :

-Très bien, je vais en parler à ton père et envoyer une lettre à Rogue pour organiser ton retour.

-Merci, maman, fit-il d'une voix brisée, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il fit un geste que jamais Narcissa Malefoy n'oubliera : il l'étreignit. Il sentit contre lui la respiration saccadée de sa mère. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était plus enlacé de cette manière et ce contact lui procura aussitôt un sentiment de sérénité. Après un long moment, ils se relâchèrent. Il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de sa mère et culpabilisa aussitôt de lui infliger une telle peine. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, il ressentait ce besoin de partir. Sans prononcer un mot, sa mère sortit de sa chambre et le laissa seul. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, réalisa-t-il ! Il allait revoir Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et même Pansy ! Retrouver son lit en baldaquin et la sérénité de Poudlard. Au moins, pensa-t-il en se jetant dans son lit, il arriverait à oublier Hermione et le bébé… Même si le château sera rempli des souvenirs passés avec elle l'année dernière, il ne sera pas seul pour les affronter. Il ne sera plus enfermé dans cette prison dorée qu'il détestait tant à présent. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Drago s'endormit excité à l'idée de retourner à l'école.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère le réveilla de bonne heure, une lettre à la main. Elle l'informa que Rogue avait répondu favorablement à sa demande de retourner à l'école et qu'il avait relié leur réseau de cheminée pour la matinée. Excité, Drago se hâta de se préparer puis descendit sa valise à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, ses parents se tenaient devant la grande cheminée, de grandes flammes vertes jaillissant dans l'âtre. Ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent leur fils arrivé. Après quelques minutes d'adieux embarrassés, Drago saisit une poignée de Poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait dans un grand vase posé sur la tablette de la cheminée puis s'avança dans le feu en s'écria d'un ton fébrile : Poudlard ! Aussitôt, il fut emporté dans un tourbillon noir qui l'emporta jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie.

Enfin, ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans une grande pièce circulaire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. L'endroit était étrange, rempli d'objets curieux et étonnant. Ébahi, Drago sortit de la cheminée et vit sur sa droite Rogue, qui se tenait derrière un grand bureau majestueux. Dès qu'il aperçut le garçon, il se leva pour venir l'accueillir d'un geste bienveillant :

-Drago, je suis heureux de vous revoir, quoiqu'un peu surpris que vous ayez manifesté l'envie de revenir à Poudlard à peine deux mois avant la fin de l'année.

Ils se serrèrent rapidement la main puis il invita Drago à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau.

-Je comprends que vous soyez surpris, répondit Drago d'un ton courtois, mais je ne pouvais rester au Manoir… la solitude était trop pesante, et puis Poudlard me manquait tellement. J'ai fait une grave erreur de ne pas achever ma septième année, je me rends compte seulement maintenant du retard que j'ai accumulé…

Il avait dit cela sans reprendre son souffle, comme s'il avait appris son discours par cœur – ce qui était presque le cas. Cependant, Rogue ne semblait pas dupe à son discours d'élève modèle, soucieux de terminer sa dernière année. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit que ce discours aurait été plus crédible sortant de la bouche d'Hermione.

-Drago, fit Rogue d'une voix douçâtre qui ressemblait presque à un murmure, vous savez pertinemment que je suis au courant de votre… situation et je suis prêt à entendre la véritable raison qui vous pousse à revenir parmi nous. Est-ce en rapport avec Miss Granger ?

Sa gorge se noua, comme un goût amer se coincer à l'intérieur. Il savait que Rogue allait deviner ses véritables motivations, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt d'en parler. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : tout oublier. Penser à Hermione et au bébé lui déchirait trop le cœur. Il n'éprouvait qu'une seule envie : vivre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Retrouver une existence normale d'un élève de son âge.

-Je… je n'y arrivais plus, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'était trop insupportable de rester chez moi, sans nouvelle d'elle… après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

Il baissa les yeux et contempla ses chaussures parfaitement scintillantes. Le regard de Rogue était posé sur lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, il releva la tête et vit que son nouveau Directeur le regardait d'un air compréhensif, ses yeux noirs brillant étrangement.

-Vous avez bien fait de revenir, Drago. Vous serez bien entouré ici à Poudlard. Et peut-être arriverez-vous à oublier Miss Granger.

-Vous aviez raison, lâcha-t-il, depuis le début j'ai été aveugle… j'ai cru que notre histoire serait possible. Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas… continua-t-il, sa voix vacillant de plus en plus. Pas avec ce que ma tante à fait ! Hermione ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir laissée seule avec elle, de ne pas être intervenu ! S'écria-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiant à quelqu'un depuis les événements du Manoir. Jusque-là, il avait tout gardé en lui avant d'exploser en saccageant toute sa chambre. Rogue le laissa reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, le rassura-t-il. Croyiez-vous sincèrement que votre tante aurait laissé partir Miss Granger après votre révélation ? Non seulement vous vous seriez compromis tous les deux, mais pire, elle l'aurait tué sur le champ !

-Alors vous ne voulez pas qu'on la tue ? S'exclama Drago en l'observant attentivement. Hermione, vous ne la livreriez pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il vous arrivait de la capturer ?

Rogue semblait être pensif, pris au dépourvu avant de son ressaisir comme à son habitude. Il réfléchit longuement avant de lui répondre :

-Non, pour vous je ne le ferais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tout au long de votre vie vous ayez ce sentiment de vide, comme si votre cœur ne serait jamais plus entier.

Intrigué, Drago continua de l'observer, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il avait à nouveau ce sentiment que Rogue lui cachait un lourd secret, mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. C'était son choix de ne rien dire et il le respectait, comme lui respectait Drago. Enfin Rogue se leva et l'invita à en faire de même pour le conduire vers la porte.

-Je chargerai les elfes de s'occuper de vos bagages. Profitez-en pour revoir vos amis, de vous changer les idées. J'espère simplement que vous ferez tout votre possible pour rattraper votre retard.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur.

-Très bien, Drago. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous verrez certainement que l'école a quelque peu changé, mais vous vous y habituerez très vite. Essayez de garder la tête froide, ne dites rien ou ne faites rien qui pourrait compromettre votre image, n'oubliez pas cela, vous êtes un Malefoy.

Il déglutit difficilement, une sensation de mal aise l'envahit aussitôt. Il était revenu ici pour échapper aux horreurs de chez lui, mais il n'avait plus pensé que l'école était différente sous ce nouveau régime. Avait-il foncé tête baissée dans une nouvelle situation cauchemardesque ? Il eut le sentiment que c'était le cas. Mais au moins, pensa-t-il pour se rassurer tandis que Rogue lui ouvrit la porte, il ne sera plus seul désormais.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Drago.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous du retour de Drago à Poudlard ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant que Drago est de nouveau à l'école ? ^^**

 **Donnez-nous votre avis, votre ressenti par rapport à ce nouveau chapitre :p**

 **Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaiiiiiine !**

 **M &T**


	68. Chapitre35

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Me revoila d'un petit séjour durement mérité après avoir réussi tous mes exams youhouuu à moi cette nouvelle année !**

 **Mais bref, je ne suis pas ici pour raconter ma vie :p je suppose que vous avez hâte de lire la suite ;)**

 **Donc nous voila avec un nouveau chapitre entièrement tirée de notre imagination sur Drago ! Nous espérons qu'il vous fera plaisir, même si il y'a un passage où vous allez surement vouloir m'étriper ahah je ne vous en dit pas plus, à vous de le découvrir !**

 **Petit message pour également souhaiter la bienvenu aux nouveaux fallowers et merci de nous laisser une revieuw pour nous donner votre avis !**

 **Allez lecteur fantôme, on se manifeste un peu après tout ce boulot entretenu on le mérite un peu, non?**

 **Encore un énorme merci à nos habituels lecteurs et pour vos compliments, encouragements et ces derniers temps votre patience !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Revieuws anonymes:**

 **Lilais :** je comprends pendant les vacances rien ne vaut qu'un bol d'air frais, loin des écrans ^^ j'espère que tu as bien profité ! oui on aime bien faire souffrir notre Drago chéri, en même temps rien n'est facile pour eux :/ en effet la confrontation aura lieue dans bien longtemps mais il y'en aura une donc pas de tracas :p Wouaaah merci pour tes compliments, c'est exactement la manière dont on voulait que notre Fanfic tourne ! Donc pour nous c'est un défi réussi :D merci à toi ! Sinon j'adore ton idée de faire un chapitre sur Rogue je n'y ai pas du tout pensé ZUUUT ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir l'intercaler dans les chapitres car le 7ème tome est cloturé depuis quelques temps mais en tout cas je vais cogiter l'idée car ça me plait bien ! Merci pour ta fidélité à très bientot !

 **LaroussePotter:** alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire je pense, merci pour ta revieuw !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Gringotts**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, il avait été accueilli sous une pluie d'acclamations et des cris de joie dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Blaise l'avait salué d'une accolade amicale tandis que Pansy s'était jetée à son cou, ses yeux de pékinois brillant d'émotion. Même Crabbe et Goyle se consentirent d'une poignée de main bourrue. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver ses anciens compagnons de maison que pour la première fois, Hermione sortit de ses pensées.

Au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi, Drago n'avait pas manqué de constater que Poudlard avait bien changé. Comme lui en avait parlé Blaise durant leur correspondance épistolaire, le château ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait connu durant leurs études. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était demandé en quoi l'école était différente de sa vie au Manoir : désormais, la discipline et l'éducation étaient principalement tenues par les Carrow. Amycus, le frère, enseigne ce qu'on appelait autrefois la défense contre les forces du Mal, sauf qu'à présent, ils ont rebaptisé le cours « l'art de la magie noire ». Durant les heures de cours, les élèves étaient censés s'entraîner à jeter le sortilège Doloris en prenant comme cobayes les élèves qui étaient en retenue. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il s'avérait que Crabbe et Goyle étaient premiers de la classe et prenaient plaisir à s'exercer aux travaux pratiques. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient bien sûr, privilégiés par rapport aux élèves des autres maisons et pouvait, s'ils le désiraient être dispensé des cours. Ce fut le cas pour Drago et Blaise qui avaient décidé de ne pas y participer.

Alecto, la soeur d'Amycus, était chargée de l'étude des Moldus, une matière qui était devenue obligatoire pour tout le monde. A chaque cours, ils étaient obligés de l'entendre expliquer que les Moldus sont des animaux, sales et stupides, qu'ils ont forcé les sorciers à vivre dans la clandestinité en les persécutant et que l'ordre naturel est en passe d'être rétabli. Un jour, alors que la Mangemort continuait de discrédité les Moldus, comme à son habitude, Neville Londubat s'était courageusement levé pour lui avoir demandé quel pourcentage de sang moldu ils avaient dans les veines, son frère et elle, ce qui lui valu un coup violent au visage.

D'après Blaise, Londubat menait régulièrement des activités clandestines au nom de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Lovegood, la sœur Weasley et lui étaient les principaux leaders de l'armée secrète jusqu'au jour où Luna avait été enlevée dans le Poudlard express à Noel et que Wesley n'était plus revenue après les vacances de Pâques. Depuis, un bon nombre d'élèves avaient cessé de suivre leur mouvement, particulièrement lorsque Michael Corner a été surpris en train de libérer un élève de première année que les Carrow avaient enchaîné. Ils l'ont terriblement torturé, ce qui a fait peur aux autres élèves de l'école. A présent, Londubat menait quelques actions souterraines isolées, prenant l'habitude de marquer sur les murs des cachots : « Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue ».

Cependant, plus personne ne le revit depuis que les Mangemorts l'avaient menacé de s'en prendre à sa grand-mère. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Était-il toujours à Poudlard ? Cela restait un véritable mystère, tout comme le nombre considérable d'élèves qui commençaient à disparaître. Certains élèves de Serpentard chuchotaient que les Mangemorts les avaient tués puis dissimulés leurs corps dans la chambre des Secrets.

Après ces révélations, Drago s'était demandé s'il avait bien fait de revenir. Cependant, lorsqu'il passait de longues heures avec Blaise à discuter tard le soir, dans la salle commune, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. A présent, il n'était plus seul. Il était avec son ami, loin d'Hermione.

C'était la première semaine qui fut la plus difficile à passer. L'ombre d'Hermione et les souvenirs passés ensemble le suivait partout où il se rendait : dans la bibliothèque, la salle de bain des préfets, les classes de cours – particulièrement celle des cours d'enchantement donnés par Flitwick- et la salle sur Demande. Même la vue sous le lac de leur salle commune lui procura un sentiment de déchirure lorsqu'il la contemplait. Drago avait pris soin d'éviter tous ces endroits qui lui rappelaient ses moments d'intenses bonheurs passés avec la Gryffondor, mais rien n'y fit.

-As-tu des nouvelles d'elle ? Lui demanda Blaise, un soir où ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux dans la salle commune.

Confortablement installés sur les divans en cuire, ils jouaient une partie d'échecs sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait face à la cheminée. La dame de Blaise était en train d'exécuter un des fous de Drago qui la suppliait de l'épargner.

-Non… aucune. Et je ne pense plus en avoir, pour être sincère.

-Les gens disent qu'ils sont en fuite quelque part dans le pays. Que Potter à déserté la guerre et que Granger s'est enfuie. Beaucoup de né-moldus font ça.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? Lui demanda Drago dans un murmure.

-Non, répondit-il pensif, ses yeux en amende plongés dans ceux de Drago. Avant même que tu me racontes tout ça, je me doutais qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Mais de là à vaincre le…

-Chuuut ! Le coupa Drago, effrayé en jetant des regards furtifs de gauche à droite. Ne dis rien !

-Très bien, très bien.

A présent c'était le cavalier de Drago qui s'engageait dans une lutte à mort contre la tour de Blaise.

-Et avec Pansy ?

-Quoi, Pansy ?

-Voyons, Drago ! S'impatienta Blaise, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler que de toi quand tu n'étais pas là, et maintenant que tu es revenu, c'est pire !

-Blaise… je ne ressens rien pour Pansy. Il n'y a que de l'amitié, sans plus. Elle ne remplacera jamais Hermione.

-Laisse là tomber, mon vieux. C'est mort avec elle ! Avec ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi, comment peux-tu espérer…

-Je n'espère plus rien ! L'interrompit aussitôt Drago. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance, je ne me fais plus d'illusion…

Un silence tomba entre les deux amis. Seul le bruit des deux pions en train de continuer à se battre venait perturber le calme qui régnait dans la salle commune.

-Tu devrais te changer les idées Drago, fréquenter d'autres filles, rien que pour t'amuser. Pourquoi pas Pansy ? Ou la sœur de Daphné ! C'est une très jolie fille, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, Blaise ! Bon, je vais me coucher, dit-il en feignant de bâiller pour mettre un terme à cette conversation.

L'air déçu, son ami lui demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas finir la partie ? J'étais justement en train de me rattraper.

Il fit semblant d'être intéressé avant de décliner gentiment son offre. Il monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'avoir parlé d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'image de la jeune fille. Blaise avait raison, se dit-il en se glissant des ses draps, il devait penser à autre chose, peut-être sortir avec une autre fille. Mais cette idée lui était inconcevable, comment aimé quelqu'un d'autre qu' _elle_ ? Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle dans son cœur, comme s'il était destiné à l'aimer toute sa vie. L'idée qu'il appartienne à une autre fille lui était inimaginable… Enfin, après avoir tourné en boucle dans sa tête sa conversation avec Blaise, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Drago descendait prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, les dires de Blaise se confirmèrent : Pansy le coinça dans le couloir menant au hall d'entrée.

-Passez devant, ordonna-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle, j'arrive.

Il vit les yeux de la Serpentard pétiller davantage, s'imaginait Dieu sait quel film.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Drago d'un ton méfiant.

-Et bien, je me demandais, se lança Pansy, la voix aiguë, si tu voulais me rejoindre ce soir dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre. Soudain, il eut la vision d'Hermione, un an et demi plus tôt, lui faisant cette même proposition audacieuse. Il se rappelait cette scène comme si c'était hier : c'était ce soir-là qu'elle avait découvert la marque qu'il portait sur le bras. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur, comme s'il appartenait à une autre vie. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et dû faire un effort surhumain pour pouvoir lui répondre :

-Désolée, Pansy, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Elle ne lâcha rien et insista :

-Allez, Drago ! On y allait souvent ensemble, _avant._ Tu te souviens ? En cinquième année, lorsque nous venions d'être désignés préfets ! Pourquoi les choses ont-elles changé l'année suivante ?

Il se sentit mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec elle.

-Parce que Pansy ! Nous sommes simplement amis ! Rien de plus !

-Alors allons-y en amis ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il hésita longuement, mais sa conversation avec Blaise lui revint en tête « _Tu devrais te changer les idées Drago, fréquenter d'autres filles, rien que pour t'amuser_ ». À contrecœur, il accepta. Elle poussa un cri aigu puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir vers le hall d'entrée rejoindre ses amies de Serpentard. D'un pas traînant, il entra dans la Grande salle et se dirigea vers Crabbe et Goyle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le soir, il se rendit à contrecœur jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. C'était particulièrement un des endroits qu'il essayait de fuir, mais il devait se confronter à la réalité, vaincre ses souvenirs douloureux qui le hantaient nuis et jours. Il arriva au coin du couloir qui menait à la salle de bain lorsqu'il tomba sur Amycus Carrow.

-Mr Malefoy, fit-il d'une voix froide, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive ?

Drago le considéra de haut, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Je suis préfet, je me rends à la salle de bain réservée aux préfets. Il y a-t-il un problème ?

-Bien sûr que non, même si le nouveau régime de l'école n'autorise plus ce genre de privilège.

-Et bien vous le consentirez avec moi, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Je suis le préfet de Serpentard !

-Attention au ton que vous prenez jeune homme ! Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes un Malefoy, mais votre nom ne vous protégera toujours pas.

-Nos relations oui, figurez-vus ! Et je me demande ce que dirait le Directeur de l'école s'il apprenait que vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin pour aller me délasser dans la salle de bain.

Amycus semblait se figer devant la menace de Drago. La perspective d'avoir Rogue sur le dos le fit changer d'avis et il s'écarta de son chemin. La tête haute, il s'avança et accéléra le bas en direction de la porte en bois de la salle de bain.

-Fraîcheur des pins ! Dit-il à la porte.

Le cœur serré, il entra dans la pièce qu'il lui était horriblement familier. Tout, absolument tout lui rappelait Hermione. Les robinets avec lesquels ils avaient joué, la grandeur du bassin dans lequel ils s'étaient baignés et embrassés… le grand pilier qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés de Potter et Weasley. Sur le moment, il voulut s'enfuir. Partir de cette salle de bain en courant, laissant tous ses souvenirs derrière lui. Mais la voix de Pansy retentit dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était déjà dans le bassin en train de l'attendre. Il fit un signe de tête vers les vestiaires où il se changea avant de plonger dans l'eau. Dans un mouvement de brasse parfaite, Drago nagea vers Pansy.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus, disait-elle en remontant sa tête de l'eau.

-J'ai été retenu par Amycus Carrow dans le couloir.

Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec le Mangemort. Pansy rougit de colère.

-Comment cet infâme individu ose-t-il ?! Toi, te menacer !

-Ce n'est rien, je l'ai vite remis à sa place tu peux me croire, il n'osera plus rien me dire.

Pansy le regarda d'un air mielleux qui mit Drago mal à l'aise. Pour éviter de la regarder, il s'avança vers les robinets et se mit à les ouvrir machinalement. Il sursauta quand il sentit le contact de la main de Pansy lui toucher le dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'avancer vers lui.

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, Drago. Tout le monde me disait de ne pas espérer qu'après ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore, tu ne reviendrais plus.

-J'ai longuement hésité, dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Mes parents ne voulaient pas bien sûr, mais je n'arrivais plus à rester seul chez moi.

-Ca n'a pas dû être facile, fit Pansy d'une voix compatissante.

D'un geste léger, elle lui prit la main, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Il ne savait pour quelle raison, mais il n'avait pas envie de fuir. Il se sentait en sécurité, en présence d'une amie qui était là pour l'écouter.

-Non, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Poudlard me manquait, c'est bizarre, car je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré ce château comme une maison.

-Et moi ? Demanda Pansy en rapprochant son visage du sien, je te manquais ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, son esprit était de plus en plus embrouillé, nous avons toujours eu une relation particulière…

-Je l'ai toujours pensé aussi…

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Contre toute attente, Drago ne trouvait pas ce baiser désagréable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà échangé quelques embrassades furtives, simplement pour s'amuser, mais jamais leur baiser n'avait été aussi tendre qu'à cet instant. Comme hypnotisé, Drago suivit le mouvement de ses lèvres. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Soudain, Pansy passa la main derrière sa nuque et se mit à agripper ses cheveux. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Ce geste lui rappela de façon frappante Hermione, la manière dont elle aussi avait l'habitude de lui caresser ses cheveux. Comme il adorait son geste doux et tendre à la fois. Aussitôt, il recula son visage, regrettant cet instant de faiblesse.

Pansy le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Drago ? Tu… tu n'aimais pas ?

-Si… enfin non ! Désolé Pansy, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser croire… enfin nous deux, c'est seulement amical tu comprends ? Il n'y aura rien d'autre !

Il vit ses yeux se remplir d'effarement. Il se sentait tellement indigne d'être son ami. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui donner de faux espoir avec ce baiser.

-Pourtant, insista-t-elle, tu m'as rendu ce baiser… je croyais que…

-J'ai eu tord, la coupa Drago.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? J'ai toujours cru que nous deux, c'était réciproque.

-C'était une fausse impression. Je suis désolé Pansy, mais ce n'était qu'une façade rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais ressenti rien d'autre que des sentiments amicaux à ton égard.

Elle détourna la tête, n'osant plus le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était sûr qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Pour quelle raison s'était-il montré si faible ?! Se demanda-t-il. Peut-être à cause de sa conversation avec Blaise la veille… mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier Hermione. Peut-être n'arriverait-il jamais à l'oublier.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a une autre ? Lui demanda Pansy en s'essuyant les yeux. Est-ce que tu aimes une autre fille ?

Drago la regarda longuement avant de lui répondre :

-Oui.

-Qui ?! Exigea Pansy d'un ton qui lui rappelait une enfant capricieuse.

-Tu ne la connais pas… répondit-il machinalement.

-Dis-moi, Drago ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix raisonnant dans la pièce.

-La sœur de Daphné, lâcha-t-il.

C'était la seule réponse qui lui passa par la tête.

-La sœur de … Daphné ?! Daphné Greengrass ?! Elle a une sœur ?!

-Oui, tu ne savais pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui feignait la surprise.

Pansy l'observa d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je crois qu'elle m'avait parlé de sa petite sœur… Astroménia ou je ne sais plus quoi…

Drago ne dit rien, ignorant sincèrement le nom de la véritable sœur de Daphné. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été une amie intime, seul Blaise avait le privilège de lui parler. Voyant que Drago ne répondait pas, Pansy lui demanda d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :

-Comment l'as-tu rencontrée si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Pendant les vacances, répondit-il vaguement. Ecoute Pansy, je suis désolé…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas !

Elle se retourna brusquement et quitta le bassin, sans lui jeter un seul regard.

-Pansy, cria-t-il, attends !

-Tu me retrouveras dans la salle commune, s'écria la jeune fille d'un ton théâtral.

Elle fit claquer la porte dans un bruit sourd qui raisonna dans la pièce, laissant derrière elle un silence de cathédral. Après cette scène, Drago se sentit frissonner et décida lui aussi de quitter la salle de bain. Quelle soirée ! Se dit-il engouffré dans son peignoir vert émeraude. Fort heureusement, le chemin menant jusqu'au cachot des Serpentards était dessert. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il fut soulagé de retrouver Blaise, assis avec Nott sur les grands canapés de cuir. Tous deux jouaient à une partie de bataille explosive. Quand il arriva près d'eux, Nott se leva en lui jetant un regard noir avant d'aller se coucher.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Drago d'un ton détaché.

-Oh rien d'important. Son père lui a raconté que ton père avait laissé Potter s'échapper l'autre jour.

-Quelle importance… fit Drago dans un soupir. Je n'ai pas la tête à ces enfantillages. Qu'il le capture lui-même puisqu'il en a tant envie.

Blaise ricana à sa remarque et lui demanda :

-On se fait une partie ?

-Non merci, je suis tellement fatigué ! Si tu savais Blaise…

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai vu Pansy revenir en fulminant contre toi… tu n'es pas très apprécié ce soir. Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ?

-Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Et ça c'est plutôt très mal passé.

Il lui raconta son entrevue avec Pansy dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il fut agacé de constater que Blaise prenait la défense de sa camarade plutôt que la sienne.

-Voyons, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Pansy est là, elle t'est totalement dévouée !

-Je ne l'aime pas, Blaise ! Commença à s'énerver Drago.

-Mais elle peut te faire oublier Granger !

-Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Laissa-t-il échapper sous l'effet de la colère qui montait en plus en plus en lui.

Son ami le regarda d'un air attristé, comme s'il avait pitié de lui.

-Tu penses que je suis un idiot c'est ça ?

-Non, simplement je t'envie d'aimer autant quelqu'un de la sorte.

-Crois-moi, Blaise, il n'y a rien à envier. Mon cœur saigne plus qu'il ne se réjouit. Il m'arrive, quelquefois de souhaiter ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express ce jour-là.

Tout d'un coup, il éclata en sanglots. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Pas le moins du monde il ne ressentait de la gêne de pleurer devant Blaise. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami. Le seul qui le connaissait véritablement. D'un geste compatissant, il essaya de réconforter Drago, mais rien n'arrivait à combler la peine, ce vide immense qu'il ressentait en lui.

-Je suis tellement désolé, vieux.

-Ne le sois pas… je l'ai mérité après tout. Pourquoi resterait-elle avec moi ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir depuis notre première année, c'est une chance qu'elle m'ait aimé, fit-il dans un hoquet.

Blaise ricana à sa plaisanterie.

-A présent, continua-t-il, Weasley a le champ libre. Je mettrai la baguette de ma mère à couper qu'il va sauter sur l'occasion !

-Alors c'est vrai ? Il aime aussi Granger ?

-J'en suis certain ! Tu aurais dû voir comme il jouait les héros avec elle, au Manoir. Un parfait petit Gryffondor ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton dégouté.

En réalité, il essayait de cacher la culpabilité qui le rongeait de ne pas être intervenu pour sauver Hermione des griffes de sa tante tandis que Weasley se proposait chevaleresquement de prendre sa place. Il en était certain, Hermione s'en souviendrait. Et peut-être serait-il là pour la réconforter… lui faire oublier qu'elle avait aimé un lâche, un Serpentard. Une bouffée de colère commença à surgir à nouveau en lui. D'un geste vif, il sortit la baguette de sa mère et voulu mettre le feu à la cheminée qui explosa. Blaise sursauta et des braises vinrent se déposer sur son bras qui commençait à s'enflammer.

-Excuse-moi ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers lui, _Aguamenti_ !

Un jet d'eau à forte pression sortit de sa baguette et vit tomber Blaise à la renverse, son blouson complètement trempé. Il lui jeta un regard noir en se relevant.

-Par Salazar, Drago !

-Désolé, c'est la baguette de ma mère, je n'arrive pas à la contrôler, comme si on ne s'accordait pas.

Blaise pointa sa baguette sur lui et fit sécher ses vêtements.

-Où est passée la tienne de baguette ?

-Potter, grommela Drago, il a pris ma baguette avant de s'enfuir du Manoir.

-Il te faut de l'entraînement, lui conseilla Blaise.

Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à essayer de maîtriser la baguette de Drago, s'entraînant à jeter des sorts de plus en plus idiot, tel que faire pousser une moustache ou transformer tous les coussins de la salle commune en klaxon à pet. Cette nuit-là, Drago dormit d'un sommeil serein, il ne s'était plus autant amusé depuis des mois.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec le sentiment étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait ce mal aise, mais ce sentiment persista toute la matinée. Ce fut seulement à l'heure du dîner, quand Terry Boot entra dans la Grande Salle en hurlant que Harry Potter s'était introduit par effraction dans la banque de Gringotts et enfuit sur le dos d'un dragon qu'il comprit.

Drago lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans un bruit métallique à terre. Il se retourna et échangera un regard inquiet avec Blaise. Rogue, qui occupait l'ancien fauteuil de Dumbledore se leva et ordonna aux Carrow de se débarrasser de cet « intriguant ». Sous la huée des élèves, ils emmenèrent Terry Boot hors de la Grande Salle. Des murmures commençaient à retentir :

-Il se serait introduit dans Gringotts pour cambrioler la banque !

-C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut faire une chose pareille !

-Sur le dos d'un dragon, wouaaaah !

Drago sentit sa tête tournoyer, comme pris de vertige. Hermione… par tous les caleçons de Merlin réunit, que leur est-il passé par la tête ?! Pour quelle raison insensée ont-ils… mais soudain, il se souvint. La colère de Bellatrix quand elle croyait qu'ils s'étaient introduits dans son coffre-fort pour lui voler cette maudite épée. Cependant, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête, l'épée était une fausse. C'était, du moins, ce qu'avait déclaré ce Gobelin. Se pourraient-ils qu'ils se soient mis en quête de la véritable épée de Gryffondor ? Pour quel motif ?! Les pensées de Drago se bousculaient entre elles. Il eut l'impression que tout s'éclairait : l'épée de Gryffondor pour détruire l'héritier de Serpentard… est-ce _possible_?!

Enfin, Rogue réclama le silence. Comme à son habitude, il n'eut aucun mal à ce que les élèves se taisent. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, les visages exprimant une profonde inquiétude à l'exception des élèves de Serpentard.

-Toutes les rumeurs, murmura-t-il en pensant chaque mot, concernant Harry Potter seront sévèrement punis, je peux vous l'assurez. Si j'entends, le moindre murmure, le moindre chuchotement au sujet de Harry Potter ou des ses alliés, vous considéreriez une nuit dans les cachots comme un séjour dans un hôtel.

Personne ne souffla devant la menace du Directeur. Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction des professeurs qui paraissaient terrorisés. Même la vieille McGonagall n'osait serrer ses lèvres pincées comme à son habitude. Flitwick, quant à lui, se tortillait sur sa chaise haute, les yeux baissés vers son assiette.

-Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux élèves pour se rendre compte que le Directeur leur donnait congé. En silence, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, on n'entendait plus que le bruit des raclements des chaises. Drago suivit ses compagnons de Serpentard quand une voix sévère l'interpella :

-Monsieur Malefoy, fit la voix stricte du professeur McGonagall, le Directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

Drago l'interrogea du regard, mais le professeur de métamorphose détourna aussitôt son visage, comme si le regarder dans les yeux la dégoûtait du plus haut point. Il n'était pas surpris, ni attristé de son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Après tout, depuis son retour, il était habitué aux regards noirs que lui lançaient ses condisciples et même, ses professeurs. Les rumeurs concernant la mort de Dumbledore et le rôle qu'il avait joué cette nuit-là avaient largement eu le temps de faire le tour de l'école durant l'année scolaire, même si le nouveau régime soutenait que Potter y était impliqué. Un bon nombre d'élèves et de professeurs n'étaient pas dupes.

Il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers en direction du bureau de Rogue. Que lui voulait-il ? Se demanda Drago en parcourant les couloirs. Avait-il raison ? Potter s'était-il réellement introduit dans la chambre forte de sa tante ? Son estomac était tellement contracté, il eut l'impression qu'il allait remettre son repas du soir.

Hermione… pensa-t-il, il se damnerait pour la voir rien qu'un instant. Lui parler, savoir si elle était saine et sauve, rien que pour être rassuré. A nouveau, il ressentit un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ce n'était que le début d'une longue nuit. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Drago frappa trois coups avant d'entrer. Rogue n'était pas assis derrière son bureau comme la dernière fois, il se tenait au milieu de la pièce et se retourna quand Drago entra. Sur sa droite, il vit le portrait de Dumbledore le regarder d'un œil bienveillant avant de disparaître de sa toile. Pour quelle raison Rogue conservait le portrait du Directeur qu'il avait _assassiné_ ?!

Un sentiment de culpabilité jaillit aussitôt en lui et il eut du mal de décrocher son regard du tableau vide de Dumbledore.

-Drago ? L'appela Rogue. Drago ! Le temps commence à nous manquer, écoutez-moi !

Drago se retourna vers Rogue, dont ses traits de son visage commençaient à être marqués par l'inquiétude, voire même la _peur_!

-Potter et ses amis se sont introduits dans la chambre forte de votre tante.

-Quoi ?! Fit Drago, feignant d'être étonné.

-Vous le saviez ? Demanda Rogue qui n'était pas dupe.

-Je l'avais simplement deviné, avoua-t-il. Qu'ont-ils volé ?

-Un objet très important appartenant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a pas souhaité m'en dire plus sur cet étrange objet, mais une chose est certaine, Potter s'en est accaparé dans un but précis.

-Détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Rogue le considéra longuement, avant de lui répondre :

-Oui. Ecoutez-moi bien, Drago et ne posez pas de question ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que Potter essayera de s'introduire à Poudlard très bientôt, peut-être même ce soir !

-Comment est-ce que…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, coupa Rogue en levant sa main, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher et je dois avertir Pré-au-lard de son arrivée. Mais si Miss Granger vous contact, prévenez-moi directement.

-Noooon ! S'écria Drago en reculant de quelques pas. Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrai dénoncer Hermione !

Il regarda son Directeur d'un air effaré. Comment osait-il espérer qu'il trahisse Hermione?! Il pensait que Rogue compatissait pour lui, qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Et voilà que maintenant, il l'incitait à la dénoncer.

-Non, Drago ! Lui dit-il en lui tenant les épaules, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens. Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Si Miss Granger vous donne le moindre signe…

-Vous iriez aussitôt prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Faites-moi confiance, Drago. Vous ai-je donné une seule raison de ne pas vous fier à moi ?

-Vous…vous…balbutia-t-il en se tournant vers le cadre vide, vous avez tué Dumbledore, il vous faisait confiance…

Le teint de Rogue devint blafard. Il relâcha son emprise de Drago et continua de le regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

-Très bien, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. J'aurai pensé que nous étions dans le même camp, Drago.

-Dans quel camp êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il, incertain.

Rogue ne répondit pas et ferma la porte d'un coup sec à l'aide de sa baguette.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Le retour de Drago à Poudlard se passe-t-il de la manière dont vous l'aviez imaginé ?**

 **Merci de nous laisser votre aviiiiis !**

 **Bon w-e !**


	69. Chapitre36

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous espérons que vous vous portez bien et que vous être prêts(es) pour ce petit chapitre transitoire ;)**

 **Il n'était pas prévu au programme mais une personne m'a donné l'idée d'écrire un peu sur Rogue et j'avoue je n'y avait pas du tout pensé !**

 **Trouvant l'idée particulièrement séduisante j'ai glissé dans l'histoire ce court chapitre ^^**

 **Voila j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **A très bientot pour la suite :)**

 **M &T **

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Severus Rogue**

La porte claque derrière Drago dans un bruit sourd, sa conversation avec le jeune homme bourdonnait à ses oreilles comme une colonie d'abeilles particulièrement voraces. De ses yeux sombres, Severus Rogue continuait de fixer la porte, regrettant aussitôt la manière dont il s'y est pris avec Drago Malefoy. De toute évidence, le Serpentard ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance malgré leur relation qu'ils avaient construite au cours de cette dernière année. Tout d'un coup, un sentiment de frustration commença à s'immiscer en lui comme autrefois lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais eu le don pour se faire très apprécier auprès des autres, il n'attirait pas réellement de sympathie, ni ne possédait le même charisme que Lucius ou encore James Potter, pensa-t-il rageusement. Avec leur physique avantageux, ils pouvaient se mettre n'importe qui dans leur poche contrairement à lui qui n'a jamais attiré que des moqueries ou du dégoût sur son physique ingrat.

Seule Lily le connaissait réellement, elle seule avait vu la véritable beauté qui se cachait en lui… elle et Dumbledore. Mais ils n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui et plus personne ne pouvait le comprendre, lui.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide, il croyait sincèrement que Drago et lui se comprenaient… plus que jamais, il se reconnaissait de manière frappante en lui et d'une certaine façon, il éprouvait de la peine à le voir souffrir de la sorte, car il savait exactement ce que l'on pouvait ressentir d'aimer désespérément à cet âge, et même encore maintenant. Chaque minute de toute son existence, toutes ses pensées étaient vouées à Lily.

-Severus, fit la voix autoritaire de Dumbledore, derrière lui.

Rogue se retourna lentement, son visage jaunâtre encadré par deux rideaux noirs et gras fixait le cadre dans lequel reposait son ancien Directeur. Contrairement aux autres portraits, Dumbledore était parfaitement éveillé, ses yeux bleus électriques lui lancèrent un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune. Lentement, sa robe noire voltigeant derrière lui, il s'approcha du portrait.

-Le temps presse, fit Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Harry ne parvienne à entrer au château.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Le coupa Rogue dans un murmure, pré-au-lard est parfaitement gardé, je doute que trois adolescents parviennent à se faufiler jusqu'à Poudlard sans être vu.

-Doutez-vous encore de leurs capacités, Severus ?

Les traits de Rogue se crispèrent, parfaitement conscient que Potter et ses acolytes l'ont plus que surpris au cours de l'année.

-Très bien, que souhaitez-vous que je fasse à présent ?

-Puisque le jeune Malefoy n'est pas disposé à nous aider…

-Disposez ? S'exclama Rogue, il croit à présent que je veux le trahir pour livrer Miss Granger au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Et c'est parfait, répliqua Dumbledore, vous devez tenir votre rôle d'espion auprès des autres jusqu'à la chute de Lord Voldemort. Surveillez-le de près, il ne faut pas qu'il se mette à la recherche de Miss Granger, son intervention pourrait compromettre la mission de Harry.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'il m'écoute ? Il est désespérément amoureux d'elle ! Il n'entendra rien de ce que je pourrai lui dire, car il n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, la retrouver ! Particulièrement après les événements du Manoir, je doute qu'il puisse un jour se pardonner de l'avoir trahie de la sorte… il devra vivre avec cette culpabilité toute sa vie…

-Etes-vous bien certain que vous parlez du jeune Drago ? Ne put s'empêcher d'observer Dumbledore.

-Ne commencez pas à m'analyser Dumbledore, répliqua sèchement Rogue en se détournant du portrait.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, comme le faisait si souvent son ancien Directeur avant lui.

-Je sais à quel point cette histoire vous rappelle l'amour que vous portiez pour Lily, c'est normal que vos anciennes souffrances remontent à la surface de cette manière, ces blessures sont humaines, elles caractérisent toute la bonté que vous dissimulez en vous, Severus.

-La bonté ? Répété Rogue dans un rire sans joie, mais quelle bonté Dumbledore ? Sans moi, Lily serait encore vivante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait rien appris de cette maudite prophétie et moi…

-Vous auriez continué de l'aimer dans l'ombre, acheva Dumbledore.

-Mais elle serait toujours là…

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui apaisa la culpabilité que Rogue ressentait à cet instant. Le cœur battant à vive allure, le souvenir de Lily de dissipa quelque peu.

-A présent, ajouta Rogue, tout ce que je puisse faire c'est aidé Drago à ne pas connaître cette peine.

-Je crains bien que ce soit déjà le cas, soupira Dumbledore. Qu'en est-il de l'enfant qu'elle porte ?

-Je doute qu'il ait survécu.

-Pourtant d'après vous, Narcissa Malefoy a senti sa présence cette nuit-là.

-Elle a _vu l'enfant_ ¸ mais il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort. Pensez-vous que le Seigneur des ténèbres puisse être au courant des sentiments de Drago ?

-Oh il doit déjà le savoir depuis très longtemps, répondit Dumbledore sans douter une seule seconde. Mais Drago est un très bon occlumens, il faut avouer que sa tante à fait un très bon travail sur lui l'année dernière, c'est vous-même qui me l'aviez affirmé. Je doute cependant que Lord Voldemort ait vu qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, Drago n'aurait pu le laisser entrer si loin dans son esprit.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, prenant le temps de réfléchir tout en caressant sa longue barbe argentée.

-Je connais très bien les faiblesses de Tom Jedusor, poursuivit-il, je suis certain qu'il ne voit aucun intérêt dans l'amour qu'approuve Drago. Peut-être s'en moque-t-il, car il pense que ce n'est pas d'une grande importance dans ses projets pour le moment. Dans tous les cas je ne crois pas que nous devions nous soucier de cela en ce moment. Le plus important à présent, c'est que Harry arrive sain et sauf à Poudlard.

-Et ensuite ?

-Vous seul jugerez le moment venu pour tout lui avouer, _si_ et seulement si, Voldemort ne se sépare plus de son serpent Nagini, vous comprenez.

-Je sais cela, Dumbledore, s'impatienta Rogue, vous me l'avez déjà dit !

-C'est une priorité, vous devrez alors lui révéler la vérité sur le soir où Voldemort a essayé de le tuer.

-Lui avouer qu'il doit mourir, vous voulez dire ! S'exclama Rogue, indigné que Dumbledore puisse discuter de l'avenir de Potter avec un tel dégagement.

Dumbledore continua de fixer Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes et ce dernier soutint son regard sans sourciller.

-En effet, Severus, vous devrez lui avouer qu'il doit mourir.

-Et si je refuse ?

-c'est essentiel au plan, Harry doit se livrer lui-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-En quoi sa mort l'aidera dans sa chute ?

-Je ne peux vous répondre mon cher ami, ce ne sont que des suppositions et des hypothèses, rien de plus.

-Hypothèses qui se révéleront exactes, Dumbledore.

Son ancien Directeur lui répondit d'un sourire sincère, Rogue savait qu'après toutes ces années, Dumbledore appréciait toujours autant les flatteries concernant son incontestable savoir.

-Mais en attendant, reprit-il, vous devrez vous assurer que Harry mène à bien sa mission. Prévenez les Carrow, dites-leur de patrouiller dans tout le château, que Voldemort vous a donné l'ordre de surveiller la tour des Serdaigle, c'est là qu'il tentera de se rendre.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas empêcher cette intrusion ?

-Parce que nous ne devons en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. À l'heure qu'il est, il n'est pas encore prévenu de l'arrivée de Harry ce qui nous laisse un gain de temps considérable avant que l'un d'entre eux le prévienne.

-Très bien, Monsieur.

Rogue tourna les talons, prêt à sortir de son bureau lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella à nouveau.

-Attendez, Severus, l'interpella à nouveau Dumbledore. Faites attention à vous.

Comme un mauvais pressentiment, Rogue acquiesça docilement sans ajouter de mot puis se détourna pour la dernière fois du portrait de Dumbledore, son ancien Directeur, son ancien ami.

.


	70. Chapitre37

**Bon dimanche tout le monde !**

 **Avez-vous passé un bon w-e ? :)**

 **Voila j'essaye de tenir un rythme régulier avec la reprise des cours :/ donc si j'ai du retard c'est simplement que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ^^**

 **Nous voici avec un chapitre repris de JK auquel nous attachions beaucoup d'importance :) en effet il n'était pas entièrement expliqué dans le film c'est pourquoi nous voulions le remettre dans notre Fanfic :)**

 **Donc petit chapitre avant la GRANDE bataille de Poudlard qui arrive à grand pas :o**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

 **Nous vous souhaitons un agréable dimanche !**

 **A bientot !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Abelforth Dumbledore**

Les Détraqueurs avaient fui, les étoiles réapparurent et les bruits de pas des Mangemorts se firent de plus en plus proches. Ils étaient pris au piège, se dit Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venu ici, sans avoir minutieusement préparé de plan. Cependant ils manquaient de temps. D'après les visions que Harry avait eues après qu'ils aient réussi à s'enfuir de Gringotts, Voldemort était au courant pour les Horcruxes et tôt ou tard, il ne tarderait pas à s'envoler pour Poudlard pour s'assurer que l'Horcruxe qu'il y avait caché était toujours en sûreté. Ils devaient faire vite. Cependant ils ignoraient quel était cet objet appartenant à Serdaigle, il n'y avait pas de minute à perdre. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient piégés à Pré-au-lard et encerclés par des Mangemorts acharnés, Hermione doutait qu'ils puissent arriver à mettre les pieds au château.

A l'instant où elle eut cette pensée, le mécanisme d'une serrure grinça, une porte s'ouvrit du côté gauche de la rue étroite et une voix rude lança :

-Potter, vite, ici !

Tous trois se précipitèrent à travers l'ouverture.

\- Montez là-haut, gardez la cape sur vous, taisez-vous ! marmonna un homme de haute taille qui passa devant eux pour sortir dans la rue et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Au début, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais bientôt, à la lueur vacillante d'une unique chandelle, il reconnut le bar crasseux, au sol recouvert de sciure, de La Tête de Sanglier. Ils coururent derrière le comptoir puis franchirent une autre porte qui donnait sur un escalier de bois délabré dont ils montèrent les marches aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon au tapis usé. Au-dessus d'une petite cheminée était accrochée une grande peinture à l'huile représentant une fillette blonde qui contemplait la pièce avec une sorte de douceur absente.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la rue. Toujours recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité, ils s'avancèrent silencieusement et regardèrent par la fenêtre aux

vitres sales.

Leur sauveur, qu'ils avaient reconnu comme étant à présent le barman de La Tête de

Sanglier, était la seule personne qui ne portait pas de capuchon. de capuchon.

-Et alors ? hurlait-il au visage de l'une des silhouettes masquées. Et alors ? Si vous envoyez des Détraqueurs dans ma rue, moi, je leur envoie un Patronus ! Je ne veux pas les avoir à côté de chez moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en veux pas !

\- Ce n'était pas ton Patronus ! répliqua un Mangemort. C'était un cerf, celui de Potter !

\- Un cerf ! rugit le barman.

Il sortit une baguette magique.

-Un cerf ! Espèce d'idiot… _Spero Patronum !_

Une forme immense et cornue surgit de la baguette : tête baissée, elle chargea en direction de la grand-rue et disparut.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu…, dit le Mangemort, avec moins de certitude, cependant.

-Tu as entendu le bruit, le couvre-feu a été violé, intervint l'un de ses compagnons. Quelqu'un était dans la rue, contrairement au règlement…

-Si je veux faire sortir mon chat, personne ne m'en empêchera et au diable votre couvre-feu !

\- C'est toi qui as déclenché le charme du Cridurut ?

\- Si je réponds oui, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Vous allez m'expédier à Azkaban ? Me tuer pour avoir osé mettre le nez dehors devant ma propreporte ? Allez-y, si ça vous amuse ! Mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas appuyé sur votre petite Marque des Ténèbres pour l'amener ici. Il ne serait pas très content que vous l'appeliez simplement pour me voir moi et mon vieux chat, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répliqua l'un des Mangemorts, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te faire du souci pour avoir violé le couvre-feu !

\- Et comment vous vous y prendrez, tous autant que vous êtes, pour continuer votre petit trafic de potions et de poisons quand mon pub sera fermé ? Comment vous ferez pour arrondir vos fins de mois ?

\- Tu nous menaces ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dénoncés, c'est pour ça que vous venez ici, non ?

\- Et moi, je te dis que j'ai vu un Patronus en forme de cerf ! s'écria le premier Mangemort.

-Un cerf ? gronda le barman. C'est un bouc, idiot !

\- D'accord, on a fait une erreur, admit le deuxième Mangemort. Mais si tu violes à nouveau le couvre-feu, on ne sera plus aussi indulgents !

D'un pas énergique, les Mangemorts retournèrent dans la grand-rue. Hermione exprima son soulagement en poussant un petit gémissement. Elle se dégagea de la cape et s'assit sur une chaise aux pieds branlants. Harry ferma soigneusement les rideaux, puis ôta la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait encore, Ron et lui.

Ils entendirent le barman verrouiller à nouveau la porte du rez-de-chaussée et monter l'escalier.

Le barman entra dans la pièce.

\- Bande d'imbéciles, dit-il d'un ton rude en les regardant tour à tour. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici ?

\- Merci, répondit Harry, nous ne pourrons jamais vous être assez reconnaissants. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie.

Le barman grogna. Hermione vit Harry dévisager longuement l'individu avant de s'exclamer :

\- C'est votre oeil qui était dans le miroir.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Harry et le barman se regardèrent.

\- Vous nous avez envoyé Dobby.

Le barman acquiesça d'un signe de tête et chercha Dobby des yeux.

\- Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous. Où l'avez-vous laissé ?

\- Il est mort, dit Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué.

Le visage du barman resta impassible. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

\- Je suis navré de l'apprendre. J'aimais bien cet elfe.

Il se détourna, allumant les lampes d'un coup de baguette magique, sans regarder aucun d'entre eux.

-Vous êtes Abelforth, dit Harry à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Ne cherchant ni à confirmer ni à démentir, il se pencha pour allumer le feu.

-Comment vous êtes-vous procuré ceci ? demanda Harry.

Il s'avança vers le morceau de miroir appartenant à Sirius, le miroir manquant.

\- Je l'ai acheté à Ding il y a environ un an, répondit Abelforth. Albus m'a expliqué ce que c'était. J'ai essayé de garder un oeil sur vous.

Ron sursauta.

\- La biche argentée ! s'exclama-t-il, surexcité. C'était vous ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Abelforth.

\- Quelqu'un nous a envoyé un Patronus !

\- Avec un cerveau comme le tien, tu pourrais devenir Mangemort, fiston. N'ai-je pas montré il y a un instant que mon Patronus était un bouc ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai…, admit Ron. En tout cas, j'ai faim ! ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive, alors que son estomac grondait bruyamment.

\- J'ai de quoi manger, répondit Abelforth.

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande miche de pain, du fromage et une cruche d'étain remplie d'hydromel, qu'il posa sur une petite table devant le feu. Ils mangèrent et burent avec avidité et pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le craquement des bûches, le tintement des coupes et les bruits de mastication.

\- Bien, alors, reprit Abelforth lorsqu'ils eurent mangé à satiété, et que Harry et Ron se furent affalés dans des fauteuils d'un air somnolent. Il faut réfléchir au meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici. On ne peut rien tenter la nuit : dès que le charme du Cridurut se sera déclenché, ils vous tomberont dessus comme des Botrucs sur des oeufs de Doxy. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai une deuxième fois à faire passer un cerf pour un bouc. Attendez l'aube, quand le couvre-feu sera levé, vous pourrez alors remettre votre cape d'invisibilité et partir à pied. Sortez tout de suite de Pré-au-Lard, allez dans les montagnes et là, vous pourrez transplaner. Vous verrez peut-être Hagrid. Il se cache dans une grotte, là-haut, avec Graup, depuis qu'ils ont essayé de l'arrêter.

-On ne s'en va pas, répliqua Harry. Il faut que nous entrions à Poudlard.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon, dit Abelforth.

-Nous devons y aller, insista Harry.

\- La seule chose que vous ayez à faire, poursuivit Abelforth en se penchant en avant, c'est partir d'ici le plus loin possible.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut absolument que nous allions au château. Dumbledore… je veux dire, votre frère… voulait que nous…

La lueur des flammes rendit les verres sales des lunettes d'Abelforth momentanément opaques, d'un blanc brillant.

-Mon frère Albus voulait toujours beaucoup de choses, l'interrompit Abelforth, et les gens qui l'entouraient avaient la mauvaise habitude de prendre des coups chaque fois qu'il exécutait ses plans grandioses. Ne t'approche pas de cette école, Potter, et quitte le pays si tu le peux. Oublie mon frère et ses savantes machinations. Il est parti là où tout cela ne peut plus lui faire de mal et tu ne lui dois rien.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, répéta Harry.

\- Ah, vraiment ? murmura Abelforth. Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre mon propre frère ? Tu penses que tu connaissais Albus mieux que moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Harry. C'est… Il m'a confié un travail.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Un travail agréable, j'espère ? Facile ? Le genre de choses qu'un jeune sorcier non diplômé peut accomplir sans trop se casser la tête ?

Ron eut un petit rire sinistre. Hermione était tendue. Elle craignait la suite de cette conversation qui commençait à s'échauffer.

\- Je… non, ce n'est pas facile du tout, dit Harry. Mais il faut que je…

\- Il faut ? Pourquoi _« Il faut » ?_ Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Abelforth avec brusquerie. Laisse tomber, mon garçon, sinon, tu vas bientôt le suivre ! Sauve ta propre vie !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je…

Harry paraissait se sentir dépassé. Ne pouvant donner d'explication, il préféra prendre l'offensive.

\- Vous aussi, vous combattez, vous êtes membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…

\- Je l'étais, répondit Abelforth. L'Ordre du Phénix est fini. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c'est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité, ici, Potter, il a trop envie de te retrouver. Pars à l'étranger, cache-toi, sauve ta peau. Et emmène ces deux-là avec toi, ça vaudra mieux.

D'un geste du pouce, il montra Ron et Hermione.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se souvint, de manière frappante, la même proposition que lui avait fait Drago lorsqu'il était à Londres tout les deux. S'enfuir, partir construire une autre vie loin d'ici…

\- Ils seront en danger toute leur vie, maintenant que chacun sait qu'ils ont été à tes côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, affirma Harry. J'ai un travail…

-Confie-le à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Impossible. C'est à moi de le faire. Dumbledore m'a bien expliqué…

\- Voyez-vous ça… Et est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment tout dit, est-ce qu'il a été sincère avec toi ?

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, il continua : Abelforth sembla deviner ses pensées.

\- Je connaissais mon frère, Potter. Il a acquis le goût du secret sur les genoux de ma mère. Le secret et le mensonge, c'est là-dedans que nous avons été élevés et Albus… était très doué pour ça.

Les yeux du vieil homme se tournèrent vers le portrait de la fillette, au-dessus de la cheminée. C'était le seul tableau de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune photo, ni aucun portrait de son frère. Hermione observa plus attentivement le portrait de la fillette, devinant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Mr Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plutôt timide. Est-ce votre soeur ? Ariana ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Abelforth. On dirait que vous avez lu Rita Skeeter, ma petite demoiselle ?

Hermione rougit de honte face à ses yeux bleus perçants qui lui rappelait tellement son ancien Directeur. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Dumbledore derrière son bureau, lorsqu'elle était venue se confesser l'année dernière.

-Elphias Doge nous en a parlé, intervint Harry, essayant d'épargner Hermione.

\- Ce vieil imbécile, marmonna Abelforth.

Il but une autre gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Il a toujours pensé que mon frère répandait le soleil par tous ses orifices, il en était convaincu. Comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs, y compris vous trois, si j'en crois les apparences.

-Le professeur Dumbledore aimait beaucoup Harry, dit Hermione à voix basse.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? s'exclama Abelforth. Il est curieux de voir combien de gens que mon frère aimait beaucoup se sont retrouvés dans une situation bien pire que s'il les avait laissés tranquilles.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione, le souffle coupé.

-Ne cherchez pas à savoir, répliqua Abelforth.

\- Mais ce que vous affirmez est très grave ! insista Hermione. Vous voulez… Vous voulez parler de votre soeur ?

Abelforth lui lança un regard mauvais. Ses lèvres remuèrent comme s'il mâchait les mots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Enfin, il explosa :

\- Lorsque ma soeur avait six ans, elle a été attaquée, agressée, par trois Moldus. Ils l'avaient vue pratiquer la magie en l'épiant à travers la haie du jardin. C'était une enfant, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, aucun sorcier ne le peut, à cet âge. J'imagine que ce qu'ils avaient vu les avait effrayés. Ils se sont introduits dans le jardin à travers la haie et comme elle était incapable de leur montrer le « truc » qui permettait d'en faire autant, ils se sont un peu emportés en voulant empêcher le petit monstre de recommencer.

À la lueur des flammes, les yeux d'Hermione paraissaient immenses. Ron semblait pris de nausée. Abelforth se leva, aussi grand qu'Albus, soudain terrible dans sa colère et l'intensité de sa douleur.

-Ce qu'ils lui ont infligé l'a détruite. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Alors, la magie, enfermée à l'intérieur, l'a rendue folle, elle explosait hors d'elle quand elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler, et parfois elle se montrait étrange, dangereuse même. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était douce, craintive, inoffensive.

« Mon père s'en est pris aux voyous qui avaient fait cela, poursuivit Abelforth, il les a attaqués. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'a enfermé à Azkaban. Il n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, parce que si le ministère avait su ce qu'était devenue Ariana, elle aurait été bouclée pour de bon à Ste Mangouste. Ils l'auraient considérée comme une menace grave pour le Code international du secret magique, instable comme elle l'était, avec toute cette magie qui jaillissait d'elle quand elle ne pouvait plus la retenir.

« Nous avons dû la garder dans le silence et l'isolement. Nous avons déménagé, nous avons prétendu qu'elle était malade et ma mère s'en est occupée, elle a essayé de la calmer, de la rendre heureuse.

« J'étais son préféré, ajouta-t-il, et quand il prononça ces mots, on aurait dit qu'un petit garçon crasseux venait d'apparaître derrière les rides et la barbe en broussaille d'Abelforth. Ce n'était pas Albus qu'Ariana aimait le mieux. Lui, quand il était à la maison, il restait toujours là haut dans sa chambre, à lire des livres et à compter ses récompenses, à entretenir sa correspondance avec « les personnalités magiques les plus remarquables de son temps ».

Abelforth ricana.

\- Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'embête avec sa soeur.

C'était moi qu'elle préférait. J'arrivais à la faire manger lorsqu'elle refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit avec ma mère, je parvenais à la calmer quand elle était prise d'un de ses accès de rage, et quand elle se tenait tranquille, elle m'aidait à nourrir les chèvres.

« Puis, quand elle a eu quatorze ans… Je n'étais pas à la maison, vous comprenez, continua Abelforth. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu la calmer. Elle a eu une de ses crises de fureur et ma mère n'était plus si jeune, alors… il y a eu un accident. Ariana n'a pas pu se contrôler. Et ma mère a été tuée.

\- Et donc, Albus a dû renoncer à son voyage autour du monde avec le petit Doge. Tous les deux sont venus à la maison pour assister aux funérailles de ma mère, puis Doge est parti tout seul et Albus a pris la place de chef de famille. Ha ! Ha !

Abelforth cracha dans les flammes.

\- J'aurais été d'accord pour m'occuper d'elle, je le lui ai dit, je me fichais bien de l'école, je serais volontiers resté à la maison pour m'en charger. Mais il m'a répondu que je devais finir mes études et que ce serait lui qui remplacerait ma mère. C'était une dégringolade pour Mr Fort-en-Thème, on ne reçoit pas de prix ou de récompenses pour avoir pris soin d'une soeur à moitié folle en l'empêchant de faire sauter la maison tous les deux jours. Mais il s'en est bien sorti pendant quelques semaines… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Une expression ouvertement menaçante apparut sur le visage d'Abelforth.

-Grindelwald. Enfin, mon frère avait un _égal_ à qui parler, quelqu'un d'aussi brillant, d'aussi talentueux que _lui._ S'occuper d'Ariana devint alors très secondaire, pendant qu'ils mijotaient leurs plans pour établir un ordre nouveau chez les sorciers, et chercher les _reliques_ ou faire je ne sais quoi encore qui les intéressait tant. De grands projets qui devaient bénéficier à toute la communauté magique, et si on négligeait de prendre soin d'une fillette, quelle importance, puisque Albus travaillait pour _le plus grand bien ?_

« Mais au bout de quelques semaines, j'en ai eu assez, vraiment assez. Le moment était presque venu pour moi de retourner à Poudlard, alors je leur ai dit, à tous les deux, face à face, comme je vous parle en ce moment, je lui ai dit : « Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tomber, maintenant. Je ne sais pas où tu as l'intention d'aller, mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, elle n'est pas en état, tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi pendant que tu passeras ton temps à prononcer de beaux discours en essayant de rassembler des partisans. » Ça ne lui a pas plu, poursuivit Abelforth, et ses yeux furent brièvement occultés par le reflet des flammes sur les verres de ses lunettes qui brillèrent à nouveau d'un éclat blanc, aveugle. Grindelwald n'a pas du tout aimé. Il s'est mis en colère. Il m'a dit que j'étais un petit imbécile qui essayait de leur faire obstacle à lui et à mon frère si brillant… Ne _comprenais-je_ donc pas que ma pauvre soeur n'aurait plus _besoin_ de rester cachée lorsqu'ils auraient changé le monde, permis aux sorciers de sortir de la clandestinité et appris aux

Moldus à demeurer à leur place ?

« Il y a eu une dispute… J'ai sorti ma baguette, il a sorti la sienne et le sortilège Doloris m'a été jeté par le meilleur ami de mon propre frère… Albus essayait de l'arrêter et nous nous sommes affrontés tous les trois. Les éclairs de lumière, les détonations ont provoqué une crise, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter…

Le visage d'Abelforth pâlissait à vue d'oeil, comme s'il avait subi une blessure mortelle.

\- Je crois qu'elle a voulu aider mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et j'ignore qui de nous trois était responsable, ce pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous… En tout cas, elle était morte.

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Les joues d'Hermione étaient humides de larmes et Ron était presque aussi blafard qu'Abelforth. Harry, lui n'avait l'air que ressentir du dégout.

\- Je suis… Je suis navrée, murmura Hermione.

-Partie, murmura Abelforth d'une voix rauque. Partie pour toujours.

Il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Évidemment, Grindelwald a tout de suite filé.

Il avait déjà un dossier, dans son propre pays, et il ne voulait pas qu'on ajoute la mort d'Ariana à la liste de ses méfaits. Quant à Albus, n'était-il pas libre, désormais ? Libre du fardeau que représentait sa soeur, libre de devenir le plus grand sorcier de…

\- Il n'a jamais été libre, l'interrompit Harry.

) Je vous demande pardon ? dit Abelforth.

\- Jamais, répéta Harry. Le soir où votre frère est mort, il a bu une potion qui lui a fait perdre la tête. Il s'est mis à crier, à supplier quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. « Il ne faut pas leur faire de mal, par pitié… C'est à moi qu'il faut faire du mal. »

Ron et Hermione regardaient fixement Harry. Il n'avait jamais raconté les détails de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. Hermione écouta son ami, le souffle coupé.

\- Il se croyait de retour là-bas, avec vous et Grindelwald, je le sais, poursuivit Harry qui se rappelait Dumbledore gémissant, suppliant. Il croyait voir Grindelwald en train de vous faire du mal, à vous et à Ariana… Pour lui, c'était une torture, si vous l'aviez vu à ce moment-là, vous ne diriez pas qu'il était libre.

Abelforth avait l'air perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains noueuses aux veines saillantes. Après un long silence, il répondit :

-Comment peux-tu être sûr, Potter, que mon frère n'était pas plus intéressé par « le plus grand bien » que par toi ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu n'es pas une quantité négligeable qu'on peut laisser tuer, comme ma petite soeur ?

Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Elle ne croyait pas à tout ce que prétendait Alberforth ! Cependant, elle voyait que ses paroles semaient le doute dans l'esprit de Harry et elle décida d'intervenir :

\- Je n'y crois pas. Dumbledore aimait Harry, assura Hermione.

-Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas conseillé de se cacher, dans ce cas ? rétorqua Abelforth. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit : « Prends soin de toi, voici comment survivre ? »

\- Parce que, répliqua Harry avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, parfois il faut penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre sécurité ! Parfois, il faut penser au plus grand bien ! Nous sommes en guerre !

-Tu as dix-sept ans, mon garçon !

\- Je suis majeur et je vais continuer à me battre même si vous, vous avez abandonné !

\- Qui te dit que j'ai abandonné ?

\- « L'Ordre du Phénix est fini, répéta Harry. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c'est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. »

\- Même si ça ne me plaît pas, c'est la vérité !

\- Non, répondit Harry. Votre frère savait comment venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui et il m'a transmis ce savoir. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que je réussisse… ou que je meure. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore comment les choses pourraient finir. Je le sais depuis des années.

Abelforth se contenta d'afficher une mine renfrognée.

\- Nous devons entrer à Poudlard, répéta Harry. Si vous ne pouvez rien pour nous, nous attendrons l'aube, nous vous laisserons tranquille et nous essayerons nous-mêmes de trouver un moyen. Mais si vous _pouvez_ nous aider… ce serait le moment de nous le faire savoir.

Abelforth resta figé dans son fauteuil, fixant Harry de ses yeux si extraordinairement semblables à ceux de son frère. Enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge, se leva, contourna la petite table et s'approcha du portrait d'Ariana.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-il.

Elle sourit, tourna les talons et s'en alla, non pas à la manière habituelle des portraits, en sortant du cadre, mais en suivant ce qui semblait être un long tunnel peint derrière elle. Ils regardèrent sa mince silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, engloutie par l'obscurité.

\- Heu… Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Ron.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen d'entrer, maintenant, l'interrompit Abelforth. Il faut que vous le sachiez : d'après mes sources, tous les passages secrets sont surveillés à chaque extrémité, des Détraqueurs sont postés tout autour des murs d'enceinte, des patrouilles font régulièrement des rondes dans le château. Jamais l'endroit n'a été aussi bien gardé. Comment espérez-vous tenter quoi que ce soit quand vous serez à l'intérieur, avec Rogue comme directeur et les Carrow comme adjoints… mais ça, c'est votre affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le tableau d'Ariana.

Un minuscule point blanc était réapparu tout au bout du couloir peint. Ariana revenait vers eux, sa silhouette grandissant à mesure qu'elle approchait. Mais à présent, quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagnait, quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle, qui marchait en boitant, l'air surexcité. Harry ne lui avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs. Des entailles barraient son visage et ses vêtements étaient troués, déchirés. Les deux silhouettes continuèrent de grandir jusqu'à remplir le tableau de la tête et des épaules. Puis le cadre pivota sur le mur à la manière d'une petite porte qui révéla l'entrée d'un tunnel, un vrai cette fois. Grimpant à travers l'ouverture, les cheveux trop longs, le visage tailladé, sa robe lacérée, Neville Londubat en personne poussa un rugissement de joie, sauta du manteau de la cheminée et s'écria :

\- Je savais que tu viendrais ! _Je le savais, Harry !_


	71. Chapitre38

**Helloooo à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour la suite des événements, la bataille de Poudlard approche à grand pas *o***

 **Pas de grand bla bla, aujourd'hui nous vous laissons découvrir ce chapitre qui reprend une partie de l'histoire originale mélangée à notre fanfic :)**

 **Voila tout est dit, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et n'oublier pas :**

 **les revieuws !**

 **Bon w-e !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Le diadème perdu**

Neuville les emmena jusqu'au bout du tunnel, discutant d'un ton horriblement familier des dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Ils tournèrent un angle de mur et un peu plus loin devant eux, ils virent le bout du tunnel. Une autre volée de marches menait à une porte identique à celle qui était cachée derrière le portrait d'Ariana. Neville la poussa et passa par l'ouverture. Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivaient, ils entendirent Neville crier à des gens qu'ils ne voyaient pas :

\- Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ?

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte, il y eut des cris, des hurlements…

\- HARRY !

\- C'est Potter, c'est POTTER !

\- Ron !

\- Hermione !

Dans une vision confuse, elle aperçut des tapisseries colorées, des lampes allumées et des visages qui se pressaient en grand nombre autour d'eux. Ils furent engloutis au milieu d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui les étreignaient de toutes parts, leur tapaient dans le dos, leur ébouriffaient les cheveux, leur serraient la main, comme s'ils venaient de gagner une finale de Quidditch.

-OK, OK, du calme ! s'exclama Neville.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout la pièce. Elle était immense et ressemblait un peu à l'intérieur d'une cabane dans les arbres particulièrement somptueuse ou encore à une gigantesque cabine de navire. Des hamacs multicolores étaient suspendus au plafond et à un balcon qui courait tout autour des murs aux lambris sombres, dépourvus de fenêtres et recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Hermione vit le lion doré de Gryffondor brodé sur un fond écarlate, le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur fond jaune et l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur du bleu. Seul le vert et argent de Serpentard était absent. Des bibliothèques débordaient de livres, quelques balais étaient appuyés contre les murs et dans un coin, il y avait une grande radio en bois.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande, bien sûr ! répondit Neville. Elle s'est surpassée, tu ne trouves pas ? Les Carrow me poursuivaient et je savais que c'était ma seule chance de me cacher : j'ai réussi à franchir la porte et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! Elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça quand je suis arrivé, elle était beaucoup plus petite, il n'y avait qu'un seul hamac et uniquement la tapisserie de Gryffondor. Mais elle s'est agrandie à mesure qu'augmentaient les membres de l'A.D.

\- Et les Carrow ne peuvent pas y entrer ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers la porte.

-Non, dit Seamus, dont le visage était meurtri, tuméfié qu'Hermione sursauta. C'est une très bonne cachette. Tant que l'un de nous reste à l'intérieur, ils ne peuvent nous atteindre, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Tout repose sur Neville. Il _maîtrise_ vraiment cette salle. Quand on a besoin de quelque chose, il faut le demander très précisément – par exemple : « Je ne veux pas que des partisans des Carrow puissent pénétrer ici » – et la salle le fera pour toi ! On doit seulement être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard ! Neville est l'homme de la situation !

\- En fait, c'est très simple, dit modestement Neville. J'étais là depuis un jour et demi et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim, alors, j'ai souhaité avoir quelque chose à manger et c'est à ce moment-là que le passage vers La Tête de Sanglier s'est ouvert. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai rencontré Abelforth. Il nous a donné des provisions parce que c'est la seule chose que la salle ne puisse pas fournir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- La nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, expliqua Ron, à la surprise générale.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. De manière frappante, elle se souvint de cette même conversation avec Drago, dans cette même pièce.

\- Nous nous sommes donc cachés ici pendant près de deux semaines, reprit Seamus, et la salle ajoute d'autres hamacs chaque fois que nous en avons besoin. Elle a même fabriqué une assez belle salle de bains quand les filles ont commencé à venir…

\- … et ont pensé qu'elles aimeraient peut-être pouvoir se laver, ajouta Lavande Brown dont Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence. Un bon nombre d'élèves était présent : Les deux soeurs Patil, les jumelles, étaient là, ainsi que Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner.

\- Racontez-nous un peu ce que vous avez fait, dit Ernie, il y a eu tellement de rumeurs… On a essayé d'avoir des nouvelles de vous à _Potterveille,_ il montra le poste de radio. Vous n'avez quand même pas cambriolé Gringotts ?

\- Si, justement ! s'exclama Neville. Et l'histoire du dragon est vraie aussi !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et des cris de joie. Ron salua.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda avidement Seamus.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet : ils n'avaient pas pensé à cette éventualité que les autres essaieraient de se mêler à leur quête. Incertains, ils regardèrent Harry mais celui-ci leur tournait le dos, le visage troublé. Avait-il une autre vision ? Se demanda Hermione, horrifiée. Voyait-il Voldemort se rapprocher de Poudlard ? Ils devaient absolument se hâter ! Tout le monde l'observait d'un œil inquiet. Il se mit à vaciller, des gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur son visage. Ron arriva à temps et le soutint.

-Ça va, Harry ? lui demandait Neville. Tu veux t'asseoir ? J'imagine que tu dois être fatigué…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Il faut y aller, fit-il à voix basse à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

Ceux-ci comprirent aussitôt et approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? demanda Seamus. Quel est le plan ?

-Le plan ? répéta Harry. Eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont… Ron, Hermione et moi devons nous charger et ensuite, on s'en ira d'ici.

Plus personne ne riait, ni ne poussait de cris de joie. Neville paraissait déconcerté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on s'en ira d'ici » ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas revenus pour rester, répondit Harry en massant sa cicatrice pour essayer de soulager la douleur. Nous avons une tâche importante à accomplir…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

Des grommellements parcoururent la salle comme une vague. Les sourcils de Neville se froncèrent.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort, non ?

\- Eh bien… oui…

\- Alors, on va vous aider.

Les autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, certains avec enthousiasme, d'autres d'un air solennel. Deux d'entre eux se levèrent de leurs chaises pour manifester leur volonté de passer tout de suite à l'action.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Nous… Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. Nous devons nous en occuper… seuls.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Neville.

\- Parce que… Dumbledore nous a confié un travail à tous les trois, expliqua-t-il avec précaution, et nous ne sommes pas censés révéler… Je veux dire qu'il voulait qu'on s'en charge nous-mêmes, rien que nous trois.

\- Nous sommes son armée, objecta Neville. L'armée de Dumbledore. Nous l'avons formée tous ensemble, nous avons continué à la faire vivre pendant que vous étiez partis de votre côté…

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un pique-nique, vieux, répliqua Ron.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas confiance en nous. Tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle se sont battus et ont été obligés de se réfugier ici parce que les Carrow les pourchassaient. Chacun de nous a montré sa loyauté envers Dumbledore… envers toi, Harry.

\- Écoute…, commença Harry.

Mais c'était sans importance, car la porte du tunnel venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui.

\- On a eu ton message, Neville ! Salut, tous les trois, on pensait bien que vous seriez là !

C'étaient Luna et Dean. Seamus poussa un rugissement de bonheur et se précipita pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Salut, tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Luna. Ça fait du bien de revenir !

\- Luna ! s'exclama Harry, décontenancé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu…

\- Je l'ai appelée, répondit Neville en montrant le faux Gallion. Je leur avais promis, à elle et à Ginny, de les avertir si tu te montrais. Nous pensions tous que si tu revenais ici, ça signifierait la révolution. La fin de Rogue et des Carrow.

\- C'est ce que ça signifie, bien sûr, dit Luna d'un ton réjoui. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Nous allons les chasser de Poudlard ?

\- Écoute, reprit Harry, qui, visiblement, commençait à paniquer. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes revenus… Nous avons un travail à accomplir et ensuite…

\- Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner dans cette galère ? s'indigna Michael Corner.

\- Non ! répliqua Ron. Ce que nous allons faire finira par bénéficier à tout le monde, il s'agit d'essayer de nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez- Qui…

\- Alors, laissez-nous vous aider ! s'exclama Neville avec colère. Nous voulons participer !

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard muet. Devaient-ils laisser leurs anciens compagnons les aider ? Après tout, ils manquaient de temps et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'Horcruxe, ni de quoi il s'agissait. Il y eut un nouveau bruit derrière eux. Pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione, Ginny enjambait l'ouverture du mur, suivie de près par Fred, George et Lee Jordan. Elle adressa à Harry un sourire radieux.

-Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred en levant la main pour répondre aux cris qui le saluaient. Il voudrait bien dormir un peu, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer.

Derrière Lee Jordan était apparue Cho Chang qui adressa également un sourire radieux à Hermione. Celle-ci échangea un regard avec Ginny dont l'expression restait dure et fermée.

\- J'ai eu le message, dit Cho, en montrant à son tour son faux Gallion.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Michael Corner.

\- Alors, quel est le plan, Harry ? demanda George.

\- Il n'y en a pas, répondit Harry, toujours désorienté par l'irruption de tout ce monde.

-On va improviser au fur et à mesure ? C'est ce que je préfère, dit Fred.

\- Il faut arrêter ça ! s'écria Harry à l'adresse de Neville. Pourquoi les as-tu rappelés ? C'est de la folie…

\- On se bat, non ? lança Dean en sortant son faux Gallion. Le message disait que Harry était de retour et qu'on allait en découdre ! Mais je dois me procurer une baguette…

-Tu n'as pas de _baguette_ … ? s'étonna Seamus.

Ron se tourna soudain vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas nous aider ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils peuvent nous être utiles.

Baissant la voix de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors d'Hermione qui se trouvait entre eux, il ajouta :

\- Nous ne savons pas où est caché l'Horcruxe. Il faut que nous le trouvions très vite. Il n'est pas nécessaire de leur dire de quoi il s'agit.

Harry regarda Ron, puis Hermione qui murmura :

\- Je crois que Ron a raison. Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons, nous avons besoin d'eux.

Voyant que Harry n'était pas convaincu, elle poursuivit :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout toi-même.

Harry réfléchit à ses paroles.

-D'accord, dit-il à mi-voix aux deux autres. OK ! s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre de toute la salle.

Le silence tomba : Fred et George, qui venaient de raconter quelques bonnes blagues à ceux qui les entouraient, se turent soudain et tout le monde parut attentif, surexcité.

-Nous devons trouver un objet, expliqua Harry, un objet… qui nous aidera à renverser Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler ? Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose orné d'un aigle, par exemple ?

Il regarda avec espoir le petit groupe des Serdaigle qui comportait Padma, Michael, Terry et Cho mais ce fut Luna qui lui répondit, assise sur le bras du fauteuil de Ginny :

\- Il y a le diadème perdu. Je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens, Harry ? Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ? Papa essaye de le reproduire.

-Oui mais justement, Luna, fit observer Michael Corner en levant les yeux au ciel, le diadème perdu est _perdu._ C'est précisément ça, l'ennui.

\- Quand a-t-il été perdu ? interrogea Harry.

\- Il y a des siècles, dit-on, répondit Cho.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme si les minces espoirs qu'elle avait gardés en elle s'étaient soudainement volatilisés.

\- Le professeur Flitwick a raconté que le diadème a disparu avec Serdaigle elle-même. Des gens l'ont cherché – elle regarda ses camarades de Serdaigle d'un air interrogateur – mais personne n'en a jamais retrouvé la trace, c'est bien ça ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Désolé, mais c'est _quoi,_ un diadème, exactement ? demanda Ron.

\- Une sorte de couronne, répondit Terry Boot. Celui de Serdaigle était censé avoir des propriétés magiques, il rendait plus sage la personne qui le portait.

-Oui, et les siphons à Joncheruines de papa…

Mais Harry interrompit Luna :

\- Personne parmi vous n'a jamais vu quelque chose qui puisse lui ressembler ?

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, cette fois. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Tous trois exprimaient sur leur visage une profonde déception qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler.

-Si tu veux savoir à quoi le diadème est censé ressembler, je peux t'emmener là-haut dans notre salle commune et te le montrer. La statue de Serdaigle le représente.

Hermione jeta un coup en direction de Harry qui semblait, à nouveau, pris de vertige. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se ressaisit et murmura à leur intention :

\- Il est en route.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Cho, puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

\- Écoutez, je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand chose comme piste, mais je vais quand même jeter un coup d'oeil à cette statue, pour voir au moins le diadème. Attendez-moi ici et… gardez l'autre… en sécurité.

Cho s'était levée, mais Ginny lança d'un air féroce :

\- Non, c'est Luna qui va emmener Harry, n'est-ce pas, Luna ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'en serais ravie, répondit Luna d'une voix joyeuse.

Cho se rassit, visiblement déçue.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ? demanda Harry à Neville.

\- Par là.

Il conduisit Harry et Luna dans un coin de la salle où un petit placard ouvrait sur un escalier raide.

\- Il mène à un endroit différent chaque jour, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à le découvrir, dit-il. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir exactement où on va se retrouver quand on sort. Sois prudent, Harry, il y a toujours des patrouilles dans les couloirs, la nuit.

\- Pas de problèmes, assura Harry. À tout de suite, dit-il avant de quitter la salle.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le temps défilait à toute allure et ils n'avaient qu'un mince indice sur l'Horcruxe, sans oublier qu'il n'avait plus l'épée pour le détruire. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Ginny se tenir à l'écart des autres, la mine inquiète tandis que Ron discutait avec Dean, Seamus et Neuville. Discrètement, Hermione passa entre les élèves et rejoignit son amie.

-Tout va bien se passer, Ginny, la réconforta Hermione. Nous pouvons faire confiance à Harry.

-Ce n'est pas _ça,_ Hermione. J'ai confiance en lui, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ! C'est juste que… nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des mois et le voir aujourd'hui, devant moi, prêt à se battre… c'est tellement dur !

Hermione la regarda d'un œil compatissant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était si réconfortant de retrouver le soutien d'une amie, revoir Ginny. Elle la comprenait parfaitement, pour elle aussi, après tout, elle n'avait plus revu Drago depuis de longues semaines… depuis ce jour, pensa-t-elle, le cœur serré. Comme si Ginny avait deviné ses pensées, elle lui demanda à mi-voix :

-Et toi ? As-tu des nouvelles de… Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de la salle pour s'assurer que personne n'écoute leur conversation, Malefoy.

Hermione fit non de la tête, essayant de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

-Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour lui… ou pour nous.

Elle vit que Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre quand Ron arriva pour attirer Hermione vers lui.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Il faut que nous commencions les recherches de notre côté, qu'en penses-tu

-A quoi bon ? Répondit Hermione dans un soupire, Même si nous trouvons l'autre Horcruxe, comment allons-nous faire pour nous en débarrasser ?

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Ron écarquilla les yeux. Son visage s'illumina soudainement, comme si une lumière avait jailli de l'ombre qui voilait ses pensées.

-Les… les toilettes ! Dit-il d'un ton qu'Hermione sentait fébrile.

-Les toilettes ? Quelles toilettes ? Demanda Hermione.

-Viens, vite ! Fit Ron en prenant sa main, je t'expliquerai en route ! Attends !

Il ferma les yeux et attendit quelques secondes. Aussitôt, un balai sorti de nulle part était apparu contre le mur de la salle.

-Nous en auront besoin, assura-t-il à Hermione en le prenant sous son bras. Dépêchons-nous !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny qui lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de se tourner vers Fred. Tout comme Harry, ils sortirent par un placard étroit dont les escaliers raides menaient à un endroit qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Ils prirent soin de vérifier que personne n'était présent dans le couloir avant de sortir de derrière la tapisserie qui dissimulait le passage secret. D'après les tableaux qu'Hermione reconnaissait, ils étaient au troisième étage, non loin de la statue de la sorcière borgne. A cet endroit où Drago et elle s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, se dit-elle en passant devant la statue. D'un pas léger, ils empruntèrent les escaliers principaux et descendirent au deuxième étage. Ron courrait à présent et Hermione avait peine à le suivre. La respiration haletante, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir passé la moitié de leur deuxième année : les toilettes de Mimi Geignard.

-Ron… dit-elle à bout de souffle, tu m'expliques ?

-Et bien, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, savourant pleinement ce moment où pour la première fois, il devançait Hermione. Tu as dit que même si nous trouvons l'Horcruxe, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le détruire ?

-Oui… répondit-elle, ne voyant toujours pas où Ron voulait en venir.

-Je me suis demandé avec quel objet, autre que l'épée pourrions-nous détruire un Horcruxe. Puis je me suis rappelé que Harry en avait déjà détruit un avec un crochet imbibé de venin de Basilic ! Mais nous n'en avons pas ! C'était précisément le problème. C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis demandé où pourrions-nous en trouver ? Alors j'ai directement pensé à…

-La chambre des Secrets ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Exactement, dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ron… fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, tant elle était étonnée, tu es _brillant_!

Elle remarqua que ses oreilles devinrent rouge vif et il détourna son regard pour lui ouvrir la porte. L'endroit n'avait rien changé depuis la dernière fois où elle était venue. Elle eut l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait surpris Drago en train de pleurer dans les toilettes, l'année dernière. Ce souvenir était tellement ancré dans son esprit qu'elle crut qu'elle allait à nouveau apercevoir le reflet du Serpentard la regarder dans le miroir. L'estomac noué, elle se tourna vers Ron qui contemplait le lavabo sur lequel était gravé un minuscule serpent.

-Comment allons-nous entrer ? Il faut parler Fourchelang !

-Laisse-moi me concentrer, répondit Ron en fermant les yeux.

Son visage était crispé par la concentration. Après quelques essais d'étranges sifflements, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Hermione contempla le gouffre d'un œil inquiet. L'idée de s'y glisser ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais avaient-ils réellement le choix ?

-Alors ? Dit Ron en lui prenant la main, on… on y va ?

Elle acquiesça et tout deux glissèrent dans l'énorme tuyau qui les menait tout droit à la Chambre des Secrets.


	72. Chapitre39

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Voila nous y sommes enfin ! La bataille de Poudlard !**

 **Alors c'est un chapitre assez long qui a été très attendu :p vous verrez pourquoi en le découvrant ^^ ce chapitre n'a pas été très facile à réécrire pour notre Dramione donc soyez indulgent(e)s ahah Merci JKR !**

 **Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Laissez nous un retour pour nous donner votre avis :D**

 **Nous vous remercions encore pour votre fidélité et les revieuws que vous nous laissées**

 **Voila, bonne lectuuure et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : La bataille de Poudlard**

Drago faisait les cents pas dans le dortoir, sa conversation avec Rogue tournait sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête. Hermione… pensa-t-il, elle était sur le point de s'introduire à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison Potter, Weasley et elle prenaient-ils un tel risque de revenir ici ?! Est-ce en rapport avec cette _foutue épée_ ? Il n'en savait rien. Rester dans l'ignorance lui était trop insoutenable.

Il n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer, fermer son esprit. L'image d'Hermione était trop présente. C'était du suicide ! Si véritablement ils avaient l'intention de revenir à Poudlard, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Toutes les issues étaient gardées et Pré-au-lard, plus que jamais surveillé. Si seulement il pouvait la prévenir de renoncer à son plan… A plusieurs reprises, il eut l'envie de lui envoyer un Patronus pour l'en dissuader. Mais c'était trop risqué, Potter et Weasley étaient certainement à ses côtés. Par ailleurs, il était certain que la jeune fille ne l'écouterait pas. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, ni lui reparler depuis les événements survenus au Manoir...

Comme à chaque fois que ce souvenir refaisait surface, Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il éclata en sanglots. Assis sur son lit en baldaquin, il profita de la solitude qui régnait dans le dortoir pour pleurer toutes les larmes de désespoir.

-Hermione… dit-il à mi-voix entre deux sanglots. Oh… Hermione, je t'en prie… ne fait pas cela…

Mais au moment où il implorait la jeune fille, il sentit une brulure intense lui parcourir l'avant bras gauche.

-Non… non…

Pris de panique, il releva d'une main tremblante la manche de sa chemise et vit avec effroi que le tatouage de la marque des Ténèbres devenait rouge vif. _Il_ arrive, pensa Drago horrifié.

Il se releva, comme s'il était pris d'une décharge électrique. Il eut l'impression que le monde entier s'effondrait autour de lui, comme à l'approche d'un ouragan prêt à s'abattre sur une pauvre maison de paille.

Drago essaya de se ressaisir mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses membres trop engourdis et son cerveau pétrifié par la peur l'empêchait de se mouvoir. _Il_ sait, réalisa-t-il, il sait que Potter est à Poudlard et il vient pour le tuer, les tuer tous ! Hermione…

Au même moment, un bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on referme brusquement retentit dans le dortoir et Drago sursauta, le sortant de ses pensées. Il vit Blaise au pied de la porte, le visage effaré.

-Tu es là, Drago, fit-il d'une voix tremblante, je te cherchais partout… tout le monde raconte des choses incompréhensibles dans la salle commune. D'après les rumeurs, la tour des Serdaigle aurait été attaquée… je n'ai pas trop compris…

-Blaise ! Le coupa Drago, Il arrive ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il a été averti que Potter est à Poudlard !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama son ami… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, commença Drago d'un ton précipité. Mais Rogue pense que Potter va s'introduire cette nuit à Poudlard ! J'ai senti la marque des Ténèbres me brûler à l'instant même, ce qui signifie que Tu-sais-qui a été prévenu de l'arrivé de Potter ! Il est en chemin, Blaise ! Il va les tuer… _la_ tuer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Drago vit le visage de Blaise se décomposer. Il vit à son regard effrayé qu'il saisissait la gravité de la situation.

-Drago, balbutia-t-il, si réellement Tu-sais-Qui est en chemin pour Poudlard, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire !

-Si ! Je peux l'avertir, lui dire qu'elle doit quitter Poudlard !

-Mais… mais tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ! Potter est peut-être caché quelque part dans le château !

-Alors je fouillerai le château pièce par pièce !

Il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir, prêt à sortir mais Blaise le retint par le bras.

-Drago… attends ! Te rends-tu compte du danger que tu risques pour elle ?! Elle est avec Potter… tu… tu dois la laisser se débrouiller seule ! Je pense que tu ne peux plus rien pour elle à présent !

Il sentit que ses yeux commençaient à se baigner de larmes. Même si cette idée lui déchirait le cœur, il devait admettre que Blaise avait raison : il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle à présent. Elle refuserait de l'écouter, elle refuserait de quitter Poudlard et pire, elle était décidée à mourir pour Potter. Ne lui avait-elle pas avoué elle-même, cette nuit à Londres « _oui, je mourrais pour protéger ceux que j'aime_ ». Pour la première fois, il eut conscience de l'importance de cette phrase. Lui aussi, il était décidé à la protéger : même s'il devait en mourir.

-Si Blaise… je dois tout de même essayer de la protéger ! Même si je dois en mourir.

-Drago ! Tu es à Serpentard, tu n'es pas chez les vaillants petits guerriers de Gryffondor !

-Ecoute ! Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son ami, es-tu avec ou contre moi ?!

Blaise le considéra longuement avant de lui répondre :

-Avec toi, évidemment !

-Alors laisse-moi partir !

Son ami relâcha son bras et lui ouvrit la porte. D'un pas précipité, Drago descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, Blaise le suivant derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard remplie de quelques élèves de sixième et septième année. Les élèves murmuraient entre eux, se demandant si les rumeurs entendues plus tôt dans la soirée étaient fondées lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrée leur directeur de maison. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de Slughorn qui affichait une mine grave.

Certains élèves s'étaient relevés des fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Un silence de mort plongeait la salle commune dans un froid glacial. Essayant de se maîtriser, Slughorn parcourut la pièce des yeux et s'adressa à ses élèves d'une voix à moitié assurée.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je…je ne sais comment vous annoncer une telle nouvelle… mais j'ai le regret de vous avertir que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom arrive à Poudlard.

Drago ne fut pas étonné d'entendre quelques exclamations provenir des élèves encore présent dans la salle, à cette heure tardive. Pour la plupart, ce fut le cas de Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et quelques élèves dont un membre de la famille appartenait aux rangs des Mangemorts, ils se contentèrent de regarder Slughorn comme s'il leur avait annoncé que les examens de fin d'année étaient annulés. Visiblement, Slughorn semblait déstabilisé par ce manque de réaction des élèves et préféra en venir aux choses sérieuses.

-Je vais vous demander de garder votre calme – il n'eu pas besoin de s'attarder sur cette recommandation, voyant que les élèves de Serpentard gardaient un sang-froid remarquable. Les préfets et préfets-en-chef, dit-il à l'attention de Blaise et Pansy, je vous prie de réveiller vos condisciples et de les conduire dans la grande salle, immédiatement. Les élèves des autres maisons seront également présents. Une fois que tout le monde sera réunit, nous prendrons, nous les professeurs, des dispositions pour vous ramener chez vous. Quelqu'un aurait… des questions ?

A nouveau, il parcourut la petite assemblée des yeux et fut interloqué par l'indifférence de certains élèves. Seules quelques filles du groupe de Pansy semblaient réaliser pleinement la situation.

-Très bien, fit Slughorn déstabilisé, mettez-vous rapidement en rang.

Un brouhaha survient dans la salle, les élèves encombrant tout l'espace du cachot. Pendant que Blaise et Pansy étaient occupé à réveiller les autres élèves endormis, Slughorn sortit de la salle commune, accompagné des élèves déjà présents et les conduisit vers la Grande Salle. Drago prit soin de se placer discrètement au bout de la file et se cacha derrière le grand fauteuil, attendant que Slughorn sorte du cachot. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue il entendit des pas et des gémissements provenir des escaliers menant au dortoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, des dizaines d'élèves à moitié réveillé et muni de pyjama descendirent. Tout le monde parlait à haute voix, se demandant pour quelle raison ils étaient tirés du lit à cette heure tardive. Tandis que Blaise et Pansy réclamaient le silence pour donner les indications recommandées par Slughorn, Drago profita du tumulte de la pièce pour monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait agir vite ! Précipitamment, il ouvrit sa grosse malle et sortit sa cape de voyage qu'il prit soin de relever jusqu'à son visage pour ne pas être reconnu. Il prit également son écharpe et bonnet de Serpentard, dissimulant ainsi ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qu'on pourrait aussitôt reconnaître.

Aussitôt, il descendit et se mêla au rang d'élèves que Blaise était en train d'escorter hors de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient bondés, des groupes d'élèves étaient encore en pyjama, et portaient une cape de voyage par-dessus, suivant les préfets ou professeurs qui les conduisaient à la grande salle. A plusieurs reprises, il entendit des élèves pleurer ou s'inquiéter à haute voix, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya d'ignorer toutes ces voix et scruta chaque couloir, chaque élève qui passait côté de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir Hermione, Potter ou encore Weasley. Mais il ne vit personne. Peut-être étaient-ils dans la Grande Salle ? Se raccrochant à cette idée, il décida de suivre le rang et arriva dans l'immense pièce.

Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle était sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. Au-dessous, les quatre longues tables des maisons de Poudlard étaient entourées d'élèves aux cheveux en bataille, certains vêtus de capes de voyage, d'autres de robes de chambre. Par endroits brillaient les silhouettes nacrées des fantômes de l'école. Tous les regards, ceux des vivants et des morts, étaient fixés sur le professeur McGonagall qui parlait sur l'estrade, à l'extrémité de la salle. Derrière elle se tenaient les enseignants qui étaient restés sur place, y compris Firenze, le centaure à la robe claire et cuivrée, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, venus se battre.

\- … l'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu'au point d'évacuation.

De nombreux élèves paraissaient terrifiés. Drago parcouru à nouveau la foule d'élèves, tentant de voir une tête brune aux cheveux hirsutes parmi les élèves lorsqu'il reconnu Potter !

Se tenant le long du mur, lui aussi semblait chercher quelqu'un. Avait-il perdu la trace d'Hermione et Weasley ? Les cherchait-il ? Il devait s'en assurer ! Aussitôt, Drago attrapa Crabbe et Goyle par la manche, leur fit un signe en direction de Potter et ceux-ci approuvèrent d'un grognement indistinct. Discrètement, ils se rapprochèrent de lui de la table des Gryffondor, au moment où Ernie Macmillan se leva à celle des

Poufsouffle et s'écria :

\- Et si on veut participer aux combats ?

Il y eut quelques applaudissements.

\- Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Et nos affaires ? lança une fille à la table des Serdaigle. Nos valises, nos hiboux ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de les prendre, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. L'important, c'est que vous sortiez d'ici en toute sécurité.

\- Où est le professeur Rogue ? cria une fille à la table des Serpentard.

-Quelqu'un parlait de valises, eh bien, lui, pour employer une expression familière, il s'est fait la malle, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Des acclamations explosèrent aux tables des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle.

-Nous avons déjà installé des défenses autour du château, disait le professeur McGonagall, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps si nous ne les renforçons pas. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme, en obéissant à vos préfets…

Mais ses derniers mots se perdirent, submergés par une autre voix très différente qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée, tranchante et on ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. Peut-être avait-elle sommeillé là pendant des siècles, tel le monstre auquel elle avait autrefois commandé. Sans aucun mal, pour l'avoir entendue pendant plusieurs mois, Drago su à qui cette voix terrifiante appartenait :

\- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre.

Des élèves se mirent à hurler, certains s'agrippaient les uns aux autres, jetant des regards terrifiés pour déceler l'origine de la voix.

\- Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la salle, cette sorte de silence qui pèse sur les tympans et semble trop intense pour être contenu à l'intérieur des murs.

-Livrez-moi Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés.

« Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Le silence les avala à nouveau. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, tous les regards semblaient s'être posés sur Potter.

Puis une silhouette se leva à la table des Serpentard et il reconnut Pansy qui tendit un bras tremblant et hurla :

\- Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Avant que Potter ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il y eut un mouvement collectif. Devant lui, les Gryffondor s'étaient dressés et faisaient face, non pas à Potter lui-même, mais aux Serpentard. Puis les Poufsouffle se mirent debout à leur tour et, presque au même moment, les Serdaigle les imitèrent, le dos tourné à Potter, les yeux fixés sur

Pansy. Drago avait le souffle coupé devant un tel mouvement. Il vit des baguettes magiques jaillir de partout, sortant de sous les capes ou de l'intérieur des manches.

\- Merci, Miss Parkinson, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

Drago entendit le raclement des bancs puis les bruits de pas des Serpentard qui allaient se rassembler de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Les Serdaigle, vous les suivez ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Lentement, les quatre tables se vidèrent. Celle des Serpentard était complètement déserte, mais de nombreux Serdaigle, parmi les plus âgés, restèrent assis pendant que leurs condisciples sortaient en rangs. Un nombre plus important encore de Poufsouffle demeurèrent à leur table et la moitié des Gryffondor ne bougèrent pas de leurs bancs, obligeant le professeur McGonagall à descendre de l'estrade pour chasser de la salle les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur majorité.

-Il n'en est pas question, Crivey, filez ! _Et_ vous aussi, Peakes !

Dissimulé derrière un groupes d'élèves et engouffré sous son déguisement, Drago observa de loin Potter se diriger vers la famille Weasley, tous assis à la table des Gryffondor. D'un pas feutré, il se rapprocha pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation, espérant de tout cœur entendre le moindre indice sur l'endroit où Hermione pouvait se trouver :

\- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

\- Tu ne les as pas trouvés…, commença Mr Weasley, l'air inquiet.

Mais il s'interrompit, car Kingsley s'avançait sur l'estrade pour s'adresser à ceux qui étaient restés :

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'une demi-heure avant minuit, nous devons donc agir vite ! Les enseignants et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se sont mis d'accord sur un plan de bataille Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall emmèneront des groupes de combattants au sommet des trois plus hautes tours – la tour de Serdaigle, la tour d'astronomie et celle de Gryffondor. De là, ils pourront voir les environs et seront dans une excellente position pour jeter des sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, Remus – il désigna Lupin –, Arthur – il pointa le doigt vers Mr Weasley, assis à la table des Gryffondor – et moi, nous prendrons la tête d'autres groupes dans le parc. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser la défense des entrées et des passages qui mènent à l'intérieur de l'école…

\- Ça, c'est dans nos cordes, lança un des jumeaux Weasley en désignant son frère et lui.

Kingsley approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Très bien, les chefs, venez ici, nous allons répartir les troupes !

A ce moment, il eut une agitation dans la salle, les élèves se bousculaient et se dirigeaient vers l'estrade pour prendre leur place, recevant leurs instructions. Drago perdit Potter des yeux et bouscula, non sans délicatesse les élèves, craignant de perdre sa trace. Enfin il le vit sortir de la Grande Salle en courant et Drago emboitant aussitôt le pas, Crabbe et Goyle le suivant derrière lui. Cependant, le hall d'entrée était bondé d'élèves qu'on évacuait. A nouveau, il perdit la trace de Potter parmi la foule d'élèves qui montaient et descendaient l'escalier de marbre. Poussant un juron, il ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre. Ceux-ci se faufilèrent entre les élèves qui continuaient de courir dans tous les sens, certains pleurant, d'autres appelant désespérément un ami, un membre de la famille.

Enfin, Drago trouva un placard à balai vide et emmena Crabbe et Goyle à l'intérieur. L'endroit était assez étroit et la présence des deux molosses n'arrangeait pas la situation. Lorsque Drago eut refermé la porte derrière eux, Goyle demanda de sa voix goguenarde :

-Alors Drago, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Il faut trouver Potter, dit-il sans réfléchir, ensuite nous saurons ou elle se trouve.

Crabbe et Goyle s'échangèrent un regard hagard et Crabbe demanda d'une voix basse :

-Où elle se trouve… qui ?

Drago se ressaisit, comprenant qu'il avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir.

-C'est évident non… ma baguette ! Répondit-il précipitamment. Potter possède ma baguette, je veux la récupérer !

-Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? Demanda Goyle.

-C'est simple, il faut retrouver sa trace. Et lorsqu'il sera avec Weasley et Granger, nous les ferons regretter ce qu'ils ont fait au Manoir. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Tout deux approuvèrent d'un grognement, un sourire malveillant dessiner sur leurs lèvres.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à faire le guet. Venez !

Ils sortirent du couloir au moment où une explosion retentissait, faisant trembler le château. Au loin, ils virent des débris de statue répandue au sol. Les personnages des tableaux fuyaient ou encourageaient les sorciers qui se battaient en duel. Ils tournèrent à un coin du mur dont une fenêtre située à sa gauche était brisée en mille morceaux, des débris de verres répandus au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dans la nuit sombre, Drago vit au loin des explosions de lumière et entendit un cri étrange, funèbre. Il comprit à cet instant que la bataille venait de commencer.

Soudain, il vit apparaître une masse noire, semblable à une gigantesque marée s'avancer de la forêt interdite : l'armée de Voldemort. Tous les Mangemorts et autres créatures qui lui donnaient la chair de poule étaient réunis pour combattre sans pitié. Ses parents étaient-ils présent ? Cherchaient-ils après lui ? Il imaginait sa mère, morte d'inquiétude, criant désespérément son nom dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Drago, le rappela Crabbe, il faut y aller !

Une seconde explosion retentit. Des bruits résonnaient aux alentours : des pas qui couraient, des cris. Par les fenêtres, il voyait d'autres éclairs de lumière dans le parc obscur.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, deux nouvelles issues s'offraient à lui. Suivant son instinct, il suivit au hasard le couloir menant vers la salle sur Demande, là où il avait passé une année entière enfermé pour réparer cette fichue armoire à Disparaitre. Il ne savait toujours pas où Hermione se trouvait, mais il était certain qu'ils arriveraient à se retrouver. Ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver, lui disait cette force au fond de lui. A nouveau, il se mit à accélérer le pas. Les premières victimes de la bataille étaient déjà à terre, un peu plus loin : les deux gargouilles de pierre gardant habituellement la salle des professeurs avaient été fracassées par un maléfice qui avait traversé une autre fenêtre défoncée.

Leurs restes remuaient faiblement sur le sol. Il enjamba les restes de la statue et continua de courir jusqu'au bout du couloir. Sur sa droite, il vit le professeur Chourave, accompagnée de Londubat et d'une dizaine d'élèves munis de cache-oreille, en train de jeter par-dessus les murs des pots de mandragores et autres plantes. Ceux-ci ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, et tous trois passèrent leur chemin. A nouveau, ils arrivèrent à l'extrémité du couloir dont les nombreux débris répandu à terre rendirent l'accès difficile. Il dû se faufiler parmi les blocs de marbres et les restes des statues éclatées, telles des restes d'obus puis passa devant la toile du chevalier du Catogan qui criait des encouragements.

\- Halte ! Maraud ! Où donc courrez-vous de la sorte ?! Serait-ce une fuite ou un secours à Harry Potter ?

Drago s'arrêta net et se tourna vers la toile. Le chevalier passait de toile en toile, son poney grassouillet trottant derrière lui.

-L'avez-vu ? Demanda-t-il au chevalier. Harry Potter ! Où est-il passé ?!

-A l'instant, Maroufle ! Il a disparu de ma vue à l'angle de ce couloir !

Aussitôt, il reprit le chemin et tourna à l'angle du couloir que lui avait indiqué le portrait du chevalier. Il tomba sur un groupe d'élèves, occupé à se battre et reconnut un des jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan, l'ancien commentateur de Quidditch. Crabbe et Goyle commençaient à suivre péniblement, le poids de leurs corps massifs les fatiguait davantage. Il s'engouffra dans un autre couloir et failli percuter quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds jeune homme ! S'exclama l'homme à la barbe et aux longs cheveux gris.

-Désolé, dit Drago en reprenant ses esprits. Il reprit son chemin mais entendit au loin l'homme s'exclamer :

-Tu ferais bien de partir tant qu'il est encore temps !

Il ne lui prêta pas attention puis continua jusqu'au bout du couloir où il tourna un dernier angle lorsqu'il la vit enfin. A quelques mètres, Hermione se tenait avec Potter et Weasley, les bras chargés d'objets qui ressemblaient à d'énormes crocs.

-Attendez ici, ordonna-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle.

Sa tête dépassant à peine du mur, il pouvait entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.

-… Mais comment y êtes-vous entrés ? s'étonna Potter, regardant successivement les crochets, puis Weasley. Il faut parler le Fourch….

Hermione lui répondit vaguement quelque chose et Weasley se mit à produire des sons étranges qui ressemblaient à des sifflements de serpent.

\- Tu avais fait la même chose pour ouvrir le médaillon, dit-il à Potter sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais… – il haussa les épaules d'un air modeste – on a fini par y arriver.

\- Il a été _fabuleux_! dit Hermione. Fabuleux !

Son estomac se contracta. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi fébrile. Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller en regardant Weasmoche d'un air admiratif.

\- Alors…, balbutia Potter. Alors…

\- Alors, nous avons un Horcruxe de moins, acheva Ron.

Il sortit de son blouson les restes tordus d'une petite coupe en or. Quel était cet objet ? Se demanda Drago. Weasmoche avait parlé d'un _Horcruxe_ ?! Quel était ce mot étrange ? Que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Il essaya de rester concentré sur le reste de leur conversation.

\- C'est Hermione qui l'a transpercée. J'ai pensé qu'elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ce plaisir.

\- Un génie ! s'écria Harry.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, affirma Ron, qui paraissait toutefois très content de lui. Et toi, quelles nouvelles ?

Pendant qu'il leur racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, une explosion retentit au-dessus de leur tête. De la poussière commençait à tomber du plafond et Drago enleva son bonnet devenu blanc. Il le jeta à terre et au moment où il releva les yeux vers le trio, il cru voir Hermione détourner la tête vers l'endroit où il se dissimulait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tenta de ne pas perdre l'équilibre face au sol qui tremblait sous ses pieds.

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble le diadème et je sais où il est, dit précipitamment Harry. Il l'a caché à l'endroit où j'ai rangé mon vieux livre de potions, là où tout le monde a entreposé des tas de choses au cours des siècles. Il pensait avoir été le seul à le découvrir. Venez.

Aussitôt, il se releva et se mit à les suivre.

-Venez, cria-t-il à l'attention de Crabbe et Goyle.

Potter parlait d'un diadème caché ?! Et pas n'importe où : dans la salle sur Demande. Précisément dans la salle qu'il avait occupée tout au long de l'année dernière. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils cet objet pour terrasser Voldemort ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enjamber le pas pour les suivre, Crabbe le retint.

-Attends, Malefoy, nous sommes trop visible, ils risquent de nous remarquer. Pourquoi ne pas se jeter un sortilège de désimilision…

- _Désillusion_! Bien joué Crabbe, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! S'exclama Drago en sortant la baguette de sa mère sous sa cape.

Il se tapota doucement le crâne et sentit l'habituel sensation d'un œuf qu'on écrase. Aussitôt, il reprit le chemin vers la salle sur Demande et se tapit au coin du mur dont les escaliers secrets menaient à la salle. Devant lui, il vit passer une vieille dame suivit de près part sa cousine Nymphadora, la baguette brandie droit devant elle. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette lorsque la sœur Weasley passa devant eux, manquant des les frôler. Enfin il descendit vers la salle lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres d'Hermione. Drago tendit l'oreille et il put à nouveau entendre leur conversation :

\- Qui ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans les cuisines, non ? Fit Weasley.

\- Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat ? demanda Potter.

\- Non, répondit Weasley avec gravité. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l'ordre de mourir pour nous…

Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque les crochets de Basilic tombèrent en cascade des bras d'Hermione. Se ruant sur Ron, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. C'était comme si une pluie d'eau glacée s'était déversée sur lui lorsqu'il vit qu'à son tour, Weasley lâcha les crochets et le balai qu'il tenait entre les mains et lui rendit on baiser avec tant de fougue qu'il la souleva de terre.

Il sentit une immense bouffée de colère le submerger, comme si un dragon qui sommeillait profondément en lui s'était soudainement réveillé et rugissait dans sa poitrine. Il sentit que la bête était prête à cracher du feu et à parcourir ses entrailles. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains se mirent trembler et ses yeux à se remplir de larmes de rage.

\- C'est vraiment le moment ? interrogea Potter.

Ils ne lui répondirent pas. Au contraire, sa question n'avait d'autre effet que de resserrer l'étreinte de Weasley et d'Hermione qui se balançaient sur place en s'embrassant, il haussa le ton :

\- Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours !

Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre tout en restant enlacés.

\- Je sais, mon vieux, répliqua Weasley qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un Cognard sur l'occiput, mais justement : c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

\- La question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec l'Horcruxe ? s'écria Potter. Si vous pouviez vous retenir juste un peu… le temps qu'on retrouve le diadème ?

-Oui… d'accord… désolé…, répondit Ron.

Hermione et lui ramassèrent les crochets. Ils avaient tous deux le teint d'un rose soutenu. Drago restait estomaqué devant cette scène. Il n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer les sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant : de la tristesse, de la trahison, de la colère peut-être même de la haine.

Oh oui, se dit-il alors que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus de colère. Comme _il les détestait_ ! Il voulait à tout prix la peau de Potter et surtout celle de Weasley ! De tout son être, Drago souhaitait l'étriper, l'étrangler de ses propres mains pour ce qu'il venait de faire ! Jamais il n'avait autant haï une personne qu'à cet instant. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit que le trio se remit à nouveau à courir en direction de la salle sur Demande.

Le couloir qui menait à la salle était dévasté : les murs et le plafond tremblaient plus fort que jamais, de la poussière s'était répandue dans l'atmosphère et par une fenêtre, des éclairs de lumière verte et rouge étaient si proches que les Mangemorts n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'école. Au loin, Graup le géant qui errait au-dehors, brandissant ne gargouille de pierre arrachée au toit et poussant des rugissements mécontents.

\- Espérons qu'il va en piétiner quelques-uns ! dit Weasley alors que d'autres cris s'élevaient à proximité.

-À condition qu'il ne piétine personne dans notre camp ! Répliqua la voix de la sœur Weasley.

Ginny Weasley et sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks, étaient présentes, leurs baguettes à la main, devant la fenêtre voisine dont plusieurs carreaux avaient été pulvérisés. Au moment où il se dissimulait derrière les restes d'une statue en marbre dont il manquait la tête, Ginny Weasley lança un maléfice qui atteignit de plein fouet un groupe de combattants, au-dessous d'eux.

\- Bravo, fillette ! gronda une silhouette qui courait dans leur direction à travers un nuage de poussière.

Drago reconnut l'homme qu'il avait heurté, à la tête d'un groupe d'élèves, ses cheveux gris voletant derrière lui.

-Ils vont peut-être réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le rempart nord. Ils ont amené leurs propres géants !

\- Vous avez vu Remus ? lui cria sa cousine.

\- Il se battait avec Dolohov, lui lança L'homme. Pas revu depuis.

\- Tonks, dit la sœur Weasley. Tonks, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui…

Mais Tonks s'était précipitée dans la poussière, sur les talons du vieil homme. Weaslette, impuissante, se tourna vers son frère, Potter et Hermione.

\- Ils s'en sortiront à merveille, assura Potter. Ginny, nous allons revenir dans un petit moment, pour l'instant reste à l'écart, mets-toi à l'abri… Venez ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Weasley et d'Hermione.

Il se remit à les suivre, accélérant son pas derrière eux tout en essayant de ne pas être aperçu. Enfin, ils arrivèrent vers le pan de mur derrière lequel la Salle sur Demande attendait les exigences de son prochain visiteur. Il vit Potter se concentrer avant qu'une porte ne se matérialise sous ses yeux. Potter, Weasley et Hermione se regardèrent brièvement puis entrèrent, disparaissant de sa vue.

La respiration saccadée, Drago ne savait plus très bien à présent ce qu'il comptait faire. Oui, il éprouvait toujours une haine profonde envers Weasley et Potter mais il voulait avant tout parler à Hermione. Lui demander ce que représentait ce baiser avec Weasley… si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui… si elle l'aimait encore… qu'elle lui pardonne… Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Alors Drago ? Fit la voix doucereuse de Crabbe derrière son dos, on les suit ?

Il réfléchit à la situation qui s'offrait à lui. C'était extrêmement risqué de tenter de discuter avec Hermione dans la salle. Potter, Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle risqueraient de les voir ou de les entendre. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui parler en privé, mais il doutait fortement que cette opportunité se produise. Elle ne lâchait plus d'une semelle ses amis et la guerre s'approchait de plus en plus. Il devait lui parler ! L'image de Weasley en train de l'embrasser resurgit de ses pensées et il sentit à nouveau cet énorme dragon rugir au fond de lui.

-On va entrer, dit-il d'un ton à moitié assuré. Vous autres, dit-il à Crabbe et Goyle, occupez vous de trouver Potter, je veux récupérer ma baguette !

D'un pas lent, il passa également devant la salle. Etrangement, il ne ressentait pas de mal aise à se retrouver dedans. Au contraire, il savait qu'il maîtrisait l'endroit facilement et retrouver Potter parmi les rayonnages sera un jeu d'enfant.

« J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché » Pensa Drago trois fois avant qu'une porte apparaisse.

-Venez, ordonna-t-il.

Dès qu'ils l'eurent franchie et refermée derrière eux, le tumulte de la bataille s'évanouit : tout devint silencieux. Drago reconnut aussitôt l'endroit. Après tout, il y était resté enfermé une année entière.

Comme un réflexe qui était imprégné en lui, il se dirigea vers l'Armoire à disparaître puis s'enfonça vers les allées regorgeant d'objets étranges qu'il reconnaissait pour la plupart. Le cœur serré, le souvenir d'Hermione et lui en train d'arpenter la salle, était plus présent que jamais. La respiration saccadée, il ne cessait de se demander si Hermione pensait elle aussi à ce souvenir, en ce moment même ?

Enfin, il aperçut Potter au loin, à proximité d'un vieux placard couvert de cloques, sur lequel se tenait une vieille statue représentant un homme hideux coiffé d'un diadème ! Le fameux diadème qu'ils cherchaient tant. Il essaya d'ignorer Potter, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu mais Crabbe et Goyle lui attrapèrent le bras :

-Là-bas ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

A présent, il ne pouvait plus passer son chemin pour retrouver Hermione. Il se sentait piégé d'avoir amené avec lui ses deux compères.

-Reprenons notre apparence, fit Crabbe en sortant sa baguette.

Contraint de faire de même, Drago sentit une bouffée de chaleur avant de voir réapparaître sous ses yeux son corps. D'un pas traînant il se dirigea vers Potter puis lui lança :

\- Pas si vite, Potter.

Il vit que Potter arrêta net son geste puis se retourna vers eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Crabbe et Goyle, dont leur visage ricanant exprimait une expression de profonde satisfaction.

-C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter, dit Malefoy qui glissa la sienne entre Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Ce n'est plus la tienne, répliqua Potter, resserrant les doigts sur sa baguette d'aubépine. Le vainqueur devient possesseur, Malefoy. Qui t'en a prêté une ?

\- Ma mère, répondit Drago.

Harry éclata de rire. Au même moment, Drago jeta des coups d'œil furtif dans la salle. Il n'avait toujours pas de trace d'Hermione qui devait certainement être plus éloignée, à la recherche de cet étrange diadème.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort, tous les trois ? S'étonna Harry.

\- On aura notre récompense, dit Crabbe de sa voix douce. Nous sommes restés en arrière, Potter. Nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller. On voulait te livrer à lui.

\- Bon plan, répondit Harry sur un ton de feinte admiration.

Drago remarque que Potter se mit doucement à reculer vers le diadème qu'il désirait tant.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? interrogea-t-il, essayant de distraire leur attention.

\- J'ai pratiquement vécu dans la Salle des Objets Cachés tout au long de l'année dernière, répliqua Malefoy, la voix crispée. Je sais comment y pénétrer.

\- On s'est cachés dans le couloir, dehors, grogna Goyle. Maintenant, on sait faire les sortilèges de Désola… Désalu… Des-lusion ! Et là-dessus- son visage se fendit en un sourire niais, tu es arrivé juste devant nous et tu as dit que tu cherchais un dieu-dame ! C'est quoi, ça, un dieudame ?

\- Harry ? dit soudain la voix de Weasley, de l'autre côté du mur d'objets qui se dressait sur sa droite. Tu parles à quelqu'un ?

Dans un mouvement brusque, semblable à un coup de fouet, Crabbe pointa sa baguette sur les vieux meubles, les malles défoncées, les livres usagés, les robes mitées et autre bric-à-brac non identifié qui s'entassaient en une montagne d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur.

\- _Descendo !_ hurla-t-il.

Le mur commença à vaciller puis à s'ébouler dans l'allée voisine où se trouvait Weasley.

\- Ron ! beugla Potter.

Quelque part, hors de son champ de vision, Hermione poussa un cri et il entendit d'innombrables objets s'écraser par terre, de l'autre côté du mur chancelant.

Hermione ! Pensa-t-il aussitôt, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle se fasse ensevelir sous tous les objets de la salle.

\- _Finite !_ s'exclama Potter, sa baguette tendue vers le rempart qui se stabilisa aussitôt.

\- Non ! vociféra Malefoy en immobilisant le bras de Crabbe au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à renouveler son sortilège. Si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres !

Même s'il en ignorait la raison, il savait qu'Hermione risquait sa vie en ce moment pour ce vieux diadème. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver au Manoir, pensa-t-il, alors il devait l'aider dans cette mission périlleuse, lui montrer qu'il était déterminé à se rattraper pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua Crabbe en dégageant son bras. C'est Potter que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui va s'intéresser à un dieu-dame ?

\- Potter est venu ici pour le prendre, dit Drago sans parvenir à dissimuler l'agacement que lui inspirait la bêtise de ses deux acolytes. Ce qui doit signifier…

\- Doit signifier ?

Crabbe se tourna vers Malefoy avec une férocité qu'il ne cherchait pas à déguiser.

\- On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n'obéis plus à tes ordres, Drago. Toi et ton père, vous êtes finis.

\- Harry ? s'écria à nouveau Weasley, de l'autre côté du mur de vieilleries. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Harry ? imita Crabbe. Qu'est-ce qui se… non, Potter ! _Endoloris !_

Potter s'était rué sur la tiare. Le sortilège de Crabbe le manqua, mais frappa le buste qui fut projeté en l'air. Le diadème s'envola puis retomba hors de vue, parmi la masse d'objets sur laquelle le buste avait lui-même atterri.

\- STOP ! hurla Malefoy à Crabbe, sa voix résonnant en écho dans l'immense salle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant… dit-il pour essayer de convaincre Crabbe.

\- Et alors ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, non ? s'écria Crabbe, en rejetant le bras de Malefoy qui essayait à nouveau de le retenir. Mais si je le peux, je le ferai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'il meure, de toute façon, quelle diff…

Un jet de lumière écarlate passa alors à quelques centimètres de Potter : Hermione s'était précipitée derrière lui et avait lancé un sortilège de Stupéfixion en visant la tête de Crabbe. Mais Drago avait réussi à pousser celui-ci hors de la trajectoire de l'éclair qui rata sa cible.

\- C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! _Avada Kedavra !_

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser la tentative de meurtre de Crabbe qu'il vit Hermione plonger de côté pour échapper au sortilège. Fou de colère, il se retourna vers son compagnon mais Potter fut plus rapide que lui jeta à son tour un sortilège de Stupéfixion à Crabbe. Ce dernier l'évita d'un bond, bousculant Drago qui, sous le choc, lâcha sa baguette. Elle roula à terre sous une montagne de caisses et de meubles brisés.

-Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! cria-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle qui visaient tous les deux Potter.

Pourquoi les avaient-ils amenés ?! S'il touchait au moindre cheveu d'Hermione ou même de Potter... jamais il ne se le pardonnerait ! Ils hésitèrent une fraction de seconde qui suffit à Potter de s'écrier :

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Goyle lui échappa des mains et disparut dans la muraille d'objets à côté de lui. Il sauta bêtement sur place pour essayer en vain de la récupérer.

Drago se rua hors de portée du deuxième sortilège de Stupéfixion que lança Hermione vers eux, et Weasley, apparaissant soudain au bout de l'allée, jeta à Crabbe un maléfice du Saucisson qui le manqua de peu.

Crabbe fit volte-face et hurla à nouveau :

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

D'un bond, Weasley échappa au jet de lumière verte. Malefoy, privé de baguette, se réfugia derrière une armoire à trois pieds tandis qu'Hermione fonçait sur eux, lançant au passage un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui frappa Goyle de plein fouet.

\- Il est quelque part par là ! lui cria Potter en montrant la pile d'objets sur laquelle le vieux diadème était tombé. Cherche-le pendant que je vais aider R…

\- HARRY ! hurla-t-elle.

Derrière lui, un grondement qui enflait rapidement l'avertit de justesse. Il pivota sur ses talons et vit Weasley et Crabbe courir vers eux à toutes jambes, le long de l'allée.

-Tu aimes la chaleur, crapule ? rugit Crabbe sans cesser de courir.

Mais il semblait incapable de maîtriser ce qu'il avait déclenché. Des flammes d'une taille anormale les poursuivaient et léchaient au passage les amas d'objets qui s'effritaient en se couvrant de suie à leur contact.

\- _Aguamenti !_ hurla Potter.

Mais le jet d'eau qui jaillit de sa baguette s'évapora dans l'air. Drago comprit alors que Crabbe avait commis l'irréparable : il avait jeté un Feudeymon, un des plus dangereux sortilège en matière de magie noire.

\- COURS !

Il attrapa Goyle, rendu inerte par la stupéfixion, et le traîna avec lui. Crabbe les devançait tous, l'air terrifié, à présent. Les trois autres s'étaient précipités sur ses talons, poursuivis par le feu.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent un coin de l'allée, les flammes les pourchassèrent comme si elles étaient vivantes, dotées de sens, décidées à les tuer. Le feu, maintenant, se métamorphosait, se transformant en une gigantesque horde de bêtes féroces : serpents enflammés, chimères et dragons se dressaient dans les airs, fondaient en piqué puis s'élevaient à nouveau. Les détritus séculaires dont ils se nourrissaient étaient catapultés dans leurs gueules hérissés de dents, projetés très haut sur leurs pattes griffues avant d'être consumés par la fournaise.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, sentant la chaleur des flammes se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais le poids de Goyle commençait fortement à le ralentir. Il chercha Hermione des yeux. Mais il ne la vit pas, la fumée de cendre et la poussière des objets qui se consommaient sous les flammes rendait la vue difficile. Elle avait emprunté une autre allée avec Potter et Weasley. Au moment où il se dit que tout était perdu, que jamais plus il ne verrait Hermione pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé, il vit sur sa droite une pile entassé de vieux bureaux.

Sans attendre une seconde, il hissa Goyle, toujours inconscient, sur les meubles qui commençaient à se carboniser et grimpa dessus, essayant de monter de plus en plus haut.

-A l'aide ! Cria-t-il en entourant Goyle de ses deux bras pour le maintenir. AIDEZ-NOUS !

Personne ne venait. Etaient-ils… ? Cette simple pensée le fit vaciller, sa vue commençait à se brouiller lorsqu'il aperçut un balai voler vers lui. Il reconnut aussitôt Potter qui tendait une main vers lui. Il l'agrippa mais le poids de Goyle était trop lourd pour lui et sa main, couverte de sueur, glissait de la sienne.

\- SI ON MEURT À CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! rugit la voix de Weasley.

Et au moment où une immense chimère de flammes fondait sur eux, Hermione et Potter hissèrent Goyle sur leur propre balai puis s'élevèrent à nouveau, roulant et tanguant dans les airs, pendant que Drago grimpait derrière Potter.

\- La porte, va vers la porte, la porte ! cria Drago à l'oreille de Potter qui fonçait derrière Weasley, Hermione et Goyle à travers le tourbillon de fumée noire, parvenant à peine à respirer.

Autour d'eux, les derniers objets qui n'avaient pas encore été brûlés par la voracité des flammes volaient en tous sens, jetés en l'air, en manière de célébration, par les créatures nées du feu ensorcelé : des coupes, des boucliers, un collier étincelant et une vieille tiare aux couleurs délavées…

Cependant, Potter dirigea le balai vers la salle, et s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée, cherchant le diadème perdu.

-Qu'est-ce _que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La porte est par là !_ hurla-t-il.

Mais Potter ne l'écouta pas, il prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et descendit en piqué. Le diadème semblait tomber au ralenti, tournoyant et scintillant dans sa chute vers la gueule béante d'un serpent, et soudain, il l'attrapa, le fit glisser autour de son poignet… Il vira à nouveau alors que le serpent se ruait sur lui. Il remonta en flèche et fonça directement vers l'endroit où se trouvait la porte.

Le cœur de Drago tambourinait plus que jamais dans sa poitrine, la fumée commençant à envahir ses poumons. De tout son être, il souhaita que la porte soit toujours ouverte et se cramponna de toutes ses forces à Potter lorsqu'à peine quelques mètres de là, il distingua à travers la fumée, un rectangle qui se découpait sur le mur et bifurqua dans cette direction. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit de l'air frais pénétrer dans ses poumons, puis ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur du couloir, à l'extérieur de la salle.

Il tomba du balai et resta étendu, face contre terre, haletant, toussant, secoué de haut-le-cœur. Potter roula sur lui-même et se redressa en position assise. La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'était effacée et Weasley et Hermione étaient assis sur le sol, pantelants, à côté de Goyle, toujours inconscient.

En un instant, il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Toute la pétillante, la malice qu'il avait connu autrefois était effacée. Il eut le sentiment qu'un mur était dressé entre eux à présent. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux et il sut, d'après la déchirure qu'il ressentait au cœur, qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec la fumée qu'il venait de traverser dans la salle.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Weasley le regardait et feignit d'être choqué par la mort de Crabbe :

-Cr… Crabbe, balbutia Drago. Cr… Crabbe…

Il risqua un dernier regard vers elle quand il vit avec étonnement la chaîne en argent du collier qu'il lui avait offert. Il en resta estomaqué : elle avait gardé près d'elle son présent ! Il releva aussitôt la tête et vit qu'Hermione avait remarqué son regard. D'un geste précipité, elle dissimula le collier sous son pull et détourna les yeux vers Potter qui s'était relevé au moment où une série de détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château et des silhouettes transparentes montées à cheval filèrent au galop, leurs têtes, qu'elles tenaient sous le bras, poussant des cris sanguinaires.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la fameuse scène du baiser ? Malheureusement nous ne pouvions faire autrement T_T**

 **mais voila ce n'est pas pour la même raison que le pensait Harry dans la trame originale aha**

 **Nous espérons que la vision de Drago dans ce chapitre vous ait plue !**

 **Bon dimanche à tous et à toutes ^.^**


	73. Chapitre 40

Chapitre 40 : La baguette de Sureau

La bataille continuait de faire rage autour d'eux. Ils entendirent à présent d'autres cris que ceux des fantômes qui battaient en retraite.

-Où est Ginny ? lança Harry brusquement. Elle était ici. Elle devait revenir dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Tu crois que la salle fonctionnera encore après l'incendie ? demanda Ron.

Lui aussi se remit debout. Il se massa la poitrine et regarda à droite et à gauche.

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare et qu'on aille voir…

\- Non, trancha Hermione qui se relevait à son tour.

Drago et Goyle étaient restés étalés par terre, impuissants. Ils n'avaient plus de baguette, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle se refusait catégoriquement de le regarder.

\- Restons ensemble. Allons-y… Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?

-Quoi ? Ah, oui…

Il ôta le diadème de son poignet et le leva devant lui. Il était encore chaud, noirci de suie. Hermione se rapprocha et parvint à déchiffrer les mots minuscules qui y étaient gravés : « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. » Un liquide semblable à du sang semblait suinter du diadème. Soudain, elle vit l'objet vibrer avec violence, puis il se brisa entre ses mains. Elle crut alors entendre un très faible, très lointain cri de douleur provenant non pas du château mais de la chose qui venait de se disloquer sous ses doigts.

\- Ce devait être un Feudeymon ! gémit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur les morceaux du diadème.

-Pardon ?

-Le Feudeymon – le feu ensorcelé –, c'est l'une des substances qui détruisent les Horcruxes mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais osé m'en servir, c'est tellement dangereux. Comment Crabbe savait-il… ?

\- Ce sont les Carrow qui ont dû lui apprendre, déclara Harry d'un air sinistre.

\- Dommage qu'il ne les ait pas écoutés quand ils ont expliqué comment l'arrêter, dit Ron.

Tout comme Hermione, il avait les cheveux roussis et le visage noir de suie.

\- S'il n'avait pas essayé de nous tuer, je regretterais vraiment sa mort.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? murmura Hermione. Cela signifie que si nous parvenions à amener le serpent…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque des cris, des hurlements et les bruits caractéristiques de combats singuliers emplirent soudain le couloir. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil et crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre : des Mangemorts avaient pénétré dans Poudlard. Fred et Percy venaient d'apparaître, reculant vers eux, tous deux aux prises avec des hommes masqués et encapuchonnés.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Drago qui était toujours assis à terre dans le couloir dévasté. Son cœur saignait de le voir si désespéré, anéanti. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, lui crier que même après tout le mal qu'elle avait enduré, elle ne cesserait de l'aimer. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux déclarations, elle devait se battre, détruire les Horcruxes… le serpent !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur rescousse. Des jets de lumière jaillirent dans toutes les directions et l'homme qui affrontait Percy se hâta de battre en retraite. Son capuchon glissa alors de sa tête et ils virent un front bombé, des cheveux noirs parsemés d'argent…

\- Bonjour, monsieur le ministre ! s'écria Percy.

Il lança un maléfice droit sur Thicknesse qui lâcha sa baguette et crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, visiblement très mal en point.

\- Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

\- Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! s'exclama Fred tandis que le Mangemort qu'il combattait s'effondrait sous le choc de trois sortilèges de Stupéfixion simultanés.

Thicknesse était tombé par terre et de minuscules piquants jaillissaient ur toute la surface de son corps. Il semblait se transformer en une sorte d'oursin. Fred regarda Percy d'un air réjoui.

\- Tu as _vraiment_ fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Ils étaient tous regroupés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Percy, les deux Mangemorts à leurs pieds, l'un stupéfixé, l'autre métamorphosé. Et ce fut en cet instant précis où le danger paraissait momentanément écarté que le monde éclata en morceaux. Hermione se sentit catapultée dans les airs, se protégeant la tête de ses bras, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise mêlé à la terreur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Elle entendit également d'autres cris, les hurlements de ses compagnons, sans le moindre espoir de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé…

Autour d'eux, tout n'était plus que douleur et pénombre.

Ron essaya de lui tenir la main, mais elle était à moitié enseveli sous les décombres du couloir qui avait subi une terrible attaque : un courant d'air froid lui indiqua que le flanc du château était éventré. Alors qu'elle se débattait parmi les gravats pour se remettre debout, elle entendit alors un cri déchirant qui lui remua les entrailles, un cri qui exprimait une souffrance que ni le feu ni aucun maléfice ne pouvait provoquer. Elle se débattait davantage pour se libérer. Elle regarda à ses côtés mais Ron n'était plus là. Elle eut la sensation qu'un froid glacial lui parcourait le corps.

A ses côtés, Harry se leva, chancelant sous les débris, sa joue saignait abondamment.

Enfin, elle su se remettre debout et vit, trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, à l'endroit où l'explosion avait défoncé le mur. Harry saisit la main d'Hermione tandis qu'ils titubaient et trébuchaient sur les pierres et les débris de bois.

\- Non… non… non ! hurla quelqu'un. Non ! Fred ! Non !

Percy secouait son frère, Ron agenouillé à côté d'eux, mais les yeux de Fred regardaient sans voir, le fantôme de son dernier rire toujours gravé sur son visage.

C'était la fin du monde, alors pourquoi la bataille n'avait-elle pas cessé, pourquoi le château n'avait-il pas sombré dans un silence horrifié, pourquoi chacun des combattants n'avaient-ils pas déposé les armes ? Elle eut l'impression que son esprit tombait en chute libre, tournoyant dans le vide, échappant à tout contrôle, incapable de saisir cette réalité impossible, car Fred Weasley ne pouvait pas être mort, ses sens avaient dû la tromper…

Puis, par la brèche ouverte dans le mur de l'école, elle vit tomber un corps. Des maléfices jaillirent de l'obscurité et volèrent vers eux, frappant le mur derrière leur tête.

\- Couchez-vous ! hurla Harry, alors que de nouveaux sortilèges surgissaient dans la nuit.

Ron et Harry avaient tous deux attrapé Hermione, l'obligeant à se coucher par terre, et Percy s'était allongé sur le corps de Fred pour le protéger d'autres mutilations.

-Viens, Percy, il faut partir d'ici ! s'écria Harry.

Mais Percy refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Percy !

Hermione vit des traces de larmes sur le visage noirci de Ron qui avait pris son frère aîné par les épaules et essayait de l'entraîner. Mais Percy ne voulait pas bouger.

Elle aussi les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, n'arrivant pas à accepter la réalité… Fred, mort.

\- Percy, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui ! On va…

Mais à ce moment, elle vit avec horreur d'énormes araignées monstrueuses, de la taille d'une petite voiture, qui essayaient de passer par l'énorme trou du mur défoncé : l'un des descendants d'Aragog s'était joint au combat. Elle poussa un cri effrayé et Harry se retourna aussitôt. A leur tour, Ron et Harry crièrent en même temps et leurs sortilèges se combinèrent pour frapper les monstres qui fut projetés en arrière, les pattes agitées d'horribles secousses, puis disparurent ns l'obscurité.

\- Il a amené des amis ! s'exclama Harry, en jetant un coup d'oeil à travers l'ouverture du mur éventré par les maléfices.

D'autres araignées géantes grimpaient au flanc du château, libérées de la Forêt interdite dans laquelle les Mangemorts avaient dû pénétrer.

Ils lancèrent sur elles d'autres sortilèges de Stupéfixion, précipitant le chef des monstres sur ses congénères qui roulèrent au bas de la muraille, hors de son champ de vision. Puis de nouveaux maléfices volèrent au-dessus de sa tête, passant si près qu'elle sentit leurs ondes de choc lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Partons d'ici ! MAINTENANT !

Harry poussa Hermione devant lui en même temps que Ron, puis se baissa pour saisir le corps de Fred sous les aisselles. Percy, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, cessa d'étreindre le cadavre de son frère et l'aida. Ensemble, penchés le plus bas possible pour éviter les sortilèges qui volaient vers eux depuis le parc, ils emmenèrent Fred à l'abri.

\- Ici, dit Harry.

Ils l'installèrent dans une niche, occupée d'habitude par une armure.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finir de le déposer et s'être assuré que le corps était bien caché, Harry suivit Ron et Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentour mais le couloir était entièrement dévasté. Sous tout ce tumulte, elle n'avait pu voir où était passé Drago. La panique montait de plus en plus en elle, jamais elle n'avait été autant terrifiée de toute sa vie. Drago ?! Où était-il ? Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Elle voulu retourner à l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois, mais Harry et Ron la tirait vers eux. Elle ne parvenait plus à discerner quoique ce soit : le bout du couloir rempli de poussières et de gravats, les vitres des fenêtres depuis longtemps pulvérisées, une foule de gens qui couraient en tous sens, amis ou ennemis, il n'aurait su le dire. Tournant l'angle du mur, Percy poussa un mugissement de taureau :

\- ROOKWOOD !

Il se précipita vers un homme de haute taille qui poursuivait deux élèves. Sur sa droite, elle vit avec soulagement une tapisserie derrière laquelle ils pourraient se cacher. D'un pas rapide, elle attira Ron vers elle, mais celui-ci se débattait pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Harry, par ici ! s'écria Hermione.

Pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers eux, Hermione continuait de retenir Ron de l'empêcher de courir après Percy.

\- Écoute-moi… ÉCOUTE-MOI, RON !

\- Je veux aider… Je veux tuer des Mangemorts…

Les traits de son visage, sali par la fumée et la poussière, étaient déformés, et il tremblait de rage et de chagrin.

\- Ron, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! S'il te plaît… Ron… Il nous faut le serpent… nous devons tuer le serpent ! insista Hermione. Nous _allons_ nous battre ! Il le faudra, pour atteindre le serpent ! Mais ne perdons pas de vue ce que nous devons f… faire ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! répéta-t-elle.

Elle aussi pleurait. Tout en parlant, elle essuyait son visage avec sa manche déchirée, roussie. Sans lâcher Ron, elle se tourna vers Harry et respira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Il faut que tu saches où se trouve Voldemort, puisque le serpent doit être avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-y, Harry… regarde ce qui se passe dans sa tête !

Obéissant à Hermione, il ferma les yeux et aussitôt, elle le vit se plonger dans une sorte de léthargie. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, leur visage marqué par l'appréhension des visions de Harry. Que voyait-il ? Où était Voldemort en ce moment ? Ils essayaient de garder leur calme, mais Hermione entendit la respiration de Ron continuer à s'accélérer. Son visage était décomposé, marqué par un mélange de haine et de peur. Elle aurait aimé le serrer contre elle, le rassurer mais elle n'y parvint pas. Alors, d'un geste délicat elle lui prit la main et la serra.

Enfin, avec un haut-le-corps, Harry s'arracha à sa vision et rouvrit les yeux.

-Il est dans la Cabane hurlante. Le serpent est avec lui, entouré d'une protection magique. Il vient d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy chercher Rogue.

\- Voldemort est dans la Cabane hurlante ? s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Il ne… Il n'est même pas en train de se _battre ?_

 _-_ Il pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Harry. Il pense que c'est moi qui vais aller vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il sait que je recherche les Horcruxes… et il ne se sépare plus de Nagini… De toute évidence, il faudra bien que je me rende auprès de lui, si je veux m'approcher de la créature…

-Très bien, dit Ron en redressant les épaules. Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles, c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il attend. Donc, tu restes ici pour t'occuper d'Hermione et moi j'irai le chercher…

Harry lui barra le chemin.

\- Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas. Je vais y aller sous la cape d'invisibilité et je reviendrai dès que je…

\- Non, l'interrompit Hermione. Il serait beaucoup plus logique que je prenne la cape et…

\- N'y pense même pas, gronda Ron.

Hermione avait tout juste eu le temps de répondre : « Ron, je suis aussi capable que toi de…», lorsque la tapisserie au sommet de l'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient se déchira soudain.

\- POTTER !

Deux Mangemorts masqués avaient surgi devant eux, mais à peine avaient-ils fait le geste de lever leurs baguettes qu'Hermione s'était déjà écriée :

\- _Glisseo !_

Sous leurs pieds, les marches s'aplatirent aussitôt en formant un toboggan. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent précipités vers le bas de l'escalier, incapables de contrôler leur chute, glissant à une telle vitesse que les sortilèges de Stupéfixion des Mangemorts passaient loin au-dessus de leur tête. Ils traversèrent comme une flèche la tapisserie qui masquait le pied de l'escalier et atterrirent dans un couloir en roulant sur eux-mêmes, pour finir leur course contre le mur opposé.

\- _Duro !_ s'exclama Hermione en pointant sa baguette.

Deux craquements sonores, à donner la nausée, retentirent derrière la tapisserie qui s'était changée en pierre et contre laquelle leurs poursuivants venaient de s'écraser.

\- Écartez-vous ! hurla Ron.

Harry, Hermione et lui s'aplatirent dans l'embrasure d'une porte tandis qu'une horde de pupitres au galop fonçait devant eux, menée à la baguette par le professeur McGonagall qui courait à toutes jambes et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Ses cheveux défaits étaient tombés sur ses épaules et elle avait une entaille sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle tourna l'angle du mur, ils l'entendirent crier :

\- CHARGEZ !

\- Harry, mets la cape, dit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

Mais il la déploya sur eux trois. Si grands qu'ils fussent, il doutait qu'on puisse voir leurs pieds dans la poussière qui saturait l'atmosphère, les gravats qui tombaient de toutes parts et le scintillement des sortilèges. Ils dévalèrent l'escalier voisin et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir rempli de combattants. De chaque côté, les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient peuplés de personnages peints qui hurlaient des conseils et des encouragements pendant que les Mangemorts, masqués ou à visage découvert, affrontaient élèves et professeurs. Dean avait réussi à s'emparer d'une baguette et se battait contre Dolohov. Parvati était aux prises avec Travers. Harry, Ron et Hermione brandirent aussitôt leurs propres baguettes, prêts à frapper, mais tout le monde courait, virait, zigzaguait si vite qu'en lançant un sortilège, ils risquaient fort de toucher quelqu'un de leur propre camp.

Concentrés sur le combat, ils guettaient la moindre occasion d'agir, lorsqu'un grand « whIIIIIIIIIIII ! » retentit. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Peeves. Filant au-dessus d'eux, il jetait des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts dont la tête fut soudain engloutie par des tentacules verdâtres qui se tortillaient comme de gros vers.

\- Argh !

Une poignée de gousses était tombée sur la cape d'invisibilité, à l'endroit où Ron avait sa tête. Les racines vertes et gluantes semblèrent suspendues en l'air dans une étrange position, tandis que Ron essayait de s'en débarrasser.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'invisible, là-bas ! s'écria un Mangemort masqué, le doigt tendu. Dean profita de la distraction momentanée du Mangemort et le frappa avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Dolohov essaya de répliquer mais Parvati l'immobilisa à l'aide d'un maléfice du Saucisson.

-ALLONS-Y ! hurla Harry.

Tous trois resserrèrent la cape autour d'eux et se ruèrent en avant, tête baissée, au milieu de la bataille, glissant un peu sur les flaques de jus de Snargalouf. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier de marbre qui menait dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, c'est moi, Drago, je suis dans votre camp !

Drago, en haut des marches, suppliait un autre Mangemort masqué de l'épargner. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Elle sortit la sienne au moment où Harry stupéfixa le Mangemort au passage. Malefoy, soudain rayonnant, regarda autour de lui, cherchant son sauveur, mais Ron lui donna un coup de poing à travers la cape. Malefoy tomba en arrière sur le Mangemort inconscient, la bouche ensanglantée, proprement stupéfait.

Elle regarda Ron d'un air outré, puis réalisa qu'elle ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment.

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie, ce soir, abominable faux-jeton ! lança Ron.

Il y avait d'autres combattants du haut en bas de l'escalier ainsi que dans le hall. Les Mangemorts étaient partout : Yaxley, près de la porte d'entrée, affrontait Flitwick. À côté d'eux, un Mangemort masqué se battait contre Kingsley.

Des élèves couraient en tous sens, certains portant ou traînant des amis blessés. Harry expédia vers le Mangemort masqué un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui le manqua mais faillit frapper Neville. Celui-ci avait surgi de nulle part, les bras chargés d'une Tentacula vénéneuse qui s'enroula joyeusement autour du Mangemort le plus proche et le fit vaciller.

Harry, Ron et Hermione dévalèrent l'escalier de marbre. Du verre se brisa sur leur gauche et le sablier des Serpentard qui comptabilisait les points de leur maison déversa ses émeraudes un peu partout. Plusieurs personnes surprises en pleine course glissèrent et chancelèrent dangereusement. Lorsque tous trois arrivèrent au bas des marches, deux corps tombèrent pardessus la balustrade, au-dessus de leur tête, et une forme grise, indistincte, se précipita à quatre pattes à travers le hall pour planter ses dents dans l'une des deux victimes.

\- NON ! hurla Hermione.

Sa baguette produisit une détonation assourdissante et Fenrir Greyback fut rejeté en arrière, loin du corps de Lavande Brown qui remuait faiblement sur le sol. Greyback heurta de plein fouet la rampe de marbre de l'escalier et se débattit pour se remettre debout. Mais, dans un éclair blanc aveuglant et un craquement sonore, une boule de cristal lui tomba sur la tête et il s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

\- J'en ai d'autres ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney par-dessus la balustrade. Il suffit de demander ! Tenez…

Avec un geste semblable à celui d'un joueur de tennis au service, elle sortit de son sac une énorme sphère de cristal, agita sa baguette en l'air et envoya la boule fracasser une fenêtre de l'autre côté du hall. Au même moment, les lourdes portes de bois de l'entrée s'ouvrirent à la volée et d'autres araignées gigantesques pénétrèrent de force dans le hall.

Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent de toutes parts : les combattants se dispersèrent, les Mangemorts tout comme les élèves de Poudlard, et des jets de lumière rouge et verte volèrent vers les nouveaux monstres qui frémirent de toutes leurs pattes et se cabrèrent, plus effrayants que jamais.

\- Comment on s'y prend pour sortir ? s'exclama Ron, sa voix dominant les hurlements.

Mais avant que Harry ou Hermione aient pu répondre, ils furent tous les trois brutalement écartés : Hagrid avait dévalé l'escalier comme un boulet de canon en brandissant son parapluie rose à fleurs.

\- Ne leur faites pas de mal, ne leur faites pas de mal ! beugla-t-il.

\- HAGRID, NON !

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Harry sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité et se mit à courir, penché à angle droit pour éviter les maléfices qui illuminaient le hall tout entier.

\- HAGRID, REVENEZ !

Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione lui crièrent de revenir. Hermione voulu s'enlever à son tour de la cape mais Ron la retint :

-N'Y VAS PAS ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir les bruits du vacarme qui régnait dans le hall d'entrée.

-MAIS IL VA SE FAIRE CAPTURER ! Hurla Hermione, les larmes coulant sur sa joue.

Ron réfléchit, puis leur ôta la cape et prit la main d'Hermione avant de courir à toutes jambes vers Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent, un géant de six mètres de hauteur se dressait devant lui, la tête cachée dans l'ombre. Seuls ses tibias velus, épais comme des troncs d'arbre, étaient éclairés par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les portes ouvertes du château. Dans un mouvement souple et brutal, le géant défonça d'un poing massif une fenêtre des étages supérieurs et une pluie de verre brisé tomba sur Harry, l'obligeant à reculer à l'abri de l'entrée.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! hurla Hermione.

Elle leva sa baguette, prête à stupéfixer le géant mais Ron l'en empêcha :

\- NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! Si tu le stupéfixes, il va écraser la moitié du château…

\- HAGGER ?

Graup apparut à l'angle du château. À cet instant seulement, Elle se rendit compte que Graup était en effet un géant de petite taille. Le monstre gargantuesque qui essayait de broyer ses victimes dans les étages du château se retourna et poussa un rugissement. Les marches de pierre tremblèrent lorsqu'il s'avança à pas lourds vers son congénère plus petit.

La bouche tordue de Graup s'ouvrit toute grande, découvrant des dents jaunes de la taille d'une brique. Ils se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre avec une sauvagerie de lions.

\- COUREZ ! beugla Harry.

La nuit fut remplie des bruits de coups et des cris atroces que produisait la lutte des géants. Harry saisit la main d'Hermione et se rua dans le parc, Ron sur leurs talons. Ils couraient si vite qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin de la Forêt interdite quand ils durent à nouveau s'arrêter net. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère s'était figée. Elle eut le souffle coupé, l'air qu'elle respirait sembla se solidifier dans sa poitrine. Des formes s'avançaient dans l'obscurité, des silhouettes ondulantes, noires comme un concentré de ténèbres, se dirigeant vers le château en une grande vague mouvante, leurs visages dissimulés sous des capuchons, leur respiration semblable à un râle… Hermione arriva à hauteur de Harry. et, derrière eux, le tumulte de la bataille fut soudain assourdi, étouffé, par un silence épais que seuls les Détraqueurs pouvaient répandre dans la nuit…

\- Allez, Harry ! dit Hermione. Les Patronus, vite, Harry !

Elle brandit sa baguette, sa main tremblante et pensa de toute ses forces à souvenir heureux. Comme à son habitude, elle pensa à Drago, au moment de bonheur qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais la loutre s'agita quelques instants avant de s'effacer. A ses côtés, Ron avait un teint cadavérique, son terrier argenté surgissait dans les airs, vacilla faiblement puis expira. Harry, quant à lui, restait pétrifié.

\- ALLEZ, HARRY ! hurla Hermione.

De leur pas glissant, une centaine de Détraqueurs s'approchaient, comme s'ils aspiraient l'espace les séparant. Enfin, brusquement, un lièvre, un sanglier et un renard argentés s'envolèrent au-dessus de la tête de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent à l'approche des créatures. Trois autres personnes étaient sorties de l'obscurité et les entouraient, leurs baguettes tendues, continuant de faire avancer leurs Patronus : Luna, Ernie, Seamus.

\- C'est bien, dit Luna d'un ton encourageant, comme s'ils étaient revenus au temps des séances d'entraînement de l'A.D., dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est bien, Harry… Allez, pense à quelque chose d'heureux…

\- Quelque chose d'heureux ? répéta-t-il, la voix brisée.

\- Nous sommes toujours là, tous ensemble, murmura-t-elle, et nous nous battons. Vas-y, maintenant…

A leur tour, une loutre, un terrier et le cerf de Harry surgirent se mêlant aux Patronus de leurs amis. La nuit retrouva aussitôt sa tiédeur et Hermione entendit résonner avec force les bruits de la bataille.

\- On ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante en se tournant vers Luna, Ernie et Seamus, vous venez de nous sauver la…

Avec un rugissement et une démarche à faire trembler la terre, un autre géant se dressa dans l'obscurité, venant de la Forêt interdite. Il brandissait une massue plus grande à elle toute seule que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

\- COUREZ ! s'écria à nouveau Harry.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin du conseil. Ils avaient déjà pris la fuite, d'extrême justesse, car l'énorme pied de la créature s'abattit à l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient trouvés un instant auparavant. Ron et Hermione coururent comme si le Diable en personne était à leur trousse.

\- Éloignons-nous ! hurla Ron.

Le géant brandit à nouveau sa massue et ses mugissements retentirent dans la nuit, à travers le parc où des explosions de lumière rouge et verte continuaient d'illuminer l'obscurité.

\- Le Saule cogneur ! dit Harry. Allons-y !

Aussitôt, ils se mirent à courir, courir de toutes leurs forces à travers le parc obscur. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle sentit une pointe fulgurante à son côté droit. Essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur, ils passaient en courant à côté des jets de lumière qui sillonnaient l'obscurité tout autour d'eux, au bouillonnement du lac dont l'eau s'agitait comme les vagues de la mer et aux arbres qu'on entendait craquer dans la Forêt interdite, bien qu'il n'y eût pas le moindre souffle de vent.

Harry arriva le premier à hauteur du saule cogneur et se mit à contourner le saule dont les branches fendaient l'air autour de lui et examina dans l'obscurité son tronc épais, essayant de repérer dans l'écorce du vieil arbre le noeud qui permettait de l'immobiliser. Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent. Elle était si essoufflée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Comment… Comment allons-nous entrer ? demanda Ron, hors d'haleine. Je vois… l'endroit… si seulement… Pattenrond était là…

\- Pattenrond ? s'indigna Hermione, la respiration sifflante, courbée en deux, se tenant la poitrine à deux mains. _Tu es un sorcier, ou quoi ?_

 _-_ Hein _o_ ui… c'est vrai…

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil alentour puis dirigea sa baguette vers une brindille, sur le sol, et prononça la formule :

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

La brindille décolla de terre, tournoya dans les airs comme si elle était emportée par une rafale de vent, puis fila droit vers le tronc, à travers les branches menaçantes qui s'agitaient en tous sens. Elle heurta un point précis, tout près des racines et l'arbre cessa aussitôt de se contorsionner, devenant soudain immobile.

\- Parfait ! haleta Hermione.

\- Attendez.

Pendant une seconde d'incertitude, alors que les détonations et les crépitements de la bataille emplissaient l'atmosphère, Harry semblait hésiter. Tout comme elle, Ron semblait deviner ses pensées.

\- Harry, nous te suivons, entre là-dedans ! dit Ron en le poussant en avant.

Harry se tortilla pour se glisser dans le passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre, caché par les racines de l'arbre.

A leur tour, Ron et Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans le passage secret menant à la cabane. Ils étaient beaucoup plus à l'étroit que la dernière fois qu'il s'y était faufilé. Le tunnel avait un plafond bas. Ils avaient dû se courber pour le parcourir, près de quatre ans auparavant, mais maintenant, ils étaient obligés d'avancer à quatre pattes. Devant, Harry illumina le passage avec sa baguette. Enfin, le tunnel commença à remonter vers la surface et un mince rai de lumière apparut. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à la fin du tunnel, Hermione réalisa qu'ils n'avaient plus la cape pour les cacher. Aussitôt, elle tira la cheville de Harry :

\- La cape ! murmura-t-elle. Mets la cape !

Il tâtonna derrière lui et elle posa dans sa main libre l'étoffe glissante qu'elle avait roulée en boule. Il murmura « _Nox »_ pour éteindre sa baguette et continua d'avancer à quatre pattes, totalement invisible sous la cape. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout, des voix lui parvinrent, en provenance de la pièce qui se trouvait devant eux, légèrement étouffées par une vieille caisse placée à l'extrémité du tunnel pour en interdire l'accès.

Le souffle coupé, elle suivit Harry et rampa jusqu'à l'entrée du passage et regarda à travers une fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur.

De l'autre côté, la pièce était faiblement éclairée mais elle voyait Nagini onduler et s'enrouler comme un serpent d'eau, à l'abri de sa sphère ensorcelée, parsemée d'étoiles, qui flottait en l'air sans le moindre support. Elle apercevait également le bord d'une table et une main blanche aux longs doigts qui jouait avec une baguette. La voix de Rogue s'éleva alors et Hermione sentit son coeur faire un bond : Rogue se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où ils étaient tapis, hors de vue. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour atteindre le serpent ? Se demanda-t-elle, prise de panique, son cœur tambourinant plus que jamais dans sa poitrine.

\- … Maître, leur résistance s'effondre…

\- … Et cela se produit sans ton aide, répliqua Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but… presque.

\- Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît.

Rogue passa devant l'interstice, entre la caisse et le mur, tandis que Voldemort se levait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu de si prêt, elle pouvait distinguer ses yeux rouges, son visage aplati, reptilien, dont la pâleur luisait légèrement dans la pénombre. Elle sentit tous les membres de son corps trembler et ses cheveux se hissèrent sur sa nuque. - -J'ai un problème, Severus, déclara Voldemort d'une voix douce.

\- Maître ? dit Rogue.

Voldemort leva la Baguette de Sureau, la tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre.

\- Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?

Dans le silence qui suivit, Hermione crut entendre le serpent siffler légèrement tandis qu'il enroulait et déroulait ses anneaux, ou peut-être était-ce le soupir chuintant de Voldemort qui se prolongeait dans l'air ?

\- M… Maître ? reprit Rogue d'une voix neutre. Je ne comprends pas. Vous… Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.

\- Non, répliqua Voldemort. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est… pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années.

Le ton de Voldemort était calme, songeur, mais elle sentit qu'il dissimulait une colère qui ne tarderait pas à exploser.

\- Aucune différence, répéta Voldemort.

Rogue resta silencieux. Elle comprit que Rogue sentait le danger, s'il essayait de trouver les mots justes, de rassurer son maître. Voldemort se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce. Elle le perdit de vue quelques secondes pendant qu'il marchait ainsi, parlant de la même voix mesurée.

\- J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?

-Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter.

\- On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui en sachant que c'est pour lui qu'ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter cela à tout prix. Il viendra.

-Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

\- Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter. Tuez ses amis – tuez-en le plus possible – mais ne le tuez pas, lui.

« C'est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux.

\- Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir. Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je peux…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! trancha Voldemort.

Il se tourna à nouveau et Hermione perçut, à travers le corps transparent de Harry, l'éclat rouge de ses yeux. Le bruissement de sa cape évoquait le glissement d'un serpent sur le sol.

\- Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterai enfin ce garçon !

\- Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas…

\- Mais si, la question se pose, Severus. Elle se pose.

Voldemort s'arrêta et, à nouveau, Hermione le vit nettement. Il glissait la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts blancs, le regard fixé sur Rogue.

Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Avec horreur, elle ne présageait rien de bon pour Rogue, sentant l'excitation du serpent monter de plus en plus. A ses côtés, elle entendit la respiration saccadée de Ron. Elle essaya de chercher sa main, pour être rassurée, mais le passage était trop étroit et ils risqueraient de faire du bruit.

\- Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ?

\- Je… Je l'ignore, Maître.

\- Tu l'ignores ? Ma baguette en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s'est agi de tuer Harry Potter. Par deux fois, elle a raté. Sous la torture, Ollivander m'a parlé des deux coeurs jumeaux et il m'a conseillé de prendre une autre baguette. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius s'est brisée face à Potter.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas d'explication, Maître.

Rogue ne regardait plus Voldemort. Ses yeux sombres fixaient toujours le serpent lové dans sa sphère protectrice.

\- J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette de la Destinée, le Bâton de la Mort. Je l'ai prise à son ancien maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Rogue s'était maintenant tourné vers Voldemort, et son visage ressemblait à un masque mortuaire. Il était blanc comme du marbre et ses traits avaient une telle immobilité que lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, ce fut comme un choc de voir que quelqu'un vivait encore derrière ces yeux vides.

\- Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon…

\- Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

Rogue resta muet.

-Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

\- Maître…

\- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

\- Maître ! protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique.

\- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter.

D'un mouvement du bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Rogue qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné. Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint très vite manifeste.

La cage du serpent tournoya dans les airs et avant que Rogue ait pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle lui avait entouré la tête et les épaules.

Voldemort s'exprima alors en Fourchelang. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler le Fourchelang pour comprendre l'ordre de Voldemort et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux. Un horrible hurlement retentit à ses oreilles. Elle serra plus fort les paupières, comme si elles étaient sur le point de s'enfoncer dans ses orbites. Incapable d'entendre ce cri horrible, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais le hurlement continuait de percer.

\- Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort.

Elle réussit à entrouvrir les yeux et vit Voldemort se détourner. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui, aucun remords. Le moment était venu de quitter la cabane et de prendre le commandement des opérations, avec une baguette qui, à présent, lui obéirait pleinement. Il la pointa vers la cage étoilée qui s'éleva et libéra le corps de Rogue Celui-ci s'affaissa sur le côté, un flot de sang se déversant des blessures de son cou. Voldemort sortit de la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape, sans un regard en arrière, et le grand serpent le suivit, flottant derrière lui dans son immense sphère protectrice.

\- Harry ! murmura Hermione derrière lui.

Mais il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s'écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ron et elle le suivirent, et vit avec horreur leur ancien maître des potions, gisant à terre. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et se pencha vers lui, tandis que ses doigts essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.

Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge.

\- Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les…

Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Hermione comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire et vit aussitôt apparaître une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que

Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra.

\- Regardez-… moi, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.


	74. Chapitre41

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon w-e et que vous vous portez bien pour cette nouvelle semaine qui commence ! :)**

 **MERCI MERCI pour vos revieuws, commentaires, ressentis sur le fameux chapitre du baiser entre Ron et Hermione (RRRRRR ! -.-'' )**

 **Voila la suite avec un passage que je suis sûre vous êtes impatient(e) de découvrir : la confrontation entre Hermione et Drago ! Ben oui faut bien qu'ils se parlent de tout ça quand même ^.^ Ca ne sera pas un moment très facile pour tous les deux... mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Merci encore pour votre fidélité !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Mensonge**

Harry resta à genoux au côté de Rogue et le regarda simplement, Ron et Hermione se tenant derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix froide et aiguë parle soudain si près d'eux qu'ils sursautèrent, Hermione poussant un cri d'effroi, pensant que Voldemort était revenu dans la pièce.

La voix de ce dernier résonnait contre les murs et le plancher et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait en fait à Poudlard et à ses environs. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard et tous ceux qui se battaient dans le château allaient l'entendre aussi clairement que s'il avait été derrière eux, son souffle sur leur nuque, suffisamment près pour leur infliger un coup mortel.

\- Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure.

« Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis.

« Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement.

« Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

« Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry et hochèrent frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Ron.

\- Tout ira bien, ajouta Hermione d'un ton farouche. On va… On va revenir au château. S'il est parti dans la forêt, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un nouveau plan…

Elle concentra toutes les forces qui lui restait pour trouver un plan, une idée pour atteindre le serpent. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au corps de Rogue puis retourna précipitamment vers l'entrée du tunnel.

Ron la suivit. Harry ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et enjamba leur pas. Ils remontèrent le tunnel en sens inverse, sans dire un mot. Tout au long du chemin, son cerveau était en ébullition, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, la voix glaciale de Voldemort retentissait dans sa tête : « _Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite… Une heure…_ ». Qui d'autre était mort ? Se demanda-t-elle sans cesse, une angoisse la prenant aux tripes. Elle priait de tout son être pour que tout le monde soit en vie : Ginny, Luna, Neuville, les membres de l'Ordre… Drago. Où était-il en ce moment ?

Enfin, ils sortirent du tunnel et remontèrent e parc en direction du château.

On aurait dit que de petits tas de vêtements parsemaient la pelouse devant le château. L'aube allait se lever dans une heure environ mais pour l'instant, c'était encore la nuit noire. Tous trois coururent vers les marches de pierre. Ils virent un sabot solitaire, de la taille d'une barque, abandonné là. Il n'y avait pas d'autre trace de Graup ni de son agresseur.

Le château était étrangement silencieux. On ne voyait plus d'éclairs lumineux, on n'entendait plus de détonations, plus de cris. Les dalles du hall d'entrée déserté étaient tachées de sang, des émeraudes toujours répandus sur le sol, mêlés aux morceaux de marbre et aux débris de bois.

Une partie de la rampe d'escalier avait été détruite.

\- Où sont les autres ? murmura Hermione.

Ron les entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Les tables des maisons avaient disparu et la salle était bondée. Les survivants, debout par groupes, se tenaient par le cou. Les blessés, rassemblés sur l'estrade, étaient soignés par Madame Pomfresh, aidée d'une équipe de volontaires. Firenze comptait parmi les blessés. Le flanc ruisselant de sang, il était allongé, secoué de tremblements, incapable de se relever.

Les morts étaient étendus côte à côte au milieu de la salle.

Ils arrivèrent près de la famille Weasley dont le corps de Fred était caché par les membres de sa famille qui l'entourait. George était agenouillé auprès de lui. Mrs Weasley, affalée sur la poitrine de son fils, tremblait de tout son corps. Mr Weasley lui caressait les cheveux, le visage inondé de larmes.

Sans dire un mot à Harry et Ron, Hermione s'éloignèrent. Elle aperçut Ginny dont le visage était tuméfié, marbré, et s'avança vers elle, puis la serra dans ses bras. Ron rejoignit Bill, Fleur et Percy qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Tandis que Ginny et Hermione s'approchaient du reste de la famille. Allongé à côté du corps de Fred, elle vit les corps sans vie de Lupin et Tonks pâles, immobiles, le visage paisible, semblaient endormis sous le ciel nocturne du plafond ensorcelé.

Elle serra Ginny plus fort et elles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était comme un trou béant qui remplaçait son cœur. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la souffrance, une profonde déchirure d'une plaie qui jamais plus ne pourra se refermer et être comme avant… Ginny continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes puis elle relâcha Hermione et rejoignit les autres membres de sa famille à leur chagrin. Hermione parcourut la salle des yeux, cherchant Harry.

-Harry, appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée, Harry !

Mais il n'était plus là. Soudain, Hermione eut un sursaut d'effarement, comprenant où son ami serait peut-être parti. Elle se retourna vers Ron, s'apprêtant à l'appeler pour qu'ils puissent rechercher Harry, mais elle s'interrompit, préférant le laisser seul, avec les membres de sa famille en deuil. D'un pas furtif, elle quitta la grande salle, prête à sortir par la grande porte rejoindre Harry, convaincue qu'il était sur le point de se rendre dans la forêt interdite quand une voix familière lui lança :

-Il n'est pas dans le parc, je l'ai vu prendre les escaliers dans cette direction.

Lentement, Hermione se retourna se sentant prête pour la première fois depuis des semaines à affronter son regard : celui de Drago Malefoy. Il se tenait en haut des marches en marbres et descendait lentement vers elle. A la vitesse de la lumière, elle se souvint de cette rentrée scolaire lors de sa sixième année, quand il s'était approché d'elle pour la narguer. Elle eut l'impression de revivre exactement ce moment, elle parvint même à se souvenir de son parfum qu'elle avait humé près de lui.

-Drago… murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il fut prêt d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu n'es pas dans la forêt interdite auprès des _tiens_ !

Il la considéra longuement avant de lui répondre, prenant le temps de contempler son visage sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était bien réelle, que pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils étaient seuls, tous les deux.

-Je devais te parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !

-Je t'en prie, écoute-moi Hermione !

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant quoi faire. Il continua de la regarder d'un air suppliant et elle consentit à contre cœur de l'écouter.

-Pas ici, lui répondit-il, viens avec moi.

-Ecoute… Drago… je ne pense pas que…

-Hermione, continua-t-il d'insister en lui prenant la main, viens… s'il te plait.

Malgré elle, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots qui menait à leur ancienne salle de potion. La porte était défoncée et la classe totalement méconnaissable. Les bancs étaient renversés, les dizaines de chaudrons éparpillés aux sols. Consternés, ils entrèrent dans la classe, marchant sur les débris de verres des fioles et de bocaux qui avaient explosé, répandant d'étranges créatures et autres choses gluantes qui gisaient au sol. D'un air dégouté, ils enjambèrent ce qui ressemblait à un foie de volaille et se dirigèrent au fond de la classe, là où l'ancien bureau de Rogue semblait encore intact. Se retrouver dans cette pièce lui serra le cœur. Elle semblait appartenir à une ancienne vie, très lointaine alors qu'i peine un an, elle se trouvait ici, tentant de surpasser le Prince de sang mêlé… Rogue.

-Hermione, fit la voix de Drago qui brisa le silence, je devais te parler… je voulais te dire…

-Me dire quoi ? Coupa Hermione d'un ton tranchant. Que tu es désolé de ce qui arrivé ? Désolé d'être dans _l'autre camp_ ?!

-Je ne suis pas dans l'autre camp, comme tu dis ! Je suis ici !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! Quand tu suppliais ce Mangemort avant que Ron ne te sauve à nouveau la vie !

D'après son visage crispé, Drago venait de comprendre que son sauveur invisible était Ron.

-Alors… c'était Weasmo… enfin Weasley qui m'a donné ce coup de pieds ! s'exclama-t-il en se caressant sa lèvre gercée.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas répliquer au visage que ce geste était mérité.

-Je n'avais plus de baguette, Hermione ! Il était sur le point de me tuer ! Que voulais-tu que je dise ?! Après tout je suis un Serpentard… ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Et moi, j'appartiens à Gryffondor, ce qui fait que nous n'avons strictement rien à faire ensemble ! S'écria-t-elle en tournant les talons, préférant mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, il la retint fermement par le bras.

-Drago, dit-elle sèchement, laisse-moi partir !

-Tu vas rejoindre Wesley c'est ça ! Rugit-il, les yeux flamboyants de jalousie et de colère. Je vous ai vu dans le couloir tous les deux !

Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle n'osait prononcer de mots. Oui, elle savait qu'il les avait vus. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Ron. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait aperçut Drago dans le couloir et, désirant plus que tout qu'il l'oublie, elle avait agit sous l'impulsion du moment pour l'embrasser. Elle devait admettre que son comportement était parfaitement puéril et irréfléchi, mais plus que tout elle désirait le voir quitter le château. Qu'ils s'enfuient avec ses parents loin d'elle...

-Je… je suis désolée Drago.

-L'aimes-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant, sans trop vouloir entendre sa réponse.

Devait-elle répondre franchement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Après tout, c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Alors pourquoi nier à présent ?

-Et bien… oui, je l'aime. Nous nous sommes rapprochés après… l'incident chez toi, mentit-elle. Je suis désolée Drago.

Elle vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour lui dissimuler son visage. Elle entendit qu'il sanglotait mais elle était incapable de le réconforter.

-C'est de ma faute… dit-il en pleurant, tout est de ma faute… je t'ai laissée… sans rien faire…

-Drago… commença-t-elle sans trop savoir répondre.

-Et le bébé ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Tu sais très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée avant de pleurer à son tour, qu'il n'y a plus de bébé…

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur puis revint vers elle, ses joues ruisselant de larmes se mêlant à la suie qui salissait son visage.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer… jamais je n'aurai dû… l'année dernière… t'avouer ce que je ressentais.

Il pencha sa tête vers elle, cherchant du réconfort.

-Nous ne pouvons rien changer… ce qui est fait, à présent, est irréversible, dit-elle dans un murmure. Pour nous deux.

-Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus et je partirais, lui dit-il dans un souffle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Drago, fit-elle en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Je… je ne peux pas. Il faut que tu partes… C'est trop dangereux ici !

-Dis-le-moi, Hermione, insista-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, sauve-toi ! Tu n'as plus de baguette pour te défendre…

-Pas si tu restes… pas si tu me dis que tu m'aimes encore.

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Sa raison lui hurlait de lui mentir, de le laisser partir. Elle avait tellement souffert par sa faute, comment trouver la force de lui pardonner ? Cependant son cœur la suppliait de lui dire la vérité, de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimera toute sa vie. Mais elle connaissait que trop bien Drago et elle savait qu'après de tels aveux, il ne voudrait plus partir de Poudlard sans elle. Il devait être en sureté, loin d'elle. Loin d'ici. Pour toutes ses raisons elle lui répondit :

-Non, Drago je suis désolée, mais non… je ne t'aime plus.

Elle vit qu'il eut le souffle coupé, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il recula de quelques pas, éloignant son visage du sien. Elle ne pensait pas que son mensonge aurait eu un effet si douloureux.

-Très bien, je… je vais partir dans ce cas.

Sans ajouter d'autres mots, Il baissa les yeux, s'essuyant les larmes quand il tendit la main vers sa poitrine. Dans un instant de folie, elle crut qu'il voulait la déshabiller mais il prit le pendentif qui ornait son cou.

-Si tu ne m'aimes plus, dit-il lentement en fixant le médaillon, pourquoi portes-tu toujours le pendentif que je t'ai offert ?

-Oh… je… balbutia Hermione, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je n'ai plus pensé à l'enlever depuis, menti-t-elle.

-Tu mens, même sans occlumancie je peux _sentir_ que tu mens.

-C'est la vérité ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne t'aime plus Drago, c'est fini ! Tu dois partir !

Comme pour lui prouver, elle ôta le collier et le tendit vers lui. Celui-ci n'accorda pas un seul regard vers sa main et continua de la fixer dans les yeux. Pourquoi était-elle toujours intimidée de la sorte par son regard ?! Elle avait l'impression qu'il la testait.

-Je le vois dans tes yeux, je connais trop bien ce regard. Tu mens Granger.

Il la laissa seule, au milieu de la pièce puis se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

-Je resterai à Poudlard, cette fois, je resterai pour toi, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la porte.

-Tu te trompes Drago, lui cria Hermione, rentre chez toi, pars avec tes parents tant que tu le peux !

Il ne lui répondit pas et claqua la porte qui se fracassa avant de tomber au sol. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le collier pendant négligemment dans sa main, elle se sentait si seule, loin des pleurs, du tumulte de la guerre qui ne tarderait pas à reprendre son cours. Loin de Harry… Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle le cherchait. Aussitôt, elle sortit de la classe en courant et revint vers le hall d'entrée où elle retrouva Ginny et Ron.

-Où est Harry ? Cria Ginny à son attention. On croyait qu'il était avec toi !

-Je ne sais pas… balbutia Hermione, il est quelque part dans le château, j'ignore où il peut être !

Elle vit le visage de Ron se décomposer tandis que Ginny poussa un cri strident.

-Il est parti dans la forêt interdite ! Il est parti le… le rejoindre ?!

-Non… je l'ai vu prendre les escaliers mais j'ai perdu sa trace ensuite, mentit-elle.

Ginny semblait être rassurée tandis que son frère continuait de garder une expression effarée.

-Mais dans ce cas, où est-il ?

Au même moment, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous trois sursautèrent, s'apprêtant à voir surgir Harry, mais pour la première fois de la soirée, elle fut déçue de constater qu'il s'agissait de Neville.

-Neville, s'écria Ron, Harry t'aurait-il dit où il se rendait ?

-Harry n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna-t-il. Est-il parti vers…

-Non, l'interrompit Ron, il est dans l'école.

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Hermione.

-Bon sang ! S'exclama Ron, où peut-il bien être ?!

-Mettons-nous à sa recherche, proposa Hermione.

-Bonne idée.

Elle était sur le point partir en courant vers les escaliers de marbre mais Ron restait immobile, les yeux posés sur sa sœur.

-Non, Ginny, tu ne viens pas avec nous.

-Quoi ?! Je veux retrouver Harry ! Je veux aider !

-Et tu aideras, répondit sèchement Ron, mais tu resteras éloigné de nous.

-Non ! Hurla Ginny, sa voix raisonnant dans le hall. Je veux aider Harry ! Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

-Ron a raison, fit Hermione. C'est trop risqué. Restes en retrait Ginny.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle d'un air dégouté, ses yeux rouges et bouffi par le chagrin d'avoir perdu un frère leur lançait des éclairs.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester les bras croisés, intervint Neville, tu peux m'aider à retrouver des blessés dans le château.

Ron hocha la tête devant sa proposition et Ginny se consentit à porter secours à Neville. Alors qu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté, Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir à la recherche de leur ami.

-Où crois-tu qu'il peut être ? Demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant les escaliers.

-Essayons à la tour des Gryffondors, proposa Ron.

Aussitôt, ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches menant au septième étage, espérant du plus profond d'eux-mêmes retrouver Harry.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous détester LOL**

 **Mais avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives sachez que nous avons énormément d'idées pour la suite doooooonc pas de panique, nous n'allons pas en rester là aha**

 **Que pensez vous du plan d'Hermione pour "protéger" Drago ? A-t-elle eut raison ? N'oublions pas que la Gryffondor a tout de même perdu son bébé, été éloignée de Drago et risque sa vie dans la guerre + destruction d'Horcruxes donc pas facile la vie... :/**

 **Voila laissez nous une revieuw pour nous donner votre avis !**

 **Merciiiiiii à très bientot !**


	75. Chapitre42

Bonjour les Potterhead!

Comment allez-vous ? Voila un tout nouveau chapitre qui se porte sur un autre personnage, nous espérons que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

M&T

* * *

Guest : Merci pour ta revieuw ! Oui nous continuons jusqu'à la fin du tome 7 (comme celle du livre, avec un petit épilogue en prime) MAIS nous continuons la période après guerre qui sera entièrement à notre sauce (challenge ! *O*) donc notre Dramione ne s'arrête pas là ! En ce qui concerne la fin je ne veux pas dire d'avance si il s'agit d'une Happy end (gardons le suspense ahah) mais ça ne sera pas comme vous le croyez il y aura BEAUCOUP de rebondissements entre Hermione et Drago :) en tout cas la fin n'est pas prête d'arriver nous avons encore tellement d'idées à écrire XD honnêtement si nous voulons aller jusqu'au bout de notre projet (l'enfant maudit) j'ignore combien de chapitres il y aura XDD Merci de ta fidélité ! A très bientot !

* * *

Chapitre 42 : La forêt interdite

Elle sentit l'air frais de la forêt remplir ses poumons alors qu'elle inspirait profondément une grosse bouffée pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Narcissa Malefoy n'arrivait plus à rester calme, la panique montait de plus en plus en elle à mesure que le temps défilait. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils attendaient dans cette clairière située au fond de la forêt interdite, guettant le moindre bruit ou craquement annonçant l'arrivée de Potter.

Au milieu de la clairière brûlait un feu dont la lueur vacillante éclairait une foule de Mangemorts attentifs et totalement silencieux. Certains étaient encore masqués et encapuchonnés, d'autres montraient leur visage. Deux géants étaient assis à l'extérieur du groupe, projetant sur la scène des ombres massives, les traits cruels, grossièrement taillés, comme un morceau de roc.

Voldemort quand à lui, se tenait au centre de la clairière, la tête inclinée, ses mains blanches serrant devant lui sa baguette. On aurait pu croire qu'il priait, ou qu'il comptait mentalement. Derrière la tête de Voldemort, continuant d'onduler, de se tortiller, Nagini, le grand serpent, flottait dans sa cage ensorcelée, parsemée d'étoiles, tel un halo monstrueux. Derrière le demi-cercle que formait le groupe de Mangemorts, Lucius et Narcissa se tenait en retrait, leurs visages marqués par la terreur et une profonde anxiété. Pas une seule seconde ne passait sans qu'ils ne pensent à leur fils unique, seul dans la bataille de Poudlard. Était-il en sécurité ? Sain et sauf ? En vie…

A cette pensée, Narcissa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître devant les autres Mangemorts, devant _Lui_ ! Elle resta en arrière, son mari à ses côtés, attendant d'apercevoir la forme de Harry Potter apparaître derrière un buisson. Mais rien ne bougea. Il n'eut aucun son de craquement ou de feuilles que l'on remue. Seul le silence du crépitement du feu brisait ce silence de mort.

-Yaxley, Dolohov, fit la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort, fouillez les environs à la recherche du garçon, ne revenez que dans une heure.

-Bien, Maître.

-Très certainement, Maître.

Les deux Mangemorts s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, leurs baguettes pointées devant eux, illuminant leur silhouette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la pénombre. Le temps commençait à défiler, très lentement les minutes passaient et ils n'avaient toujours aucun signe de Yaxley et Dolohov. A la lumière du feu qui éclairait son visage blafard, Narcissa vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait de marbre, persuadé que le garçon arrivera à lui d'un moment à l'autre.

Pour sa part, Narcissa n'en était pas certaine. Elle craignait que Harry Potter ne vienne au rendez-vous. Qu'arrivera-t-il dans ce cas ? La voix glaciale de Voldemort retentissait dans ses oreilles : _« si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant…_ ».

A cette pensée, elle frissonna de plus belle.

-Narcissa, murmura Lucius à ses côtés, tout va bien…

Mais il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, comme si les mots restaient coincés.

-Lucius, il faut faire quelque chose ! Que se passerait-il si Potter ne venait pas ?! Il ira lui-même à Poudlard, il tuera tout le monde sur son passage, il tuera Drago ! Lucius !

-Je… je ne peux rien faire… j'ai essayé de le persuader d'aller le cherche moi-même, répondit-il dans un murmure précipité, sa voix tremblante d'effroi. Mais il ne veut pas, il est persuadé que Potter viendra de lui-même.

-Et s' _il_ se trompait ?

Son mari ne répondit pas, tous deux s'échangeaient un regard effaré, préférant ne rien ajouter d'autre. Le temps continuait de défiler. Lucius ne cessant de consulter sa montre en or. Enfin, l'heure était presque écoulée et toujours aucun signe de Potter. Au même moment, des bruits de pas retentissaient dans la clairière. Tous les Mangemorts relevèrent leurs têtes et virent apparaître Dolohov et Yaxley qui revenaient de leur recherche.

\- Aucun signe de lui, Maître, dit Dolohov.

L'expression de Voldemort ne changea pas. Les yeux rouges semblaient brûler à la lumière du feu. Lentement, il leva sa longue baguette entre ses longs doigts.

-Maître…

C'était Bellatrix qui avait parlé. Assise plus près de Voldemort que les autres, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et du sang sur le visage, mais était indemne par ailleurs. Voldemort la fit taire d'un geste de la main et elle resta silencieuse, le regardant avec une révérence fascinée.

\- Je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre.

Personne ne parla. Tous étaient effrayés. Narcissa sentit son souffle se couper, craignant la suite des événements.

\- Il semble que je me sois… trompé, dit Voldemort.

\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, fit une voix qui retentissait dans toute la clairière.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix et Potter apparût. Aussitôt, Les géants rugirent, les Mangemorts se levèrent tous ensemble, et des cris, des exclamations de surprise, des éclats de rire, même, montèrent de la foule. Voldemort s'était figé sur place, mais ses yeux rouges s'étaient posés sur Potter et le regardaient fixement pendant qu'il marchait vers lui. Il n'y avait plus entre eux que le feu qui brûlait. Soudain la voix de ce gros balourd de Hagrid hurla…

\- HARRY ! NON !

Hagrid, les membres ligotés, était attaché à un arbre proche. Il se débattait désespérément, son corps massif secouant les branches au-dessus de sa tête.

\- NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU…

\- SILENCE ! s'écria Rowle en faisant taire Hagrid d'un coup de baguette magique. Bellatrix, qui s'était levée d'un bond, les yeux avides, la poitrine haletante, regarda Voldemort puis Potter. Seuls bougeaient les flammes et le serpent dont les anneaux s'enroulaient et se déroulaient inlassablement dans la cage scintillante suspendue en l'air, derrière la tête de Voldemort.

Ils continuaient à s'observer. À présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres penchait un peu la tête de côté, contemplant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, et un sourire singulièrement dépourvu de joie retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres.

-Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement.

Sa voix aurait pu se confondre avec le crépitement du feu.

\- Le Survivant.

Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Tout attendait autour d'eux. Hagrid se débattait et Bellatrix haletait. Lucius et Narcissa retenaient leur souffle, réalisant à peine que ce moment était arrivé, ce moment que Voldemort attendait tant : tuer Harry Potter. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait rien. Aucune joie, aucun sentiment de victoire. Seule la peur de perdre son fils envahissait ses pensées et ses émotions. Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penchée de côté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il prononça d'une voix aiguë :

 _-Avada Kedavra_ !

Il eut un gigantesque rayon de lumière verte qui illumina toute la clairière, telle une tempête surgissant de nulle part et le corps du garçon s'effondra à terre. Au même instant, Voldemort perdit l'équilibre et tomba, sa baguette lui glissant des mains. Il n'eut aucun cri de triomphe et de jubilation. Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée, les Mangemorts jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers leur maître. Seul des chuchotements, des murmures empressés brisaient le silence. Quelques-uns avancèrent d'un pas timide vers leur Maître, seule Bellatrix osait s'approcher de lui et fit un geste pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Maître… Maître… fit-elle d'une voix servile en s'approchant de lui. Maître…

\- Ça suffit, dit la voix de Voldemort.

Plusieurs Mangemorts s'écartaient de lui en toute hâte, retournant vers la foule rassemblée en bordure de la clairière. Seule Bellatrix resta agenouillée à son côté pendant que Voldemort se relevait péniblement.

\- Maître, permettez-moi… implora-t-elle en lui tendant une main secourable.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, répliqua froidement Voldemort. Le garçon… Est-il mort ?

Un silence total tomba sur la clairière. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Potter : personne n'osait s'approcher du corps.

\- Toi, dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers Narcissa.

Au même moment, une détonation retentit et un éclair de lumière rouge vint se jeter à ses pieds. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit le sortilège lui brûler ses pieds. Sans se faire attendre, elle se dirigea vers le corps de Potter, toujours inerte à terre. D'un geste délicat, elle toucha son visage puis releva une paupière, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient vides. Elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise, le long de sa poitrine, cherchant son coeur. Soudain, elle sentit la pulsation de la vie battre régulièrement contre ses côtes : il était en _vie_ ! Comment cela pouvait-il être _possible_ !? Elle resta une fraction de seconde stupéfaite, mais son instinct maternel prit immédiatement le dessus et elle demanda dans un murmure :

 _-Est-ce que Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?_

Le murmure était à peine audible. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Harry. Elle avait penché la tête si bas que ses longs cheveux masquaient son visage à ceux qui la regardaient.

\- _Oui,_ répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle sentit son cœur chavirer dans sa poitrine. Une immense bouffée de soulagement comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti monta en elle. En vie, réalisa-t-elle. Son fils était en vie ! Elle devait le retrouver, elle devait sortir Drago de ce maudit château qui n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine à présent. Cependant, son seul moyen qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans Poudlard pour y retrouver Drago serait de se fondre dans les rangs d'une armée victorieuse. Elle ne se souciait plus, maintenant, que Voldemort gagne ou perde, seule la vie de son fils unique comptait.

Plus que jamais, Narcissa poussa ses propres limites en occlumancie, essayant de garder une expression neutre sur son visage lorsqu'elle se releva et déclara à haute voix à l'assemblée :

-Il est mort !

Les Mangemorts se mirent alors à hurler, les cris de triomphe et les trépignements de joie retentissaient à présent. Certains sortaient même leurs baguettes, des éclairs rouges et argentés jaillirent dans toute la clairière pour célébrer l'événement.

\- Vous voyez ? hurla Voldemort d'une voix suraiguë. Harry Potter est mort de ma main et aucun homme vivant ne pourra plus me menacer, désormais ! Regardez ! _Endoloris !_

Elle vit le corps de Potter s'élever du sol et projeter en l'air. Malgré que le garçon fût en vie, il ne poussa pas le moindre hurlement de douleur. Il fut ainsi catapulté une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il parvint à rester amorphe, inerte, et lorsqu'il retomba par terre pour la dernière fois, des railleries, des hurlements de rire résonnèrent dans la clairière.

\- Maintenant, dit Voldemort, allons au château et montrons-leur ce qu'est devenu leur héros. Qui se chargera de traîner le corps ? Non… Attendez…

De nouveaux rires fusèrent et Voldemort désigna du bout de ses longs doigts blanchâtres Hagrid.

-Tu vas le porter, lança Voldemort. Il sera bien joli, bien visible dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? Ramasse ton cher ami, Hagrid. Et les lunettes… qu'on lui remette ses lunettes… Il faut qu'on le reconnaisse.

Un Mangemort lui colla brutalement ses lunettes sur le nez avec une force délibérée avant que le géant ne le soulève. Il resta quelques instants debout, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues pour disparaître dans sa barbe hirsute.

\- Allez, remue-toi un peu, ordonna Voldemort.

Hagrid avança d'un pas trébuchant, se frayant un chemin parmi les arbres denses, traversant la forêt en direction du château. Loin derrière, Narcissa et Lucius fermaient la marche, traînant délibérément le pas pour passer inaperçu derrière les deux géants qui écrasaient tout sur leur passage.

-Drago est en vie, murmura précipitamment Narcissa à son mari.

-Quoi ?! Comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air ébahi.

-Je ne peux t'en dire plus, Lucius. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ces derniers temps, tu es incapable de fermer correctement ton esprit. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussit à y pénétrer, nous sommes tous morts !

-Narcissa, dis-moi…

-Non, coupa-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

-Mais…

-Lucius !

Elle venait d'apercevoir sa sœur qui sautillait de joie sur le sentier de la forêt qui menait à l'école.

-Allons, dépêchez-vous ! Il ne faudrait pas manquer le spectacle, s'écria-t-elle en jubilant.

Jamais Narcissa ne l'avait vue aussi excitée. D'un œil inquiet, elle suivit Bellatrix des yeux jusqu'à ce que son ombre disparaisse entre les arbres et buissons. Lucius profita de cette interruption pour relancer ses interrogations, mais sa femme y mit aussitôt un terme. La procession victorieuse poursuivit son chemin en direction du parc et bientôt, Ils quittèrent la lisière de la forêt interdite. Soudain, la marche s'arrêta. Narcissa et Lucius s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant qu'ils n'entendent la voix de Lord Voldemort, magiquement amplifiée :

\- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus.

« La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos soeurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

D'un pas léger, ils se rapprochèrent du rang tout en gardant une distance éloignée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le parc et le château étaient silencieux et l'obscurité de cette longue nuit commençait enfin à se dissiper. La marche reprit en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, Voldemort ordonna à nouveau à son rang de s'arrêter. Seuls les sanglots du géant venaient perturber le calme de l'attente. La porte entrouverte du château laissait passer une lueur rouge. D'un moment à l'autre, les combattants de Poudlard allaient sortir, pensa-t-elle, son cœur battant de plus en plus à vive allure, Drago sera près d'elle.

-NON ! Cria le professeur McGonagall en sortant du château.

Devant son cri déchirant, elle vit sa sœur éclater de rire, se délectant de la détresse de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Les élèves, professeurs, membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix commençaient à s'amasser devant la porte du château, tous les visages tournés vers Hagrid portant Potter dans ses bras, comme un enfant, pour constater par eux-mêmes la réalité de sa mort. Voldemort était un peu plus loin devant lui, caressant d'un doigt blanchâtre la tête de Nagini.

-Non !

-Non !

-Harry ! HARRY !

Elle releva les yeux et la vit : la née moldue que son fils aimait. La sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait choisi. Elle la vit au loin, sur la première marche du château en train de hurler la mort de son ami. Alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de Weasley pour pleurer les larmes de son corps, elle vit pendre à son cou un pendentif qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : le pendentif portant les armoiries des Malefoy.


	76. Chapitre43

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite de l'histoire! Vous le savez bien cette année est très chargée pour moi entre mon stage, mémoire, travaux,... me voila de retour après trois semaines de stage à l'étranger ! Quelle aventure remplie d'émotions, rencontres... très intensif ! Ensuite je me suis un peu reposée ce w-e (bien mérite) et donc me revoilaaaaa**

 **Bon je ne suis pas ici pour raconter ma vie, je suppose que vous avez tous très hâte de connaître la suite de l'histoire :p**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous reste perplexe du comportement d'Hermione, une petite explication s'impose : il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est complètement désorientée entre la guerre, la perte de ses amis,... de plus Hermione est un personnage très sensible elle est encore très vulnérable et marquée par ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir... normal avec tout ça que tout soit chamboulé dans sa tête :/ Donc laissez-lui le temps de prendre un peu de recul :p ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là :p**

 **Voila j'espère que ces explications vous aideront mieux à comprendre son personnage, sa réaction vis-à-vis de Drago, malgré tout ça elle est toujours autant amoureuse c'est ça le pire !**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire qui reprend le canon là où on l'a laissé avec un zeste de Dramione bien sûre !**

 **Je ne poste pas la suite ce w-e, je m'offre un petit séjour détende AHAHA :D Donc au w-e prochain :p**

 **Encore un peu de bla bla et ensuite je vous laisse, promis ! Nous tenons à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et surtout votre patience ! MERCI MERCI MERCI de continuer à nous suivre et de nous donner votre avis !**

 **BISOUS BISOUS :-***

 **M &T**

* * *

Revieuw Anonyme:

Cilou : Oui on a trouvé que ça serait plus intéressant (voire sadique aussi :o) que Drago assiste à la scène et que l'on connaisse son point de vue :p Alors elle ne veut pas qu'il retourne chez les Mangemorts, elle veut qu'il se sauve ! :) non non elle ne passe pas à autre chose mais disons que ce n'est pas trop le moment pour elle de s'éterniser sur sa relation avec Drago :/ En ce qui concerne le personnage de Drago oui en ce moment il est très vulnérable, affaibli mais qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation où il a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu :/ ne tnk pas pour lui il va remonter la pente et être plus fidèle à lui même ! :) bon pas pour le moment car on a encore pas mal de choses de prévues pour eux ahah :) Merci pour ta revieuw ! A bientot !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Le défaut du plan**

Non… non… non ça ne pouvait être vrai, pensa Hermione en s'effondrant dans les bras de Ron, Harry ne pouvait être… mort ! Tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre cette horrible réalité. Elle n'osait regarder le corps inerte de son ami dans les bras du géant. A ses côtés, Ron et Ginny continuaient d'hurler contre la foule de Mangemorts qui se réjouissaient de la mort d'Harry.

Non ! Cria Hermione, Harry ! Harry ! Appella-t-elle, comme si elle espérait entendre sa voix, un geste, un regard….

La foule des survivants prit le relais, hurlant, vociférant des injures à l'adresse des Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que…

TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Il y eut un bang !, un éclair de lumière brillante et ils furent réduits par la force au silence.

C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place !

Hagrid déposa délicatement le corps de Harry sur le sol, ses yeux n'étaient plus réduites qu'à deux petites fentes tant ils étaient bouffis par les larmes.

Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

Il vous a battu ! s'écria Ron.

Le sortilège fut brisé et les défenseurs de Poudlard se remirent à hurler, à vociférer jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième bang ! plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix. Ils hurlaient à pleine voix mais aucun son de sortait de leur bouche.

Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement dans le parc du château, reprit Voldemort – on sentait dans sa voix qu'il se délectait de son mensonge, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

A nouveau, une indignation générale se souleva dans la foule des survivants. Tous étaient profondément écœurés de cet odieux mensonge qui salissait la mémoire de Harry. Au même moment, elle sentit qu'on la poussait sur le côté. Elle tourna la tête et vit Neuville, tentant de briser le sortilège lancé par Voldemort pour sortir du rang des Survivants. A l'instant où le sortilège fut brisé, ils crièrent après le Gryffondor de revenir, le suppliant de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais il ne fut rien, Neuville se précipita d'un pas décidé vers Voldemort, son visage joufflu affichant une haine comme jamais Hermione n'avait vu sur son ami.

Il eut un autre bang ! Et Neuville fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, sous l'indignation de la foule. Il poussa un cri de douleur tandis que Voldemort jeta la baguette de son assaillant et éclata de rire.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable a un sifflement de serpent. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?

Bellatrix eut un rire ravi.

C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?

Ah, oui, je me souviens, dit Voldemort en regardant Neville.

Celui-ci s'efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sans protection, dans le no man's land qui séparait les Mangemorts et les survivants de Poudlard.

Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.

Et alors ? répliqua Neville d'une voix sonore.

Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.

Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit Neville. L'armée de Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il.

En réponse, des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule que les sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n'arrivaient pas à faire taire.

Très bien, dit Voldemort d'un ton velouté. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête, dit-il à mi-voix, que ça se passera.

Voldemort brandissant sa baguette, Hermione suivit son mouvement des yeux et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, croisa le regard de Narcissa Malefoy qui se tenait au premier rang, son mari à ses côtés.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, les deux femmes se défièrent, soutenant le regard l'une de l'autre. Hermione voyait son beau visage pointu que son fils avait hérité marqué par la peur et l'angoisse de perdre Drago. Elle vit les yeux bleus de Narcissa se baisser vers sa poitrine. Instinctivement, Hermione porta la main au pendentif que Drago lui avait offert et le rangea précipitamment sous son pull tandis que Narcissa continuant de fixer la jeune fille. Enfin, Hermione détourna les yeux et vit apparaître, surgissant de l'une des fenêtres fracassées du château, quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un oiseau difforme voler dans la demi-obscurité et atterrir dans la main de Voldemort. Le tenant par son extrémité pointue, il secoua l'objet moisi qui se déplia et pendit au bout de ses doigts, vide et effiloché : le Choixpeau magique.

Il n'y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard, annonça Voldemort. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit, immobile, puis il lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête jusqu'au-dessous des yeux. Des mouvements agitèrent la foule rassemblée devant le château et, d'un même geste, les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, tenant en respect les combattants de Poudlard.

Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi, dit Voldemort.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il mit le feu au Choixpeau magique. Dans l'aube naissante, des hurlements déchirèrent l'atmosphère. Neville était en flammes, incapable de bouger. Hermione continuait d'hurler après Neuville, agrippant le bras de Ron pour ne pas vaciller et tomber de la première marche. A cet instant, Beaucoup de choses se produisirent alors en même temps.

Ils entendirent au loin un grand tumulte, en provenance du mur d'enceinte de l'école. Des centaines de forme ressemblant au loin à des chevaux, et se précipitaient vers le château en lançant des cris de guerre. Au même moment, Graup, de sa démarche pesante, apparut au coin du château et hurla :

HAGGER !

Les rugissements des géants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils coururent vers Graup comme des éléphants, en faisant trembler la terre. Puis des bruits de sabots et des claquements d'arcs résonnèrent et des flèches s'abattirent soudain parmi les Mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs, poussant des cris de surprise.

Tout le monde sur les marches commençait à se bousculer, essayant de ne pas se faire écraser par la horde de centaures galopant et visant les Mangemorts qui tentaient de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Hermione continuait de crier, cherchant Ron des yeux qui s'était fondu dans la masse.

Ron ! Ginny ! Cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle se faisait bousculer des élèves de septième année de Serdaigle.

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses amis des yeux, elle vit Drago qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt _, quelqu'un_. Elle.

Il était resté à Poudlard. Leurs regards se croisèrent au même moment où Hermione sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras. Elle se retourna et vit avec soulagement Ron qui essayait de la sortir de la foule. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à grimper les marches vers le château, ils virent Neuville, portant l'épée de Gryffondor ! La lame aux éclats d'argent fendit l'air, mais son sifflement fut inaudible dans le vacarme que produisaient les hurlements des nouveaux venus, le fracas des géants qui s'affrontaient, le martèlement de sabots des centaures, et pourtant il sembla que tous les regards se tournaient vers le Gryffondor. D'un coup unique, Neville trancha la tête de Nagini. Elle tournoya haut dans les airs, luisant dans la lumière que déversait le hall d'entrée. La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit dans un cri de fureur que personne ne put entendre et le corps du serpent s'abattit lourdement à ses pieds…

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, tout deux consternés par ce spectacle. Ils réalisèrent à cet instant que tous les Horcruxes étaient à présent détruit. Voldemort redevint immortel… il y avait toujours de l'espoir ! Ce sentiment lui semblait si étrange, presque impossible à croire. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de savourer ce moment, tout n'était plus que chaos autour d'eux. Puis, dominant les hurlements, les rugissements, le tonnerre des géants qui se battaient en piétinant le sol, le cri de Hagrid retentit plus fort que tout le reste :

HARRY ! beugla-t-il. HARRY… OÙ EST HARRY ?

Il régnait un chaos total. Les centaures qui chargeaient dispersaient les Mangemorts, tout le monde fuyait les pieds monstrueux des géants et les renforts venus d'on ne savait où approchaient dans un grondement d'orage. Hermione chercha Harry des yeux, mais elle ne vit aucun corps étalé à l'endroit où Hagrid l'avait déposé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rester sur place, tous battait en retraite vers le château.

HERMIONE ! Cria la voix de Ron, l'appelant à le suivre. PAR ICI !

Elle tourna les talons et suivit son ami à l'intérieur du château. À présent, les sorciers défenseurs de Poudlard, tout comme les Mangemorts, avaient dû se replier dans le château. Tout le monde jetait des maléfices, des éclairs de lumières jaillissaient de partout, des corps étaient étendus à terre, piétiné par les Survivants et les Mangemorts qui couraient en tout sens. Alors qu'elle suivait Ron, sa baguette brandie devant elle, on lui saisi le bras pour l'entraîner vers le fond du hall d'entrée, là où se trouvait les sabliers représentant les points de chaque maison. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Drago, caché derrière le seul sablier encore intact, celui de la maison Poufsouffle. Au sol, des émeraudes, des rubis et des saphirs étaient dispersés sur le carrelage en marbre.

Drago ! S'exclama Hermione. Il faut que tu partes !

Pas sans toi, lui cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du tumulte, il faut que tu viennes ! TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER ! Hurla-t-il au moment où une forte détonation retentissait derrière eux, faisant exploser le sablier.

Drago se jeta sur Hermione et la poussa au sol, protégeant son corps des débits de verres qui explosaient derrière eux. Une marre de saphir jaune se déversa sur eux, tel un raz-de-marée qui ensevelissait à moitié leurs corps. Ils se relevèrent péniblement, la main de Drago cherchant celle d'Hermione.

IL FAUT PARTIR ! Cria Drago en l'aidant à se relever, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va tous vous tuer !

NON ! Répondit-elle, je dois me battre Drago ! Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant que…

Maintenant que quoi ?! Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, tout est fini ! Il… il a gagné.

Drago, murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un regard suppliant alors qu'il la retenait toujours par la main, fais-moi confiance !

Ils se regardèrent longuement, le vacarme des combats faisait toujours rage derrière eux mais c'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Enfin, elle sentit l'étreinte de sa main se desserrer.

Merci…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre mais ils se ressaisirent aussitôt, préférant ne pas dépasser ce mur invisible qui existait entre eux, désormais. Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfonça d'un pas rapide vers la bataille qui déjà faisait rage à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, sous le regard désespéré de Drago.

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort, au centre de la bataille, frappait, attaquait quiconque était à sa portée. Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les combattants, mais la salle commençait à se remplir, Mangemorts et Survivant se livrant chacun des duels à mort. Sur sa gauche, Hermione vit Ron et Neville abattre Fenrir Greyback, Abelforth stupéfixer Rookwood, Arthur et Percy terrasser Thicknesse et Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy essayer de fuir, appelant leur fils à grands cris.

Voldemort affrontait à présent McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley en même temps. Son visage exprimait une haine glacée tandis que les trois autres zigzaguaient autour de lui en esquivant ses maléfices, sans arriver à en venir à bout…

À une cinquantaine de mètres de Voldemort, Bellatrix continuait de se battre, elle aussi. Avec horreur, Hermione vit qu'elle s'en prenait à Ginny et Luna qui commençaient à faiblir dans leur duel. Aussitôt, elle couru prêter main fort à ses amies. Bellatrix livrait un duel acharné, lançant et ripostant des sorts comme jamais. Hermione lui lança un maléfice de stupéfixion qu'elle neutralisa avec une dextérité remarquable tandis que Ginny en profita pour lui lancer à son tour un sortilège de réduction, comme elle savait si bien le faire mais la Mangemort tournoya sur elle-même et envoya le sortilège de Ginny contre un des lustres de la grande salle qui s'effondra sur le sol. Plus que jamais, un air de démence se dessina sur le visage de Bellatrix et celle-ci envoya vers Ginny un sortilège de mort qui passa à deux centimètres d'elle et faillit la tuer…

A cet instant, Hermione entendit une voix hurler :

PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE !

Tout en courant, Mrs Weasley se débarrassa de sa cape pour avoir les mains plus libres. Bellatrix pivota sur ses talons et éclata d'un grand rire en voyant sa nouvelle adversaire.

ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! cria Mrs Weasley aux trois filles.

Dans un grand mouvement de baguette, elle engagea le combat. Toutes trois regardèrent avec un mélange de terreur et d'allégresse la baguette magique de Molly Weasley tournoyer, cingler, fendre l'air. Le sourire de Bellatrix Lestrange s'évanouit, se transformant en rictus. Des traits de lumière jaillissaient des deux baguettes, le sol autour des deux sorcières était brûlant, craquelé.

Les deux femmes se livraient un duel à mort.

Non ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley lorsque plusieurs élèves se ruèrent à sa rescousse. Reculez ! _Reculez !_ Elle est à moi !

Des centaines de personnes s'étaient alignées contre les murs, observant les deux combats, celui de Voldemort contre ses trois adversaires, celui de Bellatrix contre Molly.

Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée ? railla Bellatrix, aussi démente que son maître, faisant des bonds pour éviter les maléfices qui dansaient autour d'elle. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! hurla Mrs Weasley. Bellatrix éclata de rire.

Le maléfice de Molly passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrix et la frappa en pleine poitrine, juste au-dessus du coeur. Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit ce qui était arrivé, avant de basculer et de s'abattre sur le sol. Des rugissements s'élevèrent de la foule et Voldemort poussa un cri.

Hermione se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait toujours au milieu de la grande salle. Soudain, elle sentit le sol trembler. Sous ses yeux, McGonagall,

Kingsley et Slughorn furent projetés en arrière, le corps tordu, battant l'air de leurs bras. La fureur de Voldemort en voyant tomber son dernier et meilleur lieutenant avait explosé avec la puissance d'une bombe. Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Molly Weasley. Son cœur se serra, c'était comme si elle était paralysée de peur par ce qu'il pourrait se produire. Alors que le temps semblait se figer, le rayon de lumière verte qu'avait lancé Voldemort sur Mrs Weasley ricocha, comme si un sort invisible protégeait la mère de son meilleur ami. Cherchant l'origine de ce sortilège, l'improbable se passa : Harry apparût de sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! Hermione poussa un cri aigu comme jamais.

Le cri de stupéfaction, les acclamations, les « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! » hurlés de toutes parts s'étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence total, lorsque Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre.

Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lança Harry avec force.

Dans le silence complet, sa voix résonna comme la sonnerie d'un clairon.

Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi.

Voldemort émit un sifflement.

Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter, répliquat- il, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, Potter ?

Personne, répondit simplement Harry. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon…

L'un de nous ? ricana Voldemort.

Tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux rouges avaient le regard fixe, on aurait dit un serpent prêt à frapper.

Tu penses que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ?

C'était un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver ? rétorqua Harry.

Tous deux continuaient de se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait toujours la même distance entre eux. — Un hasard lorsque j'ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, j'ai renoncé à me défendre et que j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre ?

 _Des hasards !_ s'écria Voldemort.

Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et la foule qui observait la scène était comme pétrifiée. Parmi les centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle, eux seuls semblaient encore respirer. Hermione était comme pétrifiée, regardant la scène à côté de Ron qui lui prit la main. Au loin, elle pu voir Drago qui se tenait derrière la foule, ses parents au loin, avait arrêté de le chercher pour observer la scène du duel final. Plus personne ne bougeait. Plus personne ne parlait.

Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcières et de sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place !

Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, cette nuit, assura Harry.

Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, les yeux verts rivés sur les yeux rouges.

Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici…

Mais tu n'es pas mort !

J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n'a eu d'effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu oses…

Oui, j'ose, affirma Harry. Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur ?

Voldemort ne répondit rien, il continua simplement de tourner en cercle.

S'agit-il d'amour, encore une fois ? demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent. La solution préférée de Dumbledore, _l'amour,_ dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l'amour ne l'a pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vieille figure de cire. _L'amour,_ qui ne m'a pas non plus empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter… mais cette fois, personne ne semble t'aimer suffisamment pour courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te protégera de la mort lorsque je frapperai ?

Une simple chose, dit Harry.

Ils tournaient toujours en cercle, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Plus rien ne les retenait que le dernier secret.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera, reprit Voldemort. Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?

Les deux, je pense, répliqua Harry.

Hermione vit alors passer sur le visage de serpent une expression de stupeur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Voldemort se mit à rire et son rire était plus effrayant que ses cris, un rire sans humour, un rire de fou, qui résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle silencieuse.

 _Toi,_ tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? lança-t-il. Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ?

Oh si, il en a rêvé, répondit Harry, mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! s'écria Voldemort. Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi !

Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, dit Harry, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme.

C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore !

Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous trompez, affirma Harry.

Pour la première fois, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule : les centaines de personnes alignées le long des murs avaient pris en même temps une profonde inspiration. Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Harry voulait bien dire. Le souffle coupé, elle l'écouta Voldemort s'exclamer :

 _Dumbledore est mort !_ Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas.

Oui, Dumbledore est mort, dit Harry d'une voix calme, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur.

Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? interrogea Voldemort.

Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, reprit Harry. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n'est-ce pas, Jedusor ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils tournaient toujours face à face, comme deux loups prêts à s'entre-déchirer.

Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, poursuivit Harry, la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard écarquillé, comprenant enfin le mystère qui planait autour de la biche argentée. Elle vit les narines de Voldemort frémir.

Il vous a demandé d'épargner la vie de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la désirait, voilà tout, lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant, mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui…

Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit, répliqua Harry, mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé !

Cela n'a aucune importance ! s'écria Voldemort d'une voix aiguë.

Il avait écouté chaque mot avec une attention intense mais il laissa soudain échapper un gloussement de rire dément.

Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir si Rogue était dans mon camp ou dans celui de Dumbledore, ou quels médiocres obstacles ils ont essayé de placer sur mon chemin ! Je les ai écrasés comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, le prétendu grand amour de Rogue ! Mais tout cela est très logique, Potter, et dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre !

« Dumbledore a essayé d'empêcher que je m'empare de la Baguette de Sureau ! Il voulait que Rogue devienne le vrai maître de la baguette ! Mais je suis arrivé avant toi, petit bonhomme… Je me suis procuré la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus. J'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrapes. J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, m'appartient véritablement, désormais ! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter !

En effet, reconnut Harry. Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait… Réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remords, Jedusor…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

Rien dans tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n'avait causé à Voldemort un tel choc. Hermione vit ses pupilles se contracter jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes et la peau blanchir autour de ses yeux.

C'est votre unique et dernière chance, reprit Harry. C'est tout ce qui vous reste… Sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez… Soyez un homme… Essayez… Essayez d'éprouver du remords…

Tu oses…, répéta Voldemort.

Oui, j'ose, répliqua Harry, parce qu'il est vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai subi les conséquences, c'est vous, Jedusor…

La main de Voldemort qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau tremblait et Hermione vit Harry tenir fermement la baguette de Drago. Le moment décisif, elle le savait, allait arriver dans quelques secondes. La tension était tellement élevée dans la grande salle qu'elle en était palpable.

Cette baguette continue à ne pas marcher pleinement pour vous, parce que vous n'avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Severus Rogue n'a jamais été le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore.

Il l'a tué…

Vous ne m'écoutez donc pas ? Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore ! La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifiée par eux deux ! Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier vrai maître de la baguette ! Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau serait mort avec lui, car elle n'aurait jamais été conquise !

Dans ce cas, Potter, c'est comme si Dumbledore m'avait donné la baguette !

La voix de Voldemort frémissait d'une délectation cruelle.

J'ai volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier maître ! Je l'ai prise contre la volonté de son dernier propriétaire ! Son pouvoir m'appartient !

Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Jedusor ? Posséder la baguette ne suffit pas ! La tenir entre vos mains, vous en servir, ne vous en donne pas réellement la maîtrise. N'avez-vous pas écouté Ollivander ? C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier… Or, la Baguette de Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui… Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri aigue et porta instinctivement son regard vers Drago qui paraissait tout autant ébahi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle pu lire l'étonnement dans ses yeux gris.

Qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit-il d'une voix douce. Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté… Et quand je t'aurai tué, je m'occuperai de Drago Malefoy…

A ces paroles, Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer. Se retenant d'hurler après Drago de s'enfuir. A nouveau, ils s'échangèrent un long regard muet mais très vite, leur attention se reporta sur la confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort.

Mais il est trop tard pour vous, répliqua Harry. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette.

D'un petit geste sec, Harry montra la baguette d'aubépine et tous les regards se portèrent sur elle.

Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry. La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. Hermione entendit la voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où Harry cria en brandissant la baguette de Drago :

 _Avada Kedavra !_

 _Expelliarmus !_

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet.

Le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurta le sort de Harry et la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habileté infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi.

Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata dans la salle. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur Harry dans un fracas de tonnerre. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Pleurant de joie, Hermione entoura Harry de ses bras, hurlant de bonheur. Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour, puis tous les Weasley et Hagrid et Kingsley et McGonagall et Flitwick et Chourave.

Des mains essayaient de saisir Harry, de le toucher. Des cris résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle était incapable de comprendre le moindre mot, ni à reconnaître les mains qui passaient à côté de son visage. Ils étaient des centaines à se presser contre lui, bien décidés à toucher le Survivant, celui grâce à qui tout s'était enfin terminé…


	77. Chapitre 44

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voila j'entre officiellement en période de Blocus ce qui veut dire que je risque d'être très irrégulière pour poster les chapitres :( essayé de ne pas tenir compte et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas : nous continuons notre Fanfic !**

 **Mais aujourd'hui je vais tout de même un effort pour poster le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (19ans plus tard) en guise de cadeau pour Noel xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, beaucoup de choses à se dire tout en bas !**

 **Voila avant de vous laisser nous vous souhaitons, Tinkerbell et moi-même de merveilleuses fêtes et d'avance une très bonne année 2018 !**

 **A bientôt**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Revieuw anonyme :**

Guest: merciii pour ta revieuw et tes encouragements ! A très bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Le dernier jour

Le soleil se leva peu à peu sur Poudlard et la Grande Salle resplendit de vie et de lumière. La présence de Harry était devenue indispensable dans les débordements de joie et de deuil, de chagrin et de fête. Tous voulaient qu'il soit là, avec eux, leur leader et leur symbole, leur sauveur et leur guide. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione l'accompagnaient, parlant à ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher, serrer leurs mains, être témoin de leurs larmes, recevoir leur gratitude.

A mesure que s'écoulait la matinée, les nouvelles qui se répandaient, en provenance d'un peu partout, annonçant que, d'un bout à l'autre du pays, les victimes du sortilège de l'Imperium avaient repris conscience, que les Mangemorts étaient en fuite ou capturés, que les innocents enfermés à Azkaban étaient relâchés en ce moment même, et que Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été nommé ministre de la Magie à titre provisoire…

Ils transportèrent le cadavre de Voldemort dans une autre pièce, à l'écart de la Grande Salle, loin des corps de tous ceux qui étaient morts en le combattant. McGonagall avait remis en place les différentes tables, mais en s'y asseyant, personne n'avait tenu compte de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Ils s'étaient tous mélangés, enseignants et élèves, fantômes et parents, centaures et elfes de maison.

Installés à l'écart des autres, tentant de passer inaperçus parmi la foule, les trois Malefoy se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, la mine grave, comme s'ils ne savaient pas très bien si leur place était ici. Personne ne leur accordait la moindre attention, et c'était mieux ainsi, pensa Drago tandis qu'il suivait des yeux Potter, allant et venant d'un groupe à l'autre, tentant de réconforter les survivants de la bataille qui le considérait comme leur sauveur. Alors qu'il passait devant lui, Drago ne put ignorer le signe de tête que lui lança Potter au loin. Curieusement, il n'éprouvait plus cette haine aveugle qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, mais à l'instant, Drago comprit qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie. L'idée d'avoir une dette envers l'Elu ne le séduisait pas. Cependant il était en vie grâce à lui et cela, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

A plusieurs reprises, ses yeux se portaient sur Hermione, qui la plupart du temps, suivait Potter ou restait collée avec Weasley, le réconfortant de la perte de son frère. Il essayait de ne pas trop regarder dans sa direction, la voir près de _lui,_ brisait son cœur. Jamais il n'oublierait cette image où Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. De manière frappante, Drago pouvait encore entendre raisonner dans sa tête la voix d'Hermione, lui annonçant qu'elle l'aimait _lui_ … « _oui, je l'aime. Nous nous sommes rapprochés après… l'incident chez toi_ ».

Il eut soudain l'envie d'enfuir son visage dans ses mains, de courir à toutes jambes et de quitter ce maudit château en ruines. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner… il avait perdu Hermione, il avait perdu son bébé… Il ne voulait pas que tout cela arrive. Il avait tenté de les sauver d'une mort certaine, mais d'une certaine manière, il les avait perdus tous les deux…

Il continuait d'observer la foule qui se diversifiait de plus en plus, des dizaines de personnes qui n'avaient pas participé à la bataille, mais dont les proches étaient blessés ou morts s'étaient rassemblées dans la grande salle. Drago avait de plus en plus de difficulté à supporter la foule. Il désirait plus que tout rentrer chez lui, partir loin de ces personnes qui lui jetaient des regards accusateurs.

Quand pourrons-nous rentrer ? Demanda Drago à voix basse, tandis qu'un groupe de sorciers du Ministère murmuraient sur leur passage.

Bientôt mon chéri, lui répondit sa mère. Nous devons régler… certaines affaires.

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas interroger ses parents sur ces « affaires » en question. Il ne voulait rien savoir, désirant plus que tout rester à l'écart. C'était fini. Il ne voulait plus être mêlé à son passé qui, il devait se l'avouer, ne tarderait pas à lui revenir au visage dès que la situation se sera calmée. Pour le moment, Drago préférait ne pas y penser. Malgré lui, il parcourra la pièce des yeux et reconnu aussitôt les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, sortir de la grande salle en compagnie d'une tête rousse : Weasley, pensa-t-il avec ce même sentiment d'intense jalousie. Il baissa les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette vision qui lui noua la gorge aussi violemment que si on l'étranglait d'une main ferme. Drago sentit cette sensation amère lui parcourir l'œsophage et il dut se retenir de ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui commençaient à lui picoter les yeux. Son regard était fixé sur le sol et il ne vit pas arriver les deux membres du Ministère qui venaient chercher son père pour l'interroger. Ce dernier échangea avec sa mère un regard inquiet puis suivit d'un pas incertain les deux sorciers vers la porte de la grande salle avant de disparaître dans le hall d'entrée.

Drago… fit la voix brisée de sa mère, tout se passera bien.

En es-tu certaine, mère ? Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Enfin, il leva les yeux vers elle. Jamais il n'avait vu son beau visage aussi tourmenté. C'était comme si elle avait vieilli de plus de dix ans. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer que tout irait bien, mais il en était incapable.

Je… je l'ignore, mais une chose est certaine, je serai toujours là, Drago.

Elle prit une grosse bouffée d'air, comme si elle s'apprêtait à annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Elle jeta des coups d'œil furtif aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et murmura d'une voix qu'elle essayait vainement de prendre sur le ton de la conversation :

Je suis au courant Drago… tu peux tout me dire.

De quoi parles-tu, mère ? Que veux-tu que…

Non, écoute-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle, décidée. Souviens-toi, quand tu avais quinze ans, je t'ai donné un cadeau très précieux… je t'ai donné ce collier particulier, orné d'une émeraude unique. On dit que si le diamant rayonne, il s'agit d'un amour véritable. Le savais-tu ? Bien sûre que non, je ne t'en avais pas parlé à cette époque… Je t'ai donné ce bijou de famille que ton père m'avait offert, et ton grand-père avant lui, je t'ai dit : « donne-le à la fille que tu aimes réellement et le diamant rayonnera si c'est elle que tu as choisie et que votre amour est véritable ». Cette nuit, durant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai vu ce collier à son cou. Celui d'Hermione Granger.

Drago réfléchit, réalisant pleinement les paroles de sa mère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aborde les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Hermione. C'était généralement un sujet dont on évitait de parler quand on appartenait à la famille Malefoy. Les joues en feu, ce fut comme s'il s'était senti espionné sous sa douche.

L'aimes-tu Drago ? Est-ce un amour sincère ?

Voyant le regard déterminé que sa mère lui lançait, il se ressaisissait et lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

Il fut un temps, où je le croyais réellement mère. Quand je lui ai offert notre collier familial, plus que tout j'espérais qu'elle soit la prochaine Mrs Malefoy. Mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… au manoir, marmonna-t-il honteusement, je sais que ce n'est plus qu'un rêve qui jamais ne se réalisera.

Oh… Drago, fit Narcissa d'une voix brisée, ses yeux bleus pétillants de larmes, je suis tellement désolée…

Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago d'un ton froid en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu dois plutôt être soulagé non ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une sang-de-bourbe…

Drago ! Coupa sa mère en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle, ne tient plus de tels propos, _ici_ ! Tu sais très bien que la seule chose qui compte réellement, c'est ton bonheur !

Ah oui ?

Tu comprendras quand un jour tu auras des enfants…

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle n'osait continuer sa phrase.

Il n'est jamais trop tard… reprit-elle timidement pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Si, c'est le cas ! S'exclama-t-il, elle ne m'aime plus ! Elle ne veut plus me voir…

Pourtant, elle portait toujours le collier, souligna sa mère.

Il ne répondit pas, repensant aux paroles d'Hermione à ce sujet : « _Je n'ai plus pensé à l'enlever_ ». Il savait qu'elle lui avait menti. C'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de rester dans la bataille de Poudlard. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Weasmoche dans ce couloir… il avait le cœur brisé d'admettre qu'elle ne l'aimait peut-être plus… qu'il avait perdu son grand amour. Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer de cette façon. Après tout, elle avait été l'unique fille qu'il aimait depuis ce jour dans le Poudlard express.

Et le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il la regarda, ses yeux écarquillés. Décidément, pensa-t-il sombrement, sa mère est une occlumente hors pair. Une lame lui transperça le cœur quand il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Narcissa Malefoy.

Mon chéri, ajouta sa mère voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, rien n'est perdu !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la grande salle et lui dit d'une voix douce :

Va la rejoindre, bats-toi pour elle.

Que dirait père ? Serait-il de cet avis ? C'est une… une… Elle est du côté de Potter !

Les choses vont changer, rien ne sera plus pareil. Montre-lui la voie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago se leva. D'un pas décidé, il tourna les talons sous le regard de sa mère et quitta la grande salle. Le hall d'entrée était dévasté, des débris de marbre et de verre répandu au sol, se mélangeant à l'arc-en-ciel de pierres précieuses qui représentait, dans un autre monde, les points de chaque maison. En haut des escaliers, il vit Rusard balayant d'un pas traînant une pile de débris, miss Teigne se baladant à côté de lui. Alors qu'il contemplait l'ancien concierge d'un air hautain, il vit arriver Potter, Weasley et Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte qui menaient aux escaliers. Aussitôt, il se tapit dans un coin sombre, derrière les restes d'une statue qui était restée miraculeusement intacte et attendit qu'ils descendent ensemble les grands escaliers en marbre. Drago les observa par derrière la statue, le trio dévalant les marches de l'escalier d'un air épanoui. Avec un déchirement au cœur, il pu voir Weasley passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione tandis qu'ils riaient aux éclats, savourant la fin de la guerre.

Son instinct lui souffla de les laisser passer, de l'oublier pour lui laisser une chance d'être heureuse… loin de lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer les protestations de son cœur à l'idée de la perdre. Il devait essayer, il devait se _battre_ ! Il s'abaissa, prit une petite pierre qui se trouvait à ses pieds et la lança délicatement vers Hermione, ne se souciant plus, à présent, du risque qu'il courrait si Potter ou Weasley le voyait.

Elle détourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussitôt, Hermione fit un bref mouvement de tête vers la porte d'entrée et détourna comme si de rien n'était, son attention vers ses amis. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la grande salle, Drago sortit d'un pas précipité du château et attendit Hermione sur les marches de l'école. Il respira profondément une immense bouffée de l'air matinal et se sentit, pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, serein. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, à contempler la vue de cet immense parc qu'il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Pendant une longue minute, ils restèrent silencieux, leur regard perdu sur les vestiges laissés par la guerre. Enfin, Drago lui demanda :

Tu veux faire un tour ?

Elle le considéra longuement avant d'accepter. Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence, sans en être gênés pour autant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils étaient là, tous les deux et cela leur suffisaient. Drago la conduisit vers le pont de Poudlard, suffisamment loin du château pour parler en toute tranquillité. Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda. Même les cheveux en bataille, la mine sale et fatiguée, il la trouvait magnifique.

Drago…

Hermione… fit-il, au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent amusés puis éclatèrent d'un rire tellement spontané qu'il en eut des frissons.

C'est drôle, fit Hermione lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux, une page se tourne et une autre est sur le point de s'écrire.

Elle poussa un soupir nostalgique et poursuivit :

Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'ont offert à Noel le livre de « Charlie et la chocolaterie ». C''est très connu dans le monde des moldus, tu sais. J'ai adoré ce livre ! C'était le premier que je lisais seule et inlassablement, je l'ai dévoré ! Chaque soir, avant de m'endormir, je relisais les aventures de Charlie Bucket, dit-elle dans un petit rire en se rappelant ses années d'enfances.

A chaque fois que je terminais ce livre, ce même sentiment de nostalgie surgissait toujours en moi, ce sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque l'on termine une histoire qui nous tenait à cœur, quand on sait que tout est fini.

Alors c'est la fin ? La fin de notre histoire ? Demanda Drago.

Il plongea profondément son regard dans le sien, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Il ne voyait plus Poudlard, ni son parc saccagé par la bataille. Il ne voyait plus que ses yeux marron pétillants. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, il n'avait plus été aussi proche d'elle depuis des mois. Il du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'embrasser en cet instant.

J'imagine, répondit Hermione lentement, que c'est le moment où les héros de l'histoire se disent au revoir et prennent des chemins différents…

Même s'il redoutait ce moment, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur fulgurante lui transpercer la poitrine. D'un geste délicat, elle retira le pendentif de son cou et le déposa dans la paume de sa main. Il contempla le collier qu'il lui avait offert à Noel, n'arrivant pas à réaliser son geste.

C'est réellement ce que tu désires, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Honnêtement, nous savions très bien que nous deux… c'était impossible, avoua tristement Hermione.

Il dut difficilement admettre qu'elle avait raison même s'il avait toujours nourri au plus profond de lui-même l'espoir qu'il se trompait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté d'accepter sa proposition. Après tout, c'était la solution la plus facile : oublier et tourner la page. Cependant, une voix au fond de lui – celle de sa mère- lui hurlait de se battre pour elle. Plus que tout, il la désirait, c'était celle qu'il avait toujours choisie.

Non, tu te trompes, Granger. Nos chemins finissent toujours par se croiser, tu le sais très bien.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise de sa réponse.

Drago… je suis désolée, mais c'est la triste vérité. Il y a trop de mensonges autour de nous… je suis incapable de révéler au grand jour notre histoire… les conséquences seraient catastrophiques ! Il vaut mieux se taire à tout jamais.

Et si je refuse ?! Je suis enfin prêt Hermione, à crier haut et fort mes sentiments pour toi ! Non écoute-moi ! Dit-il voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, les choses vont changer désormais, je suis prêt à montrer réellement qui est le vrai Drago ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?

Elle le regarda longuement, ne sachant plus quoi répondre.

Oui… je le voulais et je le désire toujours ! Cependant j'ignore si je suis prête à subir les conséquences de ce choix… au risquer de perdre mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont tout pour moi, comme des frères !

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes à présent et Drago sut que des larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler le long de sa joue. Il continua de l'écouter, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aiguë.

« La nuit où nous avons perdu le bébé, j'ai réalisé une chose : je suis à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard. Trop de barrière, de principes nous opposent, Drago ! Je ne peux fermer les yeux sur ce fait ! J'ai compris à ce moment-là que tu ne serais jamais venu à mon secours… tu l'as laissée… faire !

Elle vous aurait tué sur le champ si j'avais avoué !

C'est vrai… mais une part au fond de toi refusait d'agir, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Il ne pouvait répondre et il garda honteusement le silence. Cette fois, des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues d'Hermione, se mêlant à la poussière qui salissait son visage. C'était pire qu'une déchirure. Une souffrance inimaginable qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour retrouver toute trace de bonheur.

Hermione, dit-il en pleurant à son tour, je suis tellement désolé…

J'aurai aimé que les choses se passent autrement, Drago, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il ne répondit pas, son regard était tourné vers le parc, se refusant de la regarder peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il sentit qu'elle lui prit la main, l'obligeant à se retourner puis y déposa quelque chose dans sa paume.

Jamais je n'oublierai tous ces moments ensemble.

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Hermione, dit-il déterminer, pas cette fois.

Drago…

Non ! Je n'arrêterai jamais d'espérer.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, avant qu'Hermione ne se penche vers sa joue pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Il ferma les yeux, savourant chaque sensation du contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Il ressentit des frissons lui parcourir la peau quand elle décolla ses lèvres.

Bonne chance Drago Malefoy.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Poudlard, sans se retourner. Il retint le reste des larmes qui lui montaient aux joues, regardant partir Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe qu'il aimait. D'un geste tremblant, il remit le pendentif dans sa poche, sans se rendre compte qu'à l'instant précis, l'émeraude s'illuminait.

* * *

 **FIIIINNNN**

 **Voila la fin du tome 7, nous nous retrouvons pour le dernier chapitre, il s'agit de l'épilogue (19ans plus tard) ^^ Bha oui autant continuer jusqu'au bout la trame ;)**

 **Bon pour ce dernier chapitre, je suppose que vous allez nous tuer ahah n'oublié pas que le collier scintille ! Donc il existe toujours des sentiments très profonds entre les deux ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione pourrait accorder son pardon à Drago mais elle reste très marquée par les événements du manoir et surtout, elle s'est rendue compte que Drago est un Serpentard et le restera :/**

 **Surtout, ne soyez pas déçues ! Nous avons prévu encore tellement de choses à leurs sujets donc sans spoil, je peux vous dire que la suite promet des rebondissements (venant entièrement de nous cette fois ci ;) )**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis dans des revieuuuwwwws !**

 **Allez lecteurs fantomes, manifestez-vous pour une fois nous donner votre avis constructifs ;)**

 **Voila nous vous souhaitons une fois de plus de joyeuses fêtes!**

 **M &T**


	78. Chapitre45

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous revoilà après une petite période d'absence (merci les exams ^^', heureusement c'est FINIIIIIII ! ahah)**

 **Bref, c'est aujourd'hui que nous postons le dernier chapitre du 7ème tome !**

 **Ah vous l'avez attendu celui là :p**

 **Nous vous expliqons : l'épilogue sera le même que celui du livre, c-à-d "19 ans plus tard". CEPENDANT, lorsque nous posterons le tome 8 (la suite) nous reviendrons à la période après guerre, donc juste après la défaite de Voldemort :) voila j'espère que ce petit bond dans le futur vous est mieux expliqué maintenant, je ne posterai pas le prochain chapitre de si tôt car nous devons encore un peu nous concerter avec Tinkerbell mais continuer à suivre notre fan fic car elle ne s'arrête pas là ! Le meilleur reste à venir ;) Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, 27 chapitres pour la suite sont déjà écrit, il reste à nous relire voilaaaaa**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à nous faire partager vos avis sur notre Fanfic jusqu'à présent ! MERCIII**

 **A bientot !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Guest : Wouaaaaaah j'espère que tu ne t'es pas explosé les yeux XD en tout cas ça nous fait enormement plaisir :o ! Oui on essaye vraiment de se mettre dans la peau de nos personnages pour que leurs comportements soient logiques :) Je pensais ça aussi au début avant que T. m'ouvre les yeux ahah XD mais nous sommes contentes que notre histoire te plaise au point de t'avoir fait changé d'avis :p concernant la fin ce n'est pas encore pour le moment, je ne veux pas te spoil :p merci pour ta revieuw! A bientot ! **

* * *

**Dix-neuf ans plus tard**

-Par Merlin, que font-ils ?! S'exclama Ron en regardant furieusement le cadran de sa montre.

La foule était dense sur la voie 9/4, des silhouettes indistinctes s'affairaient au milieu de cette brume dégagée par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Impatient, Ron Weasley scrutait les formes imprécises qu'ils croisaient en s'avançant sur le quai.

-Le Poudlard Express ne va pas tarder à partir, fit Hermione Granger d'une voix anxieuse au coup de sifflet du train.

Mais la vapeur était trop dense et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Enfin, un groupe de cinq personnes émergea de la brume, s'approchant vers eux, leurs visages se distinguant de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'ils reconnurent les nouveaux arrivants, le visage de Ron et Hermione s'illumina en un large sourire.

-Salut, dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.

Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda Ron à Harry. Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Hermione. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi, ajouta-t-elle à moitié convaincue.

Tandis que Ron et Harry chargeaient à bord du train la grosse valise et le hibou d'Albus, Ginny et Hermione discutèrent vivement des dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. A leurs côtés, Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

-Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron qui était revenu sur le quai. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

-Ron !

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avaient un air grave.

-Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s'était un peu dissipée et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

-Regarde qui est là.

Hermione suivit son regard et le vit. Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils.

Les années ne semblaient pas agir sur lui, mis à part son front qui commençait légèrement à se dégager, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Il n'avait rien perdu de son élégance, au contraire, l'âge adulte avait rendu Drago Malefoy plus séduisant que jamais. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc coiffé impeccablement en arrière et son début de barbe le rendait irrésistiblement attirant. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que, plus loin, Padma Patil accompagnée de ses quatre enfants lui jetait des coups d'œil intéressés.

Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago de manière frappante. Tout comme son père, il avait hérité des mêmes cheveux blonds et de ces traits hautains appartenant à la grandeur de la famille Malefoy. A ses côtés, Drago tenait sa femme, Astoria par les épaules et embrassait tendrement son fils.

Avec un serrement au cœur, Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce portrait de famille, s'échangeant des adieux émouvants avant le départ de leur unique enfant pour Poudlard. En un instant, une vision de se forma dans son esprit. Une vision où il fut un temps, elle aurait cru possible d'exister. Une vision à laquelle, du plus profond de son cœur, elle avait espéré qu'elle se réalise. A la lumière de l'éclair, ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface… le regard perdu, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard si bien que Drago sentit le poids de leur regard dans sa direction et leur adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se détourner.

-Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère.

-Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione qui revenait de ses pensées, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !

-Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé.

Mais, incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta :

-Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.

A nouveau, ce serrement en cœur. Elle n'eut le temps de protester qu'elle entendit la voix de James s'exclamer :

-Hé !

James avait réapparu. Il s'était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

-Teddy est là-bas, dit-il, tout essoufflé, en pointant l'index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? _Il embrassait Victoire !_

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, manifestement déçu par leur absence de réaction.

 _-Notre_ Teddy ! _Teddy Lupin !_ En train d'embrasser _notre_ Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…

-Tu les as dérangés ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu es comme Ron…

-… et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta James comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.

-Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura Lily avec ravissement. Teddy ferait _vraiment_ partie de la famille !

-Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça, ce serait fait ?

-Ouais ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !

-Non, répliqua fermement Harry. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison.

Il consulta sa vieille montre bosselée et s'exclama :

-Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train.

-N'oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville ! dit Ginny à James qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

-Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des _amitiés_ à un professeur !

-Mais tu _connais bien_ Neville…

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des _amitiés…_

Il hocha la tête d'un air navré devant la sottise de sa mère et, pour se défouler, donna un coup de pied en direction d'Albus.

-À plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux Sombrals.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? _Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles !_

James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l'embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit vers le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver ses amis.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles n'ont rien d'effrayant. De toute façon, tu n'iras pas à l'école dans les diligences, on t'y emmènera en barque.

Ginny embrassa Albus.

-On se reverra à Noël.

-Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N'oublie pas que Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n'importe quoi.

-Et si je suis à Serpentard ?

Harry emmena son fils à l'extérieur du groupe et Hermione profita pour faire ses adieux à sa fille dont le visage blêmissait davantage au fur et à mesure que le temps filait. Hermione s'agenouilla à son niveau, puis lui saisi délicatement sa bouille enfantine, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tout se passera très bien, Rose.

-Dix mois c'est long…

-Tu viendras aux vacances de Noel, lui rappela sa mère d'un ton rassurant en lui dégageant les cheveux ondulés dont sa fille avait hérité de son visage.

Rose ne répondit pas à déglutit difficilement en regardant d'un air anxieux le train qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves impatients. Pour toute réponse, Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'étreignit le plus tendrement possible. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, la petite fille lui lança un sourire plus convainquant et Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir tout le corps. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la déchirure qu'elle ressentait en laissant partir pour la première fois sa fille aînée. Mais après tout, elle savait que ces années passées à Poudlard seraient, tout comme elles l'avaient été pour elles, inoubliables.

Déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Suivie d'Albus, Rose sauta dans le train et Ginny referma la porte derrière eux. À côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres.

De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus, tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione agitèrent la main, regardant le train serpenter de tout son long jusqu'à ce que la dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Ron et Hermione baissèrent la main puis s'échangèrent un regard attendrissant

Hugo se blottit dans les bras de son père et celui-ci lui caressa ses cheveux roux.

-Tout ira bien pour elle, Hermione.

-Je sais… c'est simplement que la maison sera si _vide_ sans elle.

Hermione sentit ses yeux qui commençaient à se baigner de larmes. Contre toute attente, Ron se pencha vers elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne l'avait plus embrassé de cette manière depuis longtemps. Il ne l'embrassait plus beaucoup à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ron lui lança le sourire le plus rassurant possible et elle lui répondit d'un merci silencieux.

Ils rejoignirent Harry et Ginny un peu plus loin sur le quai.

-Ca fait drôle vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit Ginny d'un ton nostalgique.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier notre première rentrée à Poudlard, soupira Hermione.

-On dirait que les examens te manquent, taquina gentiment Ron.

Elle lui lança un regard de reproche et Harry, Ginny et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Les quatre amis sortirent joyeusement de la gare se rappelant leurs anciens souvenirs d'école, Hugo et Lily tenant la main de leur mère.

-Je dois me dépêcher, annonça Harry aux autres tout en consultant à nouveau sa montre. Il me reste encore pas mal de travail au Ministère.

-Je te rejoindrais plus tard, fit Hermione en fouillant son sac à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Je dois absolument passer à la maison prendre un dossier important.

-Vous voulez dîner à la maison ce soir ? Proposa Ron à sa sœur et son beau-frère. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas Hermione qui cuisine, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas une grande cuisinière, mais tout de même !

-Vers sept heures, ça vous irait ? Je quitterai la Gazette vers six heures trente.

-Parfait.

Les quatre amis se saluèrent puis prirent des directions opposées.

-Je te remercie pour tes compliments, Ron ! Répliqua sèchement Hermione maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Je faisais allusion au fameux bifteck que tu avais laissé trop cuire…

Hermione préféra répondre d'un grognement et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la voiture que Ron avait péniblement garée tout à l'heure.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre George à la boutique. Tu conduis le petit troll – Hermione détestait ce surnom- chez maman ?

-Ron ! Nous lui avons donné un prénom, je te rappelle !

-Oui Hugo… répliqua-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je serai en retard au bureau, tu sais très bien que Kingsley s'impatiente vite !

\- Par Merlin, qu'attend-il pour prendre sa retraite ?!

Hermione lui lança un regard moitié amusée-moitié sévère.

-Très bien ! Soupira-t-il en prenant la main de son fils, je l'amènerai par transplanage. Ne rentre pas trop tard ce soir, n'oublie pas le dîner.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la réunion ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

-C'est ce que tu me dis chaque fois, reprocha Ron en tournant sur lui-même avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore sans lui dire au revoir.

Hermione poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers la portière de sa vieille Austin Seven noire quand une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis des années parvint à ses oreilles. Une voix que jamais elle n'avait oubliée au plus profond d'elle-même. Une voix qu'elle entendait quelquefois la nuit, lorsqu'elle était prise d'insomnie. Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue parmi tant d'autres…

-Salut, Granger…

* * *

 **FIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

 **du tome 7, rdv pour la suite que nous intitulons : "tome 8 : l'après-guerre"**


	79. Chapitre46

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Petite surprise pour cette St Valentin (oui, bon avec une semaine de retard XD)**

 **Voila un petit chapitre "cadeau" qui n'est pas la suite de l'histoire là où nous l'avons laissée mais plutôt un chapitre "anecdote" ^^**

 **J'espère que cette surprise vous plaira :p Comme d'habitude nous avons mêlés trame originale et Dramione ;)**

 **Nous vous laissons dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix, le jour de la St Valentin bien sure ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et laissez-nous votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

 **Bisous à touuus**

 **M &T**

* * *

Une perturbante Saint Valentin

Ensevelis sous la masse de devoirs et leur programme de cours chargé, les élèves de cinquième année s'alarmèrent de constater que le mois de janvier filait à toute allure et sans plus attendre, février arriva à son tour, apportant avec lui un temps plus humide et plus chaud.

Seule Hermione Granger ne semblait pas en proie à cette panique générale : d'après son planning ensorcelé, l'avancement de ses devoirs coïncidait parfaitement avec les délais qu'elle s'était fixés le mois dernier. Certes, tout comme la plupart de ses condisciples, elle veillait tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour terminer ses rédactions, mais elle pouvait tout de même s'attribuer quelques heures de détende autour d'un bon bouquin à la bibliothèque.

Au matin du quatorze février, il régnait dans le château une ambiance fébrile à l'approche de la sortie à Pré-au-lard organisée le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Sur son passage, de nombreuses filles se trémoussaient d'impatience dans la salle commune, s'échangeant en hâte leur maquillage ou accessoire. Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération et sortit par le portrait de La Grosse Dame pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ne ressentait aucune excitation particulière en ce jour de Saint Valentin. En réalité, la jeune fille avait une tout autre idée en tête. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle chercha des yeux une place à la table des Gryffondor pour attendre l'arrivée de Harry et Ron qui visiblement, n'étaient toujours pas descendus.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à l'arrivée des hiboux qui venaient porter le courrier. Au moment où ses amis s'installèrent à ses côtés, Hermione arracha une lettre au bec d'une chouette hulotte empruntée à l'école qui lui donna tout de suite la réponse qu'elle attendait tant.

-Il était temps ! Si elle n'était pas arrivée aujourd'hui…, dit-elle en décachetant avidement l'enveloppe d'où elle sortit un petit morceau de parchemin.

Ses yeux bondissaient de gauche à droite tandis qu'elle lisait le message et l'expression d'un plaisir sardonique s'étala bientôt sur son visage.

\- Écoute, Harry, reprit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. C'est très important. Est-ce que tu pourrais me retrouver aux Trois Balais aux alentours de midi ?

\- Ça… Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton incertain. Cho voudra peut-être que je passe toute la journée avec elle. On n'a pas décidé de ce qu'on allait faire.

\- Amène-la, s'il le faut, dit Hermione d'un ton pressant. _Tu_ veux bien venir ?

\- Heu… oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te le dire maintenant, il faut que je réponde très vite.

Et elle se hâta de quitter la Grande Salle, sa lettre dans une main, un morceau de toast dans l'autre. Escaladant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, elle débarqua quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune vide à présent. Elle gribouilla rapidement une réponse au dos du parchemin avant de la poster à la volière. Enfin, il lui restait quelques heures devant elle avant de s'apprêter pour son rendez-vous de Pré-au-lard.

Le temps était maussade et bientôt, les nuages gris foncé ne tarderaient pas à déverser une pluie drue. Il s'était fixé rendez-vous avec Pansy devant la boutique de chez Honeydukes, il savait que c'était sa boutique préférée même s'il ne comprenait pas en quoi ingurgiter un tonneau de Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ou encore des Fizwizbiz le jour de la Saint Valentin étaient romantique. Cette fête est complètement ridicule, pensa-t-il en remontant le col de sa veste pour se protéger du vent froid. A ses côtés, Crabbe et Goyle attendaient comme deux gargouilles en pierre. Leurs bras de gorille tombant le long de leur corps massif, ils clignaient des yeux pour se protéger de la petite pluie fine qui commençait à tomber.

Claquant la langue dans un signe d'impatience, Drago Malefoy commençait à trouver le temps long. Pourquoi attendait-il de la sorte ?! Pour Pansy ! Se demanda-t-il. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui poser un Boursouf quand un groupe de filles particulièrement bruyantes avança vers lui, à sa tête, Pansy qui pouffait de rire comme à son habitude. D'un air maussade, il se laissa traîner par Pansy dans la moitié des boutiques de la ville. Pourquoi avait-il accepté son invitation ? Ne cessa-t-il de se demander lorsqu'elle ne mit à lécher devant lui son immense sucette multicolore dans un bruit de succion tout à fait écœurant.

Drago suggéra de continuer leur promenade afin de sortir de cette odeur nauséabonde de friandises et surtout, pour fuir les autres élèves de l'école surexcités par la quantité de sucre qui ne cessaient de le bousculer contre les rayons du magasin. En sortant du magasin, l'air froid continuait de leur fouetter le visage. Pansy proposait de se réchauffer autour d'un bon chocolat chaud chez Madame Pieddodu, l'endroit le plus romantique pour des amoureux – selon Pansy. Tout le long du chemin, la Serpentard s'agrippa à son bras comme si elle craignait de s'envoler à la force du vent si bien que Drago sentit son bras s'endormir sous son poids. Pouvait-elle être aussi collante qu'un strangulot ? Se demanda-t-il enfin quand elle le lâcha. Ils arrivèrent devant la vitrine de Madame Pieddodu lorsque Drago reconnut un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Potter et Cho, tous deux buvant du café comme deux inconnus.

Drago approcha son visage plus près de la vitre et un large sourire moqueur s'inscrivit sur son visage. Enfin cette sortie à Pré-au-lard était plus amusante que ce qu'il n'avait cru.

-Potter et Chang ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix à la fois amusée et écœurée.

-Nous les avons croisés tout à l'heure, raconta Pansy en se moquant. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont mal à sortie ! Je croyais que Chang avait meilleur goût !

-Sérieusement, Diggory ?

-Il faut avouer qu'il était beau garçon, Dragonichou, répondit-elle les yeux pétillants de ragots.

Il lui répondit d'un grognement dédaigneux avant de reporter la conversation sur Potter.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de bien se passer, constata Drago en ricanant. D'un coup de tête, il désigna à Pansy la table de Potter et Chang qui regardaient tout deux dans des directions opposées. Les deux Serpentard s'esclaffèrent en les observant par la fenêtre, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être Chang en ce moment. A la table à côté, Roger Davies et sa petite amie s'embrassaient langoureusement pour ne pas arranger les choses.

-Tu veux entrer ? Proposa Pansy.

Drago proposa plutôt de boire une bierraubeurre au trois balais. Blaise et d'autres condisciples de Serpentard s'étaient donné rendez-vous là-bas, il devait avouer qu'il préférait passer le restant de la matinée en leur compagnie plutôt qu'avec Pansy dans ce salon étroit, rempli de couples en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Drago était conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait éclaircir sa situation _amicale_ avec Pansy Parkinson. Il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments particuliers à son égard alors pourquoi s'amusait-il de la sorte avec elle ? Pour quelle raison lui donnait-il de faux espoirs ? Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux, dès l'instant où il ouvrit la porte des Trois balais. Au fond de la salle, coincée entre les tables si étroitement serrées les unes contre les autres qu'il était difficile de se mouvoir, Hermione Granger se trouvait seule, une bierraubeurre à la main. D'après les coups d'œil frénétiques qu'elle jetait par la fenêtre, elle attendait quelqu'un. Weasley, sans doute. Ses traits se crispèrent à cette pensée, bien qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Soudain, Il ressentit l'envie d'aller lui tenir compagnie un petit moment.

-Je vous rejoins dans un instant, répondit Drago tandis que Pansy se dirigeait vers leur groupe d'amis qui les saluèrent dans le fond de la salle.

-Mais…

-J'arrive Pansy ! Répliqua sèchement Drago en se frayant un chemin dans le pub surpeuplé pour aller rejoindre Granger.

Décidément, pensa-t-il en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise, la journée ne lui réserve que des surprises : d'abord Potter en train de se prendre un balai avec Chang et maintenant Granger, seule pendant la Saint Valentin.

-Alors Granger, lui dit une voix lente et traînante, personne ne veut de toi pour la Saint Valentin, c'est navrant.

Elle se retourna lentement, prête à affronter l'horripilante compagnie de Malefoy.

-Occupe-toi de ton chaudron, Malefoy.

-Attention, ricana-t-il de son air méprisant, cette conversation frôle l'impolitesse. Où as-tu appris tous ces gros mots ?

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et détourna ostensiblement la tête. Elle fut agacée de constater que Malefoy était toujours présent, prêt à lui mettre les nerfs à vif comme à chaque fois.

-En même temps, continua-t-il d'un ton plus bas, qui voudrait passer la Saint Valentin avec une sang-de-bourbe aussi affreuse que toi.

Elle perdit son sang froid et se leva d'un bond, sa chaise tombant à la renverse. Ses mains tremblaient de rage et elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. D'instinct, elle plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, prête à dégainer sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur Malefoy. Ce dernier suivit son geste et comprit ce que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire, mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, cela ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire, il s'avança de quelques centimètres vers elle.

-Qu'essayes-tu de faire Granger ? Devant tout le monde dans ce pub ? Tu n'oserais rien…

Son regard hautain et méprisable était plongé dans le sien, il continua lentement de s'approcher et elle sursauta lorsque son corps se serra contre elle. Autour d'eux, personne ne semblait remarquer leur altercation tant l'endroit était bondé. Qui verrait qu'en ce moment, Drago Malefoy l'intimidait de la sorte ? Elle continua de soutenir son regard, sa main droite serrant toujours sa baguette. Son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas de la crainte, ni de la colère. Comme de l'intimidation, pensa-t-elle. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, elle cherchait à toute vitesse une réplique à lui balancer au visage, mais rien ne vint. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, beaucoup plus intimidant et… _captivant_.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Malefoy, arriva-t-elle à articuler.

-J'espère voir ça un jour, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Tu devrais te méfier, Malefoy ! Répondit Hermione qui retrouva de la confiance en elle maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de son regard. Maugrey t'a transformé en fouine une fois, je peux très bien recommencer !

Ce dernier éclata de rire pour la narguer, ce qui l'énerva davantage. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir sorti sa baguette avant qu'il ne commence sa comédie grotesque, il aurait fait beaucoup moins le malin. Malefoy s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une voix toussota derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et tous deux se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Rita Skeeter, ex-journaliste à _La Gazette du_ _sorcier_ et l'un des êtres qu'Hermione détestait le plus au monde – avec Malefoy.

Le chômage ne convenait guère à Rita, constata Hermione avec satisfaction. Ses cheveux autrefois soigneusement bouclés étaient à présent ternes, négligés, et pendaient tristement autour de son visage. Le vernis écarlate qui recouvrait ses ongles, semblables à des serres, était écaillé et deux ou trois fausses pierres manquaient à ses lunettes en amande.

-Tiens… tiens, fit-elle de sa voix exaspérante, mais c'est la petite _Miss-Parfaite_ en compagnie de Drago Malefoy ! Ca pour une surprise !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous ? Demanda Malefoy de sa voix hautaine.

-Je crains malheureusement que cela ne vous regarde plus, Mr Malefoy, répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. J'ai rendez-vous avec cette horrible petite sotte ici présente, c'est bien cela ?

-En effet, répondit Hermione, alors dégage Malefoy.

-Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser Granger, ton odeur de sang-de-bourbe me donne de l'urticaire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de dégoût en s'éloignant vers la table des Serpentard.

-Venez par ici, vous.

Elle proposa la table où elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt avant que Drago ne vienne la déranger. Au loin, elle remarqua le groupe de Serpentard en pleine explosion de rires alors que Drago leur mimait quelque chose qui ressemblait à ses cheveux ébouriffés. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en elle, mais elle préféra faire abstraction de cette rencontre indésirable. Visiblement, Rita Skeeter ne perdait rien du spectacle.

-Que voulait Mr Malefoy ? Demanda avidement l'ancienne journaliste.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit Hermione, les dents serrées.

-Était-ce un rendez-vous galant ayant mal tourné ? Une scène de jalousie après votre amour pour Harry Potter ?

-Que… quoi ?! S'écria Hermione.

Elle attrapa son sac en crocodile et fouilla à l'intérieur pour sortir une vieille plume d'un vert criard et un rouleau de parchemin. La plume à papote se mit à écrire fébrilement sur le parchemin et Hermione croyait même entendre la plume pousser des petits gémissements d'excitation.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle attrapa au vol le parchemin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de colère en voyant ce que la plume venait de rédiger.

-C'est ridicule ! S'exclama-t-elle, « _nous ne refoulons pas de sentiments d'une attirance secrète et inavouée à travers des insultes et une haine qui nous ai plus facile de montrer !_ »

Hermione déchira rageusement le parchemin sous les yeux de Rita qui semblait parfaitement se délecter de cet instant.

-Mon trésor, c'est la plume qui le dit.

-Vous et votre plume ne racontez qu'un ramassis de mensonges !

-Oooooh ce sont des confettis pour faire la fête ? Fit une voix rêveuse à leur côté.

Luna se tenait à leur côté, une expression trouble sur son visage comme si elle sortait d'un moment de rêverie, ne sachant plus comment elle était arrivée ici.

-Ah salut, Luna ! Fit Hermione, contente d'être enfin sortie de cette conversation exaspérante. Je… je suis contente que tu aies pu venir. Bien, je propose que nous attendions l'arrivée de Harry, il devrait nous rejoindre aux alentours de midi.

-Je suppose que tu ne m'expliqueras pas avant cela la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici.

-Pour une fois, vous avez vu juste, répliqua Hermione en levant la main vers Mme Rosemerta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Rosemerta apporta leur consommation et elles attendirent toutes trois l'arrivée de Harry, buvant leur boisson dans un silence. Luna semblait observer à tour de rôle les clients du pub qui se trouvaient à proximité de leur table. Rita Skeeter, quant à elle, n'arrêtait pas de tapoter la table du bout de ses longs ongles écaillés en signe d'impatience. Hermione essaya de ne pas prêter attention à elle et reporta son attention sur sa montre. Il n'était pas encore midi. Au loin, elle aperçut Hagrid entrer dans le pub, son visage toujours autant enflé et blessé que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Elle leva la main vers lui pour le saluer, mais il ne pouvait la voir tant le pub se remplissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps filait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la bande de Serpentard qui enchaînait les bouteilles de bierraubeurre. Dans un coin, légèrement à l'écart des autres, Pansy Parkinson se pelotonnait dans les bras de Malefoy qui ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa, en une fraction de seconde, son regard avant que celle-ci ne détourne précipitamment la tête.

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'expliquer ce que je suis venue faire ici, une bonne fois pour toutes ?!

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, nous attendons l'arrivée de Harry ! Oh, le voilà ! S'écria-t-elle, soulagée.

Hermione aperçut non loin du bar, son ami.

\- Harry ! Harry, par ici !

Elle lui fit signe de la main et le Gryffondor vint les rejoindre, un air de surprise se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les invités d'Hermione à sa table.

-Tu es en avance ! dit Hermione en se poussant pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir. Je pensais que tu étais avec Cho, je ne t'attendais pas avant encore une heure !

\- Cho ? dit aussitôt Rita en pivotant sur son siège pour dévisager Harry d'un regard avide. Une _fille ?_

Elle attrapa à nouveau son sac en crocodile et fouilla à l'intérieur.

\- Même si Harry sortait avec une centaine de filles, cela ne vous regarderait pas, dit Hermione à Rita d'un ton glacial. Alors vous pouvez tout de suite ranger votre petit matériel.

Rita était sur le point de sortir une plume d'un vert criard qu'elle remit aussitôt dans son sac avec l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient d'obliger à avaler un flacon d'Empestine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? demanda Harry.

Il s'assit et regarda successivement Rita, Luna et Hermione.

\- C'est ce que la petite Miss Parfaite s'apprêtait à me dire quand tu es arrivé, répondit Rita en buvant bruyamment une longue gorgée de son verre. J'espère quand même que j'ai le droit de lui _parler_? lança-t-elle à Hermione.

\- En effet, vous avez le droit, répliqua Hermione avec froideur.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et demanda du coin des lèvres :

-Elle est jolie, Harry ?

\- Un mot de plus sur la vie sentimentale de Harry et le marché ne tient plus, je vous le garantis, dit Hermione d'un ton irrité.

\- Quel marché ? interrogea Rita en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main. Tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de marché, Miss Bégueule, tu m'as simplement dit de venir te retrouver ici. Oh, toi, un de ces jours…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est ça, un de ces jours, vous écrirez d'autres articles horribles sur Harry et sur moi, dit

Hermione avec indifférence. Allez-y, trouvez donc quelqu'un que ça intéresse.

\- Cette année, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour écrire des articles horribles sur Harry,

répliqua Rita.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais par-dessus son verre et ajouta dans un murmure rauque :

— Comment as-tu réagi en lisant ça, Harry ? Tu t'es senti trahi ? Désemparé ? Incompris ?

\- Il est en colère, bien sûr, répondit Hermione d'une voix dure et distincte. Parce qu'il a dit la vérité au ministre de la Magie et que le ministre est trop bête pour le croire.

\- Alors, tu t'en tiens à ton histoire selon laquelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer- Le-Nom est de retour ? dit Rita.

Elle abaissa ses lunettes et soumit Harry à un regard perçant pendant que son doigt s'aventurait avec convoitise vers la fermeture de son sac en crocodile.

\- Tu maintiens toutes ces salades que Dumbledore a racontées à tout le monde au sujet du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui dont tu serais le seul témoin ?

\- Je n'étais pas du tout le seul témoin, gronda Harry. Il y avait une douzaine de Mangemorts également présents. Vous voulez leurs noms ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, confia Rita dans un souffle.

Elle fouillait à nouveau dans son sac à présent et regardait Harry comme s'il offrait le plus beau spectacle qu'elle eût jamais vu.

\- J'imagine le titre en grand : « Potter accuse…» avec en sous-titre : « Harry Potter révèle les noms de Mangemorts qui se cachent parmi nous ». Et puis, en légende d'une belle grande photo de toi : « Harry Potter, quinze ans, l'adolescent perturbé qui a survécu à l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, a provoqué un scandale hier en accusant d'éminents et respectables membres de la communauté magique d'être des Mangemorts…»

La Plume à Papote était maintenant dans sa main et à mi-chemin de sa bouche lorsque l'expression d'extase de son visage s'évanouit.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en baissant la voix et en fusillant Hermione du regard, la petite Miss Parfaite ne veut surtout pas que je raconte cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, en réalité, répondit Hermione avec douceur, c'est au contraire ce que _veut_ la petite Miss Parfaite.

Rita l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Harry également. De son côté, Luna chantonnait _Weasley est notre roi_ d'une voix rêveuse et remuait le contenu de son verre à l'aide d'un bâtonnet sur lequel était piqué un oignon mariné.

\- Tu veux que je rapporte dans un article ce qu'il a dit au sujet de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda Rita à Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hermione. La véritable histoire. Tous les faits. Exactement comme les raconte Harry. Il vous donnera tous les détails, il vous révélera les noms des Mangemorts clandestins qu'il a vus là-bas, il vous dira à quoi ressemble Voldemort maintenant – oh, je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris en lui jetant une serviette.

Au nom de Voldemort, Rita avait tellement sursauté qu'elle avait renversé sur elle la moitié de son whisky Pur Feu.

Elle épongea le devant de son imperméable crasseux sans quitter Hermione du regard. Puis elle lâcha soudain :

 _\- La Gazette_ n'imprimera jamais ça. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, personne ne croit ces histoires à dormir debout. Tout le monde pense qu'il a des hallucinations. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser écrire quelque chose sous cet angle…

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouvel article pour dire que Harry a perdu la boule ! Coupa Hermione avec colère. Nous avons déjà ce qu'il nous faut, merci ! Je veux qu'il ait la possibilité de dire la vérité !

\- Il n'y a pas de marché pour une histoire comme ça, dit Rita d'un ton froid.

\- Vous voulez plutôt dire que _La Gazette_ ne la publierait pas parce que Fudge s'y opposerait, rectifia Hermione, agacée.

Rita la fixa longuement d'un regard dur. Puis elle se pencha en avant par-dessus la table et dit, d'un ton de femme d'affaires :

\- D'accord, Fudge fait pression sur _La Gazette,_ mais ça revient au même. Ils ne publieront jamaisun article qui montre Harry sous un jourfavorable. Personne n'a envie de lire ça. C'estcontraire à l'état d'esprit de l'opinion. La dernièreévasion d'Azkaban a suffisamment inquiété lesgens. Ils ne veulent tout simplement pas croireque Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

-Alors, _La Gazette du sorcier_ a pour ambition de ne dire aux gens que ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre, c'est ça ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix cinglante.

Rita se redressa, les sourcils levés, et vida son verre de whisky Pur Feu.

 _-La Gazette_ a pour ambition de se vendre, espèce de petite sotte, dit-elle froidement.

\- Mon père trouve que c'est un horrible journal, dit Luna en se mêlant soudain à la conversation.

Suçant son oignon mariné, elle fixa Rita de ses immenses yeux protubérants au regard un peu fou.

\- Lui, il publie des articles importants parce qu'il pense que le public a besoin de savoir. Il s'en fiche de gagner de l'argent.

Rita se tourna vers Luna d'un air hautain.

\- J'imagine que ton père dirige une quelconque feuille de chou locale ? dit-elle. Le genre _Vingt-cinq façons de passer inaperçu chez_ _les Moldus_ avec la date des prochaines braderies de chaudrons ?

\- Non, répondit Luna en trempant son oignon dans son soda de Branchiflore. Il est directeur du _Chicaneur._

Rita poussa un grognement de dédain si bruyant que les clients de la table voisine se retournèrent d'un air inquiet.

\- Des articles importants parce qu'il pense que le public a besoin de savoir, hein ? répéta-t-elle avec le plus profond mépris. Je pourrais me servir de ce torchon comme fumier pour mon jardin.

\- Eh bien, voilà une chance de relever un peu le niveau, répliqua Hermione d'un ton aimable. Luna dit que son père est d'accord pour prendre l'interview de Harry. C'est lui qui la publiera.

Rita les regarda toutes les deux pendant un moment puis elle laissa échapper un hurlement de rire.

 _-Le Chicaneur !_ s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant comme une poule. Et tu penses que les gens vont le prendre au sérieux si on publie ça dans _Le_ _Chicaneur ?_

\- Certaines personnes ne le croiront pas, admit Hermione d'une voix égale. Mais la version que _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ a présentée de l'évasion d'Azkaban comporte des lacunes béantes. Je crois que beaucoup de gens vont se demander s'il n'existe pas une meilleure explication de ce qui s'est passé et s'ils voient un autre article disponible, même publié dans un… – elle jeta à Luna un regard en coin – dans un magazine _inhabituel,_ je pense qu'ils auront très envie de le lire.

Rita resta silencieuse un long moment, mais elle observait Hermione d'un oeil rusé, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

\- Bon, admettons que je le fasse, dit-elle soudain. Je serais payée combien pour ça ?

\- Je ne crois pas que mon père paye vraiment les gens pour écrire dans son magazine, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Ils le font parce que c'est un honneur et puis aussi pour voir leur nom imprimé.

Rita Skeeter se tourna vers Hermione. On aurait dit qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche un goût prononcé d'Empestine.

\- Je suis censée faire ça _gratuitement ?_

\- Eh bien oui, assura Hermione d'un ton très calme en buvant une gorgée du contenu de son verre. Sinon, comme vous le savez déjà, j'informerai les autorités que vous êtes un Animagus non déclaré. À ce moment-là, peut-être que _La Gazette_ vous paiera un bon prix pour un reportage en direct sur la vie des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Rita semblait éprouver une envie irrépressible de prendre le petit parasol en papier qui dépassait du verre d'Hermione et de le lui enfoncer dans le nez.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ? dit Rita d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau son sac en crocodile, en sortit un morceau de parchemin et prit sa Plume à Papote.

\- Papa sera très content, déclara Luna d'un ton enjoué.

Un muscle tressaillit sur la mâchoire de Rita.

\- D'accord, Harry ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Prêt à dire la vérité au public ?

\- Oui, je pense, répondit Harry.

Il regarda Rita dont la Plume à Papote frémissait déjà au-dessus du morceau de parchemin.

\- Alors, allez-y, Rita, dit Hermione d'un ton serein en repêchant une cerise confite au fond de son verre.

Le récit de Harry fut long et éprouvant : Rita lui avait demandé avec insistance tous les plus petits détails et, sachant que c'était pour lui l'occasion ou jamais de dire la vérité au monde, il lui avait raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait. Bientôt, il était l'heure de rentrer au château et le pub des Trois balais commençait tout doucement à se vider par groupe d'élèves de l'école. Vers cinq heures du soir, il ne restait plus que Rita, Harry, Luna et elle ainsi que le petit groupe de Serpentard qui, au goût d'Hermione était un peu trop brouillant.

Enfin, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ne plus traîner pour ne pas se faire punir par Ombrage à leur retour et se levèrent de table.

-Attends-moi, dit Hermione à Harry qui remettait sa cape sur son dos, je passe rapidement aux toilettes.

Elle traversa la salle entre les tables vides et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles en prenant soin de ne pas passer devant le groupe de Serpentard qui s'éclipsait, à leur tour. Elle jeta furtivement un regard en leur direction. A nouveau, elle croisa brièvement le regard de Malefoy qui suivait ses pas. Elle accéléra l'allure, son cœur battant plus vite quand elle entra dans les toilettes des filles. La porte claquant derrière elle, Hermione se précipita vers les lavabos et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Ses joues rosies par la chaleur, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. Elle ne savait pour quelle raison elle se mettait dans cet état… Le regard perdu dans le vide, la jeune fille se remit à penser à son altercation avec Malefoy. Allait-elle faire part des menaces du Serpentard à ses amis ? Elle n'en savait rien…Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Inconsciemment le souvenir de ce soir d'Halloween remontait à la surface.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles.

Tout d'un coup, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître à l'entrée :

-Malefoy ! S'écria Hermione, surprise.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé sans la quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-A ton avis, Granger ?

Il s'avança de plus en plus vers elle, mais elle recula. Le mur des toilettes la bloqua à présent si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se surprit à lui son baiser comme si ce geste lui paraissait naturel… Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant tendrement sa nuque ce qui la fit aussitôt frémir de plaisir quand trois bruits sourds retentissent contre la porte des toilettes.

-Hermione ! Cria la voix de Harry, nous devons absolument partir sinon Madame Rosemerta nous chassera à coups de balai.

Hermione sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie. Elle se tenait toujours devant le lavabo, son reflet l'observant d'un regard perdu. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici, à s'imaginer ce scénario invraisemblable ? Elle tenta de reprendre rapidement ses esprits, son visage plus que jamais enflammé.

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. J'arrive.

Hermione ne mangea pas grand-chose ce soir-là. Elle écouta d'une oreille discrète le récit de leur après-midi à Ron qui était impressionné par son idée. Après le dîner, Hermione leur souhaita directement bonne nuit et monta dans le dortoir des filles qui heureusement pour elle, était vide. Elle se jeta dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir sur son moment d'absence dans les toilettes des Trois balais. Elle ne cessa de se demander comment cette image s'était retrouvée dans son esprit ? C'était tellement absurde et ridicule ! Elle détestait Drago Malefoy, c'était l'être le plus abominable, lâche et vaniteux qu'elle connaissait.

Il passait son temps à l'humilier et l'insulter, se dit-elle rageusement. Hermione ne pouvait trouver qu'une seule explication logique à cet étrange comportement : la fatigue.

Oui… c'est cela, comprit-elle, elle se trouvait simplement dans un gros état de fatigue. Ses yeux commençaient à s'alourdir… la jeune fille décida d'enfiler directement son pyjama pour aller se coucher quand un léger grincement retentissait à la fenêtre du dortoir. Intriguée, Hermione s'avança et aperçut un hibou de l'école qui voletait derrière la fenêtre, un bout de parchemin coincé dans son bec. Elle laissa entrer le volatile dans le dortoir qui se posa en un hululement sur la commode près du lit de Lavande. Quelle perturbante journée…Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à cette heure tardive ? Se demanda-t-elle en saisissant la lettre d'une main tremblante d'excitation. Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle lu ces simples mots, écrit dans une écriture fine et légèrement penchée :

 _Joyeuse Saint Valentin._


	80. Chapitre 80

p style="text-align: center;"Bonjour tout le monde ! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Petit message pour vous prévenir que nous serons bientôt de retour pour poster la suite de l'histoire (période d'après-guerre ^^) /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tenez-vous prêt(e)s pour le prochain chapitre, à très bientôt ! /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"PS : Merci à tous pour vos revieuws ! :D /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Misery et Tinkerbell ! /p 


	81. Tome 8 : prologue (l'après-guerre)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
 **Nous revoilààààà enfin ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours au taquet pour découvrir la suite de nos aventures :D**

 **Nous reprenons la suite du 7ème Tome - que nous avons intitulé "Tome 8"- à la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort. Quelques semaines sont passées depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le monde des sorciers se retrouve plus chamboulé que jamais. Entre les nombreuses arrestations et procès, la population magique tente de se reconstruire pour un meilleur avenir.**

 **Nous espérons que la suite de nos aventures vous plaira, évidemment il n'y aura plus d'extraits issus du livres mais tous les personnages de l'univers du livre appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Nous ne posterons plus les chapitres aussi régulièrement qu'auparavant (manque de temps avec l'école, le mémoire,...) donc restez attentifs/attenves pour la suite ^^**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos revieuws, commentaires,... n'hésitez pas à nous en laisser de nouveau pour nous faire part de votre ressenti ! :D**

 **A très bientôt !**

 *** Misery & Tinkerbell ***

* * *

Cinq mois après la bataille de Poudlard

Le premier Ministre frappa trois fois de son maillet sur le socle en bois dur et exigea d'une voix tonitruante :

-Silence s'il vous plaît, silence !

Les murmures de la foule cessèrent aussitôt et en quelques secondes, le silence s'installa dans le vieux cachot. C'était ce même cachot où, quelques années plus tôt, avait eu lieu l'audience de Harry lorsqu'il fut appelé à comparaître pour avoir fait usage du sortilège du Patronus devant son cousin. Comme son ami, elle était installée au centre de la pièce, sur ce même fauteuil dont les bras étaient pourvus de chaînes.

Les murs de pierre sombre faiblement éclairés par des torches reflétaient les ombres dansantes des sorciers et sorcières venus assister à l'audience. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté n'avaient jamais été aussi rempli qu'à ce jour. Face à elle, les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupés par les membres du conseil des Magemagots. Parmi ceux-ci elle reconnût Kingsley siégeant à présent la place du président en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Son visage si d'ordinaire bienveillant affichait aujourd'hui une mine sérieuse, comme si elle était devenue une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux.

A ses côtés, figuraient d'autres sorciers importants dont les visages lui étaient aujourd'hui familiers, mais dont elle ignorait leurs noms.

Ils étaient approximativement une cinquantaine, tous vêtus de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Ils la regardaient d'un air soupçonneux, la considérant comme une parfaite criminelle. Intimidée, elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains moites qu'elle tortillait dans tous les sens. Du coin de l'œil, elle sentait le poids de _son_ regard sur elle. Elle se résolut à garder ses yeux baissés, car elle savait qu'il essaierait de la dissuader d'agir. Cependant, elle n'avait plus le choix : le moment était arrivé. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que ses secrets et mensonges finiraient un jour par remonter à la surface, seulement à cette époque, elle n'y était pas prête, comprit-elle enfin.

La voix lente et grave de Kingsley s'éleva dans la salle :

-Bien, l'audience est à nouveau ouverte, la cour peut entendre le témoin. Vous êtes prêt ? lança-t-il en tournant la tête.

-Oui, monsieur le ministre, répondit une voix empressée et à la fois déconcertée de Percy Weasley qui était chargé de retranscrire le procès.

Au même moment, elle entendit le bruit familier des plumes qui grattait le parchemin des dizaines de journalistes présents.

-Vous vous appelez Hermione Jean Granger, née le dix-neuf septembre mille neuf cent septante-quatre, résidente actuellement à Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon ?

-Oui, fit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-Bien, l'audience du procès Malefoy peut reprendre son cours. Entendu, ce vingt-six septembre mille neuf cent nonante-huit, Hermione Jean Granger, pour témoigner au bénéfice du ministère de la Magie. Vous avez laissé entendre que vous déteniez des informations d'une grande importance pour nous.

-Oui, répondit-elle, je souhaiterai témoigner en faveur de l'accusé, Mr Drago Malefoy.

Quelques murmurent retentir dans l'assemblée, mais le jury ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

-Nous vous écoutons, fit la voix sèche de la sorcière hindoue qui dirigeait à présent le Département de la justice magique, appartenant autrefois à Amelia Bones.

A nouveau, la salle était plongée dans un silence de cathédrale. On pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait tant tout le monde retenait son souffle. Elle eut conscience qu'en ce moment même, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant de trouver la meilleure manière de formuler ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire : de révéler au grand jour son histoire, sa véritable histoire.

-Tout a commencé il y a maintenant huit ans… A cette époque, j'étais la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière et que bientôt, j'étudierai dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde : Poudlard. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais différente des autres enfants de mon âge. En réalité je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à l'école. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'étais persuadée que j'allais enfin rencontrer des nouveaux élèves comme moi et que je pourrais enfin me faire de vrais amis… que je ne serais plus jamais seule.

« Seulement voilà, personne ne semblait me trouver réellement sympathique… j'étais toujours considérée comme la « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout », ce qui exaspérait tout le monde. Le jour d'Halloween, Ron Weasley avait souligné ce sentiment de solitude qui me rongeait et devant nos anciens condisciples de Gryffondor, il s'était ouvertement moqué de moi. J'étais tellement attristée – car je savais qu'il avait entièrement raison- que ce soir-là, au lieu de me rendre au banquet d'Halloween comme tous les élèves de l'école, je m'étais enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer lorsqu'un garçon est entré pour me consoler… il a séché les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue. Ce garçon… aussi improbable que celui puisse l'être aux yeux de tous…c'était… Drago Malefoy.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de reprendre le fil de ses pensées avant de continuer. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèves, seul le grattement de plume des journalistes brisait le silence.

-Depuis ce jour, poursuivit Hermione d'une voix timide, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un côté caché en lui… mais après, au fil des années… avec toutes les railleries qu'il me lançait au visage, toutes la méchanceté qu'il manifestait à l'égard des autres… j'en doutais de plus en plus… quelle idiote d'avoir pensé une telle chose, me répétais-je sans cesse. Mais un jour…

Elle s'arrêta, sa voix vacillait de plus en plus. Elle sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux et elle n'arriva pas à les arrêter. D'un geste tremblant, elle essuya sa joue d'un revers de main et dû reprendre son souffle pour continuer.

-Continuer Miss Granger, fit la voix rassurante de Kingsley.

-Un jour…reprit-elle, lors de notre sixième rentrée à Poudlard où il… il s'est excusé auprès de moi de s'être toujours montré détestable… il… on…

Elle n'arrivait pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Voyant qu'elle sanglotait de plus belle, la Directrice du département de la justice magique décida d'intervenir et lui demanda sans détour :

-Miss Granger, quelle était la nature de votre relation avec Mr Malefoy ?

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers elle. Tous les visages des sorciers du Magenmagot étaient tournés vers elle. Le cœur battant à vive allure elle déclara d'une voix aiguë, à peine audible :

-Nous étions ensemble... J'étais la sang-de-bourbe qu'il aimait.


	82. T8 Chapitre1

Chapitre 1 : A une nouvelle ère

 _PROCES MALEFOY :_

 _UNE FAMILLE DECHUE_

 _A l'heure où ces lignes sont rédigées, la date exacte du procès le plus attendu de l'année est encore à ce jour, ignorée. Toutes fois, selon plusieurs sources de notre illustre correspondance, Rita Skeeter-chargée exclusivement de la retranscription de chaque procès des dits « Mangemorts »-nous confirme que l'ouverture de l'audience pourrait débuter pour la fin du mois de septembre. Rappelons à nos lecteurs qui l'ignorent encore que la famille Malefoy est, depuis la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé le nom, accusée de haute trahison envers le régime actuel et soupçonné d'avoir été intimement lié au règne de ce dernier._

 _Selon les déclarations des « Mangemorts » récemment arrêtés, Lucius Malefoy aurait été un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont son manoir servait fréquemment de quartier général. Rappelons également que sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy était l'une des sœurs de Bellatrix Lestrange, renommée pour ses innombrables crimes dont principalement, la torture des Aurors, Londubat. De plus, selon plusieurs témoignages qui garderont l'anonymat, leur fils unique, Drago Malefoy, serait de façon obscure, lié à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _« Je n'ai rien à déclaré, lança Lucius Malefoy à notre bienveillante correspondante, si ce n'est que ma seule préoccupation à toujours été, et restera la sauvegarde de notre communauté magique. » Accablé, la mine défaite, le sorcier qui était autrefois un membre si respecté du ministère doit faire face, aujourd'hui au déshonneur d'une famille déchue._

 _Dans l'attente de leur procès, notre premier ministre actuel, Kingsley Shacklebolt, déclare que les trois Malefoy resteront incarcérés dans les cachots de l'école Poudlard, qui servent temporairement de prison depuis la fermeture d'Azkaban, jusqu'à ce qu'un jugement soit prononcé par la cours de justice magique. Pour plus de détails concernant les actes d'inculpation de la famille Malefoy, voir la page 6 de cette édition. Restez informé sur la suite des événements à venir et ne manquer pas d'acheter le nouvel ouvrage de Rita Skeeter, disponible dès à présent chez votre librairie Fleury &Bott : Ces Mangemorts qui vivaient parmi nous. _

D'un geste lent, Hermione ferma la page de la Gazette du sorcier et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy Weasley. Poussant un soupir, elle s'assit sur le lit et repensa, le cœur serré aux derniers événements qui étaient survenus après la chute de Lord Voldemort.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, le monde des sorciers n'étaient plus le même que celui qu'ils avaient connus autrefois. Ils étaient à l'aube d'un monde nouveau où sorciers et sorcières réclamaient une justice pour tous ceux qui avait perdu un être cher durant la guerre. Dès lors, une chasse à l'homme des Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à s'échapper s'était mise en place au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Les Aurors patrouillaient sans relâche dans toute l'Angleterre, recherchant avec acharnement chaque sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient rangés aux côtés de Voldemort. Partout où ils mettaient les pieds, de nouvelles affiches du Ministère placardées contre les façades des boutiques représentant les Mangemorts en fuite suivaient leur pas des yeux.

Tous les jours, il était question d'arrestations de toute sorte : Rafleur en fuite, membre du Ministère – dont Ombrage pour le plus grand contentement de Harry, Ron et Hermione- collaborant favorablement à l'ancien régime, sorciers agissant, soit disant, sous le sortilège de l'Imperium… et bien d'autres encore. Plusieurs procès avaient déjà eu lieu et leur jugement était sans pitié. Ainsi, Alecto et Amycus Carrow seront bientôt condamné à passer le restant de leur vie derrière les barreaux, tous les Rafleurs capturés étaient banni de la communauté des sorciers d'Angleterre, sous peine d'emprisonnement à vie. La foule hurlait au baiser du Détraqueur, mais Kingsley restait ferme sur ses positions : le Ministère ne s'alliera jamais plus à ces créatures des Ténèbres. Dès que la prison d'Azkaban sera restaurée, des mesures de sécurités supplémentaires seront installées tout autour de l'île. Une nouvelle ère était sur le point de commencer.

Chaque matin, Hermione ne manquait pas de se tenir aux nouvelles et elle se hâtait de réceptionner le hibou de la Gazette du sorcier pour suivre le déroulement des différents procès qui s'apprêtaient de commencer, de _son procès à lui_. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle se sentait capable d'assister à l'audience mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix si elle ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons sur elle. Harry sera, sans nul doute, appelé à comparaître… Ron et elle également, comme pour la plupart des procès auxquels ils avaient déjà assistés. C'était inévitable, elle ne pourrait y échapper.

Durant un certain temps, elle fut tentée de s'enfuir rejoindre ses parents en Australie pour leur restituer leurs souvenirs. L'idée de les retrouver lui remplissait le cœur de joie après cette longue et pénible année sans nouvelle. Cependant, comme le soulignaient Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle leur avait fait part de son envie, elle ne pouvait quitter le pays à cette période où ils devaient remplir leur devoir de citoyen. Inévitablement, Hermione se préparait à affronter à nouveau son regard, depuis son arrestation.

Elle n'oubliera jamais cet instant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Accompagnée de Harry, Ron et Ginny, ils s'occupaient des blessés installés provisoirement sur des lits de camp quand une horde de sorciers du Ministère surgit par les portes majestueuses de la grande salle, et se dirigea vers Drago et ses parents. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux, l'ambiance semblait s'être figée. Bientôt, un cercle s'était rassemblé autour de la famille Malefoy qui regardait, sans surprise, les membres de la brigade magique s'arrêter devant eux.

-Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, vous êtes arrêtés pour collaboration et haute trahison envers la communauté magique. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence jusqu'à votre interrogatoire où vous serez ensuite soumis à une audience devant la justice magique. Veuillez me suivre.

Comme si ils s'y attendaient, les Malefoy se regardèrent l'un l'autre, la tête haute puis emboitèrent le pas aux membres du Ministère. Hermione échangea un regard rempli d'inquiétude avec Ginny et suivit des yeux Drago qui se faisait escorter par la brigade magique. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer car elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, cette fois. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, elle vit Drago tourner la tête dans sa direction et échanger un long regard muet. Elle retenait son souffle tant l'intensité de ses yeux gris était saisissante. Leur regard continuait de se croiser jusqu'à ce qu'il détourna la tête en suivant ses parents se faire escorter avant de sortir de la grande salle. Instinctivement, Hermione fit un pas en avant pour le suivre mais Ginny la retint par le bras. Elle lui lança un regard signifiant « ne fais pas ça » et Hermione s'arrêta net, le cœur brisé.

Elle baisa les yeux et refoula de toutes ses forces les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce jour.

Le mois de juillet défilait à toute allure, apportant avec lui une vague de chaleur étouffante comme jamais ils n'en avait connu de semblable. Depuis que les Détraqueurs avaient déserté le pays, plus une seule journée brumeuse ne vint envahir l'Angleterre. Chaque journée brillait d'un soleil éclatant et les nuits n'avait jamais autant été parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes. Chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, Hermione passait plusieurs minutes à contempler la vue qui s'étendait du Terrier jusqu'à cette colline où se dresser à son pieds, la vieille maisonnette abandonnée.

Le jour des dix-huit ans de Harry, il régnait une atmosphère fébrile de festivité et une ambiance chaleureuse envahissait le Terrier, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines. La perte de Fred, Lupin et Tonks, plongeait la maison dans le chagrin et un silence de mort qui semblait flotter autour de chaque membre de la famille. Les repas étaient longs et silencieux, personne n'osant prononcer un mot. Ils échangeaient à peine quelques banalités sur l'actualité des procès ou de la vie au Ministère mais leurs conversations s'arrêtaient là. Personne n'osait plus regarder en direction de Mrs Weasley qui semblait avoir perdu une dizaine de kilos. Son visage si d'ordinaire bienveillant et rayonnant était sans cesse grave et meurtri. Ses yeux avaient perdu de tout leur éclat pour devenir à présent deux petites fentes bouffies par les larmes et le chagrin. George, qui avait renoncé à vivre dans leur ancien appartement sur le chemin de Traverse était revenu au Terrier. Désormais, Il n'était plus question de blagues, ni de farces et attrapes, comme si cette passion avait disparut avec son frère jumeau. Quand ils étaient tous ensemble le soir, profitant dans la petite cour de la chaleur des nuits d'été, il discutait normalement avec ses frères et sœurs mais toute la malice de sa voix et son humeur facétieuse avait disparus.

Hermione décida de quitter sa chambre et de descendre donner un coup de main à Ginny pour préparer la fête de ce soir. Elle promettait d'être grandiose. Pour les remercier de leur courage, ils avaient convié tous les combattants de la bataille de Poudlard. Ainsi, une centaine d'invités étaient attendu sous la tente qui avait servi au mariage de Bill et Fleur un an plus tôt. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit Mrs Weasley s'éponger les yeux tandis qu'elle préparait des mises en bouche pour la fête. Les petits canapés voletaient en tous les sens et commençaient à s'entremêler entre eux.

-Stop ! Stop ! Couina la petite voix aigue de Mrs Weasley en tapotant avec sa baguette.

Les mises en bouche s'arrêtèrent net et se posa, non sans délicatesse sur le plateau où la plupart d'entre eux s'écrasèrent dans un splash ! sonore.

-Oh non, non, fit-elle à bout de nerf.

-Laissez-moi faire, Mrs Weasley, intervint Hermione en prenant de ses mains tremblantes sa baguette magique.

Elle conduit Mrs Weasley jusqu'à une chaise de la cuisine où celle-ci s'installa.

-Que dois-tu penser de moi Hermione… dit-elle entre deux sanglots, mmm..mêm…même plus capable de confectionner des petits canapés…

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Je ne penserai jamais une telle chose !

-Tu es si… si gentille. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Ron, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence à ce sujet. Depuis le lendemain de leurs baisers à Poudlard, tout le monde était au courant que Ron était devenu _« le petit ami d'Hermione_ ». Les événements avaient pris une telle envergure devant l'enthousiasme de Ron et de ses amis qu'elle n'avait osé éclaircir la situation. Alors qu'un silence gênant commençait à s'installer entre les deux femmes, des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers retentirent et Ginny apparût aux pieds des marches.

-Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione, profitant de ce moment pour s'éclipser. Je te cherchais pour accrocher la banderole dans le jardin.

Ginny jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquiet vers sa mère et comprit qu'il était préférable de la laisser seule.

-Bien sûre, je te suis.

Elles sortirent rapidement de la cuisine et s'avancèrent vers l'immense tente que Mr Weasley, George, Bill et Percy finirent de monter à l'aide de leur baguette.

-Attention les filles ! S'exclama Bill en effectuant un dernier geste.

Elles évitèrent de justesse le piquet qui, à ce moment précis, vint se planter dans le sol du jardin. Lorsque la tente fut installée, Hermione et Ginny s'occupa d'ensorceler la banderole d'anniversaire de Harry tandis que les autres membres de la famille Weasley se hâtait de disposer les petites tables rondes. Dans quelques heures, Harry reviendra du chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Ron, ne se doutant pas qu'une fête avait été organisée en son honneur. Pendant qu'elles s'effectuaient à leur tâche, les deux jeunes filles s'enthousiasmaient de l'instant où tout le monde s'écrira: SURPRISE ! quand Harry arrivera.

-Pour une fois, dit Ginny en suspendant la banderole devant l'entrée, je dois admettre que l'idée de Ron était brillante !

-Il me surprend de jour en jour, commenta Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

-Les gens vont finir par penser que tu déteins sur lui, s'esclaffa Ginny.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparût aussitôt et elle se concentra sur son sortilège de lévitation. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la tente pour porter secours à Mrs Weasley dans la préparation du gâteau d'anniversaire, Hermione sentit le regard soupçonneux de Ginny sur elle. A voix basse, son amie lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Tu sembles pensives…

-Il n'y a rien Ginny, répondit-elle d'une voix précipitée, tout va bien.

Elle tenta de lui lancer un sourire convaincant mais elle n'était pas certaine d'y être parvenue. Ginny ne répondit plus et elles passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à aider Mrs Weasley. Bientôt, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Ils retrouvèrent leurs anciens camarades d'école : Neuville Londubat qui était évidemment accompagné de sa grand-mère, portant son habituel chapeau de vautour empaillé et son étole de renard, malgré la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'après-midi. Seamus et Dean arrivèrent juste après, suivit de Luna, accompagnée de Mr Ollivander.

-Salut ! Fit-elle à l'intention de Ginny et Hermione.

-Salut Luna, répondirent-elles en chœur. C'est pour Harry ? Demanda Ginny en voyant les Ravegourdes qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

-Ah ça, fit-elle d'un air rêveur, il m'en restait plusieurs à la maison je les ai cueillies pour le retour de papa.

Hermione et Ginny lui rendirent un grand sourire. Il y a une semaine à peine, Mr Lovegood avait été innocenté à son procès, principalement grâce au témoignage de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Oh ! Je vois Neville avec sa grand-mère, fit-elle les yeux exorbités en pointant du doigt. Excusez-moi.

Elle s'avança vers son ami et laissa les deux jeunes filles accueillir les restes des invités. Hermione salua chaleureusement Hagrid et l'invita à se cacher derrière la tente qui n'était pas assez haute pour sa taille. Elle rencontra également ses anciens professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que Firenze, le centaure qui avait accepté de retourner dans la forêt dans laquelle il était désormais le bienvenu. Kingsley Shacklebolt, leur nouveau premier Ministre arriva en compagnie des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qu'il restait. Avec une déchirure au cœur, Hermione eut une pensée pour Fol Œil, Tonks et Lupin qui n'étaient plus parmi eux. Enfin, dix minutes avant que Harry et Ron n'arrivent, la mère de Tonks arriva, portant le petit Ted dans ses bras. Avec amusement, Ginny et Hermione chatouilla le filleul de Harry dont ses cheveux violet changèrent de couleur et devinrent orange vif. De manière frappante, on aurait dit un cousin éloigné à Ron. Tout le monde était réuni sous la tente, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Harry, leur héros. Les conversations entre les invités résonnaient, des rires et éclats de joie retentissait et tout le monde affichait un sourire radieux. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de patience, le Patronus de Ron se matérialisa au milieu de la pièce.

-Nous sommes en chemin, disait la voix de son terrier avant de disparaître.

Tout le monde poussa des cris d'excitation :

-Taisez-vous ! Ils arrivent bientôt bougred'âne ! S'écria la voix grave d'Abelforth.

-Chuuuuut ! Silence !

Tous se turent et attendirent impatiemment l'arrivée de Harry. Il régnait sous la tente une atmosphère fébrile tant la tension était palpable. Hermione sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, l'excitation lui fourmiller l'estomac quand elle vit une main ouvrir la toile de la tente pour laisser passer son ami qui les regardait d'un air surpris.

-SURPRIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEE ! Crièrent l'assemblée en jetant de leur baguette magique des éclairs de lumière rouge.

Au même moment, la banderole de Ginny et Hermione s'illumina et laissa apparaître les mots suivants :

 _Joyeux anniversaire à Harry Potter,_

 _le garçon qui a survécu !_

Des étoiles jaillirent et explosèrent le long de la banderole avant de s'envoler et de parcourir toute la pièce. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ron lui donnait des tapes enthousiasmes sur le dos avant que Ginny l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Tout le monde s'avançait vers lui tandis qu'il gardait cette expression ébahie sur son visage.

Alors… fit-il d'une voix qui réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de voir, vous aviez tout organisé !

Oui, s'écria Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, nous voulions te faire une belle surprise !

C'est très réussi, j'étais réellement persuadé que Ron cherchait une potion fortifiante pour ses ongles de pieds sur le chemin de Traverse !

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussitôt rouges vives alors que Ginny, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup l'occasion de discuter tous les quatre ce soir-là. La présence de Harry était tellement sollicitée chez tous les invités qu'il passait la plus grande partie de son temps à saluer tout le monde, boire un verre en leur compagnie ou danser avec la petite sœur de Fleur qui cherchait sans cesse à rester près de lui, pour le plus grand agacement de Ginny. Alors que Mrs Weasley faisait passer sur des plateaux ensorcelés les petits canapés, Hermione discutait vivement avec Ginny et Luna. Ron, un peu plus loin, s'était lancé une nouvelle fois dans le récit de leur aventure avec Seamus, Dean et Neville :

-Alors, l'entendirent-elles s'écrier d'une voix un peu trop enjouée par le Whisky pur feu, ce saleté de petit gobelin nous avait volé sous nos yeux l'épée de Gryffondor au moment nous avions enfin trouvé la coupe de Poufsouffle !

-Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'un tel acte ! S'exclama Dean qui avait bien connu Gripsec. C'est vrai que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur… mais tout de même…

En souriant, Hermione reporta son attention vers ses amis qui gloussèrent à leur tour.

-Je pense que d'ici dix ans, fit Hermione en s'esclaffant, il cessera enfin de vanter nos aventures.

-C'est encore pire depuis qu'il a appris que vous auriez bientôt une carte de Chocogrenouille à votre effigie, ajouta Ginny.

-Vous êtes au courant qu'à l'arrière de chaque carte Chocogrenouille figure des runes codées représentant les coordonnées des lieux où pourrait se trouver le Ronflak Cornu.

Hermione et Ginny évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder, se forçant de ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage sérieux de Luna. Pour s'abstenir de toute réponse, elle bu une gorgée de champagne et sursauta quand on lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et s'écria en reconnaissant le nouvel invité :

-Viktor ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir !

-Moi aussi je suis heurrrreux de te voirrrrrr, Herrrrmioone.

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Krum entraîna Hermione plus à l'écart pour discuter.

-Je n'aurrrrai pu manquer pour rrrien au monde l'anniverrsaire de Harrrry. Je viens d'aller le saluer il semblait trrrès surrprrris de la fête.

-Oui, l'effet est plutôt réussit, répondit Hermione en lui souriant à pleine dents.

Elle était très heureuse de revoir son ami. Le souvenir du mariage de Bill et Fleur lui revint en tête. Cette époque lui semblait soudain si lointaine, presque irréelle.

-J'ai l'imprression que ton ami n'est toujourrrs pas aussi heurrrreux de me voirrrrr, fit Krum en désignant d'un coup de tête Ron, qui les observait d'un œil noir.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il s'en remettra.

-Il a toujourrrrrs l'airrr de t'aimer, observa Viktor.

-C'est assez… compliqué.

-Rien n'est jamais simple avec toi, taquina Viktor, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Tu m'accorrrrrdes une danse ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps, fit-il alors que l'orchestre s'était remis à jouer de la musique.

Sans aucun remord, elle accepta la main de Viktor et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé avec un garçon, c'était Drago durant cette nuit inoubliable à Tottenham Court Road. Devant son air préoccupé, Krum fit pivoter Hermione sur elle-même avant de la ramener vers lui. Elle éclata de rire et commença à se détendre.

-Je te trrrouve trrrrès ravissante dans cette rrrobe bleue, Herrrrmioone.

-Heu… merci Viktor, répondit-elle en rougissant. Comment se passe le Quidditch ?

-Trrrès bien, nous avons de bonne chance de rrrremporrter le championnat de cette saison.

-C'est formidable !

-Tu peux venirrrrr me voirrrr si tu veux, je t'enverrrrais des places à Harrrry et Rrron s'ils le veulent.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, fit Hermione touchée, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas possible pour nous de quitter le pays en ce moment… avec tous ces procès auxquels nous devons assister.

-Je comprrrrends, tu voudrrrras surrrment assister à celui de Drrrago Malefoy.

Hermione s'arrêta net, comme si elle reçut une décharge électrique.

-Alors, tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de lui, murmura timidement Hermione en reprenant sa danse avec Viktor.

Rapidement, elle parcouru des yeux les invités qui se trouvaient à proximité d'eux, de crainte d'être entendue.

-Il n'y avait pas que Rrrron qui nous regarrrrdait danser toute la soirrrréee au bal de Noel, expliqua-t-il. Depuis ce jourrrr, Drrrrago Malefoy s'est montrrrré moins chaleurreux à mon égaard.

Elle ne pu retenir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvint, cette soirée-là, avoir sentit plusieurs fois le regard du Serpentard sur elle.

-Oui… répondit-elle d'une voix aigue, j'assisterai certainement à son procès. Mais j'ai… peu d'espoir. Même si Harry intervint en sa faveur, les charges retenues contre lui et sa famille sont trop lourdes…

-Ne perrrds pas espoirrr, Herrrmioone. Harrry détient le Ministèrrre anglais dans sa poche, ils l'écouterrront. Aprrrès tout, il est l'Elu.

Hermione regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et sourit. Viktor avait raison : il y aurait peut-être une chance pour Drago… les circonstances sont assez atténuantes : Voldemort lui faisait du chantage. C'était grâce à ce verdict que Xenophilius Lovegood avait été acquitté. Hermione était plongée dans sa pensée, réalisant pleinement les paroles de Viktor.

-Est-ce que tu l'as rrrrevu depuis ?

-Non, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux, pas depuis le mois de juin… quand il s'est fait arrêté… Le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, nous avions discuté… j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre relation. Les choses étaient devenues trop difficile. Il y a eu tellement de souffrance et de peine, Viktor. Tout est mieux à présent. J'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas emprisonné à vie… s'inquiéta Hermione, les yeux brillants.

-Tu devrrrrais aller le voirrrrr.

-Oh Viktor, fit Hermione indécise, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Pourrrrquoi le serrrrait-ce ? Mais il est clairrrrr que vous vous aimez prrrrofondement, tu ne peux pas ignorrrrrer tes sentiments pour toujourrrrs.

Elle ne répondit pas, se pinçant les lèvres en observant Ron qui semblait bouder aux côtés de Dean et Seamus. Il est vrai que depuis le mois de juin, elle jouait la comédie. Elle s'efforçait de penser qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers Ron, mais en vains. Son côté protecteur et rassurant l'apaisait beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient passé toutes ses épreuves ensemble. Qui plus est, il venait de perdre son frère. Hermione se devait d'être présente pour lui et elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui briser le cœur en lui révélant que son baiser n'était pas sincère. Souvent, elle se persuada qu'elle finirait peut-être par l'aimer et à force de passer des moments intimes avec lui, il trouverait une réelle connexion.

Quelques fois, elle se surprit à le regarder de manière attendrissante, ne sachant s'il s'agissait réellement de sentiments amoureux ou amicaux. Elle se sentait tellement perdue ces derniers temps, sans personne à qui se confier.

Ron n'avait cessé de faire des sous entendu appuyer sur leur relation tout au long de l'été si bien que tout le monde était enthousiasme à l'idée qu'ils sortent ensemble. Durant la première semaine, elle avait essayé de mettre les choses au clair mais entre l'enterrement de Fred, Tonks et Lupin, ainsi que leur longue période de deuil, elle n'avait pu trouvé le moment opportun pour discuter de leur soit disant histoire d'amour. Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait à nouveau embarqué dans une situation délicate dont elle ne voyait pas le moyen d'en sortir.

-Herrrrrmiooone, fit la voix lointaine de Krum, à quoi penses-tu ?

-A Drago, répondit-elle sans détour, il doit m'en vouloir de ne pas être passé le voir depuis tout ce temps…

-Je suis surrrre que ça lui donnerrra du courrrrage, répondit Viktor sagement en lui faisant son habituel baisemain.

Ce geste de galanterie avait toujours le don de la faire rougir, même après toutes ces années.

-A bientôt Herrrrmione.

Elle lui fit un signe de main et le regarda partir, l'air pensif. Leur conversation tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Krum croyait en l'amour sincère et tout comme l'année dernière, il était persuadé que tout finirait par s'arranger… Cependant, bien des événements étaient arrivés depuis l'année dernière, elle n'était plus la même personne à présent. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était véritablement… A cet instant, une main se posa sur ses épaules et elle sursauta.

Oh Ron ! Fit-elle en reprenant sa respiration, tu m'as fait peur !

-Alors, demanda-t-il d'un air grognon, que te voulait-il ?

-Oh rien, simplement discuté de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ne le demande-t-il pas à Harry ?

-S'il arrive à lui parler, il se fait assiéger par tout le monde, je ne l'ai pas croisé de toute la soirée ! S'étonna Hermione.

Ron ne répondit pas, il gardait toujours cette expression renfrognée. Au même instant, l'orchestre se mit à jouer un nouveau morceau et Ron l'invita à danser. A contrecœur, elle accepta et elle se laissa guider par ses pas. Ce fut un moment très gênant pour elle, ne sachant pas très bien comment agir. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'illusions, bien qu'elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard… elle sentit cette gêne lui monter aux joues lorsque ses mais se posèrent sur sa taille. Ses joues étaient en feu, elle avait l'impression d'être aussi raide qu'un nimbus 2001. Alors qu'elle gardait fixement les yeux rivés au dessus de l'épaule de Ron, elle sentit la chaleur de ses lèvres se rapprocher sur son visage. Sans réfléchir, elle s'exclama :

-Ron, ta mère nous regarde !

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et vit sa mère au loin, s'épongeant les yeux en discutant avec la grand-mère de Neville.

-Relaxe-toi, Hermione. Elle ne s'est même pas aperçue de notre présence.

-De toute façon, fit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, je suis fatiguée de danser, allons rejoindre Harry qu'en dis-tu ?

Ron haussa les épaules et suivit Hermione se faufiler à travers la foule d'inviter, cherchant son ami des yeux. Elle le trouva dans le fond de la tente, en train d'embrasser Ginny. Hermione toussa délicatement pour marquer leur présence car les deux amoureux ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de leur arrivé. Elle remarqua que Ron continuait de lever les yeux au ciel, refusant de voir sa sœur cadette embrasser son meilleur ami.

-Ron ! S'exclama Ginny, il faudra t'habituer à me voir embrasser Harry !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cette scène merci ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'embrassais tout le temps Hermione sous tes yeux ?

-Pour ça il faudrait que vous vous embrassiez, plaisanta Ginny avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand elle croisa le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione.

Harry et Ron semblaient avoir perçu le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux et heureusement, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé du gâteau, lévité par Mr Weasley et Charlie. Les invités se mirent à chanter en chœur une chanson d'anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui, le gâteau ne représentait plus un énorme vif d'or comme lors de ses dix-sept ans, mais un gigantesque château représentant Poudlard, illuminant de tout son éclat. Une délicieuse crème en chocolat dessinait les murs de l'école et un massepain s'étendait tout le long du château, représentant l'immense parc de Poudlard. Même la cabane de Hagrid était fabriquée en pain d'épice. Le gâteau fut posé devant Harry qui souffla les bougies enchantées qui voletait tout autour du de l'édifice, semblables aux bougies de la grande salle.

Tout le monde applaudit avec joie et se servit une assiette du gâteau d'anniversaire. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que le premier étage de Poudlard sur le plateau en argent. Sous la tente, l'ambiance devint de plus en plus festive. Tous les invités allaient et venaient, discutant entre eux en riant aux éclats. Certains s'étaient même mis à chanter et la voix tonitruante de Hagrid commençaient à résonner de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'on le prie de chanter moins fort pour ne pas effrayer les gnomes de jardin. Très vite, tout le monde réclama un discours de Harry. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit son ami devenir rouge écarlate et elle lui donna un coup de coude d'encouragement pour qu'il se lève. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Harry qui semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi dire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

-Et bien… heu… merci d'être venu ce soir. Heu… je ne m'attendais pas à faire un discours et je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, mais je remercie chaleureusement tout le monde d'être présent pour ce jour particulier.

« Car ce jour n'est pas seulement celui de mon anniversaire, c'est aussi le commencement d'une ère nouvelle, celui où la paix et la tolérance règneront dans le monde des sorciers. Alors je lève mon verre à tous ceux qui ont combattu à mes côtés, à tous ceux qui nous sont chers et qui devraient être là parmi nous. Je pense à Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, Severus Rogue, Dumbledore et bien d'autres encore pour qui j'ai chaque jour une pensée. Construisons ensemble un monde meilleur en leur honneur pour que ce jour reste à tout jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. »

Il leva son verre et au même moment, toute la foule l'imita. Alors que les murmures des conversations reprirent de plus belle, un tintement de verre résonna à nouveau sous la tente. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Bill Weasley qui s'était levé de sa chaise, sous le regard admiratif de Fleur.

-S'il vous plaît, fit-il en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Je profite de cet instant où nous sommes tous réunis, amis et famille, pour vous annoncer que Fleur et moi attendons un bébé.

Une explosion de joie retentit à l'annonce de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Tout le monde se serra dans les bras, la famille Weasley était au comble du bonheur. Même le visage de Mrs Weasley s'illumina pour la première fois depuis des mois, des larmes de bonheur coulant le long de sa joue. Les frères de Bill vinrent le féliciter d'une tape dans le dos ou d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Ginny et Hermione s'empressèrent de féliciter Fleur.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, Fleur, fit Hermione un immense sourire aux lèvres. Vous méritez tellement ce bébé !

Fleur la regarda d'un air bienveillant, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Contre toute attente, elle serra chaleureusement Hermione dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Merci, Ermione. Toi aussi tu trouveras le bonheur j'en suis certaine, ajouta-t-elle en la relâchant.

Au même moment, Fleur jeta un bref regard vers Ron qui se tenait à côté de son frère, heureux plus que jamais. Cette dernière remarque mis Hermione profondément mal à l'aise car elle avait laissé croire à Fleur que Ron était le père de son bébé. Attendait-elle à nouveau à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de son beau-frère maintenant qu'ils « sortaient officiellement ensemble » aux yeux de tous. Elle essaya d'imaginer quelle serait la vie aux côtés de Ron s'ils étaient mariés avec des enfants. Cette image lui était tellement insensée… Malgré elle, c'était Drago qu'elle voyait à ses côtés, tenant leur bébé dans ses bras… Elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée, préférant dépasser ses illusions auxquels elle ne croyait plus désormais.

-C'est une belle victoire sur la vie, mes enfants ! S'écria Mr Weasley en enlaçant son fils et sa belle-fille.

-Mon garçon va avoir un… un… bébé ! Pleura à chaude larme Mrs Weasley en dégageant d'un geste brusque son mari pour mieux étreindre son fils.

C'était une soirée comme jamais ils n'en avaient vécu de plus joyeuse depuis des années. Vers minuit, George avait même commencé à sortir d'anciennes boites à flemme qu'il avait transformée en un magnifique feu d'artifices. Tout le monde chantait d'un air joyeux et fêtèrent le commencement d'une ère nouvelle.


	83. T8 Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous espérons que vous passez de bonnes vacances :) nous revoila, comme promis nous n'abandonnons pas notre "petite" Fanfic ;p**

 **Merci de toujours nous suivre malgré le temps que nous prenons désormais pour poster les chapitres :) Et surtout, un grand merci pour les revieuws que vous nous laissées ! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, donner votre avis,...**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : confidences**

Le lendemain de la journée d'anniversaire de Harry, la maison semblait être plongée dans une sorte de brouillard dont personne n'arrivait à en sortir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se leva à l'heure du dîner, sous un soleil éclatant. Elle s'habilla l'esprit embrouillé par la champagne qui avait coulé à flot et descendit l'escalier d'un pas traînant pour rejoindre Ginny qui visiblement, venait de se lever peu de temps avant elle.

Tout comme son amie, elle se servit un bol de céréale dans un long bâillement.

-Je suis complètement à la masse, ce matin, fit Ginny en se massant le crâne. J'ai l'impression qu'une dizaine d'Hippogriffes piétinent mon cerveau.

-Je n'aurai pas dû boire ce vin d'elfe vieillit en cave, répondit machinalement Hermione en plongeant sa cuillère dans ses céréales.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, elles mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence. L'après-midi semblait être resplendissant et le bruit des oiseaux qui chantaient dans le pré retentissait dans la petite cuisine du Terrier.

-Où sont les garçons ? Demanda Hermione, surprise de retrouver la cuisine si vide à cette heure de la journée.

Depuis la mort de Fred, Mrs Weasley descendait rarement avant midi. Chaque soir, pour s'endormir, elle buvait une demi-fiole de potion de sommeil si puissante qu'elle n'arrivait plus à émerger de son sommeil avant l'heure du dîner. C'est pourquoi, le petit déjeuner était la plupart du temps composé de céréales ou de pain grillé qu'ils se préparaient eux-mêmes.

-Ils dorment encore, ils doivent être exténués les pauvres chéris. Il était plus de cinq heures du matin lorsqu'ils sont montés se coucher.

-La fête à duré si longtemps ! S'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé !

-Tu étais trop occupée à danser avec Krum, lança Ginny.

-Pardon ?! Non il est partit tôt dans la soirée… enfin il me semble, fit Hermione en rougissant de honte.

A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose dans la fin de la soirée.

-Il est parti après que Ron lui ai suggéré de te laisser tranquille !

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Hermione en lâchant brutalement sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales qui déversa quelques gouttes de lait sur la table. De quel droit se mêle-t-il de mes affaires ?!

-Ouai… C'est exactement ce que tu lui avais répondu avant que je ne te ramène dans ta chambre. Tu étais si furieuse après Ron…

Quelques bribes d'images remontèrent à la surface et Hermione rougit de honte. Elle ne voulait pas être désobligeante avec Ron, en particulier durant la fête d'anniversaire de Harry. Mais ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter toutes les émotions qu'elle retenait enfermés en elle, le champagne ne semblait pas l'avoir aidée pour autant.

-Je me sens si… si honteuse ! Je ne voulais pas…

-Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu cherches sans cesse à l'éviter, Hermione.

-Voyons, Ginny, je ne cherche pas vraiment à l'éviter… balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ron est mon ami… enfin je veux dire…

-Ton _petit_ ami, Hermione ! N'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'osait pas regarder Ginny droit dans ses yeux bruns qui lui rappelait tant Mrs Weasley. Cependant, son silence en disait plus long et son amie comprit enfin.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?!

-Ecoute Ginny…

-Je t'en prie Hermione, pour une fois sois honnête avec moi !

-Non… non je ne l'aime pas ! Enfin, pas comme il le voudrait !

-Je ne comprends pas… vous vous êtes pourtant bien embrassé durant la bataille de Poudlard ! Ron n'arrêtait pas de raconter que tu t'étais littéralement jetée à son cou !

-Oui c'est le cas, avoua Hermione sans préciser qu'elle l'avait embrassé uniquement pour faire fuir Drago du château.

« Mais c'était dans la frénésie du moment tu comprends ? J'avais peur de le perdre et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris… mais ça ne signifiait rien du tout ! Après il y a eu Fred… Avec la mort de son frère je n'ai pas osé lui briser le cœur et je restais à ses côtés pour le soutenir, comme une amie ! Seulement Ron s'est mis à croire que nous étions amoureux alors j'ai essayé de lui en parler mais il ne voulait rien entendre ! Fit Hermione qui commençait à avoir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Que pouvais-je faire, Ginny ? reprit-elle d'une voix aigue. Tout le monde semblait si heureux pour nous ! Même toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de faire des sous-entendus si appuyés ! Je me sens tellement piégée… et puis… et puis, fit Hermione en reniflant.

-Il y a Malefoy, acheva Ginny comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. J'ai trouvé les articles de la _Gazette du sorcier_ dans ta chambre l'autre jour quand je suis venue déposer des linges propres, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression ahurie d'Hermione.

-Oui…

-Tu l'aimes encore ?! Demanda Ginny à voix basse, en prenant soin que personne n'entende.

-Je crois que je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer…avoua Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir entre nous mais j'ai si peur Ginny ! Si peur du procès, de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes, bien sûre, mais tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer profondément quelqu'un au point que sa vie passe avant la sienne !

Son amie ne répondit pas mais elle vit dans son regard qu'elles se comprenaient parfaitement.

-Il faut que tu parles à Ron ! Tu ne peux pas faire éternellement semblant avec lui ! C'est déloyal !

-J'ai… si peur de perdre son amitié ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais !

-Tu n'arrangeras rien d'attendre, au contraire si tu lui en parles…

Mais elle se tût aussitôt. Des bruits de pas provenant des marches de l'escalier arrivèrent jusque dans la petite cuisine et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Ron apparurent en bas de l'escalier. Hermione salua ses amis d'une voix un peu trop enjouée et ceux-ci se joignirent à elles pour déjeuner. Il régna dans la petite cuisine un silence gênant jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ginny suggérèrent d'aller nourrir les poulets, laissant Ron et Hermione en tête à tête. La mine grognon, Ron garda son regard fixé sur son bol de céréales sans parler. Enfin, Hermione décida d'intervenir.

-Heu… Ron.

-Oui ? Marmonna-t-il en gardant toujours les yeux baissés.

-Je… voulais m'excuser pour hier soir de m'être légèrement emportée.

-Légèrement ? S'écria-t-il. Tu m'as carrément ignoré de toute la soirée ! Quand je t'invitais à danser tu trouvais toujours des excuses pour me fausser compagnie ! Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde ! Avec Krum tu ne ratais jamais l'occasion d'aller te trémousser sur la piste de danse !

-C'est faux je ne me trémousse pas !

-C'est toi qui le dis ! Et quand je suis enfin intervenu tu as pris sa défense ! Devant tout le monde ! J'avais l'air d'un pauvre imbécile dont la petite copine accordait autant d'importance qu'un tas de crottins de licorne !

-Ron ! Ne dis pas ça c'est…c'est

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase car elle savait qu'au fond, Ron avait entièrement raison. Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion d'éclaircir leur relation, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ecoute, reprit-elle, je pense que je devrais être plus clair. Tout cela est un malentendu.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce soir-là, à Poudlard quand je t'ai…

Mais au même moment, le bruit de craquement des escaliers retentirent à nouveau et Mrs Weasley apparût en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux roux complètement décoiffés.

-Bonjour mes enfants, fit-elle en baillant. J'aurai aimé descendre plus tôt préparer le petit déjeuner mais je suis encore épuisée de cette soirée. Quelle fête !

Ron se leva aussitôt de table et sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour rejoindre Harry et Ginny à l'extérieur. Devant le silence pesant, Hermione décida de débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette et de monter dans sa chambre, la gorge nouée.

Suivant le conseil de Ginny, elle passa le restant de la journée à essayer de se retrouver seule avec Ron pour reprendre le cours de leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley. Rapidement, elle eut la désagréable impression que son ami fuyait délibérément sa compagnie.

Le soir même, elle fit part de cette impression à Ginny, espérant qu'elle le fasse entendre raison.

-Il passa la journée à m'ignorer, Ginny ! Je n'arrive pas à avoir une discussion d'adulte avec lui ! Dés l'instant où je veux reprendre notre conversation de tout à l'heure, il trouve un prétexte pour me fausser compagnie ! S'offusqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.

-Essaye encore ! L'encouragea Ginny, tu ne peux pas continuer à se laisser faire des films tout seul !

-Je sais Ginny… Mais il ne m'écoutera pas ! J'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois il fait la sourde oreille…

Ginny l'observa longuement d'un air empathique avant d'ajouter d'une voix brisée :

-La mort de Fred a été un tel choc pour lui… pour nous tous… Je pense qu'il veut fuir la réalité. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne chose, ajouta précipitamment Ginny devant l'expression révoltée d'Hermione, mais il s'est attaché à l'idée d'être ton petit ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est fier d'avoir gagné une bataille ! Ron t'aime depuis des années, peut-être même depuis le premier jour de votre rencontre…

Hermione ne réagit pas, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Drago. Lui aussi, il lui avait avoué l'aimer depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis, lui avait-il dit, elle n'avait cessé de hanter ses pensées.

-… un peu comme moi avec Harry. Alors, il ne veut pas entendre ce que tu as à lui dire… peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il se doute que tu n'éprouves pas réellement de sentiments à son égard…

-C'est faux voyons ! Mais ils sont simplement… amicaux, fit Hermione d'une voix nouée.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Eprouverait-elle un jour des sentiments affectueux pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle avait cette impression que jamais plus, elle ne pourrait aimer aussi passionnément.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Ginny à voix basse.

Elle lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Viktor. Elle lui fit également part de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis le mois de mai, depuis le jour où il s'est fait arrêté sous ses yeux.

-Tu comprends, murmura-t-elle d'une voix aigue, je n'ose aller le voir, _là-bas_ … Nous ne nous sommes plus parlé depuis notre rupture… j'ai peur de lui affliger des peines inutiles…

-Hermione, ce sont des _prétextes_ ! Lui fit remarquer Ginny.

-Je sais, peut-être que tout comme Ron, je fuis la réalité…

« J'essaye de l'oublier alors qu'au fond de moi, je n'y arrive pas Ginny ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui ! Même si c'est mal, je me remémore inlassablement chaque instant passé ensemble, sa façon de me serrer contre lui, de m'embrasser tendrement, son regard flamboyant quand il était jaloux de Ron ou de Viktor… je ne veux pas oublier tout ça, mais il le faut car je souffre trop ! S'écria Hermione en sanglotant entre ses doigts. Je sais…reprit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, que c'est la meilleur solution ! Il y a eu tellement de secrets et mensonges autour de nous. Jamais nous ne pourrons avouer la vérité. Personne ne doit jamais savoir !

-Hermione… tu es bien consciente que tout fini par se savoir un jour ! Regarde Rogue ! Pendant des années nous nous étions tous trompés à son sujet jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour la mère de Harry. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant de qu'il était en réalité un héros !

-Sauf que je ne suis pas une héroïne ! S'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai fait que mentir à mes amis ! Personne ne me pardonnera Ginny… surtout Ron.

Son amie se leva et lui tourna le dos pour regarder le jardin par la petite chambre de sa fenêtre. Elle semblait pensive. Lentement, elle se retourna et regarda Hermione avant de lui répondre lentement :

-Etant la petite sœur de Ron, je ne devrai pas te dire ça… mais je suis également ta meilleure amie ! Alors je vais te donner le conseil suivant : ne perds pas l'occasion d'aller le voir… peut-être une dernière fois avant… enfin tu sais. Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! Si votre relation a tellement compté pour toi, dis-lui ! Ne le laisse pas seul dans cette prison, attendant son verdict. Si réellement tu l'aimes encore, il doit le savoir !

-Je lui ai menti, fit Hermione d'une voix brisée, pour qu'il parte, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus mais c'est faux !

-Dis-lui la vérité ! Ne le laisse pas seul, avec ce poids…

Ginny s'assit à nouveau à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Cette étreinte lui était tellement réconfortante. Grâce à son amie, ses idées devinrent plus claires. Elle lui avait donné le courage d'affronter Drago, peut-être une dernière fois avant son procès. De tout son être, elle espérait qu'il ne la haïsse pas de l'avoir laissé tomber. A nouveau ce même sentiment de honte se tortilla à la manière d'un serpent dans ses entrailles…

Hermione passa la nuit à appréhender la journée du lendemain. Elle fit des rêves tourmentés dans lesquels Drago avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cachots, sa cellule était vide. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit son corps inanimé à terre. Son regard perdu comme s'il avait reçu un baiser du Détraqueur. Elle l'appela, le supplia de se réveiller mais rien ni fît. Son âme avait été aspiré avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire au revoir… avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait.

Alors qu'elle le secouait dans tous les sens de l'espoir de le réveiller, son regard s'éveilla aussitôt mais ce n'était plus ses iris couleur gris perle qui l'observait : c'était les yeux froid et glacial de Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui lançait un rictus moqueur en plein visage. Horrifiée, Hermione relâcha aussitôt le corps flasque de Bellatrix qui continuait d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.

Elle se réveilla de ce cauchemar en sursaut, appréhendant plus que jamais la visite de Poudlard le lendemain matin.

Aux premières heures de la matinée, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione partirent de bonne heure pour Poudlard. Depuis le début de l'été, ils faisaient parti des volontaires travaillant chaque jour à la reconstruction de l'école. La réouverture était prévue pour la fin du mois de septembre, compte tenu que l'école servait provisoirement de prison en attendant qu'Azkaban soit restauré et les Détraqueurs chassés. Depuis, anciens élèves et professeurs se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaine pour rebâtir l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de Poudlard, les quatre amis retrouvèrent Neville et Luna dans le Hall. C'était eux qui, depuis le début des vacances, supervisaient avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall, la répartition des tâches. Comme à leur habitude, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient affectés aux classes de cours où ils étaient chargés de réparer les classes endommagées par la bataille. Les couloirs ressemblaient encore à des champs de ruine, ce qui rendait le passage vers certains étages difficilement accessibles. Ainsi, ils passaient leur journée à dégager le terrain, faisant léviter les débris de marbre causés par les explosions, réparer le mobilier de l'école dont la plupart comprenait des bancs, des armoires, livres et bien d'autres encore…

Ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement avant que Neville ne leur donne leurs instructions.

-Il faudrait commencer à s'attaquer au cinquième étage, fit Neville en s'adressant au petit groupe d'anciens élèves qui s'était formé autour de lui. Il reste encore beaucoup de classe à nettoyer. Rusard fait son possible pour balayer les débris mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ce qui lui valut quelques rires discrets.

« Il faudrait également d'autres volontaires pour réparer les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, Harry et Ron, vous connaissez bien l'endroit si je ne me trompe ? Ce vous irait de vous en charger ? »

-Bien sûre, Neville, répondit Harry tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel, nous en sommes ravis.

-Qui ne le serait pas de passer toute la journée en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, grommela Ron à voix basse pour ne pas que Neville l'entende.

-Je crois que tout est dit, fit Neville en consultant sa liasse de parchemin, ah non ! J'ai besoin de deux personnes pour nettoyer la classe de potions. C'est un véritable capharnaüm, soupira-t-il.

-Hermione et moi n'avons plus rien à faire, répondit aussitôt Ginny en levant la main.

Hermione tourna si vite sa tête vers son amie qu'elle cru qu'elle allait souffrir d'un torticolis.

-Parfait, s'exclama Neville, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous autres, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux autres élèves, suivez-moi, McGonagall voudrait que l'on finisse aujourd'hui de nettoyer le septième étage. La salle sur Demande ne cesse de rejeter des cendres et divers objets carbonisés, expliqua Neville en soupirant.

Tous suivirent Neville qui montait déjà les marches de l'escalier tandis que Ginny et Hermione se dirigeaient vers les cachots où se trouvait autrefois leur ancienne salle de cours. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de l'été à évité soigneusement cette partie du château. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant l'entrée des cachots, son estomac se contractait à l'idée que Drago se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, seul dans sa cellule. A mesure que le temps passait, Hermione ressentait ce sentiment de culpabilité s'accroître de plus en plus en elle à un point qu'elle n'osait plus jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers l'entrée menant aux cachots.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'ancienne salle de cours de Rogue, l'endroit n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione y avait mis les pieds quelques mois plus tôt avec Drago. Ce souvenir lui noua aussitôt l'estomac. C'était dans même pièce qu'elle lui avait menti, lui affirmant ne plus l'aimer. Comme elle le regrettait à présent…

A ce moment, Hermione n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences de ce mensonge, non seulement vis-à-vis de Ron mais également de Drago. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si elle n'avait pas mis un terme à sa relation avec le Serpentard ?

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la table de préparation sur laquelle les Serpentard avaient coutume de s'installer au cours de potion. De manière frappante, elle se souvint du premier cours donné par Slughorn en début d'année ou elle avait identifiée la potion d'Amortentia. C'était cette même odeur qu'elle avait sentit quand Drago s'était approché d'elle pour la première fois. Ce même fourmillement familier lui parcourra l'estomac quand elle repensait à ce parfum printanier. A ce souvenir, ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer et elle dû faire un effort pour ne pas à nouveau éclater en sanglots devant Ginny.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?! murmura-t-elle, à l'intention de son amie,

Elle voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes, rentrer au Terrier et ne plus revenir à Poudlard, dans ses cachots sinistres. Sa détermination semblait s'être envolée à l'instant même où elle avait franchi la porte de cette salle de cours.

-Parce que tu dois aller le voir !

-L'entrée des cachots est interdite Ginny… je n'ai pas l'autorisation de McGonagall.

-Et depuis quand te soucies-tu à nouveau du règlement, Hermione Granger ? Demanda Ginny, un léger sourire sur les lèvres malgré elle. C'est fini, tu ne trouveras plus d'excuse ! Je vais surveiller l'entrée du cachot pendant que tu seras dans le couloir, fit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elles se regardèrent, une expression de défi sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sourit à son tour. La détermination de Ginny à vouloir son bonheur la touchait énormément. Jamais elle n'oubliera à quel point leur amitié lui est si précieuse qu'en ce moment-même. Aussitôt, cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait au creux de l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir Drago ressurgi à nouveau. C'était cette même sensation que lorsqu'elle était revenue à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noel pour le surprendre. Décidée, elle quitta la salle de cours en courant, descendant les marches qui menaient aux cachots des prisonniers comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, s'assurant que personne ne la suivait et entra dans le couloir qui menait aux cellules. Elle ne savait à quel endroit Drago se trouvait. Devait-elle tourné à droite ou à gauche ? C'était un véritable dédale. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit reclus du cachot. A l'intérieur des cellules, elle reconnut plusieurs Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêté après la chute de Voldemort. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Dolohov, blottit contre le mur du cachot. Un peu plus loin, les Carrow qui partageaient la même cellule. Enfin, au bout du couloir, elle tourna à droite et vit une porte qu'elle franchit d'un pas décidé. Dernière la porte, une cellule se situait tout au fond d'un petit couloir étroit. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha, ne pouvant apercevoir dans l'ombre le prisonnier. Son cœur battait à vive allure car elle sut, au plus profond d'elle-même, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ce fut comme si son cœur était relié au sien, une sorte de connexion qui aurait toujours existée entre eux.

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, son visage était presque collé contre les barreaux métalliques quand elle le vit : assis à terre, son dos appuyé contre le mur, son visage enfuis entre ses jambes, Drago Malefoy semblait anéanti.


	84. T8 Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une belle reprise (travail, cours,...) et que vous êtes d'aplomb pour la rentrée :p**

 **Voila je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement mais j'ai un peu profité des vacances aussi ^^ Un grand merci pour les nombreuses revieuw, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous continuez à suivre notre histoire :D merci à certains lecteurs "fantômes" de vous êtes manifestés, ça nous booste énormément !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons avec un petit chapitre de Drago : bha oui comment vit-il sa situation le pauvre chou ! Chapitre avec un peu de romantisme qui se finit beaucoup plus sérieusement... enfin je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, ressenti sur ce nouveau chapitre ! :D à très bientôt et encore une fois MERCIII pour votre fidélité :)**

 **Misery & Tinkerbell**

* * *

 **Revieuws :**

Hope1725 : Ah mais on adore finir sur des chapitres qui laissent sur la faim AHAH notre petit côté sadique comme tu as surement du le remarquer :p Voila ce chapitre répond justement à tes exigences j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta revieuw !

Estelle : Non non, même si je tarde à poster je n'abandonnerai pas (où alors je le dirai ! ) pour le moment j'ai pas mal de chapitres (jusque 30!) en réserve mais je préfère prendre le temps de poster pour écrire à mon aise et ne pas être à court de chapitre à un moment :/ merci beaucoup pour ce beau compliment, ça me motive beaucoup en tout cas :D

Tiche : Ohhh merci Tiche de sortir de ton silence, ça nous fait énormément plaisir :D wouaah tu es une de nos plus fidèles lectrices alors merci beaucoup ! :D j'espère que la suite continuera toujours autant à te plaire, on prévoit pas mal de choses pour la suite de notre Fanfic :) A très bientot !

Lol123 : Voila chose faite ! Laisse nous ton ressenti sur la suite de l'histoire :p à bientôt !

Cilou : Merci Cilou pour ta revieuw et ta fidélité ! Jespère que la suite te plaira :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : une visite tant attendue**

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, plus rien à quoi s'accrocher. Sa famille était déchue, emprisonnée dans cette vieille cellule qui servait de cachot, attendant, impuissant, le funeste procès qui les jugera sa famille et lui. Quant à Hermione, pensa-t-il le cœur déchiré, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour où elle lui avait rendu sans un regard son collier. Machinalement, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et sentit l'émeraude reposer au fond. C'était le seul objet qu'il lui restait d'elle, le seul qu'on lui avait autorisé à garder – il avait réussi à le dissimuler dans sa chaussette. Chaque jour, il passait des heures stériles à contempler cette pierre méticuleusement taillée, se rappelant chaque moment où il ornait le cou d'Hermione. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas contemplé autour de son cou dénudé ? Inlassablement, chacun de ces moments lui revenait en tête aussi nettement qu'une photographie.

Il ne se passait pas un seul instant de ses longues et interminables journées sans qu'il ne pense à elle : Hermione, se répétait-il sans cesse, Hermione…. Hermione. Son cœur était brisé, anéanti, détruit… il n'existait pas de mots assez fort pour exprimer toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il vivait chaque jour avec ce trou béant à la place de son cœur et lorsque l'image de la jeune fille se matérialisait dans son esprit, c'était comme si une main invisible lui empoignait violemment son cœur pour l'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron. Le pire de tout, c'était de l'imaginer dans les bras de Weasmoche ! Il était parfaitement conscient que sa seule préoccupation devrait être le bonheur d'Hermione, quel que soit l'élu de son cœur, même si c'était cet imbécile de rouquin. Seulement il n'y parvenait pas. À la seule pensée qu'il puisse poser ses sales mains boueuses sur elle, il se mettait aussitôt à fulminer comme un dragon en cage, ressentant de tout son être une irrésistible envie de l'étrangler de toute la puissance de sa force. Chaque jour il devait vivre avec ce sentiment de colère, d'angoisses et de peur, certains moments il ressentait le tout à la fois. Il ne savait quelle émotion il ne pouvait plus supporter…

Au tout début de son incarcération, il s'était mis à espérer qu'Hermione viendrait le voir. Il en était même persuadé. Pour Drago, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne lui rendre visite dans sa cellule. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus sa certitude vacillait. À mesure que les jours se prolongeaient en semaines et les semaines en mois, il du admettre qu'Hermione ne viendra peut-être jamais le voir. Sans doute avait-elle décidé de tourner définitivement la page sur leur histoire comme elle lui avait suggéré de le faire après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Bien sûr, il ne lui en voulait pas… un sentiment de profonde culpabilité envahissait ses entrailles lorsqu'il pensait à elle... il n'avait pas su la protéger ce jour-là… au Manoir, contrairement à Weasley qui s'était comporté en chevalier servant.

Drago poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Il comprenait à présent que son cœur se soit tourné vers Wesley. Après tout, leur relation serait tellement plus facile à vivre qu'avec lui, pensa-t-il tristement. Sa famille entière était respectée et appréciée par toute la communauté des sorciers, il était le meilleur ami de Potter et surtout, Hermione serait accueillie à bras ouverts chez eux, à l'inverse à sa famille où ils auraient été tout deux chassés et bannis. Et par-dessus tout, se rappela-t-il le cœur serré, Hermione se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés… Weasley savait la protéger, comme elle lui avait si bien souligné durant la bataille de Poudlard, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'ancienne classe de Rogue. Contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas su sauver leur bébé… il n'avait pas su la sauver des griffes de sa tante démente…

C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il perdit l'espoir de la revoir. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa voix prononcer son nom, il crut tout d'abord qu'il rêvait. Après tout, chaque nuit Hermione apparaissait dans ses rêves. Certes il s'agissait la plupart du temps de rêves tourmentés, mais au moins, il la voyait. Quand il se réveillait en sursaut, il ressentait toujours ce sentiment de vide l'envahir quand il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Ainsi, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'il était bel et bien réveillé et qu'il n'était pas victime de ses hallucinations : Hermione se tenait derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, son regard flamboyant braqué sur lui. Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps.

Drago se releva aussitôt, ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle. La bouche bée, il la contempla, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'elle se tenait bien devant lui. Hermione…

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sentit son cœur chavirer et bondir dans sa poitrine comme s'il s'était remis à fonctionner après de long mois d'absence. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Enfin, à travers les barreaux de la cellule, il posa son front contre le sien.

-Drago… fit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Oh Drago.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues. Elle colla son visage contre le sien et ses larmes se mêlèrent aux siennes.

-Hermione… murmura-t-il, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom lui faisait réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tu es là…je suis… tellement… heureux de te voir…arriva-t-il à articuler en essayant de contrôler sa voix brisée et rauque. J'ai cru… que jamais plus je ne te reverrais !

-Je ne savais pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée de venir… murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Drago releva son visage vers elle et chercha à croiser son regard qu'elle fuyait. La tête baissée, ses joues légèrement rosies, elle lui répondit à voix basse, son ton aigu habituel.

-J'ai réalisé que je fuyais la réalité… balbutia Hermione.

Drago n'n'était pas sûr de saisir entièrement ses propos.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien…

-Je t'ai menti, Drago, avoua Hermione honteuse. Durant la bataille de Poudlard, lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus… c'était… faux. Je t'ai menti…J'ai réalisé tout ce temps que je ne cesserai de t'aimer !

Après des mois entiers d'inertie, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et dansa la charade à un tel point qu'il cru qu'il exploserait sur le champ. Toutes ses heures de torture, passées à imaginer Hermione dans les bras de Weasley, loin de lui, semblèrent s'envoler à l'instant.

-Et Weasley ? Demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

-Tout est faux, je n'ai jamais aimé Ron, déclara Hermione en plongeant, cette fois, son regard dans le sien. Drago, ça a toujours été toi !

Elle passa sa main entre les barreaux et chercha la sienne pour y entremêler ses doigts.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours !

-Oh Drago, s'écria-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix aiguë, sans réussir à retenir ses sanglots. Je suis tellement _désolée_ ! Je me sens si honteuse de ne pas être venue plus tôt ! J'aurais tellement voulu, je t'assure ! Mais je n'y arrivais pas ! J'avais peur… de te faire plus de mal… Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais ! Continua-t-elle en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Chut… fit Drago dans un murmure en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

Il vit qu'au contact de sa main contre sa peau, Hermione fermait les yeux, savourant pleinement son geste comme un chat docile. Il continua de lui caresser sa peau, lui essuyant au passage ses larmes comme il savait si bien le faire. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et il entendit qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement.

-Le plus important est que tu sois près de moi, en ce moment, lui dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Légèrement, il lui saisit des deux mains son visage et l'approcha lentement du sien. Il pouvait voir son reflet briller dans ses pupilles baignées de larmes, ses yeux gris perdus dans la profondeur de ses yeux marron. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient sensuellement, Drago pouvait sentir son souffle se mélanger à celui d'Hermione tandis que leurs paupières s'abaissaient lentement comme s'ils ne pouvaient retenir leur lourdeur. Tout son être ne lui hurlait plus qu'une chose : l'embrasser. Mais il ne voulait rien précipiter, au contraire il voulait savourer chaque seconde de ce moment qu'il s'était inlassablement passé en tête. Instinctivement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin pour se poser tendrement l'une contre l'autre. Il sentit une explosion lui parcourir tout le corps au fur et à mesure que leur mouvement s'intensifiait, devant de plus en plus fébrile. Leur souffle devint plus étouffé, les mains d'Hermione parcourraient à son tour son visage puis chercha fébrilement sa nuque pour l'attirer de plus en plus vers elle dans un geste désespéré. Il sentit qu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, comme elle avait coutume de le faire. Ce geste le faisait tellement frémir, il sentit chaque centimètre de sa peau frissonner à ce contact intense.

À son tour, il lui saisit fougueusement sa nuque, mais les barreaux les empêchaient de s'approcher plus. Elle poussa alors un gémissement de frustration, mais les lèvres de Drago réussissaient tout de même à apaiser cette ardeur malgré la cellule qui les séparait. Plus que jamais, leurs visages étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, si bien qu'on arrivait plus à distinguer leurs lèvres se mêler. Cherchant sans cesse à aller beaucoup plus loin. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces satanés barreaux, pensa-t-il en sentant le contact du fer froid contre sa peau. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : ne jamais arrêter ce baiser.

Lentement, quand ils furent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se décollèrent tandis qu'il rouvrait ses yeux, leur regard n'arrivant pas à se détacher. La respiration haletante, ils continuèrent de se regarder avant que Drago ne pose son front contre le sien. À travers les barreaux, il sentit le cœur d'Hermione battre à vive allure, au même rythme que sa respiration.

-Oh Drago… souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer…

-Hermione… murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, j'ai l'impression de rêver… combien de fois n'ai-je pas imaginé cette scène dans ma tête, que tu viendrais et qu'on s'enfuirait ensemble !

-Je le voudrai tellement ! Gémit-elle, partir loin d'ici, seulement nous deux… oublier le passé et nous reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

-Ca serait de la folie, mais peu m'importe du moment que nous ne sommes plus séparés !

-Tu me fais perdre la tête, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

-C'est l'effet que font mes baisers, paraît-il, répondit Drago en lui lançant un sourire taquin.

Hermione eut un léger sourire à son tour et laissa échapper un gloussement tellement agréable à entendre. Ils continuèrent de se regarder, un large sourire éclairait leur visage. Durant plusieurs secondes, ils parvinrent même à oublier qu'il était condamné.

-Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurai dû venir plus tôt…

-N'y pense pas, lui rassura-t-il d'une voix douce, de toute manière il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Tu ne peux plus me sauver cette fois.

Il vit le regard d'Hermione s'effarer et se mêler d'effroi.

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie ! Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis certaine tu seras acquitté ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Pas avec toutes les charges qui sont retenues contre moi et ma famille… ajouta-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

-Voldemort te menaçait de tuer tes parents ! S'écria Hermione dans un murmure pour ne pas trop se faire entendre dans le cachot qui portait sa voix en écho. Tu peux plaider pour circonstance atténuante, tout comme Xenophilius Lovegood !

Il observa plus attentivement Hermione d'un air hébété. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir ? Il l'ignorait. Cependant, même en ayant vécu avec le poids de cette menace sur les épaules, trop d'éléments jouaient contre leur faveur à ses parents et lui. Il pensa à la journée de demain… Selon les rumeurs que la _Gazette du sorcier_ circulait, les Carrow auraient passé un accord avec Kingsley pour divulguer des informations hautement importantes.

-C'est impossible… les frères Carrow vont être jugés demain, ils ont passé un accord avec Kingsley, je suis persuadée qu'ils vont rejeter toutes les fautes sur ma famille. Ils ne nous ont jamais beaucoup appréciés…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il pouvait percevoir la peur s'inscrire dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, lui dire que tout finira par s'arranger, mais il n'y croyait plus lui-même.

-Drago, tu n'avais pas le choix ! Tu ne pouvais laisser mourir tes parents !

-Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! Mes parents ont eu l'occasion de se repentir à plusieurs reprises, mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait, moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Combien de fois ne m'as-tu pas suppliée de rejoindre l'Ordre et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Même Dumbledore me l'avait proposé le soir de sa mort… de rejoindre le bon camp et que l'Ordre nous protégerait… seulement je n'ai pas accepté… il était trop tard.

-Mais tu étais sur le point de le faire ! S'exclama Hermione en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tu avais baissé ta baguette !

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

-Harry l'a vu ! Il me l'a dit et il pourra le confirmer devant la cour de justice que tu étais sur le point de te rendre avant que Rogue n'intervienne ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier tout comme il ne voudrait pas que tu passes injustement ta vie derrière les barreaux !

Face au discours enflammé d'Hermione, Drago sentit une boule de chaleur se répandre au creux de son ventre. Même s'il était condamné à vie à Azkaban, le simple fait qu'Hermione pense chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer lui donnait espoir. Non, elle ne le haïssait pas pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire… sa trahison lors de la mort du Directeur, la perte de leur bébé… malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, ils continuaient de s'aimer profondément et de croire en cette chance infinie qu'ils pourraient un jour s'aimer librement.

-J'espère tellement que les juges entendront ce que tu diras… mais je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personnes viendront témoigner en notre faveur.

-Harry le fera ! Ron aussi et…

-Weasley, ricana Drago malgré lui, comme s'il allait prendre ma défense, il serait plutôt le premier à me pousser dans la première cellule d'Azkaban trouvée !

-Alors ça sera moi ! Déclara Hermione d'une voix plein d'assurance, je pourrai dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie durant la bataille de Poudlard et que tu…

-Non, tu es sous serment ! Lui rappela Drago, je t'interdis de mentir pour moi ! Je mériterai le jugement de la cour… quel que soit le verdict ! Pour une fois, je veux montrer ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi ! Pas avec des mensonges, ni des supplications, je veux me montrer digne de toi, Hermione.

-En passant le restant de tes jours en prison ?! S'exclama Hermione, les yeux à nouveau baignés de larmes.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée, d'une manière ou d'une autre… il faut que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.

-Je ne pourrai pas, Drago… lui supplia-t-elle.

-Il le faut ! Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton désolé. Et toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Pour se donner du courage, il prit une profonde aspiration avant de lui répondre lentement :

-J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer… j'ignore si je pourrai un jour sortir de cette prison, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois certain, c'est que tu devras accepter le verdict qui sera prononcé ! Je ne veux pas que tu te compromettes pour moi !

-Je ne serais jamais heureuse, pas sans toi Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte était inconfortable en raison des barreaux qui les séparaient, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Il prit tendrement le menton d'Hermione, l'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne pleurait plus et il put lire la tristesse et le désespoir de son regard. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant de tout son être que leur baiser ne s'arrête jamais quand il entendit une voix toussoter derrière eux. Aussitôt ils se relâchèrent en sursaut et se retournèrent vers ce visiteur. Il reconnut, la sœur Weasley qui les observait au pied de la porte du cachot. En voyant le soulagement se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione, il comprit qu'elle était au courant de sa présence dans le cachot.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ginny et Drago se regardèrent, un air de défi sur le visage, comme si la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à repousser Hermione loin de lui. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard vers son amie pour lui dire :

-Hermione, Harry et Ron te cherchent… apparemment Peeves aurait bouché toutes les toilettes du deuxième étage qui inondent le sol de tout ce que je te laisse imaginer, expliqua Ginny en faisant une moue dégoûtée.

-Très bien, répondit Hermione à son attention, j'arrive tout de suite.

Mais Ginny ne bougea pas, attendant son amie.

-Je viendrai demain, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Drago en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens, au procès. Je viendrai te soutenir !

-Ne te sens pas obligée, je sais que c'est très pénible pour toi.

-Non, je ne les laisserai pas faire !

-Hermione ! Jure-moi que tu resteras en dehors de ça ! Tu es déjà trop impliquée, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose…

-Ca ne risquera pas, coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

-Si jamais…

-Hermione ! La pressa Ginny, le temps presse, si quelqu'un nous voit ici !

Hermione fit un pas en arrière vers la sortie et Drago lâcha sa main, la regardant partir lentement. Il aurait voulu crier son nom, la retenir pour qu'elle reste à jamais près de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Je reviendrai, Drago ! S'écria Hermione par-dessus son épaule tandis que Ginny ouvrait la porte.

-Hermione ! Ne fais rien qui pourrait te compromettre ! Cria-t-il au même moment où elle sortit du cachot.

Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard puis la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, plongeant la pièce dans un silence de mort. L'esprit embrouillé, Drago recula lentement des barreaux et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'effondrer à terre. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à elle… à leur baiser. Il passa le restant de la journée à se remémorer inlassablement cette scène. Il ne se sentait plus seul à présent, comme si la jeune fille avait laissé derrière elle une empreinte qui resterait à jamais à ses côtés. À nouveau, il sortit machinalement le collier qui était resté au fond de sa poche et observa curieusement l'émeraude qui semblait plus claire. Il ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un jeu de lumière, mais la pierre scintillait beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Intrigué, il serra le collier au creux de sa main et se mit à songer à demain.

Le lendemain matin, il fut escorté de sa cellule par plusieurs membres de la Brigade magique, comme un vulgaire criminel, pensa-t-il furieusement tandis qu'un des sorciers faisait apparaître des cordes pour lui enrouler les mains derrière le dos. Devant lui, il vit ses parents qui subissaient les mêmes humiliations. À nouveau une bouffée de rage lui parcourra les tripes quand il vit un des sorciers de la Brigade magique brusquer son père pour qu'il monte plus rapidement les escaliers sortant des cachots. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le Hall d'entrée de l'école, les trois Malefoy furent accompagnés jusqu'au portail de l'école pour se rendre au Ministère par un transplanage d'escorte où on les conduisit jusqu'à une vieille salle d'audience située au niveau dix.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ses oreilles furent assourdies par le son des conversations des sorciers et sorcières venues assister à l'audience. La tête baissée, il suivit ses parents jusqu'à l'estrade réservée aux inculpés. Au milieu de la salle circulaire, il reconnut Alecto et Amycus Carrow, leurs mains enchaînées aux sièges en fer forgé. Il fut frappé de constater que le frère et la sœur ne semblaient nullement inquiets du procès qui déciderait de leur sort, au contraire, il crut voir dans leur expression hautaine une sorte d'assurance comme s'ils savaient tous deux que leur verdict serait couru d'avance. L'estomac noué, il s'assit à côté de sa mère sur le banc qui leur était réservé, en tant que prisonnier. Il parcourra rapidement la salle des yeux et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Hermione parmi les sorciers du parti civil.

Une nouvelle bouffée de colère remonta en lui quand il vit Weasley lui prendre délicatement la main. Heureusement, elle repoussa son geste et détourna la tête pour croiser son regard durant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, il entendit le martèlement habituel de Kingsley pour obtenir le silence qui se fit instantanément.

-Alecto et Amycus Carrow, fit la voix lente et grave de Kingsley, vous avez été transféré de votre prison jusqu'à cette salle d'audience pour témoigner au bénéfice du ministère de la Magie. Vous avez tous deux laissé entendre que vous déteniez des informations qui seraient susceptibles d'aider grandement le Ministère, c'est cela ?

-Oui, intervint aussitôt Amycus, des informations hautement importantes qui pourraient éclaircir le Ministère sur la situation actuelle.

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle. Certains observaient les Carrow avec intérêt, d'autres avec une méfiance affichée. À ses côtés, Drago entendit sa mère claquer violemment sa langue contre son palais dans un signe d'agacement.

-Bien, répondit sèchement la sorcière hindoue à la droite de Kingsley, nous vous écoutons attentivement.

Alecto, sa sœur, regarda brièvement son frère de ce même air insolent et rempli d'assurance.

-Nous pouvons vous assurer, avec certitude, qui était les plus fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur bras droit en d'autres termes ! Il y avait Rogue, Severus Rogue ! S'exclama Alecto comme si elle était certaine d'avoir marqué le coup.

-Severus Rogue est mort ! Répondit sèchement la sorcière sur un ton agacé. Il s'est avéré qu'il était depuis le début un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il sera bientôt honoré pour le courage et la loyauté dont il a fait preuve durant ses longues années de service envers Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Quoi d'autre ? Reprit la sorcière en penchant ses lunettes sur son nez crochu pour relire ses notes.

-Ma sœur et moi, reprit Amycus, pouvons également vous fournir plusieurs informations importantes concernant l'endroit où se tenait le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-En effet, répliqua aussitôt sa sœur sans avoir été invitée à parler, il se tenait dans la maison de l'un des nôtres ! Les meilleurs partisans de Vous-savez-Qui depuis des années!

À nouveau, un brouhaha de murmure résonna dans le cachot. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa mère se tortiller les doigts dans un signe d'anxiété. Lui-même commençait à sentir son estomac se tordre et rebondir au creux de son ventre. La situation se compliquait, pensa-t-il avec angoisse tandis que Kingsley attendait avec impatience qu'ils poursuivent leur révélation. Il porta son regard vers Hermione et croisa son regard rempli de terreur. Drago tenta de la rassurer même s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Poursuivez ! Exigea Kingsley en tapant son marteau contre le socle pour faire taire la foule.

-Vous comprenez, poursuivit Alecto, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui !

-Oui, nous le savons, s'impatienta le premier Ministre. Alors, ces noms !

-Ce sont eux ! S'écria la Mangemort en pointant du doigt les tribunes, la famille Malefoy !

Il eut à nouveau des murmures plus élevés, le bruit des conversations reprenait alors que toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Drago baissa ses yeux, n'osant regarder les visages accusateurs des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières venus assistés à l'audience. À nouveau, Kingsley ordonna le silence qui se fit après quelques secondes.

-Quelles preuves pouvez-vous fournir à la cour ? Fit la voix autoritaire de Lucius Malefoy qui s'était levé de son siège.

Drago porta son attention sur son père qui malgré son aspect cadavérique, n'avait rien perdu de son charisme imposant. Il scruta de haut les accusés ainsi que le jury qui semblait à la fois impressionné et scandalisé de cette interruption.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions, Lucius Malefoy, coupa sèchement la sorcière qui succédait à Amélia Bones.

-J'essayais de souligner à la cour qu'il n'y a seulement que la parole de ces deux individus et rien d'autres de plus !

-D'autres Mangemorts pourront l'affirmer ! S'écria Alecto.

-C'est un complot ! Affirma Lucius vers le Jury ! Ils ont tous décidé de nous faire porter les responsabilités de leurs actes !

-SILEEEENCE ! Reprit Kingsley, vous ne parlerez seulement que lorsqu'on vous y autorisera, Mr Malefoy.

Tous deux soutenaient leur regard, une expression de défi sur leurs visages avant que Lucius Malefoy ne reprenne sa place.

-Très bien, fit le premier Ministre comme si rien ne s'était passé, hormis la parole des autres vermines de votre espèce, quelles autres preuves pouvez-vous nous fournir ?

Visiblement, les Carrow ne semblaient pas avoir pensé à ce que la question soit posée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'audience, on pouvait lire la panique dans le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient. Toute l'assurance et la confiance qu'ils laissaient transparaître devant la cour se volatilisèrent aussitôt. Soudain, contre toute attente, un large sourire sournois se dessina sur le visage trapu d'Alecto, dans un murmure à peine audible elle répondit :

-Interrogez les prisonniers, demandez à Barjow qui dirigeait les opérations ! Ils pourront vous l'affirmer ! Ce sont les Malefoy !

Cette fois, ce fut les jurys qui murmurèrent entre eux en se regardant l'un l'autre d'un air excité comme s'ils tenaient enfin un bon gros morceau de gibier. Drago échangea un regard inquiet vers sa mère. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et l'effroi, mais malgré ça, Narcissa Malefoy ne perdait rien du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Très bien, la cour s'en chargera, informa Kingsley en rangeant sa pile de parchemins. Nous tiendrons compte des informations que vous avez livrées au Ministère. En attendant votre verdict, vous resterez incarcérés dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des membres de la brigade magique qui emmenèrent les accusés hors de la salle d'audience. Avant de passer l'immense porte qui menait au couloir du neuvième étage, Drago détourna la tête et vit qu'Hermione l'observait au loin. Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller de tristesse avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête dans un signe de désespoir. Cette image lui déchira le cœur et il passa le restant de la journée dans sa cellule, repensant à sa situation désespérée. Plus que jamais, il se sentait vaincu et condamné.


	85. T8 Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite de notre histoire :)**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos revieuws et votre présence même si nous tardons à poster!**

 **A très bientot pour la suite :D**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Désaccord**

Grâce à leur collaboration, Alecto et Amycus Carrow furent inculpés de vingt ans de prison au lieu de la perpétuité. Aux yeux de tous, Kingsley s'était montré trop conciliant pour un témoignage qui était assez prévisible, après tout, tout le monde savaient que la famille Malefoy était étroitement liée aux forces du mal. Comme ne manquait pas de pointer du doigt _La Gazette du sorcier_ , - Rita Skeeter se faisait un plaisir de glisser entre ses lignes de vipère quelques allusions, soulignant à plusieurs reprises l'incapacité de Kingsley à ne pouvoir répondre suffisamment à la soif de justice que réclamait la population magique.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine ensoleillée du Terrier, Ron ne manquait pas, comme à son habitude, de lire à haute voix les nouvelles apportées par _La Gazette_.

-Vingt ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Vingt ans à Azkaban ! S'exclama-t-il indigné en pliant avec rage le journal, ce qui fit renverser son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table.

-Ron ! S'écria Ginny en se relevant, évitant de justesse que le jus ne se déverse sur son jean, fais un peu attention !

-Désolé, Ginny, répondit-il précipitamment en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. _Recurvite_ !

Le jus de citrouille se volatilisa aussitôt et La Gazette du sorcier retrouva son aspect ordinaire. Hermione pouvait voir en première page Alecto et Amycus Carrow en train de se faire emprisonner, cette même expression de victoire dessiner sur leur visage hautain. En bas de la page, une photographie des trois Malefoy assistant à l'audience était représentée avec en gros titre :

 _LA SITUATION SE COMPLIQUE POUR LA FAMILLE MALEFOY APRES LES TERRIBLES ACCUSATIONS LANCEES PAR LES MANGEMORTS CARROW_.

 _RETROUVEZ EN EXCLUSIVITE (Page 2) LE RAPPORT DU PROCES CARROW AINSI QUE LES TEMOIGNAGES DES MEMBRES DU JURY CONCERNANT L'AFFAIRE MALEFOY DONT LE PROCES EST PREVU A LA DATE DE LUNDI PROCHAIN. POUR PLUS DE DETAILS SUR LES CHARGES D'ACCUSATION (Page 4)_

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et reporta son attention sur le bol de porridge qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avaler, tant son estomac fut noué. La veille, la nouvelle était tombée : l'ouverture du procès Malefoy était avancée en raison des accusations tenues par les Carrow. Comme un coup de massue, Hermione s'était assise de justesse sur le canapé du salon quand Ron avait débarqué dans la pièce en brandissant _La Gazette du sorcier_ dans sa main et en s'écriant d'une voix excitée que Kingsley avançait l'audience des Malefoy.

Le regard perdu sur son bol de porridge, Hermione se mit à penser à la journée de lundi. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant que Drago et ses parents ne soient jugés. Elle sentit ses yeux picoter, bâtit des cils pour le pas éclaté en sanglot devant tout le monde et écouta Ron d'une oreille distraite.

-Kingsley est trop laxiste, reprit Ron en se servant un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille, tout le monde commence à croire que le poste de Premier Ministre ne lui conviendrait peut-être pas.

-Et bien moi, répliqua Harry, je trouve qu'il sera beaucoup mieux que Fudge ou Scrimgeour ne l'ait été !

Ron le regarda les yeux écarquillés comme si Harry parlait une langue étrangère dont il n'avait pas comprit un strict mot.

-Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir enlevé les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ?!

-Dumbledore a toujours dit que le ralliement à de telles créatures avait été une terrible erreur, répondit Harry avec une fidélité sans faille. Tu as bien vu le résultat lorsque Voldemort était au pouvoir !

\- Arrête de prononcer son nom ! S'écria Ron en tremblant, de toute manière Tu-sais-qui n'est plus là, il n'y a plus aucune raison de les renvoyer ! Azkaban ne sera plus aussi terrifiant et craint par la communauté des sorciers sans les Détraqueurs. Tu as bien vu la réaction des Carrow, ajouta-t-il, les joues rouges de colère, ils s'en fichaient royalement de passer vingt années à Azkaban ! Ces crapules méritent plus que la prison à vie !

-Ron ! S'exclama Ginny en regardant son frère avec un air de reproche.

-Quoi ? Les Carrow n'ont écopé que vingt misérables années à Azkaban alors qu'ils torturaient des élèves de l'école, Ginny !

Un mal aise pesant s'installa dans la petite cuisine du terrier. Hermione continua de fixer son bol de porridge en silence. Ces derniers temps, elle trouvait les réactions de Ron particulièrement vindicatif lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet des procès.

-Vous verrez, reprit Ron en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans sa saucisse, les Malefoy réussiront aussi à s'en tirer…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine.

-… Ils méritent tous le baiser du Détraqueur ! Rugit-il.

Soudain, Hermione lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba dans un bruit métallique sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, étonnées de la voir perdre son sang froid de la sorte.

-C'est… horrible, ce que tu viens de dire Ron, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix petite voix aigue à peine audible.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il, ne comprenant manifestement rien à la situation.

Celui-ci jeta un regard hagard vers Harry, comme s'il cherchait un soutient mais ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré du comportement révolté de Ron ces derniers temps.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi horrible sur Malefoy ! Sa mère a sauvé la vie de Harry dans la forêt interdite ! Sans elle, Voldemort ne serait peut-être pas vaincu !

-Réveille-toi, Hermione ! S'écria Ron qui commençait à son tour de s'emporter, elle a fait ça uniquement pour sauver la peau de son fils chéri ! C'était par pur égoïsme, rien d'autre !

Ginny et Harry suivaient la conversation comme lors d'un match de tennis.

-Alors par égoïsme, elle mériterait le baiser du Détraqueur ?! Et Malefoy aussi ?! Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

-Exactement ! Ils ont choisi leur camp ! Et maintenant que Tu-sais-qui n'est plus là, il cherche le repenti de tout le monde ! S'égosilla Ron, dont les postillons commençait à s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Il voulait se repentir avant, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Il n'avait pas le choix !

-Et quand nous étions prisonniers dans ce fichu Manoir, c'était aussi un repenti ?! Je suis désolé, Hermione mais ils méritent tous les trois d'être jugé pour leur crime !

Hermione s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsque la voix de Mrs Weasley leur parvint de derrière, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de la table. Elle n'était plus descendue prendre son petit déjeuner si tôt depuis la mort de Fred.

-Ron a raison, fit-elle avec une dureté dans la voix qui ne lui était pas familière, tous ces gens méritent un châtiment pour ce qu'ils ont fait. De toute manière, ajouta-t-elle en effectuant un mouvement de baguette vers bouilloire à thé qui se mit à se déversée toute seule vers sa tasse, ce sont aux membres du Magenmagot et Kingsley à qui reviendra la décision, nous ne pouvons qu'apporter notre témoignage.

-Quand recevrons-nous la convocation ? Intervint Harry, soulagé de pouvoir mettre un terme à la dispute entre Ron et Hermione et de reprendre une conversation normale.

-Surement très bientôt, répondit Mrs Weasley en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, d'après Percy, ils sont très débordé au Ministère. Le pauvre chéri, tous les jours il part très tôt le matin pour revenir dans son appartement à Londres tard le soir. Evidemment, je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois de revenir à la maison pour l'aider un peu - du moins lui préparer des repas convenables, ajouta-t-elle d'un air contrarié - mais il est très attaché à son indépendance.

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde se souvint à l'instant de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté cet été, quand Percy avait refusé de revenir vivre au Terrier, sous les pleurs déchirants de sa mère. Certes, depuis la bataille de Poudlard, Percy et ses parents s'étaient réconciliés de manière émouvante mais Mrs Weasley ne comprenait pas que Percy aimait vivre seul à présent, sans dépendre de sa mère pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Mrs Weasley avait très mal pris sa réponse et le résultat fut qu'ils avaient passé plus de deux jours à essayer de réconforter ses subites crises de larmes.

-Je serai certainement convoqué, fit Harry dans un soupir, comme à chaque procès.

Il commençait à se lasser d'être sans cesse sous les feux de la rampe. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que son nom ne soit cité dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied dehors sans être assiégé par les journalistes ou les sorciers qui souhaitaient toujours leur serrer vivement la main, Ron et elle. Contrairement à ses amis, Ron semblait se délecté de sa célébrité et l'attention qu'on lui accordait, ne ratant jamais l'occasion de se faire photographier ou de signer des autographe jusqu'au jour où Harry lui avait fait remarquer qu'il suivait les traces de Gilderoy Lockhard, leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis, pour leur plus grand soulagement, Ron s'était quelque peu calmé.

Par ailleurs, entre les convocations au Ministère pour les procès et leurs activités à Poudlard, les trois amis n'avaient plus remis les pieds sur le chemin de Traverse depuis le mois de juin. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère, profitant des dernières journées de l'été au Terrier, en compagnie de Ginny.

-Tu es celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, souligna Ginny, c'est normal que tu sois si souvent appeler à témoigner.

-Je sais, répondit Harry, j'espère simplement que le procès de Malefoy soit vite terminer. Même si c'est mon meilleur ennemi, je ne lui souhaite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Hermione jeta à son meilleur ami un regard bienveillant. Elle savait que Harry prendra malgré tout, la défense de Drago et sa famille. Cette simple pensée lui procura au fond d'elle un sentiment de soulagement qui fut de courte durée lorsque Ron répliqua :

-Si vous voulez mon avis, nous seront convoqués tous les trois. Kingsley voudra connaître notre version des faits sur ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en biais vers Hermione.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, son regard se porta malgré elle à la fine cicatrice qu'elle portait au bras, on pouvait encore lire le mot « Sang-de-bourbe » qu'avait tailladé Bellatrix sur sa peau avec son petit couteau d'argent. A ce souvenir, Hermione repensa à son bébé qu'elle avait perdu ce jour-là et à nouveau, ce même gout amer monta au fond de sa gorge. De toutes ses forces, elle essaya de retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

-Hermione ? Demanda Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Oui…oui répondit-elle d'une voix aigue en faignant de boire son jus de citrouille.

-Tu sais… commença Ginny, d'un œil inquiet, tu n'es pas obligée de témoigner si tu ne te sens pas encore prête…

-Merci Ginny, coupa Hermione, préférant changer de sujet.

Elle était touchée du réconfort de son amie, après tout, elle seule comprenait véritablement sa situation. Evidement qu'elle sera appelée au Ministère pour le procès, Hermione ne doutait pas que leur témoignage étaient précieux et qu'il pèserait lourd dans la décision du jury. Elle repensa à la requête de Drago qui désirait qu'elle reste à l'écart du procès, se sentirait-elle capable de ne pas intervenir alors que la vie de Drago pouvait dépendre également de son témoignage ? Allait rester une simple spectatrice du procès ? Elle n'en savait rien…

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la cuisine. Ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et accueillir avec joie la proposition de Harry pour jouer au Quidditch dans le verger voisin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le champ, Hermione reconnu au loin, avec un serrement au cœur, la petite maison abandonnée où ils avaient coutume de se retrouver, l'année dernière avec Drago. Voyant le regard perdu d'Hermione vers la maisonnette, Ron s'avança vers elle et lui expliqua :

-Cette maison est abandonnée depuis des années. En fait, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue habituée une seule fois. Du temps où mes parents ont emménagé, un vieux fermiers moldu élevait des moutons, dit-il en contemplant la vue qui s'étendait jusqu'à la colline. Puis il y a eu un loup sauvage dans la région et tout son troupeau a été tué. Depuis la ferme est restée à l'abandon… Tu…heu… tu veux aller jeter un coup d'œil ? Proposa Ron maladroitement. On pourrait y aller faire un tour nous deux et heu… discuter.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et détourna aussitôt son regard de l'ancienne ferme. Elle ne désirait plus mettre les pieds dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait douloureusement trop de souvenirs passés avec Drago, et encore moins y aller accompagnée de Ron !

-Nous pouvons très bien discuter ici, suggéra Hermione alors que Harry et Ginny avait déjà enfourché leur balai et voletait au dessus des champs pour se lancer un vieux ballon transformé en Souafle.

-Ici ? Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas… j'imaginais un endroit plus à l'écart, plus discret…

-Ron, s'impatienta Hermione, combien de temps encore éviteras-tu notre conversation ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai peur Hermione…. Peur de te perdre. Je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit mais je t'ai toujours aimé. Lavande ne signifiait rien pour moi, c'était toi et seulement toi que je voulais. Je croyais que tu le comprenais…

Hermione écouta sans rien ajouté d'autres mots. La gorge sèche, elle sentait que les choses commençaient à se compliquer. Comment lui dire, après une telle déclaration, que ses sentiments n'étaient pas du tout partagés.

-Ron, commença-t-elle d'un ton décidé, j'en suis très touchée, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que…

-Ron ! Hermione ! Lança la voix de Harry au loin, alors vous venez ? On a besoin de gardien !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent arriver leur ami en piqué, suivit de Ginny qui semblait bouder. Elles s'échangèrent rapidement toutes les deux un regard significatif, avant que Ron ne profite de l'interruption pour enfourcher son balai et rejoindre Harry.

Poussant un soupir, Hermione observa ses deux meilleurs amis s'envoler et effectuer des acrobaties dans les airs. Ginny s'avança vers elle sur son balai et lui demanda à voix basse :

-Tu lui as parlé de tu-sais-quoi.

-J'étais sur le point de le faire avant qu'Harry ne nous interrompe, répondit Hermione d'un ton las.

-J'en étais sûre mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir sans attirer ses soupçons.

-Ce n'est rien, Ginny, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, j'essayerai de trouver un autre moment opportun.

Son amie esquiva un léger hochement de tête puis s'envola rejoindre Harry et Ron qui s'entraînait à des tirs au but. A son tour, Hermione enfourcha son balai et vola près de ses amis sans réellement participer à la partie de Quidditch. Même après toutes ses années, elle n'arrivait pas à accrocher à ce _jeu_ , quoiqu'en disent Harry, Ron et Ginny. Après quelques minutes, Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle s'était nettement améliorée dans sa maîtrise de vol avec un balai. Après tout, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier sa dernière expérience dans la salle sur Demande, lorsqu'ils étaient poursuivis par le Feudeymon lancé par Crabbe. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées l'année dernière, l'altitude ne lui faisait plus aussi peur. Aussitôt le souvenir des vacances de Noel passées avec Drago lui revint en tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, les images du Serpentard faisant des pirouettes aériennes pour jouer avec les nerfs d'Hermione défilaient sous ses yeux, aussi nettement qu'une photographie.

Avec une boule à l'estomac, Hermione essaya de ne plus penser à Drago, ni à l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'approche du procès et profita de cette dernière journée d'été avec ses amis.


	86. T8 Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : la convocation

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis se levèrent aux premières lueurs du soleil et se hâtèrent de se mettre en route pour Poudlard. Rapidement, après avoir avalé leur petit déjeuner, ils transplanèrent vers la gare de pré-au-lard puis se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers le château qui à l'horizon, paraissait encore endormi. Le temps était maussade et une petite pluie annonciatrice de l'automne giflait leurs visages. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des grilles de l'école déjà ouvertes pour accueillir les visiteurs. Comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid dont les rideaux étaient tirés depuis son départ pour la France où il était parti rejoindre Mrs Maxime. Tous les trois avaient si hâte de revoir leur grand ami autour d'une grosse tasse de thé bouillante et de ses habituels biscuits durs comme des rochers.

Ils continuèrent de traverser le parc d'un pas pressé avant d'arriver devant la grande porte d'entrée du château. Aujourd'hui, le hall était désert, excepté le petit groupe habituel composé de Neville, Luna, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ils s'avancèrent vers leurs condisciples au moment où Neville commençait déjà à énoncer les tâches de la journée :

-certaines salles de cours ne sont toujours pas accessibles à cause des débris, particulièrement au quatrième étage, dit-il en feuilletant ses liasses de parchemin. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps la semaine dernière à cause de cette histoire toilettes, soupira-t-il, j'ai prévenu McGonagall, Peeves ne devrait plus être un problème…

-Ce qui est un soulagement, ajouta Seamus à moitié amusé, mes mains sentent encore l'odeur de toute la…

-Merci Seamus, coupa sèchement Ginny, provoquant quelques rires.

Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, Neville se replongea entièrement dans sa longue liste de tâches dont le parchemin entièrement déroulé lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux :

-Très bien, conclut-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. Je pense que nous devrions terminer le quatrième étage avant la fin de la journée.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, sauf Hermione. Elle souhaitait retourner avec Ginny dans la classe des potions de Slughorn pour rendre une dernière visite à Drago. Elle échangea furtivement un regard en biais avec son amie qui comprit aussitôt ce que Hermione avait derrière la tête.

-Heu… tenta-t-elle timidement, Ginny et moi n'avons pas fini de nettoyer la classe de potion.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Neville, McGonagall préfère terminer en priorité les travaux au quatrième étage, car il faut faire tout un détour pour se rendre dans la partie Est du château ce qui est assez ennuyeux.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et ils suivirent leurs amis jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient au quatrième étage. Hermione se sentait frustrée de ne pouvoir s'échapper du groupe pour se rendre jusqu'au cachot. Elle avait promis à Drago qu'elle reviendrait et depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés l'autre jour, tout son être n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : _le_ revoir. Mais comment fausser compagnie à ses amis sans se faire remarquer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La peur d'éveiller les soupçons ou pire encore, que Harry ou Ron la suivent s'empara d'elle. D'un pas traînant, elle suivit le groupe et écouta à moitié la conversation entre Harry, Neville et Luna :

-Je doute fortement que l'école n'ouvre ses portes pour la fin du mois, soupira Neville, même après un tel travaille acharné, nous manquons de plus en plus de baguette et de temps.

-Beaucoup de personnes nous ont abandonnés ces derniers temps, expliqua Luna de son ton habituel qui avait le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

-Pour quand l'école serait-elle terminée d'après vous ? Demanda Harry.

-À première vue, fit Neville en réfléchissant, je dirai vers la mi-octobre, peut-être un peu plus si nous n'avons pas de coup de main supplémentaire.

-Oooooh, fit Luna en s'arrêtant net.

Surpris, Neville se tourna vers elle et manqua de tomber entre le trou béant formé par les deux escaliers en mouvement. D'un geste vif, Harry et Ron saisirent Neville par les bras et le ramenèrent sur la marche. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Luna poursuivit :

-Nous pourrions rouvrir l'école le jour d'Halloween, suggéra-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Ça serait l'occasion d'organiser une grande fête, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Luna ! S'exclama Neville, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ça, c'est une idée merveilleuse ! Nous devrions la soumettre à McGonagall !

Luna lui rendit son sourire puis avança en sautillant par petits bonds lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au quatrième étage. Le petit groupe se sépara et commença aussitôt les tâches que leur avait attribuées Neville dans le hall. Seamus, Dean et Ernie se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans les trois premières salles de cours tandis que Neville, Harry et Ron s'occupaient de dégager l'accès du couloir rendu impossible par les explosions de bloc de marbre. Au fond du couloir qui menait à l'aile Est du château – l'unique partie presque intacte-, Hermione, Ginny et Luna s'occupaient de restaurer les vieilles tapisseries qui pendaient tristement en lambeaux contre le mur ainsi que de vieilles statues éparpillées en morceaux tout le long du couloir.

Enfin, les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules, pouvant ainsi parler en toute liberté :

\- Tu veux retourner _le_ voir ? Lui murmura Ginny en faisant léviter le bras de la statue. -Oui, répondit Hermione en analysant d'un bout des doigts une tapisserie brûlée à plusieurs endroits, je lui ai promis que j'irai le voir avant son… procès. Ça sera sans doute la dernière fois… enfin… peut-être, ajouta-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la tapisserie qui se mit à se recomposer toute seule, comme si une aiguille invisible guidait le fil qui reconstituait l'ouvrage. Hermione observa le résultat et constata agréablement qu'elle s'était beaucoup améliorée dans l'utilisation de sortilèges ménagers.

Ginny et Luna s'approchèrent d'elle et observèrent le résultat par-dessus son épaule.

-Très joli, commenta Luna.

-Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes comment tu arrives à ce que les points soient aussi précis, dit Ginny en soupirant.

-L'entraînement, répondit Hermione en repensant à ses longues soirées à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle tricotait des bonnets et écharpes pour les elfes de maison.

Elles continuèrent leurs tâches tout en reprenant à voix basse leur conversation.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour descendre jusqu'au cachot ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… répondit vaguement Hermione.

Elle réfléchissait à un plan. Comment passer devant ses amis sans que ceux-ci ne s'aperçoivent de son absence ? C'était impossible, pensa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Harry, Ron et Neville s'occupaient du couloir.

-On peut faire une diversion, suggéra Luna derrière leur dos.

Toutes les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur amie.

-Je pourrais provoquer une petite explosion de fumée, pendant que tu te faufiles jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione échangea un regard complice avec Ginny avant d'accepter sa proposition. Toutes les trois se tapirent à l'angle du couloir où leurs amis s'effectuaient déjà à leur tâche. Au loin, elles pouvaient voir les morceaux de marbre voler tout seul pour dégager le passage, sous le maniement de baguette de Harry et Ron tandis que Neville s'occupait de réparer les vitraux brisés.

-Attention, fit Ginny à voix basse en pointant sa baguette vers le couloir où un débris de marbre voletait dans les airs. _Reducto_!

Un épais nuage de fumée apparut au moment où éclata le gros morceau de marbre dans les airs. Hermione profita de l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir pour se faufiler à travers le nuage vers la sortie du quatrième étage. Elle passa rapidement à côté de ses amis qu'elle entendait toussoter :

-Par Merlin, s'écria la voix de Ron, que se passe-t-il ?!

-C'est encore Peeves, répondit Neville en toussant comme s'il était sur le point de cracher ses poumons.

Hermione continua d'accélérer le pas et arriva bientôt au pied des escaliers qui menaient aux différents étages. Elle se précipita de dévaler les marches en prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber dans le trou béant tout comme Neville, quelques minutes plus tôt. Enfin, elle poussa la porte en bois qui menait vers le hall d'entrée et se hâta de se diriger vers les cachots avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle jeta furtivement un coup d'œil aux alentours. Heureusement, le hall était toujours aussi désert. Hermione descendit les quelques marches de marbres noires qui menaient au cachot et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité à peine éclairée par les lampes de feu suspendues au mur qui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux. Elle s'apprêta à tourner à droit de l'angle du couloir qui menait aux cachots des prisonniers, à l'opposé de la classe de potion, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- Miss Granger ! S'exclama McGonagall, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je…et bien je… balbutia Hermione, cherchant rapidement une excuse qui justifierait sa présence dans les cachots.

Au même moment, elle vit apparaître derrière l'épaule de son professeur Blaise Zabini, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que McGonagall de cette intrusion.

-Je me rendais dans la classe des potions, mentit Hermione en détournant son regard de Zabini.

-La classe des potions est de l'autre côté du couloir, Miss Granger, fit remarquer sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas s'en être rendu compte et s'excusa auprès de son professeur.

-Ce n'est rien, mais à l'avenir ne venez plus traîner dans cette partie du cachot qui est strictement interdite. Toutefois, je peux faire une exception pour aujourd'hui.

-Merci Professeur.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand McGonagall la rappela.

-Une minute, Miss Granger. Pourriez-vous accompagner Mr Zabini jusqu'au fond du couloir ? Assurez-vous qu'il ne reste pas plus de dix minutes dans les cachots réservés aux prisonniers.

Hermione croisa à nouveau le regard de Zabini avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

-Merci, je dois recevoir Kingsley dans mon bureau, je crains d'être déjà très en retard.

D'un pas rapide pour son âge, elle sortit des cachots, laissant Zabini et Hermione seuls. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux anciens condisciples, le souvenir de leur dernière altercation semblait flotter dans l'atmosphère. Sans dire un mot, ils enjambèrent le pas vers les cachots où se trouvait Drago.

-Écoute Granger… commença Zabini.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Coupa Hermione.

-Je viens rendre visite à mon ami Drago avant qu'il ne soit… enfin bon.

 _-Ton ami_ ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, je te signale que tu nous as menacés de révéler notre secret il y a deux ans !

-Ok, je l'admets, fit-il, je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à toi, je m'excuse ! Voilà tu es contente ?

-Pas vraiment.

-J'ignorais que Drago était réellement amoureux de toi, je pensais qu'il s'amusait comme il le faisait quelques fois avec Pansy ou d'autres filles.

Les paroles de Zabini n'apaisaient pas Hermione pour autant, au contraire le simple fait de l'imaginer en train de flirter avec cette harpie de Parkinson lui procura un sentiment d'intense jalousie.

-Enfin c'était avant, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant du coin de l'œil le visage durci d'Hermione.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ?

-Oui, nous sommes redevenus amis, même plus que ça, des _frères_. J'étais le seul à être présent pour lui quand il désespérait de ne plus te voir… Tu sais, fit Blaise en se tournant vers Hermione, ses yeux bruns en amande plongés dans les siens, il était complètement anéanti quand il est revenu à Poudlard l'année dernière… après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, chez lui.

Hermione ne répondit pas et déglutit difficilement. Les images de cette horrible soirée passée au Manoir lui revinrent en tête comme à chaque fois où l'on abordait ce sujet.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit Zabini, je suis au courant pour la perte de votre bébé. Je suis désolé.

Hermione ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard et détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

-Merci, répondit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait à la cellule de Drago. Hermione poussa la porte et trouva le Serpentard assis contre le mur, le regard perdu. Il se releva dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant des barreaux.

A son tour, Zabini entra dans la pièce et son visage s'illumina davantage.

-Blaise !

-Salut mon vieux, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils s'échangèrent à travers les barreaux une poignée de main chaleureuse.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix hésitante.

-Je vais bien, je suis tellement content de vous voir tous les deux.

-Il a fallu du temps pour que la vieille McGonagall n'accepte que je vienne te rendre visite, elle a fini par consentir.

-Je sais, soupira Drago, personne n'est autorisé à venir. Nous ne sommes censés voir personne… après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis un dangereux criminel.

-Ne dis pas ça, Drago ! S'exclama Hermione, tu es innocent ! Tu auras certainement des circonstances atténuantes.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise, en quête d'un soutien.

-Elle a raison, les jurys savent très bien que Tu-sais-qui menaçait de te tuer, toi et tes parents.

-Je vous remercie de votre soutien, mais je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions…

-Drago, fit Hermione en lui prenant la main pour le rassurer, Harry sera convoqué pour témoigner lors du procès, il m'a assuré qu'il essayera de te disculper ! Il sait que tu ne voulais pas tuer Dumbledore ! Le seul souci c'est Ron… il te déteste et ces derniers temps il est prêt à tout pour rendre justice. Je crois qu'il veut prendre ma défense et témoigner contre vous après ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Je le comprends… répondit sombrement Drago.

-Justement, j'y ai réfléchi ! Je vais témoigner moi aussi, j'expliquerai à tout le monde que depuis le début tu es dans le bon camp et que tu nous as aidés à plusieurs reprises !

Elle s'attendait à ce que le visage de Drago s'illumine à l'idée qu'il y ait une chance qu'il soit innocenté, mais au contraire, son visage s'effara à l'instant même où Hermione lui fit part de sa proposition.

-Surtout pas ! Répondit-il précipitamment, Hermione tu vas être impliquée à ton tour dans cette histoire ! Il en est hors de question !

-Drago, il le faut ! Je ne veux pas que tu passes le restant de tes jours derrière des barreaux !

-Et moi je ne veux pas que nous passions tous les deux le restant de nos jours derrière les barreaux ! Ils t'accuseront de complicité, voilà tout !

-Peut-être pas… intervint Blaise. Elle est la meilleure amie de Potter et surtout, elle l'a aidé à se débarrasser de Tu-sais-Qui. Son témoignage sera très précieux.

-Blaise… répondit Malefoy en se tournant vers son ami, elle m'a aidée à réparer l'Armoire à disparaître…

Visiblement, il n'avait jamais raconté ce détail à son ami. Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione et la considéra longuement, comme s'il venait de la rencontrer pour la première fois.

-Nous… nous ne sommes pas obligés de mentionner ce point-là, répondit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

-Hermione, ils te poseront plein de questions sur ce soir-là je te connais, tu seras incapable de leur mentir correctement. Tu risques d'être condamné à ton tour pour complicité. Je préférerai encore passer ma vie à Azkaban plutôt que de te savoir en prison de ma faute !

-Mais Drago… fit Hermione en approchant son visage du sien.

-Je t'en prie Hermione, ne témoigne pas ! Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

-Je ne peux pas, Harry et Ron le feront, ça paraîtrait suspect !

-Il faut que tu trouves une excuse !

Hermione repensa malgré elle, aux paroles de Ginny qu'elle lui avait dites la veille alors qu'il prenait leur petit déjeuner : « _tu n'es pas obligée de témoigner si tu ne te sens pas encore prête…_ ».

-Drago je t'en prie… tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

-Fais-le pour moi, Hermione ! Pour nous… tout le monde serait au courant pour nous deux… pense à Potter et Weasley, que diraient-ils ?

-Je suis prête à prendre ce risque ! Pour te sauver !

-Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire cette fois, il est… trop tard pour moi. La seule chose qui puisse me sauver est de savoir que tu sois en sécurité !

Hermione continua de l'observer avant de sentir la main apaisante de Blaise sur son épaule. Surprise par ce geste, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Granger, il a raison. Tu ne l'aideras pas en risquant d'être emprisonnée à ton tour.

Elle jeta un dernier regard suppliant vers Drago mais celui-ci était déterminé à la protéger. D'un ton rassurant, il lui dit :

-Il y aura toujours le témoignage de Potter.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, se raccrochant à ce mince espoir. Hermione posa délicatement son front contre celui de Drago. Devant ce moment intime, Blaise prit congé de son ami. Il lui souhaita bonne chance et l'informa qu'il sera présent à son procès pour le soutenir. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée que Drago puisse encore compter sur le soutien de son ami c'est pourquoi elle fut reconnaissante envers Zabini et oublia toute l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait pour le Serpentard depuis leur sixième année. Enfin, lorsque Blaise sortit du cachot, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, fit Hermione d'une voix brisée. J'ignore si je saurais revenir…

Elle ne put se retenir davantage et pleura silencieusement, les larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues.

-Savoir que tu penses à moi… que tu ne me détestes pas… c'est déjà tellement important pour moi.

Il prit des deux mains son visage et l'approcha du sien avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tendrement, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, réalisant tous deux que ce baiser pourrait être le dernier. Leurs larmes se mélangèrent entre elles avant qu'ils ne se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Drago, fit Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle s'éloigna des barreaux, mais Drago la retint une dernière fois par la main.

-Attends, lui dit-il en enfonçant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il sortit le médaillon qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, celui qu'elle lui avait rendu juste après la bataille de Poudlard.

-Je voudrai te le rendre, lui expliqua-t-il en ouvrant sa main, révélant au creux de sa paume le magnifique émeraude. Il doit t'appartenir… j'ignore quel sera l'avenir qui m'est réservé, mais une chose est certaine, tu es la seule fille que j'ai aimée. Je veux qu'il te revienne.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle fixa la pierre qui scintillait faiblement au creux de sa main. D'un geste lent, elle l'accrocha autour de son cou puis tourna d'un pas hésitant les talons, le cœur déchiré à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir… A cette idée, tous ces membres tremblaient si bien qu'elle était persuadée de ne plus pouvoir remonter vers le quatrième étage sans perdre l'équilibre. Elle ouvrit la porte en bois massive puis se retourna une dernière fois vers Drago et lui lança :

-Bonne chance, Malefoy.

-Bonne chance, Granger.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard puis Hermione sortit de la pièce et fit claquer la porte derrière elle. A bout de force, elle ne put retenir laissa ses larmes et éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Drago… se dit-elle, son cœur saignait à l'idée de le perdre. C'était une déchirure insoutenable de ne pouvoir l'aider. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione reprit son sang-froid et se dirigea en direction du quatrième étage, comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté son poste.

Le soir même, les quatre amis revinrent exténués de leur longue journée à Poudlard. Dès qu'ils atterrirent sur la petite cour du Terrier, ils virent à travers la petite fenêtre de la cuisine, Mrs Weasley qui s'affairait à préparer le repas du soir. Ils se précipitèrent dans la maison et l'aidèrent aussitôt à dresser la table avant l'arrivée de Mr Weasley et de George.

-Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Demanda Mrs Weasley en découpant les carottes du ragoût grâce à sa baguette magique.

-Exténuante, se plaignit Ron en s'affalant sur la chaise de la cuisine, j'ai l'impression de travailler comme un elfe de maison ! À côté de ça, le douze Square Grimmeraud ressemblait à un nettoyage de printemps.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire avant de s'installer à leur tour à table. Hermione quant à elle, esquissa tristement un sourire, n'ayant pas le cœur à plaisanter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley posa la marmite de ragoût au milieu de la table au même moment où ils entendirent un crac sonore annonçant le retour de Mr Weasley, suivi de près par George.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! S'exclama Mr Weasley en accrochant sa cape de sorcier au vieux portemanteau en bois. Le dîner est déjà servi, super ! Fit-il en s'asseyant, tout en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Bonsoir, Arthur chéri, fit sa femme en déposant sur sa joue un baiser furtif. Ragoût et pomme de terre, annonça-t-elle en le servant avec sa baguette.

-Délicieux, comment s'est passé votre journée les enfants ?

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione lui racontèrent leur journée passée à Poudlard et le manque d'aide auquel ils devaient faire face, retardant ainsi l'ouverture de l'école.

-La plupart des gens ont repris leur boulot après que tout se soit rentré dans l'ordre, expliqua Mr Weasley entre deux bouchées de ragoût. Qui plus est, avec la chasse aux Mangemorts qui est organisée dans tout le pays et l'ouverture des procès, plus personne ne consacre son temps à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ça me fait rappeler que Kingsley m'a donné vos lettres de convocation pour le procès Malefoy.

Il sortit de sa poche trois lettres semblables à celles qu'ils avaient déjà reçues précédemment et la tendit à Harry, Ron et Hermione. D'une main tremblante, Hermione remit directement la lettre dans la poche tandis que Harry et Ron l'ouvrirent aussitôt.

-Très bien, fit Harry en parcourant la lettre des yeux, le procès commencera après-demain à onze heures, annonça-t-il.

Hermione fit un effort remarquable pour porter sa cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche sans trembler et déverser son contenu sur elle.

-On dit que c'est le procès le plus attendu, commenta George, Rita Skeeter à déjà vendu son livre en plus de mille exemplaires en moins deux jours, il est même sur le point de devenir un best-seller.

-Son livre n'est qu'un ramassis de sottises comme toujours, répondit sagement Mr Weasley.

-Pas cette fois, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle dévoilait pas mal de secrets que détient la famille Malefoy depuis des générations.

-Ça pourrait être intéressant pour toi, papa, intervint Ron.

-Il est hors de question que votre père achète le moindre bouquin écrit par cette peste de Rita Skeeter ! S'indigna Mrs Weasley en jetant un regard noir vers Ron. Elle ne colporte que des ragots malveillants et mensongers en plus !

-Pas toujours, répondit Harry d'un ton hésitant de peur de recevoir les foudres de Mrs Weasley, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord au sujet de Dumbledore, il était bel et bien ami avec Grindelwald.

-Peut-on parler d'un autre sujet que Rita Skeeter et les procès, s'il vous plaît, coupa Mrs Weasley pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Ils passèrent le reste du souper à discuter de l'avancé des travaux à Poudlard et de l'idée de Luna pour organiser la fête d'Halloween le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Au soir, alors que le reste de la famille Weasley passait la soirée à écouter les dernières nouvelles à la radio, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient réunis dans la petite chambre de Ron pour discuter en toute intimité de leur convocation au tribunal.

-Ron, dit Harry d'une voix lasse, je sais que jamais tu ne pourras pardonner à Malefoy tout ce qu'il a fait, mais tu sais pertinemment que Voldemort détenait ses parents sous son emprise, nous ne pouvons le nier !

-Harry a raison, essaya de le résonner sa sœur.

-Et selon toi, il n'a jamais essayé de nous tuer dans la salle sur Demande avec Crabbe et Goyle ! Vous voulez que je vous dise : on a eu chaud aux fesses à ce moment-là ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux mentir devant la cour, je dois dire la vérité.

D'un air boudeur, il croisa les bras et jeta des regards noirs à l'opposé de la pièce. Manifestement, Ron était décidé à rester sur ses positions.

-Malefoy n'est qu'un misérable lâche, reprit-il, sa voix envenimée par la haine. Pendant des années, il nous rabaissait, il traitait constamment Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe, il a même failli m'empoissonné ! Et vous voudriez que je prenne sa défense maintenant que la justice va être rendue ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de justice, s'emporta Hermione en se relevant du lit, il s'agit de sauver une vie ! Malefoy ne mérite pas le sort qui l'attend !

-Et pourquoi cela ? Cria Ron piqué au vif, il a failli nous tuer, il t'a laissé se faire torturer sous ses yeux ! Alors pourquoi prends-tu encore sa défense ?!

-Parce que… balbutia Hermione, il ne nous a pas dénoncés. Il savait très bien qui nous étions et pourtant il n'a rien dit. Ron s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas ta colère et ta rancune prendre le dessus. Fais ce qui doit être juste ! Pour moi…

Pendant un moment, elle crut que Ron se calmerait, que ses traits crispés par la colère s'adouciraient pour reprendre son expression habituelle. Mais il n'en était de rien, Ron gardait un air fermé et observait Hermione d'un regard noir.

-De toute manière, reprit-il sèchement, tu n'es jamais de mon côté.

Il passa juste à côté d'elle et la bouscula avant de sortir d'un pas pressé de sa chambre en faisant claquer violemment la porte.

-RON ! Cria Hermione, RON !

-Laisse-le Hermione, répondit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule, il a besoin de respirer un peu.

-Pourquoi… ? Fit Hermione en retenant ses larmes, pourquoi est-il si… si hostile ?

-Il déteste Malefoy, expliqua Ginny.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry simplement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, pour le plus grand étonnement d'Hermione.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler, Hermione. Ce qu'il se passe entre Ron et toi ne me concerne pas…mais… fit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

-Mais ? Insista Hermione, intriguée.

-Ron s'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de votre relation. Il pense que tu vas peut-être le quitter. Il ne se sent pas à la hauteur, il a peur de te perdre. Je suppose que le fait que tu prennes la défense de Malefoy et non la sienne l'irrite encore plus…

-Je ne prends absolument pas la défense de Malefoy ! Mentit honteusement Hermione, je pense simplement que son attitude n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor !

-Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher… Hermione il a perdu son frère, c'est normal qu'il ressente ce sentiment de justice à assouvir.

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être disputée avec son ami. Harry avait raison : Ron ressentait une soif de vengeance qu'il voulait satisfaire par son témoignage, même si Drago était innocent. Elle se sentait piégée, avec cette crainte coincée au fond de son estomac.

-Il faut que tu sois plus présente pour lui, Hermione, reprit Harry, il a besoin de toi dans cette épreuve.

-Harry, commença Hermione la gorge nouée…

Elle échangea avec Ginny un regard anxieux avant de reporter son attention vers Harry qui l'observait d'un air trouble.

-Je… et bien voilà, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron.

Harry la regarda bouche bée comme si elle venait de déclencher une bombe nucléaire.

-Comment ça, tu n'es pas amoureuse de Ron ? Mais… je croyais que… depuis tout ce temps… et le baiser à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-C'était spontané, je n'imaginais pas qu'il allait prendre une telle ampleur. Ensuite Ron a cru que nous sortions ensemble… il y a eu la mort de Fred et je n'ai pas osé l'attrister davantage pour lui dire la vérité…

Contre toute attente, Harry se retourna vers Ginny et lui demanda sèchement :

-Tu étais au courant ?

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione intervint :

-Je lui ai dit il y a seulement quelques jours, Ginny n'en savait rien.

-Merci Hermione, je peux répondre seule à mon petit copain. De toute façon, reprit-elle en se redressant de toute sa taille pour faire face à Harry, cela concerne uniquement Ron et Hermione.

-Ils sont mes meilleurs amis !

-Et moi, Ron est mon frère et je considère Hermione comme une sœur. Ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment puis Harry ne put soutenir davantage le regard noir que lui lançait Ginny.

-Je comptais lui en parler, expliqua Hermione, mais il fuit les conversations d'adulte. Harry, essaye de lui faire entendre raison.

-Tu sais très bien quelle tête de mule il peut être, lui rappela Harry. Toute fois, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'en discuter avec lui quand le procès Malefoy sera fini. Tu sais très bien que sa rendrait son humeur encore plus acariâtre.

Elle ne répondit pas, forcée d'admettre que lui révéler la véritable nature de ses sentiments juste avant le procès de Drago ne serait pas une bonne chose. Lessivée, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry et Ginny puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Percy qu'elle occupait et passa le restant de la soirée à essayer de s'occuper l'esprit en se plongeant pour la énième fois dans le livre _L'histoire de Poudlard_.


	87. T8 chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous vous souhaitons à l'avance un très bon réveillon de Noel :)**

 **Nous souhaitons également nous excuser du retard pour ce dernier chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude, nous ne vous oublions pas !**

 **Voila à petit pas le procès approche, il s'agit du dernier chapitre AVANT le procès ! Hé oui on y est, c'est un peu le centre principal de notre histoire (très longue aha). Nous espérons que vous continuez d'apprécier notre "petite" Fanfic :)**

 **Encore une fois, nous tenons à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, votre patience et vos remarques :)**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et surtout, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **A très bientôt**

 **M &T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le jour d'avant**

La veille du procès Malefoy, toute la communauté magique semblait en proie à une véritable excitation et curiosité comme jamais ils n'en avaient vu apparemment dans le monde des sorciers. Tout le monde n'avait plus que ce sujet de conversation à la bouche, même Mrs Weasley avait renoncé à écouter son émission radio préféré, avec en vedette, Celestina Moldubec, pour ne rien manquer du procès.

Pour s'échapper de cette atmosphère chargée en tension, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent de rendre une petite visite à George sur le chemin de Traverse. Depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, il avait renoncé à ouvrir la boutique de farces et attrapes, laissant derrière lui le résultat de leurs longues années de recherche à l'abandon. Dans le courant du mois d'août, contre toute attente, ce fut Mrs Weasley qui persuada son fils de reprendre son entreprise, ce qu'il fit.

Dès lors, George partait seul, tous les matins rejoindre sa boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. A plusieurs reprises, les trois amis lui promirent de venir lui rendre visite même si leur emploi du temps était assez surchargé ces dernières semaines. Ainsi, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione partirent en début d'après-midi pour le chemin de Traverse.

Ils atterrirent devant la façade du _Chaudron Baveur_ dont l'aspect semblait toujours être aussi miteux que la première fois où Hermione était venue, accompagnée de ses parents. Coincé entre une grande librairie et un magasin de disque, aucun passant ne semblait remarqué qu'à l'instant même, quatre jeunes personnes venaient d'entrer dans cet établissement peu fréquentable. Lorsque Ron poussa la porte du pub, l'endroit avait à nouveau retrouvé toute son ambiance animée qu'ils avaient connue avant l'ascension de Voldemort. Le _Chaudron Baveur_ était à présent bondé de sorciers et sorcières tout aussi bruyants et hétéroclites qu'autrefois. Au bar, Tom le patron, nettoyait comme à son habitude un énorme verre sale et humide tout en discutant avec un sorcier qui à première vue, semblait provenir du Mexique.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer, il lui adressa un grand signe de main amical accompagné de son grand sourire édenté. Comme à chaque fois où ils mettaient les pieds quelque part dans le monde des sorciers, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent envahis par une foule de sorciers et sorcières désirant les saluer et les féliciter pour leurs exploits. Une dizaine de mains se dirigèrent vers eux, cherchant à tâtons la moindre partie de leur corps à toucher ou saisir comme s'ils étaient des stars du rock.

-Monsieur Potter, fit la voix d'une vieille sorcière dont un énorme furoncle reposait au bout de son long nez aquilin, je suis votre plus fervente admiratrice. Ne disais-je pas hier encore que Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus courageux qu'il soit.

-M..merci, balbutia Harry, les joues en feu.

-Vive Harry, Ron et Hermione ! S'écria un sorcier faisant tourbillonner son chapeau dans les airs avant d'exploser en un petit feu d'artifice.

-Caraaaamba, s'exclama le sorcier mexicain installé au bar, son verre de tequila suspendu à ses lèvres. _Es el Harry Potter_ ?!

Harry et Hermione se contentaient de sourire, mal à l'aise de répondre à toutes ces salutations et manifestations d'affection. Ron en revanche, prenait son temps pour serrer les mains de tout le monde, savourant pleinement le succès et l'attention qu'on lui portait. Alors qu'Hermione suivait les pas de Harry pour s'extirper de la foule, elle sentit une main lui saisir le pan de sa veste pour tirer dessus. Elle se retourne et vit une jeune sorcière, à peine âgée de sept ans qui la regardait de ses grands yeux verts qui lui fit penser de manière frappante à Dobby.

-Plus tard, lui dit-elle d'une voix timide, je voudrai être à Gryffondor pour être aussi courageuse que toi, Hermione Granger.

Touchée, Hermione s'agenouilla et déposa sur sa joue joufflue un léger baiser.

-Merci ma chérie.

Enfin, ils réussissent à se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre Ginny qui les attendait sous un regard amusé, de l'autre côté du pub, devant la vieille porte en bois vétuste qui menait à la cour.

-Enfin, soupira Harry, je comprends pourquoi nous venons moins souvent nous balader sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Ca ne semblait pourtant pas gêner Ron d'être au centre de l'attention, taquina Ginny.

-La ferme, Ginny, répondit Ron dont les oreilles venaient de virer au rouge.

Indifférente à leurs chamailleries, Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa veste puis tapota trois fois à l'endroit précis contre le mur de la cour. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour y pénétrer. Aussitôt, le _Chemin de Traverse_ serpentait sous leurs yeux. Tous les quatre se regardèrent, un grand sourire dessiné chacun sur leurs lèvres à l'idée de retrouver l'ambiance joyeuse et magique qu'offrait le Chemin de Traverse. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le Chemin était bondé de sorciers et sorcières se pavanant sur la roue pavée, les bras chargés de gros sacs de course. Le tumulte des conversations et des rires insouciants retentissaient aux oreilles d'Hermione qui découvrait à nouveau le Chemin de Traverse comme lorsqu'elle était venue pour la toute première fois. Cependant une petite note en guise de rappel venait assombri ce décor joyeux et festif : sur la façade de quelques boutiques, figuraient encore quelques affiches du Ministère représentant le visage des Mangemorts en fuite.

Un hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Au Royaume du Hibou—hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands-ducs, chouettes lapones. Avec un serrement au cœur, Hermione vit Harry jeter un coup d'œil attristé par la fenêtre et dévisager une chouette blanche qui ressemblait à Hedwige, sa chouette disparue.

-Tu devrais peut-être en reprendre une ? Suggéra timidement Hermione.

-Je n'ai plus personne à qui écrire, répondit Harry en détourna son regard de la boutique.

Personne ne lui répondit et ils préférèrent porter leur attention sur la foule de sorciers qui se bousculaient sur leur passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils passèrent devant la librairie de Fleury & Bott où un marchand ambulant distribuait à l'aide de sa baguette magique des exemplaires de La Gazette du sorcier qui voletaient près des passants.

-Ne manquez pas le dernier numéro de La Gazette, exclusivité sur le procès Malefoy. Toutes les interviews de Rita Skeeter sur le procès le plus attendu du siècle.

Un exemplaire vint voler tel un avion en papier vers le groupe d'amis et Harry attrapa le journal au vol.

-C'est deux Mornilles la Gazette mon garçon… puis il se tut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Harry. Mon dieu c'est Harry Potter ! Non, non c'est gratuit, dit-il alors que Harry tendait vers lui les deux Mornilles.

-Merci, répondit Harry avant de déplier la Gazette.

Sur la page de couverture, Hermione aperçut la photographie de Drago qui l'observait d'un air hautain, ses parents à ses côtés tandis que les flashs des journalistes les assiégeaient d'une lumière aveuglante. Harry plia la Gazette et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux où ils s'empressèrent de retrouver George à l'intérieur. Comme toujours, l'endroit était bondé de sorciers et sorcières déambulant entre les étages encombrés de divers objets tout aussi surprenants et fastidieux les uns que les autres.

Cependant même malgré l'animation qui y régnait, on pouvait ressentir ce même sentiment de vide que provoquait l'absence de Fred. A l'entrée du magasin, figurait le portrait de son frère disparût qui les saluèrent de son habituel sourire espiègle. Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes lorsque Fred leur fit un signe de la main. Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent à leur tour d'un pas hésitant, tous les quatre contemplant l'œuvre avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivée de George.

-Plutôt réussi ? Commenta-t-il tristement en contemplant le portrait de son frère jumeau. J'ai pensé qu'il y aura toujours la présence de Fred dans la boutique.

-C'est… commenta Ron d'une voix brisée, une très bonne idée.

\- C'est comme s'il était toujours présent dans la boutique, avec moi.

Le portrait de Fred acquiesça tristement les propos tenus par son frère, comme s'il se consentait à ce que George le garde près de lui. Hermione gardait les yeux rivés vers Fred, sentant les larmes lui monter.

-Il m'a coûté assez cher, continua George, je ne pensais pas que les portraits de familles puissent être aussi onéreux.

-C'est certainement pour cette raison que nous n'avons aucun portrait à la maison, commenta Ron, ses oreilles devenant rouge comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait leurs soucis d'argent.

-Excusez-moi, Mr Weasley, fit la voix de Verity, l'employée du magasin, il ne nous reste plus aucune boîte de baguettes farceuses dans la réserve.

George poussa un soupir et s'excusa auprès des autres pour ensuite suivre Verity jusqu'à la réserve. Les quatre amis s'avancèrent dans la boutique et commencèrent à parcourir les allées qui semblaient beaucoup plus vides que lors de leur dernière visite il y a plus de deux ans. Les mêmes articles étaient exposés sur les rayons, mais en quantité très réduite comme si une razzia avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt après un jour de solde.

-Oh ! S'exclama Ginny, surexcitée en s'approchant du comptoir qui exposait quelques Boursouflet à la mine maussade, ils sont tellement mignons !

-Qu'as-tu fait de Harold ? Demanda Hermione en caressant du bout des doigts un des animaux.

-Il est mort l'année passée, répondit tristement Ginny. J'ai toujours voulu en reprendre un. Tu crois que maman serait d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être… en ce moment elle est si imprévisible. Tantôt elle rit aux larmes avant d'exploser en sanglots dans la cuisine.

Personne ne répondit. Un silence gênant s'installa avant d'être rompu par l'arrivée de George qui semblait être soucieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Harry

-Verity doit partir pour les États-Unis rejoindre sa mère malade, expliqua George d'un ton las. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant Noel.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je n'en sais rien… je suppose que je vais devoir fermer la boutique. Impossible de tout gérer moi-même.

-Pourquoi n'engages-tu pas quelqu'un ? Suggéra Ha rry.

-Personne ne veut travailler pour ce prix. J'ai dû revoir le salaire de Verity, c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle préfère s'en aller, je suppose, fit-il en plissant le front. Enfin, depuis le mois de mai je n'arrive plus à trouver de nouvelles idées de farces et attrapes… les gens se lassent de nos produits et le magasin à subit une importante baisse des ventes ces derniers mois.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air désolé. Voir George perdre sa joie de vivre et toute la malice qui le caractérisait leur déchirait le cœur, mais le pire était de découvrir sa boutique - qui fut autrefois le seul recueil de bonne humeur dans le monde des sorciers- partir à la dérive.

-Prends-moi à l'essai, je pourrai t'aider jusqu'à son retour.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ron, étonnées par sa proposition si spontanée. George regarda son frère d'un air ébahi avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es sérieux ? Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Ca ne te dérangerait pas de travailler ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout ça sera comme un petit boulot pour me faire de l'argent de poche avant de me décider sur ce que je ferai plus tard.

Hermione observa son ami, indécise sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette proposition. Comment Ron comptait-il travailler au magasin alors qu'il serait sans cesse sollicité pour témoigner dans les procès ? Mais après tout, se dit Hermione en voyant le visage de ses amis s'illuminer se serait peut-être la solution idéale pour que George retrouve enfin sa créativité dans la confection de farce pour sorciers facétieux.

-Viens Ron, fit George en attrapant son frère par l'épaule, je vais te faire signer tes contrats.

Il l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique, Harry, Ginny et Hermione lui enjambèrent le pas lorsque Harry s'arrêta net, son regard attiré par la fenêtre du magasin dont la vue donnait sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione suivit son regard et vit passer, parmi les passants, deux silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, marchant d'un pas pressé, la tête baissée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour tourner les talons et se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée de la boutique.

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione, attends !

Elle le suivit et sortit derrière lui par la porte. La foule dans la rue commerçante était si dense qu'on n'arrivait à peine à distinguer les deux individus parmi le mélange de couleurs des capes des sorciers et sorcières. Enfin, ils les virent : les deux silhouettes noires se dirigeant non sans surprise vers l'allée des embrumes. A ses côtés, Harry s'exclama :

-Vite, il faut les suivre !

Harry et Hermione se frayèrent tant bien que mal parmi la foule de gens qui se bousculaient pour entrer dans les boutiques. Enfin, les deux amis arrivèrent à l'entrée du chemin qui menait à _l'Allée de Embrumes_. D'un pas hésitant, Hermione préféra s'arrêter plutôt que de continuer leur filature.

-Harry… fit-elle alors que son ami s'apprêtait à engager le pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée de les suivre.

Harry observa les deux silhouettes tourner à l'angle du chemin avant de disparaître.

-Si seulement j'avais emporté ma cape, se lamenta-t-il en faisant demi-tour. Depuis la chute de Voldemort je l'ai laissé dans le fond de ma malle.

-Viens, rentrons, proposa Hermione.

Ils retournèrent à la boutique où Ron et Ginny les attendirent.

-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda celle-ci.

-On vous expliquera tout à l'heure, répondit Harry alors qu'un groupe de jeunes sorcières excitées venait d'entrer dans la boutique.

-Mais… insista Ron.

-Tout à l'heure, coupa Harry.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à se pavaner de boutique en boutique, entrant quelques fois pour effectuer des achats : Ron n'avait plus de miamhibou pour Coquecigrue et Hermione devait acheter une nouvelle brosse à poil pour Pattenrond. Elle réussit également à les entraîner jusqu'à Fleury & Bott où elle commanda la dernière biographie de Bathilda Tourdesac et enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch – pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione- où ils restèrent plus d'une heure. Les bras surchargés de sac, les quatre amis décidèrent de boire un dernier verre au Chaudron Baveur avant de retourner au Terrier.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent installés à une table située au fond de la taverne, loin des oreilles et regards indiscrets, Ron revint à la charge :

-Alors Harry, tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce que vous trafiquiez avec Hermione tout à l'heure ?

-On ne trafiquait rien du tout ! S'indigna Hermione. Harry a simplement aperçu par la fenêtre du magasin deux personnages un peu… suspects, dit-elle en jetant un regard furtif vers son ami.

Celui-ci leur expliqua leur petite filature qu'il n'avait pas aboutie très loin.

-Qui pourrait être assez idiot pour se balader dans l'Allée des Embrumes en ce moment ? Demanda Ron quand Harry finit son récit.

-Je n'en sais rien… mais manifestement, ils ne voulaient pas être vus.

-C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'ils y ont été en pleine journée, fit remarquer Hermione d'un air grave, quoi de mieux que la forêt pour dissimuler un arbre.

-C'est un proverbe moldu ? Ricana Ron.

-Tout à fait, répliqua Hermione en lui lança un regard noir.

Ron s'abstint de commentaire et fut sauvé de justesse par l'arrivée de Tom qui venait apporter sur un plateau, quatre bouteilles de bierraubeurres. Il les déposa sur la table puis repartit en continuant de saluer Harry par des petits gestes appuyés. Les quatre amis trinquèrent puis reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Je sais au moins une chose, reprit Harry, ils n'allaient pas chez Barjow & Beurk.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit de sa poche arrière l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il déplia sous leurs yeux. A nouveau, la photographie de Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione qui s'empressa de boire une gorgée de bierraubeurres pour détourner sa vue. En bas de la première page figurait un petit article comportant le titre suivant :

LA BOUTIQUE BARJOW & BEURK FERMEE JUSQU A NOUVEL ORDRE.

 _Barjow, associé depuis de nombreuses années à Caractacus Beurk, à été arrêté il y a quelques jours dans sa boutique pour complicité dans l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. Selon les Aurors qui détenaient depuis plusieurs semaines des informations douteuses sur les activités de Barjow, ce dernier serait accusé de complicité dans l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. La majorité des articles vendus à été confisquée par le Ministère et soumise à une enquête déterminant une quelconque présence de magie noire._

 _Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Barjow restera emprisonné dans les cellules de l'école Poudlard en attendant son jugement. Toutes fois, nous ne pouvons l'affirmer à l'heure où ces lignes sont rédigées, il se pourrait que Mr Barjow soit également appelé à comparaître durant le procès Malefoy (voir plus de détail sur le procès à la page 1,2,5 et 8)._

Lorsqu'Hermione finit sa lecture, elle échangea un regard intrigué avec Harry.

-Si la boutique de Barjow est fermée, où se dirigeaient-ils dans ce cas ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit Harry en remettant le journal dans sa poche, je n'ai mis les pieds qu'une seule fois dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le peu dont je me souvienne ce sont des boutiques plus mal famées les unes que les autres.

Il eut un silence durant lequel les quatre amis burent leur bierraubeurres.

-Au moins, fit Ron en déposant sa bouteille, Malefoy doit sérieusement commencer à se faire du sang d'encre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

-Barjow va témoigner à son procès, et connaissant cette répugnante vermine, il va reporter tout ce qu'on lui reproche sur les Malefoy ! Cette fois, ils sont coincés !

-Ron ! S'indigna Ginny en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

-Quoi ? C'est la pure vérité ! Pendant des années, Lucius Malefoy s'est pavané dans sa boutique en territoire conquis alors maintenant, il en paye le prix ! Rugit-il.

-Plusieurs objets de magies noires avaient été confisqués par le Ministère, vous vous souvenez ? Rappela Harry. Barjow serait certainement interrogé là-dessus.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle baissa la tête et préféra ne pas participer à la conversation. La gorge nouée, elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux picotements de ses yeux, ni aux pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Drago, pensa Hermione malgré elle. Toutes les preuves contre lui étaient si accablantes que les minces espoirs d'Hermione frôlaient la folie. Ils continuèrent leur conversation tout en terminant leur bierraubeurre avant de repartir pour le Terrier.

L'ambiance dans la maison semblait être tendue. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du procès qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain dans la matinée. Alors qu'Hermione essayait d'avaler la moindre bouchée de son rosbif, son estomac se contracta de plus belle lorsqu'elle entendit pour la vingtième fois depuis la journée le nom de Malefoy.

-Kingsley sera sans pitié, informa Mr Weasley sur le ton de la conversation, ça fait des années qu'il espère coincer Lucius Malefoy.

-Les preuves sont assez solides, n'est-ce pas papa ? Demanda George.

-Assez, ils ne sont pas très appréciés dans le monde des sorciers et maintenant que Lucius à perdu toute son autorité sur les autres, tous ceux qu'ils oppressaient par sa position sociale retournent leur veste.

-Ils en profitant pour rejeter toutes leurs accusations sur eux ! Répliqua Harry.

-Peut-être, en tout cas ils sauvent leur peau.

-On dit que le successeur d'Amélia Bones est très sévère, commenta Mrs Weasley.

-En effet, Amira Balhi est très compétence dans ce domaine, quoique légèrement acharné dans son interrogatoire, ajouta Mr Weasley.

Son visage se crispa lorsque Ron orienta à nouveau la conversation sur leur témoignage de demain :

-Ne sois pas trop indulgent demain Harry, je te rappelle que cette fouine de Malefoy voulait te coincer dans la salle sur Demande pour te livrer à Tu-sais-qui !

-Il voulait seulement récupérer sa baguette, souligna Harry.

-En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malefoy se décomposer quand il apprendra qu'il passera le restant de sa vie en prison.

Le visage d'Hermione blêmit et elle reposa brusquement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Personne ne fit attention à elle, tout le dîner se portait sur le témoignage de Harry et Ron jusqu'à ce que George lui demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

-Et toi, Hermione, tu comptes témoigner demain ?

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle. Du bout de la table, Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardaient d'un air inquiet comme si elle n'était pas prête psychologiquement pour comparaître devant la cour.

-Je… ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je pense que c'est mon devoir envers la communauté magique.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir, insista Ron, tout le monde comprendrait que tu…

-Je t'ai dit que ça ira, Ron, répliqua sèchement Hermione devant tout le monde qui la regardait avec les yeux ronds, inhabités à voir Hermione répliquer aussi froidement.

Elle détestait quand on parlait des événements survenus chez Drago, particulièrement devant tout le monde. C'était assez pénible d'oublier le visage démoniaque de cette cinglée de Bellatrix Lestrange, tendant vers elle son canif sans avoir besoin que Ron le lui rappelle sans cesse. Un mal de crâne horrible survint subitement. Elle ne supportait plus tout ce monde et ce brouhaha dans la petite cuisine du Terrier. Contre toute attente, elle repoussa son assiette et se leva de table.

-Excusez-moi Mrs Weasley, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense retourner dans ma chambre.

-Mais… balbutia celle-ci déconcertée, tu ne voudrais pas goûter de cette merveilleuse tarte au citron avant de monter ?

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna la tarte qui reposait sur le buffet, prête à être dévorée.

-Non merci, je pense que je vais aller me coucher de bonne heure.

-Attends, fit Ron en se levant, je t'accompagne.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Ron, je sais très bien où se trouve ma chambre.

Elle tourna le dos et d'un pas précipité, dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier sous le regard inquiet de la famille Weasley. Alors qu'elle était à peine arrivée au palier du premier étage, elle entendit Mrs Weasley s'inquiéter de son comportement. Avec une pointe au cœur, Hermione se dirigea vers l'ancienne porte de Percy et ferma la porte en un claquement sourd. Exténuée, vidée et accablée, tels étaient les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même ou elle se jeta dans le lit, laissant déverser un flot de larmes qu'elle ne put retenir davantage.

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer désobligeante envers Mrs Weasley, ni grossière vis-à-vis de Ron. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer hostile avec son meilleur ami sachant qu'il se réjouissait du sort de Drago. Qui plus est, elle devait bien admettre que tout le monde avait raison : La famille Malefoy se trouvait dans de sales draps. Elle continua de pleurer silencieusement dans son oreiller avec ce sentiment insoutenable d'angoisse à l'idée de perdre définitivement Drago quand elle entendit un léger martèlement à sa porte.

-Hermione, fit la voix étouffée de Ginny, ouvre-moi.

-Laisse-moi seule Ginny, répondit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

-Pas question ! Je dormirai sur le pas de la porte s'il le faut !

Un léger sourire s'esquiva sur les lèvres d'Hermione puis elle se décida d'ouvrier à son amie.

-Hermione… fit-elle d'une voix brisée en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle ne réussit pas à rassurer Ginny ni à lui dire que tout allait bien. Les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge, incapable de sortir. Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots et Ginny la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant comme elle le pouvait.

-Tout… tout finira par s'arranger, tenta-t-elle en lui caressant ses cheveux hirsutes.

-Je ne pense pas… tu as entendu… Ron ou ton père, répondit Hermione en reniflant. Les charges retenues contre eux sont… très… lourdes.

-Mais ils écouteront Harry ! S'exclama Ginny d'un air déterminé, ils t'écouteront toi ! Tu peux leur dire !

-Non… je ne peux pas, Drago ne veut pas que je prenne le risque d'être accusée de complicité !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire toute la vérité…

-Je serai sous serment Ginny !

-Tu m'as mal comprise, je voulais dire sur votre… histoire… tu n'es pas obligé d'avouer tout ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, mais tu peux toujours essayer de le défendre !

Le regard de Ginny était plongé dans le sien. À travers les yeux bruns de son amie, elle voyait de la détermination, de la confiance et aussi… de l'espoir.

-Tu as peut-être raison…

-Ne perds pas espoir.

Comme toujours, les paroles de son amie l'apaisèrent.

-Ginny, je ne te remercierai jamais assez tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu as été une amie exceptionnelle dans tout ce que j'ai traversé.

-Tu aurais fait de même pour moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent à nouveau avant de se relâcher.

-Je suis tellement désolée pour Ron, fit Hermione en culpabilisant. Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler de cette manière…

-Il s'en remettra, l'assura Ginny, il comprend que tu es sous tension avec le procès de demain. Bien sûr, il ne connaît pas les véritables raisons.

-Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise de leur mentir de la sorte… ils sont mes meilleurs amis et ces dernières années, je n'ai fait que leur mentir ou leur caché tellement de choses.

-Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas.

La dernière remarque de Ginny la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Après tout, depuis leur sixième année, elle était sous le serment Inviolable d'Hermione.

-Il faut que je brise ce sortilège, lâcha Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Le serment Inviolable, je dois le lever. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver et je te mettrai en danger.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Certaine. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne diras rien.

-Tu aurais pu me dire ça ce jour-là ! Plaisanta Ginny.

-C'est vrai, avoua Hermione, mais à ce moment j'ignorais que les événements prendraient de telles ampleurs.

D'un geste lent, elle prit la main de Ginny, levant sa baguette de l'autre main et prononça l'incantation suivante :

\- Moi, Hermione Granger, exécutrice du serment Inviolable fait avec Ginevra Weasley, m'engage à lever le sortilège.

Au même moment, la chaîne de feu rougeâtre qui entourait leurs bras apparut pour ensuite s'estomper et fondre telle de la cendre. Une sensation de chatouillement parcourra l'avant-bras d'Hermione puis disparût aussitôt.

-Je me sens beaucoup plus libérée, fit Ginny en se massant le bras.

Les deux amies se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis Ginny prit congé d'Hermione, laissant cette dernière seule avec ses pensées. Elle se changea puis se glissa dans ses draps, incapable de dormir. Ses pensées étaient trop tournées vers Drago, l'imaginant seul dans sa cellule avec cet unique sentiment d'angoisse intense à l'idée d'être jugées par le Magenmagot dans quelques heures.

Elle aurait tellement souhaité être près de lui pour le soutenir, le rassurer… passer les quelques heures qu'il lui restait ensemble. Inlassablement, ignorant la douleur qui perçait son cœur, Hermione se repassa les moments passés avec Drago : leur premier baiser, les fourmillements qu'elle ressentait tout le long de son corps à chaque fois qu'il lui caressait la peau, leur première nuit passée ensemble dans le dortoir des Serpentard, leur soirée à Londres… et bien d'autres. Tous ces souvenirs lui brisaient le cœur, apportant avec eux une soudaine envie de verser des larmes, ce qu'elle fit. Elle passa le restant de la nuit éveillée, tantôt somnolente tantôt inconsolable.

Enfin, les premières lueurs des rayons du soleil percèrent par la fenêtre de la petite chambre et Hermione s'endormit. Elle fit un rêve des plus tourmenté dans lequel un martèlement sourd retentissait dans sa tête, comme un coup que l'on portait à la porte. Des voix résonnaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à identifier leur provenance, comme si elle se trouvait dans une foule qui ne cessait de hurler à ces oreilles tandis que ces insoutenables bruits sourds continuaient de marteler dans sa tête. Parmi le bourdonnement incessant de ces dizaines de voix, elle reconnut celle de Harry qui l'appelait accompagné de ce même bruit de coups :

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Oui, oui ! Réussit-elle à articuler en émergeant de cet étrange rêve.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi, Mrs Weasley dit que tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour le procès.

-J'arrive !

Hermione se hâta de se préparer, se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était tendue, personne n'engageait la conversation sur le procès qui s'apprêtait de s'ouvrir dans deux heures à peine. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent tous apprêtés, Mrs Weasley sortit du placard la poudre de cheminette et un à un, disparurent dans les flammes vertes qui grandissaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.


	88. T8 Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avec un peu de retard nous vous souhaitons une excellente année 2019 ! Nous espérons que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et que vous êtes toujours au taquet pour la suite de nos aventures :p

Voila enfin le chapitre qui commence avec l'ouverture tant attendue du procès ! Nous appréhendons vraiment cette parties là et espérons qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attendes ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions ^^

Allez sur ce, bonne lecture :D

M&T

* * *

Review anonyme :

Lia : Un grand merci pour tes encouragements et ta revieuw, ça nous motive beaucoup :D ah si tu aimes voir souffrir le duo Hermione/Ron tu es bien tombée aha en fait on n'aime faire souffrir tout le monde je crois XD j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :D à très bientot !

Jenny : wouaaah j'espère que tes yeux n'ont pas explosé derrière l'écran en une aprem *.* ! Ahahah franchement c'est vraiment super flatteur de savoir ça, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir :D un grand merci ! Nous espérons que la suite te tiendra toujours en haleine :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'ouverture du procès**

Drago était allongé sur la planche dure et humide qui lui servait de lit de camp, les bras croisés derrière la tête, son regard perdu dans le vide dont le seul élément de décor était une araignée tissant sa toile dans le coin du mur en pierre brute de sa cellule. Il attendait patiemment les heures défilées. Après tout, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire, se dit-il, lassé.

Il pensa à ses parents, à sa mère particulièrement, seule dans sa cellule. L'image qu'il imaginait de Narcissa Malefoy lui brisa le cœur. Elle qui autrefois était si belle, si riche et enviée, il ne restait plus rien à présent que des souvenirs de leur ancienne vie. Tout cela à cause de son père, pensa-t-il rageusement en se redressant de sa couchette. Lui et ses convictions sordides de Sang-pur, persuadé depuis toujours que leur rang était supérieur aux autres sorciers, voilà où tout cela les a mené.

Pourtant, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, toi aussi tu y croyais à toutes ces sottises… combien de fois n'avais-tu pas traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe en pensant réellement chaque mot que tu prononçais ? Écœuré, Drago se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa petite cellule, incapable de rester une minute de plus étendu.

Non, se dit-il, _c'était différent_ ! À l'époque il était beaucoup trop jeune… trop influencé par son entourage pour comprendre le sens de ses propos. C'est Hermione qui lui a ouvert les yeux. Elle seule, qui voit le bien en lui.

Il continua à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule, ignorant l'heure qu'il devait être : la nuit ? L'aube ? La matinée ? Dans combien de temps viendraient-ils le chercher ? C'était comme s'il attendait la mort sans qu'il ne puisse échapper à son destin. En cet instant d'attende insoutenable, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'on vienne le chercher, qu'il soit jugé et que tout cela se finisse, quelque soit la sentence.

Il ne supportait plus d'être dans cette cellule sombre et humide, avec pour seule compagnie que ses pensées et cette peur de ne plus voir la lumière du jour, ne plus voir le visage d'Hermione…

Lassé de tourner en rond, Drago décida de s'allonger à nouveau sur sa banquette. Il essaya de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, convaincu que le temps passerait beaucoup plus vite, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il resta éveillé des heures et des heures encore. Ses yeux commencèrent à picoter de fatigue, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir quand il entendit un bruit métallique. Lentement, Drago tourna la tête et vit deux membres de la brigade magique, armés de leur baguette, lui tenir la porte.

-Lève-toi, lui ordonna le premier.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se leva de sa couchette sous le regard suspicieux du gardien.

-Ne tente rien, au moindre geste tu seras stupéfixer, compris Mangemort ?

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Répliqua froidement Drago.

-C'est ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, ricana le garde en liant les mains de Drago à l'aide de sa baguette. Avance.

Il poussa brutalement Drago, l'obligeant à sortir du cachot. D'un pas quasi-militaire, ils avancèrent jusqu'aux marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée de l'école où il retrouva ses parents, également escorté par des membres de la brigade magique.

-Drago… murmura sa mère à son intention.

Son état était épouvantable, pire que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis le procès Carrow et la différence était si frappante qu'elle estomaqua Drago : son corps était squelettique et son visage émacié marqué par l'angoisse et la misère de ses longs jours passés dans sa cellule. Ses cheveux autrefois si impeccables étaient à présent d'une saleté si repoussante qu'on ne discernait plus sa blondeur. Jamais il n'avait cru possible de voir un jour Narcissa Malefoy tomber aussi bas. À ses côtés, son père peinait à tenir debout, tel un vieillard dont on avait privé de sa canne et qui vacillait sur ses jambes osseuses.

D'un geste brusque, les Aurors les escortèrent jusqu'à la grande porte de l'école qui se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sourd.

La matinée en ce début de mois d'octobre était resplendissante. Un soleil éclatant éblouit les yeux de Drago qui dû porter la main jusqu'à son front pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui perçait le ciel d'un bleu clair. Les températures annonciatrices de l'automne commencèrent à chuter et les arbres du parc à se colorer. D'un pas presser, ils marchèrent sur la pelouse humide jusqu'au portail qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, là où il avait transplané avec Rogue quelques minutes après qu'il ait tué Dumbledore.

Les gardes les saisir sans délicatesse par le bras, les emmenant avec eux dans le tourbillonnement habituel du transplanage. Une seconde plus tard, les trois Malefoy atterrirent à l'entrée du Ministère de la magie. Drago n'n'était jamais arrivé par cette entrée. Il s'était déjà rendu quelques fois au Ministère avec son père par l'entrée des réseaux de cheminée. C'était beaucoup plus pratique et distingué que cette vieille cabine téléphonique délabrée, pensa-t-il en scrutant les vitres de la cabine brisée et le combiné téléphonique qui pendaient comme s'il était hors d'usage.

Un des gardes entra dans la cabine téléphonique et annonça leur visite. Drago entendit une voix féminine et froide leur souhaiter une bonne journée avant qu'on les fasse entrer un à la fois dans la cabine. Son père entra le premier, accompagné de son garde.

-Drago, murmura la voix brisée de sa mère tandis que la cabine téléphonique disparaissait sous leurs yeux pour réapparaître comme si de rien n'était. Tout… tout ira bien… je suis là.

-Je… ne sais pas mère… j'ignore comment tout cela finira…

Le deuxième gardien poussa Narcissa à l'intérieur qui tout comme son père disparût dans le sol. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Drago d'entrer dans la cabine téléphonique où le garde épingla avec force un badge sur sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête et pu lire à l'envers : « Drago Malefoy, accusé ».

Soudain, le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit à vibrer et tout comme ses parents, ils descendirent lentement vers le sol. Il regarda le trottoir passer devant les vitres de la cabine jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité se referme au-dessus de leur tête. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir, à présent. Il entendait seulement un grondement sourd pendant que la cabine s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Après quelques instants, Drago arriva enfin dans l'immense Atrium où l'attendaient ses parents ainsi que les membres de la brigade magique qui fut bientôt rejoints par des Aurors.

Comme la dernière fois, des sorciers et sorcières du Ministère s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, curieux de voir Lucius Malefoy et sa famille se faire escorté jusqu'aux salles d'audience. Drago gardait fixement la tête haute, n'osant regarder en direction de ces personnes. Il ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Il entendit les murmures des conversations s'élever de plus en plus dans l'Atrium.

-Avancez, fit la voix sèche de l'Auror.

Sous le regard noir et à la fois curieux des membres du Ministère, les trois Malefoy passèrent devant la Fontaine de la Fratrie magique qui avait repris son aspect d'autrefois.

-Circulez ! Exigea le deuxième Auror à la foule de sorciers qui commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux.

Un bourdonnement de colère et de révolte parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago lorsqu'ils passèrent entre l'allée qui s'était formée sur leur passage.

-Ce sont des menteurs ! Entendit-il crier.

-Mangemorts ! Mangemorts !

-Assassins ! Meurtriers !

Drago restait impassible, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, sur la nuque de l'Auror qui avançait. Les injures et protestations de révoltes continuèrent de raisonner dans l'Atrium, mais il ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment : toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le procès, _son_ procès qui était sur le point de s'ouvrir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, il prit réellement conscience des funestes conséquences.

Ils suivirent les Aurors jusqu'à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles d'or ouvragé. Ils montèrent chacun dans un ascenseur séparé, accompagné de leur Auror respective qui refermait dans un bruit de ferraille la grille de l'ascenseur avant de rejoindre le sous-sol. Enfin, la voix féminine annonça :

-Niveau neuf, département des mystères.

-Sortez, exigea l'Aurore en poussant Drago en dehors de l'ascenseur.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de me pousser ! Se révolta Drago.

L'Auror fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'enfonça dans ce couloir sombre et étrange dépourvu de fenêtre et de porte, hormis celle qui se trouvait dans le fond. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds aux départements des mystères, mais très souvent il avait entendu son père en parler comme un lieu étrange et dangereux. C'était ici, pensa-t-il en descendant une série de marches que son père s'était fait arrêter trois années plus tôt.

Parvenus au bas des marches, ils marchèrent le long d'un nouveau couloir, très semblable à celui qui menait au cachot de Rogue, à Poudlard, avec des torches allumées fixées aux murs de pierre brute. Ils franchirent enfin de lourdes portes en bois, pourvues de verrous et de serrures.

-Salle d'audience numéro dix, annonça l'Auror qui se tenait à côté de son père.

Il posa la main sur la lourde poignée en fer et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer en premier Lucius Malefoy.

Avant d'enjamber le pas, Narcissa se retourna vers son fils, échangeant avec lui un dernier regard. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant angoissé.

Il essaya de respirer une dernière bouffée d'air avant d'entrer, mais il eut l'impression qu'elle resta coincée au fond de sa gorge comme si quelqu'un maintenait sa tête sous l'eau. Sa poitrine était compressée et il n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer que l'Auror le poussa à nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience.

Il fut englouti par un brouhaha de conversation. Il y avait du monde, remarqua-t-il en traversant l'immense cachot. Beaucoup trop de monde. Il n'avait vu jamais les gradins aussi peuplés de sorciers et sorcières venus assister à un procès. L'Auror conduisit les Malefoy jusqu'au banc des accusés où ils s'installèrent sous le regard intrigué de la foule.

Au milieu de la salle d'audience, se trouvait aujourd'hui trois sièges d'acier pourvu de chaîne métallique sur lesquels les interrogés avait coutume de s'asseoir pendant l'audience.

Installé tout en haut de l'estrade, il reconnut Kingsley, présidant la cour de justice. À sa droite figurait cette sorcière d'aspect sévère – Amira Bahli d'après les journaux- en train de trier ses liasses de papiers. Il pria de tout son être pour qu'elle soit indulgente.

Après tout, c'était elle la nouvelle directrice du département de la justice magique, ce sera elle qui posera les questions pour l'audience. Mais ses traits sévères et son expression fermée indiquèrent à Drago que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Plus bas, il vit un des frères Weasley – Percy si sa mémoire était bonne- le nez penché sur un long rouleau de parchemin.

Lentement il parcourra l'assemblée, cherchant Hermione dans les gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté de la salle. Enfin il reconnut ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait noués en un chignon, relevant son cou auquel était accrochée la fine chaîne en argent du pendentif dissimulé sous son chemisier. Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme si à cette distance, elle pouvait lui parler. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le soutien, mais aussi la crainte qu'elle ressentait. Au même moment, Weasley posa sa main sur son épaule et elle détourna son regard vers lui, murmurant quelque chose à son intention.

Soudain le bruit familier du maillet de Kingsley retentit sur le socle en bois et le silence se fit.

-Bien, fit la voix lente et grave du Ministre, les accusés étant présents, nous pouvons commencer l'audience. Accusés, levez-vous je vous prie.

Les trois Malefoy se levèrent, faisant pleinement face à la foule. La tête haute, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Kingsley et Bahli étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et discutaient de manière empressée à voix basse.

-La cour souhaite entendre Lucius Malefoy, annonça Kingsley.

Quelques murmures provinrent des gradins, mais Lucius ne s'en souciait pas. Il échangea rapidement un coup d'œil vers sa femme avant de tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le premier fauteuil. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Drago pouvait apercevoir les chaînes de fer s'enrouler tels des serpents, autour de ses bras.

Le teint plus pâle que jamais, ses cheveux blond sale encadrant son visage comme deux rideaux, ses yeux d'un gris perçant que son fils avait hérité étaient soulignés de cernes violacés. Lucius Malefoy ressemblait de manière frappante à un malade en phase terminale.

-Lucius Malefoy, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique pour répondre à des accusations en rapport avec les activités criminelles des Mangemorts, annonça Kingsley d'une voix sévère. Avant de rendre votre jugement, il vous faudra répondre à l'interrogatoire de la cour.

-Très bien, répondit Lucius Malefoy dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Votre nom est bien Lucius Malefoy, anciennement propriétaire d'une baguette – Orme, ventricule de dragon, 45,72 cm ?

-Oui… c'est cela…

-Résident au Manoir des Malefoy, dans le sud du Wiltshire ?

-Ou… oui.

-Né le neuf octobre mille neuf cent cinquante et un ?1

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Percy Weasley noter frénétiquement les informations concernant son père sur le long rouleau de parchemin.

-Mrs Bahli, vous pouvez commencer.

-Merci Monsieur le Ministre

La petite sorcière se leva de son siège où elle présidait, brandissant devant l'assemblée un long parchemin qui se déroula jusqu'au sol. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur cette sorcière frêle, mais redoutable d'après la réputation qui la précédait. Ses lunettes ovales posées sur son nez, elle lu à haute voix les charges d'accusation :

-Les actes d'accusation sont les suivants :

 _« L'accusé ici présent, aurait prit part à diverses activités liées à de la magie noire et se serait rangé aux côtés de Vous-savez-qui lors de sa monté au pouvoir, enfreignant ainsi la loi des sorciers et se rendant coupable de haute trahison envers le régime actuel_. Mr Malefoy, demanda-t-elle sèchement en le désignant de la main, que répondez-vous aux actes d'accusation du Conseil concernant vos activités de Mangemort ? L'affirmez-vous ou auriez-vous l'audace de le nier ?

-Non… je ne le nie pas…

-Donc, reprit sèchement Amira Bahli, vous confirmez avoir participé aux activités de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-nom ?

-Oui…

-Volontairement ?

-Ou…oui.

-Depuis quand ?

Lucius Malefoy ne répondit pas, il gardait la tête baissée.

-Depuis quand, Mr Malefoy ? Répondez à la question !

-Depuis toujours, reprit-il en relevant la tête vers Bahli.

Il eut un murmure dans la salle, mais Kingsley ne fit pas attention.

-Donc, repris à nouveau la sorcière, vous avouez avoir été dans le camp de Vous-savez-qui depuis sa première prise de pouvoir ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant, reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers Percy qui lui donna un morceau de parchemin, aucune accusation ne figure sur les registres du Ministère, fit-elle en parcourant rapidement la liste des yeux. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

-Le Ministère n'a jamais soupçonné mes anciennes activités de Mangemorts, expliqua Lucius.

-Comment avez-vous procédé à cela ?

-Grâce à des pots-de-vin que je versais…

Amira Bahli se rapprocha du siège de Lucius et plongea son regard perçant dans le sien.

-À qui versiez-vous ces pots-de-vin ?

-Au premier Ministre… d'abord Millicent Bagnold quand il était encore en fonction puis à Cornelius Fudge.

Un brouhaha d'indignation parcourra la foule et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme tortillant entre ses mains un chapeau melon vert. Amira et Kingsley s'échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne prononce d'une voix lente et sévère :

-La cour de justice appelle Cornelius Fudge à comparaître.

D'un pas tremblant, Fudge rejoignit Malefoy et s'installa sur le deuxième fauteuil dont les chaînes remuaient faiblement, mais ne s'enroulaient pas autour de ses bras.

-Mr Fudge, commença Amira Bahli, que répondez-vous aux accusations lancées par Mr Malefoy concernant des pots-de-vin qu'il vous aurait versés dans le passé ?

-C'est…c'est faux voyons ! S'exclama-t-il, ses joues creuses commençant à se rougir.

-Vous niez avoir reçu de l'argent pour garder le silence sur certaines activités suspectes de Mr Malefoy ?

-Oui ! C'est un ramassis de mensonges ! Je n'ai jamais reçu d'argent et tant bien même, j'aurai refusé !

Sale hypocrite, pensa rageusement Drago en serrant les poings, combien de fois n'avait-il pas croisé Cornelius Fudge dans des dîners mondains en train de lécher les bottes de son père ?!

-Vous voulez dire, reprit Bahli, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, que si nous étudions le compte rendu de votre coffre à Gringotts durant vos années en fonction, nous ne trouverons pas de trace de versement d'argent en dehors de votre revenu en tant que Premier Ministre ?

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Et bien, répondit Fudge mal à l'aise, j'avais reçu quelques héritages ou de l'argent que j'avais gagné aux courses d'hippogriffes, mais…

-Mr Fudge, coupa sèchement Bahli, vous êtes sous serment ! Seriez-vous prêt à jurer devant le Conseil que vous n'avez jamais reçu d'argent provenant de Mr Lucius Malefoy ?

-Hé bien heu… oui.

Mais Amira Bahli ne semblait pas satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle continua de regarder Fudge comme s'il était une mouche répugnante écrasée contre une vitre. Puis son expression changea, un sourire de victoire illumina son maigre visage.

-Seriez-vous prêt à boire du Veritaserum, Mr Fudge ? Demanda-t-elle.

À nouveau, un faible murmure parvint de la foule. Le Veritaserum n'était utilisé que dans les cas extrêmes de doute. Drago trouva l'empressement de Bahli à l'utiliser légèrement excessif. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de pot-de-vin, valait-il la peine d'utiliser la potion ? Soudain, Drago vit le visage de Fudge se décomposer et son teint blêmir. Le coup de bluff de Bahli semblait fonctionner à merveille.

-Oui… bien sûre…

Voyant Bahli tendre la main vers Weasley qui lui tendit une petite fiole, Fudge s'exclama d'une voix alarmée :

-NON ! Non, c'est bon, j'avoue ! Lucius Malefoy m'à versé plusieurs fois des pots-de-vin pour que je ferme les yeux sur certaines… activités suspectes.

-Quelles activités ?

-Je l'ignore ! Je fermais les yeux ! S'exclama Fudge.

-Dites-nous la vérité !

-Très bien… sur les incidents de la coupe du Monde par exemple… ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais au fond je me doutais que Lucius, enfin je veux dire Mr Malefoy, faisait parti des individus qui avaient torturé ces pauvres moldus. Quand je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet, il m'a offert une grosse bourse d'or que je n'ai pu refuser et j'ai bouclé le dossier auprès des Aurors.

Kingsley lui jeta un regard rempli de dégoût. Dans l'assemblée, les murmures commencèrent à monter de plus en plus.

-Nous vous remercions pour ces informations précieuses, fit Kingsley d'une voix grave, toute fois, le Conseil de la justice magique ne peut fermer les yeux sur ces faits. C'est pourquoi…

-Non, non… s'il vous plaît, fit la voix terrorisée de Fudge qui comprenait où Kingsley voulait en venir.

-… vous serez emprisonné dans les cachots de Poudlard en attendant votre verdict concernant les accusations de corruption qui vous sont portées. Amenez-le.

-Non, attendez, supplia Fudge alors que deux grands Aurors le saisirent par le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à une petite porte située au fond de la salle.

Drago le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, la porte se refermant derrière lui dans un silence pesant. Tout le monde avait une expression ébahie marquée sur le visage : Cornelius Fudge, un corrompu ?! Tapi dans l'ombre de la salle d'audience, il vit plusieurs journalistes – dont Rita Skeeter- écrire frénétiquement sur des carnets à l'aide de plume à papote, les traits de leur visage avide de potins et scandales. Son père, quant à lui, était resté figé contre le dossier du fauteuil, ses bras toujours prisonniers des chaînes. Il était comme estomaqué, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les événements puissent lui échapper de la sorte.

À nouveau, Amira se tourna vers lui, prête à passer à l'attaque.

-Mr Malefoy, fit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance, revenons sur vos activités de Mangemorts. Vous êtes-vous enroulé volontairement dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui ?

Lucius Malefoy ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Avec quelques secondes de réflexions, il répondit :

-Au tout début, oui, c'est exacte.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite j'ai été obligé de revenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Obliger ou pour _l'aider_ ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

-D'après plusieurs témoins, on vous accuse d'avoir joué un rôle important dans l'ascension au pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui.

-C'est faux ! Rugit Lucius Malefoy, je ne suis pour rien dans le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourtant, intervint Kingsley en se redressant de son siège pour mieux apercevoir Malefoy, Mr Harry Potter affirme que vous étiez présent le soir du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans ce cimetière.

-Bien sûr que j'y étais ! Dès que j'ai senti la marque des Ténèbres me brûler le bras, j'ai aussitôt transplané ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?! Que je m'enfuisse comme cet imbécile de Karkaroff ?! Il n'a survécu qu'à peine un an ! Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Alors oui, j'ai repris mes activités de Mangemort comme plusieurs d'entre nous !

-D'après nos sources vous étiez plus qu'un simple Mangemort, intervint Bahli, Alecto et Amycus Carrow affirment que vous étiez le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui.

-C'est un mensonge, c'était Rogue son bras droit !

-Severus Rogue était un agent double c'était son rôle d'être son bras droit tandis que vous, vous y étiez de votre _plein gré_ ! Cracha-t-elle.

Le maillet de Kingsley retentit sur le socle, faisant sursauter Drago et Narcissa qui étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Lucius et Amira Bahli.

-Miss Bahli, s'il vous plaît, intervint Kingsley, restée objective.

-Je suis désolée Mr le Ministre, j'essayais simplement de souligner le fait devant le Magenmagot que Mr Malefoy participait volontairement aux activités.

-Formulez autrement votre interrogatoire, je vous prie.

Amira Bahli ne semblait pas perturbée par l'interruption et continua son interrogatoire :

-Pourtant, reprit-elle, de nombreux témoins confirment que votre manoir servait de quartier général. Que répondez-vous à cela ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ! Il s'est installé dans _notre_ maison, il a prit ses quartiers dans notre Manoir familial ! Comment aurais-je pu l'en empêcher ! Je n'avais plus de baguette, il me l'avait prise et brisée ! Je n'avais plus de pouvoir chez moi ! Nous étions… prisonniers, sous son emprise !

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas ralliez à l'Ordre dans ce cas ?

-C'est évident non ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement, l'Ordre n'aurait su nous protéger, ma femme, mon fils et moi-même face au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les membres de l'Ordre tombaient les uns après les autres, s'enfuyant et se cachant comme de vulgaires voleurs ! Je croyais que l'Ordre était fini ! Il nous aurait rattrapés ! Il nous aurait tous _tués_ ! S'emporta Mr Malefoy.

-Vous plaidez donc les circonstances atténuantes ? Fit Amira Bahli en haussant les sourcils.

Il eut un léger ooh ! dans les gradins en signe de protestations.

-Tout à fait !

La Directrice du département de la justice magique se rassit sur son siège sans ajouter d'autres mots. Le cœur de Drago battait à vive allure alors que la sorcière murmurait quelques mots à l'intention du premier Ministre. Celui-ci acquiesça gravement puis reporta son attention sur Lucius Malefoy dont le teint avait blêmi davantage au cours de son interrogatoire.

-Le Conseil magique prendra en considération votre interrogatoire avant de se prononcer sur une sentence définitive. En attendant, la cour souhaite entendre Narcissa Black Malefoy.

Drago tourna aussitôt la tête vers sa mère. Son instinct protecteur le poussait à saisir la main de sa mère avant qu'elle ne lève pour rejoindre son mari. Elle prit le siège sur lequel Fudge était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Drago fut frappé par la fierté et l'air hautain qu'elle arrivait à garder en toute circonstance. À l'inverse de son mari, il n'y avait pas de trace de peur, ni de culpabilité dans son regard seulement cette expression de défi sur son visage marqué par toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues ces derniers mois.

-Narcissa Black Malefoy, née le dix août mille neuf cent cinquante, mariée à Lucius Malefoy et mère de Drago Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Egalement résidente au Manoir Malefoy ? Continua Kingsley

-Oui.

-Très bien, reprit la Directrice du département de la justice magique.

Elle déroula un deuxième rouleau de parchemin et lu d'une voix claire et distincte :

 _« L'accusé ici présent, aurait été complice de diverses activités liées à la magie noire et se serait intimement liée avec certains partisans de Vous-savez-qui, enfreignant ainsi la loi des sorciers et se rendant coupable de haute trahison envers le régime actuel »._

-Mrs Malefoy, commença Bahli, depuis quand étiez-vous au courant des attirances de votre mari pour la magie noire ?

-Je ne donnerai pas suite à votre question, pas formulée de cette manière en tout cas.

Drago resta bouche bée. Même devant toute une commission magique, Narcissa Malefoy arrivait à lancer des répliques cinglantes afin de faire comprendre qui menait réellement la conversation.

-Très bien, répondit Bahli en lui jetant un regard noir, comprenant manifestement que l'interrogatoire de Narcissa Malefoy ne se laissera pas aussi facilement mener que celui de son mari. Depuis quand étiez-vous au courant que votre mari participait aux activités des Mangemorts ?

-Depuis le début de notre mariage, bien sûr, répondit sèchement Narcissa. Lucius est mon mari, il porte la marque sur le bras, comment ne m'en serais-je pas rendu compte depuis toutes ces années ?!

-Vous n'essayerez donc pas de nier ?

-Non.

-Et _vous_ , Mrs Narcissa Malefoy, fit Amira Bahli en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes ovales, portez-vous cette Marque ?

-Non, je ne suis pas une Mangemort.

-Devons-nous vous croire sur parole ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

La petite femme ne semblait pas entièrement satisfaite de la réponse de Narcissa. Elle se pencha vers Kingsley et murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de reporter son attention vers Narcissa.

-Montrez-nous votre avant-bras gauche, exigea Bahli.

-Il en est hors de question, siffla Narcissa.

-Mrs Malefoy, intervint Kingsley de sa voix grave, vous vous trouvez dans une position délicate pour contester l'interrogatoire du Conseil. Je vous prie de nous montrer votre avant-bras gauche.

Voyant que Narcissa ne bougeait pas, son regard défiant celui de Bahli qui le soutenait, cette dernière fit un signe de main en direction des Aurors qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle. Soudain, les deux gros balourds se dirigèrent vers Narcissa. Drago comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et se leva d'un bond de son siège.

-Ne la touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention des Aurors.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait apercevoir Hermione le regarder de son air effaré, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. À cet instant, seule sa mère comptait et il ne pouvait la voir subir des humiliations devant presque toute la communauté magique réunie.

-Mr Malefoy, intervint une fois de plus Kingsley, n'aggravez pas votre cas et asseyez-vous, je vous prie !

Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure, il sentait la moindre pulsion tambouriner son front à coup de marteau. Il essaya de calmer la colère qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Enfin, il croisa le regard de sa mère qui lui exigea au loin de ne pas s'en mêler. À contrecœur, Drago s'assit.

-Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, dit sèchement Narcissa aux deux Aurors.

Elle releva devant le jury la manche de sa robe de sorcière, dévoilant son avant-bras gauche blanchâtre et presque squelettique, mais vierge de toute marque. Son air de satisfaction narguait les membres du Magenmagot qui la considérait longuement de haut.

-Très bien, conclu Kingsley. Miss Bahli, vous pouvez reprendre votre interrogatoire.

-Merci Mr le Ministre. Donc, Mrs Malefoy vous ne portez pas la marque des Ténèbres…

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une Mangemort !

-Et pourtant, coupa Bahli, vous participiez à leur activité.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel.

-Où se trouve votre preuve ?

-Ma _preuve_ ? S'exclama-t-elle froidement en fixant son regard bleu perçant dans les yeux bruns de la Directrice. C'est celle que je viens de vous montrer ! Je ne porte pas de marque !

-Ca ne signifie pas pour autant que vous ne participiez pas aux activités de votre mari !

-C'est vrai, intervint Lucius Malefoy, ma femme et mon fils n'ont rien à voir dans mes affaires ! J'en… je prends l'entière responsabilité de mes actes.

-Lucius ! Siffla Narcissa à voix basse.

Son mari ne l'écouta pas et continua :

-Mon unique préoccupation était de sauver la vie de ma famille.

-Était-ce pour sauver la vie de votre famille que vous aviez capturé Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger dans votre Manoir ?

Visiblement, Lucius Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bahli aborde aussi directement ce sujet. Il fut quelques secondes déconcerté avant de se reprendre.

-Feu ma belle-sœur était présente, nous ne pouvions faire marche arrière ! Vous connaissiez Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était la plus fervente partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter et ses amis étaient déjà perdus d'avance ! Nous n'aurions pas su intervenir !

Un long silence suivit le plaidoyer de Lucius.

-Décidément, répondit Amira Bahli froidement, vous avez réponse à tout, Lucius Malefoy.

Au loin, Drago vit son père lui répondre d'un rictus crispé. Cette Amira Bahli était un vrai vautour, prêt à sortir ses griffes et piquer du bec pour mettre ses proies à terre. Il déglutit difficilement, pensant à _son_ interrogatoire.

-Narcissa Malefoy, reprit Bahli en se tournant vers elle, vous aussi, comme votre mari, vous n'osiez contrarier les ordres de votre sœur durant cette nuit au Manoir ?

-Bien sûr que non, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. C'était sa récompense suprême : livrer Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Étiez-vous impliquée dans les activités de votre sœur ?

-Non, Bella ne partageait rien avec qui que ce soit, son unique raison de vivre était de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Étiez-vous proche ?

Pour la première fois, Narcissa Malefoy perdit son sang-froid. Drago vit sa lèvre supérieure trembler légèrement. Elle se frotta les mains contre sa cuisse et répondit d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

-Quand nous étions enfants. Ensuite nous nous sommes toutes deux mariées quand elle s'est enrôlée chez les Mangemorts avec son mari Rodolphus.

« J'ai été la voir quelquefois à Azkaban après son arrestation. Naturellement, quand elle s'est évadée des années plus tard, je l'ai accueillie chez moi. Elle était hystérique quand elle a appris que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'étaient ».

-Était-ce votre cas ?

-Nous étions…terrorisés, nous seuls savions ce que son retour impliquait : une vie de servitude.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, plus vindicatif que jamais. Ils accueillaient à bras ouverts les Mangemorts qui lui vouaient une fidélité sans faille et tuaient tous ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos. Lucius et moi, nous lui avions tourné le dos. Nous ne voulions plus être dans son camp ! Mais nous étions sous son emprise, prisonnier dans notre propre maison !

Quand il s'en ait pris à mon fils pour punir l'erreur de Lucius, ce fut comme un coup fatal. Il nous tenait tous les trois dans le creux de sa paume. Nous ne pouvions nous en échapper. C'est pour cette raison que cette nuit-là – Narcissa déglutit difficilement- quand Bellatrix fit prisonnier Potter et ses amis…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Drago puis reprit :

-J'ai compris quelle sorte de… démence sommeillait chez ma sœur. J'avais peur d'elle, peur de ce quoi elle était capable. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien nous dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres…c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pu sauver Potter et ses amis.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Weasley devenir rouge vif, une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Il semblait désapprouver les paroles de sa mère. L'estomac de Drago se contracta à l'idée que Weasley sera bientôt appelé à témoigner, à son tour. Il savait qu'il allait contester la version donnée par sa mère et que Kingsley prendrait parti. Après tout, son père était un ami de longue date avec le premier Ministre et ils faisaient tous les deux partis de l'Ordre. Les minces espoirs de Drago volèrent en éclats aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient apparût.

La gorge nouée, il porta son attention vers Hermione dont les yeux étaient rivés sur Amira Bahli. Son expression de profonde concentration lui rappela les souvenirs d'Hermione en classe lorsqu'elle écoutait un professeur donner son cours. Il la trouvait si craquante. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, il se moquait d'elle en l'a traitant de Miss-je-sais-tout, mais en réalité il avait toujours été impressionné par son intelligence sans limites.

Il écouta à peine les autres questions posées par Bahli, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Hermione. Rien qu'elle. Comme si elle avait senti le poids de son regard sur elle, elle détourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs secondes. Il vit Hermione sursauter quand le premier Ministre annonça :

-Le Conseil souhaite entendre Drago Malefoy.

1 fictive, je n'ai pu trouver la date exacte de la naissance de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.


	89. T8 chapitre 8

**Petite surprise pour la St Valentin !**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, nous revoilà pour la suite du procès ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions ! On se revoit très bientot pour la suite :)**

 **Encore un grand merci de continuer à nous suivre depuis le début, ça nous motive beaucoup pour la suite :D**

 **Et encore merci à tout nos lecteurs qui nous laissent des revieuw :D**

 **Voila on vous laisse découvrir le procès ^^**

 **A très bientot !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : l'interrogatoire de Drago Malefoy

Hermione sursauta lorsque Kingsley prononça le nom de Drago. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Elle le vit se lever et se diriger d'un pas raide vers le troisième siège qui venait d'apparaître. La chaleur commença à monter dans tout son corps malgré qu'une perle de sueur froide ruisselait le long de son dos. La tension dans la salle était terriblement palpable. Sorciers et sorcières retenaient leur souffle comme jamais. Seul le grattement frénétique des plumes à papote raisonnait dans le cachot.

À ses côtés, Ron se redressa comme s'il ne voulait rien rater du spectacle qui était sur le point de commencer. Harry, quant à lui, frotta ses mains moites contre son jean et attendit avec un air d'appréhension sur le visage.

-Vous vous appelez Drago Malefoy, né le cinq juin mille neuf cent quatre-vingt, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Black Malefoy ?

-Oui…

-Bien, Percy prenez bien note des renseignements.

-Oui, Mr le Ministre, s'empressa de répondre Percy.

-Miss Bahli, vous pouvez reprendre l'interrogatoire.

-Merci, répondit Bahli en hochant rapidement la tête vers Kingsley. Les actes d'accusations envers Mr Drago Malefoy sont les suivants :

« _Le détenu ici présent, est accusé de complicité et d'homicide volontaire pour le meurtre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école Poudlard. Par ailleurs, l'accusé aurait volontairement introduit à l'école de sorcellerie ses compagnons « Mangemorts » risquant ainsi la vie de centaines de jeunes sorciers et sorcières. De ce fait, la cour du Conseil de la justice magique accuse Mr Drago Malefoy de haute trahison envers le régime actuel. »_

Une fois les actes d'accusation lus, Bahli reporta son attention sur Drago et commença l'interrogatoire :

-Mr Malefoy, nieriez-vous avoir fait parti et prit part aux activités des dits « Mangemorts », partisans de Vous-savez-qui ?

Drago répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

-Non… non je ne le nie pas.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis mes seize ans.

-Portez-vous la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Au loin, Hermione continuait de l'observer d'un air anxieux, à chaque question que lui posait Bahli, son estomac se contractait de plus belle.

-Oui. Dois-je aussi vous montrer mon avant-bras ? Siffla-t-il sèchement.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Bahli en lui jetant un regard noir. Donc vous faisiez parti des partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, _volontairement_ ?

-Mes parents vous l'on expliqué ! Nous étions sous son emprise !

-Veuillez répondre à la question ! Coupa sèchement la Directrice.

-Non ! Rien de ce que nous avons fait n'était volontaire…

-Comme participez à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore, par exemple ?

À nouveau, l'estomac d'Hermione se tortilla comme si un immense serpent se baladait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Elle vit le teint de Drago blêmir, mais il continuait de fixer le visage sévère de Amira Bahli.

-Il… il m'avait obligé… sinon il nous aurait tués, ma famille et moi ! Je ne pouvais faire autrement !

-Mais c'est Severus Rogue qui finalement a tué votre ancien Directeur ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il… avait fait un serment inviolable avec ma mère pour m'aider dans ma…mission. Je ne voulais pas, je n'aurai jamais pu tuer moi-même Dumbledore.

À ses côtés, Hermione sentit que Harry se redressait sur son siège. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui murmura d'un ton précipité :

-Harry ! Tu dois leur dire maintenant la vérité au sujet de Rogue et de Dumbledore !

-Pas maintenant, Hermione. Je ne peux interrompre l'interrogatoire de Bahli.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et reporta son attention sur Drago. Bahli continua son interrogation, plus acharnée que jamais.

\- Si je vous suis bien, l'objectif de cette mission consistait à introduire des Mangemort à Poudlard afin de commettre l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore ?

-Oui…

-Autrement dit, Mr Malefoy, vous étiez _complice_ de cet assassinat ?

Il eut quelques murmurent indistincts dans la foule. Hermione sentit ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites et se força de ne pas se tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Ron qui affichait un sourire narquois à ses lèvres, persuadé que Drago n'arriverait pas à s'en tirer. À cet instant, elle ressentit l'envie de l'étriper sur le champ. Comment pouvait-il être aussi rancunier et haineux ?!

-Je l'étais malgré moi ! S'exclama Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Non, Mr Malefoy, fit Amira Bahli en se relevant de toute sa petite taille, vous aviez décidé de l'être ! Savez-vous comment on appelle ce chef d'accusation : un homicide volontaire avec complicité et préméditation !

Hermione ressentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir à tel point qu'elle eut envie de se lever pour exprimer son indignation. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kingsley pouvait laisser cette affreuse bonne femme mener son interrogatoire sans aucune objectivité. Elle posa son regard sur Drago dont le teint était plus que jamais blanchâtre. Elle crut à cet instant qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Il… il menaçait de nous tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait, balbutiait-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Donc, reprit sévèrement Bahli, pour sauver votre peau et celle de votre famille, vous avez êtes enrôlé chez les Mangemorts, vous étiez prêt à sacrifier d'autre vie que la votre ?!

Drago regarda la juge, les yeux écarquillés. Même à la distance qui les séparait, Hermione pouvait voir le gris perle de ses yeux briller d'effroi.

-Mais… je… Et vous, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Demanda Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

Pour la première fois depuis l'interrogatoire, Amira Bahli perdit de son assurance. Son expression se figea et les mots semblaient se perdre dans sa gorge. Il eut un moment de silence comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une cathédrale. Même le bruit incessant des gribouillages des plumes à papote s'était arrêté. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la Directrice du département de la justice magique, attendant manifestement une réponse de sa part. Prise aux dépourvues, cette dernière semblait être déconcertée, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se tourna vers Kingsley avant de reporter son attention vers Drago.

-Il n'est pas d'usage dans la procédure de poser vous-mêmes les questions, Mr Malefoy.

Il eut un souffle de déception dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde le sentit. La réponse fugueuse de Bahli fit comprendre qu'en cet instant, Drago venait de gagner l'échange face à la sorcière. Désemparée, elle fouilla – ou fit semblant de fouiller- les liasses de parchemins qui se trouvaient sur son pupitre.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, plusieurs témoins affirment vous avoir vu quitter précipitamment le lieu du crime, le trente juin mille neuf cent nonante-sept. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui… dès que Rogue à tué… le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a attrapé et nous nous sommes enfuis de Poudlard.

-Bien que vos parents aient lancé une fausse rumeur, vous n'y êtes plus retourné l'année suivante ?

-Non… enfin si, à la fin de l'année.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi y êtes-vous retourné à la fin de l'année ?

-Parce que…

Drago semblait hésiter. Il baissa la tête puis répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Parce que je ne voulais plus rester chez moi.

-Pour quelle raison, Mr Malefoy ?

Cette fois, c'était Kingsley qui avait posé la question. Sa voix lente et grave semblait rassurer Drago qui se consentit à lever les yeux vers l'ancien Auror.

-Je ne supportais plus de vivre au Manoir.

-La vie de Mangemort n'était plus à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Lança Bahli d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je ne voulais pas de cette vie-là ! S'énerva Drago.

-Mr Malefoy, je vous prie !

-Vous ignorez ce que c'est, continua Drago, sa voix tremblante de colère, de voir et d'entendre chaque jour des cris de tortures dans sa propre maison !

« Ressentir chaque seconde cette même peur de voir votre famille torturée ou pire tuée, sous vos yeux sans ne pouvoir rien faire ! Non, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'affronter son regard, de voir _son_ visage et d'entendre sa voix glaciale vous parler ! Personne ne sait ce que c'est de vivre sous le même toit que… que… Lord Voldemort ».

Hermione plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Jamais Drago n'avait osé prononcer son nom. Des voix d'indignation s'élevèrent dans les gradins. À ses côtés, elle sentit Ron tressaillir comme à son habitude. Seul Harry semblait profondément troublé par le discours de Drago.

Le maillet de Kingsley retentit sur son socle en signe de protestation.

-Merci pour ce plaidoyer Mr Malefoy, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de mentionner le nom de Vous-savez-qui, réprimanda le premier Ministre.

-Par ailleurs, ajouta Bahli, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas toujours présent dans votre Manoir si je ne m'abuse. D'après mes notes – Mr Wesley, les notes, je vous prie ! – Voilà… Il était régulièrement en voyage à l'étranger durant l'année de sa prise de pouvoir.

-Oui… bien sûre, mais la plupart de ses réunions se tenaient dans notre salon !

-Par ailleurs, coupa Bahli comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, il n'était pas non plus présent le soir où vos trois condisciples se sont fait attraper.

-Non…

-Dans ce cas, vous ne deviez pas subir très souvent la présence de Vous-savez-qui ?

Drago baissa à nouveau les yeux et répondit d'une voix lente :

-même s'il n'était pas toujours présent, nous vivions sans cesse avec cette crainte qu'il ne débarque à l'improviste…

-Et les autres Mangemorts ? Restaient-ils également chez vous ?

-Certains oui… ils s'imposaient sans qu'on ne leur donne la permission, considérant notre maison familiale comme leur foyer ! Traitant ma… mère comme une souillonne ! S'emporta Drago dont les joues commencèrent à s'échauffer. C'était devenu insupportable… ma… tante avait pour habitude de kidnapper des moldus, enfin plutôt _des jeunes moldues_ et de les torturer, simplement pour s'amuser.

Il s'arrêta de parler. D'après les tremblements de ses mains, Hermione pouvait comprendre que ces événements avaient profondément perturbé le jeune homme. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais Hermione avait deviné depuis fort longtemps que les agissements barbares de sa tante l'avaient marqué à jamais. Elle s'en était aperçue lorsqu'un jour il lui avait brièvement parlé des agissements de Bellatrix Lestrange, sans plus s'attarder sur le sujet. Au fond d'elle, Hermione avait toujours eu ce pressentiment que Drago préférait taire un événement particulier auquel il avait assisté c'est pourquoi elle n'avait osé en savoir plus.

-Weasley, interpella Bahli, passez-moi la liste des moldues ayant disparût dans la région du Wiltshire.

Percy Weasley se hâta de fouiller les liasses de parchemins qui encombraient son pupitre avant de tendre d'une main tremblante un petit rouleau jauni. La Directrice déplia le parchemin et lut la liste des noms des moldues que Bellatrix avait enlevées et torturée :

-Elisabeth Wikels, vingt et un an, habitant Trowbridge Daphné Claitorne, vingt-cinq ans, habitant Trowbridge également Gertrude Smith, vingt an, habitant Swindon et enfin, Anna Weathers, seize ans, habitant le Nord du Wiltshire.

Hermione vit le visage de Drago se décomposer lorsque Bahli cita le nom de la dernière victime de Bellatrix. Était-ce parce que cette pauvre fille avait le même âge que Drago à l'époque que ce dernier se sentait si concerné ? Peut-être avait-il essayé de la sauver, sans succès ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Se demanda Hermione, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer de larmes. Plus le procès avançait plus elle ressentait cette envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la salle d'audience. Bientôt, ils seraient appelés à témoigner. Son estomac se contracta de plus belle à cette pensée et Hermione préféra reporter son intention sur la suite des noms cités par Bahli. Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut fini elle continua son interrogatoire, s'adressant aux trois Malefoy cette fois-ci :

-Pourriez-vous nous dire si ces noms correspondent aux Moldues qu'avait assassinées Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Comment pourrions-nous le savoir ? S'écria Narcissa, nous n'étions pas toujours présents lors de ces agissements !

-Et vous, Mr Drago Malefoy, reconnaissiez-vous un de ces noms ?

Drago fit un signe de négation de la tête et continua de garder les yeux fixés vers le sol.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-Oui… elles… elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de se présenter avant que ma tante…enfin, vous voyez.

-C'est également pour cette raison que vous êtes retourné à Poudlard à la fin de l'année ? Demanda calmement Kingsley.

-Oui…

-En parlant de Poudlard, reprit Bahli, des témoins affirment vous avoir aperçu durant la bataille, est-ce exact ?

-Oui, j'y étais.

-Dans quel camp vous battiez-vous ?

-Dans celui de Harry Potter, évidemment !

À ses côtés, Hermione entendit Ron grommeler :

-Sale petit lâche ! Ca ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir essayé de nous tuer dans la salle sur Demande !

-Je te signale qu'il n'a pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ! Murmura précipitamment Hermione.

-C'est tout comme !

-Ron tu exagères !

-Chuuut taisez-vous, vous deux !

Surpris, les deux amis se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur le procès. Ron et Hermione cessèrent de se disputer, préférant ne plus s'adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'audience.

-Pour quelle raison vous battiez-vous du côté de Potter et non auprès de vos compagnons Mangemorts ?

Mal à l'aise, Hermione changea de position sur sa chaise. Elle connaissait la véritable raison pour laquelle Drago était resté à Poudlard : elle. Cependant il ne pouvait l'avouer. Elle écouta attentivement la réponse de Drago qui répondit d'un ton le plus convaincant possible :

-Je… je voulais que Potter réussisse à battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne voulais plus vivre dans cette oppression, prisonnier de son pouvoir ! Je voulais que ma famille et moi vivions comme avant, en étant libres de nos choix. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas parti rejoindre les autres dans la forêt interdite.

Peut-être parce qu'il y avait certainement une part de vérité dans ce que Drago disait, mais son ton semblait sincère et l'expression tourmentée de son visage réussit à convaincre les Mages du Magenmagot qui étaient suspendu à ses lèvres depuis le début de l'Audience. Il faut dire que le charisme naturel de Drago ne laissait pas ces vieilles sorcières indifférentes : Grand, mince, le teint pâle et son beau visage pointu, c'était particulièrement la profondeur de ses yeux gris perle qui captivait son attention. Même l'aspect délabré et sale de ses vêtements qu'il portait en prison n'enlevait rien à son élégance. Drago Malefoy pouvait porter n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel moment, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il réussissait toujours à conserver cette classe et cette prestance qu'il avait hérité de la famille Malefoy.

Seule Amira Bahli ne semblait pas succomber à son charme et manifestement, celle-ci ne trouva pas de réplique cinglante à lancer à Drago. Elle continua de le fixer d'un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur les rouleaux de parchemin qui encombrait son pupitre. Voyant que la Directrice de la justice magique n'avait plus de questions à poser, Kingsley intervint :

-Merci, Mr Malefoy pour ces réponses. D'autres questions, Miss Bahli ?

-J'en ai fini, Monsieur le Ministre.

Kingsley frappa trois coups de maillet et annonça d'une voix tonitruante :

-Le Conseil de la justice magique se retire pour délibérer sur les propos apportés par Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. L'audience est suspendue et elle reprendra dans une heure.

Un tumulte d'agitation s'éleva dans l'assemblée où sorciers et sorcières se levèrent aussitôt des gradins. Hermione se leva à son tour, suivit de près par Harry, Ron et Ginny qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. La jeune fille observa du coin de l'œil les trois Malefoy se faisant escorter par les Auror vers la petite porte au fond de la salle par laquelle Cornelius Fudge s'est fait escorter une heure plus tôt. Par-dessus son épaule, elle eut le temps d'échanger un dernier regard avec Drago avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière la porte en bois massif.

-Excusez-moi, fit la voix pressée d'un vieux sorcier portant un lourd appareil de photographie émettant encore un nuage de fumée mauve.

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds vous ! S'écria Ron tandis que le photographe le bousculait pour passer d'un pas précipité devant lui.

-Vite ! Fit la voix de Harry qui se trouvait juste derrière Hermione, avancez plus vite, Rita Skeeter se dirige vers nous !

Hermione se retourna si vivement qu'elle sentit sa nuque se crisper. En effet, au loin, Rita Skeeter poussait la foule, son regard avide diriger vers Harry.

-Impossible, répondit-elle d'une voix impatiente, la sortie est bouchée !

Enfin dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tant bien que mal de la salle d'audience pour rejoindre au bout du couloir la famille Weasley qui les attendait. Heureusement leurs cheveux roux se démarquaient de la foule de sorciers, ce qui permit aux quatre amis de les repérer facilement.

-C'est de la folie, ici ! S'exclama Mr Weasley, nous ferions mieux de monter à l'Atrium en attendant la reprise de l'audience.

Tous approuvèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à l'Atrium qui était beaucoup moins surpeuplé que le matin même si l'immense hall grouillait toujours de sorciers et sorcière attendant curieusement la fin de l'audience dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la famille Malefoy se faire escorter vers la sortie.

-J'ai l'impression que le Ministère n'a jamais autant été rempli de visiteurs, remarqua Mr Weasley au même moment ou un groupe de sorciers étrangers passait devant eux.

-La famille Malefoy est très ancienne, ils doivent certainement avoir de la famille éloignée un peu partout en Angleterre.

-Qui plus est, ajouta Mr Weasley, Rita Skeeter ne lâche pas ce pauvre Lucius Malefoy d'une semelle dans ses articles…

-Ce pauvre Lucius Malefoy ?! S'offusqua Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers son mari.

-C'est une façon de parler, Molly chérie…Évidemment il mérite amplement ce qu'il lui…

-Exactement, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë ! Lucius Malefoy ne mérite pas de compassion ! C'est un… Mangemorts ! Ce sont des… criminelles !

Sa voix commençait à résonner de plus en plus et certains passants commencèrent à les regarder de travers. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, mais Mr Weasley la prit à temps dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

-Molly, ce procès est très éprouvant pour toi… tu devrais rentrer à la…

-Non ! Non, je veux y… assister.

Malgré ses efforts, Mrs Weasley ne pu résister plus longtemps et s'effondra dans les bras de son mari. Bill et Fleur la réconfortèrent gentiment en lui tapotant le dos. Gênés, les quatre amis se regardèrent comme des intrus, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire dans ce genre de situations qui depuis la disparition de Fred, ne cessait de se produire.

-Venez, proposa Ron à voix basse, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquilles.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et le suivirent jusqu''à une salle située au fond de l'atrium. Ce nouvel espace aménagé était réservé aux employés du ministère qui désiraient se détendre autour d'une tasse de thé bien méritée. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes autour de petites tables hautes sur lesquelles étaient disposées des bouilloires de thé qui voletaient dans les airs et remplissaient seules, des petites tasses en porcelaine à fleurs jaunes et bleues.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une table de libre et tendirent leur main vers une tasse qui semblait être collée à la table. Au même moment, la bouilloire en porcelaine se dirigeait vers eux et ouvrit son couvercle, attendant manifestement qu'il se passe quelque chose. Hermione observa les autres membres du ministère et comprit :

-Heu… je crois qu'il faut déposer des pièces dans la bouilloire.

Les autres se retournèrent à leur tour et entendirent un vieux sorcier s'exclamer :

-Une Mornille pour une tasse de thé ! C'est un scandale !

Harry enfonça sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit quatre grosses pièces en argent qu'il glissa dans la fente de la bouilloire qui frémissait d'enthousiasme et laissa échapper un nuage de fumée avant de servir quatre petites tasses en porcelaine.

-Merci Harry, firent d'une même voix Ginny et Hermione.

-M'ci, marmonna Ron dont les oreilles rougirent comme à son habitude.

Hermione déposa ses lèvres sur la tasse en porcelaine et ils burent en silence leur thé chaud, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées sur le procès auquel ils venaient d'assister.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Ginny entre deux gorgées, Cornelius Fudge, un corrompu !

-En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas très étonnant, commenta Harry. Il a toujours manifesté de la sympathie envers Malefoy, même quand je clamais qu'il était un Mangemort, il continuait à nier les faits, il me traitait de menteur…

Machinalement, il caressa le dos de sa main gauche, là où se trouvait sa mince cicatrice…

-Mais tout de même, c'est très grave ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Il doit certainement s'agir de plusieurs milliers de galions, connaissant la fortune des Malefoy, ajouta Ginny pensivement.

-Je comprends à présent pourquoi ils étaient tellement intouchables ! Avec tous ces pots-de-vin, répliqua sombrement Ron. Maintenant ils en payent le prix, voilà tout !

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Demanda Harry.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis qu'au même instant, Ron posa si brutalement sa tasse de thé sur la table qu'il fit déverser quelques gouttes de thé.

-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous de leur sort tout d'un coup ?! Les Malefoy étaient d'odieux personnages ! Ils voulaient nous livrer à Vous-savez-qui ! Ils nous ont emprisonnés dans leur cave de leur manoir sinistre et ils ont… torturé Hermione !

-Ron…supplia Hermione à voix basse, s'il te plaît parle moins fort, on commence à nous regarder…

-Du calme mon vieux, intervint Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on ne s'inquiète pas de leur sort…

Mais on sentait au son de sa voix que Harry n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Hermione préféra garder le silence, mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Elle redoutait plus que tout son interrogatoire.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous laissiez paraître, lança brusquement Ron.

-Écoute, répliqua Harry qui visiblement, perdait patience. C'est notre droit si Hermione et moi souhaitons témoigner en leur faveur.

-En leur faveur ?! C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Fit Ron d'un ton bourrue en regardant Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter ce regard accusateur.

-Et bien… oui.

-Nous ne disons que la vérité ! Sans Narci…

-La vérité ?! Coupa Ron. Malefoy à toujours été un parfait petit…

-Tu laisses ta haine t'aveugler, Ron ! L'interrompit Harry en citant fidèlement Lupin.

Plus personne ne parla. Tout le monde pensait à leur ancien professeur, leur ami disparut. L'ambiance autour d'eux semblait s'être davantage refroidie. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur tasse de thé, Ginny proposa :

-Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre papa et maman dans l'Atrium.

Harry regarda sa montre et tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le centre de l'atrium, à proximité de la fontaine de la Fraternité, ils retrouvèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley – qui semblait de meilleure humeur- en discussion avec Bill et Fleur.

-Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers eux, nous nous demandions où diable vous étiez passés ! Dépêchons-nous de reprendre nos places avant que l'audience ne reprenne.

Ils tournèrent les talons vers les escaliers menant aux cachots quand une voix interpella Mr Weasley.

-Arthur ! Par Merlin, comment vas-tu ?

Un grand sorcier indien posa sa main basanée sur l'épaule de Mr Weasley avant de lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

-Jawal ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite ! Ne devais-tu pas te rendre à Bombay pour cette négociation de tapis volant ?

-Hélas, les réunions ont toutes été reportées ultérieurement. Je devais traiter moi-même de l'affaire avec le Maharadja, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien signer tant qu'il n'avait pas rencontré personnellement Kingsley, expliqua-t-il dans un soupir d'exaspération. Évidemment, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que notre premier Ministre ne sera pas disponible avant un bon bout de temps, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

Il lança un clin d'œil malice à Hermione et Ginny puis reporta son attention sur Mr Weasley.

-C'est ta petite famille, Arthur ?

-Petite si l'on veut, Jawal, je te présente Molly, ma femme, les rouquins se sont les miens et bien sûr, on ne te présente plus Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

-Je vivrais dans une caverne de trolls de montagne si je ne connaissais le célèbre Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de Harry.

-Les enfants, voici Jawal Bahli, présenta Mr Weasley, il travaille au département des transports magiques.

-Ce sont les tapis volant ma spécialité, mon arrière-grand-père était le meilleur marchand ambulant de tout l'orient.

-Bahli, s'exclama Harry, vous êtes de la même famille qu'Amira Bahli, la directrice du département de la justice magique ?

-Je suis son frère.

Sa mine si joviale s'assombrit soudainement. Visiblement parler de sa sœur n'était pas un sujet de discussion qui le réjouissait beaucoup.

-Je suppose que vous avez fait la connaissance de ma chère sœur dernièrement.

-Pas personnellement, mais nous assistons à tous les procès depuis le mois de juin.

-Alors vous avez dû vous faire une certaine idée de qui est ma sœur…

Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le frère d'Amira engage la conversation vers sa sœur aînée de cette manière. Heureusement, Mr Weasley vint à leur secours.

-Évidemment sa réputation la précède, c'est une très grande sorcière.

-Oui, Amira pouvait se montrer très sévère, mais elle restait toujours juste dans ses verdicts.

-Restait ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix nouée.

-Malheureusement ma sœur a perdu tout ce qu'il lui restait de bienveillance depuis le jour où ma nièce a été tuée durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Hermione, Ginny et Fleur plaquèrent leur main contre leur bouche. Ron fit la moue tandis que Harry continuait de fixer Jawal d'un air compatissant. Hermione vit à nouveau les yeux de Mrs Weasley se remplir de larmes avant qu'elle ne s'essuie le coin des yeux de son mouchoir qu'elle ne quittait plus.

-Amira et mon beau-frère n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Un jour, alors qu'elle pensait que tous ses espoirs étaient finis, elle se retrouva enceinte de ma nièce, Yasmine. Malheureusement son mari mourut peu de temps après la naissance de sa fille ce qu'il fait qu'elle l'a élevée seule.

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça le nom de sa nièce disparue.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû rester dans l'école, elle n'était pas majeure pour se battre. Mais je suis sûre, elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère. Elle vivait sans cesse avec cette volonté de se montrer à la hauteur, digne d'être la fille unique d'Amira Balhi. Nous n'avons jamais su qui était le mangemort responsable de la perte de ma nièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, Amira a bataillé ferme pour reprendre l'ancien poste d'Amélia Bones si bien que maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'un seul but : emprisonner à vie tous les Mangemorts en libertés. Elle a dans son regard… cet esprit de vengeance qui ne la quitte plus… je ne reconnais plus ma sœur aînée.

Hermione se tut. Elle aussi reconnaissait ce même regard dans les yeux de Ron : celui de la vengeance. Il est vrai qu'elle avait cru apercevoir cette même expression sur le visage de la Directrice. Hermione comprenait à présent son acharnement au procès de Drago.

-Aucune personne ne peut comprendre la douleur d'une mère qui a perdu un enfant, répondit Mrs Weasley d'une voix brisée.

-Sauf votre respect Mrs Weasley, la vie d'innocents ne doit pas être corrompue par la douleur et l'esprit de vengeance de ma sœur.

-Vous croyez que les Malefoy sont innocents ? S'exclama Ron, sceptiquement.

-Je pense qu'il faut savoir faire la part des choses, de manière objective et non personnelle.

Il regarda sa montre et son visage grave se changea aussitôt pour reprendre son aspect jovial de tout à l'heure comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieue.

-Par Sésame ! Il est déjà l'heure, je dois absolument retrouver Mrs Edgecombe sur un problème de cheminée avec le Maharadja et si je suis en retard de deux minutes, cette mégère est capable de me coller un rapport. Arthur, à très bientôt j'espère.

Il fit un rapide mouvement de tête vers les autres et partit s'enfoncer dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

-Drôle de personnage, commenta Bill.

-Ils ont connu des moments très difficiles, expliqua Mr Weasley d'un ton grave, Ils étaient tous très attachés à cette enfant.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, papa, l'audience reprend dans dix minutes.

Ils accélèrent le pas rapidement, mais le couloir était déjà bouché par les sorciers et sorcières qui retournaient dans la salle d'audience. En file indienne, Hermione franchit les portes épaisses du cachot qui menait à la salle d'audience. L'estomac noué plus que jamais, elle s'avança en pensant à l'interrogatoire auquel elle serait appelée dans quelques minutes.


End file.
